Luz de libertad
by KatnissSakura
Summary: ¿Qué es la libertad? Muchos la definen como la facultad que tiene una persona para elegir la forma de actuar y de hacer las cosas. ¿Qué elegirían unos jóvenes enamorados a punto de ser separados, una princesa en un compromiso arreglado y una esclava que sólo quiere proteger a su familia?, ¿Hasta qué punto una persona puede considerarse libre? TERMINADO
1. Prólogo

**Hola, de nuevo yo, intentando con este nuevo fic a petición de Amai do, hace mucho.**

 **Luz de libertad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **Antes de todo.**

 _._

Las campanas del santuario resonaban en una noche con luna rojiza, el pueblo entero con antorchas se acercaron al viejo castillo para escuchar la nuevas, las cuales serían dadas por el consejero real.

La noticia: su rey, su líder, su proveedor había pasado a una mejor vida dejando a un nuevo gobernante aun no presente. El pueblo murmuró entre sí, temerosos del futuro de su prospero reino, confiando en que su rey hubiera hecho la elección correcta tanto para ellos como para lo que había quedado de su familia.

Del otro extremo del castillo, en un lugar apartado del escándalo de los pueblerinos, una joven de 17 años se encontraba sentada en el borde de una ventana, muy cerca de la orilla. Lloraba la muerte de su padre, pero también odiando su última voluntad.

Su padre, a quien siempre consideró un sabio líder, había elegido a su tío bastardo para reemplazarlo, y no conforme con eso entre los dos pactaron que para su seguridad en unos meses a partir de la muerte del rey debía contraer nupcias con un extraño en un lugar lejano.

Apretó los dientes sintiendo impotencia, indignada con aquel pacto y con una idea muy clara en su mente:

No lo haría, no se casaría.

.

.

.

En un lugar ajeno a aquel reino, existía otro; que en lugar de decirse reino se consideraba una tribu muy unida, con hermosos paisajes, fuertes guerreros, muchas tradiciones, y con las criaturas más fascinantes en el archipiélago: dragones.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas de entre 18 y 20 años de edad, volaban en libertad en tan magnificas bestias, el líder de estos, un joven de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes el cual montaba a una de las criaturas más temibles: el furia nocturna.

El chico de 19 años dio la indicación para bajar cerca de un risco que daba vista al mar; su exigente abuelo ( el jefe de la aldea), le exigió hacer vigila en aquella área, queriéndole dar obviamente tareas como futuro jefe. Al muchacho por el momento eso no le importaba, él sólo quería ser libre para volar, investigar y…

Observó a su amiga a lo lejos, atento a las caricias que esta le proporcionaba a su dragón, esa chica que desde tiempo atrás lo tenía loco.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? —Preguntó su primo al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en la espalda. —A menos que no quieras nada con ella, ya que yo puedo…

—No digas tonterías. —Intervino un chico regordete. — Pero tiene razón, Hiccup ya deberías decírselo.

El castaño sonrió para sus adentros, miró de nuevo a la chica de sus sueños, sus amigos tenían razón, era hora de decirle lo que sentía, y lo haría, esa misma noche.

.

.

.

En otra parte, en el océano un grupo de pequeños y desgastados barcos navegaba entre la bruma, sus tripulantes yacían exhaustos en cubierta, y con mucho frio; muy apenas habían logrado sobrevivir a un ataque a su pueblo, para luego enfrentarse al devastador océano y al clima helado, no muchos lo lograron.

Sin embargo, dentro de esos barcos había una joven de 19 años que no perdía la esperanza; posicionada en la parte frontal del navío, observaba atentamente la bruma, algo en su interior le decía que pronto encontrarían tierra firme. Y a pesar de que las horas pasaban y la bruma no se acababa ella seguía con su fe intacta, tenía que ser así, para darles fuerza a lo que quedaba de su familia.

Desvió su mirada a la cubierta para verlos, su abuelo y su pequeño hermano de 10 años, ambos cerca uno del otro para conservar el calor que pudieran, imitando al resto de la tripulación que se había reducido a unas lloronas mujeres, y a unos hermanos gemelos.

La chica se sintió inútil por no poderles ser de ayuda, así que siguió observando el paisaje nubloso, rezando internamente porque encontraran tierra rápido, pues sus provisiones pronto no alcanzarían para todos y empezarían los disturbios.

Después de dos días, y habiendo perdido a una parte de los navíos así como una parte de su tripulación a causa del frio extremo, vieron la salvación con una rayo de luz atravesando entre la niebla, la cual se fue despejando poco a poco para mostrar tierra firme.

— ¡Tierra! —Gritó la chica emocionada.

Su grito despertó al resto de la tripulación y demás navíos Rápidamente los gemelos, su abuelo y ella tomaron los remos para acelerar el paso, la debilidad había sido reemplazada con adrenalina, la suficiente como para llevarlos a tierra en cuestión de minutos.

Y por fin, después de varios días difíciles sus pies pisaban otra vez tierra o más bien la arena oscura de aquella desolada isla.

— ¿A dónde llegamos hermana? —preguntó el niño tomando su mano.

—No lo sé, pero aquí nos quedaremos, por fin somos libres.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero que los haya intrigado o interesado. Sin nada más que decir, más que traten de adivinar quién es quién, o al menos de la chicas.**

 **Saludos.**

 **16 de febrero de 2016**


	2. Capítulo I

**Hola, el primer capítulo y las grandes revelaciones del prólogo.**

 **Por cierto, siento yo que este fic tendrá unos toques serios que hablan sobre cosas de adultos, más que nada situaciones, aun así lo dejé en rainting T, si considero en el futuro que debo cambiar de rainting lo haré cambiándolo a M.**

 **Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, esto es por mero fin de diversión mía y de ustedes.**

 **Todo en el fic es y será ficticia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Que lo disfruten**.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1.**

.

.

 **Reino de los Bog Burglars**

Una impaciente joven se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en su enorme habitación, se mordía las uñas con una ansiedad extrema que era capaz de arrancárselas del pellejo.

El motivo de su desesperación yacía en la cama, un pedazo de papel, una carta escrita por su tío que recibió mediante un águila mensajera una semana después del deceso de su padre.

" _Querida Camicazi"_

 _Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, de seguro ahora eres toda una hermosa mujer, me gustaría que las circunstancias de escribir esta carta fueran otras y no estas, sé lo mucho que tu padre te amaba y amaba a su reino, prometo hacer el mismo esfuerzo para que a nuestra gente y a nosotros nunca nos falte nada. Pronto regresaré a tomar mi lugar como nuevo rey, calculo que en cuatro lunas llenas llegaré a Bog blugar._

 _Como debes de saber, parte del plan de tu padre y mío para asegurar tu seguridad y la del pueblo será mediante una alianza con el jefe de la tribu de los Hooligans en Berk. Es una tribu fuerte, y tiene los guerreros y herramientas para ayudarnos de cualquier amenaza, así estarás segura. Son tiempos violentos y el rumor de que una guerra se aproxima se hace cada vez más fuerte…_

.

.

La carta de extendía en comentarios banales como los términos del contrato matrimonial, así como un pequeño comentario del viaje que tendría que realizar en barco para llegar hasta Berk. Camicazi apretaba los dientes con cada línea que decía aquella carta, odiando mil veces más a su remitente.

.

 _Muy pronto nos veremos querida sobrina._

 _Hasta entonces._

 _Harald Forkbeard_

— ¡Maldito!— Gritó haciendo bolas el montón de papeles. — ¡No me casaré, no me casaré!

Se echó en la cama a llorar, odiando a todo el mundo por su infortunio; siendo una princesa nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar cosas por su cuenta, incluso pensó que con todas las comodidades y riquezas un pueblerino era más libre que ella.

Eso era lo que quería. Libertad. Ser libre para divertirse y experimentar; pero su padre siempre se preocupaba por su seguridad, la asfixiaba con tanta protección; y cuando apenas había podido acordar reducir su número de chaperones a dos, a él se le ocurría morirse.

— ¡Princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien?—llamó un hombre tocando a la puerta.

—sí, sí…—exclamó fastidiada, limpiándose ferozmente las lágrimas. —Pasa Arie.

Con el permiso concedido, un hombre alto de cuerpo robusto, cabello negro y ojos castaños hizo acto de presencia con una reverencia, tenía 30 años de edad. Él era uno de los dos chaperones de la princesa, la otra era su nana Aline.

— ¿Se escuchó hasta afuera?... ¿Mis gritos?

—Cada palabra.

La chica bufó, se levantó de la cama tomando un pañuelo de tela para terminarse de limpiar la cara.

—Aun no puedo creerlo, han pasado dos meses desde que mi padre murió y aún me hago a la idea de ese estúpido acuerdo. —Comentó mientras se observaba al espejo. — ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Yo siempre he servido a usted su majestad, y si quiere mi humilde opinión es un error lo que ese tipo pretende hacerle.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Arie, tu siempre has sido mi guardia fiel… eres inteligente, fuerte y el mejor guerrero del reino, por favor, dime cómo puedo evitarlo.

El hombre se irguió más de la cuenta, todo lo que le había dicho su protegida era correcto; concordaba con ella pues le era indignante que su anterior gobernante y próximo rey, pretendieran usarla como mercancía a cualquier extraño.

—Puede apelar la decisión su majestad, ese tipo no es más que un bastardo, hijo de una amante de su abuelo, creo que a usted le correspondería mejor gobernarnos…sin embargo,

— ¡No quiero!—interrumpió. —Lo que quiero es me dejen en paz, quiero ser libre, ser reina es igual a volverme a esclavizar por mi propia cuenta.

—Lo siento su majestad, no pretendía…

—No, no te disculpes... yo lo siento —Pidió la chica tomando asiento frente a la mesa de té. —Pero me has dado una idea.

— ¿cuál? Si se puede saber.

—Le haré creer a mi tío que apelaré para querer el reino, alegando de que es lo que el pueblo va a desea… lo amenazaré con armar un gran escándalo si no acepta mis condiciones, es débil, no va a querer… se lo querrá ahorrar.

—Sin embargo… el trato con la gente de Berk está hecho, una violación a este puede traer consecuencias negativas para el reino.

— ¡Entonces ¿estás sugiriendo que me case?!

—Claro que no princesa, sería lo último que querría. — Contestó el hombre con tranquilidad. —Sólo que si ese es su plan, debe formularlo bien de manera que todos estén satisfechos, eso es lo que creo.

—Perdón, tienes razón. Por eso te quiero. –Halagó al inmutado guardaespaldas que trataba de no debilitarse ante sus encantos.

—Sí tan sólo no fuera usted la que se tuviera que sacrificar. —Dijo Arie con una casi e imperceptible lamentación.

Camicazi dejó de mover sus pies con frenesí, abriendo los ojos de más, mientras que su mente empezaba a maquilar un plan, uno en donde todos quedarían satisfechos con el trato.

— ¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? –Se levantó exaltada de la silla. —Arie, ¡eres un genio!

— ¿Su majestad?

—Tengo la solución, yo no soy la que se debe de casar, y ¿si conseguimos a alguien más?

—El trato requiere que sea usted. —Comentó Arie conociendo todos los términos del contrato.

—Lo sé, lo sé…mi tío llegará en 40 días aproximadamente si no es que menos. ¡Así que vámonos!—pidió la chica relajada.

— ¿A dónde iremos? Sabe que yo iré con usted a donde quiera que vaya y haré lo que usted me pida.

— Gracias Arie, te amo. —Contestó como si nada empezando a buscar que cosas llevar al viaje. – Iremos a Stavanger.

Arie sólo arqueó sus cejas denotando su total confusión, aquel lugar era conocido por ser de mala muerte, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la sonriente Camicazi.

Una posible solución o una gran locura.

OOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOO

 **Berk.**

Dos veloces dragones volaban con agilidad entre la maleza de los altos arboles de la isla, con sus agudos sentidos y sus hábiles jinetes esquivaban cada tronco, rama y obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino. Salieron de entre los árboles para llegar a un área más despejada donde sus jinetes pidieron aterrizar para poder descansar por unos momentos.

—Les dije que no nos ganarían. —Presumió Hiccup bajando de Toothless.

Acarició al dragón quien levantó la cabeza con orgullo presumiendo junto con su amigo su gran hazaña, agitando su cola como si de un perrito se tratara, presumiendo a su contrincante aquel diseño en color rojo que su amigo le había hecho a una de sus alas, pues este le había pintado una parte en rojo con un feroz vikingo en blanco.

—Si le hubiera pedido a Windshear cortar todos los troncos hubiéramos ganado, pero a eso se le llama deforestación y no queremos eso. —Explicó la joven de cabello negro, bajando de su dragón plateado.

— ¡Vamos, Heather! Sólo dilo… ¿Quién es el mejor?

La chica puso su mano en su barbilla fingiendo pensar en una posible probabilidad, burlándose discretamente de su novio.

—Por supuesto que yo. —dictaminó acariciando a Windshear.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Hiccup ofendido.

La tomó de la cintura en un intento por convencerla de lo contrario, entre risas, Heather intentaba quitárselo de encima, consiguiendo solamente que ambos cayeran, Hiccup encima de ella.

—Vamos dilo…—Amenazó el castaño con hacerle cosquillas

— ¡Está bien, eres tú!… —dijo la chica entre risas.

—Bien dicho.

Se acercó a ella y la besó, Heather se abrazó a él profundizando el beso haciéndolo más pasional. Llevaban alrededor de dos meses saliendo y las torpezas e inexperiencias las dejaron atrás, ahora eran expertos en aquello labor.

Se separaron para darse un respiro, mientras que sus dragones se fugaron para jugar entre sí, dejándoles más privacidad. Heather se lamió los labios, saboreándose aún aquel beso de quien amaba, provocando de esa manera que Hiccup se inclinara de nuevo con ella y le diera otro pequeño beso.

—Aun no puedo creer que estamos juntos. —Dijo emocionado.

— ¿Sigues con eso? —regañó Heather haciendo un puchero. —Pues más vale que lo creas.

—Sí, sí… será porque esto de escondernos de los demás no me agrada.

Hiccup se reincorporó y ayudó a su novia a hacerlo, ambos quedando sentados a un lado del otro.

—Tú lo quisiste así…

—Sí. —se rascó el cabello. —Ya sabes, mi abuelo me ha estado fastidiando mucho con los deberes de ser jefe y todo eso. —Explicó moviendo los brazos con frenesí. —De seguro si se entera que tenemos algo me va a decir algo como " _Hiccup, no pierdas el tiempo_ ". —Imitó con voz de un hombre gruñón.

Heather rio ante semejantes imitaciones. — ¿Y no es lo que estamos haciendo?... ¿Perder el tiempo?

—No… cómo crees… estamos… eh… vigilando la seguridad del mar. —Señaló apuntando al horizonte. —Ya lo vimos, no hay nada malo… regresemos. —Indicó con simpleza.

Se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano a la chica, Toothless y Windshear se habían retirado por empezar a jugar entre los árboles, así que tomados de la mano se encaminaron a su encuentro para volver a la aldea.

.

.

— ¡¿Dónde está ese muchacho?! —Preguntó un exaltado hombre de cabello castaño rojizo algo canoso de semblante serio y gran porte.

—Calma Eero, tiene veinte años casi recién cumplidos, déjalo que se divierta un poco. —Comentó un hombre pelirrojo algo canoso, de rostro simpático.

—Bork, tú siempre lo consientes… date cuenta que es muchacho pronto me sustituirá.

—Pero ¡¿por qué?! tú sigues siendo un viejo muy joven.

El hombre gruñó, siempre era lo mismo con su consuegro; eso de criar a su nieto entre los dos lo hastiaba hasta la muerte, pues mientras él quería enseñarle lo más importante sobre ser un jefe, Bork se encargaba de hacerle de tapadera a sus locuras y entretenerlo en materia de dragones.

Stoick el hijo de Eero, y Valka la hija de Bork habían concebido tiempo atrás a su nieto Hiccup; cuando este tenía 14 años se atrevió (junto con su madre y abuelo materno) lo que ningún vikingo jamás se había hecho: entrenar dragones.

Antes eran vikingos contra dragones, sin embargo cuando Hiccup les mostró que no era lo que parecían, y entrenó e hizo una amistad con una gran furia nocturna (a escondidas) les dio alas a Bork y a Valka para recalcar lo que por años ellos también habían estado diciendo: los dragones no eran malos.

Desde entonces Berk se había vuelto un pueblo pacífico y un lugar ideal para los dragones. Stoick apoyó, como todo un hombre enamorado, a su mujer, y junto con su hijo hicieron un lugar adaptable para los dragones y vikingos; sin embargo, todo eso terminó cuando un año después, mercenarios atacaron la isla dándoles muerte a Stoick y Valka durante aquella batalla, en la cual resultaron ganadores pero con pérdidas significantes.

Hiccup de 15 años quedó en ese momento al cuidado de sus abuelos, Eero volvió a tomar su lugar como jefe en lo que su nieto se preparaba para tomar el lugar que le correspondía como heredero; sin embargo, dentro del corazón del viejo jefe sabía que aquello no se podía repetir, tenía que ver la manera de que un ataque como aquel no sucediera de nuevo.

Tenían a los dragones y ahora eran expertos en pelear junto con ellos, pero les hacía falta algo más, un aliado, es por eso que secretamente hizo un trato con el rey de los Bog Burglar. Un contrato que se cerraría con un matrimonio arreglado.

El pago de su alianza: protección para los Bog Burglars y estos pagarían a con una nueva área para los dragones, cuya población iba en aumento en Berk, así como una significativa cantidad de riquezas.

—Eero… ¡Eero! —Gritó Bork sacando de su ensoñación al hombre. —Ya estás viejo, te quedaste dormido.

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, se había ensimismado y ni cuenta se había dado. De aquel acuerdo prenupcial sólo sabía él, ya que si se lo decía a Bork de seguro lo sermonearía con tonterías del amor, al jefe poco le importaba eso, lo único que le interesaba eran las riquezas con las que se beneficiaría. Además que Berk empezaba notarse en el mapa gracias a los dragones y era debido a eso que pensó que ya debía haber ciertos estándares que antes no había.

—No, nada… si ves a ese muchacho dile que quiero hablar con él. —Se retiró dándole la espalda a su consuegro.

Eero caminó hasta su cabaña, fue directamente a su habitación para sacar de entre un baúl de cosas una carta que había llegado dos meses atrás. En esta le decían que el rey de los Bog Bluglars había muerto y ahora el nuevo rey, Harald Forkbeard, tomaría su lugar, y lo más importante: Harald avisó en aquella carta que primero se pasaría primero a su reino para recoger a su futura nuera, para después emprender el viaje a Berk y cerrar de una vez el trato.

Calculando los datos proporcionados por el rey novato, concluyó que en pleno verano se debían estar preparando para una boda.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

 **Isla deshabitada.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que habían llegado a la isla, inicialmente pensaron que estaban en el paraíso, pero al explorar parte del terreno vieron que era todo lo contrario, encontrar agua se le había dificultado y era escasa, aun así había sobrevivido de pescado y de los pocos frutos que encontraban, así como de la vegetación que pudieran comer.

Era una isla enorme por lo cual diariamente siempre salían grupo a explorar un área más habitable en el que estaba, sin embargo debido a la escasez de armas y armaduras, pocos se arriesgaban a aquella labor, dejándoles la tarea a sus exploradores de proveerlos con lo que encontraran, incluyendo el agua.

— ¿Y crees que viéndola todo el día vaya a crecer? —Preguntó una joven rubia de largas trenzas a otra que se encontraba de cuclillas viendo fijamente una porción de tierra.

—Algo crecerá… lo sé. —Dijo Astrid empecinada, había cultivado una pequeña semilla de papa que había encontrado semanas atrás. —Debes tener más fe Ruffnut, ¿qué tal si nos tenemos que quedar para siempre aquí? Debemos empezar a sembrar nuestra propia comida.

—Sí… pero... ya lleva mucho tiempo ¿cuánto tiempo demorará? —Preguntó la gemela hurgándose la nariz.

—No lo sé. —Dijo Astrid levantándose. —Pueden ser más semanas, tal vez meses.

—Uy, ¿y así pretendes alimentar a la población? —Se burló la rubia señalando al menos a las 50 personas que habían quedado de su pueblo.

—Pues no veo que tú seas de gran ayuda. —observó cruzándose de brazos.

—Calma fiera, ¿qué tal si vamos a explorar la mugrosa isla? Tal vez y encontramos unas frutas como la última vez.

—Bien, ¿invitamos a Fare y a tu hermano?

—Sí, vamos todos.

Ambas chicas corrieron hacia donde sus respectivas familias estaban, Astrid aún tenía a su hermanito Fare y a su abuelo Honeir, mientras que Ruffnut sólo tenía de familia su hermano gemelo.

— ¿Van a ir a explorar hijita? —Preguntó Honeir mientras trataba de encender una fogata para azar unos peces que recién había atrapado.

—Así es abuelo, no tardaré. ¿Fare, quieres ir? —Preguntó al menor.

—Sí hermana. —Dijo el niño poniéndose de pie. — ¿Quién más irá?

—Sólo los gemelos y nosotros.

—uy… como me desesperan aquellos dos. —Dijo el chiquillo sobándose la cabeza. —Pero debo admitir que son realmente buenos cuando se lo proponen.

—Tú lo has dicho hermano, entonces… ¿nos vamos?

El menor de los Hofferson asintió entusiasmado dispuesto a seguir a su hermana. A pesar de las deplorables condiciones en que vivían, los escasos recursos de vestimenta, comida y vivienda ellos eran más felices que nunca.

Al encontrarse con los hermanos Thorston los cuatros se internaron a la abrumadora jungla en busca de más fuentes de alimento. Marcaban el camino cortando ramitas de árboles o marcándolos con un cuchillo que Astrid había hecho con una piedra.

—Sueño con encontrar una cascada de agua pura para poder bañarme…—Anheló Tuffnut durante el recorrido.

—Entonces ya no será consumible. —Se burló Astrid.

—Pequeña niña rubia, tus comentarios me ofenden. —Señaló indignado Thorston.

—Mi hermana tiene razón. —Concordó Fare en su defensa.

—Mocosito, que no te dijeron que no debes interrumpir a tus mayores. —Se metió Ruffnut.

Entre los tres empezaron a sacar su lengua con la clara intención de ofender al otro, sin embargo Astrid los detuvo de tan acción infantil y los incitó a continuar con la exploración.

—Llegamos al límite. —Comentó Astrid al ver la última marca que habían hecho en su anterior exploración. — ¿Seguimos?

—A eso vinimos. —Dijo Ruffnut tomando la delantera, observando detalladamente el panorama. —Parece estar libre… sigamos.

Siguieron caminando alejándose más de la cuenta, Astrid cada cierto tiempo observaba hacia el cielo para tratar de calcular la hora, aún estaba claro, por lo que podían avanzar aún más y después regresar, estaba tan ensimismada que despertó cuando el fuerte grito de Fare, Tuffnut y Ruffnut la alertaron.

Dio un grito ahogado al ver que ambos chicos sostenían a Ruffnut la cual estaba a punto de caer en una abertura profunda.

— ¡Sostente! —Pidió corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano con la intención de ayudarlos.

Entre todos lograron subirla a tierra firme, Tuffnut estaba que lloraba al ver a su hermanita sana y salva, aunque no del todo, Ruffnut tenía una herida en la rodilla.

—Se puede infectar… debemos volver. ¿Puedes caminar? —Preguntó Astrid preocupada.

—Creo que… —Ruffnut trató de ponerse de pie sin lograr mucho pues la herida empezó a dolerle considerablemente.

—Te vas a lastimar. —Detuvo Fare al ver el dolor que la chica emitía. — ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Volvamos. —Dijo Astrid. —Entre Tuffnut y yo la ayudaremos, Fare guíanos de vuelta.

El niño acató obediente las órdenes y tomó el liderazgo del grupo, mientras que Tuffnut y Astrid le hacían de apoyo a Ruffnut, cada uno sosteniéndola de un brazo.

Tenían que ir a paso lento, pues el dolor para Ruffnut se intensificaba, eso los atrasó más de la cuenta y la tarde los empezó a alcanzar, quedando aun un buen tramo por volver a donde los demás estaban.

—Ya me cansé… un descanso. —Pidió Tuffnut agotado, con las piernas a punto de flaquearles.

Astrid estuvo de acuerdo, y dejaron con cuidado a Ruffnut apoyada en el suelo.

— ¡Fui tan tonta! De no haber sido por ese estúpido pozo. —se quejó la gemela.

—No fue tu culpa, pudo habernos pasado a cualquiera. —tranquilizó Fare con una sonrisa.

—Fare tiene razón, no es tu culpa. —Suspiró. —Creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí. —Concluyó Astrid al notar los colores anaranjados en el cielo.

—Pero… pero… nos congelaremos. —Dijo dramáticamente Tuffnut.

—Sí Astrid. —concordó Fare. —Además que la herida de Ruff se puede agravar.

La rubia observó detenidamente la herida en la rodilla, era un raspón enorme y la sangre se había secado, su hermano tenía razón, si no la atendía podía infectarse, sin embargo, tampoco podían irse pues corrían el riesgo de perderse.

—No se preocupen ya lo resulevo, Fare acompáñame.

Astrid empezó a correr en otra dirección, Fare sin entenderla pidió a los gemelos esperarlos mientras él seguía a su hermana a sabe dónde.

— ¡Espera Astrid! ¿A dónde vamos?

—Sólo sígueme. —Pidió Astrid empezando a recoger cualquier rama que se encontrara.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, mientras que Astrid seguía buscando entre las plantas una que su abuelo le había dicho que era medicinal.

— ¡Oh! Aquí está. —señaló una hoja gigante color verde que reposaba en la orilla de uno de los árboles. La arrancó sin más, luego le pidió a su hermano (ya cargado con un motón de ramas) volver a donde estaban los gemelos.

— ¿Con eso Ruffnut estará bien? —Preguntó Fare al borde del cansancio.

—Sí, el abuelo me explicó que si hacía una masa con esta hoja se puede utilizar como una especie de desinfectante, al menos con esto Ruffnut se tranquilizará.

Después de una carrera contra la puesta de sol, llegaron al pequeño campamento donde seguían los gemelos; mientras los varones trataban de hacer una fogata, Astrid empezó a hacer aquella masa tal y como se lo había enseñado su abuelo.

—Espero que con esto se te quite el dolor. —Dijo poniéndole el menjurje sobre la herida.

—Oh, ¡gracias!, pensé que me la tendrían que cortar.

—No exageres, sólo es un raspón… un horrible y feo raspón. —se burló.

—Astrid, ¿por qué haces esto? —Preguntó intrigada Ruffnut, desconcertando un poco a la rubia con la pregunta.

—Somos algo así como amigas, ¿no?

—Sí… eso creo. —contestó. —Aunque a veces eres desesperante, me caes bien.

—Tú también, y también me hartas… a veces… muchas veces. —Confesó Astrid.

Ambas rieron por la sarta de tonterías que decían, luego observaron a sus hermanos, su preciada familia, si en algo se parecían eran que ambas harían cualquier cosa por ellos.

—Astrid. —llamó Fare interrumpiendo su charla de chicas. Él y Tuffnut habían terminado de hacer una pequeña fogata. — ¿Saldremos de aquí?

—Sí, mañana iremos con los demás.

—No me refería a eso… quiero decir. —El chico bajó la cabeza con melancolía. —Si este lugar no resulta ser del todo habitable… nos tendremos que ir ¿no?

Los mayores se vieron entre sí, buscando algunas palabras de consuelo para el niño.

— ¡No lo sé! —Dijo Astrid con sinceridad. —Pero entre todos buscaremos una solución, ya lo verás.

Todos asintieron animados, confiando plenamente en las palabras de la rubia; si había alguien que fuera el más fuerte del grupo esa era Astrid.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, la herida de Ruffnut sanó y en las exploraciones lo único que habían logrado encontrar fueron algunos cocos. La desnutrición empezaba a hacerse más visible en los cuerpos y rostros de los refugiados, pues siendo tantos tenían que compartir lo que encontraran; pensaron que era hora de partir de aquel lugar, sin embargo los barcos estaban sumamente dañados y no tenían el material suficiente para arreglarlos, estaban atrapados.

Al comienzo del alba, Astrid se levantó muy temprano para ir a su pequeño intento de plantío en donde había sembrado sólo una papa. Como todos los días esperaba señales de que aquel suelo fuera fértil. Para llegar a aquel lugar tenía que caminar algunos metros lejos de los refugiados, pues si veían que tenían una papa enterrada intentarían comérsela y el experimento fallaría.

Al llegar, observó la parcela con detenimiento, sin notar algo fuera de lo común.

—Aun no crece… ¿eh? —se burló Ruffnut a sus espalda.

— ¡Dioses! —exclamó Astrid alterada. — ¡Me asustaste!, no llegues así.

—Hubieras visto tu cara. —se siguió burlando, haciendo que Astrid se irritara con su risa.

—Cierra la boca.

Bufando, se agachó para poder observar con detenimiento algo inusual, todo parecía normal cuando vio una pequeña raíz blanca de la tierra.

La sonrisa se le ensanchó de la felicidad al ver esa pequeñita raíz, estaba creciendo, aquella papa pronto serían muchas papas.

—¡Mira! Comprueba por ti misma. —Invitó a la gemela a observar aquel pequeño milagro.

Ruffnut quedó incrédula al ver que algo ahí estaba creciendo, ahora le debía una disculpa a la rubia por reírse de sus experimentos.

—Que bien, un pescadito con papas. —Saboreó Ruffnut, viendo un futuro en el cual había una mesa llena de papas hervidas, en pure, sazonadas y de todas la formas posibles en que se podían cocinar.

—Creo que pasará mucho tiempo para…

Un gran estruendo.

Astrid cesó de hablar al escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente del área en donde todos los refugiados estaban.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Ruffnut desconcertada con aquel ruido.

Muchos gritos por parte de los refugiados se empezaron a escuchar, alguien los estaba atacando.

— ¡Fare, abuelo! —Gritó Astrid corriendo al campamento, siendo seguida por la preocupada Ruffnut.

Al llegar vieron con horror como hombres, que habían arribado en unas balsas empezaron a atacar sin más a los refugiados, unos tomando de los cabellos a las mujeres, arrastrándolas con ellos hacia las balsas donde eran sometidas y amarradas por otros.

A lo lejos, las chicas observaban como el abuelo Honeir y Tuffnut peleaban por su libertad contra aquellos hombres, sin embargo la suerte no fue la misma para Fare, quien había sido golpeado en la cabeza por un hombre quedando inconsciente y a merced de él.

Eso enfureció a Hofferson y corrió contra aquel hombre dispuesta a salvar a su hermano menor.

Continuará.

 **Bien, sé que es algo corto, pero este fic lo estoy planeando al momento por lo que si algún día no público como frecuentemente lo hago no se espanten XD, pero ya saben que siempre tengo que terminar lo que empiezo.**

 **Y bien, se lo esperaban… ¿qué todo fuera así? Sólo una persona acertó con el rol de Astrid, algunos más con el de Camicazi, pero con el de Heather creo que fallaron todos XD. También supongo que ya ataron algunos cabos y como se relacionarán de alguna forma los personajes, si no, pues ni modo XD.**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Fare, digamos que es el alter ego humano de Danger, Honeir ya lo conocen también a Bork, los nuevos Eero y Arie.**

 **Ahora si maté a Valka y a Stoick. Gobber aun no me decido cuál será su rol, ni cuando saldrá, al igual que otros personajes de la franquicia.**

 **Harald es un personaje del juego school of dragon para que se hagan una idea de cómo es el tipo.**

 **Se supone que hay luna llena cada mes, en realidad como 29 días, pero lo cierro a una a la vez.**

 **Con respecto a las edades si hice bien el cálculo, en este capítulo deben de estar en el mes de marzo por lo cual Hiccup ya cumplió 20.**

 **Chimuelo tiene su cola intacta, sólo que Hiccup la adornó.**

 **Ahora sí, primera sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Emicastillo92: fallaste XD, no es Astrid la novia de Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Fllaste también, espero todo haya quedado claro XD.**

 **Karinamorenod: Fallaste en todas también XD. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Tu ya sabes parte de la historia así que no cuenta, y no haga berrinches 030) XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: XD espero te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Espero haya captado más la atención. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Muchas gracias, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Nina Chilena: Jajaja fallaste con Astrid, espero se haya aclarado todo. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Jajaja lo sé, espero que se hayan aclarado ya algunas dudas. Saludos.**

 **Camidragoneter: acertaste sólo a una, espero ya se hayan aclaro dudas. Saludos.**

 **Diane: 0 de 3, pero en el segundo round acertaste, espero no te haya dado algo al ver la nueva pareja de Hiccup XD. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Fallaste con todos XD, pero espero que se haya aclarado todo en el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajajaja supongo, aun no sé cómo las haré sufrir con este, así que paciencia que pronto sufrirás muajajaa. Saludos.**

 **Amaido: increíble reacción, espero no defraudarte con tu genero favorito XD, y ya quiero ver el final de CEATC, me haces sufrir XD Saludos.**

 **Navitho: Primero se conocerán unos, luego otros ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Mad Ladyration: Creo que caíste en mi trampa de ver las edades en los personajes, digamos que aquí tendrán la misma edad, Hiccup es de febrero y considero que Astrid es de Abril, siempre he tenido esa idea XD, de haber dicho que Astrid era la esclava hubieras acertado XD. Y muchas gracias por tu preferencia al igual que los demás. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: Nop, Alice bye bye ya quedó en el pasado, XD también Nero, habrá sólo algunos conocidos y nuevos personajes. Por cierto fallaste con la chicas .**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Yeiii acertaste a Astrid XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **SAM: es bueno leerte espero no te haya dado una ataque con el primer capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: XD, fallaste con todas, pero espero ya se sabe quién es cada quién. Saludos.**

 **WollyHowl: Hola, muchas gracias por el comentario. Por cierto y sin ofender tu primo no sabe lo que es bueno XD. Saludos.**

 **Sone Velvet: hasta yo me confundí al leerlo, pero en sí ahora quise que fuera diferente a lo que conocimos, es cierto que Heather también alguna vez fue una solitaria, por así decirlo, pero ya después se sabrá más de su historia, al igual que los demás. Saludos,**

 **SisaAstrid: XD espero todo haya quedado claro.**

 **Ale tris: Acertaste a rastras a Cami, fallaste con las otras dos. XD. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Acertaste con Camicazi, pero no con Astrid, aunque supongo que ya puedes ver como se van a unir las tres líneas ;), y probablemente sean cliché. Saludos.**

 **Frida441: XD, espero que la intriga se haya terminado, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid:HEEEEELLOOOOOOOO es bueno leerte por aquí otra vez y al grupo, todos juntos unidos, jamás serán vencidos ( eso qué) espero que pueda seguir leyendo más de ti y estés mucho mejor, aunque creo yo que este fic será diferentes a los demás, espero te vaya a gustar si lo lees. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **21 Febrero 2016**_


	3. Capítulo II

**Temprano con el nuevo capítulo, espero que no les cause ciertas escenas dolor estomacal a algunos lectores XD.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

.

.

.

Astrid corrió como leona en dirección al hombre; este había aprovechado el desvanecimiento de Fare para cargarlo sobre su hombro y llevarlo a una de las balsas, cuando de repente fue embestido por la espalda.

El hombre dio un alarido de dolor, impulsándose hacia el frente por el impacto cayendo irremediablemente y dejando caer a Fare de paso. El niño cayó por enfrente de él sobre la suave arena de la playa amortiguando de esa manera la caída, su captor, se levantó gruñendo, girando su vista hacia atrás para ver a aquel que lo había golpeado por la espalda. Se mofó al ver a una flacucha chica rubia, con el cabello enmarañado, en un vestido gris con unos leggins y botines afelpados negros

La chica en una posición de pelea, fulminó con la mirada a su contrincante: un hombre enorme, fornido y calvo, con una barba y bigote delgados.

— Niña tonta, admito que el golpe me dolió.— dijo tronándose la espalda.

Astrid apretó los puños lista para dar pelea, tratando de ver disimuladamente al niño que empezaba a despertarse atolondrado por los golpes.

— ¡Ah! ¿Lo quieres a él?— Se burló su enemigo al notar la dirección de sus ojos.

Viendo que aquel hombre pretendía tomar del cabello a su hermano, Astrid se adelantó para golpearlo, su contrincante sonrió disimuladamente de lado al ver que había caído en su trampa, con hábil movimiento interpuso su mano para retener el golpe, logrando sostenerla del brazo.

— Eres una chica muy ruda.— susurró cerca de su oído, y la lanzó contra la arena.

Astrid cayó boca abajo, al levantar la cabeza y escupir los pequeños granos de arena vio como Ruffnut, Tuffnut y su abuelo también estaban teniendo problemas para acabar con los enemigos y los demás sobrevivientes habían sido asesinados o llevado a las balsas.

Quería ayudarlos, sin embargo en ese momento sintió que la estiraron del cabello; aquel hombre la sujetaba con fuerza mientras daba sonoras carcajadas. Trató de patearlo, pero un daga cerca de su cuello la hizo detenerse de sus intenciones, estaba a su merced; al mismo tiempo que pasaba aquello, los demás bandidos rodearon a sus amigos amenazándolos flechas y lanzas.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!— Chilló Astrid tratando de reprimir el dolor que aquel sujeto le causaba.

— No debería tomarme la molestia de decirte, pero como me diste un gran golpe te lo diré… mi nombre es Ryker, y tu muchachita desde ahora eres mi mercancía.

La chica abrió los ojos de más al escuchar aquello, empezó a temblar, generalmente no era un tipo de personas que expusiera su miedo tan abiertamente, sin embargo, ella y los refugiados llevaban pocos meses de haber escapado de un ataque en su pueblo de origen para de nuevo estar a merced de malhechores que pretendían hacerles lo mismo que los pasados.

— Estás muy flaca, pero eres fuerte… pagarán bien por ti.

Astrid dio un gran grito, queriéndose zafar de su captor, pero un certero en el cuello la inmovilizó por completo, después de ahí todo se volvió oscuro

OOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOO

 **Berk**.

Para el aprendiz de jefe cada día que pasaba sentía que su abuelo le exigía mucho más; antes las prioridades eran vigilar la isla, pero después los encargos aumentaron; desde atender ciertas problemáticas de vikingos, animales de granja, mantenimientos a los establos de los dragones, y trabajos en la forja; todo se lo estaba dejando a él, muy apenas podía encontrar el momento de salir con su novia y dragón. Aun mantenía la relación con Heather en secreto, pues una vez su abuelo le pidió que no perdiera el tiempo con ella, así como con sus amigos, de los cuales ya casi era lejano, y a quienes se les asignaron otro tipo de actividades.

— Creo que el abuelo Eero ha estado muy gruñón últimamente.

— Está estresado.— Comentó Bork mientras ayudaba a su nieto a bañar a Toothless, el cual estaba en una gran cazo con agua.— Se la pasa diciéndome que te debes de preparar para ser jefe.

— Supongo que es algo que tendré que hacer un día, pero ahora no me interesa.— Dijo Hiccup consciente de sus obligaciones.

— Pero ya sabes cómo es él…

— Antes no era así, era más flexible, ahora parece que nadie se puede equivocar.

— Bueno, sabes por lo que pasamos.— Dijo Bork melancólico.

— Lo siento, no pretendía…— Hiccup bajó la cabeza con arrepentimiento, ciertamente su abuelo paterno había cambiado demasiado desde la muerte de su padre y madre.

— Pero ya dime la verdad, hijo. –Cambió de ánimos Bork— ¿A dónde te vas todas las tardes? ¿Ya tienes novia verdad?— Insinuó sonriente dándole unos codazos en las costillas.

Hiccup se sonrojó y empezó a tallar a Toothless con más afán, el dragón sólo se burló de su jinete lanzándole una mirada picarona; eso aumentó más las sospechas del abuelo Bork.

— ¡Dime!… prometo que no le diré a nadie.

— Está bien, promételo. –Pidió Hiccup colorado, el viejo sólo asintió emocionado por descubrir la respuesta. — Sí, ya tengo novia… es Heather.

Bork estalló en gran grito de emoción al descubrir la verdad, se abalanzó contra su nieto y le dio un sofocante abrazo.

— ¡Quién te viera! Si tan sólo ayer eras un bebé. — Dijo nostálgicamente mientras apretaba fuertemente las mejillas de su nieto.

Hiccup como pudo se zafó de su afecto, al final sus mejillas terminaron rojas por la presión a la que fueron sometidas.

— ¿Y por qué tanto secreto? Todos conocemos a Heather y la queremos desde que ella y su hermano llegaron a Berk, hace cuatro años.

El castaño sonrió al recordar aquel momento, Heather y su hermano Dagur habían llegado como refugiados, su tribu: " _Los Berserkers_ ", al igual que ellos, habían sido atacados, la diferencia es que en aquel lugar lograron acabar con casi todos los berserkers, siendo sólo algunos los que se pudieron salvar.

En aquel entonces su abuelo les dio refugio y a otros más que habían llegado con ellos, y desde entonces se habían establecido en Berk, empezando a aprender sobre sus costumbres y los dragones.

— Lo sé, pero como te digo, el abuelo ha estado muy estresante últimamente y se la pasa diciéndome que no pierda el tiempo, pero no te preocupes ¡pronto lo haré!, lo anunciaré… se que se pondrá feliz, incluso querrá que me case de inmediato. — Aseguró con una sonrisa.

— Y que tengan muchos mini Hiccups— Dijo Bork ensoñado.

Eso sólo logró alterar a Hiccup, incluso pensó que el mismo se estaba precipitando demasiado, pero generalmente las cosas así se hacían en su pueblo.

OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOO

 **Stavanger**

Camicazi estaba más ansiosa de lo normal, había visitado a Stavanger sin encontrar lo que buscaba. El tiempo que había solicitado al consejo se le estaba acabando, pues estos creían que estaba en un retiro espiritual, homenaje a su fallecido padre. Había llevado sólo con ella a su guardaespaldas, pues si llevaba a su nana probablemente la sermonearía.

— ¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada!— gritó exaltada. — Arie, ¿no crees que debemos buscar en otro lugar? ¡El tiempo se nos agota!

— No hay lugar más cercano a Bog burglar que este, princesa. Hablé con unos bandidos y a golpes les saqué información, aparentemente un cargo con esclavos llegara en dos semanas.

— Pues más vale que tengan lo que estoy buscando porque si no estaré perdida, mi tío casi llega, muy apenas tendremos tiempo de regresar.

La princesa apretó entre sus manos el _niqab_ con la que le obligaban a cubrirse, y con la escondía su verdadera identidad; se empezó a morder las uñas con afán rezando internamente para que aquella nueva carga de esclavos llegara con su solución.

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

 **Berk**

Pasando los días, Hiccup notó aún más intolerancia de parte de su abuelo, cuando este lo descubrió con Heather, Toothless y Windshear a punto de partir, le exigió que no perdiera el tiempo con personas como ella. Eso lo desconcertó demasiado y si no hubiera sido por su abuelo Bork, que mintió por él diciéndole que los había enviado a ir por unas hierbas, no hubiera podido darse a la fuga para tener unos momentos a solas con su novia.

— Esto empieza a fastidiarme. — Dijo Heather apoyada sobre el brazo de Hiccup.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre el césped, en la orilla de risco que daba vista al mar. Mientras que Toothless y Windshear descansaban hechos bolita cerca de ellos.

— A mí también. Sentí mucha frialdad de parte de él cuando te señaló antes de que partiéramos.

— Hiccup, ¿no crees que ya es hora? Ya llevamos casi cuatro meses juntos. — Preguntó Heather reincorporándose.

— Sí— Contestó Hiccup imitándola. — Se lo diré está noche, así sabrá porque me voy cada tarde…— Insinuó acercándose a ella, para empezar a besarla lentamente.

Heather correspondió sus afectos dejándose llevar por él, aumentando el juego de besos al grado de terminar acostados; deteniéndose después de unos minutos para evitar hacer cualquier tontería antes del matrimonio.

.

.

Después de una tarde romántica, Heather regresó sola a Berk, siguiendo con el juego del noviazgo secreto. Una vez que dejó a Windshear bien atendida y alimentada en su granero, fue su turno de descansar en su casa.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— La recibió su hermano Dagur, el cual estaba en una silla tamboreando los dedos sobre la mesa.

— Que te importa… salí a volar a en Windshear.

— Hermanita… más vale que no estés haciendo cosas ¡indebidas! –Regañó Dagur exaltándose de repente.

— Pensé que era lo que tú querías. — Respondió tratando de evadir una conversación incomoda.

— ¡Claro!, que mi hermana se case con el futuro jefe sería genial, para eso vinimos ¿no?

Heather rodó los ojos recordando el motivo por el que habían llegado ahí, al brillante de su hermano en el pasado se le había ocurrido que podría hacerse de Berk con sólo algunos sobrevivientes al ataque, lo que no esperaba es que Berk fuera un lugar enorme además con dragones, no le quedó de otra más que estar en calidad de refugiados. Con el tiempo al notar que Hiccup se empezaba a interesar en ella, Dagur le propuso enamorarlo para que se hicieran de esa manera del lugar.

En aquel tiempo Heather se había negado rotundamente pues sólo quería estar en un lugar a salvo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo y la amistad entre Hiccup y ella se empezaba a hacerse más grande, llegó en un momento en que ya no lo pudo evitar, se había enamorado perdidamente del joven, y para su suerte y la de su hermano, era correspondida.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?— preguntó la chica fastidiada.

Dagur se acercó a ella y le dio uno de sus típicos y muy apretados abrazos.

— Que sólo no hagas nada de nada hasta que ya lo tengas completamente en sus manos. –Aconsejó Dagur susurrante. — Porque si te hace daño, juro que lo mataré.

— ¿Qué… qué puede pasar?— preguntó titubeante asustándose con el tono de voz de su hermano.

— ¡Nada… estoy feliz!…— Dijo Dagur cambiando su semblante de un segundo a otro, algo muy típico de él, no por nada era llamado el desquiciado.

.

.

.

— Bien, aquí vamos muchacho. –Hiccup respiró hondo antes de atreverse a entrar a la casa que compartía con su abuelo.

Toothless gruñó detrás de él para darle ánimos, esperaría pacientemente en el exterior para después salir a dar su típico vuelo nocturno, el cual siempre hacían ellos dos solos.

Hiccup entró a la casa con pasos decididos, encontró rápidamente a su abuelo, pues este reposaba cómodamente en una mecedora cerca del fuego, no le prestó atención pues leía atentamente una carta.

— Abuelo, ¿podemos hablar?— preguntó con respeto.

El hombre levantó la mirada, dándole con eso su atención, dejó la carta de lado con la misma intención que él.

— Me alegro que quieras hablar— dijo— Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

— Bien yo empezaré, quiero decirte que ya tengo novia. — confesó Hiccup tratando de no sonar muy animado.

Esperaba un " _ya era hora_ " o algo parecido por parte de su abuelo, sin embargo la única reacción que vio de Eero, era como apretaba la esquina de aquella carta que estaba leyendo.

— ¿No dices nada? ¿No estás feliz?

— Por supuesto que no. — Dijo Eero con reproche en tu voz. — ¿No me digas que es de la refugiada berserker? ¡Esa zorra, arribista!

— ¡Abuelo!— exclamó Hiccup desconcertado. — Es Heather, tú la conoces…

— Lo sé, desde que ella y su plebe llegaron aquí me siento demasiado asfixiado, además que están locos, tal como su hermano, el antiguo jefe de la tribu Berserker— dijo con burla.— Vaya perdedor.

— ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con Dagur? ¿Por eso Heather no te agrada?, ella no es como él.

— No, claro que no. — Dijo Eero, levantándose de su asiento. — Ella fue más lista, se te metió por los ojos por completo. ¿Qué no lo ves, muchacho estúpido? Pretenden utilizarte porque eres el futuro jefe.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! El que habla puras estupideces eres ¡tú!— Acusó Hiccup con rabia, sintiendo un leve arrepentimiento pues nunca le había alzado la voz a su abuelo. — Y escúchame bien, ella es mi novia te guste o no, y en un futuro me casaré con ella. — Finalizó dándole la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!— Dijo Eero, sin sentimiento alguno.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó el chico girando sin entender la frialdad de las palabras de su abuelo.

Eero lentamente se acercó a Hiccup, extendiéndole la carta para que la leyera, este con recelo empezó a leer, era de un tal Harald Forkebeard, el cual le avisaba que estaba próximo a llegar a tomar el puesto como rey de los Bog Burglars, y que una vez que descansara lo necesario y alistaran lo barcos, partiría de inmediato a Berk para llevar al jefe su futura esposa.

¡Futura esposa!

Hiccup parpadeó un par de veces, releyendo una y otra vez aquella línea. Sintió un mal presentimiento en su interior, pero algo no le quedaba aun claro.

— ¿Te… te volverás a casar?— Preguntó titubeante, pues en la carta decía llegaría la futura esposa del jefe, y su abuelo era viudo desde antes de que él naciera.

— No, yo no.— Determinó Eero con seriedad.

Hiccup empezó a negar con la cabeza, sacando por sí mismo una conclusión.

— No… abuelo…— susurró— No me puedes hacer esto.

— Ya está hecho Hiccup, en unos meses te casarás con la princesa de los Bog Burglars. Una verdadera heredera, no una pordiosera ex berserker.

— ¡No lo haré! No me obligarás. — replicó Hiccup lanzando la carta al suelo.

— Claro que lo harás… o sino…

— ¡¿O sino qué?!

Lejos de asustar a Eero o sensibilizarlo, el hombre empezó a merodear por la habitación con una pose pensante.

— ¿Cuántos dragones calculas que hay en Berk?— preguntó una vez que tomó asiento.

Hiccup frunció el ceño sin entender a donde quería llegar su abuelo. No contestó, sólo se quedó parado donde mismo esperando una explicación.

— Demasiados. — Se contestó Eero a si mismo— desde que tú, el inútil de Bork y su hijita— dijo con repulsión lo último. — trajeron a esas lagartijas voladoras han estado sobrepoblando Berk.

— Te recuerdo que esas lagartijas voladoras nos han estado ayudando durante los últimos años. — Defendió Hiccup indignado.

— Lo sé, pero para ellos también debe haber un control, es por eso que pacté este matrimonio. –explicó Eero más tranquilo. –El dote que darán por la novia es la isla Kalimanjaro que está hacia el este, a ellos les pertenece, ¿la ubicas?

— Por supuesto. –Respondió Hiccup tratando también de comprender a su abuelo. — ¿pero por qué tengo que ser yo?

— Eres el futuro jefe, y lo que pidieron ellos a cambio es simplemente protección, no quieren dejar a esa chica expuesta, así como a su reino.

Hiccup rodó los ojos con fastidio. — ¿Y si me niego?

— ¿Cuántas cabezas te gustaría?

— ¿A…a que te refieres?

— ¿Cuántas cabezas de dragones quieres ver rodando por Berk?

— ¡¿Qué dices?!— Preguntó Hiccup espantado.

— Te lo dije hijo, hay sobrepoblación de dragones y hay que deshacerse de unos cuantos de ellos, ¿te parecen 250 cabezas?

— ¡Espera un momento!...Si lo que te molestan es la sobrepoblación ¡bien! Me llevaré unos lejos de aquí, les buscaré un lugar…

— No, no, no… no comprendes, aun eres muy inmaduro… los reinos cercanos ya saben que montan dragones en Berk, no tardarán mucho en hacerlo ellos también y ¿sabes qué? Antes de que ellos puedan hacerse de dragones, prefiero matarlos ¡NO DEBE HABER NADIE MÁS CONTROLANDO DRAGONES QUE NOSOTROS!

Los ojos de Eero resaltaban tanto que parecían querer salirse de su órbita, Hiccup nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, ¿qué podía hacer? Su abuelo estaba completamente enloquecido, aun así no dejaría que se metiera en su vida. En la carta el nuevo rey de los Bog Burglars le explicaba que probablemente se tendría que retrasar la boda hasta finales del verano, eso le daba unos tres meses para tratar de convencerlo o pensar otra cosa.

— ¿Te casarás o no?— preguntó Eero sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

No lo haré abuelo. — Contestó con respeto.— Amo a Heather, y sé que con el tiempo lograré convencerte.

Eero respiró hondo al escuchar la determinación de Hiccup.

— Yo sé lo que te digo Hiccup, esa muchacha no te conviene, será mejor la que te conseguí, una con educación, belleza, toda una princesa; además que su familia cuenta con una enorme riqueza y lo que necesitamos para la conservación de dragones e incluso más.

— No abuelo, comprendo lo que tratas de decirme, pero no puedes decirme a quién amar y no amar, por favor… debe haber una solución, nunca te he pedido nada, hago lo que siempre me dices, yo…

— Está bien, está bien. — Interrumpió Eero con fastidio. — Entonces tráela… trae a tu novia, aquí, mañana a esta misma hora.

— ¿Para?— preguntó Hiccup con recelo.

— ¿Qué este viejo no puede darles su bendición?

Hiccup dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, aunque el rápido cambio de opinión de su abuelo le daba desconfianza.

— ¿Qué… qué pasará con tu trato?

— Haré lo posible por arreglarlo, no aseguro nada, por eso quiero que adviertas a tu novia de la situación… ya sabes… para que no haya problemas entre ustedes.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— Preguntó Hiccup con el ceño fruncido.

— Por supuesto, si no me crees harás sentir mal a este viejo. — señaló ofendido.

— No es mi intención, gracias abuelo. Iré a hacer el rondín nocturno. Que descanses.

— Con cuidado, hijito.

Eero observó hasta el último instante de la estadía de Hiccup en la habitación, cuando se cercioró de que se hubiera marchado, frunció el ceño totalmente irritado, con una única idea en mente:

Su nieto se casaría aunque fuera a la fuerza.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOO

La cara le palpitaba por el dolor, no podía siquiera sobarse las mejillas pues estaba encadenada y atada de lo brazos a un mástil de madera. Estaba sola en una celda, mientras que en la celda frente a ella, yacían acostados los agotados y hambrientos gemelos, Fare y su abuelo.

A ellos también les tocó una golpiza de castigo por haber creado un motín para atacar a los guardias. Los restos de la sangre en su cara y ropa eran las pruebas de tan cruel martirio. Pero a ella le había tocado lo peor, por haber sido la incitadora y por haber mordido a uno de los guardias casi al grado de arrancarle uno de los dedos. Se miró lo que pudo de ropa notando la sangre de la guardia mezclada con la suya en su garriento vestido gris. La combinación de la sangre con la suciedad habían formado una especie de droga olorosa que le nublaba los sentidos; una droga que le hacía en ratos en desear la muerte, pero que al instante de recordar que aún tenía una familia a quien cuidar la hacía retractarse de aquellos pensamientos.

— No luces nada bien.

Levantó el rostro al escuchar la voz de su captor, Ryker, quien de brazos cruzados la analizaba desde el exterior de la celda.

— Pero no te preocupes linda, te verás más presentable para cuando lleguemos a Stavanger. –Se burló, Astrid le lanzó una mirada de reproche, sin embargo fue ignorada de inmediato pues la atención de Ryker se dirigió al guardia en turno. — ¡Que nadie la toque ni a la otra chica!— ordenó señalándola a ella y Ruffnut. — Ellas son las que valdrán más.

Astrid sólo bajó la cabeza con cansancio, mientras escuchaba atentamente como Ryker le indicaba al guardia que en una semana llegarían a su destino.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

 **Stavanger**.

El resonar de un cuerno se escuchó por todo el pueblo; la princesa se levantó aturdida ante semejante ruido, se molestó y aventó las telas con las que se cubría en la humilde pocilga que su protector le había conseguido para su estadía, la cual se había extendido unos días más por la falta de "mercancía".

— ¿Qué es ese escándalo Arie?— preguntó mientras se cambiaba, gruñendo por su falta de sueño.

— Un barco a la vista su majestad. — respondió el hombre que bien sabía que la custodiaba afuera de la habitación.

La noticia cambió el humor de la princesa a uno más alegre, rápidamente se puso la prendas rosadas, un faldón de tela suave que caía delicadamente desde debajo de su delgada cintura, una blusa elegante de manga larga color verde, unas sandalias plateadas, y su niqab de tul rosado con el que se cubría por completo el rostro, sólo dejando sus enormes ojos azules expuestos, pues en Bog burglar, la princesa no debía mostrar su belleza más que con sus allegados cercanos. Una tonta tradición de la que se desharía una vez que fuera libre.

— ¡Ya estoy lista!— Anunció saliendo de la habitación, encontrándose primeramente con la gran espalda de Arie.

El hombre como un soldado, se hizo a un lado para girarse y dar una reverencia; Camicazi fastidiada de tanta cortesía sólo lo jaloneó del brazo al cual se aferró, ordenándole con aquello que la llevara al puerto.

.

.

.

El barco de los merodeadores atracó bruscamente en el puerto causando que sus tripulantes se sacudieran con violencia. Dentro de las mazmorras, los esclavos habían caído irremediablemente al suelo, todos se levantaron con pesadez, excepto la joven rubia que seguía confinada al mástil.

— Astrid, Astrid— Gritó casi inaudible Fare, tenía la garganta demasiado seca por la falta de agua.

— Astrid. — Habló Honeir en las mismas deplorables condiciones.

Los gemelos se le unieron en aquel llamado, el conjunto de sus roncas voces fue suficiente para que el volumen aumentara. Astrid empezó a despertar de su letargo, sumamente débil, su rostro ya no estaba tan hinchado, pero el dolor aun persistía.

— ¡Levántense perezosos! — el gritó de Ryker los alertó, así como los gritos de los otros esclavos que estaban en las demás celdas. — llegamos preciosa.

La rubia trató de encararlo pero lo único que pudo apreciar un chorro de agua helada que le lanzaron, eso la despertó aun más así como el grito de su hermano, abuelo y amigos a los cuales otros guardias les lanzaron agua.

Seguido del rápido baño, la desencadenaron del mástil, dejándole la manos aun atadas, le pusieron otra cadena alrededor de su flacucha cintura y la amarraron en fila con el resto de los esclavos; fue en aquel momento en que pudo sentir de nuevo a su hermano, pues lo habían atado detrás de ella. El niño juntó su cabeza a su espalda para darle de esa manera el ánimo que le faltaba.

— Todo estará bien, hermanita. –Dijo. — Debemos ser fuertes como siempre nos ha dicho.

Astrid suspiró tratando de contener la tristeza que desde semanas atrás las embargaba, sin darle la cara a su hermano asintió, ahora era él positivo y eso le dio algo de la esperanza que ya había perdido; aunque una gran parte de ella sólo le decía que lo peor estaba por venir.

Salieron en fila, siendo apurados por los guardias que les daban picotazos con la punta suave de la lanza; al salir al exterior sintieron como los ojos se les quemaron con la luz del sol, llevaban semanas sin haberlo visto, y el astro rey estaba en su máximo esplendor.

Los nuevos esclavos divisaron de inmediato que habían mucha gente que aparentemente habían recibido al barco, Astrid notó que había desde personas de la misma condición de Ryker, más esclavos y gente con ropas finas; probablemente gente con riquezas que deseaban comprar esclavos. Pero la que más llamaba la atención una persona totalmente cubierta por sus ropas llamativas color rosadas con verde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Oh! Los dioses han escuchado mis plegarias. —Dijo Camicazi, notando 5 cabezas rubias entre la nueva carga de esclavos, pronto le pidió a Arie que le abriera paso entre la multitud, pues tenía compras que hacer.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuánto dan por estas? —Señaló Ryker jaloneando a Astrid y Ruffnut para que la multitud las viera. —Nunca encontrarán mejores esclavas como estás.

— ¡Astrid, Ruffnut! —Chillaron Fare, Honeir y Tuffnut al haber sido separados de ella.

Los prospectos de clientes miraron de manera maliciosa a las chicas, generalmente los esclavos que atrapaban eran de color o caucásicos de cabello negro, castaño o rojizos, pero que trajeran de cabello rubio era una gran novedad, los dueños de prostíbulos las añoraban pues podrían sacarle más que las demás mujeres que tenían.

Lo mismo pasando con los varones, pues se contaban que los de cabello rubio eran tan fuertes como los dioses que veneraban.

—¡Yo doy 50 runas de plata! —ofertó de inmediato un hombre, quien se sobaba las manos esperando ganar la subasta que apenas comenzaba.

— ¿Alguien da más? ¡Mírenlas! —Promocionó Ryker zarandeando a las dos chicas.

60, 70, 80, 90, 100.

De 10 en 10 iba aumentando su precio, Astrid tronaba los dientes, sintiéndose como un vil objeto, miró de reojo a su amiga que estaba tan agotada como para asimilarlo; le dolió verla así, así como escuchar como los guardias intentaban silenciar a sus familiares; apretó los puños y en cuanto escuchó que ya habían ofrecido 250 runas de plata, ya no lo soportó. Con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban peleó contra el agarré de Ryker.

El hombre se desconcertó al ver que otra vez su principal presa quería pelea, así que apretó más su mano, oprimiendo el brazo que le sostenía, no le importaba rompérselo en ese mismo momento para enseñarle de una vez quien mandaba. Astrid dio un grito de dolor, sin embargo se aferró a su convicción y peleó para zafarse de su agarre.

— ¡Quédate quieta! —Gruñó Ryker empezando a exaltarse, liberó a Ruffnut de su agarré y con su mano ya libre la alzó en alto para propinarle una última y buena bofetada a la rubia.

— ¡ALTO SALVAJE!

Ryker se quedó con la mano alzada, la voz de una altanera mujer lo había interrumpido, al divisar quien se había atrevido a interrumpirlo, observó a una persona completamente cubierta por prendas, claramente mujer por los colores y el tono de su voz.

—Yo la compraré. —Dijo con seguridad.

—No ha ofertado mujer, así que ¡lárguese!

—Más vale que la deje terminar. —Amenazó Arie a un lado de ella, este era un hombre tan imponente que intimidó a Ryker en un instante.

—Las compraré a ambas. —Dijo Camicazi mirando a Ruffnut que estaba de rodillas en el piso.

— ¿Cuánto dará? —Preguntó Ryker.

—500 runas. —Ofreció Camicazi.

— ¡Yo daré 600 runas plata! —Habló de inmediato un hombre aún pendiente de la subasta.

— ¿Quiere mejorar la oferta?

—500 runas…—Volvió a decir Camicazi, sonriendo por dentro al ver al desconcertado hombre. —De oro.

Los presentes dieron un grito ahogado, una runa de oro para nada era comprada con una de plata, el precio que la princesa estaba dispuesta a pagar por las esclavas era exorbitante, tanto que podría darles buenas vacaciones a los cazadores.

—Vendidas. —Finalizó Ryker aun atónito.

Tomó a la débil Ruffnut, y a la peleonera Astrid para entregarlas a su nueva dueña, no sin antes amordazar a Astrid y atarle bien las manos con la ayuda de Arie, pues la vio algo salvaje.

Detrás de ellos, Fare, Tuffnut y Honeir chillaban, empezando a pelear ferozmente contra los guardias.

— ¡No se las lleven! —Lloró el niño tratando de alcanzar a su hermana.

—Ruffnut….¡no me dejes! —Chilló Tuffnut.

—Déjenlas en paz—Siguió peleando el viejo Honeir.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Señaló Camicazi sorprendida con su fuerza de voluntad.

— ¡ES NUESTRA FAMILIA—gritó Astrid con odio, había logrado deshacerse de la mordaza. —Y AUNQUE USTED NOS HAYA COMPRADO NO LE PERTENECEMOS, ¡NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE!… ASÍ QUE SE PUEDE IR AL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO JUNTOS CON TODOS ESTOS DESGRACIADOS. SI PRETENDE QUE SIRVA A USTED QUIERO QUE DE ANTEMANO SE ENTERE QUE ¡NO LO HARÉ, NO SOY SU ESCLAVA, NADIE SERÁ SU ESCLAVA!

— ¡Cállate niña! —Arie se abalanzó contra ella y la volvió a amordazar.

Camicazi sintió el odio tanto en la mirada como en la voz de su nueva esclava. Pensó detenidamente en sus palabras, y esa actitud podría perjudicarle de algún modo, aunque rápidamente encontró la solución a ese problema.

—Me obedecerás. —Dijo sonriendo internamente, desconcertando a Astrid. — ¡Eh, tú! —Llamó a Ryker. —Te doy otras 200 runas de oro por aquellos tres. —Dijo señalando a los demás integrantes de su familia.

A Ryker los ojos le brillaron, sus presas rubias lo habían vuelto rico en cuestión de minutos. Mientras tanto, los esclavos varones estaban sorprendidos, en aquellas circunstancias ya no podían pedir mucho, pero se conformaron con tener a las chicas de su lado, era la única manera en que estarían juntos, pensaron.

Con la ayuda de los cazadores de Ryker los sometieron para ponerlos a disposición de su nueva dueña.

Camicazi volvió a sonreír por dentro de su niqab, satisfecha con sus compras, viendo atentamente a la reacia rubia que la veía totalmente confundida y a la otra chica que parecía no terminar de asimilar lo que pasaba.

Su plan apenas empezaba, una de ellas la sustituiría.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bien, espero que no les haya causado dolores estomacales a algunas con las escenas HiccupX Heather, que ni sé cómo se llama ese shipping, pero que espero que ya se vea cómo estará relacionado todo XD.**

 **Niqab: es la que usan las mujeres musulmanas, creo, si, hay de diferentes, pero está es la que sólo deja expuesto los ojos, no como la burka. Habrá imágenes en mi página de FB.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Maylu Liya: jajajjaa no te enojes, ya verás como cambiará todo XD, como te dije… así que nada de berrinches, y no rompas el celular, luego dónde lees. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Así es, pero ahora estarán en manos de Camicazi, aunque no suena tan bonito tampoco. XD. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: jajajajaja todos sorprendidos, eso fue gracioso, pero bueno así es como será durante un tiempo, así que ni modito, aunque no durará mucho XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: XD, todo puede pasar, sólo eso diré, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Mad Ladyinspiration: Ese fue el plan, digo porque en las historias siempre te ponen a una mala y uno bueno, y como que ya sabes que a fuerzas será con la buena, pero generalmente es raro ver que ambas chicas sean buenas, con su carácter y secretos pero buenas al final, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **SAM: bueno eso de los matrimonios arreglados era un asco, pero pues así me manejaban antes, con respecto a lo del rainting no significa que vaya a haber lemon o hentai, sólo será por algunas situaciones que creo que pueden ser inapropiadas. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: El destino de Fare aun me lo pienso, aunque ya tengo algo, puede que no sea muy agradable XD. Espero que con el capítulo ya quedé definida cuál será la función de Astrid. XD. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Ahhh espero te haya gustado el capítulo, sé cuál es tu estado de animo, y espero te haya alegrado un poco, o al menos, quién podría con las escenas de HiccupXHEather XD. Espero estés bien. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: XD, si no me odies, pero bueno ya se ve cuál será la función de Camicazi, espero te haya gustado, el destino de Fare… pensándolo aun XD. Saludos.**

 **DragonViking: jajajjaa XD toda la reacción, fue muy gracioso leerla, me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ale tris: Dieron en el blanco con el rol de Astrid, ahora sólo esperar cómo será todo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Nina: Yeiii ahora sí debe estar más que claro cómo estará el asunto XD, espero te haya .**

 **Guest: Así será durante un tiempo el H &H, pero ya verás cómo se resolverá. Saludos.**

 **VanesaVeltran: Jajaja así es, acertaste con Astrid así que siéntete orgullosa XD. Buena intuición. Saludos**

 **Jessy Brown: Lo de Ruff y Astrid creo que ya era necesario y más al ver como pelearon en la nueva temporada, algo que me encantó. XD. Saludos.**

 **Camidragoneter: No odies a Heather XD, todo volverá a su cause después XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Molly H: Sorry, XD, era la que estaba disponible para mis oscuras intenciones. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Creo que con esto ya debe quedar la función de Astrid y cómo conocerá a Hiccup, acertaste con que los agarraron a todos de esclavos, y Hiccup mmm muchos problemas más que nada con el abuelo. Lo de Ruff y Astrid tenía que hacerlo ya era tiempo de darles su tiempo como amigas, además que me encantó esa escena de RRTE. Saludos.**

 **Frida441: ni idea de la película, si recuerdas el titulo me dices, XD. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: Acertaste en algunas cosas, y supongo que ya ataste los cabos de los roles de cada chica, bueno al menos Astrid y Camicazi. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Navitho; Error, es Heather… por el momento muajaja. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Así es, el imagina que hice en FB fue en base a historia o más bien al revés, sorry por las escenas H &H pero ya después todo volverá a su cauce. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: jajajaja no tengas miedo, ten mucho miedo Jajaja ntc, pero supongo que ya se aclararon algunas cosas con este capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **28 de febrero 2016**_


	4. Capítulo III

**Terminé el capítulo, mientras sigue respaldándose el montón de archivos en mi computadora, para cierta personita que rezó para que no pudiera formatearla, los dioses te escucharon ;)**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

.

.

 **Capítulo III**

.

.

Los gritos en el muelle resonaron a mediados de la tarde; en un gran barco de madera, marineros corrían de un lugar a otro elevando velas y alzando anclas cumpliendo con las tareas encomendadas; en los más alto de la popa, cerca del timón, se encontraba Arie vigilando que cada uno de los hombres cumpliera con su trabajo, les había ordenado moverse con rapidez, pues tenían que llegar a Bog Blugar en menos de tres días y con la bendición del favorable viento, el viaje podría acortarse a dos días.

Dentro del camerino principal, esperaba la impaciente Camicazi, la cual estaba sentada sobre la cama, esperando el primer movimiento del barco; cuando su cuerpo se zarandeó bruscamente por una fracción de segundos, corrió hacia la pequeña ventana circular para comprobar que efectivamente ya habían zarpado. Sonrió ampliamente, emocionada por volver y dejar ese horrible lugar y también feliz con su nueva mercancía, aunque la sonrisa se le borró al recordar la mirada de odio de aquella chica. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ignorar aquella escena, ahora más que nada estaba dispuesta a lograr su cometido, ya no había vuelta atrás, era seguir o casarse.

Un ruido en la puerta la sobresaltó sacándola de sus pensamientos, Arie tocó dos veces la puerta solicitando su permiso para poder entrar en el camerino, siendo inmediatamente concedido.

—Zarpamos, princesa. —Anunció dando una de sus típicas reverencias. —El viento está a nuestro favor, pronto llegaremos a Bog Burglar.

—Que bien, porque hay mucho que hacer, no podemos perder más tiempo.

— ¿Qué hará con los esclavos?

— ¡Apestaban! Por lo pronto que se queden en las celdas, que les den de comer… y como no hay mucamas para que bañen a las chicas tendremos que esperar a llegar allá.

— ¿Y los varones? ¿Qué hará con ellos?

Camicazi bufó en clara señal de no saber qué hacer con el resto de sus esclavos. En Bog Burglar la esclavitud estaba penada y ella como princesa debía dar el ejemplo, había maquilado el plan de esconder a quien la sustituyera, pero compró a dos chicas a las cuales debía ocultar y no sólo eso la familia venía con ellas.

—Creo que a ellos… si se portan bien… pueden trabajar en la servidumbre.

—Con todo respeto su majestad, ya vio lo necios que son, la verdad dudo que vayan a querer. —Dijo Arie con seriedad logrando asustar un poco a la princesa.

— ¿Qué sugieres?—Preguntó la chica con inocencia.

—Que los lleven presos, sólo en la prisión estarán quietos y nadie hará caso a sus locuras.

— ¿Pero… por cuál delito?

—Robo, homicidio, blasfemos, cualquier cosa… si me permite, yo me puedo ocupar de eso. –Ofreció Arie esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Camicazi asintió confiando plenamente en él; ahora de lo único que tenía que preocuparse es en ver quién la sustituiría. Su primera opción era la chica que había permanecido callada, no quería lidiar con la otra, pero para estar completamente segura, tenía que verlas a ambas limpias así como hacerles unas cuantas pruebas.

.

.

.

Habían pasado horas desde que los habían llevado a las celdas, a la última que desamarraron fue a Astrid pues seguía peleando como una salvaje, mientras que los demás parecían haberse rendido ante la nueva realidad: eran esclavos.

El guardia en turno les llevó comida, que con solo el aroma ánimo a los ocupantes de la celda. Pollo, puré de papa, pan, variedad frutas e hidromiel. Los gemelos no desaprovecharon tal oportunidad, sería la primera vez en meses que comerían realmente bien, empezaron a devorar como si fueran los últimos alimentos que les fueran a dar; pronto Honeir y Fare los acompañaron, deleitándose con el sabor de los alimentos.

La única que no comía era Astrid, no se le hacía correcto aceptar aquellos alimentos teniendo conocimiento de su nueva calidad como esclava.

—Hermana come, por favor. —Pidió Fare pasándole un trozo de pollo. —Debes estar hambrienta.

—No Fare, no deberíamos. —Respondió llamando la atención de todos. —Estás personas traman algo…

—Pero no creo que dejarnos morir de hambre vaya a resolver algo. —Comentó Tuffnut volviendo al trozo de pollo que masticaba con la boca abierta.

— ¡En eso tiene razón el muchacho!

La voz de Arie sorprendió a los esclavos que no se habían percatado de su presencia, los gemelos tragaron todo sin masticar, Honeir y Fare soltaron lo que traían en las manos como si hubieran hecho algo malo, mientras que Astrid sólo se limitó a ver al hombre con desprecio.

—Más vale que comas niña, las cosas cambiaron, debes entenderlo, y si no comes nadie lo hará ¿entendido?

Aquello fue una amenaza directa contra la rubia; Astrid desvió la mirada a sus acompañantes viendo el temor en sus ojos al sentir que aquella escasa comida que les habían dado les sería arrebatada de las manos si ella no comía.

De mala gana extendió su mano hacia una hogaza de pan, y la llevó a la boca, sintiendo un sabor y una suavidad que desde meses atrás no probaba, pero que al tragarla le dio una sensación de amargura.

—Bien hecho, ya vas aprendiendo…. Ahora ¡coman!

Arie se alejó satisfecho de haber domado a la salvaje, dando justo en donde más le dolía: Su familia y amigos.

—Astrid. —susurró Fare al ver a su hermana derrotada. —Yo no comeré si así lo quieres.

—Lo siento hijita. Yo tampoco. —Apoyó Honeir tomando su otra mano, en donde aún conservaba aquella hogaza de pan.

Ruffnut bajó la cabeza avergonzada, viendo de reojo a su hermano que estaba en las mismas condiciones, sintiéndose ambos patéticos pues se habían dejado comprar por un poco de comida.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Astrid tragándose su orgullo. — ¡Comamos!, por favor… no se detengan… no sabemos de qué son capaces, así que por lo menos que no nos tomen con el estómago vacío.

Tomó un pedazo de pollo, y lo acompañó con el pedazo de pan, para luego tomar del puré de papa del que tanto habían hablado Tuffnut y ella antes de que los atraparan.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

 **Berk.**

Era un nuevo día en Berk, Hiccup se había levantado tarde debido a que no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de su abuelo, así como en el trato que aún seguía siendo un hecho pero que según su abuelo trataría de solucionarlo; se encontraba buscando a Heather pues como había pedido Eero quería mantenerla al tanto de la situación así como de la invitación que le había hecho.

Con la ayuda de Toothless no tardó mucho encontrarla, su novia estaba en la plaza conversando animadamente con Fishlegs, Snotlout y otras chicas vikingas que eran sus amigas.

— ¡Heather!

—Hasta que el intento de jefe se despierta. —Saludó Snotlout con su típico humor. — ¿A nosotros no nos saludas?

Hiccup miró con fastidió a su primo, pero en algo tenía razón, ni siquiera los había saludado. Las chicas que estaban de más se despidieron de ellos, dejando al grupo de jinetes para que conversaran.

—Es cierto, desde que trabajas en la armería casi ni nos vemos, lo mismo contigo Fishlegs. —Señaló a su regordete amigo. — ¿Cómo te va en la academia?

— ¡Fabuloso! a los niños les gusta los paseos que hacemos para hablar sobre las diferentes especies de dragones así como las historias de valientes vikingos. Además que he descubierto alguna que otra cosas de dragones, cuando tengas tiempo podemos hablar sobre ello.

—Claro me fas….

—No, no, no, nada de eso. —Interrumpió Snotlout. —¿No ves que el Sr. "mejor jinete de todos" desde que tiene novia ya no nos hace caso?

— ¿Celoso? —Preguntó Heather con una risita sarcástica.

— ¡Claro que no linda!, yo sé que lo besas a él pero de seguro te imaginas esto. —Se señaló así mismo besando sus músculos.

Hiccup, Heather, Fishlegs y hasta los dragones hicieron una mueca de asco con aquel ademán en total desacuerdo con el vikingo vanidoso.

—Pero Hiccup, ¿por qué despertaste tan tarde? Me sorprendió saber que no habías dado el paseo matutino. —Comentó Heather ignorando a Snotlout.

Los otros dos varones prestaron atención al castaño, curiosos también por saber de aquel descuido inusual del aprendiz de jefe.

—Heather debemos hablar. —Pidió Hiccup con seriedad.

—No me gustó nada como sonó eso. —Comentó Fishlegs encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿A solas? —Preguntó la chica con recelo.

Hiccup miró a sus amigos, viendo que estaban totalmente confundidos con su actitud, así que decidió que todos se enteraran antes que algún tipo de chisme se empezara a esparcir.

—No, no es tan grave. —Contestó tranquilizando a los demás. —Sólo que ya le dije a mi abuelo de lo nuestro.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Heather animada tomando su mano, pero el semblante serio de Hiccup le dio a entender que no tenía buenas noticias. — ¿Qué… qué te dijo?

El castaño resopló tratando de encontrar las palabras para no herir de algún modo a su novia.

—Quiere verte hoy en la noche, para darnos la bendición. —Anunció feliz, apretando su mano contra la suya.

Snotlout y Fishlegs dieron un suspiro de alivio, empatizándose con ellos.

—Me habías asustado. —Dijo Heather. — pensé que se había opuesto a lo nuestro y…

—Hay algo más. —Interrumpió Hiccup.

Pronto las miradas preocupadas se hicieron notar, Hiccup apretó la mano de su novia, respirando profundamente.

—Al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, y es debido a que… quería que cumpliera con un tratado.

— ¿tratado? —Preguntó Heather preocupada.

— ¡Ya habla inútil! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Pidió Snotlout desesperado.

—Heather, chicos. —Observó Hiccup a cada uno de ellos. —Mi abuelo se aliará con el rey de los Bog Burglars, pero quiere cerrar el pacto mediante un matrimonio arreglado.

En ese momento Heather soltó la mano de Hiccup empezando a negar con la cabeza. — ¿Estás comprometido?

— ¡No! Eso quería él… pero le dije que te amaba a ti, él… él lo comprendió, por eso quiere verte en la noche.

—Pero Hiccup, esos tratos no se deshacen tan fácil, tú debes de saberlo y lo que implica. —Comentó Fishlegs preocupado.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero mi abuelo me aseguró que haría lo posible por llegar a un acuerdo, así que no se preocupen, no te preocupes. —Tomó la barbilla de Heather para hacerla mirar sus ojos. —Seguiremos juntos.

Heather asintió no muy convencida, la idea que una extraña quisiera arrebatarle lo que amaba la alteraba; pensando a la vez que aquella noticia alteraría al loco de su hermano.

.

.

. —¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ¡! —Gritó Dagur alterado. — ¡No, ese viejo no puede hacernos esto!

—Dagur cálmate, si te lo conté es para que no te enteraras por otro lado, además, recuerda que esa tontería de hacerte de la isla es una estupidez, algo que no permitiré que hagas.

—No hermanita, no lo decía por eso, si no por ti. —Dagur la tomó de los hombros, viéndola con lástima. —Tu relación con mi hermanito Hiccup es lo que me importa.

Heather rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero era mejor seguirle el juego para que no se alterara.

—Bien, como sea. Debo arreglarme, el jefe Eero quiere verme esta noche.

—Corrección hermanita, ¡nos verá! —Anunció Dagur con el dedo en alto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo te acompañaré, para darle oficialmente a mi hermanito tu mano.

—No Dagur… no.

—Shu, shu… te callas, harás lo que yo te diga, tengo que asegurar "nuestro"… digo tu futuro.

Heather volvió a rodar los ojos, más obvio no podía ser. Gracias a que tocaron la puerta pudo dejar la conversación de lado, pues sus amigas la habían visitado para ayudarla a verse presentable ante el jefe.

.

.

Hiccup y Toothless habían hecho la guardia vespertina solos pues Heather le había dicho que se quería arreglar de tal manera que le causara una buena impresión a su abuelo; aún era temprano para ir a recogerla, así que decidió pasar a la forja donde a veces estaba su abuelo Bork, no había tenido oportunidad de verlo y tampoco de platicarle sobre lo sucedido.

— ¡Eero está loco!, como se le ocurre comprometerte sin tu consentimiento ¡con una desconocida!

—Calma abuelo, me dijo que lo solucionaría.

—Ten cuidado hijito, tu abuelo Eero puede llegar a ser muy convincente, así que hazle saber que te mantendrás firme con tu relación con Heather. —Pidió el anciano palmeándole la espalda.

—Lo haré abuelo, lo haré, sé que ella me quiere sinceramente.

—Y hablando de Heather, ¿no deberías ir ya por ella? —Preguntó Bork viendo lo oscuro que ya estaba el exterior.

— ¡Cierto! —Dijo Hiccup levantándose rápidamente. —Nos vemos abuelo, luego te cuento cómo nos fue.

—Adiós hijo, cuídate… suerte con el cascarrabias. —Terminó con una risita.

Hiccup rio ante las ocurrencias de su abuelo materno, luego se concentró en seguir su camino hacia la casa de Heather, dejando antes a Toothless en una de las estaciones de pescado para que cenara; al llegar a la pequeña casita de su novia alzó el puño dispuesto a tocar la puerta cuando…

— ¡ _Heather, te ves tan bonita_! —Era la voz de una de las amigas de Heather. — _Que afortunada eres, tal vez en unos meses te conviertas en la nueva esposa del próximo jefe._

Hiccup se sobresaltó un poco por el comentario pues esa chica lo había dicho como si de un trofeo se tratara.

— _Sí Heather, pronto serás la reina de este lugar, tal como lo fuiste alguna vez en Berserk._ —Escuchó la voz de otra chica que conocía pues era de origen berserker, una de las tantas refugiadas que habían llegado con su novia.

— ¡ _Los berserkers resurgiremos_! —Irrumpió Dagur que al parecer también estaba con ellas.

— _¿Pueden terminar de acomodarme el cabello?_ —Escuchó decir a su novia con cierto tono de fastidio en su voz.

Hiccup quedó sorprendido por los comentarios anteriores, pronto las palabras de Eero acerca de su novia resonaron en su mente, sin embargo sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas, Heather lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Respiró profundo antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta. Al ser atendido quedó embelesado por completo pues Heather llevaba puesto un vestido tradicional color lavanda y le habían hecho un peinado que consistía en varias trenzas que se unía a lo largo de su cabello negro

— Te… te ves… linda. —suspiró. — ¿estás lista? —Preguntó con torpeza ofreciéndole el brazo a su novia.

Heather rio con tal comportamiento, y tomó su brazo para ser escoltada. —Lista.

— ¡Listos! —Irrumpió Dagur metiéndose entre los dos para separarlos.

El desquiciado tomó a su hermana de un extremo del brazo y a Hiccup por el otro y siendo él el guía los llevó hacia donde el jefe esperaba.

.

.

Unas horas después.

—Tienen mi bendición. —Celebró Eero concediéndole permiso a su nieto y a la berserker de cortejarse, claro que después de un largo sermón, y unas cuantas locuras dichas por Dagur.

Heather y Hiccup se miraron con felicidad, ahora con el permiso del jefe ya no tenían que preocuparse por el tratado ni por esconderse. Para ellos era sólo el comienzo de la felicidad.

Una vez que Hiccup se retiró con los invitados, el jefe gruñó con molestia en la soledad de su casa, le había fastidiado haber tenido que lidiar con Dagur y sus tontas intenciones indirectas de hacerse de su pueblo con la ayuda de su hermana. Lo sentía por la chica, era buena después de todo, pero no era partido para su nieto, así lo determinó y por eso ya tenía planeado su siguiente jugada, Heather Deranged le tendría que romper el corazón a su nieto, y él se encargaría de que así fuera, les daría más tiempo juntos, para que nieto se ilusionara más ya que eso lo haría decepcionarse más rápido de ella.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

 **Bog Burglar.**

El barco arribó en plena madrugada. Camicazi volvió con la guardia real que llegó por ella, después del supuesto retiro espiritual, mientras que a Arie se le encomendó tratar con los esclavos. Este con la ayuda de sus leales soldados llevaron a las esclavas a una cabaña en medio del bosque donde dos mujeres ancianas (sordo mudas) las esperaban con agua caliente, mientras que a los varones los llevaron a un lago y les dieron los utensilios y ropa necesaria para que se asearan y se quitaran el mal olor.

En la cabaña, Astrid sentía como las ancianas les restregaban con rudeza el trapo por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de la edad avanzada de estas eran bastante fuertes, estaba desnuda ante ellas, jamás se había sentido tan expuesta y eso era sólo el comienzo. El baño duró alrededor de una hora, y con la que más habían batallado fue con Ruffnut pues tenía el cabello más largo, sin embargo después de muchos lavados, ambas quedaron presentables. Las ancianas las peinaron con una cebolla en alto, luego les proporcionaron unos vestidos negros que muy apenas les quedaron ya que estaban demasiado delgadas.

Terminada su labor, las ancianas se marcharon dejándolas a cargo de los soldados que entraron para custodiarlas de cerca.

— ¿Dónde estarán los demás? —Preguntó Astrid preocupada.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Dónde está nuestra familia?! — Gritó la gemela enfurecida, ya tenía la suficiente fuerza para reclamar también.

— ¡Más vale que nos digan o…

— ¡¿O qué?! —Llegó el inoportuno Arie entrando de golpe, viendo amenazadoramente a Astrid. —Calma salvaje, ellos están bien… sólo los llevamos a asearse.

Se hizo a un lado para mostrar a los temblorosos Honeir, Fare y Tuffnut. Astrid y Ruffnut quisieron acercarse a ellos pero el camino quedó bloqueado por los dos guardias que se interpusieron.

— ¡Salvaje y tú también! —Señaló Arie a ambas chicas. —Esto se juega así, o hacen lo que les digo o a ellos le irá mal.

Ruffnut dio un grito ahogado, mientras que Astrid apretó sus puños con impotencia, cerró los ojos para contener la ira, matando sólo mentalmente a aquel hombre que de no ser por su familia ya hubiera golpeado.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Preguntó de mala gana, sorprendiendo a Ruffnut y elevando el ego de Arie.

—Al amanecer vendré temprano por ustedes, tendrá una audiencia con la princesa, ella les explicará… por lo pronto…

Hizo una seña con la cabeza para que los guardias fueran por lo varones, estos a empujones los metieron a la cabaña, dándoles un golpe que los hizo caer frente a las chicas, Astrid y Ruffnut corriendo a socorrerlos

—Más vale que duerman, mañana les espera un largo día. —Finalizó Arie saliendo por la puerta dejando a los soldados a su cuidado.

—Astrid, dime que tienes un plan. —Dijo Ruffnut, mientras trataba de darle calor a su hermano, a quien prácticamente junto con los demás obligaron a bañar en agua helada.

—No lo tengo, lo siento. Sólo nos queda esperar a saber que quiere esa loca. —Finalizó Astrid tratando de darle calor a su tembloroso hermano, a quien abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que su abuelo se abrazó a ambos, incapaz de hablar con coherencia por el frio que tenía.

.

.

.

Antes del alba, los guardias los levantaron con violencia, entre gritos y forcejeos separaron a las chicas de los varones, quienes se recuperaron en el calor de la chimenea. A regañadientes se llevaron a Astrid y Ruffnut en un carruaje jalado por caballos, su guía era nada más y menos que Arie que apunta de espada les pidió serenidad y calma.

Después de unos kilómetros recorridos, abandonaron el bosque para entrar a un poblado realmente armonioso, Astrid se sorprendió tanto y empezó a cuestionar el motivo de que aquella princesa se encontrara en un lugar tan horrible como Stavanger si Bog Burglar parecía el paraíso. No lo sabía, pero pronto lo descubriría pues habían llegado a un castillo donde seguramente estaba ella.

Arie las condujo por un pasadizo secreto, guiándolas por varios túneles oscuros hasta que llegaron a una pared donde con un movimiento de un sólo bloque se abrió como si de una puerta se tratara, mostrando en su interior una lujosa habitación.

—Su majestad aquí están. —Entró Arie dando una reverencia.

Astrid observó que Camicazi estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana, esta con un movimiento le indicó a Aire que las acercara a su presencia.

— ¡Ay, no! —Dijo con espanto. — ¡Sólo mírense!

Astrid y Ruffnut se vieron entre sí sin comprender qué pasaba, sólo viendo en la una y la otra los moretones que aún no se les quitaban, en especial en la cara de Astrid que fueron más notorios después del baño.

La princesa se levantó dispuesta a analizar a su primera opción llevándose otra sorpresa en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente.

— ¡Ay, no! —Chilló con más exageración.

Arie dio un resoplido de lamentación encontrando rápidamente la falla que iba a tener la chica de cabello largo, era más alta que Camicazi. Además que otras cosas que al parecer su princesa aun no notaba.

— ¿Por qué eres demasiado alta? —Cuestionó Camicazi tomando la barbilla de la gemela que seguía sin comprender qué delito había cometido. —Además tu cara es tan afilada y…se ve mayor, ¡¿cuántos años tienes?! —exigió apretando su barbilla.

— ¡¿Quiere dejarla en paz?! —Exigió Astrid furiosa con el trato que le estaba dando a su amiga.

— ¡Salvaje! —Gruñó Arie ante tal interrupción.

— ¡Tengo 22 princesa! —Respondió Ruffnut tratando de calmar a todos.

—Demasiado vieja. —Concluyó Camicazi, sacudiendo la barbilla de Ruffnut logrando con aquel movimiento rasguñarle una de sus mejillas.

Luego se dirigió hacia Astrid viendo de inmediato que sus miradas cruzaron a la perfección en línea horizontal, tal vez era un centímetro o dos de diferencia pero eran casi de la misma estatura; las diferencias y parecidos: la esclava tenía la facción de su rostro redondo y la princesa ovalado, pero que muy fácil podría pasarse por alto, ambas de ojos color azul con ligeras diferencias en la forma, ambas de cabello rubio el de la princesa mucho más largo y el de la esclava a media espalda.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó con autoridad.

—20 años, recién cumplidos si no perdí la cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado. —Respondió Astrid sin bajar la guardia.

—Dos años más que yo… no es mucho. —Determinó Camicazi, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo. —Podrías pasar fácilmente por alguien más joven. ¡Arie! —gritó exigiendo la presencia del guardaespaldas. — ¿Esto se quitará? —Señaló algunos puntos del rostro de la esclava donde aún eran notorios los moretones.

—Dándole los cuidados necesarios claro que sí. —Dijo Arie tomando el rostro de Astrid para analizar cada uno de los perfiles de su rostro. —Entonces… ¿ella será, su majestad?

—Sí.

— ¡¿Yo qué?! —Preguntó Astrid quitando la mano de Arie de su rostro. — ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?

—Más bien de ti linda. —Dijo Camicazi con una risita. —sólo quiero que te hagas pasar por mí. —Explicó con simpleza.

Tanto Astrid como Ruffnut abrieron la boca con sorpresa, la primera pensando ¿por qué aquella caprichosa princesa quería ceder su lugar a una simple esclava?

—Pero primero hagamos una prueba.

Camicazi jaló del brazo a Astrid para arrastrarla con ella al armario donde se encontraba toda su lujosa ropa, le pasó un vestido rosa así como un niqab y le pidió que frente a ella se cambiara de ropa, pues ahora quería ver si eran parecidas físicamente en el resto del cuerpo.

—No lo haré.

— ¡Vamos! Estamos entre chicas.

—No lo entiendo, ¿para qué querría que la sustituyera? —Preguntó Astrid aferrándose a sus prendas.

—Sólo obedece… si quieres volver a ver a tu familia. —Amenazó Camicazi con una sonrisa, tal cual le había enseñado Arie a hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué les hizo?! ¿Dónde están? —la esclava se alteró y contuvo sus ganas de golpear a la princesa quien seguía con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro.

—Ellos estarán bien, bueno… eso dependerá de ti. —Explicó con simplicidad, burlándose de ella. —Así que ahora… ¡vístete!

Astrid se rindió ante la princesa y tomó las prendas que le había dado, para lentamente empezar a desvestirse. Camicazi aprovechó el momento para ver lo delgada que estaba su elección, le sorprendía que tuviera tanta fuerza, sólo con un poco de cuidado y de comida sus músculos se empezarían a notar más.

— ¿Dónde vivías antes? —Preguntó para hacer el ambiente más ameno.

— ¿En verdad le importa? —Ignoró Astrid siguiendo en su labor de ponerse el enredoso vestido rosa.

—La verdad… no, sólo quería conversar. Así que responde… te ordeno que lo hagas.

—Vivía en una isla donde nos llamaban los Outcast.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y qué hacías ahí?

—Me entrenaba para formar parte de la guardia del gobernador.

A Camicazi le sorprendió tal revelación y comprendió la actitud tan fuerte, agresiva y orgullosa de la chica, si estaba tratando con una guerrera.

—Pero eso se fue al demonio cuando fuimos atacados y nuestra isla…

—Sí, sí que aburrido, ¡date prisa! Quiero ver si alguien logra confundirte conmigo.

Astrid resopló con molestia, se terminó de vestir tomando como la última prenda la que cubría su rostro y cabeza, dejando sólo expuesto los ojos. Camicazi le ordenó salir a la habitación en donde aún esperaban Arie y Ruffnut, estos al verla quedaron impactados, pues vestida así era como ver a la mismísima princesa.

—Ahora Arie, la prueba.

—Lo que ordene su majestad.

Con esa señal el guardia salió de la habitación por la puerta principal, dejando a las chicas solas.

—Astrid… ¿eres tú? —Preguntó Ruffnut aun en shock.

—Claro que es ella. —Contestó Camicazi. —Ahora,… Astrid ¿verdad? —La aludida sólo asintió. —Y tú…—señaló a la gemela.

—Ruffnut.

—Bien. Astrid mi nana vendrá con el desayuno, ella me conoce de toda la vida, si logras engañarla… pasas la prueba, así de simple.

Dada la rápida explicación, Camicazi arrastró a Ruffnut con ella para ambas ocultarse en el armario, donde presenciarían la llegada de la nana Aline. Astrid sólo se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación sintiendo comezón en la cara gracias a la prenda extraña.

Cuando tocaron la puerta se tensó, había llegado de actuar. Sin haber autorizado algún permiso, Arie abrió la puerta y detrás de él entró una regordeta mujer de cabello negro que cargaba una charola de plata con unos cuantos platos encima de esta.

— ¡Mi niña! —Chilló de alegría. —Es bueno tenerla de nuevo en casa, ya la extrañaba, debe contarme cómo le fue.

Astrid permaneció en silencio, pues la mujer ni siquiera la vio, entró directamente a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa.

— ¡Oh! —la mujer la vio. —¿Saldrá? ¿Por qué trae puesto su niqab?

La rubia seguía sin responder, pues la mujer hablaba sin parar, sin darle la oportunidad de decir palabra alguna, pero que la tratara con familiaridad, había indicado una cosa: había logrado engañarla. Detrás de la puerta del armario, Camicazi reía en silencio al ver la torpeza de su nana, más al ver que la esclava había pasado la prueba.

—Mi niña… ¿sigue enojada por lo de su tío?

La mujer se acercó preocupada a la silenciosa Astrid, llevaba con ella una pequeña taza de té que reposaba bajo un platito, y a un lado una pequeña cuchara de plata, la cual cayó debido a un falso movimiento de la nana, rápidamente Astrid se agachó para tomarla, se levantó y se la devolvío a la mujer dejándola en shock. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

—Se te cayó. —Dijo con inocencia.

—Princesa… usted. —Dijo la mujer con recelo, pues conocía que su niña jamás hubiera hecho aquello, aunque rápidamente creyó que fue por el viaje espiritual que había cambiado un poco de su actitud. —Seguro pasó por mucho mi niña.

Camicazi estaba que se daba de topes contra la puerta ante el acto de Astrid, pero al ver que como quiera su nana seguía creyendo que era ella prefirió dejarlo así.

—Me alegro que haya hecho ese viaje, de seguro le servirá mucho ahora que su tío regrese, recibimos la noticia de que lo hará en un mes si no es que más, luego se tomará un tiempo para descansar y luego partirán a Berk.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Todavía no llegará?! —Exclamó Camicazi, saliendo alterada del armario junto con Ruffnut.

La regordeta mujer miró a su "niña" y luego a su otra "niña" que llevaba puesto el niqab, creyó que estaba viendo doble, aquello le causó una sensación de vértigo que terminó desmayándose frente a todos los presentes.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOOO

 **Berk. 2 meses después.**

Todo era felicidad entre la pareja de jinetes; desde la bendición de Eero no habían escuchado más sobre el tratado entre el reino de los Burglars, eso le había dado calma a Heather y por supuesto a Dagur, quien ahora molestaba diciendo que tenía que obligar a Hiccup a casarse con ella lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Dónde está el inútil cuándo se necesita? —preguntó Dagur con exigencia. —Le diré que ya es hora de que formalice su relación contigo a otro nivel…es por tu bien hermanita.

—En primera… deja de decirle inútil. —Señaló Heather con su dedo. — en segunda, el jefe lo mandó con los chicos a conseguir unas cosas en la isla vecina, no llegará hasta más tarde.

—Muy bien, entonces cuando llegue ¡DILE QUE NECESITO HABLAR CON ÉL!

La vikinga bufó con fastidió, su hermano otra vez estaba alterado, sin embargo unos golpes en la puerta la salvaron de la típica conversación matrimonial que diariamente tenían. El recién llegado, un vikingo vecino que le dio el mensaje que el jefe la esperaba en su casa. Heather se sorprendió por el llamado, no le dijo nada a Dagur y fue a atender la petición de Eero.

.

.

—Supongo que te sorprende que te haya llamado. —Dijo Eero viendo atentamente a la nerviosa chica.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? —Preguntó Heather con cordialidad.

—De hecho sí, hay algo que puedes hacer. —Respondió dándole la espalda.

—Sí…

—Quiero… que… dejes a… mi nieto… en paz. —Dijo lentamente regresando su vista para poder admirar la expresión de desconcierto.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó con incredulidad la chica.

—Como escuchaste linda, mi nieto está comprometido… así que déjalo en paz de una vez por todas.

—Pero señor… yo pensé que…

—Pensante mal. —Interrumpió Eero con desdén. — ¿Realmente creíste que iba a dejar que mi nieta despose a una persona de tu calaña? —Señaló con desprecio.

— ¡señor no le permito que…

— ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUÉ HACER O QUÉ NO HACER!¡NIÑA ESTUPIDA!

—¡Pues no lo haré! ¡No lo dejaré sólo porque usted lo dice! Primero tendrá que matarme, sólo así sería posible que deje que otra me quite lo que es mío.

—Niña. —Se burló Eero. —Matarte sería hacerte una santa a los ojos de mi nieto, lo que quiero es que le rompas el corazón.

—Está loco. —Dijo Heather con repulsión. —¡Me voy, Hiccup se enterará de esto!

—No irás a ningún lado. —Eero le cerró el paso. —Y no le dirás nada a nadie… harás lo que te diga porque si no…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Despídete de tu desquiciado hermano, de tu lagartija voladora, y del dragón del inocente Hiccup. —Explicó Eero fingiendo lástima.

— ¿Cómo? —Heather se asustó con aquella insinuación.

Que si no haces lo que te digo las primeras cabezas en rodar serán las de esos dragones junto con la de tu hermano… ¿quieres salvarlos? Haz lo que te digo… niña, si tanto amas a mi nieto sabrás lo mucho que sufrirá si le pasa algo a su dragón ¿no es así?

Heather no respondió, sabía el afecto que le tenía Hiccup a Toothless, era su mejor amigo, perderlo le causaría un gran dolor, pero… ¡¿dejarlo a él?! no sabía qué hacer, ambas elecciones lo haría infelices a ambos.

— ¿Lo harás o no?

Cayó de rodillas, meditando, pensando qué hacer, las ganas de llorar la invadieron, no era posible que con todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para agradar a su jefe hubiera sido en vano si nunca la había contemplado para hacerla parte de su familia. Lo odió en ese momento con todo su ser, no sabía cómo Hiccup siendo tan él, podía ser sangre de esa calaña a la que llamaba jefe.

—Te daré unos días para pensarlo… ahora vete, si mi nieto se entera de esto… no me importaría matarte entonces, de un modo u otro niña, él nunca será tuyo… nunca lo fue, así que sácate esa ridícula y cursi idea de tu ingenua cabecita desquiciada que tienes.

—ES UN… ES UN…

Heather se levantó temblorosa, mostrando las feroces lágrimas que empezaban a salir.

—No, no, no… cállate niña, porque ahora que lo pienso, no sólo tú y tu hermanito… si no todos los engendros Berserkers que vinieron con ustedes… piénsalo… muchos dependen de esa decisión.

La chica quedó pasmada ante la nueva locura de Eero, ahora estaba mucho más acorralada, ya no quería estar ahí, así que huyó despavorida, corriendo hacia donde Windshear descansaba para llevarla con ella a volar lejos y tratar de pensar en algún plan.

.

.

.

Más días pasaron desde la amenaza de Eero. Heather desde aquel momento se distanció un poco de Hiccup pues no sabía si podría contener el odio y el rencor que se acumulaba en ella al escuchar hablar de las "necesidades e inquietudes del jefe", quien aún fingía estar contento con su relación.

Para Hiccup no pasó desapercibido el distanciamiento, pero si le preguntaba siempre le respondía con un "no es nada", y si le hablaba de alguna petición de su abuelo, siempre notaba cierta molestia.

—Heather está muy extraña… abuelo, ¿has hablado con ella? —Preguntó Hiccup a Eero.

—Hijo, ella es rara… sólo ve al hermano, por eso te decía en un inicio que ella no…

—Abuelo, lo prometiste. —Exclamó Hiccup con fastidio. —En fin… hablaré con ella, trataré de saber lo que le pasa.

—Buena idea Hiccup, la comunicación es lo más importante en una relación. —Dijo Eero hipócritamente, gruñendo internamente al no tener respuesta de la berserker, el tiempo se terminaba, estaban en julio y su nieto tendría que casar para mediados de septiembre. La chica tenía que romperle el corazón de una buena vez. —Ay, ay, ay... —Fingió dolor para llamar la atención de su nieto.

— ¿Qué tienes abuelo? Hiccup preocupado acudió rápidamente a su lado.

—Ah… nada… nada, sólo estos calambres en la espalda… por eso te digo hijo que el tiempo en que seas jefe está cerca.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —Preguntó el chico ignorando una parte del comentario.

—Si puedes hacerme un té… con hierbabuena, están en la mesa.

Hiccup fue a donde su abuelo señaló, sin embargo no encontró ningún rastros de las hierbas. —No hay abuelo.

— ¡No! —Chilló el hombre llevando dramáticamente su mano hacia lo que alcanzaba de su espalda. —Sólo con eso se me quitan estos dolores.

—Descuida, la conseguiré para ti…

—Pero es tarde.

En el exterior todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de la luna que estaba en cuarto menguante, no había ningún alma en el exterior, ya todos los habitantes descansaban en sus casas.

—Descuida… sé dónde conseguirlas, y sirve que doy otra vuelta en Toothless antes de dormir.

—Bien, entonces ten cuidado.

—Gracias, ahora vuelvo, resiste por lo pronto.

Hiccup montó a Toothless y emprendió el vuelo alejándose de la aldea, Eero al ya no verlo cerca, se irguió sin dolor alguno en la espalda, se cubrió con su capa negra y caminó hacia una casa en particular. Yendo primeramente al establo donde sabía que dormía cierto dragón plateado.

.

.

Heather escuchó el ajetreó de Windshear, fue un gruñido que hizo que su corazón se sacudiera con violencia.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, pues Dagur dormía sobre la mesa después de haberse puesto borracho por el disgusto que según ella le causó. Salió a tientas de la casa y una vez afuera corrió hacia el establo llevándose una gran sorpresa. Windshear sometida por el jefe Eero y una simple flor de dragón que le inmovilizó los sentidos.

— ¿Qué le hizo? —Preguntó espantada, queriendo acudir al lado de la dragona.

—Niña idiota, te lo advertí, esto sólo es el principio… o te alejas de mi nieto ya… o lo próximo que someterá a tu dragón será una lanza atravesando su corazón. ¿Entendido?

— ¡¿Qué quiere de mí?! —Chilló Heather rendida, ya no podía con aquella situación.

—Te lo pondré fácil querida, te dije que necesitaba que le rompieras el corazón a mi nieto…así que empieza a evadirlo, en tres días ve al bosque noroeste de Berk desde temprano, ahí alguien te ayudará a cumplir tu cometido.

Heather se dejó caer, obediente a la orden del jefe. Eero satisfecho con la decisión forzosa de la chica, salió dejando al dragón en paz, que al ya no sentir el veneno de la flor empezó a recuperar el sentido. Acudió junto a su amiga, tocándola con el hocico, Heather se abrazó a ella, llorando su mala suerte, amaba a Hiccup pero también amaba a su dragón y aunque no lo pareciera a su hermano también, por eso si tenía que renunciar a quien amaba así tendría que hacerlo aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

Pero todo aquello no le daba confianza, y si algo había aprendido es que no podía confiar en lo que dijera el jefe, por eso una vez que se cercioró de que Windshear estuviera bien, fue a su habitación, donde se desahogó por medio de una carta en dónde contaba las amenazas del jefe y que si algo malo le pasaba a ella o a su familia sería por causa de este mismo. La ocultó debajo de un compartimiento en el suelo de la estancia principal, que quien fuera listo lo notaria al escuchar el rechinido de la madera al pisarla.

Sólo esperaba que Hiccup la comprendiera de lo que fuera a pedirle al jefe, y que supiera que todo lo había hecho por amor a él y a su familia. Estaba cansada de lidiar con Eero, y la idea de tener que ver a Hiccup casándose con otra la abrumaba, pero suponía que tendría aprender a vivir con ello.

.

.

.

—No entiendo Hiccup, ¿por qué específicamente tenemos que acompañarte a buscar "manzanilla" para tu abuelo? —Preguntó Snotlout con fastidio.

Desde muy temprano, Eero mandó a Hiccup a Snotlout y Fishlegs a buscar la hierba de manzanilla, con la cual dijo que se tranquilizaba, y cuya planta sólo podía encontrar en cierta una cierta parte del bosque de Berk, no muy lejos del pueblo, así que no fue necesario llevar a sus dragones a los cuales dejaron jugando en la plaza.

— ¿Por qué no invitaste a Heather? La he notado irritable y distanciada últimamente. —Dijo Fishlegs curioso de la relación de su amigo.

—Lo sé,.. Pero cada vez que le pregunto se molesta y dice que no es nada. —Contó Hiccup con fastidio. —Me pregunto si esto será siempre así o estamos pasando por una etapa extraña o algo parecido.

—Por cómo lo dices parece que no la quisieras —Comentó Snotlout intrigado con aquella respuesta.

— ¡Claro que la quiero! Pero desde que formalizamos nuestra relación ante todos siempre escucho decir a sus amigas o Dagur que están ansiosos porque ella se convierta en la esposa del futuro jefe o comentarios así por el estilo.

—¿Y Heather que dice? —Preguntó Fishlegs intrigado también por los comentarios.

—¡Nada! Nunca dice nada…¡NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NAD…

Se silenció de inmediato y detuvo su andar de golpe al ver que de quien hablaban se encontraba besando afanosamente a un extraño vikingo, Snotlout y Fishlegs quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal tal escena, Heather y aquel desconocido se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en eso, para los impactados vikingos era notorio que esos dos llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse.

—Hiccup. —Murmuró Fishlegs tratando de sacar de la impresión a su amigo.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos miraban, Heather, su querida novia lo engañaba con otro, no lo creía, no podía creerlo, sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

—Creo que hay que llevárnoslo. —Susurró Fishlegs que era lo más prudente que podía hacer, aquel hombre que estaba con Heather estaba armado y ellos no tenían nada para enfrentarlo.

Pero quien no pensó así fue Hiccup, pues estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a ese par de una vez por todas, aunque fue rápidamente detenido por Snotlout quien cubrió su boca para evitar que gritara y junto con Fishlegs lo llevaron a rastras de regreso al pueblo.

.

.

.

El plan que Eero había formulado había sido vil y era de lo más traicionero, no sabía ni siquiera de dónde había sacado al hombre que debía pretender hacer pasar por su amante; este estaba aliado con Eero pues conocía a la perfección el plan y cuando le avisó que su novio estaba cerca con sus amigos tuvo que armarse de valor para lo que seguía.

El hombre la tomó como si de un muñeca de trapo se tratara y juntó sus asquerosos labios a los de ella, Heather contuvo el llanto siguiendo la actuación, agudizando el oído esperando que Hiccup no diera a donde ella estaba, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, escuchó claramente que de hecho hablaba casi gritando, después silencio. No quiso abrir los ojos para lo inevitable, dentro de su ser sabía que había sido vista. Sólo esperaba que él se acercara a pedir alguna explicación, cosa que nunca pasó.

El hombre se separó de ella, dándole la oportunidad de respirar, y hacer algo más que eso. Heather vomitó sintiéndose asqueada con aquel beso.

—Vamos no es para tanto exagerada. —Dijo aquel hombre rubio y sucio que hizo de su amante.

—¿Nos vio? —Preguntó Heather esperanzada con que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero fue todo lo contrario. En ese momento supo que se había equivocado, debía decirle a Hiccup toda la verdad de su abuelo, sabía que él la comprendería.

— ¿A dónde vas linda? —Preguntó el malvado al ver que pretendía irse.

—Debo… debo… debo decirle... —Tartamudeó traumatizada.

—No linda, no lo harás. —Se burló el hombre acechándola lentamente. —El jefe Eero dijo que intentarías algo así.

—¿Qué? —Heather se espantó y sintió temor de estar sola con aquel hombre.

—Por eso…

El hombre levantó su espada en alto, Heather pretendió gritar pero una mano gigante le cubrió la boca, otro hombre había llegado y junto a este otros dos más, que la amarraron rápidamente de manos y pies. Cargándola con ellos y llevándola en dirección a la costa donde un barco esperaba.

— ¿Cómo la ves linda? —Preguntó el hombre al que había besado. —El jefe te vendió a nosotros y a tu querida y rara familia.

Heather se espantó por tal revelación y miró que en el barco ya estaba Dagur amarrado y Windshear desmayado en una celda para dragón. Había sido una tonta por no haber hablado y ella y sus seres queridos estaban pagando el precio, la libertad que tenía se le había quitado, su delito: haber amado a la persona equivocada.

.

.

.

 **Bog Burglar.**

Los días y meses habían pasado lentamente para Astrid, no le daba gusto a Camicazi y la había ofendido en muchas ocasiones causando la ira de Arie, su familia, era quien había pagado el precio junto con Tuffnut, que sin ser nada de ella también había sido perjudicado por su imprudencia, causándole con eso dolor a Ruffnut quien seguía acompañándola por orden de la princesa, pues su amiga tendría que hacerla de su dama de compañía una vez que fueran a Berk a desposar al jefe de ese lugar.

—Mi tío ya llegó. —Avisó Camicazi entrando a la habitación. —Más vale que lo hagas bien o ya sabes.

Astrid asintió obediente, la princesa parecía cada día mucho más enloquecida a cuando la había conocido. Con la ayuda de Ruffnut se puso el niqab que no era necesario para presentarse ante el nuevo rey, pero que por orden la princesa fue obligada a llevar.

—Princesa. —Entró Aline dando una falsa reverencia, Camicazi había logrado convencerla de sus intenciones. —Su tío, el rey Harald Forkbeard.

La esclava tembló con nerviosismo, la prueba final había llegado, necesitaba engañar a aquel hombre. El rey hizo acto de presencia, Astrid lo admiró notando que era realmente joven, de al menos unos 25 años de edad, inexperimentado y tal vez por eso ingenuo, eso quería creer. Su cabello era rubio, aunque una parte de los extremos estaban completamente rapado, vestía con sencillez, tal como todo un capitán de barco.

—Sobrina, que gusto, mira cuanto has crecido… me fui cuando todavía eras una pequeñita.

Se acercó a ella para darle un afectuoso y cálido abrazo; mientras tanto detrás de la puerta del armario, Camicazi lo veía con odio y a la vez se burlaba de su ingenuidad.

Astrid sintió lástima por el hombre, pero a la vez pensó que si le decía la verdad podría ser comprendida, y darle a Camicazi una lección; sin embargo, Arie se había encargado de su familia y ahora estaban a merced del malvado guardaespaldas.

Harald se separó de su supuesta sobrina dejando sólo sus manos sobre sus hombros para verla con detenimiento, o al menos a sus ojos ya que llevaba el innecesario niqab que no sabía porque lo usaba si estaba dentro de la habitación, entonces los observó y quedó prendido a ellos, azules tal como los recordaba, sin embargo, se alejó de ella dando dos pasos hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño con recelo.

—Tú no eres Camicazi.

 **Continuará.**

 **Más largo de lo que esperaba y faltando muchos huecos que pretendo llenar en el próximo capítulo, ¿se lo esperaban? Espero que no, ahora Hiccup está sólo con el corazón roto, Heather en dirección desconocida, Astrid atrapada en el juego de Camicazi, y ella pues se le cayó el jueguito.**

 **Por cierto para los que preguntan si Stormfly saldrá, ¡claro que sí! No podía olvidarla.**

 **Ahora sección de comentarios y preguntas.**

 **Tris Ale: ya ves? Primera vez que eres la primera Dah!, en la sección de comentarios XD, y te equivocaste con lo de Heather ni modo. Saludos**

 **Stefani: Jajaja que mala al apoyar a Eero, es un desgraciado como quiera y pues Heather fue la sufrió las consecuencias, el destino de Fare aún no lo tengo listo, pero ya se sabrá con el futuro. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Espero no desilusionar con el fic, este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, pero ya pronto los tortolos se conocerán, a ver cómo les va. Saludos.**

 **Frida441: Jajaja algo así, aunque también puede llegar a ser muy .**

 **Floerforever355: Pues el destino de Heather cambió ahora sólo a esperar que pasará cuando Hiccup conozca a Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel2000: jajjaaja todas apoyando el matrimonio arreglado, pero recuerda que es con Camicazi así que… no hay que estar del todo felices XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: jajajaja XD me quedé con cara de what y luego ya capté XD. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: adiós a las escenas Hiccup Heather, eso te lo aseguro, fueron un mal necesario como dijiste. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Jajaja ya sé, es raro escribir esas escenas, pero ya terminaron no de la buena manera pero terminaron XD. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: XD ya, ya, ya pasó relax, espero te haya gustado este giro nuevo de la historia y ya no rompas el celular, Tablet o cualquier cosa electrónica. Saludos.**

 **Mad lady: El abuelo es ambicioso, tal como Camicazi que lo que pide se le debe dar, aunque lo gracioso es que siempre recibirá lo contrario a lo que quiere, XD. Y Heather puede que no sea tan santa, pero nadie lo es al 100%, Saludos.**

 **Sone Velvet: Ya pronto se encontrarán, calculo yo en dos capítulos más, así que a esperarlo XD. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaja ya déjame, ya no saldrán esas escenas, con respecto a la pregunta de tu hermano sólo puedo decirte que todos los ataques que pasen estarán relacionados. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: que pasará después? Pronto lo sabrás XD, vaya respuesta lo sé. Saludos.**

 **Sisa: Pues Heather no cederá nada porque no estará, pero terminó de mala manera la relación y ahora ella está en calidad esclava, es un tipo juego de roles, Camicazi será libre en un futuro, por lo pronto Heather esclava y Astrid .**

 **Dragon viking: No os preocupéis Heather ya no está, aunque pobrecita XD, no le fue muy bien, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: XD espero que esto sea lo que te estabas imaginando XD; a esperar los demás. Saludos.**

 **Navitho: Contestando a una de tus preguntas, Chimuelo será dragón en este fic y espero hacerle también sus momentos como el mejor amigo y compañero de Hiccup, Heather y Dagur pues otro plan tendrán que pensar. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Camicazi yo digo que no es mala, como dices bastante caprichosa y se dejará mucho influenciar por ya sabes quién, espero, eso la hará verse como toda una perra malvada, pero todo se paga. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, favoritos y seguidores hasta el próximo domingo. Saludos.**_

 _ **06 de marzo 2016**_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Algo tarde, pero aquí está.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

.

.

 _._

— _¡Tonta! ¿Ves lo que causaste?_

 _Astrid bajó la cabeza, tronando los dientes y apretando los puños al ser regañada por Camicazi, de reojo vio como la nana de esta seguía desmayada, acostada sobre la cama de la princesa, mientras Ruffnut la ventilaba con un pañuelo._

— _¡Veme a los ojos cuando te hablo! —Exigió Camicazi, tomando su barbilla para obligarla a cumplir sus deseos._

— _Yo no hice nada. —Se defendió Astrid ante la acusación._

— _¡¿Cómo te atreves a contestar a tu ama?! ¡Esclava! —Gritoneó Arie, llegando en defensa de Camicazi._

— _¡No pasé su prueba! ¿Qué más quiere de mí?!_

— _No, claro que la pasaste, mi nana si te confundió conmigo. —Dijo Camicazi, apretando más su barbilla. —Sólo hace falta…. "refinarte", te enseñaré a comportarte enfrente de los demás, así podrás sustituirme._

— _No lo entiendo, ¿para qué quiere usted eso?_

 _Camicazi soltó el apretón y se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás esbozando una sonrisa traviesa._

— _¿Te gustaría ser reina? —La pregunta sorprendió a la esclava así como Ruffnut. — ¿Dejar el mundo de la esclavitud para vivir en un lugar mucho mejor y ser libre?_

— _Yo sólo quiero ser libre. —Expresó Astrid en un susurro de ruego. —Libre con mi familia._

— _¡Y lo serás! ¡Todos lo serán! —Animó Camicazi con los brazos abiertos. —Bueno, no tanto… pero será mejor a la vida que llevan ahora._

— _¿Puede decirme ya lo que pretende? —Pidió la esclava con fastidio, ganándose otra mirada molesta de Arie._

— _Si quieres las riquezas, a tu familia y amigos lo que debes hacer es sencillo, sólo debes…—pausó para poder apreciar la mirada de la angustia de su esclava. —Sólo debes casarte con el jefe de un lugar llamado Berk._

— _¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Ruffnut, dejando de lado a la nana para acudir a lado de Astrid quien prácticamente quedó en shock._

— _¿Usted… quiere qué…?!— articuló aun atónita. — ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?_

— _¡Ay, como eres tonta! —se quejó la princesa con fastidio. —Yo no quiero casarme, apenas cumpliré los 18 años, quiero vivir mi vida y el jefe de Berk es un viejo decrepito… ¿cómo una princesa como yo puede acabar con un vejestorio como ese? —Dijo con repulsión._

— _¿Y quiere que yo la suplante? ¡Qué idea tan tonta! —Gritó Astrid alterándose, siendo detenida por Ruffnut antes de que se lanzara contra la princesa. — ¡¿Por qué no lo cancela y ya?!_

— _Como dije "eres tonta". —resopló. —El tratado no se puede disolver, eso nos haría enemigos de Berk y ellos "aparentemente" tienen armas muy poderosas. Aunque no lo creas me importa el reino que mi padre dejó, pero no tanto como para sacrificarme, para eso estás tú, ¡esclava!_

— _¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! —Gritó Astrid en total desacuerdo, Camicazi sonrió con el gesto, verla así era como apreciarse delante de un espejo._

— _Bien, no lo hagas. —Dijo con tranquilidad, acallando los gritos de la rubia. —Sólo que… mmm… ¿qué era? —fingió demencia para atraer su atención. —¡Ah, sí! El niño, el anciano y el otro chico. —recordó con inocencia. —Arie… diles dónde están._

 _Aquel simple comentario hizo que Ruffnut se aferrara con temor al brazo de Astrid, a quien la respiración se le agitó al escuchar de su familia._

— _Sí, princesa. —Dijo Arie, siguiendo con el malvado plan. —Ahora mismo esos ladrones van a los calabozos por intentar robar uno de sus caballos._

— _¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo._

— _¡Uy, los calabozos! Es un lugar horrible por lo que sé. —Comentó Camicazi para asustar más a las esclavas, muchos mueren ahí._

— _¡SI USTED SE ATREVE A HERIRLOS LE JURO QUE…!_

— _¡Calla insolente! —Ordenó Arie, con superioridad._

— _Así que decide Astrid, ¿vas por las buenas o por las malas?_

 _El mundo cayó encima de la elegida en ese momento, no pudo con tal amenaza que sus piernas flaquearon haciéndola caer de rodillas, siendo sostenida por Ruffnut, quién estaba de igual manera sin saber cómo ayudar._

— _Sólo piénsalo, el niño ese… tu hermano, creciendo entre un montón de prisioneros, imagina las cosas que le harán…, tú abuelo… no sobrevivirá ni el año ahí… morirán por tu culpa._

— _¡Ya basta! —Astrid se tapó los oídos para evitar escucharla, apretando los ojos para evitar derramar lágrimas por causa de su ama._

— _Entonces decide querida… y estoy siendo generosa al dejarte decidir._

— _Lo haré. —Murmuró de inmediato, completamente rendida._

— _¡Excelente! —Camicazi saltó de la felicidad. —Pero no creas que sólo tendrás que casarte, el acuerdo se tiene que firmar con consumación. Olvidé preguntarte… ¿eres virgen? Más vale que lo seas porque si no de nada habrá servido comprarte._

 _Astrid abrió como platos al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloraban de un tono rojizo._

— _Lo eres. —Determinó la princesa y al ver que su esclava bajaba más la cabeza no le quedó más duda. —Bien, entonces más vale que entrenemos, debes convertirte en mí antes de que mi tío llegue y…_

 _Astrid ya no fue capaz de escucharla, su cabeza no terminaba de procesar la información, ¿Cómo es que había acabado así? Se cuestionó, ¿cómo era que ahora tenía que casarse con un desconocido y entregarse sólo por la necedad de una caprichosa princesa? Más no había nada que pudiera hacer, era una simple esclava y tenía una familia por la cual ver._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Hermana! —Chilló el niño rubio._

— _¡Fare, abuelo! —Astrid se acercó a la celda donde estaban su familia._

 _Ruffnut también había podido encontrase con Tuffnut; Arie era quien las había llevado a los calabozos para hacerles ver que no mentía en lo absoluto y aprovechó el momento para aclararle algunos puntos a la joven elegida sobre su comportamiento, amenazando de una forma más cruel a como lo hacía Camicazi. Las dejó a solas para que pudieran despedirse, pues Astrid no podría visitarlos a menos que fuera con permiso de la princesa._

— _Tranquilos, abuelo, Fare… los sacaré de aquí, también a ti Tuffnut. —Aseguró Astrid, tomando fuertemente las manos de sus seres queridos._

— _¿Cómo hermana? —Preguntó Fare con angustia._

— _La princesa quiere que le haga un favor. —Contó Astrid desviando su mirada._

— _Hijita. —Habló Honeir notando la extraña actitud de su nieta. — ¿Qué te pidió esa mujer?_

— _Aa..algo… sencillo._

— _Astrid se tiene que hacer pasar por ella y casarse con un extraño que vive en un lugar llamado Berk, con todo y consumación. —Contó Ruffnut rápidamente, siendo regañada visualmente por Astrid._

— _¡¿Qué cosa?! —Gritaron los varones Hofferson._

— _Astrid… ¿te negaste, cierto? —Cuestionó Honeir furioso._

— _Abuelo…—Susurró la aludida evitando verlo._

— _No puedes hacerlo. —Regañó Fare, a pesar de su edad sabía a lo que se referían. —Hermana, ¿es tu integridad? ¡No debes de hacerlo! ¡Ni por nosotros, ni por nadie!_

— _¡Pero lo hará, chiquillo! —Llegó de improvisto Arie. — ¡Así que cierra la boca, y mejor da gracias a tu hermana por el sacrificio "voluntario" que hará!_

 _El niño afiló la mirada contra el hombre, deseó poder ser mayor para poder proteger a su hermana como se debía, así como Honeir, quien se levantó valientemente y replicar contra Arie, este con el poder que le había otorgado la princesa, hizo una demostración de lo que era capaz de hacer, mandó a llamar a unos guardias quienes tomaron a Astrid y Ruffnut que pataleaban para defender a sus seres queridos, pues otros hombres habían entrado a darle golpes a Honeir por su imprudencia, siendo igualmente castigados Fare y Tuffnut._

— _¡Basta, paren! —Chilló Astrid al no soportar tal tortura._

 _Con un tronar de dedos Arie detuvo la golpiza. —Que te quedé claro salvaje, será peor si no te comportas, ahora, ¡llévenselas!_

 _Los soldados empezaron a arrastrar a las chicas, hasta el último momento Astrid les gritó que los ayudaría y los sacaría de ahí._

 _._

 _._

 _Había pasado casi un mes y medio desde que empezó el entrenamiento con Camicazi, esta no sólo quería que la sustituyera, quería que se convirtiera en una copia exacta, tanto en personalidad como físicamente, la habían alimentado y eso le ayudó a ganar peso, al igual que Ruffnut que era entrenada por Aline para hacerla una buena mucama y dama de compañía._

 _Semanalmente los dejaban ver a sus familiares, que vivían indignamente; habían sido llevados a celdas donde había verdaderos delincuentes, y habían separado de castigo a Tuffnut de los Hofferson, "por hablar demasiado" según Arie, provocando más dolor en Ruffnut, pues su hermano estaba solo a merced de maleantes._

 _Entre las tareas de Astrid, estaban las clases de etiqueta, vestimenta, peinado, maquillaje, un montón de tonterías para ella; así como estudiar algunas lenguas extrajeras y ciertas materias que en las que la misma Camicazi no era buena; lo único que se permitía disfrutar era cuando era obligada a atender y visitar a pueblerinos, pues así podía por lo menos ayudar en algo, aunque lo raro es que todos los habitantes que había visitado expresaron que nunca habían sido atendidos directamente por la princesa._

 _Sin embargo, había momentos en los que quería rendirse, olvidarse de todo y huir; más no podía, no era capaz de hacerlo sin Fare y Honeir, y las ganas de golpear a Camicazi siempre llegaban a ella cada vez que la escuchaba quejarse por la más insignificante tontería; aquella ira contenida que un día simplemente explotó…_

— _¡Eres tonta! , ya te dije que ¡nunca debe comer con esa cuchara a menos que sea el plato principal!_

 _Astrid tiró el cubierto con frustración, ya no aguataba la clase absurda de etiqueta._

— _¡Esclava! —Regañó Arie de lejos._

 _Ruffnut se acercó para levantar la cuchara, siendo detenida abruptamente por Camicazi._

— _¡Que ella lo levanté! —Ordenó con prepotencia._

 _La mucama retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, preocupada con la actitud silenciosa de su amiga._

— _¡Que lo levantes! —Volvió a ordenar._

 _A regañadientes, la rubia se levantó tomó la cucharilla y la aventó a la mesa para disgusto de sus amos._

— _¡Insolente!_

 _Camicazi se levantó de su asiento, rodeando la mesa para poder a ir donde Astrid la esperaba con la cabeza abajo, aquella actitud derrotista pero a la vez desafiante hizo a la princesa querer entrar en un juego peligroso. Tomó la cucharilla que recientemente la esclava había levantado y la volvió a arrojar al suelo._

— _Recógela… esclava._

 _La mencionada apretó discretamente sus puños, conteniendo así la furia, lentamente se agachó por el cubierto, y cuando su mano tocó el pedazo del fino metal, su mano fue pisoteada por el elegante zapato de la princesa. Le dolió pero aguantó, a la vez que su ser le pedía prudencia._

 _Cuando Camicazi quitó su pie, le ordenó nuevamente levantar el cubierto. En la cabeza de Astrid sólo pasaba las palabras "Te ordeno, te ordeno, te ordeno", siendo dicho por millones de Camicazis que se quejaban sin parar._

— _¡Rápido! —Exigió la princesa. — ¡Levántate!_

 _Astrid, aun agachada, levantó la cabeza para mirarla con desdén, la princesa se había inclinado para dar más órdenes; se levantaría, claro que lo haría. Sonrió de lado y se irguió fugazmente, aprovechando la posición de la princesa para darle un certero cabezazo._

— _MALDITA. —Gruñó Arie en auxilio a su princesa, a quien cuya nariz empezó a sangrar._

— _¡NANA! —Chilló Camicazi, llenándose la ropa con la sangre. —¡ARIE, DALE SU MERECIDO, A ELLA Y SU FAMILIA!_

 _La sonrisa se le borró a la esclava en cuanto escuchó la petición de la princesa, Arie estaba furioso, rojo por la rabia que ella había ocasionado, volteó a ver a Ruffnut quien se había quedado con la boca abierta, la gemela pudo percatarse de la insolencia de Astrid, algo que todos seguramente pagarían._

— _¡Estúpida! —Gritó Arie con su mano alzada dispuesto a golpearla._

— _¡No, detente… estúpido! —Detuvo Camicazi a tiempo, mientras que su nana trataba de detener la hemorragia. —Ella no debe tener cicatrices visibles, mi tío puede llegar en cualquier momento._

 _Arie se contuvo forzadamente, miró con desdén a la chica y luego acudió a seguir ayudando a su princesa, entre él y Aline se la llevaron dejando a las esclavas encerradas en la habitación._

— _¡Ruffnut! ¿Qué hice? —Gritó Astrid enloquecida, revolviendo su cabello, queriéndolo arrancar por su imprudencia._

 _Ruffnut estaba sin palabras, si bien le había parecido divertido ver a Camicazi siendo golpeada, sabía que no se librarían de una segura venganza._

 _._

 _._

— _Debería matar a su maldita familia para que aprenda. —Comentó furioso Arie._

— _Claro que no, ellos son nuestra garantía. —Dijo Camicazi ya más tranquila después de que le brindaron los primeros auxilios, aunque la nariz la sentía palpitante debido al golpe. —Unos 10 latigazos… al… anciano._

— _¿sólo eso? —Replicó insatisfecho Arie._

— _¡Así es! ¿También osas desobedecerme? —Preguntó con altanería._

— _No su majestad, mi error. —Contestó Arie dando una reverencia. —Haré lo que me pida._

 _Arie abandonó molesto la habitación, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, su princesa podía a veces ser ingenua, inocente, y amable, pero para eso estaba él, él le conseguiría la libertad, costara lo que costara, y por eso había ideado un plan con el que definitivamente domaría a la salvaje._

 _._

 _._

 _Los gritos de dolor hicieron eco en la sucia prisión, Fare se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que su abuelo lo abrazaba protectoramente; no sabía que había pasado más sabían quién era el que daba alaridos de dolor. Vieron que Tuffnut había sido arrastrado por Arie por los pasillos y después de esos los ruidos de latigazos así como los gritos de su amigo._

 _Los ruidos cesaron, Fare se descubrió al ya no escuchar sonido alguno, de repente, uno pasos calmados, así como un ruido de algo arrastrándose. Arie se paseó por el pasillo del calabozo con el cuerpo golpeado de Tuffnut, deteniéndose frente a la celda de los Hofferson._

— _¡TUFF! —Chilló Fare al ver a su amigo._

— _Esto niño… es lo que provocó tu hermanita, para la otra… serán ustedes. —Indicó Arie limpiándose la sangre del gemelo que le había salpicado en la cara._

— _Tuff… Tuff…—Siguió llorando el niño ya que su amigo no se movía, sin embargo alaridos de dolor por parte de este le indicó que estaba vivo._

— _Nos vemos esclavos, este chico y yo visitaremos a alguien más. —Se despidió el guardaespaldas arrastrando consigo el cuerpo de Thorston._

 _._

 _._

— _¡TUFF! —Gritó Ruffnut horrorizada, una vez que Arie le lanzó el cuerpo de su hermano._

 _Astrid estaba sin palabras, "esto es lo que provocaste", le dijo Arie con desdén, hasta ese entonces no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos. Y con un "olvídate de tu familia" el guardaespaldas las dejó para que atendieran al gemelo._

— _Ruff… lo siento,… fue mi culpa… yo no quería que esto pasara._

 _Como respuesta, la gemela la empujó lejos y se llevó a su hermano con ella, al pequeño cuarto que le habían asignado. Astrid estaba arrepentida, lo había arruinado todo y ahora otros pagaban las consecuencias._

 _._

 _._

 _Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Astrid se dedicó al 100% a ser tal como Camicazi quería, ya no pelearía, no después de lo de Tuffnut, al cual Arie volvió a separar de Ruffnut una vez que despertó, pues Camicazi desconocía lo que había hecho sin su autorización. Astrid se había prometido salvarlos a todos, y si tenía que casarse lo haría, pues la princesa le entregaría a todos una vez cumpliera con el contrato que tenían en Berk._

 _Lo que no esperaba era…_

—Tú no eres Camicazi.

— ¿Cómo que… no soy Camicazi? —Preguntó titubeante, tratando de imitar la arrogancia de su ama.

Sin permiso alguno, Harald le quitó el niqab dejando expuesta a la rubia, cuyo cabello estaba atado a una gran cebolla.

— ¡¿Quién eres y dónde está mi sobrina?! —Exigió el rey

—Basta tío. —Salió Camicazi del armario junto con la confundida Ruffnut y el molesto Arie.

— ¡¿Camicazi?! —Preguntó desconcertado el joven rey. Viendo una y otra vez a la impostora y a la que era su sobrina. — ¿Es acaso una clase de juego?

—No tío, te presento a Astrid, la chica que me suplantará.

Harald arqueó la ceja en señal de confusión. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡A que no me voy a casar, tío! —Dijo con repulsión. —En mi lugar ella lo hará.

—Un momento no entiendo nada, no es la bienvenida que esperaba.

— ¡Nana! —Gritó Camicazi, la mujer entró rápidamente en la habitación ante el llamado. —Llévate a Astrid y Ruffnut, mi tío y yo tenemos que hablar, Arie tu quédate.

El hombre se puso a un lado de la princesa, mientras que la nana se llevaba a rastras a las chicas que querían enterarse de lo que hablarían, en especial Astrid, quien creyó que aquel rey podía ayudarla.

— ¡Me amenazaron, tienen a mi familia! —Se atrevió a gritar.

Sin embargo el rey poca importancia le dio a su comentario y el único que le prestó atención fue Arie que hizo un ademán con mano, rozando por su cuello. Dio un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de su nueva imprudencia.

.

.

Cuando Harald le pidió explicaciones a su sobrina, esta las expresó abiertamente, no deseaba casarse, el rey intentó convencerla de que era por su bien y el trato ya estaba hecho como para echarse atrás, poco importante para la princesa.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto, va en contra de lo que pidió tu padre! —Gritó Harald alterado.

— ¡Ustedes hicieron ese trato sin consultarme y va en contra de lo que quiero!

—No puedes hacerme esto, ¡al pueblo! —Rogó Harald con la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de problemas todavía.

—Puedo y lo haré… y si no atiendes a mi petición apelaré para convertirme en la reina de Bog Burglar.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Como escuchaste…—Sonrió. —Tú no eres más que el hijo bastardo de mi abuelo, fácilmente te puedo quitar del puesto, revelando tu verdadero origen… hijo de un prostituta barata, a quien después de su muerte quedaste a cargo de mi abuelo, y luego a cargo de mi padre…

—Mi madre se casó con mi padre, así que no es válido tu argumento.

—Pero tú ya habías nacido, eso te hace un bastardo. —Saboreó Camicazi sus palabras. —Además, el pueblo está inseguro… yo les he dado esperanza en los últimos meses. —Rio. —Bueno, más bien Astrid cuando la he llevado a hacer ciertas pruebas… es muy buena.

— ¿A ella de dónde la sacaste? No creas que no escuché lo que gritó antes de dejarnos a solas.

— ¡Está loca! Y la compré… en Stavanger. En realidad la salvé… la he cuidado y está bien alimentada, creo que debe pagarme.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!... ¡Es esclavitud!…¡un delito! La corte se enterará de esto.

— ¡Anda! Ve e informales a todos, luego la noticia recorrerá Bog burglar como el polvo, la gente no se sentirá segura con un rey que permite la esclavitud como un lujo para la princesa.

— ¡No me amenaces!

—Sí te amenazo—Gritó Camicazi alterada, dando un respiro forzado para tranquilizarse. —Tío, puedo dejarte en paz, con tu reino, con todo lo que tú quieras, sólo déjame ir… ya tengo la solución para el trato de Berk… es una simple esclava que tendrá la fortuna de desposar a un jefe tribal.

—No Camicazi,… harás lo que se pactó… y asunto acabado, deshazte de la esclava y de quien tengas prisionero es un orden de tu rey.

— ¡Uy, qué miedo! —Se carcajeó, así como Arie que aplaudía su actuación, tal como había ensayado en caso de que su plan fallara. —Pero recuérdame tío, ¿cómo se debe firmar el contrato con Berk?

—Consumación. —Respondió el frustrado hombre.

—Y supongo que en Berk esperan a una puritana para sellar el pacto con tinta roja. —Se siguió burlando. —Qué lástima, cuando el jefe se entere que…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Interrumpió Harald sintiendo miedo. —No me digas que…

—Así es, ya lo hice…

—Eres una…

—No permito que le levante la voz a mi princesa. —Salió Arie en su defensa.

— ¿No me digas que con este? —Señaló Harald con desdén.

—Así es. —Camicazi tomó la mano de su guardaespaldas, siguiendo una mentira que ambos idearon. —Lo amo, me entregué a él… las curanderas pueden confirmártelo.

La princesa trató de mostrarse segura, pues si su tío aceptaba la revisión, tendría que perder forzosamente su virginidad con Arie, quien era el único hombre que tenía a su servicio, un sacrificio pequeño por una gran recompensa.

Harald empezó a sentir desesperación, él esperaba llegar a un armonioso reino donde los problemas serían mínimos, se había equivocado, eso de rey iba a ser difícil y era hora de empezar a tomar decisiones.

—No es necesario. —Determinó rendido. —Si quieres largarte ¡hazlo! Pero yo tengo un trato que se debe cumplir… ¿estás segura que esa chica servirá? ¿Ya sabe a lo que se atiene?

—Lo sabe todo y está dispuesta.

— ¿La familia? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Ay tío, sólo los separamos de su abuelo y hermano, ellos están bien…—Explicó con fastidio. —Prometí reunirlos otra vez en cuanto partan a Berk.

—Berk… Berk… tendré que notificar que quiero que se adelante la boda… ya que no estoy seguro con esto. —Dijo Harald para sí mismo. —Tienes suerte que no les haya enviado un retrato tuyo.

— ¿Un retrato?

—Así es, tu padre antes de morir me envió un retrato tuyo, es por eso que con sólo la mirada me pude dar cuenta que esa chica no eras tú; tú tienes la mirada arrogante, la de ella… la de ella tenía algo especial.

Camicazi sintió celos de que su esclava haya atraído la atención de su tío, ya que la descripción de este había salido casi en un suspiro.

—Sí, tan especial que es capaz de todo por riquezas. —Dijo la princesa para ofenderla.

—No te creo. —Harald ya no le prestó atención. —Ni modo, le tocará sacrificarse… estoy seguro que a ella será mejor gobernante a lado de su marido que lo tu puedes llegar a ser.

—No me ofendas.

—Da igual, notificaré de inmediato a Berk, les diré que debemos adelantar la boda… agregando que "estás muy emocionada" por hacerlo.

— ¿Qué tanto tardará el mensaje en llegar? —Preguntó Camicazi intrigada por el tiempo que tendría que esperar a ser libre una vez que terminara de enseñar a Astrid.

—Cuestión de un día. —Respondió Harald, sorprendiendo a Arie como a Camicazi, pues generalmente los mensajes tardaban en llegar semanas de un reino a otro. —Utilizaré mi servicio de correo especial… ¡Leopold! —Gritó.

De repente un ruido semejante a un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, Arie abrió la puerta para ver quien había "chocado" llevándose la sorpresa de que un dragón pequeño, color púrpura, entraba corriendo animado hacia el rey.

— ¡Dioses, ¿qué es esa cosa tan asquerosa?! —Refunfuñó Camicazi viendo el animal.

—Esto querida sobrina son las armas que hay en Berk, de mayor tamaño claro está, pero Leopold es mi mascota, el mensajero que envío a Berk. Quiero que el pueblo Burglar empiece a aceptar también a los dragones.

Camicazi sólo vio con repulsión a aquella enorme lagartija que le daba lengüetazos al rey, ¿adoptar dragones?, se le hizo una idea demasiada tonta.

.

.

.

—Suéltame. —Gritó Astrid mientras era arrastrada por Arie hacia la cabaña oculta en el bosque.

—Creíste que te iba a salvar de tu imprudencia, muchacha estúpida, te dije que no lo toleraría más… lástima que el rey está de acuerdo con Camicazi y tendrás que casarte de todas formas.

—¡Ya ganaron! ¿Qué más quieren? Estoy haciendo todo lo que me piden.

—Lo sé, y tendrás tu recompensa muchacha… pero sólo te quiero dar un pequeño regalo, para que recuerdes quienes son tus amos.

Llegaron a la cabaña donde los soldados de aquella vez esperaban, ambos ataron a Astrid de pies y manos y la obligaron a ponerse de rodillas frente a la chimenea que estaba encendida.

—Creo que esto se te verá bien… aunque deberás cuidar que nadie lo vea.

Astrid miró de reojo que Arie traía en sus manos un atizador largo cuya punta tenía una marca, la palabra "esclava", empezó a removerse tratando de huir pero fue sometida por los mismos soldados, mientras que el guardaespaldas ponía al fuego el atizador. Una vez caliente el fierro, ordenó a los soldados levantarle el cabello y justo entre el comienzo de este y su cuello puso la marca. El grito de Astrid fue desgarrador más nadie la escuchó, nadie podía ayudarla.

.

.

— ¿Aun te duele? —Preguntó Ruffnut, mientras le hacía la curación; el enojo por su amiga lo había dejado de lado y la comprendió, ella era quien llevaba todo el peso sobre sus hombros y el único culpable de lo de su hermano era Arie.

La marca se había infectado debido a la suciedad del fierro, llevaba alrededor de dos semanas con la infección y apenas se empezaba a notar un mejoramiento; debían ocultarla por órdenes de Arie, quien seguía con sus constantes amenazas a espaldas de Camicazi, un descubrimiento que hizo Astrid el mismo día que le hizo la marca.

—No, ya no. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

—Nada grave. —Dijo Ruffnut con neutralidad, se levantó la blusa y mostró su cicatriz cerrada, la misma palabra sólo que ella se la habían puesto en el vientre.

— ¿Los demás?

—Todos están bien, Astrid. La marca sanó.

Ruffnut era la única que seguía visitando a su hermano, que seguía en diferente celda a los Hofferson, y la encargada de llevar los mensajes de estos a Astrid. Arie se había desquitado con todos. A Tuffnut lo había marcado en la pantorrilla, a Honeir en el brazo y a Fare le había tocado en la palma de la mano izquierda.

—Pronto terminará… serán libres. —Trató de animar Astrid con la voz apagada.

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo no importo… yo…

— ¡Dejen el parloteo! —Interrumpió Camicazi entrando de golpe a la habitación Astrid se cubrió la marca con su cabello de acuerdo a lo que le había indicado Arie.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece a su majestad? —Preguntó Ruffnut lo más amable posible.

—Preparen todo, partirán en dos días a Berk… los berkianos esperan impacientes la llegada de la "princesa".

—Felicidades princesa, será libre. —Dijo Astrid. —Espero no olvidé su promesa.

—Soy una mujer de palabra… más o menos, en cuanto subas al barco tú familia estará esperando ahí.

Astrid disimuló su emoción por fin su sacrificios darían frutos.

.

.

.

.

 **Berk.**

—¡Indigno! ¿Cómo se atrevió esa sucia berserker? —Gritó Eero haciéndose el ofendido al haber escuchado lo que su nieto le había contado de su ahora exnovia.

—Heather… no puedo creerlo. —Dijo Bork mientras consolaba al silencioso Hiccup que después de minutos lograron tranquilizar.

—Ni yo… todos quedamos impactado. —Comentó Fishlegs también presente.

Snotlout quien estaba ahí también asintió concordando con los hombres.

—¡Pero esto no se quedará así, esa maldita no sabe con quién se metió! —Amenazó Eero en una de sus más grandes interpretaciones.

—No abuelo. —Detuvo Hiccup. —Yo hablaré con ella…

— ¿No te atreverás a perdonarla? —Cuestionó el anciano a sabiendas a que su nieto no encontraría a ninguno de los Deranged.

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo el chico cabizbajo. —Sólo no intervengan.

Se levantó de su asiento y lentamente salió en busca de Heather, ya era tarde, las horas habían pasado rápidamente desde aquel lamentable encuentro. Sólo con la compañía de un nostálgico Toothless llegó a la casa de su ex.

—¡Heather, tenemos que hablar! —Gritó golpeando la puerta. —¡Dagur, sal tú también si es que estás ahí!

Más no recibió respuesta. Más furioso que nunca ordenó a Toothless destruir la puerta con una de sus plasmas, el dragón atemorizado con la actitud de su amigo obedeció sin rechistar y con una pequeña plasma le hizo un gran hoyo a la casa. Hiccup sin más entró percatándose de que la casa estaba vacía, corrió hacia el establo de Windshear notando también la ausencia de esta.

—Huyó, joven Hiccup.

El mencionado volteó hacia aquel que le había hablado, Mildew otro viejo muy amigo de su abuelo Eero.

— Lo vi está tarde que fui a pescar a la costa, se fue en un barco… con un hombre.

El anciano actuó a la perfección de acuerdo a la orden de su jefe, logrando engañar al muchacho por completo, quien una vez más se negó a creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él. A tientas volvió a donde su abuelo esperaba, Snotlout y Fishlegs se había marchado por órdenes de este y sólo se había quedado Bork, a pesar de que Eero no lo quería ahí.

— ¿Qué pasó hijo? ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Bork preocupado al ver el semblante perplejo de Hiccup.

—No estaba… se fue. —Susurró

— ¡¿Cómo que se fue?! —Preguntó Eero fingiendo exaltación, aunque por dentro reía con cinismo.

—Se fue… con él…—Contó Hiccup con dolor en su voz. —Mildew los vio huir en un barco.

Eero sonrió por sus adentros, el plan había marchado a la perfección y ya se había deshecho de la berserker para siempre.

—Hijo lo lamento. —Eero acudió a su lado para consolarlo. —Y no quisiera decirlo, pero te lo dije.

—Eero, no es tiempo para esto. —Regañó Bork en total desacuerdo con su comentario.

—No abuelo Bork, el abuelo Eero tiene razón. —Dijo Hiccup de manera neutral. —Nunca debí enamorarme de ella.

—Hijo no…—al anciano Bork le dolía ver a su nieto así.

—Lo superarás hijo, eres un Haddock después de todo. —Consoló a su forma Eero. —Por cierto, sé que no es el momento pero debo hablarte sobre el acuerdo con los Bog Burglars.

Hiccup se tensó al escuchar aquello, guardó silencio, atento a lo que su abuelo fuera a decir.

—Aún no he podido cancelarlo. —Contó con lamentación.

—No obligarás a Hiccup a casarse ¿o sí? —Intervino Bork a la defensiva. —No puedo creer que lo menciones a sabiendas de cómo está él ahora.

—Lo sé Bork, no te exaltes. —Tranquilizó el otro anciano. —He mandado mensajes al rey para sólo mantener la paz entre nuestros reinos, él está dispuesto a aceptarlo, sin embargo no habrá dote por parte de la novia.

—¿Y? —Preguntó con fastidió Bork. —Ya estamos en paz con ellos, ya no molestes a nuestro nieto.

—No lo haré Bork si así lo quiere, sólo que si se llega a ese acuerdo debo informarles lamentablemente que lo de los dragones sería un hecho.

—¿Qué cosa? —Cuestionó su consuegro desconociendo las intenciones de Eero.

Hiccup abrió los ojos de par en par, impaciente de lo que Eero tuviera que decir.

—Hijo. —Le dijo paternalmente. —No te obligaré a casarte, pero a cambio debemos eliminar algunos dragones por los motivos que te dije, serán 300 cabezas para mantener la población equilibrada.

— ¡¿Qué tontería?! —Gritoneó Bork en total desacuerdo. — ¡Eero no puedes hacer esto!

—Lo siento Bork, se lo dije a Hiccup… respeto su decisión de no casarse, creo que ustedes deben de respetar la orden que daré como jefe.

—No abuelo. —Habló Hiccup deteniendo la pelea de sus abuelos. —No lo hagas, me casaré.

—Hijo… no. —Dijo Bork incrédulo ante la decisión precipitada de su nieto.

—Entre más rápido mejor…—Finalizó Hiccup poniéndose de pie, abandonando la casa de su abuelo.

Eero sonrió de lado, su plan había sido perfecto.

.

.

.

La carta con el terrible terror Leopold, llegó con las nuevas. En la carta Harald pedía adelantar la boda lo más pronto posible, indicándole que partirían en unas semanas para llegar a Berk a finales del verano, comentándole del entusiasmo de la novia de que el matrimonio se efectuara. Eero estuvo de acuerdo con el rey y lo notificó con la respuesta que el dragón llevó dos días después de haber llegado, y haber descansado lo suficiente.

Rápidamente le comunicó las nuevas a su nieto, que a pesar de haber decidido por si mismo aquello, no era el más entusiasmado novio que hubiera visto. Le encomendó una misión para que se distrajera y fuera participe de su propia boda.

El regalo "de la mañana" o como lo conocían el "Morgingjölf", que era un presente que se daba a la novia al día siguiente de la noche de bodas. Hiccup aceptó con fastidió, aunque últimamente tampoco soportaba a su exigente abuelo que no dejaba de quejarse del aumento de población de dragones.

— ¿Ya pensaste que le darás? —Preguntó Fishlges.

Desde la "huida" de Heather, Snotlout y él de nuevo acompañaban al castaño en las vigilancias y para ciertas tareas por órdenes de Eero.

—No me interesa, por mí que se muera… ojalá una tormenta los sorprenda y su barco se hunda. —Respondió Hiccup con repulsión hacia quien sería su futura familia, algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraban los chicos.

— ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que puede ser bonita? —Preguntó Snotlout para calmarlo.

—No me interesa…, a mí me gustan las mujeres fuertes, no delicadas princesas que necesitan protección.

— ¿Cómo Heather? —Recordó Snotlout con sarcasmo. Hiccup se contuvo de tumbarle los dientes como tiempo atrás había hecho cuando una vez bromeando lo golpeó fuertemente. —No te ofendas Hiccup, pero hacías una pareja aburrida con ella… eran tan perfectos que aburrían.

—Snotlout…—Regañó entre dientes Fishlegs. Su amigo no hacía más que meter más leña al fuego.

—A esa no me la recuerdes… y con lo que respecta a la princesa esa… ¡ahhhh, no me interesa!

—Calma, tranquilo. —se apoyó Snotlout en uno de sus hombros, llevándoselo lejos de Fishlegs. — ¿Y si te deshaces de ella? —susurró.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Hiccup intrigado.

— El Morgingjölf…—siguió susurrando. —además para darle una lección al abuelo que no deja de fastidiar con el asunto de los dragones.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Dale de regalo un dragón… el más salvaje que puedas encontrar y si tienes suerte hasta se la termina comiendo. —Explicó Snotlout riendo como si fuera una broma divertida.

Más no fue así para el castaño, no era para nada una broma, era una idea brillante, un dragón para fastidiar tanto a su abuelo así como a su futura esposa.

 **Continuará.**

 **Ahhh me costó trabajo terminar este capítulo, algunas cosas pasaron rápido pero es mejor así ya que si no estos nunca se encontrarán hasta el capítulo 20, XD, no se crean, pero en el próximo es definitivo, tendrán su primer encuentro. Que empiecen las especulaciones.**

 **Sobre Heather, escribiré de ella en el próximo capítulo, probablemente también tenga un encuentro inesperado con alguien. :P**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Vivi: Pues Camicazi se salvó por un pelo de rana calva, su última carta jugó con astucia. Y al fin será libre. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Camicazi será en parte villana por el momento, pero más caprichosa que villana, creo que ya se dio a entender quien es el verdadero villano. Con respecto a lo del tío hay algo de eso, pero serán cuestiones de prestigió que lo hará repeler aquella "extraña" atracción que sentirá por Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajaja la única que se alegró con lo de Heather XD, fue extraña la reacción pero cada quien con su rollo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Eero en si es cascarrabias, pero es de las personas que entre más le dan más quiere, así quiero llevar a ese personaje. Aun estoy en duda con cambiarlo de rainting, siento que algunos de los diálogos nos son apropiados para el T. Saludos.**

 **Angileu300: Muchas gracias, pues Camicazi se salvó y ha sido más crueles con Astrid, Heather en definitiva no se lo merecía, pero a ella también le sucederá algo que no sé si se espera. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: cero Hiccup Heather, pero mucha tortura no a nivel gore, y pues en sí Hiccup está ahorita en la actitud de odiar a todo el mundo, aunque se le pasará rápidamente. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel2000: Así es, es a donde quiero llegar, el tipo de emociones cuando hay dos chicas buenas sufriendo, pero bueno ese fue el destino de Heather, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: XD lo siento pero si me pongo a hacer un montón de diálogos no terminaré nunca con el capitulo, por eso resumo en párrafos ciertas cosas. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Así es Harald rápidamente se dio cuenta de la verdad, pero fue manipulado de igual forma y como rey inexperimentado actuó a mi parecer, precipitadamente. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Heather también tendrá pruebas por superar, pero una cosa es segura, no lo hará sola ;). Saludos.**

 **Nina: No pasará nada de eso XD; te diría que pasará pero sería spoiler. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Fue astuto el abuelo, y Hiccup tendrá que actuar más con inteligencia que como despechado. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Acertaste con Arie, el malvado por el momento de esta historia, y Camicazi es sólo una caprichosa a la que ya pudimos ver le salió el plan como quería. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico z: hola, es bueno leerte otra vez, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dly: Era lo que quería conseguir al menos un pobre Heather, XD porque después de todo ambas son buenas chicas. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Pues casi se le sale, pero estaba armada y ahora ya le cumplieron todos sus caprichos, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Navittho: Supongo que algunas respuestas ya fueron contestadas, el encuentro de Hiccup y Astrid, ya está cerca. Saludos.**

 **Ale y tris: XD al menos son sólo cuatro errores. Saludos.**

 **SAM: juego de gemelas era más amable, además que me gusta imaginarme que Camicazi y Astrid no se parecen, que sólo comparten el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Y si descuéntate a Eero XD: Saludos.**

 **Jessi: jajajaj pues ahora le tocó sufrir a todos los esclavos en sí, ahora esperar a que Camicazi cumpla su promesa. Saludos.**

 _ **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos**_

 _ **13 de marzo de 2016**_

.

.


	6. Capítulo V

**Hola a todos, tardecito pero aquí esta.**

 **AVISO: A partir del otro capítulo lo cambiaré a "M" ya que considero que tendrá mucho más violencia, además de temas para adultos, así como una que otra escena Lime. Aclaro NO habrá escenas "LEMON" y cuando se presente algún tipo de situaciones Lime será con previa advertencia.**

 **Gracias por leer. Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo V

.

.

Tirada en la arena de una solitaria playa reposaba el cuerpo de una joven y a unos metros de ella la de un dragón plateado. Heather con debilidad levantó la cabeza tratando de distinguir el lugar, su rostro estaba cubierto de la pegajosa arena, tenía la piel pálida casi al borde de un tono blanco, así como grietas en los labios y alrededor de la boca por la falta de agua de días atrás.

.

.

 _Había perdido la noción del tiempo, nadie la había ido a buscar, ni a ella ni a Dagur; en su imaginación le gustaba pensar que Hiccup la vendría a rescatar, inclusive los amigos berserkers que tenía en Berk, pero no, nadie había ido por ella. Aquello sólo aumentó su odio hacia aquel que le había hecho eso. Eero, ese hombre malvado, lo haría pagar de una forma u otra, después también iría por Hiccup, lo empezó a odiar por incrédulo e ingenuo y por ser familiar de su mayor enemigo. Aunque estos últimos pensamientos siempre venían con un arrepentimiento; Heather se lamentaba no poder odiarlo, sabía que no había sido culpa de Hiccup, pero el pensar así de él le era fácil para que su mente maquilara la manera más horrible y dolora para acabar con su abuelo paterno._

— _¡Heather, no te duermas! —Gritó Dagur._

 _La mencionaba gruñó fastidiada, compartir la celda con su hermano tampoco ayudaba, pues este cada día perdía más la cordura. Habían sido castigados por mal comportamiento y los habían atado brazos arriba, llevaban días así que el dolor inicial terminó siendo parte de su ser._

— _¡No lo hago, cierra la maldita boca!_

— _Si no duermes más vale que pienses en una manera de salir de aquí._

 _La chica volvió a girar sus ojos con fastidio, pensando que de poder tener a su dragona con ella podrían escapar sin la menor dificultad, sin embargo, Windshear estaba encerrada en una de las jaulas para dragones en la parte inferior del barco._

— _Ya pensaré en algo, sólo cierra la boca. —Pidió con impaciencia._

 _._

 _Pasaron más días, a ambos les habían levantado el castigo y los dejaron descansar sus tensos músculos; sin embargo la hábil vikinga estaba en todo, estudiando los movimientos de sus captores tanto al des encadenarlos como al momento que lo hacían otra vez. Estudiar aquellos movimientos le costó castigo por castigo y como no se lo comunicaba a Dagur, este salió siempre golpeado por atrabancado y por actuar sin pensar; pero ella ya estaba lista para actuar con inteligencia antes de que la poca fuerza que le quedaba se le agotara por la falta de alimento._

 _Creo un alboroto para llamar la atención del guardia en turno, al que calificó como el más débil de todos. El guardia como siempre para acallarla procedió a castigarla, encadenando inicialmente uno de sus brazos fue en ese momento que Heather aprovechó para practicarle una llave con sus piernas al cuello, empezando a sofocarlo._

— _¡Bien hecho, hermanita! —Vitoreó Dagur ruidosamente, este seguía encadenado debido a anterior castigo._

— _¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que nos descubras? —Preguntó furiosa mientras trataba apretar más las piernas contra el guardia que la golpeaba como podía para zafarse de ella, hasta que se puso de un color morado y terminó inconsciente._

 _Heather se estiró cuanto pudo para alcanzar la llave que colgaba del cuello del hombre, una vez hecha de esta se desató el brazo que tenía prisionero para después proceder a salvar a su hermano._

— _¡Ahora a darle su merecido a todos estos! —Dagur chocó sus puños ansioso de una dulce venganza._

— _No Dagur, por favor, hay que buscar a Windshear y huir de aquí._

— _Tú huye si quieres, yo tengo cuentas pendientes que cobrar._

— _Eres un caso perdido._

 _La menor lo dejó a hacer su voluntad por lo que saliendo de las celdas cada quien se fue en diferente dirección; en el camino, Heather aprovechó para liberar a más prisioneros de las celdas contiguas; aunque para salvarlos definitivamente tendría que tomar el barco, por lo que tenía que buscar a su mejor aliada._

 _Con sigiloso andar se escabulló por el enorme barco, los guardias habían abandonado sus puestos después de que se diera la señal de fuga._

" _Dagur de seguro tuvo que ver en esto" —Pensó, más confió en que su hermano saldría vivo de esa y siguió en busca de la entrada al sótano del barco._

 _En el camino a este se encontró una pequeña daga, le sirvió de mucho al tener que forcejear con otro guardia que custodiaba el lugar donde tenían prisionera a su amiga._

— _Windshear. —Sollozó con angustia al ver a su dragón enjaulado y débil._

 _No comprendía que le habían hecho, el dragón sólo yacía acostado en el piso de madera, gruñendo levemente._

— _Aquí estoy nena._

 _El dragón al escucharla levantó la cabeza con debilidad; Heather vio que tenía un aguja delgada incrustada en su dura piel, una aguja sedante; con furia retiró aquella porquería y con palabras de ánimo la hizo salir a andadas de la jaula. Buscó entre las provisiones algo para ayudarla encontrándose con pescado fresco que rápidamente ofreció, el dragón al detectar el olor lo devoró débilmente._

— _Parece que los efectos no son tan fuertes sin esa cosa incrustada. —Murmuró para sí misma mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Windshear._

— _¡Bravo, muy bien, que lista! —Aplaudió un hombre entre las sombras._

 _Heather se alteró al ver que no estaba sola del todo, levantó la pequeña daga amenazando con esto al hombre que reconoció como su falso amante._

— _¡No te me acerques o te arrepentirás!_

— _Debí suponer que eras tú la que había causado este alboroto. —Comentó el hombre sin la mínima preocupación._

— _¡¿Quién eres?! —Gruñó Heather sin bajar la guardia._

— _Soy Lars, miembro de una familia muy importante de cazadores. Famosos por nuestra profesión, no hay nadie que se nos compare o nos pueda derrotar._

— _No son más que unos ladrones. —Escupió la chica con odio._

— _Así es hermosa, así que ahora baja tu cuchillo de cocina y mejor ven a jugar a cositas sucias conmigo. —Invitó de manera lujuriosa._

 _Aquel atentando en contra de su integridad hizo enfurecer a Heather que se lanzó a atacarlo con la daga en alto; Lars sólo sonrió con malicia, esa táctica siempre funcionaba con orgullosas guerreras, así que la esperó pacientemente para después esquivarla y propinarle un golpe en el estómago._

 _Heather cayó sofocada soltando la daga, algo que Lars aprovechó para patearla lejos. Mientras tanto, Windshear trataba de ayudar pero el veneno en su cuerpo aun no pasaba y no podía moverse._

 _Sin delicadeza alguna, Lars la pateó una y otra vez, al grado de hacerla sangrar por la boca. La tomó del cabello y la azotó con el piso, alterando más al dragón que apenas pudo extender sus alas de manera amenazante, aunque su verdadera arma estaba en la cola._

— _Te creíste lista mujer,… no eres más que basura. —Se burló Lars tomándola de nuevo por el cabello, dispuesto a macharle la cabeza contra el piso; sin embargo sintió que alguien lo llamó con un leve toqueteó en su hombro._

 _Lars se giró para ver a aquel que lo había interrumpido, encontrándose con el puño de Dagur._

— _¡Nadie toca a mi hermanita!_

— _Dagur. —Susurró Heather adolorida por los golpes, en especial el abdomen._

 _El cazador se levantó gruñendo, limpiándose el hilo de sangre de la boca y nariz, y se puso en posición para enfrentar al desquiciado líder de los berserkers. Dagur lo retó con ademanes molestos y empezó la pelea. Heather jamás había visto a Dagur tan furioso y menos por ella, este estaba teniendo la ventaja y si lograba vencerlo se podrían hacer del barco rápidamente._

 _Con un certero golpe en la cara, Dagur lanzó lejos al enemigo, este, refunfuñón trató de reincorporarse cuando vio aquella daga que le había arrebatado a la chica; así que de manera tan desquiciada como su oponente la levantó, corriendo contra el distraído Dagur que estaba auxiliando a su hermana, ayudándola a levantarse._

— _Dagur, ¡cuidado! —Advirtió Heather empujándolo._

 _El mayor de los Deranged dio un grito ahogado al ver que su hermana había sido herida a un costado de su abdomen. Eso lo hizo enfurecer y enloquecer aún más, que se lanzó contra Lars como una bestia, este lo empuñó en el abdomen de igual manera, sin embargo a pesar de la herida Dagur siguió peleando como si no la tuviera, el cazador temió por su vida, ya no había escapatoria para él, estaba acorralado por el enloquecido hombre._

 _Dagur lo tomó como pudo del cabello y le estrelló en repetidas veces la cabeza contra el piso, riendo con gracias con cada gota de sangre derramada, contento de ver sus dientes caer, su frente fracturada, machacarle la cabeza hasta sacarle los sesos. Feliz de verlo morir por su mano._

— _Da-gur…—Detuvo Heather con debilidad._

 _La voz de su hermanita lo hizo reaccionar, dejó de jugar con su enemigo y procedió a ayudarla, pero no estaban a salvo, varios pisotones se escuchaban bajar, por el ruido sabían que eran las botas de los cazadores que de seguro ya habían sometido a la mayoría de los esclavos._

— _Tienes que huir. —Dijo Dagur hablando con coherencia._

 _La ayudó a levantarse y la llevó con Windshear que trataba de practicar el vuelo en aquel reducido espacio, así como el lanzamiento de sus espinas._

— _Vamos lagartija. ¡Llévatela! —Ordenó Dagur con desdén, una vez que colocó a Heather en el lomo del dragón._

 _Windshear a pesar del insulto lo tomó como motivación, gruñó fuertemente y lanzó sus espinas contra el barco, haciendo un hoyó lo suficiente grande para salir, al mismo tiempo que los cazadores llegaban al sótano para darse cuenta que su líder estaba muerto._

— _Dagur, vámonos. —Pidió débilmente Heather._

— _No, yo tengo cosas que hacer… te la encargo lagartija._

 _Y con esa despedida, Dagur le gritoneó al dragón, ordenándole huir, Windshear acató la orden extendiendo sus alas y a pesar de su torpe vuelo pudo salir del barco con su jinete. La última imagen que vio que Heather de su hermano fue que alguien lo tomó del cuello, así como un fuerte grito de dolor._

 _El dragón voló tan lejos como sus alas dieron, pero la debilidad prevalecía en ella; las horas habían pasado para cuando divisaron tierra; que en cuanto la sobrevolaron el dragón se dejó caer en picada._

.

.

El esfuerzo de su hermano había sido en vano, estaba muriendo, con cada respiro que daba sentía que la vida se le iba, la vista se le empezó a nublar poco a poco cuando, de repente, una sombra oscura y borrosa se atravesó frente a sus ojos.

Un lobo, tal vez un perro de color oscuro, trató de distinguir, probablemente iba a comérsela, sin embargo luego escuchó otra cosa, el grito de una persona.

— _¡Kaiser! ¿Dónde estás?_

Entendió que el animal que se acercaba a ella era un perro al momento que lo escuchó ladrar, advirtiendo a quien fuera que había gritado que ella estaba ahí, luego divisó otra borrosa sombra, un hombre.

— _¡Dioses! ¡Muchacha, resiste!_

La chica sonrió con debilidad y luego se desmayó.

.

.

.

 **Bog Burglar.**

En lo más recóndito de la prisión de Bog Burglar, Arie tramaba un plan siniestro; el hombre por su propia cuenta había decidido tomar venganza contra la salvaje que se había atrevido a retar a su princesa en varias ocasiones, así como para tener a la misma Camicazi a su merced.

—Nuevos prisioneros. —Anunció Arie metiendo a dos enormes hombres a la celda en donde estaba Honeir y Fare, además de otras 6 personas. —Disfruten su estadía muchachos.

Se retiró dejando a los nuevos prisioneros con sus compañeros de celda, estos últimos temieron con el aspecto tan fiero que tenían. Honeir y Fare se limitaron a guardar distancia, pues la sonrisa maliciosa de los recién llegados les indicó que buscarían problemas.

Sólo esa noche y serían libres, eso les había dicho Ruffnut la cual había ido a visitarlos horas atrás para darles las nuevas, aunque aún seguían en descontento por la decisión que la única chica Hofferson había tomado.

.

.

— ¿Cómo los viste? —Preguntó ansiosa Astrid en cuanto llegó su amiga.

—Siguen enojados por el modo en que se dieron las cosas, pero felices por salir eso es seguro.

— ¿Y… Tuff? ¿Cómo está?

— ¡Se puso eufórico! Lo hubieras visto. —Contó animada la gemela. —Ese chico a pesar de los golpes de la vida jamás dejará que lo depriman.

—Me alegro por ustedes. —Dijo Hofferson melancólica.

—Todo gracias a ti. —Agradeció humildemente la otra rubia. —Te estaré siempre agradecida.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, aun sentía culpable por el castigo que todos llevaron por su causa. —Sólo esta noche y serán libres.

—Astrid…—Ruffnut se entumió desde lugar dudando en hablar, sin embargo esta le pidió continuar. — ¿No te has puesto a pensar que puede llegar a agradarte el jefe ese? Es decir… que realmente puedas….

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Interrumpió de inmediato. —Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Camicazi, de los rumores de ese hombre que es ambicioso y hasta déspota.

—Calma, bueno… yo sólo lo decía… que puedes llegar a enamorarte de él, pero tienes razón, además que es un viejo, pero ¿te imaginas? Si se muere tal vez tú puedas ser la líder.

—No digas tonterías.

—Bien, me callo, pero en el mejor de los ambientes podemos huir en cuanto estemos todos juntos.

—En eso estaba pensado. —Susurró Astrid analizando con detenimiento que nadie las estuviera escuchando.

Aunque lo que no sabía era que a través de un compartimiento secreto Arie la observaba sigilosamente, no por nada era un soldado estratega.

.

.

.

A muy tempranas horas de la mañana había un gran ajetreo en todo el reino. El pueblo se había levantado para despedir a la princesa. Astrid y Ruffnut fueron obligadas a desfilar frente a estos en camino al puerto, siendo acompañadas por el rey Harald al cual apenas veían de cerca desde su presentación.

Llegando al muelle subieron al barco y después de que ingresaron todo el equipaje al camarote las dejaron encerradas bajo llave.

—No entiendo. ¿Dónde está mi abuelo, Fare y Tuffnut? —Gruñó Astrid quitándose el molesto niqab de la cabeza.

—Tranquila Astrid, de seguro los traerán después, ya sabes que esa gente quiere guardar apariencias.

Un ruido en la puerta se empezó a escuchar, alguien con la llave iba a entrar, Astrid y Ruffnut dieron un paso atrás pensando que sería el molesto guardaespaldas, pero no fue así, quien entró fue Harald.

—Usted. —Señaló Astrid con desdén.

—Yo querida, espero les guste la habitación será un viaje largo.

— ¿Dónde está nuestra familia? —Preguntó cortantemente Astrid.

—Calma muchacha, pese a la circunstancias debes saber que no deseo hacerles daño ni a su familia.

— ¡Pero apoyó a Camicazi!

—No tuve opción niña. —Dijo con lamentación. —Pero no se preocupen, Camicazi me dijo que traería a su familia antes que partamos, aún hay cosas que debemos subir al barco por lo que les pido paciencia.

Dicho esto salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta nuevamente con llave.

— ¡¿Eso es todo?! —Refunfuñó Astrid con molestia.

—Calma Astrid, escuchaste lo que dijo, ya los van a traer.

Astrid respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, algo imposible hasta que viera todos sanos y salvos en el barco.

.

.

—Hoy es el día Arie, por fin seré libre. —Saltaba animada Camicazi por los pasillos de la prisión.

—Así es su majestad, pronto tendrá la libertad de andar sin usar ese horrible niqab.

La muchacha dejó de saltar para acomodarse la famosa prenda y seguir caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, pues debía fingir ser un familiar desconsolado de uno de los prisioneros, cuando de repente, el correteo de varios soldados llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Arie deteniendo a uno de ellos.

— ¡Una revuelta señor!

En cuanto Camicazi escuchó aquello corrió junto a ellos, pues a donde se dirigían era la celda donde estaba la familia Hofferson.

Llegó en pleno combate, los soldados trataban de calmar a dos enormes hombres que forcejeaban con ellos, pero que fueron sometidos rápidamente, mientras que en el suelo yacían varios cuerpos sin vida.

—No puede ser. —Susurró conmocionada, jamás había visto a varias personas muertas.

— ¡Llévense a los alborotadores! —Ordenó Arie con superioridad, los soldados acataron las ordenes dejándolos solos en la escena del crimen.

—Esto es horrible. ¿Arie, dónde está la celda del abuelo y hermano de Astrid?

Arie bajó la cabeza con fingida pena, y señaló con su dedo que era aquella en donde estaban todos los cadáveres ensangrentados. Camicazi dio un grito ahogado, sin importarle, se introdujo a la celda para tratar de identificar si efectivamente las personas a las que se supone que debería llevar al barco estaban ahí.

—No puede ser…. no puede ser…—Empezó a chillar. —Yo no quería que esto pasara…

—Princesa debemos irnos.

—No, debo cerciorarme… debo llevarlos al barco o Astrid romperá el trato y de seguro me matará.

—Princesa no puede hacer nada, ahí está. —Señaló Arie un cuerpo que yacía boca abajo con varias puñaladas en la espalda.

Camicazi se tapó la boca horrorizada pues aquel hombre muerto era Honeir, el abuelo de su suplente.

— ¡¿El niño?! ¿Dónde está el niño?

Hasta que lo mencionó Arie no había reparado en la presencia del menor, ambos debían estar muertos según su plan pero no lo veía entre la pila de cadáveres. Enfureció, si escapaba estaría perdido pues podría enterar a Astrid sobre lo sucedido con su abuelo.  
El guardaespaldas empezó a mover los cadáveres en busca el niño, rogando por que estuviera muerto, cuando lo encontró; debajo del cuerpo del Honeir estaba Fare Hofferson, con la camisa manchada de sangre e inmóvil, el esfuerzo de su abuelo por protegerlo al final había sido en vano.

—¡No Arie! Yo no quería esto. —Empezó Camicazi a sollozar al ver la trágica escena. —Yo no quería que nadie muriera.

—Tranquila mi princesa. —Arie la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verla. —Aún hay una solución… confié en mí, tengo un plan.

La llorosa princesa sólo prestó atención a la nueva idea de su guardaespaldas, pensando seriamente en querer huir rápidamente de ahí antes que alguien se enterara.

.

.

Pasaba el medio día, el equipaje, los regalos, las provisiones, ya todo estaba listo, sólo faltaban tres tripulantes más. Harald miró la posición del sol, estaba ansioso por partir y Camicazi aún no llegaba con la familia de las chicas.

La iría a buscar cuando Leopoldo gruñó señalando hacia un punto del muelle, con la ayuda de un catalejo divisó a Camicazi, a Arie así como a un chico rubio al que tenían atado de la manos.

—Camicazi, es tarde… ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Harald una vez que llegaron al barco.

—El hermano gemelo de la mucama. —Presentó Camicazi al chico, quien fue empujado por Arie para hiciera una reverencia al rey.

— ¿Y los otros dos? —Preguntó Harald receloso.

—Lo pensé bien tío. —Dijo Camicazi con fingida firmeza. —Se los entregaré a Astrid una vez que cumpla tres meses del trato.

— ¡No fue lo que se acordó!

—Te conviene tío. —Titubeó la chica. —Arie la escuchó decir que en cuanto estuvieran juntos se las ingeniarían para huir, y nosotros no queremos eso ¿verdad?

Harald bufó molesto, tomó con rudeza el brazo de Tuffnut conduciéndolo hacia los camarotes, siendo seguidos por Camicazi. Llegando al lugar, abrió la puerta con ferocidad, asustando a ambas chicas.

Ruffnut corrió a su hermano que de igual manera se alegró en verla, mientras que Astrid esperaba que sus seres queridos entraran después sin embargo ¡nada!

— ¿Mi abuelo, Fare? —Preguntó con preocupación.

— ¿Así que planeabas escapar?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Respondió Astrid con temor a la acusación.

Ruffnut y Tuffnut se pusieron de su lado, ambos asustados con las miradas fieras que lanzaban contra su amiga.

—No finjas Astrid, Arie te escuchó claramente… por lo que no podrás ver a tu familia al menos hasta que cumplas tres meses del contrato. —Dijo Camicazi.

— ¡¿Qué?! No… no me pueden hacer esto. —Enfureció. —No he hecho más que acatar órdenes.

—Lamentablemente concuerdo con esto. —Dijo Harald calmado, mucho más al escuchar sinceridad en Hofferson. —Así que serán tres meses y Camicazi. —Señaló a su sobrina. —Te reunirá con tu familia.

—No… por favor…—Rogó la rubia devastada.

—Lo siento, pero no me arriesgaré por nada en este trato que de un modo u otro debe cumplirse. —Sentenció Harald saliendo con Camicazi y Arie.

Astrid se dejó caer en cuanto la puerta se cerró siendo consolada solamente por los gemelos.

—Tuff… ¿los vistes antes de venir?

—No, recuerda que yo no estaba en la misma celda… a mí sólo me dijeron que ahora tenía que fingir ser el guardaespaldas de Astrid.

Aquello sólo preocupó a la gemela, pues viendo a Astrid parecía estar al borde la locura.

.

.

.

—Más vale que cumplas con el trato para la próxima. —Amenazó Harald jalando el brazo de Camicazi.

— ¿Quién te entiende tío? ¿Te preocupas por ella o por tu reino?

—Me disgusta que los tratos no se hagan de acuerdo a lo planeado, tanto tú como ella han intentado traicionarme, ¡No lo permitiré! Por lo demás, la idea de estar jugando así con las personas me desagrada.

—No finjas tío. Eres tan déspota como yo. —Escupió Camicazi zafándose de su agarre. —Por cierto, yo también haré un viaje, por lo que tomaré mi dote monetario de lo que me corresponde.

—Sólo una parte. —Dijo Harald molesto. —Recuerda que le cediste tu dote a la esclava una vez que decidiste seguir con esto.

—Que ella se quede con la isla, yo sólo quiero el oro… y para tu información, si me falta más me tendrás que proveer… no importa por cual medio o sino todos se enterarán de la verdad.

— ¡Ya lárgate Camicazi! Quieran los dioses que no nos volvamos a ver.

—Lo mismo, ¡bastardo!

Y con las últimas escupidas de veneno, Camicazi abandonó el barco junto al satisfecho guardaespaldas. Mientras que el molesto Harald ordenaba subir anclas para iniciar el viaje a Berk.

.

.

 **Berk.**

Hiccup siguiendo con la absurda idea de Snotlout, partió junto a este y Fishlegs hacia donde pudieran encontrar un dragón salvaje.

—Hiccup… no me parece buena idea. —Comentó el nervioso Fishlegs

— ¡Cállate gordo! —Gritó Snotlout. —No les hagas caso Hiccup… ¿qué tal si vamos a la isla de los muerte susurrantes, alas cambiantes, o un canto mortal?

—Lo primero que encontremos. —Dijo Hiccup buscando en su mapa la primera isla de dragones explorados que encontrara, viendo atentamente que era una isla que no estaba a más de 5 kilómetros de Berk.

Le pidió a Toothless ir en dirección al este donde encontrarían una isla pequeña boscosa, que seguramente ocultaba a un fiero dragón.

Llegando, el grupo de jinetes se internó al frondoso bosque que debido a sus altos arboles les impedía explorar la isla desde el aire.

— ¿Crees que encontremos un dragón aquí? —Preguntó curioso Fishlegs.

—Más vale que sí, no quiero gastar mis energías en el estúpido regalo.

—Aunque me alegro Hiccup. Eso quiere decir que la vas a hacer parte de nosotros, los jinetes.

—Cómo eres ingenuo. —Se burló Snotlout de su gordo amigo. —Esa chica muy apenas ha de saber montar un carruaje y tú quieres que vuele un dragón.

—Además quién dijo algo sobre hacerla un jinete. —apoyó Hiccup sin dirigirle la vista al rubio.

—Hiccup, tú no eres así… ¿pretendes que le haga daño? Tú dices que los dragones son nuestros amigos.

—Y lo son Fishlegs…—Hiccup detuvo su andar para hablar con su amigo. —Pero no quiero que sean amigos de ella… será sólo una broma… un pequeño sustito.

— ¡Será genial! —Exclamó Snotlout emocionado.

—Sí, súper genial. —Dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo reanudando la marcha y dejando a Fishlegs sin palabras. —Por favor… ayúdame… necesito atrapar a este dragón.

— ¡¿Atrapar?! —Gritó Fishlegs desconcertado. —Pero tú… yo pensé… que tú y la mano…—Tartamudeó decepcionado de su amigo.

Hiccup resopló con fastidio, pronto comprendió que había sido mala idea traer a Fishlegs, quien era obvio que esperaba que fuera el de siempre.

—Sólo déjame resolverlo…

Un ruido entre lo más alto del bosque llamó su atención, los jinetes prestaron atención, al juzgar por el movimiento de las ramas algo grande y veloz había pasado por ahí.

—Toothless, plasma. —Ordenó al dragón quien a pesar de no querer contribuir lo obedeció por temor a otro regaño, como últimamente lo hacía.

El furia nocturna disparó con certeza, en eso un gruñido fuerte se escuchó entre la maleza, y algunas ramas y hojas empezaron a caer, de repente, desde lo alto, salió ferozmente un nadder color azul que lanzó fuego contra sus ahora enemigos.

Hiccup montó a Toothless hábilmente, empezando a ser perseguido por el nadder que lo vio tanto a él como al furia nocturna como sus principales enemigos, dejando a Snotlout y Fishlegs atrás con sus dragones.

El nadder empezó a lazar espinas y a crear cuanto obstáculo pudiera contra el jinete y dragón. Hiccup sonrió por sus adentros, era tan salvaje como lo quería, pero no muy hábil ni veloz como su amigo.

Con un rápido movimiento cambió de dirección con Toothless para ir contra el nadder, algo que no esperaba el dragón al momento que fue impactado por una de las plasmas de Toothless.

—Justo en el blanco. —Celebró Hiccup dándole una palmaditas de felicitación al dragón que no estaba de acuerdo con el método que estaban siguiendo.

La nadder volvió a retomar el vuelo para comenzar la persecución, para el jinete era momento de acabar con el juego y capturarlo de una vez por todas, le pidió a Toothless entrar entre las ramas de los árboles, pues ahora él haría algo alocado.

Atrajo su atención por medio de unos llamados de Toothless, la nadder cruzó entre los árboles buscando el origen del llamado y justo cuando pasó por debajo de donde se encontraba Hiccup, este se lanzó al lomo del dragón empezando a forcejear con él en el aire.

El castaño se aferró al cuello del nadder mientras que intentaba hacer el movimiento especial con el que lo dominaría; sin embargo el salvaje nadder peleaba contra él para quitárselo de encima. Toothless, para ayudar a su amigo, se le atravesó al nadder para darle una embestida que la contuvo durante unos segundos que Hiccup aprovechó para rascarle la barbilla.

La nadder al contacto con aquel masaje cayó dormida irremediablemente como un costal de harina, mientras que Hiccup fue auxiliado por Toothless para evitar la caída.

— ¡Eso estuvo sorprendente! —Felicitó Snotlout que recién llegaba con su dragón a la escena, junto con Fishlegs.

—Cállate y ayúdame a amarrarlo. —Pidió Hiccup sacando unas cadenas que yacían en una de las provisiones que cargaba Toothless.

—Es un ella. —Examinó Fishlegs de cerca. —No la lastimaste, por cierto. —regañó furioso acariciando el hocico de la dragona.

Hiccup poca importancia le tomó y junto con Snotlout le amarraron las patas, así como el hocico, y la ataron de tal manera que no pudiera extender las alas, un escenario triste para el regordete.

—Ahora sólo entre nuestros dragones deben cargarla y llevarla a Berk. —Dijo Hiccup una vez acabado la labor.

—Claro… debes asustar a tu futura esposa. —Gruñó Fishlegs molesto. — ¡Sólo mírate Hiccup! lo que ese compromiso te ha hecho… sin embargo, recuerda que tú así lo decidiste y todo por despecho.

. —Cálmate gordo. —Pidió Snotlout.

— ¡No me callaré! Snotlout… no puede ser que tú también contribuyas con esto… te creía bravucón pero no tanto, no es divertido lo que están pensando hacer… además ¿les gustaría que alguien les hiciera esto a sus dragones?

Hiccup miró atentamente al dragón que ahora yacía completamente dormido, atacado de hocico a patas por su causa. Lo empezó a comparar con él mismo. Así se sentía, atado a obligaciones que no quería, amarrado sin poder hacer nada, pero ¿qué debía hacer? Había cometido la estupidez de haber aceptado, recordando el motivo de que eran los dragones por el que lo había hecho, para salvar dragones, no para capturarlos. Él no era así, se odiaba por estarse convirtiendo en su abuelo.

—Hiccup… reacciona. —Rogó Fishlegs esperanzando de que su amigo le hiciera caso. —Libéralo.

—No. —Susurró Hiccup. —Amigo, sé lo que quieres decir… lo comprendo… el método que use para capturar el dragón no fue lo correcto pero aun así quiero llevármelo… para ella.

— ¿Planeas molestarla como quiera? —Preguntó con cautela Snotlout, ahora ya no le parecía tan divertido.

—No, pero realmente no se me ocurre nada para el regalo… quiero quitarme está presión. —Dijo señalándose el pecho. —Te prometo Fishlegs que si lo desprecia, ese mismo día lo dejo ir… o en todo caso que se quede en Berk… por mi mejor, molestaría a mi abuelo.

— ¿Sin lastimarla? —Preguntó el regordete no muy convencido.

—Nadie saldrá herido. Lo prometo. En especial los dragones.

Fishlegs a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, comprendió un poco a su amigo, siempre y cuando tratara al dragón bien lo apoyaría.

.

.

— ¡Un dragón! —Gritó Eero alterado al ver al recién llegado nadder. — ¡De todas las cosas! ¡¿Un dragón?!

—Así es. —Dijo Hiccup con firmeza. —Si aquella chica se va a convertir en mi esposa más vale que aprecie a los dragones.

Eero masculló por sus adentros, estaban en plenos preparativos de la boda, la novia estaba a una semana de llegar según sus cálculos y todos debía salir bien. Por lo que ordenó que el dragón debía permanecer en el hangar hasta estar debidamente entrenado.

.

.

.

La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Hiccup había declarado para sí mismo que ese día era el fin de lo que era.

La boda se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, no sólo llegaría la novia, también llegarían varios jefes de las tribus vecinas, pues no sólo se casaría también se convertiría en jefe, Eero dejaría el trono para cedérselo a él, algo de lo que recientemente había sido notificado. Un golpe bajo y duro para él.

— ¿Ya estás arreglado hijo? —Preguntó Bork entrando lentamente a la habitación de nieto.

Lo había visto inestable desde que había aceptado el compromiso, y Hiccup teniendo una vena de su padre Stoick podía ser un poco terco y reservado. Lo vio vestido complemente de negro, con una pechera grisácea, así como una capa de oso negro que Eero le regaló para la ceremonia de boda y de ascenso al trono, que todo jefe debía portar.

— ¿Ya llegaron? —Preguntó tembloroso.

—Nada a la vista…—respondió el viejo sentándose a un lado de él, notando como temblaba con frenesí por los nervios. —Pero llegó alguien más.

— ¿Quién?

Bork sonrió dándole la buena noticia.

.

.

— ¡Gobber! —Saludó Hiccup animado.

— ¡Pescado, mira cuanto has crecido! —Saludó un hombre carismático manco y cojo.

Gobber Belch conocido por haber sido el mejor amigo de su padre y quien le enseñó sobre herrería antes de que partiera a ser el jefe de su propia tribu en una isla a miles de kilómetros de Berk.

—No sabía que vendrías… es bueno verte de nuevo.

—No me lo perdería. ¡Te vas a casar! Recuerdo aun cuando naciste.

Aquel comentario deprimió de nuevo a Hiccup, pues por minutos había olvidado aquel detalle del matrimonio.

—Yo auspiciaré tu boda. —Anunció Gobber feliz, notando rápidamente el cambio de humor de su ex alumno. —No pareces el novio más entusiasmado de todos.

— ¡Tonterías! Sólo está nervioso. —Interrumpió Eero llegando con ellos, para molestia de Bork. —Gobber, es bueno verte otra vez… ojala mi hijo estuviera aquí.

Todos bajaron la cabeza con pena, a pesar de los años aún no se acostumbraban a la ausencia de Stoick y de Valka.

—Bien, espero que tú y esa chica puedan ser tan felices como lo fueron tu padre y madre.

Hiccup trató de sonreír con los buenos deseos de su maestro pero le era imposible.

— ¡Jefe! —gritó un jovencito que corría hacia ellos. — ¡Leopold llegó! ¡Están cerca! —Anunció Gustav, un joven aprendiz de jinete de dragones.

— ¡Llegaron! —Eero se frotó las manos entusiasmado, mientras que con Hiccup ocurría todo lo contario. —¡Vamos todos al muelle!

—Vamos hijo, a terminar con todo esto. —trató de animarlo Bork, pese que Hiccup se llenaba de miedo y rabia al mismo tiempo.

.

.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a su destino. Durante aquel periodo de tiempo Astrid estuvo firme con la idea de complacer a quien fuera si con eso le garantizaban que le regresarían a su familia. En todo el camino había permanecido encerrada junto con Ruffnut, hasta que un día Harald las dejó salir a cubierta, pues en cuestión de horas llegarían a su destino.

Astrid vio de lejos la enorme isla que poco a poco se iban acercando, todo aquello le provocó una oleada de vértigo en su ser.

—Impresionante ¿no te parece?

Se sobresaltó al ver que quien le había hablado era el rey Harald, un hombre al que le guardaba también resentimiento. No le contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Sé que debes estar furiosa con todos, Camicazi… conmigo, pero quiero que comprendas… era necesario, este compromiso puede salvar a muchas personas, y a ti misma.

— ¿Y mi familia? —Replicó ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo.

—A veces se deben hacer sacrificios por un bien en común, pero tu familia está bien… eso me dijo Camicazi, confía, yo mismo te los traeré pasado los tres meses.

—No puedo creer que se haya dejado llevar por el juego de Camicazi.

—También me tenía a su merced. —Dijo Harald, empezando a observar con detenimiento a la chica.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que no traía el niqab puesto, que el vestido que traía estaba descubierto de la espalda, un vestido extraño que de seguro su sobrina le había conseguido en un lugar fuera de Bog Burglar, pero que con el niqab quedaba arreglado, aunque era tontería que usara esa cosa con tan bonita prenda.

Observó más a detalle su espalda, de abajo hacia arriba, viendo como la coleta que tenía se la habían amarrado hacia un lado y caía sobre su hombro. Sin pensarlo, rozó su espalda con las puntas de sus dedos de abajo hacia arriba, logrando estremecer rápidamente a la rubia.

— ¡¿Qué hace?! —Astrid se alejó indignada, llevando su mano rápidamente al cuello, queriendo ocultar aquella cicatriz con la que la habían marcado.

—Lo siento, no debí…—Dijo Harald con una risita. —Pero ahora que te veo… realmente eres hermosa.

La chica se ruborizó por el halago, aunque eso no le quitaba la furia al pensar que como esclava cualquiera pretendía aprovecharse de ella.

—De no ser rey… y de que no te tengas que casar obligadamente te aseguro que te haría mía.

—Es un descarado y un prejuicioso, jamás estaría con una persona como usted. —Escupió Astrid sólo provocando risas en Harald.

—Es la realidad querida, podrás ser muy bella pero sin posición no eres nada… considérate afortunada al subir de nivel por la estúpida de mi sobrina.

—Lo dice quién es hijo de una humilde mujer que se enamoró de un rey. —Terminó Astrid dejando callado a Harald, pues había tocado justo en uno de sus puntos débiles.

El rey replicaría, pero en ese momento se acercó Leopold gruñendo animadamente, el dragón se había adelantado para avisar de su llegada, y como respuesta unos dragones domados por jinetes hicieron acto de presencia para ayudar al barco a llegar más rápido a Berk.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Ruffnut que recién llegaba a cubierta con el sorprendido Tuffnut.

Astrid estaba con la boca abierta, jamás habían visto algo igual en toda su vida. Harald al ver la expresión de incredulidad de la rubia rio.

—Es debido a eso. —Señaló a los dragones. —Que te casarás querida.

Astrid había quedado boquiabierta, su familia, sus amigos, su libertad ¡todo! ¿Por un montón de dragones?

—Más vale que te alisten, con su ayuda llegaremos en minutos… así que… arréglate apropiadamente. ¡Mucama! —Mandó a llamar a Ruffnut, quien prácticamente se tuvo que llevar a Astrid a rastras pues esta seguía atónita.

.

—Astrid, ¿estarás bien? —Preguntó Ruffnut una vez que estuvieron solas en el camarote.

No le respondió. Astrid estaba aún cohibida, pues hasta ese momento no había procesado las palabras de Harald, pronto llegarían a su destino, empezó a sentir mucho miedo, y un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—No puedo…—Susurró. —No puedo…. Ruff… no puedo.

—Cálmate. —Ruffnut trató de calmar su temblor pero se le estaba haciendo imposible. —Aún es tiempo de huir… si quieres.

—Fare… mi abuelo. —Recordó el motivo por el cual estaba haciendo aquello.

—Astrid. —Susurró Ruffnut sin saber cómo ayudarla.

De repente, ambas se impulsaron hacia adelante por un movimiento brusco, la gemela se levantó primero para divisar por la ventana que los dragones había sujetado el barco y ahora lo llevaban a gran velocidad hacia la isla que rápidamente se iba acrecentado.

—Ya no hay tiempo.

Sólo tomó el niqab color azul oscuro y se lo puso por encima de la cabeza a su amiga, se lo ajustó bien y en cuanto terminó la velocidad del barco disminuyó.

Ruffnut se asomó por la ventana para ver el lugar, notando que había mucha gente reunida con adornos florales así como más dragones.

—Astrid, creo que llegó la hora.

La mencionada sólo se tensó más mientras que el temblor se intensificó en ella.

.

.

.

—Por fin llegaron. —Dijo Eero animado.

El primero en bajar fue Harald, quien se acercó diplomáticamente a Eero para saludarlo.

—Jefe… es un placer conocerlo en persona. —Dijo con una reverencia.

—Lo mismo digo rey Harald, ansiaba que este día llegara.

El rey vio toda la ambición en los ojos del jefe, tal como se lo habían descrito otras tribus, empezó a sentir lástima por la esclava que se tendría que casar con una hombre como él, además tan viejo que de seguro no le daría la satisfacción que un hombre joven (como él) le podría dar.

— ¿Dónde está la princesa? —Preguntó Eero ansioso.

—Ella…

Harald fijó su vista hacia atrás viendo que Astrid había salido con el niqab puesto, empezando con la farsa que su sobrina e indirectamente él habían ideado. La gente empezó a murmurar, pues no podían verla con tal ropa tan extraña.

Snotlout y Fishlegs también presentes estaban curiosos por quien se escondía detrás de todos esos harapos, aunque su vista cambió rápidamente de dirección al ver a la dama de compañía y al aparente guardaespaldas, que era idéntico la primera, sólo por la ligera diferencia de que era hombre.

—Yo la quiero para mí. —Susurraron al mismo tiempo. Mirándose rencorosamente al ver que aquella chica había atraído la atención de ambos.

.

—Camicazi. —Presentó Harald empezando con la farsa.

Astrid se posicionó aun lado de él, dando una reverencia como la verdadera princesa le había enseñado, aunque por dentro seguía temblando.

—Pero… que… bonita.

Eero estaba siendo sarcástico pues no la veía como era, se acercó a ella para saludarla. Astrid al ver el tamaño del hombre empezó a temblar a un más, no creyendo que fuera ese hombre con el que tendría que casarse y hacer mucho más.

—A mi nieto de seguro le agradará.

— ¡¿Nieto?! —Exclamó Harald sin entender nada.

—Mi nieto Hiccup. —Presentó Eero al chico que todo aquel tiempo había estado a sus espaldas, con la mirada en algún punto perdido del muelle.

—El trato era que mi sobrina desposaría al jefe de Berk. —Comentó Harald con recelo.

—Hiccup es el próximo jefe. —Avisó Eero sintiendo contradicción de parte del rey. — ¡Vamos muchacho, acércate!

El mencionado obedeció con la mirada fiera hacia el rey de los Bog Burglars que lo veía de igual forma, Hiccup hizo una hipócrita reverencia a Harald para después pasar su mirada a la princesa. Su futura esposa.

Su mirada verde se encontró con la azul; y a pesar de querer mostrar una apariencia fiera con ella no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto. Hiccup no supo cómo reaccionar, pues aquella chica a pesar de que no la veía por completo entre tanta ropa, encontró algo en sus ojos, algo que tenían en común.

Se dio cuenta a través de sus ojos que ella estaba tan asustada como él.

Continuará.

 **Bien fue así que decidí darle el cortón, lo de Heather no sabía si ponerlo, pero me pareció necesario pues el próximo capítulo quiero abarcarlo a los recién conocidos.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexa: Jajajajja lo siento lo olvidé XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Con lo de perfectos considero que si los consideran así, es porque son realmente aburridos una pareja debe tener imperfecciones, es por eso que lo pinté así. Saludos,**

 **Vivi: En algo tienes razón en cuanto Hiccup y Astrid, pero poco a poco irán cediendo. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy: Por lo pronto Camicazi se irá lejos y tendrá su propia aventura, con respecto a lo del regalo supongo que faltarán dos capítulos para que sepas la reacción Astrid- Stormfly. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: Pues Hiccup le bajará a sus niveles de testorena, poco a poco irá comprendiendo que no fue tan idea de Astrid/Camicazi. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: jajaja así es, de un modo u otro cada quien persigue su sueño de libertad, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: jajaja que cruel con Heather, por eso lo puse al inicio… por ti :3. Ya decidí cambiarlo, más que nada para no sentir limitaciones, fue más que nada por eso. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: jajajaja de que habrá ese hiccstrid habrá… pero como dices sin amor, ya verás como reaccionará cada uno, jajaja gracias por el comentario, fueron unos de los principales para animarme a cambiarlo de rainting. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Arie debió desplazar a Nero desde un inicio es una verdadera plaga ese hombre y lo que falta XD por conocerle. Por cierto que risa con el comentaria Esclava de Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel2000: Así es, aunque pobre Astrid hace todo aquello por personas que ya no están en el mundo. Lamentable. Saludos.**

 **Jessy: Pues Camicazi tenía la intención pero don Arie y su nariz. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Supongo que tus preguntas ya fueron respondidas, excepto de quien será más salvaje, para eso tendrás que esperar a dos capitulo. Según yo. XD. La gallina y Tuff, no lo había pensado, pero es seguro ese chico será feliz a su modo. Saludos.**

 **Frida441: Supongo que ya dedujiste que si va a aparecer. Saludos XD**

 **Flopi216: Todos sufriendo por una causa perdida, al menos Astrid que hará de todo sin saber la realidad. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: jajajaja todas las reacciones, graciosas como siempre, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y el mega encuentro XD. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: Lo de Hiccup es en ratos, ni el mismo sabe lo que quiere, y por cierto que Camicazi se daría de topes contra la pared por su decisión. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Hola de nuevo, la verdad sólo he visto pocos capítulos de once upon a time, por lo que ni idea de la referencia. Pero acertaste en cuanto a Heather, no se quedará quieta y querrá su propia venganza, aunque una que otra cosilla puede pasar en el proceso. Harald si es el de School of dragons. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Videl SS: jajajaa lo siento, tuve que terminarlo ahí, pero el siguiente habrá más acción por parte de estos. Saludos.**

 **Lady werempie: jajajaja si se llevará su sorpresa al dar con su verdadera personalidad, pero para eso en dos capítulos, creo. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: hola que bueno que estás leyendo, quisiera hacerte una consulta si no es mucha molesta ;) Por cierto que acertaste varios puntos de tu review. Saludos.**

 **Nube: hey es bueno leerte otra vez, XD, espero te siga gustando y sigas leyendo en el futuro aunque sea para matar el tiempo como en aquella ocasión. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: Acertaste con el regalo de Astrid, aunque aun falta que le pongan nombre, espero te haya gustado, están hasta saliendo más largos de lo normal. Saludos.**

 **Sone Velvet: Camicazi es ingenua y es manipulada con facilidad tiene su toque de bruja pero no al grado de Arie, y por lo visto a nadie le importa que la sacrificada sea Astrid (entre los principales), algo que quiero reflejar en el fic. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, lectores anónimos y favoritos ¡hasta la próxima! Felices vacaciones, aunque yo no tenga XD. Saludos.**

 **20 de marzo de 2016**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Como les había comentado a partir de este capítulo el fic será de rainting M, ACLARANDO no habrá LEMON, es sólo por las situaciones que creo que son de adultos. Se pide discreción, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

.

.

 **Capítulo VI**

.

.

.

Tragó saliva, incapaz de hablar mientras veía la expresión extremadamente asustada de la chica que se convertiría en su esposa.

¡¿Cómo se atrevería a tratarla como se propuso y jugarle bromas?! Si al igual que él no lucía como la novia más feliz de la que habían hablado en aquellas cartas. La duda entró en Hiccup y lo odió, por no saber cómo enfrentar aquel nuevo reto.

—Vamos Hiccup, saluda a tu prometida Camicazi. —Ordenó Eero con un tono insinuante en su voz.

Un ligero bufido salió de su boca, sin embargo obedeció y dio otra hipócrita reverencia frente a la chica.

—Princesa. —Saludó con la cabeza agachada.

Astrid se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando aquel chico hizo aquel amargo movimiento, respiró dentro del niqab tratando de controlar las emociones que hacían estragos con ella, mientras trataba de analizar que la situación acababa de cambiar. El tipo con el que se tenía que casar no era aquel hombre viejo sino uno mucho más joven, casi de su misma edad, y para ella significaba más problemas.

—No seas tímida. —Pidió Eero al ver a la chica muy tensa. —Hace un lindo día, ¿por qué no se quita esa prenda para dejarnos admirar su belleza?

Aquella petición por parte del actual jefe la quiso llevar a un colapso de nervios. Sin querer, miró disimuladamente a Harald pidiendo su aprobación o más bien su opinión, el rey, aun molesto por los acontecimientos, decidió hablar en su nombre.

—Ella no puede mostrarse ante cualquier persona, es una regla que tenemos en nuestro reino.

— ¡Tonterías! —Comentó Eero riendo por tal absurda costumbre. —En cuanto se case con mi nieto formará parte de nuestra familia y nuestra tribu. —Dijo señalando a los vikingos. —Aquí somos libres de mostrarnos. ¿No es así Hiccup?

El chico sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio, denotando de aquella manera su disconformidad, mientras tanto, Harald apretó los puños conteniendo su furia, de nuevo se sentía desplazado, tal como la verdadera Camicazi había hecho con él, pero si quería las relaciones amistosas con ese pueblo tendría que acostumbrarse al igual que la suplente que su sobrina había conseguido.

—Muy bien. —Resopló y dirigió la vista a su acompañante que esperaba alguna clase de señal. —Camicazi, puedes quitarte el niqab… no hay que ser "irrespetuosos" con los berkianos. ¡Mucama! —mandó a llamar a Ruffnut que a torpes pasos se acercó a ellos, deleitando los ojos de dos vikingos. —Ayúdala… por favor.

Con mucho cuidado, Ruffnut ayudada por Astrid empezaron retirar aquel trapo, revelando poco a poco aquel hermoso vestido que había encantado al rey, para finalmente asombrar a la multitud que dio un grito ahogado al ver por fin a quien se había mantenido oculta.

Los que más exageraron con las reacciones fueron Bork, que se talló los ojos por la sorpresa, Eero quién por un segundo se arrepintió de no haber tomado aquella joven como su esposa, Snotlout y Fishlegs cuyas mandíbulas cayeron por la sorpresa, pensando que su amigo era demasiado afortunado.

Astrid se empezó a sentir incomoda con las miradas de todas aquella personas, miró disimuladamente al chico con el que se casaría y este sólo parecía una roca sin expresiones, aunque con una mirada muy penetrante. No le gustaba para nada aquella mirada y en general la de los demás, pues pensó que si la gente se enteraba que no era más que una esclava probablemente la única expresión que obtendría de ellos sería una de repudio.

Hiccup trató de ocultar su sorpresa, la chica frente a él poseía una belleza digna de envidiar, pero eso no bastaba, él tenía bien definido qué clase de chicas les gustaba y la fragilidad que ella mostraba no era una de las cualidades que buscaba en una mujer, por lo que quedaba descartada.

—A… a…—Tartamudeó Eero tratando de recordar lo que seguía de la bienvenida. —A… debemos avanzar, la boda al igual que el trato quedará cerrado para mañana, el día de hoy se le ha preparado una grata bienvenida a ustedes… nuestra nueva familia. —Dijo señalando al rey y a la princesa. —En especial a usted. —señaló a Astrid. —Así que vayamos a la aldea.

El pueblo rápidamente acató la orden del jefe y junto con los dragones se empezaron a retirar, no sin antes que Eero les dejara claro que por el resto del día así como el día siguiente estos debían permanecer en sus hangares hasta nuevo aviso.

—Vamos Camicazi. —Harald ofreció su brazo a Astrid para encaminarla.

—No Harald. —Detuvo Eero. —Deja que Hiccup la guíe, es hora que se conozcan.

Hiccup, quien ya estaba a unos pasos delante de su abuelo, rodó los ojos y tronó los dientes con fastidio, ante el llamado de Eero, regresó de mala gana a donde la chica esperaba, y malhumorado extendió una parte de su brazo para escoltarla, para molestia de Harald, quien creyó que la esclava no estaba recibiendo un buen trato por parte del joven.

La falsa princesa se vio obligada a ser escoltada por el vikingo, en cuanto tuvo que tocarlo el temblor la sacudió, se sintió patética por no ser capaz de contener sus emociones, mientras que Hiccup rodó nuevamente los ojos al confirmar que efectivamente esa chica estaba muy asustada, incluso más que él.

Durante el largo recorrido ninguno mencionó palabra alguna, una de las razones es que tanto Eero como Harald seguían hablando por ellos. Contando las virtudes y habilidades de cada uno que se supone que ellos deberían hablar, si es que los habían dejado para "conocerse".

Llegando a la aldea los recibieron con un banquete digno de reyes y a pesar de que Hiccup y Astrid fueron obligados a sentarse a un lado del otro, siguieron en silencio cada quien mirando por un lado diferente. Ella tratando de concentrarse en dar todo para salvar a su familia, él en buscarle un remedio a algo que no tenía solución.

Todos los demás parecían estar ajenos a su conflicto emocional, incluso los gemelos por un momento habían olvidado sus penas y se dedicaron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, algo que por lo menos alegró a Astrid, pues ellos ya eran libres.

Al comienzo de la noche, Eero se levantó de su asiento para hacer una invitación a su futura nuera.

—Princesa, es hora que vaya al "baño de la novia".

Astrid soló parpadeó en señal de confusión, algo que fastidió a Hiccup, pues se le hizo una princesa mimada con problemas de habla.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Harald.

—Sólo un pequeño ritual de nuestra tribu, especial para nuestras mujeres, un baño para asegurar su pureza y liberarlas de las malas vibras. Sólo pueden participar mujeres, así que siéntase en confianza de invitar a su mucama.

Pronto Ruffnut que se estaba ahogando en comida, tuvo que golpearse el pecho pues la vista fue dirigida a ella. Astrid la observó desde su lugar y le sonrió levemente de ese modo invitándola a ir a ese lugar.

.

.

.

—A que rico está aquí. —Exclamó Ruffnut una vez que se metió en las aguas termales a donde habían sido llevadas. Estaba tan relajada que sus problemas habían quedado atrás. — ¿Tu qué opinas Astrid?

Al no recibir respuesta, la chica dirigió su vista a su amiga, quien le daba la espalda a unos metros de ella, la gemela rápidamente recordó que no había motivo para sentirse relajada si era en base a las desgracias de su amiga.

—Lo siento, no debí.

—No te disculpes. —Astrid se giró para encararla. —Este lugar es bonito… Ruff, ¡eres libre! Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Ahhh, te parecerá tonto pero no lo sentiré así hasta que tú lo seas.

—Gracias Ruff…—Astrid sonrió evitando comentar un _"Eso jamás será posible"_ que no dijo para no incomodarla.

—Las cosas cambiaron ¿no? —Analizó Ruffnut fijando la vista al cielo nocturno. —Tu prometido… ¿qué te pareció?

—Fue algo rudo cuando me escoltó al pueblo, Ruff… no importa si es viejo o no… para mi es el mismo problema.

—Entiendo que no debe ser fácil estar en tu lugar y…

Cesó de hablar al momento que diversos cuchicheos se escuchaban desde el bosque, en un momento a otro un grupo de cinco chicas llegó para después desvestirse sin pudor alguno e introducirse dentro del agua.

—El jefe Eero nos dio permiso de venir a su baño de novia, princesa. —Explicó una con un tono arrogante en su voz, era de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

—Qué bonito cabello dorado tienen ambas. —Comentó con envidia otra de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes.

Las chicas pronto detectaron problemas con el grupo de mujeres que no hacían más que hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre su apariencia o llegada tan controversial.

—Aunque no creo que la princesa sea lo suficiente mujer para el jefe Hiccup. —Comentó una chica de cabello negro y mirada perturbada, una de las amigas de Heather y ex berserker.

—No, nadie será como ella. —Dijo una insinuante, otra amiga de la vikinga berserker.

— ¿Qué quieren aquí serpientes venenosas? —Intervino Ruffnut cansada de escuchar todas aquellas insinuaciones.

—Sólo dejarle claro a la princesa lo que opinamos de ella, no es más que una vanidosa y débil chica, no es justo que sólo por riquezas nos quite a nuestro mejor candidato.

—Pues lastima. Vayan a esparcir su veneno al otro lado. —Dijo Ruffnut empezando a perder los estribos.

— ¿La princesa no se puede defender por si sola? —se burló una de las chicas berkianas.

Ganas no le faltaron a Astrid de tumbarle todos los dientes, sin embargo no le encontraba caso pelear con un montón de ardidas.

—Vámonos Ruff, el agua se contaminó. —Dijo Astrid para luego tomar una manta que había dejado cerca para cubrirse.

La gemela antes de irse les salpicó agua caliente en sus caras a al menos tres chicas, quienes se quejaron por el repentino contacto y siguió a su amiga, aquella chica a la que defendería hasta que volviera a ser quién era.

.

.

Después del aburrido banquete y de los múltiples comentarios sobre lo afortunado que era, la envidia que le tenían y muchos más, Hiccup regresó a aquella casa que varios vikingos le construyeron y que sería a partir del día siguiente la casa que compartiría con su esposa; esperaba recargado sobre la mesa a su abuelo quien le había pedido esperarlo pues quería hablar con él de un asunto "muy importante". Cuando la puerta se abrió se enderezó para recibirlo, sin embargo a quien vio primero fue a aquella chica, Camicazi.

Astrid se tensó al verlo sentado en un pequeño banco, notando su fruncida expresión así como su puño cerrado. El jefe Eero le había pedido acudir a esa casa, más no esperaba encontrar a su futuro esposo.

—¿Mi abuelo te dijo que vinieras? —Preguntó el chico despectivamente.

La rubia se percató de su molestia por lo que optó por guardar silencio para evitar que su lengua causara más problemas, como sus acciones habían hecho en el pasado.

Hiccup al no recibir respuesta alguna la analizó nuevamente, cohibida desde la entrada con la cabeza gacha, resopló sintiéndose patético por estarse desquitando con alguien que probablemente no quería casarse al igual que él. Era momento de saberlo.

— ¿Te obligaron a ti también? —Preguntó con más amabilidad.

Astrid se sobresaltó desde su lugar, no esperaba que aquel chico tuviera la inquietud de conocer sus inconformidades, sin mencionar palabra alguna asintió con la cabeza, dejando mostrar una mueca de frustración.

Acto seguido, Hiccup golpeó la mesa con el puño. Astrid pensó que había dicho algo malo, sin embargo aquel chico parecía tan perturbado como ella, quiso saber si él también había sido obligado, aunque por su actitud era más que obvia la respuesta.

La puerta interrumpió su silenciosa conversación y enseguida entró Eero, acompañado de Bork así como de Gobber y Harald. Astrid se alejó dando pasos en reversas hasta llegar a la altura donde Hiccup seguía sentado en el banquito.

—Princesa no sea tan tímida. —Dijo el animado Eero. — ¿Qué les parece su casa?

Hiccup resopló dando a si su respuesta, mientras que Astrid miró alrededor, no esperaba que esa casa fuera a ser suya. Todos los hombres a excepción de Eero notaban la incomodidad de la chica y la molestia del otro.

—¿Qué opinan de la casa? —Volvió a preguntar exigiendo una respuesta.

—Eero… déjalos procesarlo por lo menos. —intervino Bork para alegría de Hiccup.

—Estoy segura que a Camicazi le gusta. ¿No es así sobrina? —Preguntó Harald para ayudar a la repentina muda chica.

Astrid asintió y sonrió falsamente dando así por acabada la discusión de la casa. Enseguida Eero carraspeó, pues seguía el segundo tema de discusión.

—Como sabrán mañana la boda se llevará a cabo, primeramente daré unos avisos generales. Todos los dragones deberán permanecer en su hangar como lo habíamos discutido anteriormente. Incluido Toothless, Hiccup… sé que aún está rondando por ahí.

—Toothless no hará nada. —Replicó Hiccup.

—Es una orden… ¡sin dragones!

El chico volvió a resoplar, harto de la situación, entristeciendo tanto a Gobber y Bork que no podían ser más que consejeros para él.

—Después de la boda, la ceremonia de coronación del nuevo jefe y el banquete, será el momento de firmar el tratado, como bien saben será por medio la consumación.

Los futuros esposos se tensaron al mismo tiempo, no esperaban que el jefe fuera a hablar a la ligereza de ese asunto. Hiccup miró de reojo la expresión de su futura esposa, notando lo sonrojada que estaba con el asunto, así como el nerviosismo que mostraba al apretar su vestido en sus manos. Viéndola así lo supo, no sería capaz de hacerlo con ella.

—Después de la consumación y que se haya comprobado la pureza de la princesa. —Harald se irguió desde su lugar recordando aquello lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de aceptar el plan de Camicazi. —El trato quedará cerrado. —Finalizó Eero con los avisos. —Ahora si nos permite princesa… es hora que hablemos a solas con el novio.

Astrid suspiró liberando un poco de la tensión, miró de reojo al chico que cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, cansado de seguro de todo aquel circo.

Harald comentó que él acompañaría a su sobrina, pues los hombres tendrían la famosa "charla" con el próximo jefe. Al salir Astrid se zafó con rudeza del brazo con el que la había estado escoltando.

—No hay vuelta atrás… lo sabes. —Advirtió Harald con pesar. —Ese pacto se debe cerrar o sino…

—Lo sé. —Masculló Astrid con odio. —Tengo todo claro… ya deje de molestarme, espero que obtenga todo lo que quiera.

Dicho esto la rubia se retiró, dejando pensante al rey que empezaba a cuestionar si sus acciones y decisiones estaban siendo las acertadas.

.

.

Tiempo después de que la princesa se había ido, Hiccup salió furioso de la casa aquella. Se suponía que iba a recibir la plática de qué hacer durante la consumación, sin embargo eso logró alterarlo más. Su abuelo Eero ni siquiera había dejado hablar a Gobber y Bork con quienes empezó a debatir pues el jefe ante todo le dijo que:

" _Debería convertirse de una vez por toda en un hombre, someter a la princesa su disposición para demostrarle quién mandaba, tanto a ella como al rey Harald"_

No era su forma de pensar, recordó entonces a su ex novia Heather, con quien soñó alguna vez casarse y entregarse con todo el amor que le tenía, esperando ser reciproco. La ganas de llorar lo invadieron, pues aquello sólo era una fantasía, la única persona que había amado había desaparecido con su amante y a él en cambio le habían dado a un princesa asustadiza a la que ni siquiera sabía si iba a ser capaz de tocarla.

No le atraía, eso era obvio, pero profanarla sólo por capricho de su abuelo y de los demás no se le hacía correcto.

" _No lo iba a hacer, no lo haría, no lo haría"_

Pensó una y otra vez mientras trataba de pensar en una solución para aquello, el matrimonio era inevitable pero la consumación podría tener una solución, y como una antorcha que se enciende, una idea cruzó por su mente, pero debía ser cuidadoso, y ser cómplice de unas cuantas personas incluyendo a futura esposa.

.

.

El día había llegado, el lugar estaba libre de dragones y en cambio de ellos el pueblo estaba adornado de diferentes esculturillas y ornamentos de flores y listones de distintos colores.

En la casa que le habían prestado para su estadía, Astrid y Ruffnut se encontraban arreglando el vestido tradicional de novia color plateado que le habían dado, el cual tenía un pequeño escote e iba acompañado de una capa del mismo color que destellaba adornos de brillos y en su cabeza una gran corona de flores rojas y blancas.

— ¡Listo! —Dijo Ruffnut al momento que le colocó la corona. Astrid se sobaba el cuello, temerosa de que la marca se viera a pesar de que llevaba el cabello suelto. —Tranquila, no se ve.

Astrid miró a su amiga de abajo hacia arriba notando algo peculiar en ella, se había trenzado el cabello.

—Tu cabello… es la primera vez que te veo peinada.

—Ah, sí… ¿sabes? Ese viejo… el jefe ese… dijo que éramos libres, pero al mostrarme con el cabello suelto, unas tipas pronto me llamaron la atención diciéndome que no podía andar desfilando así, pues provocaba la lujuria en los hombres. —Explicó haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

— ¿Y a mí sí me lo dejas suelto?

—Orden de Harald.

Astrid gruñó, ahora sentía que ni con su cabello podía decidir; la charla de chicas se vio interrumpida al momento que alguien tocó la puerta. Este era Tuffnut que entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, él a comparación de su hermana sólo se había puesto unos adornos en su largo cabello.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio es Astrid? —Preguntó inocentemente al ver a la chica ya lista.

—La misma. —Respondió Ruffnut.

—Lamentamos esto. —Dijo el gemelo agachando la cabeza.

—Ustedes no tienen la culpa… y al contrario, me alegra no estar sola en esto.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, no eran los más cuerdos en ocasiones, pero eran lo suficientemente listos para saber cuándo su amiga mentía.

—Por cierto Ruffnut… unos tipos me han estado preguntando por ti. —trató de cambiar de tema Tuff.

—¿Por mi?

—Sí, de hecho están escondidos afuera… creen que no se ven

Rápidamente la gemela se levantó de su asiento y acudió a la ventana, Astrid la siguió al igual que Tuffnut para observar que efectivamente había dos vikingos escondidos detrás de otra casa que se asomaban disimuladamente y se escondían al sentirse descubiertos.

—Esos tipos los vi al llegar… tienen cara de idiotas. —Dijo la gemela retirándose de la ventana.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó Astrid intrigada.

—Uno me dijo que se llama Snotlout, encargado de toda la armería de Berk y el otro… el gordo… se llama Fishlegs, es el encargado de una cosa que llaman academia de dragones.

Aquella información brindada por Tuffnut hizo que la cabeza de Ruffnut empezara a pensar una idea tras otras, si esos tipos estaban interesados en ella, podría utilizarlos a su favor y en beneficio de su amiga.

—Ah… y también recordé… vine a otra cosa. —Comentó Tuff con tranquilidad. —Harald me dijo que ya te llevara a la entrada del gran salón, pero ¡nah! Que se espere.

Astrid respiró hondo y agradeció a Tuffnut el haber atrasado por unos minutos lo que era inevitable. Se quedaron en la cabaña, hasta que rey llegó furioso por su atraso y Tuffnut se echó la culpa explicándole que no lo había obedecido.

.

.

Hiccup muy apenas había dormido de tanto planificar, en su plan se encontraba Snotlout, a quien no había visto desde que despertó, justo cuando más lo necesitaba pues él era el vikingo más alocado que conocía. Sin embargo, ya no le dio tiempo de buscarlo, pues varios hombres, entre ellos su tío Spitelout lo llevaron a que se arreglara de una vez por todas para la ceremonia.

Tampoco había tenido tiempo de ver a su dragón, al cual había dejado en su hangar para su pesar y con quien no pudo tener su vuelo matutino por el ajetreo.

Salió de la casa de su abuelo hecho un rayo en cuanto estuvo listo, vestido de nuevo todo de negro. Buscó por todos lados a su primo, hasta que dio con él, viéndolo hablando entusiasmado con Fishlegs, ambos parecían asombrados con algo que habían visto.

— ¡Snotlout! Te estaba buscando.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No importa… tengo algo que pedirte.

—Hiccup, tu novia ya se fue al gran salón la ceremonia está por empezar.

Fishlegs y Snotlout lo tomaron de cada brazo, empezando a arrastrarlo con ellos hacia donde minutos atrás la novia se había retirado con sus acompañantes, claro está que para los vikingos era una mera excusa para seguir observando a la mucama de la princesa.

—Snotlout… detente. Tengo algo que pedirte. —Gruñó Hiccup tratando de zafarse.

—Me lo dices después de la boda…

El corazón de Hiccup empezó a palpitar a mil hora, pues habían arribado al lugar de la ceremonia, y todos se le habían quedado viendo, pues la novia ya esperaba en el altar y su abuelo se encontraba refunfuñando desde lo más alto al igual que el rey Harald por su tardanza y desconsideración.

Era momento de actuar, si quería que el plan funcionara bien, ya después se las cobraría a Snotlout, se zafó de sus amigos y corrió apresurado por las escaleras, hasta la entrada del gran salón. Gobber también estaba ahí, con el libro de las ceremonias de casamiento.

Eero les pidió que se tomaran de las manos para empezar la ceremonia, Astrid dudó, sin embargo Hiccup no. Tomó la iniciativa y tomó las temblorosas manos de la princesa, quien no se atrevía a verlo del todo a los ojos, a diferencia de él que tenía clavado sus ojos en ella.

La ceremonia empezó sin más, Gobber recitó el discurso acerca de lo qué era el matrimonio, explicando las bondades de esto y como aquella "feliz" pareja (Infeliz entre líneas) debían superar los obstáculos y dejar el amor crecer entre ellos, así como complementarse el uno con el otro.

Seguido de esto, y siguiendo las tradiciones, a ambos se les dio una espada así como un par de anillos, la espada de Hiccup era la de sus antepasados la cual debía otorgar a su esposa como símbolo de un futuro linaje y cuidado de sus tradiciones, mientras que la de ella era una espada nueva la cual simbolizaba la protección de su familia, cuya verdadera familia no estaba con ella ni estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Cruzaron sus espadas en símbolo de protección mutua y como dictaba el ritual debían poner la mano sobre la punta de esta, seguido de esto seguían los votos, los cuales Eero ordenó a Gobber omitir pues era obvio que ninguno de los dos jóvenes tendría algo que decir a favor del otro.

Y de aquella forma procedieron a entregarse los anillos, Hiccup sin ninguna clase de titubeo tomó la mano de ella e insertó el anillo en su delgado dedo, notando hasta en aquel momento que las manos de su esposa eran fuertes y ásperas a pesar su posición. Mientras que a Astrid de los nervios casi se le cae el anillo, y con torpeza lo puso en el dedo de aquel chico que seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero en cuyos ojos había algo. ¿Esperanza?

—Y así se concluye esta ceremonia matrimonial. —Terminó Gobber cerrando el libro. Triste por ver a jóvenes tan desdichados.

Eero fue el primero en aplaudir. —¡Oh, vamos! Dense un beso. —Animó, logrando persuadir a los demás vikingos que también esperaban ver su primera muestra de "afecto".

Ambos chicos, aun tomado de las manos, evitaron mirarse a los ojos. Hiccup a pesar de que no quería, debía seguir con la farsa, así que después de respirar profundamente y tratar de verse feliz, se acercó lentamente a ella, Astrid siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia, cerró los ojos y acortó la distancia, para ambos darse un pequeño beso que fue más bien un roce, pero que fue lo suficiente para que la multitud estallara en aplausos.

Conforme la multitud enloquecía más, Astrid temblaba, aún seguía tomada de la mano de su esposo, inconsciente de su movimiento involuntario. Mientras tanto Hiccup apretó su mano contra la suya, ya habían sido obligados a hacer muchas cosas que no querían, al menos él podría hacer algo por ella y por él mismo.

Siguió la ceremonia en la cual Hiccup fue declarado jefe y cuyas tareas debería empezar al día siguiente oficialmente como nuevo gobernador, para esto, solamente Eero entregó la capa que tenía y fue marcado por la anciana Gothi en la frente con el símbolo de los vikingos herederos de Berk.

" _Otra responsabilidad más_ " pensó el muchacho después de ser marcado con las cenizas, pero después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, iba a ser lo mejor, pues él no sería como su abuelo, si no como alguna vez fue su padre Stoick.

Terminadas las ceremonias, el banquete empezó, la música y la danza destacaba más que la misma comida que se encontraba en varias mesas, la gente conversaba amenamente, sólo los novios estaban inquietos.

Astrid sólo alcanzaba a ver como cada vez el sol se iba alejando para dar paso a la noche y a lo que seguía una vez que oscureciera, mientras que Hiccup de nuevo tuvo que buscar a Snotlout, hasta que lo encontró coqueteando con la mucama de su esposa.

— ¡Snotlout! Debemos hablar. —No pidió permiso, lo tomó de sus ropas y lo arrastró con él tal como este lo había hecho, y se lo llevó afuera del gran salón, detrás de la casa en donde lo había encontrado por la mañana.

— ¿Qué quieres pescado? Si quieres consejos… sólo debo decirte que empieces de arriba hacia abajo.

Hiccup no entendió del todo a que se refería, sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse a lo que iba. —Necesito que me des de tu sangre.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! —Exclamó exaltándose. — ¿Para qué la quieres?

— ¡Cállate y escucha! —Susurró frustrándose, el tiempo se le acababa. —No pienso consumar el matrimonio.

— ¡¿qué?! —Hiccup le tapó la boca a su primo pues su grito podría despertar a los de la isla vecina.

—Cierra la boca, sólo dame de tu sangre, una pequeña cortada y ponla aquí. —Explicó dándole un pequeño recipiente de metal.

—Estás loco. —Dijo Snotlout quitándoselo de encima. —Cualquiera querría hacerlo con esa belleza que ahora tienes por esposa.

— ¡Yo no! No lo entiendes… no puedo hacerlo… no me siento capaz… además ella está muy asustada, pude sentirlo… lo veo.

— ¡Uy! Lo sentiste. —se burló el vikingo.

—No estoy para juegos, Snotlout, en serio no podría hacerlo… no se me hace correcto.

— ¿Y qué pasó con la idea de fastidiarla?

—Olvida todo eso… ya no me interesa, con respecto a la consumación, por favor… eres la única persona en la que confío, si le digo a Fishlegs me intentará sermonear de alguna manera.

El vikingo vio real preocupación en su amigo, de ser él, tomaría a esa chica sin dudarlo, claro que siempre y cuando fuera con su voluntad, lo cual no era el caso.

—Bien, lo haré. —Aceptó tomando el frasco.

Hiccup, ansioso le pasó su daga para que procediera a cortarse con ella. Sin embargo, al muy miedoso vikingo le tomó más minutos de lo que esperaba.

—¡Te dije una pequeña cortada! —Exclamó Hiccup empezando a vendar la palma de su amigo, la cual desbordaba sangre.

—Es que no salía nada, pensé que si me cortaba más …. ¡inútil! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? —Se quejó el muy llorón.

—Mi abuelo podría sospechar… es capaz de analizarnos a ella y a mí. —Terminó Hiccup de apretar la venda en la mano de su primo. —Pero gracias… te debo una. —Dijo tomando el recipiente con él.

—Más vale que la utilices bien… ¡inutil! Mi preciada sangre.

Hiccup se retiró dejando a Snotlout "curado", ahora era momento de advertirle a ella.

.

.

.

Snotlout quejumbroso regresó lloroso a donde el banquete, quería beber para que la palpitación en la mano se le quitara, también por culpa de Hiccup, Ruffnut se había marchado probablemente para preparar a la princesa la cual ya no estaba presente, tampoco estaba su hermano a la que le había estado sacando información.

Se lamentó, tomó el tarro para beber de un solo sorbo cuando:

— ¡Snotlout! —El grito de Eero lo hizo escupir la bebida. — ¿Dónde está Hiccup?

— ¿Hiccup? —repitió nervioso. —Él… creo que se fue por ahí. —Señaló hacia un punto del gran salón.

—Ya busqué ahí y…

Eero notó que el chico traía un vendaje en su mano, algo inusual pues nadie había trabajado como para lastimarse. — ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

— ¡Ah! Yo me corté… con una daga.

Eero frunció el ceño, tenía el instinto de saber cuándo le mentían y Snotlout para nada lo ocultaba con su nerviosismo.

—Bien…—sonrió. —Ten cuidado para la próxima, si ves a Hiccup dile que debe acudir a su casa… debe cerrar el pacto.

Snotlout asintió como tonto, pensando que había logrado engañar al jefe.

.

.

La habían retirado del banquete pues seguía lo que más le asustaba del aquel trato. En la habitación que debía compartir con su marido, le habían dejado un vestido casi translucido para ponerse, sin embargo no se había atrevido a tocarlo por lo cual conservaba aun el vestido de novia. Aun no estaba lista.

—Astrid… aun es momento, puedes arrepentirte.

—No puedo… debo hacerlo o si no… Fare… mi abuelo…

Varios golpes en la puerta se escucharon asustando a las chicas. Tuffnut desde el exterior gritó que había llegado alguien. La puerta de abrió sin más mostrando que quien había llegado era el serio Hiccup.

— ¿Podemos…? —Preguntó viendo indirectamente a Ruffnut que no le quedó de otra más que irse.

Una vez sola, el temblor en Astrid volvió a hacerse presente, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Hiccup, quien se acercó lo suficientemente para poder susurrarle.

—Tranquila no pasará nada… no te haré nada.

La chica dejó de temblar para poder ver a sus ojos verdes los cuales lucían esperanzadores; de un momento a otro el chico empezó a esculcarse por dentro de los bolsillos, buscando algo entre ellos.

—Toma. —le ofreció el recipiente de metal. —Vamos a usar esto.

Astrid lo tomó con recelo, viendo que el recipiente guardaba sangre.

—Ellos sólo quieren una muestra de que pasó algo entre nosotros… querrán ver tu sangre, fingiremos hacerlo y por la mañana cuando vengan a analizar las sabanas notarán esta sangre.

Astrid quedó boquiabierta con la idea del nuevo jefe, jamás hubiera imaginado que él quisiera ayudarla con respecto a eso, y si era así cooperaría con gusto. Ese chico le había dado una esperanza que ya había perdido. Sonrió.

Ver la pequeña sonrisa de la princesa hizo al mismo Hiccup sonreír levemente. Por lo menos en aquella noche sus penas estarían resueltas, después de todo ella no había tenido la culpa de aquel compromiso en el que ambos estaban envueltos.

El momento se vio interrumpido nuevamente por alguien que golpeó la puerta. Ambos pensaron que se trataba de Ruffnut o Tuffnut, sin embargo el que entró sin permiso fue el sonriente Eero.

Instintivamente Hiccup se puso por enfrente de Astrid, mientras esta ocultó disimuladamente el recipiente con la sangre.

—Ah… veo que ambos se están preparando.

—Así es abuelo… si no te importa. —Fingió Hiccup correrlo señalando la puerta.

—Que gracioso hijo, mejor deja la puerta abierta… aún faltan dos testigos.

— ¿Testigos? —Cuestionó Hiccup asustado, Astrid vio el cambio de color en la cara de su esposo, algo no andaba bien.

Eero como si estuviera en su casa tomó un banquito y se sentó enfrente de la cama que sería testigo de la consumación.

—así es, tu tío Spitelout y la anciana Gothi serán los testigos de la consumación. Le dije a tu abuelo Bork si quería pero se negó rotundamente… así como el rey Harald, que según dijo que no era apropiado.

—¡Y razón tiene! —Exclamó Hiccup alterado. —Los testigos no son obligatorios.

—Para los demás berkianos no, pero para el jefe sí. —Explicó Eero sacando un as bajo la manga, pues tenía documentos que así lo decían, pero que con el tiempo habían sido olvidados hasta ahora.

—Abuelo ¡no! —Replicó Hiccup tratando de seguir con su plan. — Con ustedes aquí no podré.

—Si podrás… lo harás porque lo harás. ¿A quién pensabas engañar?

Se levantó amenazantemente justo cuando los dos testigos llegaron en pleno conflicto.

— ¿Engañar? ¿Cómo?

—Dame lo que traes en la mano muchacha. —Ordenó mirando a la silenciosa Astrid.

Hiccup palideció en el momento en que vio descubierto, aun así Astrid fingió demencia pero por una orden del anterior jefe, la vieja Gothi forcejeó con ella hasta quitarle el recipiente.

—Pensé que todos estábamos de acuerdo que esto iba a pasar. —Regañó severamente Eero, estrellando el recipiente contra la pared.

—Pues no, no estamos de acuerdo. ¡Estoy cansado de estar haciendo tu voluntad! —Replicó Hiccup furioso.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo… o si no la primera cabeza en rodar por la mañana será la de tu dragón. —Hiccup dio un grito ahogado por la amenaza de su abuelo, temió por su amigo al cual no había visto.

— No te atreverías

—Pruébame… no por nada los mandé a encerrar a todos, esto era por si se te ocurría una de sus usuales locuras. ¡Gracias a los dioses que lo hice! Así que decide… ¿hacerlo o no?

Hiccup desvió su mirada a la confundida princesa, viéndola totalmente asustada, lo que menos le inspiraba era consumar el matrimonio, algo en lo que era inexperto.

— ¡Vamos, hazlo, sé un hombre! —Gritoneó Eero. — ¡Es sólo una mujer, hazla tuya!

—¡No puedo! —Hiccup se dejó caer al piso, del coraje las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

No era el hombre que su abuelo esperaba y tampoco quería serlo.

—¡Spitelout! —su pariente político se puso de pie en cuanto lo llamaron. —¡La cabeza del furia nocturna, tráemela!

El hombre dudó en obedecer, pero oficialmente el nuevo jefe podría tomar decisiones a la mañana siguiente por lo que aún le debía lealtad al viejo jefe. Caminó pesadamente hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta de la habitación cuando:

—¡Espera! —Hiccup aun cabizbajo lo detuvo. —Lo haré.

Astrid dio un grito ahogado con la decisión de su esposo, no entendía bien la pelea que estaban sosteniendo, en ese momento sólo pensaba que ese chico no había cumplido con lo que le había dicho y eso la había destrozado por dentro.

—Bien, regresa Spitelout. —Ordenó al hombre regresar a su lugar.

Lentamente Hiccup se puso de pie, se giró hacia su esposa y con la cabeza gacha se acercó la ella para empujarla contra la cama. Astrid aferró sus manos contra su pecho, queriendo de esa forma protegerse, pues Hiccup nada lento se puso encima de ella, acorralándola entre sus piernas. Empezó a respirar agitadamente en cuanto sintió su respiración cerca de ella pues pretendía besarle el cuello, no le quedó más de otra más que cerrar los ojos sólo esperando lo inevitable.

— _¡No puedo!_ —Lo escuchó gritar.

Sintió el peso de Hiccup caer sobre ella, este había escondido su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello. Aun así no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pues lágrimas se empezaron a formar y algunas ya las sentía escurrir por los costados de sus ojos.

— ¡Vamos…. sé hombre!¡Recuerda a tu dragón!

Astrid se sintió un vil objeto, a ese chico lo estaban amenazando con matar un dragón, ¿sólo por eso? ¿Y ella qué?

—Vamos muchacha… coopera… no quieres que tu tío este defraudado de ti.

Aquella frase sobresaltó el corazón de Astrid, si bien no era lo mismo su familia a un dragón, aquel chico estaba en la misma situación, y cada quien veía por sus intereses, aunque eso los estuviera matando por dentro. ¿cómo podía reclamar así? Sí ella misma se había dicho que haría todo por su familia.

Hiccup se irguió sobre sus rodillas para ver a su esposa, esta estaba con los ojos cerrados y con retazos de lágrimas, se sentía como todo un violador, sin embargo los gritos y amenazas de su abuelo eran más fuertes, por lo que procedió con lo inevitable, nada más les importaba más que salvar la vida del único ser que no era parte de su familia y que estimaba más que nadie.

Pasó su rasposa mano por una de las piernas de ella, para empezar a subirle poco a poco aquel vestido, sintiendo como ella se tensaba con sus roces, haciéndolo dudar de sus acciones, más no debía hacerlo.

Con cuidado separó sus piernas para quedar en medio de estas y proceder a terminar de firma de una vez el pacto.

.

.

.

Faltaba unas cuantas horas al amanecer, el pueblo estaba en silencio y a oscuras a excepción de una casa nueva.

—Bien, esta hecho. —Eero se dio por bien servido una vez que el matrimonio quedó consumado.

La evidencia, la pequeñas gotitas de sangre que había en la cama, aun lado de la engarruñada princesa que le daba la espalda a todos los presentes, aun en su vestido de novia. Mientras que el nuevo jefe se ajustaba bruscamente el pantalón con los ojos llorosos y complemente rojo de la vergüenza.

Hiccup salió furioso de la habitación, avergonzado de lo bajo que había caído tanto con la mujer como por el método que optó por tomar para finalmente hacerla suya, aquella chica que pareció ser sólo una muñeca, dejándose hacer todo lo que él quiso. Sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo.

Salió bruscamente de la casa, asustando a los gemelos que se había quedado dormidos a un lado de la puerta. Ruffnut y Tuffnut vieron la ira, el sonrojo y la vergüenza que mostraba el jefe, rápidamente pensaron en acudir con su amiga que no tenían la menor idea de cómo se encontraba. Otro de los presentes en el exterior de la casa, era Harald, quien al ver al chico en ese estado supuso que todo había terminado para la esclava, también él siguió a los gemelos en cuanto los vio entrar, le preocupaba el estado de su sobrina falsa.

.

.

—Perdona al incompetente y poco hombre de mi nieto. —Se atrevió a decir Eero a la princesa que aún le daba la espalda. —Aun no amanece del todo, llamaré a tu mucama para que te asista, al punto del amanecer deberás prepararte para el regalo de la mañana.

Astrid sólo siguió acostada sin mencionar nada. Al no recibir respuesta de algún tipo, Eero se retiró encontrándose con la puerta con los gemelos y Harald.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó el rey preocupado.

—Lo que tenía que pasar… el trato quedó cerrado. Mucama, ve y atiende a la muchacha…

Sin perder el tiempo Ruffnut se adentró a la habitación, viendo primeramente la posición fetal de su amiga, Tuffnut pretendió entrar al igual que Harald, sin embargo los empujó a ambos, diciéndoles que se largaran de ahí. Su hermano entendió, pero el rey fue más necio aunque Eero terminó por solicitar su presencia para hablar de unos cuantos detalles del contrato.

—Astrid… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Ruffnut subiéndose a la cama para poder alcanzar a ver el rostro de su amiga, notando en la sabanas la sangre para marcaba el fin de su pureza.

La escuchó sollozar, eso la hizo gimotear a ella, jamás la había escuchado y visto tan triste, y definitivamente nunca la había visto llorar como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

.

.

.

Hiccup acudió a los hangares en donde exigió que le entregaran a Toothless, el dragón al verlo se puso feliz, más el semblante perturbado de su amigo le indicó llevarlo lejos, a su lugar especial donde el vikingo lo había encontrado y entrenado.

Sin saber cómo pasó, Hiccup se vio en la cala donde conoció a su amigo, había estado ausente todos ese tiempo que ni cuenta se había dado de cómo había llegado. Se acercó al lago y se metió con todo y ropa para lavarse, se sentía sucio y muy culpable. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro mezclándose con el agua del lago, se sentía patético, era patético, siempre lo había sido.

Toothless gruñó detrás de él, preocupado con su actitud jamás lo había visto así, le dolía ver a su amigo así. Cuando Hiccup salió del lago se aferró a su cuello y lloró, gritó, se desahogó con el dragón a quien sólo le dijo:

" _Toothless, he hecho algo muy malo."_

Continuará.

 **Bien, he aquí el capítulo que estaban esperando, fue raro escribirlo. Espero haya sido de su agrado en el sentido que les siga gustando la historia.**

 **Alexandra: yeiii Hiccstrid, era cómo te lo esperabas? Saludos,**

 **Vivi: Pues arrancaron mal, eso es cierto, pero cómo pensó Astrid ni ella tiene derecho a reclamar si ya había aceptado, pero en sí hubo muchos entrometidos. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Pues sintió compasión, más todo eso se fue al caño. Sorry. Saludos.,**

 **Steffani: Así es, saldrá Spinel y en cuanto a la familia de Astrid, Sin comentarios. Saludos.**

 **Frida441: Acertaste con el chico que encontró a Heather, pero ya sabremos de ellos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos,**

 **Jessy Brown: Así es, Spinel saldrá de nuevo, espero en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Pues ambos siguieron asustados y ahora traumados, les tocó lo peor. Saludos,**

 **Nube: jajajaa supongo que ahora me odias más XD ntc, con respecto a tu pregunta, de Nuevo león. Saludos.**

 **Lady werempire: pues no fue de las mejores reacciones y más porque no sabía como actuar y ahora peor que su plan falló. Saludos,**

 **Nina Chilena: jajaja sorry, pero aquí está el capítulo espero te haya gustado en el buen sentido XD. Saludos,**

 **Gaby Chanii: Contestando a tu pregunta, le dirán Camicazi XD: Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajaja que cruel con Heather XD, pero pues ahora les tocó castigo a los chicos, te parece bien el cambio de rainting? Saludos,**

 **Videl SS: espero te haya gustado la actualización, sorry por la espera. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: Un mal necesario con la familia de Astrid, más no todo esta perdido. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajajaja ahora me pregunto cuales serán sus reacciones, XD, espero no enloquezcan. Saludos.**

 **Sisa: Si, la familia de Astrid murió, lo siento, pero se sabrá a más detalle en futuros capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Creo que tu pregunta a lo del lime sin amor quedó media contestada, pues amenazados consiguieron acostarlos. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92:Camicazi pagará por sus actos eso es seguro, al igual que Arie quien pesa más los pecados, con respecto a Hiccup irá conociendo el verdadero carácter de Astrid poco a poco, con respecto a tu pregunta, si es Spinel XD. Saludos,**

 **Navitho: pues a la familia de Astrid si le dieron cuello y ella sufriendo por nada, y efectivamente aparecerá Spinel de nuevo. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon_ Yo también espero que arie muere de una manera horrible, trataré de hacerlo así XD, si es que lo quiero muerto XD. Saludos.**

 **BDC13: pues es un fic hiccstrid pero no será tan fácil que se enamoren de un día para otro. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaj tu odio a Nero me da risa, pero bueno que Arie ya encabeza la lista y bien esto era de los spoilers de los que tanto habíamos estado hablando, espero te guste. PD. A mi me duele todo el cuerpo, no sé a ti necesito condición para subir al cerro. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: jajajaj es que me acordé del capítulo donde se emociona porque hará lo de la mano XDD. Saludos.**

 **Ana gami:Pues Harald se quedará con las ganas, tarde se da cuenta de su error o apenas lo asimila, pero pues Astrid esta más que marcada por un hombre, como si la otra marca no bastara. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Sólo puedo decirte que la historia de Astrid con la de Camicazi estarán separadas por el momento por lo que muchas cosas pueden pasar, y no sólo con ellos si no con todos los personajes (risa de bruja malvada) Con respecto a la pregunta si era el Lars del que hablaron en la serie. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: Actualizo los domingos.**

 **Amai do: pues ya viste a que tipo de presión fueron sometidos, espero que haya sido tal como te lo había explicado, siento que me faltó algo XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **27 de marzo de 2016**_


	8. Capítulo VII

**Por adelantado. Espero les guste.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

.

.

Capítulo VII

.

.

El amanecer llegó a Berk; los vikingos residentes empezaron sus actividades antes del alba, comenzando por recoger los desechos y residuos que quedaron de la fiesta que sólo ellos disfrutaron.

En la casa del nuevo jefe había poca actividad; Ruffnut terminaba de limpiar en silencio la habitación, mientras veía atentamente a su amiga dormida y recordó lo que horas atrás le había pasado.

.

.

— _Astrid, por favor… háblame. —Pidió Ruffnut al borde del llanto._

 _La rubia negaba con la cabeza, mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza contra la cama en la que había sido tomada. Dio un sonoro gemido de dolor que ya no pudo reprimir, pensó que no le daría importancia una vez que pasara, pero se había equivocado, estaba realmente avergonzada._

— _Astrid, déjame ayudarte. — Ruffnut la giró para observarla dando un grito ahogado al verla desecha e irreconocible. — ¿Te trató mal?_

 _La chica negó con la cabeza, porque de alguna manera ella también había cooperado para lo que su esposo le hizo._

— _Sólo… estoy triste. —explicó con simpleza, gimoteando entre cada palabra._

— _Astrid…—Susurró Ruffnut con pena. —Ven,… déjame ayudarte… vamos a quitarte ese horrendo vestido._

 _La rubia soltó una risita nostálgica, algo que alegró a Ruffnut pues su amiga aún conservaba su sentido del humor; con cuidado la enderezó, queriéndola ayudarla a levantarse, con el movimiento Astrid dio pequeño gemido de dolor, debido al ardor que sintió en la entrepierna, muestra de que había sido marcada por un hombre._

— _Con cuidado, ¿quieres lavarte?_

 _Astrid asintió, lo único que quería era quitarse la vergüenza que tenía impregnada al igual que la sensación de su esposo encima de ella. Aquel hombre que únicamente le había susurrado un "Lo siento" antes de quitarle su virginidad._

 _Ayudada por Ruffnut, caminaron hacia la entrada de la habitación, afuera de esta, esperaba Tuffnut sentado en el suelo mirando hacia el techo._

— _Tuff… consigue agua… y llévala a un cuarto que está al fondo donde te puedes lavar._

— _Vi unos barriles de agua junto a la chimenea, deberíamos calentarla primero ¿no?_

— _Oh, es cierto… entonces esperemos._

— _¡no! Con agua fría estará bien. —Intervino Astrid._

 _Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros, aunque quisieron replicar decidieron no hacerlo, su amiga no estaba lo suficientemente estable y lo menos que querían era fastidiarla como solían hacerlo en el pasado. El varón de los Thorston se adelantó y preparó el agua en un gran tinaco que se encontraba en la habitación que su hermana había mencionado. Cuando estuvo listo, Ruffnut la dejó a solas, dejándole unas prendas que encontró en la habitación._

 _Una vez sola en el cuarto de baño, Astrid se desnudó, extrañamente sentía como si la hubieran golpeado por todos lados, pero la realidad es que no tenía marca alguna en su cuerpo, sólo aquel ardor en su parte intima que esperaba que se quitara con el agua fría._

 _Se metió en el tinaco sintiendo escalofríos, al contacto con el agua el dolor disminuyó, aunque intensificó el vacío que sentía por dentro. Sólo esperaba que eso que acaba de hacer fuera suficiente para que tanto el rey como Camicazi le entregaran a su familia antes de la fecha establecida._

 _Una vez limpia y con la ropa puesta, regresó a la habitación acompañada de los gemelos, Ruffnut se encargó de acomodarla en la cama y abrigarla, mientras le pedía que durmiera un poco, Astrid aceptó, no había de otra más que tratar de dormir, además que debía seguir con la farsa una vez que amaneciera._

— _¡No!, no puede pasar. —Escucharon la voz de Tuffnut._

— _¡Tú no eres nadie para impedirme nada, recuerda tu posición!_

 _Ruffnut bufó con molestia al escuchar la molesta voz del rey Harald, Astrid también lo había escuchado, pero en aquel momento sólo quería ignorarlo, no quería demostrarle que él, Camicazi y Arie habían ganado. La gemela decidió actuar por su cuenta y salió a enfrentar junto a su hermano al rey._

— _Astrid está indispuesta. —dijo sarcásticamente como una mucama lo haría._

— _¿Está bien?—preguntó Harald preocupado, disminuyendo su nivel egocentrismo._

— _Ah déjeme ver. —Dijo la rubia con una pose pensante. —¡Ah, sí! Sólo fue obligada a hacer algo que no quería… le quitaron a su familia, su virginidad, su orgullo… pero fuera de eso está muy bien._

— _No estoy para bromas niña… déjame pasar. — Harald pretendió pasar sobre Ruffnut, sin embargo Tuffnut se interpuso, haciendo un doble escudo. —Sólo le diré algo importante, es con respecto a su familia._

 _Los gemelos se miraron entre sí pensando que podrían ser buenas noticias._

— _Está bien… pero quédese atrás de nosotros. –advirtió Ruffnut._

 _El rey aceptó los términos y entró viendo que la falsa Camicazi estaba acostada en la cama, dándoles la espalda._

— _Astrid… ¿estás bien?_

— _Sólo diga lo que tenga que decir. —respondió Astrid sin cambiar de posición._

— _Sé que lo que te pasó no fue muy agradable, el jefe Eero me explicó que su nieto y tú pretendieron engañarnos. —La esclava se estremeció recordando aquella esperanza que le había dado su esposo. — Eso no se vio bien, Eero está molesto, más con su nieto… aunque me dio a entender que ya se las arreglaría con él, así como con cualquier involucrado._

— _¿Y…?—preguntó con aspereza. —Él como quiera terminó cediendo… estaba amenazado igual que yo._

 _Harald resopló molesto, al único a quien culpó en ese momento fue al nieto del jefe, pues si este la hubiera tratado con la cordialidad que se merecía y le demostraba algo de amor aquella chica no se sentiría como basura, pero no pasó así, Hiccup Haddock para él no era más que un pobre diablo, un poco hombre que no había sabido complacer a una mujer como la que tenía enfrente._

 _Y su tontería le había causado más problemas a su esclava, e intensificó la desconfianza que ya le tenía a pesar de la lástima que sentía por ella; sin embargo, era un rey, y tenía que ver por un reino que esperaba mucho de él._

— _Sólo quería decirte que regresaré a Bog Burglar, elevaré anclas antes del amanecer… en tres meses volveré con tu familia. Espero puedas comprender el porqué de mi decisión._

 _Astrid se engarruñó en las cobijas conteniendo las ganas de llorar, después de todo el rey seguiría con la idea de no devolverle a su familia hasta que determinara que no fallaría con el trato; eso la hizo reflexionar algo que aun no habían pensado. Su futuro. ¿Estaría condenada a vivir con alguien que no amaba y que no la amaba por el resto de su vida?_

.

.

Ruffnut terminó de limpiar la habitación y dejó a Astrid para que siguiera descansando, al igual que ella pues el día prometía ser ajetreado.

.

.

Hiccup seguía meditando en la cala, había logrado dormir sólo un poco. Se había cambiado de ropa con una muda que escondía en la misma caleta, pues a veces iba a bañarse en aquel lugar. Dejó la ropa del delito secando al igual que la tonta capa de jefe que ahora debía de portar.

Cuando pensó en esta no pudo evitar recordar a su padre y lo decepcionado que estaría al saber la tontería que había hecho.

Sus padres, quienes habían tenido el privilegio de enamorarse y consumar su amor como los dioses mandaban. ¿Por qué a él le había tenido que tocar así? No lo sabía y tampoco sabía cómo debía proceder, era claro que no se podía ocultar para siempre; sin embargo, por el momento se quedaría ahí hasta al menos poder encontrar alguna de las respuestas a sus preguntas.

.

.

El jefe Eero se levantó con la misma energía de siempre, era hora de hacer el regalo de la mañana y vería que su nieto cumpliera con tan antigua tradición, además para calmar las aguas con la princesa, cuyo tío se marchó molesto por como habían ocurrido los acontecimientos. A ella tendría que tratarla bien, si de su riqueza se quería hacer. Por el momento ya tenía la isla a donde enviaría al montón de lagartijas, sólo le hacía falta el oro, y ¿por qué no? Una corona que demostrara autoridad ante todos los vikingos aunque fuera un jefe ya jubilado.

Salió de su casa con la intención de acudir a la de los recién casados, en el camino se encontró a su consuegro Bork, quien hablaba con el viejo amigo de su hijo, Gobber, ambos en la forja donde seguro estaban recordando anécdotas del pasado.

Fue con ellos sólo para comprobar si efectivamente Bork seguía molesto con él, debido a su inteligente intervención con los recién casados.

.

.

— _¿A dónde vas? La fiesta no ha acabado. –preguntó Bork al ver que Eero salió apresurado de la fiesta._

 _Habían pasado sólo minutos desde que se habían llevado a la princesa y casi una hora desde que Hiccup se había retirado._

— _Es noche de consumación._

 _Bork bajó la cabeza en desacuerdo con aquello, pues su nieto no amaba a aquella chica._

— _Espero Hiccup pueda llevarse con esa muchacha… ambos parecen ser tan inocentes._

— _Y es por eso mismo que debo hacer que firmen el acuerdo, son capaces de no hacerlo._

— _¿Qué planeas?—preguntó Bork con el ceño fruncido._

— _¿Tú qué crees? Su consumación debe ser atestiguada… ya le dije a Gothi y aceptó ser testigo. ¿Tú quieres ser el otro?_

— _Por supuesto que no… ¡es la intimidad de mi nieto y su esposa! –replicó Bork sonrojado. — Además eso no se practica desde hace mucho, ni Stoick y Valka tuvieron que hacerlo._

— _Es diferente… ella es una princesa y tu hija...—Eero tragó saliva para tratar de aguantar la repulsión que le causaba recordar a la esposa de su hijo._

— _¡¿Mi hija, qué?!—gruñó Bork_

 _Eero no aguantaría, resentimientos que tenía guardados desde hace mucho tiempo amenazaban con estallar._

— _¡¿Mi hija qué?! Pedazo de estiércol de dragón. –Exigió Bork, cansado de la actitud del viejo._

— _¡BIEN! ¡Tú hija no fue más que una arribista que enredó a mi hijo, era tan poca cosa para él, de ser más conocidos por las diferentes tribus en aquellos tiempos no hubiera dudado en comprometerlo con una verdadera reina… no con una mujercita insignificante, acarreadora de lagartijas voladoras!_

 _Bork furioso con tal ofensa, alzó su puño en alto dispuesto a golpearlo, sin embargo se contuvo, no quería ensuciarse con la porquería de Eero._

— _Eres un cobarde Bork, siempre lo has sido._

— _Y tú eres viejo amargado y rencoroso… Hiccup no cederá a tus caprichos. ¡No más! –Finalizó Bork alejándose de él._

— _Eso está por verse. –Se burló el jefe, pues él ya tenía bien establecida su estrategia._

 _._

 _._

Sólo por satisfacción personal, Eero se acercó a la forja a dar un hipócrita " _buen día_ ". Bork lo ignoró, más Gobber por respeto lo saludó.

— ¿No saben si Hiccup y su esposa ya salieron?

—No los he visto. —contestó Gobber.

—Pobres… deben de estar cansados… por todo lo que pasaron ayer. —Contó viendo disimuladamente las reacciones de Bork. — Pobre Hiccup, si lo hubieran visto… ¡un inútil! Hasta vergüenza me dio que sea mi nieto… eso de seguro no lo heredó de mi.

Bork le brindó una mirada de odio a su consuegro, no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban y más hablando de su propia se sangre. Lo provocaba y si seguía así lo lograría, su paciencia y amabilidad estaba llegando al borde.

—Creo que ya estamos atrasados para el regalo de la mañana—Intervino Gobber al ver la molestia del padre de Valka.

— ¡Cierto! ¿Me acompañan a la casa de los recién casados?

—No. —respondió Gobber con tranquilidad. –Mejor avisaremos a los demás que se preparen para el regalo, que según me dijeron entregarán en la academia.

—Efectivamente Gobber… te lo agradecería mucho. –Dijo hipócritamente Eero para disponerse a retirarse, satisfecho de haber molestado a su consuegro.

— ¡Mendigo viejo, asqueroso y maldito! Espero que con Hiccup como jefe todo cambie. —Exclamó Bork.

—Pues si ese muchacho no se deja manipular… será capaz de hacer grandes cosas. —Opinó Gobber preparándose para salir y avisar a todos del regalo.

.

.

Eero llegó a la casa de su nieto, se acomodó la ropa y la capa antes de tocar la puerta, con la idea de que al menos la princesa lo viera como la persona respetable que era y a quien trataría de complacer en caprichos para ganar puntos con ella y su riqueza. Tocó la puerta dos veces y quién lo recibió fue la mucama que la seguía a todos lados, y quien debía tener su casa propia pues no podía vivir en la de los recién casados.

— ¡Oh! ¿A qué debemos su "agradable" visita?—Saludó Ruffnut con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Quería saber si mi nueva "nieta" y mi nieto ya estaban listos para el regalo de la mañana?

— ¿Eh? ¿A..as… digo Camicazi y el jefe Hiccup? Eh…. no, la princesa está dormida y él… no… vol-vió. —explicó con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿QUÉ MI NIETO QUÉ?!—explotó Eero furioso.

Ruffnut se encogió temerosa, de algún modo ese hombre le daba miedo, sin embargo por arte de magia el ex jefe cambió de postura y se relajó en menos de un segundo.

—Bien, es una desconsideración de parte de Hiccup que le haga a eso a su esposa… pero no importa… alista a tu ama, yo haré la entrega del regalo en su nombre. ¡Vamos, muévete!—ordenó tajante.

—Sí, sí, sí

Ruffnut se apresuró, subió las escaleras y corrió por el pasillito que daba a la habitación de los recién casados, alertando primero a su hermano quien vigilaba afuera de la habitación. Cuando le contó que el jefe esperaba afuera, el shock inicial fue correr de un lado a otro, una vez que chocaron entre ellos reaccionaron y Ruffnut entró a la habitación, zarandeando a Astrid para que se levantara.

—Que molesto es ese viejo. —gruñó Astrid furiosa, la nostalgia aun prevalecía en ella pero no dejaría que nadie lo viera, en especial el ex jefe.

—Vamos, ponte esto. –Apresuró Ruffnut entregándole una blusa sin mangas color azul, unos leggins azul oscuro y una falda de tabloides de cuero café y picos, así como unos ornamentos que parecían ser una calaveritas, además de una botas gruesas.—Las encontré por aquí… pensé que te gustaría.

Astrid observó la extraña ropa, que bien le gustaron más a las que usó en Bog Burglar. Tomó las prendas, insegura de salir a continuar con la farsa.

—El ex jefe espera. –Avisó Tuffnut desde afuera.

—Pues que espere. –dijo Ruffnut sacándole otra risita a Astrid. —Tomate tu tiempo… además también debo peinarte… las mismas tipas de ayer me dijeron que una mujer casada ya no puede mostrar su cabello suelto a ningún hombre.

— ¡Vaya libertad!—Dijo Astrid con ironía. De algún siempre serían presos de algo o alguien.

Tal como lo aconsejó Ruffnut se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, la sensación de no pertenecerse a ella misma prevalecía así como la incomodidad en su propio cuerpo, pero era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir.

Una vez con la ropa puesta, entre Tuffnut y Ruffnut la peinaron, el habilidoso gemelo había sugerido una trenza sencilla, además de otra que adornara su flequillo; entre las baratijas y cosas que habían dejado para el nuevo matrimonio, Ruffnut encontró una banda de cuero con la que adornó su frente y cabello, se aseguraron entre los dos que nadie viera la marca en su cuello.

Al mirarse en el espejo, Astrid trató de encontrar a la persona que ella era, imaginariamente vio su reflejo como la pordiosera que atraparon los maleantes en aquella isla, para después pasar a la imagen de la muñeca en la que Camicazi la había convertido, para finalmente ver su nuevo look, una persona que ya no sabía ni quién era.

Antes de salir de la casa, tomó el aire suficiente y rogó a los dioses fuerza para seguir con la farsa, al abrir la puerta fue recibida por la hipócrita sonrisa del exjefe; aquel hombre que había despedazado su esperanza en gran parte.

—Princesa… buen día. Que bien luce.

Se limitó a sonreírle y no contestarle, actitud que seguía sin agradar al jefe, dado que sentía rechazo.

—Perdone a mi nieto, sé que no regresó con usted. — Comentó Eero, empezando a guiarla a donde sería la entrega, seguida por los gemelos.

Astrid contuvo un suspiro al recordar los sucesos y sólo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender al jefe que no le importaba.

— ¿Qué es el regalo de la mañana?—Se atrevió a preguntar para cambiar de tema, sorprendiendo a Eero, pues empezaba a pensar que esa chica era muda.

— ¡Oh, es una tradición que tenemos! En este caso el esposo debe hacer un regalo a su esposa por el simple hecho de que él tomó algo importante para ella, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

La esclava asintió entendiendo la indirecta, le pareció una bonita costumbre siempre y cuando la pareja se amara, de otra manera se sentía como una prostituta a la cuál le darían su pago.

—Mi nieto pensó detenidamente en qué darle… espero que le guste.

Astrid sonrió de mala gana, ¿qué podría haber conseguido ese chico que fuera el equivalente a su virginidad?

.

.

.

En los hangares ocultos de la arena de entrenamiento, Gobber y Bork trataban de calmar a la nadder que después de una semana había logrado adaptarse un poco a los humanos, más una insignificante provocación era suficiente para estresarla.

La pusieron en el compartimiento en donde haría su gran entrada, de lo que no se percataron, es que unas chicas ex berserkers aguardaban ocultas en el mismo lugar, con un arma blanca lista para vengar a su amiga desaparecida.

.

.

Astrid llegó a la arena, la cual explicó Eero que era la academia de dragones que su nieto había fundado; debido a que debía ser él quien entregara el regalo le pidió que entrara sola para que no hubiera habladurías de su ausencia, cosa que Eero ya tenía bien justificado. Los gemelos no pudieron entrar con ella por lo que no les quedó de otra más que aguardar con la multitud, no tardaron en encontrar lugar pues Snotlout y Fishlegs ya les habían reservado uno.

— ¿Dónde está Hiccup?—preguntó Fishlegs.

—Amigo, esas cosas no se preguntan… ayer fue la noche de bodas. —comentó Snotlout con una risita burlona.

—Ya no se apareció. –contó Ruffnut molesta por la insinuación del vikingo.

Fishlegs se burló de Snotlout por su tontería, pero al ver a la esposa de su amigo en la arena dudó un poco de que fuera buena idea que estuviera sola para recibir a un dragón que aun no terminaban de domesticar.

.

.

Astrid se sintió abochornada con la multitud que la rodeaba, se sobó los brazos queriendo así aplacar su piel erizada, viendo alrededor de la arena para distraerse, notando que había diversas armas a su lado izquierdo, probablemente para un entrenamiento dado a los blancos y escudos que también había. Estar ahí la hizo cuestionarse una vez más ¿qué clase de regalo recibiría?

Eero habló ante el público, disculpándose con la ausencia de Hiccup a quien encubrió diciendo que tuvo que irse a atender asuntos pendientes, le avergonzaba que supiera que su nieto había salido prácticamente llorando después de haber consumado el matrimonio.

—Mi querida nueva nieta, este es el regalo que Hiccup trajo especialmente para ti. –anunció desde lo alto.

La gran puerta de madera se empezó a abrir poco a poco revelando la silueta de un gran dragón nadder mortífero. Astrid quedó boquiabierta con la criatura que al igual que ella la observaba con curiosidad, aun en el interior compartimiento.

Los gemelos de igual manera vieron con asombro, ver a ese dragón caminando sigilosamente hacia Astrid hizo que otra idea rondara por la cabeza de Ruffnut.

Astrid se cohibió cuando el dragón a paso lento empezó a salir, su instinto le dijo que se quedara quieta, pero en caso de un ataque ya tenía el ojo bien puesto en una de las armas.

El dragón siguió sólo observándola con curiosidad, algo que tranquilizó a la esclava, sin embargo antes de salir por completo del compartimiento el dragón gruñó con dolor, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una de sus patas.

La nadder, giró su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la causa de su dolor, viendo al único ser humano que se encontraba en ese lugar tan encerrado, dando un fuerte alarido, extendió sus alas con fiereza y corrió descontrolada hacia la chica.

Astrid al notar la furia del dragón la esquivó para protegerse, al mismo tiempo que la multitud daba un grito ahogado, incluyendo Eero, Bork y Gobber.

.

.

— ¡Ayúdenla!—ordenó el exjefe.

Los hombres se prepararon para entrar, sin embargo quedaron impresionados al ver que la hábil princesa empezaba a esquivar los ataques del dragón sin dificultad, tal fue su sorpresa que Eero desertó de su orden queriendo ver aquel extraño pero magnífico espectáculo.

.

.

Astrid se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaban las armas, la nadder al verla lanzó sus espinas de las que la esclava se salvó gracias a un escudo que tomó, enseguida tomó un martillo (muy pesado) lo giró unas cuantas veces para luego lanzársela a la nadder, que se sacudió aturdida con el golpe, más no había sido suficiente para detenerla.

La chica gruñó para sus adentros, a pesar de sus habilidades como guerrera no podía contra la furia de ese dragón, por lo que tomó un hacha y corrió hacia la salida; utilizó el arma para abrir un pequeño espacio lo suficientemente ancho para salir arrastrándose por debajo, siendo vitoreada por los vikingos que aplaudieron su hazaña.

Astrid se vio a salvo dejando al dragón encerrado en la arena, más esta gruñó con fuerza y extendió de nuevo sus alas y con una velocidad impresionante corrió para embestir la puerta, una y otra vez hasta que la derribó por completo.

De nuevo en peligro, Astrid corrió hacia el pueblo siendo perseguida por la enorme nadder mortífera, mientras que a los lejos, Eero gritaba a todos que la auxiliaran, y en el compartimientos las exberserkers reían con su hazaña.

.

.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut y el aprendiz de Gustav fueron los primeros en actuar, tomaron unas cuerdas y cadenas para intentar someterla, tenían que actuar solos ya que sus dragones seguían encerrados en el hangar y tardarían en sacarlos.

Se aventuraron a saltar sobre la dragona que sólo tenía como objetivo a la esclava; sin embargo, esta los empujó con facilidad, lanzándolos a los cuatro por los aires, al igual que más vikingos que se atrevieron a enfrentarla, incluida Ruffnut.

La nadder enfurecida gruñó e incendio unas casas desafiando a Astrid que dejó de huir al ver a los demás en aprietos. Para la dragona no había contrincante más que la rubia que la veía desafiante, y quien tomó una cadena dispuesta a enfrentarla.

.

.

Hiccup seguía pensando en la soledad de la cala, aun indeciso de qué hacer, cuando de repente un estruendo y el alboroto de unos pájaros lo alertó al igual que Toothless que movió la cabeza ante un llamado de un dragón, un desafío.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Hiccup concentró su oído para reconocer el sonido, distinguiendo de inmediatamente un gruñido. — ¡Ay, no! Toothless la dejaron ir… debemos ir.

Montó a su dragón, se metería en más problemas si ese dragón que había capturado para su esposa causaba problemas en el pueblo, aunque ahora él era el jefe. ¿Se castigaría a sí mismo?

El furia nocturna voló velozmente al pueblo, viendo de inmediato una columna de humo que le dio mala vibra al jefe y junto a este más gruñidos. Sobrevoló al área afectada, viendo varios vikingos aturdidos por los golpes que seguro el dragón les había dado.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a su esposa gruñendo como una fiera vikinga atacando hábilmente al dragón que trataba de esquivar sus golpes. Por un momento pensó que tendría que ir en su auxilio, aunque ahora no sabía quién era más peligroso. El dragón o ella.

.

.

Astrid se lanzó contra la nadder, agitando la cadena de metal con la cual pretendía atarle el hocico, la dragona a pesar de saber volar sólo retrocedió esquivándola, tratando de capturar la cadena con sus dientes, mordió al aire unas cuantas veces cuando por fin pudo tomar un extremo, enseguida utilizó su fuerza para atraer a la rubia con ella, quien desistió de soltarla por nadder la alzó y la zarandeó hasta que Astrid terminó soltando la cadena y salió disparada cayendo y arrastrándose en la tierra a metros de donde estaba.

.

.

Hiccup estaba sorprendido, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y era momento de actuar, el jefe se preparó para una maniobra, pues además de su esposa en problemas los demás vikingos, que ya los habían alcanzado, habían llegado con hachas, espadas y demás armas, condenarían a muerte a ese dragón y le había prometido a Fishlegs que nadie le haría daño.

—Vamos amigo.

El furia nocturna acató la orden y voló en dirección a la nadder que estaba cerca ya de la rubia, lista para terminar con ella.

.

.

Astrid se empezó levantar pesadamente, aquella caída le había ocasionado múltiples golpes y rasguños en sus brazos y manos. De repente, se vio envuelta en una sombra, la dragona se había acercado a ella preparando su cola con espinas con las que atacaría.

Era su fin. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal, sin embargo un singular silbido, un fuerte gruñido, y un movimiento brusco la trajo a la realidad, al abrir los ojos se vio envuelta en los brazos de su marido, y a escasos centímetros de él, las agujas de la nadder que se habían clavado contra la tierra y frente a ellos dos dragones que peleaban ferozmente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, encima de ella.

Astrid tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho, aquella posición le hizo recordar lo que le había hecho y enfureció por dentro, sin embargo la pelea de los dragones distrajo a ambos, Toothless con sólo gruñirle al dragón la estaba sometiendo.

—Debo acabar con esto. —Murmuró Hiccup para sí mismo, quitándose de encima de ella.

Astrid sólo se reincorporó mientras miraba atentamente lo que su marido estaba a punto de hacer. La nadder trataba de pelear contra el gruñido fuerte del dragón, sin embargo, se horrorizó más al ver a quien lo había capturado.

—Tranquila. —Pidió Hiccup con ambas manos alzadas caminando con precaución hacia ella. —Nadie te hará daño.

La nadder aun así le gruñó espantada, Hiccup optó por tomar en un pedazo de madera de los mismos escombros de las casas y le prendió fuego, luego empezó a moverla de un lado a otro atrayendo así su atención.

Para Astrid era impresionante lo que estaba haciendo sin siquiera golpearlo; sin embargo no terminaba de comprender. Sólo atinó a ver cuándo su esposo extendía la mano hacia la casi hipnotizada dragona quien terminó el contacto acercando su cabeza, acto seguido, Hiccup la empezó a acariciar, diciéndole que era buena chica y con un sólo roce debajo de su cuello, la dragona cayó dormida.

— ¡Inaudito, irresponsable! ¡Mira que desastre! —Llegó Eero agotado a la escena. — ¿Quién se hará responsable de todo esto?

—Yo. —Dijo de inmediatamente Hiccup. —Soy el nuevo jefe después de todo.

—Pues no lo parece… ¿dónde has…—Eero se silenció, pues se sentiría descubierto si el pueblo se enteraba que había mentido con respecto a Hiccup. —Creo que debemos sacrificar a ese dragón, es un peligro para el pueblo… ¿qué estabas pensando cuando lo trajiste?

— ¡déjame en paz abuelo! Ya no te debo explicaciones.

—Pero sí a tu esposa. —Dijo Eero sonriendo maliciosamente.

Hiccup se giró a ver que la chica seguía sentada en el suelo. Era verdad, le debía una explicación así como muchas disculpas.

—Llévense al nadder, dejaré que mi esposa decida su futuro. —Dijo con pesar, esperando lograr convencerla de que la dejara viva.

—Siéntase con la libertad de exigir su cabeza. —Aconsejó Eero a la princesa, pues era lo que deseaba, desde hace mucho que no veía a un dragón morir por causa de un humano.

—Hiccup, perdón… no pudimos detenerla. —Llegó Fishlegs arrepentido con los adoloridos Snotlout, Gustav y Tuffnut. — ¿No la matarás, verdad?

—Todo depende de ella. —El jefe se giró para ver a su esposa que se ponía de pie, tratando de quitarse la mugre de los brazos, los cuales tenía enrojecidos. Otro daño que le había hecho. —Ahora vuelvo, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender.

Se despidió y corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

—Necesito que me acompañes. —Hiccup tomó el brazo de Astrid con cuidado y la obligó a regresar a la casa, Ruffnut tuvo la intención de ir pero se le ordenó quedarse y ayudar a los afectados.

Una vez en su casa, Astrid de nuevo guardó silencio, no hablaría con él, aún estaba enojada y triste en el fondo por lo que le había hecho, además de quitarle la virginidad.

—Siéntate. —Pidió él mientras iba en busca de unas cosas, sin embargo Astrid no obedeció y permaneció en el umbral de la puerta. — ¡Que te sientes! —ordenó de nuevo una vez que regresó de esculcar entre las cosas.

De mala gana Astrid se sentó, frustrada al sentirse manipulada. Mientras tanto, Hiccup respiró hondo, no había querido gritarle, pero era su primer día como jefe y como esposo, y eso lo tenía muy frustrado, se sentó en la silla anexa a la de ella, dejando algunos utensilios sobre la mesa.

—Tus manos…

La chica frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos negándose a mostrárselas. Aquella actitud molestó de nuevo a Hiccup, a quien no le importó tomarla del brazo para obligarla a hacerse las curaciones; pero esa chica era fuerte y empezaron a forcejear por el control.

— ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!

— ¡No me interesa!

— ¡Ah, hablas! Y bastante fuerte.

La rubia cerró la boca al instante, mientras tanto Hiccup respiró profundamente tratando de actuar con normalidad, no era la relación que esperaba tener con ella.

—Está bien, lo siento… admito que había traído a ese dragón para fastidiarte, pero al final no quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

Astrid, aun cruzada de brazos, desvió su mirada para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él.

—Y sé que debes estar molesta por lo otro. —Dijo Hiccup sonrojado, evitando también verla.

— ¡Fue sólo sexo! —Espetó Astrid con furia. — ¡No me importa!

—Pues a mí sí me importa…y aunque no lo creas me importa lo que tú sientas, la manera en que lo hice… no fue lo más correcto, y sé que tú estás furiosa también con eso.

— ¡Lo estoy! —gritó. —Claro que lo estoy… sin embargo era algo para lo que ya me había preparado… pero…

— ¿Pero…?

Astrid lo encaró con los ojos llorosos, haciéndolo sentir más culpable. —Me diste esperanza… me dijiste que no lo harías… y te creí. —Susurró. —Y es lo que más me molesta.

Hiccup agachó la cabeza con arrepentimiento, había sido un torpe al pensar que podía engañar a su abuelo, su primera vez hubiera sido de otra manera si tan sólo no se le hubiera ocurrido esa estúpida idea. Aunque de igual modo se sentiría igual.

—En verdad lo siento…—susurró cabizbajo y ofreció sutilmente su mano para que le permitiera curarla.

Al ver aquel movimiento, Astrid bufó con molestia sin embargo accedió y extendió sus dos brazos dejando ver los raspones rojizos, producto de la pelea. De inmediato, Hiccup tomó un pequeño paño que sacó de una cajita, le untó un líquido verde que tenía en un frasco y procedió a limpiarle las heridas; le impresionó lo mucho que aguantaba esa chica, pues generalmente aquel liquido ardía sobre la herida y muchos vikingos se quejaban al contacto. Incluida la desaparecida Heather. En ese momento determinó que esa chica no era para nada débil.

—Tuve que hacerlo…—Dijo al momento que empezó a vendar sus manos.

—Claro, tenías que hacerlo…—Bufó Astrid queriéndose ya zafar de su agarre.

—No lo comprenderías…—Susurró.

—Claro… yo nunca puedo comprender a nadie… —Comentó con sarcasmo. —Así como nadie lo hace por mí.

—Entonces dime. —La encaró Hiccup, aun con sus manos trabajando en el vendaje. —Me dijiste que te obligaron… ¿cómo? —preguntó interesado.

Sin embargo, Astrid recordó su posición y desvió su mirada para evitar que la verdad saliera a flote.

" _¡Claro, así es más fácil comprenderte!"_ Bufó Hiccup para sus adentros. —Puedes contarme…—La única respuesta que recibió fue el estremecimiento que sintió en sus manos. Ella no le diría nada. —Bien terminé. —Avisó una vez hizo un nudo en el vendaje.

Astrid aun taciturna, se acarició los vendajes. Hiccup al verla en ese estado ya no la quiso molestar, más había algo que debía mostrarle cuando por fin oscureciera.

—Procura portar al menos algo de protección, vivir entre dragones puede ser fascinante pero peligroso. —Advirtió queriendo hacer platica, mostrándole de entre las cosas que había traído había un par de hombreras de metal. —No es mucho, pero las mujeres vikingas las usan.

La chica las miró de reojo, se acarició los hombros, los cuales tenía desprotegidos. No importaba cuanta armadura se pusiera, se seguía sintiendo en peligro. Hiccup al notar que ya no diría nada, avisó que traería comida y salió. Una vez que regresó, vio que Astrid le había hecho caso en cuanto a la armadura pues llevaba unas hombreras ya puestas.

—Come. —Pidió una vez que dejó la comida en la mesa.

Astrid vio tan apetitosos alimentos; sin embargo desde que la habían convertido en esclava cada trago se le atoraba en la garganta, no podía comer a gusto si no sabía si Fare y su abuelo lo hacían. Hiccup vio la nostalgia en sus ojos, ni él tenía apetito por todo lo pasado. Aun era muy temprano, por lo que se dedicó a arreglar algunas cosas, guardando todo el licor que habían recibido como regalo de bodas. " _Vaya luna de miel_ " Pensó.

Cuando vio que el sol se ocultó, se preparó para salir.

—Vámonos. —Avisó a la muchacha que no se había movido de posición en todo el día.

— ¿a dónde?

—Quiero que comprendas mis motivos… para actuar como lo hice. Aunque parezcan que no son lo suficientemente justificables.

Hiccup se acercó a la puerta y salió esperándola en el umbral; como ya no tenía más que perder, Astrid se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió, encontrándose de inmediato con un dragón efusivo y juguetón, que movía las escamas de su espalda con entusiasmo.

—Él es Toothless… mi mejor amigo. —Presentó Hiccup.

Astrid notó el cambio en su voz, feliz, hasta una sonrisa tenía en el rostro . Mientras que ella seguía sin comprender del todo, en eso Toothless se le acercó cual curioso gatito y la examinó con sus enormes ojos dilatados, se abstuvo de tocarlo, aun desconfiada de todo aquello.

Hiccup al ver incertidumbre en ella le pidió que lo siguiera. Se fueron caminando, procurando que nadie los viera, hasta finalmente llegar a la arena, la cual quedó dañada por la pelea. Entre él y su dragón abrieron el compartimiento, revelando que en el interior estaba la nadder aun desmayada.

El jinete y el dragón se acercaron a ella para revisarla mientras que Astrid se mantuvo a lo lejos, curiosa de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Acércate.

Más que obedecer a su esposo, la curiosidad la hizo caminar hacia ellos, una vez ahí se puso de cuclillas frente a la cabeza del dragón, sintiendo sus manos ansiosas por conocer la textura de su piel.

—No merezco perdón por lo que te hice. —Dijo Hiccup mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón. —Pero quería que supieras que todo lo que hice fue por ellos. Mi abuelo me amenazó con matar a muchos incluyendo a mi amigo si no lo hacía… sólo por sus tontas ideas.

El que le hubiera confesado eso, hizo a Astrid comprender un poco pero no del todo, mientras tanto, la curiosidad estaba siendo más fuerte y llevó su mano a la escamosa cabeza de la nadder, sintiendo ligeramente su respiración, algo que la hizo dar un suspiro nervioso.

—Sabes…—Siguió hablando Hiccup. —Yo accedí a casarme por ellos, pero a esta dragona la capturé…

Astrid se asustó con su confesión.

—Me arrepentí… no era yo mismo cuando lo hice… aun así lo conservé para quitarme el peso del regalo… debí liberarlo.

Astrid asintió extrañamente concordando con aquello, seguía muy confundida, sin embargo cuando volvió la mirada a la nadder, esta estaba despierta, viéndola atentamente con su pequeño ojo, temió por su seguridad, pero aquella dragona no hizo nada, sólo se quedó quieta , triste, rendida.

En sus ojos, Astrid recordó los reflejos en el espejo: a la naufraga, la esclava, la muñeca para luego ser alguien que ya no distinguía, pero que encontró en el reflejo de aquella dragona. En el fondo de su ser comprendió que la nadder y ella eran iguales, a ambas se les había arrebatado su libertad, estaban frustradas y por más que peleaban no podían escapar. Aquella revelación le dio un vuelco en el corazón que la amenazó con hacerla llorar.

—Sigue siendo tuya. —Dijo Hiccup con pesar. —¿Quieres conservarla o...

—Quiero que sea libre. —Respondió de inmediato. — ¿Puedes liberarla?

Aquella petición fue más bien una súplica para el jefe. Asintió con una sonrisa en total acuerdo con ella. — ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

La chica aceptó de inmediato, sin pensar demasiado en lo qué tenía qué hacer. Hiccup sólo le dio la simple instrucción de que la guiara con sus manos mientras caminaba en reversa, tendrías que guiarla así hasta la playa.

—Vamos chica. —motivó Astrid a que saliera. La nadder obedientemente la empezó a seguir, Hiccup se dio cuenta que su esposa tenía habilidad y observó alegre la escena, aunque algo llamó su atención, la punta de una flecha incrustada en una de las patas de la dragona.

—Está herida.

Astrid detuvo su paso al escucharlo, rápidamente fue a donde Hiccup estaba para ver el daño. Este la calmó, admirando su preocupación, diciéndole que sólo necesitaban lavar con agua del mar.

.

.

—Con esto estarás mejor. —Dijo Astrid una vez que terminó de curarla.

Hiccup con cuidado le había quitado la punta de la flecha, la cual era muy diferente a las de Berk y le hizo levantar sospechas, pues conocía esa clase arma.

—Listo amiga y perdona. —Se despidió Hiccup, una vez que terminó con la curación.

—Vamos vuela, sé libre. —Dijo Astrid apresurada, ansiaba verla en libertad pues era como ser ella;sin embargo, la nadder en lugar de obedecer acercó su cabeza a ella demandando por más caricias. —Gracias…—Dijo con risita nostálgica. —Perdóname también a mí por haberte atacado. —El dragón sólo emitía ligeros gruñidos demandando que la acariciara. —Anda ve. Eres libre. —susurró.

La nadder entendió y retrocedió para luego extender sus alas, las cuales empezó a batir con libertad, volando lejos hacia al horizonte donde se divisaba una tormenta eléctrica, una imagen que quedaría por siempre grabada en la mente y corazón de Astrid.

Verla en libertad le provocó un remolino de sensaciones, así como la esperanza de algún día reencontrase con los que ella amaba. Unas lagrimitas cayeron de sus ojos al recordar a Fare y Honeir, sólo tres meses tenía que soportar sin ellos, después de eso ya nada más le importaba.

Hiccup vio atento todos sus movimientos, en algún punto del tiempo sólo había sido la nadder y ella, pero ahora que la dragona se había marchado su esposa regresó a su semblante nostálgico y silencioso.

— ¿Con qué te amenazaron para que te casaras conmigo? —Se atrevió a volver a preguntar.

Astrid se limpió las lágrimas viendo fijamente al cielo. —Sólo te puedo decir que hay personas que dependen de mí.

—Entiendo… y… te comprendo. —Dijo Hiccup sin querer indagar aun en detalles.

—Y yo a ti. —susurró ella de repente. —Gracias por mostrarme esto.

Hiccup sonrió de lado, aunque al parecer se habían logrado entender la sensación de haberla violado seguía en él. Él nunca se perdonaría lo que le hizo, pero después de pensarlo mucho había encontrado una respuesta a una de sus tantas preguntas y ya sabía qué hacer.

Se agachó apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, Toothless lo imitó bajando la cabeza, llamando así la atención de Astrid, esta vio que el jinete bajó la cabeza y colocó su mano junto a su pecho como si fuera hacer un juramento.

—Lo que te hice no tiene perdón. —Dijo arrepentido. —Pero quiero arreglarlo. —Levantó la cabeza para poder observarla. Tomó aire, valor y su mano entre la suya.

Astrid se descolocó de inmediato, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Sé que no me amas ni yo a ti pero estamos casados. —Dijo Hiccup avergonzado. —Como "regalo de la mañana", juro serte fiel, jamás te volveré a tocar como lo hice, eres libre de hacer lo que te parezca correcto; por mi parte prometo ayudarte en cualquier problema que tengas, nada te faltará conmigo y sobre todas las cosas juro protegerte, a mi lado nadie te volverá a hacer daño, y puedes confiar en que lo haré pues no volveré a darte esperanza en vano.

Astrid dio un grito ahogado sin comprender aquello, nadie ¡jamás! en su vida le había dicho algo como eso, y lo que más le había impactado habían sido las última líneas, generalmente era ella la que protegía y no al revés. Ese chico definitivamente estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Dado al sumamente confundido rostro de su esposa, Hiccup supuso que se había pasado un poco, más todo lo que le había dicho era sincero y de corazón. Realmente sentía y cumpliría con lo que le había dicho; aunque no sintiera nada por ella, sería su forma de redimirse.

—Si quieres podemos empezar por ser amigos. —Le sugirió, poniéndose de pie sin soltar su mano.

Astrid suspiró avergonzada, nada de eso se lo esperaba; en su imaginación, antes de llegar a Berk, se había proyectado en lugar feo, a lado de un hombre malvado, pero no, ese chico prometía ser más amenos sus días, y eso la hizo pensar que tal vez él podría ayudarla.

—Ss-sí. —afirmó dudosa pero con una nueva y frágil esperanza. —Hiccup…

—…Camicazi.

En ese momento Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente desilusionada pues todas aquellas palabras no habían sido para ella sino para Camicazi.

Se había equivocado, nadie podía ayudarla.

 **Continuará.**

 **Y bien eso fue todo, XD, escribiría más pero muero de sueño.  
PD No es el final de Stormfly ;)**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Alexandra: jajajaja, bueno al menos ya mejoraron un poco. XD. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Pues aquí ya hablaron y como puedes ver había dos caminos, odiarse o llevarse bien, Hiccup tomó la iniciativa para al menos poder hacer la relación más relajada. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Pues fue algo que les pegó a los dos, pero que al menos enfrentaran de una manera "positiva" si se puede decir así. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Pues ya ves que no puede ser tan difícil, sólo encontrar las palabras correctas y actuar como un hombre responsable (en el caso de Hiccup). Saludos.**

 **Jessi:Así es, pero al menos Hiccup tratará de hacer la relación más llevadera, sólo es cuestión de ver a Astrid que seguirá sin confiar. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Pues sí, ya estaban preparada mentalmente, pero el problema fue lo que Hiccup le había prometido, pero como pudiste ver ya encontró la manera de "solucionarlo". Saludos.**

 **Mud chan: Por lo pronto Astrid lo comprendió, en sí ambos tenían sus razones, y Astrid aceptó también su responsabilidad en la consumación, ahora a ver cómo se llevan ahora que serán amigos. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Sólo he visto pedazos de tierra de osos y esa parte no. Pero la buscaré, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel: Así es, se paso, pero existe el karma, y pues sí la pobre de Astrid haciendo todo en vano, aun faltará para cuando se entere (eso creo). Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Pues ambos tienen su responsabilidad y lo bueno es que lo aceptan, pero donde recae más el peso es en Hiccup, después de todo él es el hombre, pero creo que la manera en que va actuar es lo mejor y quien habla bien de un hombre responsable. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Pobre Nero, ya déjalo en paz XDD: esos gemelos! Creo que serán la parte comica del fic, es que después de todo ellos son así, e imposible de hacer muy serios o deprimentes. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: para tu pregunta, sólo diré que….censurado, XD, no es por ser mala, pero ya verás como se van dando las cosas, pero no te desilusionaré. Saludos.**

 **Lady were: Así es, pero bueno intentarán arreglarlo. Saludos.**

 **AstridHofferson: jajaja en sí, ambos estaban conscientes de lo que hacían, y cada quien veía por sus intereses, que sea una mala experiencia es otra cosa. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Lo sé, un mal sabor de boca, pero al menos Hiccup tratará de remediarlo como un verdadero hombre y cumplirle como se debe. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Así es, fue muy malo con respecto a lo de los embarazos, no lo creo posible. XD aunque no queda descartado. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana: jajajaj patán es más llorón que nada XD. Saludos.**

 **AstridPine: Bienvenida al club odia Eero, aunque no sé a quién odian más XD. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Espero te haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Tzeentchaos: Me gusta tu nuevo nombre, y muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado y no odies a Camicazi XD, piensa que es una actriz que actua muy bien en este fic, no tengo nada contra el personaje, pero alguien debía cumplir con el rol de la villana. Saludos.**

 **Navitho: Pues hay muchas incognitas, aunque aun pasará una que otra cosilla por ahí antes de que se entere, eso creo, además que falta ver la historia de otras dos chicas, ya en el próximo capitulo. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Pues sí, fue odioso lo que pasó, pero lo pasado pasado y pues Hiccup al menos tratará de remediarlo. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Tengo pendiente de escucharla, tengo que . Saludos.**

 **Amai do: XD, con la de la platica con Ruffnut creeme está pendiente, más por el chisme de lo que le juro Hiccup, y este también tendrá su propia platica con ya sabrás después. XD, Con respecto a lo de la escena, la verdad no quise describirla porque no sé, para que si ni la iban a disfrutar, aunque la insinuación por ahí está, de lo que te hablé. :D . Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: Muchas gracias por tu información, ya la verás aplicada en el siguiente capítulo, Espero te haya gustado esto, la conversación que sostuvieron aun no termina, y más por lo que Astrid sintió al final cuando Hiccup la llamó Camicazi ;). Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **03 de abril de 2016**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Más que tarde, es súper tarde. Sorry por actualizar apenas.**

 **Contestando la pregunta de Meciendo con: XD, tardé en actualizar debido a mucho trabajo y mucha tarea del taller que curso, eso fue todo, fuera de lo demás estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar** **.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

.

.

Capítulo VIII

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?—Preguntó Astrid soltando su mano.

—Creí que habías aceptado. —Respondió Hiccup con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que… todo se me hace muy repentino. —Dijo titubeante peinándose el flequillo con nerviosismo. —Dime… ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

—No pretendo nada, lo juro…y admito que no puedo romper el compromiso ya que tu dote fue una isla que utilizaremos para los dragones, por eso es que quiero que esto funcione… me refiero a lo nuestro.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos, resoplando con molestia, sabía que había algo detrás de toda aquella "bonita" propuesta.

—Pero lo que te dije es cierto.

Volvió la mirada al jefe quien tenía una posición muy firme y en sus ojos no había malicia alguna como en otras personas que recordaba con molestia.

—Realmente quiero llevarme bien contigo. –Continuó Hiccup. —Te tomé como mi esposa física y espiritualmente, creo que es lo menos que podría hacer.

—Entonces lo haces por obligación… no porque quieras.

—Eso parecer ser, pero por lo que veo sólo hay dos caminos: tratar de que esto funcione o vivir siempre lamentándonos.

—Pero sería vivir en una farsa.

—Si así tú lo quieres ver, pero prefiero llevar un trato cordial contigo a estar resentido como lo estuve en los últimos meses;…además, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros no creo ser capaz de entablar una relación con una mujer diferente… por eso seré fiel a ti.

Astrid enrojeció de la pena, la piel se le erizó por completo y sintió correr un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. No sabía que decir, por lo que optó por tomar asiento en la arena en un intento por controlar sus nervios desbocados y tratar de pensar con la cabeza fría. Hiccup la imitó sentándose a unos centímetros de ella, dejando a Toothless como separación entre ellos. Ya sin ningún tipo de decoro, la esclava acarició al dragón que poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos, probablemente aburrido de escuchar su plática.

— ¿Ósea que nunca tendrás un amante?—preguntó nerviosa.

—No, ya te lo dije… pero tú puedes ser libre de " _ponerme los cuernos_ "; a pesar de que estemos casados no te impediré amar a alguien más.

Astrid soltó una risita sarcástica por tremendas ideas; ¿quién podría amarla en su situación? Mucho más en su calidad de esclava, algo que recordó al acariciar disimuladamente la marca en su cuello.

—No digas tonterías… no soy esa clase de persona.

—Entiendo… entonces ¿amigos?—Insistió de nuevo.

De no ser por Toothless en medio de ellos y la oscuridad de la noche, Hiccup hubiera podido apreciar la mueca de incertidumbre y bochorno de Astrid, esta seguía dudando, se empezó a sentir estúpida por no sentir esas palabras dirigidas a ella si no a Camicazi, así como también le abrumaba tanta libertad que él estaba indirectamente dispuesto a darle. Pensándolo fríamente, creyó que no debería importarle, su instinto le decía que debía tomar aquel regalo que le estaba ofreciendo aunque no fuera la princesa, de quien pensó que realmente era una tonta por haber rechazado a este extraño tipo de "príncipe".

— ¿Camicazi?—llamó Hiccup al no recibir respuesta. — ¿Princesa?

—Odio esto. —la escuchó murmurar.

— ¿Qué te diga princesa?

Astrid se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, se sintió mucho más avergonzada por lo que sólo afirmó a la pregunta, dándole a entender que el título "princesa" le molestaba, y era verdad también lo odiaba.

—Bien… no te llamaré así…. ¿Y qué me dices?

—que insistente eres…—respondió molesta, últimamente su vida la sentía como si todos le ordenaran hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad.

—Si no quieres lo comprenderé… entre líneas de mi propuesta también está respetar tu voluntad.

Astrid soltó un respiro nervioso, eso no se lo esperaba, así como últimamente la obligaban a hacer cosas también era la primera vez que le daban oportunidad de elegir. ¿O más bien a Camicazi? Gruñó por dentro, no sabía porque se le hacía tan complicado si era sólo un estúpido nombre, ella no iba a cambiar, aunque en teoría lo había hecho y en vano, pues prácticamente horas atrás se había comportado como la "salvaje" que era cuando enfrentó al dragón y a nadie le había importado sus tontos modales.

—Está bien. –Dijo en un resoplido.

—Muchas gracias _mi lady_. –Dijo Hiccup más tranquilo, sin darse cuenta cómo ese nuevo sobrenombre había alterado a la esclava. —Por cierto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo hiciste.

—Cierto…—rio disimuladamente. —Lo que quería decir es… sé que la consumación se debía hacer para cerrar el contrato…pero al igual que yo, tú no querías… y… cuando te tomé…—dijo apenado. —pensé que pelearías, pero no lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?... si no eres débil, de eso pude dar cuenta hoy.

—Ya te lo dije.

— ¿Por las personas que dependen de ti?

—sí. —Respondió tratando de tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta al recordar lo pasado en la noche anterior, recordando el motivo por el cual se había dejado tomar.

—Lo siento, fui tonto al preguntar.

— ¡Deja de disculparte! —Exclamó Astrid desconcertando a Hiccup y despertando a Toothless. — ¡Porque tienes razón en algo!… si yo hubiera querido te hubiera detenido… pero no lo hice… tomo mi parte de la responsabilidad.

El castaño asintió comprendiendo lo que le quiso decir, y podía ser cierto, ambos eran responsables, aun así sentía culpa, porque él debió comportarse como un hombre firme y respetar lo que le había prometido, así como haber peleado contra su abuelo. Pero nada de eso había hecho y por eso quería enmendarlo aunque fuera con su vida a lado de alguien que no amaba.

—Por último… si en algo puedo ayudarte dímelo… si tu reino necesita ayuda con gusto lo haré. —ofreció pensando que a quién se refería por personas que dependía de ella eran los Bog Burglars. —Después de todo es algo que empezaré a hacer como nuevo jefe… y un jefe protege a los suyos… y eso te incluye a ti y a los que quieras.

Aquel comentario impactó a la esclava; en Camicazi ni en Harald jamás había escuchado palabras como aquellas, sonrió levemente al pensar que por lo menos el pueblo Bog Burglar tendría la protección que necesitaban a cargo de un jefe competente, no como el débil y prejuicioso rey, ni mucho menos de la vanidosa y chiflada princesa.

—Gracias…—respondió susurrante y llevó su vista al cielo a donde se divisaba la tormenta que iba en dirección contraria a ellos y le recordó a aquella nadder en libertad.

—Llegará pronto a su hogar, no estaba lejos de aquí. —Dijo él como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Astrid sonrió de nuevo en lo que llevaba del día. Todo aquella experiencia la tenía agotada, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar involuntariamente así que se acostó en la arena a un lado de Toothless, permitiéndose relajarse después de mucho tiempo. No ganaba nada con estresarse, el muchacho con el que le había tocado casarse no era tan malo después de todo; sólo debía ser fuerte y paciente para quienes las esperaban en Bog Burglar, ilusionada en que pronto los vería y vivirían en paz en Berk, a pesar de las circunstancias.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOO**

 **En algún lugar lejos de Berk.**

Abrió los ojos pesar, no podía ver con claridad salvo la cálida luz que no sabía de dónde provenía. Quiso hablar y moverse pero no pudo, el cuerpo le pesaba y lo sentía hirviendo, tanto que podía sentir el sudor correr por su frente y algunos espacios entre lo que podía sentir de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

 _¡Llévatela lagartija!_ Pudo recordar vagamente.

"¿Dagur? ¿Winshear?" Pensó abruptamente mientras intentaba moverse.

—Hey… hey… tranquila.

Percibió una sombra acercándose a ella, se sintió impotente e invalida, recluida de algún modo del mundo que la rodeaba. De repente sintió que aquella sombra la reincorporó de su lugar.

—Bebe esto.

Un delicado aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, la persona que la ayudaba acercó un recipiente a su boca y la ayudó a beberlo, estaba caliente pero extrañamente lo sintió fresco en su garganta.

—Aun tienes fiebre. —dijo el extraño acostándola no sin antes ajustarle bien las almohadas. — ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Podía escucharlo más hablar se le estaba dificultando.

—Hea…hea…ther.

—Heather. —Repitió él, la chica pudo percibir cierta alegría al pronunciar su nombre. —Mi nombre es Spinel, mucho gusto.

" _¿Spinel?"_ Repitió ella lentamente en su mente, de pronto la versión borrosa que tenía de su salvador se empezó a hacer doble, la cabeza le seguía ardiendo.

—Resiste. —Alcanzó a escuchar sintiendo a la vez como le ponía un paño fresco sobre su frente. —Descansa…

—Pe…ro… Winds…hea…r

— ¿Qué?

La chica trató de seguir hablando, más fue imposible, el dolor y la fiebre se apoderaron de ella al grado de hacerla desvanecerse sobre la cama.

.

.

El sonido singular de unos pájaros la hizo recobrar el sentido, Heather lentamente abrió los ojos notando rápidamente su vista aclarada, aunque aún cansada como para celebrarlo. El cantar de los pájaros provenía de una pequeña ventana situada a metros de ella. Estaba en una cabaña; la observó con detenimiento, no era muy grande, del mismo tamaño de la que una vez fue su casa en Berk, había una mesa con dos sillas, un caldero en una chimenea de piedra, una puerta de madera y varias cosas acumuladas en su esquina, olía extraño, era la combinación de hierbas así como el olor a perro.

Se trató de levantar, sus brazos habían recuperado la fuerza suficiente como para reincorporarse, al hacerlo la sabana que la cubría cayó revelándole que no traía nada encima más que un vendaje que iba desde su pecho y finalizaba en su cintura. Se alteró, estaba casi desnuda. ¿Qué le había hecho el extraño? Pensó que tal vez le había hecho algo más que salvarla; de repente, el dolor a su costado se empezó a intensificar, a duras penas pudo ver que a través del vendaje se había filtrando sangre, su sangre.

Estaba herida, lo recordaba, había sido apuñalada cuando intentó salvar a su hermano. En ese mismo momento todo volvió a su cauce, entendía porque su cuerpo se encontraba gravemente lastimado y claramente recordó a quien había sido el causante de sus desgracias: Eero. Ese hombre del que se vengaría.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó, tan rápido como sus fuerzas lo permitieron tomó la sabana y la aferró a su cuerpo. Quien entró primero fue un perro color negro, tan grande y peludo como un lobo de las montañas, luciendo animado y tratando de quitarle al parecer algo de comida que lleva el siguiente ser que entró por la puerta; un muchacho de cabello color castaño y ojos azules, alto y vigoroso. Llevaba puesta una camisa color café y unos pantalones color negro con unas botas muy descuidadas del mismo color.

—Kaiser… déjame pasar…—Rogaba al perro que impedía que se moviera pues el animal pretendía quitarle la hogaza de pan que se estaba comiendo.

Heather miró recelosa la escena, en especial al chico a quien extrañamente quería patearlo lo más fuerte que pudiera, no soportaba verlo feliz al igual que al perro que empezaba a fastidiarla con sus jadeos. Pero ¿por qué? Sacudió su cabeza para quitar sus pensamientos incoherentes, estaba demasiado furiosa que sentía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

—Hey, despertaste.

Bufó con molestia al verse descubierta, sin poder evitarlo le mostró una mala que cara que apenas fue perceptible para el chico que se acercó a ella y puso su mano contra su frente al mismo tiempo que lleva la mano a la suya.

—Ya casi bajó la fiebre.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Replicó con la voz ronca, retirando con rudeza la mano del chico.

—Se le dice tomar la temperatura. —Dijo el chico nada ofendido. —Te traeré agua.

Heather se restregó las manos en la cara, agobiada por su comportamiento y de nuevo se puso a la defensiva cuando sintió su presencia cerca, se descubrió los ojos y vio que su salvador le ofrecía algo de agua y frutas en un plato.

—Debes de comer… necesitarás recuperar energía.

Tomó primeramente el agua y la bebió con avidez al punto que se escurrió un poco por la boca, después tomó el plato y olio disimuladamente las frutas. El chico se retiró dándole un poco de privacidad, dejándola sola en compañía del perro que agitaba feliz su cola y cuya lengua estaba salida y goteaba saliva.

—Cuando termines de comer… puedes ponerte esto. —El chico le ofreció una camisa larga color gris, supuso que era de él.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Spinel… y tú eres Heather… ¿no es así?

—Sí… ¿Cómo…?

—Tú me lo dijiste… cuando tenías fiebre de eso hace casi una semana…desde que despertaste la primera vez.

— ¿Primera vez?

—Sí, duraste como dos semanas dormida… te mantuve hidratada como pude y curé tus heridas.

—Pero… yo…—Se empezó alterar por toda la información.

—Calma… aun no estás recuperada del todo, por eso debes comer… te dejaré a solas un momento y…

— ¡No!... necesito una explicación. —suplicó desesperada. — ¿Quién eres realmente tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo terminé aquí?...¿cómo…

—Bien, bien… tranquila, responderé a todas tus preguntas… sólo no te alteres. ¿De acuerdo?

Heather afirmó con la cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de tranquilizar el temblor que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Mientras tanto Spinel fue por una de la silla y la posicionó a un lado de la cama.

—Bien, como te dije… soy Spinel y aquí estamos en el extremo oeste de la isla de Hosten.

— ¿Hosten? —Susurró para sí misma, el nombre se le hacía conocido.

—Kaiser fue quien te encontró en la playa. —Señaló al perro que había tomado asiento junto a su amo. —Estabas muy herida…y por suerte yo soy un médico o curandero, como muchos prefieren decirle,… como te había dicho curé tus heridas y te mantuve estable todo este tiempo.

— ¿Y windshear? —Preguntó preocupada, pues hasta donde sabía ella y su amiga habían estado juntas hasta el final.

— ¿Supongo que con Windshear te refieres al dragón? —Heather afirmó a la interrogativa. —Está afuera… descansa en uno de los arboles más altos, no se ha movido de ahí salvo para comer algunos peces que le he ofrecido.

—Entonces... está bien. —Susurró con alegría.

—Sí, no sabía cómo se llamaba hasta que la mencionaste… aunque tampoco había advertido que era un nombre hasta que la llamé así e hizo caso. Al principio estuvo reacia en dejarte venir con nosotros pero supongo que al darse cuenta que te ayudaría me dejó atenderte… debo decir que fue algo impresionante, había escuchado de domadores de dragones pero nunca me había tocado verlo… es realmente sorpréndete.

Escucharlo hablar de esa manera de su amiga le recordó vagamente a Hiccup, su novio que nunca había ido a rescatarla y que seguramente pensaba lo peor de ella gracias al malnacido de su abuelo.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas así? —Preguntó Spinel sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Heather se aferró a las sabanas dándose cuenta que aun su medio estado de desnudez, no le importó, el chico le había explicado que era médico y de seguro ya la había visto por completo cuando la curó.

Le contó todo, desde el ataque a berserker y la llegada a Berk, como conoció y formalizó su relación con Hiccup y como el abuelo de este los había engañado ambos haciéndoles creer que aceptaba su relación, para finalmente contarle como la habían capturado y había escapado gracias a su hermano y Windshear.

Spinel escuchó atentamente lo que dijo, no la interrumpió y dejó que sacara toda su frustración, coraje y desamor por ese muchacho que ella mismo tachó supuestamente de " _prohibido_ " se le hacía abominable que existieran persona como las que describió que la hirieron, comprendió porque aquella amarga actitud que de seguro empeoraría conforme se fuera recuperando.

—Ahora entiendo porque estabas gravemente lastimada. —Dijo con pena. —Y lo que te hicieron…—Bufó. —No tienen idea de lo que causaron… y tu prometido fue un tonto también… y discúlpame que lo diga… pero debió confiar en ti.

— ¡No!… yo fui una tonta por no hablar y decirle la verdad… hasta yo hubiera caído en la trampa de haber sido Hiccup, y ahora de seguro me odia… y yo… realmente lo amaba… quería hacer una vida con él… ser su esposa, tener hijos…

Spinel se removió en la silla sintiendo un escalofrió al escuchar lo último que dijo.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó preocupada al escuchar seriedad en sus palabras.

—Recibiste múltiples golpes en el abdomen, y debido a la puñalada tuviste una infección severa que aunque ya está casi curada pueda haber repercutido en alguno de tus órganos.

— ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? ¿Es malo?

—Mmmm puede que para ti sí… mmmmh…. lo siento… pero hay una gran probabilidad de que no puedas tener hijos. —Explicó con lamentación.

Heather boquiabierta pasó su mano a su vientre donde todavía sentía algo de dolor debido a la paliza que le habían dado; estaba en shock, ¿no podría tener hijos? Rápidamente recapitulo todo lo que le habían quitado: su hogar, su familia, su novio y ahora la oportunidad para concebir, no se le hacía justo, quería llorar, pero más que nada asesinar a alguien.

—Realmente lo siento. —Spinel se mordió ambos labios viendo fijamente como su paciente seguía asimilando la noticia mientras sus ojos irradiaban una profunda tristeza, pero su boca y entrecejo le indicaban que probablemente buscaría venganza.

 **OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOO**

 **En algún lugar del mar.**

Camicazi veía fijamente hacia el horizonte, sólo viendo mar y cielo ambos casi parecidos en color que era difícil para ella distinguir donde acaba uno y empezaba el otro. Su cabello suelto se movía al compás del viento y su vestuario dejaba mucho que desear para los marineros que tripulaban el barco y gozaban de ver disimuladamente ese minivestido alzarse con el viento. Estaba ansiosa, deseaba llegar a su destino, a probar esa libertad que tantos engaños, oro, sacrificios le había costado, tanto que vidas se perdieron por su causa, algo que le abrumaba cada noches entre sueños, desde que se había despedido de la esclava y de Harald en Bog Burglar.

.

.

 _Gruesas lágrimas se filtraron por el fino niqab que llevó puesto hasta el último momento en que terminó la mala relación con su tío. Ya tenía la libertad que ansiaba y eso la abrumaba, no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir, lo único que sabía es que quería huir lejos de ahí._

 _Arie y ella regresaron al castillo por medio de los pasadizos secretos, en complicidad con Aline, se encargaron que ningún otro miembro de la servidumbre o corte se enteraran de su presencia, pues sólo recogerían unas cosas, equipaje, oro y se marcharían para siempre._

— _Su majestad… está todo listo, un barco nos espera para zarpar a donde usted deseé. —Avisó Arie con una de sus típicas reverencias._

— _Excelente. —Escuchar la noticia la volvió a su antigua y vanidosa postura. —Entonces me prepararé. —Se quitó el niqab de la cabeza y enloquecida lo hizo trizas, símbolo de que nadie, ¡jamás!, la obligaría a ocultarse de quién era realmente. —Arie, necesito privacidad. —Dijo cortantemente, indicando con eso al guardaespaldas que saliera por donde había entrado._

 _Arie obedeció como siempre y la dejó a solas, pues era momento que la princesa se transformara. Camicazi de entre su armario sacó un baúl donde guardaba cosas que para ella estaban prohibidas: un vestido extremadamente corto para una mujer de su posición, unas botas de piel que enmarcaban lo largo de sus piernas, y por último un chaleco afelpado con el que realzó más su belleza. Ese simple vestuario le dio la sensación de libertad, pero faltaba algo más: el cabello. Nunca más se lo volvería a amarrar, a estirones se deshizo de la cebolla que su nana le había hecho, no lo peinó, sólo dejaría que el viento jugara con él, como siempre había deseado. Se admiró en el espejo, ella misma se consideró muy bella, vanidosamente pensó a cuantos hombres atraería a su merced, más rápidamente la fantasía se apagó al ver a Fare Hofferson, viéndola penetrantemente del otro lado del espejo._

— _¡No! Tú no estás aquí. —Se sobresaltó y cayó de sentón, fue en ese momento que su visión se aclaró, no había nadie en la habitación y mucho menos nadie reflejado en el espejo. —Tranquila Camicazi, eres libre. —Se dijo a si misma totalmente perturbada. —él no importa, Astrid… los demás no importan… sólo yo… y nada más yo._

— _Princesa… ¿está bien? —Preguntó Arie del otro lado de la puerta._

— _Todo bien. —Contestó molesta._

 _Se puso de pie y se volvió a acomodar el vestido, terminó de arreglarse con unas joyas que puso tanto en su cuello, muñecas y orejas, una vez vestida salió de la habitación._

— _Princesa. —Exclamó Aline pasmada. —Lo que usa no es apropiado._

— _¿Según quién? —Cuestionó con amargura, asustando a su nana. —Arie… ¿cómo me veo? —Preguntó con vanidad._

 _No recibió respuesta verbal, más la cara boquiabierta de Arie le subió el ego, pues era claro que al hombre le gustaba como se veía, eso aumento su confianza; ahora que estaba lista ordenó a ambos que era hora de partir, pues una nueva vida los esperaba._

.

.

.

.

Apretó el barandal con fiereza, ¿nueva vida? Se burló sarcásticamente de eso; como podría ser una nueva vida si los remordimientos solían angustiarla justamente cuando se ponía a meditar sobre lo que haría con su libertad; Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Honeir y Fare siempre se le aparecían en sueños, cada uno diferente peros siempre con el mismo final: su doble siempre solía cortarle la cabeza con un hacha al enterarse de lo que había hecho y temía, temía que ese sueño un día se hiciera realidad.

—Tierra princesa. —Avisó Arie desde lo alto donde comandaba el timón.

Camicazi despertó de sus pensamientos y fijó su vista de nuevo en el horizonte, donde una gran isla empezaba a aparecerse poco a poco.

—Isla Bane. —Susurró. Un lugar donde había escuchado que podría liberarse de todas sus culpas no por nada su significado era "perdición", pensó que sería el lugar indicado para ser libre pero de culpas.

Al guardaespaldas para nada le agradó el destino que eligió su princesa, pero parte de su plan era complacerla en lo que ella quisiera, dejaría que Camicazi se divirtiera y experimentara por su cuenta, para cuando llegara el momento de cobrar cuentas, hacerla de una vez suya.

Ese era el único pago que quería de ella.

 **OOOOOOooooOOOOOOO**

 **Playa de Berk.**

El sonido de la olas, el ruido de las gaviotas y los rayos del sol alertaron al jefe de que era de día, medio abrió los ojos viendo que efectivamente se había quedado dormido en la arena; quería seguir durmiendo ahí, no importaba que el sol empezara a picar sobre su rostro, sentía que llevaba días sin dormir y era casi cierto. Volvió a cerrar los ojos poniéndose boca abajo, apoyado en sus brazos para seguir descansando. Sin embargo, una sombra lo cubrió, demasiado rápido como para que fuera una nube, luego escuchó un gruñido no le prestó atención pues era de Toothless sin embargo escuchó otro más que no era de su dragón.

Se levantó de golpe al reconocer el gruñido, al hacerlo vio a un erizado Toothless, sus alas eran lo que había tapado el sol pues las había extendido para darle su protección al él y a su esposa debido al visitante inesperado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó incrédulo al ver a la nadder que supuestamente habían liberado la noche anterior.

La nadder pretendía acercarse a donde su esposa seguía durmiendo, inconsciente de lo que pasaba con los dragones, sin embargo Toothless seguía a la defensiva impidiéndole el paso.

—Camicazi… Camicazi…—Comenzó a llamarla Hiccup en susurros, evitando al mismo tiempo que ambos dragón enfurecieran y comenzarán una pelea, con ellos de por medio.

La rubia no contestaba parecía sumida en un sueño profundo, del cual Hiccup fue capaz de ver que su cuerpo ligeramente daba unos espasmo, tal vez por un mal sueño.

—¡Camicazi! —Volvió a llamar subiendo más el volumen.

La nadder al verse obstaculizada tanto por el dragón y el jinete, gruñó con todas sus fuerzas logrando despertar a Astrid de una manera no tan sutil.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde? —Preguntó atolondrada, con toda la arena pegada a su mejilla.

—Camicazi… no te muevas tanto. —Advirtió Hiccup.

La chica aun adormilada fijó su mirada a las alas de Toothless que la cubría y delante de ella, la nadder que supuestamente habían dejado ir.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza sin comprender tampoco por qué había regresado.

La nadder al ver a Astrid despierta, gorgoteó con animosidad, algo que confundió al furia nocturna quien bajó sus alas y dejó su ruda postura. Con movimientos extraños la nadder empezó a sacudir su cabeza, gorgoteando graciosamente.

De repente, cesó de moverse para empezar hacer ruidos extraños mientras tensaba una y otra vez el cuello, el cual tenía en lo alto.

— ¡Ay, no! Lo hará. —Dijo Hiccup con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó Astrid preocupada, pues la dragona parecía que tenía un hueso de pollo atorado en la garganta, aunque se dio cuenta que no era precisamente eso.

— ¡Uy! —Hiccup miró con asco lo que la dragona acababa de regurgitar enfrente de los pies de Astrid, la mitad de un salmón.

La nadder ofreció su tributo a Astrid, señalándole con su cabeza que quería compartirlo con ella, esta estaba espantada, miró con asco la mitad del pobre pez que yacía tirado en la arena.

—Tienes que hacerlo Mi lady. —Escuchó la casi imperceptible burlona voz de Hiccup. —Quiere agradecerte supongo y ha venido a compartir su comida contigo.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó incrédula. — ¿Y… qué… se… supone… qué debo hacer? —Preguntó temerosa de que fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

—Comerlo.

Se pasmó, era lo que había pensado, volvió su mirada a la fiera dragona que esperaba que tomara su regalo, con asco alzó lo que quedaba del pez y extrañamente reflexionó que de haberla tenido a ella cuando estaban en aquella isla nadie hubiera rechazado sus tributos, hace meses que se moría de hambre lo hubiera comido sin dudarlo.

Lo mordió, no era el manjar más delicioso, pues estaba sazonado con baba de dragón y algo de arena, pero era un regalo y no lo podía rechazar, la nadder vio atenta sus movimientos y gruñó feliz al momento que Astrid tragó parte de su regalo.

—Gracias chica. —Acarició su cabeza tratando que no fuera tan obvia su mueca de asco. —Anda… vuelve con los tuyos.

Sin embargo la nadder sólo movió la cabeza con confusión, y en lugar de obedecer se rejuntó a ella, acomodándose en la arena, como un pajarito en un nido.

— ¿Qué tiene? —Preguntó Astrid preocupada, acariciando su cuerno frontal.

—Creo que no quiere irse. —Dedujo Hiccup—Creo que quiere quedarse contigo.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero ¿Por qué?

—No sabría decirte con exactitud, sólo sé que cuando le das tu confianza a un dragón, no hay nada que él no haría por ti. ¿No es así amigo?

El jefe empezó a jugar a la peleas con el furia nocturna, para sorpresa de Astrid, admirando tan buena relación que tenían, observó después a la nadder que seguía recostada a un lado suyo y sonrió. No iría en contra de lo que quisiera la dragona, la aceptaría como una nueva amiga, eso le dio el confort de que no estaba tan sola del todo.

— ¿Cómo le pondrás? —Preguntó Hiccup una vez que terminó el jugueteó con Toothless el cual resultó ganador.

—Stormfly. —Respondió de inmediato, el nombre lo había pensado desde el momento en que la había visto en libertad volando hacia la tormenta. — ¿Te gusta Stormfly?

La dragona se levantó animada, sin comprender nada, sólo quería estar junto a ella y tal como Toothless con Hiccup empezó a jugar. El jefe miró tan extraña relación, su esposa lucía feliz a lado de ese dragón, tenía habilidad con las criaturas de eso se pudo dar cuenta.

—Camicazi.

Astrid detuvo el juego al escuchar tan horrible nombre, pero la farsa debía seguir y prestó atención a lo que su marido tuviera que decir.

— ¿Te gustaría ser una jinete de dragón?

 **Continuará.**

 **Bien, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, no quedé muy convencida pero este fue el resultado final, a partir de ahora probablemente sean tres diferentes historias o más bien tres diferentes lugares en un sólo capítulo.**

 **Y como pueden ver Stormfly no tardó en aparecer.**

 **Los invito a los que no están a la pagina La KatnissSakura y ChibiKanario Art, para que se enteren de las actualizaciones, spoilers y demás del fic.** **Y si hay alguna falta de ortografía, al rato la corregiré.**

 **Ahora sí sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Alexandra: jajajaja que bárbara pero bueno XDD, con que sea hiccstrid, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Así es, debido a la culpa Hiccup tratará de complacer a Astrid, sin embargo, tampoco es que ella lo requiera si es por obligación. Las chicas berserkers creo que tendrán una aparición, que por cierto aun no sé cómo se llamarán XD. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Ya sabrás en que circunstancia se dará cuenta de la marca ;), y quién no odia al viejo remilgoso de Eero. XD. Saludos.**

 **Astridhofferson450: eso tiene pasar, es seguro, aunque no será tan rápido, hay conveniencias por ambos lados. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Así es, pero será algo que Astrid no puede evitar por lo pronto. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Supongo eres Diane, si no ya me equivoqué XDD, algo me dice que eres tú. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: jajajaja ya sé, me imaginé el escenario con Camicazi,donde si se la comía pero bueno ya son amigas, me pareció mejor así ya que indirectamente tuvieron una conexión, como buenas chicas se dieron su paliza primero para después fraternizar XD. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Acertaste con lo de Spinel y Heather y bueno ya verás cómo se desarrollará aquí su relación. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: sí el anterior ha sido difícil de superar, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Con respecto a tus preguntas, se verá algo de Harald, pues él tampoco está enterado de la muerte de los familiares de Astrid, así que tendrá esa incógnita rondándole por la cabeza. Saludos.**

 **Astridpine: Espero te haya gustado este, y Astrid tendrá sus altibajos pues como quiera no es fácil para ella lo que está pasando. Saudos.**

 **Vanesa: Bueno la marca la tiene en el cuello y creeme que no dejará que nadie se la vea por el momento. Saludos.**

 **Lady werepire: por el momento no le dirá su nombre pero en futuro sí. Saludos.**

 **MAYU: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: jajajaja que risa con la de la contraseña la mia es el nombre de una mascota. XD y bueno Tormenta eligió quedarse con Astrid después de todo, son almas gemelas como Hiccup y Chimuelo XD. Saludos.**

 **Mielr16vikinges. Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: jajjaa comprendo lo del tiempo, pero siempre busco un momento para no olvidarme de los fics y los lectores XD; espero que te vaya bien en la uni. Y pues con respecto a los personajes cada quien tratará de lidiar la situación a su manera, y pues ya conoces la personalidad de cada y tampoco me quiero salir mucho de su personaje. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: pues sí, no le queda de otra a Astrid más que aceptar que por el momento ese será su nombre, aunque el sentimiento de que nada es dirigido hacia ella prevalecerá. Y bueno Tormenta volvió a aparecer de la nada, fue planeado, XD digamos porque quería dar entender que fue libre de decidir a dónde ir, y escogió a Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Así es, pero bueno aquí serán algunos papeles invertidos, los que se supone que deberían estar felices no lo estarán y viceversa, y hay una que se mantendrá en medio de la balanza, entre ser feliz o infeliz, espero dar a entender a quién me refiero. Saludos**

 **Frida441: Pues la pregunta está contestada, Tormenta apareció para quedarse largo tiempo XD. Saludos.**

 **Sisa Astrid: jajajaaj pobre Hiccup no tiene la culpa, y pues ya se pondrá más los pantalones, y pues tormenta ya apareció XD. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: pues es lamentable lo del nombre pero pues sí, se empezarán a conocer y ahí florecerá todo, escuché la canción, me recordó pero a otra cosa creo que de otro fic, pero está bonito. Saludos.**

 **Si faltó alguien en los reviews sorry T-T, hasta hace días me di cuenta que puse el mismo capítulos en dos apartados y se me revolvieron todos.**

 **A los lectores, seguidores y favoritos. Saludos.**

 **12 de abril de 2016**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Nuevo capítulo :D y a tiempo.**

 **Dedicado a los lectores de Ecuador y Uruguay, también a Amai do.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

.

.

 **Capítulo IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hosten.**

Después de darle las malas noticias, Heather había enloquecido en rabia, Spinel tuvo que calmarla con una olorosa medicina pues por el movimiento la chica se había vuelto abrir algunos puntos que aún no sanaban. Estaba cansado, no había podido continuar con sus actividades por cuidarla, algo que hacía con gusto, pues le preocupaba lo que su paciente era capaz de hacer.

— ¡Spinel!

Se asustó al ser llamado por la fuente de sus principales pensamientos, Heather había despierto después de horas y ahora yacía acostada en la cama totalmente rendida a las medicinas.

—Tranquila, sigue descansando, la fiebre volvió y si quieres recuperarte debes descansar.

—No puedo. —susurró Heather. — Lo que me hicieron…—recordó con dolor aquella mala noticia.

—Lo sé, pero levantándote ahora no arreglarás nada.

—Sólo quiero hablar con el jefe de aquí… es lo único que te pido. ¿Podrías llevarme con él?

— ¿El jefe Gobber?

Heather sonrió al escuchar aquel nombre, entre sueños recordó que Hosten pertenecía al jefe Gobber Belch, un amigo de Hiccup y de su padre Stoick, una persona de la que había escuchado hablar muy buenas cosas.

—Sí, quiero su ayuda… para volver a Berk.

— ¿A… a que volverías?

—Vengarme, quiero matarlo.

—No, no, no…—Repitió varias veces el chico asustado, no quería que su paciente tuviera esa clase de sentimientos.

— ¿Si no me vas a ayudar entonces déjame ir?

—No me trates de chantajear, no te dejaré así como estás. ¿Quieres hablar con el jefe? ¡Muy bien! Te llevaré, sólo si descansas y te recuperas primero.

— ¿Quién está chantajeando ahora? —Preguntó la chica con sarcasmo y una débil sonrisa.

Spinel rio, se levantó de su asiento para sentarse a un lado de la cama para tomar de nuevo aquel paño que tenía la chica sobre su frente, el cual sumergió en agua fresca y volvió a colocar.

—La venganza no es buena, no te librará de tu dolor.

— ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

—No lo sé. —Respondió el chico sin moverse de posición. —Pero creo que una linda chica como tú no debe molestarse más en tratar con gente tan déspota como esa, vales más que en ellos en peso de oro.

— ¿Entonces no me llevarás con el jefe Gobber? —Preguntó apenada.

—Te llevaré, lo prometí, pero espero que desistas de tu idea de venganza.

—Sabes que no lo haré, se lo merecen.

—Tal vez sí, pero no quiero que lo hagas, así que haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para convencerte, preciosa.

—Sí claro, de todas formas… gracias.

Heather sonrió, su doctor era realmente inocente y generoso; sin embargo no atendería a su recomendación de desistir de sus intenciones, quería su venganza a toda costa.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

 **Isla Bare.**

Apenas habían pisado tierra, Camicazi bajó del barco al ver la fiesta que los pobladores tenían en el muelle, cientos de personas gritaban, reía, bailaban y se embriagaban sin modales y pudor alguno. Ella haría lo mismo, deseaba probar el licor que por tanto tiempo le habían prohibido, y que era bien conocido por ella que liberaba de sus penas a quien la tomara.

—Princesa. —Llamó Arie una vez que la alcanzó.

—Arie, ve a buscar donde quedarnos… yo tengo una fiesta a la cual acudir. —Dijo la chica echándole un ojo a un chico joven que bebía sentado en un lugar apartado de la multitud.

El guardaespaldas vio con recelo la escena, no quería intervenir pues corría el riesgo de perderla, por lo que se aferró a su plan inicial de dejarle hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando nadie tocara lo que por derecho creyó que era de él.

Y si alguien se atrevía conocería el filo de su espada.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

 **Berk.**

— ¿Una jinete de dragón?—

—Eh… sí, bueno… fue sólo una idea. Creo que tienes talento con los dragones. —Admiró Hiccup empezando a sentir nerviosismo.

—No lo sé… ¿qué se supone que hace un jinete de dragón?

—Bueno… hay un sinfín de cosas. Algunos dragones nos ayudan para proveer cosas que no tenemos en la isla, pesca, madera, etc; otros para investigar nuevas especies y territorios, es lo que solía hacer yo antes de ser jefe.

— ¿Para qué beneficio?

Hiccup se rascó la cabeza sin saber que decir. Generalmente aquella actividad era para su satisfacción personal y sed de conocimiento del mundo dragón.

—Supongo que para conocer más de los dragones.—Explicó con simpleza.—También nos ayudan a la protección, gracias a ellos logramos lidiar con un ataque hace 5 años.

—¿Ustedes también?—preguntó Astrid preocupada, recordando lo que había pasado con su pueblo natal.

—Sí… en ¿bog Burglar también?—preguntó extrañado ya que era bien sabido que Bog Burglar era uno de los territorios más grandes y ricos del archipiélago, por ende nadie se atrevería a atacarlo de un día para otro.

—Eh… ¡no! Es sólo que había escuchado que algo había pasado en la isla de los Outcast.—Explicó Astrid, dándose cuenta a tiempo de su casi error.

—¿Los outcast? Eso está muy lejos de aquí.—pensó en voz alta el jefe.—Entonces también ellos… los berserkers, nosotros… ¿me pregunto si hay más?

Jefe y esclava se silenciaron, pensado cada uno por su parte que todos aquellos ataques no eran coincidencias; sin embargo carecían de pruebas e información que sustentaran los rumores de una próxima guerra.

—Bueno, creo que no hay que bajar la guardia con respecto al tema, además que ya tenemos aliados de nuestro lado…—Dijo Hiccup tratando de no preocupar a su esposa.—Volviendo a lo otro… ¿Te gustaría ser jinete de dragón? Para la actividad que desees.

— ¿Puede ser en la defensa?

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto con su petición, esperaba que le dijera lo más sencillo: la recolección, no había duda que la chica con la que lo habían obligado a casarse era totalmente diferente a la que mencionaban en aquellas cartas.

—Bueno… sólo consiste hacer rondines y guardias…claro, cuando no hay un enemigo cerca… pero si lo hay es muy peligroso…

—Precisamente. —Dijo Astrid como si su elección fuera de lo más obvio.

—Eh… bien… si así lo quieres. —titubeo. _"El abuelo de seguro no le gustará"_. —Entonces volvamos, ya es tarde… y no he empezado ninguna de mis tareas… te regresaré a la casa para que descanses y para que Stormfly se acomodé en la casa junto con Toothless.

—Está bien.—dijo Astrid empezando a caminar por la playa, con la intención de guiar a Stormfly como la noche anterior.

—Será más rápido si vamos volando.

Se detuvo de repente al escuchar la sugerencia de su marido, devolvió la mirada a él, y este de balanceaba sus brazos, algo que se dio cuenta que hacía demasiado al igual que con su hombros cada vez que hablaba.

—Entonces… ¿me subo?—dijo señalando a la nadder que parecía igualmente confundida.

—No lo creo prudente… necesitas una cuerda por lo menos con que sostenerte… vamos en Toothless y que ella nos siga.

—¿contigo?—Señaló atónita con su dedo, el jefe sólo asintió sin detener el movimiento de sus brazos, luego miró a Toothless que se posicionó para partir, moviendo las escamas que tenía en el lomo, debido a la emoción.

Con Toothless en posición, Hiccup lo montó, luego tendió su mano a ella para que subiera.

—No tengas miedo Camicazi.

Astrid respingó una vez más al escuchar ese nombre, de mala cara fue hasta donde estaban y sin más se subió al dragón, intento no sentarse tan cerca de Hiccup, algo que fue inevitable.

— ¿Ahora… qué?—preguntó con sus manos alzadas a los costados para evitar tocarlo.

—Sostente de mí. —regañó Hiccup—A menos que quieras caerte.

La chica rodó los ojos con fastidió, puso sus manos a los costados de la cintura del jinete, aferrándose a la camisa. Hiccup negó con la cabeza, pacientemente y con su permiso tomó los brazos de su esposa, obligándola a rodear su cintura.

—Créeme querrás ir bien sujetada.

Una vez dada la advertencia, pidió a Toothless despegar, el dragón sin pensarlo dos alzó el vuelo tan veloz que Astrid no pudo evitar emitir un grito de horror, asustada, rodeó el pecho del jefe con sus manos y sus piernas de aferraron a su cintura.

—Te dije que debías ir bien sujeta. —Dijo Hiccup una vez que Toothless empezó a planear por la playa, en compañía de Stormfly que los siguió.

Astrid abochornada, zafó sus piernas alrededor de él, y cambió de posición sus manos con la cabeza agachada, de alguna forma humillada.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Hiccup, recibiendo como única respuesta un estirón en su camisa, su esposa tenía los puños bien cerrados. Señal de que estaba molesta, aunque no sabía por qué exactamente. —Mira a tu alrededor.

Toothless se detuvo en un punto del cielo, él y Stormfly agitaban sus alas esperando de nuevo la indicación indirecta del jefe para seguir.

—Vamos, relájate…—insistió Hiccup ante la negativa de la rubia por mirar a su alrededor. —Créeme… no hay sensación de libertad que se compare con esta.

" _¿Libertad?"_ pensó Astrid alzando la mirada, estaba en el cielo, el enojo y la humillación que estaba sintiendo lo olvidó instantáneamente, estaba maravillada, lo que veían sus ojos era realmente hermoso, ahí, en la alturas con el cielo y la nubes como testigos, empezó a sentir no sólo libertad que jamás había experimentado sino también el descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo; su curiosidad la hizo mirar hacia abajo para cuan alto estaba, era demasiado, sintió la sensación de vértigo en su estomago y cabeza obligándola a sostenerse más fuerte de su marido, pero a pesar de eso no dejó de catalogar el paisaje como hermoso.

—Toothless despacio. —Pidió Hiccup una vez que sintió a su esposa más relajada.

El dragón rodó los ojos balbuceando algunas cosas, no era su estilo ir despacio, pero ahora como llevaba a la esposa de su amigo no le quedó de otra, aunque se quedó con las ganas de darle una buena sacudida como novatada de jinete, algo que podría a hacer después, una vez que la chica ya se acostumbrara.

Retomaron el camino a casa, cada quien admirando el paisaje por su cuenta y sin decir palabra alguna. Una vez que sobrevolaron la aldea; Hiccup le pidió a Toothless descender en la plaza frente a la forja, el dragón así lo hizo y la nadder lo acompañó e imitó el movimiento de sus alas para aterrizar con cuidado pues había muchos vikingos por el área transitando.

Para los pobladores no quedó inadvertido que el jefe había llegado con su esposa y con el dragón salvaje, entre los espectadores estaban los incrédulos Bork, Gobber, Snotlout y Fishlegs y por el otro extremo los gemelos, ambos sorprendidos por ver a su amiga bajar de un dragón para luego pasarse a acariciar al que la había intentado matar.

—Le diré a mi abuelo que te haga una silla para montar. —Dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Tu abuelo Eero?—preguntó confundida.

—No, mi abuelo Bork… creo que aún no se conocen formalmente.

Hiccup le hizo una seña a la chica para que caminara hacia la forja donde estaban los incrédulos vikingos.

—Abuelo Bork, creo que con tanto movimiento en los últimos días no fueron ni siquiera presentados.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo el anciano con disgusto mirando fijamente a Astrid. —Yo sólo soy el abuelo materno.

—Un gusto señor. —Saludó Astrid haciendo una reverencia.

—Abuelo… ¿Podrías fabricarle una silla de montar a Camicazi? Empezará su entrenamiento como jinete.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Hiccup?—Preguntó Fishlegs animado.

—Lo mismo pregunto. —Dijo Bork sin cambiar el semblante. —Pensé que la princesa optaría por matar al dragón.

—No va ser así. —Explicó Hiccup notando la molestia en Bork.—¿Pasa algo?

— ¡¿As…Camicazi?!—La voz de Ruffnut interrumpió la conversación de los vikingos. Astrid casi sufre un paro cardiaco pues su amiga aún no se acostumbraba a llamarla por su nombre falso.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—Preguntó Tuffnut tomándola de un brazo, siendo imitada por su hermana.

—Seguro… ¿Hiccup?— Solicitó con la mirada el permiso del jefe para ir con sus "sirvientes".

—Claro… ve, no tienes porque pedir permiso.

Los gemelos se llevaron a rastras a la chica hacia un lugar apartado de la multitud, siendo seguidos únicamente por Stormfly que alteró por unos breves momentos los nervios de los Thorston.

Viendo alejada a su esposa, Hiccup volvió la mirada a su abuelo materno, este lo seguía viendo con reproche. Una faceta que nunca había visto de él.

—Muy bien… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Más vale que hablen a solas. —Aconsejó Gobber, empezando a salir de la forja con Snotlout y Fishlegs.

— ¡No! Todos quédense. Vamos a entrar para hablar más sin tantos mirones. —Dijo Bork, mirando a los curiosos vikingos que simularon ya no verlos en cuanto el anciano dijo aquello.

—Bien, aunque ya me imagino de que se trata. —Dijo el jefe con fastidio, le pidió a Toothless vigilar la puerta desde afuera en lo que él conversaba.

Dentro de la forja, los varones se acomodaron para tener una "amena" charla de lo que pasaba.

—Y bien… soy todo oídos.

—Muy bien… porque yo empezaré.—Proclamó Bork decidido.—¿Qué es lo que está pasando con esa muchacha y tú? Hace casi dos días la odiabas y ahora pareces un perrito detrás de ella.

— ¡Y como no estarlo Bork!—Interrumpió frenéticamente Snotlout. —Está buenísima… sólo mira ese trasero, esos pechos, esas piernas… ¡ay, Hiccup en realidad te envidio! Y lo mejor es que su sirvienta está igual de buena. —admiró haciendo ademanes de las curvas de las chicas.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, le pareció indignante que su primo se expresará así de su esposa, o de cualquier otra mujer. — ¡No, claro que no! No es por eso.

—No lo niegues Hiccup. —Continuó hablando Snotlout.—No la querrás ni nada… pero de seguro te la imaginas desnuda en tu cama.

— ¡Ya cállate muchacho baboso!—exclamó Gobber avergonzado golpeando la cabeza del vikingo.

—Gracias Gobber. —Carraspeó Bork sonrojado. —Ahora sí Hiccup… ¿puedes decirnos que está pasando entre esa muchacha y tú?

— ¡Es mi esposa! —Dijo Hiccup frustrado. —Abuelo… la tomé como mi esposa, la hice mía… creo que corresponderle y ser buen marido es lo único que me queda.

—Pero no la quieres ¿verdad? —intervino el curioso Fishlegs.

Hiccup negó cabizbajo, su amigo tenía razón, no la quería.

—Entonces… porque no tratas de buscar una manera solucionar este trato. —Insistió Bork. —Disolver el matrimonio.

— ¡Ya te dije que no abuelo! Yo… yo… prácticamente la violé… no se me hace honorable deshacerme así de ella nada más.

—En eso te doy la razón muchacho. —comprendió Gobber. —Además piensa Bork… ¿qué tal si esa muchacha sale embarazada?

Hiccup se alteró de inmediato totalmente sonrojado. —Créeme que eso no pasará.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó el viejo amigo de su padre con una ceja alzada.

Pronto la mirada de su abuelo y amigos se enfocó en él, Hiccup sintió un ardor recorrer con su cuerpo, no le parecía apropiado hablar de sus intimidades con ellos.

— ¡Seguro! Yo ni siquiera… yo…—agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Todos los varones se guardaron sus comentarios entendiendo a lo que se refería el castaño. —Pero de cualquier manera consume el matrimonio con ella… ya he tomado mi decisión, le dedicaré mi vida aunque no nos queramos… se lo debo, incluso le dije que podía ser libre de tener amantes.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —Gritó Bork. — ¡Sé que te sientes culpable… pero también debes darte a respetar, eres el jefe de Berk después de todo!

—Abuelo comprende, ya lo decidí todo y no me retractaré, pagaré con mi vida aquella falta de honor que cometí tanto contra ella y conmigo.

— ¡Pero fue cosa de dos! —Insistió el abuelo gritando.

—No me retractaré, ya tomé mi decisión.

—Hiccup, estoy de acuerdo con tu abuelo. —Habló Fishlegs asustado. —Se me hace demasiado… darle lo que quiere sólo por lo que según tú le hiciste, ¿hasta un amante?

—Fue sólo una idea, se lo dije pero ella me dijo que no lo haría, aunque si llegase a suceder no me importará.

—Parece como si le conocieras algo. —Comentó Snotlout curioso.

—Eh…¡no!... —se sonrojó el jefe. —Pero por ejemplo, lo he visto con ese chico, el hermano de la chica que andan persiguiendo.

— ¿Tuffnut? —Preguntó Fishlegs. —No lo creo, él es sólo su guardaespaldas.

—Son sólo suposiciones mías. —Explicó Hiccup. —Sólo ideas, no me hagan caso. Y bueno ya saben mis razones, espero haber quedado claro con respecto a mis intenciones para con Camicazi. Es lo que le ofrecí, además de ser un jinete de dragones, por eso abuelo si puedes preparar una silla para montar, mañana empezará el entrenamiento en la academia.

— ¿Para qué área? —Curioseó Fishlegs.

—Eh… bueno ella, quiere ser parte de la defensa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron todos sorprendidos, cada quién pensando como la "delicada" princesa haría tal trabajo.

—Así es, así que Fishlegs y Snotlout, enséñenle, por favor. —Pidió amablemente a sus amigos quienes aceptaron con gusto la tarea. — Yo me tengo que ir, debo empezar con las actividades, mandaré a Camicazi con la nadder para que puedas tomar medidas abuelo.

—Pero…

—No hay nada que hace Bork, el chico tomó su decisión, respétalo. —Pidió Gobber con una mano en el hombro del anciano. Bork cabizbajo sólo asintió, respetaría la voluntad de su nieto, aunque no le agradara en absoluto. —Pescadito, yo me iré mañana al alba, debo regresar a mi propio pueblo

—Cierto, Hosten debe estar preocupado por su jefe. —Comprendió Hiccup triste por escuchar que su amigo se iba. —Entonces vamos, acompáñame, hay unas cosas que me gustaría que llevaras para tu pueblo.

—Seguro.

Hiccup se marchó con Gobber dejando a los tres vikingos solos en la forja.

—Vamos Bork, no te pongas serio. —trató de animar Snotlout al cabizbajo anciano. —Con esa preciosidad de esposa Hiccup se terminará enamorando de ella.

— ¿Qué cosas dices muchacho? —Suspiró el anciano. —Pero puede ser, aunque ella no me termina de convencer. —Pensó en voz alta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó intrigado el vikingo.

—Olvídalo. —sacudió su cabeza. — Y dices eso porque no has estado en una situación similar, pero cuando te comprometan a la fuerza ya entenderás a tu primo.

— ¿Comprometerme? ¡Ja! —Se mofó. —Eso nunca pasará, yo soy libre de irme con quien yo quiera.

—Con Ruffnut no, ella es mía. —Dijo Fishlegs pendiente de toda la plática.

—Te equivocas gordo, ella es mía.

Y así ambos amigos empezaron su discusión, saliendo de la forja dejando sólo al pensativo Bork.

.

.

.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó curiosa Ruffnut una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de la aldea.

—Sí, ¿por qué hay un dragón siguiéndote? —Preguntó el gemelo viendo atentamente a la nadder.

—No saben lo que he pasado las últimas horas.

La esclava les contó lo pasado la noche anterior, desde la liberación de Stormfly, la propuesta de Hiccup y el ofrecimiento de ser jinete de dragón, y todo lo que había aprendido en poco tiempo.

— ¿Y aceptaste? —preguntó Ruffnut intrigada, terminando de armar las piezas de un plan.

—Sí, le dije que quería ser parte de la defensa, porque al parecer a ellos también los atacaron como nosotros y…

—Astrid ¡¿Estás loca?! —Interrumpió la gemela. — ¿A quién le importa eso?

—Tú sabes que en la isla de los Outcast yo iba a formar parte de la defensa y…

—No me refiero a eso, ¿acaso estás ciega? ¿O ya te olvidaste de tu familia?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Exclamó Astrid furiosa. — ¡No hay día que no piense en ellos!

—Pues no parece. —Replicó la gemela burlona.

Tuffnut sólo veía ambas chicas, preparándose para ser el réferi de una nueva discusión.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡¿Acaso a ti también te parece poco lo que he hecho?

—De que has hecho, has hecho, dejaste que ese tipo te violara y ahora hasta amigos son.

—Él no me violó Ruffnut. —Resopló molesta. —No puede ser violación si le permití que lo hiciera.

—Aun no termino. Te ofrece el mundo y las estrellas y ¡¿todo para qué?! Quieres estar a su disposición y trabajar para un pueblo al que no le debes absolutamente nada. Cuando tengo un mejor plan en mente y ahora que tienes un dragón podemos ponerlo en marcha.

— ¿Qué plan? —Preguntó Astrid intrigada.

— ¡Dioses! Ese chico sí que te nubló el juicio. —Ruffnut le dio un golpe en la cabeza. —¿No me digas que ya te está gustando?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Deja de decir tonterías y dime lo que tramas.

—Ruffnut planeaba robar uno de los dragones de sus prospectos para lárganos de aquí, ir a Bog Burglar y rescatar a tu familia. —Divulgó rápidamente Tuffnut.

La esclava boquiabierta admiró la pose presuntuosa que su amiga tomó cuando se reveló el gran plan.

—Pero ahora que tienes un dragón, fácil podemos escapar de aquí, y ya no tengo que seducir a ninguno de esos babosos. —Terminó de explicar la chica.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Gritó Astrid alterada.

— ¿Qué cosa dices? —Cuestionó indignada la gemela.

— ¡que no vamos a hacer ninguna de esas tonterías! Para empezar… ¿querías jugar con los sentimientos de dos hombres? ¿Quién es la más loca?!

— ¡¿Por qué no?! Ellos no importan… ¡es tu familia! ¿Qué ya no te importan tu abuelo y Fare? ¿Por qué la "princesa" no quiere ver que tan bueno es el plan?

— ¡PORQUE NO ME ARRIESGARÉ DE NUEVO! —gritó Astrid soltando una lágrimas, tal fue su grito que alteró a Stormfly y se puso a la defensiva contra la gemela.

—Tranquilos todos, tranquilos. —Intervino Tuff temeroso.

Su hermana aun ofendida se tranquilizó pues no quería ser atacada por el enorme dragón, que se veía muy a disposición de su amiga.

—No entiendo Astrid. ¿Por qué?

—Porque todos los intentos que hemos hecho para zafarnos nos han fallado Ruff. —Explicó Astrid limpiándose con rudeza las lágrimas. —No me arriesgaré a hacer una tontería, prefiero condenarme por siempre, si con eso estoy segura que Harald o Camicazi no les harán nada. Cumpliré con el trato y en tres meses ellos volverán a mí, sanos y salvos.

—Pero… podemos escapar.

—Ustedes váyanse… son libres, no tienen por qué servirme, eso es sólo una tontería. —Dijo la esclava con una sonrisa.

—Piénsalo Astrid. Quiero ayudarte.

La rubia negó una y otra vez asegurando que alguien la descubriría si intentaba huir otra vez.

— ¿O por qué no vamos sólo nosotros Ruff? —Opinó de repente Tuffnut llamando la atención de ambas chicas. —a Astrid le ofrecieron ser jinete ¿no? ¿Por qué no le pides a tu marido que nos deje ser también jinetes? Ruffnut y yo conseguimos un dragón, nos vamos de la isla, que como quiera a nadie le importamos y te traemos a tu familia, o al menos vemos si están bien.

A Ruffnut le pareció una de la idea más inteligente que su querido y poco serio hermano había tenido en mucho tiempo. Vio a Astrid después, está parecía en shock, cuando su hermano la llamó esperando su respuesta, la esclava sólo se abalanzó contra él y lo apretó en un gran abrazo.

— ¿En realidad harían eso? —Preguntó ilusionada.

—Eres nuestra amiga, claro que sí. —Aseguró Tuffnut devolviendo el gesto.

Ruffnut sonrió aliviada de tener al menos un plan, alzó sus brazos con la intención de unirse a ese amistoso abrazo cuando de repente, el sonido de alguien carraspeando llamó su atención.

—¿Camicazi?

Astrid se separó de inmediato del gemelo, pues esposo había llegado a donde estaban ellos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo de inmediato.

—Eh… mi abuelo le tomará unas medidas a Stormfly, sólo venía a decirte eso.

—Bien, iré enseguida.

Astrid se adelantó peinándose una y otra vez el flequillo, siendo seguida por Stormfly y Hiccup dejando atrás a los gemelos que suspiraron aliviados, pues pensaron que se habían metido en más problemas.

.

.

—Hiccup… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —respondió el aludido deteniendo el paso.

—Mis amigos… los gemelos ¿pueden ser también jinetes?

— ¿Hay algún motivo en particular? —Preguntó Hiccup sorprendido, queriendo aclarar unas sospechas.

—Ninguno. —Respondió Astrid tratando de no mostrar nerviosismo.

—Porque si lo hay, ya te dije que no me molestaba. —Dijo Hiccup con una ligera molestia en su voz.

— ¡Un momento! ¿A qué te refieres?

—A ponerme los cuernos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Tú y el chico Thorston?

— ¡No!¡ Es sólo mi amigo… y si quieres saber, si quiero que se conviertan en jinetes es porque… porque pueden ir a recolectar cosas que… dejé en Bog Burglar! —Gritó. — ya que mi tío no volverá en mucho tiempo. —Explicó molesta.

Dada la explicación de Astrid, el jefe se arrepintió de lo dicho, tampoco comprendió porque le molestó el hecho de su esposa le fuera a tomar la palabra, claramente la conversación con Bork le dejó mucho en que pensar.

—Lo siento. Sí es así, está bien… aunque deben buscar un dragón.

—Gracias. —dijo la chica con sarcasmo acelerando el paso, totalmente ofendida.

Hiccup estaba exhausto, siempre que pensaba que iba un paso adelante retrocedía dos en un segundo, pero era la carga que debía siempre llevar en su espalda. La alcanzó para guiarla hasta la forja; fue un recorrido silencioso, y por más que el jefe intentó disculparse una vez nada salió de su boca.

Faltando unos cuantos metros para llegar, el castaño divisó a un par de chicas, las amigas de Heather: Odalyn y Ran.

—Ve con mi abuelo, tengo que atender un pequeño asunto. —Ordenó a la rubia sin quitar la vista de las exberserkers.

—Lo que ordene el jefe. —Dijo Astrid con sarcasmo sin notar ni un poco la seriedad de su esposo y se retiró sin más en compañía de Stormfly.

Hiccup caminó hacia donde estaban las chicas platicando y riendo sobre sabrán los dioses que cosas, cuando llegó con ellas estás se entumieron y saludaron con respeto al jefe.

—Odalys, Ran. —Saludó molesto el vikingo.

— ¿En qué podemos servir al jefe? —Preguntó hipócritamente Ran, la que era de igual de edad que Dagur.

— ¿Me pueden decir qué es esto?

Hiccup sacó de entre sus ropas el pedazo de material que había extraído de la nadder. Las chicas al ver tal objeto tragaron saliva, quedando así totalmente expuestas.

—La punta de una flecha berserker. —Reveló Hiccup al no recibir respuesta.

— Jefe, nosotras sólo... —trató de hablar Odalys, pero fue silenciada inmediatamente por el jefe.

—Esto va en serio, si vuelven a atentar en contra de mi esposa o lastiman a otro dragón, me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsarlas de la isla. ¿Entendido?

Ran gruñó por sus adentros, odiaba al jefe tanto como odiaba a su esposa, de no ser por ella Heather y el hombre que amaba estarían en Berk y hubieran conquistado juntos.

—Entendido. —Dijo rápidamente Odalys.

— ¿Ran?

—No… —replicó la chica molestando más al jefe. — ¡¿Ya tan rápido te olvidaste de Heather?!

—Les recuerdo que Heather fue quien me engañó y se largó lejos de aquí. —Comentó el vikingo tratando de perder los estribos.

— ¡Eso es basura! Heather nunca se hubiera atrevido.

— ¡Yo los vi! —Gritó el jefe silenciándola. — ¿Cómo tratar de contradecir eso?

La berserker volvió a gruñir, sin entender realmente aquello, pero era cierto lo que el jefe decía y no podía contrariarlo, era su palabra con pruebas contra la suya.

— ¿Quedó todo aclarado Ran?

—Aclarado jefe. —respondió rezongona la chica, tratando de retener la lágrimas.

—Bien, porque ya saben lo que pasará si intentan otra estupidez como la que hicieron.

— ¡Entendido jefe! —Gritó Ran llorosa, no soportándolo más. La berserker sollozante se alejó corriendo hacia el pacifico bosque.

Hiccup vio miró a la única chica berserker que quedó, esta levantó ambas manos en son de paz y se alejó lentamente, ella era más tranquila que la otra y no se arriesgaría a quedarse sin hogar. Suspiró, jamás creyó que alguna vez tuviera que actuar así con personas que consideraba amigos.

— ¡HICCUP!

El jefe rodó sus ojos con molestia, era su turno de recibir un sermón pues Eero lo llamó.

— ¿Ahora qué abuelo?

—Tus actividades, no las has comenzado.

—Estoy en eso, sólo estaba atendiendo asuntos pendientes con Camicazi y el asunto del dragón.

— ¿Cuándo será la ejecución? —Preguntó animado el viejo.

—No habrá ejecución, Camicazi será un jinete de dragón y apoyará en la defensa de Berk.

El ex jefe quedó en shock con la noticias. — ¿Pero qué tontería? ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo?

—Es su decisión y yo la respeto, no es una flor delicada abuelo.

—Esto es inaudito. ¿Y con qué dragón? ¿El salvaje?

—Así es, por que pasó algo que…—desistió de contarle lo sucedido. —Olvídalo no te importa. Y bueno estás avisado, déjame seguir con las tareas.

—Hijo, no te molestes. —trató de animar Eero el ambiente, después de todo el chico seguía siendo su nieto y lo quería, a pesar de que la relación estuviera más que rota. —Por cierto, los sirvientes de tu esposa… debemos hablar de ellos.

— ¿qué hay con ellos? —Preguntó Hiccup recordando la vergonzosa discusión.

—No pueden vivir en la misma casa que ustedes, debes proporcionarles una.

—Pues supongo que en lo que construimos una se pueden quedar con el abuelo Bork, Fishlegs o Snotlout.

—Si hay una casa. —Dijo Eero sonriendo cínicamente. —Dales la de esos Berserkers… de todos modos ya nunca volvieron, menos después de lo que esa insolente te hizo.

Hiccup se alteró al escuchar de nuevo el tema de Heather y Dagur, era como si el mundo se empecinara en recordársela.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! No me importa, déjame trabajar.

El joven dio por terminada la conversación con sentimientos encontrados, pues recordar a su ex novia siempre le provocaba un dolor en su corazón.

.

.

.

Astrid respiró profundo antes de atreverse a entrar a la forja, por más que intentaba llevar la fiesta en paz con su marido no podía, y el plan de los gemelos casi se frustra, eran esas cosas que la hacían cuestionarse si haría lo correcto en que sus amigos fueran a ver a su familia. 

Un golpecito por parte de la nadder la trajo a la realidad, Astrid sonrió con el gesto y entró al lugar una vez que tocó y el viejo le permitió la entrada.

—Señor Bork. —Saludó de nuevo con respeto.

—Hiccup me dijo que vendrías.

Bork ni siquiera le prestó atención y fue directamente con la nadder; Astrid sintió su rechazo y sólo se alejó unos pasos para dejarlo trabajar, admirando que al igual que Hiccup era hábil con los dragones, algo que notoriamente era por herencia, pues trataba con delicadeza y respeto a la nadder.

—Bien, tendré la montura en dos días, muchacha. —terminó el viejo agriamente y le dio la espalda para seguir trabajando en otras armas.

—Mmmh, está bien… muchas gracias señor. —Agradeció Astrid con la intención de salir rápidamente de ahí.

— ¡Un momento!

—Sí, señor. —Astrid se volvió hacia en el anciano para encararlo.

Bork hizo lo mismo, mostrando su gran ceño fruncido. —Mi Hiccup es buen muchacho, ya ha sufrido mucho en estos meses. ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!

—Eh… señor, no… es mi… intención. —Titubeó sorprendida por el gesto.

—Pues más te vale, "princesa". —Amenazó Bork girándose de nuevo para continuar trabajando. —Ya te puedes ir.

La esclava atónita salió a tropezones de la forja, un cumulo de nostalgia se acumuló en su pecho y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Corrió alejándose de la forja, no quería que nadie la viera a excepción de su dragona. Le había impactado demasiado el como el abuelo materno de su esposo estaba dispuesto a protegerlo a comparación del otro; al mismo tiempo recordó a alguien muy especial, una persona que también estaba segura que la protegía de igual manera.

—Abuelito Honeir. —Gimoteó una vez que se ocultó de todos junto con la nadder. —Ojala estuvieras aquí.

En la soledad de su escondite, la esclava desahogó su dolor siendo apoyada únicamente por la preocupada nadder a la cual se aferró, a la que le contó todo lo que le había pasado y a la única en Berk a la que le pudo revelar su verdadero nombre.

 **Continuará.**

 **Mucha tensión en el ambiente como pudieron notarlo, pero así serán las cosas. XD. Pero no se preocupen, al menos espero que pasé el tiempo rápido, porque lo mejor está por llegar.**

 **Por cierto, Ruffnut espero que tampoco se salve de las torturas que estoy dando a las chicas, a ver que se me ocurre XD.**

 **Agradecimientos a Gaby chani por la sugerencia en los nombres de las berserkers. :D**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Alexandra HSGS: Sigue siendo un caballero o al menos lo intenta, juegan mucho con él y ponen ideas en su cabeza. XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa grayson: Aun no sé el destino de Eero y pues algún día en el futuro tiene que salir la verdad pero por lo pronto le seguirán diciendo Camicazi. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajajaja me da risa cuando dices que no te cae Heather, pero pues ni modo es una de las chicas protagonistas XD. Saludos.**

 **Lady werempire: jajajaja Camicazi… ella sí sufrirá, pero también dependerá de cuanto se deje. Ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

 **Jessy BrowN: Pues Camicazi encontró el remedio a sus penas, aunque no de la manera positiva, algo que tendrá sus consecuencias en el futuro, al igual que con Arie, también pasarán por mucho. Saludos,**

 **Vivi: Vas a ver que Arie es y será un loco obsesionado con una mujer, ya lo leerás. Saludos,**

 **Steffani: Lo sé fue corto el Spither, pero espero se haya notado cómo será su relación o cuales serán sus intenciones entre ellos, para empezar formular teorías. Saludos.**

 **Astrid pine:Como puedes ver Astrid sufrió otro altibajo al recordar por medio de Bork a su abuelo, y así será cualquier cosa que pasé siempre le recordara a sus allegados, hasta que llegue el momento en que los deje ir en paz. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajaja es doctor, aunque luego habrá más información acerca del estado de convalecencia y las actividades del médico, y Camicazi pues ya se fue de fiesta, mal camino para alguien que quiere olvidar. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajajaja me encanta tus expresiones de Heather y Camicazi XD, y pues Hiccup y Astrid serán amigos o al menos lo intentarán, tampoco se puede iniciar de la nada. Saludos,**

 **Vanesa: La familia de Astrid murió es un hecho, y pues con el pasó del tiempo se enterará. Saludos.**

 **Navitho: Con Dagur, pues que crees que le pasó? XD, es para generar más intriga aunque creo que con eso ya te dije todo, y pues las amigas de Heather al menos una de ellas no se quedará quieta, pues como se pudo apreciar no sólo apreciaba a Heather, estaba enamorada de Dagur. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Camicazi, la verdadera, por lo pronto se deshará de sus penas por arte de magia o más bien del licor. Saludos,**

 **Unbreakable warrior: Pues hubo un avance, pero otra vez hubo un retroceso, pero ya lo arreglarán, el chiste será no prestar atención a los demás. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Pues como puedes ver todas las chicas viven en el cloflicto y cada quien tratará de resolverlo a su manera, incluida Ruffnut. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: Creo que me recordó a volver a empezar, ya se me olvidó la volveré a escuchar. XD. Saludos.**

 **Mad lady: Pues al menos spinel intentará eso, pero ya sabes que las mujeres son tercas, y con respecto a Arie acertaste, pero aun faltará tiempo para que Camicazi pueda ver sus verdaderas intenciones y Arie saque a flote su verdadera personalidad. Saludos.**

 **Tris: ¿cuál espíritu de guerra de los elementos? Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: jajajaja rei con lo de cabeza hueca, pero no todo es color de rosa como se pudo apreciar, al menos para algunos personajes. Saludos.**

 **Asurei: jajaja muchas gracias por escribir, también me encanta el duo Spinel y Kaiser, no podía separarlos, gracias por seguir las historias y con respecto a los horarios, sólo te puedo decir que los domingos aunque no tengo hora específica, puede ser tanto en la mañana como ya en la noche, casi lunes XD. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jajaja definitivamente quiero hacer sufrir a las chicas, y Ruffnut no se salva aunque aun no estoy segura con que hacerla sufrir XD. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Puede ser que la tormenta aun no llegue, pero llegará, aunque no sé si sea tan violenta, con respecto a lo personal, pero de que se aproximan cosas así será. Y ahora que mencionaste a tu gatita, el mi me trajo hoy media paloma, me recordó también a Stormfly y su comida a la mitad XD. Saludos.**

 _ **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **17 de abril de 2016**_


	11. Capítulo X

**Tempranito antes de irme al domingo social.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hosten.**

Heather abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del día filtrándose por la ventana, se reincorporó de su lugar aun con dolor en todo el abdomen, aunque levemente fresca a comparación del día anterior. Se talló los ojos para tener una mejor visión del espacio cuando…

—Buenos días, hermosa.

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su salvador, Spinel y Kaiser dormían en otro extremo de la habitación y también recién se levantaban, el perro corrió hacia ella jadeando de la emoción, ahora menos enojada, lo acarició apreciando que tan suave tenía el pelaje a pesar de lo desaliñado que se veía _"igual que el dueño"_ , pensó.

Enseguida Spinel se acercó, revisando primeramente su temperatura, Heather no refutó y se dejó atender mientras apreciaba atentamente, la dedicación y el nivel de concentración con la que el doctor lo hacía.

—Aun tienes un poquito de fiebre, pero es algo que desaparecerá gradualmente si te sigues cuidando bien, creo que por el momento ya te puedes levantar.

—¡Ay, sí! Es cansado estar acostada todo el día. —Festejó Heather en un suspiro de alivio.

Con la ayuda de Spinel se puso de pie, el doctor había tenido que tomarla de las manos para impulsarla y luego ayudó a ser su sostén en lo que el entumecimiento de las piernas desaparecía.

—Vamos afuera creo que alguien quiere verte.

Heather se emocionó con la indirecta y a pasos lentos se dejó guiar a la salida de la pequeña cabaña, admirando primeramente que estaba en medio de la nada y grandes árboles de frondosas hojas verdes la rodeaban.

— ¡Anda, háblale!

Sabiendo a quien se refería, Heather empezó a imitar el gruñido de un dragón para llamar a su amiga.

— ¡Ah! Con que así se les habla, ahora comprendo porque no hacía caso si le chiflaba.

—Claro que no, si no es un perro. —rio Heather, algo que no hacía desde tiempo atrás.

El sonido de entre los arboles los alertó, de entre las ramas se escuchó otro gruñido, y entonces con el caer de la hojas también lo hizo el dragón plateado que voló entusiasmado hacia donde su amiga, en cuanto la vio, extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

Jinete y dragón se reencontraron después de tanto, Spinel admiró el nuevo semblante de su paciente, esta estaba feliz, le era increíble aquella nueva faceta que estaba conociendo de ella a comparación de la vengativa del día anterior. Mientras tanto Kaiser se unió a la celebración de la chica y dragón, brincoteando a su alrededor dando fuertes ladridos de felicidad.

— ¡Que tonta! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? —Gritó Heather de repente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—En Windshear puedo volver más rápido para obtener mi venganza.

—¡Wow!… ¡wow! —Exclamó Spinel sorprendido, tal parece que la charla de la noche anterior no había tenido ningún efecto en la fiera vikinga. —Pensé que desistirías.

—Spinel te agradezco todo, juro que algún día te lo pagaré. —Empezó Heather a despedirse tomando sus manos entre las suyas para estrecharlas de arriba a abajo.

—Pero aun no te recuperas. —El doctor cambió de posición sus manos para aprisionarlas entre la suyas, en un intento por retenerla.

—Esto no es nada.

—Claro, si como no...Además ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Sólo aparecerte con tu dragón y ya? De seguro haya hay guerreros que no dudarán en defender a su jefe.

— ¡Oh, tienes razón! —Dijo Heather con lamentación.

Spinel suspiró al haberla convencido de sus intenciones.

—Por eso creo que tengo que idear un plan, además necesitaré de armas para lograr mi objetivo.

El chico casi cae de la impresión viendo que Heather estaba más que decidida a ajustar cuentas con su enemigo, aunque aquello le daría más tiempo de convencerla de que no era lo correcto; así que el mismo aplicaría otro plan en marcha para guiarla por el camino del bien.

—Bueno ya que no puedo convencerte y por lo que veo estás tramando algo, no tengo problemas en que te quedes en mi casa, así puedo evaluar tu recuperación.

—No quiero ocasionar molestias.

—No lo eres. Además… ya que me debes. —Recapacitó lo dicho anterior por Heather. —Hay algo con lo que puedes pagarme…

—Eh… sí, claro. —Dudó la vikinga pensando que le pediría hacer algo extraño.

—Acompáñame, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte…

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOO

 **Isla Bare.**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y por más que quería levantarse una parte de ella le decía que siguiera en donde estaba; Camicazi abrió los ojos y se vio acostada en una cama de una añeja casa que olía a humedad, tenía la pijama puesta y sin verse en un espejo sabía que tenía un semblante horrible.

—Princesa… que bueno que despertó.

—¡¿Nana?! —Preguntó adormilada.

—No vuelva a darme un susto así… no beba, se lo suplico. Llegó en un pésimo estado y vomitó todo lo que había bebido, después de eso cayó dormida.

La princesa apenas podía recordar lo que había pasado, entre ellos el encuentro con un joven muy apuesto con quien conversó amenamente entre muchas botellas de licor.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Arie la trajo, se expuso demasiado, me contó que el tipo con el que estaba intentó abusar de usted.

— ¿Abusar?

Camicazi trataba de recordar sin éxito alguno y tampoco se sentía como alguien que salvaron de ser abusada. Decidió no darle importancia, aun con la resaca presente se levantó de la cama y se vistió para el nuevo día, ignorando todas las suplicas de su nana; al salir de la habitación esta llevaba a otra estancia, en donde un relajado Arie descansaba sentado en una la sillas con las piernas alzadas sobre la mesa.

—Arie… ¿qué rayos pasó anoche?

—Nada princesa, sólo que ese tipo se quiso pasar de listo anoche y la retiré a tiempo de él. —Explicó el hombre con una cínica sonrisa.

—Oh… bueno. Gracias supongo… saldré de nuevo.

— ¡Princesa, por favor ya no beba! —rogó de nuevo Aline.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! Sólo buscaré algo de comer… estoy harta de ustedes también.

La princesa salió furiosa, dejando preocupada a Aline mientras que en Arie parecía todo lo contrario, aun sonreía por sus adentros por un nuevo crimen que había cometido y que ahora se encontraba hundido en el fondo del océano.

Camicazi estaba exhausta, el gruñido de su estómago le exigió por comida pero ella quería la bebida para olvidarse de todo como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero el pueblo recién se despertaba y los pocos comercios que estaban abiertos no vendían licor. Tendría que esperar, así que entró a un comercio en donde se sentó en una de la mesas, totalmente frustrada. De repente, escuchó el un silbido, buscó el origen de este y lo encontró frente a ella, era un chico joven de cabello rubio, casi de su edad, este le hacía gestos con los ojos para llamar su atención.

" _Muy apuesto"_ pensó la princesa mientras sonreía, alguien nuevo para divertirse, enamorarse, o cometer un error.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

 **Berk**

La mejor manera para olvidarse de los malos recuerdos era saliendo a volar, lamentablemente para Hiccup no era posible ya que debía empezar con su tareas de jefe. Acompañado de Toothless se dispuso a hacer lo primero que más claro tenía en la cabeza. Darles la casa de su ex a los gemelos y de paso pedirles a sus amigos que los ayudaran a conseguir un dragón, para cumplir con el deseo de su esposa.

— ¡Snotlout!—gritó a su amigo quien afortunadamente estaba con los gemelos y Fishlges. Este último compitiendo discretamente con él para tratar de llamar la atención de la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres Hiccup? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?—señaló el vikingo indignado.

—Precisamente quiero hablar de ellos… con ustedes también. —Dijo mirando a los gemelos.

Los Thorston se irguieron cada quien pensando por su cuenta en alguna excusa en caso de cualquier reclamo por lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

—Camicazi…

Ruffnut sudó en frio, el jefe de seguro les reclamaría o más bien a su hermano, pensando dramáticamente que lo expulsarían por haberse atrevido a tocar la esposa del jefe.

—…me pidió que quieren que también sean jinetes de dragones. ¿Les interesa?

Tuffnut nada discreto dejó salir un sonoro suspiro, él ya se estaba imaginando caminando por el borde de un barranco.

—No sé. —Contestó Ruffnut regresando a su pose habitual. — ¿se paga?

—Aquí se vive de los intercambios, de acuerdo a lo que genere o encuentre cada quien, aclarando, sin robarlo, en el caso de los dragones que recolectan, todo lo que junten es para todo el pueblo en sí, y se divide en partes iguales, somos un pueblo muy unido. En el caso de la defensa siempre se debe estar a disposición por cualquier problema sea interno o externo.

—No lo sé. Suena a que es mucho trabajo— Pensó detenidamente Tuffnut, dramatizando un poco de lo que era el plan inicial.

—Muy bien, le diré a Camicazi que no les interesa, ya mandaré a otros por sus cosas.

— ¡NOOO!—gritaron los gemelos aferrándose a los brazos del jefe.—¡Si queremos ser jinetes!—rogaron y lo zarandearon una y otra vez por tal oportunidad.

—Muy bien… ya entendí, ¿quieren soltarme?

—Su inminencia es muy amable. —alabó Tuffnut con una reverencia.

—Muy amable. —Repitió Ruffnut aprovechando en apretar el brazo del jefe para poder sentir que tan musculoso era.

Hiccup asustado y apenado, se zafó de su agarre, carraspeó antes de poder dar la siguiente orden.

—Snotlout, Fishlegs… ayúdenlos a conseguir un dragón.

—Como usted ordene jefe. —Dijo de inmediatamente Fishlegs para posicionarse a un lado de la chica con la intención de escoltarla.

Gordo, no te aproveches. —Se quejó Snotlout posicionándose del otro lado con la misma intención de su amigo.

— ¡No me dejen!—pidió Tuffnut mientras veía como los pretendientes de su hermana se la llevaban lejos.

—Sólo espero que no causen problemas. —Suspiró el jefe.

Toothless gruñó en total acuerdo con él, una vez que los perdió de vista se montó en este para inspeccionar la otra tarea a seguir. El muelle donde Gobber cargaba junto con sus súbditos los regalos que le había hecho.

.

.

.

Snotlout, Fishlegs y los gemelos llegaron a los hangares de dragones, donde la mayoría que no contaba aun con jinete descansaba, ya que generalmente teniendo a alguien de compañero solían quedarse en los establos que los mismos jinetes construían para ellos.

En el lugar también había uno que otro animal de granja que se metía a los hangares sin temor alguno para reposar encima de los dragones

—Creo princesa, que tú te verías muy bien montando un gronckle— sugirió Fishlegs presumiendo a su regordeta dragona. —Nena, muestra lo que puedes hacer.

De inmediato la dragona voló a una velocidad nada impresionante para la gemela, esquivando hábilmente a algunos vikingos que pasaban por ahí, para finalmente lanzar una bola de fuego contra una carreta que terminó en añicos.

—Esta belleza cuenta con cinco tiros mortales para atacar. ¿Qué opinas mi reina?

Si bien para la gemela había sido impresionante como destruyó la carreta, la complexión del dragón seguía sin llamarle la atención.

— ¡Ja! Eso no es nada. —se mofó Snotlout. —En cambio mi Hookfang, son 5 mil músculos en llamas. ¡Muéstrales flamita!

El dragón carmín al escuchar la orden de su jinete dio media vuelta y salió huyendo para gracia de Fishlegs, quien se regodeó al ver como inútilmente su amigo trataba de regresarlo con ellos.

—Creo que ese dragón me cae bien. —Admiró Tuffnut la desobediencia de Hookfang.

Ruffnut seguía pensante, la verdad es que a quien planeaba seducir primero fue a Snotlout, ya que era obvio cuál dragón era el de mayor tamaño como para que viajara ella, su hermano y su amiga. Aunque viéndolo atentamente le pareció difícil de controlar, si no obedecía al jinete menos lo haría con ella. Cuando finalmente este se dignó a "obedecer" ´prendió su cuerpo en llamas y destruyó otra carreta donde habían recolectado estiércol de dragón.

— ¿Y qué opinas nena? Es obvio que especie de dragón es mejor—Presumió Snotlout.

—No es cierto. —Replicó Fishlegs—Un gronckle es mejor.

— ¿Según quién, "Facelegs"?—Insultó Snotlout.

Frente a frente los dos vikingos se miraron con desafío, una batalla de honor se aproximaba según Tuffnut, que esperaba que se dieran unos buenos golpes; Ruffnut estaba exasperada, lo único que quería era un dragón que le sirviera de transporte. Pero en ese momento ni sus pretendientes le hicieron caso, ni sus dragones que empezaron a desafiarse al igual que ellos.

Meatlug fue la primera en atacar, disparó contra Hookfang quien voló alto, para después correr de forma escurridiza por el techo del hangar.

— ¡Basta! –Gritó un vikingo que usaba de sombrero una cubeta. —¡Alteran a los dragones!

Pero nadie lo escuchó, gronckle contra pesadilla monstruosa seguían peleando, al igual que los vikingos que sólo se debatían en un duelo de miradas sin percatarse de su alrededor, mientras que los dragones y vikingos presentes corrían despavoridos por todo el lugar.

— ¡Ocúltense todos!—Advirtió otro vikingo barbudo.

— ¡Idiotas, detengan esto!—Gritó Ruffnut furiosa. —Vámonos de aquí hermano.

—Sí, que pelea tan aburrida… excepto la de los dragones. —Señaló el gemelo a Meatlug y Hookfang que estaban envueltos entre ellos batallando por el honor de sus jinetes. Ruffnut estiró la mano de su hermano para llevarla con él a un lugar más seguro.

— ¡Cuidado allá!—Escucharon la advertencia del vikingo con la cubeta.

Los gemelos prestaron atención a quien se refería, el vikingo le hablaba a un dragón que al parecer recién despertaba y ni enterado estaba de la batalla a su alrededor. Era un dragón verde de dos cabezas, y lo curioso es que había una gallina adormilada en medio de estas. Cuando el dragón fue advertido se asustó, no sabía a dónde escapar de los que peleaban, y se encontró acorralado. Fue en ese momento que un disparo en falso por parte de los combatientes estalló en una gran carreta con estiércol que hizo volar los desechos hacia el pobre dragón y gallina.

— ¡Cuidado!—Se lanzaron los gemelos en un dramático rescate.

Todo pasó lentamente, Snotlout y Fishlegs reaccionaron al llamado de su damisela y futuro cuñado, quedando boquiabiertos por el sacrificio que harían estos; Ruffnut y Tuffnut corrieron a gran velocidad hacia el dragón que agachó sus cabezas y la gallina que se refugió cerca de una de estas, esperando el golpe del estiércol que se aproximaba. Un dramático grito de horror escucharon las criaturas, al mismo tiempo que cada cabeza se sintió protegida incluyendo a la gallina.

El tiempo volvió a la realidad, Meatlug y Hookfang detuvieron su pelea al darse cuenta de todos los destrozos que habían causado, al igual que sus jinetes que vieron como su querida pretendiente terminó llena de estiércol de dragón.

—Iugh… que asco. —se quejó la gemela al sentir todo el desecho sobre su espalda y cabello.

—Hermana, apestas, báñate…

—Mira quien lo dice.

Se disponía a iniciar una nueva disputa con su consanguíneo, sin embargo, la cabeza del dragón que había salvado la llamó con un pequeño roce en su sucia espalda, lo mismo pasó con Tuffnut, el dragón _estaba a salvo y muy agradecido_ , ambos gemelos se perdieron en sus brillantes ojos y en estos admiraron su reflejo, no entendieron bien que significaba, pero ambos se enamoraron de ese dragón.

— ¡Es tan lindo!—Ruffnut se abrazó a la cabeza izquierda. —Te llamarás Barf

—Pues el mío se llamará…Belch. —Opinó Tuffnut como si de dos dragones diferentes se tratara. Luego escuchó un cacaraqueo, el chico admiró que la gallina salió de su escondite para reunirse con él y con la cabeza Belch, también lo miró atentamente como al dragón y vio su reflejo.—¡También me quedaré con la gallina!—Dijo tomándola entre brazos.

—Entonces… ¿se quedan con el cremallerus?—Preguntó Fishlegs llegando a la escena, muy avergonzado con su comportamiento anterior al igual que Meatlug.

—Buena elección princesa… ese era mi siguiente sugerencia. —dijo Snotlout.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!

Fishlegs y Snotlout se alteraron, el gritó del exjefe Eero había resonado en todo el hangar, al parecer había sido avisado por uno de los vikingos que estaban trabajando.

— ¡¿Dónde está Hiccup? ¿Quién hizo esto?!

Ambos vikingos se silenciaron, levantaron lentamente su mano declarándose culpables del desastre. Eero miró con recelo a ambos, en especial a su nieto político Snotlout, quien ya le había faltado al respeto al ser cómplice de Hiccup la noche de bodas, para el viejo era muy claro que la sangre había sido de él, sonrió de lado, había encontrado la excusa perfecta para poner su otro plan en marcha.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Salió de sus pensamientos, Hiccup había arribado con Toothless, al parecer Bucket y Mulch lo habían llamado para advertir del desastre.

—Tus amigos, hijo. Más vale que los reprendas bien por esto.

El jefe apretó sus manos con frustración, a pesar de que quería que todo estuviera en orden y nadie causara molestias, se le iba a ser difícil. Después de escuchar la historia completa, reprendió a sus amigos y los obligó a limpiar el desorden, así como reconstruir la propiedad y objetos dañados; él tuvo que ayudar para supervisarlos y quienes también tuvieron que trabajar fueron los gemelos cuyo nuevo amigo dragón ya no se le quiso separar.

Al final del día y como última tarea, Hiccup guió a los gemelos a su nueva casa.

—Pueden disponer de ella como quieran… las personas que estaban aquí ya nunca regresaron. —Explicó tratando de no sonar resentido. —Hay un establo donde el dragón se puede quedar, mañana temprano vayan a la arena, Camicazi también acudirá, empezarán su entrenamiento como jinetes de dragones.

— ¡Wow, esto es genial!—Admiró Ruffnut la pequeña casa de las que se habían visto beneficiado.

—Por fin ¡un hogar!—Se le escapó a Tuffnut mientras lanzaba la gallina al aire por la felicidad.

Hiccup se percató del comentario, se le hizo extraño que expresara tanta felicidad, lo había estado observando todo el día y no le pareció mala persona, ni mucho menos que sintiera algo por su esposa, a quien todavía le debía una disculpa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Camicazi no les tenía una casa?

— ¡No!… ¡sí!—Intervino Ruffnut.—Ella es muy buena, aunque a veces puede ser una patada de yak en el estomago; sin embargo, desde que estamos con ella nos ha protegido de todos.

Hiccup se sorprendió por el comentario nada vacilante de la chica, y más al ver como su hermano asentía orgulloso de eso, su esposa definitivamente tenía muchos secretos escondidos.

—bien, los dejo… disfruten su estadía y creo que también deberían de asearse, yo haré lo mismo.

Se vieron entre ellos, el trabajo debido a los destrozos los había dejado todos sucios y olorosos.

—Me voy… descansen chicos.

— ¡Un momento! Tú también eres bueno. —determinó Ruffnut comprendiendo un poco de lo que Astrid le había contado por la mañana, y al poder observarlo cuando tuvieron que trabajar juntos en el hangar.

Hiccup sonrió de lado, eso no lo esperaba pues pensaba que ambos le tenían rencor por lo que le había hecho a su princesa o temor por ser el jefe; se despidió nuevamente de ellos y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, olvidándose por un momento de a quién había pertenecido aquella casa.

Regresaría a su propio hogar, estaba agotado al igual que Toothless, pero aún tenía un lugar al cual ir antes de regresar a casa y asearse. No quería tardar mucho, así que montó a su amigo, rumbo en dirección a la casa de su abuelo Bork.

.

.

— ¡Uff, ustedes dos apestan!—Se quejó Bork ante la llegada de Hiccup y Toothless.

—Bueno, pasó un problema en los hangares… larga historia, después te la cuento, pero a lo que vengo es que quería saber para cuándo tendrás la silla de Camicazi, y también para pedirte otras dos para los sirvientes de ella que montarán un cremallerus.

El abuelo Bork se tensó a la pregunta y recordó la advertencia que había dado a la chica horas atrás.

—Lo tendré en dos días y que los gemelos se pasen aquí antes del entrenamiento.

—Muy bien, eso es todo, ahora me voy… aun falta llevar algo de comida a casa.

— ¡Espera Hiccup! Hay algo que debes de saber… cuando vino tu esposa, le dejé muy claro que no se atreviera a lastimarte o se las vería conmigo y antes de que digas algo debo decir que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

—Abuelo. —el jefe se quiso arrancar el cabello con la declaración, trató de no perder la cordura pues las intenciones no eran malas.—Te lo agradezco.—dijo más calmado.—Pero no intervengas, yo estaré bien… no te preocupes.

—Pero hijito.

—Por favor abuelo,… no. —Silenció Hiccup. —Me voy… como dije: apesto y quiero tomar un baño. ¿Nos vemos mañana?—preguntó naturalidad.

—Sí, hijo… descansa. —se despidió Bork rendido.

Dicho esto el jefe abandonó el hogar de su abuelo rumbo a su propia casa.

.

.

.

Astrid había permanecido oculta hasta que se tranquilizó, se propuso a no llorar más, debía ser fuerte para cualquiera que quisiera derrumbarla con sus comentarios, sólo debía fingir un tiempo más hasta que los gemelos aprendieran a ser jinetes y trajeran a su familia o en el peor de los casos esperar a Harald a que se los llevara.

Volvió a la casa en donde ahora viviría, Hiccup le había hablado de un establo por lo cual fue lo primero que buscó, al encontrarlo, le indicó a la dragona que al parecer ese sería su lugar de descanso, la nadder entró feliz y se echó sobre la manta la cual reposaba sobre un montón de paja.

—Debes de comer… ¿dónde podré conseguir pescado?

Entró a la casa para buscar algo que darle. Ahí vio que todo estaba tal cual lo habían dejado el día anterior, incluyendo la comida que casi no tocaron y ahora se había echado a perder, se molestó, pues ella desperdiciaba comida por su depresión cuando de seguro a otros les hacía falta incluyendo a sus familiares. Tendría que limpiar, así que lo apuntó mentalmente en su lista de deberes, teniendo en primer lugar darle de comer a la nadder.

Salió de la casa en busca de Hiccup para preguntarle, al no dar con él preguntó a un vikingo llamado Sven y este amablemente le indicó que podía tomar pescado fresco de una de estaciones que había para los dragones. Debido a que no llevaba recipiente alguno, la esclava se llevó cargando cuatro enormes y gordos peces, y regresó al establo. Cuando se los entregó a la Stormfly, se dio cuenta que terminó olorosa y pegajosa.

Una vez alimentada la dragona, volvió a la casa para proceder a limpiar, se le hizo extraño, se sentía una ama de casa, algo que siempre había tratado de evitar, pero el que fuera guerrera no significaba que le gustara vivir en la suciedad como a la mayoría que había conocido. Así que con afán limpió, desechó, acomodó, todo aquel espacio que por el momento sería suyo.

Para cuando terminó, entró al cuarto de lavado, llenó el tinaco con agua, y gracias a que indagó a profundidad en el diseño determinó como un dragón podría calentarla, algo que logró con la ayuda de Stormfly. Lista la ducha se desvistió y acomodó la ropa sucia en una orilla, dejando la limpia cerca de ella. A pesar de todo lo pasado aun sentía extraño su cuerpo, pero ya no quería pensar tanto en eso así que se sumergió el tinaco tratando de dejarlo en el pasado.

.

.

Hiccup llegó a casa, se bañaría junto con Toothless pues el dragón le gustaba asearse dentro del tinaco y con mucho jabón que ellos mismos preparaban. Al entrar quedó sorprendido, la casa estaba impecable y hasta olía bien, le pareció imposible que la princesa lo hubiera hecho por el hecho de ser una princesa pero tampoco podía haber sido su sirvienta pues estuvo todo el día con ella en el hangar.

— ¡Camicazi!—llamó para cerciorarse de que estuviera en casa. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Dejó a Toothless en la parte de abajo, con previa advertencia de que no ensuciara nada; el jefe subió las escaleras para buscarla en la habitación, pero no había nadie. Después salió al establo y vio a Stormfly ya echada sobre la paja, así que determinó que debía estar en la casa, la buscó por todos espacios posibles, no era una gran casa después de todo, el último cuarto por revisar fue la de baño. Tocó antes para cerciorarse, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Así que abrió la puerta.

La humedad se sentía y veía en el ambiente, la cual apenas se empezaba a disipar, concluyó que su esposa había estado ahí y que había tomado un baño; aunque ahora ya no estaba.

—Probablemente fue a buscar algo de comer al gran salón. —Comentó Hiccup a Toothless.—Bien, amigo… entonces nos toca a nosotros baño.

El jefe se quitó el arnés de cuero, el cual lanzó sin más al suelo pasando después a quitarse la camisa roja; en lo que lo hacía, Toothless inspeccionó el lugar, encontrando algo curioso en un banquito cerca del tinaco. Gruñó llamando a Hiccup, había encontrado la ropa limpia de Astrid.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Se empezó a acerca sin ver a detalle lo que le estaba señalando, sin embargo desistió de hacerlo pues del agua emergió la chica rubia. El corazón de Hiccup se aceleró de inmediato, su esposa estaba parada en medio del tinaco, que bien era tan grande que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por este, pero un poco más debajo de la cintura hacia arriba estaba expuesta, con sus brazos cubriendo sus pechos, pues se estaba tallando la cara, aunque bien pudo observar el perfil de uno de estos al igual de una parte de su espalda y una pequeña curva de trasero, que ya no cubría su cabello; aún no había reparado en su presencia, así que rápidamente tomó su camisa y el arnés, y huyó de la habitación dejando a Toothless, a quien le echaría la culpa.

Astrid, quien se estaba quedando dormida por lo caliente del agua, se había sumergido para reposar aunque fuera por breves momentos, después de 5 minutos de aguantar la respiración, (una nueva marca), el oxigeno le fue reclamado, así que salió con el mismo cansancio que sintió antes de sumergirse; sin embargo un ruido la había alertado, en eso lo vio, a Toothless cerca del tinaco.

— ¿Toothless qué…?—Tomó la manta que llevaba para secar lo residuos del agua, sintiéndose tonta por avergonzarse de estar desnuda frente a un dragón.—¿Dónde está Hiccup?

— _¡¿Toothless?!—_ Llamó el mencionado, quien fingía que estaba buscando al dragón y supuestamente buscaría en el cuarto de baño. — _¿Estás aquí?_

— ¡No entres!—Gritó Astrid aferrándose a la manta.

— _¡Ah, mi lady… no sabía que estabas ahí! Venía darme un baño, pero Toothless se adelantó._

—Ya salgo.

—Bien.

.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta, dándole la espalda, Hiccup respiró hondo, no lo habían descubierto, aun así la imagen de su esposa desnuda la tenía muy fresca en su mente, algo que le estaba provocando taquicardia.

" _ **Está buenísima, sólo mira ese trasero, esos pechos esas piernas… No la querrás ni nada, pero de seguro la imaginas desnuda en tu cama".**_

" _¿Qué tonterías estoy pensado?"_ Hiccup sacudió su cabeza totalmente sonrojado, mientras que la imagen de su esposa seguía presente y las palabras de Snotlout resonaban en su mente.

—Todo tuyo.

Se alteró al escuchar la voz de su lady detrás de él, no había reparado que había abierto la puerta.

—Eh… sí…—se rascó el cabello, ahora que lo veía, aun no captaba del todo lo que estar casados y vivir juntos significaba, algo que estaba empezando a aprender y que definitivamente no sería muy fácil.

Se metió al baño casi evitando algún tipo de contacto, Astrid hizo lo mismo, aunque había salido cambiada, se puso la manta por encima y le cedió el paso haciéndose a un lado; ambos sintiéndose torpes por no saber comportarse el uno con el otro.

.

.

Después de una larga ducha, Hiccup salió en compañía de un limpio Toothless; lo primero que notó es que su esposa estaba esculcando entre los pequeños almacenes con los que contaba su casa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Preguntó tímidamente.

Astrid, quien no había notado su presencia dejó de buscar para negar con la cabeza; estaba avergonzada por haber sido descubierta de infraganti.

—Sólo buscaba algo para que comiéramos, o por lo menos para preparar algo.

" _¿Comiéramos?"_ De nuevo los nervios lo estremecieron, raramente se sintió feliz de que ella lo considerara.

—Descuida, Toothless y yo iremos por la cena al gran salón.

— ¡Ah! Está bien… yo veré que encuentro por aquí. —Dijo Astrid sintiéndose excluida.

—Creo que no me expliqué bien. Me refiero a que iré por algo de comer para traer, así cenaremos los tres juntos. Claro… sí quieres.

—Oh… sí claro.

—Ahora volvemos… no tardamos.

En cuanto Hiccup salió, Astrid inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa, ella al igual que él, se había sentido feliz.

.

.

.

Después de meses Astrid se permitía disfrutar de la cena, ella y Hiccup cenaban en silencio, en compañía de Toothless que devoraba su pescado en una cesta que habían dejado a un lado de la mesa, él a comparación de Stormfly no tenía problemas para entrar y salir de la casa debido a su tamaño. El único tema de conversación que habían tenido era la historia de cómo los gemelos encontraron a su dragón.

—Bien, empezaré a recoger todo. —Avisó Astrid en cuanto la cena terminó. De alguna forma quería sentirse útil, y si tenía que vivir con alguien al menos debía aportar con algo.

—Yo te ayudo. —Dijo rápidamente Hiccup empezando a recoger los restos de comida.

En su labor el jinete vio de reojo a su esposa, esta parecía muy concentrada en la tarea de recoger, de nuevo la imagen del cuarto de baño se hizo presente y enrojeció más que nada al unirla con las palabras de Snotlout.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Astrid al verlo de repente ensimismado.

—Eh… no… es sólo que… ¡Ah! Quería decirte… supe lo que mi abuelo te dijo, lo siento, créeme que él no es así es sólo que…

—No te preocupes. —Astrid se puso nostálgica al recordar el incidente. —Le doy la razón; también me di cuenta de cuanto te quiere.

Hiccup rio con nerviosismo y de nuevo rascó su cabello. —Sí, él ha sido mi más grande apoyo.

—Entiendo, yo… también "tuve" un abuelo. —Dijo con pesar.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo era?

—Protector. —Respondió con una risita al recordar a Honeir. —Un hombre muy fuerte.

—Vaya… pensé que el difunto rey había sido una anciano muy enfermo, bueno fue una de las cosas que me contó mi abuelo Eero.

El corazón de Astrid empezó a latir con rapidez, la emoción de hablar de su abuelo la había hecho olvidar que Hiccup pensaba que su verdadera familia era la de Camicazi; llevó su mano a la marca de esclava, sólo para ubicarse, la princesa y ella eran diferentes y tenían diferente familia.

—Ah… bueno… alguna vez lo fue. —Dijo para tratar de corregir su error, después fingió bostezar. —Creo que es muy tarde, terminaré de limpiar e iré a dormir.

" _¿dormir?"_

Esa simple palabra de nuevo los hizo cohibirse, la noche anterior habían dormido en la playa; sin embargo ahora estaban en casa. El corazón de Hiccup se aceleró, otra vez las imágenes se hacían presentes.

— ¿quieres que durmamos juntos? —Escuchó susurrar tímidamente a su esposa.

Se alteró, sin embargo el cuestionamiento no había sido una invitación más bien una interrogativa de aclaración; su esposa quería saber si la obligaría a dormir en la cama con él. Eso le hizo recordar nuevamente como la había tomado sólo por la necedad de su abuelo, algo que lo hizo sentir patético al estar fantaseando con las palabras de Snotlout, cuando claramente no tenía derecho siquiera de pensar en eso, ya que según él, era una absurda broma que el deseo carnal provocaba; porque a pesar de todo nunca dejó de considera a su lady como una mujer extremadamente hermosa.

—No, descuida. —Respondió después de haber aclarado las cosas en su mente. —Yo puedo dormir aquí. —Señaló la estancia en donde estaban. —Tú toma la cama.

—No tengo problemas para dormir aquí, tú puedes tomarla. —Contrario aliviada Astrid.

—No, además a un tengo algunas cosas que hacer, unas tareas que planear para el día siguiente.

—Bien, entonces te dejo.

Astrid se empezó a retirar lentamente, no quería importunarlo en lo de los pendientes.

—Por cierto Camicazi…

Rechinó los dientes al escuchar aquel nombre, una manera que había encontrado de expresar disimuladamente cuanto le molestaba que la llamaran así.

—Te debo una disculpa por el malentendido con tu amigo Tuffnut, además de lo de mi abuelo.

—No hay problema…lo dejé en el pasado eh ¿puedo…?

—Claro. —Hiccup le concedió el derecho de retirarse.

Astrid presurosa subió a la habitación; otro lugar que debía aceptar como suyo pues aunque fuera su espacio por el momento le recordaba una y otra vez lo que había acontecido ahí.

.

.

.

Área de entrenamiento.

Después de una larga noche había llegado el momento. Astrid, los gemelos y sus respectivos dragones hicieron acto de presencia en la arena donde había un único estudiante, Gustav, y ahora dos nuevos maestros Snotlout y Fishlegs.

—Ha llegado la hora, no hay vuelta atrás. —determinó Astrid entrando lentamente.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —Opinó Tuffnut admirando alrededor de la arena.

—La gallina está de acuerdo con eso. —Dijo Tuffnut quién acariciaba a la gallina, la cual parecía un perro en sus brazos.

—Qué bueno que ya estamos todo aquí. —Saludó Fishlegs sobándose las manos.

— ¡Futuros jinetes, el entrenamiento comienza ya! —Animó Snotlout.

Los esclavos prestaron especial atención pues de ahí dependía el futuro plan para rescatar a Fare y Honeir.

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como vieron la convivencia comienza, los planos se van a empezar a formar y mucho más.**

 **Se me olvida lo demás que tengo planeado poner así que me pasó directamente a la sección de Comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: (ya sé que no quieres que te ponga así) Pero me confundo con la otra chica que tiene Alexa en su nickname, si eres la misma házmelo saber XD. Y pues ya viste lo que ocasionó las palabras de Snotlout XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Astrid se tendrá que ganar el apreció de Bork, pero por lo pronto Hiccup le dio su lugar a cada uno y todo está bien, por el momento. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Pues por ahí va más la cosa, pero no sé si se habrá entendido la indirecta de qué tan perverso puede ser Arie y Camicazi ni en cuenta. Con respecto a los celos de Hiccup, pienso yo que más bien fue el temor que le fuera a tomar la palabra, como quiera a ningún hombre le gusta ser el cornudo por más que el hubiera dado esa libertad. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: Lo de Bork es por mera protección, como siempre uno debe ver por los suyos y protegerlos a capa y espada. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: así es, y pues ya empezará lo bueno por decir así, se verán a los personajes hacerse más fuertes y aprender de los que los acompañan, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: XD, espero te haya gustado todo, con respecto a lo de Hiccup yo lo tengo más por el momento el temor a ser faltado al respeto como se lo hizo notar Bork, a ninguno le gusta ser el cornudo. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jajajaja aun sigo pensando qué hacer con Ruffnut es el personaje más difícil pues ella es la alegre y atrevida. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Pues no creo que Astrid cuente algo a alguien, ese secreto se guardará por mucho tiempo ya lo verás, eso sí, se ganará el afecto del viejo poco a poco. Jajaja y pues ya viste lo que provocó los comentarios de Snotlout, además del pillin que vio de más. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Tengo algo así planeado lo de Ruffnut con los dos vikingos y utilizando lo que previamente Astrid le había advertido sobre jugar con los sentimientos. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: No es nada, espero que ya todo se haya calmado en donde vives. El hiccstrid por su parte tratara de llevarlo de la mejor manera, pero como dicen si te casas cargas con tu familia, en el caso de Hiccup sus abuelo y Astrid por el momento con los gemelos. Saludos.**

 **AstridPine: Todavía faltará para que Astrid le cuente la verdad, las cosas se irán dando poco a poco y sólo otras cosas se revelarán. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Andale! Acertaste con la palabra, se fue "guardia" pero bueno da lo mismo y se entendió y pues sí Astrid es así, y lo de Tuffnut y ella fue a sugerencia de una lectora y me pareció divertido ponerlo sin hacer un drama de eso por que sería muy Ooc. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana: jjajaja sí lo de la frase poner los cuernos viene, según leí, cuando los vikingos se iban a la guerra las esposas colgaban un casco con cuernos en la puerta, dándoles a entender a los demás hombres que su esposo andaba fuera y ella estaba disponible. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Pues Hiccup le enseñará muchas cosas, pero si las cosas no se dicen no pueden ayudar, aunque todo lo que hacen por el momento es en vano. Saludos**

 **LadyWerepire: jajajaja pues ya se dio unas cuantas cachetadas mentales Hiccup, aunque si mente le juega sucio. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Algo hay de eso, pero ya leerás que pasará cuando Astrid se entere de lo de su familia y Heather es esteril sin vuelta atrás.. Saludos.**

 **Nube: ni idea de cómo se llamé esa pareja, muchas gracias por el review y que bueno que te animé a hacer tus propios proyectos, y con respecto a las dedicatorias creo que es bueno hacerles saber por lo menos de que hay ayuda, que por cierto mandaron muchos rescatistas** **. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: jqajaja lo del Tuffstrid lo hice por sugerencia de una lectora, pero no para hacer una drama de eso, y pues lo de Astrid y Hiccup por ahí irá la cosa, pues se comprenderán entre ellos y en este caso Hiccup por el momento será más abierto en cuanto a su pasado y Astrid lo hará disimuladamente, a como pueda. Saludos.**

 **Asurei: Así es, es comprensible lo que le dijo el abuelo creo que tomó el papel del protector, pero es bueno que Astrid lo comprenda, digo tiene un abuelo igual o tenía, con respecto a tu pregunta Astrid se alejó de todos y pues por decir así Stormfly es la que conoce sus secretos además de los gemelos. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: Leí tu review antes de actualizar, estoy segura que este capítulo te gustará. Saludos**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **24 de abril de 2016**_


	12. Capítulo XI

**Domingo de actualización.**

 **Ahora en este capítulo pasará el tiempo algo rapidín.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hosten.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿A dónde me llevarás? —Preguntó Heather mientras esquivaba, con la ayuda de Windshear, la maleza que obstaculizaba su camino.

Seguía a Spinel de cerca, este llevaba un machete con él y cortaba las plantas que interferían su paso, y más adelante Kaiser, quien olfateaba el piso y era el guía principal.

—Ya lo verás linda, no falta mucho.

Ya no preguntó y se dedicó a seguirlo por la frondosa selva para minutos más tarde, después de haber recorrido casi un kilometro de distancia, encontrarse con una pequeña aldea.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Seguimos en Hosten, pero es una isla enorme y hay varios pueblos situados en diferentes zonas, el jefe Gobber gobierna desde el centro donde se concentra la mayoría de la población, pero no deja desprotegida las zonas costeras ni de los alrededores. Aquí, en esta zona, es donde se encargan de un gran plantío de frutas y verduras.

— ¡Oh, ya veo!

—Y bueno, yo como médico o curandero, fui asignado a ver por la salud de las personas que trabajan aquí, además para investigación sobre plantas curativas que sólo por esta zona puedo conseguir.

—Es increíble… pero… ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?

Spinel sonrió socarronamente y ofreció su brazo para escoltarla. —Vamos… ya lo verás.

— ¿Y Windshear, puede ir?

—Claro, aquí todos se enteraron que venías con un dragón.

Heather frunció el ceño sin entender aun así tomó su brazo para dejarse guiar notando que los aldeanos no se inmutaban con la presencia del dragón. Así fue en todo el recorrido hasta que se detuvieron en una pequeña casa de madera donde fueron recibidos por una regordeta mujer.

— ¡Oh, Spinel!… que gusto. —Saludó, después miró a Heather y exclamó un gran "¡Oh!" con emoción. — ¡Y ya despertó! Qué alegría.

La vikinga estaba confundida pues esa mujer parecía conocerla.

—Ella es Phelma, también te cuidó mientras yo atendía pendientes. —Explicó Spinel. —Además me ayudaba con tu vendaje y a mantenerte limpia.

Con la aclaración, Heather enrojeció de la pena, se había equivocado con respecto a que Spinel la había visto por completo; comprendió que realmente estaba tratando con todo un caballero.

—Vengo a ver Ildri ¿cómo siguió?

—Ya mucho mejor… ese remedio que le diste realmente funcionó.

—Bien, veámoslo.

Phelma les permitió a ambos la entrada, dentro de la pequeña casa, que era casi igual a la de Spinel, había una cama en donde había un niño de aproximadamente 10 años reposando con la pierna vendada.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

—Lo atacó un jaguar mientras cuidaba las ovejas… casi le arranca la pierna de un zarpazo, lo bueno es que lo ahuyentaron a tiempo. —contó la madre.

—La herida se le infectó y había estado en estado crítico los últimos días, pero veo que ya está mejorando. —Determinó Spinel terminando de checar su temperatura, al hacerlo el chiquillo empezó a despertar.

— ¡Spinel! —Saludó.

—Hola niño… veo que ya te encuentras mejor.

—Mucho mejor, gracias a ti y a mi mamá… ¿Quién es ella? —señaló al notar la presencia de la chica.

— Es mi novia… ¿no es bonita?

— ¡Un momento… yo no! —Replicó Heather abochornada.

— ¡Es muy bonita! ¿De verdad es tu novia? No lo creo.

" _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_ —Gruñó Spinel por sus adentros. —bien, no es mi novia, es una amiga que estaba igual de enferma que tú… y ¿adivina qué? Cuando se recupere por completo nos ayudará a ahuyentar al jaguar que te hizo esto.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Exclamó Heather con sorpresa, mientras que Spinel se burlaba de ella.

.

.

Durante los días siguientes, Heather, Spinel y algunos hombres del pueblo estuvieron planificando cómo ahuyentar al felino que se tragaba cuanto ganado pudiera y destrozaba algunos plantíos, no lo asesinarían, sólo lo ubicarían en otra parte y para eso necesitaban de la vikinga y su dragón.

En los días de preparación al asalto, Heather se había olvidado de su venganza y se estaba recuperando físicamente; la pasaba realmente bien ayudando a los pobladores y a Spinel, incluso en algunas cuestiones médicas que le hicieron apreciar enormemente la labor de su salvador. Se hizo buena amiga de Ildri, quien le aseguraba que en cuanto creciera la haría su novia; aunque aquellos comentarios sólo la hacían recordar a Hiccup y lo que vivió con él.

— ¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Spinel al verla ensimismada.

Heather y él montaba a Windshear, estaban listos para enfrentar al felino cuya ruta estudiaron sigilosamente, lo abordaría cerca de una laguna en donde solía beber agua para después llevarlo a otra zona deshabitada por humanos.

—Estoy lista. —Avisó poniéndose en posición para partir. — ¡Vamos nena!

Con aquella simple instrucción Windshear voló velozmente rumbo a la espesa jungla. De acuerdo al plan, se dirigieron hacia el lago, donde según su estudio, el animal aparecería, esperaron en un lo alto de un árbol y con el pasar de las horas el jaguar hizo acto de presencia, bebió agua y luego pretendió irse, ese era el momento de la emboscada.

Con sigilo volaron hacia el felino, sin embargo este con el ruido de la cola de Windshear se puso en alerta y corrió velozmente hacia el interior de la selva, el dragón lo imitó y tomó la delantera, poniendo como obstáculos algunos árboles que cortó con su ataque especial.

El jaguar se vio acorralado, sin embargo se las ingenió para escapar trepando ágilmente por un árbol, brincando hábilmente entre otros anexos, siendo ahora él que los perseguía con la intención de derribarlos.

— ¡Es el momento! —Gritó Spinel.

Al momento que el jaguar saltó hacia donde estaban, Windshear fue más rápida y se elevó soltando una red donde el animal quedó atrapado y sin salida.

— ¡Lo logramos! —Festejaron ambos y reubicaron a su prisionero a un lujar lejos del pueblo.

Un vez libre el felino, aterrizaron un momento en la rama del árbol más alto para poder apreciar al sol que se empezaba a ocultar. La misión había terminado y había sido todo un éxito.

—Gracias Spinel. —susurró Heather con la vista en el ocaso.

— ¿Por?

—Servir en esto me ha hecho realmente bien, me ha ayudado a olvidar mis problemas aunque fueran por un momento.

— ¿Quieres decir que sigues con tus planes de venganza?

Heather negó con la cabeza.—No estoy segura de lo que quiero, aun me duele mucho lo que me hicieron, pero tal vez… tenga que escoger otro camino.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— Para empezar… ¿Puedes llevarme con el jefe Gobber?

— ¿Pa…para qué? —preguntó receloso.

—No puedo volver a Berk… no así. Pero me gustaría que Hiccup supiera de mí… de lo que pasó en realidad, y creo que Gobber me puede ayudar.

Spinel tragó saliva sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. —Está bien… mañana podemos ir.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Heather se abalanzó hacia él dándole un abrazo, Spinel quedó atónito pero estar envuelto en los brazos de ella le había gustado.

.

Al día siguiente habían partido desde muy temprano; dejando a Windshear oculta en la jungla, vikinga y doctor se aventuraron a recorrer el área principal de Hosten rumbo al gran salón, donde el jefe tenía audiencias con el pueblo.

—Parece que está cerrado. —Observó Spinel al ver las puertas cerradas y en las escaleras unos hombres que hacían vigilancia en el recinto.

—Disculpe. ¿El jefe Gobber no está haciendo audiciones? —Preguntó Heather a uno de ellos.

—El jefe se fue de viaje hace más de un mes… fue a un lugar muy lejos aunque creo que no ha de tardar mucho en volver, tal vez en las próximas semanas.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tan lejos fue? —Curioseó Spinel

—Así es, fue a un lugar llamado Berk, está a más de un mes navegando desde aquí.

" _¡Berk!",_ Heather se emocionó al escuchar el nombre su hogar así como de la sensación de estar cerca de tener noticias de Hiccup.

—Sí, sólo iba por unos días y regresaba… le pidieron auspiciar una boda. —Comentó el otro hombre.

— ¡¿Boda?! —exclamaron ambos chicos.

La cara de sorpresa en Heather no se podía ocultar, sin embargo aun tenía esperanza de que lo que estaba pensando no fuera real, sin embargo tenía miedo de preguntar.

— ¿Quién se casó? —Se atrevió a preguntar Spinel al ver la incertidumbre en su amiga.

—Mmmm…—el guardia se rascó la barbilla tratando de recordar—Creo que el jefe o el hijo del jefe…

— ¡No, te equivocas! el hijo es el que murió,… quien se casó es el nieto del jefe. —Corrigió el otro hombre.

— ¡Cierto, el hijo de Stoick el vasto, que Odín lo tenga en el Valhala…

El hombre siguió hablando de los pormenores del aquel compromiso, sin darse cuenta que la única chica presente había quedado muda y en shock.

" _¡¿Qué?¡"_

El mundo de Heather se derrumbó en ese momento, todo desapareció de su alrededor y se convirtió gris y negro.

" _¿Hiccup, casado?"_ no lo quería creer.

Se sintió tonta al seguir creyendo que él la buscaba. ¿Cómo? Si ahora estaba casado.

" _¡SE CASÓ!"_ gritó una y otra vez en su mente, todo rencor que había apaciguado en las últimas semanas llegó en un instante llevándola a recordar al autor intelectual:

" _Eero",_ gracias a él, Hiccup la había olvidado, se había casado con otra, mientras que ella había perdido todo, ahora sí la acababan de destrozar y ya no desistiría de sus planes.

Mientras tanto, también ignorando a los guardias, estaba Spinel cabizbajo, viendo de reojo como a su amiga se le terminaba la poca esperanza que tenía, el rencor y la ira en sus ojos; todo había sido en vano, ella no se retractaría de vengarse.

.

.

OOOOooooOOOOO

 **Bog Burglar**

Después de casi dos meses de viaje, de ida y y regreso, el rey Harald llegó a su reino, fue bien recibido por el reino y la corte que pedía detalles de la boda, o la gran farsa para él.

Después de atender algunos asuntos "importante" se dio un tiempo para descansar, aprovechó para ir a las mazmorras donde Camicazi le había indicado que tenía a la familia de la esclava; los sacaría de ahí para demostrarle a Astrid que no eran tan malo como su sobrina e incluso les dejaría escribirse entre ellos, les daría un trabajo en lo que pasaban otro mes, pues al tercer mes de casada los devolvería con ella.

—Rey Harald. —Saludaron los guardias de las celdas. Estos eran los allegados de Arie que subieron de puesto después de aquellos "favores".

—Vengo a ver a…—el rey sacó un papel con los nombres de los prisioneros. —Honeir y Fare Hofferson, vengo a darles su libertad.

Los guardias ya adiestrados para ese momento actuaron de acuerdo a lo que Arie, antes de irse, les había indicado.

—Esos prisioneros. —Dijo uno de ellos. —el señor Arie nos pidió que le entregáramos esto.

El guardia sacó de entre una pila de papeles una carta toda arrugada, el rey receloso, la tomó y la abrió ante la neutralidad de los guardias que reían por dentro.

" _Querido Harald"._

Leyó con sarcasmo las palabras de su sobrina.

" _Si está carta llegó a tus manos imagino que fuiste a buscar a los esclavos, lamento informarte que no los encontrarás ahí."_

— ¿Qué? —Harald apretó entre sus manos la carta.

" _Me los llevé a un lugar mejor, créeme, estarán bien, cuando llegué el momento te los entregaré para que puedas dárselos a tu querida esclava, de quien noté te llevas muy bien."_

Para el rey era como si pudiera escuchar la risa de su sobrina en aquella carta.

" _Estate atento a mi siguiente carta, donde te indicaré cuándo y donde podrás recogerlos y no olvides llevar algo de oro, pues si te los entrego es porque necesitaré."_

El rey hizo bolas la carta, comprendió el plan de Camicazi, chantajearlo para obtener su dote monetario a través de los esclavos, otra vez estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Se retiró furioso de las mazmorras para satisfacción de los guardias, que rieron ante su ingenuidad pues esa carta no había sido escrita por la princesa.

OOOOoooOOOO

 **Berk**.

El entrenamiento no había sido tan fácil como esperaban, una de las pruebas que tuvieron que llevar a cabo era la simple y sencilla tarea de montar al dragón; Gustav, el alumno estrella, no había tenido problemas, pues desde pequeño había tenido de infraganti a su dragón Fanghook; mientras tanto los gemelos tuvieron dificultad para determinar cuál era la mejor posición, intentaron montarlo en el lomo, ambos peleando por el espacio central, intentaron por la cola, al borde final de la cabeza y siempre era lo mismo, el cremallerus se sentía incómodo y los lanzaban a ambos, hasta que al final del día se vieron cómodamente montados si estos lo hacían desde la parte superior de su cabeza, de esa manera no les hacían cosquillas ni les lastimaban el cuello.

Para Astrid fue lo mismo, a pesar de que Stormfly ya era una amiga estuvo recelosa a ser montada y mucho más en ponerse la silla que le había proporcionado temporalmente, por consejo de Fishlegs le indicó ganarse aun más su confianza y masajearla por todo el cuerpo, algo que hicieron todos los jinetes y que los dejó agotados.

.

.

El día también había sido difícil para Hiccup, se levantó desde muy temprano para despedirse de Gobber, después hizo un análisis completo de toda la aldea y de lo que faltaba para que la vida en Berk fuera más fácil. Aunado a eso, tenía que proveer en casa para atender a su esposa, a quien después de todo el día veía a la hora de la cena.

— ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de entrenamiento?

—Fue interesante y agotador. Fishlegs nos dejó de tarea leer el manual de dragones. —contestó Astrid quitándose las armaduras de los hombros.

Verla sin ellas, hizo recordar a Hiccup el incidente del baño, algo que por más que quería no podía olvidar, así que para no pensar tanto en ello desvió su atención a la comida y devoró lo más rápido que pudo.

Al terminar se levantó y se dirigió a su espacio personal, pues el trabajo de un jefe jamás terminaba. Su pequeña área se encontraba a unos pasos de donde comían, debajo de las escaleras, algo que Hiccup tendría que arreglar en el futuro para su comodidad y más privacidad; pero lo por lo pronto tendría que trabajar en un sistema contra incendios.

Tomó todo lo que necesitaba para empezar y se concentró en su labor, ignorante de que tenía una espectadora.

.

.

Ruffnut, a comparación de Tuffnut, no pudo dormir, así que salió de la casa para indagar en el lugar que por el momento no se había dado tiempo de conocer, el cremallerus la acompañó, era obvia la preferencia del dragón por ella a comparación de la gallina que sólo asistía con su hermano.

Fue al gran salón para ver si podía conseguir más comida, sin embargo encontró el lugar casi desolado, sólo uno que otro vikingo que degustaba solo o acompañado un tarro de hidromiel.

Se le antojó la bebida además que también quería relajarse un poco, pues aunque no lo pareciera estaba siempre atenta de su alrededor.

Ya con el tarro servido se sentó en una mesa apartada y degustó su hidromiel con tranquilidad cuando…

—¡PRINCESA!

Escupió el líquido y miró con furia a los dos vikingos que se habían atrevido a importunarla.

— ¡IDIOTAS!

—Oh… tú bebida se derramó, te traeré otra. —se ofreció Snotlout corriendo hacia donde estaba el barril, Fishlegs lo imitó y al final terminó con dos tarros y medio de hidromiel, además de "agradable" compañía.

—Qué bueno que me dio sed… así tuvimos está oportunidad de encontrarnos "amor". —comentó Snotlout lanzando besitos al aire.

—Que mentira… viniste aquí porque yo te invité… así que la idea fue mía. —desmintió Fishlegs

Y de nuevo ambos vikingos enfurecieron y se vieron con desafío, ante el fastidio de la esclava.

— ¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso?… ¡par de idiotas!

—Pero princesa… lo que dice es una…

— ¡ALTOOOO! —Gritó Ruffnut provocando eco en todo el salón. —Más vale que aclaremos algunas cosas. —dijo golpeando la mesa con uno de sus dedos.

Ambos vikingos se silenciaron de algún modo u otro supieron que la habían hecho enojar.

—En primer lugar… no soy una princesa, no soy hermosa, me llamo Ruffnut ¡apréndanselo! ¡Y segundo y lo más importante!... ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! —Citó las palabras de Astrid cuando fueron vendidas como esclavas. —Me enfurecen los hombres que piensa que me pueden tratar como un objeto.

La gemela respiró hondo después de haberse desahogado, se tranquilizó, aun los necesitaba para llevar a cabo el plan de rescatar a la familia de Astrid, además de ajustar unas cuantas cuentas con otros en su lista; sin embargo los dos vikingos frente a ella la exasperaban y eso hacía que se le dificultara el plan.

Snotlout y Fishlegs estaban cabizbajos, como varones, generalmente estaban predispuestos a comportarse así sin que nadie les llamara la atención; sin embargo ahora comprendían porque incluso otras chicas se alejaban de ellos si de seguro pensaban lo mismo que la sirvienta les había dicho.

—Lo lamento. —Sorpresivamente Snotlout fue el primero en hablar.

—Sí, no lo sabíamos. —se disculpó Fishlegs.

—Pero sí creo que eres hermosa, sin embargo te llamaré por tu nombre: Ruffnut.

La chica enrojeció de la pena ante el halago de Jorgenson, no lo esperaba, había sido muy sincero.

—Sí… igual yo. No te lo tomes a mal, realmente eres hermosa, no por nada nos gustas.

Ruffnut tomó el hidromiel en un solo trago, el otro halago sincero por parte de Ingerman la abochornó, tomó el segundo tarro necesitaba más valor para enfrentarlos en su fase sincera.

— ¿Cómo puede gustarles alguien así de rápido?

Como respuesta ambos vikingos se encogieron de hombros.

— ¿Intuición masculina? —Trató de adivinar Snotlout, algo que hizo que Ruffnut se golpeara la frente con fastidio. — ¡Ay, no sé! Yo creo que esas cosas sólo pasan, cuando hay atracción hay atracción.

— ¡¿Y qué tal si soy una asesina?! ¿Así como quiera te gustaría?

—No tienes pinta de asesina. —Intervino Fishlesg. —Creo yo… que si alguien te atrae es porque puedes ver algo especial en ella.

— ¡Gracias Facelegs! Es a lo que me refería. —dijo Snotlout aliviado

— Sí, claro… como no… ¿en serio? —preguntó burlonamente la rubia cruzada de brazos.

— ¡Ay, claro que sí! Todos saben que el Facelegs tiene mejor uso de las palabras… yo soy muy tonto para eso.

— ¡Eso no lo discuto! — se volvió a reír Thorston mientras se ponía de pie, había escuchado suficiente. —Aun no comprendo del todo lo que me dijeron. —Suspiró viendo atentamente a sus pretendientes —Pero creo que vamos avanzando. —se despidió con una sonrisa para deleite de ellos que sonrieron embobados con esa mínima muestra de aprecio.

.

.

.

—Barf, Belch volvamos a casa.

Ruffnut caminó pensante acompañada del dragón, la conversación que había tenido había sido interesante pero sus planes no cambiaban para nada, y si tenía que utilizarlos los utilizaría.

—¡RUFF!

Se espantó deteniéndose abruptamente, estaba tan ensimismada que no vio que su hermano había llegado con ella y respiraba con dificultad, además que traía a la gallina con él.

— ¿Qué pasó hermano? ¿Corriste un maratón?

—Desperté, la gallina me avisó que habías salido ¡Me preocupé! —Contó escandalosamente moviendo a la gallina de un lado a otro. —Pero veo que estás bien.

—Ay, ¿aquí qué me puede pasar? —Contestó con flojera retomando el paso.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el gran salón, con ese par de idiotas.

—Hermana, ¿no estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando que harás?

— ¿Y qué se supone qué estás pensando que tú crees que estoy pensando que yo haré?

—Ya me revolví. — dijo Tuffnut rascándose, sacudió su cabeza para captar mejor la idea. — ¡A lo que voy es! ¿No estarás pensando jugar con ellos? Recuerda lo que Astrid te dijo.

Ruffnut se hizo la desentendida.

—Hermana.

— ¡Ay, sí! ¿Y qué?

— ¿Por qué?

—Sólo piénsalo hermano. —Ruffnut posicionó un brazo por encima de sus hombros hablando en voz baja para contarle un secreto. —A Fishlegs lo requiero más que nada por información y Snotlout, pienso robarle unas armas de la armería.

Tuffnut dio un grito ahogado y se alejó de su consanguínea totalmente espantado.

— ¡No te atreverías!, puedes meter en problemas a Astrid, recuerda que al jefe ese y al abuelo fastidioso no se les escapa nada.

—Comprende hermano, necesito al menos unas cuantas armas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas matar al rey?

—No, a él no… no soy tan tonta… pero…—apretó sus puños con furia apretando fuertemente los los dientes. —A los malditos que nos lastimaron y a los Hofferson. —dijo recordando a aquellos que habían marcado sus cuerpos, los mismos que ayudaban a Arie en sus torturas. — Astrid es muy ingenua si cree que ellos se la están pasando bien en la prisión.

—No creo que ella piense que pasa eso… Ruff, hermana, hermanita… no lo hagas… debemos enfocarnos en el plan, esos malditos no valen la pena… y si alguien debería vengarse sería yo… pero no tú.

Ruffnut agachó la cabeza acongojada, en el fondo estaba dolida con su pasado y no podían encontrar paz con ella misma, Tuffnut extendió sus brazos a ella y la abrazó; como su hermano menor, por unos cuantos minutos, le prometió que todo estaría bien, que ahora ya estaban a salvo y eran libres, independientemente de lo que decía las marcas en sus cuerpos.

.

.

.

A muy tempranas horas de la mañana, Hiccup ya se encontraba despierto, en sus ojos eran perceptibles unas pequeñas ojeras, había estado trabajando arduamente en el diseño del sistema contra incendios que debían a empezar a construir desde ese momento, así que tenía mucha tarea por delante. Aunque otro motivo de su desvelo fue algo que pasó antes de que el sol saliera, Seven lo había llamado, tuvo que atender un conflicto con un yak que se le escapó y se rehusaba a entrar en su corral por lo cual fue solicitado para que lo metieran a la fuerza con la ayuda de Toothless.

Debido a eso ahora se sentía cansado, pero ya no había podido conciliar el sueño además que ya no le daba tiempo por lo que optó por ir a conseguir el desayuno.

—Hola.

Observó que su lady bajaba las escaleras, lista para un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

—Buen día… aquí está el desayuno. —Contestó desganado.

—Gracias. —Astrid se sentó y Hiccup la imitó tomando asiento frente a ella, para ella no pasó desapercibido la falta de ánimos. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

No le contestó con descortesía, sin embargo había sido cortante por lo que decidió ya no preguntar más, creyendo que había sido imprudente al hacerlo; vio que no sólo era ella la que pasaba malos días.

.

.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, todo era tan rutinario para Astrid: levantarse, desayunar con Hiccup, ir al entrenamiento, regresar, limpiar, asearse y cenar con Hiccup con quién si conversaba de algo era sólo del sistema contra incendios.

En otras cosas, el entrenamiento empezaba a rendir frutos, pero aun faltaba, no había día que no pensara en su familia y el cómo estarían; confiaba ciegamente que pronto los gemelos aprendieran a volar largas distancias en el cremallerus así podrían ir con ellos, verlos, sacarlos de alguna manera, ya no podía ni quería esperar a Harald que probablemente recién llegaba a Bog Burglar o casi llegaba.

Pensar en lo que podría pasar o no, la ponía nostálgica sin embargo no quería levantar sospechas, por lo que encontró una nueva fuente de pensamientos, su esposo, el apreciar el como Hiccup trabajaba lo convirtió en un especie de entretenimiento al menos cuando estaba en casa, verlo en aquel reducido espacio; estudiar sus movimientos; el cómo generalmente después de hacer unos trazos tachaba todo, hacia bolas el papel para aventarlo a un contenedor, para después apreciar sus manos que iban directo a su cabello, era de casi todos los días ver lo mismo. Y ese no había sido la excepción.

Le gustaba de repente jugar a adivinar el nuevo movimiento, compitiendo mentalmente contra ella para saber si se equivocaba o no.

Hiccup se dejó caer en el escritorio, un nuevo movimiento que anotó en la lista; sintió pena por él, ya que él trabaja mucho y por lo que escuchaba de vikingos chismosos a nadie naba gusto, en especial a Eero y otro montón de viejos, que se quejaban constantemente.

Eso la inquietó, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía intervenir pero tenía miedo al rechazo, a que se burlara, o que ni siquiera la considerara. Se había convertido en una inútil.

Siguió contemplándolo, estaba recostado en la mesa y jugaba con el lápiz de carboncillo aventándolo una y otra vez pues este volvía por la inclinación de la mesa, después se detuvo, se reincorporó con la intención de trazar algo nuevo, sin embargo un ligero crac se escuchó, había roto el lápiz en dos, eso lo hizo tomar el papel con furia, el cual hizo bola y lo arrojó al contenedor o al menos esa fue la intención ya que no le atinó.

Fue en ese momento que supo que tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma, indistintamente de sus diferencias.

—Hiccup…

—Lo siento, ya lo recojo. —contestó cabizbajo tomando el papel, poniéndolo en su lugar.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Contestó con amabilidad y regresó a su labor.

Astrid tomó aire y se atrevió a acercarse junto con una silla la cual puso a un lado de él. Hiccup se sorprendió y enrojeció por su cercanía.

— ¿Puedo ver qué haces?

—Ah… no tengo nada aun. —Respondió viendo las hojas en blanco.

—Bueno… me puedes decir ¿en qué trabajarás ahora? Creo que el sistema contra incendios ya casi queda.

— ¿Lo notaste? —preguntó sorprendido

Astrid asintió, en ese momento le puso más atención a su esposo, observando principalmente las enormes ojeras que tenía, hasta entonces comprendió la gran carga que llevaba y lo cansado que debía estar.

— ¿Por qué no duermes?

—Debo terminar esto. —señaló la hojas en blanco. —Se supone debo establecer un perímetro de defensa.

Aquellas palabras emocionaron a Astrid, porque si en algo era buena era en establecer perímetros.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Pero tú…—dudó Hiccup de que supiera algo del tema.

Astrid dejó su emoción de lado olvidándose que debía actuar como una princesa, sí, una princesa muy inútil que no sabía nada más que "buenos modales"; bufó, más no se reprimió, seguía siendo ella mismo pero con otro nombre, ya ni se acordaba de las lecciones de Camicazi sólo quería contribuir con algo.

—Mi abuelo me enseñó. —mintió a medias pues Honeir, a quien recordó con cariño, realmente le había enseñado. — ¿Puedo ayudar?

—Si quieres. —Hiccup sonrió disimuladamente, se sintió apoyado, algo que últimamente sólo sentía de Toothless y de su abuelo Bork.

Sacó un mapa de Berk, para indicarle todas las zonas de la isla, él se las sabía de memoria pero su esposa no, por lo que tuvo que instruirla. Astrid, atenta en todo lo que le decía, empezó a formular los puntos clave de donde establecer el perímetro, incluso pensando que trampas, muros de contención, señales y alarmas debían tener para que Berk estuviera preparado en caso de intrusos o algún ataque.

Se sintió útil, más cuando tomó ella misma la mitad del carboncillo y empezó a trazar con horribles dibujitos cómo debía quedar establecido; en todo ese tiempo, Hiccup la admiró con una sonrisa en el rostro; desde sus manos trabajando, el perfil de su cuello y rostro, el como el flequillo le estorbaba un poco y se lo echaba atrás pero este siempre se movía. Ahora entendía lo que los gemelos le habían dicho, su lady era una persona realmente buena, antes de casarse pensó que sería una exigente chica con gustos refinados, pero se había equivocado.

— ¡Listo!… ¿quieres ver?

—Sí. —Suspiró embobado.

Ella deslizó el papel en la mesa y él torpemente puso la mano sobre la suya.

—Lo siento. —Musitó sin quitar su mano de encima.

Fue en ese momento que se perdió en sus ojos, la mano de Hiccup apretó involuntariamente la de ella, con la intención de no dejarla ir; analizó su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios entreabiertos, volvió la vista a sus ojos y fue ahí que pasó, una fuerza invisible lo empujó a acercarse a ella en dirección a sus labios.

A pesar de la tensión que sintió por parte de ella, no se retractó ni dudo.

Cerró los ojos al contacto con sus labios, estos eran cálidos, suaves y le habían gustado y definitivamente había sido mejor al que se habían dado el día de su boda.

Terminó el contacto, vio que ella había cerrado los ojos tal y como él lo había hecho, y Camicazi los abrió, le sonrió, eso lo incitó a volverlo a repetir lo anterior y así lo hizo, se abalanzó contra ella, tomándola de la cintura, fundiéndose en un beso más pasional que los hizo caer de su asiento, acabando acostados en el piso.

— ¡Oh, Hiccup! —gimió su lady cuando pasó de sus labios a su cuello, y su manos jugaban aun en su cintura.

Para el jefe era realmente placentero, pensando que así es como debió haber sido la primera vez, solos, sin testigos sólo con su… ¿amor?...

Eso lo desconcentró, Hiccup se reincorporó confundido con la situación viendo a su sonriente esposa ¿en su vestido de novia?

— ¿Hiccup? —Le susurró suavemente.

— ¿Eh?

—¡HICCUP!

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces, su esposa en vestido de novia desapareció y él volvía estar sentado en el banco, se miró a sí mismo, viéndose recargado sobre la mesa y frente a él la confundida Camicazi (para él) que tenía aun el lápiz trabajando en el papel.

—¿Qué tienes?

" _¡¿Había sido un sueño?!"_

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza.

—Oye… ¿pasa algo?

" _¿por qué le pasaba eso a él?"_

Se golpeó fuertemente la cara para quitarse esas ideas locas de la cabeza así como las palabras de Snotlout, la imagen de haberla visto desnuda y ahora el beso que tan real había sentido y que lo dejó con la incógnita de saber si era lo que realmente quería o sólo era calentura.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Astrid preocupada.

— ¡sí, sólo me estaba quedando dormido! —contestó dándose un fuerte pellizco en la mejilla, aunque lo que quería era echarse en agua fría.

—Creo que deberías dormir, mejor vemos esto mañana.

— ¡No!… déjame ver. —Le solicitó amablemente el plano, ahora después de eso no podría conciliar el sueño.

Astrid arrastró el papel en el escritorio, un deja vu para él, sólo que ahora estaba en el mundo real y evitó tocarla a toda costa. Se concentró únicamente en el plano el cual no entendió absolutamente nada.

—Me gusta las calaveritas. —Se burló al ver algunos cráneos que había en cada punto, probables cadáveres que su lady puso para mostrar la efectividad de la trampa.

—Así dibujo yo… ¿de acuerdo? —Astrid infló las mejillas y con mucha paciencia procedió a explicarle que significaba cada cosa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a ser igual; Hiccup estaba agotado pero había terminado con el plano, el cual sólo transcribió de la idea de Astrid que al fin y al cabo había sido muy buena, y le agregó algunas otras ideas.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era reclutar gente para comenzar con la construcción, sorpresivamente se apuntó Tuffnut, para después del entrenamiento al igual que Odalys y Ran, la cual parecía ya estar bastante relajada y en son de paz.

Al punto de la noche estaba al borde del cansancio, aun así él y Toothless( igual de cansado) fueron al gran salón para conseguir algo de comida.

Para Bork no pasaba desapercibido el cansancio en su nieto, y la rutina tan dura que estaba llevando, pero Hiccup le pedía amablemente no entrometerse, por lo que no le quedaba más que ser espectador de cómo poco a poco se iba acabando su muchacho.

.

.

—Llegué. —Anunció entrando solo a la casa.

Toothless últimamente dormía en el establo con Stormfly así podía dormir mejor que con el jinete que se la pasaba trabajando la mayor parte de la noche.

Dentro de su hogar, olió comida, esta ya estaba servida en la mesa y su esposa a un lado de esta, aparentemente esperándolo.

—Apenas traía la comida.

Astrid asintió avergonzada, desde la noche anterior que le había ayudado creyó que debía hacer más, así que le quitaría el peso de estar proveyendo la comida.

Realmente quería ayudar, a pesar de lo que habían experimentaron y de su familia; comprendió que estaba casada y así como él le había jurado mucho en el regalo de la mañana creyó que debía corresponderle de la misma manera aunque todo eso fuera a nombre de Camicazi.

—Sí… a partir de ahora lo haré yo y también el desayuno así no perderás más tiempo.

—No pierdo tiempo yo…

—Por favor… me siento inútil, ni siquiera sé cocinar, déjame ayudarte. —Rogó fastidiada.

Hiccup soltó una risita, cada vez le sorprendía más la mujer con la que lo habían obligado a casarse y a la vez recordó a su ex novia, las comparó, ambas tenían similitudes en algunas cosas, pero para él, su esposa era más franca y sincera.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No… bueno, sólo que me recordaste a una persona. —Dijo tomando asiento en la mesa, juntando la comida que trajo con la que ya estaba.

— ¿A quién?

—"Heather", una novia que tuve…—Astrid se inquietó por la confesión, desconocía aquella información.—¿Qué… qué le pasó? —preguntó dudosa de que ella o más bien Camicazi hubiera sido la causa de su separación.

—Me engañó y luego huyó. —Contó Hiccup picoteando la comida. —Pero no es por eso que me la recordaste… no… ahora que lo pienso tú vales más, ella era callada y seria, tú eres más abierta por lo que veo y al parecer eres de las que dicen las cosas como son y sin rodeos. —Astrid sonrió ante la descripción, le sorprendió pues apenas llevaban casi un mes de casados. —Tú eres sincera Camicazi.

El corazón se le paró por un momento, se decepcionó tanto por como la llamó así como por su otra descripción, no era realmente sincera ni como la había descrito pues a él y a todos los estaba engañando.

De repente, un golpe en la mesa la sacó de sus pensamientos, este había sido causado por el jefe el cual había caído con su rostro sobre la mesa.

— ¡Hiccup!

Corrió en su ayuda, un sentimiento de preocupación la invadió, sin embargo al momento que lo reincorporó se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

— ¿Pero qué…?—Bufó, pero se rio de él.

Lo ayudaría a ir a la cama o donde fuera que se quedara, pero ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había visto dormir, por lo que concluyó que dormía en el piso o recostado sobre la mesa si es que dormía.

Rodó sus ojos, su esposo podía ser muy cuidadoso con otros pero no con él mismo; si alguien necesitaba descansar más que nadie era el jefe Berk, así que lo alzó sin problema alguno y lo cargó en su espalda y lo llevó hasta la habitación, ahora a él le tocaría dormir en la cama.

Lo posicionó de modo de que estuviera más cómodo, le quitó las botas, y con un poco de dificultad y pena el arnés y protectores de cuero, para cuando terminó Hiccup se hizo un ovillo, otro movimiento que descubrió.

—Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? —resopló al no entender porque esa necesidad de ayudarlo y preocupación.

Se sentó a un costado de la cama tratando de encontrar la respuesta en el ensueño del jefe, descubriendo otras nuevas facetas, pues este lucía tan apacible, tranquilo y sobre todo relajado; sonrió, con algo de duda pero más curiosidad llevó una mano a su cabello, en cuanto lo tocó algo dentro de ella le causó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, en especial su corazón el cual empezó a retumbarle con fuerza.

Admirarlo tanto y acariciarlo ahora la hacían cuestionarse constantemente cómo era posible que ese chico, tan amable e inteligente, hubiera caído en aquel vil chantaje que lo convirtió en otra persona y a pesar de que no la trató mal cuando la tomó si la había hecho sentir como un objeto, como a una cualquiera a la que podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero él realmente no tenía toda la culpa, una parte era de ella por haberse dejado, pero en especial la de su propia sangre, Eero, que lo amenazó con lo que más quería.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto?... —susurró acariciando los mechones de su cabello. —Duerme bien Hiccup. —deseó acariciando por último su mejilla.

Estaba confundida, algo pasaba con ella, era como si una parte lo odiara pero la otra lo admiraba.

Se levantó para dejarlo a solas, ella dormiría en otro lugar, salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Y de repente, unos horribles golpes en la puerta de la entrada.

Astrid enfureció, pues al parecer a alguien le urgía molestar al jefe, abrió la puerta de la habitación para cerciorarse que siguiera dormido, por suerte Hiccup no había despertado, pero empezaba a removerse en la cama, debido al escándalo.

No quería que lo despertaran, por lo que salió maldiciendo a quien fuera que estuviera tocando como loco, lo golpearía en caso de ser necesario.

—¡HICCUP!

Escuchó la voz del adefesio de Eero odiaba demasiado a ese viejo.

— ¡Eero, deja de gritar! —Escuchó el grito de Bork, que aunque fuera el favorito de Hiccup también regañaría, pues igualmente gritaba.

Abrió con rudeza la puerta, asustando a los hombres que no esperaban ser recibidos por ella y menos con tan mala actitud.

— ¡Hiccup está dormido, así que más VALE que cierren la boca o si no los echaré a AMBOS de mi casa! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Bork quedó boquiabierto tanto por el regaño como por como la princesa había defendido a su nieto, y más la furia que mostraba, realmente hablaba en serio. En cuanto a Eero, se le resaltaron los ojos por la furia, ninguna mujer en toda su vida le había hablado así y ella no sería la excepción.

 **Continuará.**

 **No me maten XD, pero todos los personajes ya están mostrando un avance, y creo que este fic va para largo así como los capítulo, tal vez en unos no se sepa de tal personaje, pero trataré de abarcar el aspecto de cada uno de ellos, espero no hacerme bolas y si lo hago me avisan XD.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **FLopi216: Y le sigue jugando sucio, pero es un hombre después de todo y tienden a tener fantasías XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: jajajaja pobre Hiccup ahora todos los tachan de pervertido y creo que ahora todavía más, pues no aseguro que las fantasías terminen XD. Saludos.**

 **Stefani: De Camicazi espero sepamos algo de ella en el próximo capítulo, a veces nos habrá cavidad para darle su atención a todos los personajes, sólo obvio a los principales. Saludos.**

 **Lady Werempire: jajajaja Pobre Hiccup otra que le dice pervertido XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Por efectos de hacer sufrir Astrid no le revelará a Hiccup su nombre, así que aguante hasta que la verdad salga a flote. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: jajajjajaja todo el sarcasmo en tu comentario. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: jajajaja eso es verdad, pero bueno él cree estúpidamente que le hará bien y que al final por darle sus gustos será bien bonificado, si sabes a lo que me refiero XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: jajajaj Heather tendrá su lado gracioso pero ese lado vengativo, digo sólo la traerá contra el que la hizo sufrir y hasta ahí. En cuanto a Arie sabrás que pasará en el próximo capítulo, algo así como el video de la Taylor Swift de blank space. Saludos.**

 **AstridPine: OMG, no se que se te habrá ocurrido que haría XDD, y pues ni modo a Hiccup se le seguirá saliendo el nombre Camicazi, no es su culpa. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajjajaa así es un buen tacote de ojo, espero Astrid también se pueda echar uno, trabajo en eso. XD. Jajajaj y pues ya sabes como es Ruff no pierde las oportunidades. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Esa marca por el momento la mantendrá oculta, pero si va a llegar a causar un problema. Saludos.**

 **Navitho: jajaja no claro que no es así, sólo un poquitín fantasioso y atrevido. XD y pues Heather por el momento desistirá de querer a Gobber después de la noticia. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: jajajaja la verdad que sí, pero bueno por el momento cada quien ver por sus cosas y como hay mucho en juego no es para hacerla así como así. Saludos.**

 **Sisa: Puede que en el futuro pasé eso, así que paciencia. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Tel hermano tal hermana XD, y pues Camicazi el libertinaje no le traerá nada bueno, eso es un hecho y pues tienes razón, Hiccup es un hombre después de todo y viviendo con una mujer XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Que bueno que te haya gustado el intro de la gallina XD, no podía faltar aunque tendrá competencia por Tuffnut XD. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Pues hablar de más será inevitable pero por el momento sabrá como ocultarlo. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jajajaja pues iba a desistir pero volvieron a encender la mecha así que esta niña va con todo, por Camicazi pues ya verás como sufrirá XD, y los gemelos como te diste cuenta tampoco se quedarán atrás y tampoco las fantasías de Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: jajaja así es, y que hormonas tiene este Hiccup ya lo harán alucinar otras veces, pero bueno es lo que la convivencia con una persona que se supone que es tu esposa hace XD. No te equivocas con lo de Arie y pues está algo loco ya lo leerás, tampoco lo de la carta, está en la casa que es ahora de los gemelos ahora cualquier cosa puede pasar. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: Lei tu review y lo primero que me dije es que casi acertaste a muchas cosas, Astrid empezará a sacar sus uñas como es realmente y por Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Pues no es tanto con resentimiento, pero si más bien tranquila. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: Y bueno ese fue el gran misterio, imagino que ahora querrán ahorcarme por hacerles esto XDD, y creo que perdieron XD. Y pues como se puede ver la relación avanzará un poco más a como estaba. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **01 de mayo de 2016. Feliz día del trabajo.**_

 _ **Porque trabajar debe ser un gusto no una obligación.**_


	13. Capítulo XII

**Algo tarde, y creo que hasta incompleto, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo XII

.

.

—Con todo respeto " _princesa_ ", necesito hablar con ¡HICCUP, AHORA! —exigió Eero en un grito, dando un paso hacia adelante con la intención de entrar en la casa, aunque fuera pasando sobre la imprudente princesa.

— ¡Ya le dije que Hiccup está dormido! —Lo empujó Astrid tratando de no hablar tan fuerte.

— ¡PUES QUE DESPIERTE! Es el jefe de Berk y tiene que atender un asunto ¡AHORA!

— ¡Que no! Está cansado, ¿qué asunto quiere tratar con él que no puede esperar para mañana?

— ¡Ese no es asunto suyo, APARTESE!

—Unas casas se están incendiando. —Dijo Bork haciendo de réferi entre ambos. —Sólo queríamos avisarle, ya hay vikingos trabajando en eso.

Astrid comprendió la gravedad del asunto, fijo su vista en el cielo oscuro que a pesar de que lucía tranquilo empezaba a empañarse por el humo del fuego.

— ¿Y el sistema contra incendios? ¡Utilícenlo! Con eso podrán apagar el fuego más rápido.

—Como se ve que usted no sabe nada de nada, esa basura que construyó Hiccup no sirve. — bramó Eero empujándola para entrar a la casa, la golpearía si no fuera la esposa de su nieto y una importante princesa.

Astrid rápidamente fue detrás de él, lo tomó del brazo y con una fuerza sorprendente lo sacó. Bork estaba realmente sorprendido y muy dentro de él quería reírse.

— ¡Ya le dije que Hiccup está durmiendo!

— ¡No intervenga! —Gritó en su cara. —Mi nieto es el que necesita arreglar esto.

Astrid hizo una mueca de asco con el aliento del exjefe, aun así no se retractó ni quitó de la puerta.

— ¡Yo iré, sé cómo funciona el sistema! Ya verá que realmente funciona.

— ¡He dicho que no se meta, que esa basura no sirve!

—Más vale que usted entienda, ¡no despertaré a Hiccup! Arreglaré yo el problema y si trata de entrar no dudaré de echarlo a patadas.

Bork soltó una risita nada disimulada ante el desconcierto de Eero, pues este no esperaba ser tratado así por la " _dulce y tímida_ " princesa.

—Princesa… no me haga perder la paciencia…

—Y a mí no me haga perder el tiempo. —escupió Astrid caminando hacia el establo donde descasaba Toothless y Stormfly.

Eero la siguió con la intención de ponerla en su lugar, sin embargo Astrid lo evadió sin detener su paso, una vez que entró, Toothless gruñó alterado, enfadado por haber sido despertado, al igual que Stormfly.

—Tranquilo Toothless. —Acarició Astrid. —Sigue durmiendo… Stormfly… ven chica, necesito tu ayuda.

La dragona entendió la petición de su amiga, se levantó, estiró perezosamente y obedientemente se encaminó a la salida, otro acto que dejó asombrado a Bork, puesto que la princesa trataba con respeto y amabilidad a los dragones.

—Toothless duerme, pronto volveremos. —Pidió al somnoliento dragón que no hacía más que bostezar, este se dejó acariciar y debido a que no iba a ser requerido (como siempre) se recostó en la paja haciéndose un ovillo.

Astrid sonrió al ver que tanto Toothless y Hiccup dormían de la misma forma; dejándolo ya durmiendo, se dio media vuelta y su expresión cambió a una de fastidio al ver a Eero, sin darle importancia a sus rezongos, montó a Stormfly y juntas emprendieron el vuelo hacia donde estaba la columna de humo; dejando al ex jefe ardiendo por la furia.

—Hasta cree que le haré caso, iré a despertar en este mismo momento a Hiccup.

—No lo harás. —empujó Bork sacándolo del establo para dejar dormir al dragón. —Porque si entras a esa casa seré yo el que te saque a patadas.

— ¡No empieces Bork!

— ¡Cállate! Nuestro nieto duerme, mejor deberíamos ir a ayudar a su mujer a apagar el incendio.

Eero rio sarcásticamente, la princesa para él era lo que era, una mujer insignificante y débil; sin embargo, haría caso al consejo de su consuegro, claro que iría, sólo para ver como su querida "nieta" se quemaba en su propia arrogancia, quería estar en primera fila para decirle "Te lo dije".

.

.

Astrid sobrevoló el terreno para observar las cosas que se estaban incendiando, unos vikingos ya se encontraban echando cubetas de agua, entre ellos Ruffnut y Tuffnut, mientras tanto Snotlout, Fishlegs y Gustav desde la superficie trataban de entender el sistema contra incendios.

Ella sabía cómo funcionaba, Hiccup se lo había explicado, había varios canales sin usar pasando por diferentes puntos altos del pueblo, estos debían ser conectado al los canales que generalmente usaban para tener agua de uso domestico, una vez enlazados, el agua corría libremente por esto hasta llegar a los bebedores de los dragones, el jefe había pensado de esa manera matar dos pájaros de un tiro, puesto que ahorraba la tarea de llenar manualmente el bebedero y este a su vez podía ser utilizado contra los incendios.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no han conectado los canales?

—No sabemos cómo se conecta, parece que está atorado. —Respondió Fishlegs sudoroso por el calor.

La esclava rápidamente analizó la estructura, tratando de encontrar la posible falla de que no se pudiera mover, analizó los engranes laterales, viendo una pequeña palanquita que hacían una especie de candado de seguridad

— ¡Hay que quitar el seguro! —Explicó Astrid procediendo a mover el de la lateral derecha, mientras Snotlout movía la izquierda.

Al zafarlos el canal se pudo mover, entre todos lo conectaron con el que daba con la corriente, al hacerlo Astrid accidentalmente se astilló la palma al terminar al enganchar ambos canales, sin embargo no le dio importancia, no en ese momento.

Con los canales unidos, el agua corrió velozmente por estos llenando todos los bebederos; Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gustav y los gemelos junto con sus compañeros tomaron los recipientes y sobrevolaron las casas en llamas derramando el liquido que poco a poco se fue apagando, para desgracia de Eero, pues el invento de su nieto realmente funcionaba y no había excusa para reprocharle a la princesa.

En unos cuantos minutos y todo gracias al trabajo en equipo el incendio se apagó dejando como único resultado la destrucción de tres casas.

—Gracias Camicazi. —Felicitó Fishlegs. —No sé que habríamos hecho sin ti.

—Todo es gracias al invento de Hiccup. —recalcó la princesa para aquellos vikingos reacios a las ideas de su esposo. — ¡Ahora! ¿Qué ocasionó el incendio?! —Preguntó como toda una líder.

— ¿Qué más? ¡Un dragón! —Respondió el cascarrabias de Mildew, uno de los afectados.

—Tienes razón. —apoyó Eero. —siempre son ellos. —Dijo con desprecio.

— ¿Usted lo vio? —Interrogó Astrid de brazos cruzados.

—Eh… bueno... pues yo. —Titubeó Mildew intimidado.

— ¡Claro que no! —Intervino Bork a favor de la princesa. —Mildew, no hables de lo que no sabes.

Al viejo no le quedó más que guardar silencio, no tenía las pruebas para acusar.

— ¿A quién le tocaba la guardia de hoy? —Volvió a cuestionar Astrid, quería ser justa con todos.

—A mí, princesa. —contestó Gustav cabizbajo alzando tímidamente la mano.

—Gustav… ¿viste algo inusual? ¿Algo que generara el incendio?

—Antes que nada, ¡princesa!...quiero decirle. —Se reincorporó el vikingo con el pecho inflado, tomó su mano y le dio un beso. —Quiero decir que usted es un sueño hecho realidad, toda una hermosa valkiria ¡LA AMO!

El aprendiz de jinete estaba orgulloso de su declaración, se había enamorado desde que la había visto y cuando empezaron el entrenamiento había querido decírselo, le gustaba la esposa del jefe del Berk y no le importaba hacérselo notar a todos.

El pueblo dio un grito ahogado con la declaración, mientras que la falsa princesa estaba completamente colorada pero por la ira.

— ¡Gustav!

Regañó al atrevido vikingo tomándolo por el chaleco y arrojándolo lejos de ella.

—Ahh… como dije: la mujer de mis sueños. —suspiró al comprobar que efectivamente quería a alguien como ella si hasta en el entrenamiento con dragones lo había superado.

— ¡Gustav… enfócate! —Gruñó la esclava con la vena resaltada, sin perder detalle que se había comportado como una "salvaje" como antes le llamaban. — ¿Viste lo que ocasionó el incendio? ¿Sí o no?

—No, nada inusual. Generalmente Fanghook es quien los provoca, pero ahora no fue así.

—Eso es cierto. —Comentó Snotlout recordando todas aquellas ocasiones que hasta con un estornudo dragoniano el pesadilla monstruosa terminaba incendiando algo.

— ¿Entonces que lo habrá provocado? —Pensó Fishlegs en voz alta.

En ese momento, un ruido entre los escombros los alertó, este era como un jadeo parecido al de un cerdo, todos prestaron atención al sonido y de entre las casas incendiadas vieron salir a un bebé gronckle que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, este se detuvo abruptamente para estornudar lanzando como moco un proyectil de fuego que cayó en otra casa la cual se empezó a incendiar, rápidamente fue apagada.

— ¿Chiquitín qué haces aquí? —Fishlegs lo tomó en brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo pues estaba muy alterado.

— ¡Decían! —vociferó Eero contra Bork y Astrid. —Siempre los dragones, no hacen más que causar molestias.

Astrid enfureció, ahora más que nada se daba cuenta de la carga que llevaba Hiccup todos los días.

— ¿Quién estaba a cargo del hangar? —Preguntó molesta. — Ese dragón bebé no pudo haber escapado sólo.

—Yo lo estaba. —Contestó Snotlout tomando la responsabilidad. —Pero les juro que todos estaban ahí.

— ¿Los contaste? —cuestionó Fishlegs aun con el bebé en brazos.

—Yo… la verdad…—Desvió su mirada a Ruffnut la cual parecía preocupada con el asunto. —No los conté… nunca los cuento en realidad.

Astrid resopló, al menos ya se había aclarado el inicio del fuego, ahora más que nada necesitaban volver a reconstruir lo perdido e implementar nuevas estrategias para la vigilancia y control de dragones, para que cosas así no volvieran a suceder.

— ¡Qué inmaduro! —Se unió otra voz a la discusión, esta era la de Spitelout, el cual lucía muy decepcionado de su irresponsable hijo. — ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

—No fue para tanto, sólo se quemaron algunas…casas. —Intervino Ruffnut tratando de ayudarlo, ya era uno de sus amigos después de todo.

—Sí, a cualquiera le pudo a haber pasado. — Apoyó Tuffnut.

— ¡Con ustedes PEONES no estoy hablando!

— ¡No les diga así! —defendió Fishlegs de inmediato.

—Cierto, son nuestros compañeros papá, enójate conmigo y no con ellos. —Pidió Snotlout encarándolo.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Astrid silenciando a toda la multitud que empezaba a murmurar. —Fue un accidente, trabajaremos para que estos no se vuelva a repetir.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo, princesa? —la desafió Eero con altanería.

—Trabajando juntos… ¿qué más? Mañana iremos a conseguir recursos y reconstruiremos las casas de los afectados y…

—¡JA! —Se vio interrumpida por la sarcástica risa de Eero que bien fue acompañada por la de Mildew.—Se ve que usted no sabe nada. ¿Cree que los recursos vienen de la nada? ¡No señora!, se necesita oro, esfuerzo y tiempo para reconstruir lo que aun dragón en un minuto se le hace fácil destruir.

Astrid se irguió frente a su enemigo, no dejaría que la intimidara con sus palabras, en cuanto a Bork, estaba a la defensiva en caso de que a Eero se le ocurriera ofenderla como hacía con su hija Valka.

—Pero si su majestad cree tener todo eso… ¡un momento!... si lo tiene. —Sonrió cínicamente. —Como esposa de mi nieto, más vale que vaya aportando con su dote.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Aquello descolocó a Astrid, pues ella no contaba con oro, lo único que sabía que era parte del dote era aquella isla.

— ¿Qué tramas Eero? —Exclamó Bork interviniendo.

— ¡Nada! Sólo que creo que ya es hora de que se vaya repartiendo el dote de la princesa por el bien del pueblo, mi nieto de seguro se lo agradecería… puede dejarlo en mis manos si así lo prefiere, yo haré buen uso de él.

—Eso no va ser posible. —dijo una voz entre la multitud.

La gente se abrió paso, pues quien había hablado era el jefe de Berk con su furia nocturna, quienes habían permanecido ocultos escuchando todo.

—Hiccup —susurró Astrid asustada a una represalia en su contra.

—Veo que el sistema contra incendios funcionó. — dijo el jefe admirando su invento tanto como los destrozos. —Muchas gracias Mi lady.

Astrid sonrió, sintiendo una fuerte palpitación dentro de su corazón que la hizo enrojecer más que con la declaración de Gustav, pero esto no era por causa de la ira.

—Hijo… pensé que estabas dormido. —Murmuró Eero entre dientes.

—Lo estaba abuelo. Sven el silencioso fue quien me alertó. —Señaló al calvo granjero a quien todos se le quedaron viendo, en especial la esposa del jefe, quien tenía sus fieros ojos sobre él. —Ahora sí abuelo, ¿qué decías?

—Le pedía, hijo, a tu querida esposa que era hora que aportara con algo de su dote para el pueblo, que incluso yo puedo administrárselo.

—Cierto, pero no será así, Camicazi es mi esposa, yo administraré su dote. Y para esto no lo necesitamos, fácilmente podemos conseguir material y mano de obra, las casas quedarán listas de inmediato.

—Pero creo que es hora de que ella…—insistió Eero empezando a molestarse.

—He hablado abuelo, no utilizaré los recursos de mi esposa en esto. —Señaló las casas en ruinas. — ¿Quedó claro?

—Muy claro. —Gruñó Eero como niño

—Bien, el espectáculo terminó. Todos vayan a casa. —ordenó el jefe a la muchedumbre. —Fishlegs, consigue un lugar temporal para los afectados en lo que reconstruimos las casas, Snotlout regresa el dragón al hangar y procura no descuidarlos, Gustav… te tocará limpiar.

— ¡Pero jefe!

—No quiero reproches, además te lo mereces por irrespetuoso. —dijo recordando la declaración de amor del menor.

—Gemelos, abuelo Bork… vuelvan a casa, necesitaré su ayuda por la mañana. —Los tres mencionados asintieron obedientemente y se retiraron.

— ¡Mi lady! —Astrid se cohibió, el corazón se le desbocó con sólo escuchar el sobrenombre. — ¡Volvamos a casa! —Ofreció con una sonrisa señalando a los somnolientos dragones.

No pudo evitar sonreír, tenía los nervios por sin ningún lado y los sintió desboscados cuando Hiccup le tendió la mano pidiendo su compañía, sin saber por qué, la aceptó y tomó su mano entre la suya, al hacerlo sintió una gran sensación de tranquilidad, esperanza y ¿felicidad?

—Vamos a casa… _Astrid._

" _¿Cómo la había llamado?"_

— ¡¿Camicazi?! —Gritó Hiccup.

La esclava parpadeó confundida, miró a su alrededor y aun estaba en medio del desastre con su esposo esperándola junto con los dragones. _"¿Había estado soñando cursilerías?"_ Se sonrojó y a la vez se enojó, pues de nuevo cayó en la realidad para Hiccup ella era Camicazi, Astrid no tenía cavidad en su vida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Hiccup al ver que no se movía.

— ¿Eh?, sí… volvamos…—Corrió hacia donde estaba Stormfly, no pudo siquiera dirigirle la mirada después de aquel cursi sueño.

Jefe y esposa se retiraron en sus dragones al igual que los mirones, los únicos que se quedaron a ver los destrozos fueron Mildew, Eero y Spitelout.

—Eero…—habló Jorgenson. —Aun sigue en pie aquella propuesta.

—Por supuesto. Pensé que dijiste que no querías.

—Con lo que ha pasado creo que Snotlout necesita madurar, tal vez eso lo enseñe tal y como con Hiccup, que por cierto ha madurado mucho.

El jefe resopló, por una parte era cierto, Hiccup había madurado pero no ayudaba a sus intereses, no le agradaba que lo contrariara, estaba esperanzado a recibir más apoyo, pero en lugar de eso se lo daba a su esposa que no era para nada un lecho de rosas como la había expuesto el rey Harald, aunque trataría de sacar ventaja de un modo u otro y para esos utilizaría a los Jorgenson.

—Me comunicaré de inmediato, mandaré una carta al alba.

Spitelout dio un gran respiro, esperando hacer lo correcto por su hijo.

Los adultos se retiraron de la zona del desastre, mientras que el verdadero causante del incendio seguía admirando el paisaje entre las sombras.

.

.

.

Hiccup y Astrid llegaron a su hogar; los dragones estaban tan cansados que no entraron al establo y durmieron patas arriba a la intemperie; una vez que los dejaron dormir, caminaron juntos hacia la entrada de la casa, sin embargo, la esclava seguía incapaz de ver al jefe a los ojos, así que trató de buscar una distracción que no tardó encontrar pues la mano le dolía desde minutos atrás.

Vio con fastidio que la causa de su dolor era una astilla de madera, perfectamente incrustada en la parte más voluminosa de la palma.

—Genial. —rezongó en voz alta.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Hiccup ya en el umbral de la puerta.

—Nada…—ocultó su mano, para ella era algo sin importancia.

Pero no para Hiccup, como jefe estaba aprendiendo a ver demasiado por los demás, eso incluía a esposa. —Camicazi…

Como siempre, Astrid bufó discretamente. —Sólo es una estúpida astilla. —Explicó alzando su mano a la altura de su cara, lo suficientemente cerca para que la viera, pues era tenue luz del fuego del pórtico.

Creyó que así Hiccup desistiría de molestar, pero en lugar de eso, sólo sintió que la tomó de la mano conduciéndola al interior de la casa, y eso no era un sueño.

—Siéntate.

Sintió eso tan familiar y recordó cuando curó sus manos, el día que conoció a Stormfly, al verlo volver con el mismo botiquín de la otra vez sabía lo que pasaría.

—Tu mano. —Pidió con amabilidad.

No se la quería mostrar y no por los motivos anteriores, había algo más, "algo" que la molestaba por dentro.

—Si quieres puedes hacerlo tú…—Ofreció Hiccup ante la negativa, recordando al mismo tiempo que le había prometido jamás tocarla y eso incluía su mano.

—No…—extendió su mano hacia él sin mirarlo, cuando su marido tocó su mano sintió de nuevo ese "algo".

Hiccup procedió con la pequeña intervención de retirar la astilla, acercó su única fuente de luz a para poder observar mejor, mientras Astrid estaba expectante a sus movimientos.

El jefe apretó inicialmente tratando de expulsar de esa manera la astilla, la esclava ahogo un gemido de dolor, era realmente molesta.

— ¡Ouh, cuidado!

—Lo siento. —Rio, pues su esposa parecía una niña que quería llorar pues tenía los ojos húmedos. —Te haré un pequeño corte para poder sacarla, está muy enterrada.

Astrid sólo apretó los dientes en espera del corte, Hiccup actuó con delicadeza, con una aguja rozó una parte de su piel, al hacerlo sintió la tensión de parte de su esposa que trataba de aguantar la molestia que le causaba, una vez hecho el corte tomó unas pequeñas pinzas y lentamente fue retirando el larga astillita.

— ¡Listo! —Festejó Hiccup con alivio procediendo después a untarle de aquel oloroso líquido para que no se infectara.

—Gracias. —susurró Astrid embobada con toda aquella atención.

—No, gracias a ti… gracias por atender el incendio, pero me hubieras llamado.

La esclava tragó saliva.

—No quise hacerlo, estabas cansando.

El jefe sonrió por sus adentros y fingió seguir limpiando la herida, aun había otras cosas que quería hablar con ella.

—Entiendo, aun así yo soy el responsable por el pueblo y por ti… pero gracias.

Astrid esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba alegre de haber sido útil en especial con él.

—Llegué justo cuando terminaban de apagar el incendio, los gemelos y tú han mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo, creo que oficialmente puedo decir que ya son jinetes de dragones.

— ¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Astrid con euforia pues eso significaba una cosa.

—Sí, aunque aún no creo apropiado que salgan de viaje, a menos que alguien los acompañe, no quisiera que se expusieran.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro, pues el plan era que Ruffnut y Tuffnut viajaran solos.

—Pero… —desistió de insistir, Astrid se mordió el labio pensando que sería sospechoso si lo hacía.

—¿Pero?

—No… bueno…—dudó, le urgía que gemelos se aventuraran a ir solos a Bog Burglar. —Ellos estarán bien, no quisiera que la gente crea que utilizó a los demás jinetes para mis caprichos.

—No lo son y no me importa lo que piense la gente ¿y a ti?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Y bueno, además no quisiera que fueran solos, ya sabes, por los rumores de un posible guerra y de hecho hay algo que quiero pedirte al respecto.

—sí…—Astrid se tensó.

—Ya que tú fuiste la que ideó todo lo de la base de la defensa y con lo que pasó el día de hoy sé que tengo tu apoyo, por eso quería saber si tú puedes dirigir el proyecto, ver que las cosas que se hagan bien y si no es así informármelo de inmediato. ¿Te interesa?

La esclava quedó boquiabierta, jamás pensó que tal oportunidad se le daría así.

— ¿No quieres? Entiendo si prefieres…

— ¡Sí quiero! —dijo viendo fijamente sus ojos, era extraño para ella ponerse feliz por hacer esas cosas, aunque sabía que era como parte de su vocación como guerrera precavida que era.

—Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti. —respondió Hiccup igualmente perdido en sus ojos.

Astrid de repente sintió un apretón de su mano, y para cuando fue capaz de reaccionar vio que Hiccup la estaba tomando. ¿Desde cuándo había terminado con la curación? El jefe también se dio cuenta de eso y la soltó como si tocara fuego.

Ambos de inmediato se pusieron de pie, cada quien carraspeando para olvidar el incidente.

—Entonces… ¿te veo temprano para empezar a establecer la seguridad y la reconstrucción? —preguntó Hiccup con la mirada en un punto perdido de la pared.

—Sí.

—Bien, ve a dormir… yo…

— ¡Eso no! —Gritó Astrid molesta. —Ve a dormir a la cama, yo… dormiré ahí. —señaló un par de pieles que estaban sobre un banco de madera largo.

—No, tú duerme en la cama. —Pidió Hiccup avergonzado, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

— ¡No señor! ¡Tú debes dormir! ¡Ve a la cama!

—No

—Sí.

—No.

—sí.

Dado que Hiccup vio que su esposa no tenía la intención de rendirse, resopló, el tomaría la cama por esa noche, aunque tendría que arreglar ese insignificante asunto de las habitaciones.

—Bien, iré… sólo por esta noche ¿de acuerdo?

—Por todas. —exigió Astrid.

—Qué te parece un día sí y un día no… hasta que construya otra habitación. ¿Es un trato? —intentó negociar.

—Una semana cada quien, empieza desde ahora, ¡Y…! debes dormir, no trabajar ni nada por el estilo. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Hiccup resopló, se rindió. —Trato hecho.

Hubiera cerrado el pacto estrechando sus manos, pero recordó lo anterior y no sabía si era lo correcto, Astrid estaba en las misma, debían cerrar el pacto de un modo u otro y después de pensarlo encontró una alternativa.

— ¡Ouch! —Se quejó Hiccup sobándose el brazo, su esposa de repente lo había golpeado.

—Eso es para cerrar el trato. —se acomodó el flequillo avergonzada. —Y por hacerte del rogar para dormir.

La esclava estaba realmente avergonzada, pues esa era para ella una gran demostración de afecto que solía tener con personas que realmente le importaban, en especial con Fare.

.

— _¡Ay, Astrid! —se quejó Fare sobándose el brazo._

— _Eso es por haberme preocupado._

— _Sí… sí… lo siento, ya te dije que sólo ayudé a unos vecinos a mandar unos mensajes._

— _Sin mi permiso. —recalcó la Hofferson mayor._

— _Lo siento, prometo que para la próxima te avisaré antes de irme._

 _La chica le dio un coscorrón en señal de disculpa aceptada._

— _¡Dioses, Astrid!, eres tan rara. —se quejó el pequeño recibiendo de respuesta un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Ouch!_

— _Eso es por todo lo demás mocoso._

 _._

—Muy bien, pues trato cerrado. —dijo Hiccup sacándola de su recuerdo. —Eso fue… muy raro. —expresó con una sonrisa.

Astrid sonrió levemente, contenta de haberse mostrado como era pero triste por recordar a su hermano, el nudo se empezaba a acrecentar en su garganta, era momento de retirarse y desahogar su dolor en la soledad.

—Iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Hiccup.

Rápidamente se alejó hacia el espacio que tomaría como cama, se envolvió en las pieles dejando a su esposo, quien seguía sobándose el brazo.

—Buenas noches Mi lady… descansa. —Susurró Hiccup aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se aventuró a ir a la habitación para dormir, inconsciente que entre las pieles donde reposaba su esposa esta se encontraba melancólica pero a la vez sonriente por no haber sido llamada por aquel sobrenombre.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

—Bien, equipo, hay que dividirnos, unos se concentraran en reconstruir lo dañado por el incendio y otros se encargaran de la base de la defensa. —Dijo Hiccup en reunión con un grupo de vikingos

Entre ellos Camicazi, los gemelos, Fishlegs, Bork, Mulch, Bucket, Seven, Odalys y Ran, entre otros hombres y mujeres que querían ayudar.

—Oiga, oigan… primero antes que nada. —Interrumpió Tuffnut quien jugaba con la gallina. —¿Saben por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hiccup dudoso de haber hecho lo correcto.

—¡Para ir al otro lado! —Estalló Thorston en carcajadas, él único, pues todos se quedaron en silencio, Astrid y Ruffnut boquiabiertas.

Sin embargo, otra risita se empezó a escuchar, esta era Odalys quien a pesar de querer reprimir la risa, estalló en un carcajada que tuvo que cubrir con su boca y eso nada más por Ran la regañó con un empujón.

—Bueno, al menos a alguien le gustó. —Se calmó Tuffnut sentándose para prestar atención. — ¿decía jefe?

—Eh… sí…, vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos, Camicaz se encargará de supervisar la base de la defensa.

— ¿Usted supervisará los daños del incendio, jefe? —preguntó Ran con un tono de coquetería.

Aquel insinuante tono no pasó desapercibido para Astrid, tragó saliva empezando a sentir cierta molestia.

—Así es Ran, ahora a dividirnos.

—Yo iré con as… Camicazi. —Pidió de inmediatamente Ruffnut.

Y junto con ella arrastró a su hermano y a Fishlegs que como buen admirador la siguió.

— ¿Abuelo?

—Iré con tu esposa, hijo. —respondió Bork sorprendiendo a todos.

—Yo iré con usted jefe. —se insinuó Ran mordiéndose el labio, otro acto que no pasó desapercibido por Astrid.

—Gracias… Ran. —Titubeó Hiccup.

—Yo también jefe. —Se apuntó otra chica, la que Astrid reconoció que se burló de ella en el baño de la novia.

Todas las chicas jóvenes se fueron de parte del jefe para sorpresa de la esclava, pero este parecía ya estar acostumbrado a eso pues las manejaba con facilidad.

— ¿Odalys? Ven aquí. —Pidió Ran a unirse al grupo del jefe.

—Creo… que yo iré con la princesa. —Dijo la chica dándole una mirada de reojo al chico que jugaba con la gallina y se unió al grupo de Camicazi.

—Como quieras.

Con los equipos ya hechos, cada quien se dispuso a retirarse a sus tareas, aunque las chicas del equipo de Hiccup estaban más interesadas en insinuársele que en trabajar, si no es porque este se tuvo que marchar en Toothless no lo hubieran dejado en paz.

—Esas tipas son así. —Comentó Ruffnut al ver que Astrid no les había quitado la mirada de encima.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

—Así es. —Llegó Tuffnut con ellas. —desde que se construyó en el sistema contra incendios aprovechan para tratar de manosear a tu marido, pero él siempre las evade.

La esclava quedó boquiabierta con la información, de dio cuenta de lo mucho que descuidaba a su esposo.

—¿Celos? —preguntó Ruffnut divertida.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió ofendida.

—Qué bueno mi amiga, ¿por qué deberías tenerlos?

—¡Exactamente!, ni yo lo hubiera podido decir mejor.

Astrid cogió una bolsa con herramientas y unos mapas, los había tomado con una rudeza que no pasó desapercibida por los gemelos, y dejándolos solos se reunió con su equipo.

— ¿Crees…?—preguntó Tuffnut intrigado por el comportamiento.

—No lo sé… puede…por eso creo que debemos ir de inmediato a…

—¡RUFFNUT!

Ambos gemelos se asustaron, Fishlegs los había sorprendido a ambos por la espalda, este se había ido a recoger otras herramientas que necesitarían para establecer la defensa.

—Ahora seremos solo tú y yo…

La gemela arqueó una ceja confundida, y ahora que lo pensaba no estaba Snotlout hostigándola como siempre.

— ¿Dónde está el otro?

— ¿Snotlout? —Fishlegs se desconcertó de que preguntara por él. —Tuvo la guardia anoche, de seguro estará descansado.

—Cierto… pues entonces seremos tú y yo… y claro Tuffnut. —señaló a su hermano, quien acarició a la gallina preocupado de que su hermana siguiera con aquel juego. —Y ya que vamos a trabajar juntos, me gustaría saber muchas cosas que sé que sólo tú me puedes responder.

— ¿De qué se trata linda, digo Ruffnut?

La chica tomó al regordete del brazo y lo llevó caminando con él hacia donde el grupo se había marchado.

— ¿Quisiera saber cómo viajar largas distancias en dragón, cómo le hacen ustedes para no perderse?

.

.

La molestia seguía en Astrid, no comprendía el porqué, su esposo era libre en teoría, pues cuando tuviera a su familia con ella se iría lejos de Berk. Ese era el plan.

De tanto pensar no se dio cuenta que habían llegado al primero punto del perímetro que había establecido, los vikingos pronto pusieron manos a la obra para comenzar a construir la defensa.

—Princesa…

Se inmutó al escuchar quien la había llamado pues era nada más ni nada menos que Bork.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor? —preguntó con temor a que la tratara como antes.

—Quiero decirle algo…

.

.

.

Era medio día, Snotlout recién se levantaba y lo primero que quiso hacer era ir al área del incendio, no tanto para ayudar, sólo quería saber si su hermosa valkiria estaría trabajando ahí.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Fue sorprendido por su padre antes de que saliera de su casa.

—A donde fue el incendio… iré a ayudar.

Spitelout resopló, sabía cuándo su hijo mentía.

—Siéntate.

—Está bien, iba a ver si Ruffnut estaría allí después pasaría a la armería. —Confesó con las manos en alto.

—Ya deja de jugar con esa sirvienta, hijo, lo digo en serio.

— ¡Ay, papá! No es un juego… me gusta realmente.

—Pues olvídate de eso.

—Si como no… como si te fuera a hacer caso. —subió sus pies a la mesa con altanería, empezando a balancearse en la silla.

— ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! —Spitelout se puso de pie para darle la noticia. —Porque estás comprometido, después de la "regata" te casarás.

Snotlout perdió el equilibrio en la silla y cayó hacia atrás, se quitó el casco de la cara para ver si alguna muestra que fuera una broma, pero su padre no parecía estar bromeando, no lo quería creer.

¿Estaba comprometido y se casaría en menos de dos meses?

 **Continuará.**

 **Y bien, me faltó mucho que ponerle al capítulo pero mejor lo dejo para después ya se sabrá más de Camicazi y también de Heather, pero como pueden ver empiezan a salir las demás historias. Trataré de darle su importancia a cada una.**

 **En la escena del Hiccstrid me las imagino a todas con el meme de "KISS JUST KISS" XD.**

 **Tengo una duda: ¿Con quién quieren ver a Ruffnut? ¿Snotlout, Fishlegs o sola? Tengo dudas con esa pareja.**

 **Sección de comentario y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: ahora le tocó a Astrid pero no tan intenso e indirectamente se le cumplió XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Con respecto a Heather y Spinel espero salga algo de ellos en el próximo capítulo, con lo de Harald pues la intenciones de Harald se fueron al grano y está siendo nuevamente manipulado. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: jajajaja y Astrid con fantasías de niña, ella sólo quieren que la tomen de la mano y la llamen por su nombre XD, y pues ya verás como será la reunión con Heather, aunque para eso falta mucho todavía. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: jajajaja y seguirán las fantasías por parte de ambos, cuándo y dónde, ni yo lo sé XD, y pues Tuffnut pronto encontrará la horma de su zapato, además de la gallina. Saludos.**

 **Tris: No aun falta para eso, por lo pronto seguirá siendo Camicazi. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Ya verás que pasará tanto con Harald y Heather, habrá muchas vueltas del destino. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajajaj pero hubo beso, dicen XD, aunque fuera falso, pero bueno las fantasías continúan. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: ]Pobre Heather lo sé, pero creeme que al final será bien recompensada, aunque no te caiga, XD. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Pues Ruffnut sigue en el juego y como dicen eso no está bien y luego perderá a uno de los pretendientes para acabarla XD. Saludos.**

 **AstridPine: Pues Eero más que nada se contiene por lo que cree que Astrid tiene, pero bueno pobre ingenuo como Harald, viven en su ambiciosa burburja, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel2000: jajaja Así es, la verdadera Astrid está saliendo a flote y lo más importante es que Hiccup la acepte tal cual es, aunque el merito se lo sigue llevando Camicazi. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: Los gemelos son los mejores por eso nadie puede con ellos XD. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Pues ya sabes cuando una está super ilusionada se cree cualquier cosa, no hay nada mejor que un golpe de realidad. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid:Sólo puedo decir que las fantasías continuaran porque como dices Hiccup es un hombre joven con necesidades XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa greyson: jajaja y hubo otra fantasía pero bueno ya se están llevando mejor XD. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: Gracias, trató de hacer lo mejor que puedo y para que se entienda el mensaje, espero que siga así que de repente no me convence. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jajajaj exacto con la personalidad de Astrid que poco a poco empieza a salir y lo bueno que es aceptada por Hiccup, que al final será a quien le debe importar más. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Para saber de la venganza con el paso de los capitulo, habrá muchas vueltas del destino. Saludos.**

 **Hiccelsa: No pensé que me llegaras a comentar, ya que tienes cierta reputación en otro fic que de seguro sabes muy bien cual me refiero y quisiera escribirte algo: p** **rimero que nada que risa con tu ego, supongo que es bueno para alguien que necesita demasiado llamar la atención, sea el medio que sea. En segunda si quisiera tu consejo (cosa que no quiero) te lo pediría y a leer de Elsa a la sección de Frozen, creo que andas muy equivocada en esta parte, y para tus fantasías absurdas para eso esta la sección de crossovers, primero aprende a ubicarte en dónde estás, porque como puedes ver no verás nada de "Hiccelsa" (a menos que sea para matar al personaje) por aquí, espero tu cerebro te haya dado la habilidad para comprender la respuesta.**

 **Lady were: Pues apareció en el momento justo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: Pues sí, y se quedaron calladitos uno más modosito del otro y pues Astrid empieza a emerger. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: Los gemelos siempre son protectores para mi, me encanta su relación de hermanos y pues Astrid empieza a ser quien es pero con otro nombre. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Así es, se va integrando aunque sigue con la astillita de ser llamada Camicazi, y más si siente que el crédito es para esta y no para ella, y con la fantasía de Hiccup, pues fue sólo eso y pues ahí se imaginará cosas que… pues ya sabes XD. Con respecto a Heather pues tenía que pasar nada como un buen golpe de realidad para despertar. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **08 de mayo de 2016**_


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Antes de empezar el capítulo, pondré el chiste de la gallina que contó Tuffnut respondido con los personajes de HTTY que publiqué en la página de FB y que algunos cooperaron para algunos personajes.**

 **¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?**

Hiccup: para encontrar nuevos dragones.

Astrid: por cobarde y por todo lo demás

Toothless: grrrrrgrrrrrgrrr

Tuffnut: la gallina siempre tiene la razón

Ruffnut: porque me la iba a comer.

Fishlegs: es una nueva especie de gallina

Snotlout: no soportó toda mi belleza

Stoick: gallina! Te ordeno que vuelvas!

Gothi: $&$ $ & $& &$ €£^%%

Heather: porque está sola en el mundo.

Valka: Las gallinas, bajo el control de las malas personas, cruzan la calle (por Amai do)

Gobber: Porque tenía que cambiar todo esto (señala a la gallina) (Por Ana Astrid Hofferson)

Gobber: Se trata de una gallina cabeza de martillo (Por Diane)

Dagur: Porque soy letal (Por Tris)

Camicazi: Para ir a ser libre como yo (Por Sisa Astrid)

 **Eso es todo XD, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño intro, ahora sí a leer se ha dicho.**

 **Que lo disfruten:**

.

 **Capítulo XIII**

.

.

 **HOSTEN**

— ¡Heather detente!

Spinel iba detrás de la vikinga, que después de haberse enterado de aquella noticia se esfumó echa una furia al encuentro con Windshear que esperaba en el bosque. La chica hacia caso omiso a los ruegos de su amigo, ella sólo caminaba rápidamente con los ojos rencoroso y humedecidos por el dolor.

— ¡HEATHER! —Le gritó una vez que se internaron al bosque.

— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!

—Sólo te pido que te tranquilices… sé que es difícil por todo lo que estás pasando.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice? —Se burló—¡¿QUÉ ME TRANQUILICE?! —gritó encolerizada. — ¡Enterarme que mi novio se casó con otra mujer! ¡Que todo lo que hice fue en vano! ¡Que perdí a mi hermano, mi hogar, hasta la oportunidad de ser madre por culpa de un maldito viejo ambicioso! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? ¡ ¿DIME?!

Heather se dejó caer, llorando sus desgracias pero más que nada furiosa con la vida, Spinel se agachó a su altura y la rodeó con sus brazos, fue en ese momento que la vikinga se permitió desahogar su dolor y frustración.

—Los quiero matar a todos, en especial a ese viejo. —gritó entre gimoteos.

—No, tú no quieres eso. —Spinel la apretó más contra él, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Sólo a ese viejo en realidad, cortarle el cuello y sacarle las entrañas.

—La venganza no traerá nada bueno, créeme.

— ¿Cómo lo puedes saber? —Preguntó encarándolo. —Además que importa… no sería la primera vez que mate a alguien, ya me he defendido antes cuando atacaron mi hogar natal.

—Te entiendo, pero esto es diferente, ahora tú eres la que busca los problemas, lo otro fue porque no tuviste de otra.

—No cambiaré de opinión, tú no lo entiendes realmente.

—Trato, pero, créeme, veo a la venganza como una enfermedad que te está consumiendo y yo como doctor estoy tratando de evitarlo. —dijo limpiándole las lagrimillas de los ojos. — ¿Puedes tratar de comprenderme tu también?

Heather se recostó en su pecho sin decir palabra alguna, comprendía lo que le trataba de decirle, le agradecía su preocupación, pero no estaba satisfecha, había un vacío en su corazón que le molestaba, que no sabía con qué reemplazar.

—Heather… ¿qué me dices?

Esta se levantó para verlo a los ojos, mientras su cabeza empezaba a maquilar plan tras plan.

" _Lo siento Spinel, pero no desistiré."_

—Claro, lo comprendo. —Fingió una leve sonrisa. —Tienes razón, ese viejo no lo vale.

— Por supuesto. — Spinel soltó un suspiro de alivio— No sabes que feliz me hace que hayas comprendido mi punto. —Se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse. —creo que es hora de volver a casa, a comenzar de nuevo.

—Eh…Spinel…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te importaría si consigo mi propia casa en el pueblo? Es decir, no puedo estar en la tuya por siempre.

—No me importaría. —Contestó con una sonrisa, aunque rápidamente se sonrojó pues se empezó a imaginar otras cosas.

Heather también se apenó, hasta ese momento no se había percatado al 100% que vivía con un hombre que no era su hermano, que era más que un amigo, era un confidente y su doctor.

—No hay problema, en serio, si tú y Windshear se van, Kaiser se pondrá muy triste… y por supuesto que yo también.

—Spinel…—suspiró avergonzada. —No me iré lejos. _"No por el momento"_. Estaré cerca.

—Lo sé, le pediré ayuda Phelma y a la gente del pueblo para que te consiga o construya una pequeña casa, ¿Te parece? —Preguntó extendiendo su brazo para escoltarla.

—Claro. —Tomó su brazo y ambos fueron en busca de la dragona.

Y mientras Spinel canturreaba feliz una canción, la mente de Heather maquilaba la primera fase del plan: construir el arma perfecta para cortar el cuello de Eero.

.

.

 **ISLA BARE.**

Camicazi era infinitamente feliz en esos momentos, el chico que había conocido la había enamorado en muy poco tiempo; le gustaba todo de él, su físico, su encanto y por supuesto que tuviera riquezas. Solían pasear a caballo, ir a comer, beber hasta embriagarse o hasta que Arie la detuviera. El salir con él le hacía olvidar casi en un 100% sus penas y pecados que llevaba detrás de ella.

Pero había alguien que no estaba feliz, Arie, quien siempre vigilaba de cerca a su princesa, no había podido deshacerse del buen partido que se había conseguido Camicazi, puesto que poseía riquezas y buen renombre, además que en la isla aun se buscaba aquel tipo que había asesinado.

—Princesa, ¿a dónde va?

—Con Knut, ¿con quién más?

—Me parece que ha salido demasiado con ese tipo, debería terminar ya ese juego.

—No es un juego. —se rio la princesa. —Es mi "novio" y tal vez muy pronto mi futuro esposo.

— ¡Princesa! —Chilló la ruidosa nana. —Es una excelente noticia.

Arie gruñó con tales suposiciones, eso no lo permitiría, tenía que buscar una manera de separar a su princesa de aquel sujeto aunque tuviera que recurrir al asesinato.

—Muchas gracias nana,… me voy, iré a conocer mi futura casa, quiero darle una sorpresa a Knut. —Presumió insinuantemente el escotado vestido que llevaba puesto.

— ¡No vas a salir así! —Golpeó Arie la mesa. — ¡ese tipo no te va a ver así!

— ¡Arie silencio!, tú no eres mi padre. —Se burló la princesa. —Ve por mí al atardecer, no quiero volver sola a caballo.

Cuando el guardaespaldas pretendió replicar la orden y exigirle que se quedara en casa, fue demasiado tarde, Camicazi lo ignoró y esfumó con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

—Ay, Arie… nuestra niña se casará. —Dijo ensoñada Aline, desconociendo la furia que causaba en el hombre aquel hecho.

—Eso será sobre mi cadáver. —Murmuró entre dientes, levantándose de su asiento para ir a afilar algunas de sus armas, alguien moriría ese día.

.

.

Camicazi montó a caballo hasta la casona donde vivía su novio, este era el hijo del conde del pueblo y por ende vivía mejor que el resto de la población; su relación se basaba más que nada en pasión e intereses, puesto que ella mentía sobre su origen, aludiendo que las pocas riquezas que tenía eran debido a una herencia, pues era un secreto para todos que ella era la princesa de Bog Burglar, sólo conservaba su nombre pila.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casona, se dirigió con dos guardias que custodiaban el lugar.

—Aun lado vengo a ver a Knut. —exigió con descortesía.

Los guardias no le prestaron atención.

— ¡¿Qué no escucharon, inútiles?!

—El amo Knut no se encuentra, ¡márchese! —Dijo el hombre sin tacto alguno.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve majadero?! —gritó ofendida. — ¡Quiero verlo, díganle que ha venido Camicazi!

— ¡No nos importa, el amo no se encuentra aquí! —gritó el otro guardia sacando su espada. — ¡Retírese cuanto antes!

— ¡Idiotas! ¡Me la pagarán ¡inútiles! No saben con quién se está metiendo. —Amenazó la humillada chica, dándole un golpe al caballo para retirarse de ahí.

.

.

Camicazi llegó hecha una furia a su casa, estaba tan enojada que golpeó la puerta y enseguida aventó uno de los pocos muebles que tenían. Tanto Aline como Arie, que seguía trabajando en sus espadas, estaban atónitos ante el comportamiento, en especial el guardaespaldas.

—Mi niña, ¿qué le pasó? ¿Le hizo algo ese chico? —preguntó Aline tratando de consolarla.

— ¡NO! —gritó. —Sus malditos guardias ni siquiera me dejaron entrar a su casa, me dijeron que no estaban y me amenazaron hasta con sus armas los muy majaderos.

—Que osadía. —Arie se burlaba por dentro. —Ese hombre no conoce de modales.

—Y yo que quería verlo nana. —Chilló la chica abrazándose Aline. —Me arreglé sólo para él.

—Ay, mi niña… tal vez se fue a atender unos asuntos importantes.

Arie se burló de aquello, pues no podía haber una excusa más barata cuando el muchacho era un completo haragán.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! —gruñó Camicazi.

—De nada. —respondió aun burlón. —Si lo desea, princesa, puedo ir a buscarlo y se lo traeré.

— ¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto, por usted haría lo fuera.

—Ay, Arie.

Camicazi se abalanzó contra él para darle un afectuoso abrazo, aunque malinterpretado por el hombre puesto que se deleitó en sentir su calor, su cuerpo, su senos y rostro cerca de él, ansiaba el día que la tuviera así, pero desnuda sobre una cama.

Con el permiso concedido de su majestad y cargando con una espada, salió en busca de aquel chico (con un doble plan en mente) fue hasta donde el haragán vivía y desafió a los guardias por información; estos temerosos le indicaron que su amo había ido al pueblo.

Entonces fue en su búsqueda, más no lo encontró, preguntó de bar en bar, de donde alguna vez le había tocado sacar a su caprichosa princesa, pero nadie lo había visto, sólo le faltaban pocos bares, los de bajo prestigio.

Entrando en uno de ellos preguntó por él, el encargado rápidamente lo reconoció, pues no por nada era el hijo de un conde y le notificó al guardaespaldas que había estado bebiendo ahí en compañía de una atractiva mujer.

Eso lo desconcertó, pero también le alegró.

" _Así que le eres infiel, maldito desgraciado"_ —se rio, pues ya no tendría que ensuciarse las manos, sólo tenía que descubrirlo ante la princesa, así se le rompería el corazón y él como siempre estaría ahí para "consolarla"

Pero primero tenía que encontrarlo.

Siguió preguntando a los borrachos del lugar, estos en su estado de ebriedad le confesaron que él frecuentaba "la casa del amor", una casa de perdición donde los hombres iban a divertirse con las mujeres.

Fue perfecto para Arie, lo tenía en sus manos, sólo faltaba notificar a la princesa.

.

.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó ansiosa Camicazi.

—Creo que debería acompañarme su majestad, no tengo buenas noticias.

La princesa se preocupó y pensó que algo malo le había pasado a su querido novio, así que acompañó a Arie quien se negó a darle más información, asegurándole que tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

.

.

¿Dónde estamos Arie? —Preguntó al ver que su guardaespaldas la había llevado a un lugar de mala fama.

—Sígame.

Arie le tendió la mano y la guió dentro del recinto, Camicazi se asustó puesto que ese lugar era de perversión, no se sintió segura aunque su guardaespaldas estuviera ahí. Dentro del lugar, casi se ve obligada a caminar con los ojos cerrados, puesto que había varias parejas desnudas, teniendo relaciones en una sola habitación.

—Arie… ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó temerosa y abochornada.

—Sólo quiero que vea algo.

La chica empezó a dudar, creyó que Arie la había llevado a una trampa y le pediría que hicieran lo mismo que las demás parejas, pero no fue así.

—Ahí. —Señaló en un punto de entre todas las parejas desnudas.

Camicazi se vio obligada a abrir los ojos para ver lo que señalaba y los terminó de abrir por completo al ver que en la esquina, desnudo y con otra mujer se encontraba Knut teniendo sexo como un salvaje.

— ¡Knut! —gritó indignada.

Pese a ver gritado como una mujer despechada poco importó para las personas que estaban en la habitación. Incluso el mismísimo Knut, que sólo sonrió y continuó en su labor con la otra mujer.

—Salgamos de este lugar princesa. —pidió Arie satisfecho con el resultado.

Pero Camicazi no estaba satisfecha, quería gritarle, golpearlo, reclamarle pero a su novio ni siquiera le había importado verla ahí.

—No me voy sin antes hablar con ¡ÉL!

—Pues creo que tendremos que esperar afuera. —dijo burlonamente Arie.

Notando aquel tono, Camicazi salió hecha una furia del recinto, no se iría, pero esperaría afuera en la penumbra de la noche. Pasaron horas para que el muchacho y la demás gente salieran, al momento que lo hizo fue interceptado por la princesa quien lo recibió con un fuerte empujón.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Ay, preciosa… un hombre tiene sus necesidades. —explicó cínicamente acomodándose el pantalón.

—Knut, pensé que teníamos algo serio… que nos casaríamos. —reprochó Camicazi comenzando con el llanto.

—¡Ja! ¿Casarme? Claro… como no, ¿qué hongos te comiste chica? No fuiste más que una diversión, una muy aburrida… ni emborrachándote, ni haciéndote mi novia accediste.

—Mi señora es una mujer decente. —Intervino Arie sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Y una muy aburrida, señor, además soy el hijo de un conde, no podría andar con cualquier mujercita. —señaló con desprecio a la chica

— ¡Óyeme estúpido! —Gruñó "la mujercita". — ¡Yo soy una princesa!

— ¡ja! Claro y yo soy el rey de todo el archipiélago, nos vemos linda, y si quieres acostarte conmigo ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme… haremos un trío. —Finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Camicazi se quedó boquiabierta, sin palabras para defenderse, le había dolido su trato pero más que nada que no hubiera reconocido su estatus como princesa.

— Vámonos princesa, hombres como esos no valen la pena. — Dijo Arie a un sonriente.

Estaba cohibida, demasiado enojada y también lastimada, le había dolido tanto el rechazo de aquel hombre que huyó hacia las oscuras y solitarias calles rumbo a su casa dejando a Arie atrás.

" _¡Estúpidos hombres!"_ lloró en silencio, _"¿Por qué nadie puede amarme?"_ pensó aquello que la deprimía. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

" _ **¿Quién podría amarte?"**_

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar una voz muy familiar.

— ¿Padre?

" _ **Camicazi, has sido una niña muy mala"**_

—Padre… yo.

No tenía palabras para la alucinación de su progenitor quien tenía una expresión de decepción en su rostro, y más quedó en shock que cayó de sentón cuando otros cinco fantasmas del pasado aparecían alrededor de ella. Astrid, Fare, Honeir, Ruffnut y Tuffnut

" _ **Usted no es una princesa, ¡Ahora yo soy la princesa!"**_ —presumió Astrid con una cínica sonrisa.

" _ **¿Su majestad no se puede levantar sola?"**_ —se burló Ruffnut.

" _ **¿Necesita de más esclavos?"**_ —Preguntó en el mismo tono Tuffnut.

— ¡USTEDES DESGRACIADOS NO ESTÁN AQUÍ! —gritó enloquecida.

" _ **No, porque usted nos separó"**_ —Acusó Fare señalándola con una expresión vacía en el rostro.

" _ **Usted nos mató"**_ —Dijo el anciano Honeir, empezando a mostrar su rostro lleno de sangre.

— ¡No! Yo no fui, yo no quise que eso…yo no…—empezó a balbucear sintiendo un vértigo alrededor conforme los fantasma la acechaban. —Yo…no…

No lo resistió y se desvaneció.

.

.

.

—Princesa. —Escuchó la voz de su nana.

Empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco conforme su nana la llamaba, a quien divisó borrosamente una vez que despertó.

—Ay, mi niña… por fin…

—Nana… ¿cómo… llegué aquí? —preguntó al ver que se encontraba acostada en su cama.

—Se desmayó, yo la traje. —explicó Arie quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta.

—Te lo agradezco Arie. —dijo con un tono de rencoroso.

—De nada su majestad. —contestó con recelo el guardaespaldas, esperaba un poco más de amabilidad. — ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? —preguntó por mera cortesía.

— ¡Sí!...ve preparar el barco, encuentra gente que quiera ser parte de la tripulación.

— ¿Para qué mi niña? —preguntó Aline confundida.

— ¡Nos largamos! Ya no quiero estar aquí. —dijo poniendo el brazo sobre su rostro tratando de contener el llanto.

—Lo que ordene, princesa. —sonrió Arie para sus adentros pues de nuevo la tendría sólo para él

Una vez que se fue, Aline trató de entender a la desconsolada princesa que de repente rompió en llanto.

—Mi niña… ¿qué es lo que tiene? Déjeme ayudarle.

—Nadie me quiere. —Sollozó ahogando el nudo en su garganta.

—Pero si yo la quiero mucho.

— ¡No es lo mismo! —gritó a la mujer que sólo trataba de consolarla.

Sin embargo Aline no se inmutó y siguió consolándola, la abrazó. —Por supuesto, yo soy sólo una sirvienta, pero aun así la quiero mucho.

Camicazi gimoteó en brazos de su nana, apenas se daba cuenta de lo reconfortarle y materno era su tacto, algo que no sentía desde que su mamá había muerto.

—Usted es una buena niña, yo lo sé…

—Nana. —lloró abrazándose a ella, pues recordó las palabras de su fallecido padre. —No soy una buena persona, soy de lo peor.

—No lo es, yo sé que no… pero ya pórtese bien mi niña, compórtese como la dama que es, no salga con cualquier idiota que le corteje, deje de beber.

— ¡No, eso no!¡No puedo! Porque si no lo hago… los sigo viendo. —chilló.

— ¿A quiénes?

Camicazi se silenció, pues lo pasado con la familia Hofferson sólo era un secreto entre Arie y ella, estaba muy avergonzada por ese suceso y si se lo decía a su nana creyó que ahora sí pensaría lo peor de ella, y siendo la única que persona que la quería no podía darse el lujo de perderla. Era muy egoísta y lo sabía.

—Princesa, me asusta… por favor, dígame ¿a quienes se refiere? —Preguntó desesperada la mujer al ver el incontrolable llanto de la rubia.

— ¡No puedo!, me odiarás…

—No lo haré… se lo prometo, siempre estaré para usted, por favor, ¿qué eso que tanto le acongoja?

Camicazi se entumió en los brazos de su nana; sin embargo, meditó sus palabras, no podía con toda aquella culpa necesitaba decírselo a alguien; así que se se separó de ella y llorosa le contó toda la verdad, todo lo que había pasado con la familia Hofferson y como habían engañado a Harald y Astrid, una vez que terminó Aline había quedado en shock, más no juzgaría a aquella niña que consideraba como una hija.

— ¿Me odias nana?

—No, claro que no, nunca,… pero princesa… no puede con esto.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —gimoteó. —Arie me dijo que no le dijera nada a nadie.

Aquello le dio mala espina a la sirvienta, con todo lo que le había contado detectó que en todo estaba metido Arie, quien era el principal autor intelectual de todos los planes.

—Nana, por favor di algo…

—Camicazi—La princesa se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado decir a su nana su nombre con tanta familiaridad. —Creo que deberías decirle de todo esto a tu tío, sé que él comprenderá.

—No. —Camicazi empezó a negar con la cabeza. —No quiero, me matará al igual que Astrid.

—Pero niña, la culpa ya la está matando, debe dejar de cargar el peso de aquel crimen que usted no cometió, porque es lo que es, usted tenía las intenciones de reunir a esa familia no es su culpa lo que pasó.

—No me creerán.

—No lo sabrá hasta que lo diga, aun es tiempo, podemos decirle a Arie que vuelva Bog Burglar, buscar el perdón de su tío y no sé, incluso puede tomar el lugar que le corresponde como esposa del jefe de Berk.

— ¡No, nana! ¡No quiero eso!

—Entonces nunca se librará de la culpa.

Estaba perdida. Camicazi se echó a llorar como una cría en la cama, para ella el mundo estaba acabado y no había solución para su problema.

—Mi niña, no lloré, está bien, me retracto de lo último. —Se disculpó sutilmente Aline. —Pero sí creo que debería enterar a su tío, aunque nunca volvamos, creo que él y esa muchacha necesitan saber la verdad. No es necesario que vaya, una sola carta bastaría.

—Astrid romperá el trato al enterarse y de seguro me buscará para matarme. —Consideró la chillona chica.

—Y yo la defenderé de ella, no permitiré que le toque un sólo cabello.

Lo dicho por la nana sorprendió a la princesa, tanto que se reincorporó para verla, esta estaba firme, Aline sólo quería ver a su niña feliz así tuvieran que pasar sobre la moral, el rey Harald y la misma Astrid.

En cuanto a Camicazi, al sentir el apoyo y la protección de su nana, procedió a escribir una carta en donde se desahogó, donde expuso la verdad (acomodada a su conveniencia) sobre lo sucedido con los Hofferson, llorando y rogando por el perdón de sus actos, pero firme en su decisión de no volver jamás a Bog Burglar.

Para antes de partir y sin que Arie se diera cuenta, princesa y nana entregaron la carta a un mercader que pasaría por Bog Burglar y ella más unidas que nunca partieron rumbo a un nuevo lugar.

¿Pero eso sería suficiente para inestable princesa?

.

.

 **BERK**

Hiccup sobrevolaba el pueblo, cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden y cada vikingo estuviera realizando sus actividades; lo prefería así, pues si bajaba a supervisar el área incendiada esas chicas no lo dejarían en paz.

—Parece que hoy será un día tranquilo… ¿no amigo?

El dragón asintió sonriente, estaba de acuerdo con su jinete, no parecía ser un día muy atareado o eso creyó, pues de repente unos gritos en la superficie llamaron su atención.

—Creo que eso no duró mucho.

Hiccup y Toothless prestaron atención a los dos escandalosos vikingos que se gritaban, rápidamente los identificó como Spitelout y Snotlout. Al jefe le extrañó que su primo le gritara a su padre, generalmente siempre mantenía una postura de respeto y en cierto modo hasta de miedo hacia el mayor de los Jorgenson. Siguió observándolos desde el aire, eran tan escandalosos que la muchedumbre a su alrededor cesaron sus actividades por prestar atención en la pelea.

A pesar de ser una disputa familiar se vio obligado a intervenir para procurar por lo menos la paz pública, así que pidió a Toothless bajar a donde estaban ellos.

.

— ¡Ya te dije que NO!

—No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, ¡lo harás porque lo harás!

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?—Hiccup llegó justo a tiempo para separar a padre e hijo.

—Jefe, siento el escándalo. —dijo Spitelout tratando de calmar su ira. —Sólo que Snotlout no quiere acatar una orden directa que le estoy dando.

— ¡Hiccup, no! Es que no puede. —rezongó el mencionado.

El jefe miró tanto al uno como al otro sin entender realmente lo que pasaba.

— ¿Me pueden explicar qué sucede?

—Pasa que mi padre ha decidido comprometerme. ¡Yo no me quiero casar con ella? —explicó Snotlout con desesperación. —Hiccup… tienes que ayudarme.

El jefe quedó inmutado con la noticia, las suplicas de Snotlout le recordaron cuando se enteró de su compromiso y eso lo llevó a recordar la boda, el cómo le había pedido de su sangre y posteriormente el abuso que cometió contra su esposa.

— ¡HICCUP!

Despertó con el grito de su primo.

—No…—tartamudeó, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para ignorar su propia experiencia, se pondría firme, ahora era el jefe de Berk y podría hacer algo por su primo. —No habrá boda arreglada lo prohíbo.

Snotlout sonrió con alivió, luego miró burlonamente a su padre quien no cambiaba su fiera postura.

—Con todo respeto, jefe. Pero este casamiento concierne sólo a la casa de los Jorgenson, aunque admito que me agradaría tener su aprobación para el matrimonio.

—Pues no, no lo doy. —Siguió firme Hiccup. —Spitelout, reconsidéralo. ¿Con quién planeas casarlo?

—Con algo mejor que una vulgar e iletrada sirvienta, créame.

— ¡Oye! —Bufó el hijo, claramente sabía a quién se refería con aquella ofensa.

—No sé de quién hablas Spitelout. —comentó el jefe. — puesto que todas las mujeres de Berk, junto con sus refugiados y los recién llegados Bog Burglars son gente decente y civilizada.

—Mil disculpas jefe, no fue mi intención ofender a nadie, pero sí desea saber mi hijo se tendrá que casar con la hija mayor de la tribu de los Silverheads, Mia.

— ¡¿Mia Silverhead!? —Exclamó espantado.

— ¡¿Ves, Hiccup?! Mi padre está loco.

—Spitelout, aunque me duela reconocerlo… pero Snotlout tiene razón.

— ¡oye!

— ¿Es en serio? —dijo Hiccup ignorando al chico, viendo fijamente al mayor de los Jorgenson para hacerlo entrar en razón. — ¿Quieres casar a tu hijo con una mujer de más de 30 años?

—Una mujer con un buen estado de salud. —Justificó el padre.

— ¡Una mujer que parece hombre! —Se quejó Snotlout con asco.

Para los tres vikingos eran bien conocidos aquella foránea vikinga, que como la había descrito Snotlout, tenía facciones muy masculinas, cuerpo voluminoso, demasiado en vello en cara, voz gruesa y te podría aplastar si quisiera; además que se corrían los rumores de que a la chica le gustaban las mujeres.

—A sus 35 años la pobre sigue soltera, no ha habido un valiente que la despose, por eso creo que mi hijo debe hacerlo.

— ¿Seguro que es por eso y no porque esa tribu cuenta con muchos minerales en su isla? —cuestionó el jefe con recelo.

—Seguro jefe, sólo pienso que es hora que mi hijo madure y que mejor que con una mujer madura.

—Pues no lo acepto, no concebiré esa boda.

—Pues lo siento jefe, el abuelo Eero es quien concibió esa boda y es con él con quien la familia se está haciendo cargo del contrato, está boda se realizará de un modo y otro. —Finalizó Spitelout dando por terminada la conversación y se retiró.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, eso no lo esperaba. ¿Su abuelo pasando por encima de él?

—Dime que podrás ayudarme. —suplicó Snotlout preocupado.

—Lo siento. —negó con la cabeza. —Si mi abuelo está metido en esto, será difícil sacarlo.

—Pero tú eres el jefe.

—Y ¡ÉL! el exjefe, muchas personas lo conocen y lo respetan, tratarán de pasar sobre mí, pero no te preocupes, trataré de ayudarte.

—Trata… ¡PORQUE NO ME CASARÉ!

Fue la palabra definitiva de Snotlout antes de montar a Hookfang y huir hacia la armería.

Hiccup resopló con fastidio, lo que parecía ser un lindo de día resultó ser un día de desastre y todo gracias a los Jorgenson y las ideas de su abuelo con hablaría seriamente. Sin pensarlo ni un momento montó a Toothless a confrontar de una buena vez a Eero.

.

—Abuelo, necesito hablar contigo. —entró de golpe a la casa, sabía que encontraría rápidamente al viejo.

—Buen día hijo, también me da gusto verte.

—No es el momento abuelo. —dijo Hiccup frustrado. — ¿cómo es eso que estás planeando la boda de Snotlout?

—Ah, sí… ya te enteraste, fue una simple sugerencia que le hice a Spitelout hace mucho, pero que hasta ayer decidió aceptar.

—No me engañas abuelo, ¿qué ganas tú con esto?

— ¿Ganar con esto? —Repitió ofendido. —En serio Hiccup, me duele que me trates así.

—No puedo tratarte de otra manera cuando pisoteas mi trabajo como jefe.

— ¡Ah!… ¿entonces es eso?, no es porque te haya casado a la fuerza con la princesa.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

— ¿Te gusta, no es así?

Hiccup de inmediatamente se sonrojó y el recuerdo de todos los momentos pasados con su esposa (malos, buenos y embarazosos) pasaron como un rayo de luz frente a sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería que los sentimientos dominaran sobre la razón.

— ¡No! —negó tajantemente. —No me gusta, y una vez más, ella no está en discusión.

—Pero en realidad si lo está. —Eero se sentó en su silla y estiró las piernas en un pequeño taburete. —Spitelout te vio muy maduro desde que te casaste con la princesa, por eso pensó que si hacía lo mismo con Snotlout pasaría lo mismo.

— ¿Casar a la fuerza para madurar? ¡Que estupidez! Nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo de antes.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, pero el matrimonio te ha hecho madurar, me basta con ver como la pones a ella por encima de otros, incluso de tu propio abuelo. —fingió indignación.

— ¡Basta abuelo! Yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que creo que es correcto para mi esposa después de que abusé de ella.

— ¿Ya ves como si está nuestra querida princesa en discusión? —Se emocionó Eero. —Y no abusaste de ella, ya déjate de eso, te ayudó a convertirte en hombre, sólo para eso son buenas las mujeres.

Hiccup resopló, había caído en la trampa del anciano, trató de encontrar esa postura firme con la que había llegado y enfocarse en el tema de Snotlout.

—Como dije, mi esposa no está en discusión, ¿por qué pasas sobre mí con este compromiso?

—Bien, te lo diré, porque a veces creo que eres un incompetente. —Eso le dolió a Hiccup. —Creo que si debí esperar para hacerte jefe, aun no estás a mi altura, no sabes nada de cómo estos compromisos benefician a todos.

— ¿A todo o a ti?

— ¡A todos! —gritó golpeando la silla. — pero en este caso sólo a los Jorgenson, así que Hiccup aunque me pese no puedes involucrarte, ni yo, sólo soy un intermediario entre ellos.

— ¿Es tu palabra final?

—Así es hijo, lo único que te corresponderá hacer es la regata, donde ellos festejarán el compromiso y nosotros recordaremos a Stoick, tu padre, mi hijo.

Hiccup recordó la regata, muy aburrida para él, pero fascinante para su padre, era un evento que no se podía dejar de hacer, y la cual quería aprovechar para hacer un llamado a las demás tribus cercanas.

—La boda será después de que acabe la regata, pero eso ya no te concernirá a ti, puedo acudir en tu representación.

—Como siempre haciendo lo que quieres abuelo. —Se mofó Hiccup. —Me encargaré de la regata, no te preocupes, no le fallaré a papá y te aviso de una vez que invitaré a nuestras tribus aliadas.

— ¿Para qué asunto? —Eero se intrigó de esas nuevas.

—Lo siento abuelo, pero ese asunto no te concierne. —Terminó el jefe sonriéndole hipócritamente.

Otra conversación terminaba, sin ningún acuerdo o ganador, para Hiccup definitivamente no era su día.

.

.

.

Cayendo el atardecer, el grupo de Astrid se reunió para volver al pueblo, entre todos habían logrado un buen avance y había podido despejar diversas áreas para las trampas. Los únicos que hablaban era Tuffnut, quien estaba con su inseparable gallina y la chica Odalys que se reía de cualquier cosa que decía, así como Fishlegs que trataba inultamente de impresionar a Ruffnut con unas rocas que había encontrado.

Por el otro lado, la esclava observó al viejo herrero, Bork, este lucía serio, agotado por el trabajo pero también en paz consigo mismo. Su mente evocó los recuerdos de la conversación que habían tenido.

.

— _Princesa, primero que nada creo que le debo una disculpa._

 _Astrid quedó boquiabierta. — ¿Por qué?_

— _Me he dado cuenta que no es tan mala del todo, que tratas bien a mi nieto, gracias por defenderlo de Eero._

 _La chica se acomodó el flequillo con nervios, titubeante de responderle algo._

— _Hago lo que creo que es correcto._

 _Bork sonrió. —Creo que en eso te pareces a mi nieto, pero a la vez no, es raro pero impresionante… dime algo muchacha ¿tú lo quieres?_

— _¡¿Qué?! —exclamó abochornada, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. —Sólo… nosotros sólo… somos algo así como "amigos". —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió._

— _Claro, amigos. —dijo el hombre, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la manos. —Yo sé que lo te hizo mi nieto estuvo mal._

 _Astrid cesó su nerviosismo ante el comentario, no esperaba que alguien más comprendiera aquel suceso; miró nostálgica sus manos y las de Bork e imaginariamente pudo ver las de Honeir cuando la aconsejaba._

— _Pero él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, es un buen muchacho._

— _Eso lo sé, señor. —Respondió susurrante Astrid viéndolo directamente a los ojos. —Su nieto es realmente bueno, por eso es difícilmente ignorarlo aunque quisiera… a pesar de lo que pasó._

— _Ni tú ni él tuvieron la culpa niña, pero está hecho, sólo te pido que lo cuides. —dijo con amabilidad._

— _Yo…—su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez._ — _"¿Cuidar a Hiccup? ¿Cómo marido y mujer?"_ — _pensó._

— _No tienes que responderme, lo comprendo… cosas así no se dan de un día para otro._

— _¿Cosas?_

— _Tú familia debe estar orgullosa de ti. —dijo Bork con una risita para cambiar de tema y olvidar la indirecta._

 _Astrid sintió el corazón comprimido por todo aquello y no pudo evitar tensarse al pensar de nuevo en su abuelo y hermano, Bork lo sintió, de un momento sintió como la chica había endurecido sus manos y sintió el temblor que las recorrió._

— _¿Pasa algo muchacha?_

— _No, no, no. —empezó a negar tratando de reservarse sus sentimientos._

 _Bork no le creyó. — ¿Extrañas a tu familia?_ _—intentó adivinar_

 _¿Cómo responderle que sí?; Astrid se sentía caer en un pozo sin fondo, no podía afirmar a la pregunta pues el único familiar vivo de Camicazi era Harald y por supuesto que a él no lo extrañaba, sino a su verdadera familia._

— _Es que… me recuerda a mi abuelo. —se encogió de hombros al recordar a Honeir. —Que Odín lo tenga en el Valhala. —dijo con dolor al matar a su abuelo para seguir con las mentiras._

— _Oh, el rey… sí, buen hombre. —reconoció Bork. —Bueno muchacha, si tú quieres puedes decirme abuelo, sólo mis seres queridos y allegados lo hacen._

 _En ese momento, la esclava se soltó de la manos del anciano y enseguida lo envolvió en una abrazo, Bork se entumió en un inicio, pero le correspondió, se sentía en paz de haber hecho las paces, después de todo no era rencoroso mientras que por el lado de Astrid lo apretó tanto como pudo, extrañamente era lo más cercano que tenía a un abuelo en Berk._

— _Gracias._

— _No hay de que muchacha._

.

.

Estaba feliz de contar con otra persona además de los gemelos y Hiccup; sin embargo recordó que eso no duraría mucho, pues se marcharía de Berk. Tal vez la odiaría por abandonar a su nieto, o tal vez le agradecería por dejarlo libre; sacudió su cabeza todo aquello le resultaba muy confuso, no sabía porque deseaba darles gusto a todos.

— ¡Por fin llegamos!

Volvió a la realidad ante la exclamación de Ruffnut, esta se estiraba perezosamente al igual que los demás miembros de su equipo, una vez que divisaron el pueblo cada quien tomó rumbo distinto para ir a su hogar, tanto Fishlegs como Bork se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos, quedando sólo Astrid con los gemelos, y una persona oculta que continuó espiando al chico de la gallina.

—Uy, ya le agradaste al suegrito, felicidades. —se burló el gemelo.

— ¡No juegues! Él es un señor muy amable.

— ¿Pero qué tanto te dijo? —preguntó Ruffnut.

—Bueno él…

— ¡Vaya, vaya! —La voz de una chica los interrumpió. —En vez de la princesa de Bog Burglar deberían llamarte la princesa de los cerdos.

Astrid y compañía se toparon con Ran y el grupo de chicas que la esclava reconoció como las ardidas que andaban detrás de su marido.

— ¡Ran! —salió Odalys de su escondite, cuando escuchó el insulto de su amiga salió a detener las cosas antes de que se metiera en problemas con el jefe.

—No te metas Odalys.

—Princesa, por favor discúlpala. —pidió la berserker menor.

— ¡No tienes por qué disculparte y menos en mi nombre. —Regañó Ran.

—Y menos con la princesa de los cerdos. —Dijo una chica berkiana de cabello y ojos castaños. — ¡Qué horror! Una princesa no debería tener esa facha. Pobre de nuestro jefe, él necesita a una mujer no a un cerdo.

—A esto se le llama trabajar. —Se defendió de inmediato la esclava. —No como ustedes, que de seguro no hicieron nada más que molestar a mi marido, si no hacen nada productivo ¡no estorben!

— ¡Oh! Creo que detecto celos. —se burló Ran a pesar de la mirada de ruego de Odalys. —Pensé que no amaba a nuestro querido jefe.

— ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!

— ¡Y más vale que la respetes, es tu princesa! —Intervino Ruffnut en su defensa, siendo apoyada de Tuffnut y la gallina.

—Como siempre, la princesa de los cerdos no puede defenderse, tiene que acudir a "Tontina" y "Tontino" en busca de ayuda, ¿acaso todos son estúpido en donde vivías? De seguros sus familias son iguales de estúpidas.

Esa fue la gota que había derramado el vaso, Ruffnut se ajustó las mangas para golpearla, pero alguien se le adelantó, Astrid dio unos pasos hacia al frente para encarar a tan vanidosas chicas, que no hacían más que mofarse de ella

— ¡Ay, ya se enojó! —Fingió temor la berserker, al ver la mirada de odio de la princesa. — ¿Qué me va a hacer? ¿Golpearme?

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Será como si el viento me…

No terminó la frase, cuando Astrid le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz tan fuerte que tiró a la chica, de inmediato la berkiana que la había molestado se alejó precavida de la molesta princesa pues también se vio amenazada por su puño.

—Eso es para que veas que no soy manquita, ¡estúpida! —Gritó Astrid aun con el puño cerrado.

—Maldita. —gruñó Ran sosteniendo su nariz la cual derramaba chorros de sangre. —Me las pagarás.

— ¡Pues ven a cobrarme!

Astrid se lanzó contra la chica, siendo aplaudida por los gemelos, la única que quería detenerlas era Odalys, la chica de Berk y sus otras seguidoras estaban espantadas e impresionadas con la fuerza de la princesa.

Astrid y Ran empezaron a forcejear en la tierra; la esclava lanzaba cuanto golpe pudiera en la berserker que a pesar de ser fuerte estaba a merced de esta.

— ¡Eso es por búrlate de nuestras familias! —abofeteó en una mejilla.

— ¡Suéltame, desgraciada! —Ran se defendió con uñas, rasguñando tanto los brazos como el perfil del rostro de la princesa haciéndola sangrar, sin embargo a pesar de sus ataques los de Astrid eran más poderosos.

—Esto es por intentar meterte con mi marido. —Astrid la estrujó contra la tierra.

—Como si realmente me interesara. —Gruñó su oponente tratando de zafarse del agarre.

El comentario intrigó a la esclava.

" _¿Entonces no quiere a Hiccup?"_

Debido a su pequeño cuestionamiento mental, Ran empezó a tener la ventaja y había logrado zafarse, pero no por mucho, Astrid aún tenía cuentas por cobrarse, la había insultado y a su familia y amigos también.

—Entonces… esto es por todo lo demás. —Siguió golpeando como una fiera.

Puñetazos, arañazos, patadas, se revolcaron en la tierra ninguna sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¡Ya basta Ran! —Rogaba Odalys.

— ¡Dale duro As…Camicazi! —Aplaudían los gemelos.

— ¡Ran, tu puedes, tu puedes! —Vitoreaban las otras chicas.

Pronto se armó un escándalo y varios vikingos acudieron al encuentro empezándose a hacer una multitud entre ellas.

.

.

Hiccup estaba agotado, pero había acabado con los pendientes del día, lo único que quería era ir a casa y darse un buen baño.

— ¡Jefe, jefe! —Llamó Gustav quien volaba en su dirección con FangHook.

— ¿Qué pasa Gustav?

—Una pelea… por allá. —Señaló detrás de él.

Hiccup no perdió el tiempo y pidió que lo guiaran hacia el conflicto.

.

—Ahí. —Señaló Gustav una vez que sobrevolaron el área.

El jefe prestó atención, ya había una multitud y había varios vikingos que intentaban detenerlas y otros que se entretenían, trató de enfocar quienes eran las causantes del conflicto, llevándose la gran sorpresa de la que forcejeaba como una fiera era nada más ni nada menos que su esposa.

—Toothless, ayúdame.

El dragón entendiendo a que se refería bajó y con una buena puntería disparó al centro del conflicto.

.

.

Ran y Astrid cesaron de pelear con la explosión, que estalló justo a un lado de donde forcejeaban.

— ¡¿Qué les pasa a ambas?! —Llegó Hiccup sumamente molesto.

Astrid se inmutó al verlo, se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento, del otro lado Ran aun sentía la sangre hervir y aprovechó la distracción de su oponente para quitársela de encima y de paso darle una bofetada.

Eso de nuevo incitó a Astrid, no le importó que Hiccup estuviera ahí le daría una lección a esa chica.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó el jefe, siendo ignorado por ambas, por lo que se dispuso a intervenir, deteniendo principalmente a su esposa.

Astrid sintió que la tomaron de la cintura para alejarla de la pelea, este había sido Hiccup, aun así siguió dando de patadas, pues Ran tampoco quería rendirse a pesar de que Gustav y Odalys ya había intervenido pues los demás parecían muy entretenidos como para hacerlo.

— ¡Camicazi, basta! ¡HE DICHO BASTA, A AMBAS! —gritó el jefe furioso.

—Lo haré sólo porque usted me lo pide. —dijo coquetamente Ran a pesar de tener todo el rostro sangrado.

Ese tono no fue más que otra provocación para Astrid que intentó nuevamente lanzarse a ello, pero Hiccup la tomó con fuerza, le sorprendió, no pensó que fuera tan fuerte.

— ¡Basta Camicazi, ve a la casa!

— ¡No iré! Aún no he terminado con ella.

—Pues yo tampoco. —Ran se zafó de Gustav y Odalys y se lanzó contra ella a pesar de que Hiccup estaba de intermedio.

Al jefe no le quedó que lanzarse con su esposa al suelo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, aunque al final no pasó nada pues la chica había vuelto a ser sometida por el aprendiz de jinete.

—Gustav, llévatela… ¡los demás largo! ya se acabó el espectáculo. —corrió a los chismosos vikingos. — ¡Gemelos, ayúdenme con Camicazi!

—No necesito tú ayuda. —Astrid lo empujó lejos de ella.

—Nadie te está ayudando. —respondió Hiccup. —Ahora ve a la casa, debemos hablar seriamente.

— ¡NO!

— ¡Que vayas, ES UNA ORDEN!

Ambos se vieron con rencor, tal como cuando recién se había conocido.

Los gemelos se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido, tanto Astrid como ellos al no detenerla, que para apaciguar las aguas entre el matrimonio intentaron convencer a su amiga de obedecer al jefe.

— ¡Yo sé el camino! —gritoneó Astrid molesta alejándose de los gemelos, desafiando posteriormente a su esposo. — ¡Anda, vamos a la casa a "hablar"! —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Yo iré cuando me dé mi gana—se la devolvió Hiccup. —Así que tendrás que esperar.

Eso fue como una bofetada como Astrid, le dolió que Hiccup la tratará así, no le quedó de otra más que volver sola. Corrió enfurecida, ya no aguantaba todo aquello, el sentimiento de querer huir la dominó.

Una vez que llegó a su "hogar" como últimamente lo llamaba acudió a donde Stormfly esperaba, la dragona al verla golpeada la olfateó preocupada.

—No pasa nada chica, como me gustaría que me pudieras sacar de aquí. —le contó furiosa

Reconsideró el plan de huir con los gemelos; sin embargo Ruffnut seguía investigando la manera de ir a Bog Burglar, ya contaba con el transporte sólo les hacía falta el mapa, además de ver la manera de sacar de prisión a su familiares.

La cabeza le quería estallar.

Trató de tranquilizarse; por lo pronto no dormiría en la misma casa con Hiccup, pensó que este estaba loco si creía que ella estaba a su disposición, así que entró a la casa, tomó una prendas y unas mantas, y montó a Stormfly, dormiría en otro lugar lejos de él.

.

.

— ¿Me pueden explicar porque inicio la pelea? —preguntó seriamente Hiccup a los gemelos.

—Esa tipa Ran nos dijo estúpidos y a nuestra familia. —explicó Tuffnut con simpleza.

— ¿Y sólo por eso se agarraron a tremendos golpes?

—Se metió con nuestras familias… ¿qué quería? —se excusó Ruffnut. — ¿A ti te gustaría que hablaron mal de tu difunto padre y madre?

— ¡No estamos hablando de mi familia! —dijo el jefe molesto.

—Aun no digo nada y ya te enojaste. —observó la gemela con inteligencia. —Así somos nosotros y nuestra amiga, no nos juzgues por defender lo que amamos, en especial As…a… mi amiga, ella es la que está aquí teniendo que soportarlos a todos, incluido a ti.

— ¿Acaso insinúas que la molesto? —preguntó Hiccup a la defensiva. —Porque yo he tratado de hacer que esté lo más cómoda posible, que no le falte nada.

—Lamentablemente lo que le falta a ella nadie de ustedes se lo puedo dar. —replicó Ruffnut de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Pues ilústrame!… ¿qué es lo que según tú a ella le hace falta?

—Su familia. —respondió Tuffnut con el mismo porte de su hermana.

— ¿El rey Harald? —preguntó el jefe confundido.

— ¡Ese no! —gruñó la chica. — ¿cómo podría extrañar a quién la vendió al mejor postor?

Eso le caló al jefe, pues él y los dragones habían sido el mejor postor.

—E…entonces ¿a quiénes se refieren? —preguntó bajando la guardia.

Ambos gemelos guardaron silencio, habían dicho demasiado y podían poner en riesgo a su amiga.

—Personas que ya no están aquí. —sólo respondió eso la gemela con un semblante de tristeza.

Hiccup dio por entendido que la gente que extrañaba su esposa era gente muerta, se puso en su lugar y comprendió un poco de la actitud que había tomado. Ya no hizo preguntas, había escuchado suficiente, dejó a los gemelos para retirarse en Toothless; la cabeza le quería estallar de tantos problemas y ahora hasta enojado estaba con Camicazi, había sido demasiado en un día, necesitaba ir a su lugar especial a relajarse.

—Llévame a la cala amigo, por favor.

El furia nocturna hizo caso a su petición y voló hacia aquel lugar; una vez ahí, Hiccup meditó por unos momentos todos los problemas, el inesperado compromiso de Snotlout, la regata que estaba en camino, la invitación de las tribus vecinas, la construcción de las casas destruidas, la defensa y para rematar problemas conyugales.

Estaba frustrado y para no pensar tanto en eso se metería al lago a bañar, se quitó toda la ropa (la cual dejó acomodada en una roca) y se metió en el agua que a pesar de estar fría aún era soportable al cuerpo y nadó para liberar la tensión.

— ¡Oh, rayos!

Toothless, quien estaba dormitando escuchó a su amigo gruñir. Levantó la cabeza para cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

—Amigo, olvidé la muda de ropa, ¿podrías traérmela? Hay un cambio en la forja, ¿sabes dónde?

El dragón asintió, pues si su amigo se ensuciaba mucho en ese lugar o se le quemaba la ropa siempre llevaba extra; emprendió el vuelo para ir a recogerla y mientras Hiccup siguió nadando, hundiéndose en el fondo del lago para recompensar a su amigo con un pez.

.

.

El volar en Stormfly la tranquilizó, se regañó a si misma por haberse dejado caer en provocaciones, pero cuando se trataba de su familia era imposible para ella contenerse. Aun así no sabía si volver o no a la casa, no quería hablar con Hiccup y no es como si tuviera una cama cómoda por lo que dormir en la intemperie le daba igual.

—Ya es tarde. —Miró al amarillento cielo. Debía apresurarse y buscar donde quedarse y atenderse el montón de heridas que había recibido.

Se miró el puño, viendo sus nudillos sangrados y sucios por la tierra, necesitaba también un baño.

—Stormfly, ¿puedes detectar dónde hay un lago? ¿Me puedes llevar a uno que esta por aquí?

La dragona gorgoteó a manera de respuesta, después de todo era de clase rastreadora, así que era buena para encontrar lugares; Astrid creyó que la llevaría a donde tomó el baño de la novia, sin embargo la terminó llevando a otro lugar, uno que está muy escondido a los ojos de los vikingos.

—Que increíble lugar. —Admiró alrededor de toda la caleta. En especial el lago que estaba frente a ella. —Stormfly, cuida que nadie venga ¿sí?

La nadder extendió sus alas afirmando de esa manera que así lo haría, entonces Astrid procedió a quitarse la ropa. Pieza a pieza se fue deshaciendo de ella, una vez desnuda se introdujo lentamente en el lago, como no sabía nadar muy bien se mantuvo cerca de la orilla.

Se empezó a limpiar cuidadosamente el rostro y brazos cuando escuchó un singular sonido y ya conocido para ella.

" _¿Una furia nocturna?"_

— ¡Toothless! —Exclamó al ver que el dragón había llegado para su suerte solo, aun así se hundió más en el lago aun penosa de que la viera. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

El dragón la ladeó la cabeza y dejó caer un pequeño morral que sostenía en la boca.

—¿Qué és…

— ¡Toothless! —se espantó al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella.

Boquiabierta, vio que Hiccup había emergido del lago, este peleaba contra un enorme pescado que revoloteaba en sus brazos. Y al juzgar por su torso desnudo supuso que el resto de su cuerpo estaba igual.

—Mira lo que te…

Apenas se dio cuenta el jefe que no estaba solo con su dragón dejó escapar al pez, para mirar fijamente a su esposa con la que estaba compartiendo el lago, quedó boquiabierto y más al ver que ella trató de cubrir su desnudez con sus brazos y con el agua cristalina del lago.

— ¡DIOOOOOSESSS! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —gritaron ambos en cuanto reaccionaron.

 **Continuará**

 **Las cosas si que se pusieron calientes XD, y hablo por la pelea, y lo sé tal vez lo corté en la mejor parte, pero eso es para que se emocionen.**

 **Alguien por ahí me preguntó que si Hiccup aún tenía las dos piernas, la respuesta es sí, al igual que Toothless que aún conserva intacta sus alas/aletas. Pero no por mucho muajajaja.**

 **Ahora sí sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Nina: De la Hiccelsa prefiero ya no hacer comentarios, sólo expresé lo que opinaba, no hay que darle más importancias: Y bueno con respecto al capítulo cuando piensan que van bien de nuevo van mal, suele suceder, las cosas no son tan sencillas. XD. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: El encuentro en el lago definitivamente nos esun Hiccstrid ilusión, pero qué provocará? ;) XD, especial con Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Maylu Liya: Y buen creo que la mayoría de las preguntas fueron contestadas a excepción del causante del incendio, ¿alguna idea?.Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Pues ahora hubo más que gopecitos ahora si se agarró a trancazos con la tipa esa, para que se den cuenta que no es tan sumisita como piensan XD, espero te haya gustado.**

 **Diane: riendo como desquiciada XD ya te imagino y no me imagino como te pondrás con este, con respecto a lo de Ruffnut nada que ver, pero es algo que me di cuenta que creo que todos los jinetes se compadecen de Snotlout cuando es regañado por su padre, nada más es por eso. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Pues Hiccup es mejor con las indirectas y por eso puso a limpiar a Gustav, como puedes ver aun no acepta nada por Astrid es sólo costumbre, aunque eso poco a poco cambiará.Saludos.**

 **V1oleta: jajaja ahora no se me ocurre que meme podría ser para la parte del lago XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Puede ser que por el momento sean fantaseosos, pero por el momento lo del lago es 100% real XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues Bork ya se dio cuenta de que Astrid es buena y le brindará su apoyo, pero ahora con quien está enfadada es con Hiccup y viceversa. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: Me imagino ahora tu conciencia pidiéndote que no grites, pero vagamente la ignorarás y como quiera lo harás XD. O eso creo, y bueno espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Lady Were: De que trae cargo de conciencia la trae, pero qué puede hacer si también vive amenaza y con incertidumbre, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Missmaverl2000: Puede ser que sí se vaya todo al demonio cuando todo salga a la luz, pero para eso aún falta más. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Pues ya sabes como es Astrid con respecto a otros hombres que no sean Hiccup, además que a Gustav se le sale como que la cara de depravado de repente XD y pues Astrid ya le dio su merecido a una de las lagartonas, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Flopi 216: Celos? Espero que esto haya sido suficiente, aunque también fue la pelea por muchas cosas más, pero Hiccup iba incluido, y pues ahora no es fantasía el final, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: jajajaja espero te haya divertido el capítulo porque creo que hubo de todo ahora sí XD: Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: jajaka pues Astrid impone, pero ahora si hizo enojar a Hiccup, pero a este rápido se le pasará como se pudo apreciar. Saludos. XD**

 **Vanesa: XD a la hiccelsa ya la estoy borrando el sistema, pero bueno es lo que merecía, y con respecto a tu pregunta Astrid ahora está indecisa, claramente quiso huir por la pelea, pero sobretodo le está gustando vivir en Berk y no sólo por el lugar ;). Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Así es Astrid, si Hiccup no está ella se hace cargo como la segunda al mano y bueno otra vez tuvieron su bajón aunque por el final no creo que dure mucho. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Navitho: Astrid ha aguantado por el momento y así seguirá, con respecto a lo de Camicazi puede ser que el Karma llegue con el propio guardaespaldas. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: Con la pereja de SnotloutX RuffXFishlges si que estoy confundida, claramente prefiero a Snotlout, pero de repente me parecen más lindos los momentos con Fishlegs, de ahí mi confusión XD, espero pronto aclarar las ideas y decidirme y claro tomar en cuenta su opinión. Saludos.**

 **Sisa Astrid: Puede que algún día lo haga, pero creo que la mujeres se controlan más al respecto a eso y empiezan con fantasías suaves a comparación de los hombres. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: En algo tuviste razón Amai do, pero Dagur no causó el incendio, espero que te hayan gustado los pocos momentos Hiccstid del capitulo. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Vaya! Ya le pusiste nombre al ship y con respecto a los de Snotlout pues es otra chica de otra tribu y como se puede apreciar no es del gusto de los vikingos. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z. tu lo has dicho XD, Astrid es toda una mujer, con respecto a Bork pues tiene más que nada su lado amable y es coherente a diferencia del otro y pues Snotlout comprometida con una chica/chico al parecer XD. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: En el fondo creo que Ruffnut es muy lista XD, despistada y algo torpe pero lista al fin y al cabo, y quien tiene sus valores familiares en alto, por eso le estoy dando su lugar en el fic como la chica fuerte que también es. Y con lo de Snotlout pues apenas será un OC que se introducirá, no te has perdido de nada ;). Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos hasta la próxima. Saludos**_

 _ **15 de mayo de 2016.**_


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Bien tardecita, pero ya está aquí y espero les gusté porque…**

 **Nah, lean.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiccup se había sumergido por tercera vez en el lago, no permitiría que ese pez que había divisado para su amigo se escapara de sus manos, cuando lo alcanzó inmediatamente este empezó a revolotear en sus brazos, aun así peleó con él y más cuando alcanzó a escuchar el singular sonido que hacía Toothless, ya había llegado.

— ¡Toothless mira lo que te…

Lo que no esperaba era que su esposa estuviera desnuda a unos metros de él. Se quedó estático, lo único movible eran sus ojos que observaron el esplendor de la mujer con la que estaba casado, tal fue la sorpresa que terminó por liberar al pez para prestarle atención a ella, en especial hacia su pecho, el cual fue cubierto de inmediato, fue en ese momento que reaccionó, y a pesar de querer girarse para no mirarla una parte de él quería seguir observando.

— ¡Diooosssses! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Fue lo único que pudo articular, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ella.

— ¡No sabías que estabas aquí!

— ¡Mi ropa está ahí! —señaló la evidencia que yacía en la roca.

Astrid avergonzada le dio la espalda, aunque eso no le ayudaba de nada, vio con recelo la roca donde efectivamente estaba la ropa, se sintió tonta por haberse dejado llevar por el hermoso paisaje y no haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Mientras tanto Hiccup pudo apreciar parte de su espalda y eso gracias a que su lady llevaba todavía el cabello trenzado, de esa manera le fue más fácil observar a detalle el contorno de sus hombros descubiertos e imaginar lo que había debajo del agua, que apenas era perceptible debido a los colores del atardecer, pero que de algún modo ya conocía desde su noche de bodas.

— ¡No me veas!

Parpadeó para volver a reaccionar, su esposa lo miraba de reojo, acusándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Dioses… yo… no, perdón! —Se giró para darle la espalda, avergonzado de haber sido atrapado de mirón.

El silencio reinó en la cala. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición, sus dragones, que estaban frente a ellos, sólo miraban curiosos la escena. Astrid consideró llamar a Stormfly y pedirle una de las mantas que llevaba, más no se sentía segura de salir ya que creyó que Hiccup voltearía en cualquier momento y ahora sí la vería como los dioses la había traído al mundo.

— ¿Qué… qué… haces aquí? —preguntó Hiccup tan abochornado que pensó que podría calentar el agua de todo el lago.

—Quise darme un baño. —Respondió Astrid con aspereza en su voz y un rubor que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

— ¿Y… por qué aquí?

— ¡Mira, si crees que vine aquí siguiéndote estás muy equivocado! —Acusó girándose hacia él.

— ¡¿cómo crees?! ¡No fue lo que pensé! —el jefe hizo lo mismo

Dándose cuenta de aquel error ambos se giraron avergonzados. Él respirando agitadamente tratando de calmar sus fantasías donde la rubia era una buena compañía y ella avergonzada diciéndose tonta una y otra vez en su mente.

—Estoy aquí… porque Stormfly me trajo…

—Aquí suelo venir para pensar.

Dadas las explicaciones ambos siguieron en silencio.

—Muy bien, pues entonces me voy… no "irrumpo más"… saldré, no vayas a girarte. —advirtió Hofferson empezando a salir del agua.

El escuchar el sonido del agua agitarse alertó de inmediato al castaño

— ¡No, espera!

Accidentalmente se giró cuando su esposa tenía medio cuerpo fuera del agua, eso ayudó a que pudiera apreciar el contorno de su cintura, y la línea media de su espalda, a su parecer, su lady tenía una hermosa piel a pesar de cierto tonos opacos que no supo qué eran, probables marcas de nacimiento, porque golpes no podían ser, no al menos de la pelea que había tenido con Ran. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su imprudencia cuando la chica regresó rápidamente al agua para ocultar su desnudez con esta.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero… pero…necesitamos… hablar de lo que pasó. —Explicó girándose nuevamente con la cara enrojecida.

— ¿No dijiste que querías hablar en casa y debía esperar?

Escuchó reproche en su voz, suspiró, era cierto habían tenido una fuerte discusión.

— ¡Voy a salir, NO ME VEAS o juro que te golpearé!

—De acuerdo. —contestó obediente, estaba cohibido, impresionado con aquella agresividad; suspiró al escuchar que ya había salido eso lo puso a imaginar cómo sería todo su cuerpo al descubierto y un "algo" que le decía que le encantaría verlo.

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, debía enfocarse en la realidad, ella probablemente lo odiaba y él sólo trataba de complacerla para conseguir el perdón del crimen que cometió. Cada vez que se ponía a fantasear de inmediato llegaba esa dura realidad.

—Es extraño…—suspiró.

Astrid corrió hacia Stormfly en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, apenada de que Toothless la viera en paños menores; tomó una manta y se enredó rápidamente entre ella; luego se permitió observarlo, desnudo en medio del lago, sólo con sus hombros y cabeza al descubierto, igualmente se puso a pensar en lo de abajo a pesar de que trató de evitarlo fue inevitable.

— ¿Qué cosa? —gruñó avergonzada.

—Que prácticamente ya me acosté contigo, pero me avergüenza estar así en estos momentos, a veces olvidó que "eso" ya pasó entre nosotros.

La esclava meditó sus palabras sonrojada, tenía razón, ella misma sabía que una parte de su cuerpo había conocido cierto aspecto de su marido

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! —exclamó tomando las prendas para cambiarse. —Para mí fue una horrible experiencia difícil de olvidar.

—Lo sé. —suspiró Hiccup aun dándole la espalda. —También lo fue para mí…

—De seguro tuviste experiencias mejores. —vociferó molesta pensando en lo popular que era entre las chicas y en aquella novia de la que le contó.

— ¿Experiencias mejores? —Rio. —Tú fuiste la primera. —confesó enrojecido.

Eso subió la temperatura de Astrid, haciéndola enrojecer como una flama ardiente. Pensaban que su esposo era experimentado debido a cómo había manejado todo aquel día.

— ¡ay, ya cállate! ya me vestí… ahora si me voy.

— ¡No, espera!, debemos hablar. —Volvió a encararla Hiccup. —Ahora tú gírate, voy a salir.

Casi no le da tiempo para reaccionar, Astrid se giró torpemente al mismo tiempo que Hiccup se acercaba a la orilla, cerró los ojos con fuerza escuchando sólo el andar de su esposo, el cómo pidió las prendas al dragón y se fue colocando cada una de estas.

—Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

El bochorno aun seguía pero aun así se volteó para ver a su marido ya vestido con sus típicos pantalones oscuros y una camisa verde musgo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Notó que ya había regresado a la modalidad de "jefe".

— ¿Por qué me pides permiso? Si es lo que quieres ¡hablemos!

—Camicazi… —Hiccup se pasó las manos por el rostro. —En serio, no tengo deseos de pelear. Lamento haberme comportado así contigo pero acepta también tu responsabilidad, lo que hicieron Ran y tú no fue correcto, son cosas que no puedo tolerar en mi pueblo.

—La acepto y lo entiendo, cometí un error… ¡¿qué más quieres?! —preguntó alterada.

— Quiero que me cuentes cómo se dio todo, los gemelos me dijeron que Ran los molestó, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de brazos cruzados.

—Porque confío en ti.

Y en cuanto dijo eso, Astrid sintió de nuevo ese "algo" en su pecho. No era el momento ni el lugar para sentirlo, aun estaba enojada y muy avergonzada.

—Camicazi…

Gruñó, se sentó en el pasto para tratar el apaciguar el "algo" que dolía cada vez que él llamaba Camicazi. Hiccup sin darse cuenta de la pelea mental de la esclava se sentó a unos centímetros de ella; los dragones, a diferencia de aquella vez en la playa, los dejaron a solas para empezar a revolotear por toda la circunferencia de la caleta.

—Me… fue… por… ella… creerás que es tonto. —resopló con las mejillas infladas, las cuales tenía adoloridas debido a la bofetada y al rasguño que tenía en el costado.

—Quiero escuchar.

Astrid bufó abochornada y se abrazó a sus piernas el bañarse con agua fría empezaba hacer efecto.

—Me dijo que era la princesa de los cerdos… me dijo estúpida a mí, a los gemelos y a nuestras familias, me provocó diciéndome indirectamente débil, además que también…

— ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo. —evitó mencionar las insinuaciones y coqueterías hacia él que tanto la habían hecho renegar. —Eso fue todo, bien… ya te conté… ¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Entiendo a la perfección ese sentimiento de que hablen mal de tu familia, créeme, tú amiga Ruffnut se encargó de hacérmelo ver, puedo comprender en parte tu coraje y frustración y lo que te llevó a actuar así aunque no fuera lo correcto—Suspiró. —Sin embargo; sabes que no puedo dejar pasar por alto algo como esto, cada acto tiene sus consecuencias.

Astrid tragó saliva, después de todo no se salvaría de un castigo aunque fuera la esposa del jefe. Vagante en su mente recordó los castigos a base de golpes a los que Ryker y Arie la tenía sometida en el pasado.

—Mmmm… ¿qué harás?... ¿Me golpearás? —preguntó sobándose el cuello para sentir la marca.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca! —Hiccup se exaltó, no comprendió de dónde su esposa suponía tal cosa. ¿Acaso en Bog burglar la golpeaban? Eso lo hizo recordar las marcas en su espalda. _—"¿Harald la golpeaba?"_ —pensó. —No es para tanto, sólo hablaré con Ran, no es la primera vez que causa problemas. —Dijo recordando el incidente con Stormfly. —A ambas se les hará un llamado de atención y ya pensaré cómo remediar este conflicto, pero ponerte la mano encima ¡jamás!

Astrid sonrió para sus adentros, acariciando aun la marca aunque las cosas estuvieran mal se sentía segura a lado de su marido.

Mientras tanto Hiccup seguía meditando todo, desde el encuentro en el lago, otra visión imposible de quitarse de la cabeza, la incertidumbre de no saber si su esposa era maltratada, el llamado de atención que debía darle y viéndola de reojo las heridas que tenía. Rio por dentro pues su esposa parecía ser amante de las heridas y cicatrices.

—Vamos, hay que ir a casa, debo curar ese rostro.

—No, estoy bien, me quedaré aquí.

—Hace frio, anda, ¡vamos!

—Lo siento, pero no iré…

— ¿Por qué?

—La verdad, después de lo que pasó el día de hoy no quiero volver a casa contigo.

—Camicazi no empieces, anda volvamos. —Hiccup se levantó y le tendió la mano.

— ¡Dije que no! —se levantó para encararlo. — ¡No quiero volver ahí contigo!

—Lo dices como si durmiéramos juntos.

—No, pero no será tan diferente a que duerma allá en el suelo.

—Si lo que quieres es dormir en la cama ¡fácil! Te la puedo ceder.

—No puedes, tenemos un trato.

—Pues lo romperé y es más no dormiré.

— ¡ese será tu problema! Yo dormiré aquí.

Astrid fue a donde dejó sus provisiones y cogió una de las pieles con la cual se envolvió. Con una sonrisa socarrona se acostó frente a los pies del jefe y fingió dormir.

—Pues entonces yo también me quedo ¿cómo ves?

El jefe la imitó acostándose de igual manera a centímetros de ella.

—Hiccup…vete. —suplicó amargadamente la esclava.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué insistes?

— ¿Y tú porqué insistes en quedarte?

—Porque me preocupo por ti.

Y de nuevo ese algo molestándola por dentro, ya no le contestó sólo se limitó a ver hacia el cielo que ya estaba oscuro, sólo con la luna al centro de donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Camicazi?

—Mmmm—respondió gruñona.

— ¿Puedes contarme acerca de tu familia?

Casi le da un paro cardiaco, Astrid fue incapaz siquiera de respirar ante la pregunta.— ¿Mi… familia? —la voz le salió temblorosa.

Hiccup notó aquel titubeo, eso lo hizo sospechar más de un posible maltrato.

— ¿Puedo contarte yo de la mía? —Cambió la pregunta ante la negativa silenciosa, pensando así darle un poco más de confianza.

—Eh…¿de tú familia?

—Sí…

Astrid asintió, curiosa de conocer más de él y para evitar otras preguntas incomodas; se acomodó de tal manera de estar frente a frente, Hiccup recostado sobre uno de sus brazos y ella envuelta en las pieles como una oruga gigante. Una vez lista escuchó atentamente los relatos de su marido.

A través de sus palabras conoció a Stoick el Vasto, un vikingo con el porte de Eero pero con la nobleza de Hiccup, quien hasta final de sus días dio todo por su pueblo y familia. Se enteró de cómo Hiccup era antes rechazado, "por ser tan raro", y cómo se encontró con Toothless en la cala, después de que accidentalmente había lastimado una de sus patas y que una vez que lo ayudó a sanar fueron inseparables algo que en un inicio no cayó bien a Stoick y demás personas en el pueblo.

Pero que gracias a los dioses se solucionó debido a una persona: Valka, la madre de Hiccup.

Astrid quedó maravillada con la descripción de aquella mujer, que sin impórtale rebelarse a las ideas de su marido y gente del pueblo apoyó a su hijo, pues siempre había tenido la creencia de que los dragones eran buenos, un pensamiento que compartía con Bork.

Y a pesar de ser una historia donde parecía que una familia se separaría, al final no fue así, el amor había podido más contra los pensamientos absurdos de los vikingos. Stoick con la devoción y el amor que le tenía a su esposa e hijo, los dejó ser ellos mismos una vez que también apreció la nobleza de los dragones y del gran cambio que podían hacer junto con ellos en el mundo.

— ¿Ellos tenían dragones?

—Umm…sí. —respondió Hiccup con nostalgia.

— ¿Dónde están ahora?

—Murieron también.

—Ummm… lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ellos hicieron lo mejor por rescatarlos a costa de sus propias vidas.

— Hiccup… ¿cómo fue el ataque a Berk? —preguntó con precaución engruñándose más en las mantas.

— ¿Tienes frio? Iré a buscar unos leños para hacer una fogata. —preguntó ignorando la pregunta.

No le dio tiempo de contestar a Astrid cuando ya se había levantado en busca de madera para calentarse.

—Perdón no quise ser imprudente. —Se levantó la rubia pensando que había dicho algo malo.

—No lo fuiste, te contaré… sólo déjame hacer una fogata.

Astrid esperó pacientemente desde su lugar, sólo observando como Hiccup lentamente rodeaba la cala en busca de madera, a su parecer muy pensativo; sin embargo volvió después de conseguir unos cuantos leños con la ayuda de Toothless y Stormfly quienes la encendieron.

Con los dragones haciéndoles compañía detrás de ellos y la fogata a un lado, Hiccup se acostó nuevamente a unos centímetros de ella, cubierto con otra de las pieles que Astrid había llevado, miró al cielo y respiró hondo para recordar aquel pasado.

.

.

.

.

 _Era un sábado a muy tempranas horas de la mañana, Hiccup de 15 años, yacía dormido cómodamente en su cama en compañía de Toothless, que descansaba sobre una roca. La tranquilidad de la habitación se vio brutalmente interrumpida cuando el sonido del cuerno de alarma los alertó, tanto dragón como jinete despertaron espantados y más al escuchar los cuchicheos y correteos de sus progenitores en la planta baja de la casa._

— _Papá, mamá ¿qué pasa? —preguntó una vez que se encontró con ellos._

— _¡Hiccup, nos atacan!—advirtió su padre tomando su gran hacha._

— _¡¿Quiénes?! —_

— _No lo sabemos. —Dijo Valka mientras se acomodaba el escudo en su pecho y tomaba el bastón que solía utilizar para tranquilizar a los dragones._ _—Son barcos con velas purpuras, sólo eso, no hay ninguna insignia de algún enemigo conocido._

— _Son muchos hijo, ¿crees que los jinetes y tú puedan ayudarnos? ¿Darnos tiempo? Los navíos tardarán mucho en estar listos._

— _Claro papá, los iré a preparar._

— _Hiccup, ten mucho cuidado. —Lo abrazó Valka antes de verlo partir._

— _Confiamos en ti muchacho. —Dijo Stoick revolviéndole el cabello._

— _¡Oh, vamos! No hagan eso. —respondió con una risita. —No es como si no nos volviéramos a ver una vez._

— _Tienes razón muchacho, haremos un gran banquete cuando los derrotemos, ¡ahora ve!_

 _Hiccup asintió y sonrió a sus progenitores que siguieron preparándose para la batalla; ignoraba que ese serían sus últimas muestras de afecto._

 _El jinete salió en busca de sus amigos, en aquel entonces los más experimentado eran Snotlout y Fishlegs, aún había muchos vikingos reacios a ser jinetes y Gustav sólo tenía 11 de edad._

 _Corrió esquivando a los vikingos que iban de un lado a otro, unos para la armería en busca de provisiones y otros para los refugios, cada uno liderado por Bork y Eero._

— _Muchacho ve al refugio ¡ahora! —Ordenó Eero cuando lo vio corriendo en dirección a la arena._

— _No puedo abuelo, papá me encomendó distraer a los barcos, necesitaremos a los dragones no hay de otra._

— _Pero Hiccup… no les tengo confianza mejor deja que nosotros en los navíos no encarguemos._

— _No te preocupes abuelo, todo saldrá bien. —aseguró el menor de los Haddock, se despidió rápidamente dejando a su abuelo más preocupado._

— _Cuídate muchacho. —susurró Eero al verlo ya lejos_

 _En reunión con sus amigos, Hiccup los comandó junto con un grupo de dragones que se conformaban más que nada de nadders, pesadillas monstruosas, gronckles y cremallerus. Al alzar el vuelo, hicieron maniobras en el cielo para poder divisar a los navíos enemigos._

 _Los jinetes quedaron sorprendidos pues eran 30 enormes navíos, y tal como lo había descrito su madre era irreconocible pues no había ninguna insignia._

— _¿Qué haremos Hiccup? —preguntó el temeroso Fishlegs._

— _Tratar de distraerlos si pueden retroceder para alejarse de Berk, sería lo mejor. ¿Están listos?_

— _Hora de patear traseros. —chocó el joven Snotlout sus puños._

 _Descendieron en picada y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca empezaron a bombardearlos con fuego. Sin lugar a dudas había sido una sorpresa para el enemigo ser atacado por vikingos que montaban dragones, aun así atacaron con todo sus arsenal de armas y se organizaron de tal manera que los dragones tuvieran dificultades para pasar entre ellos y atacar con efectividad, los navíos que estaban en la parte trasera prepararon las catapultas que no dudaron en usar y con la cual empezaron a derribar dragones._

— _¡Retrocedan, no vuelen tan cerca de ellos! —ordenó Hiccup al ver cómo sus preciados dragones empezaban a caer heridos en el mar._

— _Hiccup, esto se está poniendo feo. —Comentó Fishlegs mientras trataba de esquivar la lluvia de flechas que lanzaron contra ellos._

— _Si tan sólo pudiéramos darle al barco central. —Dijo Hiccup batallando de la misma manera. —Es el que suministra y ordena a los demás._

— _¿Cómo nos podemos acercar? —preguntó Snotlout._

— _Déjennoslo a nosotros. —escucharon una voz detrás de ellos._

— _Pa', Ma'.. —Exclamó HIccup feliz al ver a sus progenitores con Skullcrusher y Cloudjumper y otro grupo de dragones que comandaba su madre y en el mar a unos kilómetros de ellos los navíos listos para la batalla dirigidos por Eero, así como la granes catapultas que había construido para su protección._

— _Hiccup, mantente lejos, guía a los dragones heridos de vuelta a Berk, los que quedan que sean nuestros refuerzos. —ordenó Valka._

— _Pero mamá. —replicaría, pero su madre con aquella mirada determinada que tenía le ordenó obedecer. —Cuídense._

 _Valka y Stoick asintieron y con el mismo estilo y maniobras que los jinetes más jóvenes empezaron el ataque contra el enemigo; intentaron de igual manera atacar el navío más grande, así fácilmente podrían hacerse de todos los barcos pero este estaba sumamente protegido. El matrimonio optó por debilitar sus defensas yendo inicialmente por las que estaban en la parte trasera, uno por cada extremo con su respectivo grupo de dragones, mientras tanto los navíos de Berk se preparaban con catapultas y flechas para atacar a los de enfrente._

 _Snotlout y Fishlegs guiaron a los dragones heridos de vuelta, mientras tanto Hiccup, hacía guardia a sus líderes y demás dragones, si una catapulta intentaba derribar a uno intervenían disparando desde lo alto; sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que se aproximaba._

— _¡Usen los arpones! —ordenó el dirigente del barco central_

 _Los tripulantes del barco se prepararon con arpones que iban alrededor de toda la cubierta que bien y que eran tan grandes como para cazar una ballena, pero que en este caso utilizaron contra los dragones._

— _Están en peligro. —susurró Hiccup al ver que el enemigo apuntaba precisamente a sus líderes, que aun trabajan para derribar los barcos que tenían las catapultas. — ¡CUIDADO! —gritó espantado al primer disparó que iba directamente a su madre._

 _Valka con la advertencia lo esquivó más no tardó en ser atacada de nuevo cuando otro ya se había disparado y a pesar de que quiso alzar el vuelo no pudo hacerlo, Cloudjumper había sido herido en una de sus patas._

— _¡Valka!/¡Mamá!/hijita —exclamaron los Haddock y Bork, que veía a través del gran catalejo y quien era el encargado de la catapulta en tierra y demás vikingos._

 _Cloud jumper cayó al mar herido y anclado al arpón. Dentro del agua tanto dragón como jinete pelearon para salir a flote a pesar de las heridas, el corta tornamentas agitó las alas para salir a la superficie por oxígeno pues su amiga no resistiría mucho tiempo._

— _¡Valka, no! —Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar la mujer en cuanto su dragón retomó el vuelo aun anclado al arpón, viendo de lejos a su marido volando rápidamente hacia ellos, pero por delante otro arpón en compañía de una lluvia de flechas; el arpón dio directo al vientre del corta tormentas así como varias flechas que también hirieron a la mujer._

 _Y de nuevo jinete y dragón habían caído al mar sin embargo nadie ahora nadie salió._

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos Stoick se llenó de furia con aquel suceso, iría en busca de su amada, aunque alguien se le había adelantado, pues como una rayo de Thor vio a su hijo a adentrarse a las aguas con las mismas intenciones que él._

 _Con una impresionante agilidad, Toothless salió de lo profundo con Hiccup quien cargaba a su madre en su regazo, por Cloudjumper ya no se pudo hacer nada._

— _Te lo encargó hijo. —Susurró al ver que su hijo ya se llevaba a su amada de regreso a Berk_

 _Sus emociones cambiaron a unos de rencor y venganza, por lo que habían hecho a su esposa acabaría con todos, los navíos de Berk estaba cerca y con los demás dragones que quedaban nadie se salvaría._

 _Stoick se aventuró a ir atacar directamente el barco central, con la ayuda de los dragones se abrió paso entre los navíos, a su vez por los ataques que ya estaba lanzado su padre Eero._

 _Sin importarle nada más que derrotar a quien comandaba todo aquello Stoick aterrizó en el barco central siendo auxiliado por Skullcrusher que empezó a embestir a cuanto vasallo quisiera intervenir en su camino, pues él ya tenía los ojos bien puestos en su enemigo, un hombre de cabellera y barba negra, enorme y fornido y quién le sonrió cínicamente mostrando un diente de plata._

 _Sin cruzar palabra alguna Stoick se abalanzó contra él, este inmediatamente sacó su espada y repeló el hacha._

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Stoick en aquel ataque._

— _Sólo unos pobres desalmados que buscan un lugar donde vivir—respondió en burla el enemigo. — ¡Y vaya que vale la pena esta isla, volar en dragones… eso es nuevo!_

— _¡Maldito, estás loco si crees que puedes salirte con la tuya!_

— _Conseguiré mi objetivo, tal vez no hoy o mañana, tal vez no yo, tal vez otro. —sugirió con descaro y señaló con sus ojos como los navíos de Berk y dragones estaban acabado con los demás navíos y Eero había arribado con otros vikingos al barco central atacando a los soldados que quedaban._

 _Stoick vio la victoria en aquel instante, sin embargo, pasó algo que no esperaba, el hombre con el que estaba peleando se zafó del ataque y le permitió herirlo con el hacha, aquel acto dejó intrigado al jefe además de la respuesta que le había dado._

— _Ya acaba con él Stoick… sabe que no puede ganar. —Dijo Eero al presenciar aquello._

— _Así es padre… este hombre está loco. —escupió Stoick al verlo tendido agonizante en el piso._

— _Sí lo estoy…. —Murmuró con debilidad. — Pero ¿sabe… —suspiró. —De alguna forma… nosotros… siempre… ganamos._

— _¡¿A qué te refieres…_

 _Eero no terminó de bramar contra el hombre, pues las puertas que llevaban a los camerinos del barco se abrieron abruptamente mostrando a tres vasallos con un último arpón cargado y que apuntaba directamente al actual jefe de Berk y el cual sin titubeo alguno dispararon._

 _Todo aquello pasó lentamente, pues nadie esperaba que Skullcrusher interviniera para proteger a su jinete, sin embargo el sacrificio había sido en vano, pues el arpón lo atravesó a él y a su jinete._

— _¡HIJOOOOO! —Gritó Eero horrorizado, mientras que el inmutable Stoick aún no concebía que estaba atravesado por el arpón quien atravesaba al mismo tiempo a su dragón._

 _El anciano ordenó a los demás vikingos acabar con los causantes de aquel desastre sin embargo antes que pudiera atacarlos, los vasallos sacaron unas navajas y cortaron sus propias gargantas._

— _Pa… padre…_

— _No hables hijo… por favor. —Lloró Eero tratando de confortarlo_

— _Cuida a Hiccup… Valka… ella…—apretó sus ojos al recordar lo sucedido con su esposa._

— _Ella está bien… te está esperando junto con Hiccup… por favor._

— _Padre… cuida a mi hijo… te lo suplicó…_

— _Lo haré hijo, haré todo lo que sea para que a ese muchacho no le falte nada...Stoick…hijo._

 _Eero siguió rogando a su hijo no dormirse, rogando a los dioses por un milagro más no fue escuchado, en el punto del medio día Stoick el Vasto se había ido._

 _Con el corazón ensombrecido, lleno de dolor, odio y rencor Eero descuartizó al comandante que seguía agonizante, mató a todo aquel que seguía vivo o moribundo y se hizo de los navíos que estaban aún en perfectas condiciones y con la ayuda de los dragones que quedaban reanudaron el regreso a Berk._

 _Al llegar al muelle una multitud esperaba en silencio, por delante de ellos Bork con el semblante decaído._

— _¡Stoick ha muerto! —anunció sin tacto alguno a los vikingos quienes sólo ahogaron suspiros con aquella noticia. —Bork… ¿dónde está Hiccup? —preguntó demandante._

— _Le pedí que ya no volviera a la batalla, que nos ayudará aquí en caso de que los navíos enemigos arribaran a Berk, cuando acabó todo regresó a casa._

— _¿Valka?_

 _Bork negó con la cabeza con los ojos empañados por la tristeza. —Mi hija se ha reunido con Stoick en el Valhala, ya se había ido cuando Hiccup llegó._

— _Es muy lamentable. —dijo Eero sin mostrar emociones. —Entonces a prepararlos… hay un funeral que hacer…. —caminó abriéndose paso entre la multitud. —En lo que Hiccup crece seré jefe de nuevo y por mi hijo ¡juro! que esto no volverá a ocurrir._

 _Abandonó a la silenciosa multitud, desde aquel momento Eero se volvió un ser frío y amargado cuyo amor solamente mostraba rara vez a su nieto y a su manera, pues para su seguridad y estabilidad no le importaba pasar por encima de los demás, incluido el mismo Hiccup; sus acciones, sus decisiones todo sería orientado para su bien; se dio cuenta que sin recursos no eran más que una tribu insignificante, sin embargo cuando recibió reconocimiento de tribus ricas y prosperas se llenó de ambición y poder, lo cual consideraba que era necesario si querían sobresalir por sobre todos los demás._

.

.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. _—_ Terminó Hiccup con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo siento mucho, fue terrible…—dijo Astrid recordando su propia experiencia.

—Sí, y eso que no se alcanzaron a acercar a la isla, no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si lograban hacerlo, gracias a los dragones de alguna manera también estuvimos protegidos, aunque no me gusta usarlos para las peleas.

—Pero siempre es bueno un poco de ayuda. —reflexionó Astrid.

—Sí, por eso invitaré a varios tribus amigas, les contaré sobre algunas sospechas que tengo para unir fuerzas, no sabemos cuándo podemos volver a ser atacados por tipos iguales a esos.

— ¿Cuándo vendrán las tribus? —preguntó intrigada.

—Durante la regata. —explicó el jefe. —Es una tradición que tenemos; hacemos una carrera de veleros, además que también se organizan unas carrera de dragones, por eso quiero que todo esté listo: la base de la defensa, el sistema contra incendios, que haya "estabilidad" así podemos hacernos de más aliados y quiero que todo esté bien, que las tribus vean que puedo llegar a ser tan buen jefe como lo fue mi padre y como ven a mi abuelo Eero.

—Entiendo… entonces creo que te debo una disculpa. —musitó Astrid.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tienes demasiado trabajo y yo hago mis tonterías…

—Perdonada. —dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa. —Y bueno… perdóname a mí por gritarte, pero estaba muy estresado, con la aldea, peleas con mi abuelo, Snotlout comprometido…

— ¡¿Qué cosa?!

—Eh… sí, creo que no te había contado, a "sugerencia de mi abuelo" —dijo con sarcasmo. —Está comprometido con una chica de una tribu llamada los Silverheads.

— ¿Qué harás?... Porque no lo permitirás ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, pero también es un asunto de familia, eso me lo dejó aclarado mi abuelo.

— ¿Entonces por qué él interviene?

—Según él porque es el intermediario, pero siempre hay un motivo para todo lo que mi abuelo hace, trato de comprenderlo pero me es imposible hace mucho que dejó de ser ese hombre que admiraba cuando pequeño.

De tan sólo pensar en aquellas épocas donde su abuelo le contaba historias antes de dormir, le trataba de enseñar junto con su padre a ser un guerrero le hacía sentir un vértigo en el estómago.

—Tranquilo… está bien…—trató de confortarlo la esclava.

—Gracias—Hiccup sonrió. —Ahora… ¿me puedes contarme de tu familia?

Astrid volvió a guardar silencio, su esposo podía ser realmente insistente y a pesar que una opción era la mentira no lo podía hacer, le dolía cada vez que mentía sobre Honeir; cómo haría hacer pasar a sus padres como reyes y a Fare como si fuera un pequeño amigo o no existiera, no se le hacía justo para ellos.

—Entiendo. —dijo el jefe al no recibir respuesta. —Ya no insistiré en eso, ya me contarás cuando quieras… sólo te haré una última pregunta y no te preocupes, puedes responderme con toda confianza.

— ¿De… de que se trata? —preguntó nerviosa, sintiéndose descubierta.

— ¿Harald o alguien más te golpeaba en Bog burglar?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó incorporándose abruptamente.

—Emmm… suposiciones mías… lo siento. —evitó decir que le había analizado detenidamente su espalda. — ¿Pero en un sí o un no?

— ¡No, no, no, no, no!…. ¿cómo crees? —dio una risita acariciándose discretamente la cicatriz.

—Mmm está bien. —respondió no muy convencido. — entonces no creo que te moleste que invite a Harald a la regata, sirve que igual puede traer lo que dejaste allá, así los gemelos no tendrían que viajar y exponerse.

— ¿Eh… podrías hacer eso? —preguntó esperanzada, pues eso significaba obligarlo a volver un poco antes de lo acordado.

—Sí, si quieres mañana le escribiré haciéndole la invitación de igual manera si quieres enviarle una carta puedes hacerlo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. —sonrió la esclava con ganas de lanzarse hacía él y darle un muy apretado abrazo acompañado de un largo beso, algo que sólo hizo en su imaginación y que de inmediatamente borró al sacudir frenéticamente la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces durmamos, mañana nos espera un largo día Mi lady—Hiccup le dio la espalda acomodándose entre la manta y la hierba para dormir—Y ya tengo pensando cómo remediar el problema que tienes con Ran. —susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

—Me atendré a las consecuencias. —dijo Astrid rodando los ojos pero optimista ante todo.

Le sorprendió lo rápido que Hiccup se quedaba dormido, verlo así la hizo rememorar todo lo sucedido, lo malo y lo bueno, lo dedicado que era con ella, la confianza que de la nada le había otorgado, la buena compañía y seguridad que sentía al estar con él y siempre ese "algo" en medio de todo aquello.

— " _¡Ay, no puede ser!"_ —Pensó. Se dio un golpe en la frente y con la otra mano tocó el pecho sintiendo la rapidez del latido de su corazón al haber descubierto que significaba ese algo. — _"Creo que estoy empezando a quererte Hiccup"._

 **Continuará.**

 **Se me hizo muy difícil escribir este capítulo XD espero no haberlos defraudado, pero este fue el resultado y como pueden ver hay un avance una ya lo admitió falta el otro.**

 **El ataque más o menos fue inspirado a los juego de Rise of Berk y School of dragons si los juegan para que se den la idea. El arpón de la película "en el corazón del mar " XD**

 **Ahora sí sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra HSGS: pues ya fue el resultado, espero no haber defraudado XD. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Pues sí, pero si lo ves de la manera persona cala que te traten así, pero cuando meditas y eres consciente de tus acciones te das cuenta que también cometiste el error que fue el caso de Astrid, que creo que siempre medita para bien después de haber metido la pata. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Con lo de Arie acertaste y pues se pondrá feo cuando se enteré, con Heather enfrentará otros problemitas además de su venganza, eso creo, jajaj y es normal con lo de Hiccup aunque Astrid es consciente de la falta que cometió. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: si a uno le va mal al otro también XD, pero lo bueno es que lo arreglan como personas civilizadas. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaja sorry, pero bueno no pasó nada más que Hiccup de mirón y suponiendo cosas que harán sudar la gota gorda a Astrid XD. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: jajajaj pues sí, pero bueno eso ayudó a Hiccup a interesarse más en su esposa y en lo que hay detrás de lo que oculta. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: pues ya sabrás que hará Harald con la información XD al alguien no le gustará, pero bueno así son las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Nina: Pues todo el capítulo en sí fue Hiccstrid, aunque decidí meter un poco de los padres de Hiccup para tratar de entender un poco a Eero y cómo el personaje se fue distorsionando a raíz de lo que sucedió. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: jajaja sorry si no lo hice más interesante, pero bueno este es sólo una pizca de picardía, porque en el futuro abriré una tienda de hotcakes se me hace XD. Saludos.**

 **Mad lady: En el momento en que Camicazi vea a través de quién es Arie, ufff, mejor ya no te cuento XD. Me encantó tu frase para el chiste de la gallina XD, pero bueno espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Sisa Astrid: jajaja sorry, pero siempre hay que dejarlo en el momento menos propicio. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: No, no son alucionaciones y Hiccup se echó su taco de ojo pero eso le hizo darse cuenta de algunas cosas y Astrid estará más expuesta. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: jajaja puede ser que la tercera sea la vencida, pero creo que faltará mucho para eso, por el momento Hiccup ya la miró a detalle XD, cuanto pudo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: Camicazi se arrepentirá demasiado eso es seguro, aunque tampoco no sé cuánto, y pues si Hiccup le gritó pero ambos se disculparon. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: jajaja eso sí, Astrid es difícil de controlar enojada, pero bueno al menos arregló las cosas con Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Ale: Hola muchas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado y si hay demasiadas Ale's XD, a donde quiera que voy (literal y metafóricamente) hay una Ale ahí XD, no es broma, pero son agradables. XD. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana: Así es Knut era el sobrenombre de Hendrick en VAE, y los problemas conyugales resueltos como deben ser "comunicándose", aunque Astrid aun tiene problemas con esa parte.**

 **Alexa greyson: jajaja eso sí, se la merecía pero bueno, tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de ver más de ella en el próximo capítulo. Y de una vez prepárate para sufrir XD. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Pues sí, y creo que en una parte puede ser que el personaje de Camicazi llegué a ser perdonado o tal vez no, encuerados y taco de ojo, pero bueno duró poco porque todavía son pudorosos. XD. SAludps.**

 **Ritorudeito: Hola, un gusto tenerte por aquí gracias por leer, con respecto a lo de Astrid XD, sólo te puedo decir que 1. Le pasará algo parecido a lo que Hiccup con Snotlout (los comentarios) y 2. Que en el futuro hará realidad las fantasías de Hiccup XD. Saludos.**

 **Ladywerempire: Y tuvieron una larga conversación, tú lo has dicho, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Mufasa XD, eso me mató, lo demás no lo entendí, pero bueno, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: no te preocupes, mira apenas cuándo actualizó y todo por andar bañando al perro XD. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Lo sé, ya voy, ya voy… espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 _A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos._

 _22 de mayo de 2016_


	16. Capítulo XV

**En serio lamento la tardanza, han sido semanas pesada, se supone que esto lo debí publicar la semana pasada, por eso es que ahora viene doble.**

 **Dedicada a HeiMao3 y Amai do por su santo, mega atrasado y ¡Échenle ganas a sus proyectos y estudios!**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo XV

.

— " _¡¿qué cosa?!"_ _Eso no puede ser, Hiccup no me puede gustar_. —se reprochaba mentalmente la esclava en la quietud de la cala.

La fogata ya casi se extinguía y ella seguía sin poder dormir debido a ese descubrimiento que por más que quería negar le era imposible pues el "algo" en su corazón decía más que mil palabras.

—" _Esto no puede estarme pasando"._ —se levantó silenciosamente y se acostó del otro lado de la fogata, no quería tenerlo tan de cerca.

— _¡¿Por qué Astrid?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

Lo miró de reojo, tan relajado y tranquilo, dormía como un bebé recién nacido y aquella calma la hizo sonreír.

— _¡Ay no Astrid!_ —se reprochó y deshizo con sus manos la sonrisa. — _No es correcto esto._

Miró al cielo en su desvelo, tratando de encontrar algo que le hiciera pensar con coherencia.

— _Hiccup abusó de mí… ¡MENTIRA! Yo se lo permití… eso no fue culpa de nadie._

Resopló abrumada recordando aquella vez cuando su esposo la empujó contra la cama y la tomó como su mujer.

— _¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias diferentes, si tan sólo no pensaras que soy Camicazi…_

Hiccup se removió de su lugar, aquello la asustó por unos momentos pues en sus pensamientos hablaba tan fuerte que creyó que podría ser escuchada, pero no, su esposo seguía dormido, sonrió al verlo hecho un ovillo, miró a Toothless después y era como ver su reflejo en dragón pues dormía en la misma posición.

— _¿Hiccup les agradaría?_ —se preguntó pensando en su familia. — _Papá, tío Finn y mi abuelo de seguro dirían "si te hace daño le romperé las piernas o lo castraré"_ —rio al recordar a sus celosos familiares. — _Aunque a ti abuelo… probablemente te agradaría por todas sus ideas, pero ¿aceptarías el cómo inicio todo? ...mamá, tal ves tú lo odiarías en un inicio, pero creo que te llegaría a agradar tanto como me ha llegado a agradar a mí… y tú Fare, de seguro dirías:_

" _ **¡NO ME AGRADA!"**_

Astrid rio pues era como haber escuchado a su hermano, viéndolo en su imaginación celoso y de brazos cruzados con un semblante nada amistoso, era un Hofferson después de todo.

— _Fare, abuelo… ojala estuvieran aquí, me gustaría saber cuál es su opinión de Hiccup, que me aconsejaran qué hacer, supongo que pronto lo harán; sin embargo ¿después qué? ¿Seguiré viviendo por siempre en una mentira? Porque no estoy muy segura de quererme marchar de Berk, me gusta vivir aquí… me gusta convivir entre dragones y…_ —miró de reojo a su esposo. — _… me gustas tú, Hiccup, no tiene caso negarlo._

Y con aquel último pensamiento cerró los ojos y pudo conciliar por fin el sueño.

.

.

.

Era un nuevo día en Berk, Ruffnut iba campante caminando por el pueblo, sosteniendo en su mano un cristal con la cual podía reflectar la luz solar; una pieza clave para obtener las coordenadas para viajar grandes distancias y no perderse o al menos eso fue de lo que le entendió a Fishlegs, a quien con sus coqueteos logró quitarle la piedra.

.

.

— _Y si la luz se sale del circulo eso significa que te has desviado y debes cambiar la ruta; la piedra sirve en caso de días nublados que suele ser muy frecuentes en mar abierto. —Terminó de explicar el regordete._

— _Oh… vaya… eso es… interesante._

 _Ruffnut estaba realmente confundida, de todo el parloteo de Fishlegs sólo había logrado comprender un poco, se le hacía demasiadas instrucciones pero lo que más se le quedó fue lo de aquella piedra que el jinete sostenía en sus manos._

— _Un día podemos salir… es decir…—Fishlegs se sonrojó. —Podemos ponerlo a prueba._

— _Sí, claro…—sonrió fingidamente ella. —Por cierto…—tomó la mano del jinete que sostenía la piedra. —Es una roca muy bonita, ¿dónde podría conseguir una así? —Preguntó con amabilidad dándole una pequeña y disimulada caricia con su pulgar._

 _Fishlegs tragó saliva con nerviosismo._

— _Bueno… está roca fue difícil de encontrar, Meatlug fue quién la encontró… pero si te gusta, ten, puedes conservarla. —Concedió tomando su mano y depositando dicho cristal en la palma de su doncella._

— _¡Oh, Fishlegs, es un gran detalle! ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Ruffnut lo tomó de ambas mejillas, por un momento el jinete pensó que lo besaría, pero lo único que pasó es que la sirvienta rozó juguetonamente su nariz con la de él, para posteriormente abofetearlo y con aquella muestra de cariño había quedado fascinado._

.

.

Rio al recordar la expresión del jinete, aunque después de eso recibió un regaño.

.

.

— _Te vi. —Acusó Tuffnut con la gallina en brazos. —Hermana, jugar con fuego te puede quemar las manos._

— _¡ay!, ¿qué puede pasar? —preguntó cínicamente mientras guardaba la piedra entre su ropa. —Hermano, sólo piensa en la libertad una vez que recuperemos a los Hofferson._

— _Pero no es el modo, tus pretendientes no son malos; además… aquí somos libres._

— _Lo sé, nadie dice lo contrario, sólo quiero sacar un poco de ventaja._

 _Tuffnut negó con la cabeza, su hermana podía ser muy cabeza hueca cuando se lo proponía._

— _Joven Tuffnut. —Habló una joven interrumpiendo a los gemelos. Esta era Odalys que se acercaba con timidez al chico._

— _¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Preguntó Ruffnut con desdén, todavía no se le olvidaba las burlas que había recibido ella y su amiga._

 _Odalys se pasmó por el trato, aunque bien sabía que se lo merecía._

— _Sólo quería decirle a tu hermano que el señor Bork lo estaba buscando, eso es todo._

— _Ah… bueno, pensé que vendrías a molestar como el resto de tus amigas. —dijo con fastidio. —Vayamos hermano. —Se dispuso a acompañarlo sin dejar de ver a aquella chica que para nada le caía bien._

.

.

—Esa tipa…—recordó como había intervenido en la pelea y se preguntaba el ¿por qué?

Siguió caminando por el pueblo, quería ver a Astrid para informarle solamente que ya tenía las "pistas" para viajar porque de seguro si le decía cómo las había conseguido recibiría otro sermón. Apresuró el paso rumbó a la casa Haddock, sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente al ver a su otro pretendiente que caminaba desanimado rumbo a la armería en compañía de su dragón.

Le había intrigado que no se hubiera unido a Fishlegs para molestarla, además de la pequeña rencilla que sostuvo con su padre por haberla defendido la noche del incendio.

Lo siguió. Para cuando llegó a la armería, Snotlout se encontraba ordenado cuanta arma y desorden tuviera, con una actitud desganada.

—Oye… ¿qué tal? —Saludó al no sentirse notada.

— ¡Ruffnut! —Snotlout se espantó echándose hacia atrás, pisando accidentalmente una cubeta con agua que posteriormente lo hizo caer sobre una mesa la cual se rompió por el impacto.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

Siendo ayudada por la gemela, se levantó pesadamente, se flexionó la espalda tronándosela y se acomodó el casco.

—Sí…—dijo con desanimo. —Que bien… ahora más cosas que limpiar. —Se quejó al ver la mesa rota y todas las cosas que tenía encima esparcidas alrededor.

—Yo te puedo ayudar. —Se ofreció la rubia sin pretensión alguna más que analizar que arma debía robar.

— ¿En serio? —Snotlout estaba conmovido por su "amabilidad".

—Sí hombre, es en serio.

Ruffnut empezó a recoger el desorden y Snotlout no tardó en hacerle compañía, la veía atento mientras que la chica parecía estar concentrada en acumular una gran cantidad de cosas para evitar la fatiga de recoger de una por una, sonrió, una mujer como esa es la que quería en su vida; sin embargo recordó que eso ya no sería posible, estaba comprometido y a menos que Hiccup no encontrara alguna solución lo más probable era que terminaría casado.

Suspiró descorazonado al sentir que le había tocado experimentar el mismo destino que su primo.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Ruffnut al verlo ensimismado, se le hizo extraño que estuviera tan callado y sobretodo melancólico.

—Sólo pensaba. —respondió cabizbajo. —Me llevaré esto.

Recogió lo acumulado por la rubia y lo puso sobre otra mesa que estaba cerca.

A pesar de que la curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba dominaba a la gemela no preguntó, no quería involucrarse demasiado en problemas que no le correspondía, así que con un simple "está bien" dio por terminada la conversación y se dedicó a ver alrededor de la armería; buscando cuál sería la mejor arma para defenderse y vengarse de aquellos tipos que los habían lastimado.

Espadas, hachas, redes, lanzas, arcos, toda una colección de exquisitas y letales armas pero la que le llamó la atención fue una ballesta construida de madera y reforzada con metal, era perfecta, justo lo que estaba buscando, ahora sólo tenía que ver la manera de robarla.

— ¿Te gusta? —Se asustó al verse descubierta por Snotlout, sin esperar alguna respuesta este cogió el arma para mostrársela. —Hiccup la diseñó, pero yo la mejoré con el hierro de gronckle, un metal muy poderoso y resistente.

—Vaya, es preciosa. —Ruffnut acarició cada extremo del arma, deseosa de poder robársela. —Es un excelente trabajo.

—Ojalá todos pensaran como tú.

El comentario de Jorgenson la descolocó, de nuevo notó aquel tono melancólico.

— ¿A quién no le gustaría?

—A mi padre por ejemplo… nunca está satisfecho con lo que hago, todos piensan que soy un tonto, un…

— ¿Patán? —Completó Ruffnut como si nada.

— ¡Exacto! Que soy un inmaduro y por eso…—Bajó la cabeza recordando de nuevo aquel compromiso.

— ¿Qué?

Snotlout resopló. —Me van a obligar a casarme.

Aquello hizo sobresaltar el corazón de Ruffnut. ¿Uno de sus pretendientes se casaría? No supo por qué pero eso la entristeció ¿o era orgullo?

—Qué suerte quién te vaya a tener. —Comentó el jinete viendo melancólicamente a la persona que le gustaba aun con la ballesta entre sus manos.

— ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! —resopló Ruffnut con la mejillas sonrojadas, algo que la hizo gruñir por dentro. — ¡Niégate!… no seas como la princesa y como tu jefe.

Se golpeó mentalmente por haberse atrevido a dar tal consejo.

—Lo sé, trataré de buscar una solución, tampoco quiero meter en problemas a Hiccup, más de los que ya tiene.

— ¡Vaya!...Creo que no eres tan inmaduro después de todo, sólo tal vez algo torpe. —Observó la gemela con inteligencia. Miró la ballesta y muy a su pesar la devolvió, tampoco ella quería meterlo en más problemas. —Demuéstraselo a tu papá.

Aquel gesto conmovió a Jorgenson, no cabía duda que esa mujer la quería para él, pero las circunstancias no estaban a su favor.

—Consérvala. —Dijo devolviéndosela. —Si te gustó puedes quedártela.

—Oh, gracias. —Eso no lo esperaba Ruffnut, que sin la necesidad de manipulación le hubieran hecho un obsequio de corazón.

—Y… toma esto. —Snotlout se acercó a una caja de madera que estaba en el suelo y sacó un mazo esférico con picos. —A tu hermano le gustó la otra vez que la vio.

—Oh… vaya. ¿Gracias? —se sintió confundida con tanta atención. —Se lo daré enseguida. —Optó por huir antes de que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran. —Gracias por los obsequios y recuerda: demuéstrale esa madurez a tu padre.

—Lo haré, gracias por ayudarme.

—" _¿Ayudarlo?"_ —Pensó la rubia, si ni siquiera había terminado de recoger, pero al menos él ya no se veía tan melancólico.

Se despidió de él y con sus nuevos obsequios entre brazos abandonó la armería. Mientras tanto, Snotlout tronó sus dedos para poner manos a la obra, recoger y hacer el inventario de las armas, empezaría como siempre por las espadas, esperaba que su dedicación en el trabajo convenciera a su padre de su madurez; sin embargo eso no iba a ser posible cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle al terminar de hacer el inventario.

— ¡Dioses, faltan armas!

.

.

.

Antes de retomar el camino a la casa de su amiga, Ruffnut fue a su hogar para dejar su nuevo obsequio guardado, después a paso veloz salió de la casa refunfuñando siempre por ese rechinido molesto cerca de la entrada que siempre decía que repararía pero que nunca lo hacía.

Para cuando llegó a la casa del jefe, se sorprendió ver que tanto Astrid como el jefe llegaban de sabe dónde, al juzgar por las pieles que cada uno cargaba pensó que habían ido a una especie de campamento solos con sus dragones.

Vio que ambos sostenían una conversación en el umbral de la puerta Hiccup le daba la espalda, así que sólo tenía a la vista a su amiga que se veía cansada pero sonreía y asentía como si estuviera feliz por todo lo que el castaño le decía.

No escuchaba nada, así que lentamente empezó a acercarse curiosa de lo que hablaban.

—Cuando tengas lista la carta me dices, enviaré un terrible terror de inmediato. —Escuchó decir al jefe y vio a Astrid emocionarse disimuladamente.

—" _¿Qué carta?"_ —Pensó Thorston.

—Bien, entonces me voy… aun debo hablar con Ran y una vez que lo haga, hablaré con ambas.

—Está bien. —Dijo Astrid rodando los ojos. —Yo mientras iré a ver lo de la defen… ah… ¡Ruffnut!

La mencionada saludó con la mano al ser notada, el jefe volteó a verla y saludó de la misma manera.

—Buen, creo que ya vinieron por ti. —Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisita. —Nosotros también debemos irnos, vámonos amigo. —Toothless se posicionó para ser montado y emprender el vuelo de inmediato. —Nos vemos más tarde Mi lady… Ruffnut.

—Que le vaya bien jefe. —Se despidió la última tratando de contener la risa pues Astrid veía embobada como su esposo se alejaba y un sonoro suspiro salía de su boca. — ¡Tierra llamado a Astrid! —gritó y tronó los dedos para despertarla.

— ¡Ay Ruffnut, estoy aquí a un lado, no hagas eso!

—Es que tenías cara de idiota…— La imitó haciendo vicos con la lengua de fuera. — ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Se supone que estaba enojada con él.

—Y lo estuve ¡Lo estoy! —trató de corregir inútilmente, lo que menos quería es que sus amigos se enteraran de sus recientes y descubiertos sentimientos.

— ¿De dónde venían? Porque al parecer no durmieron en su casa. —Preguntó con suspicacia al ver una de las pieles que Astrid aun cargaba y la que Hiccup había dejado frente a la puerta antes de irse.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, es todo lo que te puedo decir. —respondió Astrid tratando de no recordar el incidente en el lago.

— ¿No… te estás acostando con él?... ¿o sí?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Balbuceó Astrid enrojecida. — ¿Qué…qué?!

— ¿Te gusta no es así? —acusó Ruffnut con el dedo.

— ¡No, no, no,… no me gusta! ¡Qué tonterías!

— ¿En serio? ¿Ni un poquito? —Insistió Ruffnut pues no la convencía, pero Astrid siguió negándolo una y otra vez conforme se ponía más colorada, y eso hacía aumentar sus sospechas por lo que aplicaría otra estrategia—Pues no te culparía si lo hicieras.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por… por…qué lo dices?

—Bueno…aunque no es mi tipo debo admitir que no está tan mal; es amable y atento,… es alto, es apuesto y luego ese cabello, esos ojos, esos brazos, ese trasero. ¿No te dan ganas de tocárselo?

— ¡Ruff! —empezó a gruñir la esclava abochorna y furiosa porque su amiga había analizado de pies a cabeza a su esposo.

—En serio Astrid, ¿no te dan ganas te montártele encima y comértelo a besos?, morder esos labios hacerle el amor todos los días.

— ¡RUFFFFFFF, YA CIERRA LA BOCA! —gritó. — ¡NO ME GUSTA! —mintió conforme recordaba una y otra vez el encuentro al descubierto en el lago.

— ¡Muy bien!, que bueno que me lo aclaraste. ¡Por qué no puedes! —dijo regañándola aun no convencida de sus palabras. —Recuerda que nos iremos de aquí.

Aquello hizo que a Astrid se le bajara de inmediato el coraje y las preguntas que le dieron insomnio la empezaron a atosigar.

—Lo tengo muy claro. —dijo con pesar.

—Qué bueno que así sea. Fishlegs, ya me enseñó cómo le hacen para no perderse en los viajes. Cuando menos lo esperes mi hermano y yo saldremos volando en busca de tu familia y en menos de lo que canta un terrible terror estaremos lejos de aquí.

—Ruffnut. —Suspiró. —Gracias, pero tal vez no tengamos que esperar para ese entonces.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Habrá un festejo, una especie de celebración "Regata" así se llama, Hiccup me dijo que invitará a tribus aliadas, incluido a Harald, enviará una invitación y aprovecharé para enviarle una carta, tanto a él como a Fare y a mi abuelo.

— ¿Y para cuándo será ese festejo? —Preguntó Ruffnut intrigada.

—Una o dos semanas antes de que cumpla tres meses de casada.

—Creo que iríamos más rápido Tuffnut y yo… ¡¿para qué esperar?!

—Ruffnut, Hiccup no los dejará ir solos.

Esa noticia no lo esperaba la gemela.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Dice que puede ser peligroso, recuerda todos aquellos ataques misteriosos, no quiere arriesgarlos.

—Pues… pues… ¡nos escaparemos! Sí… así nadie…

— ¡no, Ruffnut! —detuvo Astrid seriamente. —Aunque deseo que Fare y mi abuelo estén conmigo no es motivo para ponerlos a ustedes dos en riesgo. No me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar a ti o Tuff, no podría con eso.

—Pero…

—Te lo agradezco. —dijo Astrid poniendo una mano en su hombro. —Pero necesito que estés aquí, si los dioses quieren pronto recibiré respuesta de Harald así como de mi abuelo y de Fare.

— ¿Crees que ese tipo responda? —dudó la gemela preocupada.

—Tiene que hacerlo, sabe a lo que expone si no, además tiene que venir, no sólo por el festejo... sino por la boda.

— ¿Qué boda?

Astrid resopló. —Snotlout... quieren obligarlo a casarse... después de la regata.

Ruffnut dio un grito ahogado, el jinete le había dicho del compromiso, pero desconocía que pronto se llevaría a acabo.

No sabía cómo proceder todos sus planes se estaban yendo abajo.

.

.

Tuffnut iba camino a donde todos los encargados de la construcción de la defensa se reunirían; su hermana había salido temprano por lo que él se fue por su cuenta sólo fue acompañado por la gallina.

—Hola Tuffnut. —Escuchó decir detrás de él.

—Ah… ¡hola! mmmm—trató de recordar el nombre de la chica de la cual sólo se acordaba que molestaba a su hermana y que se rio de su chiste.

—Odalys. —Se presentó la berserker ante la confusión del gemelo.

—Ahh… sí, cierto. ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Cómo está la princesa?

— ¿As… Camicazi? Eh… no la he visto… mi hermana fue por ella.

—En verdad lo siento mucho, Ran puede ser muy impulsiva a veces.

— ¡Ja!… lo mismo digo, fue muy gracioso ver cómo As… Camicazi le daba una paliza. ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

—Enojada… y lastimada.

—Pues ella se lo buscó. —justificó el chico de inmediato.

—Lo sé… yo… quiero disculparme también.

— ¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada.

—Pero sí molesté a tu hermana y a tu princesa cuando las conocí… hice y dije cosas terribles. Lo siento. —Dijo arrepentida con la cabeza gacha.

—Bueno… a mí no me has hecho nada, creo que debes disculparte directamente con ellas. —Reflexionó el gemelo rascándose la barbilla.

—Lo haré… te lo prometo —dijo ella más animada.

El grupo de vikingos, dirigido por Bork, dieron el aviso que se adelantarían pues la princesa aún no se presentaba.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? —Invitó Odalys señalando al grupo.

—Sólo si te sabes chistes. —Demandó el chico jugueteando con la gallina que cacaraqueó también demandante.

—Me sé y demasiados… los berserkers también reímos.

Y así ambos emprendieron el camino siguiendo al grupo de vikingos.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el área donde fue había pasado el incendio.

— ¡Ran!

La mencionada que trabaja adolorida en sus propias actividades no pudo evitar gruñir ante el llamado del jefe.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Preguntó con cortesía aunque su expresión (muy golpeada) revelaba lo furiosa que estaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer entre Camicazi y tú? —Preguntó Hiccup yendo directamente al punto.

—Sólo unas rencillas jefe, cosas de mujeres. —Se justificó de inmediato.

—No fue lo que me dijo ella, dice que la insultaste.

—Y debe creerle jefe porque así fue. —Admitió sin arrepentimiento alguno.

—Ran…—resopló Hiccup con fastidio. —Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

— ¿Y qué hará? ¿Expulsarme? Sé que soy una arrimada al igual que los otros berserkers.

—No te adelantes a los hechos, nadie está hablando de eso y por supuesto que no son arrimados. Sólo quiero que mi esposa y tú se lleven bien.

—Bien, lo haré. —Dijo como si nada. —Ya no la molestaré. No me atrevería, no después de la paliza que me dio, aun siento los dientes flojos. —Se sobó las mejillas con dolor.

Hiccup trató de contener la risa, su esposa debía golpear muy fuerte.

—Qué bueno que lo dices, porque si no me encargaré de que así sea.

Ran aun sobándose las mejillas no entendió a qué se refería el jefe, no lucía tan molesto como la última vez que había atacado a su esposa, más bien parecía tramar algo entre manos.

.

.

.

La tarde pronto llegó a Berk; después de haberse reunido con el grupo, Astrid y Ruffnut trabajaron con el resto de los vikingos todo el día para levantar algunas trampas, así como unos muros de contención, si seguían trabajando de la misma manera terminaría antes de la regata.

En todo aquel tiempo la gemela estuvo preocupada; Fishlegs parecía más entusiasmado con ella lo que utilizó a su favor pues había logrado sacarle más información sobre cómo viajar a pesar de lo que Astrid le había dicho, pero también estaba preocupada por su otro pretendiente al cual tampoco vio, lo dio por perdido pues estaba comprometido y había sido como un golpe a su orgullo y para terminarla no sólo tenía ese problema; la berserker que tan mal le caía parecía una babosa que no se despegaba de su hermano, al parecer los dos se estaban llevando muy bien pues se habían contado chistes todo el día y a ella no la habían incluído.

Mientras tanto, Astrid estaba empecinada en acabar la defensa, quería que Hiccup se quitara aquella preocupación para cuando llegara el momento de festejar la regata, así que se mantuvo concentrada en el trabajo y en la hora del descanso aprovechó para escribir una carta en donde le aseguraba el rey que jamás abandonaría Berk si le entregaba a su familia, sin decirle con exactitud que la verdadera razón de aquello era que se estaba enamorando de su marido, también aprovechó para escribir otra carta adicional, una para Fare y otra para Honeir, le rogó a través de las palabras que se las hiciera llegar para que al menos supieran que ella estaba bien.

—Princesa, ya todo listo. —Avisó Bork cuando se afinaron los últimos detalles del día.

—Bien, entonces regresemos. ¡Buen trabajo equipo! —Felicitó a todos los vikingos quien notoriamente el cansancio había dominado así como la suciedad.

Camino a casa, Bork no dejó de mirar a su nieta, viendo lo sucia que estaba, pensando que a veces no parecía una princesa sino una persona normal, un vikingo que formaba parte de ellos y que a la vez le recordaba a su hija Valka.

—Princesa…

— ¿Sí?—ganas no le faltaban a Astrid de pedirle que le dijera por su nombre, pero no sabía qué era peor. ¿Camicazi o princesa?

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es que verla así. —La señaló por completo. —Me hace pensar a veces que usted no es una princesa. —Dijo con risita.

Más eso no causó gracia en Astrid pues por un momento y por segunda vez en el día sintió que uno de sus secretos había sido descubierto.

—No me lo tome a mal, simple comentario. —Dijo Bork al verla callada. — Pero sí que pensé que usted sería una flor delicada y ¡mírese!, llena de tierra y hasta de golpes, que por cierto ¡que paliza le dio a Ran! —Dijo con simpatía. —Me agrada

—Bueno yo…—estaba avergonzada. —Supongo que soy… como debo ser… no soy una princesa convencional—Ni ella se había entendido.

—Supongo, pero sabe…

Ambos detuvieron el paso pues Bork parecía tener algo importante que decir,

— ¿Qué?

—A una mujer, sea princesa o no, necesita que la consientan. —el anciano le guiñó el ojo y siguió caminando dejando a la princesa confundida por sus palabras.

.

.

.

Llegando al pueblo cada quien se fue por su rumbo, Astrid se disponía a irse cuando una sombra en la alturas se proyectó encima de ella.

— ¡Mi lady!

Se estremeció al escuchar su voz, como odiaba y amaba que le dijera así; Hiccup y Toothless descendieron mientras que ella trataba de controlar el "algo" en su corazón y fingir que nada pasaba con ella.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con cierta diplomacia.

—Te estaba esperando. —Dijo Hiccup notándola algo extraña. —Debemos hablar con Ran ¿recuerdas?

—Ah…—Astrid hizo una mueca de fastidio, con tanto trabajo ya se le había olvidado aquel insignificante problema

Hiccup la ayudó con las bolsas de herramientas que cargaba y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente a frente con su enemiga en la forja, donde el jefe las había citado y hacía de referí entre ambas. Las chicas ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada, cada una en un extremo, de brazos cruzados, nada arrepentidas y orgullosas de lo que habían hecho.

—Esto se tiene que arreglar. —Empezó Hiccup al ver tanta hostilidad en el ambiente. —Como se los hice saber a ambas, cometieron una falta por lo que hay una amonestación.

— ¿Qué haremos jefe? —Preguntó Ran con coquetería, aunque su rostro golpeado no inspiraba nada de provocación, aunque si disgustó a la falsa princesa.

—Ya que ustedes se llevan ¡taaaan bien! —canturreó con sarcasmo. —He decidido hacer algo para que se puedan llevar mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué se te ocurrió Hiccup?

—Ambas trabajarán juntas. —Soltó rápidamente el jefe.

Las chicas descruzaron sus brazos, ambas boquiabiertas con una expresión incrédula.

— ¿Trabajar?... ¿con ella? —Se señalaron al mismo tiempo. — ¡Ni loca!

—No les estoy preguntando, lo harán y si se siguen llevando también como el día anterior —Dijo con sarcasmo. —Más las haré que convivan.

—Sí así lo quiere el jefe. —Ran fue la primera en aceptar para disgustar a la princesa y lo había conseguido.

— ¿Camicazi?

La mencionada no hacía más gruñir aquel nuevo infortunio, ahora sí odiaba a su esposo, aunque lo quisiera muy, muy en el fondo.

— ¡Ay, está bien! —Exclamó refunfuñado, más al ver la mirada de insistencia de su marido. — Y jefe,… ¿qué quiere que hagamos exactamente? —Preguntó lo mismo que Ran se preguntaba.

—Como saben tenemos lo de la regata y la carrera de dragones, ustedes serán las encargadas de organizarlo todo; adornos, comida, dragones y para que todo salga bien deben trabajar en equipo, y me refiero a ambas juntas. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Como si pudiéramos objetar. —Recriminó Astrid entre dientes.

—Exacto. —Ignoró Hiccup sus berrinches. —Yo también me haré a cargo de algunas cosas, pero por lo pronto esas serán sus actividades.

— ¿Es todo? —Preguntó Ran aburrida, ya se quería ir.

—Es todo, ya te puedes retirar… Camicazi tú quédate.

Burlándose discretamente Ran salió de la forja, pensando que convivir con la princesa sería algo realmente "interesante".

Mientras tanto en la forja, Astrid de nuevo se cruzó de brazos, tronando tanto los dientes que de seguro terminaría desgastándoselos de tanto coraje, así como refunfuñando mentalmente aunque el castigo no había sido tan severo como pensó, y no incluía absolutamente nada de golpes.

— ¿Camicazi? —Llamó Hiccup al verla ensimismada.

—Sí… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó fastidiada.

—No te enojes, espero que así tú y ella se puedan llevar bien.

—Entiendo el punto, no te preocupes. —resopló. — ¿Puedo irme ya? Quisiera darme un baño…

Y al decir eso, ambos se sonrojaron, recordando nuevamente el incidente en el lago, sin embargo en Astrid no sólo recordó ese incidente si no las palabras de Ruffnut.

" _Esos brazos, ese trasero… ¿no te dan ganas de tocárselo? ¿Montártele encima y comértelo a besos?"_

Sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarlo. _"¿Qué tontería estaba pensando?"_

—Camicazi, ¿te sientes bien? —Hiccup acudió con ella preocupado.

—Bien. —Astrid levantó la vista al sentirlo cerca.

" _Es apuesto, es alto y ese cabello"_

Sintió su respiración agitarse conforme recordaba las palabras de Ruffnut, había algo dentro de ella que quería explotar, algo que ya no quería contener. Y no lo hizo, haciendo caso a sus instintos se abalanzó hacia él y con rudeza lo tomó del arnés que siempre llevaba y sin siquiera preguntarle le plantó un beso en los labios, deseosa de probarlos.

" _Cometerlo a besos, morder sus labios, hacerle el amor todos los días"_

Mordió su labio inferior y sus manos bajaron a su cintura, con trayecto a otra parte que también sentir. Y mientras ella se lo comía a besos, Hiccup tampoco se quedó quieto, pues sus manos fueron más atrevidas al llevarlas a su busto mientras le mordía los labios de igual manera.

— ¡Oh, Hiccup!…—susurró cerca de su oído, cuando su esposo se concentró en su cuello, y la manos de este pasaron de su busto a su cintura.

—Astrid…

" _¡Otra vez!"_ —Resopló al escuchar como la había llamado, el sueño había terminado.

— ¡¿Camicazi?!

Parpadeó para volver a la realidad y sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar. _"¿Por qué había soñado todo eso?"_

— ¿Te sientes bien?

" _Dejavu"_

—Bien, creo que me dará fiebre o algo así… hace mucho calor aquí. —Dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano culpando al ambiente de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Oh, entonces vamos a descansar, puede que te enfermes, debe ser por… bañarnos con agua fría el día de ayer.

 _¿Bañarnos?_ —pensó la esclava aumentando con eso su temperatura corporal, y lo mismo pasaba con Hiccup quien luchaba contra aquellos recuerdos, necesitaba concentrarse de inmediato.

— ¡Sólo te quería preguntar si ya tenías la carta lista! —Exclamó para cambiar de tema y olvidar aquel suceso.

— ¿La carta? —Eso hizo olvidar a Astrid todo aquel bochorno que se despejó en un vago escalofrió que le caló hasta los huesos. — ¡Sí, sí la tengo!, la escribí durante el descanso.

Hiccup acompañó a su esposa hasta donde esta había dejado la carta, la cual estaba guardada entre las herramientas que llevaba para trabajar; con nerviosismo Astrid hizo la entrega de esta, la había sellado y atado de tal manera que indicaba que no quería que nadie, a excepción de su destinatario, la abriera.

— ¡Vaya! Debe ser una carta muy larga. —Notó el jefe al sentir el ancho de los papeles envueltos que su esposa le había dado en un sombre hecho de piel.

—Sí… —Astrid rio con nerviosismo. —Hace mucho que no hablo con mi tío.

—Lo sé, mañana por la mañana enviaré al terrible terror ¿Te parece bien?

La rubia asintió una y otra vez con ansiedad, deseaba que esa carta llegara lo más pronto posible a su destino.

— ¿Cuánto calculas que se tardará en llegar?

—Generalmente puede hacerlo en un día, pero lo enviaré a otro destino antes de que pase a Bog Burglar para enviar la invitación a una tribu amiga que quedan en la misma ruta, por lo que creo que en dos o tres días llegaría, dependiendo de las condiciones del dragón y del clima.

— ¿Una tribu amiga? ¿Se trata la del jefe Gobber?

—No, lamentablemente Gobber no podrá asistir, ya que dejó sola a su tribu por semanas ahora que nos casamos. La tribu que invitaré también son buenos amigos, en especial su líder, un joven de mi edad.

—Vaya…—Astrid suspiró, el evento de la regata indicaba que sería en grande.

—Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que pedirte. —Dijo Hiccup señalando la carta. —Pasaré con mi abuelo antes de ir a casa… ¿irás… a dormir… ahí? —preguntó con precaución.

Astrid lo pensó nerviosa, dudosa de cómo responderle—Sólo si renuevas el trato. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Hiccup dio una risita, su esposa era demasiado terca. —Está bien, mi semana no ha terminado… lo sé.

—Bien, pues entonces te veo allá, iré a conseguir también la cena… te… espero. —Astrid se acomodó el flequillo y sin siquiera verlo se alejó lentamente con los sentimientos alocados por dentro.

Hiccup observó su andar, por un momento se perdió sólo en aquella imagen, su esposa le daba la espalda y eso lo hizo recordar como esta se veía sin la ropa encima. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar las imágenes y se concentró en la carta que le había encomendado, intrigado de lo que decía, pero a la vez consiente que era algo privado.

.

.

.

—Hijo, ¿qué bueno que vienes? —Saludó Bork alegre al ver a Hiccup entrar en su casa en compañía de Toothless.

—También me da gusto verte, abuelo… nos vimos ayer. —Recordó con dolor pues Bork lo apretó en un abrazo.

—Se me hizo que fue hace tanto. —Bromeó el hombre fingiendo nostalgia. — ¿Y a qué se debe la visita?

— ¿Qué no puedo venir y saludar a mi viejo abuelo? —Preguntó el jefe con nerviosismo pues empezó a mover cuanto cacharro y adornó se le cruzaba.

—Este nieto no, ¿pasa algo?

Hiccup suspiró, su abuelo era demasiado asusto como para engañarlo, tomó asiento para contarle sus problemas, acerca de la próxima regata, la situación con Snotlout y a pequeños rasgos la pelea entre su esposa y Ran (omitiendo el encuentro en el lago) y lo que había hecho para remediarlo.

Bork, escuchó atentamente todo, sintiendo nostalgia por la regata, pues sabía que era el evento favorito de su yerno, sintiendo indignación pero a la vez controversia por lo de Snotlout y por último la risa que contuvo al escuchar sobre la paliza entre chicas y cómo su nieto había tenido que actuar.

—Abuelo no es gracioso. —Reprochó Hiccup al momento que Bork estalló en risas al enterarse que su nieta y la berserker tendrían que trabajar juntas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes a que se maten entre ellas?

—Algo así.

—Debes confiar, en especial en tu esposa… ya verás que no pasará nada.

—Confío en ella abuelo. —Confesó Hiccup sorprendiendo al anciano. —Sé que puede ser impulsiva pero también es coherente.

Bork se sorprendió por la descripción, era como haber escuchado a una persona que admiraba a otra, luego observó cómo su nieto empezó a jugar con sus manos, apretándose los nudillos y una y otra vez, símbolo de nerviosismo, empezó a sospechar, algo tenía su muchacho.

— ¿Te gusta, no es así? —Preguntó yendo al grano.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Qué si te gusta tu esposa?! —repitió el hombre como si nada.

—Abuelo…—gruñó el castaño avergonzado. — ¿Por… por qué preguntas eso?

—Sólo dime sí o no… no es tan difícil.

—No… —respondió titubeante queriéndose convence de sus palabras, aunque luego resopló y dijo la verdad. —No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué?

—Abuelo…—suspiró. —Ella y yo… bueno yo sé que ella es muy amable, misteriosa, fuerte, valiente y muy hermosa, me ha ayudado mucho, ha sido buena amiga... y eso es todo.

—Pero no es tu amiga, es tu esposa. —recalcó Bork.

—Pensé que no te agradaba…—Dijo Hiccup para cambiar el tema.

—Puede que haya sido así en un principio. —admitió. —Pero al igual que tú me di cuenta de sus virtudes y defectos, es una buena chica después de todo y que creo que tú y ella pues…—juntó sus dos dedos índices simulando que uno era su nieto y el otro su nieta.

— ¿Qué cosas te imaginas abuelo? —Rio Hiccup con tal interpretación... —Te recuerdo que abusé de ella y la verdad no me creo capaz de amarla, pese a que…—se abochornó y evitó decir que fantaseaba con su esposa con frecuencia. —Es mera cortesía con ella, sólo eso.

—Mmmm… de acuerdo si tú lo dices. —Bork no estaba muy convencido, creyó que su nieto necesitaba un "empujoncito" —Pero por lo menos, no sé… creo que deberías compensarla mejor.

— ¿Compensarla? ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que hago poco por ella? —reprochó recordando lo que los gemelos le dijeron.

—No te enojes, yo sólo digo que al menos deberías tratarla como lo que es hijo, es tu esposa, estuvo muy bien que le dieras su lugar frente a tu abuelo Eero, con Ran y que le hayas dado tu confianza, pero por Thor… consiéntela un poco también.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso abuelo? —El jefe enrojeció pues pensó en cosas que un matrimonio feliz haría.

—Me refiero a… no sé… darle detalles, ¿por qué no le regalas algunas pieles? O algunos ornamentos para su cabello, me refiero a cosas de esas.

—Tiene muchas cosas de esas que trajo de Bog Burglar que ni siquiera se pone.

—Bueno, tal vez porque no le gustan… recuerda esa horrible cosa que la obligaban a ponerse en la cabeza.

—Sí, sí lo sé… —dijo Hiccup con fastidio. —Ella está bien como está abuelo, no te preocupes.

—Pero debe parecer la esposa del jefe.

—A mí me gusta tal y como se ve.

— ¡Aja! —señaló Bork dando una sonora carcajada. — ¡Te gusta, te gusta! —empezó a canturrear.

— ¡Abuelo!

—Toma mi consejo hijo, regálale algo bonito… —Dijo Bork tranquilizando su euforia. —Al menos para que le agradezcas por lo que ha hecho por el pueblo.

—No te rendirás ¿verdad?

—No, porque sé que tú eres bueno… recuerdo que era muy detallista con Heather, ¿por qué con ella no?

—No hables de ¡Heather! —Hiccup se alteró de inmediato, eso descolocó a Bork pues sintió el dolor en su voz.

— Hijo… acaso…¿Todavía la amas a ella?

— ¡Heather no está en discusión! —Hiccup se puso de pie, ya no quería escuchar más de su exnovia.

Bork dejó el juego por un lado y trató de detenerlo.

—Lo siento muchacho, sé que ella te lastimó… pero…—tragó saliva contemplando las palabras que quería decirle. —Puedes rehacer tu vida… tienes ahora a una buena mujer a tu lado… ¿por qué no lo intentas? ¡¿Por qué no lo intentan?! Algo me dice que ustedes dos pueden llegar a ser muy felices.

—Debo irme abuelo. —Hiccup se zafó de él, llamó a Toothless quien obedeció nostálgico al ver a su jinete de nuevo triste.

Bork no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ahí, en cuanto este se marchó se arrepintió pues probablemente había cometido un error.

.

.

.

En pleno vuelo, Toothless sintió la tensión de Hiccup, quien le pidió volar lo más alto que pudiera y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Berk, gritó, pataleó y se desahogó su infortunio, era la primera vez que soltaba aquella presión y coraje hacia su ex novia, dado que los eventos con su ahora esposa pasaron tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad de recuperarse de aquel desamor.

Toothless gruñó angustiado, para nada le gustaba verlo así, a pesar de ser un dragón él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por su amigo con tal de verlo feliz.

—Gracias amigo.—Hiccup se echó sobre su lomo y lo palmeó al costado para confortarlo a él también.—Lo necesitaba.—En respuesta Toothless esbozó una sonrisa dragoniana.—¿Puedes llevarme a donde iba con ella?

Toothless resopló con fastidio con aquella petición, su amigo era demasiado complicado, ¿para qué ir a un lugar que de seguro lo haría enojar?

—Por favor.

No se podía negar si se lo pedía de esa manera, así que con pereza y fastidio, el furia nocturna llevó al jinete hacia un acantilado que daba vista al mar, aterrizó en el pastizal, recordando él mismo aquellos días que pasaba jugando junto con Windshear.

Hiccup bajó de Toothless y se sentó en el pasto aun lado del dragón quien lo acompañó en silencio. El estar en ese lugar hizo recordar a Hiccup los buenos momentos que pasó con su exnovia: la risas, los juegos, los secretos, las miradas provocativas de ellas, la caricias y por supuesto sus besos.

—Heather...—suspiró su nombre, creyó que estaba loco pues aunque quisiera no la podía odiar, pues lo había hecho feliz en su momento.

Toothless se apegó a él con angustia y gruñó tratando de entablar una conversación con él.

— ¿Por qué crees que Heather me hizo eso?

 _"¿cómo sabría?"_ respondió el dragón mentalmente _"Los humanos son demasiado complicados"._

— ¿A ti te agradaba Heather, no es así?

 _"Me agrada"_ Toothless asintió, no tenía nada contra la chica, más no podía tolerar que hiciera Hiccup sufrir.

— ¿Y... qué opinas de... Camicazi?

 _"Extraña, gruñona, melancólica, humilde, líder, fuerte y muy buena persona...sabe tratar a los dragones y me deja dormir... deberías conservarla"._

Hiccup sólo escuchaba el balbuceo de su dragón, no entendía absolutamente nada; sin embargo había cierta animosidad de su parte que lo hizo sonreír, supuso que le agradaba su esposa.

—¿Darme una oportunidad con ella?— se acostó en el pasto y Toothless lo imitó con sus patas echadas hacia arriba.—No sería sincero... no si mi corazón late con sólo pensar en Heather a pesar de lo que me hizo... aunque también siento "algo" cuando estoy con ella, sin embargo; lo que le hice... con pensar en eso es suficiente para avivar eso que me hace sentir como si me apretaran el corazón, duele y no quiero sentirlo...—Dijo con angustia.—Supongo que es un castigo por atreverme a fantasear con ella... sin amarla. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así?

Toothless gruñó con angustia lo que había predicho se volvió realidad, su amigo estaba triste y en un gran dilema; pues dos hembras le atraían.

—Heather... ¿por qué me hiciste esto?—Lo escuchó reprochar, aunque más bien parecía hablar dormido. — ¿Por qué?...

.

.

 _La volvió a ver frente a frente, estaba tan hermosa como lo recordaba, la jinete de cabello negro le sonrió con dulzura y a pesar de que él quería aprovechar aquel momento para reclamarle lo que había hecho, fue más el impulso que lo llevó a tumbarla al césped del acantilado en donde siempre se encontraban._

 _La besó con pasión y la chica le correspondió con la misma devoción que siempre había añorado. Mientras que las caricias entre ambos se intensificaban Sintió la manos de ella pasarse por su espalda y lo excitaba, esa sensación últimamente la sentía en fantasías cuya protagonista era:_

— _Camicazi...—suspiró el nombre de su esposa y al reincorporarse la vio a ella y no a la otra._

 _Su hermosa esposa de cabello dorado le sonreía mientras acariciaba su mejilla, una sensación de más delicadeza a la anterior y que lo reconfortaba de otra manera._

 _El espacio a su alrededor se hizo de día y el paisaje se dispuso para ellos, el escenario perfecto para consumar su relación._

 _Hiccup sonriente, volvió a sus labios y la besó con avidez, tocándola y sintiendo todo aquello que había deseado sentir desde que la vio desnuda._

— _Hiccup. —Lo llamó su esposa con angustia en su voz._

 _Al separarse de ella la vio llorosa y repentinamente el espacio a su alrededor se redujo a la oscura habitación donde cerraron aquel contrato._

 _"¿Qué estaba haciéndole?"_

— _"¡Hazla tuya... sé un hombre!"—escuchó y vio bramar a su abuelo detrás de él._

 _Estaba espantado, aquel día se estaba repitiendo otra vez; volvió la vista su esposa y esta lo veía temerosa._

— _Me lo prometiste…_

.

.

Despertó de golpe, con el corazón agitado y sudor en su frente, estaba en el acantilado, aún era de noche y la única compañía que tenía era la del preocupado Toothless. Restauró su respiración a la normal para tratar de contener ese "algo" que solía angustiarlo cuando pensaba en lo que le había hecho a su esposa, aunque más raro le pareció haber soñado con ambas chicas, pero con la princesa hubiera estado más feliz, hasta donde duró.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?—restregó sus manos su sudorosa cara.

¿Se estaba enamorando de su esposa?

Era una probabilidad, pensó, más también creyó que era debido a que convivían mucho y era mera costumbre; además de que le había jurado fidelidad y no ver a otra mujer que no fuera ella aunque no la quisiera.

" _Pero, ¿y si no hubiera hecho esa promesa? ¿Sentiría lo mismo?"_

El gruñido preocupado de Toothless lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy bien amigo, sólo un sueño… una pesadilla. —Acarició su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

Vio la luna brillante en lo alto, era tarde y prefería dormir en la cama a la intemperie como en el día anterior, así que montó a Toothless y ambos abandonaron aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos.

.

.

Después de dejar a Toothless con Stormfly, se dirigió a su hogar donde la única fuente luz eran la de las antorchas en el exterior; en el interior sólo había un cálido resplandor posiblemente proveniente de la pequeña hoguera con caldero que tenían.

Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, asomó la cabeza para ver si su esposa aún seguía despierta, notando primeramente que en la mesa aun había comida. Se golpeó mentalmente en la frente, había olvidado que habían acordado cenar juntos, siguió buscando a su esposa con la mirada, viendo un bulto enredado entre pieles cerca de la hoguera, ya se había dormido.

Se adentró a la casa y con pasos cuidadosos se acercó a la mesa para tomar un pedazo de pan, tenía hambre después de todo. Consiguió su objetivo y lo mordió mientras admiraba atentamente el espacio donde dormía su esposa, ganas no le faltaban de cargarla y llevarla a la cama, un pensamiento en doble sentido, pues una conciencia le decía que era para llevarla a descansar y la otra para algo más.

— ¿Hiccup?

Casi se le atora el pan ante el llamado de su esposa.

— ¡Camicazi!—Saludó con una sonrisita. —Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.

—Descuida. —Astrid se sentó aun enredada en las pieles, aun somnolienta. —Te estuve esperando.

—Lo siento, tardé más de la cuenta con mi abuelo... pero ya estoy aquí. Te ves cansada, ¿por qué no vas a la cama?

—Es tu semana. —Dijo Astrid cerrando los ojos y echándose de nuevo en el piso.—Además aquí estoy muy bien...—murmuró al momento de quedarse dormida nuevamente.

—Descansa.— Hiccup sonrió, nunca le había puesto atención mientras dormía, pero tanto como despierta como dormida pensó que su lady era realmente hermosa, tanto física como internamente, eso para nada lo podía negar.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

 **HOSTEN**

Heather se había adaptado a su nueva vida en el pueblo; ayudaba a los residentes de amenazas salvajes y en ocasiones a Spinel con algunos pacientes.

Cuando el jefe Gobber llegó, fue a la bienvenida más no se presentó con él, sólo tenía curiosidad en conocer al hombre que había casado a Hiccup y comprobar nuevamente aquella realidad que sólo en sueños era falso, pero siendo el jefe un hombre muy comunicativo, cuándo el pueblo preguntó por la familia Haddock (muy querida por Gobber) este sólo respondió que todos estaban bien, que el nuevo jefe había ascendido y que se había casado con una joven con muchas virtudes.

 _"Sí como no"_ fue lo que pensó cuando lo escuchó.

Ese día iba con Spinel, este preocupado (como siempre) le pidió que lo mejor era que se marcharan. Hizo caso a su amigo, aquella visita sólo había sido un estímulo para lo que ya estaba preparando para Eero, pues independientemente de sus actividades cotidianas, por la noche trazaba su plan.

Con la ayuda de Windshear, se ocultaba en lo más recóndito de la selva y entrenaba su cuerpo; se hizo de varias espinas que su dragón le fue proporcionando poco a poco y con una fragua improvisada forjaba armas, no con mucho éxito, la espina del cuchilla látigo era difícil de moldear y trabajar, además que el diseño que tenía en mente para una arma especial no le salía como quería, sin embargo no desechó nada, con los restos y desperdicios fue forjando un armadura que poco a poco iba tomando forma y que le iba a dar mucho estilo.

Así era su vida ahora.

—No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

En la comodidad de su casa Heather analizaba junto con Windshear su intento de arma, quería hacer un hacha doble que se pudiera cerrar y abrir y que diera la impresión que sólo tuviera una cuchilla, pero los engranes no cumplían con su labor y se terminaba desbaratando o no se abría como ella quería.

—Tal vez necesite un perno más grande y resistente, así como un seguro para cuando la abra. —Analizó detenidamente el arma.

Windshear sólo gruñía analizando el arma y golpeándola sutilmente con el hocico, su amiga realmente se concentraba en esta que se le estaba olvidando que ya debía guardarla para que nadie la viera.

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?—gritó Spinel en el exterior. Desde que la vikinga vivía en su propia casa era de todos los días que el médico la visitaba.

Windhear alertó a Heather, quien aún pensante analizaba el arma.

— ¡¿Heather?!

— ¿Ah? Ya voy...—logró despertar a tiempo, pues no sólo Spinel, sino Windshear y Kaiser la empezaron a llamar.

Ocultó rápidamente el arma para poder recibir a su amigo y como siempre fingir que todo estaba bien con ella.

—Hola Spinel. —Saludó con una sonrisa. — ¡Hola Kaiser!

—Increíble que mi perro te cause mayor placer que mi visita. —dijo el médico fingiendo indignación, pues en cuanto su amiga vio al canino empezó a hacerle mimos y este claro agitaba la cola y sacaba la lengua con emoción.

—Kaiser es mi bebé, déjame en paz. —se burló aun consintiendo al perro.— ¿Listo para desayunar?

— ¿Qué delicia culinaria me tienes preparado ahora?

—Ya lo verás.

Heather fue al pequeño espacio que tenía como cocina, aunque vivieran separados siempre le ofrecía algo de comer a Spinel, porque si por este fuera comería sólo frutas y el pan que se encontrara, además que era la manera en que le agradecía todas sus atenciones y haber salvado a su vida.

Lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa con ella e hizo la entrega de un platillo de un omelete con un porción de verduras, un vaso con leche de yak y como postre un platillo con frutillas recién cortadas.

—Vaya, podría comer esto todos los días por el resto de mi vida. —Se deleitó Spinel con el bocado que había comido.

—Pues por el momento lo estarás comiendo, aunque un día supongo que tendrás que comer la comida que te haga tu esposa.

Spinel casi se atraganta, pues su amiga no había entendido de nuevo una indirecta de las tantas que solía darles, desde días atrás y más cuando la vio mudarse supo que le gustaba y cada día que pasaba, más la atraía y se enamoraba de ella.

—Claro, ja... mi esposa. —dio una risita y ganas no le faltaban de gritarle que la quería a ella como tal. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla estaba claro para él que la deseaba, no como amiga sino como mujer, y no sólo por un rato sino para toda la vida. — ¿Y qué harás el día de hoy?

—No mucho en realidad, más bien nada. —Dijo Heather, pensando muy seriamente en utilizar su día de descanso para perfeccionar el arma.

— ¿No te gustaría salir por ahí?—Dijo Spinel con timidez.

— ¿A... a... dónde?—preguntó titubeante, pues no lo esperaba.

—Eh... bueno... tenía que clasificar unas plantas que recién encontré y que pueden ser medicinales.

—Ah...—suspiró aliviada, pues de repente sentía como si le dijera indirectas y no quería dar alas. —Entonces ¿por qué más bien no me pides ayuda?

—Ah eso iba preciosa, no te exaltes, como es mucho te quería agradecer después con no sé... una comida, por ejemplo... un picnic o algo parecido después de que terminemos.

—Bueno, sí es así... te ayudaré.

Terminando de desayunar, ambos se dirigieron a la alejada casa del médico; sin notar que todos los pueblerinos notaban a esos dos muy unidos, mucho se alegraban por el médico pues parecía que había encontrado a su otra mitad más aquella alegría no era por de todos.

.

Para empezar el trabajo, Spinel se dedicó a separar el grupo de plantas mientras Heather lo ayudaba con las anotaciones y a documentar las plantas que organizaba el médico en una especie de diario.

—Anota que esta la encontré cerca de la costa, propiedades: aún desconocida.—Indicó Spinel pasándole una ramita.

— ¡Anotado!

Ambos estaban muy concentrados, que lo que pasara en el exterior no importaba, incluso Windshear y Kaiser descansaban juntitos en una esquina. Sin embargo aquella tranquilidad y ambiente, indirectamente hogareño, se vio interrumpido cuando alguien tocó la puerta.  
El primero en alarmarse fue el perro que se levantó ladrando contra quien estuviera detrás la puerta.

—Kaiser cálmate. —Heather lo acarició para calmarlo y para que Spinel pudiera abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ay, Spinel!

La visita era un chica de 16 años, que en cuanto fue recibida se dejó caer convaleciente en el pecho del médico. Heather la reconoció de inmediato, era vecina de Phelma, y que visitaba con mucha frecuencia a su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué tienes Sigrid?!—preguntó Spinel preocupado.

—Un dolorcito. —se reincorporó la chica recargándose aun en el pecho del médico.  
—Pero creo que ya se está pasando.

Heather se rio internamente, peor actriz no podía haber, claro que no aplicaba para Spinel pues este preocupado la hizo pasar para revisarla, la hizo sentarse en una mesa larga que usaba como camilla.

— ¿En dónde te dolió?

— ¿Aquí?—señaló la chica su pecho. —Mi corazón late con fuerza. Sienta...—sin pudor alguno tomó la mano de Spinel y la puso en su pecho, muy cerca de su seno izquierdo. —¿Lo siente?

Heather luchó con su fuerzas para no carcajearse, algo que no notó Spinel pero sí la chica.

—Pues sí venías corriendo es obvio que lata así. —Explicó Spinel retirando su mano.

Se había percatado de la insinuación; sin embargo, él como médico, nunca veía ni tocaba a sus pacientes con morbo. Sólo con alguien que quisiera podría excitarse, y definitivamente no era la chica que por cierto era menor y muy inmadura.

—Sí, puede ser. —Rio falsamente la chica. —Sólo que me asusté.

—Ten cuidado para la próxima. —advirtió Spinel alejándose de ella.—Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

— ¿Podría quedarme?—preguntó de inmediato. —Mis padres se fueron al pueblo desde antier y he estado muy sola.

—Estamos trabajando. —Señaló a Heather.

—No interrumpiré lo prometo. —Suplicó.

Spinel resopló, pues eso no era lo que tenía planeado.—Está bien...

Sigrid en forma de agradecimiento trató de abrazarlo, más Spinel fue rápido y la evadió saliendo de la cabaña, avisando que iría a conseguir más agua, mientras tanto Heather no pudo contener del todo la risa.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—acusó la chica.

—Lo siento. —dijo Heather tratando de contenerse. —No lo hice con mala intención, sólo que si realmente quieres conquistar a un hombre no es la forma adecuada.

— ¡¿Tú qué sabes?!

Heather se sorprendió por la exaltación de la chica, cuando ella sólo trataba de aconsejarla.

— ¿Te sientes segura de tener a Spinel para ti?—La empezó a acusar mientras la analizaba detenidamente.

—No es lo que crees. —Dijo calmada, no quería entrar a ese juego tan infantil.

— ¡Él será mío! ¿Oíste? ¡M-I-O!

—Oye, ¡cálmate!... él no es un objeto a quién uno pueda manipular.

—Pues lo será... y más vale que te alejes de él, bruja.

— ¡Bruja, pero no zorra!—Se defendió Heather perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. —Spinel nunca te hará caso, sólo eres una mocosa inmadura.

—Y tú no eres lo suficiente mujer para él... ni para ningún otro hombre. —La vio de abajo hacia arriba despectivamente.—Una mujer inservible que ni siquiera puede tener hijos.

Eso caló en la vikinga, sabía que el pueblo conocía su desgracia pues muchos habían cooperado para ayudarla; pero hasta el momento nadie se lo había recordado, empezó a respirar agitadamente, mientras su puño se cerraba con ganas de golpear a la chica.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí MALDITA si no quiere que arruine tu cara de ZORRA con mi puño! —Amenazó furiosa.

La chica tragó saliva, físicamente Heather se veía más fuerte y ahora que la había hecho rabiar de seguro le podía ir muy mal, además que Kaiser y Winshear la amenazaron con sus ladridos y gruñidos respectivamente.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así!—Dio su advertencia y salió hecha una fiera.

Para cuando se fue, Heather dejó salir su dolor, lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, se llevó la mano al vientre, triste por saber que nunca podría engendrar ni con Hiccup, ni con Spinel, ni con ningún hombre.

Era una mujer inservible.

—Oye, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fue Sigrid? —preguntó Spinel recién llegando cargando con unos balde con agua.

— ¡Tengo que irme! —Heather enfureció con sólo recordar a la menor y todo lo que le había dicho.

—Pero aun no terminados.

— ¡No me interesa!… tengo cosas que hacer ¡Windshear!

La dragona obedeció melancólica al ver a su amiga afectada, hasta Kaiser bajó las orejas sintiendo su pena.

—Heather… por favor ¿Qué pasó? —Trató de retenerla tomándola por el brazo.

—Te dije que dejaras en ¡paz! —gritó enfurecida y se zafó de su agarre con rudeza.

Salió de la casa y montó a Windshear dejando atrás a un triste Kaiser y a un confundido Spinel.

OOOOooooOOOOOO

 **Bog Burglar.**

Harald seguía manejando el reino con la misma habilidad con la que su difunto hermano lo hacía. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener todo lo que siempre había querido algo le hacía falta, la corte le había aconsejado contraer nupcias para que dejara herederos, pero no quería nada forzado, ironía, pues había hecho eso con su sobrina quien tuvo la inteligencia para zafarse condenando a una esclava a hacer su trabajo y a la cual le debía aun a su familia.

En sus ratos libres, se cuestionaba constantemente dónde estaban, tanto los Hofferson como la verdadera Camicazi, quería ir a buscarlas o conseguir ayuda que lo hiciera, más no era viable, pues corría el riesgo de divulgar el fraude que habían cometido con Berk.

Y pensando en estos, se preguntaba si el jefe la trataba bien y de lo idiota que sería si no, pues pensaba y creía que con una mujer como la que le había dado uno nunca se aburriría. Quería quedar bien con ella, pera para eso necesitaba al niño y al anciano y no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaban.

— ¡Señor, señor! —escuchó gritar en el exterior.

Tanto él como Leopold, que lo acompañaba en su habitación, se alarmaron con los gritos del sirviente, el cual se escuchaba que correteaba por todo el pasillo y gritaba desquiciadamente. Tomó su espada en caso de algún intruso, con valentía abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue al sirviente persiguiendo a un terrible terror color verde que trataba de huir de él.

—Déjalo, en paz. —Ordenó de inmediato y el sirviente se quedó quieto. —Ven aquí amiguito. —Ofreció su mano, simulando tener algo entre los dedos.

La criatura conociendo aquel gesto se acercó y lo que recibió fue una caricia en la cabeza, con el instinto de saber que aquel era el hombre era el rey del que su amigo Hiccup le habló procedió a mostrarle el morral que colgaba en su cintura con las cartas.

—Mensajes de Berk. —Distinguió el sello en la primera carta que estaba amarrada de entre otras dos cartas.

 _Me es un honor saludarlo Rey Harald Forkbeard, y por este medio yo Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III hago la invitación a nuestra tradicional regata que se llevará a cabo en honor a los difuntos jefes de Berk, mis padres; así mismo me es un placer comentarle que Camicazi se encuentra bien y ha sido una persona de gran ayuda y que es generosa con todo el pueblo._

Sonrió al saber que la esclava estaba bien, aunque un sentimiento de celos también se presentó, considerando que el jefe era muy afortunado por tener a una persona como Astrid como esposa.

 _La ceremonia se llevará a cabo a la entrada del otoño, por lo que esperamos contar con su presencia, Camicazi y yo esperamos verlo aquí, por favor, háganos saber su respuesta por medio de esta carta y con el terrible terror Pam, que es nuestro mensajero._

Observó al dragón que empezaba a lamerse sus partes mientras Leopold lo miraba con curiosidad. Resopló y releyó de nuevo la carta con nerviosismo, se mordió los labios pues de nuevo estaba en una encrucijada, acudir a la ceremonia significaba regresar antes de que se cumpliera el trato que tenía con la esclava sobre esperar tres meses y lo más importante: que ignoraba dónde estaba su familia.

Procedió a abrir la otra, que estaba dirigida a él de parte de su "sobrina".

 _Rey Harald._

 _He cumplido firmemente con lo que se me encomendó, no me he escapado, ni lo he intentado hacer, hago lo mejor que puedo para que la convivencia entre los bog Burglars y los berkianos sea amistosa. Le aseguro que en caso de cualquier problemática en su reino el jefe Hiccup estaría más que dispuesto a ayudar._

Apretó la carta, pues era como sentir la admiración de la esclava hacía el jefe.

 _Le ruego por favor que acepte la invitación a la regata así como que lleve a mi familia. Se lo ruego._

Suavizó el rostro al leer la desesperación de la chica, había sido muy cruel el haber jugado así con ella.

 _Juro que si lo hace nunca me iré de Berk, lo juro por todos los dioses, me ha llegado a gustar este lugar y he llegado a considerarlo mi nuevo hogar._

Eso lo leyó una y otra vez, pues le sonaba a que a ella le gustaba más otra cosa que Berk. ¿Se estaría enamorando de su marido? Un sentimiento de que eso no fuera real lo invadió, sin embargo estaba confundido, pues era lo que él quería ¿o no?

 _También le pido de favor que le entregue la otra carta a mi abuelo y Fare, se lo suplico, sólo quiero que sepan que estoy bien, y si su majestad fuera tan amable también permítame recibir una respuesta de ellos._

Sudó en frío al leer aquellas líneas, ¿ahora qué hacía? Miró la carta extra y que iba dedicada a los Hofferson. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, ¿cómo decirle que su familia no estaba con él? ¿Qué no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban?

Tenía que actuar de algún modo y rápido, pues el dragón mensajero esperaría hasta que le diera una respuesta, volvió a su habitación, seguido de los dragones, tomó un papel y carboncillo e hizo lo único que pensó que podría darle tiempo para encontrar a los familiares de la esclava.

Dio el nuevo mensaje al dragón, y este al día siguiente partió al alba rumbo a su hogar después de haber hecho todas las entregas.

OOOOOooooOOO

 **Berk.**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que el dragón mensajero había salido de Berk, tanto Hiccup como Astrid estaban ansiosos de recibir las respuestas, tanto de las alianzas amigas y sobre todo del rey Harald.

Hiccup se encontraba coordinando algunos detalles de las casas que se estaban reconstruyendo cuando Gustav le hizo el anuncio de que Pam había llegado a tierra, rápidamente acudió con el dragón, el cual lucía cansado pero que trataron como rey por su gran labor.

Tomó los mensajes que habían llegado para él, el primero que leyó fue de la tribu aliada "Los Kogeorns", pequeña isla pero ricos en oro y famoso por sus aves silvestres.

" _Haddock, ¡Cuánto tiempo!"_

 _Claro que acepto la invitación, después de todo no pude ir a tu boda, pero esto no me lo perdería por nada. Te escribiría más, pero mejor espero a la reunión, hay mucho de qué hablar y personas que debo presentarte._

" _Alberick Gull IV"_

Sonrió con aquella noticia, hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo, con quien generalmente llevaba una amistad por correspondencia. Una confirmación y faltaba otra, tenía la respuesta de Harald en mano pero considero mejor abrirla en presencia de su esposa.

La buscó en el gran salón, esta aún seguía cumpliendo con el castigo y trabajaba en conjunto de Ran, para su suerte aún no había pasado accidente o tragedia alguna por lo que concluyó que se estaba llevando bien.

— ¡Camicazi! —Llamó al verla concentrada en la elaboración de una de las banderas de dragones que pondrían por toda la arena.

Cuando Hiccup le mostró la carta, Astrid dejó todo de lado, lo que estaba esperando por fin había llegado.

—Es la respuesta de Harald, ¿quieres abrirla?

Tragó saliva. — ¿Aquí… contigo?

—Sí…—se extrañó con la respuesta. —La carta después de todo viene dirigida a mí.

Astrid vio la información del destinatario, era cierto, pensó que ella recibiría una carta adicional.

—Es lo único que llegó. —Dijo Hiccup leyendo sus pensamientos. —Pero quiero que la leamos juntos, tal vez quiso ahorrarse el escribir dos.

—Sí, claro. —Dijo Astrid con una leve sonrisa, pues eso no podía ser tan factible.

Con el permiso de Hiccup procedió a abrir la carta y ambos la leyeron

" _Sí, iré. Y llevaré a Camicazi sus cosas"_

Astrid le dio vuelta al papel, incrédula de que fuera lo único que decía, una respuesta cortante y fría.

¿Y la respuesta de su familia?

Palideció en ese momento y se mareó, la ansiedad acumulada le causó náuseas y a pesar de que Harald le decía que se los llevaría había estado esperando mucho por noticias de sus familiares, no sé le hizo justo tanta crueldad de su parte, enfureció tanto que la presión se le bajó hasta el suelo se quería desmayar.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —Hiccup se asustó pues de un momento a otro la piel de su esposa se puso casi blanca y casi caía, pero por suerte estaba cerca y había alcanzado a tomarla en sus brazos.

—No me siento bien. —se quejó llevando sus manos a la sienes. —Me duele la cabeza.

—Tranquila, te llevaré a casa a descansar.

Y sin impórtale que los demás alrededor los vieran, Hiccup la tomó en brazos y la cargó, Astrid como una pequeña niña se aferró a su cuello, conteniendo las ganas de sollozar, triste por tener que esperar más para saber de su familia.

 **Continuará.**

 *****************************************(n.n)**********************************

 **Y bien, pues pronto comenzará lo bueno, Astrid esta casi a nada de enterarse de la verdad, habrá muchas sorpresas en los próximos capítulos, nuevos amores, decepciones y verdades ocultas. Así coman ansias y prepárense**

 **A Camicazi la dejaré pendiente por unos momentos, según lo tengo planeado.**

" **Kogeorns": significa Aguila de oro (según google traductor)**

 **Lo de la brújula fue inspirada de la serie de vikingos XD. (recomendada)**

 **PD. Harald aun no recibe la carta de la verdadera Camicazi.**

 **Ahora sí sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Alexandra: jajaja ahí van, de poco a poco aunque Hiccup es el más confudido, después de todo no tuvo tiempo de curarse por lo de Heather y tiene las heridas abiertas. Saludos**

 **Vivi: Perdón, sorry supongo que por andar por la prisas pero ahora no se pasó, y pues Hiccup a pesar de ser un picaron también tiene su lado oscuro y el problema principal es que no se ha podido perdonar a sí mismo por lo que hizo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: y tienes razón, Heather sigue de por medio y a él no le dieron oportunidad de recuperarse por lo que es fácil que se confunda todavía. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Eero estaba predispuesto a ser un exigente padre, pero respetable, sin embargo empeoró por los sucedos ocurridos, y pues Astrid está de que ya lo admite, ahora falta Hiccup que es el más confundido. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Nop, Valka y Estoico están bien muertitos y descansado en el Valhala XD, y pues no amanecieron juntos, pero en este capítulo siento que hubo de todo XD. En este fic digamos que hay varios villanos unos secundarios y otro principal, y la trama aunque tenga un tema de guerra no será lo principal. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Pues sí, ni yo sé como le haré, tengo la idea pero escribirla es otra cosa, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Y pues sí, Eero tiene una parte sensible que muy poco dejará ver a lo largo del fic y los padres si están muertos, sorry. Saludos.**

 **Dragon vking: jajaa por desgracia Hiccup será más lento por el momento, pero al menos Astrid ya sabe lo que quiere a pesar de que los demás o brutilda le diga lo contrario XD. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Aquí hubo más escenas pervertidillas y con respecto a tu pregunta, sí me gustó la película, no todo el mundo puede comprenderla, pero a mi si me gustó. Saludos.**

 **Mad lady: Con respecto a los barcos pues todavía falta para que se sepan, este fic estará digamos separados en dos temporadas que luego explicaré como irá, y pues Hiccup si no se apura si corre el riesgo de perderla, pero el pobre anda bien confundido. Saludos.**

 **Dark hime: Primero que nada muchas gracias por comentar, es un placer que te guste el fic y como va, pues siento a veces que no tiene coherencia, y con respecto a los personajes sólo puedo decirte que las chicas son las que más sufrirán por lo que, por mi parte, yo siento pena por todas XD, ya verás cómo se irán dando las cosas y como se resolverán o no también :p. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: ese Hiccup es un amor después de todo, y buen líder después de todo aunque sus decisiones no agraden a todo el mundo XD. Saludos.**

 **Lady were: jaja gracias y pues si uno como lector se toma su molestia de escribir un comentario creo que responderle también es una forma de agradecimiento que lo lea y le guste. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: jajaj de hecho, y creo que este dio más que hablar, aunque lamentable por lo del final, hasta me sentí triste. Saludos.**

 **Alexa grayson: Y pues que te pareció la idea de Hiccup, aunque no se mostró mucho en el próximo espero detallar cómo se llevarán Ran y Astrid XD. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Con respecto a lo de Eero, como se había comentado en el capítulo, aun muchas tribus lo reconocen como jefe, pues Hiccup no ha sido presentado del todo como jefe y mucho menos aprobado al 100% por Eero, por eso este fácilmente utiliza sus influencias para persuadir a los demás. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: Aquí hubo de todo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Navitho: Pues Harald no dijo ni sí o pío, pero pues algo tendrá que hacer porque ya aceptó la invitación. Saludos.**

 **Ale: Con respecto a tu pregunta, se supone que los domingos pero la semana pasada tuve unos asuntillos y complicaciones, y este quise adelantarme para compensarlo, espero la próxima semana ser puntual en el día programado. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Lo sé, la aplicación y sus fallas, quien sabe cuándo leas esto, pero échale ganas y concéntrate y si lo lees en ratos espero que al menos sea un pequeño des estresante de tus actividades diarias** **. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Más bien al villano me lo imaginé como Fogo, que en sí viene siendo hermano gemelo de Drago en LGDLE pero que aquí sólo quise hacer una indirecta pues Drago saldrá posteriormente. Saludos.**

 **Tzeetchaos: Y pues sí, de hecho uno de los temas que casi pasará desapercibido es como algunos lidian con esos sentimientos de venganza, claro está el caso de Heather y ahora el de Eero y cada quién lo abordará o abordó de diferente manera y no sólo ellos, otros personajes tendrá un conflicto similar y cada quien actuará como creen que es mejor. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Pues en este capítulo lo resintió, tanto esperar por algo que ya no está casi le causó un desmayó ahora a ver cómo lidiará con la noticia real. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **04 de junio de 2016**_


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Tardecito pero aquí está.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XVI**

.

.

Hiccup, Bork y Toothless esperaban en el exterior de la casa Haddock; el anciano se había enterado, al igual que muchos, de la convalecencia de la supuesta princesa y fue de inmediato a socorrer tanto a su nieto como a su nieta.

—Pero ¡¿qué pasó exactamente?!

—No lo sé. —respondió Hiccup preocupado. —Sólo leyó una carta o más bien un mensaje de su tío y se empezó a sentir mal, dijo que le dolía la cabeza, cuando llegamos a la casa se empezó a quejar que tenía un dolor en el estómago y vomitó.

— ¿No será que...

—¡Está embarazada!  
Hiccup y Bork se asustaron pues la gruesa y extraña voz de Eero interrumpió repentinamente su conversación.

— ¡Felicidades muchacho! Ya me enteré, los pueblerinos me lo dijeron ¿cuándo tenían pensado decirme?

— ¿Decirte qué?—dijo Hiccup abochornado. —Ella no...—trataba de negar aquella imposible realidad.

— ¿Por qué no? Están casados y de seguro hay mucha actividad entre ustedes...  
—dijo picaronamente.

Hiccup seguía negando con la cabeza, la única vez que había estado con su esposa había sido la noche de bodas y aunque la hizo suya ni siquiera había terminado, tan pronto la hizo su mujer había salido de ella.

— ¡Oh, sí!, claro Hiccup. — Bork le dio un codazo para seguirle la corriente al exjefe, pues era capaz de fastidiarlo si se enteraba que su nieto tenía cero actividad sexual con su mujer.

Pero Hiccup seguía ensimismado, no tenía planes para un hijo aun y menos con lo confundido que estaba con respecto a sus sentimientos.

— ¡Que alegría, el futuro heredero de Berk!—Festejó Eero ruidosamente, y era extraño para los presentes verlo tan feliz, una faceta que no veían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto Hiccup seguía sin palabras, pensando una y otra vez en la pequeña posibilidad que en aquella noche hubiera dejado preñada a su esposa. En ese momento, la puerta de la casa Haddock se abrió revelando a Gothi y a Ruffnut que habían ido a asistirla.

— ¿Y...?—preguntó Eero ansioso.

—Tuvo... una hemorragia... ahí...—Explicó la sirvienta con timidez, señalando con sus ojos hacia cierta parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Abortó?—Se adelantó Eero con tristeza en su rostro.

Aquello alteró a Hiccup, la idea de perder a un hijo suyo le dolió en el pecho.

— ¿Aborto?—dijo Ruffnut confundida.

En ese momento Gothi empezó a rallar con su bastón en el suelo, Bork, que era el único capaz de entender sus escritos, tradujo por ellos.

—" _Lady Camicazi no estaba embarazada"_.

Hiccup suspiró con alivio, sin embargo aquella sensación de perder algo que era parte de él se quedó en su corazón.

— ¡¿Entonces qué fue?!—Preguntó Eero con exigencia. — ¿Por qué la hemorragia?

— ¿Pues por qué va ser?—dijo Ruffnut como si fuera obvio, tomando de tonto al exjefe. —Eso es mensual.

Y tal como la voz de la sirvienta lo había plasmado, Eero quedó como un tonto frente a todos.

—Pero... ¿tan grave se puso?—Preguntó ahora Hiccup.

Ruffnut guardó silencio y mejor dejó a la viejita explicar lo que sólo las mujeres podían entender.

— _"Sufrió un ataque de ansiedad que al parecer hizo que su sangre llegara precipitadamente y lo que le ocasionó también la migraña; y por lo que me comentó, deduje que era más fuerte ya que había tenido muchos atrasos"_

— ¿Atrasos?—Preguntó Hiccup en voz alta cuando su abuelo terminó de leer los garabatos de la anciana.

—Bueno... verás...—Empezó Ruffnut a balbucear. —Ella hace algunos meses que no sangraba.

— ¿Ósea que ella no puede concebir?—Cuestionó Eero empezando a exaltarse. — ¡No sirve para tener hijos!

— ¡Abuelo! —Hiccup detestaba que Eero considerara a las mujeres como objetos, en especial a su esposa.

— _"Hay una probabilidad de que así sea pero a la vez no"—_ escribió Gothi. — _"Tal vez sólo complicaciones para concebir, por lo que jefe Hiccup, pueden seguir intentándolo"._

El mencionado de inmediato se sonrojó con la insinuación, aun así se tranquilizó, suspiró aliviado de saber que su lady estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía.

— ¿Puedo verla?

—Está dormida. —Dijo Ruffnut recelosa de aquella actitud, sin embargo Gothi, como la curandera, le cedió el paso.

La gemela aun así no perdió el tiempo y con la excusa de que lo acompañaría hasta donde estaba su amiga, aprovechó para enterarse sobre qué había pasado.

—Leyó un mensaje de su tío. —Fue lo único que el jefe le contó.

— ¿Y qué le escribió?

—Sólo aceptó la invitación a la regata. —Respondió extrañado del interrogatorio. —Y que traería sus cosas.

Un largo "Ahhh" salió de la gemela como respuesta, mientras procesaba la información.

— ¿Qué tanto se traen con esas cosas? ¿Son muy importantes para ella?

El cambio de juego no lo esperaba Ruffnut, quien se irguió con nerviosismo.

—Eh... sí... ¿no sabes cuánto?—Insinuó tratando de no verse sospechosa.

—Entonces mandaré a alguien por ellas, Tuffnut y tú pueden acompañarlos.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No es necesario! O si gustas sólo Tuffnut y yo... no queremos molestarlos.

—No son molestias y no irán solos; díganme cuándo quieren ir para preparar a los jinetes y una ruta segura.

—No, no, no...—siguió negándose Thorston, ahora comprendía que tan difícil podía ser convivir y lidiar con el jefe. —El rey Harald ya dijo que traerá esas "cosas". —Dijo con pesar y apegándose al nuevo plan.

—Bien, como ustedes quieran. —Dijo Hiccup listo para entrar a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la vio acostada en la cama, la habían cambiado de ropa, la abrigaron y le habían puesto unas plantas medicinales en su frente. Cuando sintió de nuevo ese alivio al ver que estaba bien cerró la puerta.

—Pensé que entrarías.

—Sólo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien, no quiero molestarla... por cierto, debo preguntarte algo más.

La gemela tragó saliva temerosa de otro inquietante interrogatorio. — ¿Qué? —Preguntó titubeante, pues Hiccup la miraba fijamente tal como alguien vería a criminal sospechoso.

—No... Olvídalo. Creo que debemos dejarla descansar. ¿Te la puedo encargar? Aun debo hacer algunas cosas.

—Seguro.

—Te lo agradezco.

Dicho esto Hiccup se fue para seguir dirigiendo a Berk, mientras Ruffnut hacia guardia a su amiga.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo está?—preguntó Bork, quien ahora era acompañado de Snotlout, Fishlegs y Tuffnut, todos con un semblante preocupado.

—Está bien, ahora está durmiendo.

Los vikingos suspiraron aliviados, después de todo estimaban a la falsa princesa.

—Hiccup, ¡debemos hablar! —Demandó Eero.

—Ahora no abuelo, hay mucho que hacer, Ruffnut cuidará de Camicazi, los demás, debemos seguir trabajando. —Pidió a los presentes quienes aceptaron de inmediato.

—Es un asunto importante. —Insistió Eero.

El jefe rodó los ojos fastidio más valía atenderlo en ese momento o no se lo quitaría de encima.

—5 minutos.

Se apartaron de los demás e incluso de Bork, a quien Hiccup con una discreta señal le pidió no intervenir en aquella discusión.

— ¿Qué pasa abuelo?

—Estoy preocupado.

— ¿Por?

—Por lo que nos dijo Gothi de tu mujer.

—Ella está bien abuelo, no hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¡No es de ella de quien me preocupo, sino del futuro! ¿Qué tal si esa mujer no te puede dar hijos?

Hiccup se abochornó y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, procesando que de ser posible que Camicazi no pudiera tener hijos daría lo mismo a que los pudiera tener si como quiera le había prometido jamás tocarla, aunque esa promesa se encontraba en la cuerda floja debido a sus confusos sentimientos y atracción física que sentía hacia su esposa.

—Descuida no pasa nada... seguiremos intentándolo. —Mintió de acuerdo el plan de Bork.

—Pero hijo, aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme, Berk necesita un heredero por lo que si quieres considerarlo podrías tener a una segunda esposa a tu disposición, una que te pueda dar hijos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó el jefe consternado. — ¡Eso no va a pasar, yo le soy fiel a mi esposa y solamente quiero una! ¡Y... y...y... ya te dije que lo vamos a seguir intentando... déjame trabajar!

Dando torpes pasos se alejó de Eero, sumamente avergonzado tanto por la insinuación, la mentira y el simple hecho que el serle fiel a su esposa era por mero gusto y no por una promesa.

Pero el anciano seguía receloso, les daría su tiempo para que concibieran un hijo. Resopló angustiado por imaginarse a otra persona en el trono de Berk que no fuera su herencia y vagamente se arrepintió de haber echado a la berserker quien probablemente hubiera llenado con gusto de hijos a su nieto, sin embargo no duró mucho aquel pensamiento pues para él una persona sin título, propiedades o riquezas eran simples esclavos que no debían mezclarse con ellos.

.

Hiccup se preparaba para partir en su dragón y le echó un último vistazo a su casa, el corazón le bombeó rápidamente con sólo pensar en su convaleciente mujer y lo que había ocasionado aquella alteración. Lejos de saber si podía o no concebir, se cuestionó por qué tanto estrés y cómo podría alivianarlo.

—Toothless, me parece que tenemos una misión. ¿Me acompañarías?  
—preguntó acariciándolo.

El furia nocturna asintió gustoso, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba su amigo.

—Vamos a dar unas cuantas instrucciones y luego iremos a "Isla Lamida"... ¿la recuerdas?

 _"¿Cómo no hacerlo?"_ Toothless estaba emocionado pues encontraron grandes riquezas en aquella desolada tierra.

Después de ir por unos utensilios que necesitaría para su travesía fue a informarles a los demás, a quienes encontró cerca de la forja del pueblo.

—Chicos, haré un pequeño viaje de exploración, les encargó el pueblo, no tardo.

— ¡oh! ¿A dónde irás?—Preguntó curioso Fishlegs

—Es un secreto, espero llegar antes de que se ponga el sol.

— ¡Espera Hiccup!—Detuvo Snotlout

El mencionado, que ya les daba la espalda junto con Toothless, miró al vikingo en espera de que este hablara.

—Cuando llegues hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarte.

— ¿Todo está bien?—Preguntó notando cierta preocupación en Snotlout.

—Luego te cuento. —Dijo inseguro, pues aún no se sentía con plena confianza para decirle aquella noticia.

—Bien, pasaré a tu lugar cuando regrese.

—Uff...—Snotlout se limpió el sudor de la frente una vez que Hiccup se había ido.

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso?—Golpeó en las costillas Fishlegs. —¿Estás así por tu nueva novia?—Se burló de su infortunio.

— ¡Cállate gordo! Es otra cosa...

—Bien, bien... no me interesa, creo que después de mis actividades iré a ver si Ruffnut no necesita ayuda ya sea para ella o con la princesa.

Snotlout apretó su puño con ganas de quitarle aquella sonrisa victoriosa de su rostro; desde que su padre dio a conocer a todos su próximo estado civil, Fishlegs había adquirido demasiado confianza y fuerza, cosas que él perdió conforme se resignaba a su destino.

— ¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada?—Preguntó con el mismo tono de burla.

Jorgenson no aguantaba, quería golpear su cara, pero de nuevo aquel irreversible destino se atravesó frente a él.

— ¡Está bien gordo! ¡Ganaste! —Gritó. — Pero por lo menos cuídala bien. —Pidió con melancolía, sorprendiendo a su compañero, quien nunca en su vida lo había visto tan serio y tan derrotado.

.

.

— ¿Entonces está bien? —preguntó Odalys en cuanto Tuffnut se reunió con ella en el gran salón, donde estaba ayudando momentáneamente después de trabajar en el fuerte.

—Sí, se pondrá bien, mi hermana la cuida.

— ¡¿Ya no vendrá?! —Preguntó Ran sorprendiéndolos por detrás.

—Por hoy ya no, mañana no sé. —Respondió el gemelo con su típica simplicidad.

—Lo que faltaba, ahora más trabajo para mí. —Gruñó quejumbrosamente.

—Tranquila Ran, yo te ayudaré. —Avisó la otra berserker.

— ¡Y yo! —se apuntó Tuffnut entusiasmado.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces será muy divertido!

Ran no pasó desapercibida las sonrisitas de su amiga para el guardaespaldas de la princesa, tampoco su conversación pues después de compartir unos chistes sin sentido y reír como idiotas, el joven se retiró para tratar de ayudar en otra cosa dejando a su amiga suspirando como tonta.

— ¿En serio con él? ¡Qué horror!

— ¡Basta Ran! Son buenas personas, él, su hermana y la princesa.

—Como tú digas Odalys, no me interesa. —Le dio la espalda para seguir trabajando en las banderas que dejó pendiente la esclava.

—Pensé que en estos días habías logrado llevarte bien con ella.

—No toleramos, si es a lo que te refieres. —Comentó sin dejar de zurcir la bandera. —Es buena en estas cosas, me enseñó cómo hacerlo, pero ¡dioses! Es un desastre en la cocina, hasta un dragón creo que cocinaría mejor.

—Te agrada. —Aseguró Odalys riendo.

—Puede ser que sí… o… puede que no. —Comentó Ran sonriendo de lado. —Pero Odalys recuerda… ante todo somos berserkers y muy orgullosos, no siempre serviremos a los berkianos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida.

—A nada. —Ran seguía sin mirarla mientras atravesaba ágilmente la aguja en la tela. —Sólo lo digo por si algún día un valiente y fuerte berserker nos ayuda a regresar a donde realmente pertenecemos.

—Ran…—Odalys suspiró con nostalgia, extrañaba su hogar natal pero amaba el actual, algo que su amiga aún le costaba hacerlo.

.

.

.

 _Se veía corriendo por un pasillo en el cual muy apenas podía entrar la luz, su única guía del camino eran las personas que estimaba y que se escuchaban gritar al fondo de aquel corredor que conforme corría más se iba haciendo más largo, la desesperación la dominó cuando vio que el camino no tenía fin y sus familiares se iban alejándose más de ella._

 _"_ _¡Astrid, Astrid, Astrid!"_

 _—_ _¡Ya voy, Fare… abuelo!_

 _No perdía la esperanza de volverlos a ver, se tenía que aferrar a esa idea para poder alcanzar aquella luz al final del pasillo, la luz de libertad que tanto ansiaba para ella y para su familia._

 _"_ _¡Astrid!"_

 _Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, lo estaba logrando, sonrió al ver más luz y por fin una salida._

 _—_ _¡"Astrid"!_

.  
Despertó en un sobresaltó, a su alrededor no había ninguna luz al final del pasillo, estaba en la cama y aun lado de ella la preocupada Ruffnut.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Se reincorporó pesadamente, tocando las hojitas que habían dejado en su frente.

—Te pusiste muy mal… y tú sangre llegó. —Ruffnut se sentó a un lado de la cama. — ¿Qué pasó? Algo me dijo el jefe sobre que leíste un mensaje de Harald.

Aquel nombre la hizo despertar en su totalidad, recordó el bajón de presión que le causó aquella fría respuesta.

—Sí, el muy desgraciado sólo respondió: _"Iré y llevaré las cosas de Camicazi"_ , cuando le pedí con amabilidad aquella simple petición. —Dijo Astrid apretando las sabanas. —Se me hizo muy cruel lo que me hizo.

—Te dije que no debíamos confiar él… aunque dijo indirectamente que traería a tu familia.

—Lo sé… pero…—resopló furiosa. —Había estado esperando la respuesta con ansias.

—Ya… tranquila, luego te pones mal otra vez… y cómo la ves ¡Tú sangre regresó!

—Eso me tenía sin cuidado. —Dijo con fastidio. —Aunque… pensé que…

— ¿Qué ya no regresaría? —Completó Ruffnut. —Bueno, cualquiera pensaría eso… ¿desde cuándo era?

—Desde que estuvimos de náufragos… hasta ahora, pero tú me dijiste que también tuviste el mismo problema ¿no?

—Sí, pero a mí me volvió durante el tiempo que estuvimos con Camicazi y desde ahí todo normal.

—Supongo que era porque te empezaste a alimentar bien.

— ¿Pero y tú? Quieras o no, no podemos negar que con Camicazi nos recuperamos físicamente.

—Puede ser, pero en ese aspecto yo seguí igual, bueno, hasta ahora. Pero… eso está de más, no me importa en realidad.

—Pues puede ser que a algunos aquí sí. —Balbuceó la gemela desviando su mirada al techo, recordando la exaltación del exjefe.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Ah, nada… sólo que… me preocupaste, nunca te había visto así… tan débil. —la miró de abajo hacia arriba como si fuera una peste.

—Lo sé, me siento patética.

—Te entiendo. —No lo negó la gemela. —Aún recuerdo cuando en Outcast te veía pavoneándote con tu enorme hacha cuando ibas a los entrenamientos de la guardia.

Ambas rieron al recordar aquellos tiempos, nunca habían sido amigas en Outcast pero sus hogares estaban en la misma aldea y Ruffnut y Tuffnut eran famosos por sus bromas y por ser fieles seguidores de Loki.

—Y tú siempre evadiendo las reglas. —Recordó Astrid con simpatía. —Nunca me tomé la molestia de hablarte hasta el ataque.

—Descuida, no es que me hubiera importado mucho, yo también tenía mis prioridades y aguantarte no era una de esas. —respondió con simpatía, haciendo reír a su amiga.

—Sí, sé que puedo llegar a ser muy intolerante.

—Así es, pero también salvaste mi vida y la de mi hermano, nos guiaste lejos de los atacantes hasta que fuimos atrapados otra vez en aquella isla y luego aceptaste esta estúpida propuesta también por nosotros, te debo mucho, y por eso no descansaré hasta que te reúnas con tu familia.

—Gracias Ruffnut. —Astrid sonrió al ver la firmeza de la gemela.

—Por eso, sé fuerte, ese maldito ya dijo que los traería y si no es así yo misma iré así tenga que ahorcar al mismísimo rey con mis manos.

—Esperemos no llegar a esos extremos, aunque estuve pensando…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué se supone que haré cuando los traiga? ¿Qué se le ocurrirá para hacerlos pasar por otras personas como a nosotros? Siento como si nos fueran a quitar el derecho de ser familiares. ¿Cómo le podré explicar a Hiccup que tan importantes son para mí? Sin revelarle realmente quién soy o quienes son ellos.

—Astrid…—Habló seriamente Ruffnut al escuchar todo aquello. —En primero lugar, a ese tipo, me refiero al jefe, ¿qué le va importar? ¡RECUERDA! Nos vamos a ir de aquí en cuanto estemos todos juntos ¡para que podamos ser libres! ¿Por qué quieres saber la opinión de Hiccup?

Astrid se encogió de hombros, se sintió una tonta pues dejó muy expuesto sus sentimientos y sus intenciones de quedarse en Berk con Hiccup; pensaba en qué responderle, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, Ruffnut miró por la ventana notando que la noche había llegado.

— ¡Ay! Creo que tu marido ya llegó. ¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó molesta de ya no poder seguir conversando de sus futuros planes.

—No… no… no creo que sea necesario, también debes descansar.

—Bien, te traeré algo de cenar y luego me iré… por cierto tú marido también estaba muy preocupado. —Comentó para ver su reacción.

Astrid se entumió desde su lugar sonrojada, tratando de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero que dejó muy expuestos ante la recelosa Ruffnut, quien mejor optó por irse al ver que su amiga se estaba dejando llevar por ese mundo al que no pertenecía.

.

.

Hiccup arribó con Toothless en el punto del atardecer, su travesía había resultado un éxito, pues después de una cansada búsqueda en Isla Lamida, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando y que ahora llevaba en una canasta cubierta por una tela, lista para ser entregada.

—Antes de ir a casa, vamos con Snotlout… debe seguir en la armería. —Dijo a Toothless.

Jinete y dragón caminaron hasta aquel lugar, evadiendo a cuanto vikingo curioso preguntara por el contenido de la canasta, a quienes simplemente ignoró o no dio detalles de su contenido.

—Snotlout, ¿sigues aquí? —Preguntó al entrar en la armería.

—Aquí estoy. —El mencionado salió de la bodega trasera, limpiando sus manos con un trapo después de haber pulido algunas armas.

—Bien, estoy aquí… ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Antes de eso… ¿qué traes en esa canasta?

Snotlout movió las manos con ansias de ver aquel canasto que prometía tener algo de comer, y ya que estaba hambriento quería aprovechar la amabilidad de Hiccup para tomar algo para él, pero el jefe rápidamente le arrebató el canasto antes de que este pusiera sus sucias manos sobre ella.

—Es… un regalo…—explicó tratando de salvar el canasto.

—Hiccup, que considerado… aun no es mi cumpleaños. —trató de quitárselo por la fuerza.

El jefe tuvo que anteponer su pierna para evitar que Snotlout le quitara la canasta.

— ¡Es para Camicazi!

— ¡Ah! —Resopló el vikingo con fastidio, esperaba por lo menos quitarle algo.

—Snotlout, no tengo tiempo… ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

El mencionado volvió a resoplar, aquel canasto lo había hecho olvidar el asunto tan importante que tenía que comentarle al jefe.

—Hiccup, creo que nos han robado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Tanto el jefe como Toothless se vieron entre ellos. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hace una semana que hice el inventario, me faltaban algunas armas, en especial espadas.

— ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡Tú eres el encargado, el que hace el inventario y el que sabe a quién se le otorgan armas y para qué!

—Lo sé… pero no están, toda esta semana las estuve buscando, preguntando indirectamente si alguien las había tomado… pero sólo localicé pocas, sólo hachas para talar madera, Por eso mejor decidí decirte… ya que…

— ¿Crees que alguien quiera atacarnos? —Cuestionó Hiccup. — ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Sólo tú.

Hiccup puso una mano en su barbilla, tratando de analizar cualquier probabilidad, la principal: un ataque, pero de quién. ¡Y con sus propias armas! ¿Quién sería demasiado tonto para enfrentarlos en su propia isla?

—Sé que está mal que te diga esto en medio de este problema, pero no se lo digas a mi padre.

—No, descuida… pero sólo tú, Toothless y yo debemos saber de esto… bueno, tal vez se lo diga a Camicazi para ver si se le ocurre algo para aumentar la seguridad.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer por lo pronto?

—Sigue investigando. —Ordenó. —Pero cuidadosamente, lo menos que quiero es que el pueblo crea que les estoy quitando privilegios o derechos a portar armas. Ya sabes cómo son. Has el inventario todos los días, asegúrate que no falte ni una sola daga. Registra cada armas que entregues y que son exclusivas solamente para el cumplimento de tareas, ya sean hachas o redes y ese tipo de armas y de ser necesario entra en sus casas y verifica que tipo de armas son las que poseen.

—Es lo que he hecho, quien quiera que haya sido sólo lo hizo una vez.

—Puede que nos equivoquemos también, que sin darte cuenta estuviste entregando de más, pero de cualquier manera no hay que bajar la guardia ¿Entendido?

—Así será. —asintió Snotlout como soldado. —Por cierto… ¿has… podido arreglar algo del compromiso?

—Lo siento, no he tenido oportunidad... pero ¿sabes qué?

Snotlout miró una sonrisa en Hiccup, eso significaba que estaba tramando algo. — ¿Qué?

—Debemos dejar que vengan, quiero saber cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de este matrimonio ya que no me creo ese cuento de mi abuelo de que sólo beneficia a los Jorgenson, algo ganará él, lo presiento.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Y por último ¿qué le trajiste a tu esposita?

Le jefe se sonrojó ante la pregunta y tomó el canasto para protegerlo con sus brazos. —No te diré… y si es lo único que querías decirme, creo que ya debo irme, todavía debo ir por la cena.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dime! —Pidió Snotlout conforme Hiccup empezaba a huir en compañía de Toothless.

— ¡Si te digo si querrás quitarme el canasto a como de lugar! —Gritoneó el jefe huyendo de él.

.

.

Por suerte su pequeño y sencillo presente había llegado sano a salvo a casa; estaba agotado, después del viaje y luego de la plática de Snotlout quedó preocupado; sin embargo, trataba de encontrarle una explicación positiva a lo que había pasado para no angustiarse innecesariamente.

—Bienvenido jefe. —Saludó Ruffnut bajando las escaleras.

—Gracias, Ruffnut… ¿cómo está?

—Se acaba de levantar, pero ya está mejor, iré a llevarle su cena. —Dijo metiéndose de fondo en su papel de mucama tonta, como ella decía.

—No te preocupes, yo lo puedo hacer, si quieres puedes irte a descansar.

—Pero… pero… no te preocupes, digo para eso estoy aquí. —Trató de decirle amablemente que no necesitaba su ayuda.

—Insisto, por favor. Debo hablar con ella de algo.

— ¿De qué?

Y de nuevo aquella sensación de que Ruffnut intervenía demasiado en los asuntos de su esposa confundió a Hiccup.

—Son cosas personales, de nosotros. —Dijo sin darle tantos detalles.

Ruffnut tragó saliva, hasta ella se había dado cuenta de lo imprudente y metiche que había sido, pero lo que menos es que su amiga se ilusionara con alguien que pensaba que era una tonta princesa.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—Discúlpame a mí. —Respondió Hiccup. —No quise sonar muy mandón…

— ¡No, que bah! —Respondió burlonamente. —El jefe es muy amable y considerado. Me iré a despedir.

La gemela suspiró aliviada al no verse en problemas por su boca tan suelta; subió de nuevo los escalones, se despidió rápidamente de Astrid, avisándole que Hiccup iría con ella para que se preparará para un posible interrogatorio, y después se fue.

Salió de la casa desanimada, resopló. — _¡Ay!… en serio no la culparía por fijarse en él. El tipo es irresistiblemente amable y considerado, al igual que los demás aquí…_

Ruffnut miró al cielo rememorando la amabilidad del jefe para con su amiga, la misma Odalys para su hermano y claro, sus dos pretendientes.

— ¡Ruffnut!

Salió de su trance y poco reconocido momento de pensamientos profundos cuando escuchó a Fishlegs gritar detrás de ella, y a quien recibió con un puñetazo directamente en el rostro.

— ¡Lo siento idiota! Me asustaste. —Dijo con el corazón acelerado, ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

—No, perdón… creo que no he aprendido a que no debo sorprenderte cuando estás tan pensativa.

—Sí, sí lo sé… es extraño, no es algo que haga mucho y que casualmente siempre es interrumpido.

—A todos les pasa… no te preocupes. —Dijo tronándose la espalda. —Venía para saber si te podía ayudar en algo mientras cuidabas de la princesa.

—Ne… olvídalo, el jefe llegó, yo ya me iba.

—Entiendo. Entonces… ¿quieres cenar en el gran salón? —invitó tendiéndole gentilmente la mano.

Y era a eso lo que se refería Ruffnut cuando decía que la gente de Berk era irresistiblemente amable, hasta ella se sentía una princesa a lado de ese payaso, quien la consentía como una reina, mientras que ella sólo quería exprimirle toda la información que pudiera.

Siguiendo con ese plan aceptó su mano, la sintió cálida, y no supo si pensar cursilerías también la habían puesto sensible, pero reflexionó algo, su hermano tenía razón, ellos eran buenos y ella mala al utilizarlos, o al menos a él puesto que el otro casi ya no conversaba con ella debido a su compromiso.

Se dejó guiar por el amable vikingo, aunque durante el trayecto seguía pensando en Jorgenson y en lo horrible que debía ser que lo comprometieran a la fuerza, pero que probablemente cedería si su prometida era una chica tan bonita como Astrid o incluso Camicazi, pues ella no se consideraba tan hermosa como ellas.

Pero ellos sí. Recordó cuando Snotlout le dijo que era hermosa al igual que Fishlegs.

Levantó su vista para ver a su guía, no estaba tan perdida del camino, había alguien que se interesaba en ella, o para corregir, dos personas; lo creyó en el momento en que se encontraron con Snotlout en la entrada del gran salón, boquiabierto, parecía confuso de verlos a ella y a Fishlegs tomados del brazo.

Un momento que empezó a sentir realmente incómodo.

.

.

Astrid ya se había preparado tal como le había dicho Ruffnut antes de irse; sin embargo Hiccup sólo amablemente le había subido su cena y la había dejado comer en paz, hasta que terminó, luego de bajar los platos este regresó con una canasta en manos, tomó un banquito el cual puso a un lado de la cama, en ese momento la esclava tragó saliva, había llegado el momento del posible interrogatorio.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Hiccup, pues aun la notaba pálida a como estaba acostumbrada a verla.

—Mucho mejor, gracias y disculpa las molestias.

—No hay de que, y no son molestias, cualquiera se puede enfermar.

—Bueno, pero… no estoy enferma en sí. —Dijo Astrid con pena al saber que su sangrado ya era prácticamente público.

—Sí, claro… —rio Hiccup. —He visto muchas vikingas quejándose por ese pequeño detalle que pasa con las mujeres, pero sí es la primera vez que veo que alguien se pone así de mal… aunque claro se dio por un ataque de ansiedad.

Astrid apretó las sabanas, tal parece que ya empezaría con las preguntas.

— ¿Te gustan las fresas?

— ¿Eh? —No esperaba esa pregunta.

—Fresas, supongo que ya las conoces ya que no todo el mundo puede darse el lujo de comerlas.

—No, no sé qué son. —Respondió sintiéndose una iletrada.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Hiccup sorprendido. —Por un momento pensé que en Bog Burglar tenían o por lo menos las conocían.

—No.

—Ah… bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Hiccup tomó la canasta, quitando el pequeño trapo que la cubría, revelando así unos frutos pequeños color rojo intenso.

— ¿Eso se come? —Preguntó Astrid recelosa.

—Sí, son deliciosas, hace años uno de nuestros aliados nos trajo de regalo esto, debo decir que me hice adicto, sin embargo, conseguirlo es un tanto difícil, pensé que nunca las volvería a probar hasta que di con una isla desierta donde crecen de manera silvestre, traté de plantar aquí, pero el suelo no fue muy flexible, es por eso que la comida puede ser muy insípida, pero esa es otra historia…y esto es la gloria. —señaló la fruta.

— ¡Vaya, no lo sabía!

—Prueba.

Hiccup le acercó uno a la boca, eso la hizo enrojecer y con pena le dio una pequeña mordida a la fruta quedando fascinada con el sabor; dulce y amargo a la vez, de textura suave y sabrosa, ignoraba que un sabor como ese existiera.

—Mmmmmmm. —se deleitó ruidosamente cuando tragó el primer bocado.

Hiccup aún seguía sosteniéndole la fruta, hasta que él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó, pero aun sí dejó que ella terminara con el fruto que le había ofrecido.

— ¿Q-qué tal, te gustó? —Preguntó con timidez, cuando Astrid se la terminó.

— ¡Me encantó! ¿Podría tomar una más?

El jefe sonrió, su esposa parecía una pequeña niña pidiendo autorización para salir a jugar.

—Son tuyas, las conseguí especialmente para ti y créeme, vikingos matarían por este canasto. —Dijo al momento que le ofrecía otra fruta en la boca.

Astrid la mordió tal como había hecho con la primera, después del día tan malo que había tenido, su esposo había tenido el remedio para solucionarlo. Aunque claro, eso no le quitaba el hecho de que ansiaba ver a su familia, a la cual les quería revelar que estaba enamorada del jefe, pese a las cosas malas que habían pasado, esperando que ellos aceptaran tal hecho y la apoyaran para decirle la verdad o en el peor de los casos a fingir que era Camicazi.

Por parte de Hiccup, ahora comprendía las palabras de su abuelo, su esposa también necesitaba que la consintieran, estuvo aliviado de que le gustaran y que no las hubiera rechazado. Se le quedó viendo, en especial a sus labios que se tornaron rojos por el fruto, su imaginación voló y lo hizo alucinar un beso, morder sus labios para consumir los restos de fresa, sin embargo sacudió su cabeza, no debía dejarse llevar sólo por la pasión, debía haber amor de por medio.

— ¿No comerás? —Ofreció Astrid ahora llevando un fruto a su boca.

Su pulso se aceleró por un momento, ¿Cómo rechazarlo tan tentadora fruta? De inmediato y de una sola mordida se lo comió, dejando sólo el rabillo con hojas que siguió sosteniendo su esposa.

Y así siguieron, pronto lo convirtieron en un juego por saber a quién le tocaría la más amarga a la más dulce, escogiendo cada uno cuál sería el más agradable o desagradable para su compañero, hasta que terminaron con todo el canasto.

—En serio, Hiccup muchas gracias.

Llegó un momento en que ambos terminaron sentados al borde la cama, viendo la canasta vacía que ahora descansaba sobre la silla.

—Cuando quieras. —Dijo Hiccup echándose en la cama para estirarse.

Astrid lo imitó, después de todo no estaban haciendo nada malo y su cercanía ya no le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba, aunque aún no encontraba la manera de hacérselo saber, quería esperar a su familia primero. Se tocó el vientre, las molestias ocasionadas por los cólicos también se habían ido.

—Camicazi… —habló Hiccup sin verla.

"El interrogatorio" —Pensó Astrid de inmediato.

—Quería que te sintieras mejor, pero me puedes decir ¿por qué te alteró tanto ver la carta de Harald?

— ¿Por qué sería? —dijo. —Me hizo enojar, yo le escribí demasiado y esperaba más…

—Entiendo, razones ha de haber tenido para sólo responder eso, pero al menos traerá tus cosas.

—Sí, claro. —Contestó con sarcasmo.

—Otra cosa…Ruffnut me dijo que habías tenido atrasos hasta ahora, quería preguntarte… ¿qué tanto? Sí se puede saber… claro.

—Co…como 5 meses o más, no recuerdo… ¿por qué? —preguntó abochornada de hablar algo tan privado.

—Bueno, era simple curiosidad… sabes, todos creyeron que estabas embarazada.

— ¿Qué? —Astrid se reincorporó para ver al apacible Hiccup que seguía recostado en la cama.

—Sí, luego cuando nos dijeron que había tenido una hemorragia, pensamos que habías abortado.

Astrid empezó a negar una y otra vez, no habiendo considerado esa probabilidad, pues su primera vez había sido demasiado rápida y era su única experiencia por el momento. Empezó a sentirse incomoda y más porque estaban en la cama en donde habían consumado su matrimonio a la fuerza.

—Me asusté. —Confesó Hiccup. —Primero con la probabilidad de haberte dejado embarazada, es decir, no sé…—Se abochornó.

—De tener un hijo conmigo. —Dijo Astrid sintiéndose decepcionada, aunque no estaba muy fuera de la realidad considerando su actual relación. —Lo entiendo, hubiera sido extraño.

Hiccup no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir solamente que tener un hijo conllevaba a concebirlo con amor, no como ellos, que la única vez que habían estado juntos fue por obligación y en contra de su voluntad.

—Sí…—fue lo único que dijo sin darse cuenta del entumecimiento de su esposa. —Pero luego cuando creí que habías abortado… dolió. Fue… un sentimiento extraño, como haber perdido algo que era parte de mí.

—Lo bueno que nada de eso pasó. —Consideró Astrid más fríamente.

—Pero ¿y si hubiera pasado? —La encaró Hiccup.

— ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

Astrid llevó las manos a su cuello para acariciar la cicatriz la cual ya le ayudaba a ubicarse en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Supongo que hacer lo mejor para que creciera fuerte y sano, sería nuestro hijo después de todo y no tendría la culpa de nuestras acciones, en especial las mías. ¿No lo crees?

—Eso creo. —Astrid sonrió, más con la idea de que Hiccup sería un excelente padre.

Un incómodo silencio.

—Bueno creo que debo irme, después de todo es tu semana para ocupar la cama. Ya debo construir esa habitación. —dijo para sí mismo dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Buenas noches Camicazi.

—Buenas noches Hiccup. —Se despidió Astrid sin dejar de verlo hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Se echó en la cama acariciándose el vientre de nuevo, y su imaginación voló alto donde había un pequeñín de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños volando en un dragón furia nocturna, así se imaginaba a un futuro hijo de Hiccup, independientemente de la mujer con la que la tuviera, pues ella no parecía tener oportunidades con él debido a su turbio pasado.

 **Continuará.**

 ************************************** (u-u)*********************************

 **Este capítulo más o menos me salió, aunque di uno que otro detalle oculto que pase en el futuro espero irme más rápido en los próximos capítulos, pues una de las tantas verdades está cerca.**

 **A los que preguntan si Eret saldrá en un futuro. La respuesta es Sí.** **J**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: Sí, aunque Hiccup cree que el romance es mera atracción física, pero bueno ya luego se dará cuenta que no es sólo eso, pero ya sabes, a los hombres primero se les conquista la mirada XD, o eso dicen. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Pues Astrid se me hace que tendrá una reacción contraria a lo que los demás imaginan, ya lo leerás, y Ruffnut sólo te puedo decir que tendrá sus consecuencias de andar con dos al mismo tiempo XD. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Pues Heather sólo tendrá dos caminos a escoger, es lo único que diré. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues sí, Hiccup primero tendrá que superar a Heather si quiere empezar algo con Astrid que no sea solamente mera atracción sexual o física. Saludos,**

 **Ezxio2160:jajaja espero te haya gustado, gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajaja así es, y espero que cuando sea uno real no se den cuenta XD, esa es la intención, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: no te preocupes por Heather a mi parecer, será la primera en ser feliz ;). Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: jajaja sí Ruffnut es muy atrevida, aunque realmente es la que más se opone a que Astrid sienta algo por Hiccup, por considerar que porque se siente sola y necesita llenar un vacío y sí, serán una especie de dos temporadas ;). Si no es que más, estoy viendo como las separo. Y si leí el comic y si se da la idea, de algo así de Bork como Stoick XD Saludos.**

 **Violeta: jajaja como les he dicho a varias cuando el primero beso pase espero que pasé desapercibido y crean que es un sueño, aunque será muy diferente a como creo yo que piensan que será. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Pues Harald tiene sus buenas intenciones, pero no las sabes aplicar tampoco, busca complacer pero siempre llevándose algo a cambio. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: Lo sentimientos ya se están dejando notar más, aunque Astrid se sienta de repente poca cosa o se sienta incluso presionada por Ruffnut, al igual que Hiccup que debe aclarar lo que siente y no sólo sentir atracción sexual o física, y es por eso que se contendrá más y aplacará en ciertos sentidos, y pues ya pronto algunas de las preguntas serán respondidas e incluso un indirecto encuentro con Heather que cambiará el rumbo de la historia. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Todos los sentimientos empezarán a salir a flote, incluido los de Heather, ya lo verás. Saludos,**

 **Fsusana536: jajaja esas ilusiones seguirán, tal vez en menor grado por lo pronto y pues Heather no será la única con problemas para concebir. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajaja ya sabes que me gusta hacerlos sufrir XD y pues en sí todo está bien dentro de lo que cabe, y seguirá así por unos capítulos más. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Para ser sincera lo leí bien lo del nombre y atractivo, sólo por eso, y bueno creo que le quedaba al personaje XD. Y Pues estará algo gorrosa, pero no por mucho tiempo, a la zorras se les mata rápidamente XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: jajajajaja espero no haberte angustiado demasiado en este capítulo. Pero es mejor estar preparado para lo que sigue. Saludos.**

 **Ladywere: sí, la vi hasta donde llegó la temporada de Netflix, me encantó, espero pronto suban las próxima temporada. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid; jajajaaj algún día todo eso será real, así que paciencia y a disfrutar sólo de las fantasías. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pine: Pues Astrid no reaccionará muy bien cuando se enteré, aunque creo que reaccionará de una manera contraria a lo que el mundo cree que hará. Ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

 **Melody562: Pues pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz y pasará uno que otra tragedia. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: jajajaj es lo que creyeron como te dije, pero bueno como experta en ponerme muy mal en mis días, sé que lo de Astrid es posible XD. Y no necesariamente por un embarazo. Saludos.**

 **Mayu: Lo hice doble (T-T) XD, pero bueno sí sé que me atrasé una semana. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico z: Con respecto a tu duda, tomó la mayoría de edad como mínimo de 16 años, por eso está muy viva la zorra esta XD, además que anda cachonda, pero lástima que lo que escogió ya tiene sus ojos en otro lado. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Si, Astrid tendrá sus momentos de debilidad, pero Hiccup sabrá curar al menos alguno de ellos, y pues en sí tienes razón ya están dejando la timidez de lado y a comportarse más como amigos, digo yo, o al menos personas que se sienten comodos cerca uno del otro. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Pues sólo te diré que cuando Astrid se enteré pasará una desgracia, así que atenta y sí el tiempo pasa volando y este fic ya le veo como mil capitulo y no acabo XD. Saludos.**

 **HeiMAo3: Así es, los andan ya dejando fluir los sentimientos, más Astrid, Hiccup tendrá que ver primero más allá del físico y lo sexual para poder ver a la mujer completa. Saludos.**

 **Ritoruedito: XD, pues es que las chicas también tenemos derecho a un taquito de ojo, y pues supongo que Astrid le encantará todo de Hiccup conforme se hagan más unidos. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos._**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Mega tarde, pero porque lo hice doble XD.**

 **AVISO: Debido a que el próximo fin se estrena la nueva temporada, supongo que estaré embobada, es la razón por la que lo hice doble, para adelantar la del siguiente fin por lo que traeré el nuevo capítulo el próximo 2 de julio.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

.

.

.

Después de la extraña disputa, Spinel corrió tras Heather, necesitaba explicaciones que no le fueron aclaradas pues Heather había huido en Windshear y no había rastros de Sigrid por ningún lado.

No le quedó de otra más que ir al pueblo, llegando ahí, empezó a preguntar a los aldeanos si habían visto a alguna de las dos chicas ya que ninguna había llegado a casa; sin embargo recibió sólo negativas que lo hicieron preocuparse, en especial por Heather, quien creía que podría perderla en el momento menos esperado.

Sin tener idea de donde seguir buscando, decidió esperar cerca de un pozo de agua, de donde claramente podía ver la casa de ambas chicas, esperando de brazos cruzados a quien llegara primero, minutos después, Kaiser empezó a ladrar ruidosamente, señalándole que una de ellas ya había llegado

— ¡Sigrid! —llamó al ver a la menor que iba refunfuñona a su casa.

—Oh, Spinel…—esta rápidamente cambió su expresión a una más amable e hipocrita. —Lamento haberme ido así sin avisar.

—No me importa, ¿qué pasó con Heather?

— ¿Heather?… —bufó. — ¿viniste aquí por sólo por ella?

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Sólo contesta!

— ¿Por qué crees que pasó algo? —Ignoró abriendo la puerta de la casa.

—No me engañas Sigrid, Heather estaba muy bien antes de que llegaras.

— ¡Ay…está bien!, te diré… pasa. —Invitó señalado el interior de la oscura casa.

Spinel entró desconfiado pero necesitaba respuestas; Kaiser lo siguió, sin embargo, Sigrid cerró la puerta con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro.

— ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de comer? —Preguntó con coquetería una vez que aseguró la puerta.

— ¡No, no puedes! Ya dime lo que pasó con Heather.

—¡Heather! —Resopló. — ¡Heather, Heather! ¡Heather! ¡Ya deja de mencionarla! Desde que esa tipa llegó ha sido tu centro de atención y de casi todo el maldito pueblo. ¡Me enferma que hablen tanto de ella y de su estúpida tragedia!

—Entonces… ¿ese es tu problema? El respeto se gana niña tonta, también el cariño y el afecto.

—Y yo quiero ganarme tú cariño, lo juro. —Dijo tomando sus manos. — Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi.

— ¡Lo siento, no eres mi tipo! —Rechazó Spinel soltándose de sus manos.

—Pero soy más joven, más hermosa y te puedo dar hijos.

— ¡Eso fue! ¿Le dijiste algo sobre eso?

—Sí, ¿Y qué? Sólo le dije la verdad, que no es suficiente para mujer para ti. —confesó sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Puso sus manos sobre su pecho y poniéndose de puntitas pretendió darle un beso, pero Spinel la detuvo antes de que ocurriera y la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas.

—Sólo te lo diré una vez… ¿entendido? —Le susurró. — ¡No te le vuelvas a acercar! ¡Y olvídate de esas tonterías sobre mí!

Dicho aquello la soltó bruscamente para apartarla lejos de él.

— ¡Spinel, no te vayas por favor! —Rogó Sigrid al ver que se iría. — ¡Dame una oportunidad!—desesperada, se empezó a quitar el vestido mostrando que no llevaba ninguna prenda interior puesta. —Puedes hacerme tuya en este momento, ¡tómame! ¡Mírame! —exigió.

El doctor volteó con apatía, verla desnuda no le causó ninguna impresión, había visto muchas mujeres en las mismas condiciones, por lo cual estaba muy acostumbrado.

—No seas patética, vístete. —Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Sigrid humillada, se dejó caer de rodillas, derramando lágrimas de coraje y de rabia, viendo que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y todo por culpa de la berserker.

.

Después de haber sacado su frustración por medio de martillazos a metales, Heather regresó a casa con la única intención de terminar el hacha doble.

— ¡Heather!

Se asustó ante el llamado de su amigo que estaba a unos metros de ella, estaban aún tan distraída que no había notado que se encontraba por los alrededores.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Tronó lo dientes al suponer de lo que se trataba, algo de lo que ella ya no quería discutir, por lo que ignorándolo por completo, se adentró a la casa junto con Windshear, sin dar la cara ni dar explicaciones.

— ¡Ábreme! —Spinel empezó él a golpear la puerta, mientras Kaiser, chillaba, ladraba y aullaba frente a la puerta, imitando las acciones de su amigo.

— _¡Largo de aquí!_

— ¡No me iré!... sé lo que te dijo Sigrid…—Spinel se tranquilizó y se apoyó en la puerta esperando alguna clase de respuesta. —Heather… está loca, lo sabes, no dejes que te moleste.

— _¡No me importa! Vete con ella o con cualquiera, a mi déjame en paz._

— ¡No, no me iré!

— _¡¿Por qué insistes?!_

Spienl golpeó sutilmente la puerta, poniendo su frente sobre esta, ¿cómo explicarle que la quería junto a él?, no estaba preparado para decírselo ni para ser rechazado.

—Eres mi amiga. —Dijo sintiéndose un gran tonto. —Y Kaiser te extraña.

El perro lloriqueó dando veracidad a su comentario, en ese momento, se escuchó que la puerta se empezaba a abrir, Spinel se separó de esta, sonriente de haber podido convencerla, sin embargo la puerta sólo se abrió un poco, dejando el espacio suficiente para que el astuto Kaiser entrara y una vez que lo hizo la puerta se cerró de golpe.

— ¡Ja! Muy graciosa preciosa, déjame entrar. —No sabía si reírse o sentirse ofendido de las ocurrencias de su amiga.

— _No estoy de ánimos, Spinel. Vete… y perdón, no podré hacerte hoy la cena_.

Del otro de lado lado de la puerta Heather se encontraba sentada, apoyándose sobre esta, mientras acariciaba al nostálgico Kaiser que estaba de su lado izquierdo, mientras Windshear estaba de su lado derecho.

—No estoy aquí por la comida.

— _Spinel…por favor._ —Pidió con ruego.

—Está bien, me voy, pero mañana vendré y Kaiser, pequeño traidor, cuídala bien.

La vikinga rio, era una de las habilidades que tenía el médico sobre ella. Se sintió mal de haberle quitado a Kaiser, pero tener al perro era como tenerlo a él cerca de ella.

Muchos en el pueblo la apreciaban, entre ellos Phelma e Ildri, pero Spinel era diferente, era la única persona en la que realmente confiaba y podía contar, le agradaba demasiado su compañía, tanto que a veces quería quedarse y olvidarse de la venganza, sin embargo, era imposible; ya no quería causarle problemas a nadie, en especial a su amigo que ya había hecho mucho por ella por lo que creyó que era momento de partir.

.

Siendo un nuevo día y ya con una actitud más relajada, Heather llevó a Kaiser de vuelta a casa del médico, y como muestra de arrepentimiento y para darle la noticia de su decisión le preparó el desayuno que llevaba en un pequeño canasto.

—Lo siento mucho. —Dijo al momento que le entregó la comida.

—Apenas iba para tu casa, para lo mismo. —Comentó Spinel mostrando un plato con comida de presentación dudosa. —No se ve tan bien como la que preparas, pero sabe bien, créeme.

—Te creo. —Sonrió Heather. — ¿Comemos?

Y dejando cualquier tipo de rencor a lado, ambos se adentraron a la casa y comieron el respectivo platillo regalo. Después de la comida conversaron sobre el incidente sobre el día anterior así como el atrevimiento de Sigrid.

— ¡Está loca! —Exclamó el médico cuando contó como la chica se había desnudado frente a él.

—Está enamorada. Deberías hacerle caso.

—No, claro que no… no es mi tipo. —Spinel infló las mejillas con tal broma, si la chica que él quería estaba sentada frente a él.

Guardaron silencio, el estar hablando de esas cosas empezó a tensar el ambiente a su alrededor.

—Spinel, quiero que sepas que pronto me iré de aquí…—soltó la vikinga de repente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Heather apretó sus puños, no le agradaba y se le hacía difícil cada vez que tenía que mentirle a su amigo con respecto a las ideas vengativas que rondaban en su cabeza.

—Es que… quiero irme a donde nadie me conozca, quiero empezar de nuevo… conocer, viajar.

— ¿Cu…cuándo? —preguntó Spinel con tristeza.

—En dos semanas, si no es que menos; me tengo que preparar bien para emprender el vuelo.

—No Heather, por favor… quédate… este es tu hogar. —Le pidió tomando sus manos, una sensación que le causó escalofríos a la berserker.

—Mi hogar fue destruido Spinel. —sonrió melancólicamente. —Aquí aunque son muy amables no se compara a Berserk o… a Berk.

Spinel le dio un apretoncito sintiendo celos ante aquella indirecta, Heather aun sentía algo por su exnovio.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión?

—Nada.

Dicho esto Heather se soltó de él gentilmente y se despidió, dejando a Spinel impactado; le dolió saber de su decisión, no quería que se fuera, debía impedirlo y lo único que se ocurrió: aclararle sus sentimientos, con la esperanza de que si era mutuo, ella se quedaría.

.

.

— ¡Deja en paz a Spinel!

A medio camino de la vereda que llevaba al pueblo, Heather se encontró con la atrevida Sigrid, quien aparentemente la estaba esperando oculta en la maleza.

—Déjame tú en paz. —ignoró pasando a un lado de ella.

—Mírame cuando te hablo, ¡ZORRA! —Sigrid la empezó a seguir a tientas, dispuesta darle de su mejor veneno. — ¿Cómo es que una chica con poca gracia y amargada pudo conquistarlo?

—No sé a quién te refieres. —siguió ignorando la berserker.

.

.

Spinel no había perdido el tiempo, sólo habiendo pasado un poco después de que se marchó Heather, se dispuso a seguirla para confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Corrió por la vereda para alcanzarla, sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Sigrid seguía a Heather y le empezaba a reclamar sobre alguien a quién había conquistado.

.

.

— ¡¿Estás ciega o eres estúpida?! ¡Hablo de Spinel! ¡Está enamorado de ti! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Heather se detuvo abruptamente ante aquella confesión y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo; sospechaba algo sobre eso, pero había preferido ignorarlo ya que no quería lastimarlo.

.

.

El doctor se molestó que aquella atrevida hubiera confesado algo que a él le costaba decir, miró a su amiga, quería ver su reacción.

.

.

—No… no me interesa. —Dijo cabizbaja.

.

.

Dio un grito ahogado, y por más que quiso reaccionar para acudir a ella y explicarle bien las cosas, sus pies no reaccionaron.

.

.

— ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡No te interesa! ¡Entonces díselo! Maldita, sólo lo usas a tu conveniencia, embustera, arribista.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, escuchar aquel insulto había sido como escuchar a su peor enemigo: Eero.

— ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! —se giró hacia ella para empujarla, la tiró al suelo de modo que ella pudo ponerse encima de ella para tenerla a su merced.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Loca! ¡AUXILIO! —Gritó Sigrid asustada— ¡SPINEL!

.

.

El mencionado reaccionó, era momento de intervenir, no tanto para ayudar a Sigrid, si no para evitar que Heather hiciera una tontería, sin embargo…

.

.

— ¡DIJE QUE CERRARAS LA BOCA! —Heather la zarandeó para golpearla contra el suelo. — ¡Mocosa calenturienta! ¿Quieres a Spinel? —preguntó furiosa. — ¡Por mi quédatelo, no me interesa! Sirve que así los dos dejan de fastidiarme. ¡Ya me tienen harta! —Le dio una última zarandeada antes de marcharse furiosa de ahí.

.

.

Aquello terminó de romper el corazón del médico, quien sólo bajó la cabeza y regresó a su casa, ya no había necesidad de aclarar nada, Heather había dicho más que suficiente.

.

.

—Estúpida. —lloró Sigrid, pues pensó que la mataría. — ¡Eres una maldita estúpida!… ¡ya lárgate de nuestro pueblo!

— ¡Con gusto lo haré pronto!

Ignorante de que Spinel había presenciado la pelea, Heather corrió queriéndose alejar lo más que pudiera de la loca de Sigrid.

Estaba enojada y tan estresada que había actuado sin pensar, pero había algo más que le preocupó y aceleró su corazón ¿Spinel la amaba? Trataba de negarse a aquello, por el bien de él rezaba que eso fuera mentira ya que si era verdad se vería en la necesidad de rechazarlo, aunque eso terminara con su amistad.

.

.

Los días pasaron y el distanciamiento de Spinel y Heather fue notorio.

En un principio la vikinga no le dio importancia, seguía preparando el desayuno para dos en caso de que Spinel llegara con su típica hambruna matutina, pero ya no lo había visto, supuso que estaba muy ocupado con algunos enfermos o el libro de plantas medicinales en el cual le estuvo ayudando.

Pero el pasar de los días la hizo preocuparse, sin embargo consideró que aquel distanciamiento era lo mejor para los dos.

Se acercaba el momento de partir, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado perfeccionar su arma, y su traje de combate estaba listo. Partiría en dos días por lo que quería irse en buenos términos con todos y sobre todo con Spinel, después de todo él la había salvado de morir y la había ayudado cuando parecía que era el fin del mundo.

Se despidió anticipadamente de los pueblerinos, que la comprendieron, jugó por última vez con Ildri y Phelma le dio unos consejos de viaje. A Sigrid, no la había visto y era lo mejor pues en los dos incidentes anteriores había sido demasiado flexible pero ya no se contendría y la golpearía si la provocaba otra vez.

Luego, llegó el momento de ver a Spinel; le preparó algo de comer y se dirigió a su casa a pie, estando a unos metros de llegar, vio que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una feliz Sigrid y un sonriente Spinel en el umbral. Su corazón le dio un vuelco ya que los vio muy animados.

Pensó que se había equivocado y Sigrid había confundido todo, él no la amaba, creer eso la puso melancólica y reafirmó su idea que era debido a que era poca cosa para cualquier hombre, en especial para él, que de seguro formaría una bella familia con alguien más en el futuro.

Aunque la idea de que la hiciera con esa loca no le agradaba, él se merecía algo mejor que Sigrid y que ella.

Cuando vio que la menor se fue, se acercó a pasos lentos, lo menos que quería era otro enfrentamiento; notó a su amigo ido después de que la chica se fue, parecía fastidiado, estaba raro y como no había reparado en su presencia, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

— ¡Heather, cuánto tiempo! Digo… ¿qué… haces aquí? —preguntó nervioso.

—Hola… te traje esto. —Le mostró la canastilla.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó receloso

Heather se extrañó del comportamiento, en días pasados él sólo hubiera devorado lo que hubiera preparado.

—Es… bueno… yo quise… es para despedirme.

Spinel se sobresaltó disimuladamente, sin embargo, no la detendría si era lo que ella quería.

—Entiendo, ¿cuándo te irás?

Que no la intentara detener como en el pasado la descolocó, era como ya no sentir afecto de su parte y le dolió.

—En dos días.

—Entiendo, que te vaya bien.

Heather asintió un par de veces, le lastimó su trato tan indiferente pero era lo que necesitaba para hacerse a la idea de que tenía que marcharse de ahí, no tenía motivos para quedarse. Se dio media vuelta para irse, sin embargo olvidó dejarle la canastilla, así que son pena se giró y cabizbaja le hizo entrega del presente.

—Adiós.

Spinel se mordió el labio, se sintió infantil por tratarla así cuando la realidad era que no quería dejarla ir, pese a que no lo quisiera, pero tampoco podía detenerla de que continuara su vida. Incluso Kaiser, quien había permanecido a lado de su amo, lloriqueó con tristeza por aquella amarga despedida.

—Adiós, Kaiser. —Se despidió Heather acariciándolo. —Adiós Spinel.

Llevó una mano a su mejilla, su instinto le había dicho que no podía irse sin haberlo tocado de esa manera, la sintió cálida, suave y reconfortante como cuando este la tomaba de la mano; siempre le daba aquella sensación de tranquilidad que sólo con él conoció durante ese tiempo, y que Spinel cerrará los ojos y disfrutara de su caricia le gustó; sin embargo, inmediatamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo, y sobre todo lo nuevo que estaba experimentado se apartó de él y salió corriendo asustada, el haberse despedido de él había sido más difícil de lo que creyó que sería, por lo que no podría aguantar más días en ese lugar, tenía que irse inmediatamente o algo en ella terminaría arrepintiéndose.

— ¡Heather! —Spinel despertó de su letargo, miró la canasta y luego al melancólico Kaiser y supo que había hecho una tontería, no la dejaría ir.

Regresó a la casa sólo para dejar la comida, luego corrió como rayo, seguido por Kaiser, esperando alcanzarla, quería exponerle sus sentimientos, rogarle si fuera necesario para que se quedara. Era la última oportunidad que tenía con ella.

Después de correr algunos metros se le hizo extraño no haberse topado con ella; Windshear no la había acompañado como para creer que se hubiera ido volando, fue en ese momento que Kaiser se detuvo detrás de él y empezó a ladrar para llamar su atención.

—No hay tiempo Kaiser… ¡Vamos! —llamó al ruidoso perro que seguía señalando al interior de la selva.

El canino olfateó el suelo e hizo una pose que daba a indicar que debía cambiar de trayecto.

— ¿Se fue por ahí? —Como respuesta, Kaiser ladró y cambió de camino.

Spinel, confiando en su amigo, lo siguió, aunque ambos iban más lento ya que no conocían aquel terreno y tampoco habían tenido la precaución de llevar alguna arma o herramienta para defenderse.

Empezó a dudar que su amigo supiera lo que hacía cuando se internó en un terreno más peligroso, no creía que Heather pudiera haber entrado ahí cuando muy apenas conocía el trayecto al pueblo caminando. Pero Kaiser continuó, siguió olfateando afanosamente, hasta que lo llevó a un área más despejada de maleza.

—Amigo, sólo espero que no me hayas hecho perder el tiempo. —Dijo cansado.

El perro siguió en su labor y poca atención le prestó. Después de olfatear detenidamente volvió a hacer la pose que indicaba que debían ir hacia donde su nariz y pata apuntaba.

Confiando de nuevo en el canino, Spinel fue en aquella dirección y conforme más se iba acercando iba escuchando una clase de ruido muy conocido, la cola de Windshear. En silencio, pidió a Kaiser acercarse precavidamente, le causó intriga saber qué hacía el dragón en ese lugar y en especial Heather.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y observó. Windshear le daba la espalda, y delante de él había un especie de taller, pero lo que más le impactó fue ver a Heather a medio vestir, con su torso cubierto sólo por aquel vendaje que usaba de sostén y unos pantaloncillos cortos cubriendo su parte inferior.

El corazón se le aceleró y le gustó pues así se daba cuenta que la amaba a ella, no como otras mujeres que se le habían insinuado en el pasado o como Sigrid, que no le causaba la menor excitación, mientras que Heather aun vestida lo lograba.

No se le hizo correcto verla con tanta lujuria por lo que desvió su mirada en lo que terminaba de cambiarse, aunque no entendía el porqué estaba en medio de la nada haciendo eso y le extrañó aquel taller; volvió a asomarse para ver que pretendía y vio que ya tenía la ropa puesta. Era un cambio diferente y que nunca había visto, de color oscuro, y con una falda que parecía metal alrededor de ella, al igual que las hombreras, al momento que se cubrió la cabeza con una capucha le dio la impresión de que era una guerrera.

Frunció el entrecejo, algo no andaba bien, observó un poco más, Heather empacaba unas hachas y dagas en una bolsa que estaba amarrado a un costado de Windshear.

— _¿Por qué?_

Y cuando la vio practicar con la que parecía la favorita de sus armas, un hacha doble que movió con agilidad y cerró con un preciso movimiento, supo lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Heather! —Salió de su escondite. — ¿Qué significa esto? —Señaló toda su armería.

La chica dio un grito ahogado dentro del cubre bocas que tenía puesto. No respondió, en lugar de eso, se ajustó el hacha a su espalda y montó a Windshear, lista para huir de ahí.

— ¡No te vayas! —Pidió Spinel y saltó para tratar de alcanzarla siendo la cola de Winshear lo único que pudo tomar cuando este alzó al vuelo. — ¡Detente Heather!

A una altura considerable, Windshear llamó a su jinete para indicarle que había otro tripulante aferrado a su cola.

— ¡Spinel ¡ ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¡¿Qué parece que hago?! ¡Intento detenerte!… ¡bájame!

La vikinga observó a su alrededor buscando un buen lugar para dejarlo sin la necesidad de que aterrizaran ambos, ni ponerlo en peligro.

—Ahí. —Señaló a Winshear en las orilla de la costa.

De lo que no se dio cuenta es que mientras buscaba un lugar seguro, Spinel poco a poco fue trepando a Windshear hasta que alcanzó el lomo y se subió hasta quedar sentado detrás de ella.

— ¡¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto?! —Gritó en su oído al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba el arma y la arrojaba al vacío.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Heather enfureció y ordenó a Windshear bajar a toda velocidad para recuperarla, pero Spinel de nuevo intervino empezando una pelea encima del lomo del dragón. — ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡Estuviste mintiendo!

Windshear cansada del ajetreo de su espalda, se dejó caer en picada y aterrizó bruscamente en la playa para expulsar de su lomo a ambos jinetes.

Spinel y Heather cayeron por separado en la arena; la segunda se reincorporó de inmediato y lo primero hizo fue divisar aquella arma que tanto trabajo le había costado fabricar, esta había quedado en medio de ambos; el médico aun aturdido por el golpe fue capaz de leer sus intenciones, y divisando su objetivo ambos corrieron tras el hacha, siendo Spinel quien la tomó primero.

— ¡Devuélvemela! —exigió Heather quitándose la capucha.

— ¿Qué se supone que harás con esto preciosa? —Se burló él presumiéndole el arma.

— ¿Tú que crees? —escupió dejando claras sus intenciones de venganza.

—Me mentiste.

Heather escuchó la decepción en su voz, le dolió hacerlo sentir así, más no era como para que se tuviera que arrepentir de algo.

— ¡Devuélvemela! O tendré que quitártela a la fuerza. —exigió demandante.

— ¡Uy, qué miedo! ¿Y qué harás? ¿Me matarás?... ¿Y luego qué? ¿Matarás al viejo ese y qué más? ¡¿Después de ahí qué?!

—No hagas preguntas, sólo devuélvemela ¡No interfieras! —Gritó al estilo enloquecido que distinguía a su hermano Dagur. — ¡Me harta que traten de controlar mi vida!

En ese momento el arma cayó a sus pies.

— ¡Toma!...No vales la pena.

El corazón le dolió a Heather, sus estupideces y mentiras de nuevo la alejaban de alguien que quería.

—Spinel…

— ¡No! ¡Anda, vete de aquí!… no eres más que una mujer amargada, mentirosa y vengativa.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos de la chica, sabía que tenía razón pero su lado rencoroso no podía permitir que la ofendiera de esa manera.

—Tú no sabes ¡nada! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué no te vas con Sigrid o con cualquier otra mujer? ¿Por qué no sólo te alejas?

— ¡PORQUE TE QUIERO!

El grito de Spinel la dejó sin palabras, lo que había sospechado y lo que le había dicho Sigrid era cierto.

—Pero creo que no vales la pena, me arrepiento de haberte salvado.

—Spinel…no. —Empezó a gimotear Heather, le dolía todo lo que decía.

—Salvé a una rencorosa asesina que está muerta en vida. —Le dio la espalda para ya no mostrar su cara de decepción y el dolor que le provocó su engaño. —Yo hubiera dado todo por ti, nunca hubiera desconfiado…

Heather se limpió las lágrimas, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, pero eran sentimientos mal enfocados, según ella.

—Nadie te pidió que me salvaras. —Dijo en su defensa. —Y jamás te di a entender que te aceptaría a cambio de eso.

—Tienes razón en eso… supongo que haberte salvado da a pensar que por eso me gustas; pero los sentimientos llegaron después de que te recuperaste, no me enamoré de mi paciente, me enamoré de la mujer, pero eso se acabó…—Suspiró. —Tú irás a cobrar tu venganza y yo… no sé… tal vez con Sigrid o con alguien más… me da igual, no serás tú.

—Spinel… aunque nosotros…No soy buena para ti, tienes razón… —suspiró. —soy amargada, mentirosa y vengativa, tampoco podría darte hijos… no sirvo como mujer, por eso es que debo irme.

Recogió el arma el arma en el suelo que no era más que un reflejo de su vacía existencia.

—A mí no me importa que no puedas tener hijos. —Dijo Spinel sin titubeo alguno. — Lo único que quería era a ti…, no, más bien, te quiero junto a mí con todas tus virtudes y defectos…—Ahogó un suspiro. —No me arrepiento de haberte salvado, siento por haberlo dicho.

Y sin dirigirle la mirada, Spinel empezó a alejarse, dejando a Heather estática, sorprendida de que él la quería o hubiera querido con esa magnitud.

Bajó la mirada viendo en sus manos el hacha; viendo el resumen de su vida después de que fue agredida, los malos momentos, los dolores de cabeza, la planeación de su venganza, el dolor de las perdidas , ese había sido todo el resumen de su amargada existencia, sin embargo el reflejo de luz del atardecer sobre el hacha le regresó otros recuerdos, donde el médico destacaba entre ellos, su afán para volverla a la vida, su pasión por esta y la medicina, su dedicación, comprensión, el como la hacía reír sin proponérselo y aquella sinceridad que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se le oprimió el corazón al ver lo tonta que era por rechazar esa nueva oportunidad que le había dado la vida.

Arrojó el hacha, que no valía nada en realidad, lo que verdaderamente importaba era ese chico que se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

No lo dejaría ir. Había sacrificado mucho para dejar que él también se fuera.

— ¡Spinel!

El médico se detuvo abruptamente ante su llamado, y antes de que pudiera voltear una calidez envolvió su espalda y se aferró a su cintura.

— ¡Perdóname por haberte mentido! —Gritó Heather apegándose más a él. —He sido una tonta… ¿Me darías otra oportunidad? ¡Te quiero! Permíteme estar a tu lado.

En ese momento, Spinel se volteó zafándose de su agarré, necesitaba confirmar aquello en sus ojos; y la vio, estaba llorosa, arrepentida, esperanzada, dispuesta como él a intentarlo otra vez. Sonrió, de inmediato Heather lo imitó al sentirse de nuevo aceptada y querida.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, poco a poco se dejaron llevar, él acarició su cabello y ella pasó sus manos por su pecho, hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente para juntar por primera vez sus labios, en un beso gentil, apasionado y lleno de esperanza para el futuro que les esperaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **BERK.**

Faltaba pocos días para la regata, en las semanas anteriores, Astrid se había recuperado después de su decaída; su sangre tal como había llegado se había esfumado al día siguiente, no le tomó importancia aunque no la dejaba de inquietar.

Por otra parte fue capaz de seguir ayudando a los preparativos de la regata, la inminente boda de Snotlout y los últimos detalles de la defensa que terminó de ser construida. Trabajar la mantenía distraída y serena, pues el día de reencontrase con su familia estaba cerca.

No dejaba de pensar en ese momento, cuestionándose si podría ser capaz de controlar su emoción ante Hiccup, quien últimamente estaba muy atento a ella. La fresas habían sido un gran detalle, después de recuperarse no la había perdido de vista, trataba de mantenerla confortable y por fin se había dado tiempo de construir una habitación adicional, dejándole a ella la decisión de tomar la que quisiera, escogiendo la que ya que estaba desde un principio.

Otro detalle que había tenido con ella, fue un viaje que le pidió hacer a la isla que le dieron los Bog Burglars de dote, su supuesta herencia. Al llegar a aquel lugar a ambos les pareció perfecto para que los dragones vivieran tranquilamente; había agua pura, grandes terrenos verdes y la tierra indicaba que era buena para trabajarse, además que se encontraron con un maravilloso tesoro, del cual juraron guardar el secreto. Le cambiaron el nombre a la isla, llamándolo desde ese momento: La orilla del dragón.

Eso y más detalles hicieron a Astrid querer aún más a Hiccup, claro que seguía disimulándolo, su relación a la vista de los demás parecía ser de muy buenos amigos que se tenían mucha confianza.

.

.

—Bien, voy a salir. —Anunció Hiccup quien estaba en la parte superior de la casa de Bork.

Había citado a su dragón, abuelo materno y esposa para que le dieran su opinión sobre la vestimenta que usaría durante la regata. Los presentes escucharon pasos pesados bajar de la escaleras y en el momento en que el vikingo que se dejó ver, todos, incluyendo Toothless, estallaron en carcajadas.

Hiccup tenía puesto un casco con cuernos que muy apenas le quedaba ya que le cubría los ojos, una capa añeja y polvorienta que llevaba arrastrando, y unas botas enormes que no le quedaban al juzgar por como caminaba. Lo mismo pasando con una armadura que muy apenas se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Se quitó el casco ofendido, viendo como sus jueces se reían al grado de que podrían orinarse.

— ¿Quién te dio esa ropa tan ridícula?

—El abuelo Eero, dijo que la había reservado para este momento desde que nací.

—Supongo que el idiota tenía contemplado un vikingo mucho más grande y más musculoso. —Rio Bork limpiándose las lagrimitas.

—Gracias por el apoyo, abuelo. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Toothless, My lady?

—Ridículo. —Dijo de inmediatamente la rubia.

Y Toothless dio un rotundo "No" con su cabeza.

— ¿Ahora qué haré? El abuelo Eero esperaba que usara esta ridícula ropa para la regata. Se veía tan entusiasmado, y ya saben, es raro verlo así.

—Olvídalo, se lo merece. —comentó Bork, aun recordaba como su consuegro se burlaba de él y de su hija.

—Y claro que también quiero dar una buena impresión ante los demás jefes.

El anciano resopló, se puso pensante al igual que Astrid y Toothless, sabían muy bien que Hiccup debía desctacar.

—Tal vez podamos arreglarlo un poco. —Sugirió Astrid poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó al nervioso Hiccup y empezó a hacer los ajustes que se tendría que hacer en la vestimenta. Acomodándole el largo de la manga, al igual que los pantalones.

—La armadura se puede modificar. —Indicó Bork acercándose también.

Ambos parecían los modistas del jefe, quien quedó estático como un maniquí. Al final se decidió que "Camicazi" modificaría la camisa, capa y pantalones y Bork, se encargaría de la pechera, hombreras y muñequeras y le haría uno que otro ajuste al casco.

—Sólo faltarían las botas. —Observó Astrid. —Puedes usar una de las que ya tienes.

—Creo que me gustaría conseguir unas que se parecieran. —Dijo Hiccup tomando aquellas botas que eran tan grandes como para que sus dos pies cupieran ahí.

— ¡El mercader Johan! —Dijo Bork. — ¿Por qué no lo buscas? De acuerdo a su usual ruta debe estar muy cerca.

— ¡Cierto, él debe de tener! ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Hiccup mirando a su esposa. — ¿Me acompañas?

Astrid balbuceó como tonta, sólo asintió, que Hiccup la considerara para todo le gustaba.

—Bien, entonces partiremos desde temprano…

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy… te veo en la casa. —Astrid se despidió, quería salir de ahí para evitar que siguieran viendo su cara de tonta emocionada por ir a visitar al tal Johan.

Una vez que se fue, Bork le dio unos típicos codazos a nieto y susurró en secreto.

—Y ya que vas, aprovecha para comprarle un bonito vestido. Ella también debe verse hermosa.

— ¡Abuelo! —Hiccup se abochornó. —Sabes… que ella se ve bien… en cualquier cosa que se ponga.

—Tú sólo hazme caso tonto.

Hiccup le dio un coscorrón a su abuelo y salió de la casa en compañía de Toothless antes de que le diera más indirectas.

.

.

Al día siguiente y sólo con la compañía de Toothless y Stormfly partieron en busca del mercader. Hiccup le habló sobre este a Astrid, diciéndole sobre las cosas extrañas que a veces vendía y el cómo hablaba demasiado de sus propias historias, advirtiéndole no preguntar o si no, no se callaría.

—Ahí está. —Indicó el jefe cuando vio el barco del mercader varado en medio del océano.

Astrid siguió a Hiccup cuando este empezó a descender, y una vez que llegaron aterrizaron en la cubierta del barco.

— ¡Oh, maestro Hiccup! —Saludó Johan al verlos. — ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Lo sé Johan, te estado buscando ya que necesito algo.

—Claro maestro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo a usted y a…—Miró a la chica que aún seguía montando a la nadder.

—Camicazi. —Presentó Hiccup. —Mi esposa… Camicazi, el mercader Johan.

— ¡Ohhh! —Exclamó Johan acercándose a ella para saludarla. Astrid bajó de Stormfly y lo saludó de mano. —Sabía que el maestro Hiccup se había casado, pero hasta ahora la conozco, un placer.

—Igualmente. —Dijo Astrid estrechando sus manos. — ¿Y bien, en qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Buscamos unas botas para Hiccup. —Respondió Astrid.

—Ah, tengo demasiadas maestro, si me espera por unos momentos, traeré unos modelo que recién comercié con una tribu que…

—Sí, sí Johan… por favor. —Interrumpió Hiccup para evitar escuchar la historia.

El mercader se adentró al almacén de su barco dejando a los vikingos en cubierta, estos aprovecharon para ver la mercancía, desde pinturas extrañas, utensilios de cocina, herramientas y armas.

—Aquí están. —Avisó Johan cargando consigo una caja que contenía varias botas. —Sólo hay que ver cuál es de tu medida.

El jefe y el mercader empezaron a buscar bota tras bota, una que se pareciera a la que Eero le había dado; Astrid aprovechó que ambos estaban entretenidos para seguir observando, cuando de repente se encontró con un hacha doble que se parecía tanto a la que le habían dado sus padre. Estaba algo vieja, necesitaban que la afilaran y la pulieran y sería un arma excelente. Le pareció preciosa.

— ¿Te gusta? —Se asustó al escuchar a Hiccup, parpadeó sintiendo los ojos secos, no se había percatado de cuánto tiempo se había quedado viendo el arma.

— ¡Oh, los conseguiste! —Ignoró la pregunta al ver que Hiccup ya tenía puestas unas botas negras muy parecidas a las otras que le habían dado.

—Sí. —Hiccup se rascó el cabello. — ¿Y tú no quieres algo? No sé… un vestido… o algo… sólo pídelo…

—No…—titubeó. —Yo…—Miró disimuladamente el hacha, creyó que sería raro si en vez de algo "bonito" le pedía una vieja hacha.

—Esa es una excelente arma. —Intervino Johan tomándola del estante improvisado. —Sólo un poco de mantenimiento y sería perfecta.

—No gracias. —Rechazó Astrid gentilmente. —Veré que más hay.

Disimuló seguir viendo la demás mercancía.

—Pts. —Chistó Hiccup. — ¿tendrás… algunos vestidos que le puedan quedar?

—Oh… maestro Hiccup, no cabe duda que es un buen esposo. ¡Acompáñeme!

Hiccup se sonrojó con la descripción y siguió disimuladamente a Johan hacía un baúl, que tenía dentro del camerino. Este contenía algunos vestidos, el jefe los alzó, pero todos se le hicieron feos o estaba rotos o eran demasiados atrevidos.

—Están horribles. —Concluyó.

—Pero ¿qué opinas de este? —Johan alzó uno color pollo y fingió modelarlo para él, el escote era demasiado atrevido, además que el color dañaba a la vista.

—No Johan… aquí no hay nada que me pueda servir. —siguió esculcando en el baúl, viendo que debajo de este había una cajita plateada alargada. — ¿Qué es esto?

La tomó y la abrió viendo que había un espejo de mano de plata, así como un cepillo para el cabello cuyas cerdas eran muy suaves.

—Oh, esa caja, recuerdo que la obtuve…

— ¿Cuánto? —interrumpió Hiccup sonriente.

—Por ser para su linda esposa se la dejó en 250 runas de plata.

— ¡Hecho!

Habiendo pagado todo, salieron del camerino donde encontraron de nuevo a la esclava admirando el hacha.

— ¿Te gustó algo? —Preguntó al verla ensimismada viendo de nuevo el arma.

—No, nada. —Astrid negó una y otra vez. — ¿Nos vamos? —Notando que él había terminado con sus compras montó a Stormfly para alistarse y partir.

—Johan también dame esa hacha. —Pidió el jefe para sorpresa de la esclava.

—Muy buena elección maestro Hiccup. —Johan la tomó para entregársela. —Está algo maltratada pero es funcional.

—Sólo algo de mantenimiento, nada que no pueda solucionar.

Y sin mencionarle palabra alguna a la sorprendida "Camicazi", montó a Toothless guardando todas sus compras.

.

.

Al llegar a Berk, se separaron para continuar con sus actividades, Astrid sólo vio que Hiccup se llevó las cosas con él, incluido el hacha, por un momento pensó que se la daría, pero todo parecía indicar que sería para él.

.

.

—Hasta que la jefa se digna a llegar. —Saludó Ran con su usual negatividad. — ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Lo siento, tuve que salir con Hiccup.

Astrid llegó a la cocina, donde tendría que hacer inventario de todo lo necesario para las fiestas.

—No me interesa. —Ignoró la berserker, contando las papas que estaban en un almacén, haciendo cálculos de cuantas necesitaría para un banquete.

—Entonces para qué preguntas. —Se burló Astrid, la relación que tenía con la berserker era de cordialidad y desprecio mutuo.

—Lo sé… ¿en qué rayos estaba pensado? —Dijo con sarcasmo para sí misma.

Astrid rio, era muy graciosos ver y hacerla ver sus errores.

—No te burles. —Regañó Ran abochornada. —No puedo negar que me da curiosidad lo que hace con el jefe.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Astrid abochornada, pensando de nuevo que a ella le gustaba su marido.

—No sé, supongo que me recuerda a una persona que amé. —Dijo con melancolía,

— ¿A quién? —curioseó intrigada.

—Un hombre muy fuerte y valeroso, berserker, claro… y que ya no está, pero que tengo fe que algún día podré verlo resurgir como el gran líder que siempre fue.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¡Olvídalo! No lo conociste. —Ran regresó a su labor de contar papas. — ¡Y vamos! Qué después falta los tomates, repollo, zanahorias, carne…

Astrid hizo nota mental de todo aquello, aunque siguió intrigada por ese hombre que amaba su compañera-enemiga.

.

.

—Creo que ya tenemos separado el ganado que será para el festín de la regata y la boda. —Dijo Fishlegs cansado.

—Sí. —Dijeron desanimados Snotlout y Ruffnut.

— ¡Arriba esos ánimos! —Gritó Tuffnut alzando a su gallina, la única que sobreviviría al matadero.

—En unos momentos vendrá el jefe y la princesa para asegurarse que todo este tal y como lo pidieron. —Indicó Odalys, compartiendo el entusiasmo de Tuffnut.

—Entonces ¿eso es todo? —Dijo Snotlout desilusionado. —Creo que me voy.

—Oh, ¿por qué? ¡Ah, ¿déjame adivinar?!Vas a conseguir el regalo de la mañana para tu esposita. —Se burló Fishlegs.

Ruffnut miró de reojo a Snotlout, como este furioso se daba media vuelta con los puños cerrados, era obvio que no quería casarse, eso se lo dejaba claro cada vez que entraba el tema de conversación, sentía lastima por él, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos su padre seguía sin desertar a la idea de casarlo.

—Oye… ¿por qué lo molestas? —preguntó al regordete.

—Lo hago jugando linda Ruffnut. Él siempre había sido muy ególatra, molesto y grosero, y ahora creo que todo se le está revirtiendo.

—Y supongo que burlarse de la desgracia ajena es una buena manera de regodearse.

La gemela se alejó también, Fishlegs podría ser muy considerado y gentil con ella; pero cuando se trataba de competir por su atención podía ser tan molesto como sabía que podía serlo Snotlout.

—Lo siento Ruffnut. —Fishlegs la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano. —Tienes razón, me disculparé. —Dijo arrepentido.

Thorston sonrió, aquellas pequeñas acciones eran las que más le llamaban la atención de él. Así como la madurez que mostraba el renovado Snotlout, quien pronto se casaría.

—Te quería pedir…—dijo tímidamente el jinete. — ¿Quisieras ser mi acompañante en la regata y en la boda?

La pregunta la dejó boquiabierta.

.

.

—Tú hermana sí que es muy popular. —Observó Odalys a lo lejos, el como Fishlegs desde que la había tomado de la mano ya no la había soltado.

— ¿Crees? Yo más bien creo que ellos son los estúpidos.

Odalys rio. —Oye Tuff… quisieras…

— ¡¿Te gustaría ser mi acompañante para las fiestas?! —Invitó él a su estilo. —Nos divertiremos.

— ¡Claro que quiero! —Odalys saltó emocionada. —Seremos aliados en la competencia de dragones. —extendió su mano para cerrar el pacto.

—Será un placer mi estimada niña. —Estrechó el gemelo diplomáticamente.

.

.

Por la noche, Astrid regresó junto con Stormfly a casa, estaba cansada, esperaba ver a Hiccup para ver lo del inventario del ganado, pero no se había presentado. Llevó la comida esperando encontrarlo ahí, pero aun no llegaba y supuso que no llegaría por lo que empezó a cenar sola.

—Llegué.

Casi al punto de terminar Hiccup entró a la casa, con sus manos ocultas por detrás.

—Lo siento, tenía mucha hambre, empecé sin ti. —Dijo tomando el último bocado.

—No te preocupes, estuve viendo muchos asuntos de las fiestas, además que me entretuve en esto.

Se regresó a la salida, dando pasos hacia atrás, Astrid se puso de pie pues parecía que metería algo, al acercarse Hiccup rápidamente le extendió un hacha que destellaba tanto por el filo como por lo limpio.

—Para ti… ¿te gustó, no?

—Eh…—Astrid quedó boquiabierta con el detalle.

—Sólo tómala. —Pidió Hiccup animándola.

—Eh… yo… gracias. —Suspiró emocionada y tomó el hacha en sus manos. —Sus ojos brillaron al alzarla y ver esos pequeños destellos de luz. —No te hubieras molestado… dioses, soy tan rara.

—Lo sé. —Rio Hiccup. —Pero así me gu…—se sonrojó. —Mi abuelo me lo dijo…—cambió carraspeando. —Me dijo: "Muchacho, dije que le compraras un bonito vestido y le compras un hacha" —Dijo imitándolo.

—"Pero abuelo, ella es tan rara." —Imitó Astrid a Hiccup, y si algo por el estilo le había dicho el jefe a su abuelo. — ¿Con qué un vestido, eh? —Dijo divertida.

El jefe se sintió descubierto de los planes de su abuelo, se rascó el cabello con nerviosismo tratando de buscar una excusa.

—Sí, ya que me has ayudado y dice que porque te debes ver bien durante la regata, pero sinceramente, los vestidos que tenía Johan estaban horribles.

—Descuida, ya tengo contemplado lo que me pondré… —Dijo rodando los ojos. —Ruffnut y Odalys me ayudaron a escogerlo, pero supongo que sólo será para la bienvenida.

—Supuse eso, después de todo trajiste un montón de ropa cuando recién llegaste.

Astrid se sintió incomoda, las cosas que Camicazi le había dado no eran de su agrado, prefería la ropa de Berk.

—Y hay otra cosa que quiero darte. —Hiccup quien seguía ocultando una de sus manos detrás de la espalda, le mostró lo que llevaba, una caja plateada.

¿Otro obsequio? Astrid se intrigó y la tomó con el mismo cuidado que con el hacha, se acercó a la mesa para dejar esta y observar el interior de la caja. Al abrirla de nuevo quedó sin palabras. Era un detalle demasiado hermoso y muy femenino. Tomó el espejo viendo su reflejo, extrañamente se sintió bonita, luego tomó el cepillo cuyas cerdas le causaron escalofríos, se sentía tan suave como una caricia.

— ¿Te gustó?

—Gracias. —dijo Astrid asintiendo. —Yo no te he dado nada…—se sentía tonta.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, él no necesitaba más que su compañía, le gustaba convivir con su esposa, pero aún se le hacía precipitado decir que estaba realmente enamorada de ella, creía que faltaba algo más.

— ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! —Exclamó Astrid nerviosa, y para tratar de no verse en una cursi situación procedió a soltarse el cabello para empezar a peinarlo con nerviosismo.

Hiccup la dejó, sonrió y se sentó en la mesa para comer, estando atento de cómo su lady peinaba todo su cabello.

— ¡HICCUP!

Su momento de paz fue interrumpido cuando Eero entró sin preguntar, de inmediato Hiccup acudió con él poniéndose frente a su esposa, que casi se le sale el corazón por el susto.

— ¡Abuelo! Qué manera de entrar ¿no sabes tocar?

—Olvida eso, quería avisarte que los guardianes de Berk ya divisaron las flotas de las tribus aliadas a lo lejos los SilverHeads y los Kogeorns, lo más probable es que lleguen mañana a medio día.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, todo está listo. ¿No es así, Camicazi?

La mencionada asintió detrás de él, mientras se aferrada al cepillo, esperaba escuchar que los Bog Burglars también estuvieran cerca.

—Bien, no lo arruines… es tu primer evento oficial como jefe. —dijo Eero desconfiando y viendo con recelo a su esposa. —Y dile a tu mujer que se ate el cabello.

Astrid se sobresaltó, sabía que no debía andar con el cabello suelto en su totalidad porque era mal visto en Berk.

—Abuelo. —Hiccup resopló. —Es mi esposa, está en su casa y puede andar como se le dé su gana. ¿Entendido?

—Lo sé hijo, lo decía para el evento, necesita peinarse bien, de preferencia que recoja todo su cabello, sabes que viene el padre de Alberick, y es más tradicionalista que yo… se espantaría si la viera así. —la señaló por completo.

Hiccup pasó su mano por todo el rostro, conocía al padre su amigo y lo exagerado que podría ser con respecto a algunas tradiciones.

—Eso es todo, nos vemos. —Eero se retiró dejando al matrimonio.

— ¿Pasa algo Hiccup? —preguntó Astrid al ver que su marido se sobaba la sienes, se empezaba a estresar y todavía no había comenzado nada.

—Nada. —Dijo abrumado. —Y disculpa a mi abuelo, no tiene tacto para decir o pedir las cosas, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor.

— ¿Cuál?

—Como escuchaste, el padre de mi amigo Alberick es muy tradicional y cree que la mujer debe recogerse todo el cabello para no provocar la lujuria en los hombres, en especial las casadas, es decir, no las puede ver peinadas ni con una trenza.

—Oh… entonces.

—podrías peinarte algo así. —Hiccup con su cortó cabello le indicó como debía levantarlo al grado para hacer una cebolla alta. —Al menos para la bienvenida, ya después como tú quieras.

— ¿Algo así? —Astrid lo imitó tratando de ocultar la marca con el cabello.

—No, más alto.

Esa fue su perdición, si se peinaba como lo pedía Hiccup todos verían la marca.

—Mira… así. — trató de instruirla, pero al momento en que pretendió tocarle un mechón de cabello, Astrid se alejó asustada de ser descubierta.

—Lo siento… yo… yo… lo peinaré.

La rubia tomó sus obsequios y subió a su habitación dejando a su esposo inquieto, pensando que aquel comportamiento era por lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche de bodas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente los aldeanos se encargaron de terminar los preparativos, siendo guiados por Ran y Odalys, mientras que Astrid se preparaba para la presentación ante las demás tribus, la "Gran farsa" como lo llamaba Ruffnut, quien acudió con ella, a petición urgente de su amiga.

—Y qué importa que lo tengas trenzado, debería valerte lo que dice ese viejo que ni conoces.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ayudar a Hiccup a dar una buena impresión…

—No debería importarte… además ¿qué sabes de Harald?

—Aún no hay nada, el maldito debe estar atrasado.

—O más bien estos se adelantaron. —Dijo Ruffnut molesta jalando uno de los mechones de cabello.

— ¡Ouh! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, sólo que me molesta que está gente haga lo que quiere…—Le volvió a estirar el cabello. —Gracias a los dioses ya pronto nos libraremos de ellos. ¿No es así?

Astrid asintió con melancolía, aun se debatía sobre qué hacer, quería a su familia y vivir con ella, pero también quería a Hiccup, y era vivir una mentira con él o vivir libre con su familia.

— ¿Te parece así? —Dijo Ruffnut al momento en que terminaba de atarle el cabello.

Le había recogido todo el cabello, incluyendo el flequillo el cual había sido recogido en una trenza en forma de diadema, y otras más en la parte trasera. Ruffnut realmente era buena, o más bien Tuffnut ya que era el que le enseñaba.

—Se ve muy bien, pero…—Utilizó el espejo de mano y se puso sobre el otro grande y viejo para observar su cuello. —Se me ve la marca.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! —Dijo Ruffnut irritada. — ¡¿Quieres complacer a tu marido?! ¿No es así?

—Lo siento Ruff… yo no quise...

—Ahh… ¡no! Yo lo siento… ¡Estoy demasiado molesta! —Gritó. — ¿Quieres que intente otra cosa?

—No, gracias… —Astrid sintió que le exigía demasiado a la gemela y eso la tenía irritada, ignorando que realmente se trataba de otra cosa. —Veré si la puedo ocultar con uno de los extraños accesorios de Camicazi.

—Bien, te ayudo.

Ruffnut se tranquilizó y la ayudó a buscar entre el montón de cosas, encontrando un abrigo de piel, muy elegante que le ayudaría a taparlo un poco, al igual que un collar grueso, cuyo adorno era un camafeo que carecía de retrato alguno. Eso le permitía disimular la cicatriz casi en su totalidad.

.

.

Hiccup ya esperaba nervioso en el muelle, varios vikingos, incluyendo a sus amigos y abuelo, esperaban con varios adornos y dragones. Snotlout también estaba presentable, su padre lo había hecho vestir con una ropa parecida a la del jefe, a excepción de la capa que era de tela normal y no de piel.

Tuffnut también esperaba junto con Fishlegs y Odalys, ella y todas las chicas se habían peinado con el cabello recogido a petición del jefe.

El gruñido de la nadder anunció la llegada de la princesa y su mucama, e hicieron un espacio para que aterrizara; el pueblo completo dio un grito ahogado al ver a la princesa tan presentable y hermosa, para muchos era como verla cuando recién llegó a Berk.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, su lady llevaba un vestido largo color rojo, acompañado de un abrigo de piel de zorro, se había puesto zarcillos y un collar, y su cabello lucía lindo, aunque le gustaba más suelto o trenzado.

—Hermosa…—Escuchó decir a alguien, este era Gustav que suspiraba enamorado sin quitarle la vista a su mujer. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza por su atrevimiento y acudió con su esposa para que lo acompañara a dar a la bienvenida.

—Te… te ves… muy bien. —Dijo con timidez.

Astrid sonrió como pudo, no podía sentirse muy feliz si lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento es que alguien le viera la cicatriz, e hizo un plan estúpido con Ruffnut, quien a partir de ese momento vigilaría literalmente su espalda para que nadie notara lo que se veía de la marca.

— ¡Llegaron los primeros! —Anunció Eero en el momento que los barcos aliados zarparon.

Lo vikingos ayudaron a sus aliados a atrancarlos, dejándoles así a los invitados la oportunidad de saludar.

— ¡Haddock!

— ¡Alberick!

Hiccup sonrió feliz al ver a su amigo, quien iba hacia él con los brazos abiertos, se dieron un abrazo palmeándose un par de veces la espalda.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste un galán? —preguntó el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules bromeando.

—Al momento que tú también.

—Yo siempre fui apuesto. —Presumió el chico.

—Gusto en verte Hiccup, eres ya todo un hombre. —Saludó el padre de Alberick, "Goran"

—Gracias señor.

—Goran… cuanto tiempo. —Saludó Eero.

—Un placer saludarlo como siempre jefe Eero. —Saludó con respeto el hombre, admiraba la trayectoria del exjefe y había sido amigo de Stoick.

—Un gusto jefe. —Saludó Alberick, no con el mismo entusiasmo de su padre.

—Alberick, veo que también eres jefe.

—Así es, y aquí junto con mi amigo Hiccup haremos cosas grandiosas. —Dijo con seguridad y algo de arrogancia, sólo para molestar a su padre.

—No lo dudo. ¿Y quién es la joven? —Preguntó al ver a una chica de cabello negro que estaba detrás de ellos, en un vestido de color negro, tenía unos rasgos poco conocidos, ojos rasgados y su piel más blanca que los demás presentes.

—Mi esposa Mako. —Presentó Alberick, invitándola a acercarse, a pesar de que su padre le pedía con la mirada dejarla en la parte de atrás.

— ¿También te casaste? —Preguntó Hiccup impresionado. —Gracias por invitar.

—Fue algo rápido y casi sin pensarse. ¿No es así linda? —Preguntó a la tímida chica. —Ella prácticamente no habla aun bien nuestro idioma, aunque no fue impedimento para que nos enamoráramos.

Goran rodó los ojos recordando muy bien que esa chica había sido salvada durante una revuelta en un barco lleno de riquezas donde salvaron a otras personas, y ya que ella era dueña del barco, permitió la unión de su hijo para de esa manera aumentar las riquezas de su isla.

— ¿Y dónde está tu esposa?

Hiccup se rascó el cabello con nerviosismo, a diferencia de su amigo, su matrimonio sólo era de cordialidad.

—Camicazi.

Astrid respiró hondo aferrándose al abrigo, y Ruffnut disimuladamente la siguió para cuidarla.

—Un gusto jefe Alberick. —Saludó con diplomacia.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ella es? —exclamó Alberick sorprendido. —Princesa. —Hizo una reverencia. —Los rumores de que la princesa de los Bog Bluglar era hermosa resultaron ser ciertos. —halagó con galantería y tomó su mano para darle un beso.

Astrid enrojeció de la pena, y Hiccup carraspeó falsamente, algo de ese saludo lo molestó.

— ¡No seas celoso!

Alberick divertido, le dio un golpe en la espalda, al escuchar el carraspeo tan fingido, mientras Hiccup ardía de la vergüenza al verse descubierto.

—Princesa. —Saludó Goran de la misma forma, aunque con más respeto. —Esperemos que la unión con el jefe Haddock nos haga amigos también de los Bog Burglars.

—Claro. —Dijo Astrid sin saber que responder, de cierta manera eso le correspondía a Harald.

— ¿Y su tío vendrá?

Era como si le hubiera leído la mente, pudo ver en los ojos azules del hombre que pretendía hacer negocios con su falso tío.

—Vendrá, así me lo aseguró.

—Muy bien, así podremos hablar.

—Claro, papá… déjame presentarle a mi esposa. —Interrumpió Alberick al ver que su padre de nuevo actuaba a costa de él. —Princesa, mi esposa Mako.

Acercó a la chica a ella, está gentil la saludó besando sus mejillas y haciendo una reverencia.

—"Je to celkom"

— ¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó Astrid, nunca había escuchado ese idioma.

—Dijo que es usted es bonita. —Tradujo Alberick y enseguida besó la mejilla de su esposa.

Al ver la muestra de afecto, tensó a Hiccup y Astrid, no eran como ellos, sólo esperaban no ser juzgados de tener un matrimonio frívolo, algo que les diera a entender que la relación entre Berk y Bog Burglars fuera frágil.

—Llegaron nuestros otros invitados. —Anunció Eero ansioso de recibir a esa tribu.

Hiccup y los demás se acercaron al barco para recibirlos, Snotlout estaba que temblaba, la mujer de sus pesadillas había llegado.

— ¡Jefes, un saludo! —Saludó un hombre fornido desde lo alto del barco y rápidamente bajó. Era "Ericksen Silverhead" actual líder de la tribu, un hombre tan viejo como Eero.

La dinámica fue la misma, saludaron del mismo modo que a sus primeros invitados, incluyendo a los Jorgenson que tendría tratos directos con ellos.

— ¿Y dónde está su preciosa hija? —Preguntó Spitelout con un ligero sarcasmo, sabía que la futura esposa de su hijo no tenía la virtud de ser bella.

— ¡Mia! —gritó el hombre como alguien que llamaría a un hijo varón.

Snotlout se tensó, al igual que Ruffnut quien presenciaría a quién le arrebataría a uno de sus pretendientes, quería ver que tan fea era como decían los rumores.

Aunque sucedió todo lo contrario, del barco bajó una chica de complexión normal, ni tan delgada como las chicas, pero tampoco demasiado obesa como lo recordaban los chicos.

Mia Silverhead, una chica de 30 años, de cabello castaño largo, atado a media cola, con su cara perfectamente limpia y libre de vello, bajó del barco luciendo un elegante vestido de color azul marino. Al llegar con los anfitriones e invitados tomó el brazo de su padre, mostrando una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos color café dignos de envidiar.

—Ella no parece hombre. —Susurró la sorprendida Ruffnut, miró a su pretendiente y a todos en general y parecían sorprendidos con la chica.

—Saluda Mía. —Pidió Ericksen, y la chica hizo una reverencia. —Jefe Haddock… cuanto tiempo, hace poco eras un pequeño.

—Eh… bueno… yo… ¡Mia! —Hiccup estaba sorprendido que las palabras no salían bien de su boca. —Has cambiado mucho.

Astrid observó su interacción, ¿tan impresionante era ver que aquella chica? Empezó a sentir celos.

—Y usted debe ser su esposa. —Observó la chica con interés.

—Yo… soy Camicazi. —Se presentó alzando su mano. "Grave error" así no saludaban las princesas.

—Es muy amable. —No hubo contradicción por parte de los presentes, en especial con Mia que tomó la mano de la esclava con delicadeza. —Es tan hermosa. —Halagó en un suspiro.

Astrid se desconcertó un poco, esa chica la veía de manera extraña, podría jurar que hasta le brillaban los ojos, y no sabía el por qué, sólo sintió un poco incómodo el momento.

—Y Mia… este es tu futuro esposo. —Presentó su padre señalando al menor de los Jorgenson.

—Snotlout. —Dijo desanimada y tan rendida como él. —Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Lo mismo. —respondió de la misma manera el jinete. Ambos demostrando su disconformidad con aquel matrimonio arreglado.

— ¡Vaya! Supongo que así será más fácil. —Dijo Fishlegs.

Ruffnut no pudo evitar escuchar su comentario, claro, como la chica no era tan fea, el idiota de su pretendiente se enamoraría.

—Bien, supongo que ya estamos todos listos para ir a la aldea. Nos esperaba un banquete, deben estar cansados también por el viaje, así que ¡andado!

—Espera Haddock. —Detuvo Alberick. —Hay alguien más a quien debo presentarte.

— ¿Quién?

Hiccup y Camicazi se vieron entre sí, pues Alberick había dejado a todos para subir al barco y llamar a alguien quien estaba ayudando a los demás tripulantes a amarrar las velas.

— ¿Quién será? —Preguntó Ruffnut intrigada.

—Ni idea.

—Aquí está. —dijo Alberick llegando con el hombre.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Astrid dieron un grito ahogado, la falsa princesa se echó hacia atrás con temor pues el hombre que acompañaba al líder de Kogeorns, era Alvin, el líder de los Outcast, su antiguo gobernador.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Bog Burglar.**

El tiempo en que debió haber partido a Berk había llegado al límite, Harald no sabía qué hacer, había tratado de dar con la verdadera Camicazi, mandando a Leopold a diferentes lugares, sin embargo el pequeño dragón no dio con ella, el mundo era demasiado grande para él y no quería arriesgarlo demasiado. Estaba desesperado, sus tratos y su relación con la esclava pendía de un hilo, y su sobrina perdida y feliz de la vida.

Rezó a los dioses por una pista de su ausencia, días después su plegarias fueron escuchadas, una carta de su sobrina había llegado.

 _Querido tío, como dije, te devolvería los esclavos a cambio de del resto de mi dote monetario, haremos una transacción de intereses, pero sólo si lo haces de acuerdo a mis indicaciones, tendrás que viajar a Stavanger, en la colina donde se encuentra un gran catalejo enterrarás el motín a 10 metros lejos de este y a una profundidad de aproximadamente 3 metros, una vez hecho recibirás una segunda carta donde te indicaré donde están los esclavos._

 _Tengo ojos por todos lados, por lo cual sabré si has hecho las cosas tal como te digo._

 _Atte: Camicazi._

Harald apretó la carta entre sus manos, no concebía que aquella chica tuviera una mente tan malvada, aunque bien creyó que podría ser su guardaespaldas quien la asesoraba, ya que escribía de una manera tan especifica al momento de dar indicaciones y parecía conocer del mundo.

 _¿Su sobrina estaría bien en compañía de ese hombre?_

—Ella se lo buscó. —Arrojó la carta y la pisoteó. — ¡Es lo que quieren ambos! ¡Hagámoslo! Ya me cansé de estás estupideces.

Leopold se asustó de la actitud de su amo, jamás lo había visto tan furioso y agotado.

Harald mandó a hablar a su sirviente y le ordenó alistar el barco.

—Pero señor… ¿a dónde irá? —Preguntó el hombre preocupado.

—No es de incumbencia. ¡Sólo obedece! —Ordenó con desdén.

—Lo que ordene mi señor. —El hombre salió haciendo una reverencia.

El rey empezó a empacar lo que llevaría en el viaje, ideado a la vez la manera de justificar que sacaría el dote monetario de su sobrina. Pasaron las horas para cuando alistó todo, sólo esperaba el momento en que la anunciaran que ya podía partir.

—Señor, su barco está listo. —Dijo el sirviente.

—Gracias, iré a hacer un tratado. —Trató de explicarle. —Ya dejé las instrucciones correspondientes con el consejero y los sabios se harán por lo pronto a cargo del reino.

—Entendido su majestad, por cierto… antes que se marche. —El hombre empezó a escuchar dentro de su bolsillo. —Un mercader llegó y me hizo entrega de esta carta para usted. —Dijo extendiéndole el sobre.

Harald lo tomó con recelo, sólo venía su nombre y título, pero no decía quién lo enviaba, agradeció las atenciones de su sirviente y regresó a la habitación.

Abrió la carta viendo inicialmente era de parte de su sobrina, eso lo descolocó, tomó la otra carta y la letra era diferente a la otra que había recibido.

Empezó a leer y conforme avanzaba la lectura su respiración se agitaba y un gran temor lo invadió, dudó que esa carta fuera de Camicazi y dudaba del contenido. ¿Acaso quería jugarle otra broma?

¿Cómo comprobarlo? Tenía que saber que carta era de ella, así que fue a su antigua habitación y esculcó en sus cosas hasta que dio con unos apuntes de clases, corroboró la letra y esta era parecida a la de la segunda carta recibida.

Quedó en shock, lo habían engañado de la manera más ruin y lo habían dejado con un gran problema, en el cual él también fue participe.

—Camicazi… ¿qué hiciste?... ¿Qué hicimos?

Arrepentido empezó a recordar las frases más impactantes de la carta.

" _Yo no quería"_

" _El viejo y el niño murieron"_

" _Lo siento"_

Se dejó caer, el mundo se le iba encima, trataba de pensar fríamente pero no podía y cobardemente decidió que no iría a Berk, con la esperanza de aplazarle la verdad a la esclava que esperaba a su familia.

 **Continuará**.

 **Eso fue todo, por el momento Heather y Spinel quedarán de lado, empezaron su relación ¿precipitado? Puede ser, y que tanto afectará; lo siguiente sólo serán sucesos de lo que pasé en Berk y probablemente con Harald, la verdad está cada vez más cerca.**

 **Sorry los errores si aparecen, lo revisé de manera express XD**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Flopi: Pues la cosas van mejorando, pero detalles como los de la cicatriz los hace retroceder. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Creeme que Eero no tendrá tiempo de pensar en nietos con lo que se viene XD, ya lo sabrás. Saludos.**

 **Eizo2160: Gracias, y ahora esperar dos semanas. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: El periodo el peor enemigo de la mujer XD, pero sí estaba leyendo que en casos de estrés puede perjudicar mucho y Astrid apenas está empezando a vivir con tranquilidad pero con el estrés de no saber de su familia. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: Lo sé, y creo que haré más cardiaco el Hiccstrid, para aquellos que dicen que su relación empezó demasiado rápido XD. Saludos.**

 **Stefani: Para lo que falta de trama no es era bueno que quedara embarazada, además el como hubiera sido concebido no agradaría mucho. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jjajaja ya sé, yo también quiero un Hiccup, y alégrate ya comenzó las festividades. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: No, aun no es momento de un embarazo, pasarán primero muchas cosas. Saludos.**

 **Astrid pine: Creeme que diste en el blanco con tu comentario, pues algo así pasará cuando Astrid se entere de la verdad. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: No he visto esa película que dices, pero creo que cualquiera a la que le gusten las fresas, ceden con facilidad XD, y más si Hiccup te las da XD. Y pues a Ere creo que saldrá más o menos, no tengo idea, XD pero saldrá- Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Camicazi sufrirá, sólo eso te puedo decir. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: Lo de la esterilidad de Astrid podría ser un hecho, si ella sigue tan estresada, y seguirá así por lo que concebir le será difícil pero no definitivo como Heather, y con respecto a esta, ya tomó su decisión ¿precipitada? Ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: Si lo sé, le faltó sin embargo me sirvió para dar una que otra pista, espero este haya sido más entretenido. Saludos.**

 **Lady Were. Es una probabilidad, pero no definitivo como .**

 **Navitho: Lo siento, he estado media rara con las actualizaciones, espero te haya gustado este . sAludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: Así es, Astrid es quien se está enamorando de Hiccup y eso porque me gusta ver en diferentes perspectivas, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Astrid no está embarazada y corre riesgo de ser estéril, y bueno trato de actualizar todos los domingos. XD. Saludos.**

 **Nrdica: Muchas gracias, y que bueno que te animaste a hacerte la cuenta, bienvenid a Fanfiction, y bueno para alguna de tus dudas como las de Eret o drago, creo que aun falta para eso, el fic va para largo. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Diste en el clavo en un punto, y es cómo reaccionará Astrid, ya verás, falta poco para eso, así que atenta. Y con respecto a lo de Eret, tal vez me mates, pero hay una posibilidad que… censurado… XD, si quieres te digo, y te envío un PM, no es nada romántico, pero tampoco algo que ver con lo que pusiste. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Sí se que debes andar apurada con tus estudios, pero gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, créeme que pasará algo inesperado, que descartará alguna de tus teorías. Y pues Hiccup ahora la ve como una amiga y buena compañía, hay algo que aún le falta para decidirse. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Para saber que onda con Eret aun falta para eso XD y mejor no diga más. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima,**_

 _ **19 de junio de 2016**_


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Hola a todos, otra vez de vuelta después de estás largas semanas.**

 **Unos avisos antes de comenzar el fic se dividirá en tres temporadas.**

 **La primera: "Esclavitud", está pronto a terminar.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

Capítulo XVIII

.

.

El temblor se apoderó del cuerpo de la esclava conforme su antiguo gobernador se iba acercando, con temor, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su ser le decían que era el momento de huir.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Hiccup notó aquel movimiento y vio que su mujer había palidecido como cuando había decaído. — ¿Camicazi?

Astrid reaccionó a tiempo gracias a que Ruffnut le había dado un pequeño empujoncito que la regresó a donde estaba.

—Bien…—Sacudió su cabeza. —Quiero decir… estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, sólo que sentí algo de bochorno.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas el abrigo?

—Es que tengo frio. —se contradijo aferrándose a este, claramente Hiccup no quedó convencido.

—¡Haddock!

Suspiró y dio gracias a los dioses de que Alberick lo hubiera llamado, eso evitó el molesto interrogatorio, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría engañarlo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurró Ruffnut.

—Sí… ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Volvió a preguntar Tuffnut que había llegado ocultándose detrás de ellas.

—No creo que me reconozca. —Dijo Astrid tragando saliva. — ¿Y a ustedes?

—No creo que se acuerde de nosotros, aunque éramos famosos por nuestras bromas. —Contó Tuffnut con orgullo.

—¿Cómo no lo va a hacer?, recuerda que una vez nos mandó a llamar por hacer explotar la casa del sacerdote donde tomabas tus clases. —recordó la gemela con temor.

—Oh, es cierto… fue muy gracioso.

—Pues ahora no es gracioso. — Replicó Astrid. —Probablemente no reconozca a Ruffnut, ella trae el cabello recogido y está maquillada… pero Tuffnut.

—Entendido. —el gemelo rápidamente captó el plan. —Me iré de aquí.

Sigilosamente, el chico pasó desapercibido entre la multitud, la única que notó su escape fue Odalys, que se preguntaba porque su pareja para las fiestas se había ido repentinamente dejándola sola sin darle explicación alguna.

—Ruffnut… tu ve con la multitud, ve a donde está Ran y Odalys, y mantén la cabeza baja todo el tiempo, por favor.

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Y la cicatriz?

Astrid se ajustó el abrigo lo más arriba que pudo para tratar de ocultarla. —Yo… estaré bien. Eso creo.

— ¡Camicazi!

Volvió a tragar saliva cuando su esposo la llamó para que acudiera con él; con la cabeza en alto, y caminando como la verdadera princesa le había enseñado, se dirigió hacia ellos, tratándose de convencer a si misma que no la reconocería.

.

.

—Haddock, él es un amigo, se llama Alvin, jefe de los Outcast.

— ¿Los Outcast? Pero… esa isla…

—Fue invadida. —Completó el enorme hombre de cabello y barba negra. —Creo que a lo que el jefe Alberick se refiere es que ahora soy exjefe.

—Entiendo. Un placer. —alzó su mano para saludar.

Lo que no esperaba es que en ese momento Alvin se pusiera en una rodilla frente a él, con su mano a la altura de su pecho.

—Para mí es más que un placer conocerlo, jefe. He venido aquí a petición del jefe Alberick para poder unir fuerzas contra aquellos que atacaron mi pueblo, el suyo y otros más. Para que esto no se vuelva a repetir en ningún otro lugar.

—Por favor levántese Alvin. —Pidió comprensivamente Haddock. —Eso haremos, es uno de los asuntos que hablaremos durante estas fiestas y por supuesto que me gustaría escuchar que pasó con su isla.

Eero y Goran, muy cerca de ellos, escuchaban atentos, el primero apenas se daba por enterado de las intenciones de su nieto de aquella reunión.

—Vamos al pueblo, de seguro están hambrientos, aun faltan otras tribus por venir, esperamos que lleguen mañana para poder comenzar con nuestra tradicional regata después. —Explicó Hiccup.

—Vamos. —Cedió Alberick, invitando con la mirada a su extranjero amigo.

—Discúlpeme jefe, antes, me podría decir ¿quién le informó de los hechos ocurridos en Outcast?

—Mi esposa, ella es de Bog Buglar y es quien me informó sobre ese lamentable hecho.

— ¿Bog Burglar? —se extrañó. —no tenía idea de que mi querida tierra fuera conocida más allá de sus fronteras

—Tal vez no sea tan grande como Bog Burglar, pero hasta yo he escuchado hablar de los Oucast, es más, le presentaré a mi esposa. ¡Camicazi!

Alvin vio que a pasos lentos una mujer rubia y muy elegante se acercaba a ellos, le pareció familiar; no había muchas familias de cabello dorado en su isla, y una en particular se distinguía por ser de fuertes guerreros, sus protectores.

—Jefe Alvin, mi esposa Camicazi, princesa de los Bog Burglars.

Viéndola de cerca, el marginado pudo apreciar su belleza, se rio internamente por haberla comparado con esa familia de su isla; ¿Cómo podría compararse con ella? Si la esposa del jefe destellaba elegancia y daba la impresión de que era sumamente frágil y delicada. No como la chica de la familia a la que había recordado.

—Camicazi, Alvin es el jefe de los Outcast, la otra tribu que fue atacada como aquí en Berk y en Berserk. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Astrid asintió en silencio tratando sólo enfocar la mirada en cualquier lugar que no fuera su ex gobernador.

— ¿Qué escuchó hablar de nosotros Lady Camicazi?

Tomó aire disimuladamente y se aclaró la garganta para hablar con otra voz de ser posible.

—Que había sido atacada por unos mercenarios, es todo.

Hiccup se sorprendió, su lady hablaba con diplomacia, un tono muy diferente al usual.

—Oh, ya veo. —Se lamentó Alvin.

—Pero ya hablaremos de eso luego, ¿por qué no vamos al pueblo? —Sugirió Alberick.

—Sí, vamos. —le siguió Hiccup.

Le dio el pase a todos sus invitados que fueron guiados por los dragones y berkianos. Hiccup y Astrid se quedaron al final para cerciorarse que nadie se quedara atrás.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla y en caso de que en cualquier momento pudiera decaer.

Astrid lo tomó y se aferró a su brazo, ahora más que nada debía aparentar ser una princesa feliz con su matrimonio para que Alvin no sospechara nada. Era tanta la frustración que no sintió siquiera placer de ser acompañada por Hiccup, le preocupaba que se enterara de la verdad y la repudiara por haberle mentido. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

— ¿Estás temblando?

—Tengo frio. —volvió a excusarse, dándose un golpe mental por no poder calmar sus nervios.

—Todo estará bien, sólo serán unos días. —Dijo Hiccup creyendo que estaba nerviosa con tanto invitado. —y tu tío tal vez pronto llegue. —Trató de animarla.

—Sí, es lo que espero con ansias. —Sonrió levemente mientras pensaba. _¿Cómo le haría para ocultar a su familia?_

.

.

.

Tal como le había pasado a Hiccup; Snotlout fue obligado a escoltar a Mia, que al igual que él, lucía deprimida, durante el festín a ambos los sentaron juntos con la intención de que se conocieran. Pero tanto él como ella tenían diferentes preferencias.

El vikingo trataba de localizar por todos los medios a la mucama sin éxito alguno, aunque una parte de él se alegró que no estuviera con Fishlegs, al cual le había tocado compartir mesa con la solitaria Odalys que se suponía que iría con Tuffnut. Por parte de Mia, disimuladamente veía a la esposa del jefe y cada vez que esta notaba su mirada se apenaba.

—Lady Mia permítame hacerle la invitación a nuestro tradicional baño de novia, no hay nada mejor para enaltecer su belleza antes de la boda. —Invitó Eero.

—Oh, gracias Eero… es muy considerado.

— ¡Gracias jefe! No hay mejor tradición para las chicas. Me gustaría que sus esposas pudieran acompañarla y aconsejarla. —Señaló Ericksen tanto a Hiccup como a Alberick. —Como saben, es mi única hija y la crié yo solo.

— ¿Qué opinas, mi amor? —preguntó Alberick tomando la mano de su esposa. Está rápidamente asintió gustosa, quería darse un baño con agua caliente.

— ¿Mi Lady? —preguntó Hiccup.

Esta le hizo una mueca de _"¿debo hacerlo?"_ le gustaba la privacidad de tomar un baño, así como no tener que preocuparse porque le vieran la marca.

—Por favor, Lady Camicazi. —Rogó Ericksen.

— ¡Papá! —regañó Mia sonrojada, no era capaz de ver a la princesa sin hacerlo.

—Está bien. —Aceptó la rubia de mala gana, no quería hacer quedar mal a su esposo. — ¿Puede ir mi mucama?

—Claro invita a Ruff…

— ¡GRACIAS! —exclamó interrumpiéndolo. Alvin estaba muy cerca y no quería si quiera que escuchara los nombres de los gemelos.

—Tienes una esposa muy eufórica, Haddock. —Observó Alberick con simpatía.

—Cállate. — carraspeó este disimuladamente. — ¿Y Alvin usted tiene familia?

De nuevo la tensión se creó en el ambiente, todos enfocaron la vista en ex gobernante, a excepción de Astrid.

—Mi esposa e hijo murieron hace mucho debido a una plaga, jefe. —Contó con melancolía. —Él sería dos años mayor que usted, si todavía viviera. Luego de eso la única familia que me quedó fue la gente del pueblo.

—Lo siento…

—No se preocupe… aunque. —Astrid notó el dolor en la cara de su gobernador, el cómo apretaba la hogaza de pan que estaba comiendo. —Esos malnacidos… no dieron tregua, asesinaron a sangre fría y a otros de seguro los esclavizaron.

—Tal como pretendían aquí. —Recordó Eero con desprecio.

—Saquearon, mataron, violaron… yo muy apenas pude salir de ahí. Perdí a muchas y muy buenas familias: Los Person, los Lingbern, los Olofson, los Thorston. —Los gemelos, que estaban ocultos en otra mesa, se entristecieron al escuchar su apellido, bien sabían que sus padres no habían sobrevivido.

Alvin siguió recitando con dolor una lista de cada familia que recordaba, Astrid se aguantaba las ganas de gritar y llorar, mucho eran conocidos y buenos amigos.

— ¿Y cómo sobrevivió? —Preguntó intrigado Fishlegs.

—Gracias a otra familia… los Hofferson. —aquello entumeció el corazón de la esclava. — Mi protector Axel Hofferson me salvó a costa de su propia vida.

Astrid apretó labios y ojos, tratando de contener el llanto conforme escuchaba la heroica hazaña que había hecho su padre. Alvin contó que, herido en medio de la batalla, el padre de Astrid lo había asistido, burlando a varios enemigos, lo puso a salvo con la esperanza de que se encontrara con su padre Honeir e hijos que ya habían zarpado; y este, como un orgulloso guerrero, regresó con los demás soldados para tratar de salvar lo que quedaba de su pueblo.

—Perdido en el océano me encontré con la embarcación de Lady Mako, quien me ayudó a recuperarme y a quien a partir de ahí serví como guardaespaldas.

—Oh, entonces ¿ustedes se conocieron primero? —Preguntó Hiccup señalando a la esposa de su amigo.

—Así es, ella me ayudó a volver a Outcast, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya lo habían invadido, fue en ese momento que supe que mis valientes guerreros habían perdido su vida en vano. —Alvin bajó la cabeza recordando la escena. —Luego, ellos no vieron, nos fijaron como nuevo blanco, huimos y nos persiguieron…

—Hasta que nosotros intervenimos. —Siguió Alberick. —Esos malditos llevaban días acechándolos en el océano, no les hacían nada, era como si quisieran jugar con ellos y un día atacaron con la intención de hacerse del barco, lo que no esperaban es que nuestro pequeño ejecito estuviera cerca y acabamos con todos ellos… o con la mayoría.

— ¿A qué te refieres con la mayoría? —Preguntó Snotlout.

—A los que pretendimos llevar como prisioneros para interrogarlos, optaron por el suicidio antes de que pudiéramos atraparlos.

—Lo mismo que pasó aquí. —Susurró Eero recordando a los asesinos de su hijo.

Todos guardaron silencio tratando de encontrarle sentidos a todos a aquellos ataques, sin embargo Astrid no lo soportó, disculpándose, se levantó para salir de ahí antes de quebrarse, siendo seguida por los angustiados gemelos.

.

.

—Tranquila Astrid, respira. —Sugirió con tristeza Ruffnut al ver que su amiga caminaba de un lado al otro apretando, puños, boca y ojos, luchando por contener todo lo que sentía por dentro y que debía guardarse para sí misma.

—Recuerda que no estás sola. —trató de confortar Tuffnut.

Astrid ahogó sus sollozos y contó hasta 10 mientras respiraba lentamente para tranquilizarse, aunque era le difícil, lo único que quería es desquitarse con alguien.

—Ya pronto tendrás a tu familia contigo, tú padre se encargó de ponerlos a salvo junto con nosotros, deberías estar orgullosa.

Las palabras de Ruffnut lograron apaciguar su ira, su padre había sido un héroe, eso no lo podía negar.

—Así que bájale a tu enojo y volvamos al festín, antes de que los demás sospechen.

Astrid rio por lo que dijo Tuffnut, respiró hondo para dejar salir la frustración, aunque eso no evitó que los ojos se le tornaran rojos, con lo cual lo excusaría diciendo que había tenido una alergia a la comida.

.

.

— ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

Hiccup se había tragado el cuento de que a su esposa le había dado una alergia debido a unos condimentos que habían puesto en la comida.

—Sí, ya se me pasará. Sólo será cuestión de que me acostumbre. —Rio fingidamente, odiaba mentirle cuando él sólo se preocupaba por ella.

—Si tú lo dices, tal vez con el baño te sientas mejor. ¿Estás lista?

Astrid asintió mostrando un bolso en donde llevaba sus utensilios de limpieza así como una manta para cubrirse, las demás chicas se habían adelantado por lo que iría volando con Stormfly, además que la quería cerca por si era necesario huir de inmediato.

Abrió la puerta para irse y justo afuera se encontraba Alberick con el puño alzado.

—Vaya princesa, no esperaba que recibieran tan rápido.

— ¿Alberick, qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el jefe.

—Sí, debo hablar contigo y con tu esposa. ¡Wow! Qué bonita que casa. —Admiró por todos lados lo limpia y ordenada que era esta.

— ¿Ocurre algo jefe? —preguntó Astrid.

—Nada grave, es sólo que… quería saber si permitirían que Mako y yo nos quedáramos en su casa. ¿Por qué no hacemos un cuarteto?

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el matrimonio sonrojado.

— ¡Ja! Se la creyeron. —se rio de ambos.

— ¡Alberick! —Gruñó Hiccup con su puño cerrado, al igual que Astrid, que no le importaba golpearlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento… quería ver sus caras—dijo aun riendo. —Deberían de saber que yo le soy muy fiel a mi esposa. —presumió con orgullo. —Pero lo otro es verdad. ¿Mako y yo nos podemos quedar aquí?

— ¿Ocurre algo en sus aposentos?

—No, están muy cómodos en realidad, el problema es tener a mi padre tan cerca… habla demasiado y sólo se está quejando. Mako y yo estábamos dispuestos pasar la noche a la intemperie, pero tu abuelo Bork dijo que tú tenías una habitación extra, claro, si no es mucho pedir.

Astrid se sonrojó de inmediato, la habitación extra era la de Hiccup, este se golpeó la frente y ahorcó a su abuelo en su mente, el muy pillo había hecho una de sus jugadas.

—Entiendo si ustedes quieren más privacidad.

—Eh…—Hiccup miró a Camicazi dudoso de cómo proceder. Le dejaría la decisión a ella.

— ¡Ay, está bien! —aceptó ella sonrojada. Los varones la veían como si fuera la máxima autoridad de la casa. — ¡Sólo por estos días!

—Obvio linda, no pretendemos mudarnos con ustedes.

Astrid más que abochornada salió de la casa resoplando, no sin antes empujar disimuladamente a Alberick por estarse burlando de ella.

— ¡Oye! es bastante ruda…

—Te sorprendería. —Se burló Hiccup, orgulloso de su esposa. —¡Ay, Alberick! Siempre con tus cosas, vamos te ayudaré a instalarte.

.

.

— ¡Oye, te tardaste! —Reprendió Ruffnut cuando Astrid por fin llegó a las aguas termales, donde las acompañaban Mako, Odalys, Ran y otras chicas además de la novia.

A excepción de ellas, todas ya estaban adentro del agua dejando que esta cubriera su desnudez, las provenientes de Berk y Berserk parecían estar acostumbradas, en cuanto a Mia, prefería desviar su vista, estaba muy colorada.

Las dos esclavas, fueron a unas tiendas donde se podían quitar la ropa, ambas entrarían enredadas en una toalla, Astrid por timidez y Ruffnut para cubrir su propia marca de esclava, se soltaron el cabello y entraron en el agua.

—Que mojigatas son, ¡somos puras chicas!

—Cállate Ran, nadie pidió tu opinión. —Contestó Ruffnut aferrándose a la toalla.

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos todas. —Pidió Odaly que tenía el agua hasta el cuello. —Mejor díganos, Lady Mia… ¿se está divirtiendo?

—Sólo Mia, por favor. —pidió la chica enrojecida, viendo cada que podía a la princesa de reojo. —Y sí, definitivamente la estoy pasando muy bien.

—Oye, dicen que estabas muy gorda. ¿Cómo le hiciste para adelgazar? —Preguntó Ruffnut para molestar.

Hasta ese entonces Mia no le había puesto atención a la mucama de la princesa, ahogó un suspiro, le pareció fascinante, ruda y muy hermosa.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó cortantemente la gemela.

—Ruff…—reprendió Astrid susurrante, ella aun seguía velando por los intereses de su marido.

—Oh, perdón. —Mia desvió su mirada y sonrió. —Es que eres muy bella también. —Las chicas pusieron una mueca de confusión, generalmente una chica vikinga no expresa así de otra chica. —Lo que quiero decir, es. —carraspeó. —… ¡mírense! Tienen un cabello hermoso, a mi me hubiera gustado tenerlo dorado.

—Créeme que no. —dijo Astrid.

—Como si fuera gran cosa. —opinó Ran con sarcasmo.

—Pues yo creo que es hermoso. —Opinó Mia, mirando a ambas.

Mako, quien había permanecido callada, hizo una además con sus manos, simulando peinar todo su cabello. —Mu..y lar-go, bonito.

—Es cierto. Le importaría princesa ¿si pudiera peinarlo? —preguntó la novia con amabilidad.

— ¿Peinarlo?

Astrid quedó boquiabierta y miró a Ruffnut que le hizo señas de "No" con la cabeza.

—Le haré un peinado muy bonito, se lo prometo.

—Es que…

—Ay, la mojigata sólo quiere que su marido se lo toque. —Volvió a hablar la aburrida Ran.

—Pero estamos entre chicas, no pasaría nada, no le faltaría el respecto al jefe. —Dijo Odalys.

—No es eso, es que…—llevó una mano a su cuello para tocar la marca.

— ¿Por qué no me peinas mejor a mi? —Se ofreció Ruffnut. —El mío es más largo y bello, el de la princesa está muy feo.

La esclava miró ofendida a su amiga, pero aun así agradeció su intervención. Mia no replicó, y quedó más cautivaba con la mucama. Nadó hasta donde estaba ella, y teniendo a todas las chicas como espectadoras empezó a peinar la melena de la gemela.

—Muchas gracias por esto, en mi isla no tenía amigas.

— ¿Y eso porqué? Si es taaaan agradable. —canturreó Ruffnut con sarcasmo.

—Como dijiste, antes era gorda e incluso parecía hombre, muchos me lo decían, mi papá no supo cómo lidiar conmigo y tampoco me molestaba, siempre fui ruda en apariencia pero por dentro sigo siendo la misma, fue hasta hace 5 años que se preocupó de que nadie tomara mi mano, por lo que decidí que era momento de un cambio si no quería que la gente me viera raro.

—Claro, y por eso el compromiso arreglado con el primer idiota que te pusieron.

—Tú lo has dicho, cambié por mi papá y me gustó mi nueva apariencia también, no lo niego, los muchachos empezaron a cortejarme, pero… nadie me agradó, tengo otro tipo de preferencias. —Dijo insinuante, empezando a trenzar su cabello. —Es por eso que mi padre se vio en la necesidad de intervenir.

— ¿Y te gusta Snotlout? Digo va ser tu… esposo. —dijo con pesar.

—Por supuesto que no me gusta, como dije, tengo otro tipo de preferencias, pero ya no me queda de otra.

— ¿Qué tipo de hombre esperaba usted? —preguntó Odalys curiosa.

—Un hombre… hombre… que se diga hombre… no es lo que buscó, es decir… como explicarlo. —Se empezó a abochornar conforme ajustaba la trenza que le hacía a Ruffnut.

—Entonces descríbalo. —sugirió Ran. —Ya sabe… alto, flaco, gordo, fuerte… sólo para darnos una idea.

—Buen yo…—rio con nerviosismo. —Que sea más bajo que yo para poder envolverlo en mis brazos, que sea tierno… lindo, sepa cocinar, sepa cantar, y tenga buenos sentimientos.

La chicas guardaron silencio en ese momento, lo que la novia pedía era realmente extraño.

—Pues Snotlout no es tan alto. —Dijo Ruffnut molesta.

—Snotlout no es mi tipo… ¡listo, terminé!

Ruffnut se alejó de la chica y se tocó la larga trenza que hizo por medio de varios mechones.

—Vaya, si sabes peinar.

—Me alegra que te gustara.

Mia le sonrió amablemente pero Ruffnut seguía recelosa, la chica no era mala como para odiarla.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo ya me aburrí… me voy. —Dijo Ran saliendo del agua sin tomar alguna prenda, al momento que lo hizo Mia cubrió sus ojos apenada, una reacción muy exagerada a las demás que sólo desviaron su mirada.

—Yo creo que también me voy. —La siguió Odalys, a diferencia de la anterior tomó primero un manta para cubrirse antes de salir del agua.

De una en una las chicas se fueron retirando, Astrid estaba ansiosa por seguirlas pero como anfitriona no se podía ir y dejar a la novia ahí. No fue hasta que Mako bostezó que se le ocurrió la excusa para irse.

—Lo mejor es que regrese para que descanse. —Le sugirió la chica. —Creo que es hora de que me retire. Acompañaré a Lady Mako, ya que se quedará en mi casa.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó Ruffnut intrigada.

—Eh… luego te cuento.

—Bueno, entonces vámonos todas. —Dijo Mia acercándose a la orilla.

—Eh… ¿cómo le hacemos? pensaba volver en Stormfly. —Astrid miró a su dragona que bien podía cargar a todas pero no podría volar con tanta libertad.

—No se preocupe princesa, regresaré caminando.

— ¿Segura? —dudó Astrid. — ¿Ruff, podrías acompañarla?

—Pues ya que. —refunfuñó la gemela.

Una vez que se cambiaron, Astrid partió junto con Mako y Stormfly, dejando a Ruffnut y a Mia en la soledad del bosque. Caminaron por un sendero que iluminaron con antorchas y las guiaba de manera segura al pueblo.

—Me la pasé muy bien. ¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo Mia para tratar de hacer platica.

— ¡Date prisa! Tengo sueño. —Ignoró la otra con desprecio.

—Disculpa… ¿Por qué estás enojada? ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

 _"No, sólo te robaste a mi pretendiente"_ —No… sólo estoy cansada.

— ¿Estás así por Snotlout? —Ruffnut se detuvo en seco, evitó a toda costa dirigirle la mirada a Mia. — ¿Te gusta, no es así?

— ¿Cómo cree? Él se va a casar con usted. —respondió apretando sus puños.

—Yo no lo quiero y sé que nunca lo voy a querer.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? Él es una buena persona. —La encaró Ruffnut. —Y usted es muy hermosa, el idiota no tardará en enamorarse. Así es siempre.

—Claro que no… no pasará eso, créeme. —La chica tomó de las manos a la gemela con delicadeza, fue en ese momento que Ruffnut apreció que esa chica era mucho más alta que ella, tanto que intimidaba. —Sí te gusta, debes hacérselo saber.

—Yo no… —resopló. —Más bien…—se sonrojó. —Estoy confundida… porque… hay… otro tipo…al mismo tiempo… ¿cómo sabré cuál es el indicado? —preguntó con vergüenza.

—Lo sabrás. —La animó apretando sus manos. —Y descuida, sé cómo se siente aquello, también fui deslumbrada por dos…—Hizo una pausa evitando hablar de más.

— ¿Guerreros, jefes, vikingos, mercenarios, bufones…?—trató de adivinar la gemela ocasionando sólo risas en su compañera.

—Es un secreto. —Dijo soltando sus manos, sólo ella sabía que a lo que se refería: que había sido deslumbrada por dos hermosas valkirias de cabello rubio. —Piénsalo, aún es tiempo.

Mia siguió sola su recorrido, pues la gemela tenía mucho que pensar. Cosas retorcidas, ideas absurdas y muchas tonterías fue lo que pensó esta.

.

.

— ¡Vaya! Si que está cansada. —Dijo Alberick al momento que vio a su anfitriona llegando con su dormida esposa. —Creo que el agua caliente la relajó.

—Sí, se quedó dormida a medio camino. Deberías llevarla a la cama. —Sugirió Astrid pasándole a la chica.

Como si fuera una ligera pluma, Alberick cargó a Mako para llevarla al interior de la casa, Astrid sonrió al ver el trato tan gentil y delicado que tenía el jefe de los Kogeorns para con su mujer, algo similar a lo que experimentaba con Hiccup aunque en menor proporción.

Y pensando en este, se preguntó en dónde estaría. Creyó que probablemente se encontraba atendiendo a sus demás invitados. Quería verlo, necesitaban discutir el tema de la habitación, donde según ella, él debía dormir, ya que era el principal anfitrión, mientras ella ya planeaba mentalmente dormir con Stormfly en el establo.

—Es cierto chica, te voy a retirar esto. —Recordó que había cargado las bolsas de muda tanto de Mako, Ruffnut y ella en el cuello del dragón, a quien ya le empezaba a dar comezón.

Estaba tan concentrada en mimar a su dragón que no se percató de que una persona se estaba acercando a ella.

Este era Alvin, que quería asegurarse que su benefactora y jefe se encontraran bien en la casa de los Haddock, sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, observó con curiosidad a la chica de cabello trenzado y rubio que le daba la espalda. Se le hizo conocida.

— ¿Hofferson?

A la esclava se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar a su ex gobernador, con temor se giró para ver a Alvin que quedó estático de la impresión.

— ¿Eres tú, verdad? ¡¿Hofferson?! —Exclamó en un suspiro de alivio, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Yo…—Le salió temblorosa la voz.

—¿Pasa algo? —El momento tenso se complicó para Astrid cuando Hiccup salió del pequeño establo. —Camicazi ¿estás bien? —preguntó con recelo al ver a Alvin con la manos alzadas, en una pose que indicaba que quería tocar a su esposa, la cual intentaba ocultarse a través de Stormfly.

— ¿Camicazi? —Alvin parpadeó un par de veces y se talló los ojos. Esa chica se parecía demasiado a la que conocía, pero cayó en la realidad de que se trataba de la esposa del jefe.

—Alvin, ¿se siente bien? —preguntó Hiccup precavido.

—Yo no…—el hombre parecía querer entrar en un colapso nervioso. —Lo siento jefe, yo vine a ver a Lady Mako y…—llevó sus manos a la cabeza pues le empezó a dar vueltas.

—Tranquilo. —Hiccup acudió rápidamente con él antes de que fuera a caer. —Camicazi, vuelve a casa, llevaré al jefe con Gothi.

La esclava rápidamente obedeció, sólo dejó a Stormfly en la entrada del establo y rápidamente fue a ocultarse a la habitación, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente que Alvin no la había descubierto todavía.

.

—No hay necesidad jefe. Estaré bien. —Dijo Alvin una vez que se tranquilizó.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí, sólo fue una gran impresión que me llevé.

—¿Con qué o con quién? Si se puede saber. —preguntó con recelo.

—No me juzgue mal jefe, fue con su esposa. —confesó como si nada. —La confundí por unos momentos con otra persona. Una muchacha de mi tribu.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, esa chica tenía el cabello dorado, era muy hermosa y sobre todo una excelente guerrera. Formaría parte de mi guardia en la cual se entrenaba. Muchos de mis consejeros me sugirieron desposarla.

—Mmmh… entonces ¿esa chica era su…

—¡No, para nada! Esa niña podría haber sido mi hija; si mi hijo hubiera estado con vida no hubiera dudado en comprometerlos.

A Hiccup le hizo gracias saber cómo a los que eran mayores a él se le hacía fácil comprometer a los jóvenes en matrimonio.

—Esa muchacha era hija del hombre que salvó mi vida, creí que si la encontraba y a su pequeño hermano podría adoptarlos como hijos, es lo menos que hubiera podido hacer… pero nunca los encontré, tal vez… murieron en el océano.

La tristeza se apoderó del hombre, Hiccup no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él, se solidarizó y lo ayudó a volver a los aposentos pues necesitaba descansar después de tanta impresión y falsas esperanzas.

Al volver a casa encontró a su esposa sentada en la esquina de la cama, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del suelo y se mordía con afán la uña del pulgar.

— ¡Oye! —llamó al verla ensimismada.

Astrid reaccionó al momento y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera involuntaria.

—¿Alvin… no te hizo nada? —preguntó preocupado.

El ver que su esposo actuaba como siempre la tranquilizó, dio un largo suspiro al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

—No, sólo… me impresionó verlo así.

—Entiendo. —Hiccup se sentó en la cama para acompañarla. —Pobre, pasó por mucho y se nota que aun sufre, pero… por un momento pensé mal, creí que se quería propasar contigo.

—No, para nada. Estoy bien.

Ambos dieron un sonoro suspiro cuando se percataron que estaban sentados en la misma cama.

— ¡Ah, lo siento! —Se levantó Hiccup abrumado. — ¡Te dejo dormir! Yo iré a dormir al establo.

— ¡No señor! Tú debes dormir en la cama, yo iré al establo.

—Pero hace frio.

— ¡Lo mismo te digo!

Astrid desvió la mirada avergonzada y Hiccup golpeó su frente, cuando su esposa se ponía en ese plan era difícil quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

 _"¡Ustedes, dejen dormir!"_

El sólo escuchar a Alberick los hizo enrojecer, mucho más Astrid quien era la que hablaba más fuerte. Trató de no mirar a Hiccup, pues con sólo hacerlo se imaginaba compartir la cama con él.

—No te preocupes, iré a dormir en el establo, es lo mejor, tengo que levantarme más temprano para esperar a las otras tribus.

Astrid se tensó con aquello, Harald ya estaba a nada de llegar, eso significaba reencontrase con su familia y una posible despedida con Hiccup. Se atrevió a verlo, este estaba preparando algunas mantas para llevarse al establo. No quería que se fuera, muy en el fondo deseaba que se quedara con ella, que él la tomara en brazos y la llevara a la cama, que la acompañara para dormir y la abrazara como imaginaba que Alberick hacía con su esposa.

—Ya tomé lo que necesito… me voy. —avisó Hiccup.

— ¡Espera! Está haciendo mucho frio afuera…. ¿Po… por qué… no te quedas aquí… conmigo?

Hiccup se alteró y rápidamente su mente maquiló una fantasía que descartó tan rápido como se creó.

—Pero…

—Me refiero…—titubeó sintiéndose una tonta. — a que yo dormiré en el suelo. Tú toma la cama, después de todo yo fui quien le dijo a Alberick que podía quedarse en tu habitación.

—No te preocupes eso, hiciste bien, y yo dormiré en el piso, . —Se adelantó Hiccup arrojando las cosas que ya tenía listas, y sin esperar la opinión de su lady se acomodó, al acostarse apretó los ojos para tratar de dormir más rápido, antes de que pudiera escucharla quejarse.

Astrid quedó anonada, su esposo le había ganado esa batalla y ella ni siquiera se había preparado. Sonrió. Apagó todas la velas y se acostó en la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía y menos con su él ahí.

La poca luz del exterior le daba la oportunidad de visualizar la silueta del ya dormido Hiccup, le parecía increíble lo rápido que se dormía, volvió a sonreír como toda una enamorada, aunque rápidamente se le borró al pensar que pronto tendría que dejarlo.

 _"Sólo un día más… y ¿ese sentimiento se terminará?"_ —Acongojada, le dio la espalda y se arropó hasta la cabeza con las mantas— _"Abuelo… Fare… ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero dejarlo, quiero estar aquí con él… a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que pasó"_ —Recordó con tristeza la noche de bodas.

 _"¿Cómo terminar con este dolor?"_

 _¿Dolor?_

En eso se había convertido su preciado "algo", estar entre la espada y la pared ya no le permitía sentir como antes, pues era como tener muchos caminos por escoger y cada uno conducía aun diferente destino

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Astrid se levantó en un sobresalto con el escándalo del cuerno que resonó en todo el pueblo, al girarse en la cama vio que Hiccup ya no estaba y que las mantas que había utilizado para dormir estaban dobladas y acomodadas sobre una silla.

—¡Astrid! ¡Astrid! —escuchó a Ruffnut de repente, esta entró por la puerta sin tomarse la molestia de tocar.

—Ruffnut…—regañó susurrante. —No me digas Astrid… alguien te puede escuchar.

— ¡Olvida eso! —Dijo eufórica. —Vienen más barcos… muchos, creo que todas las tribus ya llegaron.

Astrid se levantó de golpe de la cama, el momento que tanto había esperado había llegado. Le pidió ayuda a Ruffnut para vestirse, a pesar de que Hiccup le dijo que podía ir como siempre, se arregló de la misma manera que el día anterior, dejando sólo el cabello en un cebolla hacia abajo para que cubriera su cuello, pues si se lo trenzaba corría el peligro de ser reconocida otra vez por Alvin.

—Ruff, cuando el rey llegue, me gustaría que lo previnieras y también a mi familia.

—Lo sé. Lo abordaré antes de que baje del barco, de eso no te preocupes. ¿Qué hay con Honeir y Fare? ¿Los harás pasar por sirviente en lo que escapamos?

La esclava asintió cabizbaja, no le quedaba de otra, sería sólo algo temporal en lo que encontraba la manera de decirle la verdad a su marido.

—Ya estás lista. —dijo la gemela cuando le colocó un abrigo de un color beige que combinaba muy bien con el vestido largo color azul que ahora llevaría. — ¿Nos vamos?

Astrid asintió con una sonrisa leve, no podía aguantar la emoción de ver a su hermano y abuelo así como la nostalgia de no saber qué hacer con los sentimientos que tenía por Hiccup.

.

.

La dinámica fue la misma, llegando al muelle ya había varios vikingos esperando, entre ellos los que habían llegado el día anterior; juntos con estos recibieron a los jefes, jarls y reyes de otras 5 tribus aliadas.

El tiempo se había ido lento entre presentaciones y saludos correspondientes, Astrid tuvo que soportar el congeniar y agradar a esas personas, mientras trataba de evitar las miradas incomodas que su ex gobernador le brindaba.

—No hay más navíos jefe, ya llegaron todos. —anunció Gustav bajando de su dragón.

Aquella noticia descolocó a Astrid. ¿Dónde estaba Harald?

— ¡¿Seguro, Gustav?! —preguntó Hiccup. —Falta el rey de los Bog Burglars.

—No jefe, el océano está limpio de navíos.

Conforme escuchaba la malas noticias que le daba Gustav a su esposo, Astrid trataba de controlar su ansias aferrándose al abrigo de piel, por dentro estaba furiosa y angustiada, empezó a dudar de que Harald fue a cumplir con su palabra.

— ¿Camicazi? —la llamó Hiccup.

Esta trató de poner una buena cara, aunque sus labios torcidos por la desilusión e ira decían lo contrario, algo que fue muy notorio para Hiccup.

—Tal vez está retrasado, el día no ha acabado. —trató de encontrarle una explicación al retraso del rey.

Astrid asintió tratándose de convencer que lo que decía Hiccup era verdad, que Harald sólo estaba retrasado y llegaría en el momento menos esperado. Tuvo que seguir sonriendo, seguir fingiendo y seguir acompañando a su marido como un pequeño trofeo.

Ya no le gustó en lo absoluto, le gustaba Hiccup, pero empezó a sentir que estaba haciendo demasiado y no era recompensada, pues lo único que deseaba nadie se lo podía dar a excepción del rey.

.

.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos fueron espectadores de cómo a su amiga le estaba costando trabajo mentir después de otra desilusión, con su astucia (poco apreciada), pronosticaban lo que seguramente el rey haría, eso los llevó a tomar una decisión.

— ¿Para cuándo hermana? —preguntó con seriedad el varón.

—En tres días, si ese maldito no se aparece antes de la boda le haremos una pequeña visita.

Ambos chocaron cascos, el tiempo de ser esclavos para ellos había terminado, era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida e ir a buscar personalmente la libertad, tanto para ellos así como para su amiga.

Para los gemelos, el trato con el rey había terminado.

Continuará.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, estuvo algo express pero ya viene lo interesante. La regata, una carrera de dragones y por supuesto una boda. Sin olvidar que Alberick sigue siendo huésped en la casa de los tortolitos.**

 **Alexandra HSGS: ese Bork es un loquillo, santa regañada que le van a dar, XD. Saludos.**

 **ezio2160: Espero que te haya agradado esta nueva dosis de droga XD. Saludos.**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Que bueno que no haya parecido rápido de cualquier manera les queda a esa pareja muchos problemas por susperar, ya lo sabrás. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Ah, es cierto con lo de esa película, bien tierno el perro XD, pero lo aplico con mis gatos XD. Y como pudiste ver, Astrid volvió a tener un altibajo, ¿por cuánto tiempo aguantara? Ya lo sabrás. Saludos.**

 **maylu-liya: el hiccstrid, sigue esperando creo que aun falta, sólo serán pequeños momentos, eso creo, deben resolver uno que otro problema primero. Saludos.**

 **Jessi:Creo que Mia si es lo que estás pensando y ya le echó el ojo a dos XD, y pues pronto se sabrá lo que harpa Harald. Saludos.**

 **Ana-Gami: XD, me dio risa eso de Astrid toda tortorla, pero como dije antes Astrid tendrá sus altibajos y como se pudo apreciar ya tuvo uno de esos, lo que complicará un poco la situación y Hiccup tendrá la mala suerte de no entender qué pasa con ella. Saludos.**

 **Diane:Toda tu euforía en el comentario, este estuvo medio tranquilón, pero fue necesario para darle pie a lo que sigue, son diferentes puntos de vista después de todos y a todos hay que darle su oportunidad, excepto a Patapez XD, es broma, le tocará a él en el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **DragoViking: Mia pues Mia… creo que ya quedó claro por donde batea XD. Saludos.**

 **V1oleta: Yo también creo que se parecen un poco Heather y Astrid, a excepción que la primera pueden tender a cerrarse más por voluntad propia y no obligadamente como es en el caso de Astrid. Saludos.**

 **lady-werempire: por lo pronto la cicatriz sigue pasando desapercibida y así seguirá, aunque eso no significa que pueda causar problemas. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Pues por lo pronto, los gemelos se están escondiendo de Alvin, ya sabes que esos dos son muy ocurrentes XD, la pintura facial no fallará XD, con respecto a Harald, probablemente en dos o el siguiente se sabrá qué decisión tomará. Saludos.**

 **Nordica11: XD, a Mia le atrae las rubias, es lo único que puedo decir, y con respecto a Spinel, imagínate a un chico delgado, con ojos azules, el cabello más claro y con el cabello amarrado a una coleta, así me imagino a Spinel. XD. Creo que por ahí en FB hice un dibujo chibi de él y de Nero. Saludos.**

 **Ale: raro eso de la fechas, pero bueno generalmente es domingo. Saludos.**

 **UnbreakableWarrior: si lástima que ahora Astrid volvió a sufrir un altibajo por lo que Harald le está haciendo, y con justa razón, pero veamos que hará el buen Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Nina Chilena: Muchas gracias, espero este, que estuvo medio raro, te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: No comas ansias, la respuesta llegará en el momento menos esperado. Saludos,**

 **Mad Ladyration:Bienvenida de vuelta y no te creas XD, la carta tiene más contenido, ya pronto se sabrá que tanto escribió Camicazi. Saludos.**

 **Melody562: Pues ese Hiccup es más distraído que nada, pero ahora con tanto invitado me lo imagino mucho más. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: Así es, Mia es lebiana y sabe lo que quiere, ya le echó ojitos a las rubias, lástima que ambas están apartadas. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3 :Pues el capítulo estuvo tranquilón, Alvin por el momento también es un viejo confundido, pero de que creo un momento de tensión lo hizo, ahora no lo haré malo, es lo único que puedo decir. Saludos.**

 **SigrirDragonite: Ese Arie pronto pagara, y con respecto a tu pregunta de Dagur, sólo puedo decir que cerca. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Feliz cumpleaños super atrasados, espero te la hayas pasado bien ¡Felicidades!**

 **Dark-hime7: Creo que eres la única que tomó detalle de lo de la orilla del dragón, por el momento ese asunto quedará en secreto, ya que tendrá más importancia para la tercera temporada, eso creo. Saludos.**

 **emicastillo92: Heee! Bienvenida de vuelta, que bueno que lograste actualizarte, ya se viene el momento de una de las tantas verdades ocultas. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos_**

 ** _03 de julio d_**


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Este capítulo va dedidcado a Olenka Arévalo por su cumpleaños, un pajarito me dijo por ahí XD. También va dedicado a Amai do, que está en este momento en un examen muy difícil, que esperemos que pase (va a pasar), para poder seguir leyendo sus bonitos fics.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

.

 **Capítulo XIX**

.

La famosa fiesta vikinga sólo duraría cinco días comenzando desde la llegada de todas las tribus, y se distribuiría de la siguiente manera:

El primer día se realizaría un festín de bienvenida, luego un recorrido por la isla, para después seguir con la junta y renovación de los tratados de paz y alianzas, donde se hablaría específicamente sobre los atentados de los últimos años.

El segundo día, se llevaría a cabo la famosa "Regata" donde varios vikingos de todas las tribus participarían, Fishlegs sería el participante principal de Berk y el más joven, los otros concursantes serían Bucket y Mulch.

El tercer día se realizaría la carrera de dragones, donde los principales jinetes de Berk participarían, además de cualquier vikingo aliado que se atreviera a montar un dragón (previamente entrenado), entre ellos Alberick, Mia y Mako.

El cuarto día, sería la esperada boda Jorgenson/Silverhead, para después tener otro festín que terminaría con el cierre del trato por medio de la consumación.

El quinto día, harían una ceremonia de clausura, entrega de presentes por parte de Berk y finalmente la despedida de las tribus que partirían ese mismo día.

.

.

.

Entrada la tarde del primer día, después del festín y de bajar la comida con la caminata, todos los jefes, jarls, nobles y súbditos se reunieron en el gran salón para dar comienzo a la junta; Hiccup solicitó la compañía de Bork, Snotlout, Fishlegs y el inseparable Toothless, aunque en la reunión se unieron más vikingos de Berk, entre ellos Eero, quien estaba atento a cada movimiento y calificaría estrictamente el desempeño de su nieto.

Ver tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar puso nervioso al castaño, esa sería su primera reunión oficial como jefe y no quería decepcionar a nadie, así que para tranquilizarse había solicitado la presencia de familiares y amigos, hubiera querido la compañía de Camicazi, sin embargo había notado cuan enojada estaba debido a la ausencia de su tío que no quiso molestarla, bastaba con el favor que le hacía al aceptar y atender a sus visitas.

Dando un fuerte y sonoro carraspeo dio iniciada la junta de tribus.

—Primeramente quisiera agradecer nuevamente su presencia en esta reunión, como el nuevo jefe de Berk espero continuar con estas alianzas para el apoyo mutuo.

Grandes vikingos aceptaron con amabilidad las palabras del joven que sin duda alguna reconocieron como alguien fuerte y emprendedor, a pesar de su aspecto. Comenzaron la firma de los acuerdos que constataban aquella lealtad, para después pasar al tema de los ataques.

—Berk hace 5 años, Bersek hace 4, Outcast hace menos de un año y quién sabe si otros pueblos. Todos estos ataques no han sido coincidencias, el modo en que operan es el mismo: sigilosos, peligrosos y dispuestos a todo, matan a sangre fría y no les importa perder la propia, este es el perfil del enemigo con el que estamos lidiando.

— ¿Y por qué cree que atacaron esas islas jefe, incluyendo la de usted? —preguntó un jarl cuya tribu era muy rica. —Es decir, si yo atacara a un enemigo me iría principalmente por las que más riquezas tuvieran, así aumentaría la mía.

Eero se ofendió por el comentario, era cierto que hasta hace cinco años, antes de los dragones, su región era de las más pobres comparadas con las demás.

—Sé a lo que se refiere, jarl Iggy. —respondió Haddock tratando de comprender el punto tan banal. — Créame que no lo sé, sin embargo tengo la teoría de que por lo mismo de que Berk, Berserk y Outcast son tribus pequeñas o menos ricas a comparación de la suya fuimos el blanco perfecto para este enemigo.

—Que enemigo tan raro, ¿qué acaso buscaba enriquecerse con madera y rocas? —Se burló el mismo jarl, consiguiendo la risa de los demás.

—Pequeñas, pero fuertes. —Defendió Alberick. —Supongo que el enemigo no esperaba a que Berk contara con dragones. Creo que aquí nadie lo esperaba, a veces las riquezas no se miden en oro o plata, una tribu puede ser rica si su gente y tierra lo es.

Con ese simple argumento bajó los humos del jarl.

—Nosotros contamos con el apoyo de nuestros dragones. —Continuó Hiccup acariciando a Toothless—Pero las demás tribus no tuvieron oportunidad, y creo que esto sólo irá subiendo de nivel. ¿Qué tal si el enemigo se va primero por los que cree que son más débiles y pequeños? Después, como en una montaña, irá escalando hasta llegar a los más fuertes, hace 5 años fue Berk, mañana podrían ser sus pueblos.

—Aunque es una teoría interesante jefe, debo decir que no hay nada que pueda probar lo que dice. —Opinó un jefe de los más viejos.

—Pero hay que estar prevenidos de igual manera. —Debatió Mia a favor de Haddock. —Esos ataques parecen ser sólo advertencias de que algo más allá nos espera.

—Nadie dice lo contrario Mi lady. —Habló otro jefe, una mujer regordeta de edad. —Nos apoyaremos de acuerdo a los tratos, pero mientras no consigamos pruebas de que esto es una amenaza no veo el porqué movilizar a todas las tribus en busca de este "supuesto" enemigo.

—Exacto, ¿qué tal si sólo fueron vándalos que quisieron apropiarse de las islas? Hasta donde yo sé, nadie ha reclamado Berserk y se encuentra en total abandono. En cuanto a Outcast, cuando vean que la tierra muy a penas se puede trabajar van a rogar porque alguien los saque de ahí. —Se burló el jarl.

—No es una broma. —Advirtió Alvin molesto. —Y a pesar de que era difícil la vida en Outcast, como dijo el jefe Alberick también tenía sus propias riquezas: gente muy fuerte. —defendió con orgullo. —Si me permite la palabra jefe Haddock, jefes… esto es sólo el comienzo, ármense tanto como puedan, entrenen hasta el más pequeño niño, porque esos locos no tienen piedad de nadie, ¡los matarán a todos y su gente sufrirá y…

—Alvin…—susurró Mako sutilmente y lo ayudó a confortarlo. — _"nok"_ (suficiente)

—Perdóneme, Mi lady.

—En conclusión, nadie está exento de un ataque. —Apoyó Hiccup una vez que se calmó el hombre. —Esto son sólo advertencias, por lo que les pido humildemente que tomen estás consideraciones y experiencias, para que el día de mañana no nos llevemos una sorpresa, y claro, para ayudarnos entre todos… ¿Alguna objeción?

No hubo ninguna, para suerte del jefe. Siguieron discutiendo por horas el tema, entre algunas cosas, el cómo actuarían en caso de emergencia y la nueva base de dragones con las que se vio beneficiado Berk gracias a los Bog Burglars, los líderes de las tribus preguntaron por el rey, claramente les interesaban hacer tratos con él debido a que era la tribu más rica y grande de todas.

Durante toda la reunión, Eero había permanecido en silencio, calificó a Hiccup con un "bien", su muchacho sabía lo que hacía, aunque le faltaba perfeccionar el arte de tratar con los jefes más veteranos, que al igual que él, aun eran reacios a sus modernas ideas.

—Y supongo que con esto queda concluida la reunión, señores, es todo por el día de hoy, gracias por su presencia y espero disfruten las actividades de los siguientes días.

Finalizada la reunión, los presentes en el salón se levantaron y poco a poco se fueron retirando, sólo algunos se quedaron conversando sobre la reunión o simplemente bebiendo.

—Jefe Ericksen. —llamó Eero. —Creo que es hora de que hablemos de ciertos tratos. —insinuó señalando a los Jorgenson y a la hija de este.

—Es cierto… ¡Mia, ven aquí!

—¡Spitelout, Snotlout! —hizo lo mismo Eero para llamar a su sobrino y nieto.

—Hiccup, por favor ayúdame. —rogó susurrante el menor de los Jorgenson.

Este pudo sentir y escuchar la desesperación de su primo que aceptó sin rechistar, esperando que su abuelo no tuviera objeciones.

—Buena suerte. —desearon Bork y Fishlegs

Ambos vikingos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el grupo de hombres y la chica, cuando llegaron con ellos tomaron asiento en una mesa.

—Hiccup, esto es personal… por lo que te pido que no te entrometas. —Advirtió Eero.

—Snotlout solicitó mi presencia, lo hago por él.

—No se preocupe Eero, no tiene nada de malo que el jefe Hiccup esté presente. —Dijo el sonriente Ericksen. —Bien empecemos, Snotlout como sabes te entregó la mano de mi única hija en matrimonio, además de un generoso dote de minerales y claro la sucesión de mi isla una vez que parta al Valhalla.

—Muy amable Ericksen. —Agradeció Spitelout por su hijo. —Como parte del trato, hago el correspondiente pago con 100 cabezas de yak que pueden disponer como quiera.

— ¡JAJA! Muy gracioso consuegro, pero me prometieron 30 dragones. Vacas ya tengo muchas.

— ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué?! —replicó Hiccup.

La noticia había sorprendido a todos a excepción de Eero.

—Así es Hiccup. Yo me ofrecí a dar el pago de Snotlout… le ofrecí 30 dragones como parte del trato, además que nos otorgará minerales de más como parte de este.

—Lo sabía. —Masculló el castaño entre dientes. — ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! No fui informado, y toda materia que tenga que ver con dragones sólo me corresponde a mí verla.

—Jefe… por favor. —Reclamó Ericksen. —Los trataremos bien, usted tiene muchos, además si no se respeta ese acuerdo no puede haber boda.

—Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esta boda. —aclaró poniéndose de pie. —No fui siquiera notificado de estos tratos, ¡JAMÁS! se habló sobre un pago con dragones, mi abuelo me dijo que este matrimonio sólo concernía a los Jorgenson.

— ¡Hiccup! —Reprendió Eero y con la mirada le indicaba que tomara de nuevo asiento. —Di mi palabra, así que se hará lo que yo diga.

—Tú no eres el jefe, soy yo. —Respondió despectivamente, luego miró al irritado Ericksen. —Si en realidad quiere que este matrimonio se efectúe tome el pago de Spitelout, porque de aquí no saldrá ningún dragón, ¡no sin mi consentimiento!

— ¡Jefe esto es indignante! —Objetó Silverhead golpeando la mesa. —Si se pone en ese plan entonces no me interesa nada, ni tener una alianza con ustedes.

— ¡Papá, basta!

— ¡No te metas Mia!

— ¡Sí me meto! —gritó la chica enfurecida. —Es más indignante haber hecho tratos a espaldas del jefe y que me estés tratando de vender a cambio de dragones.

—Mia… sabes que no…

—Y como no te importó tener la opinión del jefe, a mí tampoco me importará seguir haciendo tratos con él. No dejaré de ser su aliada sólo por un capricho tuyo y si no te gusta consíguete un nuevo heredero.

—Mia…—susurró el hombre avergonzado, no le gustaba discutir con su preciada hija.

— ¿Ves lo que provocas Hiccup? —Regañó Eero al ver la disputa familiar.

—Y es por eso que me voy, te recomiendo hacer lo mismo abuelo,… Ericksen, Mia. —Miró a sus invitados. —Los dejo con los Jorgenson para que arreglen este asunto, después de todo sólo a ustedes les corresponde.

Dicho esto se encaminó a la salida, no sin antes mirar a su primo. —"Gracias" —Leyó de sus labios. Sonrió de lado, esperaba que su intervención pudiera ayudarlo.

Se quedó esperando con Toothless afuera del recinto, quería saber cómo terminaría aquella disputa y si quitaría una boda en su lista de actividades; bastaron sólo algunos minutos para saber la respuesta ya que Eero en compañía de Ericksen y Spitelout salieron en silencio del recinto, seguido de la cabizbaja Mia y el deprimido Snotlout.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó directamente a su primo.

—La boda sigue. —suspiró. —Ericksen aceptó el pago de papá, sólo lo que habían acordado desde un principio.

—Snotlout lo siento, hice lo que pude.

—No te lamentes. Gracias por ayudarme.

Hiccup vio un reflejo de su propia experiencia, quería aconsejar a su primo de alguna manera y decirle que Mia no era alguien mala, pero eso sería ser hipócrita tanto con Snotlout como para él mismo. Sólo el tiempo le daría el favor a ese matrimonio tal como estaba pasando con el suyo.

—Me tengo que ir. —dijo sin más. —Nos vemos mañana para la regata.

Una vez que Hiccup partió, Snotlout se quedó pensativo en la escaleras del gran salón, Mia también seguía ahí, no había querido interrumpir la charla, pero una vez que lo vio solo se acercó a él.

— ¿Snotlout?

—Mande. —contestó desganado.

— ¿Puede sentarme? —Señaló el espacio a un lado.

—Si quieres.

La chica se sentó a un lado de él. —Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo lo haría con gusto.

—Lo mismo digo. No es por nada Mia, eres bonita, simpática y todo eso pero…

—" _No eres mi tipo"_ —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo quiero…

—A otra persona. —Completó Snotlout.

—Me imagino de quién se trata. —Dijo Mia con simpatía. —No sabes que envidia.

—¿Eh, por qué?

—No me hagas caso. —dio una risita. — ¿Y se lo has dicho?

—Es una chica ruda así que…—Snotlout se cohibió se sentía raro hablando de mujeres con una mujer, y no cualquiera sino la que sería su esposa. — ¡Dioses! Esto es tan extraño.

—Lo sé… pero aun espero que ocurra un milagro. —deseó Mia mirando al cielo.

Snotlout la imitó deseando lo mismo, a esas alturas sólo un milagro podría ayudarlos.

.

.

A lo lejos Ruffnut veía al futuro matrimonio, a pesar de lo que le había dicho Mia, ambos parecían muy cómodos cerca uno del otro. ¿Acaso su idiota pretendiente ya se había rendido?

— ¡Que me importa! —gritó enfadada.

Recordó que ya había planeado con su hermano y Astrid huir de ahí en cuanto recuperaran a los Hofferson, pero algo le decía que debía intervenir, su pretendiente era de ella, y sólo de ella y Mia con toda su bondad infinita (como la catalogó) no se lo quitaría.

—Ruffnut. —Alguien la sorprendió por la espalda.

— ¡Idiota! —vociferó al ver que Fishlegs estaba detrás de ella. — ¿Qué te dije sobre sorprenderme así?

—Lo siento, ¿qué es lo que…—El regordete miró hacia enfrente para ver que tanto observaba la gemela, notando a lo lejos que su rival de amores se encontraba charlando amenamente con su futura esposa, parecían estar bien juntos, la única que no lucía muy feliz era su pretendiente y obviamente él al notar aquella molestia.

— ¿Qué tanto ves? —la gemela lo volvió a la realidad.

—Ah, sí… lo siento…nada. Sólo te quería pedir si mañana, después de que gane la regata, ¿quisiera ser la que entregue el premio?

— ¿El premio? ¿Y cómo sabes que ganarás?

—Por qué soy el mejor linda. —Dijo petulantemente. —Y de premio se dará una copa de oro y generalmente se corona con un collar de flores que una chica entrega y quisiera saber si tu… puedes…

—Sí.

Aceptó sin pensarlo, no supo el por qué y eso la enfureció que se golpeó con un mazo una y otra vez en su imaginación, arrepentida de su inesperado arrebato; eso de jugar con ambos chicos ya no le gustaba si ambos le atraían.

—Muchas gracias.

Fishlegs tomó sus manos para agitarlas de arriba abajo, eso la hizo salir de su torturante imaginación y arrepentirse de haberse arrepentido; sonrió al verlo feliz, pensándolo bien esa sería la manera de agradecer sus atenciones y buenos tratos antes de irse, lo mismo pasando con Snotlout, que ya tenía bien planeado como agradecer los detalles que tuvo con ella durante el tiempo que llevaba en Berk.

.

.

.

—" _Debes de aceptarlo Astrid, se acabó la tregua. Ese maldito no vendrá"_

Recordó la rubia las palabras de la gemela. Perdió la esperanza de que Harald apareciera en cuanto el sol se ocultó, eso la hizo enfurecer que más de uno lo notó y no le importó.

—" _Iremos por tu familia."_

Los gemelos estaban dispuestos a ir por su abuelo y Fare, ya no los detendrían, nadie lo haría ni siquiera Hiccup.

—" _Por favor, y cuando todos estemos juntos, nos vamos"._

Acarició con insistencia las escamas de la nadder, que yacía dormida en el establo, la tenía que tener bien cuidada pues sería lo único que se llevaría con ella. Ya había tomado la decisión, abandonaría todo a pesar de querer a su marido, consideró que era lo mejor así podría ser quién realmente era.

Eso le revolvió el estomago, tanto que tuvo que recargarse en la nadder; cayó en la realidad de que no cambió del todo, seguía siendo Astrid pero con otro nombre. Sólo que en esos escasos días con las visitas habían sido suficientes para que perdiera su esencia otra vez.

— ¿Camicazi?

Como odiaba que le dijera así.

Cambió de expresión de enojo a normal en cuanto vio a su marido acercarse con el entusiasmado furia nocturna, este se acercó demandando caricias y se arrastró en su regazo tal cual un gatito haría, un acto que le sacó una real sonrisa.

—Pensé que ya estarías dormida.

—No, quise venir a atender a Stormfly porque creo que Alberick y Mako están _"haciendo cosas"._ —susurró lo último, insinuando aquello haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

Hiccup se asustó, más que nada porque el lugar donde estaba su amigo estaba su cama, ya no la vería de la misma manera.

—Estoy bromeando. —aclaró Astrid de inmediato. —Están dormidos, uno de ellos ronca horrible.

—Ese debe ser Alberick. —Concluyó el pensante Hiccup.

Este suspiró encorvándose con cansancio, estaba tan agotado que lo único que quería era ir a dormir.

— ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

—Es lo que haré… ¿Tú… no irás? —preguntó con timidez.

—Sí, también estoy agotada.

Acarició por última vez al cómodo Toothless que ya se había recostado en sus piernas y se levantó para acompañar a su marido a la habitación. Entrando en la casa, ambos caminaron a hurtadillas, cuando pasaron cerca de la habitación donde descansaba el otro matrimonio; Hiccup se asustó al comprobar por él mismo que los ronquidos de su amigo eran horribles, cuestionándose cómo Mako podía dormir con semejante ruido.

Una vez en su lugar, se turnaron para cambiarse de ropa, luego en lo que el castaño acomodaba su cama temporal en el suelo, Astrid se sentó en un pequeño tocador para cepillar su cabello, tomó el espejo de mano fingiendo observar su reflejo cuando en realidad estaba atenta a los movimientos de su esposo, que en su labor le platicaba sobre los sucesos ocurridos en la reunión.

Escuchaba atentamente mientras veía como este extendía y doblaba las sabanas las cuales empalmó para después echarse pesadamente sobre el suelo con una pequeña almohada a la que le dio unos cuantos golpes antes de acostarse; una vez que terminó de contarle que Snotlout como quiera se casaría, cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir, aunque su cuerpo se seguía moviendo, claramente mostrando que tan incomodo era dormir en el suelo.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí… sólo me estoy acomodando.

Hiccup dejó de moverse y cerró nuevamente los ojos para intentar dormir, aunque toda la espalda le exigía una posición más confortable que se notó cuando sus hombros se encogieron con incomodidad.

— ¿Por qué no duermes en la cama?

Eso lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. —N- no, estoy bien…aquí. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Podemos compartir.

" _¡¿Qué?!"_

¿Había escuchado bien?

El corazón le retumbó, pensó que estaba soñando aunque más despierto no podía estar, tragó saliva antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo, su esposa se levantó y empezó a apagar las velas para luego dirigirse a la cama, tomó unas mantas y construyó una especie de muralla que dividía la cama en dos.

—Anda, sólo vamos a dormir. —invitó como si nada.

— ¿Por- por qué? —preguntó dudoso de que significaba aquello, empezando a imaginar que su esposa realmente lo quería.

—Mmm… somos amigos ¿no? —Astrid se sonrojó, sintiéndose estúpida por semejante excusa.

—Ahm… sí. —Hiccup dejó de fantasear en ese momento, ella tenía razón sólo eran amigos o como dirían otros, unos conocidos que se tienen confianza.

—Ya deja de preguntar y ven a dormir.

La refunfuñona esclava se subió a la cama para reclamar el lado izquierdo de la cama, una vez acostada se tapó por completo y le dio la espalda. Muy dentro de ella estaba realmente nerviosa, recordó la noche de bodas, lo seguía considerando una experiencia horrible, pero a pesar de todo una parte de ella deseaba que las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera.

Estaba enamorada de Hiccup, eso era un hecho, lo abandonaría, era otro hecho, pero no se quería ir sin experimentar lo que sería dormir a un lado de él; sin relaciones, sin testigos, solo él y ella.

Mientras tanto el castaño seguía pensado, su corazón y cabeza estaban confundidos, mientras que su espalda y hombros estaban adoloridos, se levantó de su lugar y tomó aire antes de atreverse a subir a la cama, primero la analizó, había suficiente espacio para los dos incluso para la muralla, trató de convencerse así mismo que no tenía nada de malo, realmente no era nada, sólo dormirían como ella había dicho.

Y lo hizo, se recostó en la cama sintiendo de inmediato comodidad en su espalda pero su cabeza dándole vueltas, el estar compartiéndola con ella le recordó la noche de bodas lo cual hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, aun le dolía el cómo la había tratado y lo bajo que había caído. Giró su cabeza para verla, esta estaba envuelta en las pieles, lo único que no compartirían, a su parecer ella estaba bien o eso quería creer.

Cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño pero tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos no ayudaba, el corazón le seguía latiendo con fuerza que era capaz de escucharlo como si hiciera eco en toda la habitación, gruñó frustrado, tanto era su nerviosismo que inconscientemente empezó a tararear en un intento por tranquilizar su latido.

De lado izquierdo de la cama, Astrid estaba en iguales condiciones, en cuanto sintió que el lado derecho se había hundido y todo el movimiento que hizo Hiccup, la hizo encogerse entre las pieles, empezó a temblar inconscientemente, se mordió los labios para de esa manera tratar de calmar sus nervios.

Luego, lo escuchó tararear.

" _¿Qué está haciendo?"_ —fue lo primero que pensó, pero esa singular melodía la reconoció, conocía esa canción.

Se giró, lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, tapado con otras pieles hasta la cintura y sus dedos los tamboreaba en su abdomen. El castaño se sintió observado y con nerviosismo abrió los ojos para encontrándose con los de su esposa.

—Lo siento, ya me callo. —dijo cohibido.

—No, continúa… esa canción…

— ¿Vikingos navegantes? ¿La conoces?

—Algo, hace mucho que no la escuchaba… no recuerdo muy bien cómo va, pero recuerdo que mamá me la cantaba.

—Mi mamá también.

Ambos se sonrieron al recordar los buenos tiempos, los dos eran huérfanos de padre y madre, así que sabían bien ese sentimiento de recordar a alguien con cariño.

" _Una vez unos barcos vikingos_

 _Se fueron a navegar._

 _Mientras buscaban un tesoro_

 _Se perdieron en el mar…"_

Astrid rio y ganas de llorar no le faltaron cuando escuchó a su marido cantarle aquella canción, pensó que había olvidado la letra, pero escucharlo de su boca hizo que una parte de la letra llegara como un haz de luz que la iluminó.

" _¡Somos los vikingos navegantes!"_

Cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo, levantado el brazo para simular el orgullo de ser un vikingo en ese barco.

 _¡Y lo vamos a lograr!_

 _Hemos peleado contra peores enemigos_

 _Podemos luchar contra el mar._

 _¡Vikingos navegantes cantemos todos!_

 _Demostremos todo nuestro valor_

 _Con fuerza, corazón y orgullo_

 _Encontraremos el oro._

—Creo que iba así. —finalizó Hiccup con timidez. —Es una canción muy vieja y que creo que modificada, cada quien la canta como quiere.

—Lo sé… creo que tengo en mi mente la versión donde encontraban el tesoro o algo así. —trató Astrid de recordar, aunque su mente volvió a quedar en blanco, sólo recordaba la tonada.

Hiccup sonrió al verla tan pensante, se sentía feliz de recordar buenos momentos y de haber cantado con ella; algo que siempre había querido hacer con quien fuera su pareja, meses atrás fue algo que le hubiera gustado compartir con Heather, aunque no se quejaba de la compañía que ahora tenía, mucho más al ver que ambos se encontraban ya relajados en la misma cama.

—Entonces… ¿en Bog Burglar se saben esa canción? —Preguntó para no volver a ponerse nervioso.

—Eh… ¡ah, sí!… claro. —Mintió Astrid rodando los ojos, odiaba cuando tenía que mentir.

— ¿Qué otras canciones tenían? En Berk no hay muchas que digamos, y todas son raras como esa de vikingos navegantes.

Astrid no tenía la menor idea de qué contestar, sólo se sabía canciones de su natal Outcast, que al igual que Berk no eran muchas, sin embargo había una que recordaba a la perfección.

—No recuerdo muchas… aunque hay una que me gusta mucho.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—El sol durmiente.

El ceño fruncido de Hiccup le indicó a la esclava que desconocía la canción, sólo esperaba que no…

— ¿La puedes cantar para mí?

Demasiado tarde.

—Ah… pero es… es que…

—Anda, por favor. —insistió.

—Es algo lenta, es como si te contara una historia… te dormirás.

—Si lo logras te lo agradecería… porque puede ser que tenga problemas para dormir.

Aquella indirecta no pasó por desapercibida.

—Está bien.

Una sonrisa de parte de él fue su pago, Hiccup se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos en espera de la melodía, mientras que Astrid sólo esperaba que no se riera de cómo cantaba, se preparó mentalmente y volvió a respirar para concentrarse y recordar la canción que su familia le enseñó.

 _El sol está durmiendo, una vez en un siglo._

 _Pensativos océanos y caricias lo adormecen_

.

La voz de su lady lo envolvió en un instante, dejó volar su imaginación donde se veía el mismo viajando por lo que había más allá del cielo, un lugar imposible de llegar incluso con un dragón.

 _Deseo que este tiempo en esta noche duré una eternidad._

 _La oscuridad me envuelve dentro de un mar de luz_

 _¡Oh! Como me gustaría descender como el sol._

 _Para dormir… contigo._

La rubia siguió cantando dejándose llevar por la melodía que pensó que no sabría de memoria, y cantársela a Hiccup fue como mostrarle una parte real de ella, algo que le pertenecía y que no venía de Camicazi.

 _¡Oh! Como me gustaría descender como el sol._

 _Para dormir… contigo._

Ahogó un suspiró al terminar de cantar, en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de ver al techo, al girarse para ver a su marido este ya se encontraba dormido, tan tranquilo y apacible como el sol al amanecer. Sonrió y se imaginó dándole un beso en la mejilla para desearle buenas noches, pero lamentablemente sólo se quedaría en su imaginación. Se envolvió en la sabana y le dio la espalda para volver a dormir.

.

.

.

En una cabaña oscura y pequeña, Odalys se encontraba recostada en la cama; pensando y preguntándose porque Tuffnut de repente la ignoraba y se la pasaba escondido con su hermana. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar bien con él, este sólo le había dicho que se tenía que mover entre la sombras, era como si estuviera jugando.

Resopló con cansancio, daba igual si iba sola o no, pero esos dos días habían sido muy solitarios pues ni su compañera de habitación Ran estaba. Y pensando en esta. ¿Dónde estaba?

Su pregunta fue respondida al momento que la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Ran, qué haces tan tarde afuera?

—Caminar… ¿qué no puedo? —contestó con su típica frivolidad.

—Claro, nadie dice nada… sólo que se me hace raro.

—Mira Odalys, porque no…

Ran no pudo terminar de hablar pues su cuerpo se empezó a contraer, todo pasó tan rápido para la berserker menor, pues su amiga y compañera de cabaña salió de la casa sólo para vomitar en su pequeño pórtico.

—Ran ¡qué demonios! ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, ¿porque no lo estaría?… creo que bebí mucho. —explicó limpiándose la boca bruscamente.

Como buena amiga que era, la ayudó a entrar a la casa, notando que estaba mintiendo pues ni siquiera esta ebria.

—Ran… ¿segura estás bien?

—Sí, ya te dije. —aseguró esta acariciando una de sus mejillas. —Odalys, ¿somos amigas, verdad?

—Sí… lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Muchas cosas cambiarán pronto. —Contestó esta dándole una palmaditas en la mejilla.

Se alejó de ella para acercarse a su cama, y ante la mirada confundida de la chica, sacó por debajo de esta una filosa espada.

—Ten, es un regalo. —se la aventó de manera que la pudiera coger por el mango.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Digamos que le hice una oferta a Snotlout que no pudo rechazar. —Contó cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Te gusta?

—Sí… es preciosa, pero se me hace extraño que Snotlout….

—Odalys, sólo di gracias.

Ran se echó en la cama con la intención de dormir. —Muy pronto los berserkers resurgiremos. —Susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Las palabras y el obsequio de Ran confundieron a Odalys, miró la espada, estaba bien forjada, pero no podía dejarse de preguntar el ¿por qué se la había dado?

.

.

Astrid despertó al escuchar unos ruidos, aún seguía envuelta en la sabana y la luz del día en la habitación la cegó por uno momentos, los sonidos se fueron aclarando, de nuevo un tarareo, se removió un poco de su lugar viendo que Hiccup ya estaba levantado y tarareaba la canción que lo había arrullado mientras se ajustaba la armadura.

—Oh, buenos día. —Saludó Hiccup al ver que ya estaba despierta.

—Buenos días. —contestó esta adormilada.

—Lamento haberte despertado, pero debo moverme rápido para preparar los últimos detalles de la regata.

—Cierto… aún quedan algunos pendientes. —recordó Astrid levantándose perezosamente.

—Sí, por cierto, cambiando de tema. Ya puse las canastillas correspondientes para la carrera de dragones, seremos un total de 11 participantes. Incluyéndonos.

— ¿Nosotros? —se apuntó Astrid anonada.

—Sí, ¿no me comentaste que tú y los gemelos querían participar?

Lo había olvidado, Astrid se golpeó mental y físicamente en la frente, recordó que le había hecho el comentario de que quería participar en una de esas carreras, pero ahora con Alvin en la isla no quería dejar salir sus "malos modales" ni exponer a sus amigos. Sabía que tan agresiva era cuando se trataba de competir.

—Lo siento Hiccup, no participaré.

La noticia descolocó al jefe. — ¿Por qué?

—Es que… no quiero, prefiero ser espectador, por favor. Te animaré desde las gradas.

Hiccup seguía sin comprender, pues cuando se lo había ofrecido estaba muy entusiasmada, ahora estaba cohibida e insegura, algo pasaba con ella.

— ¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar. —Es muy divertido… y podríamos hacer equipo.

—Lo siento, no… es que no me siento todavía capaz de volar como ustedes.

Vaya excusa. Hiccup no se la creía, pero ya tendría su oportunidad de interrogarla como se debía una vez que las visitas se fueran.

—Está bien, ¿podrías hacer de árbitro por lo menos?, por si alguien hace trampa.

—Claro. —Aceptó el puesto, muy aburrido pero que pasaría por desapercibido.

Quedando aclarado la función de cada quien, Hiccup le sonrió sutilmente y se retiró de la habitación para seguir dirigiendo las actividades.

.

.

La esperada regata pasó, las predicciones de Fishlegs fueron acertadas, su pequeño barco había sobresalido de todos los demás otorgándole la victoria, dejando al tradicional padre de Alberick en segundo lugar, seguido a otro viejo de un tribu aliada.

La recompensa fue grata para el regordete, Ruffnut había cumplido su promesa y lo premió con la copa de oro y el collar de flores, además que la chica lució muy bien para el evento, aun se seguía recogiendo el cabello y se maquillaba, un acto que pensó que hacía exclusivamente para él.

A lo lejos, Snotlout refunfuñaba celoso, había sido el único vikingo de Berk que apoyó a Goran, aunque las cosas no salieron bien, y había tenido que sufrir el ver como Fishlegs se regodeaba con su éxito, mientras que él era obligado a convivir con Mia, quien parecía siempre estar en la nubes.

Todo el resto del día pasó normal, sin señal de Harald. Y Astrid y Hiccup compartiendo la cama por segundo vez.

.

.

El tercer día del evento había llegado, el pueblo estaba más eufórico que con la regata y desde temprano fueron a acaparar sus lugares en el estadio.

Astrid se arregló como los días anteriores, manteniendo ese porte de princesa tonta que tanto odiaba y que confundía a Hiccup. La rubia había tratado de persuadir a los gemelos de no participar; sin embargo, Tuffnut le había comentado que había hecho una promesa, por lo que no pudo intervenir, sus amigos tenían una vida después de todo. Sólo les pidió ir con cuidado.

Para esto, Tuffnut se pintó toda la cara de amarillo y negro, estaba irreconocible, mientras que Ruffnut, que pretendía hacerse unas mínimas marcas, fue ayudada por Astrid que le puso el diseño de la mariposa que tenía ella planeado ponerse.

—No llamen mucho la atención por favor.

—Neh… ¡claro que no! Actuaremos como los demás. —aclaró Ruffnut, pensando en patear algunos trasero para liberar su furia y tensión.

El que se perdió fue Tuffnut, que en cuanto llegó la berserker fue a hablar con ella, esta había tenido la misma idea que él se maquilló la cara de negro y blanco, formando también una especie de esqueleto.

—Oh, me hablas de nuevo. —Dijo ofendida.

—Yo lo siento. —contestó el chico con timidez. —Han pasado muchas cosas, por eso no he podido acompañarte como prometí.

— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—Y es muy difícil de entender créeme, pero… ¿aun quieres que hagamos equipos?

Odalys suspiró, como decirle que no a ese cráneo color amarillo pollo que se había pintado su amigo, aceptó de inmediato y dejó que el gemelo la escoltara a su dragón, un taladraco color marrón. Lejos de aquel feliz escenario, se encontraba la molesta Ran, quien montaría un feroz tifoomerang color carmín.

El equipo de novatos se preparó con su respectivo dragón, Alberick había escogido un nadder color purpura, mientras que Mako, para sorpresa de todos, un pesadilla monstruosa y Mia hacía equipo con un leñador.

Todos estaban atentos al próximo llamado para salir a la arena. Hiccup explicó las reglas una vez más a los participantes que en total serían diez. Snotlout, Fishlegs, los gemelos contaban como un solo equipo, Alberick, Mako, Mia, Odalys, Ran, Gustav y él.

Se hizo la última llamada y los equipos salieron para posicionarse en su respectivo lugar, frente a su canasta. En el lugar donde correspondía a los jefes, se encontraba Astrid, con Bork y Eero de compañía, además de Goran y Alvin que estaban muy cerca de ellos. La rubia notó de inmediato que Hiccup había olvidado remover el canasto con la imagen de Stormfly, eso sólo llamó la atención de algunos espectadores que preguntaron porque no había participado, viéndose en la necesidad de dar excusas para no ser descubierta.

La competencia empezó, y era más feroz de lo que se había imaginado y deseó poder haber participado. Pues en cuanto las ovejas salieron todos corrieron detrás de ella, peleándose por el pobre animal, con armas, a patadas y fuego de dragón.

La gente estaba volviéndose loca, Alberick, Mia y Mako hicieron equipo de novatos, mientras que Snotlout y Fishlegs peleaban por la atención de Ruffnut, que estaba concentrada sólo en ganar y en no ser notada por su exgobernador, que parecía sólo prestarle atención a Astrid cada vez que le señalaba a algún equipo alguna falta.

—Ten preciosa, es para ti. —Fishlegs le dio una de sus ovejas dándole la oportunidad que encestara.

—¡Punto para los gemelos y suman 5! —Anunció Astrid, cuando Ruffnut aprovechó tal amabilidad.

El marcador iba de la siguiente manera: Alberick, Mako y Mia sólo llevaban una oveja que pusieron en el canasto de la segunda. Fihslegs y Snotlout en ceros, pues oveja que atrapaban oveja que regalaban. Gustav llevaba dos ovejas, Ran y Odalys cada una 3 y finalmente, Hiccup llevaba 4, que con mucha dificultad había conseguido.

" _Podemos hacer equipo"._ Recordó Astrid aquel ofrecimiento, vio el canasto del nadder celeste y estaba vacío, hasta pena le daba.

.

.

Hiccup peleaba por una oveja con el intrépido Gustav que sin vergüenza alguna exclamó que era para sorprender a su esposa. Ese niño no aprendía así que le daría unas cuantas lecciones, determinó el jefe. Le pidió a Toothless entorpecer su camino, con su plasma destrozaron algunos árboles a su alrededor que el muchacho pudo apenas esquivar y que provocó que su dragón soltara la oveja que ya tenían en las garras.

— ¡Jefe!

—Lo siento Gustav. —Se burló este huyendo con la oveja hacia la arena y la depositó en su canasto con la marca del furia nocturna.

— ¡Hiccup y Toothless 5! —Anunció Astrid emocionada al ver que ya había alcanzado a los gemelos.

El jefe celebró rápidamente antes de irse por otra oveja y levantó su pulgar en señal de victoria exclusivamente para su esposa, quien se apenó en su momento y volvió aquel porte extraño.

—Camicazi, es hora. —habló Bork y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, era hora de sacar a la oveja negra quien decidiría al campeón de la carrera.

Dio la orden para sacarla, vikingos en el pueblo hicieron sonar el cuerno y otros sacaron una catapulta donde la indiferente oveja mascaba un trozo de pasto, ignorando que muy pronto sería la presa.

—Ten un buen viaje. —Deseó el vikingo y antes de que la oveja pudiera huir ya se encontraba volando en lo alto.

— ¡Es mía! —gritaron todos, los dragones mostraron garras y dientes deseosos de conseguir aquellos 10 puntos voladores, pero sólo uno fue el vencedor.

— ¡Sí, Snotlout joy joy joy! —Celebró el vikingo pues la oveja negra estaba confinada en la garras de Hookfang, aunque no por mucho tiempo. —Toma linda, la mía vale 10. —Otorgó los puntos a la gemela, cuyos ojos le brillaron al ver que tenía victoria literalmente en sus manos.

—Eso sí que no. —Reclamaron los demás, en especial Hiccup y Gustav.

El menor de todos no perdió el tiempo y embistió al cremallerus, la zarandeada provocó que Ruffnut soltara a la oveja que fue inmediatamente tomada por Odalys.

—Es mía, tontos. —Se burló la chica y voló para depositarlo en su canasto.

—¡No te dejaré ganar! —Ran se interpuso en su camino y con agresividad atacó a su amiga al grado de hacerla caer del dragón, dejándola a su merced mientras ella tomaba a la oveja.

Tanto su dragón como Tuffnut volaron hacia ella, a pesar de Ruffnut, y lograron ponerla a salvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

—¡Ran, una falta más y quedarás descalificada! —advirtió Astrid, ya había tumbado a los novatos a inicios del juego.

A la berserker poco le importó, ya tenía la victoria en sus manos, aunque no esperaba que el furia nocturna se zambullera frente a ella, haciéndola detenerse repentinamente, soltando de pasó a la oveja.

Refunfuñó con odio contra su enemigo, que a pesar de haber intervenido el que cogió la oveja fue Fishlesg, quien en vez de depositarla en su canasto fue a entregárselo a Ruffnut. Y otras vez la persecución a los gemelos empezó, está vez tenían a Odalys de su lado quien les quitó los estorbos con la intención de ayudarlos.

Desde el lugar del jefe, Astrid estaba ansiosa, los gemelos estaban a nada de ganar y lo que realmente quería es que Hiccup ganara. Vio que su esposo iba detrás de ellos, el único que había sobrevivido a la defensa de Odalys y aprovechó la pelea de los gemelos, que se peleaban por la oveja, para hacer otros de sus movimientos.

Con la ayuda de Toothless aterrizó en el lomo del cremallerus y corrió hacia la oveja, que por la pelea estaba entre las dos cabeza, como en un juego de quemados, se las arrebató a los gemelos siendo auxiliado por el furia nocturna que escurridizo pasó por debajo del dragón.

Con la victoria ya segura Hiccup voló hacia los canastos, divisando el suyo, antes de acercarse más, miró a su esposa que lucía tan entusiasmada como el día en que le contó acerca de las carreras, pudo ver en sus ojos cuan emocionada estaba y lo mucho que deseaba participar.

—Cambio de planes, amigo.

Le hizo una seña a Toothless y el dragón comprendiendo sus intenciones voló rumbo a otra canasta, con los gemelos a sus espaldas y los demás participantes, se preparó para la última maniobra, fue arrojado del lomo del dragón con todo y oveja y la depositó en el contenedor con el símbolo del nadder, para luego regresar victorioso al lomo de su dragón.

—Se acabó. —Anunció Bork haciendo sonar el cuerno, pues Astrid quedó anonada por la acción de su marido.

Este celebraba mientras que los demás refunfuñaban, sus miradas se cruzaron y le sonrió. Todas aquellas acciones enamoraron más a Astrid.

—Camicazi, veredicto. —Carraspeó Bork detrás de ella para sacarla de aquella ensoñación.

Esta parpadeó con las mejillas sonrosadas y contó mentalmente a todas las ovejas.

— ¡Hiccup Haddock 15 puntos, es el ganador de la carrera!

— ¡Un momento! —replicó Ran. —El jefe sólo tiene 5 ovejas en su canasto y los 10 puntos en el del nadder, ¡es trampa! Tú ni siquiera participaste.

Todos guardaron silencio en la arena, la berserker tenía razón.

—Vamos, lo hizo por su esposa. —trató de persuadir Alberick viéndolo por el lado romántico y cursi.

—No me importa, hay reglas… se pueden regalar como hicieron los otros idiotas, pero ¿encestarla en la canasta de alguien que no participó?

—Lamentablemente tiene razón. —determinó Bork y Eero estuvo de acuerdo..

— ¿Entonces? —dudó Astrid.

—Pues creo que Hiccup queda descalificado y ganan los gemelos.

El matrimonio Haddock quedó boquiabierto, pero no les quedó de otra que aceptar la decisión unánime del público.

Los gemelos se burlaron y festejaron, sin ser consciente de la mirada de Alvin, que empezó a ponerles atención después de esa victoria. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Nadie había dicho sus nombres, pues la esposa del jefe los presentó como los gemelos.

.

.

.

—Hiccup, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Astrid cuando se reunió con él en los establos de la arena.

El jefe, pasaba una esponja suave por el cuerpo de Toothless para relajarlo, cuando escuchó la pregunta evitó ver a su esposa, pues estaba realmente apenado.

—Es que quería que ganáramos. —Contestó con timidez. —Para que sintieras que había sido una parte de la competencia.

La respuesta la dejó embelesada y rio por su ocurrencia. — ¿Quién diría que nos descalificarían?

—Sí, mi culpa… lo siento.

—Gracias, fue muy lindo de tu parte.

Dicho esto Astrid se retiró con el corazón acongojado, feliz y a la vez triste por tener que dejar todo esos sentimientos atrás. Celosa de la persona que realmente pudiera amar a su esposo como se debía.

Cuando Hiccup se vio sólo con la compañía de Toothless suspiró, sentía una ansiedad en su interior, ese algo que sólo sentía cuando estaba con su esposa, pero que era tan diferente a lo que había sentido con Heather, que era lo que lo tenía confundido.

Quería a su esposa, pero ¿sólo como amigos? ¿Era la convivencia diaria lo que lo tenía así? ¿Por qué no dejaba de compararla con Heather? Tenía esa necesidad de decirse a sí mismo que la mujer que lo acompañaba valía más que su ex novia y aun así no se convencía del todo. ¿Era acaso que no quería decepcionarse que no daba un paso hacia adelante?

—Toothless, vamos con el abuelo. Creo que él me puede ayudar a resolver algunas dudas.

El dragón asintió gustoso, en cuanto terminó de mimarlo ambos volaron a la casa del anciano.

.

.

—¡Eres un tonto! —Fue lo que le respondió Bork con un golpe en la cabeza. —¿Qué más necesitas?

— ¡Abuelo! Comprende. —chilló Hiccup sobándose el área golpeada. —Es que siento que no puedo iniciar algo si sigo pensando en Heather aunque sea vagamente, además que creo que me hace falta hacer algo más.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Bork trataba de entender a su lento nieto.

—No lo sé, lo siento aquí. —dijo señalándose el pecho. —Algo me dice que cuando lo haga por fin abriré los ojos y sabré lo que quiero.

—Eres todo un caso Hiccup. ¡¿Qué necesitas?! —reprendió frustrado. — ¿Poner a ambas chicas frente a ti para que puedas elegir?

— ¡Abuelo! Claro que no…—En su imaginación Hiccup las imaginó a ambas. Una situación que sería muy incómoda y que lo confundiría más de lo que estaba. — además Heather debe estar muy contenta con el tipo con el que se fue. —Recordó molestia.

Aquella molestia no pasó desapercibida por Bork, ahora comprendía, no sería justo para su nieta que Hiccup la cortejara si le molestaba el hecho de que su ex se hubiera ido con otro.

—¡Ay, muchacho! Tal vez te estés precipitando. —lo consoló sentándose a su par. —Tal vez debas darle más tiempo… aunque sinceramente eres muy lento, por eso te quise ayudar.

— ¡Ah, cierto! —Hiccup de estar cabizbajo regresó a la posición normal. —¡Tú pillo! ¿Qué tramaste?!

No había tenido tiempo de reprenderlo por su brillante idea de las habitaciones, así que como castigo le dio unos coscorrones en la cabeza, lo haría como el jefe no como su nieto.

—Muchacho baboso… respeto. —lloriqueó el anciano. — ¿Qué no fue una buena idea?

— ¡¿Dónde quedó eso de darnos tiempo?!

—Eso lo acabo de decir apenas. —dijo en su defensa. — ¿Pero cómo les está yendo? ¿O te mandó a dormir al suelo?

El jefe dejó de molestarlo para levantarse. —Abuelo, los caballeros no tienen memoria. —Y fingiendo ignorancia lo dejó con la incógnita, aunque ganas no le faltaban de decir que las noches pasadas habían sido de las mejores que había tenido.

Y le quedaban dos más.

.

.

Por otra parte, los gemelos a pesar de su éxito en las carreras debieron permanecer ocultos, de un momento a otro sintieron que Alvin empezó a acecharlos con la mirada en la arena. Por lo que se separaron cada quien yendo por su lado, por el día que restaba no serían hermanos, además que necesitaban prepararse para el viaje que los esperaba. También era momento de despedirse.

— ¿Te puedo encargar a gallina? —Pidió Tuffnut entregándole la gallina a Odalys, a quien citó en una parte alejada del pueblo.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no la cuidas tú?

—Me iré mañana, y puede ser un viaje peligroso para ella. —señaló con amor a la gallina.

— ¿Irte, a dónde?

—Una misión. —explicó rascándose la nariz. —Iremos a una misión encomendada por la princesa.

—Oh, entiendo. ¿Entonces volverás, no es así?

—Aun no estoy seguro… todo dependerá de ella. —Dijo pensando en Astrid. —De cualquier manera fue un placer conocerte. —Le ofreció su mano para estrecharla. —Fue divertido tener una amiga para variar.

—Eh… sí claro. —Odalys la tomó, aunque con melancolía, no quería que el chico se fuera, pensó que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle entender que no lo quería sólo como amigo, pero así debían ser la cosas tenía que aceptarla. —Buen viaje. —Deseó y atrevidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo con gallina entre sus brazos.

Tuffnut no lo esperaba, se tocó la mejilla sintiendo calidez en donde lo había besado. Ninguna chica lo había hecho antes, eso la hacía especial ¿no? Se puso melancólico al darse cuenta que tampoco quería dejarla ni a ella, ni a su gallina, ni a Berk; su nuevo hogar.

.

.

Para ocultarse, Ruffnut se fue a la parte posterior del gran salón, un espacio abandonado y perfecto para esconderse, aunque sus intenciones se vieron opacadas al encontrar al futuro señor casado Jorgenson que también parecía estarse ocultando.

—¡Ruffnut! —exclamó este con sorpresa al verla. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú supongo. —explicó sentándose a unos centímetros de él.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, nerviosos con la cercanía del uno y del otro, viendo sólo al cielo que ya se había oscurecido.

—Mañana es el gran día ¿eh? —Preguntó fingiendo emoción.

Pero lo único que escuchó fue un quejido por parte de su pretendiente.

—Lady Mia… es…

—No es mi tipo.

La gemela recordó que lo mismo había dicho la prometida de este.

—Bueno, sí es bastante rarita.

— ¡Demasiado! —concordó el vikingo. —Es buena y todo eso, pero ayer que conversé con ella fue como haber hablado con un amigo… varón… desviado. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí, que raro… entonces ¿sigues sin querer casarte?

Snotlout asintió pesadamente, pues como quiera no podía oponerse a esas alturas.

—Yo te ayudaré. —El desconcierto fue notorio en el vikingo, Ruffnut seguía viendo al cielo, una imagen muy hermosa a su parecer, ¿cómo lo ayudaría? Preguntaría. —Sólo confía en mí.

Fue cómo se le hubiera leído la mente, asintió, así lo haría, pese a cualquier locura que se le hubiera ocurrido a su hermosa pretendiente, por lo pronto ya no se angustiaría y disfrutaría los últimos momentos de su soltería con ella.

Ruffnut agradeció que no preguntara, lo que haría sería una locura y desataría el caos, una de sus especialidades, pero al menos así estaría a mano con uno de los vikingos que mejor la trató durante su estadía en Berk. ¿Los extrañaría? Lo haría, pero era la más decidida a comenzar de nuevo y olvidar a Berk y todo lo que había pasado antes de su llegada.

.

.

Hiccup llegó a casa después de haber atendido a unos cuantos invitados, el trabajo de un anfitrión no terminaba, pero era gratificante para él poder llegar a dormir y conversar con una persona que no lo molestaba con preguntas estúpidas y que entendía su punto de vista o en todo caso la mejoraba con otras ideas a diferencia de los veteranos jefes; sin embargo, al llegar a casa encontró que su esposa ya se había dormido, estaba como los días anteriores de lado izquierdo y cubierta con las pieles en su totalidad.

Se sintió decepcionado, aunque comprendía que ella también tenía mucho trabajo y lo mejor era imitarla pues el día siguiente sería una boda y más de uno necesitaría ayuda.

—Buenas noches Camicazi. —susurró.

Ignorando que entre las pieles Astrid estaba despierta escuchando, no podía dormir, la ansiedad no la dejaba, los gemelos partirían al día siguiente y sólo bastarían otros pocos para reunirse con su familia.

.

.

El día siguiente fue ajetreado para invitados y celebrados, las mujeres corrían de un lado a otro con comida y adornos y los varones acarreando a los animales que estorbaban en el área de ceremonias.

La ojerosa Astrid acudió por última vez con los gemelos para despedirse, fue hasta su casa encontrándolos ya listo con sus pequeñas maletas y unas armas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó señalando la ballesta.

—Me la regaló Snotlout.

—Ruffnut…—Reprendió Astrid no muy convencida.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Hiccup me había dicho que a Snotlout le habían robado algunas armas. ¿No fueron ustedes, o sí?

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que me la regaló Snotlout. —gritó Ruffnut enfadada.

—Está bien, te creo. —dijo Astrid tratando de calmarla. —Es sólo que ese asunto quedó volando en el aire.

— ¿Qué asunto? —preguntó Tuffnut.

—Alguien robó en la armería… Hiccup me había advertido, pero ya no sé cómo quedó la investigación.

—¡PuES yo no fui! —aclaró Ruffnut todavía molesta. —Sí tuve alguna vez la intención pero lo dejé en el olvido… aunque eso es raro ¿no? —preguntó más tranquila.

—Sí. —Astrid suspiró al ver que sus amigos estaban listos. —Chicos, supongo que ha llegado el momento.

—Sí. —Tuffnut se adelantó para darle un abrazo. —Traeremos al abuelo Honeir y al molesto Fare por fin.

Astrid no pudo reprimir la risa, esa era la confianza que se tenían entre ellos. Luego extendió sus brazos hacia su amiga. Esta la imitó y la abrazó, se llevaban bien y a veces se odiaban, pero así era su amistad, y por fin Ruffnut sentía que podría pagar aquel favor que desde su huida de Outcast le debía.

—Pronto estarás con ellos.

Astrid asintió confiando plenamente en ellos, se separaron y rieron al mismo tiempo, aunque la despedida se vio interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¿Quién será? —Tuffnut se asomó por la pequeña ventana, alejándose rápidamente de esta.

— ¿Hermano?

—¡Es… es ALVIN!

— _¿Hay alguien en casa?_

El corazón de todos en la habitación le retumbó al escuchar la voz de su exgobernador.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ruffnut preocupada.

—Salgan por atrás, huyan de inmediato en Barf y Belch… yo lo distraeré.

Los gemelos obedecieron, se despidieron nuevamente de Astrid y salieron por una ventana que estaba en la parte trasera de la casita, mientras que la esclava se arregló el vestido que usaría durante la ceremonia, se golpeó un poco la cara para verse más colorada para finalmente abrir la puerta.

—Señor Alvin. —saludó con su voz diplomática. — ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Eh… yo, princesa. —saludó con una reverencia. —Me comentaron que los chicos que ganaron las carreras de dragones vivían aquí.

—Así es… ¿para qué los buscaba? Ellos son mis sirvientes.

—Oh. —suspiró el hombre. —Entonces creo que volví a cometer un error, en mi pueblo recuerdo que había unos gemelos que eran tan vivos como los que ganaron la carrera. ¿Me permitiría conocerlos?

—Lamento informarle jefe, que ellos partieron en una encomienda mía, no volverán en algunos días.

—Qué lástima. ¿Y cómo se llaman?

—Ah…—Astrid titubeó, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Alvin. —Ellos… se llaman…—" _Piensa Astrid"._ —Brutilda y Brutacio.

— ¿Ellos son también de Bog Burglar?

— ¡¿Por qué tanta pregunta jefe?! —se exaltó la esclava.

—Mil disculpas, princesa. —hizo otra reverencia. —Pero compréndame, cada vez que veo a alguien que se parece a un miembro de mi pueblo, no puedo evitarlo, tal como pasó con usted.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Con… quien… me confundió? —empezó a temer por la respuesta.

—Una chica que se llamaba Astrid. —La respuesta la dejó muda, la habían descubierto. —Una pobre muchacha a quien pensaba adoptar si la encontraba con su pequeño hermano, después de todo son hijos del hombre que me salvó.

— ¿Eh? —Astrid trataba de procesar todo aquello, sin embargo aún seguía en shock,

—Como sea princesa, me disculpo por entrometerme, volveré a mis labores.

Alvin se despidió respetuosamente dejando a la estática Astrid en el umbral de la puerta, aún seguía procesando todo aquello, cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se giró para ver la casa abandonada, los gemelos habían logrado escapar.

.

.

Fishlegs se paseaba por el pueblo buscando a Ruffnut, quería invitarla de nuevo a ser su compañera, pero no la encontró por ningún lado; se le hizo extraño, la buscaría en casa y justamente cuando llegó, la vio saliendo sigilosamente con el dragón y su hermano en dirección al bosque.

La siguió, pues por el día todos los dragones debían permanecer en sus establos por orden indirecta de Eero. Los gemelos habían tomado ventaja y él era un poco lento al momento de correr, pero cuando sintió que ya no podía más dio con ellos, estos se había detenido y sentados en unas rocas.

—Ruff, ¿estás loca? Lo mejor es irnos ya. —Pidió Tuffnut a la gemela que jugaba a cortar el pasto.

—Sólo dame una hora más, aún tengo algo pendiente qué hacer.

— ¿Y eso es…?

—Voy a impedir una boda. —contestó orgullosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó tanto su hermano como Fishlegs que salió de su escondite.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ruffnut espantada.

— ¿Por qué impedirás la boda? —Ruffnut vio el desconcierto de su pretendiente, parecía dolido con su decisión. — ¿Y planeas huir con él? —señaló el pequeño equipaje, deduciendo que así sería pues ni siquiera estaba arreglada para la fiesta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!... eso es por…

—Nos vamos. —Intervino su hermano. —Vamos a ir a Bog Burglar por órdenes de la princesa.

—Pero… ¿tan precipitadamente? ¿Hiccup lo sabe?

—No, no, no. —Ruffnut lo tomó de las manos, haciendo uso de su coquetería. —No se lo digas, se preocuparía y As… Camicazi no quiere que lo haga, sólo iremos por unos días y regresamos.

—No puedo Ruff, Bog Burglar está lejos aun yendo en dragón… ¿déjenme por lo menos ser su guía?

—¡Qué no! —Contestó esta soltando sus manos. —Debemos hacerlo solos.

—Pero…

—Por favor, y con respecto a lo otro… tampoco intervengas.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

—Mejor ayúdanos. ¿No? —sugirió el gemelo. —A liberar a tu amigo del casamiento-

—¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó Fishlegs directamente a Ruffnut, está dudó en responder, no quería lastimar más a nadie. —Si la respuesta es afirmativa, puedes contar con mi apoyo.

La gemela se impresionó por su ofrecimiento, no lo esperaba de él después de cómo se estaba comportando, no caía duda que sus pretendientes eran honorables vikingos. Asintió con la cabeza y quedando todo aclarado le contó su plan de rescate.

.

.

La ceremonia estaba a minutos de comenzar, Hiccup como el jefe de Berk tuvo que acompañar a su primo en la ceremonia y Astrid a petición del padre la novia, acompañó a la cabizbaja Mia que esperaba aun un milagro que la salvara.

—Empecemos. —dijo el sacerdote a cargo de la ceremonia y empezó a recitar las plegarias correspondientes.

Snotlout estaba que sudaba la gota gorda, sentía que se ahogaba en su traje de novio que era de color oscuro a la cual le añadieron una capa que sentía que lo ahorcaba.

—Sin más que decir por el momento, empecemos con la entrega de anillos. —propuso el sacerdote.

Astrid era quien los llevaba en una pequeña tela color blanco, al verlos, Snotlout palideció, pues después de colocar el anillo en el dedo de su prometida no habría vuelta atrás.

— ¡Un momento!

El gritó de una chica hizo eco en el ambiente, algunos se vieron oscurecidos por la sombras de unos dragones que sobrevolaban por encima de ellos. Astrid y Hiccup quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que se trataban de Ruffnut y Tuffnut en el cremallerus, Fishlegs que iba acompañado de Meatlug y Hookfang que esperaba a su jinete.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó Snotlout desde la superficie.

— ¿Qué crees que hago, estúpido? Te estoy secuestrando. —Explicó la gemela con su típica frivolidad. — ¡Hookfang ve por él!

El obediente pesadilla monstruosa bajó por su jinete y lo tomó entre su garra para después alzarlo en el aire.

—Muy bonita ceremonia, pero aquí no habrá boda. —Avisó Ruffnut burlona orgullosa de estarse llevando al novio y ordenó a todos seguirla.

—Que les vaya bien…—susurró la ensoñada Mia, viendo como estos se dirigían al horizonte,

— ¡No puedes hacer esto, SNOTLOUT! —Vociferó el mayor de los Jorgenson enfadado, al igual que el furioso Ericksen.

—SPITELOUT, ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! OFENDIERON A MI HIJA… ¡ESTO ES UNA INFAMIA! ¡MATARÉ A TU HIJO!

—Basta papá. —Calmó la sonriente Mia, quitándose la corona de flores que le habían puesto. —Es lo mejor, créeme.

—¡Pero Mia, te ofendieron! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

—¡Ay, ya basta! ¡Favor me hizo! ¡Papá… me gustan las mujeres!

La confesión provocó un gritó ahogado en todos los presentes resonó, y una que otra anciana exagerada fingió desmayarse. Astrid, Hiccup, Alberick, Mako y todas las chicas que habían tomado un baño con ella, enrojecieron de la pena, ahora comprendían porque era tan rara al hablar.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el confundido Ericksen.

—Que me encantan las mujeres y espero algún día encontrar a una persona como la mucama que se llevó a Snotlout o si no es mucho pedir a alguien como la princesa Camicazi.

Si Hiccup y Astrid estaba con la boca abierta, más la dejaron caer, el jefe sintió recelo de su aliada, una cosa era sentir celos de un hombre como pasaba con Gustav y otra cosa sentirlos de una chica como Mia.

" _¡Un momento" ¿él celaba a su esposa?"_ Sacudió la cabeza con ese nuevo descubrimiento.

—Así es, la princesa es hermosa… —confesó la sonriente Mia viendo a Astrid con coquetería. —Lástima que está casada. —Comentó para burlarse del jefe que tenía una expresión de total desconcierto en su cara.

Y sin importarle si la juzgaban, la chica bajó por las esclareas del gran salón, orgullosa de haber confesado sus verdaderas preferencias, una sensación que le dio la libertad que desde años deseaba.

.

.

.

—Bien, los dejamos aquí.

Los gemelos y los vikingos hicieron una parada en la costa de Berk, Snotlout por un momento pensó que lo había secuestrado para hacer una vida juntos, algo que era imposible pues Fishlegs también los acompañaba, y a quien le agradecía también haber intervenido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde irán?

—A Bog Burglar, por órdenes de la princesa. —explicó Ruffnut. —Sólo quería salvarte de ese matrimonio, ya lo hice… ahora nos vamos.

—Pero puede ser peligroso, déjenme acompañarlos. —Pidió humildemente Jorgenson,

—Ya se los dije. —Contó Fishlegs. —Pero dicen que deben hacerlo solos. ¿Por qué?

—No lo entenderían. —Dijo Tuffnut.

— ¿Y saben cómo llegar? —Volvió a preguntar el regordete.

Los gemelos se vieron entre sí, Ruffnut esculcó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño mapa que Astrid le había otorgado, así como la piedra que Ingerman le había dado.

—Con esto llegaremos.

—Ruffnut, por favor… ¿saben utilizarlo? —preguntó preocupado Snotlout.

De nuevo los gemelos se miraron entre sí, Ruffnut bajó del cremallerus, les haría una demostración de cómo lo utilizaba, así la dejarían en paz y no se preocuparían, puso el mapa en el suelo, la tabla que servía de brújula y la piedra apuntando al sol, o al menos así creyó que se utilizaba. En realidad no tenía idea.

—Recuerda que la piedra sólo es en caso de que este nublado. —Le recordó Fishlges,

Ruffnut se golpeó en la cabeza, lo había olvidado, cayó en la realidad que no sabía cómo ir a Bog Bruglar.

—Permítanos acompañarlos. —Pidió nuevamente Snotlout. —Hemos viajado y sabemos cómo leer coordenadas.

—Pero. —Ruffnut miró a su hermano, este se encogió de brazos sin saber cómo proceder.

—Sólo los llevaremos, no intervendremos en lo que tengan que hacer. —Propuso Fishlegs.

—Bueno,… sí es así. —Dijo Ruffnut insegura. —Pueden acompañarnos, ¡con una condición!

—Sí. —Asintieron los dos vikingos.

—Pase lo que pase, vean lo vean no hagan preguntas. —Pidió la gemela con seriedad.

Los vikingos se vieron entre sí, parecía ser algo delicado; sin embargo, aun así asintieron, lo único que querían era que su pretendiente y hermano cumplieran su misión sanos y salvos.

—Bien, entonces… ¿por dónde debemos ir? —Ruffnut les otorgó el mapa a los vikingos.

Estos lo analizaron, conocían cuales aguas eran peligrosas y que otras no, fácilmente podrían llegar en un día, pero los dragones también necesitaban descansar, además que por advertencias de Hiccup sabían por donde no debían pasar.

—Sí vamos por aquí. —Señaló Fishlegs un punto del mapa. —Llegaremos en dos días, más o menos, dependiendo de las condiciones del clima.

Era perfecto. Los gemelos chocaron puños con animosidad, deseosos de llegar y saldar una que otra cuenta que tenían pendiente en Bog Burglar, y en dos días lo harían.

 **Continuará.**

 **Lo hice largo, porque creo que el siguiente es el definitivo, la verdad sobre la familia de Astrid saldrá a la luz. Así que prepárense ;)**

 **Aclaraciones: La canción de vikingos navegantes la inventé yo, horrible lo sé, pero hasta ahí llegó mi imaginación. La del sol durmiente está ligeramente modificada de la original "Sleeping Sun" de "Nightwish" se las recomiendo, está más bonita en inglés.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: la pareja principal tendrá que pasar por otras puebas, por lo que se pide paciencia XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Ya verás cómo se darán las cosas, el próximo capítulo espero que esté lleno de emociones :D, así que atenta. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Así es, Alvin será bueno, aunque un poco traumado por lo que pasó, pero será buen alidado. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: jajajaj A Elsa sólo la metería para matarla XD, pero no es el caso, pero pues Mia encontrará a su media piña algún día. Y pues el capítulo próximo casi será de los gemelos y Astrid como el de ahora. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Astrid callará con lo de Alvin, más que nada por Hiccup, pero ahora sabe sus intenciones, aunque Alvin como quiera está algo inestable, quiere ayudar a los suyos y vengarse a toda costa del enemigo. Saludos,**

 **Melody562: Así es, falta poco para la verdad, ya prácticamente el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Sharyalex9812: Creo que comentaste en el de Erase una vez un relato, XD, y pues las reacciones cuando se enteré Astrid creo que el próximo capítulo, y Hiccup pues él…. Los dejó a la incógnita. Saludos.**

 **Astrid pine: Pues sí, el que ocasionó todo es Arie, el guardaespaldas, pero no le quita lo cómplices a Camicazi y Harald, que aunque también son víctimas se involucraron en el plan que le salió por la culata. Y pues Mia ya salió del closet, pero sólo será un elemento cómico por lo pronto, la verdad no me gusta meterme mucho en esos asuntos de las preferencia y más cuando se trata de las gays XD. Saludos.**

 **MadLady: jajajaja esa Mia es todo un caso, y pues Mako también aunque parezca una delicada señorita no lo es, todas son fieras mujeres aquí XD. Girl power,. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: jajaja sí, Heather y Astrid de alguna manera se parecen, y de ahí derivado la confusión de Hiccup, al menos en este fic. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajaja a Astrid casi le da un ataque en este, pero bueno, Alvin se cree lo que le dicen, o sólo finge? Ehhhh te lo encargó de tarea XD. Y pues Alberick, bromista y ronca, qué más se puede pedir. XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jjajaja todo el asunto con lo de la familia espero quedé aclarado en el próximo, creo que ya empezarán las desgracias, por cierto, muy bueno tu fic T_T pero no se pone mis reviews, o no sé qué pasa. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Lo de Alvin será corto por el momento, aunque quedaría convencido con las excusas y mentiras de Astrid. De tarea ;)? Saludos.**

 **Ezio: jajajaja lo sé, soy malvada, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Espero te haya gustado este capítulo que creo que hubo de todo. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Hola, que bueno leerte por aquí, y pues los tortolos durmieron juntos, a petición de Astrid que cree que lo abandonará, pero lo hará cuando se entere que su familia murió ;) y pues de Mia, XD, sólo será elemento cómico por el momento, pero de que salió del closet ya salió. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: A cuál verdad, si es la de Astrid pues faltará para eso jijij ya sabrás porqué. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Pues está enamorada, pero verá por su familia la cual no existe y eso la hará cambiar de nuevo de opinión. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Sólo que debes recordar, que hay estatus, Harald sigue siendo un rey, pero aun así no se salvará de su consciencia, o al menos eso creo. Saludos.**

 **Nordica: jajaja que bueno que te gusté el tímido Alberick que de tímido no tiene nada XD. Saludos.**

 **Ale: Pues Alvin está inestable, quiere ayudar a su familia pero también busca venganza, así que es como si te pusieran de tutor a alguien sumamente inestable. ¿Buena idea? Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Sólo puedo decir que pasará una que otra cosa en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Darkhime: Lo malo que presientes supongo que será en el próximo capítulo. Ya leerás porqué. Y durmieron y cantaron juntos, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Fanaticoz: jajaja sí vi la serie, y no es el final de Dagur, sólo eso te puedo decir. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: jajajaja Mia se quedará con las ganas, pero bueno puede que alguien después entre a su vida XD, pero por lo pronto me concentraré en los personajes principales. Y pues Snotlout se salvó del matrimonio, no de la mejor manera pero si con mucho estilo. Saludos.**

 **Ana: jajaja la ansiedad de Mia diría, pero bueno ya salió del closet así que se arriesgue ya sabe XD. Y de Harald ya veremos qué pasará con él el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, favoritos y seguidores, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **10 de julio 2016**_

.

.


	21. Capítulo XX

**Y adivinen qué, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, aunque no abarqué todo lo que quería, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Para ubicar los momentos, serán dividas en "días", eso a fines de evitar algún confusión.**

.

.

Capítulo XX

.

 _._

 **Día uno.**

 _Queridos Fare y Abuelo._

 _No saben cuánto he ansiado poder hablar con ustedes, aunque sea por este medio. Los extraño demasiado. Me gustaría saber cómo están, pregunta estúpida si aún siguen encerrados en los calabozos, no creo que pueda haber vida en ese lugar y menos estar bien, pero no se preocupen, pronto estaremos juntos y nadie nos separará de nuevo, por favor escríbanme, le pedí al rey Harald que se los permitiera, una pequeña petición a comparación de lo que he tenido que dar. No me malinterpreten, el motivo de esta carta, además de hacerles saber que nos reencontraremos más pronto de lo previsto, también es para decirles que yo me encuentro bien._

 _Sí. Abuelito, Fare; Berk es un lugar increíble para vivir y estoy segura que les gustaría de no ser por las circunstancias. ¿Saben? La persona con la que estoy casada no es malo, se llama Hiccup Haddock, y no es un viejo como describía la princesa, al contrario, es un joven lleno de virtudes y nos parecemos en muchas cosas, una de ellas es que a él también lo obligaron a casarse, sí, no empezamos con el pie bueno, si saben a lo que me refiero, pero hemos aprendido a llevarnos bien… somos amigos, me enseñó a montar dragones. ¿Pueden creerlo? Aquí hay dragones y una en especial es mi compañera: Stormfly, una nadder mortífero; Hiccup fue el que me la obsequió, por decir así, él ha sido muy atento y me trata con mucha amabilidad, es todo lo contrario de lo que pensé que sería… lo estimo mucho, él fue el me dio la idea de escribirle a Harald y de ahí surgió la idea de escribirles a ustedes._

 _Perdóneme… pero creo que me estoy enamorando de él, sé que está mal ¡lo sé! Soy una tonta, pero realmente los necesito, me siento mal al tener estos sentimientos que son a base de un engaños y de su sufrimiento, sé que no lo merezco cuando ustedes probablemente no tiene que comer, perdónenme por favor… pero es que… no lo sé, no sé qué hacer, abuelo, por favor aconséjame, Fare tú qué harías._

 _Hay días en que el sueño se me esfuma por pensar que ustedes siguen encerrados, mientras yo lo paso de lo lindo bajo un techo cálido, comida y comodidades; teniendo estos sentimientos por una persona que no sé cómo la catalogan, aunque estoy segura que Fare está furioso, lo conozco, mientras tanto abuelo, te has quedado callado, probablemente decepcionado._

 _Perdóneme. No es mi intención lastimar a nadie, menos a ustedes, pero no pude evitarlo, eso me hace una idiota egoísta._

 _Por favor, háganme saber de su estado, cómo están, cuéntenme si no han tenido algún percance ya sea con Camicazi, Arie o Harald, necesito saberlo, o escriban de cualquier cosa que quieran, sólo quiero saber algo de ustedes, leer sus palabras en los tozos de papel, incluso Fare si estás enojado házmelo saber, haré lo que crean ustedes que es conveniente para todos._

 _Respetaré su decisión, hasta entonces me despido y háganme saber lo que Harald les diga del viaje adelantado por favor._

 _Los quiere y extraña Astrid Hofferson_

Harald arrugó entre sus manos el marchito papel el cual estaba tan maltratado por todo los arrugones que le daba cada vez que leía la carta. Pasado unos días de haberla recibido por medio del correo Terrible Terror, se atrevió a abrirla, la curiosidad lo había vencido así como la culpa; y más culpa sintió al meterse en la vida privada de su sobrina falsa; comprobó en sus palabras que efectivamente estaba enamorada del jefe de Berk, que bien también interpretó como una confusión, además de que sin lugar a dudas extrañaba a su familia y era lo que más le preocupaba.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era la pregunta que lo acechaba todos los días.

Resopló desde su trono y desarrugó la carta para leerla de nuevo, a pesar de que ya se la sabía de memoria, y así se la pasó, durante largas horas sentado, pensando una manera de poder recompensar a la esclava por sus pérdidas y sacrificios.

—Creo que es hora. —dijo para sí mismo y para Leopold, el único que lo acompañaba en el gran salón.

Se levantó de su trono y arrugando de nuevo la carta salió del recinto, estaba harto de mentiras y por fin diría la verdad.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOO

 **Isla desconocida.**

Los gemelos, Snotlout y Fishlegs decidieron montar un pequeño campamento a la orilla de una isla aparentemente abandonada, los hermanos hubieran querido avanzar más, pero la noche los había alcanzado y por opiniones de su guías supieron que no era recomendable viajar en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué tanto crees que oculten? —preguntó Fishlegs intrigado viendo hacia donde ambos hermanos conversaban lejos de ellos, mientras que él le hacía compañía a Snotlout y dragones que se calentaban junto a la fogata.

—No sé, pero recuerda… prometimos no preguntar nada.

Y a pesar de que lo había no dejaban de preguntarse que ocultaban esos dos. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

.

.

—Casi no avanzamos nada. —se quejó Ruffnut susurrante, viendo cada que podía a sus pretendientes a lo lejos.

—Lo sé, salimos tarde, por eso no abarcamos mucho.

—Sólo espero que el clima coopere, entre más pronto lleguemos mejor.

Ambos suspiraron agotados y alzaron su mirada al cielo estrellado. Sólo era cuestión de tener paciencia.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOO

 **Berk.**

La boda cancelada, los escándalos de Ericksen, los murmureos de los jefes acerca de las preferencias de cierta persona, los berrinches de Eero, con todo eso había tenido que lidiado el pobre Hiccup en un sólo día.

A pesar de que había sido muy gracioso para muchos la intervención de los gemelos en la boda, no significó que no tendría repercusiones posteriores; pero con la ayuda de Mia logró al menos calmar al jefe de los Silverhead.

Por fin pudo terminar sus tareas cuando dejó a padre e hija hablar a solas; Hiccup se dirigió a casa a lidiar con sus propios problemas, pues su esposa no supo darle información de qué pretendían los gemelos y menos a dónde se dirigían, no le creyó, sentía que algo le ocultaba, y para colmo sus dos mejores amigos se habían ido con ellos.

— ¡Camicazi! —entró a la habitación después de no recibir respuesta para entrar.

Vio que la razón era porque esta se encontraba dormida en su lado de la cama, quiso despertarla, aunque verla tan tranquila lo hizo retractarse, ya tendría oportunidad de interrogarla al día siguiente, después de despedir a todas las tribus, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad para ellos.

Se acostó en la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo había algo que lo impedía, Camicazi temblaba demasiado y hacía vibrar toda la cama. Se le hizo extraño, sabía qué hacía frio y las tormentas de nieve se acercaban, pero el movimiento se le hizo exagerado. No la juzgaría, supuso que no estaba acostumbrada así que le compartió de su propio abrigo arropándola con cuidado para no despertarla, ignorando que ella estaba despierta.

Astrid, ahogó un suspiro al sentir que su esposo la abrigaba; cuando escuchó que había llegado se echó rápidamente en la cama, lo había estado evadiendo todo el día, pues en la primera oportunidad que tuvo preguntó si tenía idea de a dónde habían ido los gemelos, mentirle era una carga grande y añadirle otro puñado de mentiras la hizo temblar, estaba demasiado ansiosa y nerviosa por lo que acontecería en los siguientes días, cuando por fin se marchara de Berk.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, Odalys jugaba con la gallina de su amigo, dándole los cuidados de acuerdo a sus indicaciones, y como no podía dormir se entretuvo con ella. Tampoco estaba Ran, se le hizo extraño que otra vez estuviera ausente, por lo que se quedó esperándola para poder preguntar.

Esperó por un par de horas, ya había logrado dormir a la gallina en su regazo, lo único que faltaba era colocarla en un pequeño corral que le diseño Tuffnut para transportarla, cuando de repente Ran llegó.

— ¿Todavía despierta? —preguntó esta mientras empezaba a quitar la armadura para ir a dormir. — ¿Qué es esa cosa? —señaló con desprecio al animal.

—Es la gallina de Tuffnut. —explicó Odalys poniéndola en su corral. — ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Y no me digas que estabas en el gran salón porque ese lugar está totalmente cerrado.

Ran bufó. —Salí a caminar por el bosque. ¿Hay algún delito por eso?

—No, sólo que se me hace extraño, además… ayer…

—Estoy bien. Sólo fue un pequeño malestar…

— ¿Qué lo tienes desde cuándo…? —interrogó con curiosidad.

—Un par de días, no es nada… es todo el estrés y la comida de las fiestas… ¡deja de preguntar cosas! Mejor prepárate querida.

— ¿Para?

—Muy pronto lo sabrás… lo sé… eres berserker después de todo. —sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

Cada vez que Ran hacia eso la asustaba, empezó a temer que su amiga estuviera ideando una locura.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOO

 **Día 2**

Astrid había logrado sólo dormir un poco, cuando Hiccup se levantó fingió seguir dormida, y aunque su esposo hizo tiempo en la habitación para hablar no se levantó hasta que se fue; sabía que no podía evadirlo por mucho tiempo, o al menos por ese día. A fuerzas tenía que hacer acto de presencia en la comida de despedida.

Con flojera se vistió como en los días anteriores y se dirigió hacía el gran salón donde se realizaría el último festín, para tomar asiento a lado de él y para interpretar de nuevo a Camicazi.

.

.

Ya en el gran salón, el jefe se puso de pie para llamar la atención de sus invitados.

—Amigos, hoy es el último día de nuestras festividades, permítanos agradecer su visita con este festín así como algunos regalos que se otorgaran posteriormente.

Y con el permiso del jefe todos los presentes comenzaron a comer.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —Susurró Hiccup a su esposa que sólo tomaba hidromiel más no probaba bocado alguno.

—No tengo opción. —contestó con molestia, algo que lo desconcertó pues él sólo había hecho un simple comentario.

—Camicazi… ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, lo siento. —Astrid gruñó por dentro, arrepentida de su comportamiento.

—Sabes que puedes…

— ¡Haddock!

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Alberick y Mako que se acercaron a ellos, una intervención que agradeció Astrid.

—Sólo queríamos agradecer sus atenciones. —agradeció la chica hablando de corrido, había practicado para decirlo correctamente. —Por dejarnos dormir en su casa.

—Sí, en especial a tu esposa, sin su permiso hubiéramos dormido en el césped. —bromeó Alberick.

—No es para tanto. —agradeció Hiccup por ambos siendo apoyada por Astrid quien sólo asintió levemente.

—Y debido a sus amables atenciones queremos darle un regalo a ambos.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup se abochornaron al instante mientras Alberick le hacia una seña a su esposa para hacer entrega del presente; con amabilidad, Mako le pidió a ambos que extendieran sus manos, el matrimonio obedeció con timidez y mostraron sus palmas, lo que no esperaban es que Alberick las juntara poniendo la de la rubia encima de la del castaño.

—Jefe, princesa… aceptar pequeño presente. —dijo la chica, y puso un pequeño paquetito de tela encima de la palma de Astrid, luego Alberick se encargó de cerrar sus palmas, dejando que la mano de Hiccup envolviera a la de Astrid.

Ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al sentir la calidez de la mano del otro, en especial a Astrid que podía sentir la suave telita de aquella cosa que le habían obsequiado en el interior de su palma y la mano de Hiccup alrededor de la de ella.

— ¿Q-qué es eso? —Balbuceó Hiccup sin moverse de posición

El matrimonio sonrió y contestaron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Un amuleto del amor!

Bochorno total, Astrid y Hiccup enrojecieron tanto que podían sentir como si humo saliera de sus oídos.

—Queremos que su amor perduré por la eternidad. —Dijo Alberick sin ninguna pizca de sarcasmo. Tanto para él como para su esposa no había pasado desapercibido que el matrimonio Haddock se basaba más que nada en cordialidad, pero que aun así lo intentaban —De donde viene Mako dicen que te ayuda atraer las buenas vibras y la felicidad al hogar. Cuídenlo bien, pues en ese pequeño amuleto pueden depositar todo aquello que desean y anhelan, los sueños de ella y tus sueños, amigo.

Los Haddock no sabían que decir, estar en aquella posición, escuchando todo aquello les acongojó el corazón, el de Hiccup debido a su confusión y el de Astrid porque a pesar de querer que todo aquello fuera como ellos decían era algo que no podía hacer.

—Gracias Alberick, Mako. —agradeció Hiccup no queriendo sonar tan hipócrita, pues su relación no era precisamente como la de ellos.

—Gracias. —secundó Astrid, zafándose sutilmente de la mano de Hiccup para poder apreciar aquella peculiar artesanía.

Hiccup también lo admiró; pequeño, de color rojo, con uno grabados de flores y unas letras extrañas, escritura de origen de Mako.

Viendo que sus anfitriones tenían mucho que procesar, Mako y Alberick se alejaron tomados de la mano, esperando que eso los ayudara en su relación.

Astrid acercó el amuleto a su pecho pensando seriamente en las palabras del joven. — _"¿cuidar los deseos y anhelos de Hiccup?"_ — pensó. _—"¿Cómo podría hacerlo?"_ — Sentía que cargaba mucho peso en esa pequeña bolsita.

—Es… muy bonito.

La voz de Hiccup la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ah, sí! Es muy bonito. —Se lo pasó para que lo observara de cerca. — ¿Sabes? No quiero que se pierda, iré a casa a guardarlo.

Hiccup aceptó y se lo entregó devuelta; Astrid aprovechó aquello para liberase de la tensión así como del interrogatorio, preguntándose por qué le pasaban esas cosas cuándo estaba más que decidida.

Llegando a su hogar, guardó el pequeño amuleto en el estuche donde guardaba su cepillo y espejo, y ahí, contemplado los 3 objetos, pensó y pensó sobre lo que tenía qué hacer, tratando de pensar con la cabeza no con el corazón.

Pero era demasiado, tenía una batalla con ella misma con la que no sabía lidiar; se abrumó tanto que hasta calor le dio, necesitaba algo de aire para pensar con coherencia; así que guardó sus tesoros y salió de la casa rumbo al establo donde reposaba Stormfly, si alguien era buena para escuchar era ella.

—Chica… ¿cómo es que me meto en tantos problemas? —preguntó mientras la acariciaba.

La nadder sólo se dejaba de mimar gustosa de recibir sus caricias.

— ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a…

—Princesa.

Esa voz.

El corazón se le detuvo por breves segundos. Con temor se giró para ver que Alvin estaba detrás de ella con aquel porte misterioso de siempre.

—¡A-Alvin! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—El jefe Haddock se preocupó, me ofrecí para venir a buscarla, es hora de que todos vayan al muelle ha llegado la hora de que la tribus zarpen.

—Oh, está bien. —suspiró con alivio. —Enseguida iré. —dijo para terminar la conversación y para que él se fuera.

Sin embargo; Alvin permaneció inmutable en el umbral del establo.

— ¿Pa-pasa algo? —sentía que la incriminaba con la mirada.

—Hofferson, sólo espero que seas feliz aquí… te lo mereces, dile lo mismo a esos locos de Tuffnut y Ruffnut, como Outcast que somos todos, siempre velaré por ustedes así como creo que ustedes lo harían por cualquier de nuestra gente.

—Espera… ¿qué? —Astrid quedó boquiabierta. ¿La había descubierto?

—Princesa. —Alvin hizo una reverencia. —Sea cual sea el motivo por el que hace esto, sepa que tiene mi apoyo, veo que con tristeza que sólo ustedes tres se salvaron, por eso es que creo que estarán mejor aquí.

Dicho esto se reincorporó y salió como si nada hubiera pasado. Astrid palideció, casi cae por la impresión de no ser por Stormfly que la sostuvo. No lo creía. ¿Alvin la había descubierto? Y ¿guardaría su secreto?

.

.

.

Llegó el momento de las despedidas, varios barcos habían zarpado después de recibir regalos tales como artesanías, madera de primera calidad de Berk, así como uno que otro presente. Los últimos en irse fueron los Kogeorns y los Silverhead que seguían con las respetivas despedidas.

—Ahhhh… te voy a extrañar "Moradito". —acariciaba Alberick al nadder que había montado durante la carrera y con el que congenió en menos de un día pasando un lo mismo con el pesadilla monstruosa que acariciaba Mako.

—Pues de hecho… creo que quiere irse contigo. —Insinuó Hiccup. —Si él quiere puede acompañarte.

— ¿Bromeas? —preguntó el jefe maravillado.

—No, lo mismo con el de Mako, que creo que ya lo llamó Rei.

— ¿Jefe? —habló la chica sin entender.

—Si los dragones quieren acompañarlos no soy nadie para impedírselos, sólo les pido que los traten con el mismo respeto y dedicación que se les ha dado aquí en Berk.

—Claro, ¡por supuesto! Así lo haremos. —agradeció Alberick emocionado. — ¿Y amiguito quieres venir a casa conmigo?

El nadder gorgoteó una y otra vez, lo mismo pasando con el ya nombrado Rei que aceptó irse con Mako.

—Gracias Haddock. —Alberick alzó su mano para estrecharla.

—No, a ti…gracias por tu apoyo, aquel día de la reunión. —recordó.

—Sabes que esos viejos no saben nada. —Observó el chico a su padre Gorán que conversaba con Eero. —También espero haber ayudado en tu matrimonio. —dijo insinuante.

— ¿Te diste cuenta, eh? ¿De nuestra indiferencia?

—Algo, pero supongo que también hay algo ahí…—señaló el corazón del jefe.

—Ahora estoy confundido… —confesó Hiccup apenado.

— ¿Sabes? —Alberick golpeó su espalda. —A veces un beso ayuda a aclarar las ideas. —aconsejó picoteando sus costillas.

— ¡Alberick! —gruñó este apenado y trató de devolverle el golpe pero este fácilmente lo evadió con un sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

—¡Oh!, mira que tarde es… debemos zarpar. ¡Mako, papá, Alvin!

Mako se despidió con una reverencia de la princesa, con quien conversaba, y acudió a lado de su marido, al igual que el guardaespaldas de esta, que desde el encuentro con Astrid permaneció distante y con un aspecto mucho más tranquilo.

— ¡Espere Alvin! —llamó Hiccup.

—Jefe…

—También quisiera hacerle un presente, idea de Camicazi que acepté con gusto. —El hombre vio de reojo a la princesa que aun parecía aun nerviosa por todo lo que le dijo. —Tome…—Hiccup le extendió un morralito de tela el cual contenía al menos 100 runas de oro. Un presente que lo dejó boquiabierto. —Es para cuando demos con la raíz de los problemas y usted recupere Outcast de esos malhechores, es poco, pero estoy seguro que ayudará.

—Jefe… —susurró el hombre agradecido, tomó el presente con una nueva determinación en mente. —Sé que así será; y quiero decirle que puede tener en mí un aliado.

Estrecharon sus manos para despedirse, luego Alvin se reunió con el matrimonio y el padre de este y dando una última reverencia se despidieron del pueblo de Berk. El ver al barco zarpar, hizo a Astrid sentir alivio y orgullo de ser un Outcast, sólo esperaba que su gobernador también pudiera encontrar la paz interior que ella y los gemelos aun buscaban.

Luego llegó el momento de la otra despedida.

—Jefe, es nuestro turno de despedirnos. Gracias por hablar con mi padre. —agradeció Mia amablemente.

—No fue nada, ¿pudieron arreglar ese pequeño detalle? —preguntó el aludido con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Oh… ese detalle! —Repitió divertida. — Aún no lo acepta del todo, pero dice que soy su hija y eso nada lo puede quitar, que me quiere de todas maneras, no importa mis preferencias.

—Me alegro que te acepte como eres realmente. —Dijo Astrid comprendiéndola en ese aspecto.

—Gracias…—suspiró la chica al sentirse comprendida por ella. — No sabe cómo te envidio. —Insinuó viendo a Hiccup. —Y gracias por dejarme conservar a mí también a Leaf, es el único dragón con el que papá contara.

Hiccup rio, vio al dragón que también había congeniado con la chica y que permitió que se llevara a casa, recordando a la vez cómo había pasado por encima de aquel trato que había hecho su abuelo y Ericksen a sus espaldas.

—Mia no me malinterpreten, no pretendo ser el amo de dragones, como escuché por ahí que me decían, sólo busco hacer paz con los dragones y vikingos.

—Lo sé Hiccup, eso lo entiendo a la perfección. Seguiré siendo tu aliada y de Berk, pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea. —ofreció humildemente al matrimonio.

— ¡MIA!

El grito de Ericksen a lo lejos le indicó que era momento de partir.

—Mia… un placer conocerte. —se despidió Astrid alzando su mano como aquella vez cuando se vieron por primera vez.

—El gusto fue mío. —tomó su mano con delicadeza. —Fue realmente un placer conocerla y a su mucama, indirectamente me dio ese valor que necesitaba para decir la verdad.

—Ah… bueno… que bueno que ayudé "indirectamente". —Rio con nerviosismo.

Mia se enternecía al verla colorada, sólo esperaba encontrarse algún día a alguien como esas chicas que le habían robado el corazón, por lo pronto ella y la mucama serían sus amores platónicos.

—Nos vemos. —se despidió dándole un beso en ambas mejillas.

Una muestra de afecto muy común entre chicas, pero que para el público presente interpretó como una intención de doble sentido. Hiccup enrojeció de la pena y Astrid sólo se sonrosó, para ella su muestra de afecto había sido normal y nada vulgar, al menos sabía que a pesar de todo tenía otra amiga con la que podía contar.

.

.

.

La tranquilidad había llegado a Berk, así como en la casa Haddock. Hiccup encontró su habitación tan impecable como la había dejado, sin embargo admitía que extrañaría dormir cerca de su esposa.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan confundido? Se reprochó su falta de decisión y recordó las palabras de Alberick, ¿Y sí él tenía razón?

Se echó en la cama tratando de pensar en qué es lo que quería y lo que Camicazi quería.

— _Hiccup… ¿estás ahí?_ —Escuchó la voz del motivo de su confusión detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Sí! Aquí estoy…—contestó desganado.

Astrid entró en la habitación encontrando a Hiccup ya echado en la cama y aparentemente listo para dormir.

—Lo siento, tu abuelo Bork vino a verte.

—Vine a verlos. —corrigió el anciano apareciendo detrás de Astrid.

Hiccup resopló, el momento descansar se aplazaría unos minutos más.

— ¿Qué sucede abuelo? —preguntó una vez que se sentaron frente a la hoguera, el frio empezaba a sentirse más fuerte.

—Tengo nuevas, dos en realidad. ¿Cuál quieren saber primero la menos peor o la peor?

—La que sea. —Opinó Astrid y Hiccup estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bien, la primera noticia es que Bucket lo ha predicho, una tormenta de nieve se acerca del lado sur, probablemente toque tierra para mañana en la tarde.

—Oh, lo bueno es que viene del lado contrario de donde se dirigieron nuestros amigos. —Pensó en voz alta Hiccup. —Y supongo que mañana tendremos trabajo extra, hay que estar preparados con las provisiones, encerrar a todos los animales de granja y dragones.

—Exacto. — apoyó Bork. —Y la otra noticia es que al hacerlo también debemos limpiar todos los adornos de las festividades así como los aposentos.

El matrimonio dio un suspiro largo, definitivamente el día siguiente sería muy pesado.

—Creo que haré otra guardia antes de dormir, quiero ver que tanto se debe limpiar y organizar. —Avisó Hiccup, con las nuevas hizo que su energía se renovara en un instante.

—Yo te acompaño. —Se ofreció Astrid de inmediato.

—No, gracias. Mejor quédate con el abuelo, organicen las tareas para mañana, necesitaremos muchas manos ayudando, recuerden que no contamos con Snotlout, Fishlegs y los gemelos.

Astrid asintió nerviosa, era cierto, ya había pasado otro día desde que sus amigos se fueron y viajando en dragones el trayecto sería más corto.

.

.

Hiccup terminaba de hacer el rondín nocturno, a simple vista todo parecía ir bien y localizó las áreas que requerirían de más mantenimiento, además de comprobar por sí mismo que efectivamente se sentía mucho más frio debido a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

—Creo que ya terminamos amigo. —dijo acariciando al furia nocturna que planeaba por encima del pueblo.

Estaban a punto de regresar cuando Toothless detectó a Ran saliendo presurosa del bosque, llamó la atención de su amigo a quien se le hizo extrañó, pues era muy tarde como para que estuviera afuera.

— ¡Ran! —llamó a la berserker mientras descendía.

— ¡jefe!, ¿a qué debo está increíble visita nocturna? —preguntó con coquetería cuando este bajó de Toothless.

—Te vi salir del bosque. ¿Todo está bien?

—Claro, sólo voy a caminar, me gusta el ambiente nocturno, sentir que me puedo mezclar con la naturaleza como si de dos amantes se trataran. —insinuó seductoramente pasando una mano el pecho del jefe. — ¿No le gustaría acompañarme algún día?

Hiccup se alejó rápidamente de ella, parecía que la berserker no terminaba de aprender.

—Ran, estoy casado.

—Lo sé. —Rio. —Pero sí algún día se le ofrece… no sé… podemos tener un encuentro usted, yo y el bosque.

—No gracias, y mejor me voy. —rechazó de inmediato y montó de vuelta a Toothless, quien le gruñía a la chica pues le daba mala espina.

—Lo siento jefe. —Se disculpó inmediatamente. —Sólo quería comprobar si le era fiel a ella.

Hiccup bufó, odiaba que jugaran así con los sentimientos.

— ¿La quiere no es así?

—Eso… no te… importa. —respondió lo más amable que pudo.

—Sólo dígalo… no se avergüence.

Volvió a resoplar con fastidio, y aunque su instinto le decía que no debía dar explicaciones parecía que no habría manera de quitársela de encima a menos de que lo dijera.

—Sí, la quiero… y mucho.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Ran dio un brinquito emocionada. —Muchas gracias jefe. Era lo único que necesitaba saber. —Sonrió traviesamente.

Hiccup no comprendió por qué tanto alboroto, pero ella era una berserker y una de las que más había estado apegada a Dagur, probablemente le había contagiado de su locura. Eso debía ser, concluyó con sarcasmo y se marchó.

Ran se despidió falsamente de él, una vez que lo vio lejos mostró aquel semblante molesto que siempre tenía, ya tenía la respuesta que buscaba desde tiempo atrás, ahora arremetería contra aquellos que le habían hecho daño a ella y a su pareja.

Ya estaba todo listo, sólo esperaba la señal de él.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOO

 **Día tres.**

 **Bog Burglar.**

Después de pensarlo detenidamente no se le había ocurrido nada más que expresar su pésame por medio de una carta. Encontrando la excusa de que tardaría mucho en viajar y probablemente ella estaba desesperada por saber acerca de su familia.

En un sobre dirigido a nombre de "Astrid", anexó la carta de la verdadera Camicazi, para justificar su inocencia y para que supiera la verdad a puño y letra de su sobrina, además de que anexó otra en donde le ofrecía humildemente otra oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida al igual que sus intenciones para con ella.

—Leopold, está carta es exclusivamente para Astrid, no dejes que nadie más que ella la vea. ¿Comprendes? Es muy importante.

El dragón gruñó comprendiendo a la perfección las órdenes dejando que Harald depositara la carta en una pequeña bolsa que usaba para la mensajería.

Harald echó a volar al dragón en la madrugada, aun pensante si lo que había hecho era lo correcto; ¿se sentía más tranquilo?, no, pero al menos ya se sentía aliviado de no cargar con el peso de aquellas muertes.

.

.

 **Bog Burglar.**

Justo en la madrugada del día tres, después de un exhaustivo viaje, los gemelos y sus acompañantes vieron tierra Bog Burglar. Para los hermanos, el viaje había sido relativamente corto, gracias a los entrenamientos, su dragón tuvo la suficiente condición para rendir todo el trayecto.

—Por fin tierra… si no les importa, me gustaría pasear por el pueblo mientras ustedes ven las cosas de la princesa. —Dijo el animado Fishlegs, haciendo planes para cuando amaneciera.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —comentó Ruffnut despectivamente. —Mejor vamos a jugar a que nos ayudaban a buscar un lugar donde podamos aterrizar.

— ¿No piensan llegar directamente al castillo? —preguntó Snotlout notando que los gemelos miraban hacia la superficie tratando de buscar un lugar.

— ¡¿En qué quedamos?! —regañó la gemela.

—Pero Ruff…—intervino Fishlegs, siendo asesinado por la mirada de la rubia.

— ¡Mira hermana! —apuntó Tuffnut hacia un lado rocoso que daba a un bosque.

—Genial, bajemos allá.

Los dos vikingos siguieron a los hermanos sin comprender. Una vez en tierra, los gemelos dejaron descansando a su dragón, mientras ellos preparaban su pequeña artillería, Ruffnut una dagas pequeñas y la ballesta, y Tuffnut una cuerdas y su inseparable Mazy.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Para qué las armas? —preguntó Snotlout no comprendiendo nada de lo que veía.

Sólo recibió silencio de parte de los gemelos, estos los ignoraron por completo.

—Oigan ustedes dos, atiendan a Barf y Belch… está cansado. —ordenó la gemela.

Los vikingos raramente sintieron los papeles invertidos, ahora ellos se sentían esclavos de la gemela, sin embargo; aun así obedecieron tratando de comprender sus intenciones. Con los conocimientos de Fishlegs y a la habilidad de Snotlout para conseguir comida, alimentaron y atendieron al dragón como todo un rey, y por supuesto este se dejaba atender.

—Más vale que duerman. —volvió a ordenar Ruffnut. —Se quedarán a cuidar el campamento en lo que volvemos.

— ¡Un momento! ya no estoy entendiendo nada. —replicó Snotlout preocupado. — ¿Qué es lo que harán realmente? ¿Podemos ayudar?

—Mi hermana ha dicho que duerman, así que obedezcan. —Intervino Tuffnut al ver cuán molestaba estaba esta por la desobediencia de sus pretendientes.

Callando de esa manera a Jorgenson, los hermanos se echaron en el césped a un lado de su dragón, dormirían un poco antes de enfrentarse al enemigo. Los vikingos de Berk al ver que estos dormían, optaron por hacer lo mismo y se acurrucaron cerca de sus dragones, después de todo también estaban cansados.

.

.

Unas horas después, el bostezo cansado del cremallerus alertó los sentidos de Jorgenson, este abrió con pereza sus ojos viendo por el rabillo la poca luz que había en el ambiente, además de los gemelos que se despedían de su dragón y huían sigilosamente hacia el bosque.

Se levantó y golpeó sus mejillas para despertar por completo. Todo aquello le hacía ruido y no podía ignorarlo.

—¡Hey Facelegs! —trató de despertar a su compañero que dormía apaciblemente. — ¡FACELEGS! —gritó logrando desertar al regordete de golpe.

— ¡Ah… ah… qué!

—Se fueron.

Fishlegs se talló los ojos viendo que efectivamente los gemelos se habían ido.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? Recuerda que Ruffnut nos hizo prometer que no intervendríamos.

—Sí, pero no me agrada el hecho de que vayan armados, están en su pueblo ¿para qué hacerlo? ¡Los voy a seguir!

—Espera Snotlout.

Fishlegs se levantó del suelo siguiendo a su amigo que también se dirigió al bosque, dejando a los dragones al cuidado del campamento.

.

.

Después de un largo recorrido por el boque y de andar escabulléndose por el pueblo los gemelos llegaron a la entrada de los calabozos que estaba oculto cerca de un canal subterráneo que tenía el castillo y el cual era custodiado por dos guardias, que más bien parecían estarse durmiendo en su turno.

—Ha llegado el momento. —dijo Ruffnut viendo a los guardias.

— ¿Loki completo? —preguntó Tuffnut como si de un travesura se tratara.

—Loki completo.

Ambos asintieron y salieron corriendo, gritando y agitando sus armas como dos feroces vikingos. Los guardias se pusieron en alerta al verlos, sin embargo el tiempo de reaccionar fue lento y fueron fácilmente noqueados por estos. Otorgándoles con esto el premio de entrar en los calabozos.

Mientras tanto, los ocultos Snotlout y Fishlegs quedaron impresionados, por ver que su dulce Ruffnut era más agresiva de lo que ya era, y no sólo eso, que se estaban metiendo en problemas más graves de los que creían.

—Sigámoslos. —Dijo Fishlegs, mostrando más interés y pasando por encima de los noqueados guardias.

.

.

— ¿Dónde crees que estén? —Ruffnut miraba en todas las celdas, encontrando desde vacía así como otras donde había hombre rudos y de seguro muy malos.

—Por aquí hermana. —guio Tuffnut seriamente, pues a él le había tocado vivir ahí, y sabía dónde encontrar a aquellos que podían darles información.

Y no se equivocó, pues cerca de las habitaciones de torturas se encontraban sus dos verdugos jugando como idiotas a las cartas.

— ¡Hey! —llamó la furiosa Ruffnut recordando el cómo la habían llevado a una de esas habitaciones, tatuándole con fuego la palabra "esclava" en su piel, mientras se regocijaban al ver que tanto ella como su hermano lloraban a causa del dolor. — ¡MALDITOS!

Estaba furiosa, quería matarlos con sus propias manos, pero estos alertados por su grito rápidamente sacaron sus espadas para defenderse; ambos intrigados pues los reconocieron como aquellos esclavos que había martirizado su jefe Arie.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí esclavos? ¡¿Desobedecen las órdenes de Arie?!

—Cierra el pico maldito, ahora los que manda somos nosotros. —Amenazó Ruffnut con la ballesta, apuntando directo al pecho del guardia que tenía enfrente.

—Se meterán en problemas si se atreven a retarnos. —advirtió el otro con su espada en alto.

— ¿Dónde están? —Preguntó Tuffnut ignorándolo y yendo al punto principal de su misión.

Ambos guardias tragaron saliva, sabían a la perfección a quienes se referían, se miraron entre sí y asintieron, ambos estando de acuerdo que lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos para evitar molestias.

— ¡CONTESTEN MALDITA SEA! —gruñó Ruffnut sin bajar la guardia.

—Muñeca, mejor baja ese juguete y ven a hacerme cositas sucias.

Cayendo en aquella provocación Ruffnut disparó la ballesta, al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre sacaba su látigo y trató de golpearla, pero que fue intervenido por Tuffnut, el movimiento provocó que la gemela sólo lograra rozar al otro guardia que se lanzó contra ella.

— ¡Hermana! —Tuffnut al ver a su hermana en peligro dio un certero golpe con el mazo en el estómago del otro guardia y corrió en su auxilio, más no fue necesario pues increíblemente la gemela se vio salvada por su dos pretendientes que intervinieron con sus propias espadas.

— ¡Idiotas! ¿Quiénes son… ahhhhhhh

El guardia gritó con dolor al tener una flecha de ballesta incrustada en su hombro pues Ruffnut había disparado sin darle tregua, era su momento de torturarlos.

Con ambos hombres a su merced los gemelos aprovecharon su convalecencia para amarrarlos con las cuerdas ante de la atónita mirada de Snotlout y Fishlegs.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Jorgenson.

— ¿Qué parece que hacemos? Un juego que se llama ojo por ojo…

—Diente por diente. —Completó Tuffnut.

— ¿Pero qué hicieron ellos? —preguntó Fishlegs sin entender.

— ¡¿ADEMÁS DE ESTO...?! —Espetó Ruffnut con molestia, se levantó la blusa, haciendo sonrojar a sus pretendientes quienes cerraron los ojos para no verla con indecencia. — ¡Miren estúpidos!

Los dos abrieron sus ojos aun apenados, aunque pronto se helaron al ver la tremenda marca que su querida pretendiente tenía en el vientre: la palabra ESCLAVA. Viendo a la vez también que Tuffnut les mostraba la que tenía en la pantorrilla.

—Y ha llegado la hora de hacerles pagar.

La gemela tomó el látigo y comenzó a golpear a uno de ellos, que empezó a gritar y a retorcerse por el dolor.

—¡¿Te gusta?! ¡¿Qué te torturen?! —golpeaba una y otra vez recordando todo aquello que le habían hecho. — ¡¿Te gustó lastimar a mi hermano?! ¡¿A mis amigos?! —reclamó derramando lágrimas. —¿Te gustó márcame?

Snotlout y Fishlegs estaban impactados, por más que querían intervenir no pudieron, jamás habían visto a su Ruffnut tan desesperada y vengativa como lo estaba en ese momento.

— ¡Ruff! —detuvo Tuffnut. —Los necesitamos despiertos, recuerda.

Por un momento la gemela olvidó a lo que había ido, se limpió con fiereza las lágrimas cediéndole el látigo a su hermano.

— ¿Dónde están los Hofferson? —interrogó Tuffnut amenazando al guardia que no estaba tan lastimado.

— ¡Púdrete, imbécil! —escupió este a los pies del gemelo.

— ¿Con quieres jugar ese juego, eh? —Y aplicando más fuerza en látigo, el chico azotó una y otra vez a su verdugo, de la misma manera en que Arie y este habían hecho en el pasado con él. —¡Habla estúpido!

— ¡No lo sabemos… no lo sabemos! —lloró el otro guardia. — ¡Ya no nos hagan daño!

— ¡Anda, ruega….imbécil! —Golpeó Ruffnut una y otra vez con su puño.

—Ruffnut, por favor. —Pidió Fishlegs asustado.

—Sólo díganles lo que quieren idiotas. —intercedió Snotlout para detener aquella tortura que a su parecer tenían bien merecida.

—Que no los sabemos… —murmuró otro guardia escupiendo sangre. —El rey Harald… el rey… él debe saber… porque aquí no están.

Los guardias a pesar de la tortura eran listos, sabían que podían tener el favor del rey y el de Arie a quién realmente temían.

—Malditos inútiles. —bramó la gemela dándole un último golpe que dejó inconsciente al llorón guardia. —Busquemos al desgraciado ese.

Tuffnut imitó a su hermana y dejó inconsciente al otro, entre ambos los echaron a una celda de castigo para después reanudar su marcha por los pasillos en busca de un acceso al castillo.

Snotlout y Fishlegs se vieron nuevamente ignorados por estos pero aun así lo siguieron, necesitaban respuestas.

— ¡Un momento! —gritaron ambos para detener el andar de los gemelos.

—Por favor… necesitamos una explicación. ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿Quiénes son esos Hofferson de los que hablaban?! —suplicó Fishlegs

—¡AY… YA! —gritó fastidiada la gemela. —¡LOS HOFFERSON SON LA FAMILIA DE ASTRID!

— ¿Astrid? —repitió Snotlout.

—Ruffnut detente. —Tuffnut se asustó y trató de cerrarle la boca, sin embargo; fue empujado por su hermana que estaba harta de las mentiras.

—¡ASTRID ES LA CHICA QUE SE CASÓ SU JEFE! ¿ESTÁN CONTENTOS? YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR, ¿QUÉ NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE SÓLO LOS HE UTILIZADO?, ¿QUÉ TAN ESTÚPIDOS TIENE QUE SER PARA NO NOTARLO?!

—¡RUFF! —reprendió su hermano gritándole para que saliera de aquel trance en el que había caído.

Esta una vez despierta y consiente de la realidad, se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, llevó sus manos a la boca viendo con arrepentimiento a sus impactado pretendientes, los cuales estaban dolidos por aquella confesión, además de inquietos por su otro amigo.

— ¡Vámonos!

Para alejarse del problema Ruffnut tomó la mano de su hermano y escaparon por los pasadizos en busca de una salida, mientras eran acechados por los dos silenciosos vikingos que ahora indagaban queriendo llegar al fondo de todo aquello.

En su huida, los gemelos llegaron a la superficie del castillo por medio de un conducto que los llevó justo donde todo el personal se reunía, seguido de esto, estaba la cocina donde unos empleados ya se encontraban trabajando.

Estos se asustaron al ver a los gemelos armados y con resto de sangre en sus ropas que su primera reacción fue levantar sus manos en son de paz.

— ¡Calmados!, somos los sirvientes de la princesa Camicazi, venimos a una audición con el rey Harald. —habló Ruffnut para no alarmarlos.

—Oh, yo la recuerdo. —apuntó temeroso el sirviente principal del rey. —Acompañó al viaje a la princesa.

—Exacto, y por órdenes de ella, vengo a ver al rey… ¿dónde está?

—El rey apenas tomará sus alimentos, pero si desean pueden esperarlos en el gran salón, les avisaré que están aquí.

—Si fuera tan amable. —respondió Tuffnut haciendo una hipócrita caravana.

—Por aquí. —guió el sirviente nervioso, con una doble intención en mente, entregarlos a la guardia de Bog Burglar ya que no le dieron confianza.

Una vez que se fueron Snotlout y Fishlegs hicieron acto de presencia en la cocina, asustando a las regordetas mujeres que volvieron a levantar sus manos en son de paz

—Tranquilas, soy el primo de Hiccup Haddock III jefe de Berk, esposo de la princesa Camicazi. —Habló Snotlout. —Venimos en compañía de los gemelos.

Las mujeres no respondieron, sólo apuntaron la puerta donde habían salido los hermanos.

—Muy amables señoritas. —agradeció Fishlegs con una sonrisita.

Para los sirvientes fue más que obvio que su querida princesa estaba en una tribu de barbaros.

.

.

—Por aquí. —el sirviente con la bandeja de comida en mano, dobló una esquina para conducir a los gemelos por un largo pasillo.

—¿A dónde nos llevas? —preguntó Ruffnut con falsa amabilidad, de acuerdo a la clases de Camicazi, sabía que no iban al gran salón.

—Eh… yo…

—Oh, se te cayó algo. —Señaló Tuffnut de repente.

El sirviente se detuvo y miró al suelo pensando que se le había caído un cubierto, pero en su distracción sintió que un arma puntiaguda amenazaba su espalda.

— ¿Crees que somos estúpidos? ¿A dónde pretendías llevarnos? —Amenazó Ruffnut.

—Señorita… yo.

—Llévanos con Harald. —Amenazó Tuffnut su cuello con la otra daga.

El sirviente tragó saliva y siendo sometido por los gemelos los condujo por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de su soberano.

.

.

— ¿Dónde se metieron? —Snotlout y Fishlegs le habían perdido la pista a los gemelos.

—Por ahí. —Señaló Fishlegs el piso, el cual estaba sucio por el lodo de los zapatos de los gemelos.

Con aquella pista siguieron sus pasos, corrieron hasta reencontrarse con ellos justo cuando estos se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera, notaron que tenían amenazado al sirviente y después de darle unas cuantas instrucciones, este tocó temeroso la puerta.

—Su desayuno, majestad.

— _Pasa_

Con el permiso concedido, los gemelos noquearon al sirviente y entraron a la habitación de golpe con sus armas levantadas.

— ¡Snotlout! Es el rey. —advirtió temeroso Fishlegs de la locura que pudieran llegar a hacer los gemelos.

— ¡Vamos idiota! —apresuró Jorgenson dirigiéndose a la habitación.

.

.

.

— ¡Pero qué!

Harald se espantó por la inesperada intervención de los gemelos, vio a su sirviente golpeado en el umbral de la puerta y luego a los esclavos que lo amenazaban con una ballesta y mazo respectivamente.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! —exclamó indignado.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú? —Cuestionó Ruffnut disparando una flecha que rozó la cabeza del rey. —Por cierto, que pésima seguridad tienes.

—Ruff ¡basta! —intervinieron Snotlout y Fishlegs.

El rey aprovechó aquella distracción para desenfundar su espada, sin embargo Tuffnut se la arrebató antes de que la pudiera alzar.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —Ruffnut enfurecida se lanzó hacia él, poniéndolo contra la pared mientras apretaba con el largo de su brazo el cuello del rey, mientras que su hermano apuntaba su cabeza con la ballesta.

—Berkianos… hagan… algo. —suplicó Harald a los vikingos que eran sus aliados.

—Cállate maldito imbécil… dinos ¡¿dónde tienes a los Hofferson?

La sangre se le heló al rey, por un momento pensó que estos buscaban venganza por su propia cuenta, prácticamente había olvidado que los había mandado junto con la única esclava que realmente le importaba.

— ¿Están… aquí… por ella? —preguntó con temor.

—No cumpliste con tu palabra… nos vimos en la necesidad de hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta. —Contó Tuffnut, sin separar la ballesta de su cabeza.

—Debemos hacer algo. —opinó el temeroso Fishlegs, sin embargo fue detenido por el serio Snotlout que estaba intrigado por esos "Hofferson".

— ¡Habla maldito! —Amenazó Ruffnut apretando más su cuello. Como él era un rey no podía darse el lujo de torturarlo como a sus verdugos, puesto que eso podría meterlos en más problemas de los que ya tenían y afectar también a su amiga.

—Entonces suéltame niña… te lo diré.

—Más vale que lo haga. —Habló Snotlout sin comprender todo aquello, pensando más que nada en su propia tribu y primo.

Ruffnut zafó su brazo, dejándole la oportunidad al rey de respirar y estirarse, el que se quedó en la misma posición fue Tuffnut, cualquier movimiento en falso y él si mataría al vanidoso rey.

—Te escucho. —concedió la gemela.

—Es difícil…—comenzó Harald tranquilamente. —Pero en resumidas cuentas, yo no tengo a los Hofferson.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron ambos gemelos. —¡¿dónde están?!

—Lo siento. —Harald negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños, el mal que había hecho se le estaba devolviendo. —Les juro que tenía la intención de reunirlos con ella, pero llegue tarde, después del viaje a Berk ellos no estaban.

—No…—Ruffnut se asustó, todo lo que habían hecho parecía ser en vano. —Entonces ¿dónde están?

—Aparentemente Camicazi se los había llevado. —contó el rey. —O al menos eso me hicieron creer.

—¡Un momento ¿cómo que Camicazi?! —preguntó Fishlegs, pues hablaban de la esposa de su amigo como si se tratara de otra persona.

Nadie contestó a su pregunta, pues el rey continuó contando su historia.

—Luego recibí una carta de ella. De mi verdadera sobrina y ahí confesó todo.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó Ruffnut temerosa.

—Lo siento, pero me escribió que… ellos murieron el mismo día que zarpamos a Berk, por eso no nos habían acompañado.

 _¿Muertos?_

Ruffnut tapó su boca para ahogar un doloroso suspiro, Tuffnut impactado por la noticia bajó la ballesta incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.

— ¡¿Y AUN ASÍ CALLASTE?! —empujó Ruffnut poniéndolo otra vez contra pared. — ¡¿Por qué?! —reclamó llorosa. — ¿Por qué no te atreviste a decírselo? ¿Por qué no hablaste?

— ¡Quería hacerlo! —explicó Harald tratando de apartarla. —Pero temí de su reacción, tú sabes todo lo que está en juego, el futuro de dos alianzas, estabilidad, seguridad y mucho más; si ella renuncia todo eso se acabaría.

Aquella justificación intrigó a los berkianos, notaron de cierta forma que había intereses políticos de por medio.

— ¡Idiota, a ella no le importa nada de eso!

—Lo sé… lo comprendí hace poco, encontré una solución a todos estos problemas y por eso mandé un mensaje para hacérselo saber.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué mensaje hablas?

—Leopold, por la madrugada lo envié a Berk con una carta, donde le digo absolutamente toda la verdad.

Los gemelos dieron un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo. Aún estaban incrédulos por todas confesiones, pero lo que más les aterró es que su amiga se enterara de la verdad, sabían cuan doloroso sería y temieron de la reacción que tendría.

Necesitaban regresar a Berk.

 **Continuará.**

 **No abarqué todo lo que quería T-T) lo siento, pero era esto o nada, pero el próximo domingo se verá la otra historia.**

 **Futuros Spoilers: Leopold llegará a Berk y un flash back de lo que ocurrió en Outcast.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Alexandra: jajaja si Hiccup canta como Pavaroti, nunca dudé de su capacidad para hacerlo. XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Pues ya los gemelos saben la verdad y las noticias del deceso van volando literalmente a Berk, ahora sí, la reacción que todos esperaban está a la vuelta de la esquina, en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Conocimos ese lado vengativo de los gemelos, en especial el lado de Ruffnut, pero aun así son capaces de controlarse para obtener lo que quieren, ya en el próximo a fuerzas es la reacción de Astrid. ¿Qué crees que hará? Saludos,**

 **Jessi Brown: Esa Mia ya le robó unos besos en la mejilla y Hiccup sigue en ceros, pero ahora.. ¿crees que pondrá el consejo de Alberick en pratica? Saludos.**

 **Steffani: El momento en que Hiccup dejé de pensar en Heather puede que falte y más por los acontecimientos que se aproximan, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Lady Were: Pues por el momento Snotlout y Fishlegs saben algo ya, no del todo, pero lo irán comprendiendo, se me hace que en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Mad lady: En qué momento se confesarán, puede ser que no muy pronto, pero pasará algo entre ellos, ya lo sabrás. Con respecto a Heather y de una vez a Camicazi creo que será a inicios de la otra temporada, aun no estoy segura con Camicazi, que el karma se cobrará sus cuentas. Saludos.**

 **Arfive5: La paliza de Arie, esta programada, pero aun no sé en qué capítulo, pero ya no debe de tardar XD. Y sí, Hiccup seguirá igual de lento, lo bueno es que le dieron otros consejos. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: Pues en el próximo se espera el dolor de la verdad, por fin conoceremos la reacción de Astrid, además de algunas explicaciones de otros personajes. Saludos,**

 **Nordica 11: jajjajaja XD, ya me imagino las caras, y ahora supongo que una what con los besos que le dio a Astrid, eso es moverse rápido XD. Y Me hubiera gustado abarcar todo, pero luego sería muy apresurado, así que prepárate para el siguiente capítulo. Saludos,**

 **Sharyalex: Los gemelos por el momento se vengaron de los verdugos, pero no pudieron evitar que las noticias ya vayan a Berk, conoceremos más de sus reacciones en el siguiente capí .**

 **Ezio2160: Un beso? XD tal vez lo pongan en práctica pronto. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Así es, de hecho creo que este también estuvo algo rápido, pero se deben ver ciertas cosas que después se entenderán con el paso del fic, por lo pronto una verdades ya fueron reveladas. Saludos,**

 **Maylu: jajajjaa Hiccup celosos de una mujer, eso es nuevo no?, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Navithho: Sólo puedo decir que pasará una tragedia cuando Astrid se entere de la verdad. Saludos.**

 **MissMaverl: Lo siento T-T me hubiera gustado abarcar más de la reacción de Astrid, pero quería enfocarme primeramente en los gemelos que también tenían planeada su otra venganza personal, pero para la otra semana ahora sí la reacción de estos. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pine: a Arie le ira como en feria, ese no se salvará, pero otros dos ya verás como pagarán, tanto física como mental y socialmente, con respecto a Alvin, no lo hicieron tonto, se hizo el tonto, ¿con qué intenciones? En un futuro lejano se sabrá. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado XD, quería abarcar más pero hasta aquí llegué o si no serían más de 50 mil palabras XD, bueno, no tantas, pero por fin se sabrá la verdad. Saludos.**

 **Meyrinberk: Esa Astrid tiene sus momentos comicos, un poco de humor para lo que se aproxima, con respecto a la tonadita de la canción, es difícil de explicar, XD, pero digamos que tiene dos tonos una de una canción que va "Marinero que se fue a la mari mari mar a ver que podía ver y ver y ver, lo único que pudo ver y ver y ver, fue el fondo de la mari mari mar" y la otra del himnos de los equipos locales de futbol de mi estado que son los "rayados" y los "tigres", para que te des una idea XD. Saludos,**

 **Violeta: jajaja si tiene un toque medio telenovero XD, pero bueno, ya pronto se enteraran de la verdad, con respecto a la atracción de Hiccup hacia Heather puede ser que sea verdad, o al menos que la admira de alguna forma u otra. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Ese Hiccup es todo un caso, lo bueno es que ya lo aconsejaron, ahora a ponerlos en practicas, aunque no será fácil, hay una pruebas que deberá superar primero. Saludos.**

 **Lollipop87: Hola y bienvenida a este espacio, es un placer que te gusten los fics, y sí, en cierto modo este tiene un toque más serio a los anteriores, por eso lo cambié de rainting, en especial por una escena que se aproxima. Saludos.**

 **Diane: XD, estuvo loco el capítulo anterior, pero con este nos ponemos serios de nuevo, espero haber dejado spoilers esconderlos por ahí para sembrar la intriga de lo que pasará en los siguientes,. Saludos,**

 **Sigrir: Contestando a tu pregunta la segunda temporada pienso llamarla "Descubrimiento" y la tercera "Libertad", aunque creo que no serán tan largas como la primera, pero son palabras claves para lo que se avecina. Saludos,**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Con respecto a la identidad de Astrid pues ahora Fishlegs y Snotlout están enterados a medias, ya sabrás como se darán las cosas y sus respectivas reacciones en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.**

 **Brower: Muchas gracias por leer cómo entrenar a una patinadora, y que te haya gustado supone una gran satisfacción y con respecto a este, atento porque el siguiente puede ser deprimente Saludos.**

 **DarkHime: Pues ni tan pobre Alvin, se dio cuenta de todo pero ha decidido callar, tiene motivo, como todos, pero sus intenciones para con ellos los dejo expuestos, eso no cambiará, y con respecto a Ran no te equivocaste del todo, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Supogno que las cosas han dado un giro con respecto a Alvin, hay intenciones por ahí, pero para con su pueblo siguen siendo las mismas, pero eso se verá más adelante. Ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: Hola amiguis, me alegro que estes devuelta y que te guste la historia XD, que ya sabes como quiera como va, aunque hay alguno que otro cambio. Para los momentos Hiccstrid intensos supongo que aún falta para eso, recuerda que un existe la manzana en discordia aunado a eso las mentiras de Astrid. En fin ya saldrán a luz poco a poco así que a esperar :3 PD ya quiero leer tus fics. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Lo sé, y ahora otros saben la verdad o parte de ella, cómo reaccionarán todos, esa es la pregunta. Saludos.**

 **Ale: Pues no pueden matar a un rey tan fácilmente, aunque Tuffnut, parece ser el más serio, con respecto a ese tema, si estaría dispuesto. Créeme qué pensarán más en su amiga que en el cobarde rey. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **17 de julio de 2016**_


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Saludos de nuevo. Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más esperados por todos.**

 **Para los que preguntaban. El fic será divido en tres temporadas, por decir así. La primera es la más larga de todas, las otras aun no sé cuánto abarque y se llamarán.**

 **Esclavitud**

 **Búsqueda**

 **Libertad**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

.

 **Capítulo XXI**

.

.

.

— ¡Tenemos que regresar! —Fue lo primero que pensó Ruffnut.

Su hermano estuvo de acuerdo y dejando Harald por un lado, ambos salieron al balcón que se encontraba saliendo de la habitación. Empezaron a gruñir y hacer extraños sonidos con la intención de llamar a su dragón.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó molesto Fishlegs, guardando a la vez distancia de ellos. — ¡Necesitamos una explicación!

Sin embargo los gemelos no respondieron, sólo siguieron haciendo el llamado, utilizando toda la fuerza de sus gargantas para atraer a Barf y Belch.

— ¡Nadie se va de aquí hasta que nos expliqu! —Exigió Snotlout yendo principalmente con el rey pues con los gemelos prefería no hablar. — ¡Hable! —lo tomó del cuello de su vestimenta para zarandearlo.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones. ¡quítate de encima! —empujó este alejándolo lejos.

De repente, a lo lejos y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, el gruñido de un dragón en el exterior llamó la atención de todos los varones.

— ¡Alto, deténganse! —Ordenó Fishlegs tratando de detener principalmente a Ruffnut.

— ¡Tenemos que volver! Por favor, ayúdenos a volver…

—No. —fue la palabra definitiva del regordete quien se cruzó de brazos y miró a ambos hermanos como si fueran la peor escoria del mundo.

—Nadie se va de aquí hasta que lo digamos. —Dijo Snotlout viendo con rencor a los gemelos y al rey. — ¡¿Entendieron?!… a menos que quieran perderse.

Tuffnut miró dudoso a su hermana, quien parecía aun no creer la descortesía de aquellos hombres que decían quererla; aun así esta se atrevió a montar la cabeza Barf y él la siguió, después de todo, la familia siempre estaba primero.

— ¿¡Se irán esclavos!? —reprochó Fishlegs con desprecio.

—No se atrevan. —Amenazó Snotlout con el mismo tono despreciativo de voz. —A menos que quieran perderse, lo que estaría muy bien para mí.

Para Ruffnut que la trataran así fue un golpe bajo, sin embargo; no se dejó envolver por esa tontería de los sentimientos, ella no era como Astrid ni como su hermano.

—Correré el riesgo, con o sin su ayuda volveré. —Fue su última palabra y ordenó al dragón emprender el vuelo.

—¡Nooooo! —Ambos vikingos corrieron para tratar de alcanzarlos pero fue demasiado tarde.

No perdieron el tiempo, imitaron el llamado de dragón y fue sólo cuestión de minutos para que Meatlug y Hookfang llegaran por ellos.

—No hay que dejar que se escapen. —Dijo Snotlout montando a su dragón.

—Así es. No podemos dejar que hagan de la suyas. —Opinó Fishlegs.

— ¡Un momento! Déjenme acompañarlos… yo también debo ir a Berk. —Solicitó Harald.

— ¿Y por qué deberíamos ayudarlo? —cuestionó Jorgenson.

—Les diré la verdad… pero debemos alcanzar a esos dos ¡Rápido!

Ambos vikingos se vieron entre sí, no confiaban en el tipo, pero si les decía lo que querían saber lo dejarían acompañarlo.

—Suba. —Ordenó Snotlout señalando el espacio detrás de él y de Hookfang.

El sirviente de Harald recién despertaba de la golpiza, para de nuevo caer inconsciente al ver como su rey se montaba en un dragón más grande que Leopold, mientras le ordenaba decir que estaría ausente por algunos días.

Una vez en el aire, Snotlout le exigió decir la verdad o si no lo echaría del lomo de Hookfang. Harald no tuvo alternativa y lo dijo: les contó que Camicazi era en realidad Astrid Hofferson, una esclava que su verdadera sobrina había comprado para que la sustituyera. Omitió la parte de cómo la habían amenazado, sólo indicándoles que tenía un acuerdo establecido: su libertad a cambio de hacer lo que él quisiera.

—Entonces… ella también. —gruñó Fishlegs molesto. — ¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Ustedes nos engañaron! No saben qué daño están causando.

—En realidad no quería que las cosas se salieran de control… nunca quise que pasara esto, menos engañar a Berk.

—Pues lo hicieron, en especial a mi primo. —reclamó Jorgenson.

—No saben el daño que le causarán. —Dijo Fishlegs temeroso de la reacción de su amigo. —Todo lo que él cree… es una vil mentira. ¡¿Y todo para qué?!

— ¿para qué? —arremedó Harald con sarcasmo. —Si no mal recuerdo los berkianos también se vieron sumamente beneficiados con el compromiso, ¿o es que ya se olvidaron de la isla del dote de mi sobrina?

Ambos vikingos tragaron saliva, no habían considerado ese detalle. La orilla del dragón, era su base más grande que ocultaba muchos secretos en su interior, y todo eso podía volver a los Bog Burglar si el rey así lo quería.

—Pero tengo una solución, no se preocupen… siempre y cuando permanezcan callados.

— ¿Pretende que le mintamos también a Hiccup? ¿Qué lo dejemos con esa esclava que de seguro está igual de loca que los gemelos? —replicó Fishlegs.

—Yo sólo les digo lo que les conviene… y por la esclava no se preocupen, como dije tengo la solución y todos estarán satisfechos.

—Mientras se lleve a esos tres lejos de nuestra tribu no tengo objeción. —Opinó Snotlout e Ingerman estuvo de acuerdo.

—Entonces tenemos un trato, ¡alcancemos a esos dos! —Ordenó Harald tomando ese porte de rey pretencioso que últimamente lo caracterizaba. —Conozco una ruta para llegar más rápido.

Los vikingos obedecieron y pidieron a sus dragones localizar a los gemelos, no fue difícil encontrarlos, y cuando lo hicieron sólo pasaron de lado de ellos, pues pretendía llegar primero, Ruffnut y Tuffnut quedaron boquiabiertos al ser ignorados por estos, y como no sabían cómo regresar los siguieron sigilosamente

 **Berk. Día tres.**

El clima en Berk cambió drásticamente durante la madrugada, los anteriores días soleados fueron reemplazados por una nubosidad de baja intensidad que empeoraría en el transcurso del día. La próxima tormenta preocupó de manera notable a Astrid, a pesar de saber que los gemelos habían ido en dirección contraria, la duda la carcomía pues no sabía si llegarían antes de que pasara la tormenta o después de esta, si Fare y su abuelo estarían bien en el lomo del cremallerus así como la preocupación del paradero de Fishlegs y Snotlout.

— _¡Camicazi!_

Bufó y rodó los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, por suerte estaba sola en su habitación, ya que Hiccup la llamaba desde la planta baja. Respiró y se dispuso a acudir con él. Trataría de poner su mejor cara ya que lo que menos quería era otro interrogatorio como los pasados.

.

— ¿Sólo eso te pondrás? —preguntó Hiccup al ver que Astrid sólo traía puesta una blusa de lana de manga larga, sus ya conocidos leggins con falda y botas, mientras que él ya iba cubierto con un gran abrigo que cubría a la perfección del frio.

—Sí, después de todo yo estaré supervisando el hangar de dragones, no creo que haga mucho frio ahí, me dará calor si me pongo algo más.

—Es cierto, entonces creo que ya podemos irnos.

—Sí…mmm… gracias. —musitó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hiccup escuchara y se intrigara.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó este alzando una ceja.

—Eh…—Astrid se frotó las manos con nerviosismo, como no sabía exactamente cuándo se marcharía quería despedirse indirectamente de él. —Por todo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el jefe confundido, veía y sentía que algo pasaba con ella.

—Sí, sólo quería decirte... —respiró. —Hiccup, sé que tú y yo no empezamos bien. Pero, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te… considero un buen amigo. —dijo en resoplido. El aludido enrojeció por la pena y bajó con timidez la cabeza, recordando todo desde que se conocieron. —Has sido atento, amable, paciente y considerado conmigo, aunque a veces no me lo merezca. Me has cuidado y enseñado mucho, y ya no te tengo ningún tipo resentimiento. Espero que tampoco tú me guardes algún tipo de rencor.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! —respondió de inmediato el enrojecido chico. —A-a –al contrario… lo mismo digo de ti, siempre me ayudas y por supuesto cuidas de mi… nos cuidamos mutuamente…pe- pero ¿P- por qué… me dices… eso?

La esclava respiró profundamente, se regañó mentalmente ya que la emoción de expresar sus sentimientos como Astrid casi salía a flote.

—No es nada. —negó con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa en el rostro. —Sólo quería que lo supieras. ¿Nos vamos? —se apresuró a ir a la puerta para evitar otro tipo de comentario.

—Eh… sí, vamos. —Hiccup la siguió, ni él mismo supo cómo reaccionar, todas aquellas palabras lo inquietaron de alguna manera.

En el exterior de la casa, montaron a sus respectivos dragones, para ir al gran salón donde asignarían las tareas que tocaría a cada vikingo. Ambos ignorantes de que empezaban a ser acechados.

.

.

.

En la casa de las berserkers, Odalys se despertó con la sorpresa de que Ran ya no se encontraba en casa, la buscó por los alrededores, quería que la acompañara la reunión que habría en el gran salón pero no la encontró por lo que tuvo que ir sola, inquieta por las frecuentes desapariciones de su amiga.

.

.

Las tareas a asignar eran sencillas y se dividirían en tres equipos.

El equipo 1 o equipo Hiccup: se encargarían de dar mantenimiento y limpieza a todas las áreas que fueron utilizadas durante la regata.

El equipo 2 o equipo Eero: Se encargarían de la revisión y protección de cultivos y granjas.

El equipo 3 o equipo Camicazi: serían los encargados de darle manutención a los dragones del hangar.

Hubo quejas por parte de todos, en especial de los berserkers, que no era para nada nuevo; las tareas más pesadas correrían a cargo de los más jóvenes, mientras que los adultos mayores los que pudieran terminar fácilmente, y el hangar de dragones, sólo para los jinetes y expertos.

—Que estúpida idea Hiccup. —gruñó Eero entre dientes, al ver la repartición de aldeanos.

—Pues no nos queda de otra, esta tormenta nos tomó por sorpresa, si no quieres hacerlo puedo poner a alguien más.

—No es eso hijo, es sólo que son muchas cosas para muy poco tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero entre más rápido nos pongamos a trabajar será mejor.

Después de dar las indicaciones finales, cada grupo se fue por su lado, sólo Hiccup se quedó con el suyo en el gran salón, viendo que la mayoría eran los jóvenes berserkers, que parecían no estar muy interesados en hacer las tareas. Al dar la orden para que empezaran con las labores, la mayoría de los varones refunfuñó, las mujeres sólo hicieron una mueca de desagrado y abandonaron el recinto. Una actitud que causó intriga al jefe, pero lo que más le extrañó fue la ausencia de la berserker más conflictiva de todos: Ran, aunque por el ajetreo supuso que le había tocado ir con Camicazi, ya que también era una jinete de dragón experimentada.

.

.

El día pasaba sin más, Hiccup tenía problemas con algunos vikingos berkianos y berserkers por igual que se negaban a hacer algún tipo de tarea.

En los campos de cultivos, Eero supervisaba todo a lo lejos, sus compatriotas trabajan arduamente en la labor de proteger las cosechas; sin embargo había un grupo que no estaba ayudando: los berserkers, la mayoría estaban más interesados en conversar entre ellos que trabajar, sólo alguna mujer y hombre anciano de ese clan era el que estaba trabajando.

El viejo gruñó por sus adentros, desde que había expulsado a Dagur y a Heather de la isla buscaba una manera de exiliarlos de vuelta a su natal Berserk, sin embargo para eso tenía que pasar por encima de su nieto y la alianza que años atrás había firmado.

.

En los hangares de dragones fue todo lo contrario. Todos trabajaban armoniosamente, ya que la mayoría eran residentes de Berk. La única berserker era Odalys, quien seguía preocupada por no haber visto a Ran en su equipo, ni en el del jefe.

—Odalys, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Astrid al verla ensimismada.

—Eh… disculpa... ¿dijiste algo? —despertó esta en un sobresalto.

—Te decía que si movíamos estás cosas. —señaló una pila de chatarra de madera que acaba de hacer trizas con el hacha que se ya se había colgado a su espalda. —…Hacia el otro extremo.

—Eh… sí... claro. —parpadeó aun confundida.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ran? Es extraño no estar escuchando sus quejas.

—¿Eh, Ran? N-no lo sé… tampoco la vi en el equipo del jefe… princesa… —suspiró nerviosa, ya no podía ocultar algunas sospechas que tenía.

—Dime. —Astrid la miró intrigada, le preocupó ver a la berserker tan nerviosa.

—¡AHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Gustav espantó a ambas, el joven jinete volaba con su dragón por todo el hangar y casi chocaba contra uno de los establos, el motivo de todo, un pequeño terrible terror que volaba ágilmente tratando de esquivarlo.

— ¿Leopold? —reconoció de inmediato Astrid.

— ¡Gustav! Déjalo en paz… ¡baja en este instante! —Ordenó Bork.

Al momento que lo hizo el joven, Leopold lo imitó, uno que otro vikingo trató de atraparlo pero este no se dejó y corrió sigilosamente hasta donde divisó a la esclava, una vez cerca de ella se lanzó a sus brazos, gruñendo para indicarle que tenía correo para ella.

—Leopold, te debo de atender. —regañó Gustav, pues cada terror cartero debía ser atendido después de su viaje y él era el encargado.

—Parece que tiene correo exclusivo para Camicazi. —señaló Odalys la bolsita que llevaba amarrada.

Astrid con precaución la abrió y empezó a sacar el sobre, viendo que tenía el nombre de Astrid por enfrente, la tomó rápidamente y la colocó contra su pecho para evitar que los demás vieran el nombre. Comprendió porque el dragón no se dejó atrapar por nadie más.

—Bien hecho Leopold, Gustav… ya puedes llevártelo, debe estar cansado. —Ordenó sin quitar el sobre de su lugar.

El jinete cargó al terrible terror que se dejó tomar sin problema alguno y lo llevó a uno de los comederos para que se alimentara.

— ¿Una carta de tu tío? —preguntó Bork con curiosidad.

—Eh…sí…—contestó nerviosa.

—Adelante, ve y léela… Odalys y yo seguiremos.

La berserker asintió y sonrió, aunque desanimada ya que necesitaba decirle de sus sospechas.

—Gracias. —Astrid se despidió y montó a Stormfly para que la llevara a un lugar alejado de los demás.

Sin quitar el sobre de su pecho, le pidió a su nadder llevarla a los límites de Berk, donde comenzaba un frondoso bosque. Al aterrizar, bajó de la dragona, antes de atreverse a abrir la carta respiró, esperanzada de que fuera una carta de sus familiares y/o la posible explicación de la ausencia de Harald en las festividades.

Abrió el sobre, viendo inicialmente una carta de papel casi nuevo, seguido de otro que parecía más viejo; con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez procedió con la lectura de la carta.

 _Mi estimada Astrid._

 _Me es una pena tener que darte la explicación de mi ausencia por este medio, pero creí que era lo mejor. Lamento infórmate que no pude asistir al evento y menos llevar a tu familia debido a que estos no se encuentran conmigo._

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Astrid se espantó, volvió a leer mientras un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella, pero trató de tranquilizarse y seguir leyendo.

 _Te juro que mis intenciones eran devolvértelos, tal como acordamos, pero debido a las circunstancias no fue posible. Astrid, lamento infórmate que cuando llegué ellos no estaban, desconocía su paradero hasta que recibí una carta de Camicazi, donde me informó sobre los lamentable hechos._

— ¿Lamentables hechos? —bajó la carta, temerosa de seguir y confirmar unas sospechas, pero necesitaba saber.

 _La carta de ella te la anexé para que veas que no miento, y que no tuve nada que ver, también fui engañado, y tú fuiste la más afectada. Lo siento, pero tu abuelo y hermano fallecieron y ahora sus almas descansan en el Valhala._

Se inmutó al leerlo, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se concentró en su cabeza provocándole una sensación de sudor en frio. Stormfly gruñó al verla mal, preocupada por su jinete que a pesar de sus gruñidos no podía hacerla reaccionar.

" _¿Muertos?"_

Astrid no lo creía, con ferocidad cambió de hoja, a pesar de que la carta de Harald se extendía aún más, no le importó lo demás que tuviera que decir y procedió a leer la carta de Camicazi.

 _Querido tío._

 _No me la he pasado bien desde que me fui de Bog Burglar, pensé que ser libre sería diferente, esto no quiere decir que quiera volver, al contrario, reafirmo que nunca volveré a ser esclava de Bog Burglar, como tú y la corte pretendían que fuera, más bien está carta es de confesión, porque no puedo con la culpa, además que pronto se llegara el límite de los tres meses para regresar a la esclava su familia._

 _Tío, no será posible eso, ¿Por qué?, porque no hay tal familia, tío, quiero confesar que el día en que partiste a Berk con ella y los gemelos, el anciano y el niño murieron, hubo una especie de pelea en un celda; no quería que pasara, lo siento. Mi intención nunca fue que alguien perdiera la vida, y fui cobarde en ese momento, no supe qué hacer, pero Arie me convenció de no decir nada, que él se encargaría de todo, pensé que eso me dejaría más tranquila pero ha sido todo lo contrario, por eso hago esta confesión, con esto me libraré un poco de las culpas._

 _Dejo a tu responsabilidad informar a Astrid o en todo caso seguir engañándola, ya que supongo tendrás que convencerla para que no abandone su puesto en Berk._

 _Eso era todo lo que debía decir, soy frívola lo sé, pero quiero empezar una nueva vida, y olvidarme de ti, de esa familia y esclavos, de todos._

 _Atte Camicazi,_

Con incredulidad, Astrid bajó la carta, respiró. Era un hecho, su familia estaba muerta y ella había desperdiciado tres meses de su vida en una causa que desde el inicio estaba perdida, había dado todo a cambio de nada, eso la hizo sentir estúpida y defraudada consigo misma.

Se quedó sin emociones, no sabía qué sentir, todo era confuso, no entendía qué hacía en Berk, por qué tuvo que pasar por humillaciones, castigos, ¿por qué?...porqué el cielo estaba nublado y el pasto empezaba a perder su color, por qué el viento soplaba fuerte y porque el bosque parecía llamarla a que entrara.

Sus pensamientos la empezaron a engañar. Miró de nuevo las cartas, lentamente empezó a romperlas, dejando que los pedacitos se fueran volando con el viento, cuando el último trozo se esfumó de su palma, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque que la llamaba con insistencia.

Stormfly gruñó y se interpuso en su camino, estaba preocupada por su amiga que no decía palabra alguna, esta sólo levantó la cara para mirarla.

—Quédate aquí. —ordenó acariciándola. Pero el dragón se negó y siguió gruñendo preocupada. —Por favor, no me sigas… quédate aquí, espérame ¿sí?

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y después de darle una última caricia la evadió con lentitud, metiéndose al bosque que no dejaba de llamarla. La nadder obedientemente se quedó donde le indicó, en su inocencia, esperaría a su jinete tal como le había pedido.

.

.

¿A dónde iba? Ni siquiera lo sabía, sólo caminaba por donde el bosque le diera oportunidad, había tanta vegetación que le impedía el correcto paso y los arboles eran de distintos tamaños, de pequeños a grandes que formaban una techo que muy apenas dejaba a la poca luz que había entrar, eso la hizo sentir más frio del que ya tenía.

Si piel palideció más y los dedos de pies y manos los tenía entumidos. No le importaba. Tropezaba a cada momento y algunas ramas rasguñaban su cuerpo, más no le daba importancia; cuando un matorral con espinas se atravesó en su camino, tomó el hacha, para quitarla del camino.

La levantó con euforia, y como si fuera alguna clase de enemigo, pretendió deshacerse de la hierba, sin embargo se quedó en la misma posición viendo al matorral que ningún mal le había hecho y con el cual pretendía dejar salir aquello que aún no tenía nombre ni sentir.

Entonces la bajó, se dejó caer de rodillas decepcionada.

Miró el arma que su marido le había dado, viendo la perfección de su filo. La respiración se le fue en ese momento. ¿Ese había sido el precio? ¿Por un hacha se había vendido y a su familia? Los sentimientos empezaban a fluir. No merecía nada, por ser una idiota, lo único que merecía era un buen castigo, por no haber sabido cómo cuidar a su familia.

Se levantó pesadamente del suelo con el hacha la cual dejó caer frente a sus pies, y dejándola atrás se aventuró a traspasar el matorral, encajándose las espinas en manos, piernas y cuerpo, un dolor mínimo, el cual según ella merecía.

Siguió andando sin rumbo alguno, tropezando de vez en cuando hasta que finalmente cayó, cuando su pie quedó enredada en una rama, más estúpida se sintió, se apoyó en sus dos manos para levantarse y sintió algo que tronó en una de ellas, al alzarla vio que era los restos de un pequeño cascaron de huevo, un bebé recién nacido de algunos de los pichones que se escuchaban en lo alto. Un pequeño bebé que de seguro era custodiado por su mamá, papá, hermanos y demás familia.

—Fare…

.

.

.

— _Concéntrate Astrid, si el enemigo viene desde aquí… ¿Qué puntos son los que protegerías? —cuestionó Honeir con astucia._

— _Eh…—la niña de 9 años miró con atención el mapa que su abuelo le mostraba, le enseñaba a cómo organizarse y establecer perímetros de defensa, pero no lograba concentrarse ya que en la habitación de sus padres, los agudos gritos de su madre la asustaban. — ¿Mi mamá está bien?_

— _Ella está bien, es difícil la labor en la que se encuentra pero pronto la veremos y a tu hermanito o hermanita. ¿No estás emocionada?_

 _La niña asintió sonriente, desde meses atrás le habían dicho que tendría un hermanito a quién cuidaría y querría mucho._

 _En la habitación de parto, un último grito se escuchó al igual que el llanto de un bebé recién nacido._

— _¡Ya nació, ya nació! —se adelantó Axel, el padre de Astrid, quien se puso frente a la puerta esperando que una de las curanderas le permitiera entrar._

 _Astrid también esperó ansiosa, Honeir le puso una mano en el hombro, indicándole con eso que fuera paciente. Aun lado de ellos estaba su tío Finn quien levantó el pulgar en señal de ánimos, todos esperando a conocer al nuevo Hofferson._

 _Una curandera salió y le permitió la entrada sólo al padre, los demás esperaron algunos minutos, cuando por fin les dieron permiso de entrar a todos, Astrid se puso nerviosa, pero al ver que su madre bien se tranquilizó, más al ver al pequeño bultito que cargaba y que su padre admiraba con devoción._

— _Felicidades hermano, cuñada. —felicitó Finn alegre._

— _Un nuevo Hofferson. —Expresó Honeir con orgullo._

— _Ven Astrid, acércate. —Pidió su cansada pero feliz madre._

 _La niña obedientemente se acercó, al llegar a lado de ellos, Axel la cargó para sentarla en su regazo así todos podrían contemplar la nueva vida que había llegado._

— _Se llama Fare… ¿te gusta? —preguntó su madre._

— _Sí. —Astrid admiró embelesada a su pequeño hermanito, que estaba aún rojito de su piel, y cuyo cabello pudo distinguir que sería como el de todos los Hofferson, rubio._

— _Ya eres una hermana mayor Astrid, tú deber es cuidarlo y quererlo mucho. ¿Te gustaría el puesto?_

— _Sí quiero. —aceptó orgullosa y con delicadeza tocó la mejilla del recién nacido, que al contacto bostezo con cansancio, provocando que todos se enterneciera con la escena._

 _._

 _._

— _Astrid, ¿puedo acudir contigo al entrenamiento? —preguntó el pequeño Fare de 6 años, muy al pendiente de cómo su hermana mayor preparaba un escudo y un hacha que le habían regalado, alistándose para ir al entrenamiento de defensa que todos los jóvenes de Outcast debían llevar._

— _No Fare, aun estás muy pequeño, cuando tengas más edad ya podrás ir._

— _Es que es muy aburrido estar aquí, ya no hay nadie en casa… y por lo menos si mi mamá estuviera aquí. —recordó con melancolía._

 _La madre de Astrid meses atrás había enfermado gravemente, fue una epidemia mortal que contagio a muchos y de la cual no había podido sobrevivir. Astrid como la única mujer de la familia tomó el puesto de su madre, pero era tan mala en las labores que fue sustituida por el abuelo Honeir, guerrero retirado y que hacía las tareas con gusto._

— _El abuelo estará aquí._

— _No, dijo que tenía una reunión con el gobernador, al igual que con papá y se fueron._

— _Bueno, eso es otra cosa… Fare, mira, no tardaré, sólo son dos horas ¿por qué no sales a jugar afuera?_

— _¡¿Con los caballo?! —preguntó con entusiasmo._

— _¡Por supuesto que no! No sin supervisión._

— _Que chiste tiene. —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos._

— _Fare, vamos… quédate aquí y prometo llevarte a cabalgar. ¿Te parece?_

— _¿Lo prometes?_

— _Lo prometo._

 _Y estrechando sus manos cerraron el pacto._

 _Astrid salió con su hacha y escudo en mano, corriendo por el camino que llevaba a la arena de entrenamiento; pasando por donde los Thorston vivían. Los cuales vio que se carcajeaban en el piso, a pesar de tener 17 años se comportaban como unos críos, y al parecer le habían hecho una broma a una señora que estaba cubierta de harina y plumas de pollo._

— _Muchachos babosos, me las pagarán. —escuchó a la amenazante mujer._

— _¡Loki completo! —festejaron estos chocando sus manos._

— _¡Que infantiles!_ — _Pensó Hofferson al pasar a un lado de ellos, donde la mirada de ella se cruzó con las de ellos. Como era un pequeño pueblo se conocían, sin embargo sólo eran vecinos y no tenía algún otro tipo de relación._

— _Deberían aprender de ella. —regañó la mujer al ver pasar al orgullo de los Hofferson._

— _¡Ay sí! Astrid Hofferson. — se burló Ruffnut, empezando a imitarla. — ¡Mírenme, mírenme! —dijo con los ojos bizcos. —Tengo un hacha y unos hermosos músculos. —señaló sus delgados brazos._

— _Sí, mírenme… le grito a todo el mundo. —imitó Tuffnut moviéndose como una niña._

 _Astrid a pesar de que ya llevaba recorrido algunos metros, logró escucharlos, bufó y rodó los ojos, sabía que no era personal, y que lo hacían con todo el mundo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Otros cuatro años pasaron y no en balde, Astrid creció y se hizo la mejor de su clase, después de la plática de su familia con el gobernador, se acordó que Axel sería su nuevo guardaespaldas y que Astrid en un futuro formaría parte de su guardia, un lugar muy respetable entre los Outcast y que llevaría con gusto._

 _Fare empezó a ser entrenado por Honeir y en sus tiempo libres le hacía de cartero para traer unas monedas extras a casa, a pesar de Astrid. Su carácter fue madurando conforme crecía, siendo rudo, fuerte, honorable, todo lo que representaba ser un Hofferson._

 _Los gemelos seguían siendo ellos mismos._

 _Todo transcurría de manera normal, hasta ese día…_

 _Una mañana mientras Fare, Honeir, Finn y Astrid desayunaban se escuchó sonar el cuerno de alarma._

— _¿Será un simulacro? —cuestionó Finn en voz alta, pero el que sonará con insistencia le indicó lo contrario._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Fare no dejó que el miedo lo invadiera._

— _No lo sé, pero cada uno tome un arma. —Ordenó Honeir._

 _Los varones fueron por sus espadas y Astrid por su hacha, justo cuando se empezó a escuchar un ajetreo en el exterior._

— _Nos atacan. —susurró Astrid._

— _Posiciones. —indicó Honeir colocándose de lado derecho de la puerta, junto con Astrid y Finn de lado izquierdo junto con Fare._

 _De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un hombre que disparó una ballesta a matar, dándole a la nada pues no había nadie, lo que no esperaba que los residente de la casa lo esperaban a un lado. Honeir y Finn con un certero movimiento empuñaron sus espadas cortando ambos brazos del hombre para después empuñarlo en el pecho._

— _¡Vamos! —ordenó el anciano a los menores para que salieran de la casa._

 _Estos obedecieron encontrándose con un horrible escenario, estaban siendo invadidos por varios hombres de la misma calaña como el que acababan de matar._

— _¡mocosos! —Un hombre amenazante se acercó a ellos._

 _Astrid se preparó con hacha en mano y lo desafió corriendo hacia él, este se defendió, empezando así una pelea, el hombre trató de golpearla, pero con un hábil movimiento esta lo esquivó, se agachó y empuñó su hacha contra la pierna para de esa manera inmovilizarlo. Aun así el hombre pretendió empuñar la espada contra ella, sin embargo no lo logro, pues fue apuñalado en el pecho por Fare que se metió en la pelea._

 _Al niño no le había gustado matar, pero por su hermana haría lo que fuera al igual que ella._

— _¡Niños, vámonos! —Ordenó Honeir después de haber acabado con otros contrincantes y haber salvado a unas mujeres, eran demasiados para combatirlos ellos solos, además de que no todos los aldeanos eran guerreros._

 _Astrid y Fare lo siguieron, había perdido de vista a su tío, sólo el grupo de mujeres lloronas los acompañaban._

— _¿A dónde iremos?_

— _No lo sé, debemos reagruparnos, buscar a tu padre y tío ¡Proteger a la gente y al gobernador! —respondió Honeir preocupado por sus dos hijos, uno al cual había perdido de vista y el otro que seguía sirviendo a su soberano._

 _Astrid asintió acatando el plan, en su huida siguieron luchando, matando para salvarse de los mal intencionados, salvando más gente de paso, la cual estaba siendo apresada o asesinada sin piedad alguna._

 _Pasando por una de la cuadrillas, Astrid escuchó el grito desgarrador de una chica que la hizo detenerse, al asomarse para investigarse vio con horror que se trataba de los hermanos Thorston._

 _._

 _._

 _Ruffnut y Tuffnut, llorosos por no haber podido salvar a sus padres corrían por la callecillas en busca de ayuda cuando dos hombres se interpusieron en su camino, ellos no eran guerreros, pero también se les había dado el entrenamiento obligatorio, siendo Tuffnut el varón, defendió a su hermana y se agarró a golpes con uno de ellos, que no hacía más que mofarse de su intento. Eso hizo enfurecer a la chica y se lanzó igualmente contra el hombre, pero el otro la separó y con agresividad la tomó del rostro para que viera los inútiles esfuerzos de su hermano._

 _El gemelo molesto, dio un puñetazo al rostro del hombre que en todo lo que llevaban peleando dolió y lo hizo sangrar, este furioso se olvidó de los juegos y se dispuso a matarlo. Le dio un cabezazo que lo tumbó al suelo y sacando su espada amenazó su cuello._

— _¡Nooooo! —gritó Ruffnut desesperada._

— _Luego sigues tú linda, pero primero. —pasó su lengua por todo su rostro. —Será una delicia… ¿por qué no dejamos que tu doble mire primero? —sugirió con descaro y la tumbó al suelo para ponerse encima de ella,_

— _Hermana. —trató de zafarse Tuffnut, pero fue pisoteado para que no se moviera._

— _Silencio muchacho… observa. —dijo el otro burlón encajando la punta de la espada en su cuello. —déjame algo para mí. —pidió burlonamente, viendo como el otro se divertía pasando la lengua por encima de la ropa de la gemela, que estaba más que sometida._

— _¡No se atrevan!_

 _El gritó de otra mujer los descolocó y antes de que pudieran girarse el que tenía sometido a Tuffnut fue herido en la espalda por el hacha de Astrid. Al sentir el dolor, el hombre soltó la espalda, cosa que Tuffnut aprovechó para zafarse y tomarla_

 _Tanto Ruffnut como su captor estaban impresionados, más la gemela al ver que su hermano había sido salvado por la presumida guerrera, si salía viva de esa estaría en deuda con ella toda la vida._

 _Astrid propinó otro hachazo al hombre dándole muerte en un instante._

— _Déjala ir. —amenazó al otro con el hacha en mano y Tuffnut haciéndole segundas con la espada._

— _¡Deja a mi hermana!_

— _¿La quieren? —Amenazó el hombre tomándola como rehén, —Adelante ¡intente…—Pero fue silenciado al sentir otra espada atravesándolo. Este era Honeir que atacó del otro extremo._

 _Ruffnut fue socorrida por su hermano, aún estaba incrédulo con todo lo pasado, viendo que ahora tenía una deuda más grande con los Hofferson._

— _Hay que seguir. —Ordenó Honeir indicándoles el camino._

— _¡Vamos! —pidió a Astrid a los gemelos._

— _Acompáñenos. —Pidió Fare con amabilidad, para darles confianza._

 _Estos asintieron y tomados de la mano siguieron a los Hofferson._

 _Todo era un caos en Outcast, todo colorido se trasformó en rojo y negro, las casas se incendiaban, había muertos por doquier; la pequeña milicia siguió librando batallas con hombres que pretendían matarlos o arrestarlos, Honeir fue su guía en todo momento, pero era un hombre viejo y las energías empezaban a acabarse._

— _¡Por aquí! —escucharon un grito familiar._

— _¡Papá! —observó Fare con alegría._

 _Astrid y Fare lo abrazaron al verlo sano y salvo aunque agitado._

— _No hay tiempo que perder, deben huir…_

— _Pero…—Astrid replicaría pero su padre la tomó de la mano al igual que a Fare guiándolos a ellos y a los demás para ponerlos a salvo._

 _Con sigilo, Axel los guio entre las ruinas en dirección al muelle, donde estaban unos barcos listos para que escaparan._

— _¡Vamos, suban! —ordenó a todos._

 _Los sobrevivientes empezaron a subir a cada uno de los barcos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut esperaron a los Hofferson; quienes a pesar de no querer tenían que despedirse._

— _¿Por qué, hijo? Aun podemos pelear. ¿Y tú hermano? —decía el inquieto Honeir._

— _Papá… buscaré a Finn, estará bien, tuvimos al mejor maestro. —lo señaló con orgullo. — debo seguir con mi deber, debo sacar al gobernador todavía, tú huye con mis hijos, papá te los encargó… no los abandones. —pidió en un ruego._

— _Por favor, papá, no hagas esto… déjame acompañarme. —Solicitó Astrid desesperada._

— _La situación es difícil hija… por eso el gobernador encomendó salvar a cuantos podamos, no vayan a regresar. Si los dioses lo quieren, nos volveremos a reunir y regresaremos a nuestro hogar._

— _Papá…—replicó Astrid queriendo ahogar su dolor._

— _Cuídalos hija, también te los encargo. Recuerda que Fare necesita a su hermana mayor._

 _Esta asintió con dolor y con un último abrazo se despidió de su padre._

— _Fare, tú también cuida y protege a tu hermana, asústale a cualquier chico que se le acerque con malas intenciones. —trató de bromear, aunque para el niño fue como una gran encomienda ya que asintió lloroso._

— _Lo haré padre._

 _Y antes de permitir que las emociones lo dominarán, Axel ordenó que se subieran a los barcos. En todo momento los gemelos lo siguieron._

 _Al alejarse y perder de vista a Axel quedó claro para los Hofferson y Thorston que su hogar estaba perdido, pues la columnas de humo y fuego por toda la isla decía más que mil palabras._

.

.

.

Hiccup estaba fastidiado, lo que parecía que podría acabarse pronto terminó en fiasco, pues los Berserkers se negaban a hacer las tareas por cualquier tontería que se les ocurría. Como el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente (indicio que la tormenta se aproximaba) indicó a todo volver a casa y resguardarse.

Hizo lo mismo en los campos de cultivos, donde a fuerzas Eero puso a trabajar a todos, quedando todo a la perfección en esa parte, aunque los cometarios de su abuelo acerca de la pereza de los berserkers no dejó de intrigarlo.

El último lugar por verificar era en el hangar de dragones.

—Hiccup… ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Bork al verlo llegar con un expresión cansada en el rostro.

—Nada abuelo. ¿Cómo vamos aquí? —preguntó admirando el lugar.

—Todo bien, nos coordinamos para terminar pronto… sólo falta uno que otro detalle.

—Qué bien… pero abuelo… ¿dónde está Camicazi? —preguntó mirando por todos lados.

—No lo sé, estaba aquí, pero recibió una carta, creo que de su tío, de ahí en adelante no la he visto. Yo me ocupé con unos dragones, ya no supe si volvió. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Odalys? Ella ha estado coordinando todo también.

—¿Odalys? —se extrañó Hiccup. —Por cierto, tampoco he visto a Ran

—Pues se me hace que esa se escapó porque no la he visto en todo el día. —expresó el anciano con molestia.

—Calma abuelo, iré con Odalys para ver si ha visto a Camicazi, tú por lo pronto ordena a todos terminar lo que estaban haciendo para que vuelvan a casa, la tormenta está cerca.

—Como digas hijo.

Hiccup sonrió y fue al encuentro de la berserker que cargaban y acumulaba unos paquetes de paja en un almacén junto con Gustav y otros vikingos.

—Odalys…

—Jefe. —saludó esta.

—Oye… ¿dónde está Camicazi? —fue directo al punto.

—No la he visto… ¿Gustav? —preguntó al chico quien negó también haberla visto. —No ha regresado desde que recibió aquella carta.

—Gustav, ¿sólo ella recibió correo?

—No lo sé, jefe. Leopold no dejó que nadie más que ella la recibiera, ni siquiera se dejó agarrar como otras veces hasta que la entregó.

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo confundido. —Está bien, dejen esto por el momento, la tormenta está cerca vuelvan a casa, por favor.

El menor obedeció sin chistar y se retiró, dejando sola a Odalys con Hiccup.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al ver que esta no se movió de su lugar.

—Jefe… tengo que decirle algo… es sobre Ran.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé, pero jefe…—se puso nerviosa. —ella está rara, a veces dice muchas tonterías.

—Eso no es nuevo.

—No, pero… estoy preocupada, dice cosas como: algún día los berserkers resurgiremos, temo que se esté volviendo loca. Además que ha estado mal de salud.

— ¿Mal de salud? —Hiccup se asustó, con lo menos quería lidiar era con una epidemia.

—Sí, vomitó la otra noche y al parecer en días anteriores… primero pensé que…—dio una risita burlona. —pero no creo que sea posible. —dijo para si misma. — no se ha atendido,… y me preocupa que ahora esté desaparecida.

Hiccup puso mano en su barbilla, si había una epidemia debía tomar precauciones.

—Está bien Odalys, la buscaré y a Camicazi, si la ves primero oblígala a ir con Gothi.

—Entendido jefe. —susurró esta al verlo marcharse en Toothless.

.

.

.

— ¿dónde estarán esas dos? —Hiccup se inquietó por la posible enfermedad de Ran y por ausencia de Camicazi.

A pesar de llevar poco tiempo conviviendo la conocía, sabía que no eran de la que huían, sin embargo; recordó las palabras que le había dicho por la mañana, después de haberla reflexionado era como si ella le estuviera diciendo adiós.

¿Ella sería capaz de abandonarlo? Imaginó tontamente esa situación, y a pesar de que se rio, también le dolió pensarlo como una posibilidad. ¿Por qué? Se volvió a confundir más.

Buscó y sobrevoló toda la aldea, el frio empezaba a calar más y Toothless tenía problemas con el vuelo debido al viento.

—Amigo haz lo tuyo.

Toothless obedeció y mandó ondas sonoras tratando de buscar a la esposa de su amigo o la berserker, pero no lograba percibir nada, sólo un pequeño ruido de entre todo el viento llamó su atención.

— ¿Descubriste algo? —preguntó Hiccup al ser guiado por su dragón hacia los límites de Berk, donde comenzaba el bosque "oscuro".

En la superficie vio a una nadder celeste que se movía de un lado a otro, eso lo alertó y pidió a Toothless bajar de inmediato.

— ¿Stormfly?

La nadder al escucharlo caminó hacia él, gruñó y dio varias vueltas luego caminó hacia la entrada del bosque.

— ¿Camicazi entró?

Como respuesta la nadder volvió a gruñir afirmando de esa manera la pregunta. Hiccup se preocupó a un más, aunque no comprendía porque su esposa se metería ahí, era demasiado peligroso, incluso para ella.

El viento soplando bruscamente y los gruñidos preocupados de Stormfly le indicó que no podía perder el tiempo

—Cálmate nena, vayamos a buscarla. Toothless ve con Stormfly a buscar a Camicazi desde las alturas, yo entraré. —pidió ajustándose las botas y prendas de invierno.

Toothless replicó de inmediato, era una idea tonta, quería acompañarlo, sin embargo; él con su tamaño quedaría atascado entre los árboles, los cuales no le interesaba derrumbarlos, pero que según Hiccup debían conservar por el ecosistema.

—Estaré bien amigo, haré la señal de auxilio en caso de que pasé algo…—Toothless gruñó no muy convencido. —Y está bien, podrás derrumbar los árboles, ¡sólo! Si es necesario. —dejó aclarado.

Hiccup se metió en el bosque, y Toothless alzó el vuelo, mientras que Stormfly pese a sus indicaciones siguió esperando a Astrid en el mismo lugar, tal como esta se lo había pedido.

.

.

—Camicazi… ¿por qué viniste a este lugar? —pensó Hiccup en voz alta. Esquivando cuanta hierba y árbol se interpusiera.

Empezó a gritar su nombre, esperaba que no estuviera tan lejos porque salir de ese bosque no era nada fácil, ni los más valientes vikingos se atrevían a explorarlo, por lo que dejaba marcas tallando árboles o rompiendo hojas para poder regresar sin problema alguno.

Conforme avanzaba más se preocupaba, el bosque era demasiado extenso como para determinar una ruta, sólo caminó por donde su instinto le decía.

— ¡CAMICAZI! —su llamado voz hizo eco en el bosque, — ¡CAMICAZI!... ¿por qué te fuiste? —susurró.

El estar rodeados de árboles le hizo ver que tan horrible era la soledad y la desesperación que uno podría sentir si se perdiera en ese bosque.

—Tranquilo Hiccup… la vas a encontrar. —se animó golpeándose las mejillas.

Siguió caminando, cada paso que daba lo cansaba más pues el suelo empezaba a empinarse, indicio que empezaba escalar la montaña.

— ¡CAMICAZI! —volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta alguna. Empezaba a desesperarse. —Imposible… debo ir por más ayuda.

Se regañó a si mismo por pensar que podría encontrarlo solo en tan enorme bosque. Se aclaró la garganta pues llamaría a su dragón, ya que no quería perder el tiempo, tomó posición sintiendo algo de repente en su pie izquierdo. Fijó la mirada hacia abajo viendo que estaba pisando un hacha, el hacha de su esposa.

—Camicazi…—la tomó asustado viendo alrededor. Ahora sentía un mal presentimiento, dejando su plan anterior se aventuró a seguir adelante cargando consigo el hacha. —Camicazi ¡responde!..

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

.

.

.

Los recuerdos del pasado seguían dando vuelta una y otra vez en su mente; las risas, los regaños, los celos, ya no tenía nada de eso, todo se le había arrebatado en un instante. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida, estaba sola, lo único que llevaba era los pedazos del cascaron que se había encontrado.

De repente, la oscuridad del bosque se empezó a esclarecer conforme avanzaba, después de una larga caminata parecía haber encontrado la salida.

" _¿La salida a qué?"_ —Se cuestionó mentalmente y siguió su camino hasta que los arboles terminaron, dejando sólo un pedazo de tierra libre y que daba a vista al mar.

Caminó hipnotizada, sin ver por dónde iba o qué pisaba, por lo que volvió a caer por una piedra que se le atravesó; la caída provocó que el cascaron se rompiera más de lo que ya estaba. Fue en ese momento en que ella se quebró también.

— ¡¿Qué les hice?! —empezó a llorar viendo los pequeños fragmentos del cascaron. —¡Fa-re… abue…lo! ¡Perdón!

Se echó a llorar en el césped, dando angustiados y doloroso sollozos que le rasguñaban hasta la garganta, comenzó a gritar y a golpear la tierra, lastimándose así más las manos que tenía ya picoteadas por las espinas de los matorrales.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué?... ¿POR QUÉ? —reprochó una y otra vez al aire, las lágrimas y la saliva se mezclaban en su rostro, estaba incontrolable.

Con dolor mezclado con odio, se quitó la hombreras de metal y la eventó lejos, la banda que llevaban en el cabello se la quitó con fiereza, que se arrancó cabello y se despeinó, mostrando un aspecto más deplorable.

Había sido una tonta, así se pensaba, creyó que lo mejor hubiera sido que todos murieran en los barcos a tener que enfrentarse a esa situación, que hubiera sido preferible a todo lo que había pasado: ser esclavizada, vendida, adiestrada, casada, lo último en vano pues cuando lo hizo su familia ya no existía, se había dejado tomar por nada, pero sobre todo se reprochó enamorarse de su marido, el cual ni siquiera la amaba.

— ¿Todo para qué? —lloró desconsolada.

Sentía que no podía respirar, el dolor se intensificaba y ya no podía con él, no quería sentirlo, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la orilla del peñasco. Se asomó con cuidado para ver que tan alto era, al menos unos 50 metros y en la superficie el agua golpeaba ferozmente unas enormes rocas, sonrió con locura, todo parecía perfecto, entendió por qué el bosque la llamaba, la estaba ayudando, y ahora sólo tenía que atreverse a hacerlo.

Un paso más y el dolor se terminaría.

Continuará.

 **Una verdad salió a la luz, y creo que no reaccionó Astrid bien, ¿comprensible? Traté de basarme en al menos 3 fases del duelo, negación, ira y depresión. Hasta que culminen con las otras dos, pero la más importante la aceptación.**

 **Alexandra: pues ahora empiezan las desgracias y no sólo me refiero a Astrid si no a Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Ezio2160: pues qué pasó, dará o no dará ese paso? Lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Vivi: Pues con Fishlesg y Snotlout ya vimos que hay intereses de por medio, la pregunta es si entrarán también el juego. Saludos.**

 **Drak hime: Con Ran todo se aclarará en el próximo capítulo, ya lo verás, y de que manera, supongo que también impactará o eso creo. XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Creo que el error de Ruffnut fue más que nada humillarlos, y con esto pues perdió el favor de sus pretendientes, cosa que aprovechó Harald como se pudo ver. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Pues los siguientes acontecimientos serán malos, tenlos por seguro, creo que no habrá ninguno bueno por el momento pero ya lo leerás, sólo creo que habrá uno bueno y hasta ahí. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues al menos un beso fantasioso, aunque ahora no estarán para eso y más con la desgracia que se aproxima. Saludos.**

 **Astridpine: Acertaste con una de tu teoría de Ran, que por cierto ya se verá en el próximo capítulo, y pues Astrid ya sabe la verdad, no queda más que decir. Saludos.**

 **Tris: espero te haya gustado el capítulo y pues va ser más revuelto todavía. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Creo que ahora se entiende porque Brutilda está muy del lado de Astrid, después de todo es muy honorable en ese sentido. Saludos.**

 **JEssi: No lo odies, espero te haya gustado en el sentido que… bueno tu sabes XD. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel: creo que hubiera sido como 4 capítulos en uno o tres, pero por fin aquí está la parte que omití en la otra, como se ve pasaron muchachos y obvio seguirán pasando. Saludos,**

 **Violeta: No te acabes las uñas, espero que esto ya sirva para traquilizar en el aspecto de que Astrid sabe la verdad. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Con respecto a Astrid, ya vimos que no lo tomó bien, y era de esperarse, pese a lo que los demás pensaban, esta es otra forma que uno puede tomar las noticias malas. Saludos.**

 **Diane:XD aquí está la otra parte, no se me esponje XDD, y pues ya vimos porque Ruffnut es tan… Ruffnut, si tiene una tremenda deuda, o cree tener, con Astrid y familia y creo que es comprensible, de cierto modo está agradecida de haber sido salvado pero más que nada que hubiera salvado en primera instancia a su otra mitad. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Con respecto a los intereses de Harald, Astrid ni siquiera los leyó, pero no te preocupes, luego saldrán a la luz, se pondrá intenso. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: me gustó mucho tu review, claramente me recordó a la situación de Astrid y todo lo que ha pasado, gracias. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: Por el momento Astrid ya se enteró, pero Hiccup, lo dejé todavía en duda ya que Patán y Patapez pueden que entren también en el juego de engaños. Saludos.**

 **Nordica11: creo que se la merecían los gemelos, son los que han estado más reprimidos y que son ignorados con frecuencia, pero ya vimos que son tan decididos como los demás. Saludos,.**

 **Nube:El corazón de Astrid tan roto como el cascaron de huevo, un hecho, y lo peor es que se culpa a ella misma, pero ¿alguien podrá ayudarla a sanar? Aún tiene esperanza** **. Saludos,**

 **Sera: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y sobre todo decirme de ese error, eso me pasa por no andar corrigiendo, FF tiene un método para hacerlo muy tedioso y de ahí los errores, pero ya quedó arreglado el otro capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Haddock: La segunda temporada se llamará descubrimientos, aquí en general será enfocada tanto en el hiccstrid como en el Spither y ligeramente Camicazi y su nuevo pretendiente. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **: Hola, muchas gracias por leer todos los fics en general, y no te preocupes este también tendrá su final, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias ni hacer esperar tanto XD. Saludos.**

 **Lady were: Contestando a una de tus preguntas digamos que Hiccup si quiere a Astrid, pero no aun a un nivel de decir que la ama, pero pronto se dará cuenta de lo que quiere, ojo, de lo que quiere. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: hola, es bueno tenerte de vuelta** **y con respecto a Ruff, si fue un momento para ella, y seguirán dando de qué hablar pues lo que pasa con ella es que cree que tiene una deuda para con Astrid, por ese aspecto se entiende por qué hace las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: Ya muy pronto saldrán las otras parejas, sólo se necesita cerrar este arco, y una de las mentiras que saliera a luz, después seguirá la otra mentira. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Pues ya se enteró y no lo tomó bien, pero aunado a eso seguirán otras desgracias. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Así es, por el momento el capítulo fue de Astrid el cambio tan radical que dio en tan poco tiempo, y ahora tener que vivir con eso, o pretender ya que vimos que quiere tomar otra alternativa. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **24 de julio 2016**_


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Publico rapidín este capítulín**

 **Que lo disfruten,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **.**

 **.**

Un viento helado empezó a azotar la aldea vikinga, mujeres y niños corrieron hacia sus casas en busca del calor, dejando a unos cuantos hombres terminar con los últimos detalles de la recolección y acarreamiento de animales.

—¡Listo Eero! —Avisó un viejo pero muy fuerte vikingo llamado Lennart . — ¿Qué mas falta?

—Si es todo pueden volver a casa. —ordenó el ex jefe a su grupo de aldeanos que servían a él fervientemente. Miró alrededor por última vez buscando algún tipo de desperfecto que faltara, viendo a un grupo de berserkers que en cuanto fueron notados se dispersaron por diferentes rumbos. Algo pasaba, lo sospechaba y por supuesto lo averiguaría.

.

.

.

—Ay, gallinita… que frio hace afuera.

Odalys recién llegaba a casa, siendo recibida por la gallina de su amigo que agitó sus pequeñas alas cacaraqueando con alegría al saber que por fin sería alimentada por la sonriente chica que sólo quería acomodarse en el calor de su casa. Después de alimentarla, se echó en la cama y se estiró a sus anchas, sintiendo algo extraño en su espalda, se movió para ver que le incomodaba encontrándose con una nota de papel.

" _Ha llegado la hora Odalys, los berserkers resurgiremos de entre las flamas como un Tifomerang hambriento y sediento de venganza._

 _Ran."_

— ¿Qué? —No comprendió que quería decir esas palabras, ¿Realmente su amiga estaba enloqueciendo?

.

.

.

.

—Sólo un paso, sólo un paso. —repetía Astrid una y otra vez sin dejar de ver hacia el precipicio que la esperaba.

Su pie derecho se movió con pesadez, al hacerlo una pequeñas rocas cayeron mostrándole de esa manera lo que le esperaba en la superficie.

—Hazlo… hazlo…—se paralizó, ¿ese era realmente su fin? Así debía ser, se lo merecía por no haber podido proteger a quienes más amaba.

Con aquel pensamiento su pie reaccionó y se movió en dirección al vacío, sólo era cuestión de dejarse caer y acabaría el sufrimiento.

" _ **¡NO LO HAGAS!"**_

La voz de su abuelo, Fare, padre, madre y tío gritándole con angustia la detuvo abruptamente, esto, y la fuerza del viento que empezó a azotar el paisaje la empujó de nuevo a tierra, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

— ¿Por qué? —lloró conmocionada, aun tirada en el césped, viendo el grisáceo pero claro cielo y sintiendo como el viento se calmó de un momento a otro. — ¿Por qué debo de vivir?

No entendía porque sus familiares la habían salvado, ¿qué acaso no querían que se reunieran en el Valhalla? Si es que existía lugar para una cobarde como ella.

" _Los Hofferson somos guerreros valientes"_ Recordó la voz de su padre claramente.

—Los Hofferson somos valientes, los Hofferson somos valientes. —empezó a canturrear una y otra vez. —Papá… ¿es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me quede?... —trataba de encontrarle sentido a su dolor, pero este era más fuerte que la voluntad de sus propios familiares.

" _Aunque una árbol pierda todas sus hojas en el invierno, siempre renacerá para la primavera"._ Recordó las palabras de su sabio abuelo.

— ¿Tengo que superarlo?... ¿pero por qué?

" _Para que seas feliz"…_

Abrió los ojos como plato y lloró más al escuchar la voz de todos sus difuntos familiares, la respiración se le fue por unos segundos sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con insistencia su pecho. Tenía que vivir, así lo quería su familia, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo? Estaba sola.

 _¡MY LADY!_

Parecía que sus sentidos empezaron a engañarla pues creyó haber escuchado la voz de Hiccup haciendo eco en el bosque, ¿acaso se trataba de otro mensaje de parte de su familia? ¿No estaba sola como pensaba? Reflexionó tomando un gran respiro y en una especie de reflejo su pregunta fue contestada: No estaba sola, estaba Hiccup, Stormfly, los gemelos, Toothless, el abuelo Bork y toda la gente de Berk. ¿Era lo que trataban de decirle sus familiares?

Se levantó con pesadez y se limpió los retazos de las lágrimas, se avergonzó por su intento de suicidio, un acto nada digno de los Hofferson a quienes debía honrar de ahora en adelante aunque el camino fuera difícil, superarlo no sería fácil, pero lo intentaría, para poder ser feliz como ellos querían.

—No prometo nada… pero lo intentaré. —susurró al helado viento.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, debía volver o se perdería en el bosque y Stormfly se preocuparía por ella, además que ahora sentía tanto el frio como el daño que se hizo en todo el cuerpo. Aprovecharía la caminata para ordenar sus pensamientos que aún seguían confusos.

Se giró para volver, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver que no estaba del todo sola. Se paralizó ya que había un hombre de aspecto desagradable frente a ella.

—Eso fue interesante linda, por un momento pensé que te tirarías…

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Me hubieras ahorrado el trabajo. —Balbuceó para sí mismo.

Astrid lo observó con detenimiento tratando de recordar si era un aldeano de Berk, pero jamás lo había visto, este era de complexión musculosa, cabellos desmarañado color rojizo, tenía unos tatuajes que atravesaban un ojo el cual estaba cerrado debido a una gran herida.

—Pero veo que ahora tendré que hacer el trabajo. —dijo con aburrimiento.

Se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia ella, desenvainando una filosa espada que llevaba colgando en su cintura.

— ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? —Volvió a preguntar Astrid, sintiendo de nuevo aquella necesidad de supervivencia.

—Por tu culpa…—escupió con desprecio el hombre. —Pero ahora me vengaré.

—No entiendo nada… ¿dime quién eres?

—El hermano de quién debió ser la verdadera reina de Berk…

Sin embargo la respuesta confundió más a la chica, no sabía de quién se trataba ni a quién se refería con aquello.

— ¡Dagur el desquiciado… el gran jefe berserker!

Escuchó otra voz saliendo de entre el bosque, esa si le resultó familia pues se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que…

— ¿Ran? —Astrid quedó en shock al verla. — ¿Qué haces…—su pregunta fue respondida al ver como la chica se colocaba a un lado del desconocido, quien la recibió con una apasionado beso. —Entonces… ¿él?

—Así es, princesa…—hizo una hipócrita reverencia. —La persona a quien realmente sirvo, y a quien también amo. ¿Cómo ves? Él es un verdadero hombre, no como el patético de Hiccup a quién sólo quería engañar por venganza.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡ja! ¿Quiere saber por qué? —rio Dagur como loco.

—Te dije que no era muy lista… por cierto, que interesante, ¿te querías tirar al vacío? Por un momento me vi tentada a empujarte, pero lástima que no alcancé.

Astrid tragó saliva, tanto se había perdido en su dolor que olvidó vigilar su espalda.

—Aun así no me has respondido… ¿Por qué haces esto?

—No me lo tomes a mal, de hecho me agradas. En otras circunstancias podríamos ser amigas… pero lamentablemente no se puede… no si queremos vengarnos de él también.

— ¿Hiccup?…—susurró

—Así es… le daremos donde más le duele…—confesó Dagur viéndola con malicia. —quitándole todo lo que él quiere, como su asqueroso abuelo lo hizo con nosotros.

En ese momento el silbido de la furia nocturna se escuchó en el cielo, para Astrid eso significaba una cosa, Hiccup estaba cerca.

—Es hora querida. —Ordenó Dagur.

Ran sonrió de lado y llevando sus dedos a la boca silbó de manera ruidosa para llamar a su feroz Tifomerang que salió de entre los arboles del bosque, directo hacia donde el furia nocturna sobrevolaba.

—¡Es hora de que los berserkers resurjan! —Festejó Dagur dando un gran grito.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó Astrid temiendo por su amado.

.

.

.

El furia nocturna sobrevolaba el bosque lanzando sus ondas sonoras para tratar de localizar a la esposa de su amigo, sin embargo lo que se encontró fue con un violento dragón que lo embistió con ferocidad haciéndolo perder el equilibrio en el aire.

Toothless lo reconoció, era el dragón de la berserker que le daba mala espina, no le agradó, lo desafiaría por su imprudencia, pero el dragón, tan loco como su ama, gruñó con fuerza y lanzó fuego al cielo, mandando de esa manera una señal que sólo una tribu sabía de qué se trataba.

.

.

.

El feroz rugido del dragón alertó a los berserkers que habían entendido el mensaje de su líder, al salir de sus casas, vieron con claridad el fuego en el cielo, la señal que era momento de atacar; hombres y mujeres berserkers que se sentían reprimidos por los berkianos, sacaron las armas hurtadas de la armería, así como otras que fabricaron por cuenta propia a expensas de los aldeanos.

Tomaron antorchas y empezaron a quemar casas, no importándole si habían gente adentro, declarándose así en guerra con Berk. Los lugareños se vieron invadidos de un momento a otro por quienes creían que eran sus vecinos, pero no se dejaron, pues como si estuvieran advertidos de la revuelta desenvainaron armas que ocultaron en distintas partes, empezando de esa manera la guerra.

.

.

Al escuchar el rugido del dragón, Odalys se espantó ya que de inmediato se empezó a escuchar un ajetreo en el exterior. La gallina estaba a un lado de ella, cacaraqueando confundida por no saber que pasaba afuera.

—Gallinita, es mejor que te ocultes. —La tomó entre brazos y la puso en su jaula, para después cubrirla con una manta. Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad, por lo que tomó su arco y carcaj por mera precaución, viendo con recelo la espada que Ran le había dado y que no quería portar.

Salió al exterior, viendo fuego en las casas de unos amigos berkianos y a sus amigos berserkers peleando a muerte contra estos.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Trató de detener a quien fuera de los que peleaban, pero nadie la escuchaba e incluso fue golpeada por uno de ellos que la incitaba a pelear o sino sería tachada de una traidora; era una revuelta, su instinto le dijo que debía acudir con el jefe para advertirlo de la traición de su gente.

Corrió en dirección a su casa, esquivando, defendiéndose contra el que creía que era un traidora o enemiga. Nadie le hacía caso, tampoco le entendía que ella no los estaba traicionando, todo el mundo estaba cegado por el horrible plan que había maquilado de seguro su amiga, no se le ocurría otra persona.

— ¡Muere viejo!

Se detuvo abruptamente, al ver que a lo lejos Bork forcejeaba con un joven y musculoso berserker. A pesar de que el anciano era fuerte, la juventud del chico tenía ventaja sobre él, cuando el abuelo de Hiccup fue empujado parecía que sería el fin, pero sin pensarlo, Odalys tomó su arco y una flecha, y disparó contra el de su misma tribu, acertando en su pecho, dándole así una muerte instantánea.

— ¿Odalys? —quedó el viejo estupefacto al ver la acción de aquella que pensó que se había convertido en su enemigo.

— ¡Bork, no sé qué está pasando! —Confesó pasmada al ver lo que le había hecho a su paisano, horrorizada por la batalla de alrededor.

—Fue Ran… ese chico me lo dijo… niña… estás en peligro…

—Tengo que hablar con el jefe…

—Ya lo busqué y no lo encontré… vamos con Eero, él fue el que raramente también me previno.

Eso desconcertó a Odalys, ya que eso significa que el exjefe estaba enterado de la revuelta y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

.

.

.

Eero a pesar del escándalo del exterior, esperó pacientemente en su casa, degustando un tarro de hidromiel, cuando la puerta de su casa empezó a ser golpeada con violencia, supo que había llegado la hora, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas.

—Maldito viejo. —desafió uno joven con furia.

El anciano sólo sonrió pues no estaba del todo solo en su casa, a un lado de la puerta, sus vikingos más allegados lo protegían y tomaron por sorpresa a todos aquellos que pretendían matarlo.

—No tengan piedad. —Ordenó Eero con saña. — ¡Que los jinetes entren a la batalla!

.

.

En los hangares, Gustav había sido advertido de una posible revuelta por lo que se quedó vigilando, sólo teniendo como incidente unos vikingos que pretendieron tomarlos por sorpresa para hacerse de los dragones, pero fueron detenidos y encerrados en una de las celdas; el viejo Mildew estaba con ellos, y a pesar que vieron humo en Berk, el anciano advirtió a todos los jinetes no acudir hasta que Eero diera la orden, no les quedó de otra, ya que de Hiccup tampoco habían escuchado orden alguna.

Cuando un vikingo sopló el cuerno fue el momento de actuar, bajo el liderazgo de Gustav, los jinetes auxiliares acudieron a la batalla para someter con fuego a los berserkers como habían ordenado.

.

.

.

Hiccup escuchó el gruñido del Tifomerang a la vez que escuchaba a su dragón aparentemente ser atacado por este, y no sólo eso, su esposa que había gritado su nombre y que se escuchó cerca de donde estaba.

— ¡Demonios! —gruñó con frustración. — ¡Aguanten, Camicazi… Toothless! —y corrió en dirección donde escuchó la voz de su esposa.

.

.

.

—¡ja-ja-ja-ja! Parece que mi hermanito te estaba buscando. —rio el desquiciado. —Lástima que te encontrará en pedacitos, si es que ese dragón no lo mata primero. —detuvo su risa para mirarla con desdén. — ¡Ran mátala!

La chica berserker sacó un par de pequeñas hachas con la que planeaba descuartizar a su ami-enemiga tal cual se lo había solicitado su amado.

Astrid llevó su mano a su espalda, también atacaría, pero cayó en cuenta que había tirado su hacha en el bosque. De nuevo el sentimiento de estupidez la invadió.

—¡MUERE!

La berserker se lanzó contra ella, estaba furiosa, y ensañada con ella. Astrid con torpeza la esquivó, aun sentía el vértigo por todo lo que acaba de pasar, pero la necesidad de estar con vida volvía cada vez más.

Cuando Ran levantó ambos brazos para atacar la retuvo tomándola por estos, quedando frente a frente, ambas apretando los dientes y poniendo toda su fuerza para no decaer contra la otra.

—¿La princesa tiene frio? —Se burló la desquiciada al sentir un temblor en su rival. — ¿Qué pasó con toda aquella fuerza que tanto presumías? —Astrid no hacía caso a sus comentarios, sólo trataba de retenerla, no quería hacerle daño.— ¡Suéltame!

—¡No…!—Le respondió con un cabezazo que la mareó más de lo que ya estaba, pero que le dio la oportunidad de desarmar a Ran, quien quedó igualmente aturdida.

—Maldita. —gruñó la chica con la nariz sangrante, irritada pues era la segunda vez que acertaba al centro de su cara.

Mientras tanto, la esclava no perdió el tiempo y sin soltarla de los brazos, pateó ambas hachas que cayeron precipicio.

— ¡Estúpida, mátala! —regañó Dagur al ver que su querida novia quedó desarmada con facilidad.

—PERRA MALDITA. —Ran más enfureció y devolvió el cabezazo a la esclava con la misma fuerza que aplicado esta con ella.

El golpe le había dado directo en la frente, Astrid la soltó ante todo el mareo que sintió, luego fue empujada y sometida por el peso de la berserker que se subió arriba de ella.

— ¡MALDITA, MALDITA! —empezó a abofetearla una y otra vez, Astrid trataba de detenerla con sus manos, pero la triple visión no le ayudaba mucho, hasta que atinó a agarrar de nuevo sus muñecas para apretarlas con fuerza.

— ¡Ran basta! —Pidió adolorida.

—Te mataré... así él sufrirá lo que yo sentí. —confesó Ran desquiciadamente.

— ¡Deja esas tonterías! —gritó Astrid apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, con la convicción de detenerla a las buenas o a las malas.

Al ver que no la soltaría, Ran la amenazó con sus dientes, fue en ese momento que con un brusco movimiento, Astrid se deshizo de su peso, lanzando a su enemiga a unos metros de donde estaban. Ran cayó boca abajo, dándose un fuerte golpe en todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Ay, RAN! No seas débil… mátala de una buena vez. —Dagur empezaba a perder la paciencia.

La berserker se levantó con pesadez, pero un calambre en su vientre la hizo dar un gran grito de dolor, empezó a respirar con dificultad, pues el dolor se empezó a acrecentar más.

— ¿Ran?

Tanto Dagur como Astrid quedaron pasmados ante el sufrimiento que la chica empezaba a experimentar, en especial el primero que aun con su locura se preocupaba por ella.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —exigió el desquiciado a la esclava, quien aún no se reincorporaba del suelo, pero el grito de Ran de nuevo lo alertó.

La chica se sostuvo el vientre tratando así de calmar el dolor, de repente sintió algo escurrirle algo de entre las piernas, llevó su mano a su parte intima, viendo con horror que se trataba de sangre, la cual empezaba a perder poco a poco.

Dagur abrió los ojos como platos, aquel dolor y aquel sangrando sólo suponía una cosa, más se amargó.

—Todo por tu culpa. —Amenazó a la eslava con su espada, la cual alzó para darle el castigo que se merecía.

Astrid estaba desprotegida, así que se cubrió con lo único que tenía, sus brazos.

— ¡DAGUUUR!

Se descubrió la cara al ver que Hiccup había llegado de entre el bosque, y llevaba con él el hacha que le había dado, sonrió, su familia había tenido razón, no estaba sola.

—Hermanito. —se burló el mencionado. —llegaste justo a tiempo.

—Déjala ir, Dagur… ¡vete! No eres bienvenido aquí…

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo?… ¡ah!... ¿desde que supuestamente mi hermanita te engañó?… ¡Se lo advertí, que si le hacías daño te mataría con mis propias manos.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, ella fue que jugó conmigo, no eres más que un loco al igual que ella… ¡así que deja a MI ESPOSA en paz!

— ¡Ay, Hiccup! Corazón blando y cabeza blanda. —empezó a reír. — ¿Aun crees eso?

Para Hiccup no tenía sentido lo que este decía, pero su conversación estaba distrayéndolo de manera que su esposa empezó a retirarse discretamente de la amenaza de la espada.

— ¡Dagur! —advirtió la herida Ran, al ver que Astrid se arrastraba en el suelo, fue que Hiccup corrió hacia ellos con el hacha en alto.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, Dagur fijó su mirada a la esclava que al verse en peligro, golpeó la rodilla de este para hacerlo caer; este cayó sosteniéndose por la espada y uno de sus brazos, quedando aun lado de la esclava que quedó a su par.

—Perra desgraciada. —la abofeteó tan fuerte que Astrid quedó aún más aturdida y empezó a sangrar por la boca.

Eso fue la gota que derramó la vaso para Hiccup, ¡NADIE! Tenía derecho de tocar ni mucho menos golpear a su esposa. Enfureció, jamás había sentido tanto odio por una persona.

— ¡DAGURRR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Ambos jefes levantaron sus armas, la pelea apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Harald y los gemelos, volaron hacia su destino sin detenerse ni un momento en el camino.

Cuando vieron la isla a lo lejos, festejaron en silencio, sólo los gemelos se vieron el uno al otro; como hermanos coincidieron mentalmente que lo mejor era huir de ahí antes de que Snotlout o Fishlegs abrieran la boca, sólo tenían que pasar por Astrid a la que tendrían que obligar a irse.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harald enfocando su vista hacia un punto de Berk.

Los jinetes enfocaron de igual manera la vista, conforme más se acercaba tuvieron una clara visión de lo que era.

— ¡humo! —expresaron ambos vikingos llamando la atención de todos.

Un mal presentimiento llegó a ellos, la cantidad de humo era demasiado para un simple incendio.

—Estamos siendo atacados. —supuso Snotlout y pidió a Hookfang volar más rápido, este a pesar de estar agotado, obedeció y aceleró el vuelo.

Lo mismo hizo Fishlegs dejando atrás a los gemelos que temieron por el futuro incierto, había más obstáculos que se interpondrían en su camino.

.

.

.

El Tifomerang después de dar la señal a los berserkers, retó de igual manera al furia nocturna que lo veía con molestia, la comparación de tamaños era notoria, pero el poder de Toothless era superior si así se lo proponía, y sin quererlo, ambos dragones se vieron en una especie de duelo.

El dragón de la berserker voló velozmente para embestir al furia nocturna, este los esquivó y empezó una carrera para que lo persiguiera, para cuando llegara el momento más oportuno, atacarlo con una de sus plasmas. Elemento sorpresa, como solía decir la esposa de su amigo.

El dragón empezó a perseguirlo como un perro a un gato, lanzando fuego en su andar que fácilmente esquivaba el de color negro. Cuando Toothless consideró que era hora de actuar detuvo su vuelo abruptamente y bombardeó con plasmas al dragón, haciendo que humo de color oscuro envolviera a su enemigo.

Pero no lo vio caer. El dragón esperaba que cayera, pero grande fue su sorpresa que este salió del humo, herido, pero con la suficiente fuerza para embestirlo y hacerlo caer en el prado que estaba antes del bosque. La nadder, que seguía esperando impaciente a su jinete vio, la caída del dragón negro, después sin esperárselo fue atacada por el violento dragón de la berserker.

Molesta, la nadder se enfrentó a él en lo que Toothless se reincorporaba, iniciando una batalla de dos contra uno.

.

.

.

— ¡Vaya hermanito! ¿Cuándo te volviste un fiero guerrero? —se burlaba el jefe berserker, entre los ataques y defensas que estaba dando contra Hiccup.

—Cierra la boca.

Las chicas, no eran más que espectadoras, Astrid quería ayudar a Hiccup pero no tenían ningún arma y sólo estorbaría, mientras que Ran, sentía que el dolor cada vez empeoraba, no sabía que sucedía con ella.

Con unos certeros golpes, Dagur desarmó a Hiccup tirando el hacha de Astrid hacia el vacío, el berserker guardó su espada, pues quería matar al jefe con sus propias manos, empezando un forcejeo en tierra. El desquiciado logró someter a al castaño muy cerca de la orilla, donde pretendió ahorcarlo.

— ¡Hiccup!—Astrid se lanzó a la espalda del desquiciado para tratar de separarlo de su amado.

El jefe aprovechó la distracción para picar los ojos de su enemigo, que al sentir el dolor en su ojo ya lastimado retrocedió empujando a Astrid, algo que aprovechó para golpear su entrepierna y zafarse de su agarre.

—Gracias. —Hiccup tomó la mano de Astrid para moverla atrás de él y protegerla, ya que Dagur se reincorporó rápidamente.

—¡Aww! Qué bonita pareja. —se burló el desquiciado. —Maldito… por ella la cambiaste…

—Yo no cambié nada… ella me traicionó, tus reclamos no tienen ningún sentido.

— ¿¡AH, NO!? Pregúntale a tu abuelo si opina lo mismo. —respondió entre risas, esta locura no hacía más que convencer a Hiccup que no debía creer ninguna cosa que le dijera, sin embargo otro quejido de la berserker lo llevó a la realidad al desquiciado, su amante había sido lastimada por la esclava. —Ella lastimó a Ran… haré lo mismo con ella… le sacaré las entrañas y me las comeré. ¡Entrégamela hermanito! Ya serás tú después el siguiente.

—Estás loco…—Hiccup pensaba la manera de huir de ahí, pensó en su amigo fura nocturna sin embargo, descartó la idea rápidamente al ver que su dragón peleaba ferozmente en compañía de la nadder contra un violento Tifomerang, el dragón de Ran.

—Toothless/Stormfly—se agitaron jefe y esclava al ver a sus amigos batallando, el dragón de Ran estaba más violento de lo normal.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! Impresionante ¿no? Lo que unas cuantas anguilas rojas pueden hacerle a un dragón. —confesó el burlón Dagur.

— ¿Qué? —Hiccup sudó en frio, las anguilas en particular drogaban a un dragón, pero la anguila roja tenía una fuerte toxina en su veneno, que aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco del dragón, aumentando la adrenalina y euforia, una droga completa que lo mataría al acabarse el efecto.

—Y no sólo eso… ¡BERK ESTÁ SIENDO INVANDIDO! —confesó de brazos abiertos.

—¡¿Qué?! —era lo único que podían pronunciar el matrimonio.

—Llevaba meses esperando este día… desde que llegué aquí naufrago y Ran me salvó… desde entonces no he hecho más que preparar mi venganza. Hiccup, eres tan idiota que nunca te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? —gruñó este con molestia.

—Todo era yo, el robo de armas, los incendios… e incluso que Ran te intentara seducir, todo fue planeado por mí. Y mis nobles súbditos ahora batallan en Berk para tomarla, por fin será mía, ¡con o sin Heather!

Astrid se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre, comprendió que el tipo ese era el hermano de la exnovia de Hiccup.

—Dagur… ¡basta! Hasta crees que el pueblo se someterá a tus órdenes, somos más que los berserkers, y tenemos a los dragones de nuestro lado…

—Hiccup… Hiccup… tendrán que hacerlo, aunque tenga que arrojarles la cabeza de ambos para que entiendan que ¡YO! Gobernaré la nueva Berserk.

Dando su discurso final, el desquiciado corrió en dirección al matrimonio, Hiccup empujó a Astrid para que no la lastimara, mientras que él espero la tacleada de su enemigo. El golpe aturdió lo sentidos del vikingo, pero aun así no se rindió y volvió a comenzar una pelea golpe a golpe mientras rodaban en la tierran.

— ¡Hiccup!

—No vengas… ¡huye! —suplicó el castaño a su esposa entre el forcejeo, pero Astrid no se podía quedar quieta, estaba demasiado consternada, de no haberse metido al bosque nada de eso estuviera pasando.

— ¡No puedo! —gritó para ir a socorrerlo, con la intención de robar la espada que yacía colgada en la cintura de Dagur.

Este al ver que se aproximaba se separó de Hiccup para recibirla con otra bofetada, aprovechó el movimiento para propinarle otra al jefe que dejó a ambos aturdidos.

—Maldita perra, será tu fin. —sentenció Dagur, cambiando de oponente.

Hiccup trató de reincorporarse, no entendía porque Dagur a pesar de los golpes seguía como si nada, hasta que concluyó que de seguro estaba tan drogado como para sentir dolor. En su aturdimiento vio que pretendía herir a su esposa.

Astrid se puso de pie y lo retó, sin embargo ya había recibido una paliza y se sentía cansada, trató de golpearlo, pero este lo esquivó, la tomó del brazo y se lo torció, el quejido por parte de ella hizo que Hiccup se recuperara más rápido, y utilizando la misma táctica que Dagur se lanzó hacia él para taclearlo. Se puso encima de él y empezó a darle de puñetazos, lo azotó un y otra vez con la tierra, y a pesar de que Dagur sangraba de entre golpe y golpe, reía como si fuera un chiste,

— ¿Ya terminaste hermanito? —preguntó sarcasmo, tomando los brazos de Hiccup para lanzarlo al vacío.

— ¡No! —Astrid gritó con horror, pues Hiccup cayó, sólo logrando sostenerse con una mano.

—¿En verdad vale la pena hermanito?… porque creo que tu esposita pretendía dejarte… pero no te preocupes, me desharé de ella para que no sufras esa humillación.

Hiccup no comprendió, sólo trataba de sostenerse de la tierra; sin embargo cuando Dagur dio media vuelta y se fue, supo que iba contra su esposa. Tenía que protegerla, se lo había prometido, así que con un impulso logró llevar su otra mano a tierra, empezando a impulsar sus pies para subir.

.

.

—Ahora querida, ¿quieres que lo haga rápido o lento?… preferiría lento… quisiera verte sufrir tal como sufrió mi hermanita debido al inútil este.

Astrid estaba a la defensiva, a pesar de que el brazo le dolía y en general todo el cuerpo, pero no se retractaría ni huiría, buscaba la manera de acudir con Hiccup, que atientas trataba de subir. Dagur al notar su insistente mirada hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, rio como desquiciado al comprobar que lo que le había dicho Ran era cierto, ambos estaban enamorados, pero eso se acabaría, él se encargaría de eso.

La esclava en un movimiento rápido, pretendió evadirlo, pero Dagur consiente de sus intenciones la empujó de vuelta, haciendo la caer de espaldas frente a él.

—Te mueves demasiado linda, es mejor acabar contigo rápido.

— ¡NOOOO!

El gritó de Hiccup, quien logró subir no lo desconcentró. El momento pasó lentamente para todos, antes de que la espada de Dagur lograra alcanzar a Astrid, Hiccup logró alcanzarla, lanzándose encima de ella y quitándola del blanco del desquiciado, pero exponiendo una parte de su cuerpo que no salió del todo de aquel punto.

Astrid ahogó un grito al ver la espada de Dagur se había enterrado en el pie izquierdo de Hiccup, la cual empezó a chorrear sangre. Todo era su culpa. El castaño herido y en shock se dejó caer sobre su lady, empezó a sentir un dolor insoportable, aun así no se quitaría, sería el escudo de su esposa, aunque tuviera que perder la vida.

— ¡AY, HICCUP! tenías que meterte. —refunfuñó Dagur sacando sin sutileza la espada de la pierna herida del chico. —Siempre lo tienes que arruinar todo. —volvió a empuñar la espada a la altura de su talón para provocarle otra herida, después siguió otra y otra, todas aquellos golpes le estaban destrozando la pierna, pero más fuerte fue el dolor cuando Dagur fracturó el hueso.

—Hiccup. —chilló Astrid al ver en los ojos de quien amaba todo el dolor que estaba soportando, con las fuerzas que tenía, lo hizo rodar junto con ella para intercambiar papeles. Ahora ella lo protegería con su cuerpo.

—No… vete… huye…—pidió el adolorido Hiccup y la empezó a empujar para que separara de él.

—Tengo una mejor idea… mejor los atravieso a ambos con mi espada. —opinó Dagur con sarcasmo.

—Huye…—susurró Hiccup el dolor y la pérdida de sangre lo estaban haciendo perder el conocimiento.

—¡No!… no lo haré…me quedaré…—Se recostó Astrid sobre él para esperar su fin.

—Mátalos Dagur. —motivó la adolorida Ran, quien aun con el dolor estaba satisfecha con todo lo que estaba viendo.

Sin embargo el gruñido de un dragón diferente a los que combatían los alertó, los berserkers miraron que eran dos vikingos en un cremallerus: Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

.

.

.

Llegando a Berk, los vikingos y el rey vieron con horror que estaban siendo atacados por los mismos berserkers que eran vecinos, sin embargo; el grupo de jinetes de dragones estaba logrando someterlos al reunirlos a todos en un punto específico que después rodearon de fuego, los revoltosos Berserker no les quedó de otra más que rendirse, esperando ser salvados por sus líderes en quienes confiaron pero que tampoco estaban presentes.

— ¡Gustav!

— ¡Snotlout! —reconoció el joven vikingo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Fishlegs impresionado.

—Una revuelta, los berserker nos empezaron a atacar…

— ¿Dónde está Hiccup? —preguntó Jorgenson.

—Nadie lo ha visto, ni a la princesa… ni siquiera a sus dragones.

—Esa maldita. —susurró Fishlegs por sus adentros y concordó mentalmente con Snotlout que probablemente ella estaba envuelta en la disputa. —Vamos a buscarlo.

— ¡Esperen! —pidieron los gemelos al ver que estos volarían en dirección al gran salón.

— ¡Ustedes… causaron esto! —acusó Jorgenson.

— ¡No! —se defendieron los hermanos al unísono.

—Claro que no. —defendió el mismísimo Harald. —Astrid, la esclava, sería incapaz… ¿para qué hacerlo? Se supone que ella sólo obedece mis órdenes.

Fishlegs y Snotlout lo reflexionaron, se habían precipitado con sus acusaciones, sin embargo entre tanto problema no querían lidiar con el de los gemelos.

— ¡Ustedes! —apuntó Snotlout a los hermanos. —Si saben lo que les conviene ¡váyanse!

Y como si se tratara de una amenaza, los gemelos se fueron en el cremallerus volando en dirección contraria a la de ellos, aunque Tuffnut estaba preocupado, ver todo incendiándose lo hizo cuestionarse qué había pasado con su amiga y su querida gallina.

—Hay que buscar a Astrid. —Dijo Ruffnut despertándolo de su letargo. Este obediente asintió, no le quedaba de otra.

Para ubicarla más rápido, empezaron a buscar a la nadder, pero no lograban ver a ninguno de color celeste, no fue hasta que unos gruñidos peculiares de furia nocturna a lo lejos llamó su atención, volaron en dirección hacia los ruidos, encontrándose en una batalla donde el dragón de su amiga y jefe combatían contra el enloquecido dragón de la berserker, pero de sus jinetes no había rastro alguno.

—Barf, Belch… busquen a Astrid. —El dragón a pesar de no ser rastreador utilizó todos sus instintos para buscar a la eslava, se fueron alejando de la batalla de dragones para dar con un pequeño espacio en donde se estaba dando otra pequeña batalla.

.

.

— ¡Déjalos en paz! —advirtió Ruffnut apuntándolos con su ballesta.

— ¿Y usted quién es señor? —lo confundió Dagur con un varón.

—Soy mujer estúpido.

—Siempre pasa. —rodó los ojos Tuffnut.

—Olvídate de eso… ¡deja ir a mi amiga!

—¡¿O SI NO QUÉ?! —estalló Dagur del coraje.

—Le daré a esta perra. —cambió de dirección la gemela apuntando hacia Ran, que para ella fue más que notorio que era la causante de todo.

Dagur gritó enloquecido al cielo, rápidamente enfundó su espada y corrió velozmente hacia Ran, a la cual reincorporó sin tacto alguno, provocándole más dolor, para llevarla con él hacia el bosque. Por lo pronto se dio por bien servido al haber desmembrado la pierna del jefe

Al verse a salvo, Astrid se reincorporó, Hiccup aún seguía consiente, pero empezaba a delirar.

— ¡O dioses! —vio con horror la pierna herida y trató de detener toda la hemorragia que tenía. —Vamos Hiccup resiste, no te puedes rendir.

—Huye… huye… —balbuceó Hiccup antes de caer inconsciente.

— ¿Qué haces Astrid? —refunfuñó Ruffnut con molestia al ver que Astrid ni siquiera les puso atención por atender al castaño. — ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, larguémonos!

—¡No! —respondió esta tratando de detener inútilmente la hemorragia con las magas que se arrancó de su ropa. — ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

—¡¿Por qué?! —gruñó nuevamente la gemela, sin bajar del cremallerus. — ¡Ya no tienes que hacer esto! —Lloró. —¿Lo sabes o no? —preguntó con precaución.

—Mi familia ya no está… lo sé—chilló Astrid. —Él es lo único que me queda…—susurró

—¡No!... Astrid tenemos irnos… deja que se muera…—respondió agresivamente la gemela. — él nunca te aceptará por quién eres en realidad. —recordó con dolor su experiencia con sus pretendientes. — ¿Para qué ayudarlo?

—Por qué lo quiero… Ruff… estoy enamorada de él. —Confesó abiertamente mostrando su agotado rostro a los gemelos. —Por eso ayúdenme… no quiero perderlo a él tampoco… por favor.

La gemela quedó boquiabierta de la impresión, y Tuffnut miró todo el dolor en el rostro de su amiga, comprendió ese sentimiento, ya que justamente en el pueblo también había ciertos seres por los que se preocupaba.

—Barf, Belch… bajen.

—Tuff. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundida su hermana.

—Lo que debemos hacer… ayudar a nuestra amiga. —Dicho esto bajó del cremallerus y ayudó a Astrid con la hemorragia de Hiccup.

Para la gemela todo se complicaba, si su hermano y amiga no se querían ir ¿qué haría? El secreto lo sabían más personas y no estaba segura por cuanto tiempo durarían en silencio.

 **Continuará.**

 **Quise abarcar mucho más, pero tengo una salida por lo cuál le dejé hasta aquí, y ahora que pasará. Haciendo conteo, supongo que le quedan más o menos a la temporada 1, unos dos o tres capítulos, incluyendo el desenlace de temporada de Heather y Camicazi.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Jessy brown: Pues como puedes ver el secreto de Astrid puede atrasarse un poco, es decir, que Hiccup lo sepa, ya que ahora yace herido y hay demasiados problemas en el pueblo, con respecto a Ran, supongo que ya sabes quién es el padre. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Sin palabras, XD, ok, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Tu intución no falló, ya que los berserkers dieron con ella primero, pero bueno, así pasaron las cosas.**

 **Steffani: Pues como puedes ver, creo que no hubo tiempo para que Hiccup se percatara del estado de animo de Astrid, y ahora que está herido, menos podrá notarlo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: Pues la salvaron los fantasmas XD, porque Hiccup no fue tanto para eso, pero de cierta forma también la salvó, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Lady Were: Pues parece que Hiccup por el momento no podrá enterarse de quién es ella realmente. ¿te lo esperabas?**

 **Violeta: Pues Astrid no se lanzó, pero ahora cargará con la culpa de la herida de Hiccup, ya sabes cómo es esta niña, pero de ahí suscitarán más cosas. Saludos,**

 **Jessi: oh… lo siento.** **saludos.**

 **Astrid pine: Medio acertaste con la teoría, sólo que los berserkers la encontraron primero, eso sí, la venganza fue después del incidente que provocó Eero, que por cierto, encontró la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de los berserkers, pero de ahí para atrás, digamos que Ran era una persona que estaba enamorada de Dagur y que no buscaba hacerle mal a otro ser. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Pues como pudiste ver, creo que muy apenas Astrid tendrá tiempo para el luto debido a tanto problema, tu hermano acertó. ¿ya te diste cuenta XD? Que buena intuición. Saludos.**

 **DRagon viking: Pues Astrid no se lanzó gracias a la voz de sus familiares y un poco a Hiccup, claro que este ahora se sacrificó en vida para mantenerla a salvo. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Como ves, todo se complicó incluso para Hiccup, Astrid por el momento no tendrá siquiera tiempo para el luto, pues tendrá otro tipo de .**

 **Alexandra: jajaja con este capítulo me refería a lo de la advertencia, el que Hiccup este herido, cambiará muchas cosas. Saludos,**

 **Ezio: Lo siento, XD, ser maligno, XD, lo siento en serio, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos,**

 **Tris: No entendí tu pregunta. Saludos.**

 **Dark hime: tranquila tranquila, como puedes ver muchas cosas cambiarán a raíz de esto, de entre algunas cosas, el secreto de Astrid y otro que pronto será revelado, con respecto a los sentimientos de ambos, hasta Dagur lo notó, no por nada se ensañó con herir a Astrid, sobre la reacción de Hiccup al enterarse, creo que deberás esperar MUCHO más, ya que así lo tengo planeado. ¿cómo? Ya lo leerás.**

 **Amai Do versión beta : ya en serio quién eres XD? Y sobre el lemmon creo que ya lo había puesto desde el inicio como sería, amiga sorry.**

 **Nordica11: Lo siento, no fue mi intención, cof cof, si lo fue cof… pero bueno este… ya después no sufrirán tanto. Saludos,**

 **Ana gami: La intención de que Hiccup se entere se retrasará más, muchas cosas pasarán a partir de ahora, tal como debe terminar una temporada :3. Saludos.**

 **Brower: Sorry, pero la historia ya dio un repentino giro, muchas cosas sucederán a partir de ahora, para bien y para mal muaajajajaja. Saludos**

 **Melody: pues no pasó de acuerdo a las expectativas, más desgracias se acumularon para Astrid. Saludos,**

 **Nube: Creo que si me quedó corto, pero recuerda que se supone que eso estaría ligado anterior a ese, por lo que creo que hubiera quedado demasiado largo XD, que bueno que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Amai do ( la real): me sacaron de onda en serio, si dices que no eres tú te creeré XD, pero porqué pides lemmon muchachita, esas mañas no las conocía XD. NTC, regresando al review, pues creo que es obvio que Ran estaba embarazada o está de Dagur, con las intenciones de Harald ya la sabrás el próximo capítulo :3 Saludos.**

 **Asdewe: Pues cuando terminé la primera temporada la dejaré como unos seis meses como los de la series de Dragones, (._.) me tomaré un descanso, y volveré a escribir, XD, no es cierto, si la seguiré como siempre así que no te preocupes. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: jajaja quiero ver la película esa de Doris, ¿la recomiendas?**

 **HeiMao3: bueno lo de hacer sufrir a las chicas lo propuse así, debido a que en los fics anteriores me decían que hacía sufrir mucho a los chicos, en especial a Hiccup, por eso es que decidí montarlo de esta manera, y pues en mis fics generalmente las chicas son las protagonistas, creo que la de Se tú mismo es la única que Hiccup es el protagonista y narrador de la historia XD. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos. Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **31 de julio 2016**_


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Hola a todos! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En algún lugar del mar.**

Un barco navegaba en las solitarias aguas del océano, no era muy grande, sólo necesitaba unos cuantos hombres para llevarlo, quien estaban bajo el mando de su capitán: Arie.

El guardaespaldas había logrado hacerse de un barco pequeño, por medio de engaños, dejó a Camicazi y a la nana en una isla cercana a Stavanger, mientras él se aventuraba a esa isla para recibir su pago por los esclavos que ya no vivían, con ese oro podría darle a su querida protegida todo lo que ella se merecía, y él por fin sería correspondido.

 **Hosten.**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Heather decidió iniciar una relación con Spinel, su querido doctor, como lo empezó a apodar de cariño; adaptarse a recibir de nuevo afecto de alguien más le fue extraño, pero conforme más convivían y se conocían más le gustaba; sin embargo cierto día empezó a sentirse inquieta.

— ¿Heather? Heatheeeeeer… ¡Despierta!

La chica parpadeó un par de veces viendo que se había quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos mientras rebanaba unas zanahorias que utilizaría para hacer la comida.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—No dije nada… sólo te quedaste ahí parada. —imitó Spinel con simpatía. La hizo a un lado para seguir la labor de ella y cortar los vegetales. — ¿Te preocupa algo?

—No. —dijo tomándose un descanso en un silla. —Sólo siento algo raro… como si algo malo fuera a pasar, llevo sintiéndolo varios días.

Spinel se preocupó y se acercó a ella para tomarle la temperatura pensando que enfermaría, pero todo estaba bien.

—Puede ser sólo ansiedad. —diagnosticó. —De casualidad… ¿tu sangre ha llegado?

—Sabes que no…—respondió con tristeza.

—Lo siento. —Spinel se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. — ¡anímate! Te cocinaré algo delicioso…—.A pesar de su preocupación Heather sonrió y se dejó querer por él. —Y linda, por cierto, quiero avisarte de una vez que te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué es? —preguntó intrigada y ligeramente emocionada.

—Ah… no comas ansias. —advirtió Spinel. —Te lo diré pronto.

Heather hizo un puchero, sin embargo debido a la intrigante sorpresa fue capaz de dejar aquella extraña preocupación por un lado y seguir con su rutina diaria.

 **BERK**

Furia Nocturna y Nadder Mortífero seguían peleando contra el violento Tifomerang; entre ambos, lo bombardearon con fuego y plasmas; sin embargo, este, a pesar de las heridas, seguía sin rendirse.

Poniéndose ambos dragones de acuerdo se prepararon para embestirlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, aprovechando que el enemigo aún se encontraba aturdido por el último ataque. Toothless y Stormfly lo golpearon con fuerza lanzándolo en dirección al prado en el cual se estrelló violentamente en tierra creando un gran hoyo a su alrededor.

Los dragones aliados bajaron para seguir confrontando a su rival en tierra, quien aun drogado se levantó dando una fuerte alarido, sin embargo, en un segundo se dejó caer con dolor; el Tifomerang empezó a convulsionar y a escupir vomito y fuego para luego dejarse caer muerto, consecuencia de un infarto que sufrió.

Los dragones suspiraron con alivio al verse libres de la amenaza, aunque desconcertados por como terminó. Dejándolo por un lado, Toothless emprendió de nuevo el vuelo para buscar tanto a su amigo como a la esposa de este; gruñó a la nadder para que lo acompañara, esta no opuso resistencia y lo acompañó para ir en busca de su jinete.

.

En el pueblo, todo volvía su cauce, gracias a la intervención de los jinetes auxiliares los berserkers fueron arraigados fácilmente ya que los participantes de la revuelta no superaban las 40 personas, (entre hombres y mujeres), una verdadera estupidez para los berkianos, quienes los superaban en cantidad además de contar con los dragones-

.

.

Después de haber atravesado todo el ajetreo y casi todo el pueblo, Odalys y Bork llegaron a la casa de Eero, la cual estaba sumamente resguardada por vikingos veteranos.

—Necesitamos hablar con Eero.

—Sólo tú Bork. —dijo Lennart. —A la berserker ¡arréstenla!

— ¡No, esperen! —suplicó la chica cuando fue tomada bruscamente por uno de los hombre quien le quitó sus armas.

— ¡Déjenla, ella viene conmigo! —abogó Bork por ella.

—Por orden del jefe Eero todos los berserkers quedan arrestados sin ¡excepción alguna! —explicó Lennart y con un movimiento de cabeza ordenó a sus hombres llevarse a la chica que suplicaba y pataleaba para que la dejaran hablar con el jefe.

Bork enfureció, más no pudo hacer nada por la chica sin ser considerado una especie de traidor, lo único que le quedaba es hablar con Eero y buscar a Hiccup.

— ¡Eero! —entró de golpe a la casa

— ¡Bork! me alegra que estés bien… ¡qué acto más indigno lo que nos hicieron esos berserkers! Aunque por fin me dieron motivos para echarlos.

—Tú lo sabías. —acusó el anciano. —Y en vez de dialogar ¡¿preferiste que actuaran?!

— ¡No seas estúpido Bork! No se puede dialogar con los berserkers, todos están locos.

— ¿Y Hiccup? ¿Dónde está?

—Es lo mismo que quiero saber yo, ese muchacho me escuchará seriamente, no sé cómo no pudo prever esto, si a simple vista se veía que algo tramaba esa gentuza.

—Y tú aunque lo previste no hiciste nada para detenerlos.

—No te metas Bork, esto algo que sólo discutiré con Hiccup cuando regrese.

Ambos ancianos se miraron con rencor, desafiándose y defendiendo sus ideas a través de la mirada. Para ambos hombres era claro que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo, y que de la familia armoniosa que habían sido años atrás no quedaba nada. Sólo había un vínculo que los unía y los obligaba a convivir como tal: su nieto.

 _¡EL JEFE ESTÁ HERIDO, EL JEFE HICCUP ESTÁ HERIDO!_

Los dos dejaron su duelo de miradas para enfocar su oído de lo que pensaron se trataba una broma, pero los gritos en el exterior les dijeron lo contrario; ambos presurosos corrieron hacia la puerta con desesperación ya que cualquier cosa que pasara con su nieto, por más insignificante que fuera, les preocupaba.

.

.

.

— ¡Oh, dioses, oh dioses! —chillaba Astrid al ver el grave estado de la pierna de su esposo, la cual había quedado destrozada que no sabía por dónde hacer un torniquete.

Al no saber cómo proceder, Tuffnut se quitó su chaleco de piel, para envolverla por completo.

—Hay que subirlo. —Dijo mirando al cremallerus. —Pero debemos hacerlo con cuidado.

Astrid asintió obediente; al cargarlo entre ambos vieron que la pierna estaba muy floja, signo de que le habían roto el hueso.

—Lo lastimaremos más, ¿cómo lo movemos?

Ruffnut, que sólo era espectadora, se sintió patética por no ayudar, al ver que tenía problemas se ofreció sostener su pierna herida para poder moverlo. Con la ayuda de ella, Astrid y Tuffnut pudieron levantarlo sin problema alguno para ponerlo en el lomo del cremallerus y emprender de inmediato el vuelo.

La gemela cada vez que podía miraba a su amiga, la cual trataba de controlar su dolor y su respiración entre cortada, al mismo tiempo que susurraba y acariciaba el rostro de su marido el cual estaba recostado en su regazo. Le dio lástima y también el jefe, se auto regañó por haber sugerido dejarlo morir cuando ese chico había sido bueno con ella y su hermano, independientemente de lo sucedido con su amiga y sus pretendientes, ese chico no tenía la culpa de nada.

En el trayecto al pueblo, vieron a la nadder y al furia nocturna que volaban en dirección contraria a la de ellos; Toothless al verlos sacó su lengua con emoción; sin embargo al ver a su jinete tendido en el lomo del cremallerus lo angustió rápidamente, voló y se posicionó a un lado del dragón de los gemelos, viendo que su amigo estaba inconsciente y su esposa hipeaba con sólo verlo.

 _¿Qué le pasa?_ Pensó el _dragón._ Y empezó a gruñir en un intento por despertarlo sin éxito alguno.

Estando próximos a llegar al pueblo, fueron intervenidos por los jinetes auxiliares que al ver a su jefe herido los custodiaron en dirección a su casa, la cual no sufrió daño; Gustav fue el encargado de dar las noticias, mientras que los demás jinetes fueron en busca de la anciana Gothi y cualquier persona dispuesta a ayudar a su líder.

Los gemelos aterrizaron frente a la casa del matrimonio, mucha gente ya se había reunido para ver a su jefe, empezando murmureos y gritos ahogados al verlo tendido en el regazo de su esposa cuyo ropaje manchado de sangre los hizo ver la gravedad de la herida.

Fishlegs, Snotlout y Harald llegaron a la escena a empujones, los dos primeros, al ver a su amigo herido, enfurecieron y clavaron su mirada en la chica rubia, que pidió ayuda para bajarlo y llevarlo dentro de la casa. Ambos vikingos se ofrecieron, para sorpresa de Astrid, ya que desconocía que hubieran vuelto.

—Con cuidado. —pedía la esclava cuando lo empezaron a mover ignorante de la mirada rencorosa de Snotlout y Fishlegs.

Ruffnut, quien no quería separarse de su dragón, estaba al pendiente, sudando en frio, viendo que sus pretendientes se contenía de gritar la verdad acerca de su amiga.

Una vez dentro de la casa, lo llevaron a la habitación que había hecho para él y lo depositaron en la cama, siendo sus vigías al igual que Toothless que trataba aun inútilmente de despertarlo golpeando sutilmente la mano de su amigo con su cabeza, mientras que Astrid aun trataba de detener la hemorragia con una manta que había encontrado.

— ¡Mi muchacho! —llegaron Bork y Eero empujando con violencia la puerta, quedándose impactados al ver a su amado nieto inconsciente sobre la cama.

Eero fue el que acudió con él primero, empujando a los vikingos y a Toothless que seguía tratando de despertarlo.

— ¡¿Qué pasó, qué pasó?! —exigió Eero desesperado, tomando la mano de su nieto.

— ¡¿Dónde está Gothi?! —gritó Bork tratando de hacer reaccionar a su nieto. — ¿Por qué nadie ha venido a atenderlo?

—Ya vienen. —avisó Fishlegs aun en shock con tan terrible escena.

La anciana en ese momento apareció en la puerta en compañía de unas mujeres que rápidamente fueron a atender al jefe, y otras que pidieron dejarlas solas para empezar la curación.

—Mi muchacho, sálvenlo. —Rogó Eero antes de que la mujer cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

—Por favor, ayúdenlo. —rogó Astrid viendo hacia la puerta, fue en ese momento que el exjefe cayó en cuenta de su presencia.

— ¡tú! —la acusó con el dedo. — ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡DIME! —la tomó por los brazos para empezar a zarandearla con violencia.

— ¡Eero, detente! —intervino el lloroso Bork, tratando de quitarlo de encima de la esclava que no peleaba, al contrario se dejaba maltratar. — ¡¿No ves que también está lastimada?!

— ¡PUES QUE ME DIGA! —gritó, pero Astrid permaneció callada, aquella actitud hizo sospechar a los vikingos que sabían de su identidad. — ¡Habla estúpida, o te haré hablar! —Amenazó alzando su mano para abofetearla.

— ¡NO SE ATREVA! —intervino Harald entrando a la casa, en compañía de los gemelos y demás gente chismosa del pueblo. —DEJELA EN PAZ.

— ¡¿Y usted qué hace aquí?! ¡No se meta!

— ¡Claro que me meto! Si se atreve a tocarla le advierto que aquí terminará nuestra relación con Berk. —amenazó el rey.

Snotlout y Fishlegs dieron un grito ahogado, sabían cuales serían las consecuencias de aquello: perder la orilla del dragón y todo lo que había dentro de él. Pero si su amigo se moría no dudarían en revelar la verdad y exponer al farsante rey y a su supuesta sobrina.

Con aquella amenaza, Eero sólo despectivamente a Astrid quien permaneció en silencio, no le convenía hacerse enemigo de un pueblo muy rico; aunque tampoco desistiría de conseguir las respuestas que quería.

— ¿Quién…le… hizo…esto… a… mi… nieto? —preguntó lenta y amenazadoramente a la esclava que estaba cabizbaja. — ¡¿Quién?!

—Dilo por favor… Camicazi. —Pidió Harald con precaución, confiaba en que ella no hubiera sido la causante de la herida del jefe.

—Fue Ran…—susurró. Eero de inmediato hirvió de la ira mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos. —Más bien… un tipo que la acompañaba…

— ¿Quién muchacha? —preguntó Bork.

—Un hombre loco, Ran lo presentó como el jefe de los berserkers.

— ¡DAGUR! —exclamaron los presentes.

Pero el más sorprendido fue Eero, ya que pensaba que el jefe berserker estaba muerto.

— ¿No había huido? —preguntó Bork, sin entender. — ¿En dónde se lo encontraron?

Astrid bajó la cabeza al sentirse más culpable. —En el bosque oscuro. —respondió susurrante. —En los límites de Berk.

— ¡¿Pero qué hacían ahí?! Ese bosque es peligroso ¡¿Y dónde quedó Dagur?! —reprochó Eero.

—Él y Ran huyeron, volvieron al bosque. —respondió ignorando la primera pregunta.

Para su suerte, Eero dejó de preguntar y salió furioso de la casa para ordenar a sus guerreros personales prepararse para encontrar al par de berserkers fugitivos.

—Camicazi… también necesitas que te atiendan aquella heridas. —Dijo Bork compasivamente al notar la sangre en su boca y todos lo moretones.

—No, estoy bien, sólo quiero ver a Hiccup.

—Él… él estará bien. —hipeó el hombre tratando de creer en sus propias palabras. —Ruffnut, acompáñame a atenderla.

La gemela a torpes pasos se dirigió hacia ellos y con cuidado ayudó a guiar a la renuente Astrid hasta el cuarto de lavado, no sin antes mirar a sus pretendientes que no quitaba aquella expresión de odio contra ella y su amiga.

Snotlout y Fishlegs se pusieron de acuerdo para custodiar la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Hiccup y corrieron a los chismosos vikingos, sólo quedando Harald y Tuffnut.

—Más vale que sobreviva. —advirtió Fishlegs de la nada.

— ¿Y si no qué? —se burló discretamente el rey, ya que el vikingo para nada le infundía miedo.

—Diremos todo, quedará como un farsante ante toda la tribu, y no sólo la nuestra si no la de los demás aliados.

— ¡No me amenaces! Ustedes contaran con los dragones pero yo tengo las riquezas, y al final con lo que baila el perro es con el oro… así que si saben lo que les conviene quédense callados.

Tuffnut tragó saliva al sentir el ambiente tan tenso, escuchar la plática lo hizo concluir que había un conflicto de intereses de por medio, más de los que ya había.

— ¿Y tú qué? —espetó Snotlout con molestia al ver al cohibido gemelo. — ¡Vete de aquí, esclavo! Nadie te necesita.

—Me voy… pero no porque me lo órdenes "amo". —respondió Thorston con sarcasmo, dejó el temor de lado, desde que golpeó a sus torturadores se prometió que no permitiría que nadie lo rebajara a lo que decía su marca.

Salió de la casa y pidió al cremallerus quedarse en caso de que su hermana y amiga tuvieran que huir, él necesitaba ver si los seres por los que también se preocupaban estaban bien.

Corrió por el pueblo viendo que los jinetes y demás berkianos ya habían apagado en su totalidad los incendios; eso le dio algo de alivio, aun así rogaba a los dioses porque a su amiga y a su gallina no les hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Odalys? —entró a la casa después de haber tocado un par de veces la puerta y no recibir respuesta.

La casa estaba sola, sólo escuchó un cacaraqueo que venía desde debajo de una mesa, se agachó encontrando que la fuente de sonido estaba tapada con una sábana, al descubrirlo, vio a su gallina que agitó las alas al verlo; Tuffnut no dudó en sacarla y darle un sofocante abrazo, aunque aún faltaba ver a su amiga.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Se espantó al escuchar la voz de un berkiano, uno de los tantos guardias que empezaron a hacer vigías en el pueblo.

—Eh… yo sólo vine por mi gallina. —señaló al animal y la puso encima de su cabeza. —No puedo vivir sin ella… por cierto. ¿Dónde está la chica que vivía aquí?

— ¡¿Odalys?! Esa traidora junto con los demás berserkers fueron arrestados. ¿Acaso quieres acompañarla? —preguntó con precaución pensando que el supuesto Bog Burglar también los traicionaría.

— ¿Acompañarla? ¡bah! —hizo una mueca de asco. — ¡Más bien quiero reclamarle! ¿Cómo se atrevió a secuestrar a mi querida gallina? —fingió tristeza tomando de nuevo a la gallina en sus brazos. — ¡¿Cómo ves?! ¡Se la quería comer!

El guardia sudó en frio al ver tanto dramatismo por una gallina, pero a su parecer el chico estaba enamorado del animal.

—Me gustaría darle su merecido…. ¿dónde precisamente puedo encontrarla? No creo que al jefe Eero le importe si voy y le doy una paliza. —Dijo chocando con euforia sus puños.

—A nadie le molestaría chico. — motivó el guardia. —Ve a los calabozos, ahí puedes encontrarla, dale lo que se merece.

—Con gusto. —respondió el gemelo como soldado.

El guardia se retiró para seguir vigilando, Tuffnut aprovechó para burlarse de su ingenuidad y de pasó recogió unos cuantos frutos que encontró en la casa los cuales ocultó entre lo que le quedaba de ropa, después, fue a los calabozos, contando la misma y dramática historia para que lo dejaran pasar, donde localizó a la chica en una oscuro y fría celda al final del pasillo.

— ¡Tuffnut! — reconoció Odalys de inmediato.

— ¡Silencio traidora! —gritó para fingir, pero le guiñó el ojo para evitar malas interpretaciones, ya que un guardia aun vigilaba, pero al ver que el chico si se desquitaría y tomaría venganza por su gallina lo dejó a solas para hacerse el desentendido. — Por fin se fue. —suspiró con alivio. —Odalys… ¿tú también participaste en la revuelta?

—No, claro que no… pero todos los berserkers fueron arrestados, por favor Tuff, si ves al jefe Hiccup dile que necesito hablar con él.

—Eso no va ser posible. —respondió el gemelo cabizbajo. —Su líder junto con Ran lo hirieron.

— ¿Líder? ¿Cuál líder?

—No sé cómo se llama, pero estaba algo…—movió su dedo en círculos cerca de su cien, para indicar que estaba loco.

— ¿Dagur?

— ¡Ese!

—Pero él…—trató de encontrarle sentido a aquello. — ¿Y el jefe? ¿Cuándo crees que lo pueda ver?

—Mmmmm no lo sé… la verdad no sé siquiera si sobreviva esta noche, no después de la tremenda herida que le hicieron.

Odalys tapó su boca para ahogar un suspiro, si el jefe moría nadie creería que ella le había advertido de cierta forma.

—De igual manera, independiente de lo que pase, trataré de sacarte de aquí. —prometió el gemelo. —Por cierto, toma…—ofreció los frutos. —Para que te alimentes, no vaya ser que decidan no darles de comer. —recordó su propia experiencia como esclavo.

—Gracias Tuff. —sonrió la chica con el detalle.

Este le sonrió de vuelta, se despidió de ella y antes de salir, protagonizó otro drama, donde indicó a los guardias que le había dado su merecido a la chica y el honor de la gallina quedó intacto.

.

.

Entre Bork y Ruffnut obligaron a Astrid tomar una ducha, dentro del gran tinaco con agua, la esclava aún seguía conmocionada por todo lo pasado en el día; había perdido a su familia y podría perder también a Hiccup. ¿Qué haría si él también se moría? No podía siquiera parpadear de pensarlo, empezaba a sentir que cualquiera que estuviera con ella definitivamente no tendría un final prometedor.

—As… Camicazi. —llamó Ruffnut del otro lado de la puerta.

Parpadeó despertando de su letargo, viendo como el agua del tinaco estaba turbia debido a toda la suciedad y la sangre tanto de ella como de Hiccup. Salió rápidamente de esta como si quemara y se envolvió en una sábana.

—Voy a pasar. —avisó la gemela entrando con una muda de ropa, viendo que su amiga estaba estática frente al tinaco, en silencio y aferrada a la toalla. —Astrid…—tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

Su amiga se giró hacia ella, aún tenía una atónita expresión en su rostro mezclada con tristeza.

—Fue mi culpa Ruff…—susurró volviendo su vista al tinaco. —Si no me hubiera metido a ese bosque… él estaría bien.

—No puede estar segura…y hablando de eso ¿qué hacías en ese bosque? —Astrid se tensó y se negó a darle la cara, aun le avergonzaba lo que había intentado hacer. —As…

—Fui… por que…Quise… quise… después de leer la carta…—respiró. —quise quitarme la vida.

Ruffnut ahogó un grito, jamás se hubiera imaginado que tan fuerte guerrera pudiera tener ese tipo de tendencias.

—Es tan vergonzoso…—se reprochó Astrid.

— ¿Y ellos te encontraron cuando tu… pues… tu…?

Astrid asintió. —Justo cuando me arrepentí de hacerlo… después de haber escuchado la voz de mi familia. —contó sin tantos detalles. —Luego ellos aparecieron, peleé con Ran, luego Hiccup llegó y…—ya no pudo continuar al recordar todo, la cabeza le quería estallar con tanto problema.

—Tranquila… debes descansar o te enfermarás.

—No, quiero verlo… no descansaré hasta que me digan que está bien.

—Astrid, por favor… sé que te gusta y todo eso… pero…creo que deberías dejarlo ir, ¿Y si él muere?

—¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¿Me das la ropa, por favor? —pidió extendiendo su mano.

—Está bien, yo sólo digo que vivo o muerto lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí.

—No me iré de aquí, no lo dejaré y menos así… ¡ya lo decidí! —Dijo Astrid tomando la ropa.

Aquella decisión hizo sudar a la gemela, no se atrevía a decirle sobre el problema con sus pretendientes, sólo esperaba que Snotlout y Fishlegs siguieran viendo por sus intereses personales y a ellas las dejaran en paz.

Saliendo del baño, Astrid fue obligada a hacerse un chequeo para curar sus heridas, donde atendieron desde los golpes que le habían dado, los cortes que se hizo con la maleza del bosque y vendando su brazo el cual estaba ligeramente lesionado por la pelea contra Dagur. Cuando por fin se vio libre de todos aquellos cuidados fue al cuarto de su marido, de donde Gothi y demás mujeres no habían salido desde horas atrás.

— ¿Ninguna noticia? —preguntó a Snotlout y Fishlegs, quienes sólo se cruzaron de brazos y se negaron a hablar con ella. — ¡¿Por qué no me dicen nada?!

Bork y Ruffnut también estaban presentes, esperaban sentados en el comedor y Toothless yacía dormido cerca del fuego a quien para tranquilizarlo le dieron dragón nip. La gemela se empezó a morder las uñas con insistencia al ver la actitud de sus pretendientes, nerviosa de que en cualquier momento se les saliera decir la verdad como a ella le había pasado.

—No han dicho nada niña. —dijo Bork sin entender la actitud de los muchachos hacia su nieta. — ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? —reclamó a ambos.

—Ella no es mi jefa. —masculló Snotlout lo suficientemente fuerte para que Astrid lo escuchara.

—Así es. —le siguió Fishlegs la corriente.

—Miren, no sé qué les pasa… pero entraré a la habitación. —Avisó Astrid dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Eso no. — se interpuso Jorgenson. —Sólo estorbarás, no sabes nada de nada.

— ¡Snotlout, respeto! —exigió Bork golpeando la mesa, al ver tan desafiante actitud. —Es la esposa de tu primo.

— ¿Según quién…?—insinuó Fishlegs metiéndose a la pelea.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó tanto Astrid como Bork, ambos sorprendidos con tal hostil actitud.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dice usted "princesa"? —volvió a insinuar Ingerman.

—Yo sólo sé que si no se quitan de enfrente ¡los quitaré a la fuerza! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! —vociferó Astrid molesta, la poca paciencia y compasión que tenía la iba perdiendo rápidamente.

— ¡uy, que miedo! — se burló Jorgenson.

— ¡Ya basta! —ahora intervino Ruffnut golpeando la mesa. — ¡IDOTAS!

Que la gemela los ofendiera los hizo enfurecer; ambos vikingos recordaron como por sus propias palabras habían sido sólo utilizados para su pequeña venganza personal. Le dirían sus verdades, y de paso a la "esposa" de su jefe, sin embargo la puerta que custodiaban se abrió y ambos recibieron un bastonazo en la cabeza por parte de Gothi, que los reprendió por su escándalo.

Las mujeres que atendieron a Hiccup salieron de la habitación, cargando mantas sucias y llenas de sangre que lavarían, por el momento su labor había terminado, sólo faltaba decir las noticias.

—Gothi… ¿cómo está Hiccup? —preguntó Bork asustado al ver aquella mantas.

La anciana sólo negó con la cabeza, todos los presentes se asustaron y quedaron en shock, pero la que peor reaccionó fue Astrid que se cayó mareada sin poder creérselo. ¿Hiccup había muerto? La anciana rápidamente acudió a ella y la hizo mirarla a los ojos para corregir el mal entendido, volvió a negar con la cabeza con una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿No? ¿Qué significa Gothi? —preguntó Bork, el próximo a desmayarse si no le decían qué pasaba.

La anciana respiró y con su bastón empezó a rallar el suelo. _"El jefe sigue vivo, pero está delicado"._ Aquella pequeña esperanza le volvió el alma al cuerpo a todos los presentes en especial a Astrid. _"Pero no pudimos hacer nada por su pierna, tuvimos que removerla. Los próximos dos días son los más críticos, tiene mucha fiebre la cual debemos estar controlando y cuidar que la herida no se le infecte o podría ser mortal"_

De nuevo la habitación quedó en silencio, el jefe no estaba bien después de todo, su vida todavía pendía de un hilo.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Bork.

" _Sólo dejaré pasara a uno, hacen mucho escándalo"_ —escribió.

—Por favor déjeme entrar a mí, quiero ayudar. —Rogó Astrid a la anciana.

Gothi sonrió, ya que la rubia era su primera y única opción. — _En su delirio el jefe la llamaba… su compañía sería de mucha ayuda._

Astrid se conmovió, y si su esposo la necesitaba ella lo ayudaría. La anciana tomó la mano de la chica y la condujo a la habitación ante la atónita mirada de los vikingos que querían seguir reclamando.

—Lo dejo en tus manos hijita. —Rogó Bork murmurante. —Ay mi muchacho, ¿por qué tuvo que pasarte esto a ti? —suspiró lloroso al darse cuenta que todo cambiaría, pero confiando en que su nieto se pondría bien, y que con la ayuda de su esposa lo superaría. —Chicos, Hiccup será atendido por su mujer, debemos descansar para turnarnos y cuidarlo, así que Snotlout, Fishlegs ¡largo! Y más vale que se comporten.

—Señor Bork… ¿a dónde irá? —preguntó Ruffnut al ver que el anciano se dirigía a la puerta.

—Iré a buscar a Eero, si nadie le avisa lo que pasó con Hiccup se pondrá histérico, lo conozco. Buenas noches. —se despidió dejando al trio.

En las afueras de la casa, encontró a Tuffnut que jugaba con tranquilidad con la gallina, supuso que custodiaba a su hermana y princesa; también había otra persona, el rey Harald que no soportando la actitud de los otros vikingos y cansado de esperar a Astrid, salió para darse un respiro.

—Rey Harald, lamento si no hemos sido buenos anfitriones, como ve, tenemos muchos problemas.

—Es muy amable señor. —dijo el hombre admirando la actitud del anciano. —Esperaba que mi sobrina terminara de ser atendida para poder hablar con ella.

—Oh, ella salió desde minutos atrás, está bien, ahora cuidará a mi nieto… creo que ya no la podrá ver por el día de hoy.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—sí… ¿qué tiene de raro? —preguntó Bork extrañado, por la contestación del rey lo hizo creer que estaba celoso. —Es su esposa después de todo y quiere estar a su lado.

—Sí claro…—expresó el celoso rey. — ¿Y cómo está el? —preguntó con falso interés.

—Se pondrá bien. —respondió cortantemente, no le gustaba para nada la actitud del rey,

—Me alegro… ¡Uff! Ni modo… creo que tendré que hablar con mi sobrina después. —dijo con molestia. —Creo que iré a ver al jefe Eero, tengo que hablar de unos asuntos con él, supongo que a raíz de la incapacidad del jefe Hiccup me tendré que dirigir con él.

—Para mí mala suerte. —refunfuñó el anciano. —lo acompaño. —señaló el camino a seguir. —Yo también iré a buscarlo.

El rey agradeció hipócritamente y se dejó guiar, no sin antes mirar por última vez la casa del matrimonio Haddock, el hogar "temporal" de su esclava.

.

.

.

— ¿Y tú no te irás? —preguntó Snotlout con molestia a la gemela una vez que Bork se fue.

—Yo me iré cuando quiera I-D-I-O-T-A—respondió con la misma molestia.

— ¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ! E-s-c-l-a-v-a. —susurró con burla.

—Te dejaré de decir idiota cuando TÚ me dejes de decir así.

— ¿Y por qué debería? —siguió Fishlegs.

— ¡Ya me tienen harta! —masculló la gemela con molestia. Tomó la ballesta que tenía en la mesa y amenazó a ambos vikingos que estaban desarmados.

— ¡Estás loca! ¿Pretendes matarnos? —Reclamó Snotlout, arrepentido de haberle regalado aquella arma.

—Sólo quiero que salgan de la casa… tengo algo que decirles. —Bajó el arma y señaló la puerta que daba al exterior.

— ¿Y si no queremos? ¿Eh? ¿Qué nos harás? —cuestionó Fishlegs.

La gemela sólo dio un suspiro cansado. —Y dicen que yo soy la loca. —murmuró. — En serio chicos, ¿qué clase de persona creen que soy? —caminó hacia la puerta para salir, decepcionada de sus pretendientes.

Snotlout y Fishlegs se quedaron callados con aquella contestación tan sincera; aún seguían reacios, pero estaban intrigados y si querían eliminar el problema desde la raíz tenían que saber que ocultaba la gemela. Poniéndose ambos de acuerdo la siguieron, en el exterior la encontraron hablando con su hermano, escuchando un poco de la conversación donde el varón le decía acerca de la situación con su amiga berserker, eso los hizo desconfiar, pero habían decidido no cerrarse y escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle la chica.

Ruffnut los alejó de la casa para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirnos? —Preguntó Snotlout de brazos cruzados.

—Y que sea la verdad. —solicitó Ingerman.

—Está bien, diré la verdad. —dijo la gemela con tranquilidad. —Sí lo utilicé ¿y qué? —expresó con excesiva sinceridad. —No quise hacerlo, admito que lo hice ya que para mí todos los hombres son iguales, traicioneros y que te tratan como objeto, ¿por qué yo no debería tratarlos igual?

Ambos vikingos se cohibieron, no esperaban respuesta ¡tan! sincera.

—Pero me equivoqué con ustedes. —dijo arrepentida. —Y sé que un simple lo siento no lo arregla, no me importa, lo único que les pido es que si deben de desquitarse con alguien sea conmigo, a mi hermano y a Astrid déjenlos fuera.

— ¿P-por qué? —preguntó titubeante Snotlout. —Ella engaña a mi primo.

—No porque quisiera.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no se vio muy bien beneficiada con este compromiso? —cuestionó Fishlegs.

— ¿De dónde sacan eso? — dio una risita sarcástica la gemela. —Astrid nunca quiso esto, como si ser vendida al mejor postor, tomada en contra su voluntad y aguantarlos a todos fuera algo que uno quisiera.

—Oh… lo sentimos… —respondió Jorgenson con sarcasmo. — ¿Entonces por qué aceptó meterse en este engaño?

— ¡Qué no acepto! ¡La amenazaron! Al igual que a mi hermano y a mí.

Snotlout y Fishlegs volvieron a silenciarse ante aquella noticia, Harald no había mencionado nada de una amenaza. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de ambos vikingos, Ruffnut procedió a contarles todo:

Su vida en su natal Outcast, el ataque que los llevó a ella y los demás a ser náufragos, cuando fueron capturados por los cazadores para posteriormente ser comprados por Camicazi, la tortura que pasaron bajo la custodia de ella y su enloquecido guardaespaldas, la llegada de Harald y como este a la fuerza también aceptó el engaño, el cómo jugaron con la vida de dos personas que al final resultaron estar muertas, entre ellas la de un niño que apenas tendría 11 años de edad.

Eso dejó mucho en qué pensar a ambos vikingos, que de alguna manera concluyeron que la chica que estaba con su amigo era buena, aunque no del todo si seguía mintiéndose a ella misma y a Hiccup.

— ¿Entienden? Astrid no tuvo nada que ver con lo que YO les hice a ustedes… no la tomen contra ella, ni con mi hermano.

—Eh… no sé que decir. —dijo el confundido Fishlegs. — no termino de convencerme, entre esa chica Astrid que se engaña a ella misma y engaña a los demás y tu hermano que fraterniza con los berserkers…no sé… no puedo confiar.

—Son cosas diferentes… ¿acaso ellos no tiene derecho a sentir empatía por alguien? Sólo porque son esclavos, ¿según una estúpida marca?

—No lo sé…

— ¿Snotlout? —interrogó Ruffnut al único que se había quedado callado.

—Ah… estoy igual, no confío del todo en ustedes… ¿cómo sé que mi primo estará bien con ella?

—Oh créeme lo estará. —respondió la gemela al conocer los sentimientos de su amiga. —No desconfíen.

—N-no… esto es difícil. —Snotlout se quitó el casco para rascarse el cabello. —Sigo pensando que lo mejor sería que se fueran.

Ruffnut bajó la cabeza con tristeza y asintió.

—Creo que sería lo mejor. —opinó Fishlegs. —Sólo así sabremos que sus intenciones son buenas, si realmente no buscan nada de beneficio personal en Berk ¡váyanse! Se-an… libres.

—No se preocupen, eso haremos. —dijo Ruffnut cabizbaja, compartía la misma opinión de ellos, aunque no le sería fácil, tendría que convencer a su hermano y amiga de hacerlo.

—Mientras más rápido mejor. —Terminó Snotlout aun sin saber qué pensar. —Mejor me voy…

— ¡Espera! —El vikingo se giró para verla, esta se le acercó con ballesta en mano y se la regresó, después sacó de entre sus prendas la piedra que Fishlegs le había dado y de igual manera se la entregó. —En serio, lo siento. —dijo con arrepentimiento.

Snotlout y Fishlegs quedaron boquiabiertos, no respondieron, sólo le dieron la espalda y se alejaron con sus respectivas cosas, dejando a la gemela cabizbaja, quien a pesar de sus buenas intenciones dio por perdido a ambos chicos.

.

.

.

.

Pese a que Harald y Bork quisieron hablar con Eero, tuvieron que postergarlo, porque para su sorpresa el ex jefe se había aventurado a buscar personalmente al causante de la herida de su nieto, y sólo llevando a su grupo de fieles seguidores se internaron en el bosque para dar con los prófugos.

Pasó una semana para que lo vieran de nuevo, y el día que regresó, fue todo un festejo, ya que triunfante dio el anuncio:

" _La berserker y Dagur el desquiciado habían muerto"._

Continuará.

 **Quería seguirle, pero mejor dejo esta última parte para el próximo capítulo que en serio, quiero sea ya el último de la temporada y abrir con broche de oro la otra XD. Y vaya que habrá una mega sorpresota para todos, o eso espero.**

 **Ahora sí comentario y dudas:**

 **AlexandraHSGS: XD, en realidad es bueno, digo el que provocó esa ira fue Eero, así que por lo menos lo medio justifico, claro que este se desquitó con Hiccup y Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Codry16: XD, y habrá algunas otras complicaciones, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: jajaja eso sí Dagur enloqueció por completo, tal vez se sepa un poco de eso en el próximo capítulo, con respecto al beso Hiccstrid cofcofestamáscercacofdelocofesperas. Ya lo verás. XD. No digo más porque me censuro, y probablemente terminen odiándome al final muajajajaja. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: no es culpa de Dagur, de hecho en el próximo capítulo se entenderá que él realmente había enloquecido a consecuencia de lo pasado con Eero, así que no le tengas rencor xD. Ando spoileando mucho, me voy. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Pues por el momento Hiccup ni en cuenta, seguirá tendido en cama y bien cuidadito, Snotlout y Fishlges algo reacios, pero probablemente callados, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ya lo verás. Saludos,**

 **Flopi216: jajaja es que en medio de toda la tragedia un poco de comedia, XD, y más si es por ese trio de Dagur y los gemelos, ya que a mi parecer Dagur es un personaje villano de los cómicos. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Pues se verá un poco de cómo se irá recuperando poco a poco y gracias a cierta persona ;). Saludos.**

 **Lady were: Pues medio acertaste en tu teoría, al menos les pidió que no la tomaran en contra de Astrid, pero siguen reacios, pero veremos como avanza la cosa entre ese trio. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Pero te imaginaste que su familia la salvaría del suicidio ¿eh? XD, pero bueno Hiccup también se lleva medalla por su esfuerzo. Saludos.**

 **Ezio2160: jajajaja espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: por le momento Chimuelo seguirá conservando su cola, aun no me decido si la perderá o no. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown:jajaja espero te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Puede ser que si sea tan malvado al estilo regio muajajaja, y como sabes me gustó meterle más gore a la perdida de la pierna, pero bueno así quedó y por lo menos te traumatizó muajajajaj. Y pues las pérdidas de bebés creo que eran muy comunes en esos tiempos, así como los problemas para embarazarse por el x motivo que quieras. Saludos,**

 **Sigrir: Para nada Heather, ella sigue feliz en Hosten, aunque bueno, quise dar la sensación de empatía con su hermano, ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable Warrior: sorry por lo de tu helado, XD, no fue mi intención, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Tris: :/ no entendí lo primero, pero bueno espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Ale: jajaja pobres Berserkers les hacen bullying XD. Saludos.**

 **Fantico Z; encantada de recibir tus reviewa poemas, son realmente interesantes, :D. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: según el anterior y antepenúltimo debían ir en uno, así que imagínate, por eso creo que se sintió algo cortito, este en realidad no sé, pero el próximo creo que será el interesante. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: Pues creo que los berserkers se ganaron un boleto al exhilio, eso incluye a la amiguita de Tuffnut, y con respecto a tu pregunta si consideré lo de quitar la marca, pero cambiarla de una manera que fuera dolorosa como para que no lo hicieran, en este caso arrancando el trozo de piel, XD, ideas locas para dejárselas, pero ya después tal vez se hablé de eso, pero de cualquier manera tengo otra cosa planeada para ese detalle de la esclavitud, hablando con respecto a la de Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Melody562: Como dije en un incio las chicas sufrirán, claro que Astrid lleva la peor parte y después se puede decir que Heather, aunque esta primera a mi parecer, va ser la primera en ser feliz, entre las cuatro chicas. XD. Ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **07 agosto de 2016**_


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stavanger.**

Llegando al pequeño poblado, Arie se encaminó al lugar donde recogería su recompensa, llevaba consigo una pala para desenterrar el tesoro y una enorme bolsa donde lo ocultaría. Llegó a la pequeña colina, notando de inmediato que la marca que había dejado con una "X" estaba intacta.

Dejó sus herramientas de lado para observarla con detenimiento, la tierra seguía firme, no había señal de que alguien hubiera excavado un pozo.

— ¡No, no! —empezó a escarbar con sus manos la pequeña parcela.

—Amo Arie…

Dejó su enloquecida labor al escuchar la voz de uno de súbditos que se supone debían estar en Bog Burglar, al levantar la vista vio a los dos guardias que lo ayudaban con sus fechorías, ambos con muestras de torturas en sus cuerpos y rostros.

—No hay oro. —informó uno de ellos temeroso.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Se enteraron amo, esos esclavos ya saben la verdad al igual que el rey Harald.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Se atrevieron a hablar!

—No, amo. —ambos se arrodillaron. —Temo que alguien más le informó, suponemos que fue la princesa Camicazi, ya que nosotros hicimos todo lo que nos pidió al pie de la letra, el rey se la creyó y fuimos testigos de que realizaría el viaje para hacer el pago, pero de un momento a otro cambió de opinión, ya no viajó.

— ¡Estúpidos!

—No fue nuestra culpa amo. —chilló uno con la cabeza gacha.

Arie con frustración se peinó su cabello hacia atrás para tratar de pensar con coherencia, si Camicazi había hablado se las vería con él, ya no le permitiría seguir con sus caprichos y ofensas, tampoco la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

— ¿Qué hacemos amo? —cuestionó uno de los guardias. —Esos esclavos están furiosos, casi nos matan… puede haber represalias. No sabemos lo que le dijeron al rey Harald, quien se fue directo a Berk para resolver ese asunto. ¡Nos condenarán!

—No teman. Pónganse de pie, yo lo resolveré. —los guardias obedecieron, al hacerlo Arie les dio la espalda, fijando su vista en el horizonte.

— ¿Que planea amo?

—Eliminarlos.

Con un hábil movimiento, Arie desenfundó su espada y la encajó en el vientre de unos de los guardias, quien quedó atónito ante la acción; su atacante retiró con rudeza la espada y con otro movimiento cortó su cuello que empezó a derramar sangre.

El otro quedó en shock y antes de que pudiera sacar su espada, Arie le había cortado la mano.

—Basuras, ya no los necesito. —Sentenció enloquecido, empuñando su espada una y otra vez en el cadáver del guardia que una vez torturó a los esclavos.

Al liberar de esa manera la tensión, Arie volvió su vista al horizonte.

—Camicazi, más vale que no te hayas atrevido a traicionarme.

.

.

.

 **Berk**.

Eero estaba ansioso, el estado de salud de su nieto lo tenía enloquecido, además de que Dagur estuviera rondando por ahí, loco o no, podría hablar de lo sucedido con Heather y a él no le convenía que alguien se enterara de aquello que seguro le daría el total repudio de Hiccup.

Con la confianza en que se recuperaría, dejó a Hiccup a cargo de las curanderas, mientras, él se aventuraría a buscar al desquiciado; con la ayuda de su grupo de vikingos veteranos, se dirigió hacia los límites de Berk.

El clima no era para nada favorable, para cuando llegaron el cielo se había oscurecido por lo que se vieron obligados a acampar en la orilla del bosque, el primer día de la tormenta trajo consigo lluvia pesada que pronto se convirtió en nieve, aquel inconveniente no traía problemas al jefe, al contrario, le agradaba, no creía que su enemigo estuviera a salvo con ese clima.

.

.

.

—Ran… Ranita…—hablaba sutilmente a la chica berserker que cada vez más palidecía. —Más vale que te levantes.

Ambos berserkers, se habían detenido en un parte oscura del bosque, seguir a la princesa hasta el punto de la pelea los había desviado demasiado de su campamento, que se encontraba cerca de una cascada, cuyo canal conducía al mar.

—N-o…no puedo Dagur… me duele mucho. —titiritaba la berserker.

— ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— ¿Decirte qué? —preguntó la cansada chica.

— ¡¿Qué no sabías?! ¡Qué llevas al futuro jefe berserker en tu vientre! —exclamó exaltado.

Ran abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estar tan absorta en su venganza jamás la hizo cuestionar que su malestar de días pasados se debiera a un embarazo; Dagur tenía razón, era una tonta al no haberlo considerado y más si ambos tenía una fuerte relación sexual desde que se había reencontrado.

Recordó aquella vez, cuando Hiccup la había regañado por haber lastimado al nadder y haber atentado contra Camicazi, ese día que huyó al bosque para aclarar sus ideas pero fue interceptada por el desquiciado, quien estaba gravemente herido, y que a partir de ese momento cuidó con afán en una cueva, alimentaba, complacía sexualmente y tramaba sus locos planes.

—no… no… sa-bía…—se disculpó temblorosa, la lluvia los tenía empapados.

Los escalofríos aumentaban el dolor, no creía que sobreviviera y tampoco el futuro jefe.

—Ven aquí. —Dagur la tomó en brazos para darle calor, aunque ambos estaban congelándose. —Te pondrás bien, y traerás al mundo a mi heredero a salvo, recuerdo que a mi madre con el embarazo de mi hermanita Heather le sucedió lo mismo y aun así fue capaz de dar a luz.

—Dagur… no… creo…—Otro dolor llegó repentinamente, Dagur la apretó más contra su pecho para tratarle de darle fuerza, después de mucho tiempo dejaba su enloquecida y egoísta actitud por el bien de aquel ser que debía ver la luz dentro de algunos meses.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Eero y compañía se vieron rodeados de un paisaje nevado.

—Jefe… por ahí. —apuntó Lennart hacia un bulto de nieve.

Al acercarse vieron que se trataba del cadáver del Tifomerang, cuyo cuerpo se congeló.

— ¿Alguna pista?

Los vikingos empezaron a analizar el cadáver, en busca de cualquier indicio que les pudiera decir donde se ocultaba los enemigos, Eero y los veteranos eran expertos en la materia, habían participado en numerosas batallas y sabían dar con los enemigos con la más insignificante pista.

— ¡Jefe, aquí! —llamó uno, el viejo se acercó para ver que habían descubierto. El vikingo se encontraba aun lado de la cabeza del dragón y señaló el vómito, donde se veía pequeños trozos de anguilas rojas, y para estar más seguro, metió la mano en el hocico, de dónde sacó más restos que se le quedaron atorados.

—Anguila roja. —observó con astucia Lennart. —Sólo en una parte de Berk se pueden encontrar.

—Cerca de la cascada…—sonrió Eero con malicia, conocía su tierra como la palma de su mano. —Que esperamos, hay que dirigirnos hacia ese lugar.

El grupo se encaminó hacia la cascada, para llegar a ese lugar tenía que atravesar cierta parte del bosque y escalar una pequeña montaña, tardaron tres días en llegar. El grupo de exploración pronto se aventuró a buscar al desquiciado por los alrededores, sólo fue cuestión de horas para que dieran con la cueva donde se quedaba.

—Está vacía. —Observó uno de ellos, viendo la soledad de la cueva que tenía unos cuantos muebles y mantas.

—¡Maldito! ¿Así que aquí se quedaba esa rata asquerosa? —gruñó Eero, viendo el pequeño refugio.

—¿Creen que haya huido? —preguntó Lennart.

—No lo creo, sigan buscando por los alrededores, si no los matamos nosotros, de seguro el clima lo hará.

Lennart sonrió con malicia, lo dicho por su jefe era cierto, sin embargo necesitaban tener pruebas y para eso debían encontrar los cadáveres. —Seguiremos buscando.

Eero les confió aquella tarea, dispersó a sus vikingos en ciertos perímetros, pensando estratégicamente donde se podrían encontrar, quedándose él en el perímetro más cerca de la cueva.

.

.

.

—Ranita… ya casi llegamos.

Los días habían sido difíciles para Dagur y compañera, cuya fuerza era admirable pero se le acaba con cada paso que daba, ambos estaban en un estado hipotérmico, habían reposado en un hueco de un árbol en lo que la tormenta pasaba, alimentándose solamente con los hongos alucinógenos del desquiciado que los mantenía despiertos.

Ran estaba que se caía, los dolores los seguía teniendo pero con menos intensidad, algo que interpretó como malo, no sentía que estuviera cargando una vida en su vientre como seguía asegurando su pareja.

—Ahí está.

La berserker levantó su mirada, miró la cueva con esperanza, sin embargo, un inesperado dolor en su vientre la alertó, bajó la mirada viendo aterrorizada que una flecha la había atravesado, al volver su vista hacia el frente sintió otro punzante dolor en su cuello, otra flecha la había atravesado, fue su último sentir, antes de caer sin vida sobre la nieve.

— ¿Ran?, ¿Ranita?

Dagur miró atónito la escena, todo había pasado tan rápido ante sus ojos, en tan sólo un parpadeo había perdido a su amante que ahora yacía muerta tirada en la nieve aun lado de él.

—Primera escoria derrotada. —celebró una voz entre la maleza.

El jefe berserker gruñó al reconocerla, vio con odio al hombre que salió de entre las ramas con una ballesta en mano, apuntando directo a su pecho.

— ¡Eero!

— ¡Rata inmunda!, veo que lograste librarte de los cazadores y te salvaste del clima. Admito que eres una peste muy dura de matar.

—Maldito viejo… ¿cómo está Hiccup? —preguntó con descaro para hacerlo rabiar.

Ante aquella insinuación el anciano disparó una flecha que rozó la cabeza del desquiciado.

—Me las pagarás.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡¿NO CREES QUE YA ME QUITASTE TODO?! —Reclamó con dolor el berserker señalando el cadáver que yacía a su lado. — ¡Mi hermanita, mi pareja, mi heredero!

— ¡Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más si tuviera la oportunidad! —declaró el cínico anciano. —También a tu pueblo, maldito, si Hiccup se muere nadie estará librado, y si tu hermana también sale con que está viva la descuartizaré con mis propias manos.

Ante aquella amenazó Dagur se lanzó contra el jefe sacando su espada para desafiarlo, Eero disparó logrando darle en el hombro, más no fue impedimento para que le desquiciado cesara de su ataque; el anciano se vio obligado a sacar su propia espada para enfrentarlo.

—¡Te acabaré maldito! —amenazó el inestable Dagur. —Acabaré con toda tu asquerosa familia… ¡jamás te perdonaré lo que hiciste a la mía!

—No necesito tu perdón. —empujó Eero, a pesar de estar viejo tenía mucha fuerza, además que la debilidad del berserker era notoria.

—Si sobreviví a los cazadores también lo haré ahora. —aseguró el joven, regresando el ataque. — ¿Sabes cómo escapé? —preguntó enloquecido. —Después de liberar a mi hermana, muchos me atacaron, me sacaron un ojo, pero peleé hasta matar a cada uno de ellos, y con la ayuda de los esclavos logré acercarme lo suficientemente a Berk. Creo que a mi hermanito aún le falta mucho por aprender de la seguridad de su tierra.

—Ya cállate, maldito. —abofeteó Eero para quitárselo de encima.

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ HACER!

Dagur enfurecido se volvió a poner en pie dispuesto a embestir al viejo, Eero se preparó para enfrentarlo, sin embargo antes que el jefe berserker pudiera llegar a él, fue tacleado por Lennart que llegó al campo de batalla, sometiendo al desquiciado bajo sus pies.

Pronto los demás vikingos llegaron y amenazaron a Dagur con flechas, ballestas y espadas.

—Se acabó Dagur, por las leyes que se dictan en Berk quedas arrestado por alta traición, atentado contra nuestro jefe y ataques al pueblo berkiano. —citó Lennart apegándose a la ley.

—Mátenlo. —ordenó de repente Eero con una sonrisa.

—Pero jefe… él debe…—protestó un vikingo.

—He dicho ¡mátenlo! —volvió a ordenar con desdén. —Su condena será exactamente la misma allá en Berk, así que nos adelantaremos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el jefe, aunque hacerlo fuera de su tribunal los hacía ver como unos asesinos rebajados al nivel de los berserkers. Lennart siendo el más fiel de los súbditos de Eero, fue el primero en obedecer, obligó a Dagur a arrodillarse, este empezó a reír desquiciadamente mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Eero se acercó lo suficiente para propinarle una patada en los bajos y una bofetada en la mejilla para que se silenciara.

— ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Dagur escupió sangre y continuó riendo. —Si crees que este es el fin, estás equivocado. —Tosió volviendo a escupir sangre. —La verdad saldrá a la luz, siempre lo hace, y ¡tú! Mi estimado Eero... lo pagarás con lo que más quieres… ¡DE MI TE ACUERDAS! —gritó tratando de zafarse.

Eero cansado de sus locuras, le arrebató una de las ballestas a sus súbitos y disparó al pecho del berserker, quien por el impacto se echó hacia atrás, Aun así no dejó de reír, Eero siguió disparando ante la atónita mirada de sus súbditos que a pesar de saber que estaba mal el juicio no hicieron nada por detenerlo.

—Lo-lo sien-to … her-mani-ta—susurró sus últimas palabras el desquiciado antes de perder la vida.

—Está muerto. —Dijo Lennart una vez que revisó el pulso del berserker. — ¿Ahora qué jefe?

—Arrójenlo por el acantilado y a esa maldita también. —señaló el cadáver de la chica. —Ellos murieron debido al clima, les dimos un entierro digno. ¿Están de acuerdo? —ordenó a todos.

Estos asintieron no estando del todo de acuerdo.

—Por su fidelidad serán bien recompensados, se les otorgará a cada uno 50 pepitas de oro a cada uno, para que hagan lo que quieran con ellas.

Y por arte de magia, el semblante de los vikingos cambió, obedecieron rápidamente a su jefe y arrojaron los cadáveres por el acantilado; los cuerpos cayeron sobre unas rocas y una vez que una ola pasó por ellos desaparecieron de la vista y de la vida de los vikingos para siempre.

Eero sonrió por sus adentros, pagar el silencio de sus súbditos sería fácil, utilizaría el dote de la princesa, a quien consideraba una mujer inservible para su nieto, pero que por lo pronto le ayudaría económicamente.

.

.

.

 **Hosten.**

Heather se levantó abruptamente de su cama, en sus sueños vio el momento en que Dagur la salvaba del cazador y la ponía a salvo en el lomo de Windshear, escuchar su último de grito era algo que nunca podría olvidar, pero recordar ese acto de amor por parte de su hermano la hacía sentirse orgullosa de él.

Vio a su alrededor, apenas estaba amaneciendo, escuchó un ronquido al otro extremo de la otra habitación, viendo en la otra cama, que Spinel dormía a sus anchas en su espacio, y Kaiser en su pequeño tapete aun lado de él.

Había aceptado vivir de nuevo con él, a pesar de lo celos de Sigrid, aquella problemática chica que tenía que visitarlo, por encomienda de sus padres que según querían que aprendiera algo de botánica con él. Aunque grande fue su sorpresa,ver que ellos vivían juntos, para satisfacción de Heather.

Se levantó con cuidado y salió al exterior para ir con Windshear a quien le habían adaptado un pequeño establo para ella sola.

—Buenos días nena. —Saludó desanimada. —Soñé con mi hermano. —confesó con tristeza. —Últimamente lo hago y eso me causa cierto dolor. No comprendo…—se apegó a la cabeza del cuchilla látigo que la escuchaba atentamente. —Me siento como aquel día que lo perdí… pero sé que él ya está descansando en paz en el Valhala.

—Donde los valientes vivirán para siempre. —escuchó detrás de ella.

Heather se giró para ver que Spinel había escuchado todo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención escuchar.

—No te preocupes. —negó Heather con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿era lo que te tenía angustiada?

La chica asintió levemente sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—No, no es necesario… ya pasó, a mi hermano supongo no le gustaría que me comportara así. —confesó con una risita. —¡NO SEAS DEBIL! Me gritaría. —imitó con humor.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Tu hermano sí que era un personaje, me hubiera gustado conocerlo. —Rio Spinel.

—Créeme que no. —advirtió Heather divertida. —Estaba muy loco… del él nació la frase "Locura berserker", ahora todo el mundo cree que los berserkers estamos locos.

—Pues tal vez sea cierto y hasta contagioso, porque yo estoy loco por ti.

Heather rio ante las ocurrencias de su novio, al verla de buen humor el médico decidió que era momento de darle la sorpresa de la habían hablado el día anterior.

—Acompáñame.

— ¿A dónde?

—Sólo acompáñame querida. —Rogó Spinel con una sonrisa, mostrándole la dirección a seguir.

A la excursión se apuntaron Kaiser y Windshear, cuidando los pasos de sus amigos que iban en dirección a una gran laguna que corría en dirección al mar.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Heather maravillada con el lugar.

—Aquí está la sorpresa, bueno eso si la quieres. —dijo el dudoso Spinel y le señaló una construcción de madera que estaba en la orilla del lago.

— ¿Un barco? —observó intrigada. — ¿Quieres irte de Hosten?

—Quiero que nos vayamos de Hosten. —corrigió el médico. —Siempre quise viajar para seguir estudiando plantas medicinales, sólo que no tenía los medios ni la determinación y desde que te conocí retomé ese sueño y… me gustaría… más bien… ¡¿QUISIERAS VIAJAR CONMIGO?! —gritó enrojecido.

La berserker quedó boquiabierta, observó la pequeña construcción y todo lo que simbolizaba, ¿estaba lista para ir en busca de aventuras? Y no sólo eso. ¿Convivir con su novio como si fueran ya un matrimonio? ¡Un momento! ¿No era lo que ya hacían? Rio en su interior al ver que no debía temer a la aventura.

—Mmmmm Heather. —llamó el inquieto Spinel al ver uno de los típicos momentos de pensamientos de su novia.

— ¡Si quiero ir! —exclamó Heather feliz. —¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Spinel suspiró con alivio, por unos momentos pensó que se estaba precipitando en su relación.

—No estoy seguro, lo voy construyendo conforme gano para obtener los recursos, por eso es que también acepté enseñarle a Sigrid, su viejo paga muy bien.

— ¿Así que era por eso pillín? —pellizcó Heather su nariz. —Aunque es buena idea, y descuida también buscaré qué hacer para ganar más y terminarlo más rápido.

—Gracias Heather. —dijo el chico sobándose la nariz. —Te amo. —dijo con timidez.

Heather sólo sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, a partir de ese momento sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

.

.

.

 **Berk**

Después de darle las instrucciones correspondientes, Gothi se retiró a su casa antes de que la lluvia empezara; a partir de ese momento Astrid se dedicó a cuidar a Hiccup, prometiéndose a sí misma que no descansaría hasta no ver que estaba despierto.

Con el paso de la horas, la fiebre aumentó, eso la alarmó, ya que según la anciana su fiebre no debía aumentar tanto o moriría, lo empezó a bañar con paños húmedos de agua, el que lo hubieran dejado desnudo en la cama ayudó mucho. Sintió vergüenza en un inicio, pero al recordar por qué lo hacía, la ayudaba a olvidar sus penas para poder continuar con su labor.

Toothless también les hizo compañía, tal vez no ayudaba como la chica pero estaba predispuesto para el momento en que esta tuviera que moverlo de posición, levantarlo un poco o llamar a alguien en caso de emergencia.

—Tienes que comer. —ordenó al dragón. Pero este se negó a abandonar el lecho de su jinete, una actitud terca que ambas compartían. —Si te enfermas Hiccup se pondrá triste. —trató de convencer.

Toothless volvió a bufar y la miró de reojo, dándole a entender lo mismo.

—Está bien, yo también comeré… prepararé algo en caso de que despierte. ¿Lo cuidas?

El dragón asintió, Astrid a pesar de no querer se dio un momento para salir, en el exterior ya había empezado a nevar pero su casa era realmente cálida que muy apenas se sentía el frio. De un barril con agua helada sacó unos peces para dárselos al dragón, quien comió sin salir de la habitación, mientras ella fue a alimentar a Stormfly para después prepararse una sopa.

Por primera vez en su vida, le dio la dedicación a la cocina, para que no saliera horrible. Preparó un caldo de pescado, con un resultado un poco pasado de sabores, pero aceptable a lo que anteriormente hubiera cocinado, ahora más que nada estaba dispuesta a aprender para poder atender debidamente a su marido.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, el dragón se había dormido a un lado de la cama y Hiccup, seguía en el mismo estado. Tocó su frente sintiendo que estaba hirviendo aún más, se asustó, y aunque le pasó el paño por el cuerpo no era suficiente para mantenerlo fresco.

No le quedó de otra, Gothi se lo había dicho. De ser necesario lo tendría que bañar con agua helada. No fue difícil prepararlo, en el exterior ya estaba nevando, con unas cubetas tomó algo de nieve que puso en el tinaco el cual llenó de agua.

Con cuidado y con la ayuda de Toothless levantó a Hiccup, este sólo estaba cubierto por una manta, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, cuando llegó el momento de meterlo al tinaco, Astrid tuvo que quitársela, fue en ese momento que conoció por completo a su marido y a pesar de que estaba apenada, el sentido de urgencia era más fuerte.

Era un trabajo laborioso, ya que Hiccup se le resbalaba en el agua, cuando casi se le hunde, concluyó que para hacerlo más fácil debía meterse con él, y así lo hizo, con la ropa puesta se metió en el agua helada y a pesar del frio que sentía, sostuvo a su marido, remojó su espalda, hombros, cuello y rostro para que su temperatura regresara a la normal.

Cuando sintió que estaba estable salieron ambos del agua.

El procedimiento tuvo que repetirse a lo largo de la semana; los dos días críticos los había sobrevivido, pero Hiccup muy apenas despertaba, los medicamentos, el dolor, la fiebre lo hacía delirar. Sin embargo en cada momento Astrid estuvo con él, para ayudarlo a moverse, darle agua, tratar de alimentarlo, curar sus heridas.

Bork también ayudaba, en lo que Astrid dormía unas horas, él velaba a su nieto, sin embargo en cuanto este despertaba Astrid también lo hacía y a pesar de las réplicas de Bork, la chica lo cuidaba con afán.

—Muchacha no has descansado nada en estos días, me sorprende que aún no te hayas enfermado.

—Me siento perfectamente abuelo. —dijo Astrid pasando el paño por el cuerpo de Hiccup.

—Pero también necesitas darte un respiro, no has salido ni un momento de la casa, por cierto tu tío ha preguntado por ti.

—No me interesa hablar con él. —Respondió con desdén— ¿Qué hay de Eero, por qué no ha venido a visitar a su nieto?

—Ese es otro… nadie lo ha visto, desde que se fue a buscar a Dagur y Ran.

— ¿Qué hará si los encuentra? —preguntó con recelo.

—Se les enjuiciará, eso es seguro… y supongo que ya sabemos cuál será su condena.

Astrid bajó la cabeza, una parte de ella sentía pena por Ran, una muchacha realmente confundida.

—Cami… cami…—despertó de sus pensamientos al ver que Hiccup la llamaba en su delirio y trataba de levantarse.

—Shuuu… aquí estoy. —acarició su cabello.

—Cami…—seguía balbuceando el chico.

Astrid ya sabía que necesitaba, con la ayuda de Bork lo reincorporaron y le dieron un té medicinal, especialmente preparado por Gothi que lo mantenía hidratado y lo relajaba. Después de dárselo, lo recostaron con cuidado, la esclava lo siguió acariciando hasta que finalmente se durmió.

—Ya se acabó el té. —observó Bork el recipiente. —Iré por más… o ¿quieres ir tú? Para que salgas un momento.

La chica gruñó por sus adentros, no quería ir realmente, pero decirle que no a Bork se le haría muy irrespetuoso, además que ella podría ir más rápido, por lo que no le quedó de otra y aceptó.

Cuando salió de la casa, le cegó la luz del exterior, era de día, el cielo estaba nublado y todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

—As… Camicazi. —Vio que Ruffnut corría hacia donde estaba ella. —Hasta que te dejas ver.

—He estado ocupada. —Astrid comenzó a caminar rumbo al establo para ir por Stormfly.

— ¿Cómo está… Hiccup?

—Vivo…se recupera… lentamente. —respondió con impaciencia. — ¿Qué hay de ti? Supe que los pusieron a arreglar los destrozos en el pueblo junto con los demás jinetes, por órdenes de Snotlout y Fishlegs

—Sí, también vamos avanzando… aunque… sabes…—aun dudaba de decirle la verdad.

—¡AS! Digo ¡Camicazi!

Ambas chicas vieron correr a Tuffnut que iba hacia ellas agitando su mano para llamar la atención. Al llegar, estaba agotado, se apoyó en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente.

—Astrid… ¿podemos hablar? —pidió seriamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Puedo pedirte un favor…

.

.

.

Tuffnut llevó a Astrid hacia la prisión de Berk, por ser la esposa del jefe le dieron el paso directo; su amigo la condujo hacia donde estaba la celda de Odalys, aquella chica quien no había siquiera considerado.

—Princesa. —susurró esta feliz al verla.

—Odalys. —respondió con recelo.

—As… Camicazi… ella no hizo nada. —Dijo Tuffnut para evitar malos entendidos. —También fue víctima de su propio pueblo.

Astrid observó a ambos, viendo inocencia y esperanza en los ojos de la chica. Una escena que vagamente le recordó a su estatus de esclava.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con pena.

—No se disculpe princesa… ¿cómo está el jefe Hiccup?

—Recuperándose, pero aun no despierta. Odalys, ¿para qué me trajeron aquí?

—Necesitaba hablar con él, sin embargo, debido a su estado me he visto en la necesidad de decirte a ti

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Astrid agachándose a su altura.

—El día de la rebelión, yo había advertido a Hiccup de la conducta extraña de Ran; ambos pensamos que se trataba de una plaga, porque Ran estaba mal de salud.

— ¿Mal de salud?

— Sí, pero ahora que me enteré que el jefe Dagur estaba detrás de todo esto, concluí que ella probablemente está embarazada.

La esclava ahogó un grito, ahora que lo pensaba eso explicaría el sangrado que tuvo después de su pelea.

— Pero ¿esto cómo puede ayudarte?

— Es poco, pero es para hacerle saber a los berkianos que no todos los berserkers estábamos enterados de la rebelión… ¿y no sólo eso?

— ¿Hay más?

—Sí, creo que el jefe Eero lo sabía… y no hizo nada para evitarlo. —Con aquella confesión dejó a Astrid boquiabierta. —No pueden dejar que nos condenen a todos, no sería justo. —reclamó la llorosa chica. —Sin embargo, si el jefe Hiccup despierta, podría abogar por lo que no estábamos enterados, él mismo sabrá que yo lo previne de cierto modo e incluso Bork, quien está dispuesto a atestiguar a mi favor.

—Puede que tengas razón Odalys, pero es Hiccup quien necesita atestiguar, yo no puedo hacer nada, últimamente también siento a todos en mi contra.

Tuffnut tragó saliva, pues sabía el porqué de una parte de eso.

—Entiendo, sólo quería que lo supiera, no me siento segura estando aquí…

—Nada te pasará, de eso si me puedo asegurar. —apoyó Astrid tomando su mano. —Debo irme, pero Tuffnut se encargará de cuidarte como me ha dicho que lo ha hecho.

—Ha sido muy bueno. —Dijo la chica mirándolo, este se avergonzó que desvió su mirada a otro lado.

Una vez que se despidieron, Astrid y Tuffnut salieron, no sin antes que Astrid mirara en que terribles condiciones tenían a algunos berserkers ancianos y niños, por lo que ordenó a los vikingos darles comida y abrigo hasta que fueran juzgados por el jefe.

.

.

— ¿Y está quién se cree para ordenar eso? —reclamó Snotlout al enterarse que los berserkers estaban siendo atendidos por la esclava.

—Es lo que haría un buen y justo líder. —dijo Harald, el rey quien no les perdía la vista a ambos para evitar que hablaran de más.

—¿No dijo que se la iba a llevar? —reprochó Fishlegs enfurecido.

—Eso haré, paciencia, debo hablar con ella primero.

El rey miró a su objetivo saliendo de las celdas, donde acababa de donar algunos alimentos y abrigos a los prisioneros, viendo que su siguiente destino era la casa de Gothi. Aunque sus planes de interceptarla se vieron opacados, cuando la nadder llegó y se la llevó a la punta de la montaña; Snotlout y Fishlegs se burlaron de él, para los vikingos era obvio que él no tenía riendas sobre ella.

Pese a las burlas, a Harald no le quedó de otra más que tratar de interceptarla cuando llegara a la casa del jefe.

.

.

Astrid llegó a su casa una hora después, Gothi no tenía del té listo, por lo que se tuvo que esperar a que terminara de hacerlo.

—Astrid.

Gruñó ante aquel llamado, sólo alguien tan cínico se atrevía a hablarle con tanta familiaridad y descaro. Miró de reojo al rey a quién le daba la espalda y esperaba que confrontara

—Tenemos que hablar. —dijo demandante.

—No tengo ¡nada! de qué hablar contigo. —respondió con desdén.

—Pues tendrás que hablar. —ordenó Harald tomándola del brazo con brusquedad. —Es una orden.

— ¡Suéltame estúpido!

— ¿O si no qué? Yo soy el rey y tú la esclava, recuerda tu posición.

—¡QUE ME SUELTES! —gritó enfurecida y dispuesta a golpearlo.

Harald se asustó, por primera vez veía odio puro en la princesa, a base de demandas no la podría controlar como quería.

—Sólo quiero me respondas algo.

—¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES! —contestó Astrid con el puño preparado.

De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió revelando al serio Bork, que vio con recelo la escena. — ¿Hay algún problema?

— Ninguno abuelo.

—Bien, Camicazi… Hiccup te estaba hablando. —Dijo el anciano para leer la reacción del rey. Astrid aprovechó que este, aturdido, la soltó dejándola seguir su camino— ¿Rey necesita algo?

— Sólo quería hablar con ella y es tan ¡terca! — confesó dejando salir su frustración.

— Compréndala, en estos momentos sólo está concentrada en atender a mi nieto. —Volvió a insinuar, viendo que el rey se molestó aún más y prefirió irse de ahí.

Su actitud le daba mala espina, ¿acaso le gustaba su propia sobrina? Sabía de culturas donde familiares se desposaban entre ellos, pero tenía entendido que en Bog Burglar no era así. Lo único que lo mantenía seguro era que su nieta no le correspondía para nada al rey, si no a su nieto.

.

.

.

Pasando la semana, fue grande la sorpresa para los vikingos ver que Eero estaba devuelta, anunciando a los cuatro vientos que los berserkers enemigos estaban muertos. Los berkianos quedaron impresionados por la historia, donde su jefe les dijo que los pobres diablos, como les decía, terminaron muertos por el propio clima, asegurando que les dieron un entierro digno y que por supuesto poco se merecían.

Cuando terminó la reunión de bienvenida, Eero se quedó sólo con Bork y con Harald, quien había solicitado hablar con ambos.

— ¿Cómo está Hiccup? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Perdió parte de la pierna izquierda, estoy preparando una prótesis especial con la que creo que podrá caminar. —contó Bork.

—Pobre de mí muchacho, lisiado a los 20 años.

—Eero. ¿Qué harás con los berserkers?

—Lo decidiré en conjunto con Hiccup, él fue el más afectado, por lo pronto que se pudran en prisión. —determinó con desdén.

Bork tragó saliva y se abstuvo de hablar más del asunto, pues si se enteraba que sus enemigos habían tenido una muestra de caridad por parte de la princesa de seguro lo enfurecería.

—Y rey Harald… ¿a qué debemos su honorable presencia? —Preguntó Eero por fin notando al rey.

—Vengo a hablar algo de suma importancia. —respondió este con seriedad.

—Lo escucho.

—Quiero anular el matrimonio de mi sobrina con el jefe Hiccup. —soltó de golpe.

Ambos ancianos abrieron los ojos como platos. — ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —reclamó el ex jefe.

—Con todo respeto "jefe". —respondió con desprecio. —no creo que mi sobrina este bien aquí, que fue lo principal que se acordó: su seguridad.

—Si lo dice por el incidente pasado me disculpo—Dijo Eero recordando que había querido golpearla en más de una ocasión.

—No deseo romper el tratado de paz, al contrario estoy dispuesto a pagar por su anulación y dejar que conserven el dote monetario.

— ¿Usted está loco? —intervino Bork. —Eso es algo que conciernen sólo a los muchachos.

—Bork tiene razón. —apoyó Eero, después de pensar rápidamente los pros y contras de aquel trato, ciertamente le resultaba más favorecedor conservar el matrimonio donde podría sacar más oro. —Porqué sólo piénselo… ¿qué tal si ella tiene en su vientre a un futuro heredero?

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó el rey atónito con la noticia.

—Oh, sí… usted no lo sabe… hace poco hubo una falsa alarma de embarazo, sin embargo, Hiccup me aseguró que seguirían intentándolo. Como puede ver, lo que dice es imposible de aceptar. ¿Cree que voy a dejar que mi heredero se vaya lejos de su padre?

—Pero… ¿cómo puede… asegurar eso? —preguntó Harald titubeante.

—Son jóvenes y energéticos, todo puede pasar, por lo que es un rotundo ¡no! Lo siento rey Harald, su querida y hermosa sobrina es una berkiana, sólo a Hiccup y a ella les corresponde decidir lo que quieran hacer con su vida.

—Es decir, ¿que aceptaría la decisión de Camicazi si quiere volver a su hogar? —preguntó Harald con astucia.

—Si ella lo quiere, no podríamos hacer nada, pero si tiene un hijo, este tendría que entregárnoslo, y claro ustedes sustentarlo como corresponde.

Harald sonrió de lado, sabía por cual rumbo iba la conversación, para el jefe Eero le sería conveniente tener un heredero con el cual sacaría más provecho que con la esclava, ganas no le faltaba de decirle la verdad, y quitarle aquella sonrisa victoriosa del rostro, pero lo dejaría así por el momento, sería su última carta a jugar.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente, todos seguían con vida rutinaria.

Ruffnut siendo ignorada por sus pretendientes, que lo único para lo que le hablaban era para preguntar por qué todavía no se iba. Tuffnut que hacía sus visitas diarias a Odalys, que rezaba porque les dieran juicio justo una vez que Hiccup despertara. Harald con sus intentos fallidos de hablar con Astrid, quien era sumamente protegida por Bork, que después de enterarse de sus intenciones no lo dejó entrar a la casa de su nieto. Mientras que Eero, visitaba casualmente a su nieto, viendo como favorecedoramente se recuperaba, a pesar de que no despertaba.

.

.

.

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos, se sentía cansado y adolorido, pero a comparación de días anteriores pudo abrir los ojos por completo y pensar con coherencia de nuevo.

Hiccup vio que estaba en su habitación, miró por el lado izquierdo, observando a su dragón acostado, después se giró de lado derecho, viendo a su esposa descansado recargada a un lado de la cama. Trató de levantarse, sin embargo un dolor en la pierna se lo impidió, fue ahí que observó por encima de la sabana que algo le faltaba.

.

Astrid sintió una leve vibración en la cama, se levantó de golpe, sintiéndose tonta por haberse dormido, sin embargo; quedó impactada al ver a Hiccup sentado en la cama.

— ¡Hiccup! —susurró con sorpresa, al verlo mejor que en días anteriores.

Este sólo se giró para verla, le sonrió levemente y volvió su vista a donde debería estar su pierna. Astrid al notarlo, se entristeció al ver la cruda realidad de su marido.

—Lo siento. —susurró. —Fue… mi…culpa… que esto… pasara.

—No, no… lo es. —respondió Hiccup de inmediato, su voz se escuchaba apacible y gentil como siempre.

Astrid respiró profundamente sin saber qué más decir. — ¿Por qué no… descansas? —preguntó con delicadeza.

—No por favor, no quiero dormir más.

—Entiendo. —tragó saliva, las ideas se le acababan. — ¿Quieres que llame a tus abuelos?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres… comer? —preguntó nerviosa de estarle haciendo tantas preguntas, pero Hiccup sólo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Para ese entonces Toothless ya se había levantado y a pesar de estar feliz por su amigo, notó que este estaba más serio de lo normal, mirando fijamente hacia donde debía estar la pierna.

—Si quieres… me voy… creo que…

Cesó de hablar pues Hiccup la había tomado de la mano apretándola entre la suya.

—No te vayas. —Pidió ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo.

Fue en ese momento que Astrid lo vio, su esposo derramó unas lágrimas, comprendió que estaba asimilando su nuevo estado, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que estaba bien, sin embargo la culpa no la dejaba, no lo merecía, ella había sido la causante de su invalidez.

.

.

.

Todo el mundo se alegró por el despertar del jefe, tanto, que hicieron una fiesta en su honor, una excusa para embriagarse, pues Hiccup ni siquiera acudió.

El jefe después de aceptar su nuevo estado con madurez, recibió gustoso la visita de su abuelo Bork, quien ya le tenía un modelo de prótesis para que pudiera caminar, algo que agradeció, pues no veía su vida como un lisiado, aunque los vikingos eran conocidos por seguir peleando sin alguna de sus extremidades, eso lo hizo sentir más feroz (en su imaginación) además de sentirse orgulloso ya que no había sido una perdida en vano.

Eero a pesar de estar feliz por verlo, sólo le pidió recuperarse pronto pues tendrían que hablar seriamente, ya se imaginaba sobre qué. Le impactó escuchar cómo murieron Dagur y Ran, compadeciéndose por ellos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Snotlout y Fishlegs se alegraron mucho en verlo, y sintió cierta distancia entre ellos y la gemela, quien parecía ya no agradarles. De estos, solamente escuchó que durante su recuperación se dedicaron a reconstruir su pueblo.

Por último estaba su esposa, aquella chica quien Bork le dijo que lo cuidó con dedicación, la notó más delgada de lo normal, con ojeras en su rostro y un cansancio notorio, además de cierta tristeza que la rodeaba, algo que veía cuando la notaba distante de él.

.

— ¿Cómo te queda? —preguntó Astrid ajustándole la prótesis de prueba de Bork.

—Da comezón. —se quejó Hiccup. — ¿Me la puedes quitar por favor?

Su esposa obedeció y se la retiró lentamente, dejando expuesto el muñón el cual Hiccup aún no se acostumbraba a ver.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de él, había pasado exactamente un mes desde el incidente, mismo día que Astrid se enteró que su familia había muerto, un día en especial que puso nostálgica a la esclava.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Hiccup al verla desanimada, un actitud que últimamente tenía.

—No es nada. —respondió sin atreverse a verlo.

Estaba distante, no sentía que pudiera hablar con ella como de costumbre, desde el accidente, algo en ellos se había quebrado, y a pesar de que su esposa lo había cuidado con afán, aún seguía cuestionándose si era porque ella se sentía culpable o por algo más.

—Sabes, me puse a pensar… que de haber muerto, tú serías ahora una mujer libre. —Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Astrid abrió los ojos como plato. —No digas eso. —pidió abrumada.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad… te hubieras podido librar de mí. Sólo te he causado problemas, de no ser mi esposa, Dagur y Ran no se hubieran querido desquitar contigo.

—Eso no es verdad… —replicó Astrid, impresionada de que Hiccup se sintiera también culpable de un modo u otro cuando la culpa era sólo de ella y de nadie más. — Si no hubiera bajado la guardia ese día…—recordó con tristeza el motivo.

—Camicazi… ¿qué hacías en ese bosque?

La esclava se asustó con aquel nuevo descuido, no podía decirle la verdad, ya que ambos perderían mucho si lo hacía.

—Fui a pensar… recibí malas noticias. —confesó a medias.

—¿De tu tío? —preguntó Hiccup con seriedad, sabía que Harald andaba rondando en Berk, sólo había sido aconsejado por su abuelo que no confiara tanto en él. — ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te ofendió de algún modo? —cuestionó con insistencia al ver a su silenciosa esposa.

—Hiccup… por favor… no preguntes. —Pidió Astrid con los ojos cristalinos, recordar los sucesos de aquel día, la ponían tan frágil como un cristal. —Sólo ten en cuenta que en ningún momento te deseé algún mal, si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó lo haría con gusto.

—Eh… ¿en serio? —el jefe empezó a sentir un bochorno en su interior, y el que estuviera sin camisa sólo con los vendajes que recién le había puesto no lo ayudaba pues su imaginación pronto empezó a volar. — ¿Por… por qué?

—Porque eres lo único que me queda. —respondió ella con nostalgia. —Eres… mi única familia.

—¿Y… qué hay del rey? —preguntó confundido.

—A ese no se le puede llamar familia—declaró Astrid con desprecio y tristeza.

El bochorno que Hiccup sintió se esfumó en instante, ver los ojos tristes de su esposa lo hizo notar que había algo más, pero no comprendía ¿qué era? Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo si esta no se dejaba, sólo sabía que debía protegerla, tanto o más como lo había hecho durante la peleas contra Dagur.

Por otra parte, Astrid ya no lo soportó, con todo lo pasado no había tenido siquiera un momento para el duelo, hasta los más grandes guerreros necesitaban un poco de afecto, sin pensarlo ni un poco tomó a Hiccup por los hombros para darle un tímido y rápido beso en la mejilla.

El jefe quedó impactado por la acción de su esposa, rozó sus mejillas sintiendo aun calidez de sus labios en su piel. Mientras que ella, sólo se quedó sentada en la cama, sin decir palabra alguna, sólo jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Lo siento… no debí. —Dijo Astrid poniéndose de pie, pero Hiccup logró alcanzar su mano antes de que se fuera y sutilmente y en silencio la hizo sentarse en la cama.

El jefe no comprendía qué pasaba, es como si aquel pequeño pero significante beso le hubiera abierto una misteriosa puerta, aunque no del todo. Cuando se atrevió a mirar a su esposa a los ojos, la vio sonrosada, aun con aquella nostálgica y angustiada mirada, mientras que él, ya se lo imaginaba, no podía ocultar cierta y emoción y deseo, menos lo que quería hacer cuando dejó su mano para alcanzar su hombro y ayudarla a inclinarse al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía...

Astrid no creía lo que pasaba, su respiración se empezó a agitar conforme Hiccup se acercaba, y cuando sus labios se juntaron sintió cierta emoción y alegría, aún más al ver que no terminó en un rose, se besaron una y otra vez, ella aprendiendo, él en enseñando; sus labios temblaban al contrario de los expertos labios de su amado, que posesionaban con fervor a los de ella. Pronto sus manos la invitaron a abrazarlo, tal como él lo estaba haciendo, para ambos sentirse más cerca de lo que ya estaban.

Pero… ¿y si sólo era un sueño?

Se separó un poco de él, sintiendo como en el último instante su marido le dio un pequeño beso que la hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los verdes de él.

No, no había sido un sueño.

Sonrió nostálgicamente al ver la verdad, tampoco se había percatado de que una lagrimillas se le habían escapado, se sentía feliz y correspondida, ¿acaso eso era lo que le quiso decir su familia?

Hiccup, por otra parte, quedó encantado, por fin comprendía las palabras de su amigo Alberick, ya sabía lo que quería, la quería a ella, y quería que hicieran una vida juntos, estaba feliz, ¿pero ella lo era? La vio con un expresión extraña, era como si tratara de sonreír, pero se apenara, y de sus ojos habían caído algunas lágrimas, su mirada nostálgica tenía un nuevo semblante, sin embargo; emanaba aun cierta tristeza.

Para Astrid era demasiado para asimilar, tenía sentimientos encontrados, felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—Camicazi… ¿qué tienes? —trató de comprenderla Hiccup.

Pero no respondió sólo lo abrazó y se aferró a él, no importaba como la llamara, ella sabía quién era y qué quería, no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara, sólo a menos que él quisiera.

Hiccup la sintió temblorosa, seguía sin comprender, aunque ya habían dado un enorme paso a su parecer, ahora más que nada quería recuperarse, volver a caminar y ser el hombre que ella merecía, después, se lo pediría oficialmente, aunque para ese punto supuso que las palabras no eran tan necesarias, si la conocía bien, sabía lo que ella quería.

—¡CAMICAZI!

Ambos se asustaron, pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente mostrando al enfadado rey.

.

.

.

— ¿Dijiste que te la llevarías? Ya ha pasado un mes y aun la seguimos viendo aquí. —Reclamó Fishlegs.

—Ustedes no son nadie para decirme qué hacer. —Objetó el rey señalando a los vikingos.

—El tiempo se le acaba. — amenazó el regordete. — Así que hágalo de una vez.

—Lo haré, y sólo para poderme ir por fin de esta tierra de bárbaros. —Concluyó Harald retirándose de la escena, en dirección a la casa del jefe.

Snotlout, quien sólo había permanecido en silencio, dio un resoplido cansado.

— ¡¿Tú qué?! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Es que no comprendo. —dijo el vikingo. —Pensé que lo mejor era que Ruffnut se la llevara.

—Otra que tampoco ha cumplido, amigo, en realidad no importa quién se la lleve, el punto es que… ¡se la lleven!

—Pero… no te has puesto a pensar. ¿No crees que ella quiera a Hiccup y no se quiera ir?

—En primer lugar. —señaló Fishlegs. —No creía que pensar se te diera. —el comentario ofendió Snotlout. —En segundo, no lo creo… no debemos bajar la guardia.

—Pero es que… ella lo cuidó… gracias a ella él está bien.

—Se siente culpable, es lo que creo. —Opinó el regordete fríamente —Mira, no creo que ella sea mala, pero sí que debemos cuidarnos, no podemos bajar la guardia porque al primer descuido. —Hizo una seña con su mano simulando cortar su cuello. —Creo que lo mejor es que se vaya, ella y los gemelos, por el bien de todos. Además que es mejor que se vaya con Harald, le puede dar más que Hiccup.

— ¿Y la isla?

—Sólo esperemos que si Harald decide quitársela a Berk, nos dejé desalojar todo lo que hemos construido ahí, además de ya sabes qué. —insinuó.

—Claro… no nos queda más que esperar.

.

.

.

Harald llegó a la casa del jefe y entró sin permiso, viendo que la estancia principal estaba vacía, y claro, eso era debido a que de seguro su sobrina estaba con él en la habitación.

— ¡Camicazi!

Se sonrojó al ver la posición en que estaban el jefe y la esclava, demasiado intima a su parecer.

Astrid al escucharlo, se aferró más a su marido, su cuerpo se inmovilizó pues pensó en lo que Harald, con su supuesto poder, podía hacer, y ahora que tenía a Hiccup no quería perderlo

Mientras tanto, Hiccup sintió el agarre de su esposa, su instinto le dijo que aquel atrevido hombre era el causante de su dolor, lo miró con el mismo desprecio con el que él lo miraba.

— ¡Rey Harald! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así en mi casa?!

—Disculpe "jefe", necesito hablar URGENTEMENTE con mi sobrina. —demandó con autoridad.

Astrid se tensó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero gracias a los dioses ni Hiccup ni Harald podían verlos.

—¿Qué no ve que estamos ocupados y ella no quiere hablar con usted? —protegió Hiccup.

Harald respiró hondamente, no debía dejar expuesto tanto su sentir.

—Disculpe Jefe. —Dijo con más tranquilidad. —Pero si me urge hablar con ella, debo partir a mi reino y debo informarle algo importante.

—Ella irá cuando quiera ir… ¡así que VÁYASE! —corrió Hiccup con desdén, no creía en la supuesta humildad del rey.

—Me iré de aquí, más no de Berk hasta que hable contigo. —indicó a la chica que seguía abrazada al jefe. —Con su permiso. —Se esfumó cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Hiccup dejó escapar un bufido.

—Gracias. —susurró Astrid recargando su cabeza en su hombro desnudo.

—No hay de qué… no tienes que hablar con él si quieres, y si se pone terco, podemos hablar ambos con él. —Hiccup acarició su espalda para darle así apoyo, empezó desde la parte media y lentamente empezó a subir hasta su cuello.

Cuando Astrid sintió aquel roce, rápidamente se alejó de él y se puso de pie.

—Ah… no te preocupes…—dijo con nerviosismo llevando su mano al cuello. —Iré a…a hablar de una vez con él.

—Déjame acompañarte. —Pidió Hiccup, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no podía aun caminar.

—No te preocupes, ya vuelvo… en un rato más tu abuelo Bork vendrá.

—¿Segura estarás bien?

—Sí…

Astrid se despidió diciendo adiós con la mano y salió presurosa de la habitación. La marca en el cuello seguía siendo un pequeño obstáculo en su camino a la felicidad.

.

.

.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí… ¿qué quieres? —Dijo Astrid, cuyo encuentro con Harald fue lejos del pueblo. Y a pesar de querer descuartizarlo, no podía hacerlo ya que él seguía siendo un rey, por lo que sólo le pedía a su instinto moderación para no perjudicarse a ella misma ni a los demás.

—Vaya, era una buena actriz, abrazada al jefe te ves más indefensa. —se burló Harald.

—Si no tienes nada importante qué decir mejor me voy.

—No, yo lo siento.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos, el tipo le resultaba muy indeciso.

—Sólo quería saber… ¿qué piensas de la propuesta qué te hice en la carta?

—¿Propuesta, qué propuesta? —contestó confundida la chica.

—¡¿Qué no la leíste?!

—¡¿Esperabas leyera toda tu carta y tus supuestas propuestas cuando me confirmabas que mi familia había muerto?! ¡No sabes ni siquiera cómo me sentí! —recriminó Astrid tomándolo de la camisa. —¡Estás loco! Quisiera matarte a golpes.

—Perdón, perdón. —se disculpó una y otra vez el rey, siempre pasaba lo mismo se sentía débil con ella, más cuando hablaban de ese asunto. —Sé que no merezco ningún tipo de atención, pero sigo siendo tu rey y tu amo.

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie. —empujó Astrid para alejarse de él antes de que cometiera una tontería con la "gran autoridad"

—Pues yo creo que sí, linda. Pero puedo resolverlo, estoy dispuesto a darte tu libertad y librarte de todo esto

—Aquí en Berk soy libre.

—No si estás casada con él, por eso te propongo lo siguiente: Divórciate, déjalo, ven conmigo a Bog Burglar.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso estás loco? —preguntó Astrid con repudió y asombro en su voz.

—No, sé exactamente lo que digo… te quiero conmigo, juro liberarte de todo esto si vienes y te casas conmigo, serás un reina a una simple jefa de una tribu, ya no tendrás que rendirles cuentas a estos bárbaros.

Astrid no creía la sarta de tonterías que decía el rey.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Se supone que soy tu sobrina!

—Pero ambos sabemos que no lo eres, si te preocupa lo que pueden pensar en Bog Burglar, es fácil arreglarlo, sabes que allá la realeza femenina no tiene permitido mostrarse ante los demás.

— ¡¿Y quieres condenarme a la burka por la eternidad?! ¡QUE ESTÚPIDA IDEA! No iré jamás contigo, Berk es mi hogar.

—¡Entonces diré la verdad! Veremos cuanto te protege tu marido cuándo se entere que eres una simple esclava.

Aquella amenaza era lo más temía Astrid.

—El rey Harald no se atrevería. —trató de persuadir. — ¿Qué hay de tu trato?

—No me interesa si tú no te vas conmigo. Romperé toda relación con Berk, les quitaré el oro, la isla… ¡todo.

—¡No! —Pidió Astrid asustada, en especial por la parte de la isla. —Por favor.

—Entonces acéptame, deja a Hiccup y ven conmigo, si aceptas les dejaré todo como pago a tu lealtad.

—¡Es que no puedo! —peleó la esclava a pesar de la propuesta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es cierto lo que dicen? —reprochó Harald, dejando confundida a Astrid. —¡¿Qué vas a tener un hijo con él?!

Indirectamente, el comentario le dio una idea a la rubia. —Así es, puede ser. —contestó con timidez.

—Entonces… ¿te acuestas con él?

—Es mi marido Harald, ¿qué esperabas? —aceptó Astrid. —Pensé que para ti y Camicazi lo mejor es que hiciera mi vida aquí, es lo que hice, sólo esperaba a mi familia para completarla.

—Pero ¿lo amas? ¿Quieres estar con él?

—Lo amo—dijo con sinceridad. —Harald, ya me quitaste a mi familia… por todo los dioses, no me lo quites a él… podrás llevarme, hacerme tuya a la fuerza, pero nunca te querré como lo quiero a él, ni todas las riquezas ni islas del mundo podrán lograr devolverme mi familia ni me harán quererte.

— Pero Astrid, puedo llegarte amarte más que él.

— ¡No! ¡Entiende! — gritó. — Esto es un capricho, no soportas ver que alguien más tiene lo que tú no, que a fuerzas se lo quieres quitar. — respiró para tranquilizarse. — Si aún queda algo de ese rey que quería el bien de su pueblo, sabrá que lo mejor es que me quede aquí, que conserve su relación amistosa con Berk. Ten algo de decencia y cordura, eres un rey, compórtate como tal. — Pidió exhausta, y al no recibir más respuesta se retiró.

Harald quedó boquiabierto, jamás le habían dicho tantas verdades, era cierto lo que le había dicho Astrid, ¿dónde estaba aquel hombre que deseaba hacer lo mejor por su pueblo, que quería proteger a su familia, que quería ser tan gran y sabio como su medio hermano, al cual siempre envidió de cierto modo por su sabiduría y habilidad para manejar cualquier problema y situación y no salía huyendo como él solía hacerlo?

Era hora de que madurara, lo pasado con la esclava sólo había sido una dura lección de vida, una de muchas que aún le quedaban por experimentar.

Ese día, sin avisar a nadie se fue de Berk.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, las sonrisas tímidas eran notorias entre Hiccup y Astrid, después haberse besado, ambos sabían que querían, aunque no sabían cómo abordarlo, por parte de Astrid, mentirle le era pesado, más por aquella marca que le molestaba, mientras tanto, Hiccup quería verse fuerte y para eso debía caminar, el día anterior con la ayuda de su abuelo practicó unos por unos minutos, aunque aún debían hacerle algunos ajustes a la prótesis más eso no lo detendría.

—Eh… ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó al ver que su esposa se preparaba para salir.

— Iré a ver a los gemelos. — respondió sonrojada. — Tuffnut me dijo que Ruff tenía algo que decirme.

— ¿Te veo para la hora de la comida? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Seguro. —sonrió esta en forma de despedida y salió.

Hiccup celebró, estaba realmente feliz, debía apurarse a recuperarse para confesarse y arreglar los un mil problemas que había en el pueblo.

—Ya llegué muchacho. —avisó Bork entrando. —Me encontré a Camicazi.

—Sí tuvo que ir con los gemelos. —expresó Hiccup con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy bien… ¿qué pasa aquí? —preguntó picaronamente.

—Pasa abuelo… ¡que la QUIERO! ¡Quiero que de verdad sea mi esposa con todo lo que conlleva, no sólo una amiga, quiero hacer una vida con ella!

— ¡Ya era hora! —celebró Bork dando un brinquito. —Pero hijo, ¿ya se lo dijiste?

—Ese es el asunto, quiero decírselo, pero no me quiero sentirme tan débil, quisiera caminar primero.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso, traje tu prótesis nueva, hijo, caminarás de nuevo… pero díselo, ya no pierdas más el tiempo, que es lo único que no podemos detener.

—Está bien, se lo diré hoy… pero ayúdame a caminar con esta cosa aunque sea un poco.

—Anda vamos. —se burló el viejo. —Ya te enseñé a caminar una vez, la segunda no será tan difícil.

Hiccup se rio, estaba muy feliz con su decisión, tanto que sentía que podía volar si así lo quisiera, sólo le faltaban sus alas.

.

.

.

Ruffnut estaba nerviosa, que Harald se fuera sin decir ninguna palabra hizo enfurecer a los vikingos, en especial a Fishlegs, este seriamente le pidió que se fueran o no dudarían en decir la verdad, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Tuffnut no quería irse a menos que pudiera sacar a base de explosiones a la berserker y Astrid que no quería dejar a su marido ningún minuto.

—Hermana ¿qué le dirás? —preguntó al ver que la gemela caminaba de un lado a otro, haciendo rechinar aquella madera que por flojera no reparaban.

—Trato de pensar.

—Chicos, ya estoy aquí. —Avisó Astrid entrando a la casa.

Para los gemelos fue impactante verla con su semblante de siempre, la tristeza se había ido de su rostro, hasta podían creer que irradiaba.

—Te ves muy bien Astrid. —halagó Tuffnut, quien estaba sentado en una silla.

—¿Pasó algo no es así? —preguntó temerosa Ruffnut.

—Sí. —contestó la rubia sonrojada. —diría que un gran avance… chicos, quiero hacer mi vida con Hiccup.

—Pe… pero… ¡no puedes! —protestó la gemela pateando justamente donde la madera rechinaba fastidiosamente.

—Creo que deben reparar esa madera, suena horrible. —Se quejó Astrid, ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

—¡No la arreglaré!… no viviré aquí. —Volvió a patear la chica para fastidiar a los demás.

Tuffnut y Astrid se taparon los oídos. — ¡Ya basta Ruffnut!

— ¡oblíguenme, oblíguenme! —canturreó esta sin dejar de patear la madera, hasta un pisotón la partió por la mitad.

La gemela quedó con el pie y parte de la pierna atrapada, chillonamente solicitó la ayuda de su hermano y amiga, pues unas astillas se le encajaron, además que se raspó todo el chamorro.

—Por eso dijimos que pararas. —regañó Astrid al sacarla, viendo que aquel hueco era una especie de compartimiento secreto y dentro de este había un pequeño cofre. — ¿Qué es eso?

—¡WOW! Un tesoro…—exclamaron los gemelos con asombro.

—Es mío, yo lo encontré. —demandó la gemela, regresando a su carácter de siempre.

—Debe ser de lo que antes vivían aquí. —dijo Astrid, aunque realmente nunca había preguntado a quién había pertenecido aquella casa.

—Ábrelo. —Pidió Tuffnut mostrando su curiosidad.

El cofre no tenía candado, sólo un pequeño y oxidado gancho que se partió en cuanto lo movió, al abrirlo no había tesoro alguno, sólo un viejo papel.

—Buu… pensé que habría oro. —se quejó la gemela decepcionada.

—Parece una carta. —dijo Astrid tomando el pedazo de papel. Dejó el cofre por un lado para leerla teniendo a los gemelos de espectadores detrás de ella.

Abrió los ojos como platos al leer el inicio, los gemelos estaban igualmente impactados, la persona que había escrito aquella carta había sido atacada por el siniestro Eero, quien le había hecho una series de amenazas que incluían al dragón de Hiccup; Astrid apretaba la carta conforme leía, y al llegar al final el corazón le dio un vuelco al leer aquel nombre

" _Heather"_

La exnovia de Hiccup, aquella mujer que supuestamente había traicionado la confianza de su ahora marido.

— ¡dioses! ¿Qué harás Astrid? —preguntó Ruffnut al ver a su amiga seria. —¡Astrid, ¿no le dirás o sí?

—Tengo que irme. —Ocultando su rostro bajó el flequillo, Astrid se esfumó de la casa de los Thorston con la carta en mano y con un nuevo dilema. ¿Decirle a Hiccup la verdad o callar la traición que sufrió aquella chica?

.

.

.

Después de una exhaustivo tarde de practicar el cómo caminar, Hiccup fue capaz de dar pasos lentos con la ayuda de un bastón, en todo momento lo acompañó Bork y Toothless.

Cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar fue momento de ir a casa y confesar sus sentimientos. Ya lo tenía planeado, en su imaginación, Hiccup tomaba a su esposa por la cintura, le robaba un beso y le confesaba que la quería; era lo único atrevido que se le había ocurrido, sólo esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo que tenía planeado.

—¡Ya llegué! —avisó felizmente.

Vio a su esposa pensante, sentada en una silla, con su mano recargada sobre su mejilla, estaba ida, no se suponía que fuera así, pues Hiccup la imaginó que ella lo recibía dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Camicazi… —llamó, dándose cuenta que caminaba torpemente y no rápidamente como había imaginado.

La mencionada despertó de su letargo dando un brinquito; al ver a Hiccup batallando para caminar, acudió con él para ayudarlo.

Era el momento, el castaño se preparó para robarle otro beso, deseaba probar aquello labios, sin embargo…

—Tenemos que hablar…—no se supone que eso pasaría, tendría que improvisar.

—Lo sé, hay algo que quiero decirte. —dijo Hiccup con una amplia sonrisa.

—Yo primero. —Dijo Astrid con seriedad.

Eso desconcertó al castaño, quien se dejó guiar hasta una de la silla, vio que su esposa estaba nerviosa y no se atrevía a hablar.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó impacientemente.

Astrid dio un respiró profundo, después de pensarlo toda la tarde lo había decidido, no podía callar algo tan delicado, no sería honorable de su parte; con pesadez le hizo la entrega de la carta a su marido.

Hiccup la tomó con recelo y comenzó a leer, con sólo ver el tipo de letra supo de quién se trataba, y lo confirmó al pasarse a leer la firma al final; con asombro, desvió su mirada a su esposa, la cual lucía angustiada y le pidió que la leyera.

Entonces leyó.

Las palabras de su exnovia se expresaban con demasiado dolor, estaba incrédulo, no podía creer que su abuelo se hubiera atrevido a tanto; e igualmente se reprochó por haber caído en el juego, se sintió culpable, juzgó a su novia de la manera más cruel cuando ella sólo había buscado protegerlo a él y a Toothless. No lo creía, se negaba a creerlo.

" _¿Aun crees eso?"_

" _Le dije que si la lastimabas te mataría!_

" _¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu abuelo?"_

¿A eso se refería Dagur? ¿Otra víctima de su abuelo?

Enfureció, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y arrojó la mesa con desprecio.

—Hiccup cálmate. —Pidió la asustada Astrid, jamás lo había visto así.

— ¡Me las pagará! —se trató de levantar pero cayó boca abajo, Hiccup hizo una rabieta, invalido no podía hacer nada, furioso, golpeó con su puño la madera una y otra vez hasta sangrarse los nudillos. — ¡¿Por qué hizo esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡qué derecho tenía!

—Por favor, Hiccup. ¡Te estás lastimando! ¡POR FAVOR!

Escuchar el grito de su esposa lo trajo a la realidad, la miró fijamente ¿ahora qué hacía? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso justamente cuando se había decidido? La mujer que tenía frente a él no tenía la culpa de nada, la quería, de eso no había duda. ¿Pero la amaba? Enterarse de lo de Heather lo hizo dudar nuevamente.

— Camicazi… yo… qué debo…—bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, cómo podía pensar en dos mujeres a la vez. ¿Cómo se supone que actuaría? ¡¿qué debía hacer?!

— ¡Ve!

Aturdido por escucharla, devolvió confundido su vista a los ojos de su esposa. ¿Qué había querido decirle? ¿Acaso ella quería que…

—Ve… ve a buscarla… —Pidió Astrid sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta.

.

.

 **Fin de temporada 1: Esclavitud.**

 **Escuchando la canción de contigo ni sin ti, al momento que Astrid le dice que vaya a buscarla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comienzo de la temporada 2: Búsqueda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bien, la verdad estoy sin comentarios, pero ya se cerró por fin la temporada, espero les haya gustado.**

 **La sección de comentarios y dudas se las debo, (T_T) sorry, tuve muchos inconvenientes con la laptop.**

 **Gracias a los todos los lectores, anónimos, favoritos y seguidores.**

 **15 de agosto de 2016**

 **Modificado**


	26. Capítulo XXV

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene una escena que a mi parecer es muy violenta, se recomienda discreción, menores están advertidos.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

TEMPORADA 2: BÚSQUEDA

.

.

Capítulo XXV

.

.

 _"_ _Lo que estás buscando no está allá afuera Hiccup, sino aquí…"_

 _(Astrid HTTYD 2)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si alguien está leyendo está carta, es porque ya no estoy, ruego a los dioses por quien la tenga se la entregue a Hiccup próximo jefe de Berk, pues creo que estoy en peligro, a la vez hago responsable al jefe Eero por si algo me llega a pasar, él es el culpable,_

 _Hiccup, tengo miedo, tu abuelo ha estado fingiendo, no quiere que tú y yo estemos juntos, está dispuesto a casarte con esa otra mujer a como dé lugar y me amenazado con hacerle daño a Dagur y Windshear, a quien ha dominado con el veneno de la flor de dragón, e incluso me amenazó con hacerle daño a Toothless sino cedo a su capricho de dejarte. Estoy desesperada, te amo y no quisiera perderte, pero no puedo poner en riesgo a los demás, no me queda de otra más que someterme a lo que él quiere, aunque se parta el corazón verte casándote con esa mujer._

 _No estoy segura de mi futuro, tu abuelo me citó en el bosque en tres días, no sé con qué propósito, sin embargo siento que no es para algo bueno, por eso si estás leyendo esto es porque definitivamente algo me pasó._

 _No se me ocurre otra manera de desahogar toda está presión que me está consumiendo, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te amo y todo lo que hago es por ti._

 _Espero que está carta realmente haya llegado a tus manos y no a las de Eero._

 _Te ama,_

 _Heather._

Era la decima vez que leía la carta, Hiccup arrugó el pedazo de papel, apretándolo entre su puño para poder contener la ira que sentía hacia su abuelo, aquel viejo convenenciero que sólo arruinaba la vida de los demás; y el cómo todo un tonto caía en sus estúpidos juegos.

Aun lado de él, estaba Astrid, haciéndole la curación debida en la mano que se había lastimado por su arrebato de ira, no decía nada, sólo le limpiaba delicadamente cada nudillo, le ponía el desinfectante y pronto procedió a ponerle un pequeño vendaje.

Verla tan atenta en su labor, sólo hizo pensar a Hiccup que ella era también otra víctima, tanto como Heather, él sólo era el peón del juego, un títere de su abuelo que manejaba a su antojo.

—Siento haber reaccionado así…

—Descuida.—suspiró ella.—Es normal,… creo que cualquiera reaccionaría así…

—Es qué…—Hiccup apretó los ojos tratando de contenerse.—Lo que hizo…—bajó la cabeza decepcionado de su abuelo paterno.

—Tranquilo.—trató Astrid de confortarlo acariciando su hombro.

Desde que le había sugerido buscar a la berserker, Hiccup no había hecho comentario alguno, aún seguía tan abrumado para procesarlo, con toda las implicaciones; sin embargo, estaba plenamente convencida de que era lo más apropiado por hacer.

— ¿Qué harás?—preguntó sintiendo la comezón en su garganta, después de todo a él correspondía aquella decisión.— ¿La buscarás?

Hiccup levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos, sus azules orbes lucían tan tranquilos y confortantes a comparación de los suyos que los sentía irritados y llorosos.

— ¿Tú qué harías?

La esclava emitió un largo suspiro, no esperaba que su marido quisiera considerar su opinión.

—Iría a buscarla.—respondió sin más, con el corazón partiéndosele por dentro, recordando a la vez su experiencia en aquel barco con Ryker, una situación que se imaginó para la desdichada Heather.—Puede que esté en peligro.

Hiccup volvió a apretar los ojos, lo sabía, había esa posibilidad de que su ex novia estuviera en peligro y en el peor de los casos muerta, sabía que debía buscarla, era lo correcto, pero lo que no era correcto era serle infiel a su esposa, aunque fuera en pensamiento.

—Hiccup…

El jefe despertó de sus pensamientos, restregó su recién curada mano por sus ojos para tratar de aliviar la irritación.

—Es lo correcto.—determinó con seriedad.—Pero ¿qué hay de nosotros?

— ¿Nosotros?—repitió Astrid abochornada.

— ¡Sí!—exclamó.—Es que tú y yo… lo que pasó ayer…—recordó Hiccup mordiendo su labio inferior, viendo atentamente a los de ella, le había encantado besarla, no podía negarlo.

Inconscientemente Astrid también mordió su labio, más no se atrevió a mirarlo, ella también había estado pensándolo detenidamente desde que encontró la carta, determinó que lo mejor para Hiccup, era que no le dijera que lo amaba, porque su relación no era más que una farsa, ella no era Camicazi era Astrid, una esclava de la que él ni siquiera tenía en cuenta; eso le recordaba aquella marca.

Además que era claro para ella que Hiccup seguía amando a la susodicha Heather, no quería su lastima, no quería su compromiso y lealtad como le juró aquella vez en la playa, quería su amor, pero este ya era para otra persona.

— ¿Qué hay de qué?—preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, evitando verlo.

—Sabes de lo que hablo… eso que pasó entre nosotros… fue…

—Nos dejamos llevar.—dijo Astrid encarándolo, completamente tranquila

— ¿Ah, sí?—cuestionó el jefe renuente a creerlo.

—Hiccup… no debió pasar… estaba triste y tú has pasado por mucho, creo que nos dejamos llevar. Sabes que tú y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

El jefe quedó incrédulo con la respuesta, entonces ¿ella no había sentido nada? ¿Había sido sólo un asunto de necesidad de afecto?, algo que a los dos les hacía mucha falta.

—Tú y yo sólo somos amigos.—concluyó.

— ¿Amigos?—repitió con incredulidad.

—Así es.—dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.—Mi mejor amigo en realidad.—Confesó apenada.—Pero sólo hasta ahí, estamos casados, pero sabes que las circunstancias en que se dio no fue la más apropiada. Nos hicimos daño y…

—Entiendo.—interrumpió Hiccup. —Gracias por aclarármelo.—dijo con sinceridad. —Entonces… creo que no queda de otra, iré a buscar a Heather… aunque ¿cómo?... y si la encuentro ¿qué?

Astrid suspiró pues cometería otra insensatez que la destruiría, pero que necesitaba para encontrar su propia libertad.

—Quisiera ayudarte a buscarla.—pidió con el corazón acongojado.

Eso sacó de su órbita al jefe, ¿por qué esa mujer se sacrificaba tanto? ¿Era eso? ¿O sólo se quería deshacer de él? ¿O sólo, sin tanto drama, era lo que haría un amigo por alguien?

—Camicazi… va más allá de lo que crees.—respondió acongojado.—Podría encontrarla, pero ¿traerla aquí? ¿Qué se supone qué haré?

— ¿Lo dices por mí?… ¿por qué estamos casado, no es así?

Hiccup asintió apenado. Sentía que iba a ser de esos vikingos que tenía a su disposición a dos mujeres, cuando él sólo quería a una, aunque no sabía precisamente a cuál

—Por eso te digo que me dejes acompañarte en la búsqueda, tengo una idea…

.

.

Bork se encontraba impaciente en su casa, Hiccup le había dejado dicho, que en cuento confesara sus sentimientos iría con Camicazi a su casa para los tres celebrar. Cuando tocaron la puerta, se levantó dando un brinco y ansioso fue atenderla, tratando primero quitar su cara de emoción.

Abrió la puerta, y la emoción se esfumó de su rostro, Hiccup y Camicazi estaban frente a él, pero ambos lucían sombríos. Ambos pasaron, indicándole que tenían algo importante que decirle, aunque por el tono en el que lo dijeron no le gustó para nada.

Antes que nada, le entregaron la carta de Heather, el viejo, al leer quedó incrédulo, ahora comprendía porque sus muchachos estaban tan cabizbajos y serios.

—Heather… ¡ese maldito de Eero! ¿Cómo se atrevió?—del coraje también arrugó la carta.—Hijo… ¿qué harás?—preguntó con angustia, viendo también atentamente a su nuera, la cual estaba callada y cabizbaja.

—Iré a buscarla…

—Pero… pero… pero…—Bork miraba insistentemente a la pareja.—¿Qué hay de…?—insinuó viendo a la chica.—¿Y Berk?

—Camicazi tiene una idea…—resopló Hiccup no muy convencido, pero a falta de ideas no le quedó de otra.

—¿Cuál?

—Yo acompañaré a Hiccup a buscarla.—contó Astrid.—Si la encontramos, él volverá aquí con ella, yo me iré.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritó Bork.—¡Pero ustedes están casados! Y hay un trato de por medio con Harald.—trató de persuadirlos de aquella locura.

—Por mi tío no se preocupe, yo lo arreglaré.—Dijo Astrid, recordando la propuesta del rey.—El trato con Berk seguirá. —explicó con simpleza.

—No, pero…¡Esto no puede ser!… ¡ven aquí Hiccup!—tomó su brazo para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones y hablar a solas.—Discúlpanos Camicazi.

A la esclava no le quedó de otra más que esperar.

.

.

—Hiccup, eso que dicen tú y tu mujer son ¡locuras!

—Abuelo… pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Dejar a Heather a su suerte? Si es que sigue viva.

—Entiendo, créeme… esa muchacha también la pasó mal y la estimo, pero una cosa es buscarla y rescatarla y otra es que la sigas amando. Pensé que querías a Camicazi.

—Ella no me quiere, —contó Hiccup cabizbajo.—No al menos como yo creía quererla.

—¿Creíste?

—No lo sé… estoy confundido. La quiero abuelo, pero ¿la amo? Lo mismo pasa con Heather, tal vez tengas razón abuelo, y tenga que tenerlas a los dos enfrente de mi pasa quitarme esa confusión, o lo mejor sería quedarme solo, no merezco nada.

—No digas eso muchacho.—pidió Bork con tristeza.—Piénsalo bien, además… ¿qué pasará con Berk? Hay muchos problemas, no había querido decirte porque apenas te estabas recuperando pero…

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Eero tiene encerrado a los berserkers en pésimas condiciones, arrestó a todos en general, no quiere escuchar razones, Odalys me dijo que ella te había advertido antes… ¿es cierto?

—Sí, aunque yo más bien pensé que era por una enfermedad…

—Pues erraste, sin embargo, Eero se dio cuenta de la revuelta y no hizo nada, al contrario dejó que siguieran, para tener el pretexto perfecto para deshacerse de los berserkers.

—¡MALDITO! _¡TODO POR SU CULPA!_ —golpeó Hiccup el suelo con el bastón con el que todavía tenía apoyarse.— ¡Iré a hablar de inmediato con él!

Salió enfurecido de la habitación, Astrid quiso preguntar, sin embargo Hiccup pasó de lado, dando severos golpeteos con el bastón, no le pareció apropiado importunarlo.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó a Bork.

—Ya le dije lo que hizo su abuelo. Irá a hablar con él.

—¿Es bueno dejarlo solo?

—Sí, créeme… es demasiado listo, con todo esto, ya no caerá en sus juegos.

Aun así Astrid no podía ocultar su angustia, Eero era de armas a tomar.

—Hijita… con todo esto ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó Bork paternalmente.

—¿Eh? Yo… yo… estoy bien.—respondió rápidamente.— ¿Por qué no debería?

—Porque tú quieres a mi nieto lo quieres y esto debe ser difícil para ti.

—Se equivoca.—cortó Astrid fríamente, o al menos eso quería aparentar.—No quiero a su nieto.—dijo evitando ver los ojos del anciano.

—No te creo.

—¡Es la verdad! No lo quiero.—trataba de convencerse a ella misma, pero las palabras incluso le dolían.

—Mírame niña. —pidió Bork tomándola de los brazos. —Veme a la cara y repite lo que me dijiste.

Con dificultad Astrid obedeció y miró fijamente a los ojos del anciano.

—No... lo quiero.— repitió con la voz entrecortada, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de agua, pero se había prometido ya no llorar más, dejaría toda aquella fragilidad que había tenido en meses atrás para ser la guerrera fuerte y valiente que siempre quiso ser.

Era una Hofferson y estos eran valientes, debía honrar a su familia y a ella misma.

Bork la soltó, había visto y escuchado suficiente, pensó que tal vez lo mejor es que si hiciera ambos ese viaje, para que ella y Hiccup encontraran lo que buscaban.

—Siento si lo he decepcionado. —dijo Astrid apenada.

—Para nada niña. —sonrió el anciano. —Lo que haces es admirable, y me demuestra cuán tanto quieres a mi nieto. —dijo con una risita. —Astrid se sobresaltó, después de todo no lo había convencido. —Sólo espero que las cosas salgan como ustedes quieren. Por el momento… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—De hecho sí. —dijo Astrid suspirando, sonriéndole al anciano.

.

.

.

Cuando Hiccup salió de la casa, hizo el llamado del dragón para atraer a su amigo, fue cuestión de un minuto que Toothless llegara con él. Aun le dolía la pierna, más no era impedimento para que lo montara.

—Vamos con Eero. —pidió al dragón.

El dragón sintió cierta ira por parte de su amigo, sin embargó obedeció y extendió sus alas para alzar el vuelo; sin embargo…

—¡Hiccup!

El llamado de Tuffnut lo detuvo, este venía corriendo hacia alzando su mano para llamarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Primero que nada, que bueno te encuentres bien. —Dijo el gemelo. —En segundo, podrías ir conmigo, Odalys ha querido hablar contigo.

— ¿Odalys?

—Sí, por favor… está en las celdas.

—Bien, sube que bueno que me dices… también necesito hablar con ella.

El gemelo obedeció y montó al dragón, ambos emprendieron el vuelo hacia las celdas de Berk.

Para Hiccup fue impactante ver las condiciones en las que tenían a los presos, aunque Tuffnut le dijo que estaban un poco mejor, de no haber sido por la intervención de su esposa, algo que enorgulleció al jefe.

— ¡Jefe! —exclamó Odalys feliz de verlo en pie, aunque no completo. —Me alegro que se encuentre bien.

—Perdóname, han sido días difíciles…

—Lo sé, por favor jefe, yo y mucha gente desconocíamos la revuelta e incluso salvé la vida de su abuelo matando a otro berserker.

—No tienes que explicar nada, sé que no tuviste nada que ver, al igual que muchos; tú fuiste la que me advertiste aunque erré en mi teoría, y créeme, sólo hay un culpable de la ira de los berserkers.

Hiccup se golpeaba una y otra vez en su mente. Si Eero no hubiera intervenido en su relación con Heather, no se hubiera desecho de ella y Dagur, este nunca se hubiera vengado, Ran nunca hubiera participado en su venganza y no hubiera perdido aquel hijo que supo que esperaba, nadie estaría sufriendo de no ser por él.

— ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! —Ordenó al vigilante en turno. — ¡LIBERENLA!

—Pero jefe Hiccup, el jefe Eero dijo que…—replicó el vikingo.

—YO soy el jefe… no él, ¿acaso deseas contradecirme?

—Lo siento jefe… pero…

—¡DAME LAS MALDITAS LLAVES! —golpeó Hiccup las rejas con el bastón el cual se partió en dos por el impacto, casi cae, pero Tuffnut lo ayudó a sostenerse.

El guardia asustado procedió a abrir él mismo la celda, al hacerlo, Odalys salió rápidamente y se abrazó al gemelo.

—Haga lo mismo en las celdas de ancianos y niños. —ordenó Hiccup. —Sólo los participantes de la revuelta se quedarán, ¡aclarando!, que se les dará un juicio justo, por lo pronto aliméntelos y denle más abrigo, hace frio.

El guardia refunfuñó y obedeció procediendo a abrir las puertas donde había ancianas de la edad de Gothi y pequeños niños de entr años.

—Tuffnut, encargarte de que todo se haga como lo pedí. —Ordenó Hiccup.

El gemelo asintió, y para hacer rabiar al guardia, le ordenó hacerlo a prisa, mientras tanto Hiccup procedió a acudir con su abuelo.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —exclamó Eero golpeando la bracera del trono de jefe.

—Sabes muy bien que no todos participaron en la revuelta, no es justo. —contestó este con tranquilidad, parte de su plan era no enterarlo de lo que ya sabía.

—No eres nadie para ordenar eso. —contestó Eero con desdén.

—Pensé que era el jefe.

—Pues empiezo a dudar de tus capacidades, hijo. —Eero se puso de pie. —No fuiste capaz de ver que una revuelta se aproximaba.

—¿Y acaso tú si te diste cuenta? —preguntó con burla.

Eero sólo carraspeó. — creo que aun te falta mucho por aprender.

— ¿Para ser como tú? —preguntó inocentemente.

— ¡Exacto! Aunque por lo pronto creo que necesitarás ayuda.

—Bien y supongo que tú serás esa ayuda, entonces ¡dime!… ¿cuándo juzgaremos a los berserkers?

—Es una semana…—contestó Eero receloso de la actitud de su nieto.

.

.

.

Durante el transcurso de aquella semana, Hiccup mandó a llamar a Alberick junto con su esposa y a Mia, estos acudieron rápidamente al saber las noticias y no tardaron en llegar gracias a los dragones.

A los tres, les sorprendió ver el nuevo estado del jefe Hiccup y lo mal que lo estaba pasando Berk. El motivo de su invitación, fue en parte plan de Hiccup pues sabía cuál sería el destino de los berserkers traidores.

—Exilio.

Determinó Eero orgulloso, pretendiendo dejar a los berserkers a la deriva para que murieran náufragos en el mar, aunque lo que no esperaba es que la líder los Silverhead y el jefe de los Kogeorns, les abrieran sus tierras a un nuevo refugio lejos de Berk; fue la manera como ayudaron a Hiccup, concluyendo que los berserkers no tenían culpa alguna, si su venganza tenía más que justificación.

No a todos se le exilió, sin embargo; los que no participaron en la revuelta se le dejó la decisión de quedarse o irse, casi todos se fueron, el mal trago con Berk no lo superaban, más si Eero estaba tomando de nuevo su lugar como jefe. Solamente se quedó Odalys, la que a pesar de querer irse no podía, en parte por el gemelo, otra, por sentir que había traicionado a su pueblo, y la otra razón es porque Hiccup la había enterado sobre lo de Heather y estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo a buscar a su amiga, a pesar de la princesa de quien sintió lástima.

.

Luego pasó otra semana.

—Saldré de viaje. —anunció Hiccup ante Eero y algunos vikingos que estaban presentes, entre ellos Snotlout y Fishlegs que aún no se enteraban de lo que había pasado con Heather.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Eero receloso. — ¿Viajar a dónde?

—No lo sé… por ahí… lo necesito.

—Lo siento, Hiccup, pero eso no es posible. —Determinó Eero autoritariamente—Eres el jefe de Berk.

—¿Quién te entiende abuelo? —dijo con fastidio. —Dices que soy el jefe y no te levantas de mi silla, —señaló con sarcasmo. —Tú sabes y me lo has dicho que no he sido buen jefe.

Los veteranos vikingos, leales al viejo, asintieron estando de acuerdo, para ellos era mejor Eero que Hiccup, contrariamente lo que pensaba la otra parte de la multitud

—Es cierto. —no lo negó Eero. —Pero aun así no te puedes ir.

—Debo viajar. —insistió Hiccup con tranquilidad.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes?! —exclamó Eero perdiendo la paciencia,

— ¡POR QUÉ YO SE LO PEDÍ! —intervino Astrid entrando al gran salón, sorprendiendo a los presentes por tan falta de respeto. —¡ESTOY TAN HARTA DE ESTE LUGAR! —dijo tomando un giro dramático en su actuación y aplicando lo aprendido por Camicazi. —¡Hiccup me PROMETIÓ desde que nos casamos que viajaríamos! ¡Y NO LO HA CUMPLIDO!

—¿Ves abuelo? —señaló Hiccup a su esposa como si fuera una gran molestia. —REALMENTE necesito viajar, creo que eres capaz de hacerte cargo de Berk por lo pronto, a menos que quieras que le pida al abuelo Bork que lo haga.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Eero viendo tensión en el matrimonio, y si había tensión no habría relaciones y sin relaciones no habría herederos y sin herederos no tendría Bog Burglar. —Pueden viajar… ¿pero lo harán solos?

—No, Snotlout y Fishlegs nos acompañarán. —dijo Hiccup dejando boquiabiertos a su amigos.

—Al igual que los gemelos y Odalys. —dijo Astrid. —necesito sirvientes después de todo. —comentó con vanidad.

—Sí es así. —Dijo Eero no muy convencido con aquel viaje. —Pueden ir…

El matrimonio sonrió falsamente y salió por separado del gran salón, Snotlout y Fishlegs pronto acudieron con Hiccup, desconcertados por la actitud vanidosa y pretenciosa de la esclava; sin embargo cuando su amigo les explicó lo sucedido con Heather, no dudaron en acompañarlo, aunque recelosos aun con la esclava.

.

.

Ya estaba todo hecho, su plan estaba saliendo tal cual cómo quería.

Astrid se encontraba recogiendo las pocas cosas que llevaría al viaje. Ropa y algunos accesorios indispensables. Fue hasta la pequeña mesa donde tenía el estuche de plata que Hiccup le había regalado y lo abrió, acarició el cepillo y el espejo con suavidad, por un momento pensó en llevárselos, ya que habían sido un obsequio que él le había dado, aunque, pronto concluyó que esas cosas debían pertenecer a Heather, todas las atenciones de él hacía ella se las merecía la berserker, pues esta había dado incluso más que ella por Hiccup.

Luego pasó su mirada al pequeño amuleto que el matrimonio Kogeorn le había dado. Ese no lo dejaría, más que nada por su significado. Tomando sólo aquel pequeño amuleto, cerró el estuche y lo dejó en la mesa, la próxima vez que alguien lo abriera sería la chica berserker de la que había escuchado que tenía un hermoso cabello negro.

.

.

—Aquí tienes lo que pediste. —dijo Bork entregándole una caja de madera. —Y también esto. —le otorgó una filosa hacha doble.

Astrid quedó maravillada al ver una nueva hacha como la que tenía, lamentablemente la que Hiccup le había dado se había perdido en el mar.

—Gracias abuelo.

—No, gracias a ti niña… espero volvernos a ver…—dijo con timidez

Astrid sonrió levemente no creía posible aquello, pues si Hiccup encontraba a Heather, ella se iría directamente a Bog Burglar, e incluso había sugerido que la hicieran pasar por muerta para librarse aunque la idea fue desechada por Hiccup.

—Esperemos. —se despidió así del abuelo.

Salió de la fragua encontrándose a su marido en el camino, las últimas dos semanas habían sido difíciles, pues tenía que pretender ser sólo una amiga para él.

— ¿Fuiste a despedirte? —preguntó Hiccup con timidez, seguía sin agradarle para nada la situación.

—Sí, además de que le pedí que me hiciera unas cosas. —señaló con sus ojos el hacha que traía colgada a la espalda así como el estuche.

—Oh… ¿y qué es? —preguntó viendo con curiosidad el estuche.

—De hecho es algo que también es para ti. —abrió la caja mostrando que había varias dagas, de las cuales le hizo la entrega de dos. —Por favor siempre llévalas ocultas contigo, pase lo que pase.

—Eh… claro. —Hiccup las tomó, por una extraña razón sintió una advertencia. —Debo ver al abuelo, le dejaré algunas instrucciones.

—Bien, yo repartiré estas dagas a los chicos. —dijo Astrid sonriéndole levemente.

Hiccup le sonrió de vuelta, sentía que ella hacía demasiado por él, más de lo que haría un buen amigo, y en un impulso arrebatado se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla, rodeando con brazos su cuello, una parte de él le pedía a gritos sentirla aunque fuera de esa manera.

De la impresión Astrid soltó el estuche, eso ayudó a que estuvieran más cerca, también lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por su cintura, debía aprovechar ese afecto que le deba, sin embargo cuando se percató que uno de los brazos de Hiccup oprimía su cabello, cerca de la marca de esclava, lo empujó para alejarse de él.

—Lo siento. —dijo Hiccup apenado, concluyendo cada vez más que su esposa no lo quería, como él creía.

—No… yo lo siento… es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Astrid se justificó y tomó el estuche para salir huyendo de inmediato de ahí. Se sentí idiota y paranoica con esa marca.

.

.

.

—Tomen, cuídenlas, manténganlas ocultas donde puedan en caso de peligro. —Advertía Astrid a los vikingos que irían al viaje, mientras hacía entrega de las dagas.

—¡¿Y por qué debemos llevarlas?! —preguntó Fishlegs receloso de tomarlas, dejando a la esclava con la mano estirada.

—Gordo, sólo tómalas. —dijo Snotlout con fastidio, arrebatándole a Astrid las que eran para él, para él era mejor llevar más armas a ninguna.

—Si no quieres tomarlas allá tú. —Astrid tomó otro par de dagas para dárselas, insistiendo mentalmente para que las tomara.

Fishlegs las tomó con desprecio viendo receloso a Ruffnut la cual sudaba en frio, cada vez que se presentaba esas situaciones.

—Yo seguiré alistándome. —Avisó Odalys para retirarse, al igual que los gemelos y Astrid no dejaba de ser despreciada por los vikingos quien la acusaban de traidora.

—Yo también me iré. —dijo Astrid. —Saldré a volar un rato con Stormfly.

—Sí a quien le importa. —murmuró Snotlout con fastidio.

Astrid sólo rodó los ojos, no comprendía que pasaba con esos aunque poca importancia le daba, ya no se dejaría afectar por los demás.

Cuando se fue, Ruffnut y Tuffnut suspiraron con alivio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los vikingos.

— ¿Y qué pretenden ustedes con esto? —señaló Snotlout las dagas.

— ¡Ya está bueno de tonterías! —exclamó la fastidiada Ruffnut— ¡Iremos a buscar a la chica esa, creo que deberían estar contentos! ¡Por fin se desharán de nosotros!

—Eso es cierto. —se burló Fishlegs viendo el filo de la daga. —La que debió ser la verdadera jefa de Berk volverá.

—Créeme a mí me da igual. —se asqueó Ruffnut con el comentario.

—Pero no a tu amiguita…—observó Snotlout con astucia. —Mejor ya dime… ¿qué pretendió con darnos estás dagas? ¿Qué planea?

—Esas dagas mi estimado y descerebrado amigo, es para que se ¡defiendan! En caso de que nos atrapen, no sabemos con qué clase de peligro nos encontraremos.

El comentario desconcertó a los vikingos. ¿Atraparlos, quién?

—Pueden tirarlas si quieren, pero yo si las llevaré. —dijo Ruffnut tomando firmemente su dagas y ocultándolas en su busto.

—No estamos dispuestos a ser esclavos otra vez. —Comentó Tuffnut al ver los confundidos vikingos. —Ustedes no tiene idea de lo qué es.

—Es cierto, hermano. —siguió la gemela. —No lo saben. Esas armas te pueden ayudar a escapar si así quieren verlo, o por otra parte, como en mi caso, es para ¡SUICIDARME! ¡No pienso volver a ser esclava de nadie.

—Exacto.

Dando un burlón bufido dejaron a los atónitos Snotlout y Fishlges, quienes estaban tan enojados que no habían considerado el dolor de ellos al haber sido esclavos, más de la esposa de su amigo, que aun con tanta cosas se había ofrecido a salvar a Heather y dejar a Hiccup para que estos fueran felices.

— ¿Porque me siento como un tonto? —murmuró Fishlges apretando las dagas entre su puño.

—Por qué es lo eres. —respondió Snotlout cabizbajo. —Ambos lo somos… ya me cansé de esto.

—Sí… Cami… es decir, esa esclava en realidad no tiene la culpa ¿verdad? —concluyó Fishlegs por su propia cuenta.

—Eso creo. —murmuró Snotlout cabizbajo.

.

.

.

Los gemelos al dejar a los vikingos vieron volar al nadder rumbo al bosque oscuro, temerosos por su amiga, montaron a su cremallerus para seguirla, después de un largo recorrido la encontraron junto con su dragón en el mismo risco donde se dio la pelea con Ran y el desquiciado, Astrid miraba fijamente hacia el grisáceo horizonte que era el rumbo a donde partirían al alba.

—Astrid. —llamaron ambos después de que aterrizaron.

— ¿Estás bien con todo esto? —preguntó precavidamente Ruffnut.

—Por supuesto que no. —contestó esta con cierta molestia en su voz. —Pero es lo mejor.

Los gemelos asintieron estando de acuerdo, y caminaron para situarse a un lado de ella, Ruffnut en la izquierda y Tuffnut a la derecha.

—Sigo sin comprender porque te ofreciste a esta locura, bastaba con él viajara solo, o que nos fuéramos de una vez por todas por un rumbo distinto. —comentó la gemela.

—Es una locura, lo sé, pero creo que necesito este viaje para encontrarme a mí misma, ser quien realmente soy y sobre todo…—hizo una pausa apretando algo entre sus manos.

Los gemelos vieron curiosidad, ya que tenía algo rojito que se asomaba, Astrid extendió su mano mostrándoles que era el amuleto que le habían dado Mako y Alberick, aquel que dijeron que era para cuidar los sueños y anhelos del ser amado.

—Quiero que Hiccup sea feliz. Cuidaré sus sueños y anhelos, y cuando por fin la encuentre a ella, habré terminado mi trabajo. —dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente. —Es por eso que me ofrecí a ayudarlo en esta búsqueda.

Los gemelos la comprendieron y en silencio la apoyaron, así era su amiga después de todo, aquella chica que poco a poco se recuperaba de todo los pasado.

¿Y ahora qué les esperaba?

Fijaron su vista en el horizonte, ansiosos de poder encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

.

.  
Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la isla, Hiccup se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, estaba sólo en compañía de Toothless, que restregaba su cabeza cerca de su mano, lo acarició son sutileza, observando de reojo su ahora pierna falsa a la cual le había tenido que hacer muchos ajuste para que pudiera caminar sin sentir tanto dolor.

—Han pasado muchas cosas amigo… ¿qué crees que nos depare el futuro?

El dragón negó con la cabeza sin saber que responderle. _"¿y tú?"_ gruñó en forma de respuesta.

—Yo tampoco sé. —respondió Hiccup para sí mismo, atinando a responder la pregunta de su dragón. —Sólo espero hacer lo correcto por Heather y también… por Camicazi. —suspiró. —quiero que… ella también sea feliz.

Toothless volvió a gruñir nostálgicamente, su amigo estaba nuevamente confundido, sólo esperaba que ese viaje lo despejara de sus dudas y lo ayudara a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

.

.

.

 **Hosten**.

Mientras tanto, sin estar siquiera enterada de lo que pasaba en el mundo, Heather trabajaba arduamente a la par con Spinel para poder sacar a flote aquel navío que los llevaría de viaje; el dolor y la angustia desparecieron el mismo día en que su querido doctor le mostró el barco, a partir de ese momento se motivó para conseguir sus metas y ayudar a los sueños de quien amaba.

Pero sólo había un pequeño problema.

— ¡¿dónde está el maestro Spinel?! ¡Mi clase empezó hace 5 minutos!—demandó con furia Sigrid.

—Él está ocupado, yo te daré la clase de hoy. —respondió Heather con fastidio.

—Yo quiero que me la dé él, no tú, maldita zorra arribista, para eso mi padre le paga.

— ¡Exacto! Y él te dirá lo mismo que yo te diré… ¡así que apunta lo que te diré si de verdad quieres aprender! —regañó señalando los útiles.

Sigrid sonrió falsamente y tomó sus papeles de apuntes, dio la impresión a Heather de que por fin se callaría y estudiaría; sin embargo.

— ¿Te crees ya muy segura con él, no es así? —dijo con burla en su voz.

—Aunque te pese mocosa.

—Yo no cantaría victoria, porque lo yo quiero siempre lo obtengo. —dijo esta tronando sus dedos. —Y ¡anda! Enséñame para eso te pago.

Heather bufó para sus adentros, generalmente sus amenazas les daba poca importancia, aunque sintió un mal presentimiento, tomaría sus precauciones con aquella chica.

.

.

.

 **Stavanger.**

En este lugar más lejano, el furioso Arie llegaba por fin después de su rotundo fracaso con el plan de estafar al rey, se dirgió rápidamente al lugar donde había dejado a Camicazi y a la nana, a las cuales las interrogaría hasta sacarles la información.

—Ella salió. —contestó Aline, sin darle importancia a la furia del guardaespaldas.

—¡¿A dónde mujer?! ¿Con el permiso de quién?

—¡Ella es la princesa y no tiene que dar explicaciones! —refutó la nana, para nada le agradaba ya el guardaespaldas

—Me las pagarás vieja. —amenazó Arie y salió de la casa golpeando con violencia la puerta, esto advirtió a la anciana que dejó sus quehaceres para buscar a su niña.

.

.

Arie caminaba dando pisotones por todo el pueblo, empujando a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente; buscó a Camicazi principalmente en los bares, pero no la encontró, no fue hasta que fue aun mercado lleno de gente donde la vio.

—¡Camicazi! —llamó con desdén, ya que la encontró sonriéndole a un muchacho que estaba detrás de un carretón con verduras que vendía. —¡¿Qué haces?!

—Disculpa. —contestó esta haciéndose la ofendida. —¿Y tú cuándo volviste?

—Eso no tiene importancia. —la tomó del brazo con violencia. —¿Ahora con este? —señaló con desprecio al muchacho y en su ira, ladeó la carreta tirándole toda la mercancía,

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó Camicazi furiosa y se zafó de su agarre. —Sólo le estaba comprando cosas, además no eres NADIE para decirme qué hacer.

—Por supuesto que sí… ya es hora de que me cumplas, ahora me toca a mí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la chica confundida y con cierta repulsión en su voz.

Sin embargo; Arie ya no aguantaba, estaba tan presionado que no podía actuar como aquel hombre serio y firme que siempre era, así lo ponía Camicazi, de la cual estaba locamente enamorado.

— ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti! —gritó. —He hecho muchas cosas por ti, y no me arrepiento, y todo para que algún día pudieras corresponderme como quiero, y ya llegó el momento, es hora de que me pagues todo eso.

— ¿Eh? —se burló Camicazi al entender a donde iba. — ¿En serio estás enamorado de mí? ¡Que patético! —se burló. — ¡Tú no eres más que un peón más! ¡¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez?

Las risitas y burlas de Camicazi, así como los que lo rodeaban afectó mentalmente al guardaespaldas, que se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella.

—Esos comentarios… me decías que me querías…—contestó por primera vez con debilidad.

—¡Ay, Arie… que ingenuo eres! —Camicazi empezó reír tanto que el estómago le dolía. —Por supuesto que no te amo, ¿cómo crees que una princesa como YO podría estar con alguien como TÚ? —señaló con desprecio, cesó su risa dando un gran suspiro. —Sabes, ya no te necesito… toma tu paga por lo que has hecho. —le arrojó un pequeño saco con oro. — ¡Y desaparece de mi vista!

Camicazi le pagó los inconvenientes al chico de la carreta y se alejó, dejando herido al guardaespaldas, cuyo orgullo quedó destrozado, este tomó su saco de oro y se fue al primera bar que encontró.

.

.

—Camicazi. —llamó su nana, la cual lucía desesperada, casi llegaba a casa cuándo la vio corriendo por todos lados a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué pasa nana? —preguntó esta preocupada.

—Es que Arie volvió y temí por usted… ¿no se lo ha encontrado?

—Ay… a ese no me lo recuerdes, no te preocupes, ya lo puse en su lugar, no era más que una astilla molesta de la cual ya me deshice.

—Como quieras hay que tomar precauciones, ese hombre es de armas a tomar.

—Le maté su orgullo nana, no te preocupes… ¿qué puede pasar? —respondió esta con una sonrisa.

La nana no muy convencida asintió, y la acompañó de regreso a casa, ambas ignorantes de que una desgracia ocurriría.

.

.

.

El ambiente se empezó a nublar, el cielo comenzó a soplar fuertemente dando la advertencia que una de las tantas tormentas de la temporada se aproximaban.

Había pasado un día, desde el vergonzoso encuentro con Arie; ahora Camicazi y Aline descansaban tranquilamente en la casa, cuando un golpe brusco en la puerta se escuchó.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Camicazi con recelo.

—Debe ser algo que lleva arrastrando el viento. —contestó la nana pensando en un pedazo de madera que ya les había obstruido la puerta.

Se acercó a esta para quitar lo que fuera que había golpeado sin embargo, antes de que llegara esta se abrió con violencia, mostrando a un furioso Arie que arremetió contra Aline con una bofetada.

— ¡Nana! ¿Arie, qué haces?! —exclamó Camicazi con horror.

—Le dije que me las pagaía. —contestó torpemente, tambaleante debido a todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

— ¡Estás ebrio! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

—¡Nuetra casa! —demandó Arie. — ¡Tú serás mi esposa!

—¡Estás LOCO! —gritó Camicazi, tratando de acudir con su inconsciente nana. —¡largate! ¿Qué parte de no te amo no entiendes?

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó Arie empezando a llorar. —Yo que tanto te quiero, torturé, maté por ti…—contó lloroso. —Para que pudieras ser libre.

— Espera…¿Qué dijiste? — Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la esclava.

—Esclavo… pretendiente… todo aquel que interfiera… lo maté y TÚ… me traicionaste. —lloró. —¡TÚ LE DIJISTE AL REY!

—¡¿Qué?! Maldito asesino —gritó ella de vuelta. —¡Y por supuesto que escribí a mi tío diciéndole la verdad! ¡Ya no podía con la culpa, maldito imbécil! ¡Cuando fue todo por obra tuya!¡Vete de aquí, VETE!

—¡NOOOO! Serás mía… aunque sea a la fuerza. —amenazó el hombre empezando a sacarse el cintillo del pantalón.

Eso alertó los sentidos de la esclava, ¿acaso él pretendía…?

—Arie… no… vete. —rogó con sutileza. Pero este no escuchó y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella. —¡Arie… por favor!

—Déjela en paz. —amenazó Aline, detrás de él, ya se había recuperado del tremendo golpe y estaba dispuesta a salvar a su niña a toda a costa.

—¡Nana! —exclamó la chica asustada por lo que fuera a pasar.

—¡arggg, le dije que no se metiera! —gruñó Arie y enseguida la encaró sacando su espada y atravesándola con violencia con esta.

Camicazi ahogó un grito al ver a su nana herida, la cual desbordó sangre por la boca antes de caer muerta en el piso.

— ¡nana! —chilló al ver a la única persona que la quería muerta; sin embargo no pudo llorarle como se debía pues enseguida Arie volvió hacia para acabar lo que tenía en mente.

—¡ahora será mía! —corrió hacia ella para atraparla.

Camicazi lo esquivó empezando una persecución, que la llevó a correr a la cocina donde había otra puerta por donde podía escapar; sin embargo Arie la alcanzó antes de que pudiera llegar a ella y la azotó contra el piso.

Se puso encima de ella, y le arrancó el vestido, dejando su busto expuesto, sólo con el corsé. El hombre se deleitó con la escena y la tocó morbosamente, al mismo tiempo que Camicazi pataleaba y gritaba por que la dejara en paz.

— ¡Cállate! —la abofeteó en la mejilla tan fuerte que se silenció.

Arie entonces procedió a quitarse el pantalón, pero debido aquel cintillo se le atoró se vio en la necesidad de ponerse de pie para deshacerse; esto fue aprovechado por Camicazi, que a pesar de estar aturdida por el golpe tuvo la suficiente fuerza para ponerse en pie.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?! —exclamó el hombre apenas deshaciéndose del cintillo, aunque fue demasiado tarde pues Camicazi había huido.

En las afueras, llovía a cantaros y no había ni una sola alma en la calle.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó la chica al mismo tiempo que un trueno retumbaba con fuerza haciendo temblar la tierra.

Tocó con insistencias algunas de las puertas de las casas vecinas, pero nadie abrió, estaba sola y asustada. Pretendió escapar por un callejón que daba directo a los comercios, los cuales de seguro aún estaba en funcionamiento.

Corrió empapada por la calle en dirección al callejón, cuando de repente, cayó debido a un bache en el piso, se reincorporó rápidamente, sin embargo sintió que alguien la jaloneó del vestido. Con temor vio que se trataba del enloquecido Arie, que arremetió contra ella dándole otro golpe en la cara, para enseguida someterla contra él y cubrirle la boca.

— ¿Qué se siente? —preguntó enloquecido. —Me rompiste el corazón, me humillaste…

Camicazi sólo lloraba, tratando a toda costa de zafarse de su captor; su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Arie la llevó al callejón donde la tiro al piso boca abajo.

—Arie… por favor. —rogó. — ¡AUXILIO! —gritó, más suplicas eran acalladas con la lluvia.

—Nadie te escuchará. Ahora sí serás mía. —procedió Arie a subirle el vestido y manosearla con perversión.

—¡NO, NO, NO, POR FAVOR! —rogó Camicazi, sintiendo como poco a poco el hombre se deshacía de sus prendas íntimas. — ¡NO, DEJAME!

Arie la volvió a azotar contra el suelo para callarla, una y otra vez, no le importaba violarla desmayada, cuando vio que la había sometido lo suficiente, procedió con lo inevitable y la hizo suya con violencia.

Camicazi no podía emitir grito, alguno, Arie la estaba tomando con rudeza y no era capaz de defenderse, le dolía, sentía que la estaba destrozando por dentro. En su agonía, recordó a la esclava a la que no le importó sacrificar su pureza, a su tío al cual le había mentido para librarse del compromiso, así como a los esclavos que torturó. ¿Acaso era su castigo?

—¡CAMICAZI! —llamó Arie completamente excitado con la joven, que sólo apretaba la uñas contra la tierra, totalmente perturbada con lo que le estaba haciendo. —¡ERES MÍA… SERÁS LA MADRE DE MI HIJOS!

Aquello conmocionó más a la princesa, ¿acaso era la vida que le esperaba? ¿Arie la tomaría cuantas veces quisiera, a la hora que quisiera, cuándo quisiera?

—¡NO! —gritó tratando de zafarse de él, pero Arie oprimió su cara contra la tierra para evitar que se moviera, y así llegar al climax de su enferma obsesión por ella.

Camicazi sollozaba ya no podía con el dolor, perdió la esperanza, era la vida que le esperaba.

— ¡Oye tú!

De repente dejó de sentir a Arie en ella, con la visión borrosa debido a las lágrimas y la lluvia vio que había una silueta de una persona, el responsable de haberle quitado a su guardaespaldas de encima.

Ambos hombre empezaron a forcejear, o es lo que alcanzó a percibir cuando ambos se posicionaron para pelear.

— ¡¿Tú quién eres?! —protestó el ebrio de Arie.

—Maldito… ¿te gusta tomar a las mujeres a la fuerza? —defendió aquel hombre

—MI ESPOSA. —reclamó Arie lanzándose hacia él.

El hombre era hábil y del mismo tamaño que él, Arie a torpes golpes pretendió matarlo, había dejado su espada clavada en la nana, por lo que quería ahorcarlo, como había hecho con uno de los pretendientes de Camicazi.

A pesar de ebriedad logró tumbarlo al suelo y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, el hombre lo sostuvo con firmeza y le dio una patada en los bajos, que tenía demasiados expuestos. Cuando Arie se reincorporó, pretendió embestirlo, sin embargo el hombre lo esquivó de tal modo que Arie cayó torpemente afuera del callejón.

— ¡Rompe cráneos! —gritó el hombre desconocido y enseguida un dragón enorme apareció tomando a Arie por el costado para luego alzarlo y soltarlo en un establo para yaks que estaba rodeado de un barandal de fierro con puntas de picos.

—Vigílalo chico. —ordenó el hombre al dragón, pues debía llamar a las autoridades de Stavanger.

Arie, humillado, gritó y pretendió huir a pesar del amenazante dragón, se trepó encima de la baranda dispuesto a cruzarla.

— ¡Quédate ahí! —advirtió el hombre.

—Nadie me dice que hacer… ¡te mataré; maldito! —amenazó Arie, sin embargo; un paso en falso en la baranda lo hizo tropezarse, cayendo encima de esta, justo por en medio de su cuello, provocándole así una muerte instantánea.

El desconocido sólo resopló, pero poca importancia le dio, volvió al callejón para ayudar a la víctima; esta aún seguía tirada en el piso con su ropa destrozada y su vista hacia un punto perdido. Temió que hubiera muerto por la violencia a la que fue sometida.

—Oye. —le tocó la mejilla la cual estaba helada, como respuesta de esta sólo rodó sus ojos para verlo más no se movía, un movimiento que fue suficiente para dar a entender al desconocido que aún seguía con vida.

No perdió tiempo, de un bolso que colgaba del cuerno de su dragón, sacó una manta que aún estaba seca, se la puso encima para después proceder a cargarla y llevarla con él.

Camicazi no sabía qué pasaba, pensó que ahora él se aprovecharía de ella, más no importaba, ya la habían tomado a la fuerza, la vida simplemente dejó de importarle.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bien, pues esto es lo que pasó. Aclaro, no pretendo influenciar en esta clase de conductas a alguien. ¿Camicazi se lo merecía? Por supuesto que no, nadie merece ser tratado así, eso lo único que tengo que decir.**

 **Ya saben quién es el misterioso hombre? Decidí usar el nombre del dragón en español, si se lo preguntan también será de la misma clase, pero como si fuera uno distinto al de Stoick,**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: jajajaj está bien, gracias. XD. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: pues sí, pero creo que abordaron el tema con madurez, como debe ser, además con la cabeza, fría, pero bueno faltan muchas cosas por pasar que les hará encontrar lo que quieren. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Pues nadie tiene la culpa a excepción de Eero, pero ese viejo las pagará de igual manera. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: pues no, pero tal vez ayude, viajar a veces te libera y contesta tus respuestas, lo digo por experiencia ;). Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Así es, lo único lamentable es que este volvió a tomar su lugar como jefe, pero Hiccup por el momento tiene otras cosas que atender. Saludos.**

 **Guest: lo siento** **.Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: un trago amargo lo sé, pero de que lo necesitan, lo necesitan, en especial Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Pues Arie se desquitó y de la peor forma, pero ya murió, me pareció mejor dejarlo así ya que no le veía más caso al personaje, cuando Astrid y los gemelos están dispuestos sanar, claro que no fue el mismo caso de Camicazi, quien tuvo la horrible experiencia. Saludos.,**

 **Steffani: Todo se fue al grano por decir así, pero creo que es momento de sanar, y cuando ya lo hagan sabrán qué .**

 **Diane: XD, ya murió quién más odiabas. Lo de Ranita se me hizo tierno XDD, le quedaba, lastima que murieron, y pues el hiccstrid será amistoso por el momento, aunque habrá uno que otro momento. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: yeiii te inspiraste con el review, que risa con lo de taco de ojo XDD y eres la única que pidió Hotcakes, quueeeeee? XDD, me morí de la risa. Saludos.**

 **DlyDragon: Casi resumes la segunda temporada, pero créeme, lo necesitarán, jijiiji. Saludos.**

 **Lucero: Así es, todo aquello pequeños detalles deberán de contar cuando la gran verdad sea rebelada, aún falta para eso. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: Pues así pasaron, pero creeme, los ayudará a fortalecer su relación, o tal vez no XD, muchas cosas pueden pasar. Saludos.**

 **Astridpine: Sorry T-T) no fue mi intención.**

 **Mad lady: pues lo de búsqueda va creo que en general, unos buscarán personas, otros respuestas y al final ahí todo estará, es lo único que puedo decir. Saludos.**

 **Elvimar:**

 **Crodry: eso, tú si sabes, yo también la canté cuando escribí el final de temporada.** **y sí habrá complicaciones entre parejas. Saludos.,**

 **Vivi: Creo que la respuesta con Camicazi quedó más que aclarada, sufrió una horrible experiencia. Saludos.**

 **Sigir: ya esta aquí el capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Brower: Así es, lagrimas formaron parte de la primera temporada, es momento de sanar. Saludos.**

 **Dark hime: Creo que la respuesta con Arie ya quedó resuelta, el maldito murió y todo por su torpeza, fue mejor así, para darle oportunidad a los personajes de sanar, a excepción de Camicazi, que apenas empieza a sufrir. Por lo pronto el único que quedará igual será Eero. Saludos.**

 **Tris: primera vez que concuerdo contigo, definitivamente no hay motivo de odiar a Hiccup o a Heather, pues se supone que la libertad es decidir lo mejor para ti, creo que Astrid pensó más bien en Hiccup, pero también tiene un propósito para ella. Saludos,**

 **Ezio2160: lo siento,** **es lo único que me queda por decir. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: que bueno que escuchaste la canción así se siente más, y bueno desgracias ocurren y otras más, pero bueno ya lo leerás. Saludos. PD no sé si quedó violento el capítulo. Saludos,.**

 **Dragon Viking: lo siento, no odies a Heather, nadie está exento de pasarla mal en este fic XD. Saludos.**

A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.

21 de agosto de 2016


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Ahora súper tempranito, por cierto, no es cortito, tiene el tamaño del capítulo estándar XD, 5160 palabras aproximadamente. XD.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **XXVI**

.

.

.

 **Lugar desconocido..**

El dolor que sentía era insoportable, le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial de la cintura hacia abajo. Camicazi se levantó con pesadez, sintiendo que estaba sobre una especie de cama hecha con varios harapos; de lo que había alrededor de ella apenas era consiente ya que lo veía más oscuro que claro; lo único que percibió fue el sonido de unas gaviotas en el exterior así como el olor a mar.

Trató de levantarse, pero rápidamente se desvaneció, cayó en cuenta de que tenía un poco de fiebre; sin embargo, eso no la detuvo, trató de nuevo de levantarse, logrando ver que la salida estaba justamente frente a ella, la puerta estaba abierta y una radiante luz se filtraba por esta.

Era ahora o nunca, logró levantar medio cuerpo con el único deseo de escapar hacia esa luz, cuando esta se vio opacada por una sombra que entró.

—¡Oh dioses, niña! —exclamó una mujer.

Camicazi no lograba ver con claridad, pero cuando la sombra se acercó vio a una mujer mayor de cabello negro que le pedía volverse a recostar; cuando la tomó de los hombros, el miedo se apoderó de ella, recordó las sucias manos de Arie sobre ella y todo lo demás.

—Shuu… tranquila, ya pasó. —trató de consolar la extraña. —Ya estás a salvo mi niña.

" _¿Mi niña?"_

Que la llamara así le recordó a su querida nana que ya no estaba en ese mundo, y todo por su culpa. Empezó a llorar con arrepentimiento, todo el mal que había hecho se le había regresado y lo seguía pagando.

—Anda, llora lo que quieras. —siguió consolando la mujer, quien la abrazó maternalmente y la empezó a arrullar.

Camicazi no sólo lloró, gritó y ganas no le faltaban de golpear a alguien, a todos menos a esa mujer.

— ¡Oye mamá! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una niña entrando a la habitación, no pasaba de los 10 años de edad.

—Erat, déjanos a solas unos momentos. —pidió la mujer. —Avísale a tu hermano y padre que ya despertó.

La chiquilla, ansiosa, brincoteó un par de veces antes de salir apresurada de la cabaña para ir a buscar a tales personas. Mientras tanto la mujer siguió consolando a la muchacha cuyo llanto se iba aplacando poco a poco.

—Debes descansar. —dijo la mujer tratando de acostarla.

Camicazi sólo negó con la cabeza, pero si se separó de ella para ver a su salvadora.

—Te pondrás bien. —acarició esta su cabello, peinando un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja.

Al hacerlo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa, llevó su mano a la mejilla sintiendo apenas el dolor en esta y no sólo de ahí del resto de su cara, todo su rostro le dolía y la sentía llena de costras.

—Tranquila, tranquila. —pidió la mujer al ver que se estaba alterando.

—Un espejo. —susurró. — ¡Un espejo! —suplicó.

La mujer para tratar de calmarla le pasó una pieza metálica que usaba para tal cosa, la princesa al reflejarse en este se asustó, pues su cara estaba en un pésimo estado, sus mejilla tenían una coloración carmín, tenía el labio partido, la nariz cicatrizada, un ojo morado e hinchado (razón que no pudiera ver apropiadamente) en resumen, estaba horrible. Toda vanidad se esfumó de ella, ya no era pura ni hermosa, Arie había dado justo en el blanco.

—No te preocupes, con el tiempo sanarás. —trató de consolar la mujer.

Camicazi sólo bajó el metal decepcionada, ¿tiempo? No sabía si aquello era posible, estaba convencida de que sus heridas nunca sanarían.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

La princesa desvió su mirada para evitar mirar a la mujer y respondió con voz quedita.

—Camicazi

—Qué bonito nombre. —trató de animar la extraña. —Yo me llamo Valezka, mi hijo "Eret", fue quién te encontró.

Aquello sobresaltó el corazón de Camicazi, ¿acaso se trataba de la otra sombra que vio?

—Estuviste decaída casi una semana, casi ya no tienes fiebre.

 _¿Una semana?_ apretó lo harapos entre sus manos. _¿Qué había pasado con Arie? ¿Seguiría buscándola? ¿Buscaría venganza? ¿La obligaría a estar con él?_ Empezó a temblar de sólo pensarlo.

—Ese maldito hombre murió. —contó Valezka molesta, notando la incomodidad de su invitada. —Estás a salvo Camicazi.

La princesa liberó un sonoro suspiro al enterarse, pero el temor seguía así como la sensación de tenerlo encima y dentro de ella, y no sólo eso, si la había dejado embarazada sería su perdición, no tendría a ese engendro aunque tuviera que morirse, si es que no se volvía loca antes. Se abrazó a sí misma, empezando a temer con aquella probabilidad y más lágrimas brotaron de sus lastimados ojos.

— ¿Y si… y si… y si… él me… me…me—la simple pregunta se atoraba en su garganta. —… emba… embara…zó?!

Valezka no encontraba manera de consolarla, a simple vista la chica era fina por lo que pasar por una tragedia como la suya no era algo que se tomara con ligereza, pero no podía mentirle.

—Puede ser. —dijo con lamentación. —tendremos que esperar a ver si tu sangre llega… ¿cuándo sangraste por última vez?

Camicazi trató de recordar, pero estaba tan aturdida como para hacer cuentas, podrían ser dos o tal vez tres semanas.

— ¡Mamá! —llegó la hija menor en aquel momento, encontrándose a su invitada realmente perturbada.

—Erat… —la mujer ya no sabía qué hacer, aunque pensó que lo más apropiado era presentar a su familia para hacer olvidar a la chica por un momento el mal trago. —Eh… ven a conocer a Camicazi.

La chiquilla tímidamente se acercó, asustándose un poco por el aspecto de la chica y más porque estaba gimoteaba ruidosamente.

—Camicazi… ella es mi hija Erat, ¡vamos, saluda! —Pidió a la niña.

—Lady Camicazi. —saludó respetuosamente la niña y con algo de temor extendió su mano.

Y como si fuera un bicho raro, Camicazi evitó que la tocara, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se debía asustarse de una pequeña niña. Lentamente estiró su adolorida mano para tocar sólo unos dedos de ella, hasta finalmente ser capaz de tomar su mano.

— ¡Wow!, mamá tiene las manos muy suaves. —dijo la niña maravillada de su tacto.

—Eh… sí…—sonrió levemente Valezca. — ¿Tú padre y hermano?

—Papá sigue en el mar… pero mi hermano está afuera.

— ¿Quieres conocerlo Camicazi? —preguntó antes, ya que la presencia de un hombre podría perturbarla más.

 _¿Conocer a quién la puso a salvo?_ Como única respuesta tuvo un espasmo en el hombro que Valezca interpretó como un sí.

— ¡Eret, puedes pasar!

Camicazi fijó su mirada a la deslumbrante puerta que rápidamente fue opacada por un hombre que entró, este era de cabello negro amarrado a una pequeña coleta, de ojos castaños y tatuajes en cara, de cuerpo esbelto y musculoso.

—Con su permiso—dijo respetuosamente acercándose para llegar con su invitada.

Al verlo más de cerca, a Camicazi le pareció demasiado alto, tanto como lo era Arie y los recuerdos sobre este tomándola con agresividad se hicieron presentes en su mente.

—Eret, hijo de Eret. —se presentó amablemente este extendiendo su mano.

Aquello fue como un alerta para la princesa y se movió bruscamente para evitar que la tocara.

— ¡No me hagas nada, no me toques! —empezó a gritar enloquecida, sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—Tranquila. —Pidió Valezka tratando de calmarla. — ¡Eret vete de aquí!

El muchacho sólo vio con tristeza la escena, realmente esperaba algo así después de la horrible tragedia de la chica; tomó a su hermana en brazos y la sacó de la casa para que evitara ver el dolor de su invitada.

—Ya… ya… era mi hijo, él nunca te hará daño. —consoló Valezka acariciándole el cabello. —Duerme, conmigo y con mi familia estarás a salvo— y empezó a cantarle una nana para ayudarla a dormir.

 _¿A salvo?_ Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar la chica antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

 **Berk**.

Era el momento de partir, vikingos, amigos y familiares salieron de sus casas al alba para despedir al grupo de jinetes que irían de viaje de exploración.

—Gustav, eres el jinete más hábil de todos, te dejo a cargo de los jinetes auxiliares. —Pidió Hiccup al muchachito de apenas 16 años.

A Eero no le agradó la idea, ¿cómo un muchacho de su edad se iba a hacer cargo de la seguridad de su tribu? Claro que no objetó nada, puesto que él ya tenía otros planes en mente, mismos que pondrían en marcha en cuanto Hiccup se marchara.

—Hijos, cuídense. —se despidió Bork tanto de su nieto como de "Camicazi", triste por verlos partir.

—Lo hare-mos —Dijo Hiccup con pesar y no muy seguro de sus palabras, miró a su esposa de reojo viendo que esta estaba tranquila y asintió gentilmente a su abuelo.

Fishlegs y Snotlout se despidieron de sus respectivas familias, este último se reconcilió con su padre, después de la boda saboteada, Spitelout comprendió que había sido un incomprensible y se había alegrado de que no se hubiera casado, empezando por que la chica que iba a ser su nuera ni siquiera le agradaban los hombres.

En cuanto los gemelos, no tenía familia que despedir, prácticamente los hermanos tenían sólo a Astrid e indirectamente Odalys tenía el afecto del gemelo, siendo recibida por él y su hermana como un miembro más de su equipo, con excepción de que no la podían enterar de la verdad acerca de su amiga hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

Con un último adiós, alzaron su vuelo, iniciando la casi imposible y secreta misión de encontrar a su amiga perdida.

—Bien, jinetes, ¡en formación! —ordenó el orgulloso Gustav a su grupo, listo para empezar los rondines, una vez que su jefe se fue.

—Alto muchachito. —detuvo Eero despectivamente, ante la atónita mirada de Bork y demás vikingos. — ¡De ahora en adelante la seguridad quedará a cargo de la "Elite del Sol"!

Dicho esto, sus vikingos veteranos y sus hijos, rodearon al gentío, presentándose amenazadoramente con enormes hachas, espadas y arcos, protegidos por gruesas armadura que los hacían ver imponentes.

—Pero jefe…—replicó Gustav, siendo silenciado de inmediato.

— ¡Se hará lo que yo diga!, hasta que Hiccup llegue y funja como jefe, no quiero que mi pueblo este protegido por un montón de lagartijas que en cualquier momento pueden traicionarte como ese dragón de la berserker, confío en estos hombres, ¡haremos las cosas a mi manera! ¿ENTENDIDO?

Aun así el muchachito replicaría, pero Bork lo tomó del brazo y le pidió no hacerlo, lo mejor era dejarlo hacer lo que quería, sabía de lo que ese viejo era capaz de hacer por poder.

.

.

.

Cuando la travesía empezó, todos los jinetes sintieron una sensación de libertad; en especial los gemelos, Astrid y Hiccup, cuyas vidas últimamente eran un lío emocional, pero alejarse de Berk les permitió deshacerse de ese estrés que habían acumulado en los meses anteriores, aunque de repente se volvió monótono. La razón, nadie decía palabra alguna y todos parecían estar en su propio mundo, sólo escuchando el revolotear de las alas de sus dragones; así pasaron los primeros kilómetros, después las primeras horas y pronto parecía que volaban hacia ningún lado.

— ¿A dónde iremos primero? —se atrevió a preguntar Odalys, rompiendo el silencio.

Astrid y Hiccup se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros, la verdad no había más plan que buscar a la chica en donde fuera.

—Traidora, es obvio. —comentó Snotlout con sarcasmo. —Al primer lugar que veamos.

—No le hables así. —defendió Tuffnut.

—Oh, tú no te metas… "guardaespaldas" —Se burló Fishlegs, aunque las cosas se hubieran calmado con la gemela, no dejaban ese recelo.

Ruffnut sólo se golpeó la frente, no esperaba menos de sus ex pretendientes.

—Cálmense. —Pidió Hiccup.

—Sí, ¿qué les pasa? —dijo Astrid.

Ambos vikingos miraron a la muchacha con una expresión de "¿No lo sabes?", algo que dejó helada a Ruffnut, la única que increíblemente estaba callada; aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida por el jefe, mientras tanto, los dragones agitaban sus alas esperando impacientemente el momento en que sus jinetes decidieran continuar, claro que no sucedió, pues pronto empezaron a discutir; entre algunas cosas, se gritaron ¿cuál era el plan? ¿Qué se suponía qué iban a hacer? ¿Y por qué tan mala actitud para los compañeros?

— ¡YA BASTA! —gritó Hiccup. —Creo que lo mejor será aterrizar en la primera isla que veamos y hacer lo que Snotlout dijo.

— ¿en serio, tonto? —se ilusionó el incomprendido vikingo.

—Sólo para planear lo qué vamos a hacer, la verdad es que vamos a ciegas.

— ¿Tienes idea de a dónde debemos ir? —preguntó Astrid estando de acuerdo con el plan.

Hiccup sacó su mapa, preguntándose mentalmente porque no había hecho uso de él. Había demasiadas islas en el archipiélago vikingo, unas con habitantes, otras desoladas y muchas sin explorar, sólo había alcanzado a trazar hasta cierto punto, lo más lejano era Hosten, donde estaba la tribu de Gobber, después de eso ya no sabía que más había, ni Bog Blurglar estaba trazada, ni sus alrededores.

Guiado por su brújula, determinó ir a una pequeña isla desolada donde podrían acampar y pasar la primera noche al aire libre, la primera que quedaba de paso en el mapa.

—Vamos a la isla Coral. —dijo al grupo.

Los ojos de Snotlout, Fishlegs y hasta Odalys brillaron, sabía que esa pequeña isla era paradisiaca y perfecta para descansar, y no perdieron tiempo y partieron a gran velocidad hacia la dirección que les indicó el jefe.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial esa Isla? —preguntó Astrid al ver el entusiasmo de los vikingos.

—En esa isla descubrimos un hermoso coral que brilla durante la noche, es todo un espectáculo, los vikingos ancianos dicen que es un mensaje de los dioses. —contó Hiccup. —Fue increíble cuando lo vimos por primera vez, estaba Snotlout, Fishlegs y…—Se silenció de inmediato al recordar que Heather lo había acompañado aquella vez, junto con la difunta Ran y claro, Odalys.

— ¿Heather? —completó Astrid comprendiendo lo más que su corazón le permitía.

—Sí. —dijo este con lamentación. —Ran y Odalys también. —siguió contando, tratando de verse tan natural y tranquila como ella.

—Me gustaría verlo también. —comentó la esclava con ilusión.

— ¡Ya lo verás! — se animó de repente Hiccup. El que ella viera ese tipo de espectáculo era como darle un regalo a una buena amiga.

 _¿Amiga?_

Durante el vuelo, no pudo evitar pensar, ¿así la consideraba ahora? Extrañamente desde lo de la carta de Heather ya no fantaseaba con ella de la manera tan pervertida en cómo lo hacía, más bien, ahora sentía que su única obligación con ella era tratarla con respeto; no sólo como su esposa o amiga sino como la persona más valiosa del mundo, tal como si cuidara de un joya preciosa que nadie, ni siquiera él, podían tocar tanto física como mentalmente.

.

—…y los corales brillan y si te metes a nadar aquel fulgor te sigue como si te unieras con la naturaleza. —contaba Odalys a los gemelos que estaban también ansiosos por conocer aquella isla. — ¡Y el manantial que hayl! El agua es realmente fresca. ¡Jamás probarán agua igual!

Snotlout y Fishlegs sólo escuchaban, recordaron esa vez que descubrieron esa isla y como el lugar les pareció de lo más favorable como para llevar a una linda chica a pasear. Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo a la gemela que no hacía más que fascinarse con el relato de Odalys; sin embargo, sacudieron su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, una acción que ambos vieron.

— ¡Deja de pensar en ella! —se apuntaron al mismo tiempo con molestia.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Hiccup al detectar otra posible pelea.

—¡Nada que te importe! —contestaron ambos con desdén.

La respuesta no hizo más que convencer al jefe que sus amigos estaban demasiado raros y pondrían algunas medidas para imponer el respeto, no sólo con él, sino con su esposa, los gemelos y Odalys.

.

.

Después de un largo recorrido, llegaron a la Isla Coral antes de que el sol se ocultara, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba como recordaban…

— ¿Qué pasó? —se preguntó Fishlegs aturdido al ver el coral destruido.

Para los demás jinetes también fue impactante ver a la naturaleza arruinada, bajaron para investigar encontrándose con mucha basura: trozos de madera, desperdicios de metales, ya corroídos por el tiempo, esparcidos por toda la playa; pero lo más lamentable la destrucción del coral.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —se seguía preguntando Fishlegs

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —respondió Astrid. —Por los destrozos se puede suponer que muchos barcos encallaron aquí y no les importó destruir el coral.

La esclava empezó a divagar en la probabilidad de que hubiera sido Ryker u otro loco cazador.

—Pero… pero… el coral. —seguía el regordete sin comprender aquella necesidad de destrucción sin sentido.

—Lo que pasó aquí definitivamente no es bueno. —Dijo Hiccup molesto con la situación. —Debemos revisar si el manantial está intacto, ya que sería nuestra única fuente de agua para volvernos a abastecer.

—Yo iré, vamos gordo. —Se apuntó Snotlout de inmediato.

—Nada de eso. —interrumpió Hiccup. —Haremos equipos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dos vikingos berrinchudos.

— ¿Por qué, Hiccup? la isla no es muy grande como para que no puedan ir solos. —abogó Astrid por todos.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero he notado cierta conducta hostil en algunos, no diré nombres. —insinuó mirando a sus amigos. — Además, creo que llegará un momento en que lo tengamos que hacer, es decir... —Se apenó por lo próximo que tenía que comunicar. — Sólo Odalys, Snotlout, Fishlegs y yo conocemos a Heather, si alguna vez tuviéramos que sepáranos para abarcar más zonas pues…

—Comprendo. —Dijo Astrid apretando sus puños discretamente.

—Es por eso que quiero que se vayan acostumbrando. ¡Snotlout y tú también Fishlegs! No sé qué problema tengan últimamente, pero espero esto les enseñe a trabajar en equipo.

Los mencionados sólo se cruzaron de brazos, si algo era molesto para ellos es que su amigo les llamara la atención por causa de los esclavos y la traidora.

— ¿Y cómo haremos los equipos? —preguntó Ruffnut levantando la mano, deseando sólo hacer equipo con Odalys o Hiccup.

—Un disparejo. —respondió el líder, dejando más que confundido a todos los que eran esclavos. —Es un juego que consiste en decir en voz alta dis-pa-re-jo, al terminar la última silaba, habrás de elegir si colocar tu pulgar arriba o abajo, los que queden disparejos van saliendo y eso será el primero equipo.

Ruffnut se encogió de hombros no comprendiendo muy bien, Tuffnut miró su pulgar con interés susurrando "¿arriba o abajo?"; mientras que Astrid esperaba no hacer por el momento equipo con Hiccup, creyó que era lo mejor empezar a guardar distancia con él.

— ¿Listos? —animó Hiccup extendiendo su brazo con el puño cerrado. —Debemos hacer tres equipos, serán dos de dos personas y una de tres.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo e imitaron su ademán haciendo una rueda, después al unísono canturrearon "Dis-pa-re-jo" extendiendo únicamente su pulgar a elección.

— ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! —la carcajada de Snotlout resonó en la isla, pues los primeros disparejos fueron Hiccup y Astrid que pusieron su pulgar hacia abajo. — ¡PERDEDORES!

— ¡¿Cómo es que pude perder?! —Se lamentó Astrid.

—No es una competencia. —resopló Hiccup, los dioses lo odiaban, aunque prefería en ese momento hacer equipo con su esposa que con el resto del grupo. —Pero bueno, somos el primero equipo.

Astrid dio una risita nerviosa, después de todo perder o más bien ser el primero equipo no había sido tan malo.

Siguieron con el juego y el otro equipo perdedor que salió fue Odalys y Tuffnut, para suerte de la chica; aunque el resto de los jugadores no estuvo del todo contento.

—Bien ya quedaron los equipos, ahora asignaremos las actividades, unos se quedarán a montar el campamento, otros explorarán el alrededor de la isla y otros buscarán el manantial. ¿Están de acuerdo? ¿Listos para otro disparejo?

—Ya que. —Respondieron todos.

Designaron aun líder de equipo: Odalys, Fishlegs y Hiccup. Quedando las actividades de la siguiente manera: Tuffnut y Odalys montaría el campamento, Snotlout, Ruffnut y Fishlegs irían por el agua y Hiccup iría con Astrid a explorar la isla.

.

.

.

—Qué bueno que nos tocó hacer equipo, no quería ir con los fastidiosos de Snotlout y Fishlegs, están insoportables últimamente. —Dijo Odalys mientras extendía unas mantas con las que harían unas tiendas de campaña.

Los únicos que estaban con ellos eran los dragones que se habían quedado a descansar para ahorrar energías.

—Sí, ellos son unos raros…—se rio discretamente Tuffnut mientras terminaba de avivar la fogata. —Pero a mí también me gusta hacer equipo contigo. Eres muy buena amiga.

La chica se apenó, se alegraba ser considerada así por el muchacho, su único y verdadero amigo por el momento.

—Lástima que destruyeran el coral. —dijo con tristeza viendo hacia el oscuro mar, aunque muy en el fondo pudo ser perceptibles unos pequeños fulgores que se movía con el movimiento de las olas. — ¡Mira!

— ¡Wow! Algo extraño pero intrigante se mueve allá abajo. —admiró Tuffnut con inteligencia acariciando su barbilla como todo un pensador.

—No es algo extraño—corrigió Odalys con una sonrisa. —Es el coral, ¡sigue vivo!

—Eso estaba por decir. —dijo el gemelo con astucia. —Y algún día mi querida amiga se recuperará.

La sonriente Odalys sólo rodó los ojos, pero era cierto, algún día el coral se recuperaría.

.

.

.

—Para empezar quiero aclarar que aunque nos haya tocado estar en equipo no significa nada. — se empezó a justificar el quejumbroso Fishlegs, el encargado de llevar la antorcha.

—Oh, disculpa. Nunca esperé nada diferente. —comentó Ruffnut con sarcasmo tratando de adelantar el paso.

—Oye gordo, ¿no crees que te estás pasando? —preguntó Snotlout interviniendo, se supone que habían acordado ignorar esos asuntos con la gemela.

—No seas hipócrita Snotlout. —regañó la única chica. —El que me odies se te da mejor.

—Pero, pero…argggg, eso me pasa por tratar de defender lo indefendible ¡un caso perdido! —se cruzó de brazos e hizo una rabieta.

—Está bien, prometo ahorrarme mis comentarios. —Dijo Fishlegs haciendo pucheros.

—Me importa un comino tus promesas y las suyas. —señaló Ruffnut despreciativa ambos. —Y dense prisa, tengo malas experiencias en exploraciones de este tipo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿En dónde? —preguntó Snotlout con falso interés.

—En una isla desierta, supongo que muy lejos de aquí ¡DÓNDE! Astrid, Tuffnut y yo, junto con varios sobrevivientes, nos estábamos muriendo de hambre. —contó despectivamente. —Por cierto, no teníamos dragones, ni siquiera un arma. —sacó su navaja de su busto para volverla a ocultar y seguir caminando.

Otra vez aquel sentimiento de estupidez llegó a los vikingos varones, que a pesar de que tenían las palabras "Lo sentimos" en la punta de su lengua no fueron capaces de decirlo, porque a pesar de sentir lástima por ella, tampoco olvidaban que ella podía ser manipuladora como se los había hecho saber en el pasado.

— ¡Muévanse!

Obedientes la alcanzaron para pronto llegar al manantial y cumplir con sus deberes.

—Ruffnut…—susurró Jorgenson con dificultad.

—Lo sentí…—siguió Fishlegs con mejillas infladas y rojas por la presión.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló la gemela ignorando la casi disculpa de los vikingos.

Frente a ellos había una extraña luz que brotaba del suelo, irradiaba tanto que cerca de ella no era necesario la luz de la fogata.

—¡Es el manantial! —observó Fishlegs y animó al equipo a acercarse, para su suerte estaba intacto de la destrucción humana.

— ¡Wow! El agua brilla.

Ruffnut se hincó para poder tocarla; escuchar hablar de ella era una cosa pero sentirla y beberla era otra. Estaba realmente impresionada con el fulgor que empezó a jugar con este.

Snotlout y Fishlegs no pudieron evitar admirarla enternecidos, parecía una niña, impresionada con lo más simple del mundo: agua. Un aspecto que le daba inocencia y la mostraba de cierta manera tal y como era.

— ¡oigan! ¿Mi lengua brilla? —preguntó estirándose la lengua tratando por ella misma de comprobarlo.

Sí, así era ella.

Por esa noche olvidaron aquel rencor y procurarían hacerlo durante todo el viaje.

.

.

.

Darle la vuelta completa a la isla era trabajo que al menos se tomaba 2 horas; Hiccup y Astrid caminaban a la par bajo el cielo estrellado, siendo sólo iluminados por una antorcha que el muchacho llevaba. Ninguno decía nada, se conformaban con escuchar el movimiento de la marea, un espectáculo que sería digno de admirar si tan sólo el coral no hubiera sido destruido.

—Me sigo preguntando quién llegó aquí sólo para hacer destrozos. —Se lamentó el jefe en voz alta.

—Maleantes… mmm cazadores. —insinuó Astrid cuidadosamente. —Cretinos…

—Puede ser… y yo que quería que vieras el coral. —se volvió a lamentar bajando la cabeza.

—Descuida, ya será en otra ocasión. —respondió esta sonrojándose, lo bueno es que la oscuridad ocultaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

Hiccup suspiró sonoramente tratando de calmar aquella incomodidad que la presencia de ella últimamente le causaba, no es que no la apreciara sino que sentía que no la merecía ni como amiga. Estando tan distraído en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su prótesis quedó enredada con unas algas.

—¡Hiccup! —Con sus excelentes reflejos, Astrid fue capaz de tomarlo de la mano y estirarlo hacia ella para que se incorporara, lo único que había caído era la antorcha que se apagó, aunque no era tan necesario considerando lo pequeña que era la isla.

—Ah, gracias… caerse hubiera sido vergonzoso. —Dijo el muchacho cohibido, retirando sutilmente su mano de la ella con nerviosismo para después sentarse en la arena y proceder a quitarse la yerba enredada en su pierna falsa. — ¡Estúpidas algas!

— ¿Sabes? Me sorprendes. —dijo Astrid poniéndose de cuclillas aun lado de él.

El jefe se giró para verla, aunque no podía apreciarla mucho debido a la falta de luz.

— ¿Qué?... ¿P-or qué? —tartamudeó abochornado.

—En muy poco tiempo te adaptaste a la prótesis.

—Ah, bueno… ya sabes "Somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio". —Dijo haciendo una gruesa voz.

— ¿Según quién? —Rio la esclava ante tal interpretación.

—Según mi padre. —recordó Hiccup con nostalgia. —Esto…—señaló su prótesis. —No es un impedimento para un vikingo, el impedimento es uno mismo.

—Vaya Haddock, sí que tienes valor. —Dio Astrid golpeando su brazo.

—Pues tú no te quedas atrás Burglar. —Se burló el castaño sobándoselo, para posteriormente ponerse de pie.

Astrid lo imitó pero el que la nombrara por ese apellido le disgustó, claro que él no tenía la culpa de aquella gran mentira.

—¿Po—por qué? —llevó una mano a su cuello con nerviosismo, sólo para no perderse de la realidad.

—Tienes muy buenos reflejos, de no ser por ti me hubiera caído. —admiró Hiccup, dejando a la chica boquiabierta. —Y no sólo eso… hace mucho te quería decir…

— ¿Qu-qué? —se sentía descubierta.

—Que peleas muy bien, había visto que eres muy ágil en muchas cosas pero también peleando.

— ¿Eh?... Ah… eso…—suspiró temblorosamente.

—Sí, ¿recibiste alguna clase de entrenamiento en Bog Burglar o algo así?

Astrid inhaló y exhaló lentamente, contó hasta diez, ¿qué debía responder? Su abuelo Honeir era el que la había entrenado en su mayoría, por ende merecía respeto.

—Sí. —respondió rápidamente. —Una persona me entrenó desde pequeña. Era un señor mayor, muy sabio, aunque…ya falleció. —contó en un suspiro.

Estaba hecho, lo había dicho y se sentía realmente bien, creyó que no importaba si hablaba un poco de su verdadero pasado, de cualquier manera algún día se separarían y él se olvidaría de ella.

—Ya veo, lo siento.

—No te preocupes. —negó con la cabeza. —Porque él y todo lo que me enseñó siguen aquí, —apuntó a su corazón. — y aquí. —apuntó a su cabeza.

—Claro, como debe ser. —Dijo Hiccup sonriendo y reanudó la marcha.

Vagamente esa pequeña conversación le había dado a conocer otra faceta de su esposa que no conocía, la cual últimamente estaba más tranquila y pacífica a diferencia de los meses anteriores y eso hacía que le agradara aún más.

Supuso que conocería más facetas de ella durante su búsqueda, después de todo no había un pueblo ni familia que pusiera presión sobre ellos, esos momentos eran sólo suyos, era momento de ser como realmente eran y de ser libres.

.

.

.

Y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos pasó un mes…

.

.

.

 **Hosten**.

El barco casi estaba listo, lo único que le hacía falta era lo más caro: un ancla.

Para tal cosa, Spinel y Heather pusieron mayor esfuerzo en su labor; atender, cuidar, curar a enfermos y heridos, atender lastimosamente a Sigrid, cuyo padre seguía pagando una generosa cantidad para que hija "aprendiera" sobre la botánica, aunque el paquetito venía incluido con arrimones descarados de la chica hacia el doctor, insinuaciones y amenazas contra la berserker.

— ¡Ya no aguanto a esa maldita mocosa! —refunfuñó Heather, pues ahora la atrevida muchachita se había atrevido a besar la mejilla de su novio sin su consentimiento. —Cada vez se aloca más, temo que algún día se te ofrezca ¡la muy zorra!

—Tú sabes que nunca le haré caso a esa pesada. —trató de calmar Spinel. —Sabes que eres tú a quién realmente amo.

Heather sonrió levemente, he ahí otro problema, cada vez que Spinel le decía que la amaba ella no le respondía más que con un "Gracias", una sonrisita o un beso, un detalle del cual se percató cuando su querido doctor empezó a usar esa frase con más frecuencia debido a lo que pasaba con Sigrid.

¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle también que lo amaba? ¿Acaso aun no lo quería lo suficiente como para hacerlo?

—Eh… ¿cuándo estará lista el ancla para largarnos de aquí? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—El herrero quiere un anticipo, sin él, no nos hará el ancla, ¡Es más! Iré a hablar con él, le ofreceré a Windshear a cambio del ancla.

—¡Oye! —regañó la indignada berserker.

—Sabes que bromeo, en realidad ya tengo la mitad del pago… iré a dárselo. —Spinel se acercó a su refunfuñona novia, quien seguía de brazos cruzado, y como era usual aunque estuviera haciendo berrinches la besó para despedirse. —¡Vamos Kaiser! —invitó al canino que agitó la cola emocionado por salir. —¡Ya volvemos!

Heather lo despidió agitando su mano, cuando este cerró la puerta exhaló ruidosamente.

—¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?!... y ahora hablo sola, ¿qué esperaba? ¡Soy Heather la trastornada!

Empezó a caminar en círculos por toda la cabaña, hablando consigo mismo y analizando detenidamente sus sentimientos hacia el doctor, hasta que se detuvo frente a un pequeño espejo circular que colgaba de la pared, viéndose fijamente y sonriendo falsamente.

—Spinel… yo… yo…—nada salía por más que quería decir aquellas bonitas palabras. — ¡Eres tonta Heather, tonta Heather!

Y hubiera seguido con su torturante monologo de no ser que alguien había tocado la puerta, rápidamente se reincorporó y dejó sus asuntos personales a un lado para atender a un posible enfermo o herido; atendió la puerta llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que la visita era Sigrid.

—Ah… eres tú. —dijo con fastidio. —Las clases terminaron, si quieres otra adicional tendrás que pagar, además que Spinel no está.

—Ay, ya cállate zorra. —dijo la chica burlona, entrando sin permiso a la casa.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica cínicamente la miró de reojo, y sentó sus horribles glúteos (a perspectiva de Heather) en la mesa donde Spinel y ella solían comer.

— ¡Sal de mi casa! —ordenó tajantemente señalando la salida, tratando de controlarse para no sacarla a patadas.

—No querida, lo correcto es que yo te dijera que salieras de ¡MI CASA!

— ¿Acaso ya te volviste loca? —se burló la berserker.

—Uy, creo que no te has enterado… ¿verdad? —insinuó peligrosamente, bajando de la mesa para encararla. —Mi padre le ofrecerá mi mano en matrimonio a Spinel, junto con un generoso dote, no se podrá resistir, será más de lo que ¡tú…!—manoteó la trenza de la berserker. —le podrás ofrecer en tu estúpida vida.

— ¡No me provoques Sigrid! —amenazó Heather tomándola de la muñeca. —Spinel me ama a mí.

— ¿Y tú a él? —cuestionó con sonora burla, dando justo en el blanco, pues Heather quedó aturdida con la pregunta, tanto que zafó su agarre. — ¡será un hecho querida! Así que agarra tus porquerías y a tu estúpido dragón antes de que mi padre te saque a la fuerza.

Heather no fue capaz de contradecirla ni mucho menos atacarla, cuando se giró para confrontarla era demasiado tarde, Sigrid se había ido; el que le dijera eso le recordó la amenazas de Eero y como este la había separado de Hiccup, rechinó los dientes furiosa, firme en proteger lo que era suyo; no dejaría que esa historia se volviera a repetir.

 **Continuará.**

 **El tiempo pasará un poquitín rapidín y me enfocaré sólo en algunas cosillas para culminar posteriormente con una de las situaciones más polémicas del fic; espero que les haya gustado la nueva actitud de todos los personajes, después de todo es momento de crecer.**

 **Ahora, ¿esperaban ver a Heather en esa encrucijada?**

 **PD, espero les haya gustado el chiste con todos los Erets XDDD**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Vivi: diste justo en el punto, créeme que cuando se encuentren será muy incómodo, más por lo que se le aproxima a Heather. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Creo que el Hiccstrid esta volviendo a empezar (dah como el Fic) pero de la manera correcta, es decir, con el viaje tendrán la oportunidad de llevarse como amigos, para que después surja el amor. Saludos.**

 **Codry: Pues la Sigrid no se rendirá, y lamentablemente le sigue recordando indirectamente a Heather lo que pasó con Hiccup, ¿peligroso? Puede ser. Contestando a tu pregunta, la cicatriz de Astrid la veo como una quemadura de esas que dejan hinchazón, tan feas y abultadas que creo que las podrían leer en braile.**

 **Diane: Nop, el salvador no llegó a tiempo pero un 10 por su esfuerzo ahora a ver como evoluciona esa relación, y pues si Sigrid es la nueva Arie y tan molesta como Eero, pero que todavía es tonta en muchos sentidos XDD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Ya se verá como irá evolucionando cada relación, creo que la que tiene por el momento el problema es Heather, que tiene que lidiar con el pasado que se hace de nuevo su presente. Saludos**

 **Violeta: Así es, Astrid lo hace por amor, pero lo bueno es que al menos puede entablar una conversación con Hiccup como buenos amigos, sólo hasta que encuentren a Heather. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel: Así es, creo que nadie merece lo que le hicieron a Camicazi, ahora la pobre está traumada y asustada por lo que puede pasar. Saludos.**

 **Ezio: Todos serán felices a su tiempo, o casi todos muajajaj. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajaja no sé si te llegue a agradar Heather en este, aunque eso sí, pues cada quien actuara por sus impulsos XD. Saludos.**

 **Asdewe: Muchas gracias por el halago, en cuanto a lo de Astrid y Hiccup, creo que han empezando desde cero, inicando como se supone que debe ser, con una amistad que después se convertirá en amor. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Creo que ahora Heather está también algo confundida, ¿será bueno o malo? Jijij ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: XD, creo que fallaste, Heather ya se empezó a confundir por si sola, y más porque fue muy precipitada para empezar y seguirá precipitándose en algunas cosas, bueno o malo? Ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Melody: ]No creo que falte mucho para que se enteré de la verdad, no quiero extenderme mucho con estos capítulo, eso creo, pero bueno de cualquier modo el momento está más acá que allá. Saludos,**

 **Astrid pine: La marca será una gran molestia más creo que causará un verdadero conflicto en el futuro, mejor ya no digo nada mujajajaja, pero en cuanto a Ruff, al menos ya no es tan odiaba pero puede ser que sus pretendientes decidan ir por otro camino. Saludos**

 **Mad lady: quedé confundida, creo que en el fondo no se lo merecía y ahora cayó en donde menos esperaba con una familia humilde. ¿cómo evolucionará? Ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: No sufras, serán algunas cosas por las que tendrán que pasar, por el momento creo que se están permitiendo ser ellos, mismo, lo que será bueno para Astrid para cuando se revele la verdad. Saludos**

 **Astrid –jazmin: Si será Hiccstrid, pero no del fácil. XD. Saludos.**

 **Lady werempire: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí casi no sufrieron. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: podría decirse que Camicazi se lo buscó, pero en fondo no hay justificación para acto tan horrible, en fin, ya cayó en manos de una buena familia, ¿qué pasará? Ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Dark hime: jajaja creo que cambiaron algunas cosillas con respecto a Heather, pero también con Hiccup, quien tiene otra oportunidad de enamorarse de Astrid de una más auténtica y no triste como la de las primera temporadas, XD, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Tris: checaré lo de los errores, he estado distraída y este fic me toma horas escribirlos por lo que se si se me pierden detalles, en fin, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **28 de agosto de 2016**_


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Muy tarde lo sé, pero aquí está**

 **que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hosten**

Estaba todo listo, le había dado el anticipo al viejo herrero del pueblo quien le aseguró que tendría el ancla en un par de semanas; quedando arreglado ese asunto, el médico salió en compañía de su fiel perro de la fragua, aliviado de que pronto saldría a investigar el mundo como siempre quiso y no sólo eso, acompañado por un increíble mujer.

—¡Doctor, doctor!

Escuchó que alguien detrás de él lo llamaba con insistencia, no tuvo que girarse para adivinar que era su mayor benefactor: el padre de Sigrid, Marten.

—Buenos días señor. —Saludó tratando de sonar tan fastidiado, el hombre solía quitarle mucho de su tiempo.

—Buen día, doctor… ¡qué bueno que lo encuentro! —Saludó animadamente el regordete hombre. — ¿Cómo va Sigrid con las lecciones?

— ¡estupendamente!, quién diría que tenía talento para la botánica. —comentó con sarcasmo que no fue notado por el padre.

—Me alegro que esa niña indague más en otras labores a los que normalmente hace una mujer, y más que sea con usted, que es nuestro médico predilecto.

— ¿Será por qué soy el único aquí?

—No sea tan modesto. —rio Marten golpeándole la espalda. —Doctor, ¿tiene tiempo? Hay algo que quiero ofrecerle.

—Señor, me encantaría, pero debo volver.

Spinel empezó a caminar en reversa en un intento de evadir la aburrida plática.

—Por favor. —suplicó el hombre como cuando lo persuadió de enseñar a su hija.

—¡Ay, está bien! —dijo con fastidio. — ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Usted sabe que mi hija y su felicidad es lo más importante para mí y mi mujer.

—Sí, nunca lo dudé. —Comentó Spinel rodando los ojos. —Señor, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

—¡Quiero que te cases con mi hija! —soltó rápidamente sin titubeo ni suplica alguna, más bien al médico le sonó como una exigencia.

— ¿Disculpe? — Spinel soltó una risita incrédula.

—Sí, no cabe duda que usted es el mejor partido para mi hija. —empezó el hombre a rodearlo con su gran inmensidad, analizándolo de pies a cabeza por delante y por atrás. —Así que quiero que se case con ella, a cambio, yo le pagaré una generosa cantidad de pepitas de oro, usted sabe que tengo buena posición ante el jefe Gobber, quien me puso a cargo de este lugar.

—Sí, eso lo tengo claro. —respondió el chico sin dejarse intimidar. —Pero lo lamento, rechazo la oferta.

—¿Cómo?

—Como escucha, no me voy a casar con su hija.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? —preguntó Marten ofendido, deteniendo su paso frente a él para encararlo.

—Señor, en primer lugar y sin ofender, su hija es una niña, tal vez a algunos hombres las prefieren así, pero no es mi caso, que por cierto soy mucho mayor que ella.

— ¿En segundo?

—Sí, lo más importante… ya tengo novia, y por supuesto es con ella con quien en un futuro quiero casarme.

— ¿La berserker? —preguntó el hombre detenidamente.

—Así es, hasta usted la conoce.

— ¡claro! —soltó una carcajada Marten. —La pobre desahuciada muchacha que encontraste en la playa, que ¡vaya! fue de gran ayuda en el pasado con la captura del jaguar, buena chica.

— ¿Comprende porque no me puedo casar con su hija?

—Claro Spinel, más no quito mi dedo del renglón.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó con incredulidad el médico ante la persistencia del hombre.

—Esa muchacha, Heather. —comentó despectivamente. —Es buena chica, pero admítelo, jamás te dará lo que Sigrid te puede dar: Estabilidad, buena posición… hijos…

—Heather me da más de lo que usted o su hija pueden comprar. —Dijo Spinel cruzándose de brazos, era claro que Sigrid lo tenía a su padre muy bien informado. —Así que señor, con todo el respeto que se merece, ¡NO ME VOY A CASAR CON SIGRID!

— ¡Muchacho insolente! —enfureció el hombre ofendido. — ¡Te va a casar porque te vas a casar!

—No me vienen ni me van sus amenazas, así que no insista.

Spinel le dio la espalda y junto con Kaiser caminó rumbo a su casa, no antes de que el perro le gruñera a Marten como ferocidad, dando él su propia amenaza para ayudar a su amigo.

— ¡Te vas a arrepentir Spinel! ¡Tú y esa berserker! —amenazó el hombre públicamente, dejando sus intenciones expuesta ante todos los pueblerinos que no comprendían qué había pasado.

.

El trayecto a su casa se le hizo eterno, iba tan enojado que golpeteaba cualquier rama que se atravesaba en su camino y gruñía y gritaba, tenía ganas de golpear al regordete hombre que se interponía en su camino y a su fastidiosa hija.

Cuando vio su casa a lo lejos, respiró profundamente, no quería preocupar a Heather con los sucesos que estaban pasando, y se preparó para actuar con normalidad.

—¡Ya llegue amor!

Entró a la casa canturreando sonriente y feliz de la vida, esperado ver a su hermosa novia del mismo modo, pero no fue así, Heather estaba sentada en un silla totalmente ida, viendo al piso de maderay mordiéndose las uñas.

—Ay, no…— se lamentó el médico—… ¿vino esa desgraciada?

Heather asintió un par de veces dejando sus uñas en paz para confrontar a su novio.

—¿Te la encontraste?

—No, gracias a los dioses. —respondió rodando los ojos. —Pero su viejo fue quién me lanzó la bomba.

—¿Qué… vas a hacer? —preguntó Heather dudosa, no sabía si el dote de Sigrid sería tan atractivo como para que la dejara.

—¿Qué qué voy a hacer? —repitió el incrédulo Spinel. —Obvio no me casaré con ella, te amo a ti.

Heather sonrió incapaz de decirle lo mismo, más bien recordó a Hiccup en su lugar.

—Lo mismo me dijo él. —recordó con amargura.

—Heather no me hagas esto. —Spinel se pasó las manos por el cabello para contener su frustración. —Lo que te pasó no es igual a esto… y por supuesto que no permitiré que tú historia se repita con nosotros… sólo déjame pensar un poco… algo se nos ocurrirá para que esa familia de locos nos deje en paz hasta que el ancla esté lista y nos larguemos de aquí.

—Yo… tengo una solución.

Heather se puso de pie para encarar a su novio y decirle aquel plan que por más que le dio vuelta era la mejor opción para ellos dos, si es que querían un futuro juntos.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Spinel intrigado al ver el creciente nerviosismo de Heather.

— ¿Me amas? —preguntó incapaz de dejar de jugar con sus manos, hasta que estas fueron detenidas por el médico.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porqué para que nadie nos separe… creo que debemos de casarnos… ¡SPINEL, VAMOS A CASARNOS!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Playa en las lejanías de Stavanger.**

Para Camicazi el mes había pasado lentamente, en todo aquel tiempo no había querido levantarse de la cama más que atender sus necesidades fisiológicas; sintió alivio cuando una semana después de haber conversado con Valeska su sangre llegó, aunque no estaba del todo segura si con eso sería suficiente prueba para indicarle que no estaba embarazada, creía que debía esperar más meses para estar completamente segura de que no había un engendro de Arie creciendo en su vientre.

En lo que esperaba, se dedicó a ser una invitada de la familia. Eret padre, hijo e hija, aquel trio con ese singular y raro nombre, además de Valeska, a quien le empezó a tomar cariño además de la pequeña Erat, las únicas con las que conversaba; a los varones se limitaba a verlos de lejos, no le había quedado de otra, era su casa después de todo, pero con el pasar de los días se hizo a la idea de su presencia, más eso no significaba que quisiera que se le acercaran o la tocaran, un temor que no sabía si algún día desaparecería.

Ahora estaba en casa sólo con Erat que disfrutaba de jugar con una muñeca hecha de paja, generalmente no la molestaba, pues la niña era sumamente respetuosa y sólo se dirigía a ella como "Lady"; ninguna miembro de la familia "Eret" ,como les empezó a decir, conocían de su pasado.

— ¡Muero de hambre! —llegó repentinamente Eret, entrando todo sudoroso a la casa, él junto con su padre tenía un par de barcos pesqueros con el cual proveían a la familia. —Erat, ¿dónde está nuestra madre?

—Salió, dijo que conseguiría unas verduras para la comida. —Dijo la niña sin dejar de jugar.

— ¡Vaya, supongo que tendré que esperar! —se lamentó este tomando asiento en la mesa.

Camicazi veía a los dos a los lejos, que el hombre esperara a su madre en la casa la ponía muy nerviosa.

— ¡Ay, no! —se quejó de repente Erat.

Eret y Camicazi prestaron atención a la niña, quien veía con tristeza que su muñeca de paja se acababa de deshacer. La princesa sintió lástima por ella a diferencia de Eret que se burló de la desgracia de su hermana.

— ¡Cállate hermano! —lloriqueó la niña levantándose del suelo sólo para golpear el fuerte brazo de este.

— ¡Ya basta mocosa! —seguía riendo Eret por los intentos inútiles de su hermana por "lastimarlo". —Fue lo mejor… estaba muy fea.

Tanto fue la desdicha de Erat que explotó en un lloriqueo que retumbo en toda la casa; tan horrible, que Camicazi tuvo que taparse los oídos y acusó con los ojos al causante de la agonía de la chiquilla.

—Ya… ya…no llores. —Calmó Eret fraternalmente. —Prometo comprarte una nueva.

—¿En serio? —la chiquilla dejó de chillar ante generosa oferta, algo que alegró a Camicazi.

—Sí, y será más bonita que esa… he visto mejores muñecas, unas que tiene su cabello de verdad y no paja. —explicó con fascinación. —Te conseguiré una de esas.

La princesa, quien sólo escuchaba, sonrió levemente, ella había tenido la dicha de tener ese tipo de muñecas, de precios inalcanzables para un pobre pescador.

— ¿En serio? —gimoteó la niña. — ¿Así como el cabello dorado de Lady Camicazi?

Dicho esto, ambos hermanos vieron a la princesa que se inmutó con su mirada.

—Claro… tan bonito como el de ella. —prometió Eret.

La princesa sólo quedó boquiabierta ante el halago indirecto; mientras tanto, Erat abrazó a su hermano agradeciéndole por aquel inexistente regalo, luego volvió su mirada a la aun sorprendida Camicazi.

—Lady Camicazi… —dijo con timidez. —¿Podría tocar su cabello?

Esta, sólo parpadeó un par de veces, aun boquiabierta, pero ver los esperanzadores ojos de la niña la hicieron aceptar aquella petición, asintió con la cabeza y la invitó a acercarse a ella.

Erat no perdió el tiempo y se sentó en la cama aun lado de ella, y tomó el largo mechón de cabello dorado que caía por enfrente.

—Es muy suave. —dijo con fascinación mirando cada hebra como si de oro se tratara. —Tiene un cabello muy bonito Lady.

Camicazi sonrió satisfecha de haberla alegrado, aunque fuera con esa insignificancia, pero lo que pasó después no se lo esperaba.

— ¡ERET VEN A TOCAR EL CABELLO DE LADY CAMICAZI! —animó la ruidosa Erat.

La princesa tembló sólo de imaginarlo, pero vio que Eret se mantuvo alejado como acostumbraba.

—Basta Erat. —pidió amablemente. —Ya molestaste mucho a la señorita.

—Hermano, es que tienes que tocarlo. — insistió la chiquilla, aun acariciando el mechón de cabello. —A lady Camicazi no le molesta, ¿verdad?

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, Camicazi no quería decepcionar a la niña que aún no sabía de la maldad del mundo, pero por otro lado estaba el miedo que les tenía a los hombres en general.

— ¿Verdad que no le molesta, lady?

Resopló, no le quedó de otra, le sonrió a la niña y negó que hubiera molestia alguna, cuando por dentro estaba aterrorizada.

—¡Anda Eret, ¿ves?! No le molesta. —invitó la menor a acercarse.

El mayor lentamente se acercó, dudoso de estar haciendo lo correcto, más al ver que la chica se empezaba a agitar con su cercanía pero que disimulaba bien para no asustar a su hermana con sus arranques.

—Con su permiso, lady Camicazi. —hizo respetuosa reverencia.

Camicazi sólo asintió, concediéndole el permiso, pero desvió su mirada para evitar ver cuando tocara su cabello; mientras tanto Erat le pasó el mechón que ella estaba tocando, cuando sintió que este cayó sobre la palma del hombre volvió a sentir un escalofrió, sin embargo lo que sintió después la tranquilizó por completo. Se giró para ver como Eret sostenía su cabello con delicadeza y rozaba suavemente sus dedos en este.

—Muy suave. —determinó, acariciando todo el largo hasta dejarlo caer. —Tiene un bonito cabello.

La princesa soló bajó la cabeza apenada, tomó su mechón de cabello aun nerviosa con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero aliviada de ver que no todos los hombres eran Arie, empezaba a ver con claridad otra vez.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se levantó dispuesta a salir al mundo otra vez, se puso un vestido largo y sencillo que Valeska le dio, así como unas botas. Se miró en el recipiente que utilizaban de espejo notando que la hinchazón ya no era visible y sus cicatrices no eran tan notorias, después salió de la casa.

Quedó cegada por la luz del día; al recuperar la vista vio que no había nadie más que la playa y el mar, sin embargo; escuchó unos ruidos en la parte posterior de la casa, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar encontrándose Eret que cortaba madera y era el que provocaba todos aquellos ruidos.

Camicazi quedó boquiabierta al verlo, pues este no traía su típico chaleco de piel puesto, mostrando todo su torso expuesto, se apenó tanto de verlo así que decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de que la viera.

— ¡Oh, Lady Camicaz… buen día!

" _demasiado tarde"_ —refunfuñó mentalmente; al verse descubierta no le quedó de otra que encararlo y saludar.

—Qué bueno que ya se levantó.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo esta sin saber qué decir, era la primera vez que hablaría con él.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Camicazi se abochornó, pues este seguía tranquilamente sin prenda alguna que cubriera su pecho, aunque su ofrecimiento tampoco pasó por desapercibido.

—Sí, sí hay algo. —respondió, atrayendo la atención de su anfitrión y salvador. — ¿Podemos hablar… de lo que… sucedió?

Eret respiró profundamente, ya lo venía venir, era hora de aclarar dudas.

OOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

 **En algún lugar del océano.**

El grupo de jinetes se vio envuelto en una feroz tormenta con la que se toparon en el camino, lo que pensaron que era una simple llovizna terminó siendo un caos cuando llegaron a mitad dee esta, ahora ellos y los dragones batallaban para mantenerse en el aire.

—¡Hiccup, debemos aterrizar en algún lado! —advertía una y otra vez Fishlegs.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —contestó este ya frustrado con tantos reclamos. —Amigo, de nuevo intenta localizar un lugar donde podamos aterrizar.

Toothless obedeció y lanzó una onda expansiva tratando de encontrar dicho lugar, desde horas atrás los había estado haciendo sin éxito alguno, sin embargo ahora la suerte estuvo de su lado ya que percibió una enorme extensión de tierra lejos de ellos. Tomando el control de la travesía se desvió del camino invitando a los demás vikingos a acompañarlos.

— ¿A dónde nos lleva? —gritoneó Snotlout desesperado.

—Paciencia y confíen. —Pidió el agotado Hiccup, cuando por fin a lo lejos empezó a ver tierra. — ¡Ahí! —señaló entusiasmado.

Pero la tormenta no parecía estar tan animada como él, pues a unos metros antes de que llegaran, un viento feroz empezó a azotar alrededor de ellos, tanto que las alas de las dragones se veían entorpecidas, entre ellos la de Hookfang, él dragón con las alas más largas que al recibir un golpe de aire fue empujado en reversa golpeando de paso al nadder y a su jinete que iban detrás de ellos, haciendo que esta cayera del lomo del dragón.

— ¡Camicazi! —gritó Hiccup espantado al ver a su amiga caer y no dudó ni un segundo en ir a socorrerla, mientras que los demás auxiliaban a Snotlout, Hookfang y Stormfly.

— ¡Dame tu mano!

— ¡Hiccup! —Astrid estiró su mano cuanto pudo, tratando de pelear con la gravedad.

—Vamos, amigo, ¡Vamos! —rogaba el jefe al dragón al ver que la chica caía más rápido que ellos.

Toothless voló contra el viento con mucho esfuerzo, pero justo cuando se disponía a girarse para que Hiccup la alcanzará una nueva oleada los golpeó provocando que se desestabilizaran y la alejarán de su objetivo que irremediablemente cayó al agitado mar.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —El corazón de Hiccup se paralizó, más cuando Ruffnut a lo lejos le advirtió que su esposa no sabía nadar . — ¡Camicazi! —gritó con los ojos humedecidos y sobrevoló el mar tratando de encontrarla. — ¡Vamos amigo!

Toothless comprendió lo que tenía que hacer y se hundió junto con su jinete para para buscar a la chica; después de unos segundos salió para que ambos respiraran, pero de la chica aún no había nada.

Stormfly al ver que su jinete aún seguía ausente descendió volando a gran velocidad para poder ayudar.

— ¡Que esperamos, vamos a ayudarlo! —alentó la incrédula Odalys, más al ver que los otros 4 vikingos quedaron atónitos ante aquella posible perdida.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los gemelos, para después seguir con Snotlout y Fishlegs que a pesar de todo no le deseaban un fatídico destino a la chica.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup se estaba desesperando era la cuarta vez que se hundía en el mar y no daba con su lady.

—Por favor, por favor…—se arrepintió de haber aceptado viajar. — ¡Vamos a amigo! —pidió con los ojos humedecidos por sus propias lágrimas.

El furia nocturna a pesar del cansancio, se preparó para lanzarse al agua nuevamente cuando de repente...

—¡HI-HICCUP!

La esperanza del jefe se renovó cuando vio que entre las agitadas olas del mar, su lady peleaba para mantenerse a flote. Se dirigió hacia ella, justo cuando los demás llegaban a auxiliarlo.

La corriente había arrastrado a Astrid a varios metros de donde había caído, pero a pesar de no saber nadar sabía contener la respiración por al menos unos minutos, pero entre pelear y tener que aguantar la respiración la estaba dejando agotada, cuando una nueva ola la golpeó ya no pudo mantenerse a flote y se hundió inconsciente en el profundo mar.

Hiccup no esperó siquiera que Toothless se hundiera y se arrojó al agua en cuanto la vio ser golpeada, y a pesar de su incapacidad, no fue impedimento para que lograra alcanzarla antes de que la corriente se la llevara, siendo salvados ambos posteriormente por Toothless que nuevo los sacó a flote, llevándolos a salvo hacia la isla.

— ¡Camicazi! —empezó Hiccup a estrujarla al ver que no despertaba. — ¡Camicazi! —le gritó desesperado teniendo como testigo a los demás jinetes que recién llegaban con ellos.

— ¡Respiración de boca a boca! —sugirió de inmediato Tuffnut.

Hiccup se sonrojó, pero era lo obvio ante la situación, no perdió tiempo y le empezó las comprensiones cardiacas, para luego llevar su boca a la de ella.

—No está respirando ¡NO RESPIRA! —empezaba a perder la cordura. —Por favor… despierta.

Sus lágrimas se empezaron a mezclar con las gotas de la lluvia, pero no se rindió, trató de reanimarla una vez más, haciendo comprensiones en su pecho, luego llevó de nuevo su boca a la de ella para darle de su propio aire.

Cuando lo hizo, el cuerpo de Astrid empezó a reaccionar, le dio su espacio viendo como esta empezaba a expulsar el agua que había tragado recobrando así la conciencia.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó atolondrada.

—¡Camicazi! —se arrojó Hiccup a ella envolviéndola en un abrazo. —Estás a salvo. —suspiró.

Astrid enrojeció de la pena, más al ver a sus picarones amigos, a excepción de Fishlegs y Snotlout que mostraban una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro. Hasta Stormfly gruñó animada de verla de vuelta.

Cuando Hiccup sintió la mirada de todos ellos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de ella carraspeando nerviosamente.

—Perdón… perdón… yo… no…

—Gracias. —susurró Astrid sonriendo por sus adentros.

—No hay de qué. —suspiró Hiccup rindiéndose a ese tipo de encantos. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta que seguían muy expuestos debajo de la lluvia. —Hay que encontrar un lugar para descansar.

—Una cueva no me molestaría. —comentó Snotlout.

—Esperemos encontrar una. —dijo Hiccup. —Toothless, sé nuestro guía. —indicó al dragón que se adelantó, entrando a lo que era la jungla de la isla. — ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó ofreciendo su mano a su esposa.

—Sí, estaré bien. —respondió esta tomando su mano para levantarse, aunque rápidamente la retiró para fingir que se limpiaba la húmeda arena en la parte trasera.

Hiccup sonrió ante aquel gesto, aun así no fue capaz de dejarla sola durante el resto del camino.

.

.

Para su buena fortuna, Toothless encontró una extensa cueva formada de rocas donde podrían caber todos incluyendo los dragones, pronto montaron una especie de campamento, aunque todas las pertenencias que llevaban se habían mojado en su mayoría.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo me quitaré la ropa. —dijo Snotlout empezando a desprenderse de su ropa.

— ¡Tarado! ¿Qué no ves que aquí hay… señoritas? —regañó disimuladamente Fishlegs.

Snotlout vio que las chicas ya se habían dado las vueltas abochornadas.

—Pero… no me quiero quedar con esta ropa y lo demás también está mojado.

—En eso tienes razón. —aceptó Hiccup con cansancio.

— ¡Vamos a quitarnos la ropa! ¡Uhhhh! —gritoneó Tuffnut deshaciéndose de su chaleco para agitarlo al aire al igual que sus caderas.

— ¡Ay, idiotas! —se abochornó más Ruffnut. — ¡Yo también me la quitaré, pero lejos de ustedes!

Tomó la mano de Astrid y Odalys y las condujo hacia lo más profundo de la cueva, justo detrás de unas grandes rocas que las cuidarían de los ojos de los hombres.

Hiccup sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero ya arreglado el problema con las chicas, se empezó a deshacer de su ropa, aunque el saber que las chicas se estaban quitando la ropa detrás de aquella roca lo alteraba, al igual que los demás hombres que no podían ocultar su curiosidad por saber que escondían las chicas debajo de su ropa.

— ¡ _Y no se atrevan a vernos_! —advirtió Ruffnut detrás de las rocas.

— ¡Ni quien quiera! —respondió Tuffnut. —O al menos a ti no…—expresó con sinceridad, logrando sólo escuchar una risita de parte de Odalys.

—Pues a mí no me molestaría. —comentó Snotlout viendo disimuladamente hacia las rocas.

— ¡Chicos, chicos! Son nuestras amigas, trátenlas con respeto. —pidió el abochornado Hiccup, recordando algunas situaciones con su esposa.

—Hiccup tiene razón. —apoyó como siempre Fishlegs. —Merecen respeto. —comentó con sarcasmo.

— ¡No finjas gordo! —se burló Snotlout sin entender la indirecta. —Serán lo que serán, pero no dejan de ser mujeres y unas muy…

— ¡¿Por qué no guardamos silencio todos? —sugirió Hiccup antes de que a su primo se le saliera decir una barbaridad.

— ¡ _Gran idea!_ —exclamó Astrid detrás de las rocas.

Todos guardaron silencio, cada grupo se había hecho su propia fogata y los dragones le hacían compañía a su respectivo jinete, la tensión de saber que había chicas en paños menores pronto se disipó para darle paso al cansancio.

— _¿Qué haremos mañana?_

Hiccup ya estaba cabeceando cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa, la pregunta ocasionó que a todos se les fuera el sueño.

—No sé, ¿Hiccup? —cuestionó Fishlegs. — ¿Quieres buscar a… Heather aquí? —preguntó con precaución.

—¡Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿no?! —respondió abochornado, después de lo que había pasado con su esposa se había olvidado del asunto de Heather por completo.

—Es obvio. —respondió Snotlout echándose al suelo. —Como si no hiciéramos otra cosa. —bostezó perezosamente para luego caer dormido.

—Pero lo haremos cuando pase la tormenta, no quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida. —Dijo pensando seriamente en la chica que descansaba detrás de las rocas.

.

—Entendido. —aceptó Astrid el plan aun sintiendo aquel cosquilleo en su corazón que a pesar de todo le seguía molestando.

—Es increíble todo lo que haces. —susurró Odalys.

—¿Cómo? —parpadeó viendo que había quedado expuesta ante las otras dos chicas.

—Lo que haces por el jefe. —rio Odalys. —No cualquiera lo haría… realmente debes amarlo mucho.

—Eh… no yo… no… sólo somos amigos. —se excusó de inmediato.

—Si le gusta. —confesó Ruffnut por ella.

Astrid se golpeó la frente queriendo hacer lo mismo con la gemela, aunque ella no tenía la culpa, era ella misma que no sabía disimularlo bien..

—No tienes por qué ocultarlo, no tiene nada de malo que el jefe lo sepa, es lo que creo. —dijo la berserker.

— ¿No defiendes a tu otra amiga? —preguntó Ruffnut escéptica.

—Heather no es mala, créanme que si la conocieran hasta podrían ser amigas, lo juro. Pero independientemente de eso, creo que el jefe debe saber que la princesa lo ama.

—¿Por qué? No comprendo. —dijo Astrid sin entender el punto.

—Porque a como lo vi hoy, puedo decir que el jefe también la quiere y mucho… no sólo como "amigos" —dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos. —Como han estado diciéndolo durante el viaje.

—Odalys… no creo que Hiccup sienta eso. —sinceró Astrid. — lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

— ¿Por qué lo niega? —insistió Odalys. — ¿Acaso no quiere que él sea feliz?

—Claro que sí. —susurró empezando a frustrarse. —Pero créeme que será más feliz con tu amiga Heather.

—Eso sólo depende de él, además… nadie nos puede asegurar que la encontremos, Heather es mi amiga y la quiero, pero también soy realista y pienso en todas las posibilidades.

—Lo sé, pero hay algo más Odalys, yo… no soy quien tú crees, ni quien cree Hiccup… y por eso no puedo estar con él, quiero que sea feliz y no lo será conmigo.

—¿Qué oculta princesa? —preguntó la berserker intrigada.

—As- Camicazi. —detuvo Ruffnut asustada.

Astrid asintió entendiendo la directa. —Lo siento Odalys, pero no puedo decirte… no aun.

La chica resopló, no cabía duda que la princesa era una chica muy orgullosa.

.

.

La tormenta no cesaba, pero gracias a la cueva estaban a salvo, tampoco tenían que preocuparse por las provisiones pues tenían lo suficiente para una semana completa, por lo que los siguientes tres días se dedicaron a descansar y a atender a sus agotados dragones; una vez que la tormenta terminó renaudaron su plan de buscar a Heather en la isla.

Primeramente sobrevolaron la isla, viendo que tenía un notable tamaño, en su gran mayoría era selva sólo había un extremo que era rocoso y estaba totalmente muerto de vegetación.

—Bien, nos dividiremos en dos equipos. —ordenó Hiccup.

—Pero somos siete. —observó Astrid a sus compañeros.

—Además la isla es muy grande, ¿no crees que deberíamos separarnos en cuatro equipos? —sugirió Fishlegs.

—Serán dos. —ignoró Hiccup. —Uno de tres y otro de cuatro, cada equipo irá con tres dragones. El que primer equipo irá al norte y el otro irá de lado sur.

— ¡Hiccup, nos tomará más tiempo así! —refunfuñó Snotlout. — ¡Estoy de acuerdo con el gordo!

—Dije que haríamos dos y así será. —riñó Hiccup. —Tengo mis razones, comprendan.

Snotlout bajó la guardia al ver la seriedad en su amigo, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

— ¿Haremos un disparejo? —preguntó Tuffnut levantando la mano.

—Así es. —Hiccup sonrió por sus adentros, la idea de hacer dos equipos se le había ocurrido pues así tenía más posibilidad de hacer equipo con su esposa y protegerla de cualquier cosa. —¿Listos?

Todos asintieron poniendo su puño hacia al frente.

—DIS-PA-RE-JO

— ¡No puede ser! —refunfuñó Hiccup al ver los resultados. —Cuatro arriba, tres abajo. —dijo decepcionado. —Camicazi, Snotlout, Tuffnut y Odalys irán al sur… Ruffnut, Fishlegs y yo... iremos al norte.

—Si quiere podemos cambiar jefe. —Rio Odalys disimuladamente. —Snotlout por usted.

— ¡No se vale, así no va el juego! —se quejó Ruffnut nada más de pensar que tendría que formar el trio armonioso con Fishlegs y Snotlout. —Lo siento, pero ahora a mi toca ir con Hiccup. —rápidamente la gemela lo sujetó del brazo como si fuera suyo, sorprendiendo a Fishlegs y a Astrid con aquel atrevimiento.

— ¡Oye! —se abochornó Hiccup, incapaz de quitársela de encima.

—Pues ni quien quiera ir con ustedes. —dijo Snotlout celoso al ver a su "adorado tormento" como sanguijuela con su primo. —Yo tengo a la princesa. —y se sujetó al brazo de Astrid imitando la acción de la gemela.

El resultado fue diferente pues Astrid lo tomó de la ropa y lo arrojó lejos.

—¡Basta, no se peleen! —Pidió Hiccup una vez que se zafó de Ruffnut. —Debemos respetar las reglas de luego, así como quedaron los equipos irán a explorar. —dijo con pesar ya que si intentaba cambiarlo habría severas replicas. —Nosotros iremos con Toothless, Albóndiga y Barf y Belch, ustedes irán con Stormfly, Hookfang y Tala (el taladraco de Odalys). En caso de peligro, hagan que sus dragones lancen sus llamas al cielo para crear una explosión ¿Entendido?

—Sí. —canturrearon todos con fastidio.

—Tengan cuidado. —Pidió Hiccup antes de verlos partir, en especial a su esposa.

—Vamos Hiccup, andando, debemos volar hasta el otro extremo de la isla. —indicó Fishlegs ya montado en su dragón, mientras que Ruffnut estaba sobre la cabeza Barf.

—Sí. —contestó este con pesar y montó a Toothless para seguirlos.

.

.

.

Después de planear la selva, el cuarteto determinó que si había alguien viviendo en aquella isla nunca darían con ellos pues los arboles obstaculizaban demasiado la vista, por lo que propusieron internarse en la jungla.

Ya lo habían hecho en las exploraciones anteriores, en algunas islas dieron con personas, tribus pequeñas que aseguraron no conocer a Heather y otra veces habían caído en islas desiertas, que descartaban por su flora, fauna o clima; por lo que hacer la exploración en el interior de la jungla era necesario para descartarlo como un lugar habitable.

—Oye, no debiste ser tan ruda. — se quejó Snotlout masajeando el brazo que Astrid le había lastimado.

—No te me vuelvas a acercar así. —advirtió la rubia tranquilamente, guiando al grupo en línea por donde pudieran caminar, mientras que los dragones vigilaban de cerca sus espaldas.

—Hace mucho calor aquí. —se quejó ahora Odalys, quien estaba sudorosa debido a la intensa humedad que la tormenta había dejado.

—A mí me recuerda a un lugar sumamente horrible. ¿Verdad As-Camicazi? —preguntó Tuffnut.

Astrid tragó saliva, claro que recordaba aquella horrible isla donde estuvieron varados por mucho tiempo, muriendo de hambre.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿En dónde? —preguntó curiosa Odalys.

Los jinetes, incluyendo a Snotlout, se alteraron por la pregunta, hasta Jorgenson sabía del pasado de los esclavos.

—Un lugar horrible. Continuemos. —Ignoró Astrid.

—¿Por qué no me quieren contar? —suspiró la chica sintiéndose excluida.

—Eso es porque... —vociferó Tuffnut, quien tenía listo un discurso cuando…— ¡un momento!, ¿escucharon eso?

El grupo prestó atención al ambiente, además del mecer de las hojas de los arboles más altos no escuchaban nada.

—¿Qué es…

—Shhh. —silenció Tuffnut a Odalys y señaló el arbusto a un lado de ella. —Me pareció ver algo.

—¡¿Algo?! —se acercaron Snotlout y Astrid.

—Sí, ahí…—señaló el gemelo a la plantas.

—Tuffnut, no es gracioso. —dijo Odalys empezando a asustarse pues no veía nada.

—Pero juro que lo vi, como si algo se moviera entre las plantas.

—Yo no veo nada. —se quejó Snotlout pensando que era uno de los tantos dramas del chico, cuando de repente escucharon algo extraño entre las misma plantas. — ¿Qué es eso? —volvió a enfocar su vista tratando de ver algo fuera de lo común, al igual que Astrid.

—Un momento. —dijo la rubia notando un cambio de color en la maleza, cuando de repente un ojo rojizo en la hoja de la planta apareció. — ¡Cuidado! —advirtió empujando a Snotlout cuando de repente la cabeza de un dragón camuflado con la naturaleza apareció frente a ella lanzándole cuatro delgadas agujas que se encajaron en su cuello.

La esclava rápidamente se quitó las agujas, empezando a sentir como su cuello se empezaba a paralizar por el veneno.

— ¡Astrid! —llamó Snotlout por su nombre, aunque no le dio tiempo de ir a socorrerla pues otro dragón apareció lanzándole también agujas que se incrustaron en su pecho.

Al verse a sus jinetes en peligro, Stormfly y Hookfang atacaron de inmediato a su enemigo, para suerte de ellos, las pequeñas agujas no podían atravesar su gruesa piel, aunque tenían la desventaja de no ver donde estaban los pequeños dragones que se parecían y movían como aguijones veloces.

— ¡Estamos rodeados! —gritó Odalys. — ¡Salgamos de aquí, Tuff ve por Snotlout! Yo iré por… ella. —dijo confundida pues juraba que había escuchado a Snotlout llamarla de otra manera.

Mientras tanto los dragones peleaban y lanzaba sus ráfagas contra la nada, intentando detectar a su enemigo, cuando de repente todo agitación a su alrededor se calmó.

—Creo que ya se fueron. —dijo Tuffnut cargando a Snotlout para arrojarlo al lomo de Hookfang.

—Oye, cuidado. —se quejó este aun consiente de su alrededor, aunque también sufriendo una parálisis.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —Tuffnut subió con él cuando de repente sintió unas punzadas en su pantorrilla. —¡Ay, no creo que ya me dieron!

Hookfang con un gruñido espantó a aquel dragón que había estado todo el tiempo a un lado de él esperando la oportunidad para atacar, una vez que le lanzó fuego alzó el vuelo con los dos caídos vikingos.

—¡Hay que irnos! —apresuró Odalys una vez que ayudó a Astrid a subir a la nadder. — ¿Puedes sostenerte?

—Sí, anda… vámonos. —dijo Astrid apretando el manubrio de la silla de montar tanto como pudo y alzó el vuelo.

—Vámonos Tala. —Ordenó Odalys, cuando de repente sintió una punzada en el dorso de la mano, un dragón había dado justo en el blanco.

El taladraco contratacó con su fuego, lanzó las suficientes llamaradas para mantener alejados a los reptiles que al ver a sus presas huir se mostraron tal cual eran, de color carmín, pequeñas garras, dientes filosos y en gran cantidad.

.

.

.

En el cielo, la única que aún estaba lo suficiente consiente era Odalys pues succionaba el veneno con su boca que posteriormente escupía.

—Tala, Stormfly… Hookfang… ¡la señal! —pidió empezando a sentir nauseas.

Los dragones no perdieron el tiempo y lanzaron sus llamaradas al cielo para provocar una explosión que resonó en toda la isla.

.

.

.

—Parece que aquí no hay nada. —observó Fishlegs aburrido el panorama.

—Sí, volvamos con los demás. —ordenó Hiccup, desesperado por terminar aquella exploración.

La única inquieta era Ruffnut, que a pesar de lo distraída que era sentía que ya conocía ese lugar.

—Ruff… vamos…

Una explosión.

Los tres jinetes se alarmaron, rápidamente subieron a su dragones viendo la señal de fuego en el cielo.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Fishlegs preocupado.

—Eso no importa. ¡Vamos!. —Contestó Hiccup alterado.

Ruffnut sólo sentía un mal presentimiento; cuando por fin alcanzaron a los dragones estos bajaron a la playa para que asistieran a los jinetes.

—Camicazi. —Hiccup acudió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Stormfly.

Astrid quiso bajar de su dragón, sin embargo ya no pudo mover las piernas y cayó de lado, por suerte Hiccup logró alcanzarla antes de que tocara el suelo y la cargó en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó desesperado, viendo como su esposa se le dificultaba hablar y respirar.

— ¡Tuff! —escuchó lloriquear a Ruffnut.

— ¡Snotlout, ¿tú también?! —exclamó Fishlegs.

—Pero qué…—Hiccup observó a todos a sus heridos amigos. —¿Odalys, tú estás bien?

La única que aun podía moverse, se bajó del dragón cayendo de rodillas en la arena, haciendo ver a Hiccup que no estaba del todo bien.

—Un dragón jefe…nos atacó. —explicó con dificultad. —Nos… lanzó de su veneno.

—No puede ser. —Hiccup bajó la mirada a su agitada esposa viendo los cuatro hilitos de sangre que confirmaban lo dicho por la berserker.

— ¡Hiccup, debemos encontrar un antídoto! —Apresuró Fishlegs.

—Lo sé. —contestó el jefe tratando de pensar con coherencia. —Sin embargo, para hacerlo primero debemos encontrar a ese dragón, si no sabemos cuál es no podemos dar con el antídoto.

Fishlegs emitió un chillido asustadizo, porque eso sólo significaba una cosa, tendrían que internarse a la espesa jungla.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Ahora más tarde de lo normal, ¿adivinen quién succionará el veneno de Astrid? De Snotlout y de Tuffnut También? XDDD, no podía dejar el spoiler, pero bueno, ahora a encontrar a ese dragon Aguijon cambiante, como lo llamarán upss otro spoiler XD.**

 **SEcción de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Dragon viking: Pues crees que Heather tomó la decisión correcta? Es decir, le afectará el no saber si está no no realmente enamorada, pero bueno, sólo lo hace para quitarse del problema de Sigrid, eso traerá consecuencias en el futuro. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: bienvenida al grupo para matar a sigrid y a su viejo, aunque el teatrito no les durará mucho y bueno, ahora los jinetes están en problemas y eso avivará ciertas emociones. Saludos,**

 **Flopi216:la familia Eret es graciosa en sí, y bueno con el hiccstrid se puede apreciar que ciertas situaciones están dejandole claro los sentimientos de Hiccup, quien pronto tomará una decisión. Saludos.,**

 **AstridPine: Creeme que causará un poco de conflicto en el proximo capítulo, más no el verdadero, lo de la marca pronto será descubierto. NTP. Saludos. PD eso sí, una si quedará expuesta ante otro jinete con dudas, ¿sabes de quién hablo?**

 **Unbreakablewarrior:jajaja pobre Heather nadie la quiere, aunque acaba de tomar una gran decisión, ¿buena o mala? Ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Ese viaje si que aclarará dudas, pero también ocasiona muchos problemas. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Así es, Camicazi por lo pronto ya está empezando de nuevo, y que mejor con la compañía de Eret, quien será un pan de dios en este fic. Saludos.**

 **Setffani: Pues ahora Heather hará su primera jugada, pero ¿la hizo bien? eso lo sabrás en el futuro. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: jaja de hecho esa escena de Tuffnut me inspiró para destrucción del coral, que es también lo que ocasionan las guerras, sólo destrucción. Hubo pequeños momentos Hiccstrid pero significativos, espero te haya gustado, con respecto a Eero sólo puedo decir que no se verá en rato, aunque eso, someterá a su pueblo a lo que él quiere. Saludos.**

 **Arfive5: Contestando tu pregunta Sigrid tiene 16, creo que si lo mencioné en un capítulo, el que es mayorcito es Spinel, que lo veo como alguien de 24 años, mientras que Heather, Hiccup y Astrid tienen 20, los gemelos, Snotlout y Fihslges los veo de 22 años. Odalys como una chica de 19 años. Saludos.**

 **Codry: Así es, Heather está haciendo las cosas demasiado deprisa y a veces eso no funciona bien, puede que le cause algun conflicto en el futuro. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Así es, descarte Erat en LGDLE por presión del publico XD, casi, además para hacerlo más apropiado con respecto a lo que sucedió después, pero esta niña no se salvó y se llama Erat XDDD. y bueno por lo pronto deleitate con las pequeñas escenas Hiccstrid, creo que ya pronto darán con Heather. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Camicazi volverá a iniciar, y con la familia que le tocó creeme que de una manera más humilde, eso no quitará el hecho de lo que le hizo a Astrid, un suceso que la perseguirá toda su vida a pesar de todo, y bueno ya vemos que con el Hiccstrid no es sólo cosa de Hiccup, es Astrid quien también insiste en la que felicidad de él es a un lado de Heather y no quiere ver la realidad por temor al rechazo, y porque le miente obviamente. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: En un futuro te agradará, ahorita no sé si con esa proposición haya quedado algo, pero si le ocasionará un pequeñito problema en el futuro. Saludos.**

 **Amaido: yeiii gracias por ser el review 700 XDDD y por aclararme que eras tú. Saludos.**

 **Tris: jajajaj dejen a mi Erat en paz, es una hermosa chiquilla XD. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: jajaja no sé si sea el hiccstrid que esperabas pero hubo resucitación de boca a boca, un beso indirecto XDD, además de la creciente preocupación de Hiccup por ella, y con Heather pues, ya hizo su jugada, pero la hizo bien¡? Saludos.**

 **Lady were: Mmm puede ser, pasará otras cosas antes de esa "tranquila" platica. ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: bienvenida de vuelta, me alegra que te haya gustado lo que llevo hasta ahora, contestando a tu posdata, pues digamos que Hiccup jugará con Eero a las apariencias, ya que pondrá un proyecto en marcha donde él no estará incluido, aunque para eso faltan muchas cosas por pasar. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anonimos, hasta la proxima. Saludos.**

 **04 de septiembre 2016**


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Que lo disfruten...**

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hosten**

— ¿Casarnos?

La repentina propuesta de Heather inmutó al médico quien no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí… ¡vamos a casarnos! —repitió la chica desesperadamente. —Sólo así no nos separarán.

— ¡Un momento!... sólo dame un momento. —pidió exaltado Spinel.

— ¿Acaso no quieres? —Heather bajó la cabeza sintiendo un prematuro rechazo de su parte.

— ¡¿Qué?! Claro que sí, es lo que más deseo… pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo bien y no por presión.

Spinel llevó su mano a la barbilla de Heather para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos, aun así, está prefirió desviar su mirada hacia otro punto.

— ¿Es eso o no te quieres casar porque yo no puedo tener hijos? —reclamó amargamente.

—No empieces, sabes que te amo sobre todas las cosas.

De nuevo aquella frase. A la vikinga se le acongojó el corazón con tan sólo escucharlo y empezó a reconsiderar la repentina propuesta, ¿cómo podría casarse si no le decía que también lo amaba?; sin embargo al imaginarse a Sigrid quitándoselo la hizo olvidarse de aquello que podría darse en un futuro.

—Entonces ¡olvidémonos de todo!… ¡vamos a casarnos! Y después vámonos de Hosten.

— ¡Es que quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta! —objetó Spinel con un grito.

— ¡¿Y cuál es ese modo?!

—Pues como se supone que debe de ser. —explicó el médico empezando a sonrojarse. —¡YO! Pidiéndote matrimonio, tú en vestido blanco con flores y todas esas cosas.

— ¡No me importa nada de eso! —rechazó la chica con rudeza.

— ¡Pero a mi si me importa! Dime Heather… ¿realmente quieres casarte o sólo quieres ganarle a Sigrid?

Heather se quedó boquiabierta ante la pregunta, mientras que Spinel se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta, ciertamente el que ella ni siquiera considerara lo romántico de una boda lo hizo dudar de cuan fuertes eran los sentimientos de su novia.

—Spinel. —resopló. —Re-realmente quiero… que nos casemos…—respondió titubeante

Obligada a ver su reacción, Heather desvió sus ojos a los de él, encontrándose con un porte muy serio en su novio que nunca había visto, y como no le respondió continuó hablando.

—Quiero estar contigo… t-te amo. —enrojeció de la pena, pero a la vez se sintió libre de aquella extraña presión que le conllevaba decir esas dos simples palabras. —Lo siento, sé que me estoy precipitando. —tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —Pero comprende, me asusta lo que pueda pasar.

Spinel resopló con fastidio se le hacía difícil mantener aquel porte y más al ver sinceridad en los melancólicos ojos de su novia.

—Pero si tú quieres esperar… esperemos. —finalizó Heather con una sonrisa.

—Heather yo…—suspiró. — ¿A quién engaño? También quiero casarme contigo.

El corazón de la vikinga desbordó de alegría cuando lo escuchó; sin embargo lo que la hizo saltar, mentalmente, de felicidad fue el momento en que Spinel, sin soltar sus manos, se hincaba lentamente.

—Heather Deranged… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? —Pidió con una gran sonrisa.

La vikinga se inmutó y asintió varias veces a su propuesta, Spinel realmente había tenido razón, su propuesta había sido tan especial a diferencia de la suya que pareció ser más una exigencia, ahora comprendía porque su novio le había pedido hacerlo de la manera correcta, para atesorar ese momento en un maravilloso recuerdo.

— ¡Pues vamos a casarnos! —repitió el animado Spinel poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Si, sí!

Heather se abalanzó contra él para abrazarlo, se colgó a él enredando sus piernas en su cintura casi haciendo que los dos se cayeran.

—Sólo dame unos días, como será algo rápido debo conseguir una cosas para que sea de lo más especial. —pidió el médico.

—Claro, aunque mientras tú asistas con eso me basta. —bromeó Heather pellizcando sus mejilla.

Sin dejar se cargarla, Spinel se acercó a ella para besarla con euforia balanceándose lentamente; los besos se intensificaron al grado que el médico empezó a besar su cuello provocando que Heather soltara suspiros de placer ante su contacto.

— ¡SPINEL, SPINEL! —gritó Phelma interrumpiendo ruidosamente su momento.

El futuro matrimonio se espantó con sus horribles gritos, que Spinel cayó llevándose de encuentro a Heather.

— ¡Ouhhhhhh! —se lamentaron ambos, Spinel sobándose la espalda y Heather con dolor en su cara.

—Lamento interrumpirlos. —Rio discretamente Phelma. — ¡Pero es importante! —gritó cambiando su voz a una de desesperación.

— ¿Quién se está muriendo? —preguntó sarcásticamente Spinel, pues sólo alguien moribundo sería razón justificable por la abrupta interrupción.

— ¡Nadie! Es algo peor… Sigrid y Marten irán a hablar con el jefe Gobber para pedir su autorización para que te cases con ella.

— ¿Puedo hacer eso? —preguntó Heather aun sobando su nariz.

— ¡No, no pueden! —enfureció Spinel. —El jefe Gobber es una persona razonable.

—Lo sabemos pero…—Phelma se silenció durante unos segundos, ya que lo que tenía que decir era demasiado grave.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —se exasperó Heather.

—Acusarán al doctor de haberse querido aprovechar de Sigrid, por lo que se verá obligado a cumplirle si así lo determina Gobber, en caso contrario puede ir a la cárcel.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó el acusado. — ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACAN ESO?!

—Es lo mismo que pensé yo, pero después de la disputa que tuviste con Marten en el pueblo, él mismo le gritó a todos que su "desahuciada" hija fue una víctima tuya, por lo que debías de cumplirle en matrimonio.

— ¡ESTÁN LOCOS!

— ¿Y el pueblo que dijo? —preguntó la espantada Heather.

—No lo creyeron obvio, todos conocemos a la perfección al doctor, además que algunos han tenido también problemas con esa familia, por lo que es difícil de creerles.

La vikinga suspiró aliviada al menos sabía que su futuro esposo tenía la apoyo del pueblo.

—Pero aun así, eso no detuvo a Marten y a Sigrid, van de camino al pueblo… con supuestas pruebas para acusarlo.

—No si nosotros nos adelantamos…—opinó Spinel. — ¡Heather, vamos en Windshear! Hagamos que el mismo jefe Gobber nos case y arruinemos los planes de esos locos.

Heather asintió sonriente estando de acuerdo con el plan.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Se van a casar? —interrumpió la sorprendida Phelma.

—Sí, aunque me hubiera gustado esperar un poco más y darle a Heather una boda que se merece, pero ahora con esto…. —contestó Spinel lamentándose.

— ¡Oh!, ya veo… y ¿supongo que ni un vestido tienes? —preguntó Phelma mirando a Heather.

—No.

—Entonces ven a mi casa… tengo algo que puede servirte.

Phelma tomó de la mano a Heather para llevarla con ella.

— ¡Ah! Pero señora, no hay tiempo. —rechazó gentilmente.

—Tonterías, en un tu dragón será cuestión de minutos, a Sigrid y a Marten les tomará horas llegar al centro de Hosten. Créeme, hay tiempo.

Heather miró a su prometido esperando su opinión, este sonrientemente le dijo que Phelma tenía razón, que yendo en Windshear sería cuestión de minutos y tendría demasiada ventaja sobre sus enemigos, por lo que la vikinga más tranquila, se permitió ir a la casa de la mujer.

Una vez que las mujeres se fueron, Spinel se puso a buscar algo que sabía que tenía escondido entre todo su muladar; revisó en sus estantes, muebles, ropa y finalmente debajo de la cama donde encontró un pequeño cofre con sus tesoros. La sacó con cuidado, apreciando lo desgastado que estaba; ese cofre era el único recuerdo que tenía de su familia, la cual había muerto debido una enfermedad, razón que lo motivó a ser médico.

Dentro del cofre había unos cuantos papeles, muy desgastados, un prendedor octagonal con un cristal en el centro, y una cajita, cuyo contenido era un anillo de plata con una pequeña gema color verde. El anillo que todas las mujeres de su familia habían portado y que ahora sería de Heather.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Playa de Stavanger**

Llevaban una hora caminando por toda la playa y Camicazi no había hecho más que preguntas triviales como: conocer cuánto llevaban los Eret viviendo ahí , enterándose que sólo un par de meses por cuestión de temporada de pesca. También preguntó la edad de su salvador quien era 8 años mayor que ella y otras preguntas personales y de su familia.

Mientras tanto Eret respondía pacientemente cualquier pregunta que hiciera por más tonta que fuera. Por ejemplo. ¿Por qué todos se llamaban Eret?

—Debes pensar que soy una molestia. —dijo la avergonzada Camicazi.

—No, para nada. —sonrió este sin parar su andar. —Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

La chica resopló y guardó silencio por breves segundos hasta que por fin se atrevió a preguntar .

— ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

Eret detuvo su andar para descansar un poco, puso sus manos en su cintura recordando aquella tormentosa noche.

—Venía de hacer unos encargos, yo y RompeCraneos… cuando

— ¿Rompe cráneos? —interrumpió Camicazi sin entender.

—Ah, es cierto… aun no lo conoces… Rompe cráneos es un dragón, un amigo, te lo presentaré.

En ese momento Eret silbó tan fuerte que el sonido eco hizo en todos lados; de pronto todo alrededor se silenció alrededor de Camicazi, el mar, el viento, todo fue acallado sólo para darle paso a un sonido, un abatir de alas que se combinó con una sombra que se proyectó por encima de ellos para luego descender frente a ellos.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó la princesa al ver a la enorme bestia.

—Él es Rompe Cráneos. —volvió a presentar el pescador quien acudió con el tranquilo y enorme dragón. —Saluda amiguito.

El dragón gruñó levemente, saludando de esa forma, un acto que sorprendió (no del todo) a Camicazi.

— ¡Acércate! Puedes tocarlo. —invitó Eret acariciando la cabeza del dragón.

Tentada por la invitación, la princesa lentamente se acercó con la intención de acariciar su cuerno frontal, aunque se sobresaltó antes de llegar pues este bostezo perezosamente y le dio la impresión de que le quería comer el brazo, no fue hasta que Eret le recalcó que era muy dócil que se atrevió a tocarlo para abrir su mente y corazón a algo nuevo y desconocido.

—Es sorprendente. —admiró acariciando delicadamente la cabeza del dragón. —Había escuchado de personas que domaban dragones, pero nunca había visto de cerca uno tan grande como este. Sólo había visto uno pequeño. —recordó a Leopold, el dragón de su tío y a la vez recordando que estos eran motivos por los cuales la querían obligar a casarse con el jefe de Berk.

—Creo que en diferentes tribus conocen a este tipo de dragón como cuerna tronante, no lo sé, y sí, también había escuchado de tribus que doman dragones, pero la verdad nunca los he visto. A Rompe Cráneos lo conozco desde que era un pequeño, cuando lo encontré herido cerca de la costa y desde entonces ha estado conmigo.

—Oh, ya veo… entonces él y tú… esa noche…

Pronto otro incomodo silencio se sintió en el lugar.

—Sí, como te decía, Rompe Cráneos y yo regresábamos de hacer unos encargos cuando la tormenta nos sorprendió. Y aunque no lo creas en medio de toda aquella tempestad pudimos escuchar tus gritos.

— ¿Sí? —a Camicazi se le empezaron a aguar los ojos al recordar ese momento.

—Pensé que era una alucinación o un eco de los truenos, me iba a ir, pero algo me decía que debía investigar y con la ayuda de Rompe Cráneos di contigo, bueno… pues cuando ese tipo…

—Entiendo. —interrumpió la agredida suplicando indirectamente que omitiera esa parte.

—Enfurecí, independientemente de conocerte o no, nadie tiene derecho de tratar a una mujer así; peleé con él y después con la ayuda de Rompe Cráneos, logramos encerrarlo en un corral para Yaks, pero ese tipo no se quedó quieto, su misma estupidez lo mató, el muy idiota al tratar de escapar terminó con la cerca atravesando su cuerpo, murió instantáneamente. Después te llevé conmigo y notifiqué a las autoridades de Stavanger, estos investigaron el asunto, encontrándose también con el cadáver de una mujer en la que creo que era tú casa.

—Mi nana. —recordó Camicazi con tristeza. —Ese maldito también la asesinó.

—Entiendo, lo siento... entonces las autoridades de aquí entonces concluyeron que estabas sola, no podían hacer más por ti, por lo que me ofrecí a hacerme cargo de ti en lo que te recuperabas y así fue que terminaste con mi familia.

— ¿Por qué te ofreciste? —preguntó confundida. No creía tanta nobleza viniendo de una humilde persona.

—Porque era lo correcto. —contestó simpleza. —Para estas cosas no se debe tener precisamente una razón, lo haces porque quieres… te nace hacerlo.

—gracias Eret. —Camicazi le sonrió levemente sin poder creérselo todavía. —Por todo lo que has hecho, tú y tu familia… la vida no me alcanzaría para pagarles lo que ni siquiera merezco.

— ¡hey! No digas eso. —trató de animarla Eret.

—Sí, sí lo debo de decir… porque todo lo que me ha pasado es consecuencia de mis actos, un ¡castigo!

Y autocastigándose, Camicazi empezó a sollozar ruidosamente al recordar todo el mal que había hecho y considerando que todo lo que le había pasado era por un castigo de los mismo dioses.

— ¡Oye, oye! No digas eso, las personas buenas no son castigadas. —dijo Eret viéndola fijamente a los ojos y con mucho cuidado tomó sus manos para hacerla comprender.

Camicazi se paralizó en ese momento, tanto por su tacto como por su comentario ¿ese hombre creía que era buena? Vio sus manos entre la de él sintiendo aquello que había sentido cuando tocó su cabello; no había morbo, ni ambición, era una genuina preocupación y deseo de ayudar.

Pero ¿se lo merecía? Sintió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza que hizo que soltara sus manos de las de Eret.

—Oh, lo siento. —expresó Eret pensando que se había propasado.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sientas, no eres tú, soy yo la no merece siquiera de tu compasión, porque en realidad no soy lo que crees… no soy una buena persona Eret. —explicó con nostalgia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó este sin entender del todo.

Camicazi respiró profundamente antes de atreverse a responderle, le diría todo para que fuera juzgada debidamente y ese hombre tan amable que la había salvado, se diera cuenta de que clase de persona era ella.

—Eret, hice… muchas cosas malas…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Isla desconocida.**

—Ir a al centro de la isla puede ser peligroso. —advirtió la mareada Odalys quien se encontraba recargada en su dragón.

—No hay de otra, tenemos que averiguar cómo es ese dragón. —dijo Hiccup sintiendo el tiempo en su contra más al sentir como su esposa temblaba en su brazos.

—Eso… es fácil. —habló el aturdido Snotlout. —parecía un aguijón veloz…

—Que se camuflaba como un ala cambiante…—murmuró Astrid con dificultad.

— ¿Un dragón que se camufla como un ala cambiante y parecía un aguijón veloz?…. ¡Oh, Aguijón cambiante! —nombró animadamente Fishlegs aquel gran descubrimiento.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! No tenemos tiempo para ponerle nombres. —regañó Hiccup. —Vamos a atenderlos por el momento con lo que tenemos en las provisiones, esperemos que algo los ayudé.

—Yo succioné el veneno jefe, con eso me quitó un poco el entumecimiento de la mano. —explicó Odalys mostrando su adolorida mano.

— ¿Succionar el veneno? —Hiccup miró donde su esposa tenía los cuatro piquetitos del dragón en su cuello, a unos centímetros arriba de su clavícula. Se apenó, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería salvarla. —Voy a succionar tu veneno. —avisó seriamente, entre líneas estaba pidiendo permiso.

—Hi-ccup…no—a Astrid le dio un ataque de taquicardia que se intensificó más cuando su esposo la puso en la arena, posicionándola para poder atenderla mejor.

—No te haré daño, estarás bien

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de ellos, Ruffnut se espantó al ver que Hiccup pretendía tomar a su amiga del cuello succionarle el veneno.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Fishlegs discretamente al notar su inquietud. —Es para ayudarla.

—Sentirá la marca de esclavo. —susurró la chica entre dientes.

—No puede… ella trató…de salvarme —contó el aturdido Snotlout.

Fishlegs dio un grito ahogado. ¿La esclava había tratado de salvar a su amigo/rival? Regresó su mirada al matrimonio que parecía estarse preparando todavía, ¿su amigo se enteraría por fin de la verdad? ¿Debía alegrarse? Eso debería haberle pasado, sin embargo al ver a la temblorosa Ruffnut y al pálido Snotlout el sentimiento de querer ayudarlos fue más grande que el placer de revelar la verdad. ¿Por qué? Se lo cuestionó mentalmente al interrumpir abruptamente al matrimonio, justo cuando Hiccup se disponía acercar su mano al cuello de ella.

— ¡Fishlegs, ¿qué pasa? No me asustes así! —exclamó el jefe pues su amigo lo había llamado ruidosamente.

—Lo siento Hiccup… es sólo que…—el regordete trató de pensar mientras que Ruffnut se mordía las uñas sin saber que acontecería. —Lo mejor es tratar con delicadeza la herida. —dijo sacando mágicamente un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos. —cualquier cosa podría infectarla si no se hace con la apropiada limpieza.

El regordete se hincó junto a su amigo "mostrándole" cómo debía sostenerla, al mismo tiempo que recargaba el pañuelo por detrás de su cuello.

—Sostenla así… ahora sí, puedes proceder a succionar el veneno.

Hiccup no había entendido porque tanto alboroto, más no le dio importancia ya que lo único que quería era ayudarla.

—Gracias… ustedes mientras succionen el veneno de los demás.

Fishlegs asintió y se alejó dando un sonoro suspiro que compartió con la gemela quien se limpió el sudor de la frente con más alivio. Pero ahora… ¿quién succionaría el veneno del resto?

.

Mientras tanto, el matrimonio se preparaba. Astrid sintió nerviosismo sólo de sentir la mano de su marido a través del paño, juraría que podría estar roja como un vegetal de no ser que el veneno la tenía en un completo estado de palidez.

— ¿Lista? —Hiccup sin esperar respuesta alguna se agachó y sostuvo su cuello al mismo tiempo que su boca se posicionó del mismo

Astrid emitió un gemido de dolor al sentir como a través de los orificios que le causó el dragón fluía líquidos que Hiccup posteriormente escupía, una sensación agradable que incluso la comparó con una de placer. En su delirio le empezó a gustar y de cierta forma se excitó comparando aquel tratamiento con un beso. ¿Así sería si Hiccup la besara?

Para el jefe fue lo mismo, indistintamente que estuviera sacando el veneno de su cuerpo, su boca se posesionaba en su cuello como si de un beso pasional se tratara, no lo podía manejar de otra manera, por inercia así lo hacía y el que su esposa gimiera y se contrajera ante su contacto lo hizo pensar que así se escucharía y sentiría si del hacer amor se tratara.

¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! Se auto regañó al caer en cuenta de sus pensamientos. No era el lugar ni un momento adecuado para pensar en esas cosas.

—Hiccup…

Sintió la mano de su lady en su cabello, el contacto lo trajo a la realidad, aquella en donde su boca seguía succionando veneno. Se reincorporó y escupió lo más que había podio sacar, viendo que había sido más que suficiente pues lady ahora tenía un gran moretón alrededor su herida.

—Lo siento, lo siento…—balbuceó enrojecido y más al ver que se había perdido de lo que había alrededor, entre algunas cosas, a los boquiabiertos Fishlegs y Odalys. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No del todo… pero gracias. —susurró Astrid con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

—Ah… Hiccup creo que hay que vendar. —Interrumpió Fishlegs una vez más para ayudar a que no se viera la marca.

Hiccup asintió, aunque no supo que había pasado con el resto. Si Odalys había succionado su veneno y Fishlegs estaba con él. ¿Quién estaba ayudando al resto?

Fijo su mirada a los otros jinetes, viendo que a Tuffnut ya le habían vendando la herida y ahora Ruffnut se encontraba succionando el veneno del pecho de Snotlout, y estaba en una posición mucho más comprometedora que la de él con su esposa.

No pudo verlos, desvió su mirada para enfocarse en Fishlegs quien terminaba de vendar el cuello de su esposa.

Mientras tanto, Fishlegs tampoco quería ver aquello, pero no podía hacer nada, Ruffnut se había ofrecido después de que él _"pasó"_ para hacer el trabajo, aunque no esperaba que la chica ayudara también a Snotlout, pero _"pagaría el favor que le hizo con Astrid"_ según se lo había hecho saber y ahora estaban a mano. Sonrió, después de todo, la gemela era una persona honorable, aunque él ya no estaba seguro de que sentía por ella.

.

—Gracias. —susurró Snotlout una vez que la gemela terminó.

—No agradezcas, gracias por intervenir por Astrid… ¡aunque por tu culpa está así y de seguro mi hermano también!

—Soy un idiota… ¿qué esperabas? —rio débilmente.

—Bueno, no se puede luchar contra eso… pero eso no significa que te deje a tu suerte. —explicó Ruffnut sonriéndole.

Snotlout no sabía si era el veneno o qué pero le pareció ver a la gemela en un aura blanca como si de un valkiria se tratara, después se desmayó.

.

.  
Volvieron a la cueva, a pesar de haber succionado el veneno el efecto no se había quitado, pues enseguida a los heridos les empezó a dar fiebre.

—Ruffnut, quédate con ellos mientras nosotros iremos a buscar esos dragones en busca de un antídoto. —ordenó Hiccup subiendo a Toothless al mismo tiempo que Fishlegs lo hacía en albóndiga. —Cuídalos... —dijo mirando a lo lejos a su esposa quien ya tenía un paño húmedo en su frente.

—También ustedes tengan cuidado. —pidió la angustiada chica.

Los varones asintieron y emprendieron el vuelo en busca de aquel dragón.

Mientras tanto Ruffnut empezó a atender a los enfermos, les preparó un intento de sopa de vegetales y cambiaba cada cierto tiempo el paño de sus sudorosas frentes. Los que estaban más graves eran Astrid y Snotlout, según Fishlegs por el lugar donde habían sido heridos. Mientras que su hermano parecía estar un poco mejor y entre sueños hablaba puras tonterías acerca de gallinas y jabalíes; al igual que Odalys en la que parecía que el veneno tenía menos efecto o era porque había se atendido más rápido que los demás.

Después pasaron las horas; Hiccup y Fishlegs no habían dado señales desde que se habían ido y eso estaba frustrando a la gemela, que cada vez que se asomaba al umbral de la cueva (que era custodiada por los dragones) no dejaba de comparar el panorama con aquella oscura y horrible isla en la que estuvieron varados ella y los Outcast.

De repente unos quejidos la obligaron a regresar en la cueva, Odalys se estaba levantando.

—Hey… ¿ya estás mejor?

—Siento como si no me pudiera mover. —contestó la chica con torpes movimientos.

—Vuelve a recostarte. —Pidió la gemela.

—No, déjame ayudarte.

—No hay nada qué hacer… anda mejor descansa.

Ruffnut la obligó a recostarse, sin embargo Odalys no se durmió, sólo se quedó mirando hacia el techo de la cueva, mientras que la gemela aguardaba cerca de ella.

—Ruff… susurró. — ¿quién es Astrid?

—Eh… ¡¿qué, qué?! —exclamó esta alterada.

—Cuándos los aguijones cambiantes nos atacaron, Snotlout llamó a la princesa de esa manera…

— ¿A As-Camicazi? —corrigió torpemente la gemela arruinándolo también al igual que el idiota de su ex pretendiente.

— ¿Y tú… y… Tuffnut siempre titubean al decir su nombre? ¿Quién es? Por favor dime…—suplicó débilmente. — ¿es alguien que oculta la princesa?

—No… es que…

—Juro no decirle a nadie… sólo quiero sentirme parte de tu familia.

—Y ya lo eres. —animó Ruffnut con una sonrisa. —Pero es que… es complicado…

— ¿Cómo? Por favor… dime, así también podré ayudarlos.

La gemela resopló, en eso había algo de verdad, pues indirectamente si Fishlegs no hubiera estado enterado de las situación, probablemente Hiccup hubiera descubierto la marca y no hubiera ayudado a su amiga, eso era lo que se imaginaba.

—Está bien, pero promete que no se lo dirás a Astrid ya que ella es la más afectada en todo esto.

—Claro, siempre y cuando me digas quién esa Astrid.

Ruffnut se golpeó la frente, ya no valía hacer tanto drama si las verdades se le estaban saliendo solas.

—As-Astrid… es ella. —señaló la gemela a la rubia que yacía inconscientemente a unos metros de ella.

Odalys volteó a ver como si hubiera más personas con ella, pero la realidad es que en la dirección donde apuntaba su amiga sólo estaba la princesa, volvió su mirada a la perturbada gemela sin entender a qué se refería exactamente.

—Ella no es una princesa Odalys. —Explicó Ruffnut cabizbaja. —Es una esclava a la que la obligaron, por medio de amenazas, a fingir ser alguien que no era para casarla con el jefe de Berk…

La berserker dio un grito ahogado y como si no lo creyera, volvió a mirar a la supuesta princesa.

—Todo fue un plan creado por la verdadera Camicazi, una tipa déspota que le arrebató a su familia y consentido por el idiota del rey Harald. —escuchó decir a la gemela.

— ¿El jefe lo sabe? —preguntó preocupada a lo que Ruffnut respondió negando con su cabeza.

—No, y se supone que es un secreto que sólo sabemos Tuffnut y yo…pero dado algunos problemas Fishlegs y Snotlout están enterados y por eso a veces se comportan como unos idiotas con nosotras.

— ¿Y qué hará? En Berk y en muchas tribus la suplantación de un noble es un delito muy grave, además que ella ama al jefe.

—Ella no puede estar con él…—cortó Ruffnut. — ¿comprendes ahora porqué quiere encontrar a tu amiga esa?

—Sí… aun así creo que ellos…

— ¡No, Odalys! Nunca estarán juntos, porque además de las mentiras que nos acechan, también lo hacen estás marcas. —se levantó la blusa mostrándole la cicatriz de esclava que estaba en su vientre y que de acuerdo a las costumbres vikingas significaba un rol que duraría toda su vida.

— ¿Ella también tiene una? —preguntó perpleja al ver semejante marca.

—Sí, justo detrás de su cuello, Tuffnut también tiene una en su pantorrilla.

— ¿Tuffnut también? —Odalys fijó su mirada al inconsciente gemelo que había cesado de hablar de gallinas.

—Así es, y ahora que sabes la verdad ¿dejarás de quererlo? —preguntó la gemela seriamente.

Odalys guardó silencio, en la cultura berserker amar a un esclavo era un deshonra total, nadie se debía mezclar con la basura, como decía despectivamente Dagur; una creencia que compartió por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ya no era berserker ni tampoco era Berkiano, era una chica sin raíces, un ser humano como todos los demás.

—Lo sabía. —susurró Ruffnut al no recibir respuesta. —No esperaba menos.

— ¡Te equivocas! —respondió Odalys. —Una estúpida marca no hará que cambien mis sentimientos por tu hermano, ni cambiara la amistad que tengo con la princesa o contigo.

Ruffnut se quedó callada.

—Al igual que creo que ella. —señaló a Astrid. —No será rechazada por el jefe si le confiesa la verdad.

Ruffnut parpadeó un par de veces para poder responder con claridad.

—Eso sí que no lo creo… —dijo apáticamente. —Odalys, a ti si te creo que no dejes de querer a mi hermano, pero Hiccup… él es un jefe, nunca podría estar con una esclava.

— ¿Entonces es por cuestiones de estatus? —preguntó sarcásticamente la chica. —Dices que como yo tampoco soy nada por eso puedo estar con tu hermano, ¿pero ella no tiene oportunidad con un jefe o ¡TÚ! No puedes estar con Fishlegs o Snotlout porque son guerreros de familias nobles?

—Exacto. Y no digo que no seas nada. —se justificó rápidamente. —Es sólo que es diferente…—dijo cabizbaja. —Ellos no ven las cosas como tú o como yo las vemos. Por favor, no le insistas a Astrid, lo mejor es que ella dejé ir a Hiccup o sólo se meterá en más problemas.

Odalys replicaría, no comprendía porque la gemela tenía esa actitud tan pesimista; sin embargo ya no le dio tiempo de hablar, pues Hiccup y Fishlegs habían entrado a la cueva gritando a los cuatro vientos que habían encontrado el antídoto.

.

.

.

Usando las ondas de sonido de Toothless, Fishlegs y Hiccup descendieron justo en medio de la selva. Sus dragones, le hicieron guardias de cerca para protegerlos de cualquier ataque.

—Bien, encontramos a ese dragón y ¿qué? ¿Lo capturamos? —preguntó el asustado Fishlegs.

—Sería lo más apropiado para poder observarlo o en todo caso ver algo que contrarreste el veneno.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos si se camuflan con el ambiente?

— ¡Con esto! —Hiccup sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño recipiente con la tinta purpura que Johan en el pasado le había vendido y la cual usaba para trazar algunas partes de su mapa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo se lo arrojarás y ya?

—Es estúpido, lo sé y sólo tengo una oportunidad por lo que no puedo fallar. —reflexionó el jefe desesperado. —Camicazi y los demás dependen de esto.

Fishlegs comprendió, sin embargo lo que seguía intrigando es que Hiccup se preocupara tanto por su esposa, era como si muy en el fondo la amara. Tenía que averiguarlo.

— ¿Y crees que Heather pueda estar aquí? —preguntó de la nada.

Hiccup detuvo su paso, reconsiderando que otra vez se había olvidado de la chica por pensar sólo en su esposa.

—No lo creo. —contestó rápidamente. —No creo siquiera que una persona pueda sobrevivir en un lugar tan hostil, por lo que hay que descartarlo. ¡Sigamos!

Y sin dar más explicaciones siguió caminando por la enredosa selva en busca del dragón.

La respuesta sólo confirmó lo que sospechaba Fishlegs: Hiccup estaba muy… muy confundido.

— ¡Espérame! —gritó al darse cuenta que el castaño le había tomado la delantera. Sin embargo, de repente se sintió observado y escuchó movimientos entre el follaje. —Hiccup…—llamó asustado.

— ¿Ahora qué Fishlegs? —preguntó este exasperado, viendo a su amigo a los lejos quien estaba paralizado por el miedo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos detectaban un movimiento inusual alrededor de él. —No te muevas. —ordenó precavidamente escuchando un ruido cerca de él.

Toothless lo detectó y empezó a gruñirle a la parte superior de un tronco que estaba a un lado de Hiccup, al ver que aquel que los observaba no se dignaba a salir, disparó una de sus plasmas, haciendo que el pequeño intruso saliera disparado de su escondite, mostrando su verdadera apariencia.

— ¡Lo tenemos! —Hiccup le arrojó la tinta, lo que hizo detectarlo a pesar de que este trató de huir camuflándose con la naturaleza.

Sin embargo no estaba solo, pronto su manada apareció frente a ellos con su fiera apariencia para darle guerra al jefe, al furia nocturna, al gronckle y al asustadizo y acorralado Fishlegs.

Hiccup montó al furia nocturna, al mismo tiempo que Albóndiga se preparaba para ir por su jinete,

—Ataque de plasma, amigo… hay que separarlos. —ordenó a Toothless quien disparó múltiples ataques para así separar la formación de los dragones. Mientras que el gronckle voló hacia Fishlegs.

Los aguijones cambiantes se defendieron y atacaron con su veneno a ambos vikingos, Toothless protegió con sus alas a Hiccup, pero no fue lo mismo para Fishlegs pues unas espinas de veneno lograron incrustarse en su brazo, aunque fue sacado del mayor peligro gracias a que Albóndiga lo recogió y espantó a las criaturas que lo atacaban.

—Toothless, sólo hay que llevarnos a uno. —dijo Hiccup al momento que los pequeños dragones desaparecían en la naturaleza, sólo quedando uno expuesto gracias a la pintura purpura.

Con gran habilidad, el furia nocturna voló hacia el dragón y lo tomó sorpresivamente con sus patas.

— ¡Vámonos! —ordenó Hiccup a Albóndiga que ya traía consigo al lastimado Fishlegs.

El aguijón cambiante, se empezó a revolcar entre las garras de Toothless mostrando que este lo había tomado justo por en medio de su cuello, aunque no podía retenerlo mucho tiempo debido a lo cortas que eran sus patas, además que era difícil de volar entre las ramas de la selva.

—Hay que llevarlo a la costa, ahí lo someteremos.

Hiccup de entre su utilería sacó una red con la cual lo atraparía, sin embargo no se habían librado por completo del enemigo. Aunque no pudiera verlos con claridad, al juzgar por el sonido detrás de ellos, sabía que los aguijones cambiantes lo estaban persiguiendo, de seguro exigiendo soltar a su camarada. Pero Hiccup no se los daría, no hasta averiguar lo que quería.

Gracias a que Toothless derribó media selva con ayuda de sus plasmas, lograron salir a la costa, donde el dragón arrojó al revoltoso dragón al mar, acto que aprovechó el jefe para arrojarle la red y atraparlo, aunque lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaba.

Hiccup observó que el dragón se empezó a quejar dolorosamente, era como si el agua salada lo quemara. Luego el ruido que los había estado acechando hizo acto de presencia en la playa, los aguijones cambiantes tan pronto se dieron a mostrar salieron huyendo despavoridos, temiendo a la marea que casi tocaba sus patas.

—Es el agua. —determinó Hiccup.

Con la ayuda de la red sacó al dragón del mar, este una vez a salvo, débilmente intentó escupir su veneno, pero de su boca no salió nada, era como si a un dragón de fuego le hubieran apagado sus llamas; al ver que era incapaz de defenderse huyó de los jinetes adentrándose a la selva.

—¡Fishlegs, creo que ya sé cuál es la cura!

— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cuál? —preguntó el mareado regordete que estaba echado en el lomo de su dragón.

— ¡Albóndiga arrójalo al agua! —apuntó el jefe hacia el mar.

La gronckle obedeció sin chistar, se ladeó de su posición haciendo de esa forma que Fishlegs cayera en picada.

— ¡Me quema, me quema! — se empezó a quejar el vikingo, aunque rápidamente su dolor cambió a uno más relajante cuando el ardor terminó y sintió lo fresco del agua.

— ¡Eso es, encontramos el antídoto! —celebraron Hiccup, Toothless y Albóndiga, ahora sólo faltaba llevar a los demás a tomar un baño de mar.

.

.

.

Con la ayuda de los dragones, Hiccup, Ruffnut y Fishlegs llevaron a los afectados al mar.

Hiccup llevó a su lady a un parte profunda, en parte para cubrir por completo su cuerpo, otra razón, porque estaba muy débil y otra porque ella no sabía nadar. Se sumergió con ella en el agua a modo de que las propiedades curativas del agua cubriera cada parte de su cuerpo, sacándola a flote cuando su esposa necesitaba tomar aire o el dolor en ella se intensificaba.

Astrid se empezó a revolcar por el dolor, pero conforme Hiccup, quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura, la sumergía y alzaba en el agua el ardor poco a poco empezó a desaparecer. Su tratamiento marítimo duró alrededor de una hora.

—Ya…— pidió agotada, recostándose en el hombro de su marido. —el dolor desapareció.

Hiccup suspiró aliviado, se le había hecho una eternidad la tortura por la que había pasado su lady pero agradeció a los dioses que ya se encontrara sana y salva; observó a los demás para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien y así era; Odalys había sido la primera en sanar seguida de Tuffnut, y sólo esperaban junto con Ruffnut y Fishlegs que los demás se recuperaban.

— ¿Snotlout, tú estás bien? —preguntó a su primo que flotaba relajadamente en el agua.

—Es tan fresca…que rico se siente—susurró este aliviado, por lo que Hiccup concluyó que ya estaba bien, pero igual de agotado que su lady.

— ¿regresamos? —preguntó a su esposa, pero esta ya se había quedado dormida en hombro.

Hiccup sonrió, y estando más tranquilo la llevo a la orilla donde Ruffnut ya le tenía preparada unas mantas para que duermiera; pasarían la noche en la playa, probablemente el lugar más seguro de toda la isla.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el sonido de las olas del mar despertaron a la rubia.

Astrid se levantó pesadamente sin reconocer dónde estaba, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de recordar y llevó su mano al cuello notando que tenía un vendaje alrededor de este. Se lo quitó, sintiendo un ardor por enfrente, como si algo o alguien hubiera presionado su piel.

¿Qué había pasado?

La pregunta la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sola, sólo había una marca de una fogata en la arena y una selva detrás de ella, ¿acaso estaba en…?

—Veo que ya despertaste. —escuchó a una chica frente a ella.

¿Quién era? El sol era tan fuerte que no le permitía ver con claridad.

— ¿Ruff?

—Sí… ¿acaso el veneno te borró la memoria?

—¿Veneno? —Astrid no lograba pensar con claridad, ni siquiera se había percatado cuando la gemela llegó.

—No te preocupes, también me pasó lo mismo. —escuchó decir a otra persona.

— ¿En serio? A mí no me pasó. —Escuchó decir a otra chica.

— ¿Tuff? —preguntó confundida, sin embargo, no había sido el gemelo quien había hablado, sino un chico de cabello negro quien estaba con una chica de cabello del mismo color.

— ¡Dioses As-Camicazi, sí que te dio fuerte! —dijo la gemela. — ¿No recuerdas a Snotlout y a Odalys?

—Ah…sí—Astrid recordó aquellos nombres en especial el de la molesta Camicazi. — ¿Qué me pasó?

— ¿En serio olvidaste que fuiste envenenada por un dragón? —preguntó Odalys.

Los recuerdos pronto se empezaron a esclarecer, recordó que había empujado a Snotlout para salvarlo de unos dragones pero de ahí ya no podía ver con claridad, fue lo único que le pudo responder al grupo, para alivio de Ruffnut, que al menos el secreto del secreto de Astrid seguía siendo un… secreto.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Astrid sobando la parte del cuello que le dolía. —¿Y qué me pasó en el cuello?

—Hiccup, Fishlges y Tuff fueron a buscar algo de comer, aunque dudo que encuentren algo aquí. —respondió Snotlout.

—Y el cuello te duele porque Hiccup succionó tu veneno. —contó burlonamente Odalys. —Bonita marca que te dejó.

Astrid enrojeció de la pena, ¿en su cuello tenía un…

No le dio tiempo de seguir pensando en el asunto, pues la razón de sus pensamientos, llegó justo en ese momento con los demás vikingos, y por el semblante que tenían no parecían tener buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué? ¿Encontraron algo de comer? —preguntó Jorgenson

Hiccup y los demás dudaron en responder pues habían encontrado algo que los había dejado impactados.

.

.

.

—Pero ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Odalys impactada pues del otro extremo de la playa sus amigos habían encontrado unos cadáveres de personas.

—Al parecer alguien atacó y no fueron los dragones. —determinó Hiccup al encontrar retazos de lanzas y flechas, entre las pocas pertenencias que tenían esos pobladores.

Y mientras que él y Odalys revisaban el lugar en un extremo, Fishlegs y Snotlout lo hacían en otro; mientras que Astrid, Tuffnut y Ruffnut seguían sin poder reconocer del todo aquel lugar.

— ¿Astrid no es aquí donde…? —susurró la incrédula gemela, reacia a reconocer que ese lugar era donde ellas habían estado y habían sido capturadas.

—No… no era así…¿o sí? —preguntó el confundido gemelo.

Astrid no respondió, sólo se empezó a alejar sigilosamente de la escena del crimen, tenía que asegurarse que ese lugar no era el que creían que era, y sólo había manera de corroborarlo. Los gemelos la siguieron, sin entender que pretendía pues su amiga se adentró a la selva.

— ¿Y esos a donde van? —preguntó Snotlout dándose cuenta que los esclavos se habían alejado.

—No lo sé. ¡Vamos! —Respondió Fishlegs intrigado, dejando a Hiccup y Odalys que no se percataron que todos se habían ido.

.

.

—Creo que merecen un funeral digno. —determinó Hiccup al ver la crueldad con la que seguramente fueron asesinados esas personas.

—Sí, creo que sería lo más honorable por hacer… avisaré a los demás… ¿eh? ¿Dónde están? —se preguntó Odalys, al ver que no estaban los demás jinetes.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hiccup al verse sólo con la berserker y los dragones.

.

.

Tan pronto como entró en la selva, Astrid empezó a correr, a los ojos de los demás parecía que corría sin sentido alguno, pero en realidad la esclava sabía por dónde ir y pisar, lo que confirmaba lo que tanto intentaba negar, hasta que no le quedó ninguna duda al llegar a aquel lugar.

— ¡Espéranos! —se quejaron los cansados gemelos al alcanzarla y detrás de ellos los agotados Fishlegs y Snotlout.

Pero Astrid no escuchó, se dejó caer de rodillas viendo que efectivamente estaban en la isla donde habían naufragado, la prueba que se lo confirmaba, su pequeño cultivo de papas.

— ¿Eso es? —preguntó Ruffnut viendo que de la semilla, que meses atrás había sembrado su amiga, sólo había brotado 6 papas.

Mientras tanto, Snotlout y Fishlegs observaron todo a lo lejos, sin comprender lo que significaba aquello.

—Que ingenua. —se reprochó la cabizbaja Astrid. — ¿Con esto planeaba alimentar a un población? —una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. —Ruff, Tuff… nunca tuvimos una oportunidad aquí…

Los gemelos bajaron su cabeza con pesar, era cierto, de no haber sido atacados por los cazadores probablemente hubieran muerto atacados por los dragones o de hambre.

Snotlout y Fisglegs comprendieron con tan sólo escuchar, que esa isla era donde los esclavos habían quedado atrapados y que los cadáveres que habían encontrado era de su gente: los Outcast. Lo sintieron por ellos y cada vez se daban cuenta de lo mucho que habían sufrido, lo que los llevaba a comprender un poco de su comportamiento.

Respetaron su dolor y se alejaron discretamente para darles privacidad, aunque a medio camino se encontraron al alterado Hiccup.

— ¡Camicazi! —gritó. — ¡¿dónde está Camicazi?!

—Ella está bien. —respondió Fishlegs tratando de evitar que Hiccup descubriera otro de los secretos de la esclava, no era otra vez el momento adecuado para que se enterara de la verdad y en realidad nunca sabría cuándo sería ese momento.

— ¿Saben dónde está?—preguntó Hiccup con recelo. — ¿Y dónde están los gemelos?

—Aquí estamos.

Hiccup vio que por detrás de sus amigos estaba su esposa y los gemelos.

— ¿Por qué se fueron así? —regañó Hiccup a todos. — ¿Qué parte de la selva es peligrosa no les quedó claro?

—Lo sentimos. —habló Astrid por todos. —Es que… quería… hacer algo… por esas personas. — se excusó y a la vez salvó a los demás, ya que Hiccup se tranquilizó al escucharla.

—Yo también…—suspiró aliviado. — pensaba hacerles un pequeño funeral vikingo… al menos para que sus almas encuentren paz. ¿Qué tal si construimos una pequeña barcaza para ellos?

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo y sin dar más explicaciones regresaron a la costa, donde los dragones ya se encontraban trabajando con los cuerpos de los caídos, los cuales a su debido estado de putrefacción quemaron hasta reducirlos a cenizas, y al finalizar las reunieron en un solo recipiente de madera que colocaron en la barcaza la cual fue adornada ramos que representaban a cada persona.

Al caer la noche estaba todo listo.

—Bien, ha llegado la hora. —determinó el castaño con melancolía.

—Hiccup, ¿me permitirías recitar la plegaria? —pidió Astrid de la misma manera.

El jefe aceptó sin poner objeción alguna y se preparó junto con los varones para llevar el pequeño bote al mar.

—Astrid…—susurró Ruffnut detrás de ella. —Ten…creo que ellos también lo merecen—le entregó dos ramos de flores adicionales a los que habían colocado en el barco.

La esclava no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar, se aguantó las lágrimas pues los ramos claramente eran la representación de su hermano y abuelo, quienes ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de tener un funeral digno; lo que a veces provocaba en ella un estado de negación ante la realidad; sin embargo Ruffnut tenía razón, era momento de dejarlos ir, aceptó humildemente los ramos y antes de que pusieran el barco en el agua los colocó en medio de todos los demás que habían hecho.

 _Fare, abuelo…descansen en paz_.

Y los dejó ir…

—Ahí es donde veo a mi padre, a mi madre a mis hermanos y hermanas, me invitan a ocupar mi lugar entre las paredes del Valhala, donde los valientes vivirán para siempre…

Odalys, siendo la única que llevaba un arco y flechas tuvo la tarea de encender la barcaza, para que aquellos hombres y mujeres caídos encontraran el camino al paraíso.

Un momento emotivo y de respeto para todos los vikingos, sin embargo que también causó inquietud en el líder de estos.

¿Realmente estaban a salvo en su viaje?

No, no lo estaban.

 **Continuará.**

 **Ciertamente el capítulo del soldado Buffarlord me inspiró para hacer este capítulo. Y pues como se puede ver Hiccup está dudando sobre la inseguridad que hay en su viaje. Pero bueno, no todo es color de rosa.**

 **Spoiler para el próximo capítulo.**

 **¿Un personaje femenina de carrera al borde saldrá? Saben de quién se trata. Bien fácil. Pero sabrán con que arco argumentativo saldrá?**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Jessy Brown: Todo a su tiempo, pero pronto será el final de esa búsqueda y quedarán resultas muchas dudas. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: jaja bueno creo que es lo más propio, y pues ahora Hiccup estará más que confundido y lo que lo llevará a tomar ciertas decisiones. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Ya en el próximo habrá boda, aunque probablemente eso no los salvará del todo, ya verás porque XD, y pues Hiccup ni en cuenta con la cicatriz gracias a la divina intervención de Fishlegs XD. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Pues Hiccup seguirá preocupado por Astrid, al grado de que tomará algunas decisiones para tenerla a salvo. Pero la verdad está a pocos capítulos de saberse. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: puede ser que así sea la relación del Spither, pero eso no justifica del todo que Heather se case sin sentir realmente que lo ama, y pues las situaciones del Hiccstrid me estoy guiando en lo que ha sucedido en carrera al borde, que la verdad que para esta parte sólo tenía planeado el principio y el final XD. Saludos.**

 **Maylu:Ya ves que Patapez se asusta por todo, o apoco no? XD, por eso me cae mal a veces, más cuando chilla, XDSaludos.**

 **Nube: Bienvenida de vuelta :D Y pues no has errado del todo, puede que a Heather si le perjudique haberse precipitado con la boda, pero bueno en el próximo capítulo se casará. Y por supuesto Eret será un pan de dios en este fic, aunque le toque estar con una mujer como Camicazi. Saludos.**

 **Codry:Pues adivina que si habrá boda en el próximo capítulo, esos dos se casan porque se casa, te lo aseguro. Saludos.**

 **Pony Salvaje:jajaja sí se lo dejó, aunque la palabra se escucha muy fea, no pude escribirla siquiera XD, pero en teoría si se la dejó, aunque claro no hubo tiempo siquiera de hablarlo debido a los cadáveres que encontraron, pero bueno, otras de situación que se sumarán a los momentos incomodos Hiccstrid. Saludos.**

 **Steffani; pues se me hace que unos tres o cuatro capítulo tus dudas con respecto al HiccupXHeather, quedarán más que resueltas. Ya falta poco. Saludos.**

 **Ezio: jajaj espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Guest:jajaja bueno la manera en que Hiccup se enteré será de otra forma, de forma dramática, puede que no tanto, pero si se llevará una sorpresa. Saludo,**

 **Astridpine:Bueno te falló un poco, ya que Ruffnut succionó el veneno de Tuff y Snotlout y pues Hiccup de Astrid, pero por suerte no está enterado de la marca, no todavía. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: y pues no, erraste en tu teoría, pero ya pronto se sabrá la verdad, por lo pronto Odalys se suma a la lista de los que saben, y esta a favor del hiccstrid como se puede apreciar. Saludos**

 **Violeta: si Sigrid tiene 16 años, pero bueno, el Spither se casará en el próximo capítulo, aunque eso no significa que los vaya a sacar de problemas, pero ayudará. Y Pues con el error de Snotlout pues quedaron aliviados ya que Astrid borró todo el suceso de su memoria XDDD, traba mía, pero falta poco para que se enteren todos de la verdad, o más bien Hiccup que es el que falta. Saludos.**

 **DarkHime:jajaja esa Heather puede que así sea, pero como dices tiene sus razones, pero bueno al menos lo hicieron más o menos correctamente por decisión de ambos, aunque eso no deje de ser precipitado. Y Bueno prácticamente Hiccup se está olvidando de Heather, lo que lo tiene confundido, pero no sólo eso, si no lo que han visto a lo largo del viaje y lo que han estado experimentando. Saludos.**

 **AnaGami: jajajaj eso sí, un poco de la Astrid real no hace mal, además que Snotlout es muy Snotlout XDD. Y pues Heather se salió con la suya. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Hola, sí podría decirse que me inventé al dragón XD. Y bueno seguirán los conflictos, gracias por preocuparte, ya me encuentro mejor de las alergias que me dan y de la mega dopada que me dí con un medicamento. Saludos.**

 _ **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta el próximo domingo. Saludos.**_

 _ **11 de septiembre de 2016**_


	30. Capítulo XXIX

**A tiempo con este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo XXIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stavanger.**

Camicazi le confesó la verdad a Eret; que ella era un princesa del reino de los Bog Burglar, y que después de la muerte de su padre había sido comprometida con un extraño que la llevó a idear un plan macabro, en el cual una familia de esclavos había salido afectada, le contó sobre los malos tratos que les dio, hasta el desenlace de la familia de su usurpadora.

—Ahora sí júzgame. —pidió con tristeza.

Para cuando Camicazi terminó de relatarle alguno de sus tantos secretos del pasado, ellos habían terminado por sentarse en la orilla de la playa. Eret sólo había escuchado en silencio y nunca la interrumpió.

— ¡Anda, di algo!

— ¡Vaya!, es… increíble todo lo que me contaste. —dijo este tratando de digerirlo.

— ¿Ves por qué no soy una buena persona? No te culparía si piensas que soy de lo peor.

—No puedo juzgarte.

Camicazi abrió los ojos como platos, se giró para ver a Eret y este seguía pensativo viendo hacia el mar.

—Debes de juzgarme.

—Camicazi, pese a tu pasado no puedo juzgarte mal, porque veo claramente que estás arrepentida. ¿No es así?

¿Por qué le mostraba tanta compasión? No lo entendía la caprichosa princesa.

—Sí estás arrepentida ¿no es así? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Sí… mucho. —gimoteó.

—Bueno, yo lo que creo es que existen las segundas oportunidades y esta es la tuya… no la desaproveches.

—Pero ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer? Mi vida es un desastre.

—Siempre puedes volver a tu orígenes,… si quieres… puedo llevarte a casa, para que hagas las paces con tu tío y… salves a esa esclava.

Camicazi empezó a gimotear, pues eso significaba rendirse al compromiso, aun destino que nunca quiso, podría hacer las paces con su tío, pero de lo otro no estaba segura. Todo al final parecía en vano, y que sólo había aplazado algo que era irremediable.

—O puedes quedarte. —dijo de repente Eret. —Para empezar aquí desde cero…

La rubia seguía sin entender qué clase de oportunidad se le estaba presentando, se le hacía tan fantástico, aunque no del todo, pues sus fantasmas seguirían presentes.

— ¿Qué pasaría con…?

—creo que podrías enfrentarlos, pero cuando ya estés segura de ti misma, porque ahora como estás podrías ser fácilmente manipulada por tu tío o flaquear ante la esclava antes de poder pedirle perdón. Pero es tu decisión.

Camicazi lo pensó, las dos cosas resultaban lo mismo algún día tendría que enfrentar sus fantasmas del pasado; pero decidió darle la razón a Eret, aún no estaba lista, necesitaba recuperase de todas su heridas para poder hacer las cosas bien y no cometer más errores.

—No estoy lista para enfrentarlos…—sinceró. —pero tampoco tengo a dónde ir.

—No te preocupes, ya eres parte de mi familia, puedes quedarte cuánto tiempo quieras. —ofreció Eret. —Y cuando estés lista, con gusto te acompañaré a donde quieras ir.

La princesa sonrió y asintió a su ofrecimiento, no cabía duda que lo primero que tenía que aprender era un poco de humildad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Hosten.**

Spinel se arregló lo más que pudo, de entre todo el desorden que tenía en su pequeño guardarropa logró encontrar un pantalón y botas de color negro, que acompañaría con una camisa larga de manga larga color azul. Como supuso que las chicas podían ser más entretenidas se adelantó con Kaiser al pueblo para recoger a su futura esposa.

Al llegar a la casa de Phelma, respiró profundamente tratando de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo. Apenas tocaría la puerta cuando esta se abrió revelando a su sonriente vecina.

—Oh, Spinel… apenas íbamos a buscarte.

—Ya estoy aquí. —se señaló a él mismo, viendo atentamente a la chica que se acercaba detrás de Phelma.

Dio un sonoro suspiro con sólo ver el cabello y rostro de su amada, perdió el aliento. Phelma se hizo a un lado para dejar salir a Heather, quien tenía el cabello trenzado hacia atrás y estaba adornado por distintas flores, le habían puesto un maquillaje natural que resaltó sus mejillas y labios, en cuanto a su vestimenta, traía una capa color café que no permitía mostrar mucho de lo que era un vestido blanco. Era evidente que lo mantendría oculto hasta ya estar enfrente del sacerdote.

—Te ves… te ves…—fue tan torpe para hablar que provocó risitas en las mujeres. —Hermosa.

—Tú también. —Lo observó coquetamente su novia de abajo hacia arriba.

—Gracias… ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó nerviosamente ofreciendo su brazo.

Heather sonrió y lo tomó; ambos se despidieron de Phelma agradeciendo sus atenciones y advertencias, dejándole a cargo al ruidoso Kaiser, y montaron a Windshear en dirección al centro de Hosten.

.

Llegando a las fronteras del pueblo, dejaron a Windshear descansar en el bosque, y tomados de la mano caminaron lo que faltaba para llegar. Tenían que ir al gran salón, que estaba en el centro del pueblo, para pedir una audición con el jefe Gobber y que este los casara; sin embargo…

—Lo lamento muchachos, el jefe Gobber salió de expedición a los archipiélagos de las "Islas Estacionales". —comentó un anciano conocido como "Gran Sabio", y quien era la mano izquierda (metafóricamente) del jefe.

— ¿Tardará mucho en llegar? —preguntó Spinel.

—Pasaría inicialmente a la Isla Sommer por asuntos diplomáticos y luego exploraría la zona del archipiélago de la isla Var.

Spinel se frustró, de tan sólo escuchar el recorrido supuso que sí le tomaría bastante tiempo.

— ¿Y no hay nadie más que nos pueda casar?

—Quería que fuera él. —susurró Spinel en secreto. —Además porque quería comentarle de ese pequeño problema.

—Disculpen muchachos. —interrumpió el Gran sabio su cuchicheo. —Soy el segundo al mando cuando el jefe Gobber no está. ¿Qué necesitaban?

—Nos queríamos casar. —respondió Heather rápidamente.

—No hay problema, también tengo licencia para casar. —bromeó el hombre, quien al reírse se ahogó con su risa. —No a fuerzas tiene que ser Gobber quien hace las ceremonias matrimoniales.

—No despreciamos su ofrecimiento Gran Sabio, es sólo que también quería hablar sobre un problema que tenemos mi prometida y yo…

—Soy todo oídos muchachos… ¿doctor Spinel, no es así? —señaló.

— ¡Ah!… ¿me conoce? —preguntó el mencionado sorprendido.

—He oído muchas cosas buenas de usted de la gente de su zona, así que siéntase en libertad de decirme qué problema tiene, y de una vez… ¿me puede recomendar algo para el dolor de espalda que tengo? —El anciano se estiró dando a entender lo mucho que le molestaba.

Los novios se sonrieron entre sí y Spinel procedió a atenderlo ante la atenta mirada de su prometida; le hizo un masaje especial en la espalda y en lo que lo hacía le comentó sobre los problemas con la familia de Sigrid, y como está última estaba loca y lo acosaba al igual que su padre y las intenciones que tenían para con él.

—Ahh…. —suspiró el relajado anciano cuando Spinel terminó su labor y sintió más comodidad en su espalda.

—Por eso queríamos hablar con el jefe Gobber y contar primero los hechos antes de que esos dos lleguen con sus mentiras.

—Entiendo doctor, no se preocupe. —dijo el hombre cómodamente. —Tengo una lista de quejas acumuladas contra esa familia.

El comentario sorprendió a los novios y más cuando el anciano les mostró la evidencia de tales quejas, muchos vecinos del pueblo habían antepuesto quejas por malos tratos, abuso de poder y chantaje.

— ¿Y por qué no han hecho nada? —reclamó Heather.

—Lamentablemente las cosas no son tan fáciles muchacha, hay quejas de todos lados, hacemos todo lo posible por atender absolutamente todo, además que las cosas se empiezan a dificultar. —susurró para sí mismo lo último. —Pero justamente antes de irse, el jefe recibió una queja para Marten, por lo que me dijo "Gran Sabio, si Marten recibe otra queja, asigna de inmediatamente a otra persona y quítale el puesto ¡ya me tiene harto!" —imitó el anciano con simpatía. — ¿Y adivinen qué muchachos?

— ¿Somos la nueva queja? —dijo Spinel maravillado. — ¡Wow, me siento como si hubiera ganado algo!

Heather sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora con las noticias del gran sabio se sintió más tranquila.

—Ahora sí muchachos, ¿están listos para casarse? —preguntó el gran sabio sacando el libro de ritos matrimoniales.

Los chicos asintieron con nerviosismo; el gran sabio les pidió que se acercaran a él y que tomarán sus manos para comenzar con la ceremonia. Antes de hacerlo, Heather se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta, mostrando el vestido blanco que Phelma le había dado, era sencillo, pero lo suficiente para resaltar su belleza.

Spinel se quedó una vez más sin habla y miró a su futura mujer de abajo hacia arriba; a pesar de lo rápido que fue el compromiso no se arrepentía.

Ambos tomaron sus manos, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras el anciano les hablaba sobre las virtudes del matrimonio, en donde las palabras "Amor", "Confianza" y "juntos", era lo que más resaltaba.

— ¿Las sortijas? —preguntó el gran sabio.

Hasta ese momento Heather cayó en cuenta que no tenían, sin embargo vio a Spinel buscar entre sus bolsillos, de uno de estos sacó un pequeño anillo de plata con un gema color verde en el centro.

—Este anillo ha pertenecido a las mujeres de mi familia, ahora te pertenecerá a ti. —dijo Spinel comenzando con sus votos al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su novia para poner el anillo. —Juro amarte por la eternidad, nunca te haría daño alguno, siempre te seré fiel, me tienes atado a ti y nunca te podrás deshacer de mí. —bromeó. —Te amo…

Ahora la que se había quedado sin palabras era la berserker, el ver el anillo en su dedo y con las palabras de Spinel vio lo mucho que él le daba, y ella en cambio, era todo lo contrario. Ambos hombres esperaron algunas palabras de la novia, que claramente se le dificultaba hablar.

—No sé qué decir…—rio. —Spinel… fuiste mi salvación, sin ti… ya no estaría aquí, hiciste mis días negros los más claros… y la verdad nunca sabría cómo corresponder todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero prometo hacer el intento y hacerte el hombre más feliz que pueda haber… T-te amo…

Spinel sonrió ante las palabras de su novia, la verdad el no necesitaba mucho, sólo la quería a ella y ya la tenía para toda la vida.

—Entonces con el poder que se ha sido otorgado los declaro marido y mujer… ¡Ya pueden besarse! —festejó el gran sabio.

Los novios se sonrieron y procedieron a cerrar el pacto con un beso; oficialmente eran esposos y nadie los podía separar. Después de firmar unas actas en el registro de Hosten, se marcharon de regreso a su hogar al punto del atardecer, casi a horas de que Sigrid y su padre llegaron al centro de Hosten llevándose una mala noticia.

—" _Y por decreto del Gobber, jefe de Hosten, usted guardia Marten queda destituido de su cargo"_. —leyó el gran Sabio con gran emoción ante la atónita mirada del abusivo hombre y su tonta hija.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló esta, sin embargo recordó a lo que iba. —Pero Gran sabio tenemos una problemática mayor.

— ¡Ahh!… sí, el chisme de que según el médico abuso de ti. —se burló el hombre ya bien enterado de la noticia. —Yo lo que creo niña es que muchos hombres ya pasaron por ti. —juzgó al ver su horrible aspecto de solterona desesperada y para nada inocente. —Así que si ya terminaron de calumniar a las personas, pueden marcharse. —corrió despectivamente.

Marten y Sigrid quedaron boquiabiertos, sus días de tiranía y hacer su voluntad habían terminado.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña en medio de la selva, el recién matrimonio festejaba con sus únicos dos seres queridos Windshear y Kaiser; al caer la noche se prepararon a lo que ambos pensaban sería una noche muy especial.

— ¿Quieres izquierda o derecha? —preguntó Heather nerviosa mirando la cama que a partir de ese momento compartirían.

—La que tú quieras. —respondió Spinel tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola a él.

Heather trató de no verlo por vergüenza, sin embargo cuando Spinel la tomó de su barbilla y la hizo verlo supo que todo estaría bien.

—Descuida, no haré nada que tú no quieras…—dijo el médico pensando que tal vez se estaba precipitando.

Pero cuando Heather negó su comentario se dio cuenta que ya estaba lista para él; ella misma lo guio hacia la cama en donde se dejaron caer mientras se unían en besos placenteros que iban desde la boca y el cuello hasta que fueron recorrieron otra zonas que apenas iban descubriendo; entre estirones y caricias se deshicieron de todas sus prendas, Heather jamás había estado tan avergonzada y al mismo tiempo excitada, y aquella excitación aumentó cuando su esposo entre diversas caricias por fin la hizo suya, había sido un poco doloroso al inicio, pero conforme pasó este se permitió disfrutarlo. Todo aquello era nueva para ella, que le era difícil controlar sus sentidos, emociones y suspiros; esa noche hizo el amor una y otra vez con su marido y le había gustado.

Al final, su esposo fue el primero en caer dormido en su pecho mientras que ella, aun despierta, trataba de asimilar lo que había hecho, algo que creyó que alguna vez haría con Hiccup.

Un pensamiento perturbador para una recién casada.

Heather se sobresaltó y acarició el cabello de su cansado esposo, tratando de quitar aquel pensamiento. Ya no debía acordarse siquiera de su exnovio, ya que la persona que realmente la amaba estaba en sus brazos y ella le era reciproca a pesar de las malas jugadas que le hacía su mente.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOO

 **Rumbo desconocido.**

Hiccup estaba llegando a los límites, la búsqueda de su ex novia se había prologando otro mes, y de ella no había rastro alguno; era algo frustrante para él y empezaba a creer que era una caso perdido, un pensamiento que parte de su conciencia le exigía no aceptar. Sin embargo, no era lo único que lo frustraba; si no lo peligroso que era el viaje.

Desde que su esposa y amigos habían sido envenenados en aquella isla donde encontraron cadaveres, no había dejado de pensar en la seguridad de su equipo, en especial en la de ella: Camicazi, que a pesar de las adversidades seguía adelante y motivaba al equipo a pesar de no conocer a Heather. Un gesto que consideraba de gran nobleza.

¿Pero hasta qué punto?

La vida de Heather, por más que le pesara, no debía ser más importante que la de su esposa ni la de sus amigos; lo correcto sería que él fuera el único que se sacrificara y dejara a los demás lejos del problema que Eero había provocado.

Eso sería lo correcto, pero no, se había dejado convencer por Camicazi y buscarla en equipo y cada vez más se arrepentía de aquel plan mal ejecutado.

El que casi murieran envenenados aquella vez fue el primer ingrediente, el segundo cuando dieron con una isla llena de nuevos dragones que llamaron "Terrores nocturnos" y Fishlegs fue secuestrado por estos, luego cuando Tuffnut fue mordido por un lobo y pensó que se convertiría en un monstruo. Luego Snotlout, que casi se queda sin Hookfang porque este huyó repentinamente de él, aunque luego se dieron cuenta de que era para defender a otro pesadilla hembra.

Él inclusive había estado en peligro, le tocó experimentar lo mismo que a su esposa y casi se ahogaba cuando su vuelo fue entorpecido por una manada de nadders; por suerte, Camicazi había estado cerca para sacarlo rápidamente. Esa vez concluyó que necesitaba sus propias alas para casos de emergencia y no depender tanto de Toothless que se había visto obstaculizado de la misma forma.

Pero los colmos de todo, fue haber llegado a una isla, donde un extraño dragón, al que llamaron "Canto mortal", casi se los comía, de no haber sido por un dragón trombón, no la hubieran contado, aunque claro, eso también le dio la idea de fabricar una espada de fuego, cuyo prototipo estaba más que listo, sólo necesitaba perfeccionarlo, aunque con lo poco que se quedaban en una isla le impedía hacerlo.

Y la cereza que remataba todo, era lo que recién acaban de experimentar, estaban huyendo de una isla glaciar, donde un dragón albino también había estado a punto de matarlos.

— ¡Eso estuvo peligroso, Hiccup te odio! —Se quejó Snotlout como siempre.

No sabían ni cómo habían terminado en esa isla, había sido más la curiosidad lo que los había llevado a ir, que buscar a Heather.

—No le hagas caso Hiccup, es un llorón. —trató de animar Astrid al ver que este se había quedado muy serio después de que el ajetreo de la huida se había calmado.

—No sé si esto funcione. —susurró el jefe para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué?

—Ah… no es nada… vayamos a otro lugar, que sea más cálido de preferencia.

Hiccup se reservó sus nuevas ideas para sí mismo, pero después de lo pasado en la isla glaciar lo hizo tomar una decisión.

Siguieron volando por horas, la frialdad del área, icebergs y bestias invernales, quedaron atrás, para pasar a un lugar en donde se podía sentir un ambiente mucho más cálido al anterior.

— ¿Falta mucho? —se quejó Tuffnut decaído sobre la cabeza de su dragón.

—Tengo hambre. —le siguió Ruffnut.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —dijo Snotlout.

—Albóndiga está cansada. —lloriqueó Fishlegs.

—Me duele el trasero. —se quejó Odalys.

— ¿Alguna otra queja? —preguntó Hiccup con sarcasmo viendo a su esposa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues ya que lo preguntas. —Astrid hizo una pose pensante, aunque rápidamente la cambió con una sonrisita burlona.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír, ella tenía ese efecto sobre él; con ese simple acto había logrado relajarlo de la mayor parte de la tensión que tenía acumulada sobre sus adoloridos hombros, y lo motivó a buscar un lugar donde descansar

—Toothless… ¿detectas algo?

El furia nocturna emitió ondas sonoras en distintos puntos, sintió tierra en dos puntos distintos, una peligroso y el otro no tanto, por lo que optó por el camino seguro y guio a los jinetes por el enorme océano; y para antes de que se ocultara el sol, llegaron a una isla con un clima tropical.

—Wow, es impresionante, ¿qué lugar será este? —se preguntó Astrid al ver una gran isla que era rodeada de unas más pequeñas. Y contaba con una densa vegetación.

—No lo sé, pero no lo tengo en mi mapa. —procedió Hiccup a apuntar las coordenadas en su ya extendido mapa.

—¿Dónde crees que debamos descender?

En ese momento Toothless, sin recibir instrucción alguna, voló hacía donde sus sentidos le decían; los demás dragones, como si detectaran también algo, lo siguieron arrastrando a sus jinetes con ellos.

—Amigo… ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Stormfly!

Los inquietos dragones hicieron caso omiso a sus jinetes descendieron unos metros y luego volaron hacia el este; cuando encontraron la fuente que los llamaban, descendieron apurados con todo y los chicos.

—Pero ¿qué? —Hiccup se sorprendió, pues los dragones habían encontrado un plantío con árboles en cuyas ramas había extraños y enormes frutos.

—Vaya… han de tener mucha hambre. —concluyó Astrid al ver como empezaban a comer los frutos.

Los vikingos aprovecharon para cortar unos cuantos para ellos, después encendieron una fogata.

—Que fruta tan más deliciosa. —se echó Ruffnut sobre la arena, después de haberse atragantado.

—Y parece que relaja a los dragones. —comentó Fishlegs a todos los reptiles dormidos.

—Creo que yo también me le uniré. —Dijo Snotlout quitándose el casco para posteriormente apoyarse en el durmiente Hookfang.

Los demás lo imitaron, los únicos que quedaron despiertos eran Astrid y Hiccup; la primera sin saber qué decir o de qué platicar ya que el segundo había estado ausente de toda la plática anterior.

Para la esclava era notorio que a Hiccup le pasaba algo; precisamente después del velorio de los Outcast. Después de aquel suceso había escuchado decir a Odalys que empezaba a dudar que Heather estuviera viva; y se preguntaba si era lo que tenía tan serio a Hiccup; cualquiera podría pensar lo mismo y probablemente su esposo sentía frustración por no dar con la chica Berserker; fue debido a eso que procuraba ayudarlo en lo pudiera, animarlo y decirle que no se rindiera, a pesar de que a ella le doliera, era lo mejor, así él podría ser feliz con alguien realmente sincera y no con una mentirosa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

—La isla no es muy grande… deberíamos explorarla todos juntos. —sugirió Hiccup.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Es enorme!—se quejó Snotlout. —Quiero terminar rápido, hagamos equipos.

El jefe resopló, era el pan de cada día el discutir los equipos de búsqueda, ya que él últimamente opinaba hacerlo todo juntos, para así poder vigilarlos, aunque claro, sus ideas no eran aceptadas y por mayoría tenían que separarse.

—Es cierto, ¿qué tal si hacemos dos? —opinó Astrid.

—Está bien. —resopló no muy convencido. —Unos entrarán a la jungla y los otros buscarán alrededor de la isla alguna señal de vida. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y prepararon su pulgar para un nuevo juego de disparejo, Hiccup sólo se limitó a tratar de adivinar cuál sería el movimiento de su esposa, de modo que les tocara ir juntos, de cierto modo siempre era mejor hacer equipo con ella que con los demás.

— ¡DIS-PA-RE-JO!

— ¡No puede ser!

Cuatro pulgares arriba y tres abajo; Hiccup vio decepcionado que tendría que hacer equipo con los quejumbroso Fishlegs y Snotlout, mientras que su esposa lo haría con los gemelos, que era un 2 x 1, y con Odalys.

—Bien, Snotlout, Fishlegs y yo iremos a buscar en la jungla. —dijo con decepción.

— ¡Espera! ¿No lo decidiremos a votación? —Preguntó Astrid.

— ¡No!... ustedes sólo busquen a los alrededores de la isla, si encuentran algo inusual hagan el llamado, cuando terminen vuelvan aquí.

—¡Oye! Pero…—Objetó de nuevo, ya que su parecer no tendrían mucho que hacer.

—No discutas Camicazi, así se hará… ya lo decidí. —concluyó Hiccup de brazos cruzados.

Astrid resopló, sólo esperaba que Hiccup y los demás estuvieran bien durante su travesía.

—Está bien… ¡andando equipo! —ordenó para que todos montaran a sus dragones. —¡Odalys ve al frente! —pidió a la única chica que conocía a Heather.

Los varones que quedaron en la playa vieron atentamente a sus amigos hasta que los perdieron de vista, después se adentraron a la jungla, teniendo a Toothless al frente para rastrear alguna actividad humana o animal.

Snotlout y Fishlegs lo seguían de cerca, para ambos vikingos tampoco había pasado por desapercibido ese reciente instinto "sobreprotector" que últimamente Hiccup había adoptado, en especial con su hermosa esposa. Y ahora que estaban solos no desaprovecharían la oportunidad para preguntar.

— ¡Oye Hiccup…!—llamó Snotlout disimuladamente.

— ¿Sí? —contestó este sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

— ¿Crees que ahora tengamos suerte? —preguntó Fishlegs.

— ¿Con qué?

— ¡¿Cómo que con qué?! —exclamaron ambos vikingos.

—¿Te suena algo así de "Buscar a Heather"? —dijo Snotlout con sarcasmo.

—Oh… lo siento chicos, es que tengo demasiadas... —el castaño sacudió su cabeza, ahora se sentía como un idiota por haber olvidado de nuevo su misión por estar preocupado por los demás jinetes, especialmente en ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Fishlegs preocupado.

El jefe resopló, ya no podía ocultar lo que tanto lo frustraba, detuvo su andar para decirle a sus amigos lo que había decidido.

—Lo siento, es que no creo que esto funcione.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jorgenson.

— ¡Está búsqueda! ¡Heather!... después de lo que hemos pasado…—se le dificultaba expresar algo que también le dolía.

— ¡La vamos a encontrar Hiccup! —trató de animar Fishlegs. —El mundo no se acaba porque no la encontremos en una isla, ten algo de fe.

—No hay nada más que me gustaría amigos, saber que ella está bien, al menos así mi conciencia estaría en paz después de lo que le hizo mi abuelo.

—Pero…—canturreó Snotlout.

—No quiero que me sigan acompañando.

Fishlegs y Snotlout dieron un grito ahogado por la repentina decisión de su amigo, este después de haber dicho sus intenciones, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, estos lo siguieron pidiendo una explicación.

— ¡Es que este viaje se ha vuelto peligroso! ¿Recuerdan al espectro de nieves?

—Pero Hiccup, somos vikingos… son gajes del oficio… ¿no lo decía así tu padre? —reclamó Snotlout.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero, este asunto sólo debe concernirme a mí, yo soy quién debe arreglar el problema en el que nos metió mi abuelo.

—Entiendo el punto Hiccup, pero dime algo, ¿lo haces por qué no quieres que nadie salga herido o no quieres que "Camicazi" salga herida? —preguntó Fishlegs no muy convencido del argumento de su amigo.

Debido a la repentina pregunta, Hiccup tropezó torpemente al mismo tiempo que su rostro se enrojecía.

— ¡no-no hay diferencia! —tartamudeó dándoles la cara a sus amigos una vez que se reincorporó.

Snotlout y Fishlegs, ambos de brazos cruzados, se sonrieron entre sí, tenían al jefe justo donde querían.

— ¿Te gusta no es así? —acusó Snotlout.

— ¿Pero aun sientes algo por Heather? —acusó de la misma manera Fishlegs.

— ¡Chicos… no es el momento! —gruñó este sonrojado.

— ¡Claro que es el momento!

Los dos vikingos, tomaron de cada brazo a su amigo, lo sostuvieron y caminaron a su par como dos chismosos confidentes.

—No te culpo… ambas están buenísimas. —opinó Snotlout para echar más leña al fuego.

—Admito que "Camicazi" tiene sus virtudes, aunque Heather nunca se quedó atrás. —dijo Fishlegs.

—No tengo que hablar de esto con ustedes. —se quejó Hiccup tratando de zafarse de ellos.

—Camicazi no sabe cocinar…

—Pero Heather sí.

Siguieron hablando Snotlout y Fishlegs sobre las virtudes y defectos de las chicas, mientras que Hiccup, fastidiado, trataba de hacer caso omiso a sus grandiosas opiniones.

—Creo que Camicazi sabe pelear mejor… es muy agresiva, eso es muy atractivo para cualquiera. —opinó Jorgenson, últimamente le daba preferencia a ella, a pesar de la gran mentira. —Aunque claro, no se compara con Ruffnut.

—Heather es seria, también sabe pelear… pero es más tierna y atenta. —dijo Fishlegs en un suspiro, una chica como ella también era su tipo, aunque también le agradaban agresivas como Ruffnut.

—Y esos ojos azules… hipnotizarían a cualquiera.

—Te podrías perder en su verde mirar por horas.

— ¡Ambas son buenas jinetes! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Sabe liderar.

—Sabe tratar a la gente.

Hiccup ya no podía más, con cada comentario que escuchaba lo hacía recordar los momentos con sus chicas; la valentía de Camicazi, su belleza, su agresividad, su fuerza y a la vez fragilidad; Heather su belleza, su amabilidad, sus grandes habilidades y ambas eran tan misteriosas.

—Ustedes son los peores consejeros del mundo. —murmuró lo más bajo que pudo.

—Una decisión muy difícil para el pobre cojo. —concluyó Snotlout después de haber enlistado todas la virtudes y defectos de la esclava.

—Claro, aunque creo que Heather carga un peso menos que ella. —insinuó Fishlegs, aquel comentario no pasó desapercibido por Hiccup.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ah… yo… yo…—Fishlegs sudó la gota gorda, por andar compitiendo no se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. —Bueno… es que… tú sabes…

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hiccup sintiendo algo que le ocultaban.

—Pues ya sabes…—interfirió Snotlout con la verdad atorada en la garganta.

—Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando…

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo al regordete; sin embargo sería doloroso para su amigo.

—Camicazi y tú…—juntó sus dedos índices para insinuar que ya habían tenido relaciones.

Hiccup enmudeció; habían pasado por tantas cosas que ese asunto lo había dejado olvidado en un segundo plano, el viajar con Camicazi había sido como una nueva oportunidad, donde ambos se estaban conociendo y donde realmente podían ser buenos amigos. Pero la verdad es que existía ese turbio pasado, donde él la había tomado en contra de su voluntad y de la suya propia.

Definitivamente no la merecía, pero como hombre debía honrarla como tal, así se lo había prometido, se zafó con rudeza de ambos chicos y siguió a Toothless, que seguía al frente, en silencio.

— ¿Que no se te pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa? —regañó Snotlout.

—Lo siento… —se arrepintió Fishlegs. —Pero eso quita el hecho de que ella le siga mintiendo a él.

—Creo que ya habíamos quedado que eso no nos corresponde.

—Sí, lo sé, sólo depende de ella… de Astrid y de Hiccup, si es que se entera algún día de la verdad.

El camino por la abrumadora jungla se hizo más ameno conforme la plática había terminado. Toothless seguía lanzando ondas para tratar de localizar algún tipo de vida cuando, de repente empezó a gruñir en cierta dirección donde detectó una presencia humana.

—Shhh chicos, creo que encontró algo. —advirtió Hiccup al equipo.

Los jinetes prepararon sus armas, en caso de que fuera algún enemigo o animal salvaje.

Toothless siguió gruñendo y detuvo su andar detrás de unas plantas donde escuchó movimiento, cuando de repente, un hombre robusto salió atacando a los vikingos.

Hiccup, quien estaba al frente, lo recibió con su espada, viendo que lo que lo atacaba era un garfio de metal.

— ¡Gobber!

El robusto vikingo también quitó su fiera expresión al ver que el muchacho escuálido que había atacado no era nada más y menos que su aprendiz e hijo de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Pescado parlanchín! —zafó su garfio de entre la espada del chico para saludarlo con un sofocante abrazo.

—También me da gusto verte. —dijo Hiccup asfixiado.

— ¡Gobber, ¿qué haces aquí?! —preguntó Fishlegs al ver a su viejo conocido.

— ¿No me digas que estos son tus territorios? —preguntó Snotlout entusiasmado.

—Por supuesto que no. —negó con su característico humor. —Esto no es Hosten, es Sommer.

— ¿Y eso es…?

—Antes de eso… quisiera que me ayudaras con algo.

Gobber tomó del brazo a su alumno, para arrastrarlo con él hacia detrás de la plantas, donde había un dragón obeso descansando.

— ¡Wow… un eructcálido! —apreció Hiccup al durmiente dragón.

—Se llama Grump. —presentó Gobber. —Lo encontré hace unos días cuando navegaba hasta este lugar, pensé que estaba muerto ya que sólo estaba flotando en el agua; sin embargo estaba con ¡vida!, herido pero con vida, lo subí a mi barco y lo atendí y cuando por fin despertó ya no se separó de mí y me ayudó a llegar más rápido a esta isla.

— ¿Ósea que dejaste tu embarcación en medio del océano? —preguntó Snotlout.

—Así es, de cualquier manera ya no resistiría mucho. —dijo el hombre como si nada. —En fin, nos detuvimos a descansar un poco, le dí de comer pero ahora no quiere levantarse… ¿cómo arreglo esto? Ya leí en el manual de dragones que me diste y no encuentro nada—preguntó señalando al dragón.

—Lo puedes despertar con un poco de dragón nip, pero ellos duermen mucho Gobber, es normal, déjalo descansar un poco. —aconsejó Hiccup.

—Es que no tengo tiempo, necesito llegar al centro de la isla.

—Está bien si no hay opción, ¡Fishlegs!

El regordete rápidamente entendió la orden y de entre sus bolsillos sacó la hierba la cual restregó juguetonamente en la nariz del dragón, que una vez que la olfateó se levantó perezosamente pero animado a su modo.

Gracias a la intervención de los jinetes, Gobber pudo continuar su travesía a la cual se unieron Hiccup y los demás.

— ¿Y Gobber que te trae a esta isla? —preguntó Snotlout.

—Recibí un llamado de la reina de este lugar, "Mala", es una aliada.

— ¿Entonces hay gente en este lugar? —preguntó Hiccup.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Las defensoras del ala! Así se hacen llamar, una tribu de puras mujeres.

— ¡Uy, eso me gusta! —saboreó Snotlout.

—Calmados muchachos, son muy rudas y digamos que tienen costumbres bastante extrañas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Fishlegs con interés.

—Como dije, es una tribu de puras mujeres, no admiten hombres más que para hacer negocios con ellos.

— ¿Quieres explicarte? —dijo Hiccup con el ceño fruncido.

—Por ejemplo, su servidor. —se apuntó. —sólo nos hemos visto para mantener alianzas, cuando vengo ese mismo día me debo de ir, y debo venir yo sólo ya que desconfían de la mayoría de los hombres, no deben verlas con perversión. —advirtió. —Eso pone furiosa a la reina.

— ¿Y cómo demonios conservan la tribu sin ningún hombre? —preguntó Snotlout.

—Eso es lo más curioso, digamos que ellas no van en busca de un marido sino de una hija.

— ¿Hija?

—Ellas buscan al mejor candidato de hombre con quien puedan procrear, de preferencia a una niña; dejan lo sentimientos de lado, con el único propósito de aumentar la población de su tribu. Aquella niña que tengan debe ser una combinación perfecta de una mujer de su tribu y un hombre aceptable para ellas.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el padre? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Se supone que ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta, aunque esas mujeres terminan encantando a la mayoría, sin embargo, estas son muy fieles a su tribu y los dejan, aunque claro siempre hay excepciones.

—Como la de tener un hijo varón supongo. —dedujo el castaño.

—Exacto. Si una mujer da a luz a un varón, debe entregarlo de inmediatamente al padre. Aunque no lo crean a muchas no les pesa dar a sus hijos varones, todo por su tribu, aunque si me ha tocado escuchar casos en que no se pueden deshacer de sus hijos ni de la persona que escogieron para procrear, en muchos casos para siempre y en otros sólo hasta que el hijo tiene edad para vivir por sí solo.

— ¿Y se lo permiten? —preguntó Fishlegs.

—Si la mujer se enamora del hombre y quiere hacer su vida con él, o quiere conservar a su hijo varón, la tribu no pone impedimentos para que se vayan a hacer su vida; al contrario les garantizan fidelidad absoluta en caso de que quieran regresar.

—Gobber ¿está bien que te acompañemos? Probablemente ellas nos puedan ayudar con una amiga que… está desaparecida.

Hiccup a grandes rasgos le contó sobre la traición de su abuelo para aquella a quien quería, Gobber quedó impactado, conocía al padre de su amigo y le era impresionante lo mucho que había cambiado y lo ambicioso que era.

—No creo que haya problema, pero debo hablar primero con la reina para saber si les permite la entrada a la tribu, y por favor Snotlout, no veas descaradamente a las mujeres, ya que usan… vestimentas muy provocativas a los ojos de los vikingos.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por quién me toman? Ni que fuera un pervertido.

— ¿Esta isla está muy lejos de tu hogar? —preguntó Hiccup para cambiar de tema.

—Está a unas semanas en barco, casi un mes, pero gracias Grump pude llegar más rápido. Se podría decir que sería menos volando, después de todo son las "Islas estacionales"; les mostraré.

Gobber detuvo su andar para sacar un mapa de entre sus ropas, lo extendió de modo que todos pudieran verlo.

—En el sur. —señaló lo que parecía un gran pedazo de hielo. —Está Zima y representa al invierno, luego del extremo sur oeste, se encuentra Var (primavera) deshabitada por humanos y donde hay una gran cantidad de flores y plantas desde venenosas hasta medicinales, mucho polen y lluvia por eso es imposible vivir ahí. ¿Ven toda está nubosidad? —señaló en el mapa. — Luego en el noreste, está Sommer (verano) donde nosotros estamos, como pueden apreciar un agradable clima tropical y las habitan las defensoras del ala, luego al norte, está mi querido Hosten.

Los chicos miraban atentamente el mapa, como estudiantes que aprendían de un maestro, claramente la isla Hosten era la más grande de todas, seguidas de Sommer, luego Zima, y la más pequeña Var.

— ¿Y dónde está Berk? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Creo que por algún punto de aquí. — señaló Gobber por el epicentro de lado izquierdo.

Hiccup comparó sus anotaciones con los de Gobber, era cierto, en su mapa era como si Berk fuera el centro y alrededor estuvieran todas aquellas islas, era como si estuvieran viajando por la circunferencia de un gran círculo.

— ¿Y qué hay más allá de Hosten? —preguntó precavidamente pues el mundo se empezaba a hacer mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, le gustaba, pero no con las condiciones con las que viajaba.

—Me gustaría saberlo también, una vez intenté navegar hacia aquel infinito, pero te atraviesas con una densa bruma de la que casi no salgo con vida, ni en un dragón me atrevería a cruzarla, no se puede ver absolutamente nada.

El castaño entonces tragó saliva, concluyó que si no había nada más allá de Hosten no tenía caso seguir viajando, o al menos en compañía, ya que podría ser más peligroso para sus amigos.

—En fin, ya casi llegamos. —dijo Gobber guardando el mapa.

Los jinetes lo siguieron hasta lo que parecía ser el inicio de la aldea que estaba rodeada de inmensos árboles, en donde construían sus casas; sin embargo no era lo que esperaba.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —se preguntó Gobber al ver destrozos en el pueblo y ni una sola alma femenina a la vista.

Los jinetes estaban sin habla; Gobber comenzó a gritar el nombre de la reina en busca de señal de vida, al mismo tiempo Hiccup indagaba junto con Toothless por los alrededores, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

— ¡REINA MALA! —escuchó gritar a sus amigos quién ayudaban a Gobber.

Entonces, Hiccup tropezó con una muñeca de trapo que estaba tirada en el piso. La tomó en sus manos, sintiendo tristeza al ver que hasta las niñas habían sido afectadas, Toothless olfateó los trapos que formaban la muñeca y sus sentidos empezaron a actuar por sí mismos.

Empezó a olfatear, cerca del área, y como era mal rastreador optó lanzar sus ondas sonoras.

— ¿Toothless detectas algo? —preguntó Hiccup al ver tan concentrado a su amigo.

El dragón asintió y corrió hacia donde había un árbol de gran tamaño y el cual tenía pequeñas construcciones de casas, pero lo que llamó la atención del dragón residía en las raíces del árbol, en específico un hueco muy pequeño al centro.

Hiccup se agachó empezando a escuchar quejidos y no era para menos si en el hueco había alrededor de 10 niñas de entre cinco a siete años que tapaban sus bocas entre sí para evitar decir ruido alguno, pero que al ver al jefe se asustaron y empezaron a gimotear con más fuerza.

—No les haré daño…—trató de hacerlas salir, pero estás parecían traumatizadas y se aferraban las unas a la otras. —soy amigo… vengo con el jefe Gobber.

Una de las niñas reconoció aquel nombre.

— ¿El jefe Gobber? —gimoteó. — ¿Vienen a ayudarnos?

—Sí, pero debemos saber qué pasó, no les haré daño ¿verdad amigo?

El dragón se asomó causando una buena impresión entre todas las curiosas niñas, la que había hablado decidió confiar y siendo ayudada por Hiccup pudo salir del hueco. Esta era de 6 años de cabello color miel y ojos del mismo color. En ese momento Gobber al darse cuenta que su alumno había encontrado a una niña acudió rápidamente con él, al igual que los demás.

— ¡Oye, tú eres la sobrina de la reina Mala! —señaló Gobber. — ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Jefe! —chilló la niña ruidosamente al verlo. — ¡Se las llevaron!

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

— ¡Cazadores! —siguió contando la chillona niña. —Se llevaron a mi tía y a la mayoría de las mujeres.

— ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? —tomó Hiccup tomándola por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

—Hace unos días, pero unos tipos siguen por ahí merodeando ¡por eso estábamos ocultas! Se llevaron ayer a otra chica.

— ¿Ayer?

La respiración se le cortó a Hiccup, pues si aún había cazadores por la zona, su esposa, las chicas y Tuffnut podían estar en gran peligro.

—Fishlegs, quédate con Gobber, protejan a las niñas por si alguien llega. ¡Snotlout, vamos por Camicazi y los demás!

Jorgenson rápidamente entendió la orden, montó a Hookfang al mismo tiempo que Hiccup y alzaron el vuelo con cuidado pues estaban en una zona densa de árboles, volaron por alrededor de donde se supone que ellos vigilarían, pero no daban con ellos, tampoco podían hacer el llamado de dragón puesto que podían alertar a los cazadores de su presencia.

—Hiccup ¡mira! —señaló Snotlout

Este miró hacia un punto cerca de la costa, donde había tres dragones tirados en la arena, un nadder, un cremallerus y un taladraco.

— ¡No puede ser!

El castaño pensó lo peor y bajó a gran velocidad viendo que efectivamente se trataba de Stormfly y los demás, pero de sus jinetes no había rastro alguno, más que diversas huellas en la arena y las armas de ellos.

—¡no están muertos, ¿verdad?! —preguntó Snotlout temeroso.

Por el bien de los cazadores, Hiccup esperaba que los dragones estuvieran vivos al igual que su esposa y los demás o sino les iba a pesar.

Analizó a la nadder, notando que estaba inconsciente y que incluso temblaba, un síntoma conocido, parecía envenenada por flor de dragón al igual que los demás.

—Hiccup… ¡mira!

Acudió con Snotlout viendo que este había encontrado algo extraño, tres recipientes cilíndricos, no sabía que era, los analizó y parecían simples contenedores, pero al olerlos un asqueroso aroma dañó su sentido del olfato, era tan fuerte que incluso lo mareó. No cabía duda que era flor de dragón procesada en dos de los recipientes y un fuerte somnífero en el otro.

— ¿Crees qué…?—dudó en hablar Snotlout.

En ese momento Hiccup enfureció, arrojó los cilindros lejos de ellos.

— ¡Se la llevaron! —gritó encolerizado. — ¡Esos malditos! —se dejó caer en la arena para golpearla con fiereza. —¡No debimos separarnos! ¡Todo es mi culpa, no debí involucrarlos en esto!

— ¡Hiccup… cálmate! Enojándote no los encontraremos. —suplicó Snotlout. —Deben de seguir por aquí… ¡hay que seguir buscando!

Pese a la culpa que sentía, Hiccup se puso de pie.

—Tú quédate con los dragones, yo los buscaré. —pidió seriamente.

A Snotlout no le quedó de otra, más que ver como su primo ingresaba de nuevo en la jungla en busca de sus amigos, ambos ignorantes que la adolorida nadder había despertado, pero no se podía mover para indicar que su jinete se había ido del lado contrario, rumbo al océano.

.

.

.

— ¡último cargamento!

Astrid no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía entumidos al igual que todo el cuerpo, no fue hasta que sintió que la cargaron y la arrojaban al piso que fue capaz de despertar.

— ¡Ouh… ten cuidado! —escuchó decir a Tuffnut.

Trato de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que tenía la manos atadas hacia atrás, aunque fue ayudada por una extraña chica.

— ¡Silencio niña!

Despertó por completo al escuchar tan demandante exigencia de un hombre que ni siquiera pudo distinguir a los gemelos, lo observó, este era alto y fortachón de cabello negro y largo, pero eso no era todo, se dio cuenta que estaba en una celda con al menos unas 20 chicas.

— ¡se arrepentirá, usted no sabe quiénes somos!

Prestó atención a una mujer de al menos unos 25 años de edad, era de cabello corto de color castaño claro, tenía un gran porte a pesar de desgarrado atuendo.

— ¡Las defensoras del ala y usted la reina Mala! —respondió el hombre como si nada. —… lo siento su "majestad" eso se acabó… ahora usted y todas ellas son nuestras esclavas.

¡¿Esclava?!

Esa palabra hizo clic en la cabeza de Astrid, reaccionó, cayendo cuenta de la situación, enfureció al ritmo que su respiración se agitaba, había sido capturada otra vez, la diferencia es que no dejaría que la historia se volviera a repetir.

 **Continuará.**

 **Aclaraciones iniciales**

 **El tiempo de Heather y Spinel irán atrasados a lo de los jinetes hasta que llegue el punto del primer encuentro, por el momento en el siguiente capítulo no habrá Camicazi y ya pronto será el encuentro de los Hiccup con Heather. ¿cómo creen que será? Jijijiji**

 **Otra nota: si quieren ver la versión del mapa de Gobber hice uno todo feo que publiqué en mi página de Facebook, link en la biografía.**

 **Y pues el viejo conocido era Gobber, ¿lo esperaban? Y obvio Mala, que agradezco que haya aparecido en la serie, me ahorró tener que crear un personaje nuevo. XD.**

 **Ahora sí sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: Jajaja en la buenas y en la malas dicen por ahí, XDD espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: jajajaj y lo que les espera, XD, ya falta por ese encuentro y la decisión definitiva de Hiccup y el fin de la mentira.**

 **Steffani: Pues ya le ganaron a Sigrid, pero ¿estarán a salvo? Te lo dejo de tarea y ahora que mencionaste a THG, ni me acordaba, más bien fue una especie de retribución por parte de Hiccup, es decir, a Astrid le tocó bañarlo cuando estaba mal y luego le tocó a él. Saludos,**

 **Violeta: jajajaj pues Mala tendrá su carácter, no sé cómo te haya parecido esta tribu que le inventé, pero no es de delicadas señoritas. Y Pues Heather casada y ahí está, pero asegurada, mmmm no tanto, Camicazi pues ya vimos que tomó su propia decisión. ¿para bien? Puede ser. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: ya le bajaron los humos y el novio a la Sigrid, pero aun le queda hacer su ultima jugada y de Berk, falta un poquitín por saber. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajajaja pues mira que si se han de morir que sea bonito XD, que bueno que te haya gustado lo de las papas, XDpero bueno ahora una nueva complicación. Saludos.**

 **Melody562: Así es, Hiccup de cierto modo se olvida de Heather, más su conciencia no, y como dijo debe asegurarse que esté bien para que la conciencia lo deje en paz, porque si no pues, ni como hacer su vida. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: jajajaja y bueno pues Mala con los jinetes, pero ¿era lo que esperabas XD? Saludos.**

 **Codry16: jajaja ese Hiccup es una experto en succionar, pero bueno le robaron a su lady, otra vez. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Dark hime: como pudiste ver, una boda sin interrupciones y hasta noche de bodas, Heather pues es feliz, Camicazi más o menos y quienes siguen sufriendo los jinetes, y todo por nada. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: te llegó a la patata lo de las papas, XD, estuvo buena esa, y como había escrito por ahí una vez, en sí veo el viaje como un montón de capítulo de RTTE, estos nada más son los que les dan más sabor. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, se supone que faltan dos: el siguiente y luego otro para el recuentro con Heather, y supongo que después de este sigue el otro en el que por fin se enterará de la verdad. Saludos.**

 **SakuraYellow: No te preocupes, y pues sí Hiccup será el último en enterarse, aunque Astrid también ignora que medio mundo sabe su secreto, pero en sí, ya pronto llegará el momento de la verdad, creo yo en tres capítulo más. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: Ohhh, me encantó este poema, muchas gracias por escribirlo XD, es un placer leerlo. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: No te preocupes, que bueno que sigas la historia y para lo que quieras preguntas soy todo ojos y dedos XD. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **18 de septiembre de 2016**_


	31. Capítulo XXX

**1:36 am horario México central del lunes 26 de septiembre de 2016, XD, algo tarde lo sé, pero es un mega capítulo, espero lo compense.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXX**

.

.

 _Astrid y los demás sobrevolaban la orilla de toda la isla, recién había salido y ya se estaban aburriendo de ver arena, hasta que un pequeño pedazo de panorama cambió; grandes rocas estaban en la orilla de la playa, y el agua que chocaba con estas provocaba que se desviara de su original camino, y algo entre estás llamó la atención de la esclava que la hizo descender para ver si sus ojos no se equivocaban._

— _As-Camicazi ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Ruffnut quien junto con su hermano la alcanzó en tierra al igual que Odalys._

— _Eso._

 _Astrid señaló entre las rocas, específicamente una soga café que la rodeaba, y en la parte trasera de la roca, un bote que iba y venía con el movimiento del agua._

— _¿Un bote? —observó Odalys de cerca. — ¿Hay gente que habita esa isla?_

 _Empezaron a hacer teorías sobre los posibles habitantes, desde una aldea común y corriente con gente normal, hasta teorías sobre una posible tribu peligrosa, sea cual fuera la teoría estuvieron de acuerdo en llamar al resto de los jinetes y comunicarles de su encuentro, no sin antes indagar si había cosas en el bote; y mientras revisaban eran ignorantes de que cuatro hombres observaban de cerca todo sus movimientos._

— _No hay nada de valor ¡qué fiasco! —se quejó la gemela al no encontrar nada en el bote_

— _Déjalo Ruff, mejor avisemos a Hiccup y a los demás, no sabemos si son amigos o enemigos._

 _Todos los jinetes obedecieron a la rubia y montaron a su respectivo dragón cuando de repente, unos objetos salieron disparados de la selva sin que estos se percataran._

— _¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó Astrid al ver que el objeto había caído frente a las patas de su dragona y otra frente a los dragones de Odalys y los gemelos._

 _Los objetos estallaron de su parte superior y expulsaron un pestilente humo color purpura que hizo toser a los jinetes pero que logró hacer caer a los dragones en un segundo._

— _¡Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Tala!_

 _Todos los jinetes bajaron de sus dragones para auxiliarlos, cuando de repente risas burlonas empezaron a emerger de entre la selva. Astrid preparó su hacha, al igual que Tuffnut su mazo, Ruffnut una pequeña hacha de un filo y Odalys su arco y flechas._

— _¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrense! —exigió Astrid._

 _La risa no cesó, los hombres salieron de entre la maleza mostrando una depravada expresión, con ellos llevaban a una jovencita que tenía amarrada de sus tobillos, muñecas y amordazada de la boca._

— _¡Libérenla! —exigió Astrid levantando el hacha._

— _Creo que con esto completamos la cuota. —señaló uno ignorando la orden de la esclava._

— _Tienes razón. —aseguró el que parecía el líder, un hombre enorme de cabello rapado por distintos lados, fue el primero en dar un paso hacia ellos._

— _¡No se acerque o dispararé! —amenazó Odalys tensando más la cuerda del arco._

— _¡Adelante niña!_

 _El hombre se puso a su disposición extendiendo sus brazos a los costados, haciendo con esto una seña para que sus aliados atacaran a los jinetes._

— _¡Mátalo Odalys! —ordenó Astrid antes de que uno de los hombres la embistiera._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar del rápido movimiento de la berserker, el cazador fue más rápido, alzó el escudo que llevaba con él mismo que utilizó para arremeter contra la berserker._

 _Empezó una feroz batalla donde cazadores y vikingos tenía el mismo potencial._

 _Los esclavos tenían sus rencores guardados y los dejaron a salir a flote contra aquellos hombres. Mientras tanto, el que peleaba con Odalys le llevaba la ventaja, con sus violentos golpes había logrado destrozar el arco y ahora la chica se batía por su vida y libertad a golpes, hasta que su enemigo acertó uno en su mejilla que la dejó atontada en la arena._

— _¡Hey, ¿qué le hiciste a mi novia?! —enfureció Tuffnut al verla caer, con un certero golpe se alejó de su contrincante para ir a auxiliarla._

— _¡Vaya, son unas chicas muy locas! —rio el hombre pensando que Tuffnut era una chica con una desviada orientación. —Pero no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Atención, código verde!_

 _Aquellas palabras alertaron a los hombres que dejaron de pelear para alejarse lo más que pudieran de sus contrincantes. El único que quedó fue el líder quien rápidamente esquivó al gemelo y arrojó otro objeto que estalló dejando salir un pestilente humo verde. Los hombres rápidamente cubrieron su nariz para evitar inhalarlo, mientras que los jinetes, ignorantes de lo que era, no pudieron evitar olerlo._

— _¿Qué es esto? —Astrid se empezó a sentir sin fuerza, se dejó caer en la arena y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar involuntariamente, sólo alcanzó a ver como aquellos hombres con sus narices aun cubiertas se acercaban a ella y a sus caídos amigos._

.

.

Había recordado todo mientras trataba de quitarse el entumecimiento que le provocó estar amarrada; inhalar aquel extraño humo la había hecho dormir, ahora se encontraba a merced de unos sádicos cazadores y muchas mujeres que lucían desde indignadas, hasta asustadas por su fatídico destino, a excepción de la líder, aquella chica que seguía discutiendo y a la cual quería advertir de los tratos de los cazadores antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Como era de esperarse, el atrevimiento de la reina le costó un castigo, por suerte, el menos severo de todos: agua fría. Tanto Astrid como la reina resultaron empapadas cuando el jefe del barco lanzó el primer cubetazo de agua.

— ¡Y si no se calla la próxima vez será agua hirviendo!

Mala apretó los puños y dientes, jamás en su vida había sufrido una humillación como tal y no se quedaría con la boca cerrada; sin embargo…

— ¡ella lo siente! —se disculpó Astrid por ella al ver que no cerraría la boca. —Perdónela.

— ¡Vaya, alguien que sabe de modales! —sonrió el hombre. —Así es como me gusta.

— ¡Oye forastera, ¿quién te…

Astrid le tapó la boca y siguió disculpándose con el jefe, ante la atónita mirada de las mujeres y el único varón de la celda.

— ¡No hablen más esclavas! Recuerden su nueva posición, son nuestras mercancías y las venderos a un precio exorbitantes, "las defensoras del ala", una colección invaluable.

El hombre miró descaradamente a todas las chicas, en especial a una muy jovencita que trataba de ocultarse detrás de los gemelos, la misma que había estado amarrada cuando los habían atrapado.

—Las dejo en buenas manos.

Dicho esto cedió el paso a su co-capitán, el jinete que había golpeado a Odalys y que miró de manera perversa a todas las chicas.

— ¡Cállense! —ordenó al empezar escuchar murmureo y quejidos. —O mi castigo será hacerle la prueba de virginidad antes de tiempo.

Con morbo, alzó sus dos largos y anchos dedos para asustar a la chicas, en especial a Ruffnut que de nuevo sintió ese miedo de ser tratada como objeto, incluso Tuffnut tragó saliva, él como puro y casto que todavía era no imaginaba estar en una situación así: mientras tanto Mala seguía peleando contra el agarre de Astrid, quien no la soltó hasta que el burlón hombre se fue.

— ¡Déjame en paz idiota!

—Guarda silencio si sabes lo que te conviene. —masculló entre dientes la rubia.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Forasteros, Reina Mala, ellos trataron de liberarme. —Intervino la jovencita de cabello castaño claro y ojos grisáceos.

— ¡Samara, pensé que estabas oculta con las niñas! ¿No me digas que…?

—Ellas está bien su majestad, yo los distraje para que no llegaran a ellas pero me atraparon. Luego estás personas estaban en la playa y pelearon con los cazadores; sin embargo…

— ¿Qué hacían en mis territorios? —exigió la reina viendo despectivamente a los forasteros.

—Olvídese de eso. —siguió murmurando la rubia. —Lo importante es que no haga tonterías…

— ¿Por qué he de hacerte caso? —murmuró sarcásticamente Mala.

Astrid se aseguró que nadie estuviera realmente escuchando, las mazmorras se reducía a una celda enfrente de ellas que estaba vacía, y dos continuas que tenía a más chicas encerradas, se acercó a la reja y apretó su rostro cuanto pudo para ver si había alguien cerca, no alcanzó a ver a nadie, aun así no se sentía segura.

—No se lo diré hasta que me asegure que no hay nadie escuchando. ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? ¿Cómo llegamos a este barco?

—No lo sabemos, también nos drogaron… ¡y no tengo que contestar tus…

De nuevo Astrid le tapó la boca, al escuchar pasos por el pasillo.

—Por favor, no haga tanto ruido.

—Estamos en el templo del agua. —contestó la murmurante Samara. —Yo iba despierta y me di cuenta de todo el trayecto, ahí ocultaron su barco todo este tiempo.

El templo de agua era una cueva enorme cuyo suelo estaba completamente cubierto de agua, ahí se hacían ceremonias tradicionales las cuales se hacían encima de botes, sólo una piedra de mediano tamaño sobresalía al final de esta y era donde tenían establecido un altar a sus dioses.

—Esos malditos. —refunfuñó Mala en voz baja. —Usar nuestro templo para sus fechorías.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de a dónde nos llevan?

Todas las chicas negaron saber a dónde se dirigían.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —volvió a preguntar Mala, sin embargo en ese momento se empezó a sentir el movimiento del banco que sobresaltó a todas las chicas.

Astrid de nuevo se asomó por la reja, se escuchaba un ajetreo en la parte superior y nadie vigilaba en ese momento.

—Aprovecharé este momento, ellos son Odalys, Ruffnut y Tuffnut. —presentó rápidamente.

—Que nombre tan extraño para una chica. —señaló Mala al último.

—Es un hombre. —corrigió Astrid fastidiada, de inmediato todas las chicas se sonrojaron y se pusieron a la defensiva como si Tuffnut fuera una peste, este inocentemente solamente se rascó el cabello. —Pero creo que por el momento es preferible que piense que es una chica, pueden matarlo.

— ¿Y tú quién en eres, por qué pareces conocer mucho de los cazadores? —preguntó la murmurante Samara.

Astrid tragó saliva, cómo decirles la verdad si Odalys estaba presente, sin embargo no podía mentir o no confiarían en ella.

—Yo…

—Puedes decirles… Astrid. —murmuró Odalys sorprendiendo a la chica. —Lo sé todo, Ruffnut me lo contó.

Astrid sorprendida, miró a su amiga, Ruffnut bajó la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza de que su secreto hubiera sido descubierto; sin embargo se enfocó en la realidad, no había tiempo para reprochar o en todo caso agradecer la comprensión de Odalys.

—Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson. —suspiró. — una esclava que fue comprada al igual que los gemelos por una caprichosa princesa que quería que la suplantara para evitar un matrimonio arreglado.

Mala dejó caer su mandíbula, al escuchar la rápida historia de la esclava, y más se impactó cuando Astrid levantó su cabello y mostró su marca de esclava al igual que los gemelos.

—Nosotros sabemos de lo que son capaces estos tipos, los que nos atraparon la primera vez casi nos dejan morir de hambre, nos golpeaban, yo terminé el viaje atada a un mástil, por favor, les pido no provocarlos, que piensen que tienen el control y cuando menos se lo esperen ¡dar el golpe final!

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —preguntó Mala con un actitud más comprensiva.

Sin embargo, escucharon pasos, alguien bajaba de nuevo a las mazmorras.

—Rápido… traten de lucir cansadas, mírenlos con temor o indignación, pero no los contradigan. —ordenó Astrid rápidamente antes de amontonarse con las demás chicas.

Quien llegó fue el hombre que las había capturado, y quién se presentó en ese momento como Har Skumle.

—Señoritas, porque espero que todas lo sean, aquí está su cena.

Empezó a arrojar trozos de pan duro como si alimentara animales, rápidamente Astrid y los gemelos tomaron presurosos unos trozos, fingiendo estar hambrientos, Odalys los imitó a excepción de las defensoras del ala, que se habían resistido a comer hasta ese momento.

— ¡coman o nadie comerá!

Aquella amenaza le había recordado a los esclavos al malvado Arie, no cabía duda que tenían el mismo perfil loco, sólo esperaba que Mala y las demás le siguieran la corriente para que no los metieran en problemas. La primera en entender la indirecta fue Samara, quien tomó un trozo y mordió tragándolo amargamente, pronto Mala entendió el punto y tuvo que rendirse a tan humillante acto.

—Veo que empiezan a aprender.

Otra expresión muy conocida por Astrid.

—No son tan rudas como pretendieron serlo, son basura… no son más que mujeres inútiles. —vociferó otra voz, el jefe del barco, quien se presentó como Kazeny.

Las chicas soportaron sus humillaciones, fingieron su tristeza, pero por dentro hervía el deseo de venganza.

—Es todo por hoy Har, asegúrate que no pasen hambre, valdrán mucho. —insinuó Kazeny maliciosamente viendo de nuevo a Samara con descaro y se lamió los labios, haciendo la chica sintiera real temor.

—Buenas noches mis jóvenes joyas. —se despidió el otro cazador tirando los últimos trozos de pan y le lanzó una atrevida mirada a Ruffnut.

—Ya se fueron. —dijo la aliviada Mala. — ¿Tan rápido anocheció? Ya no sé si es de día o de noche.

—No lo sabemos, pero descansemos. —dijo Astrid tomando una de las esponjas húmedas que el cazador les había dado para que bebiera. —Coma aunque sea asqueroso, hidrátense, necesitarán energía.

Las defensoras del ala entendieron el mensaje y con su orgullo destrozado comieron lo que había.

—Sé que es duro, pero si nos unimos tal vez podamos vencerlos o en el peor de los casos…

La esclava se sentó en el piso, se quitó la bota y de la parte interior trasera sacó un de las dos dagas que tenía ocultas desde el día en que Bork se las había dado.

— ¿Estás armada? Y ¿No estás sugiriendo que…

—No quiero pensar en ese extremo, pero ser esclava nos llevó a pensar así…—dijo Astrid regresando la daga a su lugar, al igual que sus compañeros que mostraron sus dagas ocultas, incluso Odalys, que había sido aconsejada por Tuffnut para hacer lo mismo desde el inicio.

— ¿Tuffnut, puedes hacer guardia?

—Lo que ordene mi lady. —asintió el gemelo dejando una daga afuera para usar su reflejo como extensión de sus ojos.

Astrid sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar a Hiccup. ¿él la estaría buscando o todo lo contrario? Y se echó en el piso de madera tratando de no pensar por el momento en él y encontrar una solución para salir de ahí.

—Me sorprendes Astrid Hofferson. —dijo la reina acostándose a un lado de ella. —Por cierto, soy Mala, reina… de las defensoras del ala.

— ¿Entonces era tuya esa isla? —murmuró Ruffnut, quien había decidido dormir sentada.

—Así es. Y ahora que conozco su historia, si algún día salimos de este problema, me gustaría hacerles la invitación a pertenecer a mi tribu.

— ¿Su tribu? —repitió Astrid intrigada.

—Una tribu donde sólo habitan mujeres, los hombres no están permitidos y sólo los utilizamos para traer a nuestras hijas.

A grandes rasgos les contó sobre sus extrañas costumbres, desde utilizar a los hombres así como abandonar a sus hijos varones.

—¿Y qué me dices Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston, Odalys Blackman les gustaría formar parte de nuestra tribu, ahí serán libres?

—Yo sí me apunto—dijo rápidamente Ruffnut tratando de contener una risita. —después de todo ningún hombre me va a querer.

—No digas eso Ruffnut… ¿qué pasará con tu hermano? —comentó Odalys.

—él te tiene a ti, creo que todas escuchamos que te declaró su amor en plena batalla.

Tanto Tuffnut y Odalys enrojecieron y dieron una risita por aquel detallito que se le había escapado al gemelo.

—¿Eso es cierto Tuffnut? —preguntó tímidamente la berserker.

—Eh… pues… jajaja… —Tuffnut casi se rasca el cabello con la punta de la daga, aunque fue detenido a tiempo por su hermana. —Sí me gustas… y es verdad lo que dije en la playa… es decir… te considero así…

La berserker sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un rápido besito en los labios ante las chicas que bien no aplaudían generalmente ese tipo de afecto.

—Creo que me queda claro que ella no se nos unirá, ¿pero qué me dices tú Astrid Hofferson?

—Eh… pues…

—Otra que tendrá que rechazarla su majestad. —interrumpió la burlona gemela, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga. —Está muy enamorada de su marido.

— ¿Aquel del compromiso? Pero si es una aberración. Ese hombre debe ser un tirano ¿no es así?

—No, Hiccup no es así. —defendió Astrid dejando expuestos sus sentimientos, pronto los cuchicheos se hicieron escuchar.

" _¿Lo quieres? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Te estará buscando?"_ fue una de las tantas preguntas que hicieron las curiosas defensoras.

—Sí lo quiero. —confesó con naturalidad. —Pero le miento, él cree que soy aquella princesa, por eso lo dejaré…

—Oh, ¿y cuándo lo dejes te unirías a nosotras? ¿Piensas pedirle alguna hija antes? Sería muy buena aportación para la tribu. —dijo la entusiasta Mala

—Nada de eso. —murmuró incomoda. —Ya tengo muy claro lo que debo de hacer.

— ¿Qué cosa Astrid? —cuestionó la intrigada Ruffnut, pues según ella una vez libres se irían por un rumbo distinto al de Hiccup y los demás.

—Lo siento Ruffnut… pero no puedo decírtelo… y ya dejemos de hablar de esto, mejor hay que organizarnos para derrotar a estos tipos, ver sus movimientos, escuchar sus conversaciones, lo que sea.

Una vez cambiado el tema, siguieron conversando tanto como pudieron, analizando y buscando una manera de salir de ahí, esperando a la vez recibir el apoyo de los otros jinetes que se darían cuenta de su ausencia.

.

.

.

Hiccup y Toothless se había adentrado a la selva; el segundo lanzaba ondas sónicas en un intento por encontrar humanos, no lograba percibir a ninguno; sin embargo, sentía una esencia que poco a poco se desvanecía; pestilencia de cazadores.

Guiado por aquel aroma, condujo a Hiccup hacia donde el olor se concentraba; mientras tanto el castaño se limitaba a seguirlo con una expresión furiosa en su rostro, cuya actitud reflejaba al desquitarse con la flora del lugar con la ayuda de su espada.

— ¿Aun nada Toothless?

El furia nocturna lo ignoró y siguió guiándolo por la frondosa selva, cuando el olor se hizo mucho más fuerte aceleró el paso, hasta que llegaron a un área pequeña donde había una marca de una fogata y basura de madera alrededor de aquel espacio.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Hiccup y Toothless empezaron a investigar alrededor, aquel aroma llevó a la furia nocturna hasta un montículo de hierbas amontonadas. El castaño empezó a golpear las hierbas con su espada, estás en realidad no estaban fijas en la tierra, ni tenía raíces, lo que dio a entender que algo ocultaban: la entrada de una cueva.

Haciendo una antorcha con uno de los leños, Hiccup se adentró a la cueva, esperando que ahí se encontrara su esposa y demás capturados.

— ¡Camicazi!

Su voz hizo eco, Toothless lanzó una onda y no percibió a ningún humano, aun así Hiccup se empeñó a investigar a fondo. La cueva no parecía tener final, no había más que oscuridad conforme se adentraban más, sin embargo un paso en falso lo hizo caer, su dragón rápidamente lo auxilió y lo depositó de nuevo en tierra, un nivel más bajo de donde estaban ahí encontraron lo que ocultaba la cueva.

Hiccup quedó atónito al ver la cantidad de riquezas, una cueva donde había montones de monedas de oro, joyas, copas, utensilios, figurillas, ropa, todo de gran valor. Pero ningún rastro humano.

Debido a que no sabía de quién era el tesoro, lo dejó tal cual, salió de la cueva con la ayuda de Toothless y volvieron a sellar la entrada, para no levantar sospechas en caso de que alguien volviera. Para ese entonces, ya había anochecido.

Volvió a la playa con Snotlout, los dragones seguían recuperándose, lo que significaba que no podrían moverse de ahí.

— ¿Qué haremos Hiccup? —preguntó Jorgenson preocupado al ver que este no había dado con sus amigos.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, trataba de estar tranquilo o sino sentía que enloquecería.

— ¡Chicos!

El grito Fishlegs llamó su atención.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Hiccup esperanzado.

—No, Gobber se quedó al cuidado de las niñas junto con su dragón. Yo vine porque quería asegurarme que estuvieran bien. ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó al ver que estaban todos los dragones pero hacía falta gente.

Tanto Snotlout como Hiccup apretaron dientes y puños; le contaron rápidamente sobre su posible captura y los objetos que había encontrado.

—Un veneno bastante concentrado. —opinó el regordete al oler los cilindros. —Esos cazadores, son muy listos, pudieron irse a cualquier lado, en esta isla hay muchos lugares donde pudieron haberse ocultado.

— ¿Y si no están en la isla? —preguntó Hiccup llamado su atención. —Ya perdimos el tiempo buscando en su interior, qué tal si se fueron.

—Hubiéramos visto el barco. —opinó Snotlout.

—Ahorita es de noche, no se ve absolutamente ¡nada! —indicó el castaño señalando alrededor, no habían encendido una fogata para no ser detectados por lo que sólo eran alumbrados por el cielo nocturno y a su alrededor no había más que oscuridad y una niebla que ya los había alcanzado.

— ¿Entonces dónde quieres buscar? —preguntó Fishlegs notando la desesperación de su amigo.

— ¿Recuerdan el mapa de Gobber?

Los jinetes asintieron.

—Había una bruma de camino a esa isla Var y que cubría parte de Hosten…

— ¿Crees que se ocultan ahí? —cuestionó Snotlout.

—Eso creo, para moverse como lo hacen deben de tener un punto donde nadie los pueda detectar, lo mismo en las islas donde hacen sus fechorías, son expertos en ocultarse, o si no las defensoras del ala hubieran dado con ellos. Y recuerden lo que dijo Gobber acerca de la bruma hacia el norte, nadie se atrevería a viajar por ella.

— ¿Crees que se dirijan hacia allá? —Fishlegs se empezó a asustar.

—Así es, por lo que hay que movernos rápido y ¡atacar!

— ¡pero no sabes cuántos son! Sólo somos tres, cuatro si contamos a Gobber y siete dragones ¿cómo piensas enfrentarlos?

—Nos tendremos que arriesgar, chicos, es Camicazi, los gemelos, Odalys… ¡toda una tribu! No podemos dejarlos así.

—Entendemos Hiccup, pero hay que pensar en una estrategia. —trató de persuadir Fishlegs.

—Y eso haremos, amigos, los atacaremos con una misma dosis de su medicina.

Hiccup tomó uno de los cilindros con veneno, utilizaría las armas de los cazadores contra ellos y los haría pagar por haberse llevado a su esposa y amigos.

Snotlout y Fishlegs no les quedó de otra más que estar de acuerdo y descansar por ese día; Hiccup se alejó de ellos, en esos momentos necesitaba un momento de soledad para pensar con frialdad; dejando a sus amigos cuya preocupación tampoco los dejaba dormir.

—Gordo… —murmuró Snotlout. — ¿Crees que los encontremos?

—Así se lo propuso Hiccup, enloquecerá si no la encuentra a ella, será cómo perderla como a Heather.

—No lo digo por Hiccup… sino por…

—Ruffnut… lo sé, la pobre, vivir de nuevo lo mismo.

—Lo sé, pero… recuerdas lo que nos dijo, es lo que más me preocupa.

En ese momento, Fishlegs abrió los ojos como plato, recordó claramente que Ruffnut había asegurado que se suicidaría si volvía a ser esclava.

— ¿Qué tal si llegamos tarde y…?

— ¡Cállate Snotlout!

— ¡Arggg!… Hiccup tenía razón, ellos no debieron involucrarse.

— ¿Aun la sigues queriendo? —cuestionó el regordete encarándolo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Y tú? —devolvió Jorgenson. —Yo sí… ¡nunca dejé de hacerlo! A pesar del dolor que me provocó, quería odiarla ¡pero no pude! no podía olvidar lo que había hecho por mí, quería que se fuera para que no se metiera en problemas, fuera libre y se buscara a alguien mejor que nosotros, pero la tonta no lo hizo por apoyar a Astrid a la que cree que todavía le debe la vida.

Aquella confesión dejó boquiabierto a Fishlegs, porque sus sentimientos eran lo contrario, realmente la había odiado cuando les confesó la verdad, pero el viaje había hecho de nuevo apreciarla, aunque no sabía qué tanto.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día en la embarcación de los cazadores, o al menos así se los hizo saber Har, quien las despertó con un menjurje maloliente al que llamó avena y el cual arrojó hacia las esclavas. Estás no se quejaban, comían rendidas, fingían tristeza, pero muy en el fondo hacían nota mental de todos sus movimientos, calculando los horarios de los guardias, y escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Enterándose por unos chismosos guardias que anclarían en medio de la bruma que quedaba entre Var y Hosten; donde esperaban otras embarcaciones.

El tiempo pasaba rápido para Astrid, que con lo único que se guiaba era con las visitas del co-capitan, día y noche, dependiendo la hora del desayuno y cena, ya que merienda no tenían. En total habían pasado tres comidas y tres cenas, lo que le indicó que llevaba tres días.

Aun no encontraban el momento oportuno para atacar, ni tenían un plan en específico y vagamente estaba esperanzada a que Hiccup llegara a salvarlos, algo que la ponía melancólica, ya que su tardanza la hacía pensar que este la había olvidado para seguir buscando a Heather.

—Vendrá. —trató de animar la gemela

Astrid sonrió levemente y recordó un asunto pendiente con ella.

—Ruffnut… ¿quién más lo sabe?

La gemela tragó saliva, su silencio la delató.

—Dime, da lo mismo… ya me decidí, se lo diré a Hiccup si es que lo vuelvo a ver.

—Snotlout y Fishlegs. —contestó rápidamente. —Lo siento, se me salió aquel día que… el rey nos contó sobre tu familia.

— ¿Por eso estaban tan raros cuando Hiccup fue herido?

La chica asintió.

—Sí, ellos no tomaron muy bien que le mintieras y que yo les hubiera mentido, ¡pero ya no son así! Créeme que al menos tú les agradas.

— ¿Y a ti?

—No preguntes. —sacudió su cabeza. —Esos dos estarán mejor sin mí, te apuesto a que ni siquiera se acuerdan de mí.

—No apostaría a tal cosa. —Astrid dio una risita. —No te menos desprecies, tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz, pero si crees que uniéndote a la tribu de Mala lo serás, adelante, eres libre.

—Astrid… en serio que molesta eres. —Ruffnut se abochornó haciendo que la rubia soltara más risitas, aunque rápidamente guardó silencio al sentir que el barco se sacudió.

Todas prestaron atención, tal parece que habían llegado a su destino ya que se escuchaba un ajetreo en el exterior, además que la temperatura empezó a ser variable a una más fresca. Duraron varios minutos entre gritos y sacudidas del barco, hasta que por fin volvió la calma.

— ¡¿por qué debemos esperarla?! ¡Maldita mujer que no sabe organizarse! —escuchó vociferar a Har.

—Recuerda que a ella le encomendaron la carga más pesada, además que es la que nos provee del veneno que nos protege de las bestias. —Explicaba Kazeny. —Así que tendremos que aguardar por ella, así lo ordenó el Jarl Elmet.

— ¿Otro jefe? —murmuró Astrid, alguien más estaba encima de esos dos; sin embargo el chismorreo pronto cesó y dio lugar a los pasos que se acercaban a ellos.

— ¿Cuántos días? —preguntó Har. —apoyándose del barrote de las celdas de las esclavas.

—Le dio una semana para volver con lo que tuviera de carga, es todo lo que me informó.

— ¡¿Una semana?! Hombre yo tengo mis necesidades. —insinuó señalando a las mujeres.

—Y eso por eso que estamos aquí amigo, tampoco pienso esperar aburrido en lo que ella trae su carga, así qué… escoge a la que quieras.

Pronto las mujeres y hasta Tuffnut se asustaron al escucharlo, las chicas se abrazaron entre sí para protegerse.

—Desde que la vi puse el ojo en ella. —Señaló Har hacia la gemela que se abrazaba a Astrid.

—Tienes gustos muy raros, yo escogería a la perra faldera a la que se abraza, pero la veo y me da la sensación de que ya está mancillada, además que está muy vieja, yo escogeré a la pequeña de allá. —señaló a la inocente Samara que se abrazaba a Mala. —Jovencita como me gustan.

Tanto Astrid como Mala se aferraron a sus amigas, aunque les costara la imprudencia o la vida no dejarían que se las llevaran.

—Pero aun no, mañana será… ahora el jefe nos habla para otra reunión aburrida, igual podemos ver la variedad de los otros barcos, el resto de las defensoras del ala.

Mala al escucharlo tronó los dientes derramó lágrimas de ira y de impotencia al no poder proteger al resto de sus chicas.

—Muñecas descansen, mañana mandaremos por ustedes… nos divertiremos mucho. —se burló Har, antes de alejarse con su capitán.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, el primer quejido que se escuchó fue de Samara que empezó a llorar fuertemente.

— ¡Astrid no dejes que me lleven! —Chilló la temblorosa Ruffnut aferrándose a su amiga. — ¡Me suicidaré!

—¡No, no lo hagas! No dejaré que te lleven. —chilló de igual manera.

—No dejaremos que te lleven hermana. —Tuffnut se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda y Odalys los acompañó.

Mientras tanto, Astrid sentía que el tiempo se les acababa, no les quedaba de otra y atacar a la fuerza con lo poco que tenían o si no Ruffnut sería la primera en morir.

" _¡Hiccup ayúdanos!"_

 _._

 _._

El castaño sintió un sobresalto en su pecho.

El día después de que había investigado en la selva había sido conducido por Stormfly (una vez que se levantó) por donde habían visto que se habían llevado a su esposa.

Por la dirección que indicaba lo hizo rodear en su totalidad la isla, donde encontró una cueva en parte sumergida por el agua; no había nada en el interior, pero la inquietud de los dragones de sus amigos le indicó que ahí habían estado.

Los siguientes días fueron trabajo contra reloj; Hiccup se dedicó a reproducir la trampa de humo de los cazadores; duplicar el diseño le había tomado horas, tener el contenido apropiado un día más, no había planta suficientemente venenosa en la isla con que adaptarlo, no fue hasta que un accidente provocado por el cremallerus le dio la idea de envasar los recipientes con su humo explosivo, envasarlo fue otro reto, pero para cuando lo consiguió trabajó arduamente para reproducir más.

Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs y las niñas pusieron de su parte para ayudarlo, a la vez que ideaban una estrategia, el jefe de Hosten había estado de acuerdo con la ruta que Hiccup teorizó, sabía que su enemigo no se arriesgaría a ser visto y menos por Hosten que tenía la armada más grande de las islas estacionales.

Sin embargo; esa sensación de su pecho lo intranquilizó.

—Suficiente amigos, debemos irnos, o siento que las perderemos a ellas y a Tuffnut.

—Pero Hiccup, apenas llevamos 35, necesitamos más. —Dijo Fishlegs.

—Algo no anda bien. —Explicó el jefe empezando a guardar toda su armería. —Camicazi, Ruffnut, Odalys, Tuffnut… algo les pasará, debemos movernos.

Snotlout suspiró con angustia al escuchar el nombre de la gemela, no replicó y ayudó a su primo a guardar las bombas. Gobber y Fishlegs lo imitaron posteriormente, confiarían en los instintos del joven jefe.

— ¡Jefes! —llamó Karim, la sobrina de Mala. —Hicimos estos cubre bocas para ustedes, si los sumergen en agua no traspasará el olor del veneno de los cazadores.

—Muchas gracias pequeña, traeremos a tu tía de vuelta. —aseguró Gobber dándole un coscorrón a la niña. —Mientras tanto, ocúltense.

Las niñas obedecieron y se refugiaron serían custodiadas por Tala, el único dragón que se quedaría a vigilar, mientras tanto jinetes emprendieron vuelo a unas horas antes del alba.

.

.

.

No habían podido dormir de la preocupación, las esclavas y esclavo estaban exhaustos, las horas se les estaban haciendo interminables y supusieron que pasaba de la hora del desayuno si su estómago ya clamaba por una pequeña porción de comida. Sin embargo, no habían dormido en vano, en todo aquel tiempo se dedicaron planear una estrategia para al menos darle su merecido a ese par de pervertidos, aunque eso les costara la vida, ya lo habían decidido.

—Buenos días señoritas. —saludó la burlona risita de Har, iba acompañado por otros dos enormes guardias. — ¿Ya están listas? —insinuó viendo a las dos elegidas

Ruffnut y Samara negaron con la cabeza; llorosas se aferraron a sus amigas.

— ¡No pongan resistencia! —ordenó mientras abría el candando de la reja.

Los guardias se adentraron a la celdas para tomar a la chicas, estas, enloquecidas empezaron a gritar y no se querían soltar. Los hombres tuvieron que empujar a las llorosas Mala y Astrid para separarlas de ellas, estas pataleaban y luchaban por su vida, pero no pudieron con semejantes hombres tan fuertes.

— ¡No se las lleve! —vociferó Astrid corriendo detrás de ellos.

— ¡Hey, hey! preciosa… usted se queda ¡aquí! —regañó Har empujándola de vuelta, pero Astrid puso resistencia al igual que Mala que se le unió en la pelea.

Ambas empezaron a forcejear con el hombre que las superaba en estatura, complexión y un poco en fuerza.

— ¡Ya, entiendan, malditas perras! —empujó a Mala que azotó en el suelo golpeándose en el codo y Astrid le propinó un cachetada cuando esta se atrevió a morderle el brazo. — ¡Aquí se quedarán y de sus amiguitas despídanse de una vez por su maldita imprudencia! —Sentenció cerrado el candado.

—Astrid, su majestad. —acudieron todos a ayudarlas.

—¡ay, maldito, me las pagará! —bramó Astrid con la mejilla enrojecida.

—Lo mismo digo. —comentó Mala sobándose el codo. —Pero… ¿qué tal salió?

La rubia tomó la daga de Tuffnut para asegurarse que no hubiera nada cerca, una vez cerciorada, sacó de su cintillo el llavero del co-capitán, la cual había robado y ocultado en el momento en que lo mordió.

—Tuffnut, tu turno.

—Lo que órdenes.

En compañía de otra chica del grupo de Mala, Tuffnut se aventuró a salir del barco e investigar sobre su enemigo y si podía conseguir armas, la chica que lo acompañaba había sido seleccionada pues el cabello de la mayoría de las chicas era castaño claro y pasaría desapercibida si los guardias iban a inspeccionar.

Con sigilo, recorrieron las mazmorras y al ver a unos cuantos guardias dormidotes, dedujeron que aún era demasiado temprano. Subiendo otro piso del barco, dieron con un cuarto de armas, donde había cañones predispuestos en ventanillas para atacar a los enemigos, donde tuvieron vista de al menos otra embarcación vecina por ambos extremos, lo que les daba un total de tres barcos anclados.

Tomaron las armas que pudieron y de un tamaño no tan llamativo para luego volver a las celdas donde fueron repartiéndoselas hasta que al menos la mitad estuvo armada, lo suficiente para comenzar una defensa inicial y tomar posteriormente el barco después. Sólo faltaba la señal de Ruffnut y Samara.

.

.

A ambas chicas, las habían mandado a lavarse y arreglarse con ridículos vestidos para sus depravadas citas, Ruffnut en todo momento tuvo ocultas sus dagas, mientras que Samara le habían dado las de Odalys; ambas tendrían que fingir miedo y debilidad hasta tener a sus presas a quienes tomarían como rehenes.

Las separaron en el momento en que Kazeny y Har llegaron, para llevarlas a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hasta el último momento fingieron temor para agrandar el ego de los capitanes.

—Oh, vamos preciosa te gustará. —aseguró Har empezándose a sacar la ropa.

Ruffnut tragó saliva, el hombre era más asqueroso de lo que pensaba, de cuerpo velludo como un gorila y panzón como un bebedor empedernido.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

— ¿O qué me harás?

El burlón hombre sin tacto alguno arremetió contra con ella y la aplastó contra la cama, Ruffnut aguantó y trató de evitar que la tocará con su asquerosa lengua, aunque fue difícil de evitarlo, el hombre era fuerte además que el grito de Samara la alertó, la chica de junto estaba en problemas.

—Por eso a mí me gustan más maduritas. —explicó Har echándose sobre ella y sosteniéndole los brazos hacia arriba para que no se moviera.

Aquello no lo esperaba la gemela y menos cuando había escondido la daga en su pequeño busto.

—Veamos que tienes para mí.

De un jalón le arrancó la parte frontal del vestido, dejándole expuesto el corsé y su plan al descubierto.

—jajaja… ¿qué es esto? — le arrebató la daga, liberando uno de los brazos de la gemela. —Cariño, ¿no me digas que pretendías matarme?

Ruffnut tembló, el hombre se burló y la abofeteó, dejándola adolorida sobre la cama, después se levantó a medio vestir y se dirigió a una de sus gavetas, donde sacó unas sogas.

—Estos es para que aprendas.

Sin embargo, una sacudida hizo que todo el barco se tambaleara producto de una explosión en el exterior. Ruffnut aprovechó tal descuido para sacar a relucir su segundo plan, la daga que tenía escondida en la pierna.

—No te muevas infeliz. —amenazó el cuello de este que aún no se recuperaba por la sacudida.

El grito de un hombre en la otra habitación hizo suponer a Ruffnut que Samara había atacado antes de tiempo, sin embargo, otra explosión los hizo caer y tambalearse, ocasionando que Ruffnut soltará su daga.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Eso no importa linda. —dijo el enloquecido Har quien aún tenía la otra daga en su mano y a su merced a la gemela. —Ahora ve a la cama.

Esta a la defensiva caminó en reversa, su daga había caído a unos metros a la izquierda de ella; sin embargo no se sentía sola, ni asustada, más cuando escuchó el rugir de su querido cremallerus en el mismo barco que ella.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en las celdas, al sentir las explosiones, las chicas y Tuffnut decidieron salir antes de tiempo, más al escuchar el sonido inusual que emitía el furia nocturna, eso avivó la esperanza de Astrid, pues Hiccup había llegado al rescate.

— ¡ataquemos, llegaron los refuerzos!

.

.

Los jinetes habían estado guiándose por el instinto de Toothless y Stormfly; sin embargo, la bruma era densa y no podían ver más allá, ni el mar era visible a los ojos de los dragones y jinetes; no fue hasta que Albóndiga chocó con uno de los mástiles de un barco que se dieron cuenta que habían llegado con el enemigo.

—Lo siento. —se lamentó Fishlges.

—No lo digas, ¡miren! —indicó Hiccup en la parte inferior donde empezó a ser visible una embarcación que ya se había alertado y los esperaban con flechas encendidas de fuego.,

— ¡Dispérsense, ataquen y busquen a nuestros amigos! —ordenó Hiccup.

La batalla empezó, como la neblina ayudaba y a la vez no, empezaron arrojar las bombas de gas que se encargaban de hacer explotar posteriormente. El fuego fue disipando la neblina del área afectada; sin embargo los cazadores contratacaron de la misma manera y lanzaron su veneno al aire.

Apoyados por los cubre bocas que las niñas les habían dado, los jinetes y dragones se hundieron en el mar, ahí divisaron cuantos barcos eran en total y sus posiciones, tres en total, uno ya destruido por el fuego, luego ascendieron para tomar los barcos restantes.

Snotlout, Fishlegs con sus respectivos dragones, junto con el cremallerus aterrizaron en uno, los cazadores ya los esperaban con bombas de gas, por lo que enviaron primero a Albóndiga a someterlos ya que esta era la única inmune por naturaleza a ese veneno; la intervención de los dragones ayudó a los vikingos a adentrarse a los aposentos de la tripulación.

Se les hizo extraño no encontrase con más sujetos, la causa de aquello era el motín que se escuchaba en el último piso del barco: las mujeres estaban atacando.

— ¡Vayamos! —dijo Snotlout.

Recorrieron los camarotes para ir a auxiliar a las chicas, sin embargo unos gritos en diferentes habitaciones llamó su atención: Era Ruffnut y otra desconocida.

Cada vikingo se adentró a la habitación que más cerca les quedó. Snotlout se encontró con una escena nada favorecedora, un hombre en paños menores peleaba con su princesa, y la amenazaba con su propia daga, furioso con aquella escena, corrió como un fiero vikingo, se lo quitó a Ruffnut de encima y sin piedad alguna lo atravesó con su espada.

Har escupió sangre y murió instantáneamente al momento que Snotlout retiró el metal de su cuerpo, este se giró a la atónita gemela, cuyo extraño vestido había quedado desgarrado.

— ¡¿No te hizo nada?! —preguntó con exigencia.

Esta negó con su cabeza y por primera vez en su vida se sintió protegida por alguien diferente a su hermano o Astrid. Aunque no era momento para sentimentalismos, del otro lado de la habitación también se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea, ambos fueron para apoyar a Fishlegs, al abrir la puerta se encontraron a este dándole el golpe final a Kazeny, que ya tenía múltiple cortes en los brazos, posibles ataques de la adolescente.

Fishlegs no se había percatado de la presencia de sus amigos y fue a auxiliar a la aturdida chica y con amabilidad le ofreció su mano; la chica levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaron al ver a su regordete pero valiente salvador, a quien también le brillaron sus ojos al encontrase con tan inocente criatura.

Snotlout y Ruffnut se asquearon con la escena, sin embargo la batalla en el piso inferior aun los clamaba.

— ¡Hey tortolos, aún tenemos que ayudar!

Samara y Fishlegs despertaron de su letargo, la chica tomó las dagas y Fishlegs limpió su espada para ir a ayudar al resto de las chicas.

Al bajar al nivel inferior, vio que las chicas se debatían con los hombres por la posesión de armas, revuelta liderada por Astrid y Mala.

—¡Snotlout, una bomba de gas! —Gritó Fishlegs, tomando una de las antorchas que alumbraba las escaleras.

Este obedeció y sacó su última bomba. — ¡Hey ustedes! —llamó a las chicas. — ¡retírese!

Astrid al verlo vio que tenía un cilindro similar al que había visto de los cazadores, pensando que era lo mismo, ordenó a todas las chicas retirada. En ese momento Snotlout arrojó el cilindro y este explotó soltando el pestilente humo que mareó a los enemigos, rápidamente Astrid y las demás, auxiliadas de los demás sacaron a las chicas, cuando todos se retiraron de la habitación, Fishlegs arrojó la antorcha que ocasionó que todo el piso estallara.

Una vez libres, las chicas festejaron ver otra vez la luz del exterior, sin embargo, el barco en llamas de un lado las alertó, sus compañeras estaban ahí.

— ¡Ayuden a nuestra gente por favor! —rogó Mala a los jinetes.

—Iremos, mientras tanto Camicazi y Odalys quédense aquí —Pidió Snotlout subiendo a su dragón para salvar a las demás en compañía de los gemelos y Fishlegs.

Pero Astrid seguía inquieta, en el barco que estaba a un lado de ellos se seguía escuchando una batalla, y el sonido en particular del furia nocturna, hasta que una gran explosión alumbró toda la niebla y la despejó por completo.

.

.

Hiccup, Gobber, junto con Toothless, Grump y Stormfly atacaron al barco más grande los tres, estos los atacaron con catapultas y arpones gigantes, lo que le recordó el pasado al castaño, no eran cazadores comunes y corrientes, más se llenó de irá y lanzó las bombas que le quedaban en cubierta para finalmente hacerlas explotar, cuando el fuego se disipó descendió, los que habían estado expuestos habían muerto instantáneamente.

Dejando custodiando a Stormfly y a Grump, Gobber junto con Hiccup y Toothless se adentraron al interior del barco, ahí más cazadores quisieron someterlos, pero fueron derrotados fácilmente, no quedando nadie en el área de camerinos, bajaron al segundo nivel, donde veinte hombres y el jefe de todos: Elmet, los esperaban con el resto del botín de mujeres amordazadas detrás de ellos.

Rápidamente Hiccup buscó con la mirada si su esposa estaba entre ellas, más esta no estaba.

—Así que ustedes son los responsables de la destrucción de mis embarcaciones. —dijo tranquilamente el jarl, cuya juventud y arrogancia eran notoria.

—Así es, maldito, ¡libera a esas mujeres! —ordenó Hiccup amenazándolo con la espada.

—Lo siento muchacho, pero si no salgo vivo de esta ellas tampoco lo harán.

Dicho eso, se lanzó contra el jefe al igual que una parte de sus secuaces, Toothless y Gobber lo ayudaron, pero eran más que ellos.

— ¡Mis negocios, mis barcos, si no sobrevivo al menos te haré pagar! —golpeaba Elmet.

—Tú te llevaste algo más preciado para mi ¡maldito idiota! ¡Eso no te lo perdonaré! —Hiccup encendió su espada haciendo retroceder al atónito jarl, al igual que algunos mirones que luchaban contra Gobber y los que peleaban con Toothless.

En ese momento, llegó la caballería, Astrid había llegado con Mala y el resto de la tribu para ayudar.

Viendo las cartas en contra de él, Elmet gritó. — ¡Código rojo!

Sus aliados enseguida soltaron sus espadas para sacar pequeñas dagas y ante la mirada de todos sus enemigos cortaron sus cuellos para terminar con su propia vida.

—Han ganado esta vez, pero un día conquistaremos, tal vez no hoy y tampoco mañana, tal vez no sea yo, pero será otro. —dijo el hombre sonriente sacando su daga para cometer suicido.

— ¡Esos sí que no! ¡Toothless!

Y antes de que el filo tocará el cuello del hombre el furia nocturna lo aplastó y lo sometió bajo sus patas. Elmet había soltado la daga y quiso alcanzarla, pero Hiccup la pateó lejos. Se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

—Primero tendrás que explicar unas cuantas cosas. —le dijo con una cínica sonrisa y lo mandó a amarrar.

Ya tranquilizada las cosas, Mala y las demás chicas desamarraron al resto de su tribu, mientras que Astrid y Hiccup se encontraron después de días. Hiccup no pudo evitar su emoción, soltó su espada y corrió a abrazar a su lady, que estaba a salvo, no gracias a él.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —bromeó Astrid aceptando su abrazo.

—Perdóname, pensé que a ti también te había perdido. —expresó con sentimiento, pues la acción de aquellos cazadores y palabras del jarl le recordó lo que una vez le había contado Eero, cuando sus padres murieron.

Sin embargo, Astrid, ignorante de aquella parte de la historia, pensó que se refería a Heather, lo apartó sutilmente de ella y le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —dijo apretándole fuertemente la nariz.

Dolor suficiente como para que Hiccup la soltara, el castaño se sobó la nariz, notando al mismo tiempo la mejilla enrojecida de su esposa, sí había algo que odiaba en el mundo era el maltrato a los dragones y que alguien golpeara a su esposa. Enfureció contra todos sus enemigos.

— ¡Ustedes dos! —interrumpió Gobber. — ¿Qué piensan hacer con este monigote? —señaló al único sobreviviente.

—¡llévenlo a las mazmorras! —bramó Hiccup. —le haremos un pequeño interrogatorio.

.

.

Una vez a salvo todas las chicas en un solo barco, esperaron la señal de su reina para partir, los dragones ayudarían a que volvieran más rápido a casa, mientras tanto tenían que esperar, pues su reina seguía con los jinetes tratando de interrogar al hombre que se negaba a hablar.

—Por veinteava vez. ¿Quién eres tú y a que grupo de dementes perteneces? —preguntó Hiccup perdiendo la paciencia.

—Jamás te lo diré, prefiero morir antes. —fue lo único que el acusado se atrevió a responder.

— ¿Cómo intentaste antes? ¡Cobarde! —gritó Mala.

—Hiccup creo que no hablará. —dijo Astrid también ya cansada de aquella actitud.

El jefe resopló, le daría un ultimátum al hombre y si no aceptaba lo dejaría.

—Dime… o morirás.

—No… te… diré…nada… ¡NUNCA! —escupió el hombre en su cara. —Prefiero morir.

Hiccup con asco se limpió la saliva, había sido amable, pero ya no más.

—Está bien… muere si quieres… nadie te detendrá. Nosotros nos vamos.

En ese momento Elmet se dio cuenta de que lo dejarían atado.

— ¡Oye, al menos libérame y déjame tener una muerte digna!

El jefe bufó con burla.

— ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Es más, seré compasivo… ¡Toothless, ataque de plasma!

Elmet pensó que el dragón le daría muerte, pero el furia nocturna sólo hizo una abolladura en el bote del cual se empezó a filtrar el agua.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en hundirse el barco? —pregunto el castaño con sarcasmo. —Dicen que el morir de ahogado es una de las muertes más dolorosas, el pánico, el no poder respirar, cuando el agua entra en tus pulmones, ya lo creo que sí, en fin… creo es la muerte que se merece una basura como tú. Piensa en tus crímenes en lo que el barco se hunde… yo me voy.

Dicho esto, el jefe se empezó a retirar, para cuando terminó su amenaza el agua ya le llegaba al tobillo, en algunos minutos más toda esa cabina y el barco en sí yacería en el fondo del mar.

Nadie de los presentes se compadeció del jarl, que empezó a gritar que no lo dejaran así, más no fue escuchado, ellos no tendría compasión de alguien que jugaba con las vidas humanas y las trataba como objetos.

Con el otro barco que quedó semi destruido llevaron a las defensoras del ala, para el atardecer, habían llegado todas sanas y salvas a su tierra, se encontraron con sus niñas y para agradecer a los valientes jinetes se ofrecieron a hacerles un banquete y celebrar con una gran fiesta.

Las chicas cocinaron manjares que les daban una buena reputación y prometieron presentar algunos de sus bailes típicos que en general para un hombre era difícil de ver.

Una vez que todo quedó listo…

— ¡Celebremos por la libertad! —brindó Mala alzando un tarro con vino. — ¡Por nuestros salvadores!

Todo el mundo brindó al compás de ella y enseguida dieron un fuerte aplauso.

—Muchas gracias en especial a ti…As Camicazi. —corrigió de inmediatamente Mala, en apoyo a su nueva aliada. —Tienes a tu lado a una gran mujer, Hiccup Haddock.

El mencionado se sonrojó con torpeza y se rascó el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Estoy seguro que entre ustedes dos pueden dar buenas hijas… e hijos. —insinuó guiñándole un ojo a la rubia que se sonrojó de inmediato. — ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!

—Disculpe reina Mala. —habló Hiccup. —Antes de comenzar el banquete, quiero avisarle que su tesoro también está a salvo.

— ¿Tesoro?

Todos presentaron atención al castaño, pues había dicho algo sumamente curioso.

—Eh… sí, el oro, que está en la cueva… ¿no es suyo?

La reina negó aquello. —creo que tendremos que investigar mañana.

— ¿no será de los cazadores? —preguntó Gobber también intrigado.

—Si es así, entonces ahora nos pertenece y les pertenece. —indicó Mala mirando a Hiccup. —Un precio justo por lo que esos malditos nos hicieron.

—¡sí, somos ricos! —Snotlout fue el primero en celebrar al igual que los gemelos que ya se imaginaban los montículos de oro.

—Pero el oro viene y va… por esta noche… ¡disfrutemos de la vida y la libertad! —dijo la reina y dio por comenzada la fiesta.

Los jinetes se atragantaron a no más poder de comida. Una vez que el banquete terminó la música empezó. Los que se levantaron animados a bailar fue la oficial pareja de Tuffnut y Odalys, el chico había quedado descartado por las chicas desde un inicio, por lo que su atención estaba enfocada a los salvadores que se sentía más que halagados entre tantas bellezas.

" _Baila conmigo"_

" _No, conmigo"_

" _Yo sé bailar mejor"_

" _¡Bailen con nosotras!"_

Escucharon Snotlout y Fishlegs múltiples ofertas, era la primera vez que las chicas iban detrás de ellos y no al revés, era como estar en un sueño. Pero sólo una oferta convenció al regordete.

—Disculpe, joven Ingerman. ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo? —preguntó gentilmente Samara.

Este sonrojado con torpeza se levantó y gritó. — ¡¿Quisieras tú bailar conmigo?!

La chica quedó más que halagada, no cabía duda que el vikingo era buen partido para lo que buscaban en su tribu.

Snotlout quedó boquiabierto, al igual que las otras chicas que se decepcionaron con la partida de uno de los salvadores.

" _¿Tú bailarías conmigo?"_

" _¡No, conmigo!"_

Jorgenson no sabía de dónde escoger, eran demasiadas bellezas clamando por él, sin embargo de entre toda aquella multitud una llamó su atención, una de trenzas rubias con expresión refunfuñona que sólo veía hacia donde estaban él y las chicas.

—Lo siento señoritas, pero ya sé con quien quiero bailar.

Se puso de pie decepcionando a las chicas, pero a la vez haciéndolas suspirar al ver que invitaría a una de sus ídolos: la salvadora Ruffnut.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó tendiéndole su mano.

Ruffnut bufó.

—Creo que todas chicas quieren bailar contigo, ¿por qué no las aceptas? Son más bonitas y agradables que yo.

—Pero yo quiero bailar contigo ¡terca!

— ¡idiota! —bramó la gemela tomando su mano.

— ¡gritona!

— ¡patán!

— ¡engreída!

— ¡imbécil!

—Pero así te gusto.

— ¡Sí, y ¿qué?!

—Entonces sólo cállate y baila.

Y con aquella singular declaración, Snotlout y Ruffnut compartieron pista de baile ante la atónita mirada de la única pareja que no bailaba.

Astrid y Hiccup seguían bebiendo vino para entretenerse, empezaban a embriagarse así lo hacía notar sus mejillas sonrosadas, y el único movimiento que hacían era el de sus pies al ritmo de la música; hasta Mala bailaba, sola, pero bailaba, y Gobber había aceptado la invitación de su pequeña sobrina.

—Se ve divertido. —insinuó Hiccup.

—sí. —contestó la abochornada Astrid.

—Ehmm… ¿quieres…

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos ¿qué hacen ahí sentadotes?, vengan y bailen con nosotros! —interrumpió el feliz Gobber y obligó a los chicos a ponerse de pie y lo adentró a la pista de baile.

Hiccup se rio y se encogió de hombros al igual que Astrid.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —terminó de preguntar.

—Será un placer.

El baile era rápido, se tomaron de las manos y trataron tomarle ritmo a la música folklórica, como no encontraban el ritmo trataron de combinarlos con los pasos vikingos que consistía más que nada en dar muchas vueltas en ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Astrid y Hiccup reían sin parar y más cuando se pisaban, curiosamente Astrid no pisaba la prótesis. Pronto ignoraron a los demás y lo del alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas; no sabían si era por causa del vino pero la música la empezaron a percibir más pausada por lo que empezaron a danzar lentamente; para ese entonces la mano de Hiccup había alcanzado la cintura de Astrid mientras que la otra la tenía enlazada a la de ella, mientras que la mano libre de Astrid reposaba en el hombro de su marido.

—Muchas gracias por haberme salvado. —murmuró Astrid. —siempre estás ahí en los peores momentos.

—Te lo prometí, siempre te iba a proteger. —murmuró de igual manera el castaño. —No hay nada que no haría por ti.

—Igual yo. —dijo recostándose en su hombro, sintiéndose culpable por mentirle sobre su identidad y por ser egoísta para con Heather, que por esoanoche no quería recordar.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup siguió danzado lentamente con ella y recostó su cabeza en la suya, se sentía feliz pero a la vez culpable para con Heather, a la cual imaginó en una misma situación de esclavitud. No quería pensar en aquello, incluso imaginarla muerta le era más fácil; el vino empezaba a hacer estragos en su mente, pero aun así tuvo la suficiente sobriedad para decidir algo importante.

El último lugar por revisar sería Hosten, y terminaría su viaje con sin Heather.

OOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO

 **Isla Var.**

Antes del atardecer en un cabañita oculta entre un bosque de flores, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes salió a caminar a la playa al escuchar un sonido inusual entre la bruma que estaba a lo lejos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó un joven detrás de ella

— ¿No escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué?

—Eran como explosiones

—Han de ser truenos, va a llover… otra vez.

— ¿Crees que sea eso?

—Sí, así que mejor vámonos a casa y sirve que juntos nos calentamos.

El chico tomó a la chica por la cintura y besó sus labios con coquetería.

—Cómo eres Spinel, bonito lugar escogiste.

— ¡¿Qué preciosa?! Está lleno de plantas medicinales.

—Y venenosas. —dijo Heather con sarcasmo. —Pero anda vamos, la lluvia amenaza.

El médico sonrió y tomó a su esposa por la cintura para encaminarse a su pequeña casa que habían construido desde semanas atrás que habían huido de Hosten para comenzar con su viaje.

—Por cierto Spinel, ¿has visto a Windshear?...

 **Continuará.**

 **Cortón que le di, pero en un momento importante… y bueno supongo que ya se imaginarán que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, ¿qué les parece el nuevo interés de Fishlegs? Espero que la intención de la chica haya quedado claro, ya saben cómo son en esa tribu XDDDD, y la demás parejas, ya se van estableciendo sólo falta la más importante.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas**

 **Vivi: Se verá en parte del siguiente capítulo la evolución de Heather, recuerda que hasta el capítulo anterior su parte iba atrasada a la de los jinetes, digamos que este final, esta en la misma línea de tiempo donde lleva semanas de casada, ya explicaré en próximo capitulo. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajaja pues pasó de todo, las resoluciones se van dando poco a poco, sólo falta la más importante y claro de Camicazi, cuya historia queda aun pendiente. Y bueno espero te haya gustado, creo que ahora los demás jinetes tuvieron más protagonismo, ya los demás capítulos serán dedicados al Hiccstrid, aunque eso no supone que sea bueno verdad? XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues sí, creo que es un fic donde Astrid sufrirá, pero que se lleva buenas recompensas y enseñanzas, ya que pudo aconsejar a las defensoras por su experiencia a comparación de Ruffnut, que esa optó por el suicidio ante el problema. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajajaja ya se cararon ya… pero eso aun no es seguro o sí… ya se vienen los capitulo del momento de la verdad. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Pues Camicazi tendrá la oportunidad de hacer la redención pero necesita tiempo y a veces este no cura del todo, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Violta: te imagine como un comercial o un noticiero XD, estuvo muy bueno XD, espero que te hay gustado el capítulo y más el ver que todo salió por el momento, aunque ahora sí se viene los momentos de la verdad y reencuentros. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Ja si ese Hiccup está más confundido que nunca, y el vino ya lo puso a pensar cosas, bien dicen que no es buen consejero, y acertaste, Hiccup en realidad esta en un momento de que se siente culpable, incluso con Astrid, quien no se ha olvidado que según abusó de ella. Algo que saldrá a relucir en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: jajajajaj ya tranqui, pronto llegará el momento de la verdad y más incomodos momentos con Heather, sorry, pero es parte de la historia, así que advierte a tu creciente ulcera XD. NTC Saludos.**

 **Ezio: jajajaja si los odia, XD los dioses los odian, es todo lo que puedo decir. Saludos,**

 **Flopi216: Pues no fue Drago pero fue alguien de la misma calaña, eso es seguro. Saludos.**

 **Darkhime: Pues ahora Astrid llevaba experiencia, que fue lo que le ayudó y a no doblegarse ante los cazadores, que en sí, eran liderados por un inexperto arrogante y un par de pervetidos locos, ya que si los comparamos con Ryker, este era más malo, hasta Arie. Y pues ya mero se llega la hora de la verdad. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: había escuchado de una tribu de amazonas, pero la verdad nunca he investigado, en sí, esta tribu fue para darle más que nada aliados a Astrid y una pareja indirecta a Fishlges, y entre todos pues se ayudaron y se salvaron. Saludos.**

 **NUBE: Pues lo superaron y bien, ya tenían la experiencia, pero ahora si llega la hora de la verdad los secretos y sentimientos están saliendo al descubierto. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: XD pensé que era una novela XD, espero de las buenas, jajaja y pues tuvieron varios caballeros dragón y en sí ayudaron entre todos.**

 **Steffani: Por lo pronto dejaré a Camicazi y Eret de ladito, pero es obvio que algo pasará con esos dos, para posteriormente el reencuentro con Astrid, y con respecto a Heather por fin ya comenzará todo el lío y muchos sentimientos saldrán a la luz. Saludos.**

 **Jesus Sanchez: Hola, Muchas gracias por leer y bienvenido a la sección, espero sigas disfrutando del fic. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pine: Pues es hora de poner una nueva teoría, incluso la de Heather, ya que no están en Hosten, en la actualidad, ¿porqué? Y con eso de la infidelidad ssss, ya lo verás XD. Saludos.**

 **Codry: No puedo responder a tu pregunta porque esta será contestada en los siguientes capítulos, será algo conflictivo. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: tuve que leer lo que puse para acordarme XD, y ahora si me rio, awww no entiendo porque te chocó, pero espero este lo haya solucionado. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico z: yeiii hello, ahora me ganaste, tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo, tus poemas son bien recibidos y review también, le echaré un vistazo a tu fic. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **26 de septiembre de 2016**_


	32. Capítulo XXXI

**Por fin, aquí está.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXXI**

.

.

.

La fiesta de la tribu de las defensoras del Ala duró toda la noche, después de haberse embriagado hasta no poder más, los jinetes cayeron dormidos en el suelo alrededor de la fogata que habían hecho para calentarse.

Hiccup abrió los ojos, se medió levantó con pesadez notando que estaba abrigado con una frazada; vio a su alrededor y notó que sus amigos estaban en iguales condiciones, todos esparcidos y cobijados por frazadas similares. A la única que no vio fue a su esposa y a las chicas de la tribu, que de seguro dormían en sus casas, ese detalle lo hizo reaccionar más rápido y se quitó la frazada de encima para ir a buscarla, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que a quién iría a buscar estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Su esposa dormía plácidamente a un lado de él, le daba la espalda y se engarruñó en un ovillo cuando le fue retirada la frazada con la que ambos se cobijaban.

El corazón casi se le salió del pecho y se paró a la velocidad de un furia nocturna, el cual por cierto, también yacía panza arriba con una frazada sólo cubriendo una pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡Buenos días Hiccup Haddock! —escuchó una ruidosa voz detrás de él.

Era Mala, que con su "sutil" voz le sacó de nuevo el corazón, esta se veía recién levantada y le ofreció una bebida humeante que traía en un tarro.

—Tómalo, te hará bien para la resaca.

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente ayer? —preguntó abochornado viendo esposa, la cual seguía durmiendo a pesar del escándalo de la reina y que cobijó al notar que tenía frio.

—Comimos, bailamos, nos embriagamos, luego jugamos al _dragón de la mar_ y ahí todos cayeron, tú fuiste el primero y te la llevaste de encuentro, como se quedaron dormidos los abrigamos con la frazada. —explicó Mala tomando de su bebida.

Los recuerdos no eran muy claros para el jefe, recordó algunas cosas, entre ellas el beber y luego cuando todos se tomaron de la mano y corrieron alrededor de la fogata, su esposa iba al final y él era el penúltimo, Snotlout los había soltado y ambos cayeron.

—Ahh sí, ya recuerdo. —dijo abochornado.

—Hiccup Haddock, una vez que todos se levanten quisiera que me guiaras a esa cueva que dijiste.

El castaño se atragantó con la bebida y recordó que aún estaba ese asunto pendiente.

.

.

.

Después de que la resaca se les pasara a todos, se unieron a la excursión de la búsqueda de la cueva, Hiccup y Toothless fueron los guías; cuando llegaron al lugar, este estaba tal cual lo habían dejado.

Los jinetes, Gobber, Mala y alguna de las chicas se aventuraron al interior de la cueva, sorprendiéndose cuando vieron la gran cantidad de oro y tesoros que había.

—No cabe duda que es robado. —examinó Gobber.

— ¿Quieres decir que esto le pertenece a alguien? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Más a bien a "algunos"… pero la ley vikinga es clara y quien se la encuentra se la queda.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —dijo Mala. —En este caso a Hiccup Haddock y a las defensoras del Ala por ser mis territorios. Claro, ¿si te parece bien?

—No tengo problemas con eso. —comentó Hiccup abochornado, lo menos que quería era pelear por oro.

—Además…—continuó hablando la reina. —Si esos cazadores lo ocultaron aquí, supongo que era porque esperaban hacerse de la isla, y eso me hace pensar ¿qué tal si más vienen aquí a buscarlo?

—No están a salvo. —opinó Astrid de brazos cruzados. —Los aliados de esos tipos pueden venir cuando se les plazca y este oro representa un peligro para ustedes, además una arma adicional para ellos.

— ¡Exacto!... por lo que decidí que es hora de que mi tribu y yo partamos, y vamos a necesitar muchos recursos para sobrevivir.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Qué? ¿Se irán de aquí? —exclamó Hiccup.

—Así es, después de lo que experimentamos, y ver que este oro está aquí, no pienso a arriesgar a mis chicas a pasar otra vez por humillantes actos.

—Pero esos cazadores pueden estar en todos lados. —opinó Fishlegs.

—Lo sabemos y nos prepararemos, pero por el bien de mi pueblo he decidido abandonar Sommer, ya que quedamos expuestas.

—Entendemos reina Mala, en lo que deciden a donde viajar pueden quedarse en Hosten, es fuerte y podríamos unirnos.

—Una oferta generosa Gobber Belch, pero nos sentiremos como peces fuera del agua, lo mejor es que vayamos aprendiendo por nuestra cuenta sobre los peligros del mundo, lo que nos pasó nos dejó una amarga experiencia y por supuesto no vamos a permitir que se vuelva a repetir.

—Bueno, sí así lo decidió no nos queda más que respetarla. —comprendió Hiccup.

—Y por supuesto no estarán solas, nos tendrán de aliados a nosotros. —dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

—De eso no lo dudó, si te unieras a mi tribu serías una gran comandante, lástima que ya tengas compromisos. —insinuó Mala con un guiño.

La rubia bajó la cabeza abochornada, era cierto, ella tenía otros planes en mente.

Después de haber escuchado la decisión de la reina pusieron manos a la obra para desalojar toda la cueva. En agradecimiento a sus arriesgadas aventuras, Hiccup repartió su parte a todos los jinetes, incluyendo a Gobber; el cual lo transportarían con la ayuda de los dragones y un bote.

—Ahora sí somos ricos hermano. —festejaba Ruffnut ya con unos anillos puestos en sus dedos.

—Lo sé, hermana, después de todo valió la pena hacer este viaje.

—Chicos. —susurró Odalys, quien les señaló disimuladamente a Astrid la cual se encargaba de asegurar su "parte". Los gemelos entendiendo su indirecta y se dirigieron con ella.

—Oye Astrid, que buena suerte ¿no? Cuando estemos por nuestra cuenta no tendremos que preocuparnos. —comentó la animada Ruffnut.

—Pensé que te quedarías con Snotlout. —dijo esta sin verla.

—Eh… bueno. Si él quiere… tal vez… es que… no quiero quedarme en Berk si tú no estás.

—Entiendo, por lo que si deciden no vivir en Berk quiero que se queden con la mitad de mi parte, la otra se la regresaré a Hiccup.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

—No lo voy a necesitar, recuerda que te dije que no iría con ustedes en caso de que… él la encuentre.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —exclamó ahora Tuffnut. — ¿no le ibas a decir la verdad?

—Y… lo haré…—titubeó. —cuando sienta que sea el momento más oportuno.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso? —cuestionó le gemela.

— ¡Por favor! Déjenme hacerme cargo, ya no insistan. —Astrid se reservó sus planes y continuó organizando su parte del motín.

.

Mientras tanto, ignorante de la conversación de los demás, Hiccup analizaba su parte, algunas monedas de oro, piedras preciosas y joyería. Una joya en particular llamó su atención, este era un brillante diamante en forma de lagrima que tenía en su contornó oro puro, definitivamente una pieza que de seguro valía más de diez bloques de oro. Esa pieza en particular la guardó en su bolsillo, le encontraría algún uso como solía hacer con otras piedras con las que experimentaba.

Una vez que acabaron de organizar el motín fue tiempo de planear su próxima parada.

.

— ¿Así que quieren ir a buscar a esa chica a Hosten? —cuestionó el jefe Belch acariciando su bigote.

—Sí, ¿qué tanto crees que nos pueda tomar?

—No mucho, hay varios pueblos en los que se pueden dividir para abarcar más zonas, además de las dos pequeñas islas que junto a nosotros, reservadas para ataques y estrategias, pueden buscar de manera individual, no correrán peligro en mi isla, eso se los aseguró.

—Entiendo, entonces manos a la obra. —animó Hiccup más que decidido a terminar su viaje en los territorios de su amigo.

— ¿por cierto no visitarán la isla Var? —preguntó Gobber.

—Es cierto, falta esa isla Hiccup…—comentó Astrid.

—Eh… no creo que sea necesario, Gobber ¿no dijiste que estaba deshabitada?

—Sí, pero igual es un excelente lugar que no deben perder la oportunidad de ver, a pesar del polen es muy bonito y queda casi a la misma distancia de Hosten desde aquí.

—Mmmm no creo que…

— ¡Vamos! —interrumpió la rubia otra vez, todos se le quedaron viendo por su repentina intervención. —Sólo a dar un vistazo claro.

— ¡Yo no quiero ir! —se quejó Snotlout de inmediato. —quiero estar en un lugar decente como Hosten a estar perdido en una isla deshabitada en medio de la nada.

—Lo mismo. —opinó Fishlegs.

—Opinamos lo mismo—dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

—Igual yo. —secundó Odalys.

Astrid tragó saliva, sus verdaderas intenciones eran revelarle la verdad a Hiccup en ese lugar y a solas, por lo que la presencia de los demás no la molestaba, sin embargo aún le faltaba el veredicto más importante.

— ¿Hiccup?

—Está bien. —dijo este rendido. — ¿qué tanto podemos perder? Sirve que lo abarcamos de una vez por lo que… ¡Snotlout! Ustedes organícense en Hosten, mientras que Camicazi y yo le damos un vistazo a esa isla y luego los alcanzamos, reúnanse una vez que hayan terminado… indistintamente de los resultados. —dijo con pesar.

— ¡Está bien, ya lo escucharon! —exclamó Jorgenson. —Vamos al más allá.

— ¡Al más allá! —animaron los demás.

— ¡Es Hosten, tontos! —bufó Gobber montando a su dragón.

—Entonces este es el adiós. ¿Verdad? —habló Mala, quien estaba en compañía de toda su tribu.

—Así es, reina Mala ha sido un placer. —dijo Hiccup dando una reverencia. —Espero que su viaje los lleve a un lugar mejor.

—Lo mismo Hiccup Haddock, que Odín les sonría a todos. —deseó viendo a todos en especial a su principal aliada.

.

— ¡Adiós joven Fishlegs! —se despidió Samara del regordete. —Espero verlo de nuevo para ofrecerle uno de los mayores privilegios que la tribu y yo le puede dar.

—lo esperaré con ansias. —respondió este ensoñado.

— Eh… ¿si sabes lo que significa, verdad gordo? —cuestionó Snotlout, pero fue ignorado por el ensoñado vikingo.

.

Mientras tanto, Astrid esperaba que Hiccup se despidiera de Gobber, ella ya se había despedido de Mala, quien de nuevo le había ofrecido unirse a ella; ya estaba montada en Stormfly cuando fue interceptada por los gemelos y Odalys en sus respectivos dragones.

—Que les vaya bien. —se despidió de todos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué siento que te estás despidiendo para siempre de nosotros? —preguntó Tuffnut con nostalgia.

—Astrid… espero que todo salga bien. —deseó Odalys sonriéndole de igual manera.

—Siempre puedes contar con nosotros. —terminó Ruffnut cabizbaja.

La rubia respiró profundo y asintió a las palabras de sus amigos; ni ella misma sabía qué era lo que deparaba el futuro.

— ¿Lista? —interrumpió Hiccup una vez que se despidió de todos temporalmente.

—sí, andando.

Dicho esto, todos los dragones alzaron el vuelo, unos hacia el norte y los otros para el oeste.

.

.

El camino a la isla Var fue apresurado y silencioso, habían salido tarde de la isla Sommer por lo que llevaban prisa. Al llegar a mitad de camino se encontraron nuevamente con aquella bruma que presenció la batalla del día anterior, y que según Gobber, podía durar semanas en el mismo lugar; con cuidado lo cruzaron y al salir de la niebla un nuevo paisaje apareció, se trataba de una isla de colores vivos, donde destacaba el rosado y la cual estaba formada por varias cimas y pequeñas montañas.

—Que hermoso lugar. —dijo Astrid maravillada.

—Gobber no mintió cuando dijo que había muchas flores aquí. —admiró Hiccup.

—Tampoco lo que nos advirtió de la lluvia.

Ambos jinetes miraron al grisáceo cielo.

—Ya es muy tarde, busquemos un refugio.

Descendieron a la isla rápidamente y se introdujeron volando en el floreado paisaje; pronto la lluvia los alcanzó; sin embargo lograron dar con un refugio cerca de la montaña más alta, lo suficientemente espaciosa para que los dragones pudieran entrar.

Prendieron una fogata y después de haberse cambiado la ropa (por turnos) se sentaron junto al fuego. Todas aquellas situaciones tenían muy nerviosos a ambos jinetes, ya que los dos se encontraban con el mismo dilema de no saber cómo expresar tanto las decisiones y verdades que querían contar.

—Camicazi/Hiccup

—Eh… tu primero. —concedió Astrid nerviosa.

—Eh… bueno yo… ¡es un lugar muy extraño! ¿No crees?

—Mmm.. Sí, es muy pintoresco, me parece hermoso.

—Sí. A decir verdad, este viaje me ha ayudado a ver que el mundo es más grande lo que imaginaba.

—Fue interesante conocer nuevos lugares, personas y dragones. —opinó Astrid con una sonrisa.

—Sí. —suspiró el castaño; se dio cuenta que había cambiado la conversación acerca de su decisión; sin embargo no quería arruinar el momento. — ¿Y tú que me querías decir?

—¿Eh? —Astrid se sobresaltó, su oportunidad de decir la verdad había llegado pero…—Ahmm, ya lo olvidé.

Dio una risita y fingió golpear su mente por su torpeza, pero por dentro la sangre le hervía del coraje por acobardarse en el último momento.

Un estruendoso trueno hizo que tanto los jinetes como los dragones se sobresaltaran; en el exterior todo era negro lo que los hizo suponer que la noche por fin había llegado.

—Creo que es hora de descansar, esperemos que la tormenta pase pronto. —dijo Hiccup.

Astrid estuvo de acuerdo y se acurrucó junto con su nadder que ya estaba dormida, los mismo hizo Hiccup se recostó en Toothless para descansar, pronto concilió el sueño a diferencia de su compañera, que no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro en el suelo, regañándose mentalmente así misma por su cobardía.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Astrid abrió los ojos con pereza viendo que desde la entrada de la cueva se lograba apreciar un radiante día, se levantó entumida por la mala posición en la que había dormido y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cueva con Stormfly.

La nadder al verla despierta, le llevó un papel que Hiccup le había dejado.

" _Fui a explorar, buscaré comida"_

Astrid bufó, no podía creer que su marido la dejara fuera del juego, no quería esperar y decidió salir de la cueva para buscarlo.

—Andado chica, busquemos a Hiccup.

La nadder descendió en picada, sobrevolando los altos arboles floreados del bosque, su instinto de rastreo le indicaba que su amigo furia nocturna estaba por la playa; sin embargo su sentido del olfato fue atraído por otro aroma y cambió de dirección.

— ¡¿Stormfly?!

La jinete fue llevada por el dragón hacia donde había unos árboles con unos frutos parecidos a los de la isla Sommer.

—Vaya nena, sí que tienes hambre. —acarició Astrid permitiéndole comer.

La nadder tenía que estar revoloteando por los arboles ya que eran inmensamente largos y los frutos estaban muy arriba, pero para ella no había problema, sin embargo…

— ¡Ahí!

Jinete y dragón escucharon las voces de unos hombres, y antes de poder siquiera ver hacia abajo, Stormfly fue herida en el estómago por una flecha que la hizo caer tanto a ella como a Astrid, esta se alcanzó a agarrar de una ramas de los árboles y sólo vio con horror como su nadder caía inevitablemente en el suelo donde varios hombres la sometieron de patas y hocico para posteriormente envolverla en una red, la dragona no se defendía, algo que se le hizo muy similar la jinete que con todas sus fuerza había logrado trepar una rama más gruesa para ponerse a salvo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —señaló uno de los hombres la pequeña silla de montar.

Pronto todos sus acompañantes miraron hacia el gran árbol, Astrid se juntó al tronco para ocultarse de ellos.

—Olvídense, mejor hay que comunicárselo a la señora Vishalia.

Entre todos subieron a la nadder en una gran carreta para llevársela.

—Stormfly…—susurró Astrid abrumada, tratando de ver a dónde la llevarían aquellos hombres, pero la maleza era densa y los perdió pronto de vista. —Te salvaré.

Con extremo cuidado, empezó a descender del árbol, de al menos 30 metros de altura, apoyándose de cuanta rama pudiera o de las navajas que clavaba en el tronco para sostenerse; no era fácil, pero el salvar a su amiga dragona le daban la motivación suficiente, sólo esperaba que Hiccup se diera cuenta que no estaba para que la ayudara, un sentimiento patético para ella, pues tenía que aprender a vérselas por si sola.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la isla, a muy tempranas horas de la mañana. Heather y Spinel se habían levantado como solían hacer de acuerdo a su rutina diaria, aunque no del todo ya que hacía falta un miembro de su familia.

—Windshear no llegó en toda la noche. —se lamentaba Heather.

—tranquila, tal vez sólo se ocultó en otro lugar por la lluvia. —trató de consolar su esposo.

— ¡No, iré a buscarla! ¿Qué tal si se envenenó con algo que comió?

— ¡Espera! Vamos a hacer un plan, no podemos ir así nada más, recuerda que no hemos terminado de explorar la isla.

— ¡Entonces, ¿dime qué hacer?!

El médico lo pensó, lo más apropiado era buscarla entre los dos, pero abarcando la mayor área posible, pero eso significaba buscar por separado, cuando generalmente se separaban en equipos, Heather se iba con Windshear y él con Kaiser.

—Mira, ya sé, vamos a buscarla en los lugares que ya tenemos bien conocidos, si después de haber recorrido todas aquellas áreas no damos con ella, nos reagruparemos para abarcar una nueva zona.

Heather suspiró angustiada y aceptó el plan de su marido, tomó su hacha doble y escogió un extremo mientras que Spinel escogió el extremo contrario, dejando a Kaiser al cuidado de su pequeña casa, la cual quedaba a unos metros de la playa y estaba oculta en el bosque, formada por una cavidad en la tierra para mantenerla oculta al igual que su barco que habían dejado escondido para que pasara desapercibido de aquellos malintencionados que quisieran molestarlos.

.

.

.

La vikinga caminó por el floreado y ya conocido bosque, en sus primeros días lo había explorado con Windshear y en los días posteriores lo había estudiado con Spinel, en donde encontraron desde plantas medicinales hasta venenosas y peligrosas; el caminar sola por aquella área le hizo recordar el cómo habían acabado ahí.

.

.

 _Después de haberse casado, unos días pasaron, la gente al enterarse de su matrimonio les dieron diversos obsequios, uno de estos había sido el ancla que tanto habían esperado para salir de viaje; el pueblo sabía que se irían por lo que en los siguientes días se despidieron, los únicos que no se habían aparecido eran Sigrid y el resto de su familia, lo que no suponía molestia alguna para los recién casados._

— _Heather, llevaré estás cosas al barco, una vuelta más y habremos terminado de mudarnos._

 _La chica asintió y siguió guardando el resto de ropa y utensilios en cajas hasta que por fin terminó; observó su ahora vacía casa, de donde nada más dejarían la mesa y los estantes así como las bases de la cama, y recargada en la pared de madera estaba su hacha, todo lo demás ya había sido trasladado al barco. Sonrió, ahora si sentía tranquilidad y felicidad sin complicaciones_

 _De repente unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar, fue atenderla pensando que era Phelma e Ildri para despedirse nuevamente o en todo caso Spinel, aunque de haber sido este sólo hubiera entrado, sin embargo con lo que se encontró fue una navaja que rozó cerca de su rostro y que cortó unos pelos de su cabello._

— _¡MALDITA! —gritó la enloquecida Sigrid y se lanzó a la chica con una gran navaja en mano._

— _¡¿Qué te pasa loca?!_

 _Heather se defendió y la esquivó, a pesar de todo era más ágil que la menor._

— _¡Tú me lo quitaste todo! —atacó de nuevo._

 _La berserker salió de la casa para enfrentarla, Sigrid la siguió, sin embargo vio el hacha y la tomó para seguir con su ataque, con torpes movimientos se lanzó a Heather que seguía esquivando el filo de ambos extremos de su hacha mientras escuchaba los reclamos y sollozos de Sigrid._

— _Le quitaron a mi padre su puesto, su reputación… Todo por tú culpa maldita, me quitaste a la única persona que he amado._

— _Pero él no te ama. — se defendió Heather afrontándola tomando el hacha por el centro quedando a cara a cara con su enemiga._

— _Te mataré, para que él sienta lo que yo siento… ¡por no haberme correspondido!_

 _Sin embargo; en ese momento llegó Windshear y se la quitó fácilmente de encima y la cual arrojó lejos de su jinete._

— _Gracias nena. —agradeció la chica tomando a la vez su hacha que cerró para que la "niña" ya no jugara con ella._

 _Sigrid atontada se levantó, vio con odio tanto a la jinete como al dragón y de nuevo con ira se lanzó contra ella, pero Heather la recibió con un puñetazo en el centro de su rostro. Sigrid cayó inevitablemente._

— _¡Entiende, él nunca te va a querer! —gritó_

 _Mientras tanto Sigrid, con la nariz sangrante se levantó, a pesar del tremendo golpe no se daría por vencida y trató de atacar de nuevo a la berserker que la golpeó nuevamente, pero la chica insistió se levantó del suelo y de su vestido sacó otra pequeña navaja._

— _¡muere!_

 _Sin embargo antes de que pudiera atacar su brazo fue interceptado por un tercero, Spinel había llegado y le arrebató el arma para después empujar a la chica._

— _¡Más vale que dejes de molestar a mi esposa!_

— _¡¿O sino qué?! ELLA NUNCA TE VA QUERER._

 _El matrimonio sólo sintió lastima por la chica; pero no lo suficiente para perdonarla, la llevaron ante del pueblo para que la juzgaran por sus delitos donde Sigrid hasta el último momento les aseguró que no estaba arrepentida y que los encontraría para matarlos a ambos._

 _Un amargo sabor de boca que les dejó a ambos; sin embargo que no los hizo desistir de sus planes, en cuanto estuvieron listos zarparon y abandonaron Hosten para siempre._

— _¿A dónde iremos primero? —preguntó Heather animada._

— _La isla Var sería buena para empezar, tal vez no tome algunas semanas en llegar. —analizó Spinel el mapa._

— _Tonterías… Windshear nos puede ayudar._

 _La dragona asintió animosa y con la ayuda de algunas cuerdas impulsó el barco a mayor velocidad, lo que los hizo llegar a la isla Var en tres días y donde se establecerían por tiempo indeterminado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

No había rastro de Windshear, Heather se angustió al no dar con su amiga cuando terminó de buscar en el territorio ya explorado, volvería a reagruparse con su marido, para ver si había tenido mejor suerte, pero el grito de un dragón en peligro a lo lejos la alertó.

—Windshear… Windshear. —susurraba una y otra vez corriendo por el bosque y alejándose más de lo acordado, no le importó, lo único que quería era ayudar a su amiga.

.

.

.

Hiccup y Toothless en cuanto se levantaron fueron a buscar algo de comer, como vieron a las chicas sumamente dormidas habían decidido adelantarse, además era un momento que Hiccup quería aprovechar para tratar de aclarar sus confundidos sentimientos.

Mientras que Toothless, él sólo quería comer, así que condujo a su amigo hacia la playa donde esperaba encontrar algo de pescado, ya no quería más frutas.

—Creo que debemos ver si con una red logramos atrapar a unos. —analizó Hiccup una vez que decendió con Toothless en la playa.

El furia nocturna estaba ansioso por comer que no se percató que había otro ser viéndolos atentamente, hasta que salió y les gruñó con ferocidad.

— ¡ay, ¿qué es eso?! —se espantó Hiccup. — ¡¿un lobo?! —pero el ladrido lo hizo ver que era un perro a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

Kaiser les ladraba a ambos con ferocidad, aunque para el furia nocturna sólo era un ruido molesto, de repente, el olor de peces recién pescados llegó a su nariz y este provenía del alguna parte del bosque, haciendo presunción de su habilidad para volar, el furia nocturna esquivó al gruñón perro y voló hacia la oculta casa entre la maleza con la única intención de buscar comida.

— ¡Toothless! —Tanto Hiccup como Kaiser corrieron detrás del furia nocturna, el cual empezaba a curiosear por la humilde casita que ni el castaño había notado hasta que se acercó.

Mientras tanto, Kaiser seguía ladrando y al verse ignorado por ambos forasteros decidió atacar al más pequeño y se lanzó contra el desprevenido Hiccup que intentaba evitar que la cabeza de su dragón se quedara atorada en un barril con agua y algunos peces muertos.

—Tranquilo perrito, tranquilo. —pidió le nervioso Hiccup al tener frente a él los amenazantes dientes de Kaiser.

Toothless sacando la cabeza del barril vio a su jinete en peligro y pronto amenazó al canino con un gruñido; pero Kaiser, ahora ignorándolo, se enfocó en destrozar la cabeza del castaño, el cual pedía tranquilidad a ambas criaturas.

—Tranquilo perrito… Toothless… no hagas nada…

— ¡Kaiser!

Escucharon la voz de otro varón, el perro bajó un poco su guardia al escuchar que su amigo había llegado, sin embargo el que se alteró más fue Toothless al ver al recién llegado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Spinel levantó la ballesta que llevaba con él y apuntó al amenazante dragón que lo vio con ferocidad al sentirse amenazado y empezó a acumular energía para disparar una de sus plasmas.

—¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! —suplicó Hiccup aun con el perro encima de él. —No queremos hacerle daño a nadie.

—Kaiser. —llamó Spinel al detectar sinceridad, el perro rápidamente se quitó de Hiccup y acudió a un lado de él sin bajar la guardia.

Hiccup se levantó y acudió con su dragón que también seguía amenazando a los extraños ya que Spinel no bajaba su ballesta.

— ¿Quisieras bajarla? no te hará daño.

— ¿No hasta que me digas quién eres y qué quieres?

Hiccup resopló con tranquilidad, no sentía real amenaza por parte del médico, no después de que le había quitado al perro de encima.

—Sólo buscábamos algo de comida, no quisimos invadir tu propiedad, lo lamentamos, ¿no es así amigo? —preguntó al dragón que empezó a acariciar y el cual dejó su amarga actitud para aceptar complacido los mimos.

Spinel bajó la ballesta, aquella acción le recordó a Heather con su trato con Windshear, miró con recelo al muchacho, al menos unos tres años menor de que él, escuálido pero de seguro fuerte, dedujo al ver la prótesis con la que se apoyaba sin problema alguno.

—Lo lamentamos de nuevo, soy Hiccup. —se presentó el castaño tendiéndole su mano.

Spinel abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula cayó sorpresivamente, ¿acaso él…? Lo vio de nuevo de arriba hacia abajo al igual que a su dragón.

— ¿Hiccup? —repitió con incredulidad.

—Así es, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, jefe de Berk… y este es Toothless. —presentó al dragón, seguía con la mano estirada esperando poder hacer la paces con el desconocido. — ¿Y tú eres…?

El médico parpadeó un par de veces para reaccionar, no creía posible que tuviera frente a él al exnovio de su esposa. Lo celos lo invadieron así como el temor de Heather se reencontrara con él.

—Spinel Vulkan. —respondió estrechando su mano aun con incredulidad. — ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?

—Como te dije, buscábamos comida para nosotros y mi esposa.

— ¿Tú esposa? —balbuceó.

—Así es, además de, bueno… otro asunto que nos trajo aquí. —comentó despistadamente. — ¿tenemos tu permiso para buscar comida en la isla?

—Uhmm… bueno, no es mi isla… hagan lo que quieran.

—De acuerdo. —Hiccup sintió cierta molestia en el joven, montó a Toothless para buscar otra zona donde pescar.

—¡Espera, ¿a dónde irás?!

—buscaré de aquel lado comida. —señaló por donde Heather se había ido.

— ¡Espera, déjame guiarte, conozco esta isla! —mintió.

—No queremos molestar, estaremos bien. —respondió Hiccup.

—Por favor. —suplicó, algo le decía que Heather se enteraría de un modo u otro que él andaba rondando por ahí, ya que él no podría mentirle, sin embargo lo vigilaría, si esos dos se encontraban quería estar presente.

—De acuerdo, sube… —invitó Hiccup a montar a Toothless.

—No, iremos a pie, a Kaiser no le gustan las alturas. —señaló a su perro. —Además que puedes llamar la atención de animales salvajes.

—Comprendo, entonces ¡vamos! ¿Por dónde debemos ir?

—Por allá. —señaló hacia el frente. —Allá hay un lago donde podrían pescar mejor.

No mentía del todo y se introdujo en el bosque guiando a los forasteros, Hiccup y Toothless ignorantes del sufrimiento interno del muchacho lo seguían confiando plenamente en él.

—¿Y vives tú solo aquí? —preguntó el jefe por mera curiosidad.

—Mmmm… no. —respondió titubeante. —Con mi esposa.

—Oh… ya veo.

—Tu dragón es inusual… jamás había visto uno como ese. —señaló a Toothless para cambiar el tema.

—Es un furia nocturna, ¿conoces de dragones?

—Algo… había escuchado de gente que los montaban —insinuó tragando saliva.

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya… me pregunto si además de Berk alguien más monta dragones. —dijo Hiccup para sí mismo.

Spinel sólo negó con la cabeza, del único dragón que sabía era de Windshear, todo lo demás era de lo que Heather le contaba.

.

.

.

.

Astrid después de unos interminables minutos había podido bajar del árbol, aunque estaba agotada, estaba firme en cobrar venganza contra aquellos que habían lastimado a Stormfly; tomó su hacha con firmeza y cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse además que su instinto le decía que no estaba del todo sola.

Con gran agilidad se dio la vuelta y se defendió con su hacha ya que inesperadamente una chica de cabello negro la había atacado por la espada con un hacha extraña. Se empujaron entre la dos para separarse y se prepararon para pelear.

—Si eres una de esos cazadores te va a pesar…—amenazó Astrid furiosa.

— ¿Cazadores? —contestó Heather con la misma pose.

— ¡¿No me escuchaste?! Más vale que me digas a dónde se la llevaron o te mataré.

—Quisiera ver que lo trataras linda.

Heather extendió su hacha e hizo malabares con ella, enseguida se lanzó contra la chica para atacarla y si aquella extraña se había llevado a Windshear también le pesaría.

Se empezaron a dar de golpes, usando sus hachas se vieron en un encuentro cara a cara, un enfrentamiento por ver quién tenía la mayor fuerza para empujar a la otra, Heather empezó a tener problemas, la chica rubia no era tan débil como había creído, pero con un ágil movimiento le metió el pie y la tiró al piso para amenazarla con el hacha.

—Basta bonita, más vale que me digas quién eres y qué quieres.

—Quiero que tú y tus amigos me devuelvan lo que me quitaron. —masculló entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? —Heather se desconcertó lo que aprovechó Astrid para liberarse de la amenaza y la contratacó con fuerza arrebatándole el hacha y poniéndose encima de ella para someterla.

—Dime maldita cazadora, ¡¿dónde la tienen?! —amenazó Astrid sacando una de sus dagas que ocultaba en su pierna para amenazar el cuello de la berserker.

Heather se sintió tonta por haberse distraído, pero tampoco dejaría que esa chica pensara lo que no era.

— ¡No sé de qué me hablas! ¿No eres tú una cazadora?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó la rubia. —Esos malditos que se llevaron a mi amiga, ¿vienes con ellos ¡sí o no!?

— ¡NO! Y si hay más persona además de ti creo que a mí también me quitaron algo que quiero.

Astrid vio sinceridad en la chica, además que no tenía pinta de cazadora, a como los conocía, dejó de amenazarla con la daga, pero no se quitó de encima de ella; sin embargo unas voces se empezaron a escuchar. Rápidamente, tomó a Heather de la ropa y la arrastró con ella y su arma hacia un arbusto cercano.

—Fue aquí señora Vishalia. —señaló el hombre a una mujer delgada de cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía un porte de toda una jefa, recta, con las manos hacia atrás y su cara estaba maquillada con oscuras sombras negras.

—¿Seguros que no había nadie alrededor? —preguntó la mujer con tranquilidad.

—Nadie señora.

—Bien, de cualquier manera hay que estar alertas, terminen de alistar todo, debemos reunirnos pronto con los demás, creo que con lo que llevamos es más que suficiente.

La mujer y sus súbditos se alejaron del árbol de dónde Stormfly había sido capturada; en ese momento Astrid recordó la conversación del capitán y del co capitán que la habían capturado, ¿esa era la mujer que esperaban? Enfureció, más al darse cuenta que también había mujeres involucradas con los cazadores.

—Oye… oye…—llamó Heather quien aún estaba sometida a la rubia. —Déjame en paz…

— ¿Conoces a esos malditos? —amenazó Astrid otra vez.

—Por supuesto que no… se supone que está isla estaba abandonada y debo seguirlos, si ellos fueron los que se llevaron lo que pienso, entonces a esos son a los que les va a pesar.

Astrid la liberó de su agarre.

—Entonces si también te robaron algo ¡unámonos! De cualquier manera yo los seguiré.

Heather lo pensó, la chica por su rudeza no la terminaba de convencer, no sabía si confiar en ella o no. Astrid al verla indecisa rodó los ojos con fastidio, no tenía tiempo para ella y se adelantó para seguir a los cazadores.

—Está bien. —refunfuñó la berserker al ver la poca paciencia de la chica.

—Entonces andando.

Heather le alcanzó el paso, la miró de reojo, admitió que era una chica muy bonita y bastante fuerte por el modo en que la había sometido, algo que la hacía sentir humillada, pero concluyó que ella le hubiera ganado de no haberse distraído.

—Y… ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó como no queriendo.

—Camicazi…Bruglar—se presentó Astrid con su nombre falso, le pareció lo más apropiado en caso de que Hiccup la llegara a encontrar con ella.

—Yo me llamo Vulkan. —se presentó Heather con el apellido de su marido, aun no confiaba del todo en la chica.

—Es un nombre extraño.

—Es un apellido, si te ganas mi confianza te diré mi nombre. —bromeó.

—Vaya, si que eres rara… creo ahora puedo descartar que seas una cazadora, ellos no suelen ser muy "bromistas". —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Sé a lo que te refieres…—comentó Heather recordando su experiencia con aquellos que la dejaron estéril.

— ¿Y qué te robaron?

—Mmmm… a una a buena amiga también. —insinuó, le pareció mejor ocultar la identidad de su dragona. —Desapareció desde el día de ayer y no ha vuelto a casa.

— ¿Entonces vives aquí?

—Sí, yo también supuse que está isla estaba abandonada y que yo, junto con los que vivo, éramos los únicos aquí.

—Pues parece que no es así.

Ambas chicas siguieron sigilosamente los pasos de los cazadores y la jefa de estos; estos caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a una zona más densa del bosque y desconocida para Heather.

Un terreno en donde abundaban flores exóticas, desde carnívoras hasta flores gigantes, en ese ambiente hasta costaba respirar por la gran cantidad de polen que volaba y que hacía estornudar a las chicas, para los cazadores no representaba problemas, ya que en cuanto entraron a ese terreno cubrieron sus bocas con pañuelos.

Estos llegaron hacia donde había una caleta similar a la de Berk, con un pequeño lago en el centro y lo del alrededor totalmente podado, pues las instalaciones de los cazadores habían tomado lugar.

Astrid y Heather quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que había jaulas que en lugar de tener a humanos cautivos eran dragones los que ahora estaban sometidos.

—Cazadores de dragones. —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicas se miraron y trataron de despistar su trato con los dragones y se enfocaron a buscar a sus respectivas amigas; las dos ahogaron un grito al ver que efectivamente Stormfly y Windshear estaban cautivas. Además que la carga no incluía sólo dragones, sino también enormes pilas de flores de adelfas azules, la conocida flor venenosa para los dragones.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas, indignadas por la maldad de los cazadores, en especial por la líder, que después de haber llegado se dedicó a trabajar con las plantas, la probable causante de las armas sofisticadas de los cazadores.

Siguieron observando a la mujer, está había sacado un extracto liquido de la flor y la había mezclado en un otro líquido espeso de donde posteriormente hundió una punta de flecha la cual se hizo verde al contacto y que se congeló de inmediato con el ambiente.

— ¡Traigan al espécimen! —ordenó.

Los cazadores, los cuales se reducían a un grupo de cinco hombres, le llevaron a un trueno tambor que estaba muy asustado en su jaula.

— ¿Qué le va a hacer? —susurró Heather espantada.

Astrid no tuvo que responder, pues la mujer preparó la flecha en un arco y disparó contra el indefenso dragón que al quedar envenenado perdió el equilibrio y posteriormente cayó sacudiéndose por el dolor.

—Hay que hacer algo… son sólo seis personas, podemos con ellos.

Heather estuvo de acuerdo, y preparó su arma lista para atacar.

.

.

.

Hiccup aún seguía a Spinel, este, como había prometido, lo quería llevar al susodicho lago, sin embargo, el estar absorto en sus pensamientos, los cuales le decían que si esos dos se encontraban todo terminaría, hizo que se desviara del camino original perdiéndose en una zona que no conocía.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —preguntó Hiccup empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Sí, claro. —contestó este con confianza, la verdad es que no sabía ni dónde estaba y menos cómo regresar. —Es por aquí. —dijo tomando un nuevo sentido.

—Camicazi se enojará con nosotros. —escuchó decir a Hiccup.

El médico vio de reojo que este acariciaba al dragón que al parecer el importaba poco el destino marital de su jinete.

— ¿Tu esposa y tú vinieron de… luna de miel? —preguntó disimuladamente.

—Eh… no, no, no, no. —Hiccup enrojeció. —De hecho ella y yo no llevamos una relación "normal". —trató de explicar.

— ¿Pero la quieres?

—Eh… sí, claro… la quiero y mucho… pero supongo que no es lo mismo a decir que la amo ¿verdad?

—Eh… pues.

El médico lo pensó, generalmente a él se le salía decir a su esposa que la amaba con mucha naturalidad, sin embargo; con Heather, desde que se habían casado ya no le había vuelto a decir que lo amaba; apenas se daba cuenta de ese detalle, en el exterior era un matrimonio normal; ella cocinaba, él lavaba los platos o viceversa, compartían la cama, hacían el amor con frecuencia, ella lo mimaba, él le decía que la amaba y ella… sólo respondía con un beso o con un "yo también".

¿Por qué eso de repente lo empezó a acongojar?

—Hey… ¡HEY!

De nuevo se había quedado dormido despierto; sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensar con coherencia y vio a su acompañante que era ignorante que era el motivo de su sufrimiento interno.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí claro… no te preocupes. —dijo con fastidio y siguió caminando. —Entonces decías… que no vienes de luna de miel… entonces ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Estamos buscando a alguien,… alguien que fue, "es", muy importante para mí.

— ¿Tu amante?

— ¡No, claro que no! Es…—Hiccup bufó. —Es difícil de explicar.

Spinel se mordió el labio, sacarle la información no resultaba fácil, sin embargo; una repentina manada de pájaros, pequeños terribles terrores y otras pequeñas especies de dragones revoloteando en el aire llamó la atención de ambos hombres.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Hiccup montó a Toothless y alzó el vuelo, desde el cielo vio que una columna de humo adornaba el paisaje y era lo que ahuyentaba a la fauna de la isla. Descendió para darle las noticias al muchacho que se asustó y temió por Heather. —Puedo llegar más rápido, pero tenemos que ir volando.

Spinel miró receloso al furia nocturna y también a su perro que tampoco podía dejarlo a su suerte.

—Ay Kaiser, no me odies. —Con un ágil movimiento cargó al enorme perro y se subió al dragón que alzó rápidamente el vuelo.

Fue difícil para todos volar, pues el perro enloquecía en brazos de su amo y golpeteaba al jinete y descontrolaba al dragón.

—Antes de ir al incendio, debo revisar algo. —avisó Hiccup con dificultad.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Spinel no entendió pues trataba de someter al muy asustado Kaiser, sólo alcanzó a ver que Hiccup cambió de dirección y se dirigió a la montaña, precisamente a una cueva.

.

— ¡Camicazi! —gritó en cuanto llegó pero no había nada más que los restos de la fogata ya extinta. —Camicazi…—susurró sintiendo aquel mal presentimiento.

De nuevo emprendieron el vuelo y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la columna de humo, sin embargo, a unos kilómetros de llegar el perro ya no soportó y se alteró más por la altura que impedía que Toothless volara con libertad.

—Tenemos que bajar. —Pidió Spinel. —Déjalo que se quede en tierra.

Muy a pesar de Hiccup tuvo que hacer caso y descendió con cuidado para no asustar más al canino, una vez en tierra, el perro se sintió libre aunque pronto empezó a corretear al detectar a su ama "mamá Heather", cerca.

— ¡Kaiser! Creo que detectó algo. —dijo Spinel conociendo a su perro. —Hay que seguirlo.

Hiccup corrió detrás de él, sólo esperaba que eso que detectaba el perro fuera su esposa.

.

.

.

Las chicas se prepararon para atacar, cuando la líder Vishalia dio la orden para descansar, los varones se quitaron las armaduras para echarse en el lago, mientras que la mujer se dedicó a seguir experimentando con las adelfas azules, las cuáles las chicas concordaron quemar.

Como su enemigo tenía la guardia baja hicieron acto de presencia en la caleta.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —se levantó Vishalia al verlas y tomó su espada. — ¡ustedes holgazanes vuelvan!

Los hombres salieron del lago presurosos ante el llamado de su líder, y sólo tomaron sus armas para enfrentar a las recién llegadas, de quienes se mofaron, al ver que era sólo pequeñas y delicadas chicas.

— ¡Libéren a los dragones! —ordenaron ambas chicas al enemigo.

—Vaya, vaya… que curiosas señoritas —se mofó la lider. — ¡MATENLAS!

Dada la orden, los hombres se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra las chicas, Heather y Astrid se pusieron espalda con espalda y pelearon contra los cazadores que empuñaron brutalmente sus espadas contra ellas, apoyadas de la una y la otra, Heather y Astrid, atacaron a sus contrincantes, acabando con los dos primeros al empuñar sus hachas en las barrigas enormes de estos.

—No cabe duda que dos hachas…

—Son mejor que una…—terminó Heather.

Quedando tres hombres, dos se lanzaron contra Astrid y uno contra Heather; la berserker, se deslizó ágilmente por debajo del enorme hombre y empuñó el hacha en sus pies para hacerlo caer, enseguida cortó su expuesto cuello.

Ayudaría a su aliada que seguía a merced de dos hombres.

— ¡Libera a los dragones! —le ordenó Astrid empujando a uno de los contrincantes para concentrarse en uno.

La berserker asintió y empezó a abrir las jaulas de los dragones, ante la atónita y molesta mirada de Vishalia, aprovechó también para tomar un leño con fuego y arrojarlo a las grandes dotaciones de adelfas azules y demás plantas de seguro venenosas que habían recolectado. Luego llegó a la jaula de Windshear y la liberó, abrazándola discretamente.

—Vamos nena, sal.

Sin embargo, el cuchilla látigo sólo dio unos pequeños pasos, lo que le dio a entender que estaba muy intoxicada por el veneno de la adelfa. Observó a su alrededor y vio que todos los dragones tenían el mismo problema y sólo faltaba un dragón por liberar un nadder color celeste.

—Windshear, ahora vuelvo. —corrió para abrir la jaula del ultimo dragón y que huyera aunque fuera a lentos pasos.

Sin embargo antes siquiera de poder tocar el candado del dragón sintió que una espada amenazaba su cuello.

—Suelta tu arma. —ordenó Vishalia.

Heather la dejó caer y puso sus manos donde las pudiera ver.

—Date la vuelta.

Lentamente obedeció, aprovechando para ver que su aliada seguía enfrentándose a los dos hombres que habían tomado las armas de sus difuntos camaradas.

—Perras desgraciadas, creyeron que podían venir aquí y destruir mi trabajo, ¡en lo que he trabajado tanto!

—Tú eres la desgraciada… te llevaste a Windshear y los dioses sabrán a que personas también.

—Niña tonta, ¿personas? Eso se lo dejó a los inútiles hombres, mi ramo es la caza de dragones y la botánica experimental, me encanta en especial tener dragones como conejillos de indias. —insinuó con maldad.

Heather apretó los dientes, para zafarse del problema sólo le quedaba improvisar, y así lo hizo, se alejó de la espada de su enemiga dándole un golpe con un brazo, no le hizo daño ya que llevaba la armadura hecha con las agujas de Windshear y rápidamente tomó su hacha para enfrentar a la líder.

—Idiota, se ve que eres hábil… ¿quieres pelear? ¡Pelea!

Heather aceptó la invitación y atacó a su rival, quien se defendió con la espada; la mujer era muy fuerte, así se lo hizo saber a Heather cuando se zafó de esta y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire.

La berserker cayó en el suelo y trató de recuperar el aire, así como su hacha, pero Vishalia se lo impidió y volvió a amenazarla con la espada.

— ¿crees que me hicieron una líder por ser bonita? ¡Claro que no! creo que ya te diste cuenta del porque… ahora muere.

Heather vio su fin cuando la mujer levantó su espada, sin embargo el grito de cierta rubia desconcertó a ambas mujeres, pronto Heather se vio libre de su enemiga cuando Astrid embistió a Vishalia con la cual posteriormente empezó a forcejear.

— ¡Desgraciada! —bufó la mujer furiosa al sentir como la sangre brotaba de su nariz.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a dar volteretas en la tierra, peleando por el control de quedar arriba de la otra; Vishalia, llena de adrenalina y furia, abofeteó a la rubia para hacerla rodar y quedar arriba de ella para así poder ahorcarla.

— ¡PERRA MUERETE!

Heather aún no recuperada del todo, se levantó, tomó el hacha y a torpes pasos corrió a socorrer a la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Vishalia apretaba el cuello Astrid con la intención de romperlo, esta estaba resistiendo y trataba de quitársela de encima, pero el aire se le acababa, por lo que utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban en su último recurso, dejó caer uno de los brazos con los que se defendía para subir su falda y sacar una de sus dagas.

—Adiós maldita. —sonrió Vishalia al sentir la victoria segura, de repente sintió un repentino golpe en su cuello que la aturdió y la hizo soltar a la rubia.

Astrid apretando los dientes, seguía clavando la daga en el cuello de la mujer, cuya sangre le empezó a caer en rostro, cuello y ropa, mientras tanto, Heather estaba boquiabierta, había llegado tarde; sin embargo la suerte había estado de su lado y su aliada se había podido deshacer de la líder así como el resto de los cazadores; le pareció una mujer digna de admirar.

Vishalia al desangrarse cayó a un costado de la rubia que respiraba con dificultad.

— ¡Camicazi!

Heather fue a auxiliarla y le quitó el resto del cadáver de la líder para ayudarla.

—Libe-ra a Storm-fly. —pidió con dificultad señalando la jaula de la nadder.

La berserker dio un grito ahogado al ver que aquella amiga que buscaba se trataba de un dragón lo que la hizo ver que era más parecidas de lo que creían. Obedeció y fue a liberar a la nadder.

Astrid terminó de recuperarse y acudió con su dragón que a pesar de su aturdimiento estuvo feliz de verla.

—Debemos sacarlos de aquí, y quemar todo este maldito lugar.

Ambas chicas, impulsaron a los dragones a moverse para salir de la caleta, ayudados por sus compañeras dragones, estos salieron y una vez libre cada uno se fue por diferente rumbo. Después quemaron todo, incluyendo los cadáveres de aquellos horribles cazadores.

—Tuvimos suerte que eran pocos. —suspiró Astrid al ver todo incendiándose.

—Lo sé; aunque esa tipa me dio a entender que había más como ellos por ahí.

—Pues si se vuelven a meter con nosotras ya saben lo que les espera. —dijo Astrid guiñándole el ojo.

Heather rio por su ocurrencia. —Hacemos buen equipo. ¿No? —preguntó alzando su puño.

—Un muy buen equipo. —sonrió Astrid y chocó su puño contra el de ella.

—Si quieres vamos a mi casa, para que termines de asearte, no removiste del todo la sangre de tu cuello y tu ropa…

Astrid se tocó el cuello sintiendo aun algunas partes que no se había lavado bien, como lo había hecho de prisa no supo ni que tanto había limpiado.

—Está bien. Sirve que los dragones caminan un poco. —dijo acariciando a la débil Stormfly.

— ¿Quién diría que tu amiga sería una dragona? —se burló Heather empezando a caminar,

— ¡mira quién lo dice! Realmente me sorprendiste tú también. —exclamó Astrid feliz, ignorante de quién era ella y su dragón.

— ¿Y supongo que eso nos hace amigas? —ofreció la berserker tendiendo su mano.

—Amigas. —aceptó gustosa la esclava.

Ambas rieron y continuaron caminando, el día aún era claro, no debían pasar de las 3 la tarde; la mañana había sido realmente atareada que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

—Y supongo que ahora sí me dirás tu nombre.

— ¡Es cierto! —recordó con una risita Heather. —Me llamo…

En ese momento, se escucharon uno ruidosos ladridos, muy bien conocidos por la berserker, quién sonrió complacida cuando el canino, "su pequeño hijo" salió de entre los arbustos agitando felizmente su cola.

— ¡Kaiser! —se agachó para recibir al perro.

— ¡Camicazi! —otra voz a lo lejos se escuchó.

A Heather se le paró el corazón ya que se le hizo conocida aquella voz.

— ¡Stormfly, es Hiccup! —escuchó decir a su nueva amiga y que veía con felicidad al recién llegado.

Heather se puso de pie y se entumió al verlo, aquel chico de cabellos castaños que le había robado el corazón años atrás.

—Cami…—Hiccup también se detuvo abruptamente al momento que encontró a su esposa y no sólo a ella. —Heather…—susurró pasmado.

—Hiccup. —susurró esta incapaz de parpadear.

Astrid al ver a esos dos quedó en shock, miró a la chica que acababa de hacer su amiga y no lo creyó, ¿ella era Heather? ¿La ex novia de Hiccup?

Heather al sentir su mirada se giró para verla, ¿Burglar? ¿Por qué no lo había relacionado? ¿Acaso ella era la esposa de Hiccup? ¿Quién se lo había quitado?

Sintiendo una indescriptible incomodidad ambas evitaron verse; sin embargo Heather levantó la vista para ver a Hiccup una vez más y cerciorarse de que realmente no estuviera soñando, pero cuando detrás de su pasado apareció su presente, se dio cuenta que no estaba dormida del todo.

—Mira quién vino a buscarte. —dijo Spinel con voz neutral, pero por dentro el corazón se le estaba haciendo añicos poco a poco.

El ambiente se tensó y la incomodidad se hizo presente en el par de parejas.

 **Continuará.**

 **Y terminando el capítulo escuchó la canción del mash up de Glee "Rumor Has it", se las recomiendo y me comprenderán XD.**

 **Y pues…¡ya se encontraron!**

 **Por cierto, si se lo preguntan, Astrid desconocía lo de Windshear, debido a que desde el inicio de la búsqueda sólo se han enfocado en buscar a Heather, es decir, en ningún momento creyeron, que el dragón estaría vivo, pero más de eso en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Vishalia: significa Venenosa.**

 **Dragón de la mar: parodia de la víbora de la mar**

 **Pero bueno, sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Darmr hime: No hubo beso, por no se me hizo necesaria y más con lo que se avecina, pero hey! Durmieron junto y ni cuenta se dieron, bueno nada más Hiccup XD. Saludos.**

 **Melody: de hecho lo que planea Astrid está implícito en el capítulo 25, sobre lo de hacerse cargo de Harald ;) ¿alguna idea? Saludos.**

 **Violeta: bueno, espero que se haya aclarado el porque el otro capítulo terminó así y lo que terminó por unir a las parejitas que de verdad que momento tan incomodo XD, y más porque Astrid y Heather se hicieron amigas. Saludos,**

 **Alexandra: Ya meró llega el momento de la confesión aguante un capítulo más. XD. Saludos,**

 **SakuraYellow: jajajaja esos borrachines son raros, pero le hizo falta alcohol para decirle igual a Astrid que se acobardó en el último momento. Saludos.**

 **Jessy B. me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno por fin se encontraron yeiii!. Saludos.**

 **DLYdragon: para que Hiccup sepa la verdad con seguridad te puedo decir que el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: jajajaja el momento incomodo llegó, espero te haya gustado y pues Hiccup ya se va a enterar. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: ya llegó el encuentro o más bien el inicio, pero bueno el chiste es que resultó ser incomodo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: ajaaajajaj llegó el momento que no querías, sorry, pero aguante con los momentos Heather y Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajajaja pues ya ves, que por tragona también la atraparon como Stormfly XD, y pues ya llegó el momento que todos esperaban o eso creo, creo que falta otro momento que esperan y que será pronto. Saludos.**

 **Brower: Pues hasta el mismo Spinel empezó a dudar ya que Heather lo quiera, pero bueno falta ver las reacciones y decisiones de las manzanas de las discordias. Saludos,**

 **Steffani: jajajaja no apliqué lo del beso, porque siento que no contaría si no lo hacen al 100% sobrios XD, pero bueno se habrá terminado la felicidad de Heather? Ya lo verás Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: pues Astrid se acobardó en el último momento y ahora se hizo amiga de Heather, pero querrán seguir siendo amigas, XD, no sé, pero que mejor manera para hacer incomodo el momento XD. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Creo que más bien será a revés XD, Heather no lo tomará muy bien. XD: Saludos,**

 **Astrid pine: pues ya verás lo que pasará por el momento ya tuvieron su primer e incomodo encuentro. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: XD, pues no sé cómo veas la situación y más la relación con Heather y pues ya sabes lo que le pasó a Windshear, (misma situación que Stormfly) XD. Saludos.**

 **Codry: ajajaja sí es Hiccstrid, pero todo a su tiempo, tal vez pronto o tal vez no XD. Saludos,**

 **Ritoruedito: una vez al año no hace daño XD, pobre Patán, pero bueno ya está indirectamente con la amarguis de Ruffnut, y con respecto a la verdad de Astrid está a la vuelta de la esquina ;). Saludos,**

 **Ana Gami: los más fuertes por decir así, serán los del universo HTTYD, mientras que los de debajo de la pirámide serán OC, así como ellos se van a apoderando de algunas cosas los aliados los irán acabando.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos,**_

 _ **02 de octubre 2016**_


	33. Capítulo XXXII

**Yeiii ahora antes de tiempo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Las partes que estén en el centro y sólo en cursiva, forman parte de la canción Feel the Light de Jlo, traducida al español.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXXII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hosten:**

Snotlout y los demás se habían divido en equipos para buscar a Heather; después de que Gobber les había dado las instrucciones de donde estaban los pueblos. Se dividieron en tres equipos. Snotlout con Ruffnut, Odalys y Tuffnut y a Fishlegs lo dejaron con Gobber en el centro para que investigara.

El equipo de Ruffnut y Snotlout recorrió el norte; empezando por donde había grandes cultivos y donde se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Wow! Más jinetes de dragones. —exclamó Phelma sorprendida al verlos llegar en el cremallarus y pesadilla monstruosa.

Todo el pueblo se había reunido al verlos llegar, les sorprendía ver dragones, pero no del todo a como estaban acostumbrados los jinetes.

—Sí. ¿Acaso aquí hay jinetes de dragones? —preguntó interesado Snotlout.

—No desde que ella y su dragón se fueron. —contestó la mujer.

— ¿Quién? —dijo Ruffnut.

— ¡Heather y su increíble Windshear! —exclamó Ildri. —Ellas nos salvaron de un jaguar que me atacó.

— ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste Heather… Heather Deranged? —exclamó Jorgenson. —¿De cabello negro, ojos verdes, alta, muy delgada? ¿su dragón es un cuchilla látigo?

— Así es. ¿La conocen? —preguntó otro pueblerino.

— ¡Sí, somos amigos!

—Habla por ti. —murmuró Ruffnut de brazos cruzados, ¿acaso la perdida había sido encontrada?

— ¿Dónde está?

—Ahh… ella se fue hace semanas, se casó y se fue con su esposo lejos de aquí. —contó Phelma con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo; la noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los vikingos. ¿Heather se había casado?

.

.

Mientras tanto, Fishlegs, con todas las comodidades que le ofrecieron en el centro se puso a buscar a su amiga, el gran sabio y mano izquierda de Gobber, le proporcionó algunos registros al momento en que el nombre de "Heather Deranged" se le hizo conocido.

— ¡Oh, sí! Sabía que había escuchado el nombre, aquí está. —apuntó el nombre en el gran libro.

— ¡Dioses, es un milagro! —Dijo Fishlegs contento de a ver dado con una pista de su amiga. — ¿Ahí dice dónde vive?

—Ah, no… estos son sólo los registros matrimoniales que hay en la isla. —Explicó el hombre cerrando el libro y dejando a su vez al regordete boquiabierto.

¡Su amiga se había casado!

.

.

 **Isla Var.**

Heather seguía pasmada, aun no daba cavidad que aquella chica de la que recién se había hecho amiga y con quien había combatido para salvar a los dragones fuera la esposa de Hiccup.

Mientras tanto Hiccup pasaba por una situación similar, encontrar a Heather había sido repentino, tenerlas a ambas frente a él fue incómodo y más al sentir que el cuarto presente era "algo" más que un amigo de su ex novia.

Nadie decía nada, sólo permanecían de pie, chicas por un lado, varones por el otro, aunque el silencio terminó cuando Hiccup notó algo en particular.

—Camicazi ¿estás herida? —preguntó con preocupación al ver la sangre en el cuello y ropa de su esposa.

Heather apretó los puños, sintió indignación que después de no verse por varios meses Hiccup ni siquiera la hubiera notado por prestarle atención a ella, aunque pronto se sintió tonta, pues "esa" era su esposa, aunque eso no le quitaba la furia que empezaba a sentir dentro de ella y esa necesidad de vengarse de ambos.

Mientras que Astrid, muy incómoda con la situación, llevó su mano a su cuello sintiendo que la sangre de aquella mujer ya se había secado en su piel.

—Estoy bien, no es mi sangre. Una cazadora de dragones nos atacó, larga historia —dijo con apresuro y vergüenza, luego con los ojos le hizo una seña para que también le prestara atención a la otra chica.

— ¿Heather, tú estás bien? —se adelantó Spinel al ver que esta tenía sólo tierra en la cara.

— ¡Sí, en perfecto estado! ¡Jamás he estado mejor! —contestó despectivamente.

Spinel torció sus labios, no le gustaba para nada la situación y menos la actitud de su esposa.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Hiccup precavidamente al que ver que Heather enfurecía.

Ante la pregunta, la berserker se sonrojó, una vergüenza y temor a decir quién era realmente Spinel la invadió.

—Claro que nos conocemos. —Dijo el médico con naturalidad en su voz. Entonces Heather lo miró y sintió un extraño remordimiento para con él. — Es mi esposa.

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid quedaron boquiabiertos ante la confesión, y más incomodidad sintieron frente el matrimonio.

El castaño empezó a balbucear, no sabía si felicitarla y alegrarse de que estuviera bien o sentir un poco de rechazo al ver que ella al igual que él no se había esperado para hacer una nueva vida con otra persona.

— ¡¿Qué?! —confrontó Heather al verlo balbucear.

—No… nada… es sólo que…

— ¡¿No te lo esperabas?! —replicó extendiendo su hacha. — ¿Creíste que te esperaría? ¿Qué volvería a ti después de lo que me hizo tu abuelo?

Spinel no decía nada, sin embargo le fastidió aquella repentina y vanidosa actitud. ¿Por qué Heather le reclamaba a su exnovio?

—No Heather… es sólo que…—trataba de explicarse Hiccup más no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿O sólo viniste a presumirme a tu mujercita? Aquella que dicen que es un manojo de virtudes. ¡DIME!

Dicho esto se lanzó con su hacha doble contra él, Hiccup tuvo que defenderse y apoyarse de su espada, ante la atónita y preocupada mirada de Astrid y el tranquilo (y muy furioso por dentro) Spinel.

— ¡Cálmate!

— ¡No! ¿Por ella me cambiaste? —reclamó entre golpes. — ¿Es por qué ella es más bonita? —golpeó. — ¿Es por qué tiene el cabello dorado? ¿O por qué es rica? —Volvió a golpear— ¡¿Por qué te puede dar HIJOS?! —gritó encolerizada.

— ¡Nada de eso! —empujó Hiccup gritando de la misma manera. — ¡Deja que te explique cómo sucedieron las cosas! ¡Por qué ella y yo estamos aquí!

— ¡No quiero escuchar! ¡Y menos a esa maldita! —señaló a aquella que minutos atrás había llamado amiga. — ¡Todo fue tu culpa!

Cambió de oponente para lanzarse a la rubia, Astrid comprendía su dolor, pero no se dejaría atacar y se preparó con hacha en mano para someterla, aunque lo que no esperaba es que Hiccup se metiera entre ellas, canalizando el golpe con su espada de fuego que causó que Heather se retractara del ataque.

—Heather, déjala fuera de este asunto, él problema es sólo conmigo.

La berserker, aguantándose las lágrimas, apretó el mango de su hacha, quería matarlo, pero a la vez no, tenía el juicio nublado y los sentimientos divididos entre venganza y hermosos recuerdos.

— ¡Heather!

Entonces reaccionó; su corazón le dio un vuelco y se giró para ver a su esposo, este estaba con un porte que nunca había visto: serio, furioso, indignado y triste; todo al mismo tiempo.

Lo estaba lastimando y se reprochó por hacerlo, por lo que arrojó el hacha con el fin de establecer un momento de paz.

—Creo que lo mejor será hablar para aclarar ciertos malentendidos. —opinó Astrid.

— ¡Tu cállate! —exclamó Spinel despectivamente

— ¡Hey tú! ¡No le hables así! —defendió Hiccup intolerante de aquel trato.

— ¡Tú no le grites a mi esposo! —defendió respectivamente Heather.

— ¿Saben qué? Veo que estás muy bien aquí… me alegro… ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí. —Concluyó el jefe para dar por cerrado ese capítulo de su vida. —Vámonos de aquí Camicazi.

A Heather le dolió su actitud y por una extraña razón no quería que se fuera.

—Hiccup, creo que lo mejor es que quedes en buenos términos. —aconsejó murmurante Astrid.

—Si no quiere no puedo obligarla, estuvo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, su vida ya no nos concierne.

La berserker sólo los veía cuchichear, le molestaba el saber que esos dos fueran tan íntimos como ella lo era con Spinel, y le molestaba que le molestara esa insignificancia, tanto que explotó.

— ¡Pues vete! Yo también me iré.

Pretendió presumir a su marido, pero este se alejó antes de que lo tomara del brazo, un acto que hizo que Heather se sintiera rechazada y dolida.

—A mí no uses como excusa. —aclaró Spinel. —Si de verdad quieres venir conmigo sólo sígueme.

Heather bajó la cabeza avergonzada, por sus tonterías también lo estaba perdiendo a él.

— ¡ALTO! —gritó Astrid para tranquilizar a todo el mundo.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó el médico.

—Pese a que es muy incómoda toda esta situación… creo que ustedes dos deben de hablar…—señaló a Hiccup y Heather.

Titubeó al decir lo último, pero realmente deseaba que esos dos terminaran en buenos términos y no odiándose; después de todo Heather se le había hecho una persona amable de la que realmente hubiera querido ser amiga.

—No sé… —negó la berserker con la cabeza y miró a su marido esperando su aprobación, haría lo que él le dijera.

— ¿Tú quieres hablar con él? —cuestionó Spinel más tranquilo, una parte de él le daba razón a la rubia, más que nada para probar si Heather realmente lo amaba.

—No.

La respuesta hizo feliz a Spinel, Heather indirectamente le estaba dando su lugar, le ofreció su brazo y junto con Kaiser y Windshear, que habían estado gruñéndole a sus respectivos contrincantes dragones, se dispusieron a marcharse de ahí.

Astrid había hecho lo que podía, se giró para ver a Hiccup y este se encogió de hombros diciéndole mentalmente un "Te lo dije".

—Vámonos. —le tendió su mano para marcharse; sin embargo…

.

Apenas habían caminado unos pasos, cuando Spinel escuchó un quejido de su esposa, esta aferrada a su brazo y trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas así como el molesto nudo en la garganta.

— ¡¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó comprensivamente.

—Es que no entiendo qué hace aquí. —hipó Heather.

—Lo sabrías si hablaras con él. —sinceró Spinel aunque le doliera.

—Spinel…

—Anda, ¡ve! Yo te espero. —concedió con una sonrisa.

Heather tomó una bocanada de aire, no cabía duda de que no merecía a ese hombre. Spinel la apoyó con una sonrisa e incluso la acompañó de vuelta a donde Hiccup y Astrid se preparaban para irse.

—Hablemos. —fueron las únicas palabras de la berserker.

—En son de paz, amigos. —bromeó Spinel

Astrid y Hiccup se miraron entre sí, la primera después de que el segundo con la mirada pidiera su aprobación le sonrió y asintió concediéndole así el permiso para ir a hablar con la chica.

—Mientras tanto, yo llevaré a…

—As…Camicazi…—se presentó titubeante la rubia con el médico.

—Mucho gusto, soy Spinel. Llevaré a Camicazi a asearse esa sangre… ¿no estás herida, verdad? —preguntó cortésmente.

Esta negó con la cabeza y agradeció su repentina atención, y se alejó con él, Kaiser y Stormfly (y el hacha) no sin antes mirar a la berserker, quien también la miraba de reojo. Heather se arrepentía al haberla juzgado, después de que ella le había salvado la vida.

Los dragones también se alejaron para darles a los jinetes privacidad dejando solos a los exnovios.

—Bueno yo…—comenzó Hiccup rascándose el cabello, se sintió extraño de estar solo con una persona que había querido mucho en el pasado y que no sabía si seguía queriendo de la misma forma.

—Caminemos…—dijo Heather comenzando a caminar.

.

.

.

—Una tipa que hacía veneno para dragones trató de matarnos, casi lo hace con Heather, pero gracias a los dioses logré llegar a tiempo, forcejeamos y… la maté. —explicó Astrid mientras era analizada por Spinel, el cual sólo estaba revisando los costados de su cuello con mucho cuidado

—Entonces te lo agradezco. Estarás bien, sólo algunos moretones, si te llega a doler ponte un paño caliente.

Terminó de atenderla para luego dirigirse a su pequeña cocina, donde llenó dos tarros con hidromiel. Ambos se sentaron con la intención de esperar a sus respectivas parejas en ese lugar. Astrid por un lado seguía con esa incomodidad y Spinel, no muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, le molestaba la situación y lo dejó notar cuando azotó ruidosamente su tarro en la mesa.

Astrid se abstuvo de preguntar y más al ver que Spinel estaba lloroso y claramente temeroso por su relación, como cualquier ser humano. Hasta ella tenía miedo de que a Hiccup y Heather se les ocurriera seguir su relación a pesar de que la berserker estuviera casada; con ella no había problema, ya que era algo que sabía desde al principio, pero el médico no, tampoco significaba que no le doliera, al contrario, la estaban destrozando.

—Lo siento, yo encontré la carta de Heather, fui la que incitó a Hiccup a buscarla. —explicó cabizbaja.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que traerlo? —reclamó Spinel tratando de calmar sus emociones.

Su comentario la hizo sentir más culpable.

—No sabía que ella estaba bien, pensé que estaba en graves problemas y necesitaba ayuda.

— ¡Y los tuvo! ¡Pero yo estuve ahí para ella!

—Lo siento, en serio… de sólo pensar que a ella le pudo haber pasado lo mismo que a mí…

Spinel quedó intrigado por el comentario, más no preguntó, en el fondo vio que esa chica era realmente buena y tampoco juzgaría al jefe si estaba enamorado de ella, como le dio a entender cuando conversaron.

—Sólo quería que Hiccup fuera feliz. —confesó apenada.

— ¿Aunque sea sin ti? ¿Por qué tú lo amas, no? —era demasiado obvio para Spinel que ella si estaba perdidamente enamorada del jefe.

Astrid no lo negó, aceptó abiertamente sus sentimientos.

—Sin embargo; con o sin Heather, él estará mejor sin mí.

La chica era muy intrigante para Spinel, tenía cierto misterio que le hacía imposible saber qué le ocurría, tampoco comprendió lo que le dijo sobre hacer feliz a su actual pareja dejándolo libre, estaba algo loca, concluyó, ya que él no dejaría a Heather bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pensar en aquel escenario le acongojó el corazón, había escuchado de situaciones similares, donde una pareja volvía a establecer una relación del pasado pese a tener una vida con otro; empezó a sentir una incomodidad de que aquellas cenizas que quedaban de una relación rota volvieran a generar una chispa incontrolable.

¡No!

Trató de negarlo. Debía confiar en Heather, aunque le era difícil al recordar la actitud que tomó esta cuando recién vio a su exnovio.

Pasó el tiempo y los minutos se hacían interminables para cuando se terminó el primer tarro de hidromiel, Spinel ya no lo soportó.

—Lo siento, debo ir por ella… debo saber qué están diciéndose o haciendo.

Y salió de la cabaña.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Astrid tratando de detenerlo, antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

.

.

.

.

Habían caminando por varios minutos y ninguno había dicho palabra alguna; Hiccup le daría la oportunidad a ella primero, contestaría cualquier pregunta que le hiciera.

El corazón de Heather no dejaba de palpitarle con fuerza, tanto que empezaba a dolerle, así como el nudo que tenía en el estómago, creyó que había dejado el pasado atrás, pero Hiccup seguía teniendo una fuerza sobre ella, pero ¿era por lo que habían vivido o sólo incomodidad?

Ya no pudo continuar caminando, el dolor era insoportable, tenía que decir algo o sino sintió que explotaría.

—Mmmm… ¿qué le pasó a tu pierna? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, desde que empezaron a caminar notó aquella peculiaridad.

—Eh…—Hiccup se rascó el cabello, la respuesta probablemente no le gustaría. —Creo que mejor empezaré desde el principio.

La chica se confundió, pero dejó que continuara.

—Heather, ese día en el bosque tú…—recordó con dolor. —Te obligó mi abuelo ¿verdad?

La acusada apretó los puños y ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que si no lo hacía mi familia y Toothless pagarían, ese maldito con el que me viste era un cazador, tú abuelo me vendió, a Dagur y a Windshear.

Hiccup rabió.

—Me hubieras dicho lo que te estaba haciendo, juntos lo hubiéramos enfrentado; y sé que no tengo perdón, pero ese día se me rompió el corazón, realmente pensé que me estabas engañando… te odié.

— ¡No!, yo hubiera sido incapaz, yo… te amaba. —dijo Heather con pesar.

Hiccup se abstuvo de comentar al respecto sobre aquello.

—Me llené de rabia. —siguió contando. —Y acepté el compromiso sólo por despecho, e incluso tenía la intención de hacerle la vida imposible a ella.

Heather se sobresaltó, claramente aquello no había pasado.

—No pude, después de todo ella tampoco tenía la culpa, además le hice daño. —contó cabizbajo. —Después pasaron muchas cosas, me preguntaste cómo perdí la pierna…—respiró. —Fue Dagur quién lo hizo…

— ¡¿Dagur?! ¿Está… vivo? —preguntó esperanzada.

El jefe tuvo que levantar su mirada y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que no.

—Lo siento.

— ¡¿Qué le pasó?! —exclamó la chica empezando a golpear su pecho exigiendo respuestas, inconscientemente las lágrimas se le empezaron a salir. — ¡DIME, ¿qué le pasó?!

—Yo hasta ese entonces aun ignoraba lo que te había pasado. —explicó Hiccup entre golpeteos que poco a poco perdían intensidad. —Dagur, con la ayuda de Ran, maquilaron un plan y convencieron a la mayor parte de los berserkers para atacar a Berk.

— ¿Ran? —sollozó.

—Sí, ella siempre creyó en tu inocencia y Odalys también, pero nunca les creí, estaba cegado por lo que había visto aquel día; Ran en especial, me odió a mí y odiaba a Camicazi, por eso el día que nos atacaron pretendieron matarla y a mí también, casi lo logran como puedes ver. —señaló su pierna falsa.

—Ran y Odalys… ¿ellas están bien?

—Odalys está bien, ella también se embarcó en esta aventura para buscarte, sólo que fue a la isla Hosten, junto con los demás.

— ¿Con Ran?

Hiccup guardó silencio, Heather empezó a negar con la cabeza, aquella chica era una de sus grandes amigas y sabía que amaba a su hermano con locura.

—En serio lo siento. —Se lamentó Hiccup. —Ella también murió; cuando me hirieron ya no supe qué pasó exactamente, sólo supe que Dagur y ella habían huido; desperté semanas después del ataque y Eero me enteró de lo sucedido, según él, habían muerto congelados, ya que aquella vez azotó una tormenta.

— ¡¿Y le creíste?! ¡Eres un ingenuo Hiccup!

—Lo sé, al principio le creí, pero después de leer tu carta y que mi abuelo Bork me dijera que Eero aprovechó el ataque para deshacerse de los berserkers, me di cuenta de que era capaz de hacer cosas peores a las que había visto; además de que me enteré de algo más…

— ¡¿Qué cosa puede ser peor a lo que acabas de contar?!

—Odalys… me dijo que probablemente Ran… estaba embarazada y obvio era de tu hermano.

Heather respiró amargamente, la ira y la tristeza se le reflejó en gruesas lágrimas de nuevo atacó a Hiccup, empujándolo, golpeándolo en el pecho y desquitándose con él por todo lo que su abuelo le había hecho a su familia y a ella; los había separado, vendido, había matado a su hermano, a quien pudo ser su cuñada y hasta a un sobrinito que no tenía la culpa de nada y para colmo ella no podía procrear.

— ¡¿Por qué Hiccup?! ¡¿Por qué?!—reclamó entre empujones. — ¡¿Por qué me hizo esto?! Si lo único que quería era amarte.

Hiccup, sintiendo su dolor, detuvo sus golpes y la abrazó, no podía hacer nada por ella, el daño estaba hecho.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —siguió llorando en su pecho. — ¡Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo!… ¿dónde estuviste cuando más te necesité?

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Hiccup la apretó más contra ella. —Sé que no es justificación, pero él también me engañó, caí en sus juegos y soy un estúpido, pero gracias a la carta que dejaste pude darme cuenta de la clase de persona qué es, y me duele que sea mi abuelo el que lo hizo.

— ¿La carta? ¿Cómo fue que la encontraste?

—Eh… yo no fui, Camicazi fue quien la encontró y me la entregó, y fue de hecho a la que se le ocurrió la idea de salir a buscarte.

Heather se separó un poco de su exnovio para poder ver en sus ojos si no mentía, ¿esa chica había hecho eso por ella?

— ¿tú la amas?

Hiccup se entumió con la pregunta, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró con sólo pensar en ella, más no tuvo una respuesta para su ex novia, la cual provocaba en él una sensación muy diferente a la de su esposa.

—Perdón, fue imprudente. —dijo Heather separándose de él, sólo dejando sus brazos apoyados en los de él. —Esto es muy inapropiado.

—Lo sé, e incómodo, —dijo Hiccup sonrojado.

— ¿Qué se supone que pasaría si me encontrabas? Es decir ya lo hiciste, ¿qué harás? ¿Qué haremos?

Hiccup se mordió el labio recordando la idea de Camicazi.

— " _Si encuentras a Heather vuelve con ella a Berk, yo me iré"_ fue lo que me dijo ella. —respondió sonrojado.

— ¿Y tú que dices al respecto?

—Nunca estuve de acuerdo. —confesó apenado, sorprendiendo a la vez a Heather, sin embargo esta comprendió en qué dirección iba la conversación y lo entendía.

.

.

.

Spinel, guiado por Kaiser, se dirigía sigilosamente hacia donde le indicaba, y detrás de él iba Astrid que no estaba del todo de acuerdo en espiarlos, sin embargo la curiosidad también la carcomía.

—Shhhh. —dijo Spinel de repente al escuchar murmullos.

La esclava enfocó su oído, pudo percibir la voz de su marido, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo a como lo había imaginado; despertó de su ensoñación cuando Spinel se adentró entre la maleza, ordenándole a Kaiser quedarse quieto, ella lo siguió en silencio, cuando las voces de sus respectivas parejas se empezaron a hacer más fuerte se agacharon para esconderse detrás de unos arbustos, desde donde podían escuchar bien y de entre sus ramas ver lo que sucedía.

.

.

.

—Tenemos compromisos. —dijo Heather recordando a su esposo. —Aunque quisiéramos, no podemos, yo tengo a Spinel, ¡él salvó mi vida! Le debo mucho.

—Y yo la tengo a ella, y le hice una promesa, no puedo dejarla nada más así, no es correcto.

—No es correcto, lo sé. No podría hacerle eso a él. —dijo la angustiada Heather, imaginándose un escenario de infidelidad, algo bizarra ya que eso iba en contra de su propia moral

.

.

Los espías detrás de los arbustos, dieron un grito ahogado, al darse cuenta que no eran más que compromisos para aquellos que amaban; sin embargo en su dolor también pudieron percibir la opresión que tenían sobre ellos y que les impedía amar con libertad; aquello era algo de lo que Astrid ya esperaba, sabía que sólo estaba unida a Hiccup por un trato aunque eso no evitó que se pusiera triste por verlo y escucharlo de boca de quien amaba. Evitó llorar y pasó su mano con rudeza en sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse y decirse que aquello tenía que haber pasado, para que pudiera ver la realidad, donde ni Astrid ni Camicazi eran las personas que amaba Hiccup.

Sin embargo, Spinel no se lo tomó bien, no soportó ver aquella escena y reflexionar las palabras de su amada, más al ver su rostro dominado por la angustia, la tristeza y la desesperanza; este último provocado por él; porque a pesar de todo Heather estaba dispuesta a seguir con su matrimonio, sólo por respetar los votos que habían hecho. ¿Pero la quería así?

" _Sólo quiero que Hiccup sea feliz"_ Recordó las palabras de aquella rubia que estaba a su lado, y que a pesar de la tristeza estaba aguantando decentemente el no ser correspondida como ella quería.

¿Y él? ¿Esclavizaría a Heather aunque no lo quisiera? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle eso?

No, él la amaba demasiado como para hacerle eso, si la felicidad de Heather era Hiccup, tendría que respetarla y dejarla ir. Por fin, comprendía las palabras de "Camicazi".

.

.

.

—Entonces supongo que es todo ¿no? —preguntó Hiccup zafándose sutilmente de los brazos de Heather.

—Sí. —contestó esta cabizbaja. —Si era todo lo que tenías que decirme está bien, debo volver. —señaló el camino por donde habían paseado.

—Está bien, yo… también. —señaló él el lado contrario.

Ambos sintieron una presión en el pecho, no daban cavidad que ahí terminara lo que había sido una hermosa relación, pero era lo mejor para aquellos que los esperaban.

—Si ella sigue en mi casa le diré que te alcance.

—Está bien, estaré en la playa.

Heather asintió, "Adiós", fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de él.

—Adiós. —susurró Hiccup y se alejó en dirección contraria.

.

.

.

Los espectadores detrás del arbusto seguían donde mismo, ambos cabizbajos por lo poco que habían visto y escuchado.

—No podemos hacerles esto. —susurró Spinel de repente.

Astrid, sin entender, levantó la mirada, notando que la del médico lucía perdida en algún punto de la selva. ¿Acaso él había tenido la misma idea que ella?

—No, no podemos…debemos dejarlos... —concordó cabizbaja.

—Libres. —terminó Spinel, limpiando las lagrimillas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

El médico dio un largo suspiro y con dolor le dijo que ya tenía una idea.

.

.

.

.

Heather se había tomado su tiempo para regresar a casa, ya que necesitaba pensar en todo lo que le había contado Hiccup; en el camino se había encontrado con Windshear y Toothless, este último al recibir instrucciones de ella, se fue en dirección a donde a donde su exnovio había partido.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar a la casa, lo más seguro es que ella siguiera ahí y tendría que disculparse por su comportamiento y agradecerle por haberle entregado la carta a Hiccup, además de reiterar su agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida, actos que consideró de gran nobleza; sin embargo al entrar a casa, el ambiente estaba en silencio y casi oscuro salvo la ventana que alumbraba un pequeño espacio cerca de su comedor donde esperaba sentado el silencioso Spinel.

—Volví. —susurró tímidamente.

—Heather, tenemos que hablar. —respondió su esposo seriamente.

.

.

.

Hiccup se encontraba vagando por la orilla de la playa, Toothless lo había alcanzado antes de llegar por lo que le hacía compañía; cuando de repente llega a quienes esperaban.

Ambos se giran para ver a la recién llegada Astrid y Stormfly, las cuales habían llegado caminando debido a que la dragona aun no podía volar apropiadamente.

—Hola. —Saludó él con una leve sonrisa.

—Hola. —respondió ella no sin antes de respirar hondamente.

—Ya todo terminó, sólo esperamos a que Stormfly se reponga y nos…

— ¡no! —interrumpió Astrid y tomó aire para decirle aquello que la haría sufrir. —Hiccup… tienes que irte con ella,… con Heather.

.

.

.

—Tienes que irte con Hiccup. —pidió el abrumado Spinel.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —cuestionó Heather pasmada.

—Te amo, y porque te amo demasiado… te doy tu libertad… para que estés con… quien siempre quisiste. —explicó con dolor.

—Pero…pero… Spinel, yo…—Heather estaba sin palabras, no podía creer lo que su esposo estaba dispuesta a hacer por ella.

—Anda, ve… no te preocupes por mí. —incitó él tomándola de las manos y brindándole una sincera sonrisa, aguantándose a la vez las ganas de llorar. —Ve a la colina de las flores anaranjadas,… él te estará esperando allá.

—Pero… ¿y tú? ¿Nosotros? —preguntó abochornada.

—Yo estaré bien. No me debes nada, al contrario, gracias por haberme aceptado, ahora debo ser reciproco.

Heather negaba con su cabeza y también evitó llorar, le estaba causando demasiado dolor.

.

.

.

—Vete, sé feliz con ella, aprovecha está oportunidad que les arrebataron, ella te estará esperando en la colina que está hacia allá. —señaló la rubia hacia el interior del bosque. —Donde crecen las flores anaranjadas.

—Camicazi, ¿qué estás diciendo? —respondió Hiccup pasmado, negando una y otra vez lo estaba escuchando. —Yo estoy contigo.

Astrid negó con su cabeza y le sonrió.

—Quiero que sepas que no me debes nada, gracias por mantener tu promesa hasta el final, ahora…—tomó sus manos y al hacerlo quiso llorar sin embargo respiró hondo para no hacerlo. —Es tiempo de que veas solo por tu felicidad, por eso… te dejo libre…

—Camicazi, ¿por qué lo haces? —preguntó el castaño también aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

.

.

.

—Spinel ¿por qué lo haces?

.

.

" _ **¡Porque quiero que seas feliz!"**_

.

.

—Y es la razón por la que debes ir con él. —animó Spinel soltando sus manos. —Por favor, después será más difícil. —dijo con un nostálgica risita.

La chica perdió el aliento así como las palabras; sentía una sensación extraña dentro de ella, no sabía que era; sin embargo asintió a la petición de su marido y salió lentamente de la casa.

.

.

.

—Por favor, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. —animó Astrid soltando sus manos. —Es lo único que siempre he querido.

Hiccup miró de reojo sus manos, aquellas que segundos atrás estaban siendo sostenidas por aquella rubia que no hacía más que brindarle una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que destellaba con sus cristalinos ojos azules, asintió levemente y se empezó a retirar lentamente, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento dentro de él, algo que le decía era libertad; la libertad que su esposa le acababa de dar.

Caminó en dirección al bosque, el confundido Toothless lo siguió no sin antes mirar a aquella chica que se despidió gentilmente de él; gruñó nostálgicamente al sentir que tal vez que ya no la vería.

" _Aquí voy"_

 _._

 _._

Heather, en compañía de Windshear, caminaba lentamente hacia la colina, ahogaba sus gritos para evitar sollozar; lo que había hecho Spinel por ella no sabía si tenía realmente un nombre; hasta que lo reflexionó y pensó detenidamente al compás de sus lentos pasos.

¿Qué era aquello que sentía y porqué se sentía tan bien? No era dolor, al contrario, era una indescriptible felicidad, algo que sintió como libertad.

" _Me siento mejor ahora, esto es mejor ahora, me siento mejor"_

 _._

 _._

Hiccup a pesar de ir con Toothless caminaba por el frondoso paisaje, en su mente recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Camicazi, su radiante sonrisa y sus deseos para él; y se sentía feliz, sentía que una carga muy pesada que había llevado con él durante mucho tiempo se había aligerado por completo.

¿Pero qué era exactamente?

Trataba de descifrarlo al mismo tiempo que ese mismo sentimiento reemplazó sus gritos ahogados con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, aquel sentimiento del que no había tenido oportunidad de expresarlo a su máximo potencial.

" _Todavía recuerdo, cuando el tiempo era frio, lo que me parecía para siempre, fue tan solo un momento"_

.

.

Pero algo más acompañaba a esa sensación de libertad, Heather tuvo que detener su paso para poder procesar qué era aquello y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que era, esbozó una enorme sonrisa, era amor puro, natural, y que jamás había sentido por alguien más; y las ansias por verlo se intensificaron que corrió para encontrarlo.

" _Apresúrate, apresúrate, no hay más espera, todavía estamos a tiempo para salvarnos"_

.

.

Después de darle muchas vueltas a sus confusos sentimientos, Hiccup pudo ver la luz de la verdad, su sentimiento de libertad iba acompañado de otro sentimiento muy hermoso: amor; aquel que no sabía si todavía era capaz de sentir, pero ahora con la oportunidad que le habían dado supo que era capaz de amar y hasta más; era un sentimiento que había reservado por mucho tiempo y sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Corrió, tenía que verla y decirle lo que sentía, para así poder ser feliz.

" _Siente la luz, brilla en la oscuridad de la noche"_

.

.

.

Y de esa manera, ambos vikingos corrieron a su encuentro, estaban ansiosos, felices, eufóricos, tanto que brincaban de la felicidad y los obstáculos en el camino no eran nada en ese momento si lo que los motivaba a seguir eran los recuerdos que apremiaban la dicha que sentían y la urgencia de verse para expresar aquellos sentimientos que habían reservado por mucho tiempo.

" _Recordar lo que olvidamos, es una posibilidad remota, pero lo estamos trayendo de vuelta"_

.

.

.

— ¡Toothless andando! —Animó el sonriente Hiccup al dragón y lo montó para llegar más rápido a aquella colina que deslumbraba por sus flores anaranjadas, en donde esperaría su llegada.

" _Tú y yo podemos tener todo está noche"_

.

.

— ¡Vamos Windshear! —Animó Heather, su dragón aun no podía volar pero juntas corrieron hacia aquella colina donde gozaban ver los atardeceres que la isla les brindaban, sólo faltaba poco para llegar, así que el dragón hizo que su amiga la montara para llegar más rápido a su destino.

 _._

" _Así que vamos a traerlo de vuelta."_

 _._

Y cuando por fin llegaron a la colina, ahí estaba él, dándole la espalda junto con su furia nocturna.

.

" _Ahora tenemos otra oportunidad para volar"_

.

Hiccup no tardó en detectar su presencia, y la recibió con una sonrisa.

.

" _Otra oportunidad para hacer lo correcto."_

 _._

Ambos se acercaron presurosos, dejando a sus dragones esperando tras ellos, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente gritaron sus verdaderos sentimientos:

— ¡HEATHER/HICCUP, quiero decirte ¡QUE NO TE AMO! —sonrieron satisfechos y felices al ver que sentía lo mismo. — ¡PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO(A)!

—De mi esposo…

—De mi esposa…

Dijeron al unisonó.

— ¡Ay, se siente tan bien decirlo! —exhaló Hiccup con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —concordó la sonriente Heather. —Lo que ellos hicieron,… son unos tontos... —rio. —Pero amo a ese tonto, y sólo quería que lo supieras, es tonto, pero así lo sentí…

—Creo que todos somos unos tontos. —concluyó Hiccup. —Porque me pasó lo mismo, necesitaba cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y también quería decirte que me alegra que estés bien y seas feliz, y por supuesto disculparme nuevamente por lo que te pasó.

—A ti no te tengo nada que perdonar Hiccup; tú no me hiciste nada. —sonrió. —Pero a tu abuelo lo odio, y eso nada lo cambiará.

—Entiendo, no esperaba menos.

—Lamento lo que mi hermano te hizo; tomó mi parte de responsabilidad, por no decirte lo que pasaba, así como el plan que a Dagur se le había metido en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza y sonrió. —Todo eso quedó en el pasado, es hora de seguir adelante.

Heather estuvo de acuerdo miró más allá de la colina viendo que faltaba poco para el atardecer y quería estar con alguien más para cuando llegara.

—Bueno, me voy… iré a hacer cosas con mi marido, te sugiero hagas lo mismo con tu esposa, mi estimado amigo. —bromeó subiendo a Windshear.

Hiccup enrojeció frenéticamente pues sabía a lo que se refería su ahora amiga.

—Bueno, yo… ella…—balbuceó. —Nosotros no tenemos exactamente ese tipo de relación… es complicado… debo saber primero… si me quiere… como yo a ella.

— ¿Por qué dudas? Después de lo que hizo por ti no debe quedarte duda alguna. Una mujer que hace algo así por alguien es porque lo ama demasiado. —sinceró Heather.

Hiccup dejó de balbucear, la mayor parte de él concordaba con lo que le decía la berserker, así quería creerlo y así debía ser.

—Hiccup, sólo ve por ella…—aconsejó Heather. —Si te manda con los yaks porque no te quiere es otra cosa. Aun no creo que sea el caso. —se rio de su confundido amigo y con una sonrisa se despidió de él.

El jefe exhaló cansado, "bonita manera de cortar la conversación", pensó. Pero aun así no se rendiría; aunque Camicazi sólo sintiera amistad por él o amor, no era impedimento para sus sentimientos, si tenía que conquistar a esa mujer lo haría con mucho gusto, si ella lo amaba sería el hombre más dichoso que pudiera haber sobre la faz de la tierra, y era hora de saberlo, ahora no se detendría y haría lo que desde meses atrás debió hacer.

.

.

.

En la soledad de aquella casa que había construido con la ayuda de Heather, Spinel lloraba en silencio su partida; ganas no le habían faltado para arrojar todo lo que había dentro, pero era algo muy infantil por lo que se abstuvo de hacerlo; mientras tanto Kaiser lo acompañaba, este también estaba triste por su amo y porque su mamá tampoco había vuelto.

Spinel estaba intranquilo, la loca idea de consolarse con la bebida también llegó a su mente, pero trató de controlarse y actuar con madurez, pero el estar ahí rodeado de las cosas de ella lo perturbaban, en especial aquella hacha que ella amaba; y ahora que lo pensaba ella tenía que volver por sus cosas.

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta dos veces. ¿Y si era ella? Se limpió las lágrimas para atender la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a esta. ¿Y si estaba con él? Aunque también pensó que podría ser alguien más, porque Heather sólo hubiera entrado, a menos que ya no considerara la propiedad como su casa.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar que de nuevo habían tocado la puerta; se concentró y la atendió, gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que era Heather y esta se miraba tranquila y hasta feliz. Kaiser la recibió entusiasta y ella lo mimó como solía hacerlo, pero Spinel seguía taciturno frente a ella.

—Ammm…ammm…—balbuceó.

—Lo siento, es que olvidé algo. —dijo Heather tranquilamente deteniendo los mimos para el perro.

— ¡Ah! —Spinel reaccionó y con torpes pasos fue por el hacha. —Claro, cuando la vi pensé de inmediato que volverías por ella. —gentilmente se la entregó.

Heather la tomó y vio los ojos rojizos de su esposo, no cabía duda de que lo había estado lastimando mucho, y sólo esperaba que él la volviera a aceptar.

—No es esto lo que olvidé.

Arrojó el hacha hacia atrás como si de basura se tratara. Spinel se sorprendió, pues esa arma era sumamente valiosa para ella.

—Lo que olvidé lo tienes tú. —dijo con una risita, sin embargo el médico tenía los sentimientos tan alborotados que no sabía qué podía ser. —Y no quiero que me lo devuelvas…

Heather al ver la confusión en su marido, puso la mano donde llevaba su sortija de matrimonio en el pecho de él para poder sentir su acelerado ritmo cardiaco.

—Es mi corazón…

Spinel dio un grito ahogado, no terminaba de procesar lo que creía que aquello significaba.

—Te amo; ¡TE AMO! —gritó Heather para hacerlo entender y se lanzó a sus labios.

Spinel reaccionó, y la apretó más contra él por la cintura para besarla como si fuera el último que se dieran.

— ¿No estoy soñando? —preguntó aturdido, acariciando el rostro de su amada.

—No lo estás, te amo Spinel, por fin puedo decirlo, nunca me dejes, por favor… yo nunca lo haré.

—No lo haré. —Spinel sonrió ampliamente y la volvió a besar.

Un beso más intenso a lo que estaban acostumbrados a darse, lleno de amor, pasión; cuando la temperatura aumentó, Heather enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le pidió que le hiciera el amor, no quería estar ni un segundo lejos de él; así que cerrando la puerta de aquella casita de la deshabitada isla, dejando a sus curiosos amiguitos afuera, el matrimonio fue a consumar su amor para reconciliarse y empezar otra vez desde cero.

.

.

.

.

En la orilla de la playa, Astrid se preparaba para ver la cuesta del sol, faltaba al menos una hora para que pasara, pero no tenía a donde ir por el momento. Stormfly seguía débil y probablemente tendría que esperar unas horas más para que se recuperara, después, le tocaría afrontar su próximo destino: Bog Burglar.

La tristeza estaba en ella, pero no era razón para llorar, porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto por Hiccup, quien creyó que hacía las paces en ese momento con la berserker, algo que dejó de creer cuando escuchó el sonido que emitía el furia nocturna, justo detrás de ella.

Se levantó confundida de la arena, a metros de ella, Hiccup y Toothless habían llegado, el primero bajó del dragón y se acercó rápidamente hacia ella.

—Hiccup… ¿olvidaste algo? —preguntó abochornada, no esperaba verlo de nuevo.

—Sí, algo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo

El castaño presuroso, la tomó la cintura y aprisionó sus labios con los de ella; un beso que le había querido dar desde aquel día en que le había entregado la carta de Heather.

Astrid estaba pasmada, pero inconscientemente correspondió su beso ya que al igual que él había deseado mucho repetirlo desde esa vez en su habitación, cuando se habían dado su primer y verdadero beso; sin embargo, ¿por qué?

Se separó sonrojada de él, para poder saber qué pasaba, aun así Hiccup le dio otro pequeño beso que le correspondió como loca enamorada, y que le confirmó a él que era correspondido como siempre había querido.

—Hiccup… ¿Por qué? —suspiró Astrid ensoñada.

—¡Porque te amo!. —respondió él dándole otro pequeño beso. —Quiero que seamos un matrimonio, marido y mujer… ser como los demás… con todo lo que conlleva. ¡TE AMO! Por favor, dime que tú también sientes lo mismo… ¡no puedo vivir sin ti! Esta preocupación que siento por ti… lo que me haces sentir… jamás lo había sentido por alguien más… por favor dame esperanza.

La volvió a besar, Hiccup sólo quería sentirla cerca y que ella no lo rechazara y se aferrara a sus labios le daba mucha esperanza, pero aun así, necesitaba escucharlo.

Astrid trataba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, entre besos, se dio cuenta que Hiccup le correspondía, que besaba delicioso y que ella tampoco podía vivir si él.

—Quiero que seamos una verdadera familia Camicazi. —dijo Hiccup besando el perfil de su rostro.

El que la llamara así, la hizo reaccionar.

—Espera Hiccup. —trató de detenerlo, pero este seguía dándole pequeños besos en su rostro y que poco a poco bajaban a su cuello. —Tengo algo que decirte primero.

—A todo lo que pidas diré que sí. —besó Hiccup su cuello, justo donde el moretón por la pelea se empezaba a notar.

Aquello alteró más a la rubia que se tuvo que separarse más de él antes de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

—Por favor, debo decirte algo importante.

Hiccup detuvo su frenética necesidad de besarla para poder escuchar lo que tuviera que decir; ansioso de escuchar que ella también lo amaba.

—Hiccup…—Astrid tomó sus manos, el castaño pudo percibir que estaba temblado a pesar de lo cálida que era la isla, esta estaba muy nerviosa que evitaba verlo a los ojos.

—Dime… perdón si me precipité, pero es que te amo y no pude evitarlo.

Astrid se abochornó. — ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Aparte de ser la mujer más extraordinaria y hermosa que he conocido? —sonrió Hiccup. —Eres la mujer más fuerte, compasiva, protectora, sincera ¿ya dije bella?… me encanta todo de ti, Camicazi.

Y de nuevo ese nombre que la hizo sentir culpable, bajó la cabeza, ya no era capaz de postergar la verdad.

—Hey ¿qué tienes? —preguntó el castaño gentilmente al verla cabizbaja y al sentir que el temblor entre sus manos enlazadas se intensificaba. —Camicazi, por favor, dime ¿qué tienes?

—No me digas así. —Pidió Astrid levantado la mirada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó este confundido.

—Hiccup, por favor pon atención en lo que te tengo que decir, es en serio.

El muchacho sólo asintió pacientemente a pesar de la preocupación por sentirla temblar tanto.

—No soy quién tú crees, yo no soy Camicazi.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién eres? —preguntó Hiccup alzando una ceja.

La rubia respiró hondo, vio directamente a los ojos de su amado y al hacerlo sus manos dejaron de temblar.

—Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, una esclava que la verdadera Camicazi Burglar compró para que me hiciera pasar por ella.

Un silencio los rodeó; Hiccup quedó boquiabierto y trataba de descifrar si lo que había escuchado no era más que parte de una broma, pero al ver la firmeza de aquellos ojos azules vio que era en serio, sus manos perdieron fuerza que Astrid las sintió decaer de entre la suyas, tanto que se soltaron.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que le fuera a decir, se estaba preparando para explicarle todo, pero él sólo estaba en silencio, procesando que se había casado con una esclava.

¿Su esposa era una esclava?

 **Continuará.**

 **¡MIENTES! Tiriririririiriririr Cantando la de Camila XD:**

 **Y finito eso es todo, XD, aquí terminó, espero les haya gustado y salen las más y más verdades jijjji.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Vivi: pues sí ya se llegaron los momentazos, creo que el más esperado por el público, espero te haya gustado. XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy: Pues la parejita Spither resolvió sus problemas, sólo falta el hiccstrid, para bien o para mal, ya lo sabrás. Saludos.**

 **Codry: Pues uno de ellos ya fue recompensado, pero ¿y la otra? Saludos.**

 **Steffani: ya sabes que le cortó en las mejores partes y está no fue la excepción y por fin, ya toda la sopa salió, ahora esperar a ver qué sucede, con respecto a los demás ya verás cómo reaccionarán XD, pero bueno ya se vieron unas reacciones iniciales. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: -heather ya aprueba el Hiccstrid, XD, ahora si me gustaría saber que opinas, XD. Saludos,**

 **Sakura Yellow: Pues ya pasó el momento, y pues los dos aceptaron sus responsabilidades, Heather se pudo desahogar y encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos al igual que Hiccup, pero bueno quedaba el otro asunto pendiente por ahí. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: bueno la próxima apuesta puede ser, Hiccup la perdona si o no? O qué le hará. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Y bueno, triunfo del mal o qué onda XD? Es todo lo que puedo decir jijijji. Saludos,**

 **Violeta: jajajaj el chiste del zapato no puede faltar y pues la verdades siguen saliendo, es como salgo de Guatemala y entro a Guatepeor, y ahora a esperar a ver que opina Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Pues los sentimientos ya fueron aclarados, más porque les dieron a ellos la libertad de irse con quienes pensaban eran los que les correspondían, pero indirectamente hizo que se dieran cuenta de la verdad, o al menos así quise proyectarlo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: jajajaj iba en serio esa chiquilla, ya se verá en el futuro XD, pero será gracioso a la vez y bueno pues espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: supongo que eso de los celos es normal, XD, siempre y cuando sean sanos, pero bueno aquí dio una buena demostración de su amor por ella y se ganó su corazón, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ana gami: la película que mencionas, creo que sólo la he visto un pedacito, no me gustó, me resultó exasperante la tipa XD, no es mi tipo de película, pero bueno ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Saludos.**

 **Diane: ehhhh, pues creo que aquí cambia todo, al menos por la parte del Spither, falta lo del Hiccstrid ;). Saludos.**

 **Nina: yeiii review 800, arigato, XD. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pine: tempranito, para aliviar la euforía XD, o eso creo. Saludos.**

 **DarkHime: Pues Astrid soltó la sopa, además de dejar muy expuesto que también ama a Hiccup, después de tremendos besotes, pero, vaya si este nombra a otra mujer era obvio que ahora sentiría esa incomodidad. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: son capítulos de relleno XD, diría, pero buen ahora si a lo bueno y aun no termina ese día XDD,con respecto a la tu pregunta, esa es la idea sólo falta ver si la llevará a acabo, aunque ya sabes la verdad, y con respecto a Fishlges XD, pues ahorita como que no tiene idea luego ya la captará aun falta la mejor parte. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **09 de octubre de 2016**_


	34. Capítulo XXXIII

**Hola, más o menos tempranito.**

 **Que lo disfruten y no me maten.**

 **Este es el penúltimo (eso creo) capítulo de la temporada "Búsqueda".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXXIII**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿es una broma?

Hiccup estaba incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba tan impactado que no podía siquiera parpadear.

—No es una broma. Hiccup, por favor déjame explicarte. —rogó Astrid tratando de tomar sus manos; sin embargo el castaño reaccionó dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Me mentiste? —susurró él aun pasmado.

—Sí, pero por favor, tengo que contarte por qué lo hice.

Astrid intentó nuevamente de acercarse a él, pero Hiccup dio de nuevo un paso hacia atrás que no hacía más que quebrantar su corazón así como el de él.

—Por favor. —rogó una vez más la rubia intentando por todo los medios no romper en llanto; aunque el rechazo de él la tentaba a hacerlo.

Hiccup seguía incapaz de procesar adecuadamente la situación; sus ojos veían a la mujer que amaba; pero su corazón y su mente eran un caos, de repente sintió que ya no la conocía del todo. Ya no sabía quién era ella.

—Hiccup, al menos di algo por favor. —Pidió Astrid agotada emocionalmente.

— ¿Me puedes dejar pensar un poco? —fue lo único que respondió, aun ido de la realidad. —necesito un poco de aire… y pensarlo…

Se dio media vuelta y caminó lejos de ella; al ver que se iba, Toothless quiso acompañarlo, pero Hiccup se negó y lo dejó con ella argumentándole que necesitaba estar solo; el furia nocturna sólo ladeó su cabeza en señal de confusión, pero su jinete ya no le prestó atención ni a la devastada rubia que siguió guardándose su dolor.

No quería que nadie la viera vulnerable, ni quería convencer a nadie con lágrimas; se había prometido no hacerlo y así lo haría; sin embargo era difícil. Los dragones al verla pelear contra sus mismas emociones se acercaron a ella para consolarla, aunque su afecto hacía más emocional a la chica que para tratar de olvidarse, aunque fuera por un momento de la realidad, fue a conseguir comida para ellos, el día estaba terminando y nadie había comido.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup siguió caminando a lo largo de la playa, la cabeza le ardía y no le permitía pensar con coherencia, pues lo único que se decía a si mismo era: "Mis esposa es una esclava", "¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?"

" _Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson soy una esclava que la verdadera Camicazi Burglar compró para hacerme pasar por ella…"_

¿Su esposa no era esa princesa? ¿La princesa que había odiado sin conocerla y que prometió que fastidiaría? ¿Aquella que lo embelesó con su triste mirada?

.

.

" _¡¿Cómo se atrevería a tratarla como se propuso?! Si al igual que él no lucía como la novia más feliz de la que habían hablado en aquellas cartas._

— _Vamos Hiccup, saluda a tu prometida Camicazi. —Ordenó Eero con un tono insinuante en su voz._

 _Un ligero bufido salió de la boca del vikingo, sin embargo obedeció y dio otra hipócrita reverencia frente a la chica._

— _Princesa. —Saludó con la cabeza agachada._ _"_

 _._

 _._

— ¿Y nunca fue una princesa?

Entonces recordó que no era una princesa convencional, esa fuerza esa destreza, esa forma de ser tan especial que tenía ella.

.

.

.

— _¡Ouch! —Se quejó Hiccup sobándose el brazo, su esposa de repente lo había golpeado._

— _Eso es para cerrar el trato. —se acomodó el flequillo avergonzada. —Y por hacerte del rogar para dormir._

.

.

.

—Siempre me estuvo engañando.

No lo soportaba, se sentó en la arena para tratar de pensar detenidamente cómo es que no había visto alguna señal, se removía el cabello al grado arrancarse algunos pelos.

—Astrid Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson…

El apellido se le empezó a hacer familiar, en algún lugar lo había escuchado y trataba de recordar.

—Hofferson, Hofferson… ¡Alvin!

.

.

.

— _No hay necesidad jefe. Estaré bien. —Dijo Alvin una vez que se tranquilizó._

— _¿Está seguro?_

— _Sí, sólo fue una gran impresión que me llevé._

— _¿Con qué o con quién? Si se puede saber. —preguntó con recelo._

— _No me juzgue mal jefe, fue con su esposa. —confesó como si nada. —La confundí por unos momentos con otra persona. Una muchacha de mi tribu._

— _¿Ah, sí?_

— _Sí, esa chica tenía el cabello dorado, era muy hermosa y sobre todo una excelente guerrera. Formaría parte de mi guardia en la cual se entrenaba. Muchos de mis consejeros me sugirieron desposarla._

— _Mmmh… entonces ¿esa chica era su…_

— _¡No, para nada! Esa niña podría haber sido mi hija; si mi hijo hubiera estado con vida no hubiera dudado en comprometerlos._

 _A Hiccup le hizo gracias saber cómo a los que eran mayores a él se le hacía fácil comprometer a los jóvenes en matrimonio._

— _Esa muchacha era hija del hombre que salvó mi vida, creí que si la encontraba y a su pequeño hermano podría adoptarlos como hijos, es lo menos que hubiera podido hacer… pero nunca los encontré, tal vez… murieron en el océano._

.

.

.

— ¿Acaso ella era esa chica? ¿Por eso se veía tan alterada cuando Alvin la confundió? ¿Pero entonces no era una esclava? ¿O sí?

.

.

— _¡Oye! —llamó al verla ensimismada._

 _Astrid reaccionó al momento y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera involuntaria._

— _¿Alvin… no te hizo nada? —preguntó preocupado._

 _El ver que su esposo actuaba como siempre la tranquilizó, dio un largo suspiro al momento que negaba con la cabeza._

— _No, sólo… me impresionó verlo así._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? —se reprochó estrujando su cabello.

Se echó en la arena para tranquilizarse y lloró; ¿por qué cuándo era más feliz sucedían esa clase de cosas? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Cómo debería sentirse? ¿Cómo podría hablar con ella? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

Estas y más fueron las preguntas que se hizo una y otra vez en su mente; el tiempo y el espacio dejó de existir alrededor de él, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la noche ya había llegado; estaba triste, confundido y a la vez furioso.

.

.

Astrid, junto con los dragones, había montado un pequeño campamento; había conseguido alimento de los cuales sólo los dragones comieron ya que ella era incapaz de probar bocado alguno a pesar de que Toothless y Stormfly le habían ofrecido su regurgitada su comida para compartirla; pero no tenía cabeza para nada, más que para la respuesta de su ahora… ya no sabía qué era ella en realidad para Hiccup; ya no era su esposa, ni la mujer que amaba, tampoco su amiga, sólo era la esclava, la mujer que lo había engañado por varios meses.

La noche llegó, y a pesar de que estaba preocupada por él, respetó su momento de soledad, sólo esperaba que la isla estuviera realmente deshabitada, mientras tanto ella seguiría esperando despierta a un lado de la fogata; teniendo como único entretenimiento las ardientes llamas que se fueron aplacando conforme la leña se consumía hasta que no quedó nada de ella, justo en el punto del amanecer.

Sentía los ojos pesados, pero no había querido dormir por esperarlo; rogaba aun por que le diera la oportunidad de explicarse.

De repente, sintió una presencia detrás de ella, al girarse vio que Hiccup había regresado, este tenía el semblante sombrío así como sus puños cerrados, estaba enojado. La esclava se levantó de la arena para confrontarlo, haría un último intento por explicarle lo que realmente había pasado.

—Hiccup…—susurró acercándose a él.

Intentó tomar otra vez sus manos, pero al hacerlo, el castaño la tomó por las muñecas y azotó sus brazos con rudeza, después le propinó una cachetada que la tumbó al piso que más que dolerle físicamente le había roto el corazón pues él le había jurado que nunca le pegaría.

—Hiccup…—lloró acariciando su mejilla.

—Mentirosa. —acusó con odio.

Fue lo que terminó de matarla. El corazón de Astrid se hizo añicos, no podía con el dolor, era demasiado, el mundo a su alrededor se oscureció y desapareció frente a sus ojos y…

 _Despertó._

.

Despertó sin aliento, la oscuridad que la había rodeado volvió a su verdadera y real forma, sus ojos sólo podían ver el esclarecido cielo de la mañana, y sus oídos percibieron el apacible movimiento de las olas de la playa. Se reincorporó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que sólo había sido un sueño, tan real que incluso sentía aun su corazón hecho pedazos.

Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero no podía, no como los dragones que aún dormían muy juntitos cerca el uno del otro. Luego sintió una sensación extraña; sentía que había alguien más, justo detrás de ella.

Tragó saliva, pues era igual que en su sueño. Con temor se giró viendo que efectivamente Hiccup estaba parado a unos metros ella; sin embargo había algo diferente; la expresión de él, la cual se veía sería, cansada y ojerosa.

¿Cómo distinguir la realidad del sueño?

Lo supo cuando los dragones se despertaron, y Toothless acudió con él, feliz de la vida, mientras ella temía.

—Toothless, ve con Stormfly a pasear…—Pidió el chico acariciando al dragón.

El furia nocturna, inocentemente obedeció y emitiendo unos gruñidos llamó a la nadder y ambos se alejaron volando. En todo aquel tiempo Astrid no se había movido de posición, seguía sentada en la arena, esperando un veredicto como la criminal qué era.

Una vez que los dragones se perdieron de ambos, Hiccup con paso lento se acercó a ella; seguía con el mismo semblante. Astrid pretendió pararse para confrontarlo, sólo esperaba que no reaccionara como en su sueño, era algo que no le permitiría.

—Quédate ahí. —detuvo Hiccup de que se levantara.

Esta inconscientemente obedeció y giró su vista al mar.

—Quisiera… quisiera… escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

Astrid se sobresaltó desde su lugar y regresó su mirada a él y asintió, dándole a entender que lo haría.

Hiccup tomó asiento a un lado de ella dejando un espacio mediano entre ellos; las cosas cambiaron para la esclava, se convenció que no era un sueño y tronó sus dedos con nerviosismo al no saber por dónde empezar.

—Cuando quieras. —apresuró Hiccup con la vista hacia el mar. —Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir.

—Sí, mmmm… como te dije el día de ayer, mi nombre es… Astrid Hofferson, tengo 20 años y soy originaria de Outcast.

El castaño se tensó, sus suposiciones estaban siendo confirmadas, además de enterarse que ambos eran de la misma edad; sin embargo, no dijo nada, la dejaría hablar sin interrumpirla.

—Yo era una guerrera que se entrenaba para la guardia del gobernador Alvin… el mismo que… fue…—decidió cortar esa parte, era obvio que Hiccup sabía a quién se refería. —Ahí vivía con mi padre Axel, mi tío Finn, mi abuelo Honeir y mi hermanito Fare, mamá había muerto cuando era pequeña.

Recordar a su familia le ocasionó un nudo de la garganta; sin embargo continuó.

—Un día, unos mercenarios llegaron a Outcast, mi padre logró ponernos a salvo a mi hermanito, a mi abuelo y a mí, junto con los gemelos y algunos sobrevivientes.

Hiccup se tensó en ese momento, sabía que los gemelos conocían a la rubia; sin embargo no se imaginaba que ellos también estuvieran involucrados.

.

.

— _Por fin ¡un hogar!—Se le escapó a Tuffnut mientras lanzaba la gallina al aire por la felicidad._

 _Hiccup se percató del comentario, se le hizo extraño que expresara tanta felicidad, lo había estado observando todo el día y no le pareció mala persona, ni mucho menos que sintiera algo por su esposa, a quien todavía le debía una disculpa._

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Camicazi no les tenía una casa?_

— _¡No!… ¡sí!—Intervino Ruffnut.—Ella es muy buena, aunque a veces puede ser una patada de yak en el estómago; sin embargo, desde que estamos con ella nos ha protegido de todos._

 _Hiccup se sorprendió por el comentario nada vacilante de la chica, y más al ver como su hermano asentía orgulloso de eso, su esposa definitivamente tenía muchos secretos escondidos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Estuvimos náufragos en el mar por semanas, nos estábamos muriendo de hambre, muchas personas no lo lograron. Sin embargo… un día… encontramos tierra; pensamos que por fin íbamos a ser libres y estábamos a salvo, pero no fue así… esa isla no era apta para que alguien viviera ahí… Hiccup, era la isla donde nos atacaron los aguijones cambiantes… y los cadáveres que encontramos ahí, eran personas de mi pueblo.

En ese momento el castaño no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y se giró para verla y cerciorarse de que no mentía, pero ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza no hacía más que confirmar que todo lo que decía era cierto.

.

.

.

— _Bien, ha llegado la hora. —determinó el castaño con melancolía._

— _Hiccup, ¿me permitirías recitar la plegaria? —pidió Astrid de la misma manera._

 _El jefe aceptó sin poner objeción alguna y se preparó junto con los varones para llevar el pequeño bote al mar._

.

.

.

Empezaba a comprenderlo.

—Cuando estuvimos ahí nunca nos encontramos con esos dragones; sin embargo tampoco era fácil vivir ahí, el agua era escasa y no teníamos muchas herramientas para cazar, además que pocos se atrevían a entrar a la jungla.

El castaño le dio la razón, esa isla era espantosa.

—No podíamos salir tampoco, nuestros botes estaban muy dañados, aun así no perdía la esperanza e inútilmente intenté cosechar comida. —rio al recordar su pequeño huerta de papas. —Y un día cuando fui a verla junto con Ruffnut sucedió…

Hiccup, quien de nuevo evitaba verla, miró de reojo al escuchar la pausa, vio que la rubia se estaba conteniendo, apretando sus puños contra sus piernas que tenía flexionadas, y su boca se retorcía con furia.

—Cazadores. —exclamó entre dientes.

El jefe bajó su vista, su corazón empezó a palpitar al recordar aquel sentir cuando aquellos cazadores se la habían llevado y a sus amigos.

— ¡Ellos… ELLOS! —gritó Astrid tratando de contener la furia. —Sometieron a los sobrevivientes, ¡mataron a algunos!, a otros se los llevaron… quisieron hacerle lo mismo a ¡mi hermano, mi abuelito!... a los ¡los gemelos! Y aunque peleé no pude contra ese…¡TIPO!—recordó a Ryker con odio. —Me vencieron… y me convirtieron en mercancía… ¡en una esclava!

Hiccup apretó sus ojos para tratar de calmar sus propias emociones, escucharla hablar con tanto dolor y odio, le provocaba lo mismo a él; aun así no interrumpió y Astrid siguió narrando.

—Aun en mi nueva calidad de esclava seguí peleando, me gané severos castigos, el peor… haber terminado amarrada al mástil en las celdas, encadenada, ¡golpeada!

Aquello trajo un nuevo recuerdo a Hiccup.

.

.

— _Mmmm… ¿qué harás?... ¿Me golpearás?_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca! —Hiccup se exaltó, no comprendió de dónde su esposa suponía tal cosa. ¿Acaso en Bog burglar la golpeaban? Eso lo hizo recordar las marcas en su espalda. —"¿Harald la golpeaba?" —pensó. —No es para tanto, sólo hablaré con Ran, no es la primera vez que causa problemas. —Dijo recordando el incidente con Stormfly. —A ambas se les hará un llamado de atención y ya pensaré cómo remediar este conflicto, pero ponerte la mano encima ¡jamás!_

.

.

Esas marcas en su espalda si eran golpes después de todo.

—Luego, después de semanas llegamos a un lugar llamado Stavanger, ahí es donde la conocí.

Hiccup se sobresaltó, la historia había llegado a un parte importante.

—El cazador nos estaba ofreciendo a mí y a Ruffnut en una subasta, era asqueroso escuchar cómo esos hombres ofrecían plata por nosotros, cuando de repente llegó "ella"… Camicazi. —recordó con rencor. —Y ofreció 500 monedas de oro por nosotros dos; obvio ganó de inmediato, y no sólo nos compró a nosotros dos, también ofreció más oro por mi abuelo, Fare y Tuffnut…"su garantía". —dijo con sarcasmo. —su as bajo la manga para asegurarse de que Ruffnut y yo le hiciéramos caso.

Con cada palabra el jefe quedaba impactado, seguía sin entender ¿con qué clase de personas estaba tratando?

—Sin embargo, ella no era lo peor… sino su guardaespaldas "Arie". —volvió a apretar sus puños al recordar a tan vil hombre. —él gozaba torturarnos tanto física como mentalmente; y la muy tonta de Camicazi ni se daba por enterada; ella pretendió usar a Ruffnut para suplantarla, pero cuando la muy caprichosa se dio cuenta que era muy "alta y vieja" se decidió por mí.

Hiccup torció la boca, estaba enojado, ahora ya conocía el origen del engaño.

—Desde entonces se dedicó a "entrenarme" para actuar como una "princesa"; tuve que soportar humillaciones sólo por mi familia, que fue encarcelada injustamente al igual que Tuffnut; ella me pagaría con mi familia a cambio de hacerme pasar por ella; sin embargo a veces era difícil, no la soportaba y un día la golpeé… y eso sólo fue mi perdición; enfurecí a su guardaespaldas que para desquitarse torturó a Tuffnut y amenazó con hacerle lo mismo a mi abuelo y a Fare… me rendí... por lo que acepté mi destino.

Un bufido salió de Hiccup, entre más escuchaba menos sabía qué pensar.

—Y al primero que tenía que engañar era al rey Harald. —siguió contando. —Pero este se dio cuenta de inmediato de la suplantación.

Un sobresaltó sacudió al castaño, estaba incrédulo. ¿el rey también había sido participe en todo el engaño?

—Harald rechazó la idea de suplantación de Camicazi, y la iba a obligar a cumplir y yo… de tonta… pensé que me podría ayudar con respecto a mi familia, así que antes de que me impidieran hablar le grité que me estaban amenazando y que tenían a mi familia… pero no le importó. —recordó con tristeza.

Escuchar la tristeza de la rubia, hizo a Hiccup compadecerse más de ella; sin embargo aún no se decidía del todo.

—Me gané otro castigo… Arie se encargó de ubicarme en mi nuevo rol… me marcó…

En ese momento, se levantó el cabello y le mostró su marca de esclava a Hiccup; este quedó impactado y boquiabierto al ver claramente la palabra "esclava" escrita en su piel; estaba incrédulo de que aquella marca hubiera estado ahí todo ese tiempo y él ni en cuenta; sin embargo empezó a relacionarlo con algunos sucesos del pasado.

.

.

.

— _podrías peinarte algo así. —Hiccup, con su cortó cabello, le indicó como debía levantarlo para hacer una cebolla alta. —Al menos para la bienvenida, ya después como tú quieras._

— _¿Algo así? —Astrid lo imitó tratando de ocultar la marca con el cabello._

— _No, más alto._

 _Esa fue su perdición, si se peinaba como lo pedía Hiccup todos verían la marca._

— _Mira… así. — trató de instruirla, pero al momento en que pretendió tocarle un mechón de cabello, Astrid se alejó asustada de ser descubierta._

— _Lo siento… yo… yo… lo peinaré._

 _La rubia tomó sus obsequios y subió a su habitación dejando a su esposo inquieto, pensando que aquel comportamiento era por lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche de bodas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Gracias. —susurró Astrid recargando su cabeza en su hombro desnudo._

— _No hay de qué… no tienes que hablar con Harald si no quieres, y si se pone terco, podemos hablar ambos con él. —Hiccup acarició su espalda para darle así apoyo, empezó desde la parte media y lentamente empezó a subir hasta su cuello._

 _Cuando Astrid sintió aquel roce, rápidamente se alejó de él y se puso de pie._

— _Ah… no te preocupes…—dijo con nerviosismo llevando su mano al cuello. —Iré a…a hablar de una vez con él_.

.

.

.

 _Hiccup le sonrió de vuelta, sentía que ella hacía demasiado por él, más de lo que haría un buen amigo, y en un impulso arrebatado se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla, rodeando con brazos su cuello, una parte de él le pedía a gritos sentirla aunque fuera de esa manera._

 _De la impresión, Astrid soltó el estuche, eso ayudó a que estuvieran más cerca, también lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por su cintura, debía aprovechar ese afecto que le daba, sin embargo cuando se percató que uno de los brazos de Hiccup oprimía su cabello, cerca de la marca de esclava, lo empujó para alejarse de él._

— _Lo siento. —dijo Hiccup apenado, concluyendo cada vez más que su esposa no lo quería, como él creía._

— _No… yo lo siento… es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Astrid se justificó y tomó el estuche para salir huyendo de inmediato de ahí. Se sentía idiota y paranoica con esa marca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entonces no era por él; era por esa estúpida marca.

Inconscientemente había alzado su mano para tocarla; no le importó qué pensara en ese momento, no podía creer que aquellas letras estuvieran escritas tan profundamente en su piel. Sintió furia dentro de él y más hacia ese Arie que no conocía pero que ya odiaba.

Retiró su mano y trató de contenerse mientras que Astrid proseguía a contar el resto de lo que había pasado; sintiéndose a la vez extraña por sentir el tacto de Hiccup justo en su marca.

—No sólo me marcaron a mí, ¡a todos! Sólo que en diferente lugar… para que recordáramos nuestra posición, era un secreto de Arie, hasta la misma Camicazi desconocía lo que ese tipo hacía a sus espaldas. Cuando llegó el momento de viajar a Berk… me prometieron que me devolverían a todos a cambio de casarme contigo… pero los planes cambiaron el mismo día que íbamos a zarpar.

Astrid apretó los puños; al recordar el engaño que sufrió.

—Se enteraron que pretendía huir con todos una vez que se nos reuniéramos… y me dijeron que no me devolverían a mi familia hasta que hubiera cumplido ¡3 meses de casada contigo! —exclamó dolida. — ¡Y no era cierto!... ¡Mi familia no pudo acompañarme porque había muerto! ¡Y ELLOS ME LO OCULTARON! ¡ME CASÉ CONTIGO, ME DEJÉ TOMAR PARA SALVARLOS Y ELLOS YA ESTABAN MUERTOS!

Hiccup ahogó su propio dolor, el recordar su noche de bodas aun lo alteraba. Cada vez comprendía más, porque ella se había dejado, porque no había luchado.

.

.

.

— _¿Con qué te amenazaron para que te casaras conmigo? —Se atrevió a volver a preguntar._

 _Astrid se limpió las lágrimas viendo fijamente al cielo. —Sólo te puedo decir que hay personas que dependen de mí._

— _Entiendo… y… te comprendo. —Dijo Hiccup sin querer indagar aun en detalles._

.

.

.

Se sintió estúpido, nunca fue Bog Burglar lo que le preocupó a la rubia sino su familia.

— ¿Cuándo supiste que estaban muertos? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Astrid respiró profundamente para responder la pregunta; recordar ese día le era difícil y no sólo por la noticia de su familia, sino también por lo que había sucedido después.

—El día en que los berserkers atacaron Berk. —contó en un triste suspiró. —Por eso Harald no había acudido a la regata, lo sabía y no se había atrevido a decírmelo, el muy cobarde en su lugar envió una carta que anexaba la carta de Camicazi en donde esta le contaba la verdad; mi hermano y mi abuelo murieron en una revuelta ocasionada por otros presos.

Hiccup empezó a negar con la cabeza, no cabía en él que Bog Burglar tuviera unos gobernantes tan déspotas.

— ¿Por eso estabas en ese bosque? —susurró.

Astrid asintió.

—Me impactó saber la verdad, me quería morir, esa fue la razón por la entré al bosque… yo… quise quitarme la vida.

El castaño pasó sus manos por el rostro, no lo creía, no podía creer que esa era la razón por la que ella se había ido ese día.

—Sin embargo me arrepentí, escuché la voz de mi familia que me detuvo antes de tirarme al vacío, al igual que… escuché tu voz. —confesó sonrojada. —Luego pasó todo el problema con Ran y ese hombre Dagur.

Hiccup sintió un fuerte palpitar al escuchar su confesión, ¿qué era aquello?

—En serio lo siento mucho, quería contarte la verdad… después de… habernos besado aquella vez en tu habitación, pero luego… con todo lo que pasó con Heather… pensé que… tal vez tú serías más feliz con ella; y por eso seguí callando. El resto… ya lo sabes.

—Mmmm, ya veo… no sé que decir. —expresó Hiccup sobando su cuello. Resopló. —Pasaste por mucho, tu dolor no se compara con el mío… has sufrido… yo también lo siento, no supe cómo reaccionar.

Aquello sorprendió a la rubia. ¿Hiccup se estaba disculpando? Aunque no sabía que significaba aquello, por lo que sólo asintió a su comentario.

— ¿Y la verdadera Camicazi? ¿Sabes dónde está?

La pregunta la enfureció, con discreción infló sus mejillas. Estaba celosa. ¿Acaso ahora la buscaría?

—No lo sé. —contestó cortantemente.

—Entiendo, no importa como quiera.

Que Hiccup respondiera como si Camicazi no valiera nada, tranquilizó a la rubia.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó para saber qué le tenía preparado el destino.

El castaño se encogió de hombros sin saber exactamente qué decir, había todavía muchas cosas en su cabeza.

—Usurpar a un noble es un grave delito en el archipiélago barbárico, y sé que no es tu culpa, pero tener esa marca podría hacer que todos se fueran en tu contra.

Astrid se alteró, era un dato que sabía muy bien a la perfección.

—No quiero que te hagan daño. —susurró Hiccup y un leve sonrojo se empezó a remarcar en sus mejillas. —Yo no te acusaré, así que si quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo, no somos nada después de todo; no tiene ninguna obligación para conmigo, nunca la tuviste.

—Mmmm entiendo. —contestó la sonrosada Astrid, una parte de ella se sentía feliz de que Hiccup la comprendiera, pero la otra parte estaba triste al confirmar que él no la iba a querer ahora que se sabía la verdad. —Sin embargo; considero que si cometí un crimen debo entregarme… huir de mis problemas no va conmigo. Eres libre de entregarme si quieres.

—Mmm ¡no, eso nunca! Yo…—Hiccup titubeaba, su corazón latía con rapidez, pero no sabía si era por el afecto que creía que sentía por Camicazi/Astrid, que al fin y al cabo era la misma persona, ¿pero hasta qué punto? —No te entregaré… pero… si… tengo unas preguntas… que quiero hacerte. —dijo con dificultad. —Que creo que si las hago… me ayudarán… a decidir mejor.

—¿Qué… preguntas? —preguntó la rubia tragando saliva.

Hiccup tomó aire, pasó sus manos por su cabello y rostro tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de formular las preguntas, inconsciente de la dolorosa impaciencia que provocaba en su compañera; sin embargo cuando tuvo las preguntas correctas en su mente dejó todos su tics nerviosos para hacerlas.

—Me puedes decir… ¿de quién me enamoré? —preguntó con melancolía, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

La pregunta descolocó a rubia.

— ¿Quién era esa chica que me obligaba a dormir?, ¿esa chica que me ayudaba con mis labores de jefe? ¿Esa que me ayudaba en los momentos más difíciles?, ¿qué cuidó de mí? ¿Quién sólo veía por mi felicidad?, ¿eras tú, actuando como Camicazi te había adiestrado, o sólo tú?... ¿Quién es la chica con la que viví todo este tiempo?... ¿Quién es la chica de la que me enamoré?

Astrid no sabía que responder; claramente la respuesta era que era ella; sin embargo el recordar que alguna vez actuó como Camicazi para salirse con la suya no la hacían completamente sincera; sin embargo todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento era por él, incluso tener que fingir en algunas cosas; esa era su respuesta.

—Era yo… Astrid…—respondió esperanzada. —Nunca pude actuar al 100% como la verdadera Camicazi; todo lo que hice a lo largo de estos meses es porque yo, Astrid, así lo quería, en lo único que soy culpable es en haber utilizado otro nombre. —suspiró cabizbaja. —Yo… te amo.

Hiccup exhaló de la misma, procesando la información.

—Entonces lo siento Camicazi…—Comentó despectivamente a su compañera. —Pero creo que estoy enamorado de otra mujer…—sonrió.

Astrid tenía las emociones hechas un caos, no entendía a dónde quería ir Hiccup con todo aquello.

—Estoy enamorado de Astrid. —confesó él con una sincera sonrisa.

La presión de la aludida le bajó hasta los pies; escuchar su verdadero nombre de la boca de quién amaba era la más hermosa sensación que había sentido, tanto, que las lágrimas se salieron solas, y ella siendo tan orgullosa se sintió tonta, tanto que se cubrió con sus manos, tratando así de evitar que Hiccup la viera. Este, sonriendo apaciblemente, le pareció encantador, toda ella, quien seguía siendo la misma chica de la que se había enamorado, pero con distinto nombre, uno más hermoso que el anterior.

—Anda, ven aquí…

Se acercó a ella y la invitó a abrazarlo, esta aun sollozante y avergonzada se negó a hacerlo, Hiccup tuvo que atraerla hacia él para abrazarla y confortarla, mientras tanto Astrid se desahogó en su pecho, y se tranquilizó entre sus brazos, ahora sentía una calidez diferente y que era sólo para ella.

—Ya todo está bien Astrid. —siguió consolando Hiccup acariciando su cabello. —Ya todo terminó.

La rubia sintió alivio en su ser, y dio una pequeña risita que contagió a Hiccup. Ambos se pusieron de pie sin terminar el abrazo, disfrutando la cercanía del uno y del otro.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó ella.

—No sé tú…pero este viaje ha sido como una oportunidad para conocernos más… eso creo… algo así como si hubieras sido mi novia, o algo por el estilo.

Astrid se separó un poco de él y vio que algo tramaba su ahora e inesperadamente "Novio".

—Ah… bueno a lo que voy… es que no quiero cambiar de planes. —dijo este rascándose la mejilla con un dedo. —Es decir… de lo que te dije… antes de que me dijeras la verdad.

—Oh… entiendo. —Astrid se sonrojó, pues eso significaba que quería que continuaran siendo marido y mujer. —Pues… ¡hagámoslo!, ya estamos… casados ¿no?

—Bueno, no creo… y es a lo que quiero ir…—soltó su cintura para tomar sus manos entre las suyas. — Astrid… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La aludida sonrió con felicidad, no cabía duda para ella del porque amaba a ese hombre, soltó sus manos y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Sí quiero casarme contigo, Hiccup. —respondió dándole un besito en el cuello.

El jefe la abrazó por la cintura y ahora si fue libre de besar su cuello todo lo que quisiera, sus labios y rostro, ya no había impedimentos ni mentiras que los detuviera.

— ¡Entonces volvamos a Hosten! —exclamó él feliz. — sé de alguien que puede casarnos.

Astrid sabía de quién se trataba, y después de ponerse de acuerdo, ambos llamaron a sus juguetones dragones, que se alegraron de ver a sus jinetes por fin felices y contentos, pronto empacaron sus pocas pertenecías y se prepararon para partir de aquella isla.

—Eh… Astrid… ¿quién más sabe de lo tuyo a parte de los gemelos?

—Odalys, Snotlout y Fishlegs.

— ¡¿Ósea todos?!

—Yo también me acabo de enterar, la que les contó fue Ruffnut…

—Bueno no importa… ¡Al más allá!

— ¡Al más allá!

.

.

.

.

 **Hosten.**

Snotlout y los demás se habían reunido en el centro de Hosten; sólo el equipo de Odalys y Tuffnut fueron informados de las nuevas, y los más impactados seguían siendo Jorgenson e Ingerman.

—Heather casada… aun no puedo creerlo. —Se lamentó el regordete.

—¡Ay, qué importa! Creo que cada quién es libre de hacer lo que le plazca. —opinó muy sinceramente Ruffnut, pensando que eso podía beneficiar a su amiga, si es que la volvía a ver.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ruffnut, lo importante es que al menos ya sabemos que fue de ella y que no está en el peligro en el que creímos que estaba y que está viva. —dijo Odalys.

—Si con otra persona, pero viva…—siguió la corriente Tuffnut.

—Es que no sabemos cómo lo tomará Hiccup, ¿qué tal si él…?—comentó dudoso Fishlegs.

— ¿O qué tal si no? —contrarió Snotlout.

Todos dieron un resoplido cansado, no les gustaba dar "malas noticias" a los demás.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde crees que estén? —preguntó Astrid.

Hiccup y ella ya se encontraban sobrevolando Hosten después de haber volado por varias horas. —Creo que lo mejor es empezar a buscar en el centro

La rubia estuvo de acuerdo y ambos volaron hacia el centro de la isla, que a diferencia de otras, el pueblo era visible desde las alturas. Ambos aterrizaron ante la atónita mirada de las personas, incluso uno gritó "abajo furia nocturna", algo muy típico para el dragón, nunca faltaba el vikingo que lo hacía, pero después de la sorpresa inicial, cada uno continuó con sus labores, el ver dragones entre ellos empezaba a ser frecuente, más cuando su jefe había llegado en un dragón con varios jinetes y más dragones el día anterior.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos? —pensó Hiccup con una mano en su barbilla.

—Vamos a preguntarle directamente a Gobber.

—Debe estar ocupado en audiciones con vikingos, pero igual no perdemos nada con intentarlo… además que debemos hacerle aquella petición… es el único que nos puede ayudar.

Ambos vikingos y dragones caminaron hacia el gran salón, pasando por una callecilla donde había un mercado, había varios puestos tanto de comida, como de utensilios, ropa y demás cosas; era un pueblo bastante colorido, en movimiento y con mucha gente, nada comparada con Berk, donde cada uno tenía una tarea específica qué hacer.

El aroma de comida de un puesto, llamó la atención de Toothless y Stormfly, que desconociendo el proceso de venta y compra se adelantaron al puesto para comerse todo.

—¡Ay, chicos… así no se hace! —se adelantó Astrid para detenerlos.

Hiccup fue el último en darse cuenta, pues cuando los dragones se esfumaron su mirada dio con sus amigos que estaban a varios metros de ellos. Vio de reojo a su futura esposa, esta había podido controlar a sus amigos y les estaba comprando la comida. Sonrió, así que se adelantó con los chicos.

Snotlout y Fishlegs seguían lamentándose, entre bocados que le daban a una brocheta de pescado que se acababan de comprar.

— ¿Quién es el que le dirá cuando nos reunamos? —se preguntó el regordete.

—Decirme qué…

— ¡Hiccup!

Todos los presentes arrojaron su comida por el susto, en especial Snotlout y Fishlegs, cuya obligación de decirle la verdad acerca de Heather quedaba en sus manos. Mientras que los gemelos y Odalys, miraron con tristeza que estaba solo, y pensaron lo peor, más al ver la presencia seria y cansada de Hiccup.

—Bueno es que… iiiiii. —chilló Fishlegs encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Encontramos a Heather! —dijo Odalys temerosa. —O algo así…

—¡¿Encontraron a Heather?! —exclamó Hiccup fingiendo sorpresa, empezaba a divertirse con la situación. —¡¿dónde está?!

—Ella… ella... iiii…—volvió a chillar el regordete.

El valiente fue Snotlout, quien con un paso serio se adelantó para darle las nuevas; se quitó el casco, miró con lástima a su solitario, rechazado, y poco atractivo primo.

—Lo siento Hiccup. —le dio un dramático abrazo. — ¡Heather! se casó con otro, mi más sentido pésame, tonto.

Hiccup aun siguiéndole la corriente, palmeó su espalda un par de veces; sin embargo se quería carcajear, algo que fue notado por su otro amigo y los demás.

— ¿No te afecta? —preguntó la confundida Ruffnut.

—Ya lo sabía.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó todo el grupo y Snotlout sintiéndose tonto se separó con asco de él.

— ¿Qué dijiste, tonto?

—Estaba en la isla Var, y sí, efectivamente estaba casada con un muy buen hombre, debo añadir.

— ¿Y As-Camicazi? —preguntó Ruffnut con precaución.

— ¿Camicazi… ella? —hasta ese momento entendió porque los gemelos titubeaban al decir su nombre.

— ¡Hiccup!

Todos prestaron atención a quién había hablado, Odalys y los gemelos se alegraron de verla de nuevo; sin embargo les pareció que algo había cambiado, se veía muy feliz.

—Te me perdiste de vista. —regañó al castaño una vez que llegó con todos junto con los dragones.

—Lo siento, es que vi a los chicos. —se disculpó amablemente Hiccup.

Aquella interacción era demasiada extraña para los presentes; notaban a sus amigos raros y diferentes.

—Les contaba a los chicos que encontramos a Heather en la isla Var, más bien ¡tú! la encontraste primero. ¿No es así Astrid?

—Sí, así es… incluso peleamos juntas. —relató la rubia.

—Entonces ¡Astrid! ¿Fue quién la encontró? —exclamó sorprendido Jorgenson, aunque sintió una peculiaridad en su propia pregunta. — ¡¿cómo la llamaste?!

— ¿Le dijiste… Astrid? —preguntó atontada Odalys.

—Chicos, ya sé la verdad… ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? —acusó con una risita.

—Es... que… yo… ella… tú… nosotros… ustedes… ellos.

Empezaron a balbucear todos al mismo tiempo y a acusarse mutuamente entre ellos.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué pasará?! —exclamó Tuffnut dramáticamente y cuya pregunta fue la que aplacó los murmureos.

—Calma Tuff, ya todo está bien…

— ¿Eso significa qué…?—preguntó Ruffnut interesada.

—Amigos míos, Astrid y yo queremos estar juntos, ¡nos vamos a casar!

El grito de euforia de los gemelos no se hizo esperar y fueron a abrazar a su ya feliz amiga; que a su parecer aquella carga de tristeza y dolor se había desvanecido con el amor, la libertad y sobre todo la verdad.

Mientras tanto Hiccup se acercó a sus boquiabiertos amigos.

—Ustedes los sabían y no me lo dijeron.

—Eh… sí, es que… sucedieron muchas cosas. —se justificó Jorgenson.

—Queríamos decirte Hiccup, lo sentimos… pero es que ellos… no eran malos después de todo, y cuando nos dimos cuenta de su verdadera esencia, nos pudimos evitar seguirles la corriente. —explicó Fishlegs.

—Así es, nos dejamos llevar, y pensamos que lo más apropiado es que ella te dijera la verdad… —señaló Snotlout a la rubia que ahora era el centro de un sándwich humano.

— ¡Ustedes dos! —se lanzó Hiccup a su primo y le aplicó una llave al cuello. — ¡se los agradezco! —le dio un doloroso coscorrón que retorció al vikingo, que no se imaginaba que el chico sin una pierna fuera tan fuerte.

— ¡Déjame tonto!

— ¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó temeroso Fishlegs.

— ¿Por ser el último en enterarme? Mmmm… tal vez. Pero estar con ella lo recompensa, amigos, la amo de verdad… no tengo nada que perdonarle, más bien tengo que agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, ahora es mi turno de corresponderle como se debe.

—Si así lo quieres, nosotros te apoyaremos. —dijo Fishlegs ya en paz consigo mismo.

—Aunque ella es mucha mujer para ti. —bromeó Jorgenson ganándose un golpe de parte de ambos vikingos.

Hiccup sonrió, tal vez su primo tenía razón, miró a la mujer que amaba siendo aún sofocada por los gemelos y Odalys, y pensó que él era el que tenía que estar a la altura para ser el hombre que ella merecía, y trataría de hacerlo, sólo por ella.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lo siento, lo iba a hacer más largo, pero decidí cortarlo en esta parte XD, pero bueno el próximo capítulo, es el final de la temporada "Búsqueda" para dar comienzo a la nueva "Libertad". Habrá mucha miel en el próximo, y veremos tanto de Heather como Camicazi, una nueva pareja se formará, también. Así que prepárense ;).**

 **Para los que leyeron el spoiler de una próxima boda… eh… ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas: (espero no me falte que FF no los está publicando, pero me llegan algunos al correo).**

 **Sakura Yellow: Bueno, espero que este capítulo aplaque los nervios de las masas XD, creo que ya todo está resuelto, con respecto a Camicazi, veremos un poco de ella en el siguiente capítulo, pero así como Heather tuvo su importancia, por decir así en esta temporada, ahora le tocará a Camicazi en la siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: XD, yo también me imaginé a las emociones quemándose adentro del centro de comando XDDD, y bueno, creo que ahora ya se sabe que no es Mientes en la canción en la que me basé, jiijiji, pero bueno, ha llegado el momento de felicidad para los protagonistas. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pizarro: Yeii, pues creo que la duda ya quedó resuelta, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Con respecto a tus preguntas, sólo puedo decir que Sí, en un futuro, no sé que tan lejano, Astrid se volverá a encontrar con ambas chicas. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Bueno, creo que la pregunta ya fue contestada, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ezio: Simplemente pasó y ahora todo tuyo ya soy… XDDD, cambio de canción.**

 **Dark Hime: jajajaja bueno, ya pasó el mal trago, ahora por cada beso que se den ya no pasará nada malo XD, espero te haya gustado, gracias por comentar Volver a empezar, si está medio raro incluso para mi, pero era uno de mis comienzos y también quiero reescribirla. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: XDD y me quedé con la incognita de lo que ibas a escribir XD. Pinche celular. Saludos.**

 **Rocio Dearleben: especialista en sembrar intriga, muchas gracias por el comentario, y bueno creo que ya quedó todo aclarado, no hay porque sufrir. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: XDD yaaa, ya todo pasó, ahora sí lo que han esperado. Saludos.**

 **Diane: XD tranquila, ya todo pasó y espero que para bien, espero que hayan bajado sus hachas y lanzas contra mi. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: creo que hay que cambiar de canción,… antes que pase más… tiempo contigo… déjame decirte que eres el amor de mi vida… XD y fue un placer revolver las emociones, y eso que creía que me hizo falta más emoción. Saludos.**

 **Arfive: jajajaja, muchas gracias por el comentario y bueno ya todo quedó solucionado, ahora si lo que muchos han estado esperando, sabes a lo que me refiero XD,sólo que en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Forbei: XD no pretendo matar a nadie, Pero gracias, y bueno aquí está el capítulo, espero te haya gustado Saludos.**

 **Ritoruedito: jajajaja ya sabes, cortar en la mejor parte, no sé si en este aplicó pero bueno, XD espero te haya gustado. Saludos,**

 **Vivi: Yeii y ya todo se aclaró, ahora si un momento de felicidad para la pareja, aunque sea un solo capítulo XDD. Ntc. Saludos.**

 **Natulinda: todo estaba de acuerdo al plan, excepto este capítulo que quería que fuera el fin de temporada, pero se me hace que no iba alcanzar a terminarlo, pero igual le agregó al siguiente cosas que iba a dejar en el olvido. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **AstridPine: jijiii, bueno creo que ya puedes sentirte en paz al igual que los protagonistas, por fin quedó todo aclarado y Hiccup comprendió, ahora empezará una nueva vida a lado de quien ama. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: jijijj es que no se iba a sentir lo mismo que besar a Camicazi que besar a Astrid, sin embargo ahora ella puede sentirse plena de recibir un afecto que es exclusivo para ella. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jiiiji calma y hazle caso a la conciencia XD, que a veces tiene la razón, por lo pronto creo que ya pueden darse un respiro de alivio, aunque aún falta para que termine. Saludos.**

 **Speedy: Quería subirlo antes, pero tuve unos contratiempos, sorry. Saludos.**

 **Melody: XD, gracias por tu comentario, el anterior si fue un sube y baja de emociones, pero creo que ya puedes descansar en paz, por fin son felices y están con quien deben de estar, ya no duden del hiccstrid, ahora llegan los momentos de felicidad. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Por fin quedó aclarada la duda, y espero te haya gustado, ahora sí a ser felices. Saludos.**

 **Codry: No creo que hayas llorado, soy incapaz de destruir al Hiccstrid y creo que ya sufrieron demasiado XD, espero ye haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: jajajaj me gustaron los poemas, como siempre es un placer leerte, XD, deberías hacer una colección de estos, están muy buenos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Bueno, supongo que ahora las suposiciones son erróneas, se supone que si es amor de verdad todo lo perdona, o es lo que creo, pero es lo que pasó entre los protagonista y ahora sí a cantar "todo cambió" de Camila jiiji. Saludos.**

 **Inyuly Mei: primeramente gracias por comentar, en segundo leí tu review a medias ya que en el correo no se muestra completo y FF aún no lo publica, pero de igual manera gracias, con respecto a lo que comentas, sé a lo que te refieres, much s me dicen que prefieren el Canon, ja, y sinceramente no es mi fuerte ya que a mi parecer la historia ya es perfecta cómo es, y como no está terminada suponer lo que va a pasar me es muy difícil, a veces; con respecto a Volver a empezar, créeme que hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que escribí XD, me da risa, pero aun así me gusta y pienso reescribirla en POV general para poder jugar más con las emociones y agregarle más cosas, pero es un proyecto futuro, al igual que con la guerra de los elementos que es mi proyecto principal, con respecto a luz de libertad, la verdad dudaba en escribirla, sin embargo debido a una amiga, Amai do, me atreví a hacerlo, ya que siento que el drama no es mi fuerte y que los personajes sufren mucho, pero bueno este es el resultado y me halaga que sea aceptado, es muy gratificante y bueno, espero que el fic te esté gustando y espero poder leer pronto lo demás que escribiste en el review. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: pues como se puede ver, el amor lo venció todo, me siento cursi al escribirlo XD, pero es la verdad, sólo al hiccstrid se lo permito. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **16 de octubre 2016**_

.

.

.


	35. Capítulo XXXIV

**Hola, aquí con un nuevo capítulo, dije que esté sería el último de la temporada, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude terminarlo como yo quería, ya que si iba a ser medio largo, por lo que les tengo la primera parte, más o menos como 6200 palabras XD, así que se imaginarán.**

 **Advertencia: el capítulo tiene Contenido Hotcake, Lime o lemon o como le quieran poner, están advertidos y además es categoría M :P**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXXIV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiccup y Astrid no hacían más que ver como el bigote del jefe de Hosten se movía con cada gruñido que emitía. Después de una larga fila de espera para hablar con Gobber, por fin el hombre había terminado con las peticiones de su pueblo; sin embargo al contarle toda la historia de la esclava había guardado silencio, y llevaba varios minutos así. Hiccup temía que se opusiera a su idea.

—Bueno, creo que el amor es el amor… no importa el nombre que tenga. —concluyó Gobber después de pensarlo minuciosamente.

La pareja dio un respiro de alivio al ver que contarían con su apoyo; sin embargo…

—Pero Hiccup, en teoría tú ya estás casado.

— ¡No quiero estar casado con Camicazi! —replicó el joven con furia.

—¡Calma pescado!, sólo lo decía… ya que para volverte a casar tendrías que divorciarte de ella; un vikingo puede tener más de dos esposas, pero en realidad sólo la primera es la esposa, las demás serían sólo las amantes.

—Yo no quiero que Astrid sea mi amante, ella es mi verdadera esposa, con la que me casé, tú mismo lo dijiste, el amor es el amor no importa el nombre que tenga.

—Hiccup, tranquilizaste—trató de confortarlo la rubia, masajeando su hombro. —Gobber, yo más bien estaba pensando en algo simbólico, sé que para que Hiccup pueda divorciarse tendría que encontrarse con la verdadera Camicazi, ya que en teoría no puedo divorciarme por ella ¿no es así?

—Tienes razón muchacha, Hiccup tú te casaste con ella. —señaló a la rubia. —Pero hay papeles que dicen que te casaste con la otra, y viendo la situación de tu esposa, esa tipa podría acusarla de usurpación si así lo quisiera; y como es una princesa y tiene el favor de la mayoría de nuestros aliados… le darían la razón. Y si el rey Harald se pone de su parte incluso podrías perder lo que ganaste con su dote.

—Ese dote no me interesa. —masculló Hiccup entre dientes.

—Hiccup, recuerda que está en juego también la orilla del dragón. —recordó Astrid. —Y todo lo que hay dentro de ella. —insinuó.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero sé que puedo encontrar otro lugar, tú misma has visto que el mundo es enorme y…

—Y peligroso. —terminó Astrid. —Creo que no deberíamos perder lo que ya tenemos seguro; no me importaría seguir siendo Camicazi ante los demás, siempre y cuando tú sepas mi nombre seré feliz. —dijo sonriéndole.

Hiccup no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa; sin embargo no estaba del todo convencido, quería darle el lugar que le correspondía como su esposa.

—Yo opino lo mismo que ella. —dijo Gobber. —También me parece buena idea lo de la boda simbólica, si así lo quieren ver, que no tiene validez ante los humanos pero si frente a los dioses.

El buen argumento del viejo jefe dejó pensando al castaño.

—Entonces… ¿aceptas? —preguntó la rubia con coquetería, tomando las manos de su amado entre las suyas.

Hiccup rodó los ojos, su amigo y esposa lo estaban convenciendo.

—Está bien. —resopló con una sonrisa. —Lo que dijo Gobber me convenció; sin embargo les digo que será ¡por el momento! De ninguna manera permitiré que tengas que tener una doble vida, sólo dame la oportunidad de pensar en algo.

—Está bien. —aceptó la chica soltándolo y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Bien, pues creo que habrá una boda ¡Sí! —celebró el jefe de Hosten ruidosamente. — ¡¿Y así se van a casar?! —preguntó al ver los harapos de ambos.

Hiccup, lucía más o menos decente, sin embargo el cabello lo tenía enmarañado y su rostro reflejaba lo poco que había dormido el día anterior; en conclusión una mala presentación. En cuanto a Astrid, estaba peor, aun su ropa tenía las manchas de la sangre de su enemiga.

—Ustedes lucen terribles, vayan a cambiarse esos harapos, los veo en una hora aquí para casarlos. —ordenó el manco.

— ¡Gracias Gobber! —agradecieron ambos y salieron corriendo del recinto tomados de la mano.

Solicitaron la ayuda de sus amigos, las chicas ayudaron a Astrid; mientras que Hiccup fue auxiliado por los chicos. Ambos grupos primeramente se dirigieron hacia el mercado de Hosten para comprar ropa decente para tal ocasión especial.

—No hay nada de color blanco. —refunfuñó Odalys al estar buscando alguna prenda que se ajustara a la ocasión.

—No creo que debe usar ese color. —opinó Astrid tímidamente, buscando entre un montón de ropa que estaba en un puesto.

— ¡¿Lo dices por qué ya no eres virgen?! —preguntó la gemela en voz alta.

— ¡Ruff! —regañó la rubia sonrojada. —Y sí… estaba pensando algo así como azul…

— ¿O qué tal rojo? —opinó la otra rubia, alzando una blusa de manga larga con pequeñas divisiones de rayas que variaban del color rojo. —Mi hermano me dice que ya aburres con tanto color azul, que deberías usar algo como el rojo.

— ¿Tuffnut te dijo eso? —preguntó Odalys incrédula.

—Es un asesor experto; ¿quién crees que es el que me recomienda comprar mi ropa?

—Eh… Ruff… su ropa es casi igual a la tuya. —dijo la berserker tratando de no reír.

—Y se ve genial, por eso le hago caso; siempre me dice que es como mirarse a un espejo.

— ¿Y eso por qué será? —comentó Astrid sarcásticamente. Tomó la blusa que Ruffnut le ofrecía y no estaba mal, la tela era resistente y podía hacer unos cuantos ajustes. —Creo que si me la llevaré.

—Muy bien, ahora será sólo cuestión de combinarla con algo; tal vez algo así como la falda que llevas, pero con un estilo diferente. —opinó Odalys analizando a la chica de arriba abajo.

—Bien, aún tenemos tiempo, vayamos a buscarla.

—Sí, además de unos zapatos o botas nuevas, talvez algunos accesorios, podrían ser de piel…—enlistó la berserker mentalmente.

—Por cierto Astrid, ahora que te vas a casar… ¿ya lo harás con Hiccup?

— ¡RUFF?! —regañaron ambas chicas, hasta Odalys se había sonrojada a la par de Astrid.

— ¡¿Qué?! Digo… va ser normal, y tendrán 100 hijos… pero lo más importante es que ¡ya te acostarás con él! Ahora si puedes montártele encima y comértelo a besos.

— ¡Ruff! —seguía gruñendo Hofferson completamente sonrojada.

—Sí, ahora tú aprovéchate de él, no esperes a que él tomé la iniciativa… demuéstrale de qué estás hecha ¡mujer!

— ¡RUFF!

—Demuéstrale cuanto lo amas. —dijo seriamente la gemela, atrayéndola la mirada de su amiga, la cual regresó a su color normal en un instante. —Te lo mereces…—terminó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

— ¡Ruffnut yo…!

— ¡Y después nos cuentas como te fue!

Astrid casi cayó al piso de la impresión, su amiga de tener un momento casi poético y romántico pasó a ser solamente ella misma.

—¡Uy, sí¡nos cuentas cómo te fue. —siguió la corriente Odalys con una risita.

Ambas chicas burlonas se alejaron en dirección a otro puesto, les hacía mucha gracia molestar a la rubia; la cual seguía avergonzada con tales comentarios, pero que en cuanto se alejaron no pudo evitar angustiarse, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo sin recordar aquella vez?

" _Lo siento"_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todos sus brazos al recordar el susurró de Hiccup en su oído, lo único que le había dicho cuando por fin consumó el matrimonio.

— ¡Astrid date prisa! —llamó ruidosamente Ruffnut, sacándola del mar de recuerdos en el que se había hundido.

Le sonrió a su amiga y tomó aire profundamente, convenciéndose así misma que ahora todo sería diferente.

.

.

.

Hiccup y los chicos fueron más rápidos, sólo le habían conseguido una camisa color verde musgo y pantalones negros al castaño, y viendo que aún tenían tiempo, Hiccup aprovechó para comprar más cosas que empezó a empacar en grandes bolsas de cuero.

— ¿Por qué tantas cosas? —preguntó Fishlegs.

Hiccup sólo emitió un ligero gruñido y se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Inútil… ¡¿Qué estás ocultando?! —amenazó Snotlout con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Habla de una vez! —obligó Tuffnut aplicándole una llave.

— ¡Tuff… déjame! —exigió el jefe sonrojado, el gemelo lo soltó; sin embargo la curiosidad seguía presente en todos los de varones. Hiccup carraspeó para poderles decir algo que había decidido minutos atrás. —Amigos, quiero irme con Astrid a… bueno… a un lugar donde podamos estar solos.

— ¡Oh, luna de miel! —dijo el burlón Snotlout con brillitos en sus ojos.

—Sí,… aunque no lo creas, chicos… no es por menos despreciarlos, pero quiero estar un tiempo con ella; solos, sin interrupciones, sin órdenes, sin nadie vigilando nuestros movimientos, sin preocupaciones.

—Hiccup… eso tan romántico. —dijo Fishlegs sonrojándose. —Claro que te apoyamos, pero ¿qué haremos nosotros? ¿Deberíamos volver a Berk?

—Ese es otro asunto, y no, no quiero que vuelvan solos, nos iremos en grupo; les iba a decir que mientras pueden quedarse aquí en Hosten o visitar la isla Var donde está Heather, o la isla Sommer, antes de que Mala y las chicas se vayan.

— ¡Me encantaría volver a ver a Heather y por supuesto a Samara! —opinó emocionado el regordete.

—Yo también verla, quiero ver por quién te abandonó. —se burló Jorgenson, ganándose una mueca de fastidio por parte de su primo.

—Odalys tal vez quiera ver a esa chica también. — opinó Tuffnut.

—Entonces no se diga más, ayúdenme a conseguir otras provisiones para mi… luna de miel…—dijo apenado.

Todos los chicos pusieron manos a la obra, para conseguir tanto consumibles, como abrigos, ropa, utensilios con lo que trabajar en ciertos proyectos, pues Hiccup quería estar a solas con su esposa al menos un mes completo antes de volver a su otra realidad.

Cuando terminó de comprar todo lo que buscaba, se concentró en buscar un regalo especial para su esposa; pensó en algunas armas, sin embargo ella apreciaba el hacha que su abuelo Bork le había dado, pensó en algunos ornamentos, pero dudó que se los pusiera sin embargo cuando las ideas se le acababan dio con el regalo perfecto.

En un puesto vio una elegante capucha afelpada de piel color beige que brillaba casi con la luz. Ahora que lo pensaba, él era un jefe y ella su esposa, debía lucir como tal; las esposas de los jefes debían lucir elegantes pieles que la destacaran de entre la multitud, en el pasado casi no le había dado importancia; sin embargo ahora estaba muy orgulloso de la mujer que era su esposa, así que no dudó en comprar la prenda que valió cada moneda que pagó por ella.

—Oh eso es tan… _Je ne sais quoi (tiene un no sé qué)._ —opinó Tuffnut apareciendo de repente detrás de él.

— _¿Je ne sais quoi?_ —repitió Hiccup. —Me parece perfecto.

—Nadie dice lo contrario chico con una pierna… me parece de gran calidad. —analizó como si de un experto se tratara. —Muy _chic_ para nuestra agresiva amiga, muy _á la mode_ —opinó con un acento raro.

—Está bien…—ignoró Hiccup mirándolo raro.

— ¿Se lo piensas regalar? —preguntó Fishlegs apareciendo con Snotlout con más provisiones que habían conseguido.

—Sí, se lo pienso dar como _morgingjölf_.

— ¡Es muy lindo!

— ¿Entonces ya te acostarás con ella? —preguntó Snotlout cruzado de brazos.

—Primo, es algo que no te importa.

— ¡Es obvio que sí! ¡Todos lo sabemos! Y claro, quién no querría hacerlo con esa mujer que tiene…

—Snotlout, evita que te vuelva a tumbar los dientes como en el pasado. —opinó Hiccup celoso. —Es como si yo hablara de Ruffnut y de sus largas y hermosas piernas.

— ¡Oye tonto, cuidado con lo que dices! —amenazó Snotlout celoso.

— ¡¿Qué se siente?!

—Chicos, basta. —detuvo Fishlegs. —no es el momento.

—Sólo estábamos jugando gordo, no te lo tomes tan en serio. —dijo Snotlout más calmado.

—Ahh… pues yo quería ver como Hiccup te tumbaba los dientes. —comentó Tuffnut muy entretenido.

—Chicos, basta… ya no más comentarios sin sentido, lo que yo vaya a hacer a partir de unas horas no es de su incumbencia, se los digo con respeto, así como yo no me meto en sus asuntos, ¿entendido? —dijo el jefe mirando a su primo.

—Entendido cojo, pero espero te diviertas mucho. —dijo para terminar de burlarse y huyó antes de que Hiccup lo golpeara.

Sin embargo, este sólo se quedó pensante, suponía que ahora si pasarían más cosas con su futura esposa, pero ¿podría olvidar lo que hizo?

.

.

— _¡anda Hiccup, que lento eres! —gruñía furioso Eero._

 _Trataba de ignorar a su abuelo y prestarle atención sólo a la chica que tenía sometida bajo él y la cual permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mientras él trataba de excitarse con ella o por su cuenta para lograr su objetivo. Cuando logró estimularse bajo su propia mano, se deshizo de la prenda íntima de la chica y procedió con lo inevitable._

— " _Lo siento" —fue lo único que cobardemente pudo susurrarle ante de entrar de golpe en ella._

 _Ella dio un gritillo de dolor de dolor al sentirlo dentro de su intimidad, y sus manos apretaron sus brazos para apaciguar el dolor que le había provocado, llorosa aun con los ojos cerrados._

 _Él permaneció inmóvil dentro de ella sintiendo un cosquilleó en su miembro que más que ser placentero le daba asco; no supo cuánto tiempo duró así; cuando sintió la respiración de su esposa más pausada y su manos se zafaron ligeramente de sus brazos supo que era hora de terminar, y salió de ella rápidamente, viendo con dolor lo que le había hecho y la muestra de ello en la cama, aquellas gotas de sangre que lo hicieron rabiar._

 _Mientras que ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, cerró cuanto pudo sus pierna y bajó su vestido para tapar su intimidad, aquella que acababa de profanar para después darle la espalda, llena de vergüenza al igual que él._

— _Bien, está hecho._

 _Enfureció más cuando su abuelo no le dio importancia a sus sentimientos ni a los de ella, que se abrochó el pantalón con fiereza y huyó como el cobarde que era._

 _._

 _._

—Hiccup… Hicc…HICCUP… ¡HICCUP! —llamó ruidosamente Tuffnut.

—Eh… ¿qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —se preguntó distraído, viendo que se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Fishlegs preocupado.

—Sí, sí… todo bien, ayúdenme con estas últimas cosas, iré a buscar donde darme un baño y los veo en el gran salón.

Los chicos asintieron y llevaron las cosas a una casa que Gobber les había prestado, mientras tanto Hiccup se fue con Toothless buscando un lugar donde pudiera bañarse; sin embargo aquel recuerdo seguía en él, así como la pregunta de sí podría hacer el amor con ella.

.

.

.

—Oye Astrid, ya terminamos, es hora que te bañes, una señora nos dijo que podía darte agua caliente. —avisó la entusiasmada Odalys.

Después de haber hecho diversas compras se dedicaron a buscar alguna especie de balneario en donde pudieran asear a la novia; pero Astrid se entretuvo en un puesto que vendía diferentes ornamentos con dragones.

— ¡Qué bonito! —dijo tomando un botón donde estaba el símbolo del nadder, era de fierro y el diseño del dragón estaba muy bien hecho. — ¿tendrá algo así, pero con un furia nocturna? —preguntó a la vendedora.

—No señorita, y es último que me queda… le daré un buen precio.

Astrid lo pensó, ya que pensaba hacerle a Hiccup un obsequio, pero creía que un furia nocturna sería lo más adecuado para él; sin embargo después de ver los demás ornamentos del puesto ese era el más bonito de todos; así que lo compró esperando que le gustara a su futuro esposo.

.

.

.

Se habían llevado más tiempo de la cuenta, pero Gobber esperó con paciencia, y ahora con el hijo de su mejor amigo a un lado de él y los amigos de este esperaban la entrada de la novia junto con todos los dragones que también fueron invitados.

Sin hacer tanto drama y espectáculo en la entrada, Astrid entró con una blusa sencilla color roja, una falda afelpada que combinaba muy bien con la prenda, al igual que los legins oscuros y las botas afelpadas, así como un pequeño ramo de flores, una novia nada convencional. Su cabello había sido trenzado de lado y le habían puesto algunas flores para adornarlo; y aunque no era una boda normal, el castaño quedó fascinado con su novia/esposa; la mujer que ahora si sentía que había elegido para compartir su vida.

Astrid también miró a Hiccup con devoción, no lucía igual que en su primera boda, pero para ella lucía sencillo y muy atractivo, algo que le gustaba mucho de él. Al llegar a su lado se tomaron de inmediatamente de sus manos y Gobber pudo comenzar con la ceremonia.

El jefe de Hosten citó con gran orgullo las oraciones, y dio su discurso sobre las bondades del matrimonio, muy satisfecho por hacerlo con personas que realmente estaban enamoradas, para después pasar a la parte de los votos.

—Muy bien Astrid Hofferson, ¿hay algo que te gustaría decirle a Hiccup?

—Claro que sí. —confirmó esta apretando la manos de su amado. —Primero que nada: Gracias. Después de todo lo que pasé no pensé que pudiera tener esperanza otra vez, nunca imaginé que pudiera encontrar a alguien que me amara tanto como mi familia lo hacía, me diste tu afecto y comprensión a pesar de todo lo demás, cambiaste mi manera de ver al mundo y me enseñaste cosas nuevas,…. me ayudaste en los peores momentos, tú me salvaste…—suspiró. —Te amo.

Hiccup se mordió los labios al conocer más de los sentimientos de ella y prosiguió a dar sus votos sin que Gobber se lo preguntara.

—Tú me salvaste también; hace meses pensé que viviría un infierno debido a un compromiso arreglado, y así hubiera sido de no ser por ti, que a pesar de todo lo que pasó me ayudaste a seguir adelante sin pedir nada a cambio, así que tú fuiste realmente la que me salvó, por lo que mi vida es tuya y con gusto moriría mil veces con tal de mantenerte a salvo, ¡te amo! Y me siento feliz y orgulloso de que tú seas mi verdadera esposa, la persona que tuve la libertad de elegir para compartir mi vida.

La emoción se sentía en el ambiente debido a los enamorados, Tuffnut hasta lloraba y moqueaba de la emoción, tanto que Odalys le prestó su hombro para que llorara, mientras que Ruffnut y Snotlout estaban más que felices por sus amiga y pariente, y por último Fishlegs que sentía que después de todo había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de su antiguo comportamiento para con sus amigos.

—Bien, ahora las sortijas.

El matrimonio dio un sobresalto, con tantos apuros no habían tenido tiempo de conseguir unos, y los de su boda pasada ni siquiera los utilizaban.

— ¿No los trajeron? —preguntó desconcertado Gobber.

—Eh… bueno, no. —respondió Hiccup rascándose el cabello. —pero tengo algo que le quería dar… ¿vale por una sortija?

—Creo que puede funcionar.

El castaño al tener la aprobación, esculcó en sus bolsillos y sacó el diamante que había encontrado dentro del tesoro de los cazadores, era pequeño pero de gran valor monetario. Con delicadeza tomó la mano de Astrid y la puso en su palma cerrándola para que envolviera.

—Te quería dar esta joya que de seguro vale muchos lingotes de oro, pero que no vale más que tú… con esto te doy mi amor y pago tu libertad

Astrid quedó boquiabierta, abrió su palma y miró la joya; y aunque todo fuera simbólicamente, le hacía feliz que Hiccup considerara cada aspecto de su situación. Cerró su mano y la puso contra su pecho.

—Gracias. —susurró con una sonrisa. —Y de hecho yo también tengo algo para ti.

Miró a sus amigas, estas entendiendo la indirecta fueron a entregarle la última compra que había hecho y la cual estaba envuelta en un pedacito de tela. Hiccup la abrió con curiosidad viendo que era un botón con el símbolo de un nadder, el dragón de su esposa.

—Sé que no es un furia nocturna y tampoco es una joya valiosa, pero espero que te guste, tú siempre me obsequias cosas y yo nunca te doy nada.

— ¡Me fascina! —exclamó Hiccup con admiración viendo el botón, y ya sé exactamente donde lo usaré.

Todos los presentes se alegraron por sus amigos, en especial Gobber que aunque sus jóvenes amigos no se dieran cuenta, aquellas cosas que se habían dado los representaba muy bien. El diamante, la belleza y el valor de la chica, y el botón, la sencillez y fortaleza de Hiccup.

—Bueno, entonces creo que ya puedo decir que los declaro marido y mujer. —terminó con orgullo. —Mis estimados amigos, ya pueden besarse.

El matrimonio no perdió el tiempo y se fundió en un beso que fue vitoreaba por humanos y dragones invitados en el recinto.

.

.

.

Después de haber brindado con un tarro de hidromiel, Hiccup les dio las noticias a todos, incluyendo a Astrid, la cual no dudó ni poco en aceptar su idea de pasar un tiempo a solas, lejos de los demás.

— ¿Y a dónde piensan ir, pescadito? —preguntó Gobber terminando el contenido de su tarro.

—Eh… pues no sé, es lo que aún tengo que ver.

—Ohhhh, que bien… ven aquí.

El viejo se lo llevó a un lugar apartado para decirle un secretito.

—Ve a la isla que esta al norte de Hosten, volando te tomará como una hora, ahí hay una hermosa cascada. —insinuó guiñándole el ojo. —creo que es el lugar ideal para una luna de miel.

Hiccup se apenó pero agradeció profundamente a su maestro.

.

.

.

Entre todos ayudaron al matrimonio a montar el equipaje; Stormfly fue la que por el momento tenía que llevar la carga mientras que Toothless llevaría al matrimonio; tenían que marcharse rápido pues pronto anochecería.

—Adiós amigos, nos vemos en algunas semanas.

—Sí, no se preocupen… lo esperaremos. —dijo Fishlegs hablando por todos.

—Gracias amigos. —Astrid miró a los gemelos quienes asintieron felices por su amiga. —Ustedes también se divierten.

— ¡No más que ustedes! —gritó Ruffnut al momento que el furia nocturna alzó el vuelo junto con la nadder en dirección al norte.

Los vikingos y dragones en la superficie, vitorearon a sus amigos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

.

.

.

Volar sobre Hosten en medio del atardecer era un gran espectáculo, Toothless aprovechó que ambos lo montaban para dar unas cuantas piruetas que eran desde peligrosas caídas libres, zambullidas y cuando llegaron al oceano aprovechó para descender y darle oportunidad de que se remojaran un poco.

—Está muy entusiasmado. —dijo Astrid acariciando al dragón en el costado.

—Creo que esperaba el día en que no te aterrara volar muy rápido.

— ¡Ya no temo Toothless! Si quieres puedes ir mucho más rápido.

El furia nocturna no se contuvo, era lo que esperaba y retorció a sus amigos en las alturas, hasta que por fin llegaron a la otra isla externa de Hosten. Gracias a la habilidad de la nadder mortífero, pronto dieron con el paisaje que Gobber les había recomendado.

Se trataba de una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un lago y fluía por un rio, alrededor todo estaba cubierto de hierbas verdes de entre ellas dragon nip, donde los dragones rápidamente se echaron y se retorcieron como gatitos sobre una alfombra.

Dejando a los dragones descansando y quitándole el peso a la nadder del equipaje. Hiccup y Astrid se prepararon para acampar; sin embargo algo llamó la atención de ambos, en específico detrás de la cascada. Curioseando, se encontraron que había una cueva detrás de ella.

—Me parece que sería mejor acampar aquí. —dijo Hiccup con timidez.

—Eh… sí, es muy espaciosa y tampoco se siente mucha humedad, hasta los dragones podrían caber.

Ambos salieron para comprobar si al menos Stormfly podía entrar, ya para Toothless no había problema, sin embargo estos estaban muy recostados sobre el dragón nip como para molestarlos.

—Creo que tendremos que empezar la fiesta sin ellos. —opinó Hiccup nervioso, aunque había algo de mentira en su comentario, pues se supone que por ese día o lo que quedaba de este la fiesta sólo sería con su esposa.

— ¿Comenzamos? —preguntó Astrid nerviosa.

Hiccup asintió; había llegado la hora.

.

.

.

Detrás de la incesante cascada, varios utensilios y bolsas yacían a lo largo de la cueva, así como una mesa improvisada donde yacían unos platos vacíos y a lado de esta una acogedora fogata. Y a unos metros de esta, sobre un montón de pieles de distintos colores y grosores estaba el matrimonio recostado.

Astrid estaba apoyada del brazo de Hiccup y con una de sus manos jugaba con la mano libre de él sus piernas, libres de calzados y de la prótesis estaban enredadas de tal manera que podían sentir el calor del otro.

Después de haber cenado y bebido, ambos se recostaron sin saber cómo proceder; por lo que Hiccup indagó más en la vida de su esposa, aquella que conocía pero aún no del todo.

—Me gusta el pollo sazonado con hierbas frescas, mi abuelo siempre trató de enseñarme a cocinarlo, pero en aquel entonces no me interesaba, ahora me arrepiento pues lo que preparo es horrible.

Hiccup rio con su comentario, no quería decirlo, pero era la verdad.

— ¿Y en serio tu hermano Fare me hubiera odiado?

—No, tal vez sólo te mataría con una mirada, pero no te odiaría. —contestó Astrid con una risita, aunque pronto se puso nostálgica. — Ojalá ellos hubieran podido conocerte.

—Me hubiera gustado…—susurrando el castaño detectando cierta tristeza en ella. —Aunque admito que me hubiera dado algo de miedo, me imagino a tu padre como un hombre inmenso e imponente que me mataría de un golpe, añadiéndole a tu abuelo, tío y hermano.

Su comentario hizo sonreír de nuevo a su lady que dejó su mano con la que jugaba para acurrucarse en su pecho.

—Sí, algo así… tal como yo me imagino también a tu padre, un hombre fuerte, sabio y muy comprensivo.

—A él le hubiera fascinado tener una hija como tú, ya sabes… porque yo soy medio raro.

—Rarísimo. —se burló Astrid en su pecho. —Pero admito que me sentiría muy nerviosa frente a tu madre.

—A mi mamá también le hubiera encantado conocerte, creo que ambas se parecen, en especial porque tampoco sabía cocinar.

— ¡Hey, eres un grosero! —Astrid sintió la directa y golpeó su pecho.

—Sólo digo la verdad. —susurró este rascándose el cabello.

Astrid ya no respondió a su comentario, en lugar de eso sólo dio un sonoro suspiro. Hiccup observó que tenía los ojos cerrados, y pensó que tal vez quería dormir; sin embargo…

—No tengo sueño. —susurró subiendo su rostro hasta su cuello donde le dio un beso.

— ¿Se-segura? —contestó Hiccup abochornado con ese simple tacto. —Si quieres podemos… descansar… es decir… no hemos podido dormir bien en estos días.

— ¿Tú quieres dormir? —cuestionó besando otra vez su cuello.

—Astrid…—gimió Hiccup acalorado y se apartó un poco de ella.

La rubia se desconcertó y se sentó sobre las pieles al igual que él.

— ¿No… quieres hacer… el amor? —preguntó con timidez.

El jefe sólo se rascó el cabello y evitó que viera su tono color rojo de piel.

— ¿Y tú?

Astrid respiró hondo, quería que decir que sí, pero también le asustaba.

" _Montártele encima y comértelo a besos, demuéstrale de lo que estás hecha mujer"_

Sacudió su cabeza gruñendo porque la voz de Ruffnut de repente hizo eco dentro de ella en un momento crítico. Sin embargo después de pensarlo detenidamente, no había nada que temer, las cosas no serían como antes, en ese momento sólo eran él y ella, y sí, quería comérselo a besos como aquellas fantasías que tenía.

—Sí.

Hiccup se sobresaltó, su esposa había sonado tan segura, pero él no dejaba de recordar la noche de bodas, aquella en donde él había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida.

—No me siento listo…—confesó apenado. —No después de lo que te hice… aquella vez.

—Hiccup, no éramos nosotros en ese momento, esa vez es como si hubiera sido Camicazi.

— ¡Pero no fue así… siempre fuiste tú! Tú fuiste la afectada ¡sólo porque no supe lidiar apropiadamente con Eero! —exclamó exaltado.

—Hiccup, cálmate. —pidió ella tomándolo de las mejillas. —Sabes que no te guardo rencor por lo que pasó, sólo dejémoslo atrás y sigamos adelante.

—Es que… es sólo que…—respiró. Se soltó de ella y tomó su prótesis para ponerse de pie.

— ¿Te vas a ir?

—No, es sólo que necesitaba ponerme de pie por un momento. —contestó empezando a hacer flexiones para quitarse el nerviosismo, la duda y la culpa.

Astrid lo imitó y vio como trataba de des estresarse de alguna manera; pensó que se estaba apresurando y se estaba dejando llevar por todos los comentarios de sus amigas, así que lo tomó de las manos y lo acercó a ella para danzar un poco.

—Esto se siente mucho mejor. —opinó Hiccup empezando a danzar lentamente sin música,

—No te mueves mal Haddock.

—Tú tampoco Sra. Haddock.

—Qué lindo… me gusta.

Siguieron danzando al ritmo de una inexistente música, sólo guiados por el uno y el otro,y cuando llegó el final de la inaudible canción se detuvieron frente a frente.

—Hiccup, quiero que me observes…—susurró Astrid de repente desconcertando al castaño.

— ¿Qué… qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!

Empezó a balbucear pues de repente su esposa había decidido deshacerse de su blusa para dejar expuesto su pecho el cual estaba cubierto sólo por un vendaje que le servía de sostén, pero que no duró mucho puesto ya que la rubia se deshizo también de este.

Astrid estaba que hervía de la vergüenza al estar frente a su marido semi desnuda, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidar y seguir adelante y sólo esperaba que Hiccup la acompañara en esa nueva aventura.

—Tócame por favor…

Hiccup aún era incapaz de pronunciar palabras alguna, pero su vista estaba bien puesta en ella y esa parte que sólo había podido apreciar en partes, pero que verla ahora completamente expuesta le estaba causando una terrible taquicardia.

Astrid al verlo aun indeciso, tomó su mano para conducirla a uno de sus senos; sin embargo antes de que llegara a tocarla, Hiccup se zafó y la abrazó.

— ¡Ay, dioses! Me siento como un idiota… lo siento… es que quería cubrirte. —exclamó exaltado y más se exaltó al sentir el pecho de su lady desnudo chocando contra el suyo el cual aún estaba cubierta por la camisa.

En conclusión, una pésima idea, aunque tenerla entre sus brazos pronto le dio una sensación de confort.

—Descuida, me gusta así, ¿me puedes abrazar más fuerte, por favor? —trató de bromear Astrid con la situación.

—Muy graciosa Mi lady. —bufó Hiccup cerca de su hombro desnudo, del cual pudo apreciar lo blanca que era la piel de su lady, así como unas cuantas pequitas.

Pronto se encontró explorando la longitud de su espalda desnuda sólo con sus manos, roces que causaban a Astrid cosquillas y gran excitación al sentir que Hiccup por fin estaba cediendo.

—Mis manos también quieren conocer tu espalda Hiccup…

Este dio una risita, no cabía duda que era mujer excepcional que lo amaba y lo había perdonado, por lo que no tenía que temer.

Se separó un poco de ella, e imitándola se quitó la camisa para dejar su torso expuesto. Astrid suspiró al verlo, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero en ese momento lo sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Su delgado, pero fuerte cuerpo, y ese abdomen que se apreciaban poco pero que para ella era una magnifica vista.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, sintiendo la desnudez del otro y siguieron con el juego de caricias en la espalda.

—Aunque creo que tus manos ya me conocían muy bien, no olvido que tú me cuidaste cuando perdí la pierna. —susurró Hiccup empezando a besar su cuello.

—Ohhh… no vale si no estabas consiente. —gimió ante su tacto.

—Si tú lo dices. —rio Hiccup tomándola de las mejillas para besar sus labios.

Astrid no supo en qué momento los papeles se intercambiaron, pero le alegró que Hiccup por fin se perdonara así mismo para sólo concentrarse en ellos; aunque no faltó aquella pregunta.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, muy segura. —respondió Astrid lanzándose a sus labios para devorarlos con los suyos.

Un beso llenó de pasión, urgencia y necesidad por clamar lo que ambos se habían contenido desde tiempo atrás, algo que sólo eran fantasías para ellos, pero que en ese momento se estaban haciendo realidad.

Hiccup dejó su timidez por un lado y acarició cada parte de su mujer, cuello, hombros, senos y se deleitó besando cada parte ellos, llevando a su esposa a un nivel de placer que ambos desconocían.

Luego sus manos comenzaron a recorrer otros caminos que aún estaban cubiertos con las prendas; cuando se dieron cuenta de aquella interferencia se separaron para admirarse el uno al otro. Y lo roles cambiaron, Hiccup tomó la iniciativa y sin quitar sus ojos de los de su lady procedió a bajar sus leggins con sumo cuidado, cuando llegó al final de sus piernas, ella lo ayudó para deshacerse de las prendas. Una vez desnuda, se alejó un poco para admirarla y …

—Eres hermosa. —susurró embobado viéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

Astrid sonrió y aunque había algo de pudor en ella, se sentía muy segura de si misma y le agradaba que Hiccup la observara con devoción; sin embargo ahora era su turno. Y se acercó a él para desabrochar su pantalón, aunque no lo bajó, ya que su esposo necesitaba quitarse la prótesis primero; por lo que sólo lo llevó con ella para seguir el juego de besos y caricias acostados en la pila de pieles, una vez ahí Hiccup solicitó un poco de tiempo para quitarse sus prendas y quedar en igual condiciones que ella.

—Siento que el corazón se me quiere salir. —susurró Hiccup una vez que dejó caer su cuerpo desnudo con el de ella.

—El mío también. —acarició Astrid su mejilla. —Te amo Hiccup.

—Y yo a ti Astrid.

Que pronunciara su nombre la hacía sumamente feliz, así que lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo en los labios, mejillas, morder sutilmente su cuello al sentir las caricias de él sobre su piel, sus senos, los cuales apretaba con sus manos, y sentir su intimidad cerca de la él, la cual ya estaba más que listo para ella.

Pidiendo nuevamente una aprobación visual por parte de él, Astrid asintió indicando que ya estaba lista para recibirlo. Hiccup se movió de entre sus piernas y procedió a consumar, no un matrimonio, sino su amor.

Fue extraño para Astrid sentirlo dentro de ella de nuevo; sin embargo diferente a la primera vez, pues ya no había nada que se interpusiera, sólo era que no estaba acostumbrada. Lo mismo pasó con Hiccup, a comparación de su primera vez, ahora sentía gran placer, y como aquella vez, espero a que su lady se acostumbrara a él antes de empezar con los lentos movimientos.

Su esposa empezó a gemir conforme se movía y poco a poco empezó a aumentar el ritmo y a gemir al igual que ella; pronto ella cooperó y movió sus caderas al ritmo de él para dar una sensación de mayor placer.

—Oh… Hiccup… —susurraba acalorada.

—Astrid… ¿estás bien? —preguntó este excitado besando sus labios.

—Ajá…—respondió está aferrándose a su espalda, mordiendo su hombro ante la ola de excitación que estaba sintiendo.

En la cueva sus gemidos hacían eco por todo el lugar , pero se acallaban en el exterior gracias a la cascada. Pronto los dos aumentaron el ritmo de su movimiento y se dejaron llevar por el placer del momento, luego intercambiaron posiciones, Astrid quedó encima de su esposo y se movió de tal manera de no romper la unión en la que se encontraba, al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba sus labios, estiraba su cabello y su movía rítmicamente sus caderas. Mientras tanto, Hiccup estaba aferrado a su espalda, la apretaba contra él y sus manos deshicieron a medias la trenza; sentía que estaba a punto de finalizar, por lo que se reincorporó dejando a su lady sobre su regazo y la ayudó a seguir con las excitantes embestidas.

Siguió aferrado a su espalda y cabeza quedó entre los senos de ella por lo que se deleitó con besarlos y acariciarlos, para luego clamar los labios de su lady, hasta que ambos dieron un sonoro gemido indicio de que ambos habían terminado al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre las pieles, Astrid encima de él, los dos con la respiración agitada, sudorosos por la exhaustiva actividad y con el corazón tan vibrante como antes de hacer el amor.

Ninguno decía nada. Hiccup siguió acariciando la espalda de su lady, pero su vista estaba entretenida con las sombras que se formaban en la cueva. Mientras que Astrid, sólo le prestó atención a su propia mano la cual tenía muy cerca de su boca.

—Me gustó. —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Quisiera hacerlo de nuevo—dijo Astrid recargando su barbilla en su torso, sonriéndole coquetamente.

—Yo también. —concordó él y la atrajo a sus labios para después invertir posiciones y cubrirse ambos con las pieles.

La noche para ellos aún no terminaba.

 **Continuará.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **T-T me hubiera gustado terminar la temporada, pero tengo examen de la vista, y me iba a ocupar por el resto del día. Pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo, como se supone que es una segunda parte de este, habrá más momentos Hiccstrid, aunque no aseguro otro momento Hotcake con miel, o quien sabe, pero pues ahora creo yo si le aumenté de tono, digo para que valga la categoría M, bueno ustedes dirán XD.**

 **Por cierto, en la inexistente música que bailaron ambos, generalmente yo me imagino la de Todo cambió de Camila XD.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Ana Gami: FF no alcanzó a poner tu comentario anterior, pero bueno, te contesto en este capítulo, todos bien prendidas con la canción. XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: yeii regresaste en la mejor parte XD, digo yo, y si hubo un montón de errores, y todo por escribirlo con las prisas, XDD, pero ya quedaron o al menos los que vi, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: pues sí, ya que empezó lo bueno y así seguirá por un tiempo upsss. Xjijijijij. Saludos.**

 **Lucero: jajaja ya me imagino, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Forever Hiccstrid: bueno se supone que Snotlout y Ruffnut ya son pareja, no oficial, pero por ahí hay algo XD, en fin todos con pareja. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaja fue un boda sencillona y nada conevncional XD, ahora de plano hasta de los anillos se olvidaron, pero bueno espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: el mero mole de los Hotcakes, XD, pues ya llegó el momento que tanto habías esperado XDD, ahora sólo falta saber la opinión, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: XD ese Hiccup tiene sus momentos de payaso e incluso mejor que los gemelos y sin nada de esfuerzo XD Saludos.**

 **DarkHime: bueno, pues ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar y tendrán su temporada a sola para después volver a la realidad, y muy pronto vas a leer la reacción de Bork y de todo Berk en general, y pues Eero, es el siguiente en la lista. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: El golpe fue sólo un sueño, así que no preocupéis y por fin esos dos se casaron. XD Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Pues para que se responsa tu pregunta pasarán algunos capítulos más, pero ya se dio un pequeño indició de lo que hará Astrid con respecto a su identidad. Saludos.**

 **Nina: XD muchas gracias por la euforia, me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: bueno la canción elegida en sí fue la de "Todo cambio" de Camila. No era la de mientes, aunque si tomé un poco de eso para causar intriga. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Pues más o menos se dio una indirecta de qué pasará con la identidad de Astrid cuando vuelvan, la notaste?. Saludos,**

 **Sakura Yellow: Pues fue una boda rara, XD, pero ellos son raros y tiernos XD, y sí FF se pone en sus días de repente, pero si llegan** **, gracias. Saludos.**

 **AstridPizarro: Muchas gracias, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ezio: por lo pronto aun no pasará nada, espero te haya gustado y a disfrutar los momentos de felicidad. XD. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: pues se dio una indirecta de lo que harán en Berk, no sé si lo notaste, pero bueno aun no se revelará la identidad de Astrid para los berkianos. Saludos.**

 **Inyuly Mei: Contestando a tus preguntas, por ahí hay una indirecta de lo que piensan hacer con respecto a la identidad de Astrid, y ya sabrás en el próximo capítulo lo que decidirá Hiccup con respecto a los Bog Burglars, ya que quiere darle el lugar a Astrid que le corresponde. Y sí, las chicas algún día se volverán a encontrar. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Pues sí, esa Astrid es bien celosa al igual que Hiccup y con respecto a Berk ya pronto sabrás lo que planean hacer. Saludos.**

 **Nordica: muchas gracias, te imagino dando grititos de fangirl XD, bueno a como yo los hago XD, super chillones XD, Espero qye haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: XD si ya puedes descansar en paz, y sí ahora sigue la lacra de Eero, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: bueno generalmente actualizó los domingos, XD, no he hecho cambios por le momento. Con respecto a la duda de Toothles, aun tiene su aleta completa; aunque no será por mucho tiempo y con respecto a lo de la marca, algo se hablará del siguiente capítulo, ya había leído acerca de ellas, pero sólo tomaré unas en cuentas para efectos del fic, y un poco modificados para acrecentar el drama muajajaja. Saludos.**

 **AlbaAstrid: Sí, me encanta el hiccstrid XD, y con respecto a los fics que recomendaste creo que si vi el CEAT3, pero creo que no lo completaron T.T me pone triste que no los complete y por eso los dejo de seguir, en fin, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Pues si tú no lo sabes menos yo, y bueno, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo, aunque mira el lado bueno, ya aprendiste a leer. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **23 oct. 16**_


	36. Capítulo XXXV

**Un poco más tarde creo, XDD tenía el otro horario de verano, nsc XDD,**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo XXXV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día había llegado a las islas estacionales; en cierta isla solitaria, a unos kilómetros de Hosten, precisamente en una cueva detrás de una cascada, un joven cabello castaño miraba deslumbrado a la chica que yacía profundamente dormida boca abajo sobre las pieles.

Hiccup, de pie, la miraba embelesado al mismo tiempo que evocaba los recuerdos de las horas pasadas; haber hecho el amor con su esposa era una de las cosas más excitantes que había experimentado en su vida; tanto, que lo comparó con la sensación de volar por el extenso cielo, la única diferencia es que en lo alto el ambiente era frio como la nieve, y con su esposa era ardiente como el fuego.

Como ella seguía dormida, salió para atender a los dragones, que juguetones entre las hierbas se peleaban por un pedazo de tronco, pero que al verlo salir lo dejaron para acudir con él y reclamar su alimento. Hiccup los atendió con la misma dedicación de siempre, después se puso a preparar su propia comida, pasaba de medio día y tenía mucha hambre y de seguro su esposa también lo estaría una vez que despertara.

Aprovechando la somnolencia de Astrid, preparó una exquisita comida, al igual que preparó el regalo de la mañana, aquel abrigo de piel que había guardado cuidadosamente en una caja de madera. Cuando tuvo todo listo, lo llevó a la cueva y esperaría a que su lady se despertara.

El olor de la comida recién hecha llegó a las fosas nasales de la rubia, quien perezosa empezó a despertar lentamente, aunque al darse cuenta que estaba sola se levantó de golpe viendo hacia ambos lados.

—Hey, tranquila estoy aquí.

Astrid vio a su marido de pie a unos centímetros de ella y se tranquilizó echándose sobre las pieles, cobijándose hasta media espalda.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó Hiccup con una risita.

—Buenas tardes.

—Preparé la comida.

—Sí, huele delicioso, muchas gracias.

Astrid se sentó, cubriendo su pecho con las pieles, no tanto por timidez, su marido ya había visto y tocado prácticamente todo, pero la cueva estaba demasiado fría.

—Por cierto, quiero darte algo.

Frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que vio que Hiccup cargaba una caja de madera y la puso con timidez a un lado de ella.

—Mi regalo de la mañana.

Sin decir nada, Astrid sonrió enamorada, y con emoción sacó la hermosa capucha de piel.

— ¡Oh, Hiccup! Es muy hermosa. —admiró sintiendo la suavidad de la piel y comprobó lo cálida que era al probársela.

El aludido sonrió embelesado; así era como debió ser desde un principio y ahora cumpliría con la tradición del regalo de la mañana todos los días de su vida, aunque fuera con pequeño detalles.

—Muchas gracias Hiccup. —dijo de nuevo Astrid regresando el abrigo a la caja, la cual movió después al otro lado de su costado. —Ven aquí.

El muchacho aceptó gustoso su invitación y se acostó junto con ella abrazándola fuertemente; Astrid lo empezó a besar lentamente por todo el rostro en forma de agradecimiento por sus atenciones.

—Mi lady, la comida se va a enfriar. —avisó entre risas, pues Astrid le empezó a hacer cosquillas, después de haber hecho el amor, sabía cuáles eran sus puntos sensibles.

—Sólo un ratito, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien. —paró si jugueteo y acurrucó en su pecho.

—Lo mismo. —concordó él atrayéndola en un abrazo más fuerte.

—Ayer… o más bien hace unas horas,… estuviste muy bien. —confesó ella con una risita. —Me gustó mucho.

Hiccup enrojeció de la pena, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de halagos, pero podría acostumbrarse.

—Tú también,… es decir… sí,… tú sabes… eh…

La rubia volvió a reír, Hiccup aún era muy tímido para hablar sobre el tema.

—Y somos un poco ruidositos ¿no lo crees? —preguntó sólo para verlo enrojecer, y lo consiguió, pues el castaño no sólo enrojeció sino que ardió de la vergüenza.

—Sí… algo. —confesó apenado.

— ¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que tendrías problemas para decirme por mi nombre, pero veo que no es así.

—Bueno, es que tu nombre es más hermoso que el otro, además que es sencillo de pronunciar y mucho más fácil de recordar, además, siempre he pensado que si tuviera una hija la nombraría Astrid.

—Mentiroso.

—Está bien, no es verdad, pero era algo similar.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Mmmm… como Aslaug o Asturias.

—Que nombres tan feos.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso… sí lo son, pero esos no eran mis favoritos, sino Asdis. ¿Qué te parece ese?

—Ese me gusta, suena bonito.

—Y si tuviera un hijo… le pondría… —susurró Hiccup pensativo viendo hacia el techo de la cueva.

— ¿Qué tal como tu padre?

—Mmmm… no lo creo, y no es por deshonrarlo, pero siendo sinceros los nombres que se ponen en Berk son horribles; créeme que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí al pensar en un lindo nombre para una futura hija, pero para un hijo… creo que dejaré a tu responsabilidad ponerle nombre a nuestro hijo.

Aquel comentario sobresaltó a ambos, cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaban hablando y ya casi planeando, en el caso de Hiccup; sin embargo, que fue incómodo para la rubia ya que recordó cierto detalle que ocurría con ella.

—Creo que me estoy apresurando. —escuchó decir a su esposo.

—Hiccup…—se estremeció entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo no sé si pueda tener hijos.

La revelación hizo que el corazón de Hiccup saltara precipitadamente que incluso Astrid, que estaba recargada en su pecho pudo sentirlo. De nuevo temió por su relación; sin embargo el castaño recordó el problema que tenía su esposa y en aquella probabilidad.

—Entonces no has…

—No.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Ya no he sangrado desde aquella vez que me desmayé, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

Hiccup apretó más su abrazó y recostó su cabeza sobre la suya, sonrió.

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa… yo te seguiré amando con o sin hijos.

Las palabras de su marido le devolvieron a Astrid la tranquilidad que necesitaba, y se dejó mecer por él en aquel abrazo que la cobijaba.

— ¡Ja! Recuerdo aquella vez, Eero me sugirió conseguirme otra esposa. —recordó Hiccup con una risita.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —sin embargo Astrid no le había encontrado la gracia y se puso celosa, tanto, que se separó de él esperando una explicación.

—Por supuesto que le dije que ¡no! —aclaró Hiccup aun riendo al ver a su preocupada esposa. —Sabes que soy fiel a ti.

Astrid refunfuñó y se echó de nuevo en su pecho, en sí el comentario del viejo ese había sido muy molesto.

—Pero… ¿lo harías si no te quedara de otra para que pudieras tener un hijo?

—No, ¡jamás lo haría! No te pongas celosa. —rio nuevamente el castaño al verla refunfuñona. —Además recuerda lo que dijo Gothi, que tu problema tal vez era temporal y que siempre podíamos seguir intentándolo, no hay que apresurarnos.

—Tienes razón, y que mejor que hacer muchos intentos… ¿no lo crees? —respondió Astrid con una risita.

—Uy, eso me encantaría. —concordó el risueño Hiccup, más desenvuelto en la conversación

Y el estar hablando de esas cosas y ver a su esposa celosa, lo hizo recordar algo que quería preguntarle.

— ¿Astrid?

— ¿Mmmm?

—Te quería preguntar… hipotéticamente hablando… si yo me hubiera decidido por Heather, y ella me hubiera correspondido, sé que te ibas a ir, pero a ¿dónde?

El entumecimiento por parte de Astrid se hizo notar, le hacía falta contarle esa parte de la historia.

—Me iba a ir con el rey Harald…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Ahora fue él quien se reincorporó totalmente confundido.

—Bueno… es que…—titubeó nerviosamente. —No te vayas a enojar…

—Astrid…

—Verás, el día que nos besamos en tu habitación, él me estaba buscando… ¿recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Cuando fui a hablar con él… me ofreció la oportunidad de divorciarme de ti y darme "mi libertad". —recordó con sarcasmo. —Ofreciéndome desposarlo a cambio de dejarte todo el dote de Camicazi y el silencio de mi secreto.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Ese tipo está enamorado de ti?! —exclamó Hiccup furioso y muy celoso.

— ¡No! o ¡no sé! Eso parecía… yo más bien pienso que era un capricho, así se lo hice saber aquel día, y creo que lo comprendió ya que al día siguiente se marchó sin decirme algo más.

—¡Entonces! ¿Por qué te ibas a ir con él? ¿Para aceptar su propuesta?

—Sé que parece un acto de desesperación o algunos incluso un acto con interés monetario, pero ¡sí!, iba a ir a desposarlo para que a ti no te quitara la Orilla del dragón.

Hiccup bajó un poco su nivel de histeria al entender la verdadera razón de los posibles actos de su esposa, pero aun así era demasiado.

—¡No, Astrid! Sé que la Orilla del dragón es un buen lugar y oculta un gran secreto, pero no es motivo para que te sacrifiques, no a costa de tu propia libertad.

—Sé que puede ser exagerado, pero lo quería hacer por ti, porque sé que eres el único que puede proteger a todos los dragones y evitar que caigan en manos de malvados; o tipos deshonestos como Camicazi y Harald.

—Y lo entiendo, ¡lo aprecio! Pero se me hace demasiado, deberías pensar más en ti también; y ahora con esto que me cuentas más razón me das para exponer a Camicazi y al rey Harald como los mentirosos que son, no me importa el dote ni la isla, ¡me importas tú!

—¡No Hiccup, por favor no lo hagas! —pidió Astrid tomando sus manos.

—Lo siento, no está en discusión.

—Hiccup, te lo pido por favor… lo que te dije fue hipotéticamente hablando; ahora estamos juntos y creo que deberíamos conservar el dote y te diré mis motivos.

—Te escucho. —prestó atención seriamente.

—En primer lugar, ¡ellos! me quitaron lo que más quería en el mundo, la isla sólo es un precio menor a comparación de lo que perdí; en segundo lugar, porque creo que ahora ellos se lo merecen, merecen ser los engañados está vez.

— ¿Quieres decir que es una especie de venganza personal?

—Sinceramente sí, compréndeme Hiccup.

Hiccup negó con su cabeza, comprendía los puntos de su esposa, pero no podía aceptarlos; lo mejor para él era desenmascarar a todos aquellos mentirosos.

—Si no lo haces por el dote, hazlo por mi. —Pidió Astrid cabizbaja. —Los conozco más que tú, sé de lo que son capaces de hacer; y si se revela mi identidad, creo que incluso una desgracia podría pasar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó preocupado.

—A pesar de tener tu apoyo, sé que se las ingeniarían para acabar conmigo, yo sigo siendo una esclava después de todo.

—No lo eres Astrid, no para mí. —Hiccup cambió de posición sus manos, envolviendo las suyas con las de él.

—Pero ellos no lo ven así, créeme, no les importa nada, e incluso temo por ti; Camicazi o Harald serían capaces de pedirte algo a cambio de mi libertad, te querrán destruir si te aferras; no seré realmente libre hasta que ella me libere, porque incluso para validar nuestro matrimonio necesitamos confrontarla. ¿no es así? ¿Entiendes porque no quiero que reveles a los demás la verdad?

—Entiendo el punto; y tienes razón en ciertos aspectos

Hiccup pensó detenidamente, la situación era más complicada de lo que pensaba, y pensó en su propio pueblo, en especial en Eero, sería el primero en respingar si se enterara de que su esposa era una esclava, sería incluso capaz de matarla, ella no estaba a salvo de todo en Berk.

—Está bien. —dijo en un resoplido. — mantendremos el secreto hasta que pensemos en algo mejor, ya que de cualquier manera no quiero vivir en una mentira.

Astrid suspiró con alivio y estuvo de acuerdo con el plan.

—Gracias,… por último hay algo que quiero pedirte.

— ¡¿Qué?! —el jefe frunció el ceño

—En dado caso de que la verdad salga a la luz, no por nosotros, sino por alguien más, prométeme que fingirás que no sabías nada.

—¡¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Hiccup, ¡entiende!, cualquier cosa puede pasar, me ayudarás más si finges que no sabías la verdad sobre mí.

El castaño torció su boca con molestia, su esposa tenía razón, pero negarla era algo muy nefasto para él. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para poder asegurar su bienestar, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

—¿Hiccup?

Despertó de sus pensamientos, cabizbajo acarició las blancas manos de su esposa, mientras que el asunto rondaba y daba muchas vueltas por su cabeza.

—Está bien. Haremos por lo pronto lo que tú digas, tú eres quien conoce más a esos dos.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Astrid soltó sus manos para abrazarlo del cuello, al hacerlo, la cobija que la tapaba se resbaló, y Hiccup aprovechó para acariciar toda su desnuda espalda, viendo aquella casi imperceptibles manchas oscuras, símbolo de la tortura que sufrió su esposa, luego llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello, donde sus dedos podían leer a la perfección la palabra esclava; aquello lo frustró, caía en cuenta de que no sabía con qué clase de personas estaba tratando, pero firme en su decisión de mantenerla a salvo.

—Creo que ahora si hay que comer. —dijo Astrid con una risita. —Antes de que se enfríe y nuestra temperatura aumente.

—Yo tengo un remedio para eso.

Hiccup sonrió con malicia, y con un movimiento rápido se levantó cargando a su esposa.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Astrid empezó a patalear entre risas, hasta el último momento se había logrado aferrar a una cobija, pero que soltó al ver hacia donde Hiccup la dirigía.

—Tomaremos un baño, mi lady. —avisó el muy gracioso, aventurándose junto con ella a la regadera que formaba la cascada, Astrid se aferró a su camisa, pues esa agua se veía muy pero muy "refrescante".

— ¡ ¡ ¡ ESTÁÁÁÁ FRIAAAAAA ! ! !

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Los demás jinetes de dragones, después de ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron visitar primero la isla Var; todos estaban entusiasmados, excepto los gemelos que no conocían más que de nombre a la famosa berserker.

Al sobrevolar la isla, Fishlegs tomó el mando, ya que era el único que había captado las indicaciones que Hiccup les había dado.

—Debemos volar hacía allá. —Señaló hacia la blanquecina playa y bajaron en picada.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un casita escondida entre las hierbas; Heather se acababa de levantar, era el segundo día de reconciliación continua con su marido y estaba agotada, además que ambos habían descuidado sus tareas. Era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

—Deberíamos pelear más seguido. —dijo Spinel tomando el tarro con una bebida caliente que su esposa le ofreció.

—Que gracioso. —Golpeó Heather su cabeza, luego se sentó en sus piernas. — ¿Qué tenemos pendiente?

—Pues me gustaría seguir acostado contigo, pero me preocupó aquello que me dijiste de esa mujer que drogaba dragones, me interesa saber qué utilizaba para buscar un antídoto.

—¡Excelente! Entonces preparé todo para incursionar en el bosque.

Heather se levantó y empezó a guardar muchos utensilios para su investigación en una bolsa; sin embargo los ladridos de Kaiser la alertaron al igual que a Spinel. Escucharon ruidos extraños y pensaron en algún enemigo, amigos de aquella mujer. La berserker tomó su hacha, mientras que el médico la ballesta y fue por enfrente para disparar primero si era necesario.

Abrió la puerta de golpe apuntando con la ballesta hacia el frente, pero lo que se encontró fue únicamente con su perro que le ladraba a un grupo de extraños, mientras que Windshear jugueteaba con otros dragones.

Heather se asomó por encima de su hombro, y sus ojos brillaron al ver de quienes se trataba.

— ¡Amigos!

— ¡Oh, mira es Heather! —dijo el nervioso Snotlout, el blanco principal de Kaiser. — ¡Sálvanos!

—Kaiser, déjalos. —ordenó Spinel al ver que eran conocidos de su esposa, el perro obedeció y corrió a su lado sin bajar la guardia.

Heather dio un paso hacia adelante, aun con una incrédula sonrisa al ver a todos sus amigos frente a ella.

— ¡Heather! —la primera en saltar fue Odalys que se adelantó para abrazarla con fuerza. — ¡Me alegra que estés bien!

—Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Odalys. —Saludó Heather apretándola con la misma fuerza.

Pronto Fishlegs y Snotlout se adelantaron para saludarla con el mismo aprecio; el segundo con mucho respeto, pues pudo apreciar claramente al varón por la que la berserker lo había reemplazado y a su primo.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos permanecieron distantes del reencuentro.

— ¿Así que ella es la que buscábamos? —Apreció Ruffnut viéndola de pies a cabeza. —Pues si está algo bonita.

— ¿Algo? ¡Está preciosa! —admiró Tuffnut encantado. —Ese Hiccup sí que tiene buenos gustos.

—Hombres…—rodó la rubia sus ojos con fastidio.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —escucharon decir a Heather.

Pronto la atención se enfocó en ambos gemelos.

—Te presento. —Odalys la tomó de la mano y condujo a su amiga hasta donde estaban los hermanos. —Ella es Ruffnut y el es Tuffnut… mi novio. —le susurró en secreto.

Heather sonrió ampliamente y extendió su mano primeramente al chico rubio.

—Un placer conocerlos.

—Él placer es todo mío mi lady… —saludó Tuffnut como todo un caballero. — ¡Y qué increíble dragón tienes!

—Se llama Windshear. —presentó la berserker, luego extendió su mano hacia la gemela, quien la tomó sólo por cortesía.

— ¿Aun no puedo creer que tú seas la persona que estábamos buscando?

Heather no respondió ya que la chica la veía con cierto recelo, aunque no entendía del todo, supuso que era porque no la conocía y la habían embarcado en una travesía para buscar a una desconocida.

—Tuffnut y Ruffnut llegaron junto con la princesa… Camicazi. —contó Odalys precavidamente.

Fue entonces que Heather entendió más la situación, era amigos de aquella chica que la había salvado, era más que obvio aquel recelo.

—Bueno, parecen cansados… ¿Por qué no pasan? Prepararé algo de comer.

— ¡Comida! Que bien. —dijo Tuffnut entusiasmado.

—Hace mucho que no comemos tu deliciosa comida. —dijo encantado Snotlout, logrando que Ruffnut se molestara y se mostrara celosa ante lo que parecía la chica perfecta.

—Heather, ¿y no nos presentarás?…—insinuó Odalys señalando al atractivo chico que aun veía el recuentro desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Por supuesto. —la berserker camino hasta llegar a un lado de él y tomó su mano. —Él es mi esposo Spinel Vulkan, la persona con la que he estado todo este tiempo.

—¡Vaya! —admiró Ruffnut en voz bajita. —Hasta yo abandonaría a Hiccup por alguien como él.

Snotlout carraspeó ante su susurrante comentario, se puso celoso, aunque no tenía porque, si él era más apuesto que Hiccup y Spinel juntos.

—Pero para eso me tienes a mí…—dijo vanidosamente.

—También a ti te cambiaría por él. —contestó la gemela para su venganza personal, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, aun molesta con los halagos que le había dado a la chica perfecta.

—Oh, pues yo también te dejaría por Heather o por As-Camicazi. —imitó Snotlout aquella absurda posición.

Mientras tanto, los demás eran espectadores de aquella dramática y cómica discusión.

— ¿Aquellos dos se gustan? —preguntó Heather confundida.

—Sí, tiene una rara forma de expresarlo. —admiró Tuffnut con una risita. — ¡ahhh, ignóralos!

—Sí, mejor vamos a comer… muero de hambre. — Concordó Fishlegs.

.

.

.

Entre graciosas discusiones, y divertidas anécdotas pasó la comida, cuando llegó el momento de reposar, todos se sentaron en la mesa para degustar un tarro de hidromiel, para ese entonces Ruffnut y Snotlout habían hecho las paces, y la primera pudo confiar un poco más en la berserker.

—Por cierto… ¿dónde está su jefe? —se atrevió a preguntar Spinel.

Hasta ese entonces habían evitado hablar de la otra pareja para evitar incomodidades a Heather; sin embargo esta lució todo el tiempo tranquila, incluso tenía curiosidad de lo que le había pasado a su amigo y nueva amiga.

—Ah… bueno él… y As… Camicazi. —dijo Odalys con cuidado, ya que la verdad de la esclava sólo quedaría entre el grupo de jinetes. —Ellos… se casaron y se fueron lejos para estar un tiempo a solas.

—Pensé que ya estaban casados. —Comentó Spinel confundido.

—Sí, ¡fue más una renovación de votos! —se adelantó Fishlegs a responder.

Heather sonrió levemente. —Me alegra por ellos, se lo merecen, se ve que realmente se quieren.

—Esto es algo incómodo. —Opinó Ruffnut como no queriendo.

—No es incómodo, las cosas son como deben de ser. —dijo Heather. —Les deseo a todos la felicidad del mundo, y me gustaría que le hicieran saber a ella que le estoy muy agradecida por haber salvado mi vida, por idear este loco plan de buscarme y también que me encantaría seguir siendo su amiga.

—Se lo haremos saber. —dijo Fishlegs contento de la nobleza de la chica.

—Heather, yo también te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, aunque no sea conmigo. —dijo Snotlout dramáticamente, ganándose un golpe por parte de la sutil rubia.

—Tú no cambias Snotlout. —rio la berserker. —Cuida y protege lo que ya tienes.

— ¡Claro, claro! Ella es mi princesa. —aduló este a la molesta rubia que se sonrojó, como odiaba que le dijera princesa, pero a la vez era encantador.

—Bueno, entonces creo que ya todo está bien... —concluyó Spinel al ver que todos, incluso el no presente matrimonio, estaban felices.

.

Pasada la tarde, los jinetes se retiraron en sus dragones, aún tenían otra parada que realizar; se despidieron de Heather con la promesa de volverse a ver otra vez, aunque les fuera difícil; pero siempre estarían ahí aunque fuera sólo en sus corazones.

—Heather…—habló Spinel una vez que los jinetes se perdieron entre los colores del atardecer.

—¿Sí?

—Nosotros también debemos seguir adelante, cuando termine mi investigación viajaremos a un nuevo lugar ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Sabes que iré a donde quiera que vayas.

Heather, con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de su marido y lo encaminó a su temporal hogar, pues como le había dicho su marido, pronto se irían para descubrir nuevos lugares.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Hiccup y Astrid seguían disfrutando de su tiempo a solas; se entretenían fácilmente con cualquier cosa y obviamente con el tiempo que pasaba muy a solas; el castaño empezó a trabajar nuevamente en el prototipo del dragón volador, para disgusto de su esposa y Toothless, que ya lo había tenido que salvar en múltiples ocasiones.

—Hiccup, ¿otra vez con esa cosa? —Regañó Astrid al verlo entretenido cosiendo unas telas que parecía ser una alas nuevas.

—Funcionará Mi Lady… confía en mí.

—Claro, como en el prototipo 1, 2,3…—empezó a enumerar en los dedos hasta llegar al número 15.

—Pruebas experimentales. —justificó.

— ¿Qué no ves que Toothless ni yo estamos de acuerdo?

El mencionado dragón se acercó y asintió en total de acuerdo con la rubia, ese traje que su amigo fabricaba lo ponía muy celoso.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero pronto verán los beneficios, confíen en mí.

—Oh Hiccup, ¿qué no ves que lastimas los sentimientos de Toothless? —dijo Astrid dramáticamente, y Toothless la apoyó al momento que gruñó con tristeza y se apoyó entristecido en su pecho.

—¡Qué buenos actores son ustedes dos! —se burló.

—¡Argggg... está bien! —gruñó Astrid al igual que Toothless. —Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado y no harás tonterías.

—Lo prometo Mi lady. —dijo Hiccup sin prestarles mucha atención ya que había terminado de coser y dar los últimos retoques a su extraña ala.

— ¿Le crees? —preguntó Astrid con sarcasmo al dragón.

Este indiferente negó con su cabeza, y mejor se adelantó a lo alto de la cascada de donde su amigo probablemente se arrojaría… otra vez.

.

.

.

Los días seguían pasando rápidamente, pronto Astrid se vio cooperando en el diseño de traje de Hiccup, aconsejándole si se veía bien o no, ya que ella, según Hiccup, tenía la palabra final con respecto al diseño; el botón que le había dato lo uso como un adorno que sería parte de una nueva y perfeccionada armadura.

—Bien, pondré agua para hacer la cena…—Avisó Hiccup cuando le dio los últimos toques a un casco que tenía unas pequeñas escamitas como las de un dragón.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? —preguntó Astrid también terminando de arreglar lo que sería su nueva ropa.

—Estaba pensando en pescado con hongos y verduras sazonadas con hierbas.

—Suena delicioso. —saboreó Astrid. — ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me puedes enseñar a cocinar? —pidió apenada, pues en las últimas semanas Hiccup era el que cocinaba, ella sólo cortaba los ingredientes y lavaba las vasijas.

El muchacho soltó una risita, ocasionando que Astrid frunciera su ceño con molestia.

— ¿Y yo qué gano si te enseño a cocinar? —preguntó coquetamente.

Astrid al notar su juego, sonrió y se le acercó también con coquetería, se puso de puntitas y se apoyó en su hombro para decirle un secretito. Hiccup esperaba que le dijera algo que fuera muy excitante pero gran sorpresa se llevó cuando su esposa le metió el pie para hacerlo caer, después lo tumbó junto con ella y lo hizo rodar de tal manera que ella quedara encima de él.

—Te ayudaré a mejorar tu defensa. —ofertó divertida, atrapando sus brazos y subiéndolos por encima de su cabeza.

—Elemento sorpresa. —dijo el adolorido chico. —Me gusta… aceptó.

—Trato hecho. —aceptó Astrid dándole un besito y se levantó para darle la oportunidad de levantarse y tronarse unos cuantos huesos.

La comida no se aparecía sola, tenían que pescar primeramente, por lo que ambos arrojaron una red al lago y esperaron un tiempo hasta asegurarse que habían atrapado; cuando la trampa pareció revolotear por debajo del agua, ambos se apresuraron para sacarla; mano con mano se apoyaron hasta ver que lo que habían pescado era un enorme pez y otros más pequeños con la que los dragones y ellos se darían un buen festín.

 _ **OOOOOOOO**_

— ¡Listo! ¡Saquémoslo! —ordenó Eret tomando con fuerza junto con su padre aquella red donde varios peces revoloteaban.

Camicazi y Erat veían maravilladas la labor de los hombres, y dieron un grito escandalizado cuando los peces cayeron en el gran depósito que tenían en cubierta y les mojó los pies.

Después de semanas de habérselo pedido, la pequeña niña había logrado que su padre y hermano la llevaran a pasear, y por supuesto invitó a Camicazi, quien también ignoraba como se realizaba toda aquella labor de pescar. El viaje era cansado e incluso oloroso y sucio, pero fueron aspectos que poca importancia le tomó la ya no tan vanidosa princesa.

— ¿Ahora qué sigue? —preguntó acercándose a la gran caja donde los peces daban sus últimos brincoteos de vida.

—Limpiarlos. —dijo Eret pasándole una navaja.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó Camicazi confundida.

—No es difícil, anda se hace así.

Eret tomó sus manos, un acto que sólo podía hacer él, ya que la chica le había dado su confianza. Le pasó un moribundo pez a la nerviosa Camicazi, pero a esta se le resbaló pues el animal estaba todo baboso y se movía con frenesí. La torpeza de la princesa siempre hacía reír a los Erets, pero estos admiraban su fuerza de voluntad y su capacidad de lograr las cosas que se proponía en tan poco tiempo.

.

.

Para Camicazi era un placer vivir con aquella familia, sus problemas y pesadillas las dejaba simplemente atrás, esa era la vida que siempre había añorado, sólo sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no estaba seguro de cómo abordarlo, estaba experimentado algo nuevo y que jamás había sentido con otra persona.

—Hey, Camicazi. —llamó Eret, el joven la había estado buscando hasta que dio con ella en la playa. —La cena está lista.

Camicazi, quien estaba sentada en la arena, sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza con sólo escuchar su voz, lo admitía, estaba enamorada de Eret hijo de Eret; pero querer a alguien le daba miedo, en especial porque no creía poder corresponderle a alguien después de lo que Arie le había hecho.

—¿Camicazi?

Eret se acercó y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse; Camicazi la tomó con delicadeza, le gustaba el hecho de que él tuviera manos grandes y fuertes a comparación de las suyas que eran pequeñas, y fácilmente quedaban envueltas entre las de él.

— ¿Estás bien? Tienes las mejillas rojas. —observó Eret con cuidado.

Se sintió tonta, pero más tonto lo consideró a él, en el buen sentido, ya que no se daba cuenta de lo que le provocaba.

—No pasa nada. —tranquilizó a su corazón para no verse tan obvia.

— ¿Segura?… porque sabes que siempre puedes confiar en ti, siempre estaré para ti.

— ¿en serio? —preguntó con melancolía y su sonrojo se intensificó. — ¿Por qué?

—Sí, porque bueno… creí ser obvio… estoy… estoy enamorado de ti.

La sincera confesión hizo que el corazón de Camicazi revoloteara de alegría y emoción, llevó sus manos a su pecho en un intento porque este no se le saliera del pecho ante lo que también tenía que confesar.

—Yo también… estoy… enamorada de ti.

Eret suspiró con alivio, muy dentro de él creía que ella merecía algo mejor por el simple hecho de ser una princesa, pero estaba equivocado, ella le correspondía y al parecer con la misma devoción con la que él la quería. Se acercó a ella y con delicadeza alzó su barbilla, ya que había algo que deseaba hacer desde que supo que la amaba.

— ¿Puedo? —pidió con respeto.

Camicazi asintió ya que ella también quería eso; Erete lentamente se empezó a acercar su rostro, la princesa casi podía sentir la cercanía de sus labios con los de él; sin embargo, de repente las imágenes de Arie besándola con rudeza bajo la noche de tormenta llegaron a ella como un rayo y se separó de él antes de que hiciera contacto con sus labios. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y se reprochó el no poder olvidar aquella noche infernal.

—Lo siento. —chilló apenada.

—Tranquila. —confortó Eret comprendiéndola. —Trabajaremos en eso. No te preocupes, como dije: yo siempre estaré para ti, esperaré lo que sea hasta que estés lista.

Camicazi asintió con los ojos empapados por las lágrimas, sonrió levemente, le encantaba todo lo de aquel hombre y por su compresión se había enamorado de él. Se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó con añoranza y amor, al menos eso podía hacer sin las que imágenes de Arie llegaran a su mente. Y trabajaría duro para olvidar el pasado, para ser la mujer que Eret merecía que fuera.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Las semanas habían pasado rápidamente; Hiccup había pasado los días más maravillosos de su vida; sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba en Berk, aún tenía una obligación para con su pueblo, quién sólo los dioses sabían qué estaba pasando en este momento con su ambicioso abuelo al mando; pero también tenía una obligación para aquella mujer que yacía dormida abrigada entre las pieles. ¿Cómo podía mantenerla a salvo y a la vez a su pueblo?

La mentira y aquella marca en el cuello de su esposa eran un gran peligro; la segunda consideró borrarla mediante otra marca con hierro ardiendo, pero no se atrevía, nunca dañaría a su esposa de esa manera, de sólo pensar que quemarla le causaría gran dolor hacía que los vellos del brazo se le erizaran. Sin embargo para el principal problema de la mentira encontró una alocada solución, algo con la que tanto su pueblo como ella no sufrirían, o al menos eso creía.

— ¿Hiccup? —se levantó Astrid adormilada. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven a dormir.

—Sí, es sólo que estaba pensando… creo que ya encontré una solución para el problema de tu identidad.

Astrid despertó en un parpadeo y observó que Hiccup estaba ansioso por decir lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Cuál?

—Astrid… para mantenerte a salvo y a la vez a las personas de Berk de Eero…—hizo una pausa. — ¡Creo que debemos formar nuestra propia tribu!

 **Fin de la segunda temporada: "Búsqueda"**

 **Comienzo de la última temporada "Libertad"**

 **Y he aquí el final, y sí le di el típico cortón y fue algo de relleno, creo que dejé algunas cosas al a aire, pero bueno espero se esclarezca con el paso del fic XD, que por cierto, no sé cuántos capítulos abarcará la siguiente temporada.**

 **Por cierto, de la opinión de Astrid para con el traje de Hiccup, es debido a que en el artbook de HTTD Dean Deblois, dijo que el diseño del Hiccup debía tener una buena perspectiva para su novia XD.**

 **Violeta: jajaja en sí, nunca he visto ciudades de papel y supongo que algún día la veré XD, así que ni idea con los personajes y con respecto al broche, ni me acordé del sinsajo XD, ya sé que mala fan, más bien es por esa imagen que circula que dicen que Hiccup tiene en su traje de vuelo el símbolo del nadder, aunque unos dicen que es un pesadilla monstruosa, en fin, yo aquí pongo que es un nadder.**

 **Sakura Yellow: XD bueno en este no hubo mucha, pero esos dos seguirán intentándolo, sí claro XDD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pizarro: Gracias, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias de nuevo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: sí, es hora del puro Hiccstrid sin restricciones. Saludos.**

 **Melody: pues por el momento serán felices y mantendrán todo oculto, pues a pesar de que Camicazi sea feliz por otro lado, aun tiene a merced a Astrid, pero podrá está chica cambiar del todo y darle su libertad? ;) será lo que pase en la siguiente temporada. Saludos.**

 **Nube: espero tener más momentos con miel, aunque no tan intensos XD, me salí de mi zona de confort. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: me alegra que te haya gustado todo XD, ese Tuffnut es todo un loquillo, pero sus consejos son buenos. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: bueno, creo que para el próximo capítulo ya se sabrá de la reacción de Bork ;). Saludos.**

 **Maylu: XDDD toda la indirecta XD, pero sí, bueno me salí de mi zona de confort para la escena de Hotcake. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Bueno en sí, Snotloiut y Ruffnut son una pareja, pero extraoficial, pero será como digamos una relación libre, creo que va con su estilo y personalidades, y pues la nueva pareja es Camicazi y Eret, que tendrá que ir poco a poco. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: XD, sí me salí de zona de confort con lo que escribí y pues en cuanto a Camicazi, supongo que tomará más fuerza su papel en la siguiente temporada. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: bueno como se pudo apreciar, la verdad se aplazará un poco más para los demás y realmente porque puede que el presentimiento de Astrid se haga realidad. Saludos.**

 **Nina: XD si creo que me pasé de la mano, como he dicho anteriormente me salí de mi zona de confort, supongo que los demás serán leves, eso quiero creer XD, será difícil. Saludos.**

 **Pony Salvaje: gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno ya se fue así que ni para que molestarse en escribirle a quien sea que sea, a seguir disfrutando del fic, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: XD, y pues si que les gustó a esos dos, hubo fuertes declaraciones XDD y bueno ahora Camicazi y Eero tendrán fuerza en sus papeles en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: jajaj bueno seguirán los momentos Hiccstrid… por el momento XD, porque si se encontrarán con uno que otro problemilla y nuevos personajes aparecerán. Pero el hiccstrid prevalecerá. Saludos.**

 **Diane: XDjajaj muchas gracias, pero sí creo que me pasé un poquito está vez, me sentí medio pervertida XDDD, pero bueno las cosas como son y esos dos no tendrán llenadera. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Prometo que sí, pero lo releo y creeme que no los veo hasta que los veo publicados XD, raro. Saludos.**

 **Codry XDDDDDD, sí hiccstrid ¡!. Saludos**

 **Amaido: muchas gracias, XD de verdad ha sido un gran reto y gran placer escribirlo. Saludos**.

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **30 oct. 16**_


	37. Capítulo XXXVI

_**Dedicado a mi amiga maylu liya por su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten**_

 _ **Temporada final: Libertad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo XXXVI**_

.

.

.

.

Por el extenso y solitario océano se encontraba volando los jinetes de dragones; después de un largo viaje lleno de peligros, descubrimientos y un buen descanso por fin volverían a aquella isla; su hogar.

Ninguno de los vikingos parecían ser los mismos; el viaje de cierto modo los había hecho madurar, a unos más que a otros; pero en algo todos estaban de acuerdo, querían una nueva vida lejos de la tiranía que representaba el viejo Eero.

En el transcurso del largo viaje de regreso; Hiccup, en silencio, reflexionaba lo de las semanas pasadas, cuando tuvo aquella inusual idea que le daría la libertad a aquellos que la quisieran.

.

.

.

— _¡¿Una nueva tribu?! —exclamó Astrid tan sorprendida que se le esfumó el sueño._

— _Así es, una nueva tribu para alejarnos del mal que provoca Eero, donde vikingos y dragones puedan vivir en paz._

— _Pero… ¡¿Cómo, dónde?!_

— _La Orilla del dragón. —respondió el castaño en un suspiro. —Tú dijiste que mientras no se enteraran de tu identidad esa isla nos pertenecería, pues bien, ahí nos estableceremos y formaremos una nueva aldea._

— _Un momento Hiccup. —Astrid no terminaba de comprender del todo el plan. —Vamos más despacio, hay mucho que pensar… por ejemplo: ¿Qué aspectos has considerado? Y sobre todo ¡¿Qué plan vas a ejecutar?! Una aldea no se construye en un día. Además… al final no veo cómo es que puede ayudarme con mi problema._

— _Bueno, una de las cosas que he considerado, es que… quien quiera ser parte de nuestra tribu deberá conocer tu identidad, respetarte y aceptarte como mi legítima esposa, además de guardar las apariencias ante las demás tribus aliadas y el rey Harald._

— _¡¿QUÉ COSA?!_

— _Se escucha tonto, lo sé, pero estoy seguro que quien quiera seguirnos con mucho gusto lo hará y nos apoyará hasta que podamos arreglar del todo tu situación._

— _¿Crees que alguien quiera hacerlo? Dame algún ejemplo. —pidió Astrid insegura._

— _¡Mi abuelo Bork! Será el primero al que tendremos que enterar, eh… también está ¡Gustav!... él está enamorado de ti… es claro que aceptará —comentó celoso. —También están Bucket, Mulch, Sven; son personas que te respetan y me respetan; Astrid confía en mi, conozco a la gente de Berk, sé que hay muchos ambiciosos como Eero, pero también gente humilde y buena que al saber tu historia, incluso la de Heather y Dagur, y lo que les hizo Eero, no dudarán en darte su apoyo._

 _Astrid lo dudó un poco, la idea era alocada, prefería mantener su identidad oculta, pero si Hiccup confiaba en su gente ella también lo debería hacer._

— _Está bien. —dijo rendida. —Haremos ahora lo que tú digas._

— _Gracias, mi lady. —se lanzó Hiccup a abrazarla, para después volverla a recostar en aquellas pieles que habían hecho su cama matrimonial._

— _¿Me prometes que todo estará bien? —cuestionó acariciando su mejilla._

— _Te lo prometo Astrid._

 _Y con un beso, Hiccup selló aquella promesa, no dejaría que nada le pasara. Poco a poco aquel tierno beso fue aumentando de nivel, el castaño no se contuvo y empezó a besar su cuello para después bajar poco a poco, besando el cuerpo de su amada por encima de la ropa, hasta llegar a su vientre donde le empezó a hacer cosquillas._

— _¡Hiccup, ya! —Rio Astrid divertida. —Mejor… dime… ¿Qué… más… planeas? —trataba de hablar entre la risa. —Por… ejemplo… ¿la cosecha?…_

— _Será la parte difícil. —respondió el jefe volviendo a sus labios. —No podemos mudarnos del todo hasta cerciorarnos de que la tierra de la orilla del dragón se pueda trabajar. —explicó besando su cuello._

— _Entiendo. —suspiró Astrid complacida entre las caricias, mientras revolvía su cabello. —Recuerdo las papas que cultivé en aquella horrible isla, después de meses sólo brotaron unas cuantas._

— _¡Exacto! Tendremos que esperar un poco antes de hacerlo, ¡Pero lo vamos a lograr! Sé que la tierra es rica y se puede trabajar. —dijo Hiccup apoyándose en sus manos para poder apreciar mejor a su querida esposa. — ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó al notarla un poco insegura._

 _Astrid asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, confiaba plenamente en su marido; desde hace mucho había confiado en él, y por supuesto creía que él era el mejor jefe vikingo que Berk o el archipiélago barbárico pudiera tener; era justo, amable, valiente, noble y tenía una gran capacidad para hacer cambiar de opinión a las personas que quisieran expandir sus fronteras, así como había hecho con ella. Así era Hiccup, y su forma de ser era precisamente lo que la había hecho enamorarse de él._

 _Con una sonrisa, llevó sus manos a su camisa, y juguetonamente se la quitó, Hiccup pronto la imitó e hizo lo mismo con la suya, de poco a poco entre los dos comenzaron a deshacerse de sus prendas para entregarse nuevamente al amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que nunca dejarían de expresar ya fuera con palabras, acciones o caricias._

 _._

.

.

Después el encanto terminó y fue tiempo de volver a la realidad.

Cuando se reunieron con sus amigos, no fue difícil convencerlos de la idea. Los primeros en aceptarla fueron los gemelos y Odalys, después Fishlegs y Snotlout, este último después de meditarlo (por un minuto) quedó convencido que era lo mejor, ya que también le había tocado conocer el malvado lado de su abuelo lejano Eero, además que Ruffnut, siendo su pareja (no tan oficial para los demás) también necesitaba estar a salvo.

Pero algo seguía preocupando al jefe, una sola pregunta, una pregunta que él y todos los demás se hacían y los dejaba con la intriga.

¿Qué había pasado en Berk durante su ausencia?

.

.

.

 **BERK MESES ATRÁS.**

Recién se había ido el joven jefe y Eero había tomado nuevamente su puesto. En menos de un segundo destituyó a Gustav de su cargo para vigilar y cuidar la aldea, y en su lugar los veteranos fieles que lo seguían hicieron acto de presencia; estos presuntuosos, lucían nuevas y toscas armaduras que les daban un toque de superioridad frente a los demás vikingos de la población.

—Querido pueblo, durante la ausencia de Hiccup, la elite del Sol es quien se hará cargo de la seguridad del pueblo.

—¡¿Qué hay de los dragones?! —protestó Bork, tratando de tranquilizar al furioso Gustav.

—Los dragones tendrán que ser encerrados en el hangar, no quiero lidiar con el problema de las bestias durante la ausencia de Hiccup, no seré tolerante si por su causa ocurre algún accidente, así que más valen que estén contenidos en jaulas de ser necesario.

—¡Los dragones no harán nada! —reclamó Gustav. —Como dice el jefe Hiccup: _"Cuando le das tu confianza a un dragón no hay nada que este no haría por ti"._

—Y que bien que pienses eso muchacho. —rio el anciano. —Porque tú serás el encargado de limpiar sus porquerías, nuevo chico del establo. —Al decir aquello la elite del sol se burló del joven jinete. — Sólo tú y Bork, si así lo quiere, los demás vikingos los necesito para cosas más importantes.

—Pero Eero, ¿Quién hará la vigilancia en sí? —cuestionó Spitelout tampoco muy acuerdo con el viejo, pero inseguro de intervenir.

—Lo tengo todo planeado. —sonrió maliciosamente el viejo. —en unos días un nuevo grupo de guerreros llegará a esta isla, ellos serán nuestra nueva protección, ¡la mejor milicia que podamos tener! Más confiables que esos dragones que en cualquier momento pueden volverse contra nosotros, como el de esa loca berserker. Sólo en casos extremos los utilizaremos como nuestras armas.

— ¡¿Milicia, armas?! ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?! —gritó Bork furioso.

—He hablado consuegro, y si no te gusta con mucho gusto puedes irte a otro lugar, ¡nadie! O al menos yo no te echaré de menos. ¡Y LO MISMO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES! —señaló al resto de la consternada población. — ¡Las cosas cambiarán por aquí, es hora de que mejoremos como tribu para no ser el hazmerreír de las demás!

— ¡Hiccup no permitiría esto! —siguió replicando Bork.

—¡Hiccup no está! Así que durante su ausencia se hará lo que yo diga, y cuando regrese también tendrá que adaptarse a los cambios. ¡ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN MÁS QUE QUIERA PROTESTAR?!

La gente guardó silencio, era difícil opinar cuando los fieles súbditos de Eero vigilaban la situación con espada en mano.

—Muy bien, creo que van comprendiendo, ahora movilicen todo para llevar a los dragones al hangar, de donde no deben salir sin permiso y al que lo haga o intente escapar se le matará sin contemplación alguna.

— ¡¿Está loco?! —vociferó Gustav.

—Muchacho. —gruñó el jefe entre dientes. — ¡He hablado! ¡Vuelvan a sus labores! ¡Encierren a los dragones!

A la gente no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, iniciando primero por el aislamiento de los dragones; aquellos vikingos que tenían desde Gronckles como compañeros hasta pequeños terrores terribles se vieron obligados a llevarlos al hangar, donde el muy furioso Gustav tuvo que encerrarlos. El hangar quedó saturado de dragones, y las bestias necesitaban alguna oportunidad para volar, pero al solicitarle aquel tiempo de libertad para los dragones, Eero se negó rotundamente. Su palabra final:

" _ **Los dragones se quedarán encerrados en su jaula y punto"**_

Fue frustrante para el joven jinete tener que hacerse cargo de todos los dragones, Bork lo ayudaba, pero era un anciano y no rendía tanto como un joven lo haría. Bucket y Mulch a pesar de querer ayudarlo su petición fue denegada por Eero, quien se quería desquitar con el jovencito por su ofensa pública.

Así pasaron algunos días, y cuando pensaron que no podía ser más complicado, la cosas fueron de mal en peor con aquella llegada…

.

—Muchacho, deberías descansar un poco. —Pidió Bork al efusivo Gustav que por más que se esforzara no terminaba de limpiar el enorme hangar.

—Estoy bien abuelo, FangHook me ayuda. —señaló al pesadilla que al menos lo ayudaba a mover algunos objetos y mantenía el orden dentro del hangar.

—Come algo por lo menos, te preparé esto.

Bork le mostró una canastilla donde había diversos alimentos. El joven jinete se limpió el sudor del rostro y lo consideró, y después de lavarse cuidadosamente las manos se puso almorzar con el abuelo.

—El jefe Eero está loco, no me arrepiento de lo que dije. —recordó dándole una mordida al pan.

— ¿Y sabes que eso fue lo que causó que te dejara solo aquí?

—Sí, pero alguien tenía que decírselo… ¿por qué el jefe Hiccup tuvo que irse? ¿Era tan necesario tomar esas vacaciones?

Bork se entumió al escucharlo, el aire de decepción del joven era algo que no podía permitir, ya que su nieto no se había ido precisamente por placer.

—Muchacho... Hiccup no se fue precisamente de vacaciones. —dudó en contarle la verdad. —él tenía algo que hacer… arreglar un problema

— ¿problema…? ¿Cuál?...

—Bueno… es que…

—Por favor, dígame abuelo… estoy cansado de que no me consideren parte de su equipo.

— ¡No digas eso! Hiccup te tiene mucha confianza, por eso te dejó a cargo de la seguridad, claro que si Eero no hubiera estropeado todo…

El muchacho lo consideró, era cierto aquello, pero como quiera sentía que siempre los demás jinetes se guardaban cosas importantes y no lo consideraban para los planes importantes.

Insistiría de que le contara sobre aquello que su jefe (legitimo) había tenido qué hacer, pero el sonar del cuerno los alarmó, ¿habían llegado a atacarlos?

Joven y anciano salieron del hangar para divisar cuál era la causa de la alarma del cuerno, pero lo que vieron no eran lo que creyeron, era sólo un enorme barco que llegaba a Berk. Ambos curiosos, dejaron las tareas y la comida para ver quien eran los recién llegados.

.

Al llegar al muelle, todo parecía una fiesta, o al menos sólo la elite del sol parecía contenta, a diferencia de los otros vikingos que se habían visto obligados a preparar un festín y flores para los recién llegados que tendrían una fiesta privada y exclusiva con el jefe de Berk.

Gustav y Bork, observaron de lejos que del barco salieron diez hombres, todos de apariencia tosca y con armaduras de color negro, cabello rapado y mirada bravucona, todos estos salieron como si de reyes se trataran y al pisar tierra se formaron en línea frente a la multitud y al jefe de Berk.

—Jefe Eero, es un placer volver a Berk. —dijo el que estaba en el centro de la fila. Un tipo de unos 30 años de edad, que llevaba parte de su cabello castaño claro en una moja que iba del frente de su cabeza hasta el terminar el cuello, mientras que los lados estaba totalmente calvo; de cuerpo y músculos anchos.

—Un placer muchacho, es bueno verte de nuevo. —apreció el viejo, viéndolo con admiración, pues un hombre como él era lo que esperaba como nieto, a comparación de Hiccup. —Ve a saludar a tu padre. —concedió con una sonrisa.

Fue en aquel momento que se relajó el ambiente militar y el muchacho se dio la oportunidad de ver al hombre que estaba a un lado de Eero, Lennart.

—Padre. —saludó con respeto.

—¡Mi muchacho ha vuelto a casa! —celebró este con un caluroso y paternal abrazo. — ¡Hijo, les tenemos preparado un festín, tú y tus compañeros deben de estar hambrientos!

—Extrañamos la comida casera padre, y por supuesto muchas cosas. —insinuó con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo al resto de la población, en especial a la femenina, pero nadie que llamara tanto su atención como para llevarla a su cama.

Y como si fueran los mismos dioses, la elite del sol les hizo fiesta y caravanas a los recién llegados, de los cuales sólo la población se enteró que eran unos vikingos aventureros, expertos guerreros, cazadores y saqueadores, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Ese tipo se me hizo conocido. —seguía observando Gustav a lo lejos.

—Es Leny, el hijo predilecto de Lennart. —contó Bork. —Ese muchacho era un bravucón con Hiccup y los demás chicos, muy inmaduro y creído, di gracias a los dioses cuando decidió abandonar Berk hace 10 años, supuestamente se marchó en busca de aventuras, siempre se quejó de lo aburrida que era Berk, no entiendo a ¿qué volvió y por qué tanta fiesta?

— ¿Será él y esos tipos la nueva milicia?

—Que tonto Eero, una milicia con 10 hombres, que fraude… no cabe duda que la vejez lo está haciendo tonto. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

— ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

—Sólo estar expectantes muchacho de la "nueva orden" que aquellos tipos quieran implementar, pero algo me dice que las cosas van a empeorar.

.

.

Y el viejo Bork no se había equivocado, después de la llegada de los "mercenarios", como se hizo llamar el grupo de Leny, las cosas se complicaron, estos eran duros con respecto a la seguridad. Si unos vikingos tenían un conflicto a golpes lo arreglaban, su idea de _"no disturbios en la vía pública"_ era a base de una paliza más fuerte de la que se estaban dando los problemáticos vikingos.

Las peticiones para hacer labores sociales, siempre tenían algún costo y muy caro. En el caso de Sven, al ovejero que siempre se le escapaba el ganado, le costó varias joyas que lo ayudaran a reagruparlas, cuando los jinetes lo hubieran hecho gratuitamente. Y aun así con pago no se quedaba sin castigo, ya que le advirtieron al ovejero que si no contenía a sus animales le darían una buena paliza por su incompetencia y lo destituirían del cargo de los animales de granja.

Cabe destacar que los mercenarios eran los que mejor comían, Eero se encargaba que se encontraran a gusto con su estadía, pues estos, o más bien Leny, tenía contacto con más mercenarios que los podían hacer ver como un pueblo digno de un rey, al igual como la tribu más fuerte y temida por sus aliados y enemigos.

Fueron meses de injusticas para el pueblo de Berk, que sentían que casi no podían hacer o decir algo sin tener ganarse alguna represalia; e incluso los dragones se rindieron ante sus amenazas, después de una masacre...

.

 _A Gustav le costaba trabajo calmar las ansias de los dragones que tenían la necesidad de estirar las alas y volar al menos por un rato, pero como no podían hacerlo, debido a la amenaza de Eero, eso los tenía incontrolables, y un día no pudo detener a cinco de ellos. Un alterado nadder, tres furiosos pesadillas y un cremallerus._

 _Estos salieron furiosos del hangar en busca de su libertad y de paso quemar a sus captores, pero en cuanto se dio la señal de alarma, la elite y los mercenarios, dispararon su flechas, catapultas y demás armas a los alterados dragones que cayeron inevitablemente muertos en la aldea, y no bastando con aquello, los mercenarios tomaron en secreto una parte de aquellos dragones como si de un trofeo se tratara._

 _Ese día Gustav la pasó mal, se culpó por lo sucedido además de que fue castigado por no haberlos contenido en sus jaulas._

— _Y más vale que para la otra los contengas chico del establo, o personalmente vendré a matarlos a todos ¡¿escuchaste?! —gritaba Leny apretando la cabeza de Gustav contra el estiércol de dragón._

— _¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Lárguense de aquí! —ordenó Bork al llegar y ver la injusticia._

— _¡No se meta viejo! sólo hacemos lo que nos ordena el jefe Eero. —ignoró el vikingo apretando y hundiendo más la cabeza de Gustav en el estiércol._

 _FangHook también estaba furioso, pero dado a los ruegos de su jinete se quedó quieto viendo aquella injusticia._

— _¡Entendido, entendido! Ya aprendí mi lección… déjeme en paz. —chilló el adolorido chico._

 _Eso gustaba a los mercenarios, que les rogaran, así Leny dejó en paz a Gustav que aunque no quisiera estaba lloroso por los golpes que le habían dado._

— _Aprendes rápido chico. —consoló Leny limpiándole una lagrimita. —Tal vez si haces bien tu trabajo le pida al jefe Eero que te deje ser parte de nuestro grupo, muchos jóvenes se quieren unir a nosotros._

 _Gustav no dijo nada, sólo se sacudió lo que pudo de la porquería que tenía en la cara, Leny rio al verlo tan derrotado, sin embargo el gruñido de FangHook no quedó desapercibido; este viendo a su jinete libre del maltrato gruñó contra el mercenario, sin embargo este poco se inmutó y le respondió con un severo gruñido y alzando a la vez su espada, era tan feroz que el pesadilla se turbó, ese hombre le dio mucho miedo y sólo con un grito_

— _¡No le haga nada! —rogó Gustav poniéndose enfrente de él y notando aquel miedo en su dragón y no sólo de este de los demás, que se ocultaron en la esquina de su respectiva celda, lo que había hecho ese hombre era haberlos dominado a base de miedo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Bork también._

 _Desde ese entonces los dragones se dejaron someter y se rindieron a su esclavitud._

.

Eero estaba más que feliz, su pueblo ahora era obediente y no causaba tantas molestias, los dragones estaban sometidos y sólo faltaba que los entrenaran para una futura guerra, los mercenarios y la elite lo obedecían fielmente, claro que los primero a base de un generoso pago, lo cual lograba complacer con el dote de la princesa, pero que poco a poco se iba acabando. Necesitaba más, pero sin la rubia no podía establecer contacto con el rey, sólo esperaba que aquel viaje le ayudara a reconciliarse con su nieto, ya que un hijo de ellos dos es lo que le daría la riqueza absoluta.

Pero los meses habían pasado, empezó a dudar que su nieto volviera, aunque lo descartaba de inmediato, él no se atrevería a abandonarlo ¿o sí? Un idea que empezó con un comentario que Lennart le había hecho.

.

— _Jefe… ha pasado tiempo y su nieto no vuelve. —insinuó Lennart con malicia, desde hace mucho ya no consideraba ni respetaba a Hiccup como si jefe._

— _Lo sé, al igual que tu hijo debe estar teniendo muchas aventuras, procreando un hijo espero._

— _¿Pero no ha pensado que también pudo huir?_

— _¡¿Qué dices?! —enfureció._

— _Lo lamento jefe, es sólo una idea; con todo respeto, pero su nieto no tiene actitudes para ser un buen jefe como lo es usted, tal vez sea porque es muy joven… quiero creer que es por eso. —trató de adornar su comentario. —Porque más bien debería ser más como…_

— _¿Tu hijo? —terminó Eero por él._

— _Con todo respeto pero sí._

 _Eero se levantó de su asiento, las insinuaciones ofendían, pero hasta el mismo se contradeciría si no pensara que Hiccup sería un mejor jefe si fuera como el hijo de Lennart._

— _De ser Hiccup como Leny, hasta un bisnieto ya le hubiera dado. —Volvió a insinuar Lennart._

— _Lennart, eres fiel a mí, pero no permito más comentarios como esos, Hiccup volverá, será jefe y le dará a Berk un grandioso heredero._

— _Mil disculpas, jefe. —se disculpó hipócritamente Lennart, pero satisfecho por haber sembrado la intriga en el viejo jefe._

.

.

.

— ¿No se atrevería o sí?

Era una pregunta que lo carcomía cada día que terminaba y que su nieto no volvía. Empezó a repasar su pasado, sí había sido estricto con él, pero era por su bien, lo amaba tanto como amaba a su hijo Stoick, y sólo velaba por sus intereses, se atrevía incluso a pensar que su amor superaba el amor que Bork le tenía y el de su misma esposa.

No quería pensar que por causa de esta última, su nieto lo abandonara; después de aquella prepotente petición para ir a vacacionar pensaba muchas cosas de ella. ¿Se atrevería Camicazi a apartarlo de su lado y de sus deberes de jefe?

De repente el cuerno sonó.

 _ **¡Dragones a la vista!**_

¿Acaso pudiera ser?

Se levantó de su asiento y corrió para ver si por fin su nieto había regresado.

.

.

.

—Amigos, por fin llegamos. —anunció Hiccup al divisar la isla a lo lejos.

— ¿Cómo procederemos? —preguntó Astrid para repasar el plan.

—Sí, desde esta perspectiva siento que Berk no es la misma. —analizó el regordete.

—Normal. —aclaró Hiccup. —Nosotros sólo volvemos de algunas aventuras… ¿están de acuerdo? Si es necesario contar la historia de los cazadores lo haremos, más bien, tenemos que hacerlo, sólo así justificaremos el oro que llevamos con nosotros. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo y continuaron la marcha hacia la isla de Berk.

.

.

.

— ¡Preparados en sus posiciones! —ordenaba Leny a sus hombres que ya tenían preparadas unas catapultas.

— ¡Alto, alto! —intervino Bork. — ¡No vayan a disparar!

— ¡No se meta viejo! ¡APUNTEN!

— ¡Detente estúpido! —ordenó despectivamente Eero, viendo con fascinación a aquel furia nocturna que tanto odiaba también. — ¡Es mi NIETO! ¡MI MUCHACHO VOLVIÓ!

Cabe decir que la noticia alegró a la mayor parte de la población de Berk, pero quienes hicieron una discreta mueca de disgusto fueron Lennart y su hijo.

Los pobladores vieron como los jinetes sobrevolaron el área donde se concentraban, estos rápidamente hicieron un gran espacio, un gran circulo para que los jinetes aterrizaran; cuando lo hicieron quedaron boquiabiertos, pues los gemelos, Odalys, Snotlout y Fishlegs no lucían como aquellos inmaduros vikingos que se habían ido, lucían más bien como unos valerosos y respetables vikingos.

Mientras tanto, el matrimonio fue el que más llamó la atención, en primer lugar por el atuendo nuevo del jefe, una armadura negra que se complementaba con un casco negro con pequeñas escamas de dragón. Luego la chica, aquella a la cual sólo Bork vio emocionado, pues había vuelto después de todo, y lo mejor es que ya no lucía como una pueblerina, su atuendo a base de accesorios de pieles le daba la impresión de que ya era la esposa del jefe de Berk, aunque no podía apreciarla bien ya que la capucha la cubría muy bien.

—Hiccup. —saludó Eero dando un paso hacia adelante.

El mencionado se bajó del silencioso dragón, (que tenía que contener su molestia también para con el viejo) y se quitó el casco, sorprendiendo a algunos, ya que su cabello estaba un poco más corto de lo normal y ahora le hacían juego dos trencitas detrás de su oreja derecha. Además de su sofisticada prótesis, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su incompleta pierna. Definitivamente ya no lucía como aquel muchacho herido que se había ido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hiccup al ver que todos habían enmudecido. Astrid bajó en aquel momento del nadder, tomó su mano y se quitó la capucha dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta, en especial a Leny. — ¿No se alegran de vernos de nuevo?

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Eero, aunque un poco desconcertado al ver a su nieto tomado de la mano de su esposa. ¿Entonces si se habían reconciliado?

—Muchacho ¡que alegría! —lloró Bork al ver esas manos, ya que esos significa una cosa.

—También me alegra verte abuelo Bork. —saludó Hiccup con una sonrisa.

Aquella muestra de cariño le dolió al viejo Eero, ¿por qué a él no lo había saludado así?

—Es bueno estar en casa… ¿cómo estás… abue…lo? —titubeó Hiccup dirigiéndose ahora a él.

— ¡Bien, bien muchacho! Deben de estar cansados… ¡vayamos a celebrar su regreso!

—Claro, pero primero me gustaría saber ¿cómo están las cosas aquí? —preguntó su nieto con seriedad al ver a muchos hombres con armaduras y armas.

—Todo marcha a la perfección… jefe. —se adelantó Leny a contestar.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Hiccup confundido, se le hacía conocido.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Me fui cuando tenías como 10 años. Soy Leny, el hijo de Lennart. —extendió su mano para saludar.

—Leny…—apretó a discreción el jefe. —el bravucón al que le gustaba empujarme contra el lodo… cuando apenas tenía cinco años de edad.

—Increíble que lo recuerdes, éramos tan pequeños.

—Tú no tanto. —recordó Hiccup con sarcasmo. — ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí? Pensé que Berk era demasiado aburrida para ti.

—Bueno ya no tanto. —dijo el hombre viendo de arriba abajo a la rubia. —Un placer _Madame_ … creo que no hemos sido presentados.

—Camicazi Burglar. —se presentó rápidamente la rubia y evitó que el hombre tomara su mano para saludarla.

— ¡Vaya Hiccup, ¿quién te viera?! Tienes una esposa hermosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello. —sonrió falsamente el chico. —Pero aun no me has respondido… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ellos son los que están "por el momento" a cargo de la seguridad. —avisó Eero.

Aquello desconcertó a Hiccup y buscó con la mirada a Gustav, al dar con él, vio que estaba en pésimas condiciones, ya ni siquiera portaba su usual armadura, también le extrañó que los dragones no estuvieran libremente, observó que los bebederos incluso estaban vacíos.

— ¡¿Dónde están los dragones?!

—Encerrados. —respondió de inmediato Eero antes de escuchar una clase de rabieta. —No quería lidiar con ellos así que los he contenido todo este tiempo en jaulas.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamaron los demás jinetes sorprendidos.

—Tenemos nuevas reglas Hiccup, cuando platiquemos "a solas" te diré todo lo ocurrido.

—Pues tal vez yo quiera hablarlo ¡ahora! —exclamó Hiccup, pero el apretón que le dio Astrid en el brazo lo hizo reaccionar.

—No es el momento. —determinó Eero dándole la espalda para invitarlo a su lugar, no quería aplacarlo en público, y menos enfrente de Lennart y su hijo.

—Está bien. —accedió Hiccup. —quiero cuentas de todo; el pueblo, el ganado, la cosecha e incluso el dote de mi esposa. —insinuó con malicia. —ya que muy pronto pienso hacer uso de él.

Eero se detuvo en seco, se giró para asegurarse si había escuchado bien, pero la mirada de su nieto no mentía.

—Además… de sumarlo con el resto de la nueva fortuna. —sonrió el castaño con astucia, pues si su abuelo se negaba a respetar la libertad de los dragones, tendría con que sobornarlo.

En ese momento, Fishlges, Snotlout y Tuffnut, desenvolvieron parte del equipaje, varias cajas que los dragones habían cargado y que contenía pilas de oro y joyería.

Bork quedó boquiabierto al ver el tesoro. ¿Qué había hecho su nieto durante con el viaje? Mientras que a Eero le brillaron los ojos. ¿Su nieto había conseguido todo aquello? No cabía duda que para él, que aunque Hiccup no fuera el modelo de vikingo siempre superaba a los demás.

Mientras que Lennart y Leny quedaron sin palabras, este último, vio la enorme fortuna del jefe, algo que él en sus diez años de travesía estuvo buscando y nunca consiguió, en cambio Hiccup, ese escuálido chico que ya odiaba, en meses había conseguido lo que él no, y no sólo eso, tenía un hermosa mujer a su lado, algo que él siempre había añorado.

—¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto? —cuestionó Eero.

—Es una larga historia abuelo… pero debo aclararte que una parte corresponde a los jinetes, ya que entre todos lo encontramos.

Aquello no gustó a Eero. ¿Por qué tendrían que compartir la riqueza con los demás jóvenes? Sin embargo, no notó que el simple comentario de su nieto fue para el pueblo de gran significancia, ya que era digno de un líder respetable.

—Está bien. —aceptó de mala gana Eero. —vayamos a hablar, tenemos mucho que conversar. —invitó a su nieto a seguirlo.

Hiccup respiró hondo, estaba seguro que se enteraría de muchas atrocidades, pero tenía que contenerse, llevar la fiesta en paz, para que no sospechara de su plan, porque llegaría el día en que sólo diría adiós y lo abandonaría.

—Ve Hiccup… yo te espero con el abuelo Bork. —motivó Astrid.

Este asintió y antes de irse la tomó por las mejillas y la besó, un acto que emocionó al viejo Bork, pues sus sospechas eran más que ciertas.

Cuando el jefe se fue con Eero, el resto del pueblo se acercó a ellos, querían enterarse de cómo habían obtenido ese oro y de todas sus aventuras.

— _Madame_ … debe estar cansada… me permite si la llevó a su…

— ¡Abuelo Bork! —ignoró despectivamente Astrid a Leny para saludar al viejo, que feliz la recibió con un abrazo.

El mercenario sólo sonrió de lado; la esposa del jefe era muy interesante, además de hermosa, si no podía quitarle a Hiccup el trono no le importaría, pero al menos jugaría con su mujer.

 **Continuará.**

 **¡TADA! Y así empieza la nueva temporada, tal vez digan que es cortito, pero en realidad tiene las palabras de un capítulo normal XD. ¿Cómo les cayó este nuevo villano antihiccstrid? XDDD, a mi me cayó re-mal y más por cómo trató a Gustav. Pero bueno, las cosas se irán dando de poco a poco. XD y próximamente de la pareja Eret X Camicazi o ERAZI como opinó la mayoría de la página.**

 **Por cierto, hay algo escondido por ahí con este nuevo mercenario. ¿Alguien lo notó?**

 **En fin.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: Créeme que ese elemento sorpresa ayudará a Hiccup en el futuro, ya lo verás :D: Saludos.**

 **Guest: supongo eres Jessy XD, jajaja y si que frustrante tener que andar haciendo las correcciones cuando crees que ya está súper listo XD. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Pues con Bork, no tanto, XD, o debo re leer el fic, pero en sí el plan es primero trabajar la tierra si se puede se irán, sino un segundo plan. Algo complicado además de lidiar en los problemas de Eero. Bueno, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Ezio: perdón D: si me tardé con el pasado, sorry. Saludos.**

 **MAylu: Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y esos mini momentos Hiccstrid XD. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: Y ni te imaginas quién causará el verdadero conflicto en Berk. ¿o sí? Creo que ya dije mucho. XD. Saludos.**

 **DRagon Viking: una Hiccup idea XDD, que risa con eso, pero bueno es una idea alocada, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Sorry, si me tardé con el anterior, pero este salió más temprano, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Melody: De hecho sí, es lo que tendrán ambos que quieren asegurarse demasiado de la seguridad de cada uno, pero pronto tendrán que ver por uno más ;). Saludos.**

 **Violeta: El elemento sorpresa créeme que le ayudará a Hiccup, y será en un momento critico. ;) ya estoy spoileando mucho XD. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pizarro: Gracias por el review y con respecto a lo otro, nope, vello está escrito correctamente, se refiere a los pequeños pelitos, de brazos, piernas y bueno que están por todo el cuerpo, Bello con B es de hermoso, lindo y demás sinónimos. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: jajajaj bueno así es Snotlout qué se espera de él, si es la vanidad encarnada XD, bueno espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: yeiii ya empezó la temporada, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: Bueno la marca a pesar de que parece que no tenga ahora importancia, la tendrá en un futuro ;), y pues ya regresaron a Berk y nope por el momento no hay ningún bebé hiccstrid, no aun jijiji. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: jajaja espera un poco más para el mini Hiccup, deja que disfruten de su tiempo a solas XDD, porque algunas cositas pasarán, pero bueno ellos seguirán haciendo el intento XD. Saludos.**

 **AlbaAstrid: bueno espero que algunas dudas se hayan aclarado, gracias por comentar XD, y bueno el hiccstrid tal cual es, tal vez pequeño momentos pero significativos. saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: es bueno leerte de nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir el fic, y tomarte algo de tu tiempo y bueno el encuentro Camicazi y Astrid es inevitable, y ya verás cómo y porqué se dará. Saludos.**

 **Codry: jajaja demasiada felicidad agobia? XD, ntp, por el momento sólo tendrán que lidiar con Eero y ellos seguirán bien, jijiji. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaj los embarazos al día siguiente, sí esos dan risa, pero bueno aquí las cosas a su tiempo, dejar a esos muchachos que hagan muchos intentos para concebir XD, y que se diviertan en el proceso. Y bueno en esta temporada habrá un poco más de Camicazi y Eret, y pues en general de todos, el fic está más allá que para acá XD. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **06 de noviembre de 2016**_


	38. Capítulo XXXVII

**Lamento la tardanza, para los que preguntaban por mí, la semana pasada no pude actualizar porque tuve una salida, y el capítulo lo tenía a pedazos, pero aquí está.**

 **Aviso que en la temporada algunos sucesos pasarán algo rápido ya que en sí la trama es la de las parejas y no tanto las de una guerra, pero que está será un sabor que le dará intriga y más drama a las situaciones :D, así que bueno, están advertidos.**

 **Que lo disfruten:**

 **Capítulo XXXVII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sólo acompañado del furia nocturna, Hiccup siguió a su abuelo hasta su modesta casa. Conociéndolo, sabía que no le gustaría la presencia Toothless con ellos, por lo que le pidió al dragón que lo esperara afuera y cuidara que ningún metiche se metiera.

Eero le ofreció un tarro de hidromiel y lo invitó a tomar asiento en una de las enormes sillas de jefe que tenía frente a la chimenea y a como había pedido su nieto le contó sobre los sucedido en Berk durante su ausencia.

Hiccup se contuvo las ganas de arrojar el tarro, del cual ni probó al escuchar todo lo pasado en Berk; desde la intervención de la Elite del sol, la destitución de Gustav, el encierro de los dragones, la llegada de los mercenarios y todas las atrocidades que estos hacían en el nombre de la supuesta paz, los derroches de oro innecesarios y la matanza de los dragones

¡¿En qué demonios pensaba su abuelo?! Era lo único que podía pensar conforme más escuchaba.

—Y bien eso era todo lo que querías oír, ya lo dije… ahora sigues tú.

—Esto no se ha terminado Ee… abuelo. —titubeó. — ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste!

—No comiences con reproches, no eres nadie para opinar si te quisiste ir para complacer un capricho de tu mujer.

—Créeme que fue más que un capricho. —respondió Hiccup con desprecio, conteniéndose las ganas de decir que la razón de su viaje era para buscar a su exnovia, la cual había sufrido por su causa. —Vamos a aclarar unos puntos. ¡Ya volví! ¿Quieres que siga siendo jefe? ¡¿Sí o no?! Porque no quiero seguir a tu sombra y que cualquier idiota pase por encima de mí para hacerte caso a ti.

 _¿Acaso era un ultimátum?_ Fue lo primero que pensó el viejo. Analizó de arriba abajo a su muchacho, ya no era el mismo de antes, algo en él había cambiado.

—Sí te refieres a la Elite y a los mercenarios verás que con el tiempo nos serán de gran ayuda.

— ¡¿De gran ayuda?! ¡Torturan a tu gente y TÚ SE LOS PERMITES! —se levantó Hiccup furioso.

— ¡Revoltosos! Vikingos necios que no obedecen las reglas. —Lo imitó Eero para encararlo.

— ¿Y que ahora controlas a base de miedo? ¡Te desconozco abuelo!

Ambos dieron un sonoro resoplido que de ser dragones hubieran expulsado humo por sus fosas nasales.

—Parece que es inútil hablar contigo. —concluyó el menor. —Pero está bien ¡sé el jefe! O ¿por qué no dejas que Leny sea el jefe? ¡Parece que le has dado mucha autoridad. —Dijo con sarcasmo. —Tal vez él sea mejor jefe que yo… lo que siempre quisiste que fuera.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de irse.

—¡Espera Hiccup!... —rogó Eero con una extraña voz difícil de interpretar por el aludido.

 _¿Acaso era un tono de culpabilidad?_ Se giró para ver que tenía que decir su abuelo y lo que le dijo lo dejó boquiabierto.

—Tú eres el jefe, mi muchacho, mi único nieto, tu puesto nadie te lo quitará.

De no saber que era una persona tan malvada le hubiera creído, una parte de él quería a su abuelo, pero no podía perdonar el daño que había hecho, más por las personas que había lastimado y que de seguro volvería a lastimar sin titubeos.

—Gracias abuelo. —dejó el drama por un lado y regresó con él. La parte de llevar la fiesta en paz por lo menos sería tranquila hasta que tuviera todo listo.

—Dime lo que piensas hacer y te apoyaré, siempre y cuando no lo considere como una de tus usuales locuras.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó sin darle mucha importancia. —Mi primera demanda es que los dragones sean libres, necesitan volar… ¡no pueden estar encerrados todo el tiempo!

Eero torció la boca, para nada le gustaba la idea de verlos por sin ningún lado otra vez. Al ver aquella expresión, Hiccup procedió con su otra parte del plan.

—Los empezaré a mudar en la Orilla del dragón, donde se establecerá la nueva academia de dragones, dirigida por Fishlegs y Snotlout.

—¿Piensas dejar jinetes de dragones a cargo de la seguridad?

—Sólo algunos… los gemelos, Odalys, Spitelout son los más adecuados ¿te molesta? ¿O a tu preciado elite de mercenarios o como se llamen les molestaría?

—No los destituiré por los dragones. ¿Lo sabes? —comentó viendo fijamente a su nieto.

—No entiendo por qué depositas demasiada confianza en ellos pero da igual, a los jinetes de dragones no les importaría colaborar con ellos.

— ¿Qué otra demanda tienes? —preguntó el viejo sin darle una respuesta definitiva.

—El extremo este de Berk, como sé que no soportas a los dragones construiré en ese lugar un nuevo hangar, ya que por seguridad no podemos llevar a todos a la Orilla o Berk quedaría desprotegida ¿te parece bien?

—No hay problema, me agrada la idea, incluso puedo mandar a hombres a vigilar también.

—No será necesario abuelo, mejor que cuiden al pueblo. —sugirió Hiccup con astucia, ya que el nuevo hangar sólo sería la fachada para construir los navíos que utilizarían para mudar a los berkianos y sus pertenecías a la nueva isla.

— ¿Y quién se hará a cargo del hangar existente así como de la academia?

—Gustav, Camicazi y el abuelo Bork. —contestó rápidamente el castaño, todos ya lo tenía contemplado.

— ¿Camicazi? —alzó una ceja el anciano. — ¿Podrá con ese trabajo?

—Por supuesto. —contestó Hiccup con gran orgullo. —Le confío a ella la vida de los dragones, además será lo adecuado, imagino que a estás alturas los dragones estarán muy alterados.

—¡oh, no! Eso se acabó gracias a los mercenarios.

—Claro, y su sádico modo de contenerlos a base de disparos de flechas y gritos. —recordó lo que Eero le había contado.

—¿Qué querías que hicieran? No podía dejar que se fueran ¡te dije que nadie más debía controlar dragones!

—Sí, sí ya me sé ese cuento… pero ahora que regresé no permitiré esa clase de actos ¡¿Entendido?!

Eero se sorprendió, jamás había visto a su nieto tan decidido, y aunque lo ocultara, furioso también.

—Está bien… pero más vale que tú también los contengas, o más bien tu mujercita,

—Esa mujercita es mi esposa, se llama "Camicazi" —dijo muy apenas. —Te pido que la respetes.

—¡Argg..! ¡está bien! Y por lo que veo parece que ustedes dos están muy bien.

—Demasiado diría,… la amo abuelo, después de todo no te equivocaste al comprometerme con ella.

—Me alegro muchacho. —dijo el viejo sin denotar mucha emoción. —Y más vale que ya procreen que Berk necesita un heredero.

—Sí, sí… como sea, creo que por el momento sería todo, debo ver cómo está Berk en general.

— ¡Espera Hiccup! —detuvo ahora con demanda Eero. —Ese oro… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

—Cazadores…—respondió con tono serio, Eero se irguió en su asiento. —logramos derrotarlos… pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Creo que eran del mismo bando de los que asesinaron a mamá y papá.

Al escucharlo Eero apretó sus puños, no había nada que odiara más que a esos cazadores, los odiaba incluso más que a los dragones, más que Dagur y Heather juntos.

—Pero como dije… los derrotamos y nos hicimos del oro, pero creo que por ahí aún hay más, por lo que debemos estar preparados.

Eero asintió, aunque en los planes de Hiccup no estaba incluido él, ni Hiccup en los de Eero, pues el viejo rápidamente pensó que Leny debía traer a Berk a más de sus contactos, les daría todo el oro de la princesa de ser necesario pero quería vengarse de los asesinos de su hijo.

—Y eso es todo abuelo, dentro de lo que pasó durante nuestro viaje eso fue lo único destacable, ahora si no te importa iré a revisar el hangar de dragones.

Hiccup se puso de pue y se dirigió a la salida; después de lo que le había contado al viejo este no mencionó palabra alguna; lo comprendía, el rencor a los cazadores de dragones era el único sentimiento que compartían.

Una vez en el exterior se fue junto con Toothless a la plaza para buscar a sus demás amigos, estos seguían ahí, estaban contándoles a los berkianos sobre sus aventuras con los cazadores mientras que su esposa hablaba con Bork.

—¡Y luego Hiccup dejó que el jefe de los cazadores se hundiera en su barco! ¡Lo hubieran visto! —exclamó Snotlout emocionado al ver a su primo acercarse. —¡Cuéntales Hiccup!

—Creo que ya lo contaste todo Snotlout. —sonrió este levemente.

El pueblo en general y los jinetes notaron cierta seriedad en el castaño, más el pueblo que aún no creían que el escuálido chico hubiera actuado fríamente contra los cazadores.

—Hiccup… ¿todo bien? —preguntó Astrid al detectar cierta melancolía, parecía que la plática con su abuelo no había sido del todo placentera.

—Sí, vamos al hangar… necesitamos revisar a los dragones… ¡Gustav!

El jinete menor, al escuchar el llamado, dio unos pasos hacia adelante para presentarse; Hiccup apretó sus puños al ver en qué mal estado estaba, pero lo admiraba por su fortaleza.

—¿Nos acompañarías al hangar? Necesito que me pongas al corriente de todo.

—Cla…

—Yo puedo llevarlo jefe. —interrumpió Leny. —También explicarle cómo se ha sobrellevado Berk todo este tiempo.

— ¿Te llamas tú Gustav? —preguntó Hiccup con sarcasmo, Leny se silenció. —No ¿verdad? No interrumpas. Gustav, por favor. —Pidió amablemente al menor que sonrió victorioso al ver silenciado al mercenario. —Camicazi, abuelo Bork, amigos, ustedes también.

Los jinetes de dragones asintieron, mientras tanto el murmullo de los berkianos no se hizo esperar, entre los cuchicheos: "El jefe de Berk ha vuelto y pondrá verdadero orden".

Mientras tanto, Leny tuvo que contener sus ganas de golpear a aquel castaño que le gustaba pavonearse con su mujer y los dragones. Más sin embargo, respiró profundo, le seguiría el juego por lo pronto, no le convenía sacar sus malos modales, más al haber escuchado aquella historia con los cazadores de dragones, aunque eso no le quitaba la idea de que si lo provocaba lo aplacaría del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando niños.

—Vamos hijo, vayamos a beber algo al gran salón. —invitó el molesto Lennart.

—Está bien padre. —dijo sin ponerle tanta atención por ver a los jinetes, en especial al jefe y a su esposa.

.

.

Una vez en el hangar, Hiccup junto Fishlegs analizaron el daño a los dragones, estos estaba tan asustados que incluso les gruñeron. Concluyeron que no podrían dejarlos libres hasta que se tranquilizaran y volvieran a confiar en ellos.

—En serio lo lamento jefe… pero ese Leny es un maldito, se mete siempre en donde le importa.

—Lo sé Gustav, y lo siento, nunca pensé que mi abuelo fuera hacerte algo así, creo que no lo conozco del todo. Pero ahora estamos aquí, y tendrás más apoyo.

El muchacho sonrió con alivio, su jefe ya le había contado el plan y mejor plan no se le pudo haber ocurrido pues trabajaría directamente con su amor platónico: la princesa.

—Creo que es todo lo que podamos hacer por hoy. —dijo Bork. —Creo que todos deben ir a descansar.

—Tienes razón. Sin embargo hay algo que aun quiero decirle a Gustav, algunas ideas que tengo… eh… Camicazi tú adelántate con mi abuelo… los veo en su casa. —comentó Hiccup insinuante.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Astrid entendió la indirecta y se llevó con ella al confundido Bork que no entendía que ocultaban esos dos.

Mientras tanto, cuando Hiccup se vio sólo con Gustav, este último tampoco entendió que le tenía que decir su jefe.

—Gustav… tenemos que hablar…—dijo el castaño seriamente. —Te tengo una encomienda importante. —explicó poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros para llevarlo a con él a dar una última vuelta por todo el hangar.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Bork no entendía que querían decirle sus nietos, su mentecilla pronto empezó a formular teorías y una en particular llegó a su cabeza, sin embargo no quiso emocionarse tanto, pero fingir le era difícil.

— ¿Y se puede saber de qué quieren hablar? —insinuó sonriente mientras le ofrecía un poco de leche caliente a la rubia, algo que le cayera "bien" en el estómago.

—Es algo muy importante. —dijo Astrid nerviosa tomando el tarro. —Pero es mejor que esperemos a Hiccup.

—Oh, vamos…no puedes decirme ni un poquito de lo que se trata.

Astrid apretó el tarro entre sus manos, en su retorcida imaginación Bork no la aceptaba como su nieta y la repudiaba por ser una esclava y mentirosa.

—No puedo, es decir… se lo diré, pero cuando Hiccup este aquí.

—Oh… pero dime ¿son buenas noticias?

—No lo sé. —respondió con una melancólica sonrisa. —

— ¡¿Cómo qué no?! —exclamó el viejo sorprendido. —Un hijo siempre es una bendición.

— ¡¿Un qué?! —Astrid se sobresaltó tanto que derramó la leche encima de él.

— ¡Vaya, muchacha! Esta es una de las reacciones más divertidas que he visto… pero ya dime… ¿cuándo nacerá mi bisnieto? —preguntó con emoción mientras se sacudía la leche de encima.

— ¡No,no,no! ¡Yo no estoy embarazada! —Contestó enrojecida.

— ¿Ah, no?

Astrid negó una y otra vez con su cabeza; hasta el momento ese estado era improbable para ella.

—¿Pero ustedes no se reconciliaron? Es decir… ¿Hiccup no te propuso que fuera un matrimonio de verdad?

—Lo hice.

Ambos escucharon una tercera voz, esta era del castaño que había entrado a la casa, justo cuando su abuelo comenzó con el embarazoso interrogatorio.

—Nos amamos abuelo, sin embargo hay algo que debemos decirte.

Bork no entendió, así que sólo se limitó a escuchar lo que su nieto y esposa tuvieran que decirle. Hiccup se sentó a lado de Astrid y tomó su mano, y para empezar reveló el nombre de la esclava.

Conforme Hiccup le contaba su historia con la esclava, el rostro de Bork cambiaba a una de desconcierto, recelo, desconfianza; el sentimiento inicial al saber que aquella chica que tomaba de la mano de su nieto les había mentido a todos, aunque había sido por una buena causa. Aun así no dejaba de ser impactante, ya que en su cabeza jamás creyó que tal historia se escondiera de una chica fuerte y buena, que no hacía más que amar a su nieto y hacerlo feliz, y que este estuviera dispuesto a todo, incluso a arriesgar propia vida por ella..

—Y eso era lo que teníamos que decirte. —dijo Hiccup al terminar de contarle todo, incluido su plan para abandonar Berk para hacer su propia tribu. —Abuelo, ¿dime que podemos contar contigo? —pidió con ruego.

Al viejo se le salieron unas lagrimillas, tenía sentimientos encontrados y esto puso incomoda a Astrid, tanto, que se empatizó con el abuelo y unas lagrimillas se le salieron al sentirse culpable por haberlo engañado también.

—Abuelo, por favor. —volvió a rogar Hiccup. —Dime que me apoyas, por favor.

—Oh, Hiccup. —Bork levantó su mirada e hizo una larga pausa. —Por supuesto que sí.

Hiccup sintió alivio en su corazón y una profunda alegría, mientras que Astrid volvió a llorar tal como aquella vez en la playa cuando Hiccup le dijo que estaba enamorada de ella y no de Camicazi.

—Muchacha… A…Astrid. —Bork la tomó de la mano para consolarla. —Muchas gracias por amar tanto a mi nieto, y perdóname por cómo te traté cuando llegaste.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Yo debo pedir perdón, por haberlo engañado también.

—No fue tú culpa, has sufrido, pero ahora estás a salvo con mi nieto, ¡con nosotros! No dejaremos que nada malo te pase. Eres como la nieta que siempre quise… a comparación de esté muchacho cabezón. —bromeó para animar la conversación.

Logrando el efecto deseado, todos se animaron y entre ellos y los dos dragones de los jinetes celebraron el regreso a Berk, el nuevo matrimonio Haddock- Hofferson y el amor.

.

.

Salieron muy tarde de la casa de Bork, el pueblo entero estaba en silencio y pocas casas estaban siendo iluminadas por las antorchas que tenían en los pórticos de sus cabañas.

— ¿Y si damos una rondín nocturno? —sugirió Hiccup.

—Sí, tú ve hacia aquel lado. —señaló Astrid el norte. —Yo iré hacia allá para abarcar terreno más rápido. —Señaló el sur. — ¿nos vemos después en la casa?

—Claro, ve con cuidado, si ves algo no te arriesgues y vuelve pronto.

—No creo que nada malo pase. —sonrió la chica al sentirse protegida. —Tú también cuídate y a Toothless.

—Lo mismo. Stormfly no dejes que haga tonterías.

Y antes de que su esposa pudiera replicar se subió al dragón que sonriente se elevó en el cielo para la vigía nocturna.

Astrid lo imitó y fue hacia su lado de la isla, todo parecía en orden, tal como había predicho; sin embargo no por eso significaba que descuidaran la vigilancia; las cuales serían necesarias para ubicar también a los nuevos inquilinos que sus días de abuso de poder habían llegado a su fin.

Al terminar su parte, volvió tal como había prometido, se dirigió directamente a su casa y por lo visto le había ganado a Hiccup.

—¿Con que se habrán entretenido esos dos? —preguntó a su dragona acariciándola. —Sólo espero que no se le haya ocurrido probar el traje de vuelo a la mitad de la noche.

La nadder sólo gruñía complacida, para ella, el jinete, esposo de su amiga, se podría convertir en lo que le diera la gana, el gusto por ver a Toothless celoso era lo que más le gustaba, agradecía que su jinete no fuera tan loco y ocurrente como el castaño.

—Ahora sí nena, te daré de comer y a dormir, debes estar cansada.

—Mmmm… buenas noches. —escuchó de repente detrás de ella.

Stormfly se puso en alerta y agudizó las espinas de cola al ver al mercenario Leny cerca de ellas.

—Tranquila nena… eso sólo…—trató de recordar el nombre. — ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Leny, su majestad. —dijo con una reverencia.

—Buenas noches… hay… ¿algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?

—Yo venía a hacerle la misma pregunta princesa… ¿Gusta que le ayude con su dragón?

—No es necesario Leny… no necesito ayuda, puede retirarse a descansar.

—Oh, no… me encuentro en plena vigilancia.

—Entonces no lo interrumpo de sus labores. Seguramente tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer que perder el tiempo alimentando a mi dragón.

Leny sonrió de lado, la esposa de Haddock era más difícil de lo pensaba que sería.

—No es una molestia, su majestad, sería una enorme "placer" complacer las necesidades de la princesa.

—Yo no soy la que está hambrienta, es Stormfly… pero descuide yo la alimentaré.

—Insisto, princesa… ¿puedo llamarla Camicazi?

Astrid trató de n denotar fastidio, llevaba menos de 2 minutos hablando con el hombre y ya la estaba hartando.

— ¡Leny!

El mencionado apretó los puños al escuchar a voz de padre acercándose a donde estaba, mientras que Astrid sólo se limitó a ver cómo el viejo de la Elite del sol se acercaba con su hijo.

—Leny, es cambio de vigilancia… te diré dónde te toca hacer el rondín. —explicó Lennart tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo con él.

—Entendido padre. —dijo este molesto por la interrupción. —Buenas noches, princesa. —se despidió con hipócrita sonrisita, misma que Astrid le devolvió, en hora buena se lo habían llevado; ese tipo le daba mala espina.

Sin darle mucha importancia, Astrid siguió consintiendo a su dragona, la alimentó y la acompañó hasta su establo hasta que se quedó dormida; después, volvió a su casa, aquella que llevaba meses sin pisar.

Al primer lugar que se dirigió fue a su habitación y al observarla se cuestionó. ¿Cuál habitación utilizarían para dormir? Ya que estaba esa y la otra donde Hiccup dormía. Parecía tonto pensar en esa nimiedad, ya que las habitaciones eran del mismo tamaño, pero cada una de ellas tenía un recuerdo diferente. En especial la suya.

Ahí era donde Hiccup la había tomado en contra de su voluntad, un hecho que se había prometido dejar ya en el pasado; sin embargo también tenía buenos recuerdos, cuando cantaron juntos. Sonrió de tan sólo recordar la canción de "Vikingos navegantes".

Se adentró a la habitación caminando en dirección a su pequeño tocador, donde encontró su pequeño estuche de plata, aquel que contenía su cepillo y espejo. Sacó el cepillo y acarició las suaves cerdas, ahora sí sentía que esos objetos le pertenecían, siempre le habían pertenecido, sólo hacía falta otra cosa. De entre su equipaje sacó el amuleto que Alberick y Mako le habían dado, este también, después de todo, no le había fallado.

Una vez juntos los tres objetos en el estuche, tomó asiento frente al tocador, se sacó las hombreras de metal, se quitó las botas para finalizar por desenredar su trenza y peinarlo con el pequeño cepillo, de arriba abajo dándose así un suave masaje en todo su cuero cabelludo que estaba algo desordenado por el largo viaje.

—Que hermosa.

Dejó de cepillar su cabello al escuchar su voz, aún era susceptible a esa clase de halagos por lo que se sonrojó, giró su mirada para ver que Hiccup la veía embelesada desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Qué bueno que llegaste. —saludó con una sonrisa. — ¿cómo te fue?

—Bastante bien. —respondió este como no queriendo.

—Volviste a volar sin Toothless y tuvo que salvarte otra vez ¿verdad?

El muchacho enrojeció al verse descubierto.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —se rascó el cabello con nervios.

—Tienes ramas y hojas en el cabello.

—Está bien sí, pero nadie tuvo previsto que esa enorme roca apareciera de la nada.

—Claro, el mismo cuento de siempre. —rio Astrid.

— ¿Y cómo te fue a ti? —preguntó Hiccup para cambiar el tema y evitar ser regañado.

—Bien, sin nada que reportar… sólo…

—¿Qué?

—Ese tipo Leny, no me agrada.

De sólo escuchar ese nombre Hiccup emitió un sonoro bufido.

—Lo sé, ese tipo era un bravucón cuando era un niño, pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

—El muy imbécil se ofreció a ayudarme con Stormfly… pero la verdad no lo sentí muy sincero, sentí como si tramara algo.

Hiccup apretó su mandíbula, pronto su mente hizo teorías de lo que ese hombre pretendía.

—Pero descuida, le dije que no era necesario…—dijo de inmediatamente Astrid para evitar malinterpretaciones.

—De acuerdo, sin embargo si te hace algo o te hace sentir incomoda dímelo de inmediato, promételo.

Astrid se levantó de su asiento para acudir con él y abrazarlo por el cuello, mientras que Hiccup aprovechó para abrazarla por la cintura.

—Te lo prometo babe. —besó sus labios. — Y más vale que te bañes, ¡mira como vienes! —regañó tomándolo por la mejillas que tenía cubiertas de tierra.

—¡Si, mi lady! —obedeció este con fastidio. —Pero no lo haré sólo.

Y con una sonrisita traviesa la tomó desprevenida y la cargó para llevarla al cuarto de lavado.

— ¡Pero calienta el agua, por favor Hiccup! —rio Astrid divertida, dejándose llevar por él y armando un escándalo por toda su casa al igual que su marido.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros del exterior de la casa del jefe, se encontraba Leny vigilando entre las sombras, ya se imaginaba que pasaba en esa casa al escuchar el grito de la rubia. Eso lo hacía excitarse ya que su mente divagaba demasiado en esas cosas. Y a pesar de las advertencias de su padre no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

.

.

— _¡¿en serio, Leny?!_ _¿la esposa del jefe? ¿No pudiste poner tus ojos en alguien más?_

— _Es interesante. —respondió el regañado sin darle mucha importancia a los comentarios de su padre._

— _Escúchame bien hijo, ¡no te metas en problemas!, sólo de esa manera podemos seguir teniendo los privilegios que gozamos con Eero y todas las riquezas, y algún día hasta podamos ver la manera en que te haga heredero de al menos de unas de sus tierras. ¡NO LO ARRUINES!_

 _Leny sólo chasqueó la lengua, le daba igual lo que ese viejo dijera, él sólo quería riquezas y diversión._

— _Así que consíguete otra, y más vale que no veas con indecoro a esa princesa, Hiccup no se anda con rodeos cuando se trata de su mujer._

— _Está bien padre. —fingió comprenderlo. —Sólo comprende, hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer y las mujeres de Berk con muy puritanas o muy feas… ella me sorprendió, es sólo eso._

— _No me importa, si quieres aliviar tu necesidad te recomiendo que te busques por lo menos una mujerzuela._

— _¡Uy, tal vez te haga caso! Conocí a bastantes en una de las islas cercanas, después te diré dónde quedan para que tú también vayas echar una canita al aire. —respondió burlón._

 _Lennart bufó, a pesar de querer a su hijo veía que este no había cambiado del todo y sólo por necesidad estaba ahí._

— _Eero también quiere saber cuándo contactarás a tus demás camaradas, tal vez así podamos ganar más de lo que ya tenemos._

— _Padre, eso te dije que ya lo vería, no es tan fácil contactarlos, no es como si fuera uno de esos jinetes que sólo lanzan a una lagartija voladora con un mensaje. ¡Así que no molestes más! —sentenció cansado dando por terminada la conversación._

.

.

.

De sólo recordar el final de la conversación hizo gruñir al mercenario; aquella mentira le estaba costando demasiado sostenerla. Cómo decirles a su padre y al jefe que estaba huyendo de tales contactos, aquellos locos cazadores y soldados que obedecían a un sujeto tan loco de poder que era capaz de hacer que sus súbditos se quitaran la vida por él, que tenía un control impresionante sobre las bestias, dragones, para ser precisos, y del cual le aprendió algunos trucos. Que era el causante de los ataques a varias islas aliadas, que era uno de los causantes del ataque que le dio muerte a Stoick el Vasto y su esposa Valka.

¡No! Nadie debía saber eso, sería acusado de traición y probablemente con sentencia de muerte, mejor prefería pretender que tenía mucho poder y hacer de las suyas en la isla sin tantas complicaciones. Sí, prefería eso a estar de nuevo bajo las órdenes del loco Drago Bludvist.

.

.

.

.

.

En un desolado océano cubierto por una densa niebla, apenas eran perceptibles unas cuantas luces; de no ser por la neblina se podría ver que había varios barcos reunidos alrededor de un barco que triplicaba el tamaño de los demás. Dentro de este se estaba llevando una interesante reunión. Era fácil distinguir al líder, pues este estaba al frente de la mesa larga y rectangular donde yacía un enorme mapa de todo el archipiélago, además que su atuendo hecho de una piel en particular lo hacía ver poderoso e imponente. Los demás alrededor parecían ser sólo comandantes y soldados.

—Veo con tristeza que sólo algunos regresaron. —dijo con la voz apagada y para nada lamentándose.

—Perdimos varias tripulaciones en esta zona. El comandante Elmet y a la jefe de cazadores de dragones y botánica Vishalia. —resumió un hombre señalando la zona de las isla estacionales.

—Sólo basuras. —respondió el jefe. —siempre me parecieron unos inútiles, sabía que no podía dejarle a esa mujer la responsabilidad de capturar a mis preciadas y valiosas armas.

Los hombres tragaron saliva, sabía que se referían a los dragones, los cuales su jefe estaba pagando exorbitantes cantidades por aquel que le trajera a las bestias vivas, sólo pocos se habían atrevido a aceptar esa clase de travesía.

—Pero es hora de continuar, he aplazado demasiado la conquista del archipiélago. Ya terminamos con los pequeños es hora de subir de nivel.

— ¿Cómo procederemos amo? —preguntó un súbdito.

El hombre sonrió, y como si fuera una clase de seña, unos recién llegados hicieron acto de presencia, los súbditos se abrieron paso, para dar a mostrar que era un hombre de estatura y cuerpo promedio, que iba acompañado de otro enorme y musculoso.

— ¡Bienvenido Viggo Grimborn! —saludó con los brazos extendidos. —¡Ryker! —dijo sin tanta emoción al segundo.

—Un placer verlo de nuevo amo Drago. —saludó el menor con una reverencia.

— ¿Quieres explicarle a estos inútiles cómo vamos a proceder?

Viggo, quien era conocido como el mejor cazador, experto estratega y frio calculador; se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el mapa, que dejó de ser esto para pasar a ser un tablero enorme de juego "Mazas y garras" donde colocó a un respectivo jefe vikingo en cada isla, y con una vaga simplicidad tomó a los respectivos traidores y otras piezas del juego para explicar su estrategia, al finalizar con su propio juego, todos los jefes vikingos habían caído.

Drago sonrió complacido con el plan, por eso le había dejado toda la operación a él, después de años había logrado convencerlo de unirse a su causa, ya que en el pasado sólo hacían tratados de comercio; mujeres, armas, metales y la última novedad: dragones, un tema en el que él mismo instruyó a Viggo para lograr su cometido. Hasta la fecha no le había fallado y ahora le confiaba el apoderarse de las islas medianas para después hacerse de las más grandes.

Mientras tanto, Viggo no eran de los que ambicionaban el poder, pero sí la riqueza, y por esta era capaz de hacerlo todo; y agradecía tener el intelecto suficiente y las armas para lograr su cometido sin siquiera levantar un dedo.

—Ya escucharon todos, es hora de continuar… ¡no tengan piedad! Y si llegan a perder, ya saben…—hizo un ademan con su mano simulando de un cuchillo que cortaba su garganta. —Sólo así conseguirán la verdadera gloria ante mis ojos. —Hablaba como si de un profeta se tratara. —Y si ganan… todos serán bien recompensados, leales súbditos, el mundo "nos" pertenecerá.

Dado su discurso los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la guerra para ellos ya había empezado.

.

.

Los meses habían pasado para la familia de los Erets.

Se habían movido de isla por el cambio de temporada, eran los gajes de ser una familia de pescadores, cuando eso sucedió, Camicazi los siguió. Cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de Eret, y poco a poco empezaba corresponderle, hasta el momento seguían siendo tímidos besos los que se daban, pero empezaba a sentir la ansiedad de su pareja de querer aún más, aunque este mismo se reprimía para no asustarla.

—Ay… ¿cuándo será…?

— ¿Cuándo será qué?

Camicazi despertó su ensoñación, había pensado en voz alta y Eret la había escuchado.

—Eh… ¿qué… cuándo será el… día… en que le compres esa muñeca a Erat? —dijo para disimular.

Ambos se encontraban en un mercado comprando verduras que Valeska les había pedido y casualmente el puesto de verduras estaba frente a otro que vendía unas sencillas muñecas de trapo.

—Puede ser el día de hoy querida. —besó Eret su mejilla. —Aunque la mocosa no se la merezca.

—Que malvado eres Eret… Erat es una linda niña.

—Lo sé… y ¡oh, sorpresa!... por eso se la compré. —señaló una que ya llevaba entre el mandado.

Camicazi la tomó emocionada, ya quería ver la cara de la niña cuando se la dieran.

—Qué lindo eres.

—Pensé que era malvado.

—No, tú no eres así. —Camicazi sonrió y lo tomó del brazo para irse junto con todas sus compras hacia la nueva casita que habían construido cerca de la playa de aquel lugar.

Así generalmente eran los días, felices, pero cuando la princesa sentía una inmensa felicidad pronto los remordimientos del pasado llegaban, todas esas cosas que había hecho y dicho, siempre terminaban por acongojarla. Dio un largo suspiro y se aferró al brazo de Eret para tratar de calmar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Resopló al verse descubierta.

—Nada, sólo que estoy feliz… y a veces siento que es algo que se puede arrebatar con facilidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé exactamente, es como si sintiera que yo no merezco ser feliz.

—No digas eso, claro que mereces ser feliz como todos los demás, tú me haces muy feliz.

—Y tú a mi Eret. —la princesa sonrió y prosiguió con su caminar, aunque no pudo del todo porque ahora el pescador era el que se había quedado estático. —¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, es que… no había querido decírtelo… hasta que fuera el momento apropiado. —empezó a titubear.

—¿Decirme qué? —Camicazi pensó rápidamente lo peor y se separó de él.

—Yo… a decir verdad, sé que sólo nos conocemos hacer poco, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Creo que nosotros… es decir…

—¡Ya dilo Eret! —gritó la impaciente princesa.

—¡Está bien! ¿Quieres ser mi esposa! —gritó este sonrojado.

Camicazi quedó boquiabierta por la propuesta, ya que ella pensaba que la iba a terminar por ser tan lenta.

—¿Y… y… qué respondes? —preguntó el pescador abochornado, tratando de no soltar los víveres por el temblor que sentía en sus manos.

Camicazi no podía siquiera reaccionar con coherencia, sólo asintió una y otra vez, como un tembloroso conejito, mientras que su corazón de nuevo desbordaba una nueva sensación de felicidad, pero a la vez de temor al saber todo lo que conllevaba, pero era mínimo a comparación de la felicidad que sentía.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Eret para molestar.

La princesa asintió con más fuerza.

—sí quiero. —Respondió temblorosa y feliz.

Y empezó a creer que la felicidad si estaba después de todo hecha para ella, a pesar de todo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Pony Salvaje: Muchas gracias por la preocupación, no pude actualizar la vez pasada ya que fui a una reunión familiar y últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, apenas me estoy adaptando ya que es nuevo y si se me ha hecho un poco pesado, pero ya le voy a agarrando ritmo, además que me atonto también con el horario de invierno XD, pero pues si estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.**

 **Alexandra: XDD no lo quiere destruir sólo quiere hacerse el machin XD. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: Bueno hay más cosas que oculta el Leny que si Eero se enterara, pues hasta el mismo ya lo pensó en el capítulo y en sí, es con lo que se lía este personaje que por el momento hará de las suyas, si es que se lo permiten, XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: En serio lo siento, tengo la cabeza como loca XD, ando en las nubes últimamente. Pero bueno espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Nina chilena: Pues sí, es pervertido pero Hiccup estará atento, dentro de lo que cabe, ya lo verás, por cierto muchas gracias por la preocupación, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo que llegó a mi casa y no tengo ganas de hacer nada, aunque haya mucho por hacer XD. En fin. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Steffnai: Pues ya vemos de dónde le aprendió el Leny, y pues no es para nada bueno, pero bueno las cosas saldrán de poco a poco. Saludos.**

 **Ana: pues ese Leny en el futuro tendrá su merecido, ye varás porque, pero por lo pronto ya se sabe que es un cobarde y malicioso. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Sí, y pues a chambear para llevarse a los dragones, aunque no será fácil con todos los obstáculos que tendrán. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: jajajaja Me imagino a Bork hasta con unos pompones para apoyar el hiccstrid XDD, pero bueno es un abuelo cariñosito. .**

 **Brower: XD, que bueno que te haya gustado, y eso que pensé que había salido raro. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: XD, sí algo así, pero también como un Ragnar malvado XD, más de lo que es, y pues Leny es sólo un villano más que tal vez el futuro será un extra más, pero que su presencia impactara en cuanto a uno de los personajes, ¿te imaginas a cual? De hecho la creación de este personaje es sólo con ese fin. Ya te darás cuenta. Saludos.**

 **MAylu: jajaja no sé que tanto drama puede dar, pero en sí es para darle un golpe emocional a uno de los personajes, te imaginas a cual?. XD, creo que ya estoy spoileando demasiado. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel: Pues sí, el tipo es de odiarse en un capítulo y por ahí seguirá andando y desantando furias por todos lados. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Pues la fiesta en sí es para conseguir a esos dichos contactos, pero bueno ya se sabe de antemano que Lenycito no cuenta con dichos tratos. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pero ya llegaron los jinetes y se irán con todos, dejando a Eero con sus lacras, o no? XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: acertaste tu teoría, "estuvo" involucrado con los cazadores, eso le gustará a Eero. Saludos. XD.**

 **Melody: Pensé que iba a ser rápido en un solo capítulo, pero bueno, veo que gustó y así para hacerlo resumido, porque quiero enfocarme en otras cosas, en lo que será la verdadera trama de la tercera temporada. Saludos.**

 **Alba: Generalmente no me gustan los fics crossovers XD, nunca los leo una que otra excepción pero que terminan por aburrirme, por lo mismo que no me gustan. Pero buena suerta con tu proyecto. Saludos.**

 **Astridpine: Creo que lo que dices es acertado y más por ya saber de donde viene este intrigante personaje, que no es un pan de dioses después de todo. Pero bueno hasta que todo el mundo se entere de su secreto también. Saludos.**

 **Ezio: ni te imaginas, ese karma como dices es culero. Saludos.**

 **Codry: -ni te imaginas quién será el que arruine la felicidad del hiccstrid, en parte será uno de los dos que mencionaste pero ayudado de otra persona. Saludos.**

 **Amai: jajaja si, pero bueno, usted señorita quería drama XD, pero bueno en cuanto a Camicazi esta en su fase de felicidad, y por lo pronto será feliz. Saludos.**

 **Vioi021: gracias por comentar, lamento la tardanza espero te haya gustado. Saludos**

 **Fanatico Z: pues ya viste de dónde sacó sus mañas el niño este, si sólo tomó y huyó el cobarde XD, no se quiso quitar la vida por Drago, espero te haya gustado. Saludos**

 _ **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **20 nov. 16**_


	39. Capítulo 38

**No tan temprano, pero a tiempo con el nuevo capítulo y este si es el verdadero.**

 **Advertencia de que algunas partes estarán medias pervertidillas, así que están avisados.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 38**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Camicazi no tardó en lazarse a los brazos de Eret, que gustoso la recibió soltando todos los víveres que llevaba cargando; aquel momento sería de gran significado para ambos, pues acababan de dar un nuevo y enorme paso.

Felices de la vida, tomaron todas sus compras y corrieron presurosos con su familia que los esperaban; estos al enterarse de las nuevas, se regocijaron de la felicidad y le dieron a Camicazi oficialmente la bienvenida como un integrante más de su familia. La princesa entre la dicha y la felicidad ya no resintió el pasado, por fin todo lo que una vez había soñado y anhelado estaba frente a ella.

.

La familia de Erets no eran de los que perdían el tiempo, rápidamente empezaron los preparativos para la boda, a cargo de la entusiasta Valeska, que se ofreció a hacer todo por su querida y amada nuera, incluyendo el banquete para las personas que invitarían, que no eran muchos en realidad; así como diseñarle y hacerle un vestido.

La pareja acordó casarse en cuatro meses, ya que los hombres tendrían que salir de viaje de pesca que dudaría alrededor de esos meses, pero que en cuanto regresaran se llevaría a cabo una boda.

Esos meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

.

—Te ves tan hermosa. —halagó Valeska ajustando los últimos detalles del vestido blanco de su nuera.

—Todo es gracias a ti. —dijo Camicazi viendo su reflejo en un espejo grande que le habían prestado.

—No hay nada que no haría por mi querida nuera. —tomó la mujer sus manos.

—Valeska, yo… quiero decirte… muchas cosas. —rio la tímida princesa. —Eres como otra mamá para mí…

—Muchas gracias hijita, y gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo.

—¡él es el que me hace feliz!... me aceptó… a pesar de lo que me pasó…—dijo cabizbaja.

Valeska al detectar que estaba recordando su tragedia, levantó su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. Un trauma como el de ella era muy difícil de superar y una parte de su ser dudaba de que su nuera pudiera cumplir con sus deberes maritales como se debía.

— ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Camicazi negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente y la piel se le puso de gallina, tuvo que frotarse las manos por sus brazos para quitarse esa sensación, sólo esperaba que nada de su pasado arruinara su gran momento.

—Camicazi, estarás bien, mi hijo sabrá cómo tratarte y estoy segura que tampoco te forzaría a nada.

—Lo sé Valeska, lo sé… sólo espero poder corresponderle como se merece, lo amo y quiero hacerlo feliz.

—Ya lo haces feliz linda, de eso no debes preocuparte

Suegra y nuera se sonrieron entre sí y siguieron conversando "cosas de chicas", hasta que Erat entró con su muñeca en mano para avisarles que ya todo estaba preparado, además con un regalo en especial.

—Cami… mi hermano te manda esto, dice que es para tu cabello. —dijo mostrándole una flor de color rojo.

—Muchas gracias Erat. —Camicazi se puso a la altura de pequeña cuñada. — ¿Me haría el honor de ponerla?

— ¡Sííí!

Erat se apresuró a poner la flor a un costado del cabello de la princesa, el cual ya estaba peinado en una larga trenza.

—Ahora sí pareces una princesa. —halagó Valeska.

Camicazi sonrió muy apenas, el término no le gustaba demasiado porque le recordaba el pasado; en especial a su tío Harald y una esclava a la cual quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Vámonos ya! —apuró Erat. —Mi hermano está que se muere de los nervios… ¡deberías abandonarlo Camicazi para que se le quite lo malvado!

— ¡Erat! —regañó Valeska.

—Vaya… Erat también es malvada como su hermano. —Rio Camicazi pellizcándole la nariz con sutileza. —Pero ¡anda! vamos, porque si él se muere… me muero yo también.

—Ay Camicazi… ¡no digas esas cosas! —Valeska agitó sus manos al aire para ahuyentar las malas vibras, ese día era de felicidad y no quería nada de pensamientos negativos.

.

.

En un lugar predispuesto en la playa, se encontraba un pequeño altar donde esperaba varios invitados, un banquete, flores y un novio desesperado; pero que en cuanto vio a su novia llegar se permitió darse un respiro relajado. La novia caminó por un pequeño pasillo que los mismos invitados habían formado y conducía directo a su amado, que esperaba a un lado de su padre y el oficial encargado de llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Al estar frente a frente se tomaron de las manos y admiraron la belleza de cada uno con una gran sonrisa. El oficial empezó a recitar las respectivas oraciones vikingas, además de recitar un discurso personal acerca de lo que era el matrimonio y la vida en pareja. Después, permitió a los novios decir sus votos personales.

Eret fue claro y conciso en lo que quería decir; que amaba a Camicazi y la quería hacer la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, además que agradecía que hubiera llegado a su vida, aunque no en las mejores circunstancias.

Para Camicazi fue lo mismo, agradeció que la hubiera salvado de un fatídico destino y que la hubiera aceptado a pesar de sus errores, que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas y que también daría lo mejor de ella para hacerlo el hombre más feliz que pudiera haber sobre toda la tierra.

Dichos los votos, se entregaron sus respectivas sortijas las cuales eran de plata de un diseño muy sencillo pero simbólico y sellaron sus votos con un beso.

La familia de Erets y los invitados aplaudieron al nuevo matrimonio y el banquete empezó sin más, aunque la noche prometía más para los novios, quienes se retiraron al comienzo de la noche.

.

— ¿A dónde vamos Eret? —preguntó Camicazi nerviosa.

Desde que ella y su esposo se habían despedido de los invitados, caminaron por toda la orilla de la playa, pasando por la pequeña comunidad que había en esta e incluso pasando la casa donde vivían actualmente con la familia.

—Ya lo verás…

Caminaron durante unos minutos más, cuando de repente, Eret se detuvo frente a una pequeña casita que quedaba al final de todas las casas que correspondían a los pescadores del pueblo.

—Este será nuestro nuevo hogar.

Camicazi quedó boquiabierto al verlo, era similar en tamaño a la casa de sus suegros, a excepción de que esa casa sería de Eret y suya.

— ¿Aquí viviremos? —trató de sonreír pero era demasiada las emociones que muy apenas procesarlo. — ¿Tú… y … yo?

—Y bueno… Rompe cráneos. —aclaró Eret. —le hice un pequeño establo en la parte trasera, así los vecinos ya no se asustarán por verlo merodear cerca de sus casas.

—Pensaste en todo. —sonrió Camicazi.

— ¡Mmmm! ¿Quieres verla?

La princesa asintió y se dejó cargar por Eret que la llevó en sus brazos hasta el umbral de su nuevo hogar, el cual no era muy grande, pero que sería suficiente para ellos y el dragón, que ya yacía dormido en la parte posterior.

—Sé que no es un castillo… pero trabajaré duro para poder expandirla… claro, si quieres vivir aquí… porque pues sabes que el negocio…

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Me encanta! Y recuerda yo te seguiré a donde sea que vayas, también te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea.

Eret sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su mujer, delicadamente la tomó de las manos, para después acercarse a sus labios. Camicazi le correspondió, lo soltó para pasar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Eret procedió a abrazarla por la cintura, aunque pronto el roce la hizo temblar.

—oh, lo siento —masculló Camicazi al sentirse descubierta por su temor.

—Tranquila. —Susurró Eret sin dejar de besarla. —Todo estará bien. ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó separándose un poco de ella.

La princesa con los ojos brillosas asintió insegura, más no quería arruinarlo, quería olvidar su trágico pasado y quien mejor que su esposo para hacerlo.

Lentamente se dejó guiar por Eret, quien la recostó en lo que sería su lecho matrimonial, con cuidado puso encima de ella, continuando con los besos que poco a poco aumentaban de intensidad, Camicazi se estaba dejando llevar por el placer, aunque a su mente rápidamente llegó la imagen de un Arie con los ojos rojizos debajo de la lluvia. Eso la hizo despertar de golpe, viendo la realidad, donde quien la besaba con dulzura y pasión era su esposo y no aquel hombre que estaba muerto.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —escuchó decir a su marido, quien se recargaba con sus piernas y brazos para no dejar caer su peso en ella.

Camicazi no respondió, sólo acarició con suavidad sus mejillas, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de seguir adelante, cuando enfocó bien la realidad y a su marido sólo dijo: _No te detengas_ , e impulsó a Eret a sus labios así como a todo su cuerpo que clamaba por el suyo.

.

.

Un nuevo día llegó a la playa, y en la casa de los recién casados, uno no había podido conciliar del todo el sueño. Camicazi yacía acostada y abrazada por su marido, ambos desnudos debajo de la sabana que los cubría. Mientras acariciaba los fuertes brazos de su marido procesaba lo pasado horas atrás, había conocido a un hombre en todos los aspectos, además de que había podido superar uno de sus más grandes miedos.

Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

.

.

 **Bog Burglar.**

El reino era más próspero que nunca; desde que el rey Harald se había enfocado al 100% en este. Harald habría madurado, dejó sus viajes sin sentido para ponerse a trabajar, e incluso cambió de aspecto, ahora tenía el cabello más largo y una barba delgada que lo hacía verse como todo un sabio rey. El pueblo le estaba muy agradecido, pues ni con su anterior rey habían tenido tanta prosperidad como la que tenían ahora, así como seguridad.

Sin embargo; ante los continuos rumores de una guerra, muchos jefes de tribus aliadas le empezaron a ofrecer a sus hijas en matrimonio, pero el rey no aceptaba.

Le había tocado estar en el lugar que alguna vez tuvo Camicazi y la esclava, comprendió el sentir de ambas, que no era para nada placentero que quisieran amarrarte a una persona que no conocías ni amabas, pero su consejo y todos su súbditos estaban empecinados y le sugerían constantemente que contrajera nupcias con alguien para no dejar a Bog Burglar sin heredero. El tema en sí, era lo único que lo sacaba de quicio. Ya que a pesar de haberla dejado hacer su voluntad, en su mente visualizaba a una mujer con las mismas virtudes que la esclava Astrid, esa mujer que lo había puesto en su lugar; si no era alguien parecida a ella, en carácter, no quería nada.

Aunque no sabía cuánto resistiría, los reyes no vivían toda la vida y lo más probable es que terminaría aceptando también un matrimonio arreglado.

.

.

 **Berk**

Los meses también pasaron rápidamente en Berk desde la llegada de los jinetes de dragones; y junto con ellos una gran cantidad de tareas por hacer, entre una de tantas, las de adaptar a los dragones a los vikingos. Todos aquellos, que por órdenes de Eero, habían tenido que dejar a sus dragones en el hangar tuvieron que ir a reconciliarse con los mismos y no fue para nada fácil.

Astrid, en compañía de Gustav y el abuelo Bork, fueron los que se encargaron de que los dragones volvieran a confiar en sus antiguos amigos vikingos. Hiccup ayudaba de vez en cuando, sin embargo las múltiples tareas lo obligaban estar de un lado a otro. Sin embargo después de un mes de terapia y entrenamiento, los dragones empezaban a confiar y algunos cuantos fueron liberados en el pueblo y regresaron con sus antiguos dueños, para las canas de Eero, que de nuevo veía lleno de lagartijas al pueblo; algo que para nada gustaba tampoco a los mercenarios y a la Elite, que ahora tenían que trabajar mano a mano con los jinetes vigilantes que estaban a cargo de los gemelos, Odalys y Spitelout principalmente.

Leny perdió el control que tenía en el pueblo y pronto comenzó a ser visto como un vikingo más de la aldea, así como los demás miembros de su bando. El único que seguía molestándolo era su padre y Eero, quienes le insistían en contactar con sus "amigos" para formar la nueva armada de Berk, a lo que sólo podía contestar que aún no recibía respuesta de un mensaje que nunca había enviado.

Sin embargo, no era tonto, él junto con su bando comenzaron a crear su propia artillería a base de los sobrantes que dejaban los dragones, espinas de nadder, escamas y una que otra garra. A lo único que no tenía acceso, era al valioso hierro de gronckle, cuya receta e ingrediente resguardaba celosamente Fishlegs, así como del gel de pesadilla y el humo del cremallerus, ingredientes esenciales que su odioso jefe Hiccup había presentado al pueblo en una práctica espada. Más la idea de crear la artillería salió a base de haber visto esa espada y las bombas de gas que habían derrotado a sus antiguos colegas. Por lo que estaba empecinado en reproducirlos, aunque su cerebro no daba para todo el ingenio puesto en aquellas armas y sólo utilizaba de lo que disponía para trabajar.

Y para rematar el asunto, la esposa del jefe no era para nada accesible, creyó que con su usual galantería podría atraerla como a varias de sus amantes, pero esta sólo parecía tener ojos para su marido y los dragones, su rechazo hacía que se obsesionara más con ella, al grado de espiarla mientras trabajaba hasta cuando volvía a su casa.

Y ese día no era diferente, pues la vikinga salía en su dragona a los dioses sabe dónde, cómo solía hacerlo cada mitad de semana.

—¡Hey!… ¡hey!… muchacho.

Estaba tan distraído, que aquella raposa voz detrás de su espalda hizo que se le irguiera toda la columna. Al girarse vio al viejo Mildew apoyado en su bastón.

—Sé lo que estás tramando muchacho, te he visto.

Tragó saliva, al verse descubierto espiando a la mujer de su jefe.

—Puedo ayudarte…—susurró por debajo.

—¿Qué quiere viejo? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Sé que odias a los dragones tanto como yo.

Leny se tranquilizó al escuchar que el tema era por los dragones.

—Así es, viejo. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

—Yo, nada. Más que darte esto.

Entregó una bolsita, cuyo contenido eran varias semillitas para plantar.

—¿No puede plantarlas usted?

—¡No seas tonto!, no es algo que se pueda plantar en cualquier lado… ¿sabes de al menos de que semilla se trata, muchacho tonto?

— ¿Maíz? —contestó con sarcasmo

—Adelfas azules…—susurró el viejo como si fuera algo asombroso, pero al ver que el muchacho ni siquiera había comprendido de que hablaba resopló con fastidió y explicó. —Flores venenosa para los dragones, ¿captas?

En ese momento Leny frunció el ceño y de nuevo vio las semillas, ¿acaso ese viejo quería que envenenara a los dragones?

—Secreto que le saqué a Eero…—siguió susurrando. —Plántalas donde creas conveniente y hazte de una mejor artillería contra esas lagartijas voladoras ¡que ya volvieron a encender mi casa!

El mercenario rio al recordarlo, cuando recién los dragones fueron liberados, uno que se aturdió había encendido la casa del viejo, le había parecido muy gracioso en realidad.

— ¿Cuál es el mejor lugar para que crezcan viejo?

Mildew se dio media vuelta, y antes de irse giró un poco su cabeza para decirle.

—En dirección a donde se fue tu princesa.

Leny volvió a tragar saliva, al mismo tiempo que Mildew se iba; el viejo era más perspicaz de lo que suponía, pero al menos estaba de su lado. Ocultó las semillas y se aventuró hacia el bosque, en dirección en donde la princesa se perdía cada miércoles.

.

.

—Listo chicos, creo que es todo por hoy…—anunció Hiccup a Snotlout y Fishlegs, que trabajaban junto con él, en el supuesto nuevo hangar, pero que en realidad era donde construían los nuevos navíos.

—Que cansado estoy. —se quejó Snotlout. —Necesitamos un día de descanso.

—Sí, Hiccup… hemos trabajado demasiado, si no es aquí, es en el cosecha que apenas se va dando en la Orilla del dragón, o los dragones de la academia.

—Lo sé amigos, yo también estoy agotado, pero sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil.

—Pero Hiccup, al menos un día de descanso… por favor… es lo único que pedimos. —rogó Snotlout.

El jefe suspiró, podía ver el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos y no sólo en ellos, en sus dragones que los ayudaban a montar casi todo lo que necesitaban, así que no le quedó de otra y les propuso algo que no rechazarían.

Una vez acordado con ellos lo que harían, montó a Toothless, pues aún tenía una cita que atender y no quería llegar tarde.

.

.

Leny había encontrado un lugar perfecto para plantar las adelfas, mientras lo hacía, ató algunos cabos de cuando trabajaba como cazador, y pronto se le ocurrió una idea de cómo usar esas plantas a su favor. Incluso empezó a fantasear que llegando un momento crítico, las podría usar para derrotar a Hiccup y a su dragón furia nocturna, sólo con la punta de una flecha envenenada.

Justo pensando en estos, escuchó aquel silbido que el dragón emitía, los arboles alrededor de él se agitaron y varias ramas y hojas cayeron. El mercenario levantó su vista a tiempo para ver que efectivamente se trataba de Hiccup y su dragón.

— ¿A dónde irán esos dos?

" _En dirección a donde se fue tu princesa"_

— ¿Acaso está cerca?

Con sigilo, caminó en dirección a donde había visto pasar al furia nocturna; y después de pasar algunos obstáculos, dio con un pequeño paraíso escondido, un lago rodeado de un verde pastizal; sin embargo lo que más le impresionó fue la mujer que se bañaba a la orilla del lago, su princesa y la protagonista de todas sus sucias fantasías.  
Pronto se acomodó acostándose en la tierra para poder ver más, pues la mujer no estaba sola del todo.

.

.

—Llegaste tarde. —regañó Astrid peinando su largo mojado cabello que cubría en gran parte su pecho.

—Lo siento. Hoy también hubo mucho trabajo. —dijo el castaño sentándose en una roca para poder admirar la belleza de su esposa a lo lejos. —Eres hermosa…

.

.

Mientras tanto Leny no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, sin embargo, envidiaba a Hiccup por poder estar admirando de cerca sin recibir algún tipo de represalias; sólo esperaba impaciente a que la chica retirara su cabello del pecho para así poder tener una imagen clara de lo que besaba en sus fantasías.

.

.

— ¿No me vas acompañar? —Preguntó Astrid hundiéndose más en el agua, lo más que podía, ya que aún no terminaba con sus lecciones para aprender a nadar. (Impartidas por Hiccup)

El jefe rio abochornado, un efecto que le encantaba que tuviera su mujer sobre él, no lo pensó mucho y se empezó a sacar toda su complicada armadura. Mientras que Toothless se reunía con Stormfly, que descansaba cerca de un pastizal de dragón nip.

.

.

Leny vio con horror la escena, se asqueaba de pensar que el escuálido cuerpo del jefe atrajera de sobremanera a la princesa, cuando él tenía más que dar.

.

.

Astrid bostezó en el agua.

—Auhh… me estoy durmiendo.

—Dame tiempo. —refunfuñó Hiccup, quitarse la armadura siempre le costaba trabajo y Astrid siempre se reía a su manera de él.

Una vez con la camisa y armadura afuera se acercó a la orilla donde su lady ya había tendido las mantas con las que se secarían al salir, se sentó y procedió a quitarse la prótesis, para después sacarse los pantalones y ropa interior y adentrarse al agua.

.

.

— _¿Acaso ellos…?_ —pensó Leny lo que probablemente pasaría y empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su miembro, más al ver como aquellos dos empezaban a besarse dentro del agua.

.

.

— ¡Oh, por fin llegó Hiccup! —se burló la rubia abrazándose a él.

—Muy graciosa. —refunfuñó Hiccup tomándola de la cintura para impulsarla a la parte más honda del lago.

—Ya sabes cómo soy.

Astrid besó los labios de Hiccup y este no tardó en corresponderle, mientras que sus manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo por debajo del agua. Todos los miércoles iban a la cala para bañarse, tener un momento a solas y hacer el amor; mientras la temperatura del agua se los permitiría, pues pronto haría frio y tendría que olvidarse del lago por un tiempo.

Aunque el tener relaciones era muy frecuente en ellos, eran muy activos en cuanto a sus actividades maritales, y les encantaba; lo único malo es que todos empezaban a cuestionarles sobre un futuro hijo, que por obvias razones parecía no tener una fecha de llegada. Y como pronto cumplirían un año de casados (para los demás) las expectativas de tener un futuro heredero eran muchas.

.

.

En lo alto de la cala, Leny seguía mirando lujurioso a la pareja, tanto había sido su excitación que empezó a tocarse a sí mismo, fantaseando que eran las manos de la princesa la que lo tocaban. Aunque las fantasías disminuyeron, al ver que el matrimonio, sólo se encontraba platicando en medio del lago, y lo único que tenía de vista era la espalda de Hiccup que cubría en su totalidad el cuerpo de la rubia.

—Maldito Hiccup… muévete y déjame verla. —masculló entre dientes, ansioso por liberar su excitación.

.

.

— ¿Cómo va todo con los navíos? —preguntó Astrid aun abrazada al cuello de Hiccup.

—Terminando apenas el segundo, son enormes, o eso creo, al menos lo suficiente para transportar el ganado y las pertenecías de la gente.

—Te ves cansado. —acarició su mejilla.

—No sólo yo… Snotlout, Fishlegs, los gemelos, Odalys, los dragones… incluso tú. Trabajamos del alba hasta casi al anochecer; en Berk, en el hangar, con los navíos, la orilla del dragón.

—A excepción de los miércoles. —recordó Astrid con una risita.

—A excepción de los miércoles…—concordó Hiccup. —Noche de banquete en el gran salón, ¿verdad? —le guiñó el ojo.

—¡ajá! Además de que debes cumplir con tus otras obligaciones, mí querido Hiccup.

—Claro también los lunes, los viernes y ¡ah! Los domingos… o los martes, ni que se diga de los jueves y los sábados.

—No seas exagerado. —golpeó la rubia su hombro. —no lo hacemos con tanta frecuencia como cuando estuvimos en la isla de Hosten. ¿Qué tiene de malo una o dos veces a la semana?

—Ninguna Mi lady, por mi encantado todos los días… pero hay alguien que siempre me anima a levantarme temprano para trabajar arduamente.

Astrid rodó los ojos haciéndose la desentendida.

—Por eso pensé en algo…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y si vamos todos a la orilla del dragón a pasar un fin de semana allá para descansar?

—Oh, sí… así podríamos nadar, los chicos se animarán, además que puedes terminar de darme las lecciones de nado.

—No sólo eso, también quiero ver cómo va la cosecha… la última vez que fuimos el maíz empezaba a brotar, espero que las demás verduras también.

—Si algo ya empezó a crecer Hiccup, te aseguro que lo demás lo hará… ¿y qué excusa daremos para ir?

—Le diré a mi abuelo que llevaremos a algunos dragones a que se establezcan en la orilla. ¿No te parece perfecto?

—Bien, no sé diga más… ¿cuándo iremos?

—En dos semanas más… ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto. —Astrid se abalanzó a sus labios para besarlo. — ¿te parece si salimos? El agua ya se está empezando a sentir más fría.

Hiccup miró a su alrededor, ya estaba en el punto del atardecer, así que junto con su esposa se impulsó de vuelta a la orilla.

.

.

Leny estaba desesperado, ya no había visto nada de acción, y cuando por fin creyó que vería a la mujer desnuda, Hiccup le pasó una manta para que se cubriera antes de salir. Se frustró tanto que pensó que en lo alto los dioses se burlaban de él.

Sin embargo una carcajada de la rubia volvió a llamar su atención, para cuando volvió su vista a la pareja, esta estaba acostada en el césped, Hiccup encima de ella, ambos cubiertos por una sola manta.

.

.

—No hemos terminado mi lady. —Hiccup empezó a besar su cuello, y Astrid respondía con leves gemidos.

—No te detengas.

El jefe obedeció y volvió a besar sus labios, mientras que sus manos empezaban a recorrer todo el cuerpo de su esposa.

.

.

Leny no alcanzaba a ver con exactitud, pero pronto lo haría pues Hiccup empezó a descender entre besos por el cuerpo de su esposa y con ello la manta empezaba a bajar. Trataba de no prestarle atención a él, sino a la mujer que a leguas se veía que gemía por las caricias del castaño y pronto su imaginación empezó a funcionar. En esta, era él el que estaba encima de ella y el que le tocaba, besaba, mordía, ultrajaba ese cuerpo.

— ¡Oh… Camicazi! —exclamó excitado y golpeó la tierra con una de sus manos pues la otra la tenía en otra parte, pero esto hizo que unas piedritas cayeran desde lo alto.

.

.

Con el buen sentido que tenía los dragones, Toothless y Stormfly despertaron al detectar un ruido inusual, a los ya conocidos por parte de sus jinetes. El furia nocturna alcanzó a ver que el ruido era por unas rocas que habían caído desde lo alto, más su instinto lo hizo sentir que no estaban solos del todo y gruñó a lo alto para que saliera el intruso.

El gruñido alertó a ambos jinetes, que dejaron sus jugueteos; rápidamente Astrid se cubrió ayudada por Hiccup, al pensar que alguien había descubierto su pequeño paraíso.

—Amigo, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Hiccup tomando sus prendas al ver que su dragón no le quitaba la vista a la parte alta de la cala.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la parte alta, Leny se había echado atrás y se ocultó con sigilo entre los arbustos, donde una ardilla salió espantada y corrió en dirección a la parte profunda de la caleta.

.

.

Hiccup se tranquilizó al ver a roedor bajando. —Calma amigo, es sólo una ardilla.

Toothless dejó de gruñir y sus ojos se dilataron al ver el roedor; sin embargo la extraña sensación de que había alguien más merodeando por ahí lo tenía intranquilo.

—Creo que lo mejor es irnos Hiccup.

El jefe se giró en dirección a su esposa, que empezaba a tomar sus cosas.

—¡No, Astrid, por favor…un rato más!

— Es que… no sé… de repente la idea de que alguien esté por ahí ¡viéndonos! Me incomoda.

—Era una ardilla. —trató de justificar Hiccup.

—Anda, Hiccup…por favor. —pidió Astrid aferrada a la manta. —Prometo compensarte en casa.

—No es eso… —rio tímidamente. —Es que es nuestro día… nuestro lugar…

—Lo sé, el día aún no se acaba… por esta vez, ¿cambiamos el lugar?

—Está bien Astrid, vámonos… al final no importa donde siempre y cuando sea contigo.

—Lo mismo digo. —sonrió esta golpeando su hombro.

— ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

—Por ser tremendamente irresistible, cariñoso y atento conmigo…—después besó su mejilla—Esto es por todo los demás.

El jefe sonrió complacido con las muestras de cariño. —Anda vístete, antes de que se acabe el día.

—Ni que me fuera poner tu traje de vuelo.

—Y dale con los chiste sobre el traje.

Astrid le mostró su lengua como toda una cría, e insegura de su alrededor, se vistió sin quitarse la manta de encima, hasta que se puso todas sus prendas. Una vez lista, junto con Hiccup y los dragones se retiraron a su hogar, pues ahí seguirían donde se habían quedado.

.

.

.

Leny permaneció ocultó en el matorral, hasta que los jinetes se retiraron en sus dragones. Lo que había experimentado había sido una locura, casi se descubría, pero habría valido la pena, después de la tremenda fantasía que había tenido; fue una lástima para él que hubiera terminado tan abruptamente. Cuando lo consideró propicio, regresó al pueblo, ahora ya sabía a donde acudiría cada miércoles.

.

.

Por otra parte, había más vikingos que disfrutaban de sus tiempos a solas…

—Qué lindo está aquí Tuff…—dijo la ensoñada Odalys viendo a la enorme luna que esta frente a ellos, mientras se dejaba abrazar por el gemelo.,

—Te lo dije mi amor. Fishlegs me dijo que en este acantilado había una espectacular vista de la luna.

—Muy bonito cuñado… gracias por invitar. —se escuchó de repente la voz de Snotlout del otro costado del acantilado.

—Cuando quieras cuñado…—guiñó el rubio su ojo, señalándolo a él y a su hermana que estaba sentada a un lado.

— ¡Snotlout… tengo hambre! ¡El banquete ya empezó!

—Pero princesa… ¿no quieres ver la luna un ratito? ¿No crees que es algo romántico?

La rubia trató de encontrarle sentido a lo que decía, pero era tanta su hambre que en lugar de una luna vio un queso gigante que hizo que su hambruna sonara ruidosamente de entre sus tripas.

—Delicioso…—dijo embelesada imaginándose que tomaba ese queso de enormes proporciones para darle un gran mordisco.

— ¿verdad que sí? —comentó Snotlout creyendo lo que no era y la abrazó por detrás de sus hombros.

Sin embargo un carraspeo incomodo atrajo la atención del par de parejas. Pues Fishlegs estaba de pie en medio de ambas parejas.

— ¿Oye Fishlegs? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tuffnut.

—Te dije que este era mi sitio para pensar… nunca te dije que vinieras aquí con todos. —respondió sonrojado.

— ¿ah, no? —contestó este confundido.

— ¿También crees que la luna es un queso? —preguntó Ruffnut curiosa. —sólo por eso vendría a verla.

—No chicos. Fishlegs viene aquí a pensar en alguien en especial…—explicó Odalys, tratando de compadecerse de su amigo.

— ¿La chica de las defensoras del ala? —preguntó Snotlout

—Sí. —admitió el regordete cabizbajo.

—Enviaste aquel terrible terror que entrenaste para que estuviera en comunicación contigo. ¿No es así? —preguntó la berserker.

—Sí, pero hace dos semanas que se fue y no ha vuelto… supongo que ya no la encontró en la isla en donde estaban temporalmente.

— ¡Anímate mi pesado amigo! —el gemelo se levantó para darle su típico ánimo. —No importa donde esté la damisela… ese terror va dar con ella… o se perderá en el camino.

—Gracias por el ánimo, Tuff. —contestó este desganado.

—Lo mismo pienso. —se levantó Snotlout tomando a su amigo por el cuello. —No en que el terror se perderá… pero recuerda… la reina Mala dijo que eran selectivas, y no hay mejor vikingo que tú para ella…

—Sí, es decir… mira esos brazos, ese estilo. —admiró Tuff su vestimenta.

—Sin mencionar lo cursi que eres… además…—comenzó Snotlout con su enlistado de cualidades.

—Odalys… ¿vamos a comer? —ignoró la gemela, tenía tanta hambre que no quería escuchar "charla de chicos."

—Vamos. —aceptó la otra, y acompañó a su amiga dejando a los chicos hablando de cosas de "hombres"

.

.

.

 **En algún lugar del océano.**

Un pequeño barco, reposaba en la oscuridad del enorme océano, sólo una pequeña lucecita proveniente de una ventanilla era lo único que se vislumbraba entre tanto negro.

Dentro de la habitación, un joven médico vertía cuidosamente una sustancia aceitosa en un pequeño recipiente que ya contenía otro líquido color verde. Estos al combinarse se tornó de un verde más claro, que terminó difuminándose hasta hacerse claro por completo.

— ¡listo! —exclamó al ver el resultado. —creo que ya está.

—Spinel… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó la adormilada Heather, que estaba dormida en la cama que estaba a un lado del escritorio donde su esposo trabaja, junto a ella estaba el perezoso Kaiser, que usurpaba por el momento el lugar de su dueño.

—Creo que ya lo encontré. —señaló el médico el recipiente.

Heather asombrada, vio la claridad de la sustancia, su Spinel lo había hecho, había encontrado el antídoto para la flor que envenenaba a los dragones.

 **Continuará.**

 **Y bueno, en este capítulo quise poner de todo un poco, espero que les haya gustado y en algunas partes pues el tiempo pasara volando XD. Para efectos del fic. Bueno ya que.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: sin enemigos no es divertido. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Pues ya verás cómo se darán las cosas, eso sí, sólo te puedo decir que un bando estará muy desprotegido. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Pues como todo viejo cascarrabias quiere imponer su voluntad, y con respecto a lo que mencionas de Astrid y Camicazi es algo que si pesará en la primera, pues sin Camicazi ella no hubiera conocido a Hiccup, pero bueno tampoco estoy diciendo que la perdonará del todo, no señorita. Saludos**

 **Flopi: XD, pues espero que te haya gustado la parte de la boda Erazi, XD, y en sí con los cazadores no me meteré mucho, es sólo una intro para que sepan con quien van a lidiar, pues después se irán dando las cosas, y más que nada porque el fic, trata principalmente de las parejas y no de la guerra en sí, sólo que esta es la que le dará sabor a las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Sakura; XD pues sí, Ruffnut será una de las que más esté enojada y la que cuidará con esmero a los personajes en el futuro, es lo que te puedo decir, y mientras Bork, pues que le rece a su santito a ver si se le hace tener un nietecito. XD- Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Pues digamos que al que impactará, te diré porque una chica acertó, XD será a Eero, porque precisamente este deposita su confianza en él, será un golpe duro para él, enterarse que Leny se había aliado a los cazadores. Saludos.**

 **Maylu Liya: jajaja ahora puse un poco de todo, XD para que se diera a entender por las cosas que se lidia cada personajes, XD, en especial el de Harald que ha estado medio abandonado y a veces e acuerdo de él. XD. Saludos.**

 **Alba: cuano leí tu mini fic, sólo pensé una cosa "corazón de condominio", XD, pero bueno… ya que, pues la verdad no sé, admito que no soy fan de esas cosas. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajajaja XD, nadie supera al bello Hiccstrid que tienen su forma de ser, y supongo que ahora odian más a Leny XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Lennart definitivamente será villlano, por el momento todavía parece que no, pero lo será. Y Harald, para las que tenían dudas, decidí adelantar un poco de lo que será su destino. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: bueno, son tiempos en donde no se perdía el tiempo XD, más que nada por eso, y con respecto a lo de Leny, no es que hubiera sido el actor intelectual, pero estuvo de aliado con los responsables del ataque a Berk y eso le pesa. Saludos.**

 **Dark hime: jajaja este tipo es súper pervertido, como te pudiste dar cuenta, ahora no sólo escucha sino que ve XD, y bueno a Eero le va a pesar cuando vea con que clase de personas se ha estado aliando. Eso lo único que te puedo decir. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: pues el tipo fantasea con ella, y eso es asqueroso. :/ Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: jajajaa si, digamos que en si la pelea será todo un juego para Viggo, pero bueno, igual no me enfocaré demasiado en ellos, era sólo para dar un intro de más o menos como piensa y se moverá el enemigo- Saludos.**

 **Joanb4: Bueno, espero haberte complacido con la boda de Eret y Camicazi y te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Fanático Z- Créeme que si tendrán que ponerle mucho coco a esta pelea, sin embargo, puede que uno de los contrincantes no esté del todo estable, no al inicio, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **27 de noviembre de 2016**_


	40. Capítulo 39

**Buenas noches, he aquí el nuevo capítulo, que más que nada está inspirado en el capítulo 3x06 una triste retirada. (aún sigo sin entender el título de ese capítulo)**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 39**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El alba llegó la pequeña comunidad playera; en el puerto pesquero, las mujeres se despedían de sus esposos, padres, hermanos y amigos.

—Sólo serán algunas semanas. Es la última pesca de la temporada y después de eso pasaremos un largo invierno juntos. —aseguró Eret despidiéndose de su esposa.

—Prométeme que te cuidarás, al igual que tu padre. —pidió Camicazi preocupada.

Apenas llevaba dos semanas de casados y ya se tenía que despedir de su esposo, quien saldría de viaje de pesca junto con su padre y otros marineros.

—Claro que sí, y tú ¡hazme caso! Ve con mamá y Erat en lo que regreso, para que no estés sola en la casa.

Sin embargo la princesa negó dando una risita.

—No quiero ser una molestia para ellas, además ¿quién cuidará a Rompe cráneos?

—Oh, niña… no eres una molestia y Rompe cráneos puede venir, aunque asustará algunos de los vecinos. —Comentó Valeska uniéndose a la conversación del matrimonio.

—Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento… ¡está bien! Iré, pero una vez que termine de arreglar la casa, hay una cosas que cambiar, cuando termine iré de inmediato.

— ¡No se diga más! —celebró Eret despidiéndose de su madre y esposa. —Mamá te la encargo, Camicazi… te encargo a mi mamá.

— ¡Oye! Sé cuidarme sola. —reclamó Valeska. — ¡ya vete y despídete de tu hermana!

El burlón pescador le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su madre, para después darle un largo beso a su esposa, y finalmente pasar con la pequeña Erat que estaba aferrada a los brazos de su padre, pues no quería que él ni su hermano se fueran de viaje. Para medio día, los barcos zarparon rumbo al extenso océano.

—Camicazi… ¿quieres que te acompañemos a casa? —ofreció Valeska.

—No es necesario… pasaré a comprar algunas cosas primero al pueblo, después iré a casa… además Erat parece cansada.

La mujer observó a su hija, la cual estaba sentada en la arena, clara prueba de lo cansada que estaba, a Valeska no le quedó de otra más que retirarse con su hija a descansar, después de todo su nuera parecía poder arreglárselas por su cuenta.

Camicazi se despidió de su suegra y pequeña cuñada, y una vez sola, caminó por todo alrededor de la playa; no había pasado ni una hora desde que el barco había zarpado y ya extrañaba a su marido.

Aun recordaba su noche de bodas, lo que habían hecho lo habían repetido sólo una vez en la misma semana, pues a la segunda semana el molesto periodo le había llegado y le había durado casi toda la semana.

Entre suspiro y suspiro llegó finalmente a su casa, y después de atender al perezoso dragón se adentró a su solitaria casa. Como toda una mujer afanosa, comenzó con la limpieza; desde tender la cama, acomodar cosas, mover algunos muebles, para después pasar a la limpieza de la mesa, la cual tenía algunos trastos con restos de comida, evidencia de que habían tomado el desayuno por la mañana.

Camicazi recogió los platos, así como unas vasijas de barro donde estaban los alimentos y por último los cubiertos, había acumulado tanto traste en una sola mano, que terminó ladeándose casi a punto de caérselas todos, sin embargo con un hábil movimiento sostuvo casi todo, sólo unos cubiertos habían caído al piso.

—Uff… que tonta. —se regañó a sí misma, por intentar cargar todo a la vez.

Se agachó para tomar una de las cucharillas; sin embargo un repentino flashback llegó a su mente.

.

— _¡Eres tonta! , ya te dije que ¡nunca debe comer con esa cuchara a menos que sea el plato principal!_

 _Astrid tiró el cubierto con frustración, ya no aguataba la clase absurda de etiqueta. Ruffnut se acercó para levantar la cuchara, siendo detenida abruptamente por Camicazi._

— _¡Que ella lo levanté! —Ordenó con prepotencia._

 _Ruffnut retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, preocupada con la actitud silenciosa de su amiga._

— _¡Que lo levantes! —Volvió a ordenar._

 _A regañadientes, la rubia se levantó tomó la cucharilla y la aventó a la mesa para disgusto de sus amos._

— _¡Insolente!_

 _La princesa se levantó de su asiento, rodeando la mesa para poder a ir donde Astrid la esperaba con la cabeza abajo, aquella actitud derrotista pero a la vez desafiante hizo a la princesa querer entrar en un juego peligroso. Tomó la cucharilla que recientemente la esclava había levantado y la volvió a arrojar al suelo._

— _Recógela… esclava._

 _La mencionada apretó discretamente sus puños, conteniendo así la furia, lentamente se agachó por el cubierto, y cuando su mano tocó el pedazo del fino metal, su mano fue pisoteada por el elegante zapato de la princesa. Le dolió pero aguantó, a la vez que su ser le pedía prudencia._

 _Cuando Camicazi quitó su pie, le ordenó nuevamente levantar el cubierto. En la cabeza de Astrid sólo pasaba las palabras "Te ordeno, te ordeno, te ordeno", siendo dicho por millones de Camicazis que se quejaban sin parar._

— _¡Rápido! —Exigió la princesa. — ¡Levántate!_

 _Astrid, aun agachada, levantó la cabeza para mirarla con desdén, la princesa se había inclinado para dar más órdenes; se levantaría, claro que lo haría. Sonrió de lado y se irguió fugazmente, aprovechando la posición de la princesa para darle un certero cabezazo._

 _._

 _._

Soltó la cuchara como si hubiera tocado el fuego y pronto llevó sus manos a su nariz, pues juraba que podía sentir y oler de nuevo la sangre brotar por las fosas nasales; sin embargo no había nada así como no había nadie en la casa; su nariz estaba intacta y no estaba Astrid, ni Ruffnut, ni Arie en esa habitación.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de evitar recordarlos, aunque pasó todo lo contrario, y la furia y un extraño resentimiento surgió dentro de ella, al igual que un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Recogió los cubiertos del suelo y limpió lo que le faltaba rápidamente en un intento por distraerse; sin embargo, en la soledad de su casa, no dejaba de pensar que su felicidad era a base del sufrimiento de alguien más, y lo que más la carcomía era aquel secreto que ni a Eret se había atrevido a contarle.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Empezó a cuestionarse mientras seguía con los extenuantes quehaceres hasta que consideró que era hora de decir la verdad, ¡absolutamente todo!, todo lo que había ocultado hasta el momento, aunque fuera tarde tal vez para algunos.

" _Ya no puedo postergarlo más… tengo que decir la verdad…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Berk**

Si en algo era reconocido Hiccup, era por ser "algo" obsesivo compulsivo cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza; eso lo sabían todos, no era un secreto en realidad, y cierta obsesiva compulsión a veces podía hartar a unos cuantos vikingos.

— ¡Hiccup dijiste que iríamos a descansar unos días a la orilla del dragón!—Recordó el agotado Snotlout.

Habían terminado el segundo navío en una semana y media, y Hiccup no perdió el tiempo para comenzar a construir el otro.

—Vamos a muy buen ritmo chicos, creo que lo del descanso hay que postergarlo una semana más, por favor… al menos cuando tengamos la mitad de un nuevo navío, por lo pronto ¡Fishlegs! Sólo ve a la orilla del dragón, revisa la cosecha y me informas sobre el crecimiento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero no acordamos que…?

El vikingo aludido así como su compañero sólo resoplaron con cansancio al ver que su amigo ni siquiera les prestaba atención por estar ya planeando la construcción del otro navío; Hiccup se mostraba hiperactivo, por lo cual suponía que esa semana no iba a ser exactamente una semana.

 **Una semana después.**

—Hiccup, es cansado lidiar con esos mercenarios y la elite… ¡sólo observa! Echaron a perder el muro de contención que Astrid, que por cierto ¡también es muy molesta!, nos pidió que hiciéramos para la protección. —Se quejó ruidosamente Ruffnut.

El jefe, junto con los gemelos y Odalys observaban desde el aire la porquería de muro que tanto los miembros de la elite, mercenarios, y claro, el ingenio de los gemelos, había provocado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo… hablaré con la elite y los mercenarios, vuelvan a poner todo como estaba y asunto acabado. — arregló rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se quejaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Hiccup… eso al menos nos llevará otra semana, ¿no íbamos a ir a descansar en la orilla del dragón? —refutó Odalys agotada.

— ¿qué descanso? —olvidó el hiperactivo jefe. —Chicos, no hay tiempo de eso… sólo aseguren esta parte, aunque nos vayamos a ir no sabemos cuándo, por lo cual debemos estar preparados y protegidos ante cualquier ataque.

—Eh… pequeño jefe opresor…. ¿y las vacaciones? —preguntó Tuff alzando su mano.

—Chicos, no hay tiempo… lo dejaremos para la próxima semana… ¿de acuerdo? —finalizó yéndose antes de recibir una respuesta, pues tenía otra cosa que hacer.

— ¿Le creen? —cuestionó Ruffnut de brazos cruzados.

—No. —respondieron Tuffnut y Odalys al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

 **Miércoles de dos semanas después.**

— ¡Ay, Hiccup! Que rico…—gemía Astrid con satisfacción pues su esposo le estaba dando un suave masaje en los hombros.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar a bañarte? —preguntó el castaño con disimulo, sin dejar de dar el masaje.

—El agua se siente muy fría Hiccup, es por eso que prefiero ya bañarme en casa… además de que no sé… desde la vez pasada que nos bañamos,… me da la sensación de que estoy siendo observada.

El jefe detuvo su labor para observar a su alrededor, para él todo parecía tranquilo y solitario, incluso había inspeccionado junto con Toothless y no había nada fuera de los normal; sin embargo, si su esposa no se sentía segura, no podía obligarla.

— _Ahora te toca a ti_. —escuchó de repente.

Pronto su cara vio el pasto pues Astrid lo había tumbado boca abajo y se subió arriba de él para darle un masaje en la espalda.

—Ay… que rico…—balbuceó complacido, su esposa era una experta en dar masajes en la espalda, (con mucha rudeza) pero al fin y al cabo le aliviaba toda la tensión acumulada que llevaba. —Me encanta, sigue…—pidió adormilado, pues era lo que generalmente le provocaba un masaje en la espalda.

Astrid siguió en su labor, pasando sus manos de arriba a abajo por encima de su camisa, concentrándose más que nada en el área de los omoplatos de su marido, y aprovechando que lo tenía a su merced quiso hablar sobre un "asuntito" que habían postergado desde semanas atrás.

—Hiccup, el entrenamiento con dragones ha sido algo agotador, pero creo que algunos ya están listos para empezar el curso de entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas para jinetes, y otros ya están listos para la mudanza… creo que ya es tiempo de llevarlos a la orilla del dragón, y no sé, podríamos aprovechar la ida para hacer lo que prometiste hace algunas semanas, ya sabes… lo de " _ir a descansar"_. Todos los chicos están cansados y…

Ronquidos.

— ¿Hiccup?

Astrid suspiró cansada al ver que su esposo se había quedado dormido en medio del masaje, algo muy lamentable para ella, ya que no había terminado de decir lo que quería, pero tampoco quería molestarlo, su esposo se veía demasiado lindo como despertarlo; así que solo se quitó de encima de él, y no le quedó de otra más que arroparlo y acostarse junto a él.

.

.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de un árbol, Lenny miraba a través de un viejo catalejo, los había estado espiando todos los miércoles de las semanas pasadas y no había pasado nada de acción, la chica ya ni siquiera entraba a bañarse, y sólo platicaban, se daban masajes pero de ahí nada más pasaba.

—Que aburridos.

Lo peor de todo es que no se podía mover de ahí hasta que ellos se fueran, y al ver que al parecer ellos dormirían ahí le hizo suponer que sería una larga noche atrapado en ese árbol.

.

.

.

 **Una semana después.**

— ¡HICCUUUUUUUP!

Estaba atrapado.

El jefe se vio rodeado en su propia casa por todos sus fieles amigos, incluyendo a su esposa, mejor amigo Toothless y todos los dragones de los jinetes que esperaban afuera.

—Chicos, por favor… vamos a un buen ritmo… si nos descuidamos sólo un poco… perderemos el gran progreso y…

— ¡Objeción! —dijo Astrid parando el ya conocido sermón. —Hiccup… sé que hay mucho por hacer… pero míralos…

La rubia señaló a sus agotados amigos, al igual que los dragones, que no habían parado de trabajar todas esas semanas.

—Necesitan un descanso…, sé qué haces esto para darnos una mejor calidad de vida, pero a veces es bueno detenerse un poco para descansar y olvidarse aunque sea un poco de los problemas.

—Astrid, amigos… lo sé. —Hiccup tomó la mano de su esposa dispuesto a aclarar todo con su equipo. —Yo también estoy agotado, pero recuerden porqué lo hacemos.

— ¿Proteger a Astrid? —cuestionó Snotlout con sarcasmo, aunque Ruffnut rápidamente le dio un codazo nada discreto por su comentario, pues había hecho sentir incomoda a su otra amiga rubia. —Oh… lo siento Astrid, ¡pero es la verdad!

—Lo sé Snotlout, sí es por ella, pero también por los dragones, ustedes… sabemos que no podemos vivir regidos por las ordenes de Eero, y no sólo Astrid, los gemelos, Odalys, incluso Fishlegs y tú, están expuestos a lo que a él pueda ocurrírsele.

—Entendemos eso a la perfección Hiccup, pero todos estamos cansados, también los dragones, muy pronto empezarán a pelear entre sí por el agotamiento.

Dicho esto, Hookfang le dio un golpe con su cola a Meatlug que a su vez le pegó al Barf y Belch, que le pegaron accidentalmente a Stormfly, quien al verse amenazada lanzó sus espinas que casi golpean a Toothless y a Tala; los cuales empezaron a gruñir para defenderse de sus atacantes.

— ¡Está bien, calmados todos! —pidió el acelerado Hiccup. —ESTÁ BIEN ¡ustedes ganan!… vamos este fin de semana.

Vikingos y dragones se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de _"No te creemos"._

— ¿QUÉ? ¡LO DIGO EN SERIO! Vayan empacado, nos iremos en dos días al alba, ¡aunque aclaro! ¡también nos llevaremos a algunos dragones, por lo que nos tocara también trabajar un poco y…

— ¡Sí! — gritó el entusiasmado Snotlout, contagiando a los otros que poco les importó los comentarios de su primo. Ellos sólo habían escuchado entre líneas "vacaciones".

—Y… ya me dejaron hablando solo. —se rindió el agotado Hiccup al ver a todos marchándose.

—Hiciste bien. —felicitó Astrid tratando de no reírse.

—No te burles…

—No lo hago, lo digo en serio, eres un buen jefe después de todo, siempre tratas de dar lo mejor para tu pueblo.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? —preguntó conmovido.

—Con todo mi corazón. —aseguró Astrid tomando su mano para guiarla a su pecho y hacerlo sentir el latir de su corazón.

—Gracias mi lady. —sonrió Hiccup con un sonrojo en su mejillas.

—No hay de que, anda… vamos a descansar.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero antes debo avisar a Eero que ya me llevaré a algunos dragones, claro que omitiendo que iremos a vacacionar.

—Está bien. —Astrid se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso. —Yo me iré a dormir.

—Descansa. — se despidió Hiccup viendo el andar de su esposa hasta que desapareció en el segundo piso de la casa.

Ahora seguía lo más tedioso, avisarle a su abuelo.

.

.

.

—Qué bueno que Hiccup al fin se decidió. —Celebró Ruffnut estirando sus brazos.

— ¿Se decidió? Más bien obligamos a ese tirano. —corrigió Snotlout. —O más bien Astrid lo hizo…

—Lo importante es que vamos a descansar. —comentó Fishlegs aliviado. — ¡Vamos a empacar de una vez!

—Pero primero a comer. —opinó Tuffnut animado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el rubio; era de noche y por estar discutiendo con el jefe no habían cenado aun, por lo que acordaron ir todos juntos a comer en el gran salón.

—Chicos, yo los alcanzo después, quiero ir por un abrigo a casa. —dijo Odalys sobándose los brazos, el clima tendía a ser mucho más frio de noche que de día.

—De acuerdo. Allá te vemos. —se despidió Tuffnut de ella, al igual que los demás chicos.

La berserker se encaminó a su casa, la cual ahora quedaba a un lado de donde estaba la de los gemelos y que una vez había pertenecido a su amiga Heather. Cuando llegó, rápidamente se puso un abrigo y salió presurosa para alcanzar a los demás.

Corrió entre las casas del pueblo para llegar más rápido, sin embargo, su destino se vio entorpecido ya que había chocado con otro vikingo.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas! —bramó Leny con molestia.

Odalys rodó los ojos, pues de todos los vikingos con los que pudo haber chochado tuvo que haber sido con él.

—Fue un accidente, ¿está bien?

—Que torpe eres. —siguió balbuceando el mercenario poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que rascaba su nariz con ansiedad.

La berserker lo observó, se veía muy desaliñado, como si acabara de salir del bosque y tenía la nariz muy roja, como alguien que se hubiera expuesto por demasiado tiempo al frio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al notar que no dejaba rozar su nariz con rudeza.

— ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa…ah…ah…!

Un estornudo.

La berserker quedó estática y asqueada pues el mercenario había estornudado frente a ella.

—Hazte a un lado… no estorbes. — empujó este para apartarla de su camino y marcharse

Fue entonces cuando Odalys reaccionó y se asqueó pues algunos mocos le habían caído en el rostro.

— ¡Dioses qué asco!

.

:

El mercenario no aguantaba la comezón en su nariz, la tenía completamente congestionada, había pasado mucho tiempo en lugares templados que acostumbrarse al frio de Berk le estaba costando caro en su salud, y no sólo él, sino a otros de sus compañeros mercenarios que empezaron con los mismos síntomas que él.

.

.

Un solitario viejo, descansaba cerca de la chimenea de su casa, o al menos eso trataba, sentía los ojos muy irritados y de tanto rascarlos sentía que ya los tenía enrojecidos. Se iría a acostar, sin embargo, el singular sonido del aquel característico furia nocturna le dio a entender que su nieto había ido a visitarlo.

Pensó sarcásticamente: _"¡Milagro!",_ ya que desde que su nieto había vuelto casi no hablaban, era como si lo estuviera evitando. Escuchó tocar dos veces la puerta y rápidamente le dio el pase.

—Muchacho ¡que milagro! —no se abstuvo de decirlo.

—Lo sé… Eer… abuelo, ¿cómo has estado?

—Cansado hijo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Sólo quería decirte que algunos dragones ya se adaptaron de nuevo a nosotros, el fin de semana me los llevaré, estaré unos días en la orilla del dragón para ver que entornen con el lugar y dejarlos.

—Me parece muy bi…—tosió repentinamente. —…bien, perdón. ¿Irás tú solo?

—No, todos los chicos me acompañarán…

Al viejo jefe le dio mala espina, pero no podía decirle nada a su nieto, era el jefe después de todo y no podía cuestionarlo en cosa de dragones, además que se sentía muy cansado como para lidiar con respecto al asunto.

—Está bien.

A Hiccup le extrañó que su abuelo no refutara, pero tampoco se lo cuestionaría.

—Muy bien, era lo único que quería decirte… adiós.

De nuevo aquella sensación de rechazo llegó a Eero, su nieto en el pasado siempre le preguntaba si podía hacer algo por él antes de irse.

—Hiccup…—detuvo. — ¿Me… podrías preparar un té, por favor? —sentía que empezaba a mendigar su cariño.

Para el castaño estar en esa clase de situaciones le era difícil, su abuelo a veces parecía ser tan inocente que olvidaba lo malvado que había sido en el pasado, y ahora, viéndolo solo, en esa silla, hacía que su corazón olvidara todo lo que había hecho y se apiadara de él.

—Claro. — le sonrió. — ¿Algún té en especial?

El viejo se emocionó desde su asiento, ese era su muchacho, el que conocía; así que sintiendo que nada malo pasaba entre ellos le pidió que le preparará un té de tila. Hiccup pacientemente calentó el agua y molió las hierbas para después sumergirlas en el agua hirviendo, después sirvió con cuidado y se lo entregó en mano a su viejo abuelo.

—Muchas gracias hijo. —Dijo Eero soplando al tarro que humeaba por lo caliente.

—De nada, ahora si tengo que irme abuelo, abrígate bien… empieza a hacer frio.

El viejo asintió acatando las órdenes, de nuevo sintió el cariño de su nieto, el cual era único e irremplazable. Mientras tanto, Hiccup, al salir de la casa, sintió algo de culpabilidad de tratarlo bien, cuando por dentro, lo más que quería era alejarse de él para tener una mejor vida.

¿Pero…y si…?

Empezó a cuestionarse.

¿Y si su abuelo cambiaba y aceptaba a Astrid como su legitima esposa? ¿Y si admitía sus crímenes del pasado y tratara de redimirlos? ¿Qué tan probable era todo eso?

El gruñido nostálgico de Toothless lo trajo a la realidad, Hiccup le sonrió a su amigo, el cual lucía preocupado por él y sus debates mentales.

—Calma amigo, es hora de ir a descansar ¡vamos!

Toothless asintió feliz y se posicionó para que lo montara, esperando que el vuelo nocturno animara un poco a su amigo.

.

.

 **Dos días después.**

— ¡Hiccup… Hicc…!—gritaba Eero entre tosidos. — ¡¿Dónde está ese muchacho?!

Todos los vikingos con los que se encontraban negaban con la cabeza, nadie había visto al joven jefe, ni sus amigos, que ya lo esperaban en la plaza para marcharse a la orilla del dragón junto con un montón de dragones.

— _Debe seguir en su casa_. —gruñó para sus adentros.

— ¡Jefe Eero!

—¡¿Qué quieres Lennart?! —preguntó con fastidio, pues le urgía hablar con su nieto, ya que aún no le daba indicaciones de qué se tenía que hacer durante su ausencia.

—Quiero decirle que…—tosió el viejo. —Nosotros… cof… estaremos a cargo… cof, en estos días… cof… si así usted lo dispone jefe.

—Por supuesto, pero también quiero ver qué dice Hiccup… voy a hablar en este momento con él.

De acue… cof…rdo.. —tosió nuevamente Lennart, el cual empezaba a sentir un bochorno por todo el cuerpo que no sabía si era por la agitación o por algo más.

.

.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! —siguió gritando Eero cuando divisó la casita, y su nieto seguía sin salir, enfureció tanto que sintió un enorme bochorno por todo el cuerpo, que lo hacía sentir una sensación de sudor en frio. — ¡HICUUUUUP!

—Hey… hey… calmado Eero.

— _Y lo que faltaba_. —gruñó el aludido para sus adentros al escuchar la voz de Bork. — No te metas, Hiccup está por irse y no me ha dado ninguna instrucción… ¡DEBO HABLAR DE INMEDIATAMENTE CON ÉL!

—Yo también necesitaba hablar con él. —comentó Bork de brazos cruzados— pero al ver que no salió con tus horribles gritos me da a pensar que está haciendo " _algo muy importante_ " adentro.

— ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que las instrucciones para estos días que va estar ausente?! —espetó con molestia.

Bork siguió de brazos cruzados y su expresión cambió a una de _"¿no te lo imaginas_?", fue en ese momento que el viejo Eero comprendió, y sintió otro bochorno que se le subió a la cabeza.

¿Su muchacho no lo atendía por andar atendiendo otra cosa?

.

.

— ¡ _Hiccup, Hiccup!_

Entre los agitados gemidos que emitían habían logrado escucharlo.

—Ni se te ocurra detenerte. —amenazó Astrid abrazada a su marido que seguía con los acalorados movimientos dentro de ella.

—No lo haría. —besó Hiccup sus labios tratando de acallar su placer contra su boca y piel. —Aunque sólo a ti se te ocurre hacerlo tan… temprano…—besó su cuello. —Los chicos ya… nos deben de estar esperando… y aun debo darles instrucciones a mis abuelos.

—Ohhh… que esperen… que todos esperen —murmuraba Astrid entre cada caricia. —además hace días que no lo hacíamos… y en la orilla… del dragón… tampoco podríamos… así que… hay que aprovechar…

—Por supuesto. —aceptó el castaño siguiendo con los besos y tocamientos por todo el ardiente cuerpo de su esposa, la cual sentía mucho más caliente de lo normal. — ¿Astrid, te… encuentras bien?

—Sí, tú… sigue. —pidió esta complacida.

Sin embargo el calor corporal de su esposa no era nada normal para Hiccup, sin detenerse miró con atención su rostro notando que tenía las mejillas muy enrojecidas, más de lo normal.

— ¿Astrid, estás segura?

—Jamás… he estado mejor. —la rubia lo acercó a su labios para callarlo de esa manera y obligarlo a continuar.

Hiccup ya no insistió y continuó con su labor. Se giraron en la cama un par de veces, invirtiendo posiciones a cada momento hasta que cayeron de esta, justo cuando llegaron al final. Ambos en el suelo, estaban sudorosos, acalorados y con la respiración agitada, pero Hiccup seguía sintiendo que la temperatura de su esposa sobrepasaba la suya, pero por fuera lucía igual de siempre.

—Ahora sí… puedes ir a atenderlos. —se burló esta dándole un besito en los labios. —Iré a preparar el equipaje, te veo allá con los demás.

El jefe quedó pensativo en el suelo, mientras veía a su esposa envolverse en las mantas, quería creer que todo andaba bien con ella, sin embargo tenía un presentimiento y no era del todo bueno.

.

.

Los viejos esperaron afuera de la casa, Bork tranquilo, esperanzado de que todos esos intentos de sus nietos pronto dieran frutos, mientras que Eero, esperaba impaciente por las instrucciones, aunque una parte también de él ya esperaba que todo ese descuido matutino trajera consigo frutos valiosos para su familia.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, vieron a los lejos que su nieto se despedía de su esposa, la cual corrió al establo para sacar al nadder y emprender el vuelo a donde seguro los demás los esperaban.

— ¡Hiccup! —gritaron ambos al unísono una vez que este estuvo solo.

El aludido resopló al ver a sus dos abuelos, necesitaba una excusa rápida por la haberlos hecho esperar.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. —fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Sí, claro… "dormido". —se burló Bork a discreción.

Mientras que Eero, prefirió ser más reservado. —Te he estado buscando muchacho, necesito las instrucciones para estos días.

—No hay problema. —Le entregó un papel con todas las indicaciones, después de todo era muy precavido aunque no lo pareciera en ocasiones. —Ahí está todo lo que se debe de hacer en el pueblo en estos días… de cualquier manera si algo pasa, manden a Spitelout o a un terror con el aviso, vendremos de inmediato.

—Claro muchacho…nosotros nos encargamos. —dijo Bork con una risita.

—Bien, yo comenzaré… ya me hiciste perder tiempo. —vociferó Eero queriendo tomar la delantera para no trabajar con su consuegro.

—Muy listo abuelo. —rio Hiccup al ver que la táctica de Bork para ahuyentar a Eero había funcionado.

—No le prestes atención, deja a ese traicionero amargado, lo bueno que intervine a tiempo o hubiera detenido la creación de mi bisnieto.

— ¡ABUELO! —Hiccup enrojeció hasta las orejas por el comentario.

— ¡Es la verdad! ¿Qué tal si este intento es el milagroso?

—Abuelo…

El jefe ya no podía con tanta vergüenza y con la poca privacidad de la que gozaba como jefe.

— ¡Es la verdad! Hiccup, es la verdad… empiezo a preocuparme, ¿qué tal si Astrid nunca puede concebir un hijo?

—Abuelo… ya lo habíamos hablado. —contestó este con seriedad. — Yo seguiré con Astrid pese a todo, si los dioses nos quieren bendecir con un hijo será bien recibido, pero si no, sólo debemos aceptarlo y ¡ya!, por favor.

Bork asintió a ese indirecto regaño, no le quedaba de otra, tampoco podría detestar a su nieta por ese hecho; sólo le quedaba orar y que sus plegarías fueran escuchadas para que esos dos pudieran engendrar a otro ser vivo muy pronto.

.

.

—Muy bien, nos vamos abuelo… volveremos en tres días. —se despidió Hiccup de Bork el cual estaba con Gustav en la pista de aterrizaje que habían construido a un lado del acantilado. — ¿seguro que no quieres ir Gustav?

—No jefe… me siento cansado, prefiero quedarme en casa y descansar todo el día en cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Astrid al notarlo un poco pálido.

—Sólo tengo frio princesa, pero es normal en esta temporada del año.

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron entre sí, notaban al muchacho muy decaído, algo que no formaba parte de su hiperactiva personalidad.

—Ve con Gothi. —ordenó Hiccup. —Abuelo, ve que vaya con la anciana y que descanse.

—A la orden muchacho.

Hiccup les sonrió a su abuelo y al menor antes de partir, mientras que ese mal presentimiento empezaba a hacerse cada vez más grande.

— ¿Lucía un poco extraño, no? —preguntó Astrid preocupada.

Hiccup apenas iba a responder cuando Snotlout pasó en medio de ellos con Hookfang ardiendo a todo lo que daba.

—Estará bien, es un chiquillo sano en pleno crecimiento, lo que pasa es que le falta comer más frutas y verduras ¡vamos más rápido! ¡Al más allá! —justificó el del pesadilla mounstrosa.

—¡Al más allá! —siguió la corriente Fishlegs y después los gemelos.

Odalys también se uniría a la cantaleta, sin embargo un repentino bochorno le subió de los pies hasta la cabeza donde se concentró por breves momentos, había sido demasiado rápido que culpó de su malestar a la presión de las alturas y una vez que sintió mejoría se unió al griterío de los demás.

.

.

Llegando a la isla, lo primero que hicieron fue dividirse en grupos, unos revisaron las cosechas, otros llevaron a los dragones al santuario, donde el verdadero dueño de la isla les dio su aceptación y protección, y otros se quedaron a montar el campamento que sería a un lado de un refrescante lago. Una vez que se reunieron, empezó la diversión.

Fishelgs, sólo usando unas largas bermudas, estaba echado en el césped, tomando un poco de sol junto con su dragón, a la cual le leía una carta que había llegado desde días atrás con noticias de su chica defensora del ala. Se sentía dichoso de haber recibido respuesta, aunque un poco triste pues la chica ya no podía decirle su ubicación por mera protección, pero mientras el terror siguiera conociendo donde estaba se daba por bien servido.

No muy lejos de él, estaban Tuffnut y Odalys sobre unas rocas, los chicos echaban porras al par de parejas que peleaban en el agua. Tuffnut apoyando a su hermana, mientras que Odalys, la cual había resentido demasiado el agua fría, vitoreaba a Astrid y Hiccup.

El par de parejas, se disputaba en el agua a las vencidas, Hiccup cargaba a Astrid en sus hombros mientras que Snotlout cargaba en los suyos a Ruffnut. La labor de las chicas era de empujarse con sus brazos y manos para tratar de hacer caer a la otra, la primera pareja que cayera sería la perdedora.

— ¡Dale Ruffnut…! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Hiccup ya se va a cansar! — se burlaba Snotlout de su primo el cual tenía un poco de dificultad en mantener a Astrid firme.

— ¡Hiccup… no te muevas tanto! ¡Ya la tengo! —gruñía Astrid tratando de frenar a Ruffnut la cual ya tenía una gran sonrisa al verse con ventaja.

—Eso intento, pero… ¿soy yo o estás un poco más pesada?

— ¡OYE!

— ¡Es mi turno! —empujó Ruffnut en ese momento con gran fuerza al ver a su rival distraída.

Astrid inevitablemente cayó, llevándose a Hiccup, literalmente entre sus piernas.

— ¡Eso princesa! —festejó Snotlout ruidosamente.

— ¡Sí, perdedores! —señaló la burlona gemela a la pareja que apenas se incorporaba del agua.

—¡Snotlout y Ruffnut! ¡GANADORES! ¡JOY, JOY,JOY! —empezaron a canturrear al unísono.

—Hiccup… ¡nos dejaste caer! —reprendió Astrid molesta.

—Oye… no es mi culpa que te hubieras distraído…

— ¡Pues si no me hubieras dicho gorda! —reclamó esta hundiendo a su marido en el agua para empezar un nuevo jugueteo.

Hiccup al ver sus intenciones empezó a perseguirla; Astrid ya había aprendido a nadar y ahora se deslizaba como una hermosa sirena por todo el agua, y era bastante rápida; sin embargo en la huida, sintió un repentino bochorno que a pesar de estar en la fresca agua sintió como si estuviera en un caldero de agua caliente, esto ocasionó que se detuviera precipitadamente, al hacerlo aquel bochorno se le concentró en la cabeza ocasionándole una doble visión. Llevó sus manos al rostro para parar aquel achaque pero en ese momento…

— ¡TE TENGO!

Hiccup, en su jugueteo, la sumergió en el agua con él, luego la soltó, al salir a flote podía escucharlo a él reír, pero ella aún seguía preocupada por aquella extraña sensación que se desvaneció en cuanto su marido la hundió en el agua.

El jefe dejó de reír al no escuchar palabra alguna de su esposa, la cual le daba la espalda en el agua, creyó que se había propasado, o que estaba muy molesta por haber perdido en el juego contra Ruffnut y Snotlout.

—Hey… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó tocando su hombro.

—Eh… no, nada. — le sonrió esta. —De repente sentí algo de calor, fue muy extraño.

— ¿Calor?

—Sí, pero ya se me pasó… debe ser el clima, el sol está un poco fuerte el día de hoy.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, no pasa nada… mejor volvamos… parece que la comida ya está lista. —señaló hacia donde Fishlegs estaba ya con todo un picnic preparado para todos.

Hiccup sonrió, por un momento pensó que podría ser grave, pero tan sólo parecía ser que era por cuestiones del clima y la agitación del momento. Así que volvieron a tierra con los demás para degustar de los alimentos.

— ¡Wow, todo se ve muy bien! —alabó Astrid toda la comida que había quedado a cargo de Fishlehs.

—Muchas gracias Mi lady, recetas secretas que mi querida Samara me envió por correo. —presumió el regordete.

—Esas mujeres sí que saben cocinar. —opinó Snotlout ya atragantándose ya con uno de los platillos.

Todos tomaron un respectivo platillo y lo degustaron con fascinación, en especial Astrid, que entre halago y halago se devoró el suyo de inmediato y todavía le quitó una parte a Hiccup. Sin embargo, sólo una persona no estaba del todo bien para disfrutar del platillo.

— ¿Qué pasa Odalys, no te gustó? —preguntó Ruffnut ella terminando con el suyo y poniendo el ojo en el de la berserker.

—No tengo hambre. —Respondió cabizbaja, y en seguida estornudó… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 veces —Ay, lo siento…

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Tuffnut preocupado.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que iré a descansar. Lo siento Fishlegs, ¿puedo comerlo después? —dijo entregándole el platillo al regordete.

—Claro, yo te lo guardo…

—Odalys, si sigues así, dinos de inmediato para llevarte con Gothi. —Pidió el preocupado Hiccup.

—Claro jefe,… no es nada, creo que es sólo el cambio tan repentino de clima. Me voy, descansen.

Todos se despidieron de la chica con una sonrisa, sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparlos. En especial Tuffnut, que se ofreció voluntariamente a hacer guardia afuera de su tienda de campaña, en compañía de gallina, que también los había acompañado para que se fuera adaptando a su futuro hogar.

La noche pasó sin problema alguno, así lo determinó el gemelo, pues su novia no había dicho ni " _kikirik_ i " por lo que concluyó que había dormido muy bien. Sin embargo conforme el sol empezaba a levantarse al igual que sus otros amigos, pronto a él y a la gallina se les hizo extraño que ella no saliera de la tienda.

— ¿Odalys…?

" _Cuaa"_

Cacaraqueó la gallina en conjunto con él para llamar a la chica que no respondió ninguno de los dos llamados.

—Voy a pasar.

" _Cua"_

Tuffnut junto con gallina abrieron con cuidado la tela que hacía de puerta en la tienda y…

— ¡ODALYS!

" _CUAAAAAAAAAA"_

Los demás se espantaron al escuchar el grito del gemelo y gallina y acudieron a socorrerlos, al llegar con ellos todos ahogaron un grito de espanto, pues Tuffnut lloroso sostenía el pálido e inerte cuerpo de su novia.

 **Continuará.**

 **Y bueno, parece que por el momento terminarán los momentos felices XD, por el momento, después empezarán unos más trágicos.**

 **Si alguien sabe cómo es el sonido de las gallinas me dicen, que eso más bien parece de un pato.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Sakura Yellow: jajaja y siguen trabajando en ello, pero puede que se vea un poco complicado como quiera, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: pues todavía no se casa, pero por ahí ronda su destino, el karma como bien lo conocemos, y bueno otros momentos hiccstrid que espero hayan gustado. Saludos.**

 **MAd lady: el Hiccup de ahora es muy atrevido y muy hiperactivo cuando de trabajo se trata, pero bueno Astrid siempre está ahí para aliviar su tensión XD. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Así es, en sí Leny es sólo un tercero que no debe provocar muchos problemas porque es un villano enfocado en otras cosas y es perverso en el sentido que no le interesa Astrid más que físicamente, ni siquiera hay sentimientos de por medio, lo que lo hace un depravado por completo por el cual ni hay que tener celos, eso sí, se deben de cuidar sólo de él. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: En sí se pasan volando, por que hay muchos acontecimientos importantes que se van a dar en su tiempo, y no quiero poner demasiado relleno con esos acontecimientos en sí, por eso pongo que el tiempo se pasa volando. Saludos.**

 **Alexander: así es, es asqueroso. Saludos.**

 **Alba: No soy meimicaro, los nombres de los autores están aun lado del nombre del fic, ;). Saludos,**

 **Flopi: jajaja ese Fishlesg y su amor a distancia, pero al menos ya recibió una contestación XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajajaja me encantó el comentario de los hotcakes, pero como puedes ver en este ni el mismo Eero detuvo esos hotcakes en plena preparación XD. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: pues es lo que es, un depravado con fetiches extraños, ya sabes que donde quiera hay cada tipo de gente y pues este goza de espiar a los demás. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: Lo sé, es asqueroso y es lo que quiero representar, y es debido a eso que el hiccstrid ni siquiera debe sentir celos por un tipo asqueroso como este. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: XD puede ser, pero como puedes ver le está pesando al viejo, pero no es más que el reflejo de sus propias acciones, ahora la pregunta es si realmente puede cambiar? Como se lo preguntó Hiccup, eso está por verse. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: Noooo, claro que no pondría eso, no te preocupes, y más por lo sucesos que están por pasar, aunque si aclaro que habrá una insinuación al respecto, pero no pasará a mayores. Así que no preocupéis. Saludos.**

 **Codry: pues sí, pero el tiro le salió por la culata al tipo XD, aunque bueno ahora es el responsable de haber enfermado a Odalys. Como se pudo ver. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: y bien, acertaste en algunas cosas iijjiijij, más que nada en el remordimiento de Camicazi que empezará a mostrarse como en este capítulo, además de algo que hay implícito por ahí, no sé si lo notaste?. Saludos.**

 **Joanb4: no hay de que, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi; no te preocupes, supongo que todos están con los finales ya sea de escuela o del años, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **AstridPine: Pues cada cosa sucederá en su momento, el antídoto de Spinel sólo puedo decir que funcionará en el futuro. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **04 de diciembre 2016**_


	41. Capítulo 40

**Ahora súper tempranito, ya que trabajaré en domingo.**

 **Que lo disfrute.**

 **Capítulo 40.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Orilla del dragón.**

Dos varones esperaban impacientes el veredicto del otro que analizaba de cerca a la débil chica que yacía acostada sobre las mantas que la hacían de cama. Fishlegs, con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca y nariz, observaba con detalle cada síntoma que la débil Odalys tenía: fiebre, respiración débil, piel pálida y tos seca; con cada cosa que notaba sólo emitía un "ohmm" o "uhmm", sonidos que empezaban a impacientar a los chicos.

— ¿Ya quieres decirnos lo que "ohmm" o "uhmm" significan? —preguntó Hiccup inquieto.

—No me cabe la menor duda… —concluyó el regordete volviendo hacia su jefe y el gemelo. _—"La furia de Thor"._

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó Tuffnut dramáticamente. — ¡Un momento!… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Es una enfermedad que generalmente se da en el norte, es extraño que se hubiera enfermado en Berk, es como una gripe, pero más severa, que si no se atiende con cuidado la victima puede morir. —explicó Fishlegs seriamente. —Es una enfermedad que trasmite por el aire, así que hay que tener cuidado.

—Oh, tiene un nombre muy dramático… ¡pero eso que importa! Entonces ella… ella. —el gemelo se reprimió lo que quería decir mientras observaba con tristeza a su novia.

—No lo permitiremos. —consoló Hiccup poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. —Lo mejor es que nos la llevemos de vuelta a Berk, para que Gothi la atienda.

—Me parece lo más apropiado. —concordó Fishlegs. —iré a advertir a los demás.

Hiccup asintió quedándose sólo con Tuffnut, este con cuidado se acercó a la chica, no sin antes de ponerse algo en la boca y nariz (a consejo de Fishlegs).

—Odalys, nos regresamos a Berk… resiste.

—No… te me… acerques…—pidió débilmente la chica evitando ser cargada. —Te… puedes… puedes…

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir, ya que era incapaz de pronunciar adecuadamente las palabras y de moverse con libertad debido al peso que sentía en todo el cuerpo debido a la fiebre.

—No te vamos a dejar. —pronunció Hiccup acercándose con cuidado, igualmente ya cubierto.

—Voy… a… enfer-mar…a… to-dos.

—No, no lo harás. —El gemelo le sonrió y pese a las réplicas de su novia la cargó para llevarla con él al dragón taladraco que la transportaría de regreso a casa.

Mientras tanto, los demás levantaron el campamento, le dieron un último vistazo a la cosecha para después reunirse con el resto del equipo, aunque se sorprendieron que Fishlegs les indicó no acercarse demasiado a la chica.

— ¿Pero se pondrá bien? —preguntó Ruffnut preocupada, ya que ahora tampoco se podía acercar a su hermano.

—No lo sabemos, tiene mucha fiebre… y puede ser mortal. —contestó Fishlegs.

—No lo digas. —Pidió Astrid preocupada.

— ¿Pero por qué sólo ella? —Preguntó Snotlout. —En Berk nunca se habían dado casos de la Furia de Thor, es una enfermedad que se escucha sólo en islas como las de Alberick.

—Bueno, supongo que depende de cada cuerpo, creo que algunos son más resistente para unas cosas y otras no, recuerda que ella es una berserker. —explicó el regordete.

—Aun así no logro comprender, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella? —dijo Astrid.

—No tiene importancia chicos. —comentó Hiccup uniéndose a la conversación. — Ya estamos listos para irnos, así que andando, no podemos perder mucho el tiempo.

Pese a la preocupación por su amiga, no les quedó de otra más que obedecer y montar sus respectivos dragones; Ruffnut tuvo que ir sola en el cremallerus, pues su hermano decidió ir con la enfermiza Odalys en su dragón taladraco; mientras que Hiccup iba a la cabeza de la formación de jinetes, y durante el vuelo de regreso a Berk, no dejó de sentir ese mal presentimiento, algo le decía que Odalys no era la única enferma.

.

.

.

Unos minutos de vuelo después, divisaron la isla de Berk, al sobrevolarla les pareció extraño ver poca gente en el pueblo y totalmente desprotegida, ya que la elite ni los mercenarios se encontraban en sus usuales posiciones.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se preguntó Hiccup al descender de su dragón.

— ¡Oh, jefe Hiccup, Snotlout! —divisó Spitelout corriendo hacia ellos. — ¡Gracias a Odín que están bien!

—Papá… ¿qué pasa?

—Apenas Bork me había dado la carta para enviárselas con un terrible terror. —explicó el mayor de los Jorgenson mostrando el papel doblado en rollito que entregó al jefe. —Muchos han caído enfermos, incluido el abuelo Eero. —se adelantó a contar.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos los presentes.

—Sí, hoy por la mañana todos los mercenarios y parte de la Elite no se presentaron a la guardia matutina, al buscarlos, descubrí que ¡todos estaban enfermos! Les dije que se fueran a atender ya que al parecer llevaban días así, pero estaban reacios en dejarse ayudar por la anciana, entonces cuando acudí con tu abuelo para que los obligara, encontré que estaba enfermo también, ¡y cómo no!, si esos mercenarios y la elite acuden todos los días con él.

—Esos mercenarios…—gruñó Hiccup apretando sus puños. —Son extranjeros, a excepción de Leny, pero estuvieron en muchos lugares, sabrán los dioses que enfermedades habrán traído con ellos.

—Por lo pronto ya movilizamos a todos al gran salón, la anciana y un grupo de mujeres ya los están atendiendo, pero caen como moscas jefe.

— ¿Quién más? —preguntó Astrid preocupada.

—Gustav, Mildew, Sven… entre otros más.

Al escuchar el nombre del jinete menor, Hiccup se culpó por no haberlo previsto desde el día anterior cuando vio al chico decaído.

— ¡Tuffnut… lleva a Odalys al gran salón! —ordenó. —Has que Gothi la atienda también.

— ¿Mientras nosotros qué Hiccup? —preguntó Snotlout preocupado.

—Sean sinceros chicos… ¿Hay alguien que se sienta mal? Porque no es momento de hacerse el fuerte, ni el valiente. —preguntó este viendo detenidamente a Astrid.

— ¡eh!... ¡yo me siento bien! —exclamó está sintiéndose incriminada.

—Yo no me siento enferma. —contestó de igual manera Ruffnut.

Lo mismo respondieron los varones presentes.

—Bien, Snotlout y Spitelout… ¡ustedes encárguense de la seguridad! Estamos solos y muy propensos, mientras tanto Fishlegs y yo iremos a hablar con Gothi y ver la manera de ayudar a sanar a todos.

— ¿Y nosotros qué? —preguntaron al unísono las chicas.

—Ustedes quédense lejos de los enfermos, no se expongan.

— ¡Oye, no nos quieras excluir Hiccup! ¡Somos un equipo! —replicó su esposa de inmediatamente.

—Camicazi… no es el momento. —reprendió este hablando entre dientes. —Has lo que digo, no te expongas innecesariamente, ni tu Ruffnut.

— ¡dah! ¿Por qué soy una chica? ¡Pues no SEÑOR! Porque no dejaré a mi hermano solo en esto, necesita ayuda con Odalys.

— ¡Pero Ruffnut, es por tu bien! —se opuso Jorgenson, poniéndose de lado de su primo.

—Mi hermano me necesita, ¡no me alejaré de él! Del mismo modo que él no me dejaría si tu fueras el enfermo.

El del pesadilla se sorprendió, sin embargo era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su princesa, sus hermosos valores familiares.

—Y yo la ayudaré. —concluyó Astrid uniéndose a su amiga.

—No,… por favor. —susurró Hiccup rogándole con la mirada que no se expusiera al peligro.

—No es necesario As… Camicazi. —detuvo la gemela de inmediato. —Creo que deberías hacer otra cosa… después de todo el pueblo está expuesto.

—Brillante —murmuró Fishlegs, muy en el fondo seguía sintiendo admiración por la gemela y sus repentinas ocurrencias.

—Eso es cierto. —comentó Hiccup también sorprendido. —As… digo Camicazi… ¿por qué no entrenas a los nuevos reclutas de jinetes? Me dijiste que algunos ya estaban listos.

— ¿Y si están enfermos? —siguió replicando la rubia de brazos cruzados.

—No lo están. —respondió Spitelout. —Vi a esos reclutas acudir a la academia por la mañana, esperaban a Gustav, pero pues este…, Bork se quedó con ellos para enseñarles lo básico y entretenerlos.

— ¡Excelente! —exclamó Hiccup encontrándole solución a su pequeño dilema marital. —Camicazi… ayuda a mi abuelo con los reclutas, que mejor persona que tú para entrenarlos en tiempo de crisis.

Astrid resopló con cansancio, su esposo de nuevo se las había ingeniado para sacarla de un peligro, y a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con el plan, sabía que tampoco podía dejar a Berk expuesto y que mejor manera de protegerlo de atacantes que con más jinetes de dragones.

—Está bien. Los entrenaré.

—Muchas gracias. —suspiró Hiccup alegre de haberla convencido.

.

.

.

Hiccup, Ruffnut y Fishlegs entraron al gran salón con medio rostro cubierto. La escena con la que se encontraron les dio escalofríos que hizo que piel se les erizara; diversos gemidos de dolor y llanto hacían eco en todo el lugar, todas provenientes de todas las personas que se encontraban acostadas en el piso. Varias mujeres y hombres sanos, atendían a cuanta persona lo solicitaban, desde cambiar paños húmedos, dar agua o proveer de alimento líquido a los enfermos.

Ruffnut rápidamente divisó el lugar donde su hermano estaba con la chica a la cual tenía recostada en sus piernas, corrió hacía él para ayudarlo, mientras que Fishlegs y Hiccup continuaron con su camino para buscar a la anciana Gothi.

En su camino, un sonoro gemido de dolor destacó de entre la multitud, este era del viejo Mildew que casi gritaba de la agonía.

" _Me muero…" "No puedo, no puedo"_ era lo que más se escuchaba de su parte.

— ¡Ya cállese viejo! —otro grito se escuchó dentro de mar de quejidos.

Este era de Leny, que sudaba a chorros en su lugar y se retorcía por la incomodidad que el bochorno provocaba en su cuerpo.

" _Me muero, me muero, me muero"_ se siguió escuchando pese a los regaños del mercenario.

— ¡YA, YA, YA!

Hiccup acudió con ellos que estaban lado a lado, y se sorprendió ver el mal estado de ambos, más en el del anciano que hasta se notaba más delgado de lo normal.

—Tranquilos ambos, vamos a buscar un remedio. —dijo para tratar de calmarlos.

—Niño, por favor… no me dejes… morir. —empezó a delirar el anciano, tomándolo de la prótesis, el castaño trató de quitárselo de encima, pero este estaba muy aferrado a su pierna falsa.

—Con… su mujer… jefe…—balbuceó Leny de repente empezando a reír maniáticamente.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste? —Hiccup se zafó del agarre del Mildew para confrontar al débil mercenario.

—Acos…tar..me, Quie-ro… una… mu…jer… aun…que sea… por últi…ma vez…—empezó a delirar entre risas.

—Hiccup, déjalo… no es nada. —Fishlegs lo alejó de él, pues el mercenario empezó a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo.

El jefe trató de convencerse que era el dolor el que lo hacía decir tonterías y se alejó con su amigo hacia la anciana que cuidaba de cerca el lecho de su abuelo Eero.

— ¡abuelo!

—Stoick… mucha…cho…—confundió este débilmente.

—No, abuelo… soy Hiccup.

—Stoick… hijo, sigues vivo…—empezó a llorar y trató de alcanzarlo con su débil mano.

—No abuelo, soy yo, Hiccup…

— ¿Hi…ccup?... así se… llama mi nieto. —siguió balbuceando el hombre.

—Esto es imposible.

Gothi quitó el paño de la frente del viejo, la hundió en una cubeta, exprimió y volvió a colocar, al hacerlo Eero se hundió de nuevo en el doloroso y caluroso sueño.

—Anciana… ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué les están dando?

Esta tomó su bastón y comenzó a escribir en el piso, haciendo una lista de ingredientes.

" _Agua de manantial de las montañas"._

" _Miel de abejas"_

" _Flores de sauco blancas y moradas"._

Por último escribió:

" _Juntas hacen un perfecto remedio para la furia de Thor"._

—Entiendo, el agua del manantial lo podemos conseguir aquí en Berk, pero la miel y flores… ¿cuánto necesitamos?

La anciana lo pensó, ya que eran ingredientes difíciles de conseguir en la hostil Berk, además de que necesitarían hacer infusiones para muchas personas y por muchos días. Hizo un cálculo mental rápido e indicó al final un:

" _Todo lo que puedan conseguir"_

Fishlegs y Hiccup casi se dan de golpes contra la pared, no les quedaba más que hacer sus propios cálculos y conseguir todo lo que pudieran para salvar a todos amigos y familiares.

.

.

—Entonces… ¿te irás? ¿Por cuántos días? —preguntó Astrid al ver a Hiccup empacar.

—No lo sé, pero no debo tardar, Gothi sólo tienen algunos ingredientes y pronto se le terminarán, y esas flores que pidió creo que sólo las puedo encontrar en la isla de Alberick.

—Déjame acompañarte.

—No, necesito que es estés aquí, a cargo de la academia y de Berk.

— ¿Y de los enfermos? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No, de eso no. Ya hay alguien que está a cargo.

—Ay… está bien, pero entonces ayudaré a Snotlout y a los chicos a vigilar, después de todo lo de la academia sólo se lleva una parte del día.

—Astrid…—Hiccup dejó de hacer su equipaje para encarar a su orgullosa esposa. — ¿Por qué eres tan necia? —rio tomándola de las mejillas.

—Porque no me dejas ayudar. —respondió está retirando sus manos. — ¿por qué eres tan sobreprotector? —rio ahora ella.

—Porque si te pasa algo me muero… —se acercó a su labios para besarla lentamente, después mejillas, luego su cuello.

—No digas eso. —Astrid se abrazó a él sintiendo en plenitud sus caricias, en especial el roce de sus manos en su marca de esclava. —Recuerda que tienes una obligación para tu pueblo.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué haría sin ti. —volvió Hiccup a su labios para silenciarla.

—Seguir con tu vida. —detuvo ella tomándolo de las mejillas.

—Astrid…

—Escucha Hiccup, nada me va a pasar, me encuentro perfectamente, seguiremos juntos y seguirás siendo un muy buen jefe, no seas tan negativo. —trató de armonizar la conversación. — ¡Es más! ¡No sé porque estamos hablando de esto! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. —sonrió. —Perdóname por pensar así.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente para despedirse; Hiccup trataba de pensar positivamente, de ver un futuro donde él y su esposa vivían felices por siempre en la orilla del dragón, junto con Toothless, Stormfly, su abuelo Bork y los demás, aunque le era difícil más al sentir el cuerpo tan caliente que tenía su esposa, y tener a todo su pueblo enfermo en el gran salón.

—Astrid… ¿si te sientes bien, verdad?

—Sí, me siento muy bien. —pellizcó esta su nariz. — ¡Y anda, vete ya! Lo demás esperan por ti.

Hiccup la besó por última vez, después Fishlegs y él junto con sus dragones se despidieron y partieron en busca de los ingredientes del remedio.

.

.

 **Dos días después.**

Los enfermos seguían en las mismas condiciones, Gothi y los demás los mantenían estables con lo que tenían de remedios y con lo que la gente del exterior, comandados por Astrid, les podían conseguir; sin embargo se estaban terminando; no alcanzaba para todos los enfermos y para los sanos que lo tomaban para caer en la enfermedad; si el jefe no regresaba con los ingredientes esenciales todo Berk podían sucumbir a la furia de Thor.

En una orilla del gran salón, Tuffnut y Ruffnut velaban tanto por Odalys así como por Gustav, les mantenían estable la temperatura, lo suficiente para que no deliraran como los demás, pero el esfuerzo por cuidarlos se empezaba a notar en sus cansados rostros.

—Vete hermana, yo seguiré cuidándolos.

—No, me quedaré… no te dejaré solo.

—Pero gallina, necesita que la alimenten.

—Le dije a Snotlout que lo hiciera y… —tosió de repente. —…Y si me voy a casa será solo para comérmela.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Tuffnut al notar que su hermana se empezó a abanicar a sí misma, como si tuviera calor.

—Sólo tengo calor… y frio a la vez…

— ¿Ruff?

—Está bien. —se rindió. —No me siento bien.

Tuffnut no perdió el tiempo, corrió con Gothi para solicitar un poco de brebaje para su hermana, sin embargo, la anciana le dio malas noticias: se habían terminado todos los insumos, y por dictamen de ella, solicitó que ninguno de los que estaban en el gran salón podían salir ya que podían contaminar al resto del pueblo.

El gemelo a pesar de ser distraído se dio cuenta de la gravedad del problema del cual ninguno de los que estaban adentro podía salir.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó Astrid espantada pues Bork le acababa de dar las malas noticias.

—Así es, se convirtió en una plaga, Gothi quiere contenerla en el gran salón hasta entonces. —contó el anciano con lamentación.

—Pero… aquí llevamos algo. —señaló Snotlout el único panal de abejas que habían podido conseguir en el día.

—Dudo que alcance para todos, pero de igual manera hay que dejarla enfrente del gran salón para que la tomen.

— ¡¿Sólo eso?! —replicó Astrid exaltada.

—Son las órdenes de la anciana querida, en este tipo de situaciones ni los jefes de Berk pueden contradecirla.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con los que están sanos? y ¿Los gemelos? —cuestionó Snotlout.

—Ay muchacho, esa es otra… la anciana me dijo que Ruffnut ya comenzó con los síntomas.

El vikingo dejó caer el panal que llevaba en manos al escuchar la noticia, ¿su princesa también estaba enferma? ¿Ya no podría verla? Recordó entonces sus palabras, ella hubiera estado dispuesta a cuidarlo de estar los papeles invertidos, así que él haría lo mismo.

— ¿Snotlout? —llamó Astrid al verlo ensimismado.

— ¡Yo iré con ella! —exclamó este despertando. Tomó el panal de abejas, se subió a Hookfang y voló a gran velocidad hacia el gran salón.

Astrid y Bork lo siguieron tan rápido como pudieron, pero al llegar fue demasiado tarde, Snotlout se encerró en el gran salón junto con los demás, llevando sólo con él el panal de abejas. Hookfang se quedó esperando afuera, tal como todos los dragones que tenían a sus vikingos enfermos, esperando que en cualquier momento estos salieran sanos y salvos.

Una triste escena para la vikinga y el anciano que no les quedaba de otra más que observar de lejos.

—Abuelo, ¡no nos debemos rendir! ¡Hay que seguir buscando más miel! Hasta esperar a que Hiccup venga con más y con el ingrediente principal.

—Las brigadas siguen en eso, nosotros ya hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos por el día de hoy.

En ese tipo de situaciones Astrid se sentía inútil, pero no podía exigirle más a Stormfly que había estado buscando panales durante todo el día, ni a Bork, que también necesitaba descansar.

.

.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tonto? —empujó Ruffnut a Snotlout que en cuanto llegó con ellos se sentó a un lado de ella para abrazarla.

—Hacer lo que cualquiera de ustedes haría por mí. —respondió este acercando a su gruñona gemela a él.

—Hermano, sí que estás loco… ¡pero bienvenido a la familia! —extendió Tuffnut su mano con su característico positivismo.

—Yo pensé que ya era parte de ella. —la estrechó este ofendido.

—Pues nunca lo has hecho oficial. —reprochó Ruffnut abochornada tanto por la enfermedad como por el vikingo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga ahora? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Eh…mejor en otra ocasión. —se recargó la gemela en él para intentar sobrellevar la enfermedad juntos.

.

.

No muy lejos de aquel cuadro familiar, se seguían escuchando los quejidos de Mildew así como de otros vikingos, pero ningún otro que resonaran como los del viejo. Leny, estaba harto de escucharlo, la voz del viejo le provocaba jaquecas y estaba llegando un punto en que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando la mayor parte de las antorchas se apagaron para proporcionales un nocturno descanso, aprovechó.

Aunque estaba débil aún tenía la suficiente fuerza para reincorporarse, y lo hizo, sólo para silenciar por siempre al anciano que estaba a un lado de él, al cual le tapó la nariz y la boca.

—Déjame dormir… déjame dormir…—murmuraba mientras trataba de controlar al inquieto anciano que se retorcía ante la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo, hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

—Déjame dormir…—masculló por última vez al cadáver del anciano, antes de echarse a su espacio de donde no dejó de balbucear una y otra vez. "Déjame dormir."

.

.

La primera "victima" de la enfermedad conmocionó al resto de la población de Berk; los vikingos empezaron a perder la esperanza para los que yacían dentro del gran salón. Astrid no hacía más que contar los días que llevaba ausente Hiccup, así como los pocos insumos que conseguían las brigadas para los enfermos.

Aunado a eso, todavía se tenía que encargar del entrenamiento matutino de los nuevos jinetes de dragones que de seguro ya la esperaban en la arena para comenzar con la lección del día. Como en días anteriores, tomaría algo para desayunar antes de irse, generalmente una frutilla del bosque la cual siempre dejaba servida en la mesa en un bol grande.

Como ya iba tarde sólo tomó unas cuantas y las ingirió de un solo bocado, sin embargo, al tragarlas sintió una horrible sensación de ardor que se extendió desde su garganta hasta su pecho, que incluso casi le provoca el vómito.

— ¿qué fue eso? —se preguntó sobándose el pecho, donde seguía sintiendo aquel ardor.

Luego un bochorno. Sintió una sensación de calor que subió de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

—No, no, no… Astrid cálmate… es sólo estrés. —trató de convencerse a sí misma, un pensamiento que le ayudó ya que el bochorno se empezó a desvanecer lentamente y casi desapercibidamente.

Cuando se sintió mejor, tomó su capucha, se la colocó como siempre y fue por Stormfly para acudir a la academia.

.

.

—Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde.

Se disculpó con sus alumnos y Bork que ya la esperaban en la arena.

—Ya empezaba a preocuparme hijita, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó el anciano al ver a su nieta un poco inquieta.

—Sí, todo bien… ¡empecemos! ¡FORMACIÓN!

Con la orden de la maestra, todos los vikingos, donde estaban incluidos Bucket y Mulch, junto con otros jóvenes hicieron una línea recta frente de su jefa.

—Lo que hoy aprenderemos es volar hacía el blanco, rodar en barril para esquivar al enemigo y tirar el blanco. Daré el ejemplo y después ustedes harán el ejercicio. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí, jefe! —exclamaron todos como buenos alumnos a su maestra y jefa

Astrid montó a Stormfly que estaba preparada para dar una buena exhibición; la dragona alzó el vuelo a indicación de su jinete, cuando le dio la instrucción de descender, Stormfly lo hizo de manera rápida que le causó una sensación de vértigo a Astrid, quien sin embargo, decidió continuar con la demostración y le ordenó girar en barril, su amiga obedeció, pero al hacerlo, de nuevo sintió aquel bochorno en conjunto con el vértigo y una horrible sensación de mareo, aun así resistió y le ordenó tirar el blanco que destruido al momento.

Todos aplaudieron la hazaña de su maestra, que como siempre, daba una buena demostración de sus habilidades; sin embargo, algo raro pasaba, Bork lo notó así como el resto de sus alumnos, pues Astrid ya no bajó de Stormfly, sólo se quedó quieta en su lugar con los ojos cerrados.

—Niña… ¿todo bien? —preguntó Bork preocupado.

—Estoy bien. —respondió en su suspiro y de un salto bajó de la dragona, pero al hacerlo sus pies se tambalearon y casi caer de no haber sido por Bork que alcanzó a sostenerla. —No sé qué me pasa…—le susurró al anciano. —De repente sentí mucho calor y vértigo, pero ya se me pasó.

—No parecer ser así niña… dime, ¿has tenido tos? —preguntó para descartar la enfermedad que azotaba en su pueblo.

—No, aunque no sé… ¿cree qué…?—susurró angustiada.

Bork iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta que sus alumnos también estaban preocupados por su maestra, y era mejor no cundir el pánico entre ellos.

—Ella está bien vikingos, sólo está cansada. El entrenamiento se pospone para el día de mañana, pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos obedecieron y abandonaron la arena, junto con sus dragones acompañantes.

—Creo que es hora de que vaya al gran salón abuelo, no quiero contagiar a nadie. —dijo Astrid acongojada.

—Oh, niña no digas eso… no creo que tengas la furia de Thor.

— ¿ah, no?

—Bueno, mmmm no sé… ¿Desayunaste? —preguntó para tratar de atar algunos cabos.

—Muy rápido y muy poco.

—Oh… ya veo… mmm—siguió pensando, sólo había una manera para él de confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. —Ven niña, te prepararé una sopa.

—Abuelo, no quiero. Lo puedo enfermar.

— ¡Ay, por favor! Nada pasará… ten fe, te prepararé algo que te hará sentir mejor.

Gentilmente le ofreció su mano para que lo acompañara a su casa, a la vikinga no le quedó más que aceptar su ofrecimiento. Ya en casa de Bork, el hombre puso manos a la obra para preparar dicha sopa, cabe decir que el aroma de los alimentos inundó la casa y le provocó a Astrid de nuevo esa sensación de agruras.

Una hora después, la comida estaba lista.

Bork sirvió en un tazón un "caldo" café claro enfrente de la rubia y se sirvió otro para él; en una mesa cuadrada, frente a frente, la invitó a darle el primer bocado a la sopa.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Astrid extrañada con la coloración del contenido.

—Sopa de hongos del bosque con maíz, esta buena, era la favorita de mi Valkita.

—Oh, ya veo…—Astrid dudó en comerla, la consistencia de la sopa era cremosa y el olor a pesar de ser agradable no terminaba de caerle al resto de sus sentidos, pero no podía desairar los esfuerzos de su abuelo. —Gracias por la comida.

Tomó la cuchara y le dio el primer sorbo, mientras Bork miraba atento y cuando la vio pasar la primera cucharada mentalmente contó:

" _3", "2", "1"…_

Su nieta soltó repentinamente la cuchara, se levantó con apresuro tirando la silla mientras cubría su boca y corría al cuarto de baño emitiendo quejidos que sólo indicaban una cosa: Vomitaría.

Bork, esperó pacientemente mientras escuchaba todo el ajetreo de su inocente nieta, la cual expulsaba dolorosamente todo lo que a su "estomago" le acongojaba.

—Lo siento. —regresó Astrid acalorada por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho. —No sé qué me pasó.

—Yo sí. —dijo Bork tratando de contener todas sus alegres emociones para dramatizar al mero estilo que su hija y nieto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Le puso a esa sopa?

— ¡nada! Lo que te pasó fue normal.

— ¿Eh?...

— ¿No te has dado cuenta verdad?

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Bork, no lo pudo ocultar más y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Creo que Hiccup y tú ya pusieron un huevito de dragón…— dijo con picardía.

Astrid dejó caer la mandíbula con incredulidad, había entendido a la perfección la indirecta de su abuelo, más no lo creía, no lo podía creer en esa imposibilidad.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! —contrarió Bork sonriente,

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí, sí, sí!

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Es que no puede ser!

—Niña acéptalo, ¡estás embarazada! —la ubicó Bork tomándola por los brazos, pues su nieta no terminaba de procesarlo.

—¿Pero cómo?

—¿En realidad quieres que te lo diga? —contestó Bork burlonamente.

—No. Es decir… sé cómo, pero no entiendo, es que se supone que yo…

—Muy bien, a ver siéntate…

Bork dejó la alegría por un momento, pues Astrid estaba sumamente confundida.

—Es que yo ni siquiera he… sangrado…—dijo tímidamente. — ¿cómo es qué es posible?

—bueno, tal vez… creo yo, que tal vez ya te estabas recuperando de eso, pero pues después no llegó porque pues ya sabes, te embarazaste.

— ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

—Bueno, tuve una hija, aunque no lo creas criar una hija solo te ayuda a aprender muchas cosas de chicas. —contestó abochornado. —además que no me queda la menor duda ya que a mi Valkita le pasó lo mismo que a ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco podía…

—No, no me refiero a eso… si no a la sopa. —rio al recordarlo. —A mi Valka le encantaba la sopa de hongos con maíz, pero cuando se embarazó de mi nieto ¡Adiós sopa! La empezó a odiar. Y como te pasó lo mismo a ti no cabe duda para mí que llevas al hijo de mi nieto en tu vientre.

Astrid sonrió y suspiró al escuchar la anécdota, llevó su mano al vientre, aun no podía creer que algo estuviera creciendo ahí dentro de ella.

—Entonces ¿los bochornos, el vértigo? ¿No es por la furia de Thor?

—No, para nada, a mi Valka también le pasaba. Y ahora que lo sabes, con más razón te debes cuidar.

Astrid asintió sin apartar la mano de su vientre, cerró los ojos en un intento por divisar a ese pequeño ser, un pensamiento que le provocó tristeza al recordar a su mamá embarazada de su hermanito Fare.

¿Qué pensaría su familia? Recordó las veces en las que escuchó decir a su padre, abuelo y tío decir que los hijos que diera serían de buena madera, a lo que ella siempre respondía abochornada que jamás lo haría, lo típico de una chiquilla de apenas 15 años.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contenta? —preguntó Bork, considerando que sólo estaba viendo por su felicidad y no el de ella al presionarla con el asunto del hijo.

—No, lo siento… realmente estoy feliz. —expresó Astrid con una sonrisa, que poco a poco se le fue borrando hasta curvarse en el sentido contrario. —Pero… ¿y si no soy capaz de cuidarlo como a mi familia?

—Ay, Astrid…—Bork la abrazó. —No cabe duda que serás una buena mamá.

— ¿Realmente lo cree?

—Por supuesto, y cuando mi nieto se enteré, te aseguro que te hará la mujer más feliz del mundo.

— ¿Más de lo que ya soy?

—Aún más… te lo aseguro.

Astrid sonrió y se acurrucó con su abuelito, esperaba que Hiccup llegara pronto, tanto para salvar a sus amigos, así como para darle la gran noticia.

Prácticamente ya eran padres.

.

.

.

 **Tribu de los Kogeorns**

—Aquí está Haddock, con esto será más que suficiente. —señaló Alberick el cargamento con flores de sauco que llevaban en un bote, que además contenía un cargamento de miel de abejas.

— ¿Y con esto sanarán?

—Te lo aseguro, aquí ya es una enfermedad pasajera que se cura con las infusiones de este remedio medicinal, en al menos tres días estarán todos bien.

—Muchas gracias amigo. —estrechó su mano para despedirse.

—Cuando quieras Haddock, por cierto, salúdame a tu esposa. —pidió con picardía.

—Claro que sí, Alberick, y cuida a ese bebé. —señaló Mako que relucía en un vestido rojo, donde lo que más sobresaltaba era su barriga de 6 meses de embarazo.

— ¡Y tú ya apúrate con uno!

Hiccup casi se cae de Toothless al escuchar las ocurrencias de su amigo, sin decir más, se despidió de toda la tribu de Alberick y emprendió el vuelo junto con Fishlegs y el cargamento de los ingredientes para la furia de Thor, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para cuando llegaran.

.

.

 **Berk**

Astrid, a pesar de quererse cuidar no podía hacerlo con tanta preocupación, Hiccup aún no volvía, y los enfermos seguían empeorando, los más ancianos empezaban a morir, entre ellos algunos miembros de la elite, había escuchado que Tuffnut también ya había caído enfermo y faltaba poco para que Snotlout también.

—Astrid, estresarte le hará mal a tu bebé. —aconsejó Bork al verla caminando de un lado a otro.

—Es que… ya pasaron muchos días, ¿cuánto tiempo pueden sobrevivir? Y lo que encuentran las brigadas no es suficiente para mantener a todos.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero también puedes enfermar y eso le haría mal al bebé.

—Está bien, está bien. —Astrid detuvo su andar, llevó la mano a su vientre para pedirle disculpas a hijito por no cuidarlo como debía.

—Si te apetece, podemos caminar por el bosque y buscar algo con que ayudarlos. —animó Bork para no hacerla sentir una inútil, aunque era obvio que la llevaría por un camino que no fuera peligroso.

—Está bien abuelo, vamos. —sonrió Astrid sintiéndose al menos un poco útil.

Anciano y joven salieron al bosque en compañía del nadder, ignorantes que el jefe de Berk estaba a minutos de llegar.

.

.

.

Hiccup y Fishlegs llegaron presurosos a la isla, pidieron a Toothless y Meatlug aterrizar directamente frente al gran salón, donde los dragones de los vikingos seguían custodiando de cerca, al jefe le extrañó ver a Hookfang junto con el cremallerus, señal de que probablemente Snotlout también estaba enfermo al igual que Ruffnut.

¿Y Astrid?

Le pareció buena señal que la nadder no se encontrara en la fila de dragones que esperaban por sus amigos.

— ¡Jefe! —llamó Spitelout

—Spitelout no perdamos el tiempo, aquí está lo que nos pidieron. —señaló el cargamento que habían cargado los dragones.

—Lo dejaremos cerca de la puerta jefe, así lo dispuso la anciana, nadie de los que están adentro han salido, muchos… no lo lograron.

Hiccup y Fishlegs se lamentaron por tal hecho, el primero apretando sus puños pues creyó que había sido rápido, pero no había sido así.

Esperaron cerca del recinto, los que aún tenían fuerzas salieron con precaución y tomaron los ingredientes y se volvieron a encerrar ante la expectante mirada del jefe y compañía, que estaban dispuestos a no moverse de lugar hasta que les dijeran que todos estaban bien.

En lo que esperaban, Spitelout le contó acerca de lo que había hecho su hijo, algo que consideró tonto, pero hecho con amor; fue impresionante para los jóvenes escucharlo, porque eso demostraba lo mucho que había crecido su amigo, además que se enteraron que el primero en morir fue Mildew, y luego otros ancianos del grupo de la elite.

— ¿Y As… Camicazi? —preguntó titubeante Hiccup.

—Oh, ella hizo las brigadas de búsquedas, creo que hace unos momentos salió con Bork al bosque, de seguro a buscar provisiones. Además cancelaron por el momento los entrenamientos, eso sí no supe porque.

— ¿Extraño, no? —preguntó Fishlegs a su amigo.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros, conociendo a su esposa probablemente fue para no exponerlos o para concentrarse en las susodichas brigadas.

Pasaron las horas, así como la mañana; para el atardecer los vikingos estaban entumidos de tanto esperar, sin embargo, justo cuando se encendió la primera antorcha para iluminar el pueblo, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dando a mostrar a la anciana Gothi, que parecía ser la única inmune a la enfermedad, y la responsable de dar la gran noticia.

" _El remedio había funcionado"._

La fiebre empezaba a descender, los vikingos empezaban a recuperarse, sólo era cuestión de guardar reposo uno o dos días más.

Hiccup, Fishlegs y Spitelout celebraron junto con los dragones la buena noticia; con más alivio cada uno se fue a descansar a su respectivo hogar; al jefe le urgía darle las buenas noticias a su esposa, además que en los días de ausencia la había extrañado mucho.

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, no había nadie, le pareció extraño, y su abuelo tampoco había vuelto, y Stormfly no estaba. Decidió esperar unos momentos en casa, acomodó a Toothless en su establo y luego esperó impaciente mientras tomaba un tarro de hidromiel.

Cuando de repente, escuchó el gruñido del nadder, decidió esconderse para darle una sorpresa, aunque no fue buena idea al escucharla gritar _"¡Toothless!",_ su esposa había visto al furia nocturna en el establo, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, y ahora unos pasos presurosos hacía la casa se escuchaban en dirección a la puerta principal que se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Hiccup, volviste! —corrió Astrid a abrazarlo siendo felizmente recibida con los brazos abiertos.

—Sí, mi lady… ¿y adivina qué?

— ¡¿El remedio?! —preguntó Astrid separándose un poco de él.

—Sí, ¡y funciona! Gothi nos acaba de decir la noticia.

—Oh, gracias a los dioses…—se echó Astrid en su pecho. — _¿por qué tardaste tanto?_

—Nos costó mucho reunir la suficiente miel, luego buscar esas flores. —contó Hiccup balanceándose con ella en el abrazo. — ¿Y tú dónde andabas? Spitelout me dijo que saliste con mi abuelo al bosque.

—Ah… eso…

Se separó de él, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, haciendo el espacio suficiente para darle la noticia.

—Hiccup... descubrí algo...algo ¡grande!

— ¿Qué?... ¡Espera, no me digas! Quiero adivinar… ¿Un nuevo dragón? —preguntó con fascinación.

— ¿eh? —musitó Astrid boquiabierta. —Eh... más bien... yo diría que... un huevo de dragón. —respondió al recordar la indirecta de Bork.

— ¡¿un huevo?! ¡¿De qué clase?! ¿Una nueva especie?

Astrid trataba de reprimir la gracia que le provocaba su inocente marido, y como no sabía cómo abordar el tema del bebé seguiría usando la idea del huevito de dragón.

— eh... sí... definitivamente de una nueva especie... de una especie muy especial. — aseguró muy convencida.

—Un huevo de dragón ¡de una nueva especie! Es un gran descubrimiento Astrid… ¡dime! ¿Dónde está?

Era el momento de decirlo.

— ¿En verdad quieres saber dónde está? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Sí…—respondió Hiccup como si fuera lo más obvio, y realmente lo era.

—Está bien, te llevaré…

Astrid tomó su mano y lo condujo hacia la puerta que daba al exterior, pero al llegar a esta no la abrió, lo encaró y volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Seguro que quieres saber dónde está?

—Sí…—Hiccup alzó una ceja sin comprender del todo que pretendía su esposa.

—Está aquí. —confesó Astrid.

El jefe miró su alrededor buscando el huevo del dragón, pero no había nada.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Aquí. —Aun con sus manos enlazadas, Astrid condujo la mano de Hiccup hacia su vientre. —Aquí está…

Un cosquilleo sintió el jefe al escucharla y al ver su mano posada en su vientre. ¿Acaso… eso significaba?

La miró directamente a los ojos, esperando una afirmación a lo que creía que estaba pensando, Astrid comprendió lo que esos verdes ojos querían decirle y asintió a su pregunta mental.

Una mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad se empezó formar en el rostro del jefe, que entre resoplidos sonrientes trataba de hablar, pero no cabía de tanta emoción. ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡Tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba!

No fueron necesarias las palabras para expresar la felicidad que ambos sentían, sólo las caricias, Hiccup besó una y otra vez a su esposa por darle tal regalo, y se arrodilló frente a ella, para colmarla de besos en el vientre, donde su pequeño hijo empezaba formase.

 **Continuará.**

 **Y bien, continúa la felicidad para el hiccstrid, XD, disfrútenlo, con respecto al remedio casero, lo leí por internet, pero junte unos tres remedios en uno solo, no intenten nada así en casa. Y bueno ya se sabe lo del huevito, así como sólo esperar a que incube XD.**

 **Sección de cometarios y dudas.**

 **Alexandra: A menos que consideres al bebé una enfermedad XD. NTC. Saludos.**

 **Joanb4: XD, Odalys no murió XD, pero buen susto que les aventó XD. Saludos**

 **Vivi: Un caldito de gallina de Tuff y santo remedio, XD, ntc, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: Pues primero con Odalys, pues no murió, pero bueno sólo fue un momento de drama, algunos personajes aun les quedan algunas cosas que dar y no morirán por el momento XD. Saludos,**

 **Astrid pine: jajaja una gripe que en aquellos tiempos era mortal XD, y pues lo jóvenes sobrevivieron, incluido el encantador Leny XD. Saludos,**

 **Steffani: no está muerta :D, jajajaj pero cayeron todos en la trampa al parecer. Saludos.**

 **Melody: jajajaj pues nadie murió, ni Eero, pero en sí, pues ya estamos en un punto de la trama en donde destacarán las acciones de Eero, pero para bien o para mal? XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues no está muerta :P se dejaron llevar, pero bueno si fue por culpa de los extranjeros que andan rabiosos. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: pues sí ya sabe para que tanto drama XD, diría la conciencia, pero no creas, algo inesperado puede pasar. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: jajajaja XD me mató lo de la porno gratis, lastima que era pago por evento y se quedó con las ganas el wueey, XD, y bueno acertaste a una de tus hipótesis, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: pues Odalys no murió, Tuffnut merece ser feliz XD, más que nada por eso, y bueno ya sufrió efecto aquella actividad de los chicos. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajajaj XD, ya vienen los tiempos oscuros, aguante, y le cobré la factura a Mildew, por mamón, XD, pobrecillo siempre lo mato en los fics. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: lo bueno es que la encontraron, pero bueno fue tarde para algunos. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: XD, que bueno que te hayan gustado las partes, es bueno al menos un momento de relax entre tanto drama. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: no la maté, tranquila, sigue vivita y coleando al igual que sus otros personajes favoritos Eero y Leny, y la idea con los bichos esos que atacaron los dragones, pues eso como que iba más bien aplicados a los dragones, preferí hacerlo una gripe común, que en aquellos tiempos eran mortales. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: sólo en peligro y ya XD, Saludos.**

 **Fanatico z: pues era más que nada debilidad por la fiebre, así tipo un rotavirus, esos te tumban horrible, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Codry: jajajaja XD, bueno tendrás que esperar para ver que hará Camicazi, otra no fue tan grave, y tercero la calentura fue de la buena, aparantemente. Saludos.**

 **Brower. Tranqui, nadie murió. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: jajajaj pues todos los síntomas de Astrid fueron de embarazo, incluidos los bochornos, y bueno Eero XD, está cambiando XD, eso se puede ver, que ya respeta su privacidad, gritan los demás ""ya cuando" XD. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Guest1: Nadie Murió XD. (de los buenos) Saludos.**

 **Guest2: Bueno para empezar, muchas gracias XD, que te esté gustando el fic hasta el momento, con respecto a tus dudas, ya serán cosas que se verán en los próximos capítulo, el fic ya está en sus últimos capítulos, quiero creerlo, y habrá otros giros inesperados en la trama. Con respecto a donde le pasa algo así a Astrid, leí uno donde fue el mismo Patán, me traumó D: , pero bueno aquí pues sólo fue a Camicazi,con respecto a cuándo actualizo, trato de que sean los domingos, aunque de repente si se me atraviesa algo y lo pongo otro día o a la siguiente semana, pero siempre aviso en FB, por lo menos, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, favoritos y seguidores, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **11 de diciembre de 2016**_


	42. Capítulo 41

**Buenas tardes. Un poco tarde con el capítulo, pero aquí está.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER:**

 **Como ya saben el 25 de diciembre y el 01 de enero caerán en domingo, y supongo que todos estamos atareados en estas fechas, además de visitas familiares, paseos o lo que sea que tengan planeado, por lo que LUZ DE LIBERTAD, hará una pausa estas dos semanas y se retomará el 8 de Enero. Sólo actualizaré en esta semana CUENTO DE NAVIDAD, que están invitados a leerla y pretendo terminar el 24 o 25 de diciembre. Luego de ahí una pausa.**

 **Por mi parte espero tengan una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo 2017, que pasen estas fiestas en paz con su familia o con quien quieran. Mis mejores deseos. Y nos leemos nuevamente en enero.**

 **Que lo disfruten**.

 **Capítulo 41.**

 **.**

 **.**

La dicha y la felicidad seguían para la pareja de enamorados.

Acostados en su cama, Hiccup seguía deleitándose con los besos que le daba a su lady, que sonreía entre los intermitentes besos de piquito que se daban. Ganas no les faltaban para consumar su amor una vez más; sin embargo se abstuvieron por respeto a sus amigos que aun aguardaban enfermos en el gran salón.

Hiccup bajó de los labios de Astrid hacia su mentón, luego a su cuello y de ahí trazó una línea recta imaginaria que llenó de besos hasta llegar a la altura de su ombligo. Astrid reía entre cada caricia que su esposo le daba, hasta que se convirtió en una gran carcajada pues este le empezó a hacer cosquillas en el vientre usando su boca.

— ¡Ya, basta! —pedía Astrid entre risas.

Hiccup hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas, le subió la blusa y empezó a darle besos por todo el vientre, Astrid sentía una enorme felicidad al sentirlo, sabía que no sólo a ella le estaba dando de su amor; sin embargo, de repente las caricias terminaron.

Se reincorporó para ver qué pasaba o porqué se había detenido, y con lo que se encontró fue con Hiccup viendo atentamente su vientre, estaba pensativo, como si en ese momento tuviera miles de cosas en la cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Aun no lo creo. —susurró aún atento en su vientre. —No cabe aún en mi cabeza de que algo, o más bien alguien está en este momento aquí.

Puso su mano con delicadeza en su vientre, Astrid se le entrecortó la respiración que le causó un nuevo bochorno, consecuente de los mimos que su esposo le daba, así como sus palabras.

—Algo que tú y yo creamos, pero que por el momento llevarás contigo. —siguió Hiccup acariciando su vientre. —Es fascinantemente extraño. —sonrió y le dio un besito a su vientre. —Bebé, hijo o hija… sé que nos acaban de presentar. —dijo con una risita. —pero ya quiero conocerte.

Astrid no decía nada, dejó que su marido siguiera hablando con su hijo y se dedicó a acariciar su cabello así como a escuchar todas sus hermosas palabras que tenía para ella y para su hijo; pero aun había algo que le preocupaba.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es decir, se lo piensas decir a todo Berk. —preguntó inquieta ya que la mudanza en la orilla del dragón podía cancelarse.

—No le diremos nada a nadie, salvo a los chicos. —decidió Hiccup besando por última vez su vientre. —Nadie se debe de enterar hasta que ya estemos establecidos en la Orilla. Eero podría abusar de tu embarazo de alguna manera u otra, no te quiero poner en riesgo ni a mi hijo.

—Hiccup,… ¿no has pensado que tu abuelo podría cambiar?

La pregunta lo entumió.

Por supuesto que lo pensaba, era una de las tantas preguntas que tenía a diario; sin embargo el afecto que aún le tenía a su abuelo se veía fuertemente opacado con las imágenes de Heather, Dagur, Ran, Gustav y todos los demás que habían sufrido por su causa.

¿Realmente su abuelo podía cambiar?

La realidad es que no quería averiguarlo, no se arriesgaría.

—No lo sé. —respondió en un suspiro. —Pero siendo sincero preferiría guardar la distancia, así que no le diré nada a él, no debe enterarse Astrid.

—Está bien. Haré lo que tú digas.

Su esposa lo acarició en la espalda, luego lo empujó junto a ella para acostarlo, abrazarlo y consolarlo, sabía que sus decisiones le dolían y ella no era indiferente a sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

 **Dos días después.**

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de golpe dando paso a los alegres vikingos que festejaban haber sobrevivido a la furia de Thor. Mucha gente había acudido a recibirlos, entre los presentes, estaban Hiccup, Astrid y Fishlegs; les alegró ver a los gemelos, Snotlout y sobre todo a una muy mejorada Odalys.

El último en salir del gran salón fue Eero; Hiccup acudió con él para no parecer indiferente e irrespetuoso y como siempre se puso a "ordenes" para lo que pudiera necesitar.

—Gracias hijo, ¿qué tal han andado las cosas en Berk? ¿Alguna novedad?

— ¡Qué! No, nada… para nada… gracias a Odín todo fluye igual que siempre, sólo estamos algo atrasados con algunas cosechas y la manutención del ganado, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar en unos días.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que puedes hacerte cargo, yo iré a casa a seguir reposando.

—Está bien abuelo, descansa. —se despidió Hiccup.

Viéndose por fin libre de atender a su abuelo, de nuevo se reunió con los chicos a quienes convocó a una reunión urgente en la arena de entrenamiento.

Los presentes: Snotlout, Fishlegs, los gemelos, Odalys y Bork (él único que ya sabía de qué sería el tema) se posicionaron frente a la pareja que llevaría a cabo la reunión.

— ¿no deberíamos invitar a Gustav también? —preguntó Fishlegs, pensando que hablarían acerca de los dragones.

—No, lo mejor es que él no lo sepa,… no aún. —murmuró Hiccup esto último.

— ¿Y de qué quieren hablar? —preguntó Ruffnut cruzada de brazos. — ¿No me digan que ya nos cambiarán las tareas y qué Astrid dejará de ser muy molesta?

La rubia frunció su ceño al escuchar a su amiga, ella no era tan molesta como la describía, sólo un "poquito" exigente.

—Eh… no nada de eso Ruffnut, es sobre otra cosa. Sus tareas seguirán siendo las mismas de siempre. —respondió Hiccup presuroso y sonrojado. —Es sobre… otra cosa.

— ¡No me digas! —exclamó Tuffnut como si fuera un juego. — ¡Astrid ya está embarazada!

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, incrédulos de que su amigo hubiera acertado de la nada. Mientras que los otros vikingos, sólo alcanzaron a ver al gemelo con una gran interrogación sobre sus cabezas, a excepción de Bork, que no pudo contener una risita que se le salió al ver los sonrojados rostros de sus nietos; enseguida que hizo tal gesto, los demás voltearon a ver a la pareja que se abochornaron más de la cuenta, Astrid sobre todo.

— ¿No me digan qué…? —señaló Snotlout a ambos.

— ¿Es cierto? —cuestionó Fishlegs comenzando a emocionarse.

— ¿Tendrán un bebé? —preguntó Odalys ilusionada.

— ¿Un pequeño dictador Hiccup o una pequeña molesta Astrid? —siguió Ruffnut sin creérselo.

—O ambos hermana, no olvides que puede venir en paquete de 2 x 1. —observó con astucia su hermano.

—Como ignorarlo. —contestó de vuelta esta, que aún estaba atenta a la respuesta de la pareja enrojecida.

—Ay, que calor hace aquí. —se abanicó Astrid acalorada.

— ¿Sí o no? — exigió Ruffnut con una risita burlona.

—Ya díganles muchachos. —pidió Bork queriendo estallar en carcajadas.

Hiccup carraspeó un poco antes de decírselos o más bien de confirmárselos.

—Así es amigos, Astrid y yo vamos a ser padres.

— ¡Yeiiii! —saltó Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Odalys de la emoción.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, un bebé! —exclamó Fishlegs igualmente emocionado.

—No creía que fuera capaz. —se burló Snotlout viendo detenidamente a su primo que se ofendió con su comentario.

—Pues ya ves que sí,…pero no es todo amigos. —detuvo Hiccup el ajetreo de los demás. —Sólo ustedes están enterados, nadie más debe saberlo ¿de acuerdo?

Eso no lo esperaba ninguno de los vikingos; sin embargo cuando escucharon los motivos de su jefe, como los fieles amigos y compañeros que eran, lo apoyaron en su decisión y juraron guardar silencio.

Terminando de dar la buena noticia, Hiccup se reunió con Snotlout, Fishlegs y Bork, para hablar sobre el tema de los navíos, con los cuales debían apurarse para comenzar con la mudanza. Los vikingos no pusieron objeciones, prácticamente ahora si tenían el tiempo contado, pues Hiccup quería que se fueran antes de que el embarazo de Astrid se empezara a notar.

Mientras tanto, las chicas y Tuffnut se habían juntado para hacer su propia reunión y hablar del pequeñito que venía en camino.

—Lo veo y no lo creo… estás tan flaca todavía, que no me imagino cómo te verás más gorda. —observaba Ruffnut a su amiga de arriba hacia abajo. — ¿Qué se siente?

—Es extraño, la verdad de no haber sido por el abuelo Bork no me hubiera dado cuenta, pensé que había enfermado como ustedes porque he tenido unos bochornos horribles.

—Me alegro que no te hayas enfermado. —dijo Odalys. —Le hubiera hecho mucho daño a tu bebé.

—Lamento no haber podido ser de gran ayuda cuando estuvieron enfermos. —Se disculpó Astrid— Cuando me enteré del embarazo, el abuelo ya no me dejó participar en las excursiones.

—Y con buena razón, no ves que si te lastimas también le harías daño a la mini Astrid o al mini Hiccup. —comentó Tuffnut señalando su vientre.

—Eso es cierto Astrid, no hagas tonterías… ahora tienes que ver por otra vida. —aconsejó la berserker.

—Así es, así que deja ser tan molesta. —dijo Ruffnut inclinándose hacia su vientre. — ¿Verdad amiguito? Tu madre es una loca…

—Ruff…—regañó Astrid con el ceño fruncido, aunque rápidamente se alegró de ver que nada en ellos había cambiado, todo volvía a ser como siempre. — Realmente me alegro que estén bien, ustedes son también parte de mi familia, no me hubiera gustado perder a ninguno de ustedes. —dijo observando a cada uno de ellos deteniéndose en Odalys.

—Gracias, pero… arggg. —gruñó la berserker molesta. —Si ese estúpido no me hubiera estornudado encima no me hubiera enfermado.

Aquel comentario no pasó desapercibido para los vikingos.

— ¿Qué estúpido? —preguntó Astrid de inmediato.

— ¡Ese tal Leny! Estaba muy enfermo al día anterior de irnos a la Orilla al dragón, choqué con él, fue muy grosero y para terminarla me estornudó encima, no me había sentido mal hasta después de ese momento.

—Dioses, eso sí que es asqueroso y créeme sé de lo que hablo—dijo Ruffnut con asco.

—Sólo ignóralo, no te le acerques. —aconsejó Astrid, sin embargo el comentario no pasaría por desapercibido y se lo haría saber a Hiccup.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó Hiccup exaltado.

Astrid había esperado hasta el final del día para contarle acerca de lo sucedido con Odalys.

—Así es, aparentemente estaba enfermo y repartiendo la enfermedad a todos los aldeanos.

—Algo me había comentado Spitelout, que los mercenarios no habían querido ir a atenderse y que incluso iba a solicitar el apoyo de mi abuelo, pero ya había caído enfermo.

— ¿Qué harás, Hiccup? Ese descuido por parte de ellos les costó la vida a algunos vikingos.

El jefe bufó con molestia, eso se lo tenía que hacer saber a Eero, para que le pusiera orden a su propio equipo o desecharlo de una vez por todas.

—Ahora vuelvo…—volvió a ponerse la armadura que recién se había quitado para ir a dormir.

— ¡Un momento, ¿a dónde vas?! —preguntó Astrid dispuesta a seguirlo.

—Voy con Eero, quédate aquí y descansa.

—Pero…

—Por favor Astrid. —Hiccup besó su mejilla y su vientre como se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo desde que se enteró de su hijo. —buenas noches.

A la vikinga no le quedó de otra más que quedarse, esperando no haber generado una nueva disputa entre Hiccup y Eero.

.

.

En la oscuridad, Leny aguardaba como todas noches cerca de la casa Haddock mientras pretendía estar vigilando la zona. Cuando observó que el jefe salió en su furia nocturna, se preguntó a dónde podría ir tan tarde, pero también vio una oportunidad; ver a esa pareja separada era muy difícil de ver, porque si la chica no estaba entrenando vikingos bajo la vigía de Gustav, estaba con los gemelos o en efecto con su marido con el cual ya no se dejaba ver una vez que entraban a su casa.

Así que tenía una oportunidad, lenta y sigilosamente se acercó a la casa, cuidando que ningún vikingo vecino lo viera; al primer lugar al que llegó fue al establo de la dragona, de la cual se quería cerciorar que estuviera dormida, viendo que si lo estaba, aprovechó el momento para adentrarse a la casa.

En la parte inferior, la mayor parte estaba oscuro, salvó por la luz que emitía la pequeña fogata donde se sostenía un caldero.

Unos pasos en la parte superior lo hicieron moverse de su lugar, con rapidez se ocultó entre un hueco donde había un baúl con diversas armas, ahí aguardó esperando que ella bajara.

Sus ojos se deleitaron al verla descender por las escaleras, vistiendo sólo una camisa holgada que juraba pertenecía a Hiccup, dejando a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas, y dejando a la imaginación lo había debajo.

Astrid había bajado para apagar el fuego del caldero, una vez hecho, volvió a su habitación para dormir. Ese pequeño acto había sido todo un espectáculo para el mercenario, que miró con lujuria cada uno de sus movimiento, el cómo su blusón se subía con sus movimientos dejando expuesta parte de su ropa interior, el cómo se había agachado para apagar el fuego había sido para él como una invitación tentadora para tomarla con fuerza, pero se tenía que contener; la esposa del jefe no era más que una fantasía y obsesión sexual que tenía.

Aguardó por unos momentos más, ocultó entre oscuridad, y como Hiccup aún no regresaba, procedió a subir, lo hacía con cuidado, sin embargo el rechinido de las escaleras era escandaloso a su manera de escucharlo y trató de ir con más cuidado para no ser descubierto. Llegando al segundo piso, caminó con sigilo por el pequeño pasillo que daba a la puerta de la habitación, estando ya frente a esta la abrió con cuidado, sólo esperaba que la rubia ya se hubiera dormido o tendría que salir huyendo como alma que lleva el demonio.

Sonrió maliciosamente al ver que en efecto ella ya se había dormido, así que se tomó la libertad de entrar como si fuera su habitación, y por fin la vio. Acostada en la cama, envuelta entre una cobija, hecha un ovillo. Se mordió la uña dedo índice con ansiedad, pues hasta dormida le parecía excitante y miles de fantasías llegaron a su mente en ese instante.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta quedar aun lado de la cama, donde la pudo apreciar mejor; las manos le hacían cosquillas y quería dejar salir un mal hábito que ganó cuando se convirtió en mercenario: tomar a las mujeres en contra de su voluntad, en su mayoría esclavas. Pero se tenía que contener, pues esa mujer que estaba dormida frente a él no era común y corriente, era una princesa y la esposa de su "jefe", por lo que se conformó únicamente con rozar su mano por encima del cobertor sin tocarla. Sin embargo esa insignificante distancia fue suficiente para que Astrid se removiera de su lugar.

Leny rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, en silencio y presuroso, procedió a salir de la habitación cometiendo el error de golpear levemente la puerta al escapar y lo que provocó que Astrid se despertara de golpe.

— ¿Hiccup?

El mercenario luchó para bajar las escaleras en silencio y correr hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudiera, pues su instinto le decía que ella se estaba levantando en ese momento. Alcanzó a salir de la casa y correr a su escondite entre las sombras, llegó justo cuando vio que la ventana que daba a la habitación de ella se iluminó por las pequeñas velas que de seguro había encendido.

Respiraba agitadamente y ver aquella lucecita lo hizo sonreír cínicamente, se miró la mano y evocó el recuerdo de haberla casi tocado.

.

.

— ¿Hiccup? —seguía llamando Astrid, por una extraña razón se sintió invadida en su propia casa, tomó su hacha en dado caso que fuera necesario, en Outcast acostumbraban entrar los vándalos a las casas para robar, aunque no creía que en Berk hubiera ese tipo de gente con esos hábitos.

No había nadie en la casa, así que regresó a su habitación para dormir, dejando el hacha a un lado para cualquier cosa.

.

.

Cuando notó que la luz nuevamente se apagó, Leny volvió a esbozar una sonrisa malvada, y viendo que como Hiccup aún no llegaba, repetiría su maldad, sólo por incomodarla. Sin embargo a mitad del camino, el sonido del furia nocturna lo hizo desistir de sus intenciones y cambió de rumbo para disimular que vigilaba la zona.

— ¡Leny! —le gritó Hiccup desde lo alto al verlo cerca de su casa.

El mercenario alzó su vista, su "jefe" parecía molesto, tendría que actuar.

.

.

En casa de Eero, la discusión entre el viejo y Hiccup fue inevitable.

— ¡Ellos trajeron la enfermedad! ¡Te enfermaron a ti y a los demás, abuelo! ¡Nos acabarán matando!

—¡Tonterías!, no puedes basar tu teoría de que ellos trajeron la enfermedad por ser extranjeros y por los comentarios de una berserker tonta. La gente se enferma, ¡muere! Es parte de la vida.

Hiccup se contuvo de decirle sus verdades, odiaba que su abuelo se refiriera a la gente de una forma tan déspota, no cabía duda para él que nunca cambiaría.

—Es decir, si hubieras muerto hubiera estado bien… ¡¿no?! ¡Ya que es parte de la vida! Y tendríamos que agradecérselos a ellos, por ser el foco de infección y no haberse atendido a tiempo.

Eero tragó saliva ante aquel comentario, ¿a su nieto no le hubiera importado que hubiera muerto?

—En eso sí tienes razón. —dijo más calmado. —Deberían haberse atendido a tiempo para no propagar la enfermedad.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó Hiccup con sarcasmo. —Es tú equipo abuelo, e incluso algunos miembros de la elite murieron por sus mismas estupideces, así que ¡edúcalos también! Y si no quieren, ¡el mar es muy extenso y hay muchas islas a donde se pueden ir! Esto no se puede repetir, casi matan a nuestros amigos, a nuestro pueblo.

—Está bien Hiccup… me quedó claro, hablaré con ellos por la mañana. Tienes razón, esto no se puede volver a repetir.

—Te lo agradezco. —susurró el menor más calmado. —En fin, era todo lo que tenía que decir, ya es tarde iré a descansar, has lo mismo tú también.

Eero asintió un par de veces, se sentía como un niño regañado, ¿cómo es que había pasado? No sabía si la razón era para complacer y tener el amor de su nieto o definitivamente porque no estaba actuando con inteligencia.

.

.

Hiccup salió acalorado de la casa de su abuelo, él que no hubiera entendido el tema desde un inicio lo hizo rabiar; que se expresara así de Odalys, le demostró que sus pensamientos acerca de los berserkers seguían siendo los mismos, así que definitivamente se tenían que ir de ahí.

Voló de regreso a casa, sin embargo estando a uno segundos de llegar, vio en las alturas que Leny caminaba rumbo a su casa, aunque rápidamente cambió el curso hacia la derecha, parecía estar vigilando la zona.

—Leny. —bajó dispuesto a confrontarlo y hacerlo ver el peligro en el que había expuesto a su gente.

—Oh, buenas noches Hiccup… hago la vigila de la zona.

—Deja eso por un momento… —contestó este receloso. — ¿Por qué si habías enfermado no fuiste a atenderte al igual que tus amigos?

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Leny le dio la espalda para ocultar las muecas de odio.

—Me dijeron que tú y tus amigos estaban enfermos y lejos de cuidarse se dedicaron a enfermar a todo el pueblo, sabes que en Berk prevenimos este tipo de incidentes informándolo de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que fuimos nosotros el foco de infección? Muchos enfermaron. —se giró para retarlo de manera burlona.

Hiccup al ver que la conversación no iba a llevarlo a ningún lado, se acercó amenazadoramente al mercenario para tomarlo de la armadura, ambos eran de la misma estatura por lo que quedaron frente a frente.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¡Escúchame bien! —exigió Hiccup su atención. —Para la próxima que uno de ustedes viole algunas de las reglas de Berk se tendrá que ir de inmediato, no me importa si eres el hijo de Lennart. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Estás loco. —Leny lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, quería golpearlo, aunque no era buena idea considerando al furia nocturna que tenía Hiccup tras de él para respaldarlo. —No aceptaré que me amenaces cuando no he hecho nada. —fingió inocencia cuando sabía que había violado más de una de las reglas, entre una de estas el asesinato de Mildew y profanar a la esposa de su jefe en su imaginación.

—No te estoy amenazando, es una advertencia… así que considérala. —concluyó Hiccup. —Continúa con tu rondín, mañana cambiaremos las zonas de vigilancia, no te quiero cerca de aquí.

—Lo que ordene el jefe. —masculló Leny entre dientes acomodándose la armadura, retirándose por el momento rendido a la voluntad de Hiccup.

Este ignoró su sarcasmo y se retiró rumbo al establo para acostar a Toothless y luego ir a su casa. Apenas entrando a esta, vio que Astrid bajaba vestida y con el hacha en mano.

—Hey… ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Hiccup!... es que escuché ruidos… y te vi discutiendo con alguien afuera, pensé que el enemigo había arribado para atacarnos.

—No, nada de eso. —tranquilizó quitándole el hacha. —Estaba discutiendo con Leny, niega haber sido el foco de infección, prácticamente se estaba burlando en mi cara.

—Pero ¿estás bien? —preguntó Astrid acariciando su cabello.

—Sí, ese bravucón cree que soy el que mismo débil de antes, pero creo que ya le demostré lo contrario y más vale que haya aprendido.

—Vaya Hiccup, no esperaba que también fueras muy orgulloso. —Rio Astrid de aquella faceta.

—Te sorprenderías,…anda, vamos a dormir…

—Como digas, espero ahora sí poder dormir ya que hace unos momentos se me esfumó el sueño, por un momento pensé que había entrado un vándalo para robar, como los que había en Outcast, fue una sensación extraña que de repente sentí.

—En Berk nadie roba a otro vikingo. —frunció Hiccup su ceño sin entender el porqué de aquella sensación de su esposa. —Debió ser un mal sueño, supongo que es por el bebé, temes mucho por su seguridad… eso creo.

—Puede ser… debo aprender a relajarme y no ser tan molesta como dice Ruffnut.

Astrid acarició su vientre para darle tranquilidad a su hijo y no estresarlo por tonterías.

—Tú no eres molesta…—besó Hiccup su mejilla y luego su vientre. —Sólo un poquito estresante.

Un estirón en el cabello es lo que se ganó el castaño.

— ¡Oye! —reclamó adolorido.

—Calladito te ves más bonito. . —se burló Astrid antes de retirarse a dormir.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a la pareja, un furioso Leny se había internado en lo oscuro del bosque; yendo por aquel camino que ya tenía bien aprendido y donde guardaba su pequeño secretito: Las adelfas azules que el viejo Mildew le había estado dando durante algunas semanas y que ya habían florecido.

Al llegar, arrancó con furia las flores del jardín venenoso para comenzar a poner en práctica lo poco que había aprendido de los cazadores. Balbuceando amenazas que iban tanto para el jefe como para el furia nocturna, y todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

— ¿Te crees muy valiente Hiccup… con tu dragón cuidando tu retaguardia?, yo te enseñaré, si te vuelves a meter conmigo te daré en donde más te duela… ¡eso te lo aseguro! —gritó trastornado en medio del bosque cuando arrancó la última florecilla del jardín.

.

.

 **Dos meses después.**

En un puerto pesquero, muchas mujeres esperaban impacientes a sus familiares, habían recibido el aviso de que pronto llegarían a tierra, así que desde temprano se acumularon para recibirlos.

— ¡Mira… ahí esta! —gritó Erat emocionada al divisar el barco.

El corazón de Camicazi saltó de la emoción al distinguirlo también; los últimos dos meses sin su esposo los había pasado mal; no había dejado de recordar a la esclava y todo lo que le había hecho, tanto sufría por sus remordimientos que no pudo quedarse con Valeska por temor a que la considerara una loca, por lo que había estado muy sola. Pero ya no lo estaría.

Llegando al puerto, el barco atracó con éxito y los pescadores fueron bajando uno a uno, siendo recibidos por sus esposas, madres, hermanas, hijo y demás.

— ¡Eret! —gritó Camicazi emocionada al verlo descender junto con su padre.

Eret hijo corrió al encuentro con su esposa que también corrió para acortar el camino, una vez juntos, la cargó entre sus brazos y la besó con devoción.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé. —susurró juntando su frente con la de ella.

—Yo también, no sabes cuánto te he necesitado.

El pescador se alegró de saberlo, más porque ahora no se separarían, había ganado lo suficiente con lo de la pesca como mantenerse una buena temporada.

Después de la reunión familiar de bienvenida, donde ambos hombres compartieron de sus experiencias en el mar y algunos obsequios que compraron en las islas donde vendieron la mercancía, el matrimonio se retiró a su propia casa para descansar, o al menos eso le habían dicho a su familia.

En cuanto llegaron a su hogar, Eret besó con pasión a su esposa, pidiendo así su permiso para poseerla una vez más, Camicazi no se negó, ya que él era el único al que le permitía hacerlo porque lo amaba y se entregó a él no sólo una vez, sino muchas veces durante esa noche y el resto de la semana.

Sin embargo, los remordimientos aún eran parte de su vida.

—Eret… ¿tú me amas? —preguntó cuándo recién terminaron de consumar su amor una vez más.

Su esposo la abrazaba por la espalda y repartía besos en su cuello cuando escuchó la repentina pregunta.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes que sí. —respondió sinceramente.

—Definitivamente no te merezco. —Camicazi se puso de pie, se visitó rápidamente y salió de la casa dejando a Eret sin comprender qué hecho o dicho para hacerla sentir así.

Se vistió rápidamente para averiguar qué le pasaba, encontrándola en el establo con Rompe cráneos al cual acariciaba con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—No he sido sincera contigo Eret… es lo que pasa…

—No entiendo de lo que me hablas.

—Es que sí te dijera…—la rubia se silenció por unos momentos y trató de reprimir su llanto. —¡Me odiarías!

—Camicazi, me estás asustando…

Por la cabeza del pescador pasó la idea de una infidelidad, como solía pasarles a algunos colegas pescadores, un vago pensamiento que consideró imposible de inmediato por el simple hecho de que su esposa muy apenas se dejaba tocar por personas que no fueran él.

— ¿Recuerdas a Astrid? La esclava y lo que pasó con ella.

Eret asintió a la pregunta, aliviado de que no fuero lo otro, pero intrigado porque suponía que su esposa ya la había olvidado.

—Bueno, no te lo conté todo…

No entendió a lo que se refirió pero, como siempre, esperó que su esposa explicara lo que la inquietaba; Camicazi no titubeó en decírselo, le contó con detalle el gran secreto que había guardado durante todo aquel tiempo y que era algo muy grave, en este caso, para la esclava; así como lo que ese secreto le provocaba a ella: Culpa, remordimiento e incluso alucinaciones que amenazaban con volverla loca.

—Tengo que ir a verla… decirle… o su fantasma nunca dejará de perseguirme.

— ¡Camicazi! ¿Cómo pudiste? —fue lo único que pudo expresar Eret y por primera vez la princesa se sintió juzgada por él.

—Lo siento, es sólo que lo di todo por hecho y que no había manera de remediarlo… pero ya no puedo ¡lo siento! —gritó sollozante. —Por favor perdóname por no habértelo contado.

—No es conmigo con el que te tienes que disculpar, ¡es con esa esclava! Es decir… esa ¡persona!...Que tal vez aguarda para ser salvada de aquel destino en el que la metiste… sé que una vez te dije que olvidaras tu pasado, porque vagamente pensé que ella podría estar bien y feliz en ese lugar, pero ahora con esto que me dices, la verdad no sé qué pensar, creo que lo mejor es que vayas y digas la verdad.

—Es lo que quiero hacer, pero es mucho más complejo de lo que parece. Yo estoy casada contigo en cuerpo y alma, pero en nombre y bajo las leyes vikingas con el jefe de Berk. ¿Te das cuenta? Tengo miedo de que nos separen.

Aquello era algo que Eret no había considerado. Daba por hecho de que por tener a Camicazi con él, la hacía suya de todas las formas. Y aunque tuviera un pasado muy turbio, la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a perderla; aunque también se arriesgaba a perderla si el fantasma de la esclava no la dejaba de atosigar.

—Fui egoísta, lo sé, pero nunca quise que las cosas se dieran así, daba por hecho que ella tendría una buena vida. Lo que la mayoría de las mujeres desean.

—Pero le quitaste a su familia… —recordó Eret con lamentación. —Y muchas cosas más, pero no sabremos la situación de la esclava hasta que la veamos.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó confundida.

Eret resopló.

—¡uff!...Vamos a Berk. —ofreció con una sonrisa. —Si ella está bien y es feliz, podemos pasar por unos simples visitantes, te podrás disculpar y decirle todo lo que me has dicho. Si no está bien…—respiró hondo. —tendrás que decir la verdad, liberarla, y ver la manera de divorciarte del jefe… porque no pienso dejarte ahí.

— ¿Y si no aceptan el divorcio?

—Mmm… tendré que robarte. —insinuó Eret con una risita. —Llevaremos a Rompe cráneos por si acaso.

—Tengo entendido que en Berk tienen muchos dragones. —recordó la princesa con una risita.

—No pretendo hacer una guerra con ellos, pero por ti soy capaz de todo. —aclaró tomando sus mejillas para besarla.

—Te amo Eret. —susurró Camicazi entre sus labios. —Gracias por hacer esto.

—No hay de qué… sólo que… ¿Te importaría esperar unas semanas?

— ¿Para ir a Berk? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Tengo que preparar el barco, adaptarlo para que soporte el peso de Rompe Cráneos y esas cosas… me tomará algo de tiempo. ¿Crees poder soportar mientras tanto?

Camicazi asintió levemente, tendría que hacerlo, seguir por lo pronto con sus remordimientos que esperaba se aplacaran ahora que había decidido ir a Berk a liberar a Astrid.

Sólo el tiempo se lo diría.

.

.

.

 **Una semanas después.**

 **En alguna parte del mar.**

Era una tranquila mañana en el vasto océano, el pequeño barco reposaba con sus velas atadas para evitar el movimiento involuntario del barco. Dentro de la pequeña cabina interior, una pareja estaba acostada.

—Buenos días. —saludó Spinel con una sonrisa.

Heather despertó adormilada y le sonrió de la misma manera.

—Buenos días.

Ambos se levantaron y vistieron para empezar las actividades del día, que no eran muchas desde habían arribado a una isla donde consiguieron nuevos especímenes de plantas que ahora estudiaban. No habían tenido muchas novedades desde que encontraron la cura para el envenenamiento con flor de dragón, su más valioso hallazgo por el momento.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno, ¿algo en especial?

—Lo que quieras linda. —respondió Spinel con galantería, como solía hacerlo.

Heather sonrió y como siempre le respondió arrojándole una almohada, que tuvo como consecuencia una peleaba de almohadas en la cama, todo parecía estar bien hasta que el momento divertido se interrumpió por los ladridos repentinos de Kaiser, que dormía en la cubierta.

— ¿Qué le ocurrirá? —preguntó Heather encima de Spinel, era muy raro que Kaiser fuera muy escandaloso a esa hora de la mañana.

—Tal vez una gavio…

No terminó de hablar cuando una enorme roca rodeada de fuego atravesó su barco desde la parte superior, que se zarandeó al barco de un lado a otro con violencia.

— ¡Spinel! —gritó Heather horrorizada observando la enorme roca con fuego que se había incrustado en el piso de su habitación, donde empezó brotar el agua del mar entre los pequeños huecos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó el médico conmocionado, cuando escuchó algo derrumbarse en la parte superior de los barcos y los ladridos de Kaiser se hacían más intensos.

Con rapidez ambos miraron por la ventanilla y con lo que se encontraron fue que había una flotilla de barcos a una distancia considerablemente cercana como para hacerles daño.

— ¡Vámonos… vámonos! Toma todo lo que puedas. —

Spinel le arrojó un bolso a su esposa entre ambos empezaron a guardar lo más importante que tuvieran, medicinas, mapas, brújulas y por supuestos el antídoto y otros descubrimientos. Sin embargo, el agua y el fuego avanzaban muy rápido y el zarandeo del barco tampoco ayudaba mucho.

—Spinel… estamos atrapado. —observó Heather que sólo había pequeño hueco para salir a la superficie.

De repente empezaron a escuchar golpes del otro de la pared de madera su habitación, donde estaba el establo de Windshear; el dragón después de arrojar unas cuantas espinas y taclearla logró derrumbar; pasó a través del fuego y el agua para ir a rescatar a sus amigos.

—Anda Spinel…—apresuró Heather subiendo a Windshear, junto con todas las provisiones.

—Falta Kaiser. —susurró Spinel preocupado.

—En unos momentos vamos con él… sólo sube. —pidió angustiada.

—No se querrá subir a Windshear, tengo que someterlo primero… tú sal… y encuéntrame allá arriba, veré la manera de cómo amarrarlo. Te gritaré para que bajes por nosotros.

Heather asintió preocupada, dejó que Spinel saliera por el pequeño hueco que quedaba para después derrumbar lo que quedaba de su pobre barco. Al salir y alzar el vuelo se horrorizó con la enorme flotilla, que por diversión habían destruido su barco y que no cesaban su ataque.

Junto con Windshear, esquivó las bolas de fuego que no hacían más que acabar con lo que ya estaba desecho, el barco estaba casi en su totalidad hundido y a la vez incendiado, y el humo del fuego no le permitía divisar a lo que aún seguían en cubierta, sólo se guiaba por los ladridos del perro.

—Spinel… ¿dónde estás? —trataba de ubicar a su marido de entre el humo.

Tanto la vikinga como el dragón estaban concentradas en ubicar a los otros dos miembros de su familia que no vieron un amenaza llegar hasta que fue demasiado tarde; una enorme roca casi las golpeaba, el dragón no alcanzó a esquivarlo del todo y fue golpeado en el ala; ante el golpe Heather sintió el decaer de su amiga, más esta no tardó en estabilizarse a pesar del dolor que empezó a sentir en el ala; sin embargo el aullido de dolor del perro le heló la sangre por completo.

—Kaiser… ¡Spinel!

Le pidió a su dragón bajar hasta la encendida cubierta para ayudar de una vez por todas a su marido.

— ¡Spinel! —gritó para ubicarlo.

—No, Kaiser…—Lo escuchó chillar hacia un extremo.

Tanto ella como el dragón se apresuraron hacia donde lo habían escuchado, cuando pudo ver un poco de entre el humo, tapó su boca para ahogar un grito al ver al perro atrapado, justo por en medio, por el mástil de una de las velas que acababa de caer por el último disparo recibido.

Spinel luchaba para quitar el mástil de encima de su perro que aun pataleaba luchando por su vida. Windshear intervino y arrojó sus espinas, para liberarlo, acto seguido Spinel lo cargó con cuidado y subió al dragón pues los ataques aun no cesaba, no se detendrían hasta ver todo el barco hundido.

Se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero el ala de Windshear empezaba ser molesto y se notaba al decaer en el vuelo cada cierto tiempo. Aunando a esto, Kaiser seguía sufriendo y no dejaba de revolverse en los brazos de su amo, además del pánico que le provocaba las alturas.

—Kaiser… cálmate…—rogaba Spinel tratando de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. —Heather… hay que encontrar un lugar.

La berserker asintió angustiada; pues no había más que océano delante ellos, además que aún estaban cerca del enemigo ya que podían ver el humo del fuego a lo lejos.

—Tú puedes nena. —acarició a Windshear rogando porque ella tampoco desfalleciera.

Tardaron horas en encontrar tierra; en cuanto encontraron aquella enorme isla, el dragón aterrizó en picada expulsando a los viajeros sobre él. El impacto había sido violento pero no tan grave; Heather se incorporó con pesadez de la arena viendo de inmediato por ambos lados, Windshear estaba adolorida y decaída a su izquierda, y a su derecha, hecho un ovillo, estaba Spinel que aún se aferraba al perro con fuerza.

—Spinel… rápido… hay que atenderlo…—apresuró Heather sacando las pocas cosas que habían salvado del barco.

—Ya es tarde… —sollozó Spinel reincorporándose con el inerte cuerpo del perro. —Se fue…

Heather no le creyó, negó con la cabeza y siguió sacando las cosas del bolso esperando encontrar algo con que sanarlo; pero cuando la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer lo que tenía, aceptó que nada que pudiera tener entre sus cosas podría traer de vuelta a su querido Kaiser.

Escuchar el sollozó de su esposo la terminó por destrozar, dolida y llorosa, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda para juntos llorar la pérdida de un miembro de su familia.

.

.

.

 **Comunidad de pesqueros.**

Había pasado cuatro semanas desde que Camicazi le había contado la verdad a Eret, desde ese entonces, la princesa había estado más tranquila en cuanto a sus remordimientos; sin embargo esa última no había estado bien de salud.

—Te ves cansada Camicazi… —observó Valeska a su adormilada nuera que casi se queda dormida frente a la comida que le había ofrecido.

—No me he sentido bien…

La frase hizo tic en la cabeza de su suegra.

— Eh…¿Camicazi… ha venido tu… sangre? —preguntó como no queriendo.

— ¿Eh? —la pregunta sobresaltó a la rubia. — ¿Mi sangre? —repitió confundida

No sabía a lo que se refería, aunque de repente lo comprendió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, hizo cuentas mentales rápidamente y se dio cuenta que llevaba más que un pequeño atraso.

Esa expresión fue suficiente para Valeska para saber de qué se trataba.

— ¡Hijita! …¿estás embarazada? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Eh…eh…que yo que… ¿qué?—Balbuceó Camicazi atontada. Era posible ¿Ella embarazada?

—Tranquila, tranquila… —abanicó Valka para darle un respiro. —Dime ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente? ¿No te has sentido extraña por las mañanas o en tus hábitos alimenticios?

—Eh… eh…yo…—hablar le estaba costando trabajo que incluso sintió que el estómago se le revolvió, como últimamente le pasaba. —He… tenido muchas nauseas pero se me pasan muy rápido, no puedo dormir… o tengo mucho sueño y sigo comiendo creo que… normal, o eso creo… no sé.

— ¡Por Odín! ¡Es más que suficiente! ¡Sí estás embarazada! —concluyó Valeska emocionada y la abrazó maternalmente. —Oh, dioses, Eret se pondrá tan feliz.

Pero Camicazi aún no lo creía, poco a poco lo estaba asimilando, pero cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de un bebé parecido a Eret, lo creyó y la idea de un hijo le gustó, en especial si se parecía a Eret.

— ¡dioses!... —fue lo único que alcanzó a articular. — ¿en serio crees que yo…?

—No cabe duda hijita… tienes a mi nietecito en tu vientre.

— ¡¿Qué Camicazi qué?! —gritó Erat al escuchar parte de la conversación cuando entró a la casa. — ¿Tendrás un bebé?

—Sí. —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Síííí! —chilló la niña emocionada. — ¿Puedo decírselo a mi hermano? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?

— ¡Eso sí que no! Eso corresponde a Camicazi…—detuvo Valeska. — ¿No es así?

—Ah… Ah… pues sí. —rio nerviosamente. —… ¡ay dioses!… no sé cómo decírselo.

—Sólo dilo… y supongo que el viaje que tienen planeado tendrá que posponerse.

Otro sobresalto en el corazón de la princesa no se hizo esperar, el viaje no se podía posponer, no podía y meno ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada, tenía que librarse de sus fantasmas a como fuera lugar para que su hijo no naciera con ningún tipo de trauma.

—Ehmmm… Me tengo que ir. —avisó levantándose frenéticamente. —Iré… a…iré a decirle… a Eret.

— Sí, y después los dos vienen para celebrar! —invitó Valeska abrazando a su hija.

—¿Qué te vaya bien Camicazi? —se despidió la niña con una gran sonrisa.

La princesa le sonrió de vuelta y la idea de tener también una niña parecida a Erat le agradó demasiado. Nada de ellos le molestaba, realmente los amaba demasiado.

.

.

Camino a su casa y totalmente ida de su alrededor, Camicazi sostenía su vientre con amor, imaginándose los posibles escenarios y la cara de Eret cuando se lo dijera. Aunque para decírselo tendría que esperar, pues antes de irse por la mañana, él le había dicho que iba hacerles otros ajustes al barco con la ayuda de su padre, "los últimos", había prometido. Sólo esperaba que fuera verdad. Así que en lo que lo esperaba, prepararía algo que le gustara para darle la buena noticia.

Sonreía e iba tan ida en sus pensamientos, que no despertó de estos hasta que fue empujada por alguien que corría como si huyera de algo.

— ¡Oye! —reclamó sobándose el brazo, aunque la persona aquella ni siquiera se detuvo para disculparse, aunque se le hizo extraño, pues mucha gente de la que había a su alrededor empezó a correr aterrizada.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

De repente unos estallidos y el sonido del cuerno que tenían en una colina, seguido de gritos de horror y dolor, al escucharse más impactos y el olor del fuego cerca; al escuchar los estallidos, Camicazi se agachó y tapó los oídos, fue su primer instinto de protección, para cuando reaccionó vio que varias bolas de fuego se estaban estrellando en las pequeñas casas, destruyendo y quemando todo a su paso, y a lo lejos una gran flotilla de barcos los amenazaba.

Se cohibió temerosa por unos segundos y la primera persona que pasó por su mente fue Eret, que estaba en el puerto, un punto que a los lejos ya se alzaba una columna de humo. Luego pensó en Valeska y Erat, ella se habían quedado en casa, tenía que advertirlas y huir juntas para después reunirse con Eret y su suegro.

Pese a estar embarazada, corrió desenfrenadamente por el pueblo, esquivando a los que huían de la amenaza; rogando y llorando porque a su familia no le pasara nada.

Más sus suplicas no fueron escuchada, pues cuando llegó a la casa de Valeska, esta estaba ardiendo en llamas y los gritos de dos personas se escuchaba desde el interior.

— ¡Valeska, Erat! —gritaba Camicazi buscando la manera de entrar y sacarlas, o de apagar el fuego que se extendía con violencia por causa del viento.

Más la llamas alrededor se lo impedían, gritó para que alguien la socorriera pero todo a su alrededor estaba destruido y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla; se horrorizó cuando las voces de Valeska y Erat se extinguieron debido al fuego.

—No… ¡Valeska!... ¡Erat! —lloró frente a la casa incendiada. —¡Valeska!...

De repente otro ataque por parte del enemigo amenazó con aplastarla, se cubrió en un intento por protegerse y cerró los ojos esperando su fin, pero nunca sintió el impacto, sólo escuchó otro estallido cerca de ella. Alzó su llorosa vista al humeante cielo viendo que Eret volaba en Rompe cráneos y había sido este el que desvió la bola de fuego.

—Camicazi… ¡huye! —gritó Eret furioso, pues no había alcanzado a salvar a su familia, sólo le quedaba su esposa.

—Eret… ¡ven!... ¡Vámonos juntos! —rogó desde la superficie la princesa.

— ¡Has caso! ¡Yo te alcanzo! —gritó él dispuesto a cobrar venganza por lo de su familia.

Camicazi obedeció y corrió por donde pudiera entre las incendiadas casas del pueblo, mientras que Eret se encargaba de desviar cuanto ataque lanzara el enemigo para mantenerla a salvo y a todo aquel que pudiera.

De repente el ataque fue más incesante y en conjunto, no había manera de que un solo dragón pudiera contra todas las volas de fuego. Eret se vio en problemas, Rompe Craneos hacía todo lo posible por destruir esquivar.

— ¡Eret!... ¡Eret! —gritaba Camicazi al ver que su esposo y el dragón tenían dificultad por esquivar las rocas. — ¡NOOOOOO!

Gritó con horror cuando vio que una roca logró golpear al dragón, que a pesar de ser muy resistente, el impacto los hizo desbalancearse demasiado separándolo de su jinete. Eret cayó de más de una distancia de 20 metros y se impactó sobre unas rocas. Todo en presencia de la atónita Camicazi.

— ¡ERET… ERET…!—gritaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, ya había perdido las zapatillas y sus pies estaban muy lastimados, más el dolor de su cuerpo no se comparó con el dolor que sintió al ver a su marido tendido en el suelo.

—Eret…

Se horrorizó al ver la sangre salir de su nuca, boca y nariz, se agachó al mismo tiempo que Rompe Cráneos llegó a la escena después de recuperarse del impacto.

—Eret… respóndeme. —estrujó Camicazi desesperada. — ¡Eret, háblame! ¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR! —exigió caprichosamente entre lágrimas y al borde de la locura. —¡VAS A SER PAPÁÁÁÁÁ!…¡NO TE PUEDES IR!—chilló derramando gruesas lagrimas que se combinaron con la saliva que de la impresión tampoco podía controlar en su boca. — ¡POR FAVOR VUELVE… NO ME DEJES…! —rogó golpeando su pecho. —¡VUELVE…VUELVE… TE ORDENO QUE VUELVAS!

Se dejó caer sobre él al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles, que Eret ya no la podía escuchar porque estaba muerto.

Mientras tanto el caos y la destrucción continuaban a su alrededor.

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! —gritó su dolor al cielo oscurecido por el humo y vio con odio al enemigo a lo lejos. Ellos le habían quitado a su familia, le habían arrebatado lo más valioso y lo que más quería en el mundo.

Vio que los barcos de la guardia de la isla apenas iban a su encuentro, tendrían una batalla de la que seguro saldrían perdedores, pero que contendrían por algunos minutos.

Llorosa, temblorosa y enloquecida, volvió su vista a su marido, y lo besó llenándose de su sangre, quería morirse con él, pero no podía, tenía un hijo de él en su vientre, pero cómo seguir adelante cuando ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera aquella esclava que tanto la atormentaba.

Pensar repentinamente en ella la hizo reincorporarse rápidamente, le hizo caer en cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por Astrid y sus fantasmas; Eret no hubiera estado en el puerto arreglando el barco, por ende, hubiera estado con ella en el momento del ataque y hubieran alcanzado a ayudar a Valeska, Erat y Eret padre con la ayuda de Rompe Cráneos.

"Sí, eso era" — concluyó enloquecidamente que la culpa era de Astrid, si ella hubiera obedecido y hubiera sido buena esclava, su estúpida familia no hubiera muerto, al igual que la suya.

Sollozante y a la vez sonriendo pensó en un plan que la ayudaría incluso a vengar la muerte de Eret y le daría la seguridad a su hijo no nato. Pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Rompe Cráneos, el único que quedaba de su familia.

—Astrid querida…—se limpió con rudeza las lágrimas que se mezcló con la sangre de su marido. —No te preocupes… pronto te daré tu libertad, maldita.

 **Continuará.**

 **Y así dejamos por el momento al fic. Unos si acertaron con una de las muertes. ¿Pero se esperaban las otras? :P, y aún quedan unas más.**

 **Vivi: XD y acertaste y ahora la pregunta es. ¿te lo esperabas? XD. Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017.**

 **Sakura Yellow: pues creo que ahora el capítulo no fue tan feliz y ahora sí viene el caos y la destrucción Muajaja. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **AstridPizarro: Pues según mi hermana, me explicó que si la temperatura te sube un grado más de lo establecido ya tienes fiebre, así que se puede decir que sí, aunque no es del que tumba en la cama ni nada por el estilo. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Flopi; ahora sí muerte para Leny, ya se propasó XD, pero espero te haya gustado. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Nina: pues por el momento ya se acabaron esos momentos, como se puede apreciar, ya empezaron a sufrir los demás. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Alexandra: nop, no era un enfermedad, aunque… bueno, ya que. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Amai do: jajaja como siempre puntual para cerrar los números, muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Jessy Brown: jajaja nadie siente la muerte de Mildew XD, bien malvadas. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: pues sí tal como lo dices, es un depravado y enfermo, pero pronto le saldrá el tiro por la culata. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Violeta: no eres la única que pensó en un huevo Toothfly XD, y bueno como puedes ver hay otra preñada y muy peligrosa. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Astrid pine: pues ya comenzaron las muertes ¿te esperabas que fueran estas? . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Steffani: pues hubo de todo un poco pero doloroso para el Spither y el Erazi, aunque este ultimo hay que temerle ahora. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Dragon viking: jajajaja XD bien bipolar, "tú sigue así". Mirenla, sí a mi también se me sale. "Ajá" . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Melody: pues digamos que Hiccup si anda medio ido con lo de Leny, porque hay que admitirlo ha sabido disimularlo bien, no es el típico villano que deja todo expuesto. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **MAylu liya: no, no toothfly aquí, XD, no sé porqué creyeron eso pero bueeeno. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Ezio: muchas gracias y espero la sigas disfrutando. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Gapy: jajaja pues de hecho es un maniaco, pero bueno ahora tenemos a otra maniaca casi poseída, ya verás cómo actuará. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 **Dark Hime: pues no lo harán oficial, pues como se pudo apreciar Eero sigue menos despreciando a los que no son igual que él, y aunque ahora le dice que sí a Hiccup para mantenerlo, la verdad es que aún no se puede confiar 100% en él. . Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017**

 _ **Ya sé que copie y pegué esto a todos pero realmente espero que tengan una Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2017, a los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos.**_

 _ **19 de diciembre de 2016**_


	43. Capítulo 42

**No me maten, sé que es muy tarde.**

 **Pero aquí está. Que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 42.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—Descansa en paz amigo.

Spinel colocó una gran roca en un área de la arena donde anteriormente había cavado un pozo. Entre Heather y él habían envuelto al canino entre enormes hojas de plantas y con cuidado lo habían depositado en aquel hueco que posteriormente, con mucho dolor, volvieron a llenar de arena.

El médico se quedó hincado sobre la arena, observando la roca que hacía de lapida en la tumba de su amigo, detrás de él, estaba Heather con un ramo de flores silvestres y la cabizbaja Windshear.

—Te queremos bebé. —se hincó Heather a un lado de su esposo y puso las flores por encima de la roca.

Él no pudo evitar suspirar sonoramente y aguantarse las lágrimas que se le salieron al momento que su esposa lo abrazó para consolarlo nuevamente.

—Spinel…aun no lo entiendo… ¿por qué?

—Tranquila… estaremos bien. —dijo él acariciando sus brazos. —Ahora veamos a Windshear debe estar adolorida.

Ambos observaron al melancólico dragón que seguía con la cabeza gacha.

—A ver amiga… extiende tus alas. —Pidió Spinel levantando sus brazos hacia los costados para que el dragón lo imitara.

El cuchilla látigo obedeció, pero al hacerlo el ala lastimada se le acalambró lo que le provocó gran dolor. Heather se espantó al ver que su sufría, mientras que Spinel se acercó para atenderla.

—Puede estar quebrada o sólo una torcedura, es difícil saber, su piel es demasiado dura.

— ¿Pero se pondrá bien?

—La entablillaré como pueda, sin embargo no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a necesitar para recuperarse por completo.

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Heather preocupada.

Spinel respiró hondo, aún estaban en peligro, si los cazadores seguían su curso corrían gran peligro de ser encontrados otra vez; estaban varados en una isla aparentemente abandonada, sin herramientas, sin recursos, sólo pocas cosas con las que empezar. Sin embargo; no quería demostrar alguna clase de debilidad, ahora más que nada estaba dispuesto a proteger a los que quedaban de su familia.

—La isla es grande, vamos a buscar primeramente un lugar donde haya agua, si encontramos un refugio sería perfecto, y si no, lo construimos, ya lo hemos hecho antes, podemos hacerlo otra vez.

Le tendió la mano a su esposa, quien con una nostálgica sonrisa la tomó, confiada en que mientras estuvieran juntos estarían bien. Windshear se unió a ellos y para demostrarles que no estaban solos, lanzó de sus afiliadas espinas.

—Wow, excelente Windshear… ya nos ayudaste mucho. —alabó Spinel tomando las espinas.

Estando armandos con esas espinas, marido, mujer y dragón se adentraron al espeso bosque en busca de un refugio.

Después de caminar por kilómetros y con la bendición de los dioses dieron con un extenso río, donde se hidrataron a no más poder, y donde tuvieron la oportunidad de pescar, con algo de dificultad, la comida. Después de haber saciado su hambre y sed, buscaron por los alrededores un lugar donde poder quedarse, no lograron encontrar nada estable, por lo que esa noche durmieron a la intemperie, abrazados para poder conservar el calor.

Después de días de buscar un refugio y no encontrarlo, no les quedó de otra más que hacerlo ellos mismos; con la ayuda de Windshear, troncos viejos, y mucho ingenio construyeron una pequeña choza que pasaría por inadvertidos para los enemigos.

Habían logrado sobrevivir a las pruebas de la naturaleza, ahora sólo les quedaba esperar por la recuperación de la dragona y rezar porque los malvados que los habían atacado no dieran con su nuevo hogar.

OOOOOooooOOOOOO

Las llamas ardían con fiereza sobre el cadáver de lo que alguna vez había sido un gentil hombre; Camicazi lloraba a chorros al ver arder el cuerpo de su esposo, mismo que ella pidió al dragón que incinerara para darle al menos una sepultura digna.

A lo lejos, los barcos de la isla seguían batallando contra los enemigos, el cielo se había vuelto oscuro debido a la gran cantidad de humo. Tenía que irse pronto de ahí, pues posiblemente los enemigos tomarían el control de la isla.

Viendo los últimos retazos de lo que quedaban de Eret, Camicazi dio media vuelta llevando sólo consigo la sortija que le había quitado antes de incinerarlo. Con tranquilidad y totalmente ida de su alrededor caminó de vuelta a su casa, esperando que estuviera intacta para poder tomar algunas cosas antes de marcharse.

Milagrosamente, esta estaba intacta, salvo por la basura que había alrededor, fue directamente al establo donde tomó un repuesto de la silla de montar en caso de que fuera necesario, después caminando como sonámbula entró a su casa; se cambió la ropa a una más abrigadora, se puso unas botas gruesas y se lavó el rostro. Guardó unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa de piel y era lo único que se llevaría.

Se puso una capa con una capucha y se preparó para salir, cuando escuchó de nueva cuenta el cuerno de alarma. Su enemigo probablemente ya había alcanzado tierra, pese a estar en la zona de peligro, salió con tranquilidad dirigiéndose al establo.

— ¡quieta ahí mujer!

Se detuvo al escuchar la amenazante voz de un hombre, al girarse, miró despectivamente a uno de los causantes de la muerte de su familia, a uno de los causante de todo el dolor y el odio que sentía.

—Que preciosura… —miró descaradamente el hombre, indiferente al dolor de la chica. —Nos divertiremos mucho contigo.

Camicazi sólo permaneció indiferente, neutral antes sus amenazas.

—Ven, acércate… nos divertiremos…—invitó el lujurioso hombre.

—Rompe cráneos. —susurró Camicazi como una dulce melodía.

Respondiendo a su llamado, el dragón salió como un fiero toro y arremetió contra el hombre que no estuvo precavido ante el ataque y le dio honor a su nombre, pues este lo mató aplastando su cráneo.

Camicazi sonrió de lado al ver al hombre asesinado, se acercó a su cadáver, le quitó la espada que llevaba, así como una bolsita con monedas de oro que llevaba colgada al cinturón.

—Esto me servirá…—sonrió con malicia.

Sin embargo debía huir de inmediato antes que más hombres como ese llegaran a donde estaba; montó al dragón cuya silla de montar era lo bastante cómoda para no lastimar a su hijo y alzó el vuelo, viendo los destrozos de cómo había quedado el lugar que por muchos meses había sido su hogar.

No pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas al divisar la zona donde antes estaba la casa de Valeska, su querida suegra, así como el lugar donde Eret había caído muerto.

—Adiós. —susurró derramando una última lágrima, para después volar en sentido contrario a donde estaban los navíos de los enemigos.

Tenía que ser muy rápida si quería que su plan funcionara; su hijo necesitaba seguridad a toda costa, además de que ansiaba la dulce venganza, tanto para los asesinos de su familia, así como con la esclava, a la cual seguía culpando de todas sus desgracias.

Voló junto con el dragón por horas sin sentido alguno, confiaba en que la bestia sabía por dónde ir, algo que confirmó cuando horas después la llevó sano a salvo a una isla vecina, en donde había un poblado que ignoraba lo que había pasado con los vecinos. Ahí se hospedó por unos días, dejando escondido al dragón en lugar seguro, mientras ella terminaba de maquilar los detalles de su plan, así como trazar y calcular las trayectorias de su destino, primeramente haría una parada a un lugar que había jurado no volver a pisar y después de ahí su siguiente destino era Berk.

Cuando la noticia de que la isla vecina había sido atacada, fue el momento de huir.

Preparó una mejorada silla en Rompe cráneos, a la cual le adaptó un pequeño techo para viajar más cómodamente y se fugó de aquel lugar sin siquiera advertir a algunos de los habitantes sobre el enemigo.

Pasaron unas semanas cuando por fin llegó a su antiguo hogar Bog Burglar.

Descendió en una parte solitaria de la isla, cerca de la costa, donde dejó descansar al dragón, al cual últimamente le exigía demasiado trabajo, y que a pesar del trato recibido seguía sirviendo a ella fielmente.

—Descansa Rompe cráneos, porque nos iremos de inmediato, sé que te estoy exigiendo mucho pero muy pronto hasta tu tendrás tu merecido descanso. —acarició Camicazi.

Después de mimarlo un poco, llevó una mano a su vientre, este estaba ya un poco inflamado a como estaba antes, calculaba que estaba cerca de los dos meses.

—Hijo… por favor, no crezcas tanto aun…—pidió sobando su vientre. —Dame más tiempo, por favor.

Sabía que pedía algo imposible, sin embargo era necesario si quería hacer pasar a su hijo por el hijo del jefe con el que pretendía acostarse tan rápido le fuera posible; la idea le era asquerosa, pero por su hijo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, así que dejando los sentimientos por un lado se encaminó al puerto para dejar un mensaje exclusivo para su tío.

Al llegar al puerto pasó por una pueblerina más, en los años que había vivido ahí nunca había sido vista por completo, lo cual ayudó a pasar desapercibida. Observó admirada la labor de los pescadores, cuya actividad la llevó a recordar cosas del pasado; más sin embargo trató de no desconcentrarse y enfocarse en su misión.

Para su plan, sólo necesitaba a un mensajero; vio a un muchachito que trabaja llevando y trayendo cosas a los pescadores, lo cual le pareció perfecto.

—Oye niño. —llamó haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla _madame_? —preguntó este con amabilidad.

—¿Te gustaría ganarte una moneda de oro?—ofreció Camicazi mostrando el metal dorado.

Al chiquillo le brillaron los ojos al verla, y aceptó de inmediato sin saber siquiera cuál era el trabajo.

—Sólo tienes que llevar esta carta al rey Harald…—entregó el sobre al chiquillo.

— ¿Al rey? —repitió este confundido. — ¿Pero si sus sirvientes no me dejan acércame a él?

—No te preocupes, si te detienen, diles a ellos que llevas un mensaje urgente al rey de parte de… diles que es de…Astrid Hofferson. —insinuó con una risita. —Vas a ver que hasta el rey mismo irá por ti. Y por tus servicios, te pago. —entregó la moneda.

—Wow… está bien, iré _madame_ …

El muchacho corrió hacia el pueblo, Camicazi confiaba en que se la entregaría o si no se vería en la necesidad de pedirle a Rompe cráneos que le destrozara la cabeza. Y mientras el chiquillo llevaba su mensaje ella regresó con el dragón para comenzar otro viaje.

El chiquillo corrió directo hacia el castillo del rey, al llegar a las puertas de e fue detenido abruptamente por la guardia real.

— ¡Tengo un mensaje para el rey Harald! —anunció con la carta en alto.

—No eres parte de la mensajería real… ¿qué clase de mensaje es? —cuestionó uno de los guardias.

—Mire señor, no sé, una dama me la entregó y me dijo que esto pasaría, me dio la instrucción que les dijera, que le dijeran al rey que ella dijo que quería que le dijera que…

— ¡Ve al grano niño!

—Que es una carta de Astrid Hofferson. —soltó de inmediato.

A los guardias no se les hizo conocido ese nombre de alguna cortesana, aun así, era un mensaje para el rey por lo que debían anunciarlo. El chico esperó a que fueran a anunciarlo y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rey mismo en persona salió a recibirlo.

—Su majestad. —saludó con una reverencia. —Me entregaron esto para usted—entregó la carta la cual no llevaba nombre de remitente.

— ¿Quién, chico? ¿Cuándo? ¿En dónde? —preguntó Harald esperanzado de que Astrid hubiera dejado a su marido para aceptar su propuesta.

—Hace unos momentos, en el puerto, una dama muy hermosa que me dijo que era de parte de Astrid Hofferson, me encomendó darle esa carta y a cambio me pagó con una moneda de oro.

—Oh…—

El corazón de Harald empezó a latir con rapidez, pues sintió una ligera esperanza de salvarse del matrimonio arreglado. Se alejó un poco de los curiosos guardias y del mismo niño que no lo dejaron retirarse hasta que el rey leyera la carta, la cual abrió con las manos temblorosas, imaginándose un sinfín de palabras que Astrid le pudo haber escrito.

Pero la primera línea que leyó lo hizo sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda.

" _Ja, realmente creíste que Astrid había escrito la carta ¿verdad?"_

—Camicazi…—sudó en frio.

" _Tío, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te escribí, y créeme no es nada gratificante regresar con la cola entre las patas, aunque claro, es porque tengo un propósito; tío, por medio de esta carta te informo que iré a tomar el lugar que me corresponde como esposa del jefe de Berk, iré a darle a la pobre de Astrid su libertad, y no debes de preocuparte, porque ya tengo todo planeado, y por supuesto tú también saldrás librado, después de todo somos familia y te necesito como aliado, así que prepárate, probablemente tengas noticias de mí en Berk…_

 _Con amor, tú verdadera sobrina Camicazi."_

Harald seguía consternado, sintió la horrible sensación al leer que Camicazi se burlaba de él y en general de todos. ¿Qué se le había ocurrido a esa niña? En la carta mencionaba que no lo perjudicaría, pero al parecer a la esclava sí. ¿Qué tenía planeado?

— ¡niño! —gritó al muchacho que se cohibió en una sobresalto. — ¡llévame a donde estaba esa mujer!

El niño confundido, asintió y lo guio corriendo hacia donde la mujer aquella lo había reclutado, sin embargo, ella ya no estaba.

—Niño, tienes que decirme más! ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Viajaba en barco? ¡Lo que sea!

—Nada más, su majestad, estaba cubierta con una capucha, no pude verla bien… y solamente estaba aquí en el puerto, desconozco si bajó o subió en otro barco.

Harald apretó los puños sintiendo de nuevo aquella manipulación por parte de su sobrina, aun así no desistió de encontrarla, mandó a buscar a la mujer con la descripción del niño por todo el muelle, a los barcos que habían zarpado los hizo volver para buscar si entre sus tripulantes no se encontraba, pero no dio con ella, era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Sintiendo que un gran problema se desataría, trató una manera de advertir a la esclava, pero su dragón se encontraba de viaje entregando mensajes y el correo de aves no era del todo seguro, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que ir a enfrentar de una vez el problema; ordenó preparar su navío, tenía un viaje que hacer urgentemente a Berk.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOO

 **BERK**

El embarazo de Astrid pasaba rápidamente; los primeros meses habían sido pesados, pues de entre las náuseas mañaneras, los extraños antojos y sus horarios la habían dejado agotada al igual que Hiccup que se tenía que levantar en la madrugada para cumplir con sus antojos, pero ya tenía cuatro meses, y todos aquellos síntomas los había dejado atrás.

—Ay no…

Se lamentó al ver que tenía que forzar la falda de picos, que siempre usaba, para que le cerrara, ya le había hecho unos ajustes la semana pasada para que le quedara, pero al parecer tendría que hacerle otra o definitivamente usar otra cosa.

—Hijo, estás creciendo muy rápido…—acarició su vientre con amor. —Muy pronto dejarás a mamá como una enorme calabaza.

Se quitó la falda y le hizo un nuevo ajuste, ya que aún tenían que guardar las apariencias frente a sus alumnos de la academia.

—Muy bien, Gustav… ahora muéstrales como se hace la zambullida. —ordenó al joven jinete, al cual tuvo que hacer el alumno estrella para que diera los ejemplos ya que ella ya no podía.

El muchacho hacía caso, y mostraba con gran agilidad los movimientos, pero para la clase no pasaba desapercibido de que su maestra sólo daba órdenes o clases teóricas.

" _Para que aprendan a hacerlo ustedes mismos"_ justificaba siempre Bork, que hacía de su guardián a la hora de las clases.

Sin embargo los cuchicheos después de clases no se hacían esperar.

—Otra vez lady Camicazi no dio la clase completa, es difícil saber lo que quiere cuando ella no da el ejemplo, hasta el mismo Gustav tarda en entenderle.

Un par de vikingos paseaba por los alrededores de Berk, después de haber terminado con las clases, al mencionar a Camicazi, el mercenario Leny, que estaba cerca de la zona rápidamente prestó atención al escuchar que hablaban de su querida obsesión.

—Escuché que se había lastimado el hombro, por eso no está montando su dragón. —dijo uno de los chicos.

Leny frunció el ceño. ¿La princesa estaba lastimada?

— ¿Tú crees? Pero no trae ningún soporte.

—Tal vez sólo tiene un vendaje por debajo de la ropa y eso es todo.

—Puede ser… no sé, pero igual se sigue viendo preciosa.

Gruñó al ver que no era el único que consideraba a la princesa hermosa; sin embargo le causó intriga los comentarios. Dejó la zona de su guardia, sólo para mirarla, llegando justo cuando ella llegó a su casa ¿caminando? Así era, su dulce obsesión, había llegado a su casa caminando con su dragona como acompañante. No le pareció ver nada irrelevante en ella, salvo por la capa que había ajustado a su usual vestimenta, aunque la explicación podría ser el clima ya que hacía mucho frio.

Días después

—Mmmm ¿qué es ese olor? —llegó Hiccup a su casa detectando un aroma extraño

Lo que se encontró fue con Astrid y varias vasijas que tenía puestas sobre el fuego, se espantó, estaba cocinando.

—Muy pronto estará la cena lista babe, prepárate.

Advirtió Astrid con una sonrisita, Hiccup se acercó para curiosear lo que hacía su esposa, sin embargo a simple vista no se veía nada apetitoso.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude? O más bien que yo cocine. —ofreció abrazándola por la espalda y posicionando la manos en su vientre.

—¡No! Hiccup tengo que aprender… luego qué le voy a dar de comer a nuestro bebé, tú tienes tus obligaciones y no voy a estarte molestando a cada rato.

—No eres una molestia…—besó Hiccup su cuello, haciendo que ella se estremeciera mientras cortaba los vegetales.

—Espera… ¿no ves que me puedo cortar? —rio divertida pues sentía muchas cosquillas.

—Entonces déjalo…—Hiccup le quitó el cuchillo y la hizo girarse para quedar frente a frente.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse con pasión, él paseando sus manos sobre el ya crecido busto de su esposa para después bajar a su vientre.

—Hiccup… la comida se me va a quemar. —decía Astrid encantada con los besos.

—Está bien. —dio este su último beso, para después hincarse frente a ella y besar su vientre con amor. —Hijo… buena suerte.

—¡Oye! —golpeó la rubia su cabeza.

El castaño rio adolorido y se abrazó a ella por la piernas, juntando su cabeza cerca de su vientre, cuando de repente, sintió un extraño movimiento de parte de este.

— ¡¿Sentiste eso?! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí…!—exclamó Astrid emocionada. —Es la primera vez que lo siento tan fuerte.

—Entonces me alegro de que hayamos compartido el momento. —dijo Hiccup feliz y se recargó de nuevo en su vientre, expectante por sentir otro movimiento, pero ya después del primero no se volvió a sentir nada. —Ay… creo que ya se durmió. —dijo decepcionado, pero feliz a la vez. —Descansa hijo. —volvió a besar el vientre, antes de ponerse en pie.

—Ya será otro día. —rio Astrid divertida. — ¡Ahora sí, prepárate!, la comida pronto estará lista.

El aviso lo hizo sentir escalofríos.

Como hombre condenado, se sentó en la mesa, en lo que Astrid amablemente le servía la cena. Le dejó un platillo con un caldo extraño y con dudosos ingredientes, no se veía comestible, pero el olor le decía otra cosa.

—Mmm… huele… bien. —dijo sorprendido.

Astrid esperó expectante a que lo probara y le diera su veredicto, ya que realmente estaba dando lo mejor de ella para aprender a cocinar para su familia. Hiccup, sintiéndose una especie de un juez, tomó la cuchara, la hundió en el caldo tomando un poco del producto y lo llevó a su boca, donde después de algunas masticadas lo tragó.

—Mmmmm…bastante bueno… ¡delicioso!

Su esposa suspiró aliviada al ver que le había gustado y no sólo eso, que continuó comiendo hasta terminarlo. Feliz con el primer platillo exitoso, sirvió el resto de la comida que también fue todo un éxito, por fin, había aprendido a cocinar algo.

.

.

Los días seguían pasando, y con ellos el vientre de Astrid que se hacía cada vez más notorio.

— ¡No!… definitivamente ya no puedo ajustarla más. —desechó su falda tirándola en la cama.

— ¿Pasa algo mi lady? —preguntó Hiccup una vez que se terminó de cambiar y vio que su esposa veía fijamente la falda.

—Ya no me queda. —respondió Astrid melancólica.

—Oh, Astrid… sabíamos que un día pasaría, pero mira… ¿Por qué no te pruebas otra cosa? — trató de animar él sacando un vestido holgado color purpura que le había comprado a Johan semanas atrás para cuando fuera necesario.

—No es la ropa Hiccup… ¿no te das cuenta? No sé por cuánto tiempo podamos seguir con la mentira, ya en las clases me preguntan demasiado porque no doy yo los ejemplos.

—Entiendo, pero pronto nos iremos de aquí… hemos tenido un gran avance, ten paciencia por favor.

La rubia asintió no muy convencida, se sentía muy incómoda con su cuerpo y con las mentiras.

—Escucha Astrid, iré a ver los avances tanto de la Orilla del dragón así como la de los navíos. Te prometo que te daré ya una fecha para irnos de aquí… ¿está bien? —dijo tomando sus mejillas.

Astrid volvió a asentir con otra sonrisa.

—Si quieres no vayas el día de hoy a la academia, quédate en casa, le diré a Gustav que te reemplace.

— ¿con qué pretexto? —pregunto sintiéndose inútil.

—Sólo les diré que estás indispuesta, y mientras tanto… ¿por qué no arreglas la ropa que te compré? Sé que no es muy de tu estilo, pero eres buena zurciendo y puedes darle tu toque, si quieres mando a tus asesores expertos para que te hagan compañía. —bromeó al referirse a Tuffnut y Ruffnut.

—No… —rio Astrid divertida. —Ellos tienen cosas qué hacer… y bueno, acepto, me quedaré arreglando la ropa, y de una vez empiezo a organizar lo que nos llevaremos a la orilla.

—Bien pensando Mi lady, no esperaba menos de ti. —besó Hiccup su frente. —Ya me tengo que ir, si sucede algo…

—Lo sé, te mando a hablar de inmediato… Hiccup estaré bien. —finalizó Astrid cruzada de brazos.

Una vez sola en casa, Astrid sacó toda la ropa que Hiccup le había comprado al mercader Johan, se sentó en la cama y de prenda en prenda fue poniéndole algo de su estilo; cortó, desgarró, agregó y quitó algunos adornos hasta dejar su guardarropa más decente.

Sólo le había tomado algunas horas modificar las prendas y el día aún no terminaba, así que para impedir que el aburrimiento la matara, sacó su pequeño baúl de tesoros, donde habían algunos adornos, cartas de sus amigas Mia y Mako, que volvió a releer para pasar el rato; al terminar, tomó su último tesoro y el más valioso de todos, una cajita que contenía el diamante que Hiccup le había dado como anillo matrimonial. Desde aquel día lo había guardado por temor a perderlo, pero ya viéndolo en ese momento consideró que debía usarlo como lo que era, el símbolo de unión entre Hiccup y ella, tal como él llevaba el prendedor que le había dado a todos lados.

El problema es que no encontraba cómo usarlo, ya que la piedra estaba suelta y podía ajustarse a cualquier tipo de adorno. Después de pensarlo por mucho, optó por preguntarle a la persona que podía apoyarla para personalizar su diamante. Así que se preparó con sus nuevas y más cómodas prendas en busca de esa persona.

.

.

— ¡hijita! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas descansando en casa.

— Traté abuelo, pero estoy más despierta que nunca, y... bueno, vine para pedirle un favor. — dijo con timidez apretando la joya en su mano.

— ¿en qué soy bueno mi niña?

En ese momento Astrid abrió su palma mostrándole el valioso diamante.

— Me gustaría saber si lo puede adaptar a una alhaja, ya sea un anillo o collar algo en dónde lo pudiera llevar siempre conmigo.

— ¡wow, niña! Que piedra tan bonita... ¿Es la que te dio mi nieto cuando se casaron?

— sí, prácticamente está piedra es mi anillo matrimonial y me gustaría usarla como tal. ¿Se puede?

— Pues por el tamaño sería mejor un collar. — sugirió Bork viendo el diamante. — No te preocupes, lo haré en este mismo instante. Vamos a la forja.

Ambos, muy animados, salieron de la casa para ir directo a la forja, algo que el abuelo aprovechó para platicar sobre el desarrollo del embarazo, sin notar que a lo lejos, dos personas los miraban.

— Leny... ¿Qué te he dicho sobre lo de mirar a esa mujer?

— Muchas cosas, padre. — respondió este sin quitar su mirada de la rubia. — ¿no había mandado Hiccup a decir que estaba indispuesta?

— A lo mejor ya se siente mejor o sólo este mimada, ¡yo que sé!... Mejor vámonos de aquí.

— Espera padre, es que sólo ¡mírala! — señaló a la rubia que pronto perderían de vista. — ¿No te parece que actúa extraño? Escuché decir que ella prácticamente ya no imparte las clases, y ya no vuela en ese dragón... algo esconde...

— Tal vez sólo está preñada, ya deja de mirarla y ven aquí tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. — ignoró Lennart sin darle mucha importancia a su propio comentario. Sin siquiera ver que lo había dicho había dejado impactado a su hijo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la isla de Berk, Hiccup se había reunido con todos sus amigos para evaluar todo lo que necesitaban para poder marcharse.

— Los navíos están casi listos Hiccup, sólo falta ajustar los mástiles al tercero, y hacer las divisiones para los animales, subir los alimentos y... subir a los animales. — determinó Fishlegs haciendo lectura de sus notas.

— En la orilla del dragón pronto podremos cosechar los campos de trigo y maíz, será suficiente para empezar. — informó Snotlout.

— Excelente. ¿Eso quiere decir que pronto nos iremos de aquí? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Eh… haciendo cálculos de lo que falta y si trabajamos al mismo ritmo... cálculo que en una semana o máximo dos debemos estar terminado y estaremos listos para zarpar.

— Muy bien eso me da tiempo para pensar en qué le diré a la gente. —susurró Hiccup para él mismo.

— Y a Eero—. Interrumpió Snotlout.

— Es cierto Hiccup, ¿qué le dirás? — preguntó Odalys intrigada.

— La verdad. Es decir, lo que le hizo a Heather, Dagur, a los berserker... El mal manejo del pueblo, el problema que tiene con los dragones.

— ¿Y lo de Astrid? — cuestionó Ruffnut.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

— De eso nunca se debe de enterar.

— Sí, el viejo está tan loco que no sabemos de lo que sería capaz. — comentó Tuffnut. — ¡Upss! lo siento Hiccup, pero es la verdad.

— No hay cuidado, lo sé. Mi abuelo no va a cambiar eso me la dejado claro, y tanto ustedes como Astrid estarán en riesgo si seguimos bajo su mandato. Así que manos a la obra chicos, hay que continuar trabajando.

Todos asintieron animados y cada quien se retiró hacía su respectiva actividad, en especial Hiccup, que continuó trabajando hasta muy altas horas de la noche para poder acortar ese tiempo a sólo unos días más.

.

.

Horas más tarde llegó exhausto a su casa; antes del atardecer había mandado un terror a su esposa informándole que llegaría tarde, para que no lo esperara para la cena. Astrid había tenido el detalle de dejarle su comida en la mesa para cuando llegara, comió lo más rápido que pudo y luego con pasos cansados se dirigió a su habitación, dónde su lady yacía profundamente dormida, cuidando no despertarla, se acostó aun lado de ella, se cubrió con la colcha y la cubrió para después acurrucarse muy cerca de ella y dormir.

.

.

No muy lejos de ellos, Leny había estado vigilando toda la tarde y parte de la noche la casa del matrimonio, lo que le había dicho su padre lo había dejado intrigado, por lo que husmeó más de la cuenta. Primero espiándola cuando ella y el viejo habían ido a la forja, con la ayuda de un catalejo sólo alcanzó a ver que hablaban, pero lo que llamó su atención es que ella llevaba su mano al vientre con mucha frecuencia y por lo que alcanzó a notar si estaba un poco ancha, ni que hablar de su busto el cual ya tenía muy analizado.

El primer sentimiento que tuvo fue uno de coraje, Hiccup ya había anotado con ella, por lo que al imaginársela embarazada ya no le excitaba tanto. Pero aun así no perdería la oportunidad de arruinarles el momento y sabía cómo hacerlo, pues aparentemente lo mantenían en secreto.

Así que acudió con la única persona que podía arruinar cualquier plan que tuviera Hiccup.

—Leny… ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? —saludó Eero desconcertado de tener al mercenario en su casa.

—Vine a hablar de algo con usted jefe, si me lo permite. —se invitó sólo al interior de la casa del viejo.

— ¿No me digas que se trata de tus contactos? —cuestionó Eero receloso.

—No jefe, no he podido aun contactarlos. —mintió. —Sin embargo, lo que me trae aquí es otra cosa, tal vez importante para usted.

—Te escucho. —Eero tomó asiento para escuchar el mercenario que sintiéndose como en su casa se sirvió un tarro de hidromiel.

—¿No ha notado a su nuera extraña?

—¿Camicazi? Esa chica siempre ha sido bastante extraña. —dijo con fastidio. —¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Y qué tienes que ver con ella?

— ¡Nada jefe! Lo juro. —se precipitó a contestar para que no hubiera malinterpretaciones. —Es sólo que hoy la vi y me pareció ver que… —rio. —O a lo mejor me equivoco y me estoy dejando llevar.

— ¿Qué viste Leny? —ordenó Eero empezando a perder la paciencia con el mercenario.

—Creo que su nuera está de encargo. —fingió entusiasmo. — ¿Sabe qué significa?

Eero perdió el habla, mientras procesaba lo que su sirviente le había dicho. ¿Su nuera embarazada? Eso sólo significaba que sería bisabuelo, pero lo más importante es que tenía al heredero de Berk y de Bog Burglar. Sus rezos por fin habían sido escuchados.

—Y al parecer lo ha estado ocultando… yo creo que Hiccup si ha de saber, al igual que el viejo Bork.

El comentario de Leny lo hizo despertar. ¿Qué Hiccup si sabía y también Bork? ¿Por qué a él se lo ocultarían?

— ¿Usted sabía algo jefe?

—No… ¿por qué me ocultarían algo tan importante?

—Tal vez usted no es importante para ellos. —comentó con malicia, haciendo que el viejo gruñera. —O tal vez sólo querían darle una sorpresa en el momento más oportuno.

—¡No importa! Necesito saberlo… ¡ya!

—Oh, no, jefe ellos están dormidos, porque mañana no se espera y les pregunta…

—Eso haré muchacho no tienes por qué decírmelo, gracias por informármelo.

—Es un placer servir a mi jefe. —se despidió Leny con una fingida sonrisita.

Al salir y alejarse de la casa del jefe rio a carcajadas, si realmente Hiccup esperaba darle una sorpresa a Eero ya se lo había arruinado, y si se atrevía a reclamarle, él ya tenía todo preparado para su pequeña venganza personal.

Sacó una de las flechas que llevaba en el carcaj, donde observó el material color verde que habían adherido a la punta. Veneno de dragón, listo para terminar con su jefe o con el dragón.

.

Mientras tanto, en las lejanías de Berk, una chica sentada en la orilla de una playa analizaba un mapa. Camicazi había volado todo el día hasta dejar agotado a Rompe Cráneos y pudo haber llegado ese día si le hubiera exigido más, pero hubiera llegado de noche y más trabajo le hubiera costado localizar a la esclava. Aun así sonrió, pues en cuanto amaneciera sólo quedarían algunos kilómetros más para llegar por fin al lugar que le pertenecía a ella y a su hijo.

.

.

Al día siguiente en Berk.

Hiccup se despertó de golpe al sentir que había dormido de más, y al parecer así había sido ya que a través de la ventanilla podía ver un brillante día. Además que su esposa no estaba con él en la cama.

—Buenos días.

Justo escuchó su voz de lado donde estaba su tocador, Astrid ya se había vestido y ahora peinaba su cabello en una trenza.

—Me quedé dormido. —dijo rascándose los ojos.

—No tanto, no quería hacer ruido para dejarte descansar un poco más, llegaste muy tarde anoche.

—Lo sé, es que ¡¿adivina qué?! —se sentó en la cama y ajustó su prótesis para ir con ella. —En una semana, máximo dos… por fin nos iremos de aquí.

—¿En serio? —se lanzó Astrid a abrazarlo. —Esas son buenas noticias.

—Sí, por eso no me importa si no duermo toda la noche, trabajaré duro para terminar lo que falte de los navíos.

—Tampoco te descuides mucho… sólo mira que ojeras tienes. —analizó Astrid tomando sus mejillas.

—Por ti mi vida, lo que sea. —se hincó él a sus pies tomando su mano.

—Wow… eso fue… muy romántico. —

—Es algo que solía hacer mi padre con mi mamá. —contó Hiccup poniéndose de pie. —Ahora entiendo porque lo hacía. —dijo con una risita.

—Te amo mucho Hiccup. —dijo Astrid dándole un golpecito en el estómago, pues estaba muy avergonzada.

—Vaya manera de demostrarlo. —se sobó adolorido el castaño.

—¿Quieres que te dé otro más fuerte? —amenazó Astrid con una risita malvada mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

—Prefiero un besito.

Hiccup miró embobado como su esposa se embellecía, lo que más le llamó la atención fue cuando esta se puso una cadena delgada de plata, cuyo centro de atención era el diamante que le había dado, rodeado de unos adornos metálicos que la sostenían.

—Hey… ¿qué le hiciste? —admiró tomando el collar entre sus manos.

—¿Te gusta? Le dije al abuelo Bork que me ayudara haciendo el collar, así podía traer el símbolo de nuestro matrimonio cerca de mí.

—Se ve muy bien… y significa mucho para mí. ¿Pensarás en mi cuando lo veas?

—Claro, cuando lo vea siempre me recordará lo mucho que te amo, en las buenas y en las malas.

Hiccup sonrió como un tonto enamorado, se acercó a ella para llenarla de besos y abrazarla como si fuera a ser la última vez lo que hacía.

—Yo también te amo mucho Astrid. Me haces muy feliz. —besó sus labios y por ultimo su vientre. —Tú también…—le habló con amor a su hijo.

Lamentable te se tenía que ir, pero todo valdría la pena cuando por fin se fueran de Berk a vivir libres como debía ser.

.

.

Esa mañana toda parecía normal en Berk.

Los jinetes junto con Hiccup trabajaban del otro extremo de la isla. Gustav, estaba terminando las clases en la academia. Bork, hacía unos pedidos en la forja, Lennart había entretenido a Eero con algunas cuestiones de seguridad, y Leny aguardaba en su escondite, esperando el momento en que el jefe acudiera a la casa de su querido nieto.

Para su mala suerte, Hiccup había salido antes de que llegara Eero, por lo que sólo vería el espectáculo que le pudiera ofrecer su adorado tormento.

—Jefe, se lo pido… ¡no deje que los dragones interfiera en esa zona!

Escuchó hablar a su padre, este seguía como un perro faldero a Eero que se dirigía a la casa de nieto.

—Lennart, por favor… ¿no podemos hacer eso más tarde tengo un asunto que atender?

Su viejo camarada se rindió cabizbajo, dominar al viejo le estaba costando demasiado trabajo.

.

.

Sin prestarle atención al decepcionado Lennart, Eero se acercó a la casa de su nieto y golpeó la puerta un par de veces, por lo que había escuchado, sabía que su esposa no había vuelto a acudir a la academia.

—¡Hiccup, Camicazi!

.

.

Astrid se sobresaltó desde su asiento. ¿Eero en su casa y llamando a Camicazi? Era algo extraño, antes de abrir, se puso su capa, que hacía juego con su capucha, se la acomodó de tal manera que no se viera el vestido holgado color azul rey que la hacía ver más embarazada de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Eero! ¿a qué debo la sorpresa? —saludó sólo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Está mi nieto? Quisiera hablar de algo con ambos. —contestó este detectando cierto nerviosismo en la rubia.

—¿Hiccup?... no, se acaba de ir… tal vez por la tarde Eero… le diré que iremos a verlo.

—No quiero esperar demasiado… ¿por qué no me acompañas a dar un paseo?

—Eh… es que…

—¡Vamos! Quiero hablar de algo también contigo, es urgente. —dijo dando media vuelta para esperarla a que saliera.

Astrid respiró hondo, al parecer no podría evitarlo. Salió de su casa, ocultando muy bien su embarazo, para que Eero no viera nada. Este caminó por varios minutos en silencio, llevando a Astrid cerca de un risco donde se podía apreciar el mar a lo lejos.

—Eh… Eero… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

.

.

.

— ¡Hola Gustav! ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? —saludó animado Bork.

—Excelente… iba a ver a lady Camicazi para que diera unos consejos, unos de los jinetes no puede hacer un movimiento.

—Oh, que bien muchacho, te acompañaré… también quiero verla.

Al llegar a la casa de los Haddock, nadie respondió a la puerta, preguntaron a unos vikingos y estos le informaron que vieron a la esposa de Hiccup y a Eero paseando en dirección al acantilado. A Bork, no le gustó para nada el asunto, ya que podía enterarse del embarazo de su nieta.

.

.

Muy lejos de ahí, los jinetes, ignorando lo que pasaba en el pueblo, seguían trabajando en los últimos detalles del barco.

—Muy bien, creo que por fin terminamos. —dijo Hiccup feliz con los resultados.

Todos aplaudieron orgullosos con su trabajo, sin embargo dejaron de hacerlo al escuchar el resonar el cuerno del pueblo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —susurró el jefe sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

.

.

Mientras tanto Leny había seguido de cerca el andar de su jefe y la chica, hasta que se ocultó detrás de una casa donde pretendía y escuchar lo que ella fuera a decirle.

.

.

—Muchacha… sólo quiero que me digas la verdad. —dijo Eero con un tono de voz tan amable que sorprendió a Astrid.

—Eh… eh… ¿la verdad? —sintió miedo al sentir su secreto descubierto.

—Sí, me han llegar noticias de que últimamente no te has sentido bien.

—Eh… bueno eso es… por…

—Por favor dímelo. —repetidamente Eero tomó sus manos suplicando de esa manera por la verdad. — ¿Estás esperando un hijo de mi nieto? —preguntó esperanzado.

El tono de voz del viejo realmente confundió a Astrid, consideró que Eero ya había cambiado, y debían darle una oportunidad.

—Por favor. —rogó de nuevo Eero.

—Eh…

Astrid se sintió como si caminara en una cuerda floja, no quería lastimar los sentimientos del viejo, por lo que sólo asintió con una sonrisita, se soltó de las manos de Eero y le mostró lo que se resaltaba de su vientre por el vestido.

Eero al verla, lanzó un chillido de emoción. ¡Por fin tendría un heredero! Y por supuesto que sería muy rico.

—¡Niña! —volvió a tomar sus manos para felicitarla. — ¿Cuándo tenían planeado decírmelo? ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Será niño, verdad? ¡tiene que serlo, de otra forma no me serviría!

El comentario decepcionó a Astrid, pues aunque su hijo llegara a ser una niña merecía el mismo trato que un varón.

—Eh… yo…

—¡DRAGÓN A LA VISTA! —se escuchó de repente un grito a lo lejos.

.

.

Leny que había estado de mirón todo el tiempo, sacó su catalejo viendo que a lo lejos se acercaba un enorme dragón que al parecer llevaba una carga con él. Ordenó a todos sus mercenarios a reunirse y hacer sonar la alarma, para que todos se juntaran a derribarlo.

.

.

Tanto Astrid como Eero estaban confundidos, no entendía porque se habían escandalizado todos e hicieron sonar el cuerno, más sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando un enorme dragón sobrevoló encima de ellos.

.

.

Camicazi, no tardó en encontrar a su querida esclava, encontrarla había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado y al parecer estaba con su "esposo", ese viejo que la tenía tomada de las manos. Le resultó asqueroso, pero al parecer a la esclava no le molestaba.

—Mi Stoick…—susurró Eero al reconocer al tipo de dragón, este descendió con cuidado a tierra, decepcionándolo cuando vio que una chica rubia era la que lo controlaba.

Mientras tanto, Astrid dio un grito ahogado al reconocer a la perfección a aquella chica que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Eero intrigado, sin soltar la mano de Astrid, quien mentalmente quería huir de ahí.

Camicazi, quien llevaba ropas holgadas para disimular su embarazo se acercó lentamente al viejo y a la esclava sin decir palabra alguna. Apenas se presentaría, cuando varios hombres la rodearon amenazándola con flechas y espadas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —amenazó Leny apuntando directamente al dragón.

Camicazi poca importancia le dio y se dirigió a Eero, a quien le hizo una dramática y llorosa reverencia.

—Por favor, no nos hagan nada… sólo venimos en busca del jefe Eero. —chilló.

Astrid temblaba, no entendía que pretendía Camicazi y Eero no la soltaba.

—Soy yo niña… ¡dime! ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿qué buscas?

—Sólo busco justicia jefe. —siguió dramatizando la princesa. —Yo… yo.. ¡YO SOY CAMICAZI BURGLAR, SU VERDADERA ESPOSA!

Más de un grito ahogado se hizo escuchar, los mercenarios y la elite quedó tan impactada que bajaron sus armas.

—¿Tú qué? —cuestionó el confundido Eero. —¡No es cierto! ¡Ella es Camicazi! —zarandeó Astrid que hacía lo posible para zafarse del agarre de Eero.

—¡No jefe! —siguió chillando Camicazi. —Ella es sólo una esclava, se llama Astrid Hofferson… ¡vamos Astrid! ¿por qué no les dices la verdad?

—¡Estás loca! —acusó Astrid jugando el mismo juego que ella.

—Como te atreves, insolente, ¡jefe Eero! Ella junto con mi guardaespaldas Arie, planearon esto, antes de que llegara mi tío a Bog Burglar, me reemplazaron con ella y le hicieron pensar a al rey Harald que era yo, mientras que a mi ¡Me llevaron lejos! Para que ella pudiera quedarse con todas sus riquezas y mi guardaespaldas con las mi tío. ¡Los han engañado! —gritó a todo el público presente, que empezaba hacerse más grande.

.

.

Los jinetes volaban a gran velocidad, sin embargo el camino se les hizo eterno pues no parecían llegar. Mientras que Hiccup no dejaba sentir esa extraña sensación en su pecho.

.

.  
Bork y Gustav, siguieron a la muchedumbre que se había concentrado en un solo lugar, no los estaban dejando pasar y tampoco tenían una vista de lo que sucedía.

—Iré por Hookfang. —dijo Gustav para tener una vista de lo que acontecía desde el cielo.

.

.

—Jefe Eero, no crea en esa impostora… yo soy la verdadera Camicazi… ¡pregúnteme cosas de mi familia! Verá que yo le responderé lo que sea y ella no sabrá nada de nada, porque no es más que una simple esclava, hija de ladrones que por suerte murieron como los perros que eran… como me alegré cuando los vi morir. —insinuó maliciosamente.

—¡Ya cállate Camicazi! —gritó Astrid furiosa, dejándose llevar por el juego de su compradora. Más cuando vio la sonrisita burlona en su rostro, supo que había caído justo en su trampa.

Los pobladores de Berk, dieron un grito ahogado al ver a la esclava descubrirse por si sola.

—¡¿Lo admites?! —bramó Eero tan furioso que Astrid juraba que sus ojos se habían tornado color rojo. —¡MALDITA! —la soltó para tomarla del cabello. — ¡NO HAS ENGAÑADO!

Astrid dio un grito de dolor al sentir como Eero la había alzado de su cabello unos centímetros del piso, ninguno de los vikingos intervino pues estaban tan sorprendidos por la traición que esa chica había cometido, mientras que Camicazi, sonrió de lado al ver que todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan.

—¡MALDITA! ¡Lo engañaste! —seguía reclamando el furioso Eero, apretando más de su cuero cabelludo, notando, algo que llamó la atención en su cuello, le arrancó la capucha dejándola rota de un extremo y vio con horror algo que confirmaban las acusaciones de la recién llegada. —¡Una esclava! —leyó su marca. — ¡Maldita desgraciada! —La arrojó contra el suelo.

Astrid cayó de rodillas y alcanzó apoyarse de sus brazos para evitar que su vientre se lastimara. Más Eero piso su cabeza con la intención de someterla.

— ¡Déjala!

La gente se abrió espacio al escuchar el rugido de los jinetes de dragones, Bork aprovechó para pasar entre la gente y ver con horror que su nieta estaba bajó los pies de Eero y una extraña rubia en un dragón parecido al de Stoick, disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Lo mismo pasaba con Hiccup, a quien le hirvió la sangre al ver a su esposa en problemas, ni siquiera se percató de la otra chica que estaba cerca, quiso matar a su abuelo y lo haría si no la dejaba en paz.

—¡NO TE METAS HICCUP! —ordenó Eero pisando más la cabeza de Astrid contra el suelo.

Camicazi se confundió al ver a los jinetes en el cielo. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Acaso Astrid se había conseguido un amante?

Sin escuchar las advertencias de su tío, los jinetes se lanzaron al rescate, sin embargo lo que no esperaban en que la elite y los mercenarios intervinieran para protegerlo.

—Disparen contras las bestias. —ordenó Leny lazando la primera flecha, que dio en una pata del furia nocturna. Quien al sentir el veneno empezó a perder el control del vuelo, al igual que los demás dragones a los que acertaron sus tiros.

— ¡No dejen que se acerquen! —ordenó Eero furioso, tomando a Astrid de nuevo del cabello sacando su espada para darle muerte por alta traición.

— ¡Suéltala desgraciado! —escuchó la amenazante voz de Bork, quien corría en su dirección con una espada en mano.

— ¡Déjala en paz, Eero! —amenazó de igual manera Hiccup que tuvo que dejar a Toothless atrás para enfrentarlo.

Lo que ambos hombres no esperaban es que dos mercenarios se interpusieran en su camino con una tremenda embestida. Leny contra Hiccup, y uno de los amigos de él contra Bork.

—Jefe…—se burló Leny al tenerlo a su merced. —Sólo queremos protegerlo… —mintió mientras lo apretaba del cuello para asfixiarlo, y Hiccup trataba inultamente de quitárselo de encima. —Una esclava… eh…que escondidito te lo tenías.

—De-ja-me. —trataba Hiccup de golpearlo, pero si lo hacía Leny apretaba más fuerte su cuello. —Mal-di-to.

—Ya no te ves tan fuerte con tu dragón… —sonrió este al ver como el furia nocturna y el resto de los dragones de los jinetes, que peleaban con varios mercenarios y miembros de la elite, se retorcían del dolor por causa del veneno. —La flor de veneno que me dio Mildew es muy efectiva, también muy usada por los cazadores, ahh tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad? —siguió burlándose este, mientras que alrededor todo era un caos. —La planté muy cerca de donde tú y tu querida esclava se bañaban.

Hiccup abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, recordó que Astrid se lo había dicho una y otra vez.

 ** _"Siento que alguien me está observando"_**

—Que delicia de mujer, si supieras cuantas veces me masturbé pensando en ella. —confesó con malicia. —Y ahora qué sé que es una esclava, nada me impide que la viole hasta el cansancio, si me la vendes, te prometo deshacerme de tu abuelo.

En ese momento a Hiccup le hirvió la sangre de sólo pensar que Leny se podía aprovechar de ella, dejó de pelar contra su agarre para pensar fríamente con la cabeza y actuar a gran velocidad, pues en un instante llevó una mano a hacia el costado de su pantalón y sacó aquella daga que su esposa le había dado tiempo atrás y que sólo había utilizado como sacapuntas. Y aplicando el elemento sorpresa lo enterró en el cuello de Leny.

—¡No te le vas a ACERCAR! —gruñó Hiccup llenándose de su sangre y enterró una y otra vez la daga en el cuello del mercenario, quien atónito por los golpes, cayó desangrándose aun a lado de él.

Todo el mundo dejó de pelear, al ver que Hiccup había derribado a Lenny y que no conforme con haberlo lastimado, le dio muerte al enterrar por última vez la daga en su cuello; Lennart fue el más impactado, pues era su hijo a quien había matado.

— ¡traición! —gritó furioso y ordenó a todos a ir contra Hiccup, que sólo buscaba la manera de cómo acercarse a su esposa.

Los demás jinetes intervinieron, pero eran más que ellos y pronto los rodearon amenazándolos con espadas y flechas.

Mientras tanto Hiccup, aun sofocado y cansado caminaba como con dificultad, sordo a los ruidos de alrededor a excepción de los quejidos de su esposa que seguía siendo sostenida por el cabello por la mano de su abuelo, quien sólo miraba atónito el panorama a su alrededor.

—¡Hiccup! —la escuchó chillar dándole así una advertencia, que lo hizo pelear contra otro mercenario que quiso cobrar venganza por lo de su camarada.

Pronto se vio peleando contra tres mercenarios que estaban bajo las órdenes de lloroso Lennart.

—¡mira lo que provocaste! —culpó Eero de la batalla alrededor y la volvió a arrojar contra el suelo. —¡Te mataré y a ese maldito bastardo que llevas en el vientre!

Al escucharlo gritar aquello, Camicazi se sobresaltó. ¿La esclava también estaba embarazada? ¿Pero de quién? ¿De su amante?

—¡Déjala! —Bork alcanzó a zafarse del mercenario con el peleaba para enfrentar a su consuegro, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, sintió una estocada a lo largo de toda la espalda.

Todo el mundo alrededor, incluso los curiosos berkianos que no intervenían, dieron un grito ahogado por ver a un miembro muy querido caer.

—No…—Astrid lloró al ver al abuelo tendido en el suelo con su espalda ensangrentada.

—¡Estúpidos, ¿qué hicieron?! —enfureció Hiccup zafándose de otro mercenario a quien mató sin piedad alguna, sin embargo aún le impedían el paso otros dos que no se rendían.

Más lo que nadie esperó que es que un silbido del furia nocturna se escuchara cerca de ellos, Hiccup sólo alcanzó a ver de reojo como su dragón pasó a un lado de ellos en dirección a Eero, lanzó una de sus plasmas, que no acertó debido al mareo. Aun así el amenazante dragón asustó a Eero, y cuando se lanzó para atacarlo y salvar a la rubia, el viejo contratacó, pasando por debajo del dragón blandiendo la espalda y cortándole una de las aletas de la cola.

— ¡Toothless! —gritó Hiccup horrorizado, al ver a otro ser querido caído. Su dragón se retorció del dolor así como por el mareo y cayó inevitablemente por el risco.

—Estúpido dragón. —escupió Eero satisfecho de su hazaña. —Ahora sigues tú. —tomó Astrid por el cuello y al hacerlo el collar que le había hecho Bork cayó al suelo.

—¡No, no! —seguían peleando Hiccup enloquecido, recibiendo diversos golpes que no sentía debido a la gran euforia y adrenalina.

Derribó a los mercenarios con los que peleaban, y siguió su camino hacia donde estaba Eero, sin embargo, una flecha traicionera disparada por otro mercenario le dio en el hombro derecho y lo hizo tambalearse por unos momentos, aun así, agotado y sangrante por varias heridas, siguió su camino para salvar a su esposa, cuando de repente…

—¡Nooooooo! —Astrid vio con horror que Lennart le había arrojado un martillo justo en la cabeza, que lo tumbó por completo.

Incluso Eero gritó, regañó a Lennart que no parecía arrepentido, mientras que la atónita Camicazi seguía viendo lo que sus actos habían provocado.

—Maldita… mira lo qué hiciste… —chilló Eero haciendo que Astrid mirara hacia donde estaba Hiccup tendido en el suelo. —Lo embrujaste. Te iba a degollar, pero te quemaré viva, no quedará nada de ti…

Astrid se sentía desfallecer, ver a Hiccup caer le había dolido en el corazón y en el alma, se sintió muy mareada que muy apenas podía escuchar las amenazas de Eero y cuando este levantó su espada sintió que perdería el conocimiento.

De repente, el gruñido de otro dragón resonó en el campo de batalla, Stormfly ascendió por debajo del risco y embistió a Eero, tomó a su mareada jinete entre sus patas, para llevarla lejos de ese infernal lugar.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO? ¡Mátenlas! —ordenó Eero reincorporándose del suelo.

Los mercenarios que sobrevivieron lanzaron las municiones que les quedaban, ya sin veneno, logrando atinar sólo algunas a la dragona que no paró de volar hacia el horizonte, hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Mientras que en tierra, Hiccup había logrado escuchar el gruñido de Stormfly, tambaleante y mareado alcanzó a levantar la cabeza, viendo que la nadder pudo llevarse a su esposa.

—Llévala lejos… —susurró antes de caer de nuevo desmayado.

 **Continuará.**

 **Creo que se hizo un poco tardesin, los reviews, se los debo chicos, pero lo hice casi doble para compensarlos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y sé qué habrá muchas preguntas, pero todo eso en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Aclaración, los tiempos pueden variar de acuerdo a los personajes, si se lo preguntan, Astrid tiene 4 meses de embarazo casi cinco, mientras que Camicazi tiene dos. :P**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Feliz comienzo de año!**

 **09 de enero de 2017**


	44. Capítulo 43

**Que rápido pasó la semana, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 43.**

.

El espectáculo continuaba en Berk, y Camicazi era la principal espectadora; la batalla que había presenciado, había sido de su completo desagrado, y ahora no dejaba de sentir la mirada de odio y coraje de Ruffnut sobre ella, que a pesar del desastre que ocasionó, permaneció en silencio mientras era amarrada y sometida por los mercenarios, algo que consideró inteligente de su parte, ya que si hablaba, ella no dudaría en refundirla como lo había hecho con Astrid, después de todo tenía el poder y el apoyo de su "esposo" para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que lo intrigaba, aquel joven de cabello castaño que los mercenarios amarraban, y llevaban inconsciente junto con los otros vikingos en dirección a las mazmorras, por órdenes de Eero.

— ¿Quién es ese, jefe? ¿Acaso esa esclava se atrevió a engañarlo carnalmente también?

—Princesa…—gruñó Eero con fastidio. —Debo aclararle que no me encuentro de humor, pero ya que me pregunta debo decirle que ha cometido un error.

— ¿U-un… error?

—Así es, usted cree que soy su esposo, pero no es así… ¡es él! —señaló a los vikingos que cargaban a su muchacho. —¡Mi nieto Hiccup!

—Pe-pero… yo pensé… que…

—No sea tonta, yo ya no soy capaz de poseer a una mujer así que no serviría… así que a quien le debe su lealtad es a él.

Camicazi tragó saliva, ya que de no haber sido informada, hubiera cometido un error fatal en su plan, sin embargo este aun corría riesgo ya que los vikingos se estaba llevando a su verdadero marido.

—¿A dónde se lo llevarán?

—¡A las mazmorras! —interrumpió el furioso Lennart la conversación. — ¡Eero, esto no se va a quedar así! Hiccup pagará lo que le hizo a mi hijo… ¡MI MUCHACHO!

—Lennart… sé que estás molesto…lo comprendo, pero ¡Hiccup se estaba defendiendo! Esa mujer es la que lo incitó a hacerlo.

—¡¿MOLESTO?! —se burló el lloroso hombre. —Eero… esto no puede quedar impune, debes juzgar a Hiccup o si no…

—¡NADA! —silenció Eero con un grito confrontando a su viejo amigo y fiel servidor. —Hiccup no sabía lo que hacía…¡entiende! Esa maldita mujer lo manipuló. ¿NO ES ASÍ? —le gritó a Camicazi, quien espantada con la discusión sólo asintió fingiendo inocencia.

—Debes castigarlo…—siguió llorando Lennart. —¡Hacerlo pagar!

—Lo llevaré a prisión por lo pronto, hasta que el mismo acepte que fue manipulado por esa mujer y reconozca que esta mujer. —señaló a Camicazi. —Es su verdadera esposa.

Camicazi trató de disimular la emoción al ver que por el lado de hacer oficial su matrimonio no tendría problema; sin embargo Lennart no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta.

.

.

Se alejó furioso de ambos, tratando de idear una manera de cómo hacer pagar a Hiccup. Regresó al área del crimen para tratar de aclarar sus ideas, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba consuelo al dolor que sentía, Eero tenía el apoyo de todos, y por supuesto protegería sus intereses. Comenzó a patear la tierra con odio, culpando a Hiccup y a esa mujer que también se le había metido a la cabeza a su hijo, y en su rencor y desquite un brillo singular en la tierra llamó su atención. Se agachó para ver qué era eso que brillaba con los destellos del sol que estaba en su punta máximo del atardecer, y lo que se encontró fue con una valiosa piedra que estaba atada a un collar de plata.

¿Sería de ella? Fue lo primero que se preguntó.

Tenía que ser, en Berk no había joyería tan extravagante y si la había era obvio que sólo pertenecería a los jefes, o mejor dicho, a las esposas de los jefes.

—Te voy a dar en donde más te duela Hiccup. —susurró apretando el collar entre sus manos.

.

.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo jefe? —preguntó Camicazi una vez que Lennart se fue.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó este aun molesto.

—¿Que hará que su nieto me acepte como su esposa?

—Debe ser así, como debió ser desde un principio…

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted jefe, y si no le importa, deseo omitir todos los rodeos de una boda, en sí ya estoy casada con su nieto ¡Por lo que exijo! Que para que sea válido sea por medio de la consumación.

Eero se sorprendió, pues la chica con la que estaba tratando era más osada que la esclava con la que batalló en la noche de bodas.

—Si no le importa princesa… eso es algo que también quiero discutir con el rey Harald… hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

—Mi tío aceptará… DEMANDO Jefe Eero, que se cumpla mi exigencia de inmediato o sino me arrepentiré y optaré por quitarles todo lo de mi dote, ¡lo que me pertenece!

Eero sudó en frio, parte de ese dote ya no lo tenía, y esa chica al parecer estaba muy apresurada por formalizar el matrimonio.

—De acuerdo. - aceptó, con un as bajo la manga. —Pero supongo que la princesa deberá esperar… no creo que con el estado actual de mi nieto la pueda atender en este momento.

Camicazi abrió los ojos como platos al no considerar ese detalle, Eero sonrió satisfecho al ver su reacción, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y ordenó a unas mujeres vikingas llevarla a "su casa", para que descansara. Rompe cráneos en todo momento la siguió y fue acomodado posteriormente en el hangar con los demás dragones.

Mientras tanto, él tenía que hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones.

.

.

.

—¡DIME LA VERDAD! ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! —gritoneó Eero al primer "testigo": Spitelout.

—Jefe lo juro… lo desconocía. —

—Tú hijo está involucrado Spitelout… peleó contra los nuestros para ayudar a esa… ¡Tienes que saber algo! ¡Tú eres un jinete!

—Jefe… dudo que mi hijo supiera algo, ellos llegaron y ni siquiera se enteraron de lo que pasaba, yo creo que por eso contratacaron, le juro que yo no sabía nada al respecto… Por favor, le pido también que lo perdone.

—Eso lo decidiré después… ¡vete! Y haz pasar al muchacho.

El siguiente que pasó a empujones fue Gustav, quien estaba aterrado con todo lo que acontecido.

— ¡DIME LA VERDAD! ¿LO SABÍAS! —gritoneó de la misma manera.

—¡No jefe…!—negó este una y otra vez con la cabeza. —Jamás me hubiera imaginado…

— ¿Dónde estabas al momento de la batalla?

—Había ido por Fanghook jefe, pero al llegar ahí vi a los jinetes pelear contra los mercenarios, preferí tomar distancia, no sabía lo que pasaba.

— ¿Sabías que la mujer con la que se casó mi nieto era una esclava? —preguntó seriamente.

— ¿Cómo?

El rostro de sorpresa del jinete respondió la duda del jefe.

—Así es, esa mujer no era la esposa de Hiccup… es por eso que se suscitó la batalla. Tengo entendido que tú la ayudabas con los entrenamientos. ¿Nunca sospechaste algo?—insinuó para tratar de sacar alguna información al muchacho.

—No puedo creerlo. —expresó Gustav incrédulo . — ¡Esa maldita! ¡¿Nos engañó todo el tiempo? ¿Engañó al jefe Hiccup? —preguntó indignado.

La sorpresa que denotaba el muchacho era más que suficiente para Eero, no sabía nada, y al parecer compartía ahora el mismo desagrado por la esclava.

—Así es muchacho. Y ahora ya que puedo ver que no sabías nada. ¡Te tengo una encomienda! Vas a ir a buscar al rey Harald hasta Bog Burglar.

— ¿Yo?

— ¡¿Ves a alguien más aquí estúpido muchacho? !

Gustav miró alrededor sólo para confirmar que realmente estuvieran ellos dos, esto hizo que Eero se molestara y lo corriera despectivamente de su casa, no sin antes ordenarle que estuviera listo, ya que en cualquier momento partiría en busca del rey.

Al salir de la casa, Gustav suspiró aliviado de haber sido liberado, después de lo que había hecho...

.

.

 _Apenas llegaba al campo de la batalla cuando vio que los dragones de los jinetes habían sido derribados por los mercenarios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eso lo había hecho desistir de_ acercarse y analizar primero de lejos.

 _Sacó un catalejo de su bolsillo, viendo con horror que jefe Eero tenía a su amor platónico de su cabello, mientras que una chica rubia veía todo lo acontecido. Su instinto lo hizo quedarse en su lugar, más cuando vio que Hiccup era atacado por Leny y Eero no soltaba a Astrid; quiso ayudar, sin embargo sintió que si acudía sólo estorbaría y no podría cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su jefe._

" ** _Pase lo que pase, cuida a mi esposa Gustav"_**

" ** _¿Cómo?"_**

 _Recordó que le había hecho esa pregunta cuando Hiccup le encomendó tal tarea el día que volvió a Berk._

" ** _Eres listo, sé que te las ingeniarás"_** _Le había respondido Hiccup._

 _¡Eso decía hacer!_

 _Dio media vuelta y voló a gran velocidad hacia la casa del jefe, donde la nadder, ignorante de lo que pasaba, descansaba en su establo._

— _¡Vamos amiga, tu jinete está en peligro! —le había dicho a la dragona, y la guío por toda la orilla de la isla hasta llegar al punto de batalla, ordenándole después ir por la "princesa" y sacarla fuera de peligro._

 _La nadder obedeció todas sus instrucciones, y ascendió en el momento preciso para salvar a su jinete; Gustav vio que el plan había sido exitoso más la lluvia de flechas no lo había contemplado, por lo que ya no pudo guiar nuevamente a la nadder que huyó lejos, con la chica entre sus patas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras de Berk.

—¡Papá! Ayúdanos. —Pidió Snotlout desde la celda donde lo habían encerrado con Fishlegs y el herido abuelo Bork

—Hijo… no puedo —exclamó Spitelout dejando los utensilios necesarios para curar a los heridos. — ¡Eero lo ha ordenado! ¡Lo siento, pero todos atentaron contra la vida del jefe!

— ¡Nuestro jefe está ahí! —aclaró Fishlegs señalando a Hiccup quien seguía inconsciente y había sido encarcelado junto con Ruffnut, para que lo "cuidara".

Mientras que en otra celda estaban Tuffnut y Odalys, esperando ser salvados por el mayor de los Jorgenson.

—Lo siento… son órdenes. —dijo Spitelout con lamentación mirando de reojo que al final del pasillo, un molesto mercenario custodiaban la visita. —Dime hijo que no sabías nada de esa esclava—susurró preocupado.

—Ella no es una esclava, ¡ES LA ESPOSA DE HICCUP! ¡Aquella que nadie se molestó en proteger! —gritó Snotlout golpeando las celdas.

—¡La visita terminó! —anunció uno de los mercenarios al escuchar alboroto.

—Aun no termino de dejar el encargo de Eero. —aclaró Spitelout nervioso con el entorno.

—¡Pues hágalo en silencio y rápido! El jefe Eero se encargara del interrogatorio.

Spitelout obedeció y dejó de hablar con su hijo, para dirigirse a la celda de Hiccup y Ruffnut donde entregó los otros utensilios para las curaciones.

— ¡Ahora márchese! —corrió despectivamente el mercenario.

Al mayor de los Jorgenson no le quedó de otra más obedecer y abandonar la prisión sin poder despedirse de su hijo.

— ¡Ustedes curen a esos dos! —ordenó el mercenario.

—¡Nos hacen falta más cosas! —exigió Ruffnut. —¡con lo que nos dieron no nos alcanza!

—Ese será su problema. —se burló el hombre recargándose en los barrotes.

—Y supongo que al jefe Eero le gustará saber que su nieto se murió por tu negligencia.

La contestación hizo rabiar al mercenario que se adentró a la celda sólo para confrontarla y mostrarle quién mandaba.

—¡¿!Qué?! —desafió Ruffnut.

—Lo que a este inútil le pase… me viene valiendo. —aclaró pateando el cuerpo de Hiccup.

—¡Eh… tú! ¡No te le acerques! —gritoneó Snotlout pateando los barrotes de su celda.

—¡Déjala! —exigió Tuffnut también desde su lugar.

Sin embargo ambos fueron ignorados por aquel hombre que acechaba a la gemela como un león a un siervo.

—Dicen que tú llegaste con esa tipa… la esclava… también que el jefe Eero descubrió que era una esclava por una marca en su cuello…

Ruffnut tragó saliva y se puso a la defensiva, pero el mercenario con un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la cabello estirándola para atraerla a él, después la sometió por el cuello y la tumbó en el suelo boca abajo para ver si tenía una marca similar.

—¡DEJALA, DEJALA! —gritaban los demás jinetes, golpeando y estirando los barrotes en un intento por salir.

—Vaya que lastima… —se lamentó el mercenario de no ver ninguna marca. —Al parecer por el momento estás salvada… pero no te confíes.

Empezó a pasear una mano por su espalda, y pronto llegaría a su trasero; sin embargo, alguien del exterior lo llamó. Bufó molesto al verse interrumpido, para el desquite le lamió la parte trasera de su cuello, haciendo rabiar a Snotlout quien presenció furioso la escena.

Dejándola ahí en el suelo, se retiró de la celda, no sin antes darle otra patada al cuerpo de Hiccup que seguía demasiado débil como para reaccionar.

—¡Maldito, me las pagarás! —Amenazó Snotlout sacando sus brazos en un intento por vengarse, pero el mercenario sólo pasó de lado y salió de las mazmorras triunfantes.

Mientras tanto, la gemela sólo se reincorporó, se pasó la mano por la parte trasera del cuello, sintiéndose de repente profanada, después llevó una mano a su vientre, si alguien descubría su marca estaría perdida.

—Ruff… Ruff…—llamaba Snotlout y su hermano, ambos preocupados por ella.

—E-estoy bien. — contestó esta como si nada mientras se aguantaba todo el coraje. —No perdamos el tiempo hay que ayudar a nuestros amigos.

Snotlout asintió angustiado, conocía demasiado a esa chica para saber que ocultaba todo su coraje, pero en cuanto saliera se vengaría con ese que se había atrevido a tocarla.

Escucharon pasos en el pasillo y se puso a la defensiva, al igual que Ruffnut, creyendo que el mercenario había regresado para molestar, pero para su sorpresa quien llegó fue un misterioso encapuchado.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—No tengo tiempo… pronto esos tipos volverán. —se descubrió Gustav, revelando que llevaba consigo más utensilios de curación y comida —Escuché y vi cuando Eero ordenó darles los suministros pero los mercenarios le quitaron una parte a Spitelout. Yo conseguí más y me ayudó a distraer a ese tipo para entregárselo.

—Jamás pensé que me alegraría verte...Bien hecho chico, sabía que podías ser de gran ayuda. —felicitó Snotlout tomando de los suministros que le daba.

—No hay de que… pero si quieren que les sigan ayudando…¡más vale que me digan la verdad! ¿Esa chica…?

—Es la esposa de Hiccup. —aclaró de inmediato Ruffnut. —Sólo que su nombre no es Camicazi, sino Astrid, y tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con esa bruja.

—¿Y ahora que lo sabes nos ayudarás? —respondió Snotlout al chico.

—Por supuesto, no me importa si es una esclava o la esposa del jefe… sigo enamorado de ella. —confesó abiertamente. — Es mi mentora y jefa, por eso guie a Stormfly para que la salvara.

—Ay, Hiccup tenía razón con este muchacho, si haría lo que fuera por Astrid. —comentó Tuffnut sorprendido.

—Gustav… ella está embarazada… —contó Ruffnut preocupada. — ¿no sabes a dónde se dirigieron?

—No… —dijo el muchacho aún más preocupado. —El jefe Eero mandó a vigilar por los alrededores, y mandará a gente a la orilla del dragón, pero…

Voces en el exterior se empezaron a escuchar.

— ¡Búscala! —ordenó Snotlout.

—Me ordenó ir por el rey Harald. —contó rápidamente el muchacho escuchando ruidos cerca de la entrada de las mazmorras. —Quiere hacer oficial el matrimonio de esa bruja con el jefe… ¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir! No debo levantar sospechas o no podré ayudarlos más…

El muchacho corrió saliendo con sigilo antes de que alguien lo atrapara con las manos en la masa.

—Dioses… esto se complica cada vez más. —se lamentó Snotlout pegando su frente contra los barrotes de la celda.

—Por lo pronto debemos movernos, el abuelo está muy grave. —comentó Fishlegs, quien ya se encontraba haciéndole las curaciones al anciano.

.

.

.

Camicazi fue escoltada al lugar que dijeron que era su "casa", al entrar no le vio nada de fascinante, ya que comparada con lo que esperaba era una gran nada. Inspeccionó todos los lugares, hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Se asqueó de pensar que en ese lugar tendría que entregarse a un hombre que no amaba, pero que al menos no era viejo, se sentó en la cama sobándose el vientre abultado que le frustraba ya que pronto no podría ocultarlo.

—Hijo no crezcas… dame tiempo. —exigió molesta.

Se levantó de la cama con los sentimientos encontrados, no le gustaba hablarle así a su pequeño "Eret", que esperaba que se pareciera a ella, para hacer mejor el engaño. Se siguió paseando por la habitación hasta llegar al armario donde había varios vestidos guardados, sacó uno por uno, asqueándose con tal mal gusto.

—Dioses Astrid, que horrible gusto tienes. —dijo despreciativamente viendo uno muy ancho. — ¿Así que estás embarazada? ¿Qué se siente maldita? —lloró aferrándose a la prenda. —¿Que tu hijo crezca sin su padre…?

Rompió el vestido imaginándose que la golpeaba a ella. ¿Por qué le daba tanto coraje? Se empezó a cuestionar. La respuesta era porque sentía que esa casa había tenido un ambiente muy feliz, mientras que ella era desdichada y estaba sola.

— ¿Por qué? —se preguntó apoyándose en el tocador donde vio un fino espejo y cepillo, así como un pequeño amuleto. —Se supone que ibas a estar desdichada e infeliz… Eret y yo íbamos a venir a salvarte… maldita…

Tiró enloquecidamente todo lo que había en el tocador, haciendo que el espejo se rompiera con la caída.

—Te odio.

OOOOOooooOOOO

No muy lejos de ahí, en la costa de Berk, un furia nocturna había sobrevivido al violento mar, había nadado sin parar hasta la orilla, ya no podía volar, la perdida de una parte de su cuerpo aun le dolía, más era más su dolor por no saber de su jinete, de su familia.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se encaminó por el interior del bosque de Berk, aquel que muy pocos vikingos exploraban, en dirección a la cala, el único lugar seguro por el momento y donde podría esperar a su amigo.

OOOOOOooooOOOOO

Stormfly siguió agitando sus alas sin parar a pesar de sus heridas sangrantes que le había dejado la lluvia de flechas, el jinete, alumno de su amiga, le había ordenado hacerlo hasta que la pusiera a salvo, pero no sabía cuándo sería eso, por lo que se alejó de aquellas malas energías hasta encontrar un lugar donde ella realmente pudiera estar a salvo.

Astrid empezó a removerse con dolor entre sus garras, al despertar, vio alterada que volaba por encima del mar.

—Stormfly... —llamó adolorida.

Su dragona se detuvo en medio, esperando recibir una nueva orden.

—Bien hecho nena… busca tierra, por favor. —pidió Astrid cansada.

La nadder obedeció y siguió agitando sus alas por un par de horas más hasta que dio con tierra, una isla con un enorme bosque. Aterrizó con cuidando, dejando con cuidado a su amiga en la arena.

Astrid no se pudo levantar de esta, aun sentía dolor como para hacerlo, además que los recuerdos de Hiccup cayendo a manos del enemigo aumentaban su pena. Stormfly restregó su enorme cabeza al verla triste.

—Estaré bien nena. —se reincorporó llorosa aun con dolor en su vientre.

Analizó a su amiga, viendo que aún tenía flechas incrustadas por el cuerpo. Empezó a quitárselas una por una, teniendo algo de dificultad ya que estaba muy enterradas y Stormfly se quejaba y removía por el dolor, al final le sacó 5 flechas que dejaron aún más sangrante herida a su amiga.

—Ay dioses… ¿qué hago?

Se sentía devastada, pues su dragona comenzó a sentir los efectos de la debilidad y las heridas en ella.

—No te rindas Storm… vamos a buscar con que curarte.

La débil nadder asintió y caminó junto con ella al interior del bosque, dentro de este, Astrid tomó algunas hojas y las usó como vendaje para su dragona.

—Creo que eso será suficiente para detener la hemorragia. —comentó mareada. —Vamos a buscar agua chica.

La dragona siguió caminando a su par, al principio normal, luego lento pues Astrid empezaba a tropezar con cualquier cosa.

—¿amiga, a dónde me trajiste? —preguntó desorientada, y con la vista nublada. —Aquí no es la orilla del dragón… entonces…—Miró al cielo tratando de orientarse, viendo que pronto oscurecería, y el frio aumentaba cada vez más.—Tenemos que acampar…

Con dificultad junto unas ramas, mismas que juntó en un montículo y que con la ayuda de Stormfly logró encender.

Se acostó temblorosa sobre el húmedo pasto, teniendo como única cobija la capa, y la capucha (que estaba rota) que le había dado Hiccup. Stormfly, extendió sus alas para cubrirla del frio, algo que agradeció Astrid, pues con la niebla que se empezó a formar, todo se empezó a humedecer.

—Hiccup…—susurraba temblorosa, recordando una y otra vez el golpe que lo había derribado.

¿Se lo habían matado? No quería pensar en aquello, pero el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

—Perdóname… yo te metí en todo esto… lo siento.

Continuó sollozando hasta su propia debilidad la hizo caer en el sueño de Odín, otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó de un sobresalto, Stormfly seguía cubriéndola, cuando la vio despierta se permitió dejarla salir de su protección; sin embargo Astrid se sentía peor al día anterior, lo que la había levantado había sido un terrible calambre en el vientre que empezó a intensificar segundo a segundo.

—¿qué pasa? —empezó a respirar agitadamente en un intento por calmar el dolor.

Sin embargo sintió otro calambre que sintió hasta su parte intima, de donde pudo percibir de repente un extraño calor recorriéndole por la pierna. Con dolor llevó su mano hasta su entrepierna, viendo que aquella sensación era por causa de la sangre que salía de su interior.

—No, no, no, no, no, no. —empezó a desesperarse, mientras que el dolor se intensificaba. —No por favor, tú no… —lloró con dolor.

Aferró su mano a su parte íntima esperando detener la hemorragia de esa manera, y se aferró a que no podía perder a su hijo tampoco, ya que no lo iba a soportar. Mientras tanto, Stormfly revoloteaba alrededor de ella sin saber qué hacer, cuando su jinete pareció contraerse en su propio dolor, salió corriendo en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

.

.

.

Heather y Spinel seguían haciendo exploraciones en la isla, habían descubierto que era rica en muchos frutos silvestre, y hasta un extraño campo de algodón silvestre habían encontrado, algo que ayudó para hacer prendas y cubrirse del frio, además de las pieles de los animales que encontraban muertos o que tenían que cazar para alimentarse; sin embargo, hasta el momento,no habían podido dar con alguna clase de vida humana que pudiera ayudarlos.

—Volvamos a casa, creo que con lo que recolectamos será suficiente para el desayuno. —dijo Spinel llevando una canastilla con varias fresas que habían encontrado.

El matrimonio regresó a su pequeña choza, donde ya se habían hecho algunos muebles, una pequeña mesa, un hueco donde hacían una fogata y cocían sus alimentos, una cama hecha con algodón y pieles, así como varios utensilios hechos de madera o roca.

—¿Sigues creyendo que está isla puede estar habitada? —preguntó Heather mientras degustaba de las pequeñas fresas.

—El campo de algodón que encontramos semanas atrás no parecía ser del todo salvaje, algo o más bien alguien lo cultivó.

—Pero tampoco estamos seguros de que sea porque alguien vive aquí, es decir, tal vez se fueron, o son territorios de esos cazadores.

—Ni lo digas, no estamos en posición de enfrentarlos, aunque tampoco me los imagino cultivando, esos tipos son los que roban y matan.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón; sin embargo tampoco creo que haya gente, es decir, hemos explorado mucho y nunca hemos visto nada.

—Yo creo que debemos seguir buscando…—opinó Spinel comiéndose la última fresa.

— ¡Oye! —reclamó Heather.

—Lo siento linda. —se burló Spinel pasando el fruto. —Que delicia.

—Idiota. —bufó está molesta.

—Pero aun así me amas… —siguió burlándose Spinel.

Ambos empezaron a coquetearse entre sí, a pesar de las adversidades y las perdidas, se seguían demostrando su amor como de costumbre.

—¿Te parece si dejamos la exploración para otro día y hoy nos dedicamos a nosotros? —preguntó Spinel juntando su frente contra la de Heather.

Esta lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y asintió gustosa, pronto se empezaron despojar de su prendas para hacer el amor, y dedicar el día a sólo a ellos.

Horas más tarde después de cumplir con sus placeres matrimoniales, Heather salió para atender a Windshear que aun reposaba su ala sin ninguna mejoría.

—Amiga… cúrate pronto. Te necesitamos. —mimó a su perezosa dragona.

Esta se dejó querer y mimar, cuando de repente, un gruñido hizo eco por el bosque. Windshear se puso en alerta gruñendo de la misma manera, mirando en dirección donde se había escuchado el eco.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Heather preparó un cuchillo que había hecho con una de las agujas de su amiga para atacar a cualquier que se acercara con malas intenciones.

Un nuevo gruñido se escuchó y más que amenazante parecía ser un lamento.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —salió presuroso Spinel de la choza, pues ahora había sonado tan cerca que había logrado despertarlo.

Ambos se pusieron en alerta con una respectiva arma, cuando de repente, de entre los enormes árboles, la maleza pareció moverse, Windshear afiló su cola, en espera de quien se estaba acercando, erizandose cuando del bosque, salió un despavorido y agitado dragón.

—¡Es un nadder mortífero! —reconoció Heather y extrañamente se le hizo familiar.

—No bajes la guardia, es salvaje y tal vez quiera atacaros. —advirtió Spinel.

Pero el nadder no hizo nada, y Windshear, que en un principio se había agitado con su presencia, se calmó al reconocer a ese dragón. Stormfly, no atacó, al ver personas, sólo revoloteó débilmente frente a ellos, luego corrió devuelta al bosque y Windshear la siguió.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Spinel extrañado.

—Creo que quiere lo sigamos… ¡andado! —Heather corrió tras su dragona, siendo seguida por su confundido esposo.

—¿A dónde crees que quiera llevarnos? —preguntó Spinel tratando de seguir los pasos de los dos enormes dragones.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Heather agitada. —¿Pero ese dragón no se te hace familiar?

—¿Familiar?

—Sí, como…

No terminó de explicar ya que Windshear se detuvo abruptamente frente a ellos. Ambos vieron que la nadder con paso lento siguió caminando al frente, gruñendo nostálgicamente hacia algo que estaba en el suelo.

—Dioses…—susurró Heather al ver a una persona desmayada. —¡Spinel!

El médico rápidamente asintió y acudió junto con su esposa a ver a aquella persona, viendo que era una joven de cabello rubio, que estaba claramente embarazada, al notar su vientre, y que tenía las manos ensangrentadas, así como su entrepierna.

—Sigue viva. —revisó Spinel su pulso. —Hay que llevarla con cuidado al refugio.

Heather asintió, miró de nuevo a la chica, cuyo cabello cubría su rostro, se lo retiró con cuidado para poder observarla mejor, abriendo los ojos como platos al reconocer quien era.

—¡Spinel! —gritó asustando a su marido, que seguía revisando su pulso tanto de muñeca y cuello.

—¡¿Qué?! No grites así…

—Es que… ¡es la esposa de Hiccup!

OOOOOooooOOOOOO

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo, todo estaba claro a su alrededor, era como un cielo de color blanco que irradiaba una brillante luz.

—Por fin despertaste.

Hiccup se talló los ojos viendo que frente a ella estaba su sonriente esposa.

—¿Astrid?

—Sí, tonto… ¿quién más? —respondió con una risita.

—Estás bien. —susurró con la voz entrecortada. —Sólo fue un mal sueño.

—Hiccup… _despierta…_

No comprendió porque su lady le dijo eso, extendió su mano para tocarla pero al hacerlo, la imagen se volvió ondeante, el brillo desaparecía para volverse oscuro y su esposa se convertía en Ruffnut.

Se levantó de un sobresaltó viendo que su paraíso no era más que una celda, y que de donde se había levantado eran de las piernas de Ruffnut.

—Hiccup… tranquilo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —llevó su mano a la cabeza viendo que tenía un parche en la parte de atrás.

—Te dieron un buen golpe.

—Ruffnut… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Astrid?

—Hiccup… primero cálmate.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —miró a su alrededor y viendo que sus vecinos de celda de enfrente eran Snotlout y Fishlegs que también le decían cosas que no lograba entender con claridad.

—Ruffnut… ¿dónde está Astrid?

—Hiccup, trata de tranquilizarte y tratar de recordar. —respondió la gemela tomándolo por los hombros.

El jefe trató de hacer memoria, recordando que se había levantado, Astrid se había quejado porque no le quedaba la ropa, le había mostrado el collar con la piedra que simbolizaba su matrimonio, después se había ido a trabajar y después…

Empezó a gimotear al recordar lo que su abuelo le hizo a ella, a su hijo, a su abuelo Bork y a su dragón.

—No… no…—empezó a negar con la cabeza. —¡Déjenme salir! —empezó a gritar enloquecido golpeando los barrotes de la celda.

—Hiccup, por favor… te harás daño.

— ¡Ellos me necesitan! —ignoró la recomendación de la gemela y siguió golpeando los barrotes. — ¡déjenme salir!¡Déjenme salir!

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar por el pasillo, Ruffnut ya conocía ese sonido y trató de retirar a Hiccup de los barrotes, pero este se aferró a ellos, y esperó impaciente a quien lo recibiría.

—Vaya, vaya. —rio el mercenario. —El principito se levantó.

—¡Déjame salir, desgraciado infeliz! —trató de alcanzarlo Hiccup a través de los barrotes.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó el hombre. —en este momento no eres nadie, y las ordenes sólo las da el viejo Eero…

—¡No me voy a callar! ¡No me callaré! —gritó Hiccup enloquecido.

—Yo creo que sí.

El mercenario con una sonrisita burlona, se agachó con gran velocidad y golpeó el estómago de Hiccup, quien por el sofoco cayó de espaldas.

—Eso es por mi amigo Leny…y de parte de Lennart. —se sobó el puño el mercenario. —Ahora le hablaré a tu viejo abuelo, quien está impaciente por cerrar tratos con tu nueva esposita.

—¡Hiccup! —acudió la chica a ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Ruffnut… ¿qué… fue… lo que pasó…?—preguntó entre tosidos.

Hiccup, llevabas una semana inconsciente. —el tiempo espantó al jinete. —Tú abuelo Bork está ahí…—señaló la celda de frente.

Snotlout y Fishlegs se quitaron de enfrente para mostrar al pálido anciano que estaba boca abajo vendado a lo largo de su espalda.

—Abuelito…—susurró lloroso acercándose a la celda.

—Muchacho…—susurró este débilmente. —No… te… preocupes… estoy… bien.

El lloroso castaño recargó su frente en el barrote, viendo claramente como su energético abuelo se apagaba lentamente.

—Muchacho… sabes… que no… le daré… a Eero… el placer de verme… morir. —dijo tratando de bromear.

—Abuelo. —una gruesa lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Hiccup. — ¿Qué más ha pasado? —preguntó con la mirada perdida.

—Gustav nos ha ayudado con los suministro a escondidas con la ayuda de Spitelout, todos los dragones volvieron a ser encerrados, se rumorea que los mercenarios cuenta con mucho armamento con flor de dragón. Después Eero nos entrevistó a cada uno de los jinetes, a excepción de Tuffnut y a mi… supongo que Camicazi le confesó que también éramos esclavos.

—Pero no dijimos nada. —contó Snotlout

—Y por suerte no encontraron nuestras marcas. —dijo Tuffnut desde su celda.

—Y tu abuelo prefirió que cuidara de ti "la esclava" a una berserker. —comentó Odalys.

— ¿Y…Toothless? —preguntó Hiccup aun viendo a un punto perdido del piso.

—No sabemos nada

— ¿Astrid, mi bebé?

Ruffnut negó con la cabeza cada pregunta.

—El rey Harald está aquí. — siguió contando Ruffnut. — mandaron a Gustav a buscarlo, no tardó mucho, dijo que lo encontró en camino… se… alió con… Camicazi.

—¡Maldito perro infeliz! —golpeó Hiccup de nuevo los barrotes. —Astrid me lo había advertido…—lloró.

De nuevo, otros pasos en el pasillo se escucharon, los jinetes se echaron hacia atrás en su celda, a excepción e Hiccup que siguió cabizbajo recargado sobre los barrotes.

—Hijo.

La sangre le hirvió al escuchar esa voz, levantó el rostro y vio con odio al causante de todas sus desgracias.

—No… me…llames… así. —advirtió encolerizado.

—Hijo, sé que crees que te hice daño, pero al contrario, ¡te salvé! ¡Tú mujer… esa…! No era tu mujer… era un impostora ¡una esclava!

—Ella… es… mí… ESPOSA. —Gritó Hiccup golpeando los barrotes.

—No, te equivocas, tu esposa está allá afuera, esperándote, sufrió mucho. —trató de disuadir Eero.

—¡ESA MALDITA MUJER NO ES MI ESPOSA! ¡NO LO ES!

—¡Hijo!

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Hiccup sacó los brazos para tratar de alcanzar a su abuelo, pero este permaneció a distancia prudente.

—¡Abre los ojos! ¡La otra mujer te engañó! ¡Es una maldita bruja que te hechizó para que hicieras su voluntad!

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Ella es mi esposa! ¡No la otra! —siguió Hiccup replicando.

—No cabe duda que estás poseído por ella hijo,

—Eres tú el que no quiere entender…—chilló Hiccup. —Me la quitaste… —lloró. —Y… a… mi bebé.

—¡Una abominación! ¡Capaz que no era tuyo!

—¡Cállate, no sabes lo que dices!

—Mira Hiccup, sé que puede ser difícil, pero te lo pondré fácil, sólo acepta que esa mujer no es tu esposa, sigue con tu matrimonio con la verdadera y te dejaré salir, dale tiempo, conoce a esta nueva mujer, ella es tu verdadera esposa.

— ¡Prefiero tragar estiércol de dragón a ser esposo de esa!

—Entonces tú, Bork y tus amigos se quedarán aquí pagando su condena por traición. —dijo Eero con lamentación, caminando lentamente hacia la salida, esperando que su movimiento penetrara en la sensibilidad de su nieto.

Sin embargo no fue así, Hiccup siguió gritando "¡Déjame salir!" una y otra mientras golpeaba y pateaba con fiereza los barrotes que lo tenían recluido.

.

.

En el exterior de las mazmorras, la impaciente Camicazi esperaba junto con Harald, este había llegado unos días atrás, en todo momento le siguió el juego a su sobrina, ya que no quería represalias en su contra; sin embargo no dejaba de sermonearla por la manera tan abrupta en que se había entrometido en la vida de los vikingos.

—Parece que todo sale de acuerdo a tu plan. ¿No es así? —reprochó susurrante.

—Cierra la boca. —masculló Camicazi disimuladamente.

— ¿Qué se siente haber arruinado la vida de esa esclava?

— ¿Porque no me lo dices tú? —respondió esta harta.

—Estaba embarazada… hasta para ti eso debió haber sido muy cruel. — continuó Harald

— ¡No me importa! Ya cierra la maldita boca.

—Has cambiado Camicazi… eres cínica, pero ahora lo eres más ¡anda! Dime ¿qué te pasó?

—Eso es algo que no te importa. —siguió refunfuñando la princesa.

—Parece que alguien no comió su desayuno. —se burló Harald. —Ah, es cierto… no quisiste comerlo. ¿Estás a dieta?

—He dicho que te calles.

Camicazi empezó a sudar en frio, le dolía el estómago y esto era por causa del hambre, como cada vez se notaba su embarazo, optó por no comer tanto para que no se notara, pero era obvio que su hijo estaba en desacuerdo ya que exigía por comida.

—Igual ni te sirve, estás muy ancha… o no sé si será que esas horribles prendas te hacen ver más gorda. Si quieres seducir al jefe, deberás al menos ponerte algo más decente.

—¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME! —gritó exasperada llamando la atención de los vikingos que custodiaban la entrada de las mazmorras.

Enrojeció del coraje y bajó la cabeza tratando de no verse afectada por su actual apariencia; en eso Eero salió de las mazmorras para darle las nuevas.

— ¿Y…? ¿Aceptó? —preguntó Harald.

Camicazi se quedó detrás de él, expectante de la respuesta.

—No. Dice que prefiere morirse ahí que aceptar que esta muchacha es su esposa —respondió Eero.

Camicazi se aguantó las ganas de maldecir a los cuatro vientos al chico ese, necesitaba acostarse de inmediato con él o estaría perdida.

—Tal vez yo pueda convencerlo. —dijo repentinamente Harald.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Eero no muy convencido.

—Le haré ver la realidad… sé cómo jefe, confíe en mí. Le dejaré muy claro lo que puede perder si no acepta.

Para Camicazi fue gran de la sorpresa saber que su tío, después de ser tan molesto, la ayudaría, así que persuadió al jefe para que dejara a Harald hablar con Hiccup. Eero aceptó a regañadientes, sin embargo no esperaba mucho, a menos que él rey hablara en serio sobre quitarles lo que se habían ganado con el matrimonio.

.

.

Harald se adentró a las mazmorras, donde pudo escuchar claramente que Hiccup seguía gritando como un hombre enloquecido; él, sólo tenía una pregunta, y según la respuesta sería la acción que tomaría.

—Hola jefe. —saludó como si nada al muchacho que estaba enrojecido del rostro y ojos, por todo el coraje y las lágrimas acumuladas.

— ¡Tú… maldito!

Hiccup estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo, pero Harald, al igual que Eero tomó una distancia prudente.

—Me apena mucho que esto se hubiera dado así Hiccup, no quería que esto pasara, pero debes darte por enterado que esa muchacha… "Astrid", así se llama, era sólo una esclava.

Hiccup entre gimoteos se empezó a reír, el rey pensó que estaba enloqueciendo, aun así le debía hacer esa pregunta.

— ¿Tú la amas a ella?

Hiccup siguió riendo entre gimoteos, mientras que los demás se aguantaban las ganas de gritarle sus verdades al rey.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —exclamó Harald exasperado.

—Que eres un estúpido. —respondió Hiccup entre risitas y lágrimas. —Yo lo sabía todo. —confesó amargadamente, haciendo que Harald se asustara con su reacción. —Sé que tú maldita sobrina la compró para que se hiciera pasar por ella, sé que estuviste de acuerdo cuando te amenazó con quitarte tu reino, sé ¡incluso! que pretendiste apartarla de mí "dándole" su supuesta libertad si se casaba contigo. Pero no te hizo caso. —dijo con lastima. — ¡YO AMO A ASTRID! ¡ELLA ES MI ESPOSA! ¡LA MADRE DE MI HIJO!

—¡¿Lo sabías entonces?! —susurró Harald acercándose a él.

Hiccup aprovechó su movimiento y lo tomó de su perchera para golpearlo con los barrotes y acercarlo a él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer infeliz? —susurró Hiccup cerca de su oído.

—¡Idiota!... pensé que no sabías… por eso quería cerciorarme de a quien amabas para poder actuar.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —gritó el jefe estrujando al rey en los barrotes.

— ¡Que te quiero ayudar!—se separó Harald con dificultad de él.

—Mentiroso. —acusó Ruffnut. —No le creas Hiccup… en cuanto menos te lo esperes te dará una cuchillada en la espalda.

—¡No, es así! Le estoy siguiendo el juego a Camicazi con la única intención de ayudarte… pero si no la quieren…—insinuó a todo el mundo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que nos ayudarás? —masculló Hiccup.

—Es sencillo, y es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer.

—Habla claro Harald, no tenemos tiempo para rodeos. —exclamó Snotlout desde su lugar.

—Sí quieres salir de aquí, ayudar a tu abuelo, buscar a Astrid y a tu hijo, es sencillo lo que debes de hacer ¡DEBES ACEPTAR QUE CAMICAZI ES TU ESPOSA! Sólo así Eero te perdonará.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Jamás!

—Mira… no me importa lo que hagas con mi sobrina, se lo merece, pero si quieres salir de aquí y buscar a Astrid sólo debes hacerles creer a todo el mundo que la aceptarás… ¡Eero te puso la solución en bandeja de plata y no la puedes ver!

Hiccup apretó los barrotes, entendiendo el punto del rey, pero de sólo pensar que debía de fingir que Camicazi era su esposa lo asqueaba demasiado.

—Hiccup… ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Ruffnut preocupada.

Este seguía negando con la cabeza, pero cayó en cuenta que si no lo hacía, jamás saldría de ahí, su abuelo no estaba recibiendo el trato adecuado, Toothless, perdido en alguna parte del mar de seguro, y Astrid y su bebé, probablemente en peligro.

—Hiccup… ¡decide ya! —apuró Harald.

Este sólo levantó su lloroso rostro con una expresión no muy seguro de lo que acaba de decidir.

En el exterior, Camicazi seguía esperando impacientemente a su tío, cuando este salió y llamó sólo al jefe Eero, este entró de nuevo en las mazmorras y pasado unos minutos, mandó llamar al guardia que tenía las llaves, enseguida los presos empezaron a salir, vio al gemelo con una chica, después a Ruffnut que la miró con odio, después a dos chicos que cargaban al anciano en una camilla, para finalmente mostrar a Eero quien escoltaba a su cabizbajo nieto.

Estos junto con Harald, se acercaron a ella, por lo visto su tío había logrado convencer al jefe.

—Camicazi, sobrina…—Harald se posicionó a un lado de ella. —Tú esposo Hiccup.

La princesa miró de arriba hacia abajo al muchacho, tenía un aspecto deplorable, además que apestaba, pero no era tan mal mozo después de todo, aceptó que era atractivo y que tenía unos impresionantes y melancólicos ojos verdes, de haber sabido desde un inicio que se casaría con un joven, hubiera aceptado, aunque claro, comparándolo con Eret se quedaba muy detrás.

—Hiccup… tú verdadera esposa Camicazi. —presentó Eero, al chico que aún seguía afligido y con sus ojos en un punto perdido.

—Jefe Hiccup, un placer conocerlo… ansiaba mucho este momento, y me disculpo por este grave accidente, espero pueda comprenderme y que podamos vivir felices como siempre debió haber sido.

—Sí. —respondió este muy apenas.

—Princesa… como puede ver mi nieto no está muy presentable para oficializar el trato con la consumación, lo iré a preparar, le sugiero que usted haga lo mismo.

—Ah… sí…—titubeó la chica nerviosa.

—Y por favor Eero, recuerde nuestro trato, sin testigos ahora. —aclaró Harald de inmediato.

—Por supuesto rey, creo que mi nieto ha tenido suficiente… se merece un momento de paz a solas con su esposa… que se ve que lo puede complacer muy bien. —insinuó a la apurada chica que ahora lucía más nerviosa.

—Claro, claro… yo… se lo demostraré.

Eero se alejó con el perturbado Hiccup, mientras que Harald escoltó a Camicazi a su "casa"; lejos de los conflictos familiares, Lennart junto el resto de los mercenarios que quedaban, observaron con odio que el joven jefe y sus aliados habían sido liberado, de nuevo ya no podrían hacer de la suyas, se retiraron del lugar para continuar con sus actividades de estar acosando y molestando a la gente, excepto Lennart, quien aún pensante, trataba de trazar un plan para vengarse.

.

.

Por otra parte.

Snotlout junto con los demás jinetes llevaron a Bork con Gothi hasta su casa a lo alto de la montaña, la anciana se horrorizó con la herida, que claramente estaba infectada a pesar de los esfuerzos de los jinetes que lo cuidaron.

—¿Se salvará? —preguntó Snotlout preocupado a la anciana.

Esta prefirió no responder, sólo los hizo salir de su cabaña para poder atender al anciano. Esperaron en el pequeño pórtico exterior, lamentándose no poder ser de mayor ayuda.

—Chicos… ¿y si vamos a ver a los dragones? —preguntó Fishlegs buscando algo que hacer.

—Por lo que nos dijo Gustav deben de estar custodiados por esos desgraciados. —respondió Odalys.

— ¿Pero qué tal si siguen mal por el efecto de la flor del dragón?

— ¡Ay, esos malditos! —gruñó Ruffnut enojada, y más al acordarse de aquel guardia que la acosaba. —Yo creo que es momento de nuestro desquite… tenemos que encontrar su armamento y deshacernos de él.

—¡Una explosión! —exclamó Tuffnut emocionado con la idea.

—No me parece mala idea. —aceptó Snotlout con una risa malvada.

—Increíblemente yo estoy de acuerdo. —siguió Fishlegs.

—Pues no se diga más… ¡a vengarnos de esos malditos! —chocó Odalys sus puños.

—Después seguirá la zorra de Camicazi. —concordó Ruffnut chocando cascos con su hermano. —¡andando!

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup debió seguir fingiendo que su abuelo lo manipulaba, le hizo caso, se bañó, se rasuró, y por último dejó que le pusiera nuevos vendajes, tanto en la cabeza donde aún tenía abierta una enorme herida, así como el hombro donde le había quedado un enorme pozo.

En todo aquel tiempo, Eero conversó con él, sobre lo bueno que había sido que aceptara lo de su matrimonio, y como sería más feliz ahora que no viviría engañado, pero él no le prestó atención, sólo pensaba en una cosa, la manera de fastidiar a su nueva esposa. Harald se lo había dicho cuando juntos tramaron lo que debía hacer.

 ** _"Sí quieres ganarle a mi sobrina, debes encontrar una debilidad que tenga, sólo así la tendrás en tus manos"._**

 ** _"¿Cómo qué? ¡No la conozco!"_**

 ** _"Lo sé, pero siento que algo oculta… siempre oculta algo, si lo averiguas la tendrás a tu merced."_**

—Listo Hiccup, terminé. —avisó Eero una vez que terminó de parchar su hombro. —¿seguro estarás bien?

—sí…

—Hiccup. —rezongó.

—Sí abuelo. —le sonrió Hiccup con malicia. —Aunque tenga el hombro lastimado puedo hacer mía a una mujer.

—Mm… claro… ¿entonces ya aceptaste por completo que esta es tu esposa? —preguntó Eero receloso con la actitud de su nieto.

—El rey Harald me abrió los ojos. —suspiró. —De como esa maldita sólo jugó conmigo y con todos los demás. —trató de que sus palabras no le afectaran, mientras en su mente le suplicaba a Astrid que lo perdonara por todas las mentiras.

—¿Entonces ya no te importa ni el bastardo que espera?

—¡Ya no digas más! Además… ¿no me dijiste que tal vez no era mío? ¿Por qué debería importarme? —exclamó furioso mientras que el corazón se le hacía trizas. — _"Perdóname hijo"_

—Mmm… está bien.

—Si ya terminaste ¿puedo irme? Camicazi de seguro me espera… ya esperó mucho por mí.

—Sí claro, vete…

El muchacho se empezó a retirar lentamente pero…

—Hiccup…—llamó Eero. —Iré a hacer la prueba de la sangre por la mañana…

—sí lo sé. —exclamó con fastidio. —No intentaré nada… de mi parte no tendrás ninguna queja…—le dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

Salió de la casa dando un golpetazo a la puerta, una vez sólo en su casa, Eero se levantó de su asiento, tal vez había prometido no ser testigo de la consumación, pero si esperaría de cerca el momento en que por fin el trato que debió haberse cerrado desde más de año se concretara como debía ser.

.

.

Hiccup llegó a su casa, esta estaba siendo por Harald, que sin mencionar palabra alguna lo dejó pasar, no sin antes darse una mirada cómplice; cuando el jefe se adentró a la casa, él se alejó encontrándose con que el viejo Eero al parecer también esperaría los resultados de la supuesta consumación que se llevaría a cabo en esa casa, por lo que decidió esperar con él, además para evitar que interviniera, como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

Al entrar a su hogar, Hiccup se recargó sobre la puerta ahogando un grito, pues sólo de ver alrededor los recuerdos que pasó junto con su esposa en esa estancia pasaron por su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en especial, uno que lo hacía muy feliz.

 _"—Un huevo de dragón ¡de una nueva especie! Es un gran descubrimiento Astrid… ¡dime! ¿Dónde está?_

 _Era el momento de decirlo._

 _— ¿En verdad quieres saber dónde está? —preguntó tímidamente._

 _—Sí…—respondió Hiccup como si fuera lo más obvio, y realmente lo era._

 _—Está bien, te llevaré…_

 _Astrid tomó su mano y lo condujo hacia la puerta que daba al exterior, pero al llegar a esta no la abrió, lo encaró y volvió a preguntar._

 _— ¿Seguro que quieres saber dónde está?_

 _—Sí…—Hiccup alzó una ceja sin comprender del todo que pretendía su esposa._

 _—Está aquí. —confesó Astrid._

 _El jefe miró su alrededor buscando el huevo del dragón, pero no había nada._

 _— ¿Dónde? —preguntó sin comprender._

 _—Aquí. —Aun con sus manos enlazadas, Astrid condujo la mano de Hiccup hacia su vientre. —Aquí está…_

 _._

 _._

—Tranquilo, tranquilo…—se decía así mismo para evitar llorar.

Se armó de valor, y con los ojos rojizos, subió a su habitación donde ella seguramente lo esperaba. Sin embargo, al entrar, se dio cuenta que la verdadera Camicazi no estaba, y no sólo eso, que la muy cínica al parecer ya había hecho suya la habitación que compartía con esposa.

Los vestidos que le había comprado a su lady estaban tirados en una esquina, su tocador parecía haber sido atacado por un terrible terror, se acercó para ver sus cosas, viendo que el espejo que le había regalado estaba roto. El verlo destrozado, lo hizo enfurecer de nuevo, nadie debía tocar las cosas de su lady sin permiso.

La ira se iba incrementando en su cuerpo y trataba de no verse nublada por ella, sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió sonando con una horrible rechinido, se giró neutral para ver a la mujer que acababa de llegar.

De cabello rubio, casi de la misma estatura de su lady, penetrantes ojos azules, así describió a Camicazi, aquella mujer, que con un porte, digno de una princesa, hizo acto de presencia.

—Jefe… me alegro conocerlo formalmente, soy su esposa Camicazi…—hizo una reverencia la chica.

—¿Así que tú eres mi esposa? —respondió Hiccup, viéndola con rencor.

—Así es jefe, he pasado por mucho, si le contara… yo sólo quería ser feliz con usted, pero la mala suerte estuvo de mi lado…

—Ajá…—se burló él desconcertando a Camicazi.

—Jefe… Hiccup…—titubeó la princesa insegura. —sólo quiero ser su esposa.

—Me parece bien. —dijo este como si nada. —Quítate la ropa.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Camicazi, de repente empezó a sentir miedo.

— ¿O quieres que te la quite? ¿Qué te haga el amor como se lo hacía a ella? ¿La esclava?

—Eh… jefe… yo…

—¿Quieres saber cómo fue nuestra primera vez? —masculló Hiccup quitándose la camisa.

Camicazi se apenó y prefirió no verlo.

 _—"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ —pensó asustada cuando su esposo se le acercó amenazadoramente.

—Ella estaba tirada en esa cama. —contó Hiccup con desprecio, empujándola a ella tal como había hecho con Astrid en su noche de bodas.

Camicazi se imaginó que en lugar de una cama había caído sobre un charco de agua, en una noche lluviosa, de repente vio a Arie, quien no perdió el tiempo y se le montó encima. Sin embargo al escucharlo hablar, la imagen cambió por la de actual esposo.

—La acorralé así. —siguió contando Hiccup furioso, mientras la apresaba entre sus piernas.

—No por favor. —empezó a sollozar la princesa juntando sus brazos contra su pecho.

—¡Ella también lloró! —gritó. —¡Yo le había prometido que no le haría nada! ¡La lastimé! ¡No me importó en ese momento! ¿por qué debería tener consideración contigo?

—¡no por favor! —Camicazi lo golpeteó para quitárselo de encima, pero Hiccup peleó contra ella.

—¡Ella se quedó quieta, NO HIZO NADA¡ ¡Estaba muy bien amenazada!

Aquello hizo tic en la cabeza de Camicazi. ¿Acaso él sabía la verdad? Más no pudo pensar más en eso, pues Hiccup con rudeza empezó a subir su vestido.

—No, no… no ¡Por favor!

—¡¿No que querías?! —contuvo él sosteniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza. —Ahora te aguantas… tendremos sexo hasta que quede satisfecho ¡¿entendiste?!

—¡No, no! ¡Déjame, por favor!

Empezó a patalear y a suplicar por ayuda, pero Hiccup hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas, para que no hiciera ruido, la puso boca abajo, después le subió el vestido. Otro mal recuerdo para Camicazi, exactamente así había sido violada.

—¡No por favor! —siguió suplicando más cuando sintió que la mano del jefe rozó toda su piel en dirección a su entrepierna. ¡NO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR…. NO ME HAGAS DAÑO… ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Hiccup dejó de toquetearla y se alejó pasmado de ella. ¿ese era su secreto?

—Maldita…—se burló al verla llorosa sobre la cama, aferrándose a la sabana para cubrirse. —¿Acaso planeabas encasquetármelo?

La llorosa princesa refunfuñó al descubrirse sola.

—¡Sí!… ¿y qué? —contestó ella amargamente. —Sólo te iba a utilizar…pero este hijo que espero es de un HOMBRE mucho mejor que ¡tú! —escupió.

—Ja… ¿y por qué no estás con él?

—Porque se murió, estúpido… ¡poco hombre! ¿Creíste que venía aquí para ser la esposa de un tipo tan patético como tú? ¡Más bien vengo a buscar venganza y no me importa a quién tenga que utilizar para hacerlo! —confesó rabiosa.

—Ja… ¿así que eso era?—se burló este. —¿Y tú creíste que te iba a violar? —reveló él ahora desconcertándola. —¡Ubícate, estúpida! Yo sólo le soy fiel a mi esposa.

—¡Yo soy tu esposa! —riñó Camicazi furiosa. —¡Entiéndelo idiota!

Hiccup se lanzó contra ella en la cama, para acorralarla, Camicazi estaba llorosa, más no sintió temor pues él claramente no le haría eso.

—Tú no eres mi ¡ESPOSA! —le gritó Hiccup en su cara.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿No ves que la otra te engañó?

—Aquí la que se engaña así misma querida, eres tú… —susurró Hiccup cerca de ella. —Mi esposa es Astrid Hofferson…

Camicazi ahogó un grito. —¿Lo sabías?

—Sí… ¡sé todo!... lo que le hiciste… ¿y sabes qué? jugamos tú mismo juego y engañamos a todos, ¡y escúchame bien maldita! Sí algo le pasa a ella o a mi hijo…¡LO PAGARÁ EL TUYO! —la estrujó contra la cama antes de levantarse.

— ¡NO!... ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Primero te mato! —sin embargo un terrible dolor en su vientre la puso en desventaja contra su atacante.

—¡¿MATARME? ¡YA LO HICISTE?! —gritó Hiccup, neutral al dolor que ella sentía. —¡ME QUITASTE LO QUE MÁS AMABA! no te apiadaste de mi esposa ni de mi hijo! ¡Maldita, TE ODIO!

—¡No por favor! —suplicó Camicazi al verse amenazada por el castaño que parecía que en cualquier momento la golpearía. — ¡te daré lo que quieras… pero no le hagas nada a mi hijo!

—¡NO! ¡SÓLO LOS QUIERO A ELLOS! —gritó enloquecido siendo más amenazante para Camicazi que sentía una horrible presión en el vientre.

—¡Por favor no me hagas daño! Y…y..y…¡Te…te diré algo que sólo yo sé!

—¡¿QUÉ PUEDE SER MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJO?! —gritoneó Hiccup estando a pocos centímetros de ella.

—¡EL NIÑO! —gritó la princesa cubriéndose con sus brazos

—¡¿QUÉ NIÑO?! —repitió Hiccup.

—¡El hermano de Astrid! ¡ESTÁ VIVO!...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **upss se terminó**

 **Sección de comentario y dudas:**

 **Dark Hime: jajaja pues acertaste con lo de Astrid, era muy obvio, pero lo de Camicazi ¿Te lo esperabas? Saludos**

 **Sakura Yellow: por el momento Lennart será la nueva amenaza de Hiccup, digamos que Leny siempre fue el detonante para que la verdadera amenaza emergiera. Saludos**

 **Nina: Pues Hiccup se salvó, pero ahora tendrá que fingir, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: las cosas se complicaron, y más se complicarán. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Bueno, ya verás lo que le espera a Camicazi, no la pasará del todo bien. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable Warrior: muchas gracias, espero que este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajajaj XD, yeiii subí un nivel más, (supongo) espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ezio: I give you more, enjoy it! Greetings.**

 **Mad Lady: jajaja te esperabas lo de Harald?, empieza el juego de manipulaciones, los roles cambiarán de nuevo. Ya verás cómo se desarrollará cada personaje. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Bork, aun sigue en peligro, así que no prometo, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pizarro: pues, algunas preguntas se resolvieron con el capítulo, lo del bebé tal vez después. No prometo nada. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: jajajajaj sorry, XD, recordé una imagen de the TWD XD, donde dice que matan a los personajes a los que estimas, y bueno, pues la apliqué sorry, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: pues buen susto le dio Hiccup, espero que te haya gustado su estrategia. Saludos.**

 **Fantasy Branca: Lamentablemente Camicazi es esposa de Hiccup, pero buen susto le pegó, ahora ella le tocará escarmentar, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Acertaste en varios puntos, y de hecho eso de ultima vez, si era clave para lo que pasaría, ;), y bueno a esperar las resoluciones. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: jajaja manera de comenzar el años XD, lo sé, pero bueno aquí el siguiente y nadie murió (todavía) Saludos.**

 **Rocio: :3 OMG. XD, no sé que decir. Saludos.**

 **Astrid pine: por parte de Camicazi pues ya se declaró que esposa oficial, mientras que lo de Leny digamos que fue para atraer a otra amenza, que es su padre, ese siempre fue el plan, me alegra que te haya gustado cómo lo mató, aunque lo pasaron mal en este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Dly dragon: Bueno, por lo pronto todos está vivos, más no prometo nada XD. Saludos.**

 **Alba: XD bueno al menos pasó algo bueno con lo de Leny, motivo para hacer fiesta. Saludos.**

 **Forever Hiccstrid: Leny no era inocente, nadie más murió en este capítulo XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: para acabarla cuando FF falla XD y uno que quiere aventar madres, pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y que a cobrar las apuestas, que no me acuerdo por quien votaste. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Lo bueno que no lo es, además es muuuuy dramático. Saludos.**

 **Bunny12: lamento tardar con la actualización pero aquí está. Saludos.**

 **Codry: Con lo de Eero, todavía le queda para saber su final, pero tampoco lo pasará muy bien. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaj no aplica la piedra de la neutralidad cuando quien ataca son puros neutrales y montoneros XDD, ntc, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Nayita: primeramente muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi humilde fic, y espero que algunas respuestas se hayan respondido, pronto todo saldrá a la luz, pero con eso más desgracias, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Asriver: XD, se acabo la felicidad, sorry, y por cierto gracias por comentar en mi fic de Cuento de Navidad, me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ritoruedito: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, en cuanto a tu duda, nada fuera del otro mundo y a Camicazi le salió el tiro por la culata. Saludos.**

 **Liya: sorry, se me hizo tarde otra vez con la actualización, pero aquí está, espeor te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, lectores anónimos, y favoritos, nos leemos la próxima semana. Saludos,_**

 ** _15 de enero 2017_**


	45. Capítulo 44

**Muy tarde lo sé**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 44**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Isla desconocida.**

Sobre un intento de cama hecha con pieles y mantas de algodón, la palida Astrid yacía sentada viendo hacia la salida de aquella pequeña choza, después de días de estado crítico, por fin lo peor había pasado, o al menos eso esperaba, pues uno de sus salvadores le ordenó reposo absoluto si quería terminar el embarazo. No bastando con eso, tenía que estar lo más tranquila posible, pues a la menor provocación, su hijo se removía con dolor en su interior. Lo que ella sintiera se lo transmitiría, por lo que a pesar de todos los problemas del pasado y la incertidumbre, debía mantenerse serena y pretender que todo estaría bien para que a él no le pasara nada. Pero a veces era difícil contener el dolor; sin embargo lo apaciguaba gracias a ella, su nueva amiga y actual confidente.

—Hey, ¿ya despertaste? —saludó Heather entrando a la choza con una jarra con agua.

Astrid sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa, temblorosa al no poder contener sus emociones depresivas que repentinamente la dominaban.

—Hey, hey.. Tranquila… aquí estoy…

La berserker se sentó a un lado de la cama y tomó su mano para calmarla.

—Lo si-ento. —titubeó la rubia limpiándose una lagrimilla, dando posteriormente un sonoro resoplido para aliviar la presión. —Soy una gran molestia ¿no? —bromeó para animar el ambiente.

—Claro que no. —sonrió Heather de vuelta. —¿Quieres hablar al respecto… Astrid?

La aludida sólo levantó su mirada y sonrió; recordó cómo es que ambas habían llegado a ese punto.

.

.

.

 _Spinel y Heather no perdieron el tiempo al ver de quien se trataba; el primero, con mucho cuidado pero con la debida velocidad, llevó cargando a la embarazada hasta la choza, mientras que su esposa y los dragones lo seguían._

 _El desconcierto era tanto, que en cuanto la colocó en la cama y la vio sumamente pálida, dudó de lo que debía hacer, algo que en su carrera de medico jamás le había pasado, probablemente porque nunca atendía embarazos._

— _¡Anda Spinel! —le gritó Heather mientras empezaba a deshacerse de la ropa ensangrentada de la rubia y la tapaba con una de sus mantas. — ¡¿Qué debemos hacer?!_

— _Eh… eh… yo…—se giró pues no podía ver mientras su esposa desvestía la chica, y más porque era la esposa del exnovio de Heather._

— _¡SPINEL! —regañó exaltada Heather._

— _Es que… yo… yo… yo no puedo tocarla… ¡no estaría bien!_

— _¡¿QUEEEEE? ¡No es momento para eso! ¡¿qué nunca has visto a una mujer embarazada?!_

— _¡Por supuesto! —se giró este para confrontarla. —¡Pero de eso se encargan las comadronas!_

— _¡Pues ahora no hay!… no puedo yo sola… te necesito. —rogó Heather._

 _Spinel balbuceó pues entre tener a su hermosa esposa con ojos de borreguito y a una mujer embarazada en problemas, parecía que no tendría de otra más que poner en práctica lo que sólo en teoría había leído y escuchado._

— _Está bien, tráeme agua y lo que sea que podamos usar como vendajes. —dijo con un tono más profesional._

 _Heather obedeció y corrió por lo pedido, Spinel se acercó a la chica, que ya había sido cubierta con una de las mantas, respiró hondo y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de sentir a la criatura, empezó a palpar en distintas áreas, rogando encontrar un movimiento para no pensar lo peor. Como no sentía nada con los suaves toqueteos, aplicó un poco más de presión, que no sólo lo hizo sentir un ligero movimiento en el interior del vientre sino que también provocó que la madre se levantara._

 _Esta, muy confundida y balbuceante de cosas incoherentes, observó con la vista nublada que un hombre la estaba tocando._

— _¿Hiccup? —susurró con dificultad y se echó en la cama al no poder con todo el agotamiento._

— _Camicazi cálmate… te ayudaré. —pidió el nervioso Spinel._

— _¿Camicazi? ¿Por qué me dices así…? —preguntó esta delirando._

— _Escucha… escucha…—Spinel la ayudó a reincorporarse para no perderla nuevamente. —No soy Hiccup, soy Spinel… ¿me recuerdas?_

 _La chica levantó su rostro con debilidad, ese hombre se le hacía conocido. ¿Spinel?_

— _¡Spinel! ¡Aquí está lo que me pediste! —entró ruidosamente Heather con lo pedido._

— _Heather… ayúdame. —le susurró Spinel incomodo con la situación pues la otra chica prácticamente se estaba desmayando en su pecho._

— _Ah… sí… sí…—se acercó Heather torpemente._

 _La rubia levantó nuevamente su rostro viendo que había llegado una chica. ¿Odalys? Fue en la primera que pensó, pero no era ella._

— _¿Tú…?_

— _Si, soy yo, Heather. —la aludida cambió de papeles con su marido. —Camicazi… ¿qué te pasó?_

 _La preguntó quebró a la embarazada, su cuerpo se empezó a contraer por el dolor emocional que le provocó otro dolor en el vientre._

— _Heather…. ¡No preguntes eso! —regañó ahora Spinel. — ¡Cálmala! ¡Y con su permiso pero tendré que tocarla para poder diagnosticarla._

 _El médico procedió a lavar con agua lo manchado por la sangre, dejando a su esposa a cargo de tranquilizar a la mujer, a quien abrazó para que no se alterara._

— _Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien. Spinel es un buen doctor, te ayudará —consolaba así Heather a la chica que temblaba en sus brazos. —Todo estará bien Camicazi…_

— _Deja de decirme así…—pidió Astrid entre lágrimas. Escuchar ese nombre le daba rabia, y lo que le provocaba más dolor. —Me llamo Astrid…—susurró desconsolada._

 _Tanto Spinel como Heather se desconcertaron con lo que había dicho._

— _Oh… entonces, creo que te confundí con alguien más…_

— _No te… equivocas. —susurró Astrid apenada, pues podía sentir las manos del médico que la atendía en un lugar muy privado y que sólo su marido conocía._

 _Se echó en el pecho de la confundida Heather, tratando de dejarse llevar por ese toque tan maternal que extrañamente sintió de su parte, mientras dejaba que el médico hiciera lo que fuera propio para que su hijo no pagara las consecuencias de sus tonterías._

 _._

 _Cuando todo terminó, escuchó el diagnostico._

— _Por suerte la hemorragia se detuvo desde hace mucho. —comentó Spinel apenado. —Pero a partir de ahora debes guardar absoluto reposo si quieres que tu hijo nazca._

 _Astrid apretó sus labios contra su boca al escuchar el diagnostico._

— _Aún se mueve. —dijo Spinel para tratar de animarla. —Trata de mantenerte serena, pues lo que tu sientes, él lo puede sentir._

 _Pero hacer eso era difícil para ella y más al recordar una y otra vez como Bork fue herido por la espalda, como Toothless caía al vacío y como su marido había recibido un martillazo en la cabeza._

— _¿Dónde vives? —preguntó Heather, quien aun pensaba que era otra persona diferente._

— _¡En Berk! —gritó esta exaltada._

— _Oh… lo siento, es que estoy confundida… ¿Camicazi… Astrid? ¿Qué significa?_

— _¡Me llamo Astrid! —volvió a gritar histérica._

— _Heather basta. —pidió Spinel al ver que se estaba alterando. —Te traeré algo de té para que te calmes y te duermas._

— _¡Lo siento! —lloró Astrid al sentir removerse a su hijo._

 _Llevó su mano a su vientre y tratar de pensar cosas bonitas, estar tranquila, como había dicho el médico._

— _Tranquila… tranquila…—siguió confortando Heather. —Todo estará bien… discúlpame por preguntar._

— _No,… tú no tienes las culpa —susurró Astrid adolorida_

— _No te preocupes… A-Astrid._

— _Yo…yo… mentí… Heather._

 _La mencionada no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a ella a la cama, expectante de la historia; sin embargo Spinel llegó en ese momento, y les prohibió hacer cualquier cosa que la alterara. Con el té que le dio a la rubia, con una de las yerbas que habían podido de salvar de su extinto barco, la pudo hacer dormir por horas._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando estuvo un poco más predispuesta al día siguiente, les contó la verdad, de como ella no era una princesa, que era una esclava a la que la habían obligado a casarse con Hiccup; les confesó que le había dicho la verdad a su esposo el mismo día en que Spinel y ella los habían dejado libres, que Hiccup la había aceptado por quien realmente era y con el que formaría una familia, pero la historia feliz de amor se convirtió al final en una tragedia._

— _¡Me lo mataron, me lo mataron, me mataron a mi Hiccup! —gritó Astrid exaltada de nuevo._

— _Tranquila, tranquila…—pidió Heather desesperada y casi al borde de las lágrimas, pues el viejo desgraciado de Eero había cumplido sus amenazas._

— _Creo que fue mala idea que nos contara…—dijo Spinel haciendo rápidamente un té, el cual obligó a Astrid a tomar para que durmiera._

 _Después de varios arrullos, lograron hacer dormir a la chica. Spinel y Heather salieron de la choza para reflexionar la historia, mientras veían a los entretenidos dragones heridos que también habían sido atendidos._

— _Que sorprendente. —fue lo único que pudo articular el asombrado Spinel. —Todo lo que ha pasado_

— _Ese maldito viejo…—gruñó la rencorosa Heather. —Lo que le hizo a ella, es lo mismo que me hizo a mi._

 _Spinel se abstuvo de comentar, había algo de cierto en lo que había dicho su esposa, la única diferencia era que la chica que aguardaba en la choza estaba embarazada, mientras que a Heather ni siquiera el vivir la experiencia le habían dejado tener._

— _Spinel…—interrumpió Heather sus pensamientos. — ¿Y si voy a Berk?_

— _¡¿A qué Heather?!¿ No escuchaste que Hiccup murió…?—respondió este exaltado._

— _Pero es que… ¿y si no? Puedo ir y decirle que ella está aquí… ¡traerlo!_

— _No Heather, por favor. —pidió angustiado. —No me dejes sólo con ella… —dijo apenado. —necesito tu ayuda para atenderla, además su dragón está herido, no sabemos siquiera dónde estamos, cuánto te tardarías, si lo encontrarías con vida… ¡además esos cazadores! ¡No te puedo perder! ¡No me dejes, por favor! —rogó con los ojos brillosos._

— _¡Está bien, está bien! No me iré. —lo consoló Heather. —Me quedaré… pero al menos podemos, no sé, ¿encontrar un terrible terror y entrenarlo para que lleve algún mensaje?_

— _Eres increíble…—le sonrió Spinel. —Jamás te das por vencida._

 _Heather se abochornó con sus palabras y lo besó, alegre por tener a quien la amara tanto a su lado._

.

.

.

—¿Y… cómo amaneció el chiquitín? —preguntó Heather para animar la conversación.

—No se rinde. —acarició Astrid su vientre con amor. —Es fuerte como su padre.

—¿Sabes?... aun no me puedo creer que Hiccup será padre.

Astrid bajó su mirada, pues Heather diariamente la motivaba a creer que Hiccup estaba vivo y que en cualquier momento la encontraría, un pensamiento que la ayudaba a mantener la calma, aunque su mente le jugara de repente malas jugadas.

—¿Y cómo se llamará? ¿Ya pensaste en algo?

—Si es niño, Hikke, como su padre. —contestó esta más animada. —O más bien un derivado de ese nombre.

—¿Y si es niña?

—Bueno… Hiccup me dio una lista de nombres. —rio al recordar esa ocasión.

.

.

— _Mi lady…—llegó el animado Hiccup entrando de golpe en la casa. —Hoy estuve pensando…_

— _Cuando no…—se burló esta de él._

— _Muy graciosa, déjame continuar… estaba pensando en el nombre de nuestro bebé y…—Extendió orgulloso dos rollos de papel que caían hasta el suelo, probablemente pegados con saliva de Toothless. — ¡Ta-da! La lista de nombres para nuestro hijo, desde aquella vez en la cueva no lo hablamos y creo que es hora de expandir más las opciones. —¡Esta es de niñas! —señaló el lado de su mano izquierda. —¡Está de niños! —señaló el de la derecha._

— _¡Ah, no! Si es niño sé exactamente como se llamará. —rezongó Astrid haciendo un berrinche._

— _Pero… pero…_

— _¡Además, ¿qué tipo de nombres se te ocurrieron? —arrebató la lista de los niños para leerla. —¿Borjas, Tim, Sal, Pum, Pow...¡Salivazo!? ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi hijo ya tiene nombre. —arrugó la lista diciendo un rotundo NO._

— _Está bien… pero al menos consideraría el de niñas. —rogó Hiccup doblando los papeles del listado._

— _Está bien… —la tomó con fastidio. —Le echaré un vistazo._

— _Muchas gracias Astrid. —besó Hiccup su mejilla. —Y ahora debo irme, aún hay mucho que hacer._

 _Cuando Astrid se vio sola en su casa, extendió nuevamente el rollo del listado de nombres para niñas, sólo el primero le gustó, los demás eran horribles._

.

.

—¿Y qué nombre era? —preguntó Heather divertida con la historia.

—Asdis… —sonrió Astrid al recordarlo.

—¿Y qué crees que sea, niño o niña?

—Pues…— acarició su vientre. —Creo yo que… no sé…

—¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

—No importa… con tal que nazca a salvo,… me da miedo perderlo. —confesó angustiada. —Stormfly y él son lo único que me quedan de él.

— ¿Y esto… supongo?

Heather se alejó de ella y de una caja, sacó una capucha de piel afelpada, perfectamente zurcida por la parte que el viejo Eero había roto.

—Dioses…—susurró Astrid al ver su regalo de la mañana en casi perfecto estado.

—Estaba sucia y la lavé, también le arreglé lo que tenía roto… ¿te la regaló Hiccup?

—Como regalo de la mañana. —recordó ensoñada.

—Oh… ya veo…

Astrid se sonrojó, pues había hablado de más, y no con cualquier persona sino con la exnovia de su esposo.

—Lo siento, esto es muy incómodo. —rio apenada.

—Descuida… Hiccup y yo… tiempo pasado. Recuérdalo. —Le guiñó la berserker.

—Oh, mejor cambiemos de tema… por cierto, estos últimos días sólo he sido yo, yo, yo… pero… ¿qué tal tú? Por cierto, ¿dónde está su perro?

Entonces, los papeles se intercambiaron, Heather fue la que bajó la cabeza, triste por recordar el cómo habían terminado ahí sin Kaiser; mientras que Astrid, fue quien ahora la escuchó, en los días pasados no se había tomado la molestia de preguntar por ella o su familia, quien claramente estaba afectada y la cual sufría aún por la pérdida del canino.

—Esos malditos cazadores, no hacen más que arruinar vidas,… ¿entonces crees que estén cerca? —gruñó Astrid preocupada.

—Es lo más probable… Spinel está buscando un lugar donde poder refugiarnos, pero aun no encuentra nada adecuado, hay mucho qué hacer, además que…

—Yo estorbo demasiado. —terminó la rubia por ella.

— ¡No!, claro que no… pero las horas se pasan volando, y entre buscar la comida, atendernos a nosotros mismos y a los dragones pues…

—De cualquier manera se los agradezco, es admirable lo que han hecho por mí… y no cabe duda que hacen buen equipo.

Heather sonrió halagada con el comentario; sin embargo…

—Serán excelentes padres…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y su anterior feliz semblante cambió a uno de nostalgia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Astrid al verla pasmada.

—No, nada, es que… sólo que tú no lo sabes… —se lamentó Heather. —Yo no puedo tener hijos. —confesó con una leve sonrisa y ojos cristalinos.

—Eh… ¿qué?

—Así es, cuando Eero me vendió con los cazadores, mi hermano y yo logramos escapar de nuestra celda, cuando fui por Windshear, el líder los cazadores me sorprendió, peleamos, él era muy fuerte y me dio de patadas en el vientre y para rematar terminé herida por una daga… y ahora no puedo tener hijos. —explicó como si no le importara.

—Dioses…—Astrid se acarició nuevamente el vientre, aunque pronto dejó de hacerlo, pues era como si exhibiera lo que su amiga nunca podría tener.

—Ya lo acepté… no te preocupes, y Spinel me ama… no puedo pedir más que eso.

—Lo siento… yo no lo… —Astrid sintió un movimiento brusco en el vientre que la hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Heather de inmediato.

—Es… sólo que se movió mucho. —rio tratando de no verse tan feliz, pues ahora que conocía la condición de su amiga no se le hacía tan correcto.

—Oh… debe ser extraño… ¿puedo tocarlo?

Astrid asintió de inmediato y dejó que Heather tocara su vientre, esta llevó su mano hacia la parte superior del vientre, pero donde la rubia había sentido el movimiento había sido en el costado, por lo que llevó la mano de su amiga al lugar correcto.

—Oh… dioses, realmente se mueve. —se emocionó Heather al sentir esa extraña sensación de que alguien empujaba desde el interior de su amiga.

—Heather, lo siento mucho… no quiero incomodarte, ni causarte problemas. —Aclaró Astrid preocupada.

— ¡Claro que no lo haces! Yo haré lo que esté en mis manos para que este bebé nazca sano y salvo, es lo que deseo. —respondió acariciando su vientre. —Deseo que tú hijo y el de Hiccup viva…

Astrid asintió más calmada y muy agradecida tanto por los deseos y la ayuda de su amiga.

.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de la choza, aguardaba Spinel; había escuchado casi todo, y veía demasiada ilusión en Heather, misma que le compartía a su paciente; sin embargo está ultima no estaba aún muy bien del todo, las probabilidades se inclinaba de lado contrario de la balanza, no veía posible que Astrid fuera a llegar al término de la gestación, y eso de seguro mataría tanto a la madre del dolor así como a su esposa.

Más no quedaba nada más que aguardar para que las probabilidades fueran falsas.

.

.

OOOOooooOOOO

 **Berk**

.

.

.

Después de la tremenda confesión, Camicazi había optado por mantenerse taciturna hasta no recibir nada a cambio. Hiccup se había cansado de gritarle, por lo que sólo la vigiló de cerca y jugó el mismo juego que ella, no dormiría ni la dejaría dormir hasta que le dijera la verdad.

—Ya deja de mirarme. —gruñó la princesa después de largas horas de silencio, fastidiada por la penetrante mirada del jefe.

—Dime la verdad. —solicitó el serio Hiccup.

— ¿Y qué gano yo a cambio? —preguntó con prepotencia.

Otra risita de parte de Hiccup la hizo exasperarse, ya que por más que intentaba no lograba dominarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No estás en condiciones para negociar "esposa", así que ¡anda! Dime la verdad.

—Maldito… llamaré a mi dragón para que te borré esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro. —amenazó Camicazi recordando a un fiel aliado que tenía de su parte.

—Qué asco me das. —escupió Hiccup enfurecido. —Los dragones son amables, no cabe duda que en manos de personas malas hacen cosas malas.

—¡Yo también he sufrido! —aclaró Camicazi rompiéndose antes las palabras del jefe. —No sabes por lo que he pasado.

—No me interesa. ¿Y sabes por qué? —se acercó el jefe para confrontarla. —Porque ¡tú! misma te lo buscaste…

— ¡Lo sé! Y me creas o no… ¡estaba arrepentida! ¡Pero todo se fue al demonio! —gritó exaltada

— ¡Y te desquitaste con mi esposa! —acusó Hiccup dolido.

Camicazi apretó la boca, comenzó a llorar a chorros; empezaba a comprender, a base de los gritos del jefe, que se había equivocado, más todo lo que había hecho y seguía haciendo era por amor a su hijo y a quienes ya no estaban, y eso nadie lo podía entender.

—Tú no lo entenderías. —lloró con la voz entrecortada. —Que te quisieran obligar a casar con un desconocido, tener que vivir con esos fantasmas, estar sola, ser ¡violada!

Hiccup se sobresaltó con lo último más no bajó la guardia.

—Conocer al amor de tu vida. —siguió sollozando. —Que se muriera. —explicó rencorosa.

— ¡¿Y por qué contra Astrid?! —exigió Hiccup sin comprender aun sus razones.

—¡Por qué a donde quiera que fuera la veía, A ELLA, A ESOS ESTÚPIDOS GEMELOS, AL VIEJO Y A ESE MALDITO NIÑO!

— ¡Ya basta!

Hiccup la tomó de los hombros y la empujó de nuevo contra la cama.

— ¡Dime! ¿Dónde está el hermano de Astrid?

—Eso sí que no. —Camicazi se limpió las lagrimillas con fiereza. —Así no se juega, dame algo a cambio… y te diré lo que pasó con el niño.

— ¿Qué es lo que exige la princesa? —preguntó Hiccup cruzándose de brazos, admitía que esa mujer era muy manipuladora.

—No le hagas nada a mi hijo. —susurró esta cabizbaja.

— ¡NO! Ya te dije… hasta que Astrid y mi hijo no aparezcan el tuyo no estará a salvo.

La rubia golpeó la cama por ese intento fallido de trato.

—Creo "querido esposo" que si alguien se sabe cuidar muy bien es Astrid, es fuerte, lo admito, tu hijo estará a salvo y ella también.

—No seas estúpida. —masculló Hiccup. — ¡Anda, dime! O le diré a todos que estás embarazada de otro hombre, tú amante. —insinuó con malicia.

—No te atrevas. —bramó Camicazi poniéndose de pie. —Mi esposo es sagrado.

—Mi esposa también lo es, y a ti no te importó.

La princesa se frustró, pues la conversación parecía un círculo vicioso que no tenía fin.

— ¡Está bien! Te diré la verdad, pero no le digas a nadie que estoy embarazada.

— ¿Quieres que finja ser el padre entonces? —preguntó burlón el jefe.

La rubia desvió su vista, volvió a apretar sus labios contra su boca, descubriéndose así sola.

—Sabes que no lo haré porque el único hijo que reconoceré es el que tendré con Astrid, así que creo que tendrás que buscarle otro padre a tu crio. ¿Te quedó claro?

— ¡Muy claro! —gritó exasperada. —Sólo promete que no dirás nada. —rogó desesperada.

—Dime la verdad y lo no haré. —continuó jugando el castaño tomando asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana.

Entonces, la llorosa Camicazi tomó asiento en la cama para evocar los recuerdos de lo que había pasado ese día.

.

.

.

— _No puede ser…. no puede ser…—Empezó a chillar. —Yo no quería que esto pasara…_

— _Princesa debemos irnos._

— _No, debo cerciorarme… debo llevarlos al barco o Astrid romperá el trato y de seguro me matará._

— _Princesa no puede hacer nada, ahí está. —Señaló Arie un cuerpo que yacía boca abajo con varias puñaladas en la espalda._

 _Camicazi se tapó la boca horrorizada pues aquel hombre muerto era Honeir, el abuelo de su suplente._

— _¡¿El niño?! ¿Dónde está el niño?_

 _Hasta que lo mencionó Arie no había reparado en la presencia del menor, ambos debían estar muertos según su plan pero no lo veía entre la pila de cadáveres. Enfureció, si escapaba estaría perdido pues podría enterar a Astrid sobre lo sucedido con su abuelo.  
El guardaespaldas empezó a mover los cadáveres en busca el niño, rogando por que estuviera muerto, cuando lo encontró, debajo del cuerpo del Honeir estaba Fare Hofferson, con la camisa manchada de sangre e inmóvil, el esfuerzo de su abuelo por protegerlo al final había sido en vano._

— _¡No Arie! Yo no quería esto. —Empezó Camicazi a sollozar al ver la trágica escena. —Yo no quería que nadie muriera._

— _Tranquila mi princesa. —Arie la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verla. —Aún hay una solución… confié en mí, tengo un plan._

 _La llorosa princesa sólo prestó atención a la nueva idea de su guardaespaldas, pensando seriamente en querer huir rápidamente de ahí antes que alguien se enterara._

 _Arie mandó a llamar a su secuaces para deshacerse de los cuerpos de los caídos, incluyendo el de Honeir y Fare Hofferson, mientras que Camicazi aguardaba desde un extremo viendo como levantaban el cuerpo del abuelo de Astrid para llevarlo a un crematorio oculto donde lo incinerarían, el último cuerpo que tomó el ayudante de Arie fue el del pequeño niño de ropas ensangrentadas._

 _Este lo tomó del ropaje como si tomara a un perro por el pellejo; a Camicazi le dio tristeza ya que sólo era un niño, sin embargo, en ese momento el chiquillo abrió los ojos, y con una fuerza sorprendente le dio un puñetazo en los bajos al guardia._

 _Ante la atónita mirada de Camicazi y sorpresa de Arie, Fare Hofferson, totalmente sano, corrió por el pasillo de las celdas._

— _¡Que no se escape! —ordenó Arie furioso al darse cuenta de que el niño había fingido._

 _Uno de los guardias corrió tras el chiquillo, mientras que el otro trataba de reincorporarse después de tremendo golpe, algo que fastidió a Arie, quien personalmente tomaría cartas en el asunto._

— _Ese chiquillo, me las pagará. —corrió el guardaespaldas por el pasillo yendo en dirección a donde el otro guardia se había ido a perseguir al niño._

 _Camicazi reaccionó segundos después y corrió presurosa a seguir a su guardaespaldas._

 _._

 _El calabozo era en sí un laberinto, algo que no había considerado Fare cuando huyó de sus captores, aun así fue más rápido que ellos y corrió por diversos pasillos en busca de una salida; cuando por fin encontró una luz brillante al final del pasillo; sonrió feliz de haberla encontrado y corrió en dirección a luz que le daría la libertad; sin embargo antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, un brazo a la altura de su pecho lo obstaculizó y no sólo eso, lo empujó bruscamente al interior del pasillo._

— _Chiquillo estúpido, pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya. —sonrió el malvado Arie._

— _¡Sí, y eso haré! Salvaré a mi hermana y a mis amigos. Sabrán lo que hicieron ¡malditos! —desafió el chiquillo,_

— _Claro, ¿los salvarás? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con tu abuelo? —se burló su enemigo._

 _El chiquillo enfureció y se lanzó contra él dispuesto a cobrar venganza, un gesto que compartía mucho con su hermana; Arie, sonrió de lado, era muy fácil provocar a los Hofferson por lo que recibió al chiquillo con un puñetazo en la cara, lo mataría sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo arrojaría al rio; sin embargo…_

— _Arie… ¡¿Qué haces?! —apareció Camicazi espantada al ver como su guardaespaldas sometía al niño._

— _Princesa, este chiquillo piensa traicionarnos, creo que lo mejor es deshacernos de él ahora…_

— _Pero es nuestra carta para manipular a Astrid._

— _¡Ya no más su majestad! ¿Qué no comprende?_

 _La aludida frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo._

— _¡Anda, chiquillo! ¡Dile! ¿Qué es lo que tenía planeado hacer? ¿Qué planeabas decirle a tu hermana? —gritoneó el hombre estirando el cabello del niño._

 _Entonces Camicazi comprendió, aunque entregara el esclavo a Astrid, este le diría que su abuelo se había muerto por su culpa, y corría riesgo de que su plan se fuera al demonio._

— _Así que su majestad… ordene y puedo deshacerme de él en un instante._

— _Tienes razón Arie. —susurró Camicazi pensante. — ¡Pero no lo mates!_

— _¡¿QUÉ?! —bramó este furioso._

— _Debe haber otro método. —trató de resolver._

— _¡NADA DE LO QUE HAGA ME IMPEDIRÁ LLEGAR CON MI HERMANA! —amenazó el revoltoso Fare._

 _Camicazi se ofendió, ya que ella estaba viendo por su vida y el chiquillo así se lo pagaba_

— _Su majestad es tan generosa, ya sé que podemos hacer. —sonrió Arie con una idea en mente. —Sé de algunos que van a estar encantados de tener a tan revoltoso chiquillo._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Venderlo como esclavo! —exclamó Camicazi cuando Arie por fin la dio por enterada de su plan cuando llegaron a Stavanger._

— _Sí, su majestad… no queda de otra, ese chiquillo es una gran amenaza para nosotros._

 _Camicazi lo pensó, todo lo que decía su guardaespaldas era cierto, y Fare se lo había demostrado con hechos, ya que ni durante el viaje que hicieron, logró convencerlo de que se pusiera de su lado._

— _Princesa… decida ahora, tampoco puede venir con nosotros a hacer una nueva vida… ¡su vida!_

— _Es que... ¿y si muere con esos esclavos?_

— _Delo por muerto, su majestad, así será más fácil… además si muere ya no sería por nuestra causa, si no por su propia debilidad._

— _Parece que no hay de otra. —susurró rendida la princesa. —Está bien, sácalo._

 _Arie sonrió de lado, y ordenó a los tripulantes traer al chiquillo que seguía retorciéndose entre sus agarres para tratar de escapar._

— _Eres una amenaza para mí, no dejaré que arruines mis planes. —aclaró Camicazi al niño que la veía con odio. —Tu hermana cumplirá con su papel y ¡tú! Te quedarás aquí._

— _¡NOOO! —chilló el chiquillo haciendo su último esfuerzo por librarse de sus captores._

— _Lo siento. —se compadeció la princesa de él. —Llévenselo._

 _Silenciosa y atenta observó como Arie y otros tripulantes, llevaban al niño al barco vecino, donde los vendedores de esclavos aguardaban, lo último que vio, fue como Arie obtenía un pequeño pago por él, y al niño lo introducían a un cabina al interior del barco, probablemente lleno de esclavos._

 _._

 _._

Camicazi terminó de redactar la historia, recordando hasta el último detalle de la venta de Fare a gente de dudosa procedencia; cuando se giró a ver a su marido, se dio cuenta que por la ventana el sol se empezaba a levantar, mientras que él, estaba boquiabierto, parecía impactado y muy enojado.

—Te dije lo que querías, cumple con tu palabra. —chilló Camicazi incomoda con esa mirada.

— ¡ESTÚPIDA! —gritó Hiccup tumbando. — ¡¿Con esclavos?! ¡Qué estúpida eres!

—¡ ¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

—Estúpida… ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no capta… ¡Me dices que FARE está vivo y luego me dices que lo vendiste a los traficantes de esclavos!

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué más quieres?

— ¡Ni siquiera tienes la seguridad si vive o no! —gritoneó Hiccup. —Que estúpida eres…—declaró una vez más cuando el sol se empezó a filtrar por la ventana.

Hasta ese entonces, Camicazi comprendió, su esposo tenía razón, y lo cual significaba que ella seguía en peligro. Justamente, en ese momento, se escuchó que tocaron la puerta, Hiccup bufó pensando que probablemente era su abuelo para hacer la prueba, por lo que lo atendería gustoso.

—Nos vemos. —Se despidió Hiccup con una risita, que advirtió a Camicazi.

—¡Espera Hiccup! —lo tomó del brazo. —No le digas nada, por favor…

—No lo haré. —dijo este zafándose de su agarre con rudeza.

Camicazi lo siguió hasta la salida de la casa, donde el que aguardaba en el exterior seguía golpeando la puerta.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —atendió Hiccup molesto, pues ya sabía que era de su abuelo.

—Hiccup, vine a hacer la prueba. —atónito por su trato.

Camicazi tragó saliva al escuchar a Eero y detrás de él estaba Harald también aguardando.

—No lo hice. —contestó Hiccup empujándolo. —Ya está preñada de otro.

Camicazi dio un grito ahogado, su nuevo esposo la había traicionado de la manera más cruel, le había dado una cucharada de su propia medicina, y ahora más que nunca estaba aterrada de lo que le esperaría de su vida en Berk.

Tanto Harald como Eero quedaron boquiabiertos ante la confesión de Hiccup, y miraron de manera incriminatoria a Camicazi, quien aún estaba atónita.

—Tú… —señaló Eero con desprecio.

—¡Déjala! —bramó Hiccup antes de que se atreviera a actuar a su costa.

En ese momento, vikingos del pueblo, incluidos los jinetes de dragones, que estaban muy sucios, aparentemente por una revuelta nocturna contra algunos mercenarios con los que se habían peleado, se reunieron en donde el conflicto familiar seguía, estos acudieron con su jefe para advertirlo del descubrimiento que habían hecho.

— ¡Hiccup! —llamó Snotlout pues también tenía algo que contarle a su primo, se lo dijo en secreto al oído, y cuando este terminó de escucharlo, le dio la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que por meses había estado planeado.

— ¡Ahora no, Snotlout! ¿No ves que tenemos otro problema aquí? —señaló Eero a Camicazi que salía de la casa avergonzada.

— ¡Esa perra! —gruñó Ruffnut molesta y corrió para soltarle una cachetada a Camicazi, aún tenía adrenalina por el ajetreo nocturno. — ¡¿No te cansas de mentir?!

— ¡Estúpida esclava! —gruñó Camicazi sosteniendo su mejilla y a la vez siendo sostenida por Harald, quien le sirvió de apoyo para que no cayera.

— ¡Cállate Camicazi! Y Respétala… ella no es una esclava, es Ruffnut Thorston, jinete de dragón, defensora de Berk. —presentó Hiccup con orgullo.

Todos los vikingos, incluido el mismo Eero, se sorprendieron por la introducción de Hiccup

—¡Así es, Ruffnut y Tuffnut Thorston son jinetes de dragones, defensores de Berk y mis amigos! No son esclavos…—aclaró a la enmudecida multitud. —¡Esa mujer! —señaló a adolorida Camicazi. —No es mi esposa… mi esposa se llama Astrid Hofferson, originaría de Outcast, guerrera, naufraga, capturada y vendida como esclava, su compradora…—señaló nuevamente a la princesa. —Ella…

Los vikingos dieron un grito ahogado y el mismo Eero al escuchar la historia.

—Mi verdadera esposa… es esa mujer que cargaba a nuestro hijo en su vientre mientras era acusada por ¡ÉL! —señaló a Eero. —Este hombre que no ha hecho más que arruinar la vida de los demás.

— ¡¿Hiccup, qué dices?! —gritó este ofendido.

—La verdad "abuelo" —dijo con sarcasmo. —Lo sé todo, el cómo planeaste este compromiso por ambición sin siquiera consultarme, el cómo te deshiciste de Heather, para que no me casara con ella y no sólo de ella también de Dagur.

— ¡Mentira!

— ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos hace poco? —se burló Hiccup. —No fuimos de vacaciones, fuimos a buscarla… y ¿sabes? ¡la encontré!

Los murmullos alrededor no dejaban de escucharse, a Eero le cosquilleaban las orejas al sentirse en boca de todos.

— ¡¿Lo niegas?! —retó Hiccup. —La vendiste como esclava a gente que ¡probablemente! Este aliado con los cazadores que mataron a tu hijo, MI padre.

Eero sintió un espasmo en el pecho al reconsiderarlo.

—Y ese cuento sobre Dagur y Ran… de que murieron congelados, no lo creo… ¿los mataste, no es así? Y no sólo eso, dejaste que los berserkers actuaran en la revuelta para poder exiliarlos.

— ¡Ya cállate Hiccup! —bramó Eero furioso, hasta el mismo rey estaba sorprendido por los actos del viejo jefe.

—No, y no sólo eso ¡sabes! ¡Te aliaste con cazadores! Los mismos que mataron a tu hijo… Leny y todos esos mercenarios que tanto proteges no son más que ex cazadores que huyen de los malvados que atacaron nuestra isla hace años.

—¡Mentira! —bramó Lennart sintiendo que su hijo estaba siendo mal juzgado aun después de muerto.

—No es mentira Lennart, lo descubrimos por la noche… justo cuando les dimos una paliza. —explicó Snotlout chocando sus puños.

El hombre quedó boquiabierto ante la confesión, ¿su hijo también había sido un traidor y cazador?

— ¿No es suficiente aun Eero? —Acusó Hiccup con los ojos vidriosos.—¡TRAJISTE A LA ISLA A LOS ASESINOS DE TU HIJO, MI PADRE, DE MI MADRE! ¡ARRUINASTE LA VIDA DE HEATHER, DE DAGUR!... Me quitaste lo que más quería…—susurró entre lágrimas. —Mi esposa, a mi hijo, a Toothless… y probablemente a mi abuelo Bork.

—Hiccup… tenemos que hablar…—pidió Eero murmurante y temeroso de las acusaciones de su nieto.

—No, yo tenía la solución… sólo que alguien se me adelantó. — se limpió las lágrimas con rudeza para mirar a Camicazi con odio.

Ignoró a su abuelo y volvió a dirigirse al pueblo.

—Para deshacerme del mal que representa Eero, había planeado construir una ¡nueva tribu! —la gente dio un grito ahogado, mientras que el viejo no creía lo que su nieto decía. — En la orilla del dragón, que mi "esposita" me regaló. —insinuó viendo a la sorprendida Camicazi. —Son libres de elegir, ¿en la orilla del dragón donde vikingos y dragones vivirán en paz por igual o se quedarán con él? —señaló a su abuelo. —Los que quieran seguirme sólo den un paso hacia adelante.

Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los gemelos seguidos del resto los jinetes, incluido Gustav y Spitelout, pronto de uno a uno, los vikingos empezaron a dar un paso hacia adelante, dispuestos a seguir a su legítimo y único jefe, ante la atónita mirada de Eero.

—El pueblo ha elegido, preparen todos, los navíos nos esperan… —ordenó Hiccup. —partiremos en cuanto todos estén listos.

Dando su última orden, los vikingos se giraron y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas para recoger sus pertenecías, en el lugar, sólo quedaron algunos ancianos, miembros de la elite, Lennart, y algunos mercenarios que se habían ocultado de la revuelta de los jinetes.

—Todos tuyos abuelos. —se despidió así Hiccup del impactado Eero, quien sólo permaneció de pie taciturno y cohibido por lo sucedido.

Se regresó hacia donde Camicazi y Harald estaban, pues con ellos tendría que hablar sobre la negociación de la orilla del dragón, pero antes de todo, tenía ir a un lugar en especial, lo único que extrañaría de Berk, y donde aguardaba por una esperanza.

.

.

Corrió presuroso hasta la cala, el lugar donde había encontrado a Toothless, su mejor amigo, y donde había pasado increíbles momentos con su esposa. Sin embargo, al llegar, la esperanza que tenía se deshizo al ver el lugar totalmente vacío y silencioso. Por un momento pensó que tanto Astrid como Toothless se refugiarían en ese lugar, y que los encontraría descansando cerca del lago.

Lloroso y con el corazón hecho trizas, caminó hasta la orilla del lago, donde se echó de rodillas en el césped, rezando y rogando a todos los dioses que le devolviera a su familia.

Y como si fuera una fantasía, un rayo de luz chocó contra el agua, haciendo que se reflectara después en el rostro de entristecido Hiccup, cuando este levantó la vista cegado por aquella luz, fue como si fuera una respuesta burlona de los dioses, a quienes acusó de que lo odiaban, más tuvo que retractarse rápidamente de la idea, pues al recuperar la vista, frente a él, vio un milagro.

—Tooth-less.

Frente a él, del otro lado del lago, estaba su dragón con vida.

 **Continuará.**

.

 **.**

 **:::::::**

 **Y bien me tardé y según iba poner poquito, pero ya vieron que no XD, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Una aclaración los tiempos de Astrid y Hiccup va a diferir en ocasiones.**

 **Iba a poner el flashback de la pelea de los jinetes, pero lo consideré de más, aparte supongo que muchos se saltan esas partes, pero si quieren que lo ponga, pues me dicen y asunto acabado. XD**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Sakura Yellow: bueno ni lo uno ni lo otro, tiene de todo un poco, XD, Spinel no sabe atender, Heather no irá Berk, Hiccup ya se irá de Berk. XD, en fin muchas cosas. Saludos.**

 **Melody: pobre Camicazi, pero eso le pasa por tonta, y bueno, ya se vio que Hiccup la va a manipular a su antojo. XD. Saludos.**

 **Mad lady: pues Harald en realidad va con acciones buenas, ya le tocaba hacer algo bien al wey, pero bueno, los problemas seguirán y más cosas pasarán. Saludos.**

 **Dark hime: pues la verdad, qué pensarías ahora de Fare? En sí, Camicazi ni nadie tiene la seguridad de que está vivo o no. Saludos.**

 **Nina: Muchas gracias y disculpa la tardanza. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: pues será ahora la manipulada y no la pasará del todo bien. Saludos**

 **Flopi: pues ni tanto, Hiccup ganó ahora si la batalla. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajaja pues la Camicazi la cagó en pocas palabras, awww extraño platicar contigo XD. Si no estás muy ocupada, molestaré. Saludos.**

 **Liya: pues de que es verdad era verdad, pero de que está vivo ni ella lo sabe XD: Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: XD, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, supongo. Saludos.**

 **Asriver: pues ni la tonta sabe, pobre Hiccup, como quiera le saca de quicios sus estupideces. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajaja muy buena apuesta, es lo único que puedo decir. Saludos.**

 **Patattita: Muchas gracias, primero que nada, y con respecto a tu pregunta, has escuchado esa frase que no puede haber dos patrones en un solo lugar? Digamos que aquí pasa eso. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: bueno no fue broma, aunque en sí ahora ni saben donde está o si está vivo. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: XD, nunca vi inuyasha, no tuve niñez, y pues supongo que se aclaró lo de Astrid y Heather. Saludos.**

 **DLY: pues ni Camicazi sabe, se lo dejó bien clarito Hiccup, le salió mala la jugada. Saludos.**

 **Fantasy branca: pues algunas cosas tal vez no van a ser posibles. Sorry. Saludos.**

 **Bunny: aquí está :D. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: ese niño¡? Ne nada que ver XD, de dónde salió la idea? Fue rara, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Lo sé, pobre Ruffnut, aunque con mi escena eliminada se desquitó XD: Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaj toda enojada, cálmese tocaya, XD Hiccup ganó la contienda y aun no se acaba. Saludos.**

 **Forever Hiccstrid: pues, ahora que piensas de si está vivo o no? Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel: pues yo siento lastima, más las cosas como las hacen, pues no son las correctas y pues ya medio se está dando cuenta. Saludos.**

 **NAyita: bueno espero que se haya aclarado con lo de Fare, más decir que está vivo es otra cosa. Saludos.**

 **Ezio: here is drug, enjoy it. Greetings.**

 **Fanatico Z: XD nunca he visto GOT, XD, muchos me dicen eso. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: pues Camicazi se quedará con el rabo entre las patas, perdió, por el momento. Saludos.**

 **Gapy: XD, que bueno que te haya gustado y en cuanto a las peticiones, no prometo nada. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**

 **24 de enero de 2017.**


	46. Capítulo 45

Ahora si me puse la pilas para terminarlo temprano, espero les guste.

Saludos.

.

.

 **Capítulo 45**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A tropezones y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hiccup corrió al encuentro de su dragón, que aunque estaba vivo, estaba en pésimas condiciones. Toothless trató de correr también para alcanzarlo pero la debilidad lo hacía caminar en zigzag y pronto caería, más no tuvo que esforzarse tanto pues su amigo llegó casi arrastrándose en el suelo antes de que pudiera caer, logrando tomarlo de su cabeza y apoyarlo para que se recostara con él en el césped.

— ¡Toothless, Toothless! —repetía una y otra vez Hiccup con el rostro empapado.

El dragón se dejó mimar y se acostó en sus piernas, había pasado por muy duros días, pero cerca de él, se sentía salvo.

—Lo siento amigo.

Hiccup acarició cada parte de la cabeza de su dragón, viendo con tristeza lo delgado que estaba y la aleta de la cola que le faltaba.

—pasaste por mucho, ¿no es así?

Toothless sólo gruñó a modo de respuesta.

—Lo siento Toothless. —se aferró el jinete a la cabeza del dragón. —Pero también te agradezco… hiciste lo que pudiste para salvarlos.

El furia nocturna volvió a gruñir con tristeza, recordando el cómo no había podido salvar a quien amaba su amigo, aquella mujer que llevaba una criatura en su vientre y a la cual también había prometido proteger.

.

.

.

— _Toothless… ¡¿adivina qué?!_

 _El dragón no entendía porque su amigo se había levantado de tan buen humor, creyó que tal vez era porque había logrado conseguir todos los ingredientes para la furia de Thor, sin embargo, había algo más, sus ojos irradiaba de una manera tan especial que nunca había visto._

" _ **¡¿Qué?!"**_ _Tuvo que gruñir para darle a entender que continuara._

 _En ese momento estaba con Stormfly en el establo, y ambos estaban curiosos por lo que el jinete les fuera a decir. Vio que Hiccup trataba de aguantarse la emoción, sin embargo no fue hasta que su rubia esposa llegó que le dio la noticia._

— _Toothless y Stormfly, ¡voy a ser padre! —Gritó con emoción, mientras tomaba la mano de la risueña Astrid— ¡Vamos a ser padres!_

 _El furia nocturna y la nadder ladearon sus cabezas en señal de confusión._

" _ **¿Padres?"**_ _Eso lo descolocó, pues dentro de lo que conocía, sabía que para ser padres tenía que haber una cría de por medio. Pero ¿dónde estaba la cría?_

— _Ay, Hiccup… creo no entienden muy bien a lo que te refieres. —Rio Astrid._

" _ **¿Qué no entendía?"**_ _Se ofendió el furia nocturna. Claro que entendía, lo único que no sabía era_ _ **"¿Dónde estaba la cría?"**_

" _ **¿Dónde está el huevo?"**_ _hasta Stormfly estaba confundida, había escuchado en días anteriores al anciano y a Astrid hablar sobre que Hiccup y ella habían puesto un huevo de dragón._

" _ **¿Los humanos ponen huevos?"**_

" _ **No sé"**_

 _Hiccup y Astrid eran ignorantes de la conversación de los dragones, que ignorándolos también, se preguntaba entre ellos mismo dónde había quedado dicho huevo._

" _ **Tal vez lo tienen adentro de la casa"**_ _le había dicho Stormfly._

" _ **¡¿En la casa?, va explotar!"**_ _se alteró Toothless._

— _Hey calma amigo. —acarició Hiccup. —No es nada malo… te lo aseguro._

" _ **¿no es malo que vaya a quemar la casa?"**_ _gruñó confundido._

— _Así es chicos… esto es algo maravilloso. —comentó Astrid acariciándose el vientre, un tacto que no pasó desapercibido por el furia nocturna, quien curioso se acercó a ella viendo atentamente en dirección a su vientre._

" _ **¿Qué es eso?"**_ _preguntó extrañado al sentir una energía extraña emanando de ella._

— _Vaya, parece que encontraste al huevito. —le dijo Astrid acercando la cabeza del dragón a su vientre._

" _ **¿Un huevo ¡está ahí adentro!?"**_ _No lo creía el dragón, más esa energía era demasiado extraña como para ignorarlo._

 _Stormfly también se acercó para sentirlo, ambos dragones curiosos no dejaban de extrañarse con los humanos; sin embargo si aquella energía que estaba dentro de ella era la cría de sus amigos, con mucho gusto la cuidarían._

.

.

.

Pero no había podido.

Toothless se lamentó con un gruñido, terminó de recordar el cómo junto con Hiccup y Stormfly, habían cuidado con esmero aquella energía que se hacía más grande en el vientre de la rubia, para que un día, de la noche a la mañana, esa energía extraña se esfumara, no le era justo.

—Toothless… ¿puedes caminar? Tenemos que regresar a Berk, irnos a la orilla del dragón, buscar a Astrid y a mi hijo.

" _ **¡¿Qué cosa?!"**_ Se levantó el furia nocturna de golpe. _**"¿Entonces la esposa de su amigo y la energía aquella no estaban del todo perdida?"**_

— ¿Puedes caminar?

El dragón asintió gruñonamente y con las fuerzas que le quedaban trató de alzar el vuelo, sin embargo la debilidad y su nueva incapacidad se lo prohibieron. Más que tristeza, rabia le dio al dragón, pues así no podría serle útil a su amigo.

—Cálmate amigo. —lo consoló el nostálgico Hiccup. —Todo estará bien, yo te ayudaré a volar otra vez.

El dragón bajó la cabeza con pesar, confiaba en que su amigo lo haría, más no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría, mientras tanto no le quedaba de otra más que hacer uso de su patas para moverse de un lado a otro.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Berk, Eero aun presenciaba incrédulo como los jinetes de dragones coordinaban a los vikingos que se irían, dirigiéndolos hacia la plaza principal donde recolectaban todas sus cosas. Con cada grito, instrucción o ayuda que daban, más se exasperaba.

¿Dónde había quedado la fidelidad de su pueblo? ¿De su ejército?

Pensando en estos, vio que se mantenían al margen, todos sucios y algunos con demasiados moretones. Se acercó a ellos furiosos, pues no creía lo que Hiccup le había dicho, sin embargo alguien se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡Te lo dije Eero! HICCUP ES UN TRAIDOR.

— ¡Cállate Lennart y hazte a un lado! —empujó este para acudir con los mercenarios que se irguieron al ver que su "jefe" se acercaba a ellos.

El otro viejo fue con él, pues se daba una idea de lo que hablarían.

— ¡Hablen de una vez! —exigió Eero al grupo de mercenarios. — ¡¿De dónde vienen exactamente?!

—Jefe… nosotros…—titubeó aquel que cuidaba la celda de los jinetes, quien era el de aspecto más deplorable y parecía que no se podía siquiera sentar.

—Más… vale… que… hablen. —amenazó Eero lentamente.

—¡Sí, ¿porque no les cuentan?! —gritoneó Snotlout montando a Hookfang, quien después de días se encontraba mejor del efecto del veneno.

Los mercenarios se entumieron con su presencia, y en general del resto de los jinetes que se unieron con sus respectivos dragones para apoyarlo, estaban ahora a su merced pues su artillería había sido destruida por ellos.

.

.

 _Los jinetes, después de haber visitado a los dragones, fueron en busca de los mercenarios, acudieron en primer lugar al gran salón, donde nadie los había visto, y donde generalmente nunca acudían, desde que ellos habían llegado a Berk._

 _Con tanto desastre tampoco realizaban sus labores, ya nadie protegía la isla por el momento, por lo que concluyeron que estaban en alguna clase de lugar secreto._

— _Sí yo fuera un matón, y tuviera artillería especial para envenenar dragones ¿dónde me escondería? —cuestionó Tuffnut rascando su barbilla._

— _¿En sus casas? —respondió Ruffnut como si nada._

— _En un lugar muy escondido. —contestó Snotlout._

— _Eso es aún más inteligente. —se burló Fishlegs_

— _¡No te escuchó dar opiniones gordo!_

— _Tal vez en alguna parte del bosque que estuviera fuera del alcance de los dragones. —contestó Odalys._

— _¡Eso es lady mía, que inteligente! —felicitó Tuffnut orgulloso._

— _Pues yo creo que para averiguarlo debemos seguir a uno de ellos. —comentó Ruffnut de repente y señaló a un mercenario, el tipo de la prisión que la había acosado._

 _Este, ignorante que había sido visto, caminó entre las casas de Berk, hasta salir del poblado e internarse a una parte del bosque._

— _Se los dije. —rio Odalys al ver que su suposiciones no habían fallado._

 _Sigilosamente lo fueron siguiendo; el hombre caminó por varios metros dentro del bosque, bajando unas cuantas colinas, hasta que llegó a una cala pequeña que estaba rodeada de piedra sólida, y donde había varias mesas y herramientas para la construcción de armas._

 _Los jinetes, desde lo alto, vieron el lugar asombrados, en especial Fishlegs y Snotlout; en sus años de vivir en Berk jamás habían visto ese lugar, y desde que habían aprendido a volar en dragones, lo que hubiera en el suelo dejó de ser importante._

— _¿Atacamos? — preguntó Tuffnut susurrante._

— _Hay que analizar primero bien al enemigo, ver con que lo podemos atacar. —sugirió Odalys._

— _Vamos a acercarnos más. —dijo Ruffnut bajando un poco del lugar de dónde estaban._

 _Snotlout la siguió seguido de Fishlegs y del resto, se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas, observando que los mercenarios tendrían una clase de fiesta, pues tenían un barril enorme de cerveza, del cual tomaban en tarros para brindar entre ellos mismo._

— _Que fastidio, sin Leny y con esos tipos libres ya no le encuentro sentido de estar aquí. —comentó el guardia de las celdas._

— _¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Volver con Drago, Viggo y sus locos seguidores? —contestó otro._

— _Quieras o no, aquí es mucho mejor que con esos cazadores, aquí si no fueran por esos idiotas, seríamos los reyes. —dijo otro que tomó después todo su tarro de cerveza de un sólo golpe._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Escucharon eso? —susurró Snotlout espantado._

— _Cazadores. —repitió Fishlegs angustiado._

 _El resto de los jinetes no fue capaz de comentar nada, habían sentido un escalofrió recorrer su ser, y recuerdos de aquellos que los habían atrapado en las isla de los aguijones cambiantes y la isla Sommer se hicieron presentes._

 _._

 _._

— _Es cierto…—dijo el guardia tomando su bebida. —Aunque sea sin Leny podemos seguir engañando al viejo ese._

— _El idiota que cree que traeremos a más "aliados" Si supiera el imbécil que colabora con gente de la misma calaña que atacó su isla años atrás. —rio otro ruidosamente._

— _¡Imbécil! —golpeó el guardia. — ¡jamás vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta! Recuerda Leny lo había ordenado._

— _¡Pero ya no está! —gritoneó otro empujándolo._

 _Empezaron a forcejear como los típicos machos en una pelea de borrachos, hasta que de nuevo se tranquilizaron._

— _Aún podemos hacer algo. —comentó cansado el guardia. —Tenemos mucha artillería, incluso si esos jinetes nos desafían podemos hacerles gran daño a sus bestias._

 _._

 _._

 _Detrás de las rocas, los jinetes gruñían, la gemela era la que hervía de la furia y la que estaba dispuesta a salir a enfrentarlos de una vez por todas._

— _No es tiempo. —tranquilizó Snotlout al detectar sus intenciones._

— _¿Qué no escuchaste? Son los mismos que atacaron a Berk hace años, ¿no murieron los padres de Hiccup en esa pelea?_

— _Lo sé. —gruñó Jorgenson. —sólo digo que hay que darles una cucharada de su propia medicina._

— _¿Qué planeas? —preguntó Fishlegs intrigado por la sonrisa malévola que su amigo esbozó._

— _Gordo, ¿cuánto crees que duré ese barril de cerveza?_

— _Al ritmo que van, pueden durar hasta mañana…_

— _Muy bien, eso nos da tiempo…andando. —ordenó tomando la mano de Ruffnut, quien confundida sólo se dejó arrastrar por él._

 _Nadie de los jinetes comprendía que planeaba el loco Jorgenson, más cuando este llegó a la armería y les mostró de su propia artillería secreta y de Hiccup, entendieron su punto. La artillería era basada en aquellos cilindros que habían aprendido a construir en la isla Sommer y de la cual habían llenado del gas apestoso de cremallerus, una sola chispa y podían hacer explotar toda una casa si quisieran; gel de pesadilla monstruosa, tan peligrosa como el gas, sólo un poco de fuego y arderían todo por horas, cuchillos y dagas hechas con agujas de nadder, y por su puesto escudos poderosos hechos con hierro de gronckle._

 _Regresaron al bosque a la velocidad de una furia nocturna, donde los mercenarios seguían bebiendo alrededor de la fogata._

— _¡Oigan idiotas! —llamó Snotlout desde las alturas, poniendo a todos en alerta, aunque torpes por la ebriedad._

— _Tú. —señaló con despreció el guardia. — ¡Te daré una paliza que no olvidarás!_

— _Y mí me gustaría verte volando. —rio Jorgenson y lanzó con perfecta precisión la primera bomba cremallerus que cayó justó en la fogata._

 _El contacto con el fuego hizo que el gas explotara en un segundo, los ebrios mercenarios salieron volando por los aires, y fue el momento de atacar._

 _Snotlout, fue primero contra aquel que había acosado a su pareja, tomándolo por la armadura para alzarlo y tumbarlo con otro golpe en la quijada que le tumbó algunos dientes._

— _¿Vienes a defender el honor de tu noviecita? —preguntó este un poco adolorido, estaba anestesiado por la bebida._

— _¡no, ella lo hará! —señaló Snotlout a la rubia que amenazante se acercó sombría con una espada en mano._

 _El mercenario tembló y trató de sacar la daga que tenía en su bota, pero Snotlout le pisó la mano antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento; a merced de ellos, vio que en general todos sus compañeros la estaban pasando mal, pues con aquel gas pestilente seguían haciendo volar a sus amigos, sometiéndolos después a golpes, mientras que la otra chica se encargaba de incendiar toda su valiosa artillería._

— _¡Por favor, sólo obedecía órdenes!_

— _¿En serio? —preguntó la sombría Ruffnut. — ¿El viejo Eero también te ordenó ser un maldito cazador?_

 _El mercenario tragó saliva_

— _¡Anda, di la verdad! ¡¿Ustedes atacaron a Berk hace casi 6 años?! —preguntó Snotlout pisando más su mano._

— _¡No, no! ¡No fuimos nosotros! No me maten….¡Huimos de ellos!_

— _¡¿De quién?! —exigió Ruffnut._

— _De un tipo llamado Drago… Leny fue el único que lo conoció, pero de inmediato que lo hizo quiso huir, nos dijo que estaba loco y que nadie estaría a salvo._

— _¡¿Dónde está?!_

— _¡No lo sé! No sé nada… Leny era el que sabía… nosotros sólo lo seguimos… ¡no me maten, por favor!_

— _Ya deja de llorar, rata asquerosa. —gritoneó exasperada Ruffnut. —este será tú fin…—condenó levantando la espada._

— _¡No, no, no….!—gritó chillonamente el mercenario._

— _Gritas como niña. —se quejó Snotlout._

— _¡MUEREEEE! —gritó Ruffnut._

 _El mercenario cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal, sin embargo no sintió nada, sólo algo que rozó cerca de su cabeza, un frio metal que sentía cerca de su oreja, al abrir los ojos, se espantó al ver que tan cerca tenía aquella enorme espada._

— _Te la creíste. —se burló Ruffnut en su cara. —Pero esto sí te va a doler._

 _Y sin que se lo esperara, la gemela le dio una patada en los bajos que lo hizo retorcerse por el dolor, no le dio tiempo de recuperarse cuando le dio otro, y después otro, hasta que su misma agresora se cansó y se retiró de lugar, pues estaba a punto de amanecer._

— _Vayamos con Hiccup. —Pidió Snotlout tomando a la gemela de la mano._

— _Sí… me falta una perra más. —Dijo Ruffnut tronándose los huesos del cuello._

 _._

.

—Mentira… mentira… —seguía negando Lennart, quien ya había escuchado claramente de parte de los mercenarios que efectivamente su hijo había pertenecido al grupo de cazadores, que todo Berk odiaba.

Eero seguía sin palabras, los ruegos de los mercenarios por el perdón y sus promesas de contribución para él eran sordas a sus oídos.

—Pero lo bueno es que ya no son nuestro problema. —se despidió Snotlout, alejándose con sus amigos del nuevo conflicto.

—Eero… ¿no vas a creerles a estos extraños? ¿o sí? —cuestionó el dolido padre de Leny

—Ya cállate Lennart. —pidió en un susurró Eero. —tengo que ver a Hiccup.

Justo cuando dijo eso, la muchedumbre empezó a hacer ruido, al ver de dónde provenía, observó que su nieto volvía de sabe dónde y lo peor de todo acompañado de aquel furia nocturna.

—Toothless…—chillaron los jinetes, y varios dragones que ya habían sido liberados se acercaron también a ver a quien consideraban en ese pueblo como el jefe de dragones.

—¿Fishlegs, puedes atenderlo? Debo hacer algunas cuantas cosas más. —pidió Hiccup a su amigo que de inmediato se llevó al dragón para atenderlo. — ¿cómo vamos con la mudanza?

—Ya todos recolectaron las cosas, empezaremos a movernos a los navíos con la ayuda de los dragones. —respondió Snotlout.

—Muy bien—sonrió nostálgicamente Hiccup. Vio que Eero tenía intenciones de acercarse a él, sin embargo se dio media vuelta y lo ignoró para entrar a su casa donde seguro esperaban el rey y Camicazi. —Que no se me acerque. —pidió a los gemelos y a Odalys.

—Será un placer. —sonrieron los gemelos y se interpusieron en el camino del viejo.

.

.

Camicazi no había parado de llorar, desde que la verdad había salido a la luz, Harald tuvo que aguantar sus chillidos, sin embargo, como familia exigió una explicación, cuando esta le dijo toda la verdad y todo lo que había pasado, no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella, después de todo la sangre llamaba a la sangre.

—Cometiste un error al haber venido aquí, si una guerra se acerca sería inevitable para todos. ¡¿En qué pensabas Camicazi?!

—Quería vengarme…—lloraba aun esta. —Vengar a Eret, a mi familia… ¿por qué nadie lo entiende?

—Porque arruinaste muchas vidas. —interrumpió Hiccup entrando de golpe.

Harald se irguió ante su presencia, aunque se habían aliado horas atrás no sabía cuán tolerante podía ser este para su sobrina.

— ¡Ya cállate, maldito! —bramó la llorosa Camicazi. —Si tanto arruiné la vida de Astrid ¿cómo es que estabas feliz con ella e iban a tener un hijo?… ¡sin mí, ni siquiera se hubieran conocido!

—Y si tú hubieras cumplido con el compromiso, aquel hombre por el que tanto lloras probablemente seguiría vivo. —respondió Hiccup golpeando la mesa en la que ella lloraba. — ¿No pasa tampoco por tu mente que tú y yo pudimos a haber sido felices?

Camicazi guardó silencio ante aquella acusación, e imaginó aquel escenario donde era ella la que gozaba del cariño y protección de Hiccup en lugar de Astrid, quien de seguro hubiera acabado de prostituta en algún lugar de mala muerte.

—No te hagas ilusiones linda… el hubiera o existe. —ubicó Hiccup de inmediato. —está es la realidad, donde de la persona de la estoy enamorado es Astrid, donde tú eres una maldita desgraciada.

—Hiccup, basta. —pidió el tercero en discordia. —Te lo pido por favor, deja de acosarla así…

El mencionado se irguió de la posición que había tomado, se cruzó de brazos y miró de manera acusatoria al rey, quien tampoco tenía intenciones de doblegarse a su locura.

—Ya ni me acordaba de ti. —dijo este burlón.

—Hiccup… sé que aun estás muy molesto, pero estar acosando a Camicazi no va a traer a Astrid de vuelta.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —golpeó este la mesa. —Pero si eso quiere su majestad…

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya contigo tío. —sugirió Camicazi temerosa.

— ¿Ahora si soy tu tío? —susurró este entre dientes

—Nadie se va de aquí hasta que lo diga. —amenazó Hiccup. —En especial tú. —señaló a Camicazi.

—Di tus términos Hiccup. —pidió Harald, pues el tono del jefe sugería que quería algo.

—Ustedes dos participaron en este engaño, hicieron y siguen haciendo sufrir a mi esposa, le quitaron lo que más quería, ella pensaba que su forma de recompensa es que nos hiciéramos de la Orilla del dragón.

— ¿mi tierra? —preguntó Camicazi rencorosa.

—¡Mi tierra! —corrigió Hiccup. —Yo la he trabajado y cuidado…¡junto con ella! Y mis amigos. Y créanme no vale más que la vida de Honeir y Fare Hofferson… por cierto Harald ¿ya te contó tu sobrinita que te mintió sobre la muerte de Fare? ¡Lo vendió a traficantes de esclavos!

Harald abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Camicazi, quien bajó la cabeza llorosa por recordarlo, ¿cómo ayudarla? Si ella misma se lo había buscado. Además Hiccup estaba tan furioso, que de seguro no le importaría hacer una guerra contra él, y de seguro se haría de muchos aliados si revelaba toda la verdad.

—Está bien. —aceptó rendido.

— ¡Tío! —objetó Camicazi poniéndose de pie.

—Tú te callas.¡siéntate! —ordenó Hiccup.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz! Oh…oh.. —se empezó a quejar por un calambre que sintió en el vientre.

—No lo haré, ya te lo dije… ¡hasta que ella aparezca y con mucho gusto te daré el divorcio! Hasta entonces serás mi prisionera.

—Hiccup, por favor. —trató Harald de intervenir otra vez por su sobrina y más que nada por la criatura que ella cargaba, un posible heredero al trono de Bog Burglar. —Está embarazada.

El jefe bufó burlón ante la aparente preocupación del rey.

—Está bien. —sonrió. —La dejaré en paz… serás bien atendida, tendrás comida, techo y una suave cama en dónde dormir, te mudarás también a la orilla del dragón y serás libre hasta que Astrid, ¡con mi hijo intacto! ¡Regresen!

Camicazi quedó boquiabierta, ¿ese iba ser su castigo?

— ¡¿qué pretendes; Hiccup?! —preguntó Harald temeroso.

Pero el castaño no le prestó atención, pues este estaba enfocado en la atónita rubia que no creía nada de lo que decía.

—Pero no te acostumbres…—susurró Hiccup inclinándose en la mesa. —Porque un día puedes tener todo y al día siguiente…—tronó sus dedos. —Todo te será arrebatado, incluyendo tu hijo.

Camicazi empezó a temblar por aquella amenaza, su marido estaba loco, no planeaba torturarla físicamente, la mataría psicológicamente poco a poco.

—Harald, tío… ¡no me dejes aquí con él! —rogó aferrándose a la túnica de su familiar.

Pero el rey sólo evitó verla, el no poder ayudarla parecía también una parte de su castigo, por haberse dejado llevar para el engaño, por no haber podido enfrentar aquel capricho que muchas vidas había costado.

—Lo siento Camicazi, pero tú sola te lo buscaste.

Y con aquellas palabras, se zafó de su sobrina y salió de la casa Haddock para volver a su propio reino.

La princesa empezó a llorar al verse sola con Hiccup, quien también ignoró sus lloriqueos y mandó a llamar a una mujer, a quien le dijo que estaba embarazada y le pidió que la cuidara.

Parecía un detalle amable, sin embargo no era más que el comienzo de su castigo.

.

.

Ya estaba todo listo para partir, Hiccup había recogido todas las cosas de su casa, incluida las cosas de su esposa. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, y junto con su prisionera Camicazi y su nueva mucama salió al exterior para guiar a todos los dragones y vikingos hacia donde estaban los navíos, incluyendo a su abuelo Bork, que iba a ser trasladado en camilla junto con Gothi.

—Hiccup, por favor…

Apareció Eero entre la multitud rogando por otra oportunidad para hablar a su nieto.

—No…

— ¡ROMPE CRANEOS!

El grito de Camicazi interrumpió la conversación de los hombres, y un temblor se hizo presente cuando un violento dragón salió de entre los demás en dirección a Hiccup, persona que la princesa señalaba para que atacara.

Hiccup con un rápido movimiento sacó su espada y la encendió antes de que se le pudiera acercar e hizo un movimiento especial que nunca le fallaba con esa clase de dragones; y que no fue la excepción cuando el dragón cayó de lado hipnotizado, ante la atónita mirada de Eero y Camicazi.

— ¡NO VUELVAS A INTENTAR ESO O JURO QUE TE MATO! —regañó Hiccup a su atónita mujer y se acercó a l dragón a quien tranquilizó frotando dragón nip en su nariz, hasta que lo durmió.

—No puede ser ¿cómo?

—Te sorprendería…—se burló Hiccup. —Y en la orilla del dragón créeme tendrá que obedecer a alguien mucho más grande que tú y yo juntos. Así que no vuelvas a intentar algo así.

El jefe ordenó a los vikingos que se llevaran a Camicazi, Bork y a todos los dragones que no podía volar; estos montaron algunos dragones y fueron en dirección a donde se habían construido los navíos, sólo quedando los jinetes, Eero y los mercenarios en el lugar.

—Hiccup…

—Adiós Eero, aquí está lo que siempre quisiste. —se despidió este señalando lo que quedaba de Berk y su gente; y se subió con Snotlout en Hookfang, alzando el vuelo antes de que Eero pudiera alcanzarlo, los demás los imitaron y volaron dejando el lugar que los había visto crecer y/o acogido.

.

.

Para el atardecer, los navíos que eran arrastrados por algunos dragones sobre el mar, en dirección a la Orilla del dragón.

—Tenemos que buscar a Astrid de inmediato. —dijo Hiccup mientras analizaba a la cola de su dragón.

— ¿Cómo lo harás con Toothless lastimado? —preguntó Fishlegs con precaución.

El jefe apretó sus ojos, pues sabía que lo que diría lastimaría los sentimientos de su dragón.

—Tendré que montar otro dragón.

—Espera Hiccup, déjanos buscarla. —Pidió Snotlout. —A pesar de que salimos, creo que la gente sigue preocupada, en estos momentos necesitan al jefe.

—¡Y yo necesito a Astrid! —bramó exasperado.

—Hiccup, sabemos que la quieres, que te angustia no saber dónde está, yo lo estoy. —trató de confortarlo Ruffnut. —pero Snotlout tiene razón, déjanos buscarla, tú necesitas descansar, no has comido, no has dormido… estás a punto de volverte loco.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! —chilló cubriéndose los ojos. —No puedo si no sé si ella está bien…—

Ruffnut lo abrazó, podía sentir lo desesperado que estaba, el dolor que sentía.

—No pierdas la fe. —lo apretó Ruffnut entre sus brazos. —No pierdas la fe en ella, es una chica muy fuerte… me ha salvado en múltiples ocasiones, a ti también, a todos… y estoy segura que si te pudiera ver en este momento te golpearía por no actuar como el jefe del que está orgullosa.

—Ruff… ella estará bien. —aseguró el lloroso Hiccup para no perder la fe y creer en las palabras de su amiga.

—Si hombre, ella estará bien, al igual que su pequeño o pequeña.

Hiccup asintió permitiéndose aquel consuelo, no era tiempo de enloquecer, era el momento de actuar con coherencia, coordinar su pueblo, ayudar a Toothless, buscar a su esposa; confiar que no tenía que hacerlo solo, tenía a sus amigos y ellos la encontrarían.

Sin embargo…

— ¡Jefe Hiccup! —gritoneó Gustav llegando agitado a donde estaban, por la expresión que tenía no eran buenas noticias.

.

.

Hiccup corrió hacia el espacio que había designado para la atención de su abuelo, abrió la cortinilla que Gothi había puesto, y lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto. Su abuelo estaba casi blanco, toda su vitalidad y energía ya no estaba con él.

—Abuelito. —se hincó a un lado de él y tomó su mano.

—Mucha-cho…Te di-je… que… no… le da-ría… a Ee…ro el pla-cer… de… verme… morir. —sonrió débilmente.

—Abuelo, no digas eso… por favor, ahora más que nunca te necesito…

—Sé… que … estarás… bien, yo ya viví… mi vida, tu-ve a mi esposa… mi … hi-ja… mi nieto

—No, abuelo… ¿qué hay de Astrid y tu bisnieto? Esperaste mucho ¿no? —trató de animar Hiccup.

—Mu-cho… estoy se-gu-ro que … se-rá in-crei-ble… los vas… a en-con-trar,… cuan-do crez…ca, cuen-ta-le so-bre mí…por favor.

—Abuelo…

—¿Pro-me-te-lo?

—Por supuesto. —lloró Hiccup apretando su mano, lo que temía se estaba haciendo realidad, se estaba despidiendo de su abuelo. —Le diré lo maravilloso que fue mi abuelo.

—Gra-cias…, tú eres…un buen mucha-cho Hiccup, no lo… olvides…

Hiccup negó con su cabeza.

—No lo haré.

—Er-es me-jor que Ee-ro… esa mu-chacha Ca-micazi, incluso… mejor que… el rey. —dijo con la respiración más pausada. —Demuéstraselos.

—Lo haré abuelo. —sollozó Hiccup viendo como la vida se le iba a su abuelo.

—Di-le a As-trid… que… le agra-dez-co… que te ame… tan-to.

—Se lo diré abuelo, haré todo lo que me digas… seré el jefe que ella y tú siempre quisieron que fuera. —chilló el tembloroso castaño.

—Enton-ces… supongo… que… me… puedo… ir… en p-a-z…

Las palabras de Bork se debilitaron y salieron en un ligero respiro; Hiccup, aun con su mano entre la suya seguía temblado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aquel hombre que ahora yacía apaciblemente en la camilla había sido el mejor hombre que había conocido, por ende, le daría el honor que se merecía, y cumpliría con todo lo que le había pedido.

—Descansa en paz abuelo. —sollozó cerrando sus ojos y cubriéndolo con la sabana. —Te lo mereces, saluda a mamá y papá de mi parte en el Valhala…te prometo que cumpliré con todo lo que me pediste. Te lo prometo…

.

.

Los jinetes junto con Gothi y muchos curiosos vikingos esperaban impacientes por el jefe, cuando este salió, vieron que estaba con los ojos enrojecidos, y muy pálido.

—Hiccup…—llamó Snotlout angustiado al verlo tan callado.

Este sólo le sonrió lloroso.

—Está en un lugar mucho mejor…démosle el honor que se merece.

Los jinetes lloraron y se quitaron sus cascos y bajaron la cabeza, enseguida todos los vikingos, varones y mujeres los imitaron en señal de respeto, ya que habían perdido a un gran hombre de su tribu.

Camicazi también estaba presente, se culpó, pues su intervención inesperada había costado la vida de otro inocente. Creyó que Hiccup ahora si la mataría, pero este ni atención le prestó, pues estaba más ocupado en preparar lo necesario para el funeral de su abuelo.

.

.

A la mitad de la noche, en el solitario mar, dejaron andar el cuerpo de Bork en una pequeña balsa que llenaron de flores; ante la orden del jefe, que recitó una hermosa plegaria, los jinetes lanzaron sus flechas en dirección a aquella pequeña barcaza, que poco a poco se fue consumiendo por las llamas. La luz que guiaba las almas al Valhala.

—Lo siento mucho Hiccup. —susurró la llorosa Ruffnut viendo en dirección hacia donde su amigo observaba la pequeña barcaza.

—Ruffnut… Astrid estará bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí hombre—consoló esta palmeándole el hombro herido. —La vamos a encontrar.

—Necesito que me ayudes a confiar en eso. —susurró Hiccup cabizbajo.

—Lo haré hombre, no te preocupes. —respondió está tratando se sonar confiada, pues si su amiga no aparecía no sabía qué pasaría con Hiccup.

.

.

 **Berk.**

Todo el mundo se había ido, sólo quedaban algunos ancianos de la elite y los mercenarios heridos, que aún no sabía que les deparaba el destino.

Eero estaba más que perdido, pero a la vez furioso, no con Hiccup, sino con aquella mujer que estaba seguro que lo había hechizado, y la cual quería hacer trizas con sus propias manos.

— ¡Lennart, Lennart! —llamó a su hombre de confianza.

—Se fue jefe. —avisó el mal herido mercenario que no podía siquiera sentarse por el dolor.

— ¡¿Cómo que se fue?!

—Tomó sus cosas y se fue en un barco pesquero…

— ¿Qué?...

El anciano se sintió devastado, ahora sí, no tenía absolutamente a nadie.

.

.

Mientras tanto, un barco navegaba en la oscuridad, su único tripulante estaba sentado frente a una pequeña vela que reposaba en una mesita, en esta además de la vela, había un mapa con una isla señalada con un círculo.

Lennart ya había trazado un plan, aun así se sentía decepcionado, pero a la vez furioso, no tenía paz consigo mismo.

Se esculcó entre los bolsillo y sacó un reluciente collar de plata de la cual colgaba una valiosa piedra. Sonrió al contemplarla, pues ese objeto le ayudaría a encontrar esa paz que necesitaba.

.

.

 **Isla desconocida.**

Astrid se levantó de un sobresaltó, había soñado con el abuelo Bork, y este se despedía de ella y le agradecía que amara a su nieto, trató de alcanzarlo en su sueño más este se alejó en una brillante y cegadora luz que la hicieron despertarse en ese momento.

—Hey… ¿estás bien?

Se percató que no estaba sola, Heather estaba trabajando a altas horas de la noche, mientras que Spinel dormía con la boca abierta en la orilla de la choza.

—Soñé… tuve un sueño extraño—dijo limpiándose el sudor que se había acumulado en su frente.

—Estás muy caliente. —sintió la berserker.

—Son bochornos… no te preocupes… ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde? —preguntó para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Heather sonrió y le mostró una especie de herramienta que le ayudaba a transformar el algodón a hilo.

—Tu bebé necesita ropita, pensé que si prepara algo de hilo podías tejerle algo.

—Gracias… —sonrió la rubia con el detalle. —¿puede ayudarte?

—Oh no, mejor descansa…

—Por favor… duermo casi todo el día… por favor.

Heather resopló rendida, pero a la vez sonriente

—Está bien. Toma. —le ofreció los utensilios y le enseñó cómo debía hacerlo.

Astrid prestó la debida atención y cuando fue su oportunidad de hilar, quedó hipnotizada por su propia labor, pues no dejaba de pensar una y otra en ese sueño, algo que le provocó otra patadita de parte de su bebé. Sonreía cada vez que pasaba, ya que así le demostraba que seguía ahí, más los día se le hacían eternos, y pensar que tendría reposar por cuatro meses más la exasperaba, sólo esperaba que pasaran rápido, o que Heather encontrara algún terrible terror para mandar un mensaje, o en el mejor de los casos que Hiccup, si es que seguía con vida, la encontrara.

—" _Hiccup… confío que estás bien"._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continuará**_ _._

 _ **Y bueno hasta aquí termina :3**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir, más que por ahí puse en capítulos pasados una pista para que se dieran idea de en qué isla está Astrid y compañía.**_

 _ **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**_

 _ **Vivi: Eero no se quedará de brazos cruzados, ni otros tampoco. Saludos.**_

 _ **Dragon viking: jajaja, y esa Camicazi que se intenta pasar de lista, pero qué castigo le dio Hiccup XD; está un poco loquito, lo sé. Saludos.**_

 _ **Melody: sí, sólo así aprende la mensa de Camicazi, a la mala. XD. Saludos.**_

 _ **Bunny: espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**_

 _ **Sakura Yellow: con respecto a lo del embarazo de Astrid (censura) y pues sí, aunque nazca prematuros hay posibilidad de que se haga, aunque por la época también es difícil. Saludos.**_

 _ **Flopi: XD, no aseguro nada. Saludos.**_

 _ **Dark Hime: jajaja pues como puedes ver, Hiccup se fue con todo, no tiene mucha paciencia, o no al menos hasta que lo que le dijo Bork, su última voluntad. Saludos.**_

 _ **Unbreakablewarrior: XD, ok no problema por eso, espero te haya gustado también este capítulo. Saludos,**_

 _ **Maylu: XD, pues no sé que tan cruel haya sido el castigo, pero a mi me gusta torturar psicológicamente, creo que afecta más que los golpes. Saludos.**_

 _ **Asriver: jajaja ya sé, y pues ahora es prisionera por mensa XD: Saludos.**_

 _ **Fantasy: y pues ya verás con algunas cosas no séran posibles, como la del mini Hiccup. Saludos.**_

 _ **Pattati; bueno yo no lo considero como cobardía, es sólo algo como si el cáncer no se quiere ir, simplemente aléjate, no hay que aferrarse demasiado en lo material, más que nada es lo que quiero demostrar, si para sentirte mejor es necesario que te vayas, se debe hacer, no aferrarte a imposibles, o al menos así yo lo veo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Violeta: Pues al ritmo que van no creo vayan a ningun lado, además de que digamos que… (censurado) saludos.**_

 _ **Ezio: jajaja ahora lo traje más rápido. Saludos.**_

 _ **JEssy Brown: pues ya veremos que pasa. Saludos.**_

 _ **Steffani: digamos que así pasarán algunos capítulos, con algunos flashback, no por nada hubo muchos saltos de tiempo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Codry; así es, no queda más que esperar, pero no todo será bueno. Saludos.**_

 _ **Alba: XD, gracias por los review, espero este haya gustado, y por supuesto estoy atenta al estreno de RTTE XD, un día después del aniversario del fic. Saludos.**_

 _ **Gapy: jajajaj de hecho si es igual que Astrid, tiene su toque tierno pero agresivo a la vez. Saludos.**_

 _ **Astrid pine: jajaja no es mala idea la que diste, aunque no pasará así XD, de una vez digo, y bueno con respecto a lo de Fare… mmmm… mejor lo dejo así. Saludos.**_

 _ **Lilu: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.**_

 _ **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **29 de enero 2017**_


	47. Capítulo 46

**Un poquitín tarde pero aquí está**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 46.**

Después del emotivo funeral y de más kilómetros de viaje, los berkianos llegaron a su nuevo hogar; en medio de la oscuridad atracaron en el puerto que los jinetes habían construido. Aluzados por antorchas, que encendieron por todo el sendero camino al pueblo, vikingos y dragones pusieron manos a la obra para empezar la mudanza.

Esa noche nadie durmió y las actividades y mudanza se extendieron hasta después del amanecer.

Hiccup estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente; aunado a sus problemas personales; empezaba a comprender las palabras que le había dicho su primo horas atrás en el navío:

Su pueblo lo necesitaba.

Estos estaban preocupados tanto por la seguridad y estabilidad. La repartición de las propiedades había sido un caos, ya que era obvio que no compensaba lo que habían dejado en Berk; los animales de granja estaban histéricos por el cambio de ambiente y panorama, además por aquel ser, con el cual fueron presentados todos los vikingos y tuvieron que guardarle respeto y mantenerse alejados de su espacio. Y por último, los vikingos que no habían dejado de atosigarlo con las que preguntas: ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

" _Hiccup, ¿qué vamos hacer con los animales de granja?"_

" _Hiccup, ¿qué sucederá con las cosas que no caben en las casas?"_

" _Hiccup, ¿por qué las casas son tan pequeñas?"_

" _Hiccup, ¿cómo nos vamos a alimentar?"_

" _Hiccup… ¿qué harás?"_

" _¡Hiccup, ¿qué…? Hiccup… HICCUP… ¿Qué, qué qué…? ¿Cómo, cómo…? ¿Por qué…"_

A pesar de su estado emocional y cansancio; contestó, aclaró y resolvió cada una de las preguntas; logrando tranquilizar a su pueblo por el momento; sin embargo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de darse un respiro, se alejó de la villa, junto con su dragón, rumbo a un solitario espacio rodeado de árboles, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, y… vomitó lo poco que había comido.

—Perdóname Astrid,…. no soy tan fuerte como creí que lo era…—chilló recargando la cabeza en un tronco, tratando de así de calmar el doloroso nudo que sentía en el estómago.

Toothless se juntó a su jinete para consolarlo; sin embargo este seguía tosiendo dolorosamente, tratando de expulsar lo que no tenía en el estómago. Entre angustiantes gruñidos, el furia nocturna trató de detenerlo, cuando de repente, el viento se agitó por encima de ellos; los demás jinetes y sus dragones habían dado con su escondite.

La primera en acudir a atender al jefe fue Ruffnut, que presurosa bajó del cremallerus para alcanzarlo. Lo apapachó en la espalda para calmarlo, notando con el acto, que la herida en el hombro de su amigo estaba sangrando otra vez.

—Hiccup… cálmate.

—No creo poder… no creo…—susurraba este cabizbajo.

— ¡Hombre, que sí puedes! —gritó Snotlout angustiado. — ¡Eres nuestro líder!

— ¡Uno de los mejores! —exclamó Fishlegs con los ojos llorosos. —Todos los vikingos en el pueblo ya están tranquilos y todo gracias a ti.

— ¿Ya ves? Ya todo está en orden…mejor descansa, porque no se ha terminado, mañana tendremos más cosas que hacer… iremos a buscar a Astrid. ¿Recuerdas? —trató de animar la gemela. —la traeremos de regreso y a tu bebé.

Hiccup se irguió de su lugar, aun lloroso y avergonzado con su momento de debilidad.

—Todo estará bien jefe, confíe. —animó Odalys.

—Sí, jefecito… Astrid de seguro se encontró con personas buenas que la están cuidando y no la dejan moverse de lugar, por eso no debes preocuparte. —trató de animar Tuffnut con su pulgar alzado, ignorante de que su comentario no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

El jefe sólo soltó una risita al escucharlo y asintió más tranquilo; en todo aquel tiempo había imaginado un escenario de desesperación y dolor para su esposa y bebé, nunca había considerado que ella pudiera estar bien al cuidado de buenas personas, como se lo había dicho su amigo, pensar en eso ayudaba a tranquilizar su corazón.

—Anda, te llevaremos a descansar. —ordenó Ruffnut dándole un empujoncito para que se moviera.

Dado a que Hiccup tambaleó, se vio en la necesidad de ayudarlo a apoyarse en ella y Snotlout.

—Nosotros los llevaremos. —avisó Snotlout a los demás presentes. —Ustedes terminen de ver que los demás estén bien, y vayan a descansar después.

—Claro, pero creo que Gothi tiene que revisarlo. —señaló Fishlegs la herida de su amigo.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó la gemela.

—Está con esa… de seguro. —susurró Hiccup despectivamente.

—Con gusto iré a visitarla…—sonrió Ruffnut de manera maliciosa. —La abrigaré cuidadosamente antes de que se vaya a dormir.

—Ruff… no hay que rebajarse, recuerda lo que dijo mi abuelo Bork, somos mejores que ella.

—Te lo dijo a ti.

—Pero realmente los somos. —rio con debilidad el castaño.

—Con las ganas que tengo de golpearla. —murmuró Ruffnut para ella misma.

—Yo iré a buscar a la anciana con esa, la mandaré a la casa del jefe y me cercioraré de que esa tipa esté bien vigilada. —se ofreció Odalys para evitar una tragedia, y porque nadie más parecía poder contener la ira contra la princesa Bog Burglar.

—Buena idea lady mía, porque si nadie más se ofrecía, mazy, gallina y yo iríamos a hacerle una visita. —comentó Tuffnut mirando su mazo con malicia.

—No creo que haya necesidad, no aun. —expresó Odalys sarcásticamente. —Bien me voy.

— ¡Todos nos vamos! —exclamó Snotlout ayudando a Hiccup a caminar, pues no podían desairar al furia nocturna que también los acompañaría.

.

.

.

.

En una casa de las tantas que había en la orilla del dragón, una chica rubia estaba siendo bañada en un gran tinaco, su compañía, una regordeta vikinga llamada Kana, y una anciana. La habían bañado apresuradamente y ella obedeció cada una de sus órdenes, pues aún estaba impresionada con todo lo que había visto.

En cuanto llegaron a la orilla, la habían encerrado en aquella casa, hasta que un vikingo acudió y la mandó a llamar al igual que a su mucama; el motivo: el jefe había ordenado una expedición en la que todos, vikingos y dragones por igual, debían hacer.

Había sido cansado caminar de un extremo a otro y a nadie le había importado que estuviera embarazada, hasta que su misma mucama se compadeció de ella y solicitó del apoyo del dragón cuernatronante para transportarla. Deseo concedido. Se sintió segura en el lomo de Rompe cráneos, más eso se había acabado cuando llegaron un lugar ocultó entre grandes rocas y enormes árboles, y en el precipicio yacía un enorme lago, de este descendió la más enorme criatura que jamás hubiera visto, y en cuando este emitió un ligero gruñido, su dragón acudió con él como si de un llamado hipnotizaste se tratara, comprendió las palabras del jefe, su dragón la había abandonado para seguir a su propia especie.

Después, el camino de regreso lo tuvo que hacer completamente sola, terminó con ampollas en los pies y sucia por los tropezones que se había dado. Cuando ella y su mucama llegaron a la casa, esta empezó a preparar el baño y mandó a llamar a la anciana.

—Camicazi, la anciana terminó con tus pies, ahora revisará tu vientre. —avisó Kana despertándola de su ensoñación.

La princesa parpadeó un par de veces, bajó su cabeza notando el vendaje que ya tenía en ambos pies, para luego fijar su vista a la anciana que esperaba impaciente a que se recostara para examinarla. Torpemente se echó sobre la camilla, y cerró los ojos al sentir las frías y arrugadas manos sobre su pequeño y abultado vientre. Contenía su respiración cada vez que la anciana palpaba con fuerza; para cuando esta terminó y le cubrió el vientre no se había dado cuenta que había derramado unas lagrimillas inconscientemente. Se reincorporó de su lugar, al ver que la anciana empezaba a trazar garabatos en el piso.

—Dice que tu bebé está bien, le sorprende, con tanto estrés que has tenido. No cabe duda que nacerá un bebé fuerte. —leyó la vikinga

Camicazi sonrió, alegre por escuchar el diagnostico, aunque su sonrisa se borró del rostro de sólo pensar que tal vez su hijo nacería para morir enseguida en manos del jefe. Era un castigo que estuviera tan sano y que no tuviera siquiera la seguridad de que viviría realmente.

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, sintió un escalofrió en toda la espalda al sentir el viento entrar, y sudó en frio al pensar que su marido había llegado para arrebatarle a su hijo, más pronto se dio cuenta que se había equivocado al escuchar la voz de una chica.

—Gothi, Hiccup tiene problemas con la herida del hombro, necesita que acudas con él.

La viejita asintió rápidamente ante la noticia de la berserker, y salió presurosa al lugar de su jefe.

—Kana, ve a comer algo antes de que regreses con… la princesa. —miró Odalys de arriba abajo a la asustada chica. —Yo la cuidaré.

—Lo que ordene. —salió la vikinga, dando una pequeña reverencia antes de salir y dejar ambas chicas.

Odalys, de brazos cruzados, dio un paso al frente, Camicazi se echó hacia atrás atemorizada, el cabello negro y la pintura negra del rostro de la chica la hacían suponer que la habían mandado a torturarla.

—No seas exagerada. —bufó esta fastidiada. —Ganas no me faltan de darte una paliza, pero hasta yo sé controlarme.

— ¿Hiccup te mandó? —preguntó temerosa.

—Hiccup ni siquiera se acuerda de ti…

Odalys se acercó, haciendo que Camicazi retrocediera como una presa indefensa.

—Quédate quieta… sólo te voy a peinar. —aclaró con fastidio. —A menos que quieras que le hable a Ruffnut para que venga a vigilarte.

La princesa tragó saliva, y obedeció, la chica frente a ella a pesar de su aspecto no parecía ser tan mala como los demás.

—Voltéate.

Se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda, temblaba de miedo al pensar que en cualquier momento la atacaría, pero nada de eso pasó, la berserker se limitó a tomarla del cabello para trenzarlo. Conforme sentía su cabello siendo atado, reflexionó en todo el trato que estaba recibiendo, en especial en el de Hiccup y sus fieles amigos. ¿Así habían tratado a la esclava?

— ¿Cómo era él con ella? —susurró de repente.

— ¿Hiccup con Astrid?... Era muy cariñoso; desde que lo obligaron a consumar el matrimonio se dedicó a ella con esmero, aunque en un inicio no sintiera nada por ella. Siempre le dio su lugar y la respetaba.

—Y pensar que yo pude haber sido ella. —se lamentó la princesa.

— ¡Ja! Eso lo dudo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó ofendida.

Odalys resopló y terminó de hacer la trenza para encararla.

—Porque tú no serías capaz de sacrificarte por alguien a quien amas sin obtener algo a cambio.

Camicazi se sorprendió ante aquella acusación.

—¿Quieres saber cómo era Hiccup con Astrid? Más bien, deberías saber lo que hizo Astrid por él. Ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a los sentimientos que sentía por él con tal de que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, bastante dolor soportó al no poderle decir quién era realmente, vivía temerosa de ser rechazada, condenada, castigada, por un problema en el que ¡tú! la metiste. Dime princesa… de haber sido tú, ¿hubieras estado dispuesta a dejar a quien amabas para que él regresara con un antiguo amor?

La rubia tragó saliva y no contestó, a lo que Odalys concluyó que no sería capaz.

—Eso pensé. No creas que fue todo fácil para Astrid, yo incluso traté de lastimarla una vez, pero fue capaz de perdonarme; ni que decir de los gemelos que se convirtieron en mi familia, tal vez por eso me contengo, porque en parte, gracias a tus tonterías pude conocerlos. Las cosas son como son, así que no te ilusiones por lo que pudo a ver pasado, es una tontería pensarlo, acepta tu presente y ¡afróntalo!

—Entiendo. —contestó la acusada con la voz quebrada. —Sé que no puedo ser perfecta como Astrid Hofferson.

—No se trata de ser perfecta, sino de hacer lo correcto, escuché decir que perdiste a tu esposo, alguien a quien creo que amaste demasiado.

Camicazi apretó las sabanas de la cama tratando de contener el llanto al recordar a Eret.

—Sé que uno puede enloquecer al perder a un ser querido, pero en lugar de haber buscado culpables, debiste detenerte un poco y pensar en la criatura que llevas en tu vientre y lo único que te queda de algo que amaste.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo… se ve que nunca has perdido a alguien—lloró Camicazi.

—Te equivocas, perdí mi hogar en Berserk, perdí a mis padres, perdí amigos, incluso una vez mi libertad, pero tal vez tienes razón, cada quien lidia con su dolor como puede… lamentablemente tu erraste en el modo de erradicarlo.

—Ya no hables por favor…—rogó llorosa.

—Si algo te sirve de consuelo, no creo que Hiccup le haga daño a tu hijo, simple y sencillamente porque él no es como tú, así que por eso no te preocupes.

La princesa ahogó un gemido de dolor, se cubrió el rostro para evitar que la viera llorar.

—Ya duérmete, debes descansar. —ordenó la berserker indiferente a sus lágrimas. —esperaré afuera hasta que Kana llegue.

La princesa obedeció y se echó en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas, llorando al reconocer todos los errores que había cometido y seguía cometiendo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa del jefe.

La primera orden de la anciana fue que el jefe se diera un baño para limpiar las heridas que tenía, Hiccup a regañadientes obedeció, para después pasar a ser atendido en la habitación, en la cual ya había acomodado todas las cosas de Astrid y de él.

Con la ayuda de Ruffnut, le limpiaron la herida del hombro antes de proceder a vendarla, al igual que con la de la cabeza. Después, ambas mujeres acudieron hacia la pequeña cocina/caldero para prepararle algo que le cayera bien en el estómago así como una bebida tranquilizante. Hiccup se vio obligado a comer y a beber el menjurje de Gothi que lo hizo caer rendido a la cama.

—Yo lo cuido Gothi, me quedaré hasta que se duerma. —dijo la gemela.

La ancianita entendió y se retiró dejando a los jinetes, y a Toothless, que seguían siendo un compañero fiel que lo seguía a todos lados.

—Puedes irte también Ruffnut, debes estar cansada. —balbuceó el somnoliento Hiccup, que estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama.

—Hasta que te duermas hombre. —empezó a acariciar esta su cabello, hasta que de repente su movimiento la hizo reflexionar algo en lo que nunca se había puesto a pensar.

— ¿qué?

—Ahmmm… es que eres bastante lindo. — rio al sentirse descubierta viéndolo embobada.

—¿Eh? —Hiccup se descolocó, pero estaba demasiado aturdido por el menjurje que muy apenas tenía fuerza para levantarse.

—No me malinterpretes, lo digo en el buen sentido, es decir, puedo ver lo que Astrid vio en ti… eres bastante lindo…

—Gracias… supongo. —contestó este confundido.

—Y pensar que yo pude haber sido también tu esposa. ¿Sabías que Camicazi me eligió primero a mí para reemplazarla? —contó con una risita nerviosa.

—A-algo me había dicho Astrid. —balbuceó Hiccup temeroso que todo aquel trato estuviera haciendo que la gemela se enamorara de él.

—Sí, pero bueno no sucedió, gracias a los dioses… y supongo que está bien, porque yo si te hubiera abandonado en el primer instante, o te hubiera exprimido todo lo que tuvieras…incluso supongo que te hubiera engañado con tu primo. —confesó con simpatía.

El jefe suspiró con alivió al ver que sus suposiciones eran erróneas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con un falso tono de decepción. —¿Entonces no te hubieras enamorado de mí?

—Eres demasiado soso mi amigo, incluso tengo una confesión que hacerte y que comparándolo con lo pudo haber sido te confieso lo que hubiera hecho.

— ¿Qué?

—Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Astrid cuando ese tipo Dagur te cortó la pierna, no lo hubiera dudado… te hubiera dejado morir.

—Oh…

—Pero bueno, nada de eso pasó, y cada quien está con quien debe de estar ¿no?

—Sí. —susurró con una sonrisa. —Y gracias… por ser tan… sincera… ahora yo te tengo una confesión…

— ¿Tú si te hubieras enamorado de mí? —preguntó picaronamente.

—No… no lo creo, menos con lo que acabas de decir. —contestó atemorizado. —Es de otra cosa… algo serio.

—Eh… ¿qué?

—Promete que no enloquecerás y golpearás a Camicazi.

— ¿Qué hizo esa perra? —preguntó chocando sus puños.

—Promételo…

—Ay, está bien… ¿qué con esa perra?

—Mintió… —susurró Hiccup cada vez más adormecido.

— Eso no es nuevo, ¿Sobre qué esta vez?...

—Fare… él… hermano de… Astrid… está o estaba vivo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo qué está o estaba vivo?!

—La muy maldita lo vendió a los traficantes de esclavos… Ruffnut… también debemos… buscarlo. —susurró Hiccup antes de quedarse dormido.

La gemela quedó boquiabierta ante semejante confesión ya que no sólo había un Hofferson perdido al que debían buscar, sino dos.

.

.

 **Seis semanas después…**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, los berkianos (que seguían llamándose así) encontraron paz y estabilidad en la aldea, les había costado trabajo ya que no se acostumbraban a la tierra que trabajaban, a sus paisajes e inquilinos, pero guiados por el buen liderato de Hiccup supieron seguir adelante.

El jefe había logrado encontrar un punto de paz para no dejarse llevar por el odio o la angustia de no poder dar con su esposa; todos los días mandaba a los jinetes a buscarla minuciosamente por el archipiélago, aunque a diferencia de Heather, no los dejaba alejarse por días, ya que quería ser informado de inmediato de todo, algo que hacía la búsqueda más lenta, más era lo único que lo mantenía sereno.

Algo que también le daba paz, era el trabajar en la cola de su amigo, podía pasar horas tratando de hacerla funcionar, pues le urgía terminarla para también salir expediciones con su dragón, quien a veces se tenía que rendir a ver a Hiccup montando a otro, cuando este se unía a las expediciones para buscar a la rubia.

Sin embargo; como el único jefe, no se podía alejar demasiado, ni por muchos días, pues su defensa aún era débil a pesar de los dragones y no había demasiados jinetes de dragones ni armas.

Otra cosa en la que se tuvo que entretener era entrenar a los terribles terrores para que estos ya no llegaran a Berk con los mensajes, hasta el momento no habían informado a ninguna tribu de su separación, pues lo que menos que quería era lidiar con las leyes vikingas y las tribus aliadas en ese momento.

—Bien amigo, un ajuste más y creo que ahora puede ser definitivo… —comentó Hiccup ajustando unos componente del aparato ortopédico del furia nocturna.

Toothless la miró con curiosidad, no cabía en él que una cola artificial conectada a un monto de cuerdas, engranes y demás cosas lo ayudaran a volar.

—Hagamos una prueba.

Hiccup se montó en él, y ajustó el metal de su pierna falsa al pedal que daba con la cola de su amigo, al bajar el pie, la cola se abrió, dejando impresionado al dragón.

—Tiene que funcionar… tiene que funcionar… ¡Toothless andando!

El furia nocturna obedeció y como en sus otras pruebas corrió y trató de alzar el vuelo, Hiccup guiado por unas anotaciones, movió el pedal de manera que se coordinó con su dragón; al principio fue difícil, pero después de algunas horas, caídas y sustos de muerte por fin lo había logrado, había llevado a su dragón y a él mismo al cielo.

—Funcionó, funcionó…. ¡funcionó! —gritó emocionado descendiendo hacía donde su pueblo esperaba aplaudiendo su gran hazaña.

—¡Jefe Hiccup lo logró! —felicitaron muchos vikingos.

—¿Supongo que ahora si saldrá a buscar a su esposa con más frecuencia? —comentó Spitelout cruzado de brazos.

—Eh…

Pronto la mirada de todos los vikingos se angustiaron ante los ojos del jefe.

—Tengo que…—susurró.

—Pero volverá ¿verdad? —preguntó una mujer.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó Spitelout por él. —Creo que ya nos atuvimos mucho al jefe, podemos cuidarnos solos, él tiene que buscar a nuestra jefa y al heredero.

—Gracias, Spitelout… ¿no pudieron darme permiso antes? —comentó con sarcasmo.

—No nos sentíamos seguros de dejarte ir sin el furia nocturna, además que parecías haber perdido la cabeza, pero ahora que ya estás bien y que puedes volar no me tengo de que preocupar.

Hiccup asintió sonriente, por fin había ganado la confianza de todo el pueblo y había demostrado ser el líder en el que Astrid había confiado.

— ¿Cuándo se ira? —preguntó una mujer vikinga,

—Cuando lleguen los demás, me uniré a ellos a la próxima expedición…

 **OOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

 **Berk.**

En la desolada isla de Berk, los que habían quedado prácticamente buscaban que comer entre debajo de las rocas, pues eran torpes para pescar, y nadie quería cazar para los demás. Incluso Eero tenía que seguir pagando por los servicios con lo que le había quedado del dote de la princesa y el único oro que no se había llevado Hiccup.

Desde que se había ido, hablaba poco y sólo pensaba la manera de cómo matar a aquella mujer que lo había hechizado, rogando de que aun siguiera perdida o en el mejor de los casos muerta, al igual que rogaba a los dioses porque su nieto se diera cuenta del error que había cometido.

— ¡ _Águila mensajera!_ —escuchó decir a unos vikingos en el exterior.

Se levantó con aspereza de su asiento, abriendo las puertas de golpe, viendo detenidamente como el gran ave volaba por encima de los ancianos vikingos y los mercenarios; el ave le pareció familiar a Eero y lo mandó a llamar con la señal que le habían enseñado sus dueños: los Kogeorns. El ave obedeció, y acudió al llamado del jefe y se postró sobre su enorme brazo, mostrando un rollo de papel que llevaba en la pata, sin embargo, en lugar de que la carta fuera tomada, fue el cuello del ave el que se vio atrapado en las garras de Eero, este apretó con fuerza el pescuezo del águila hasta quebrárselo y matarlo.

—Cocínenlo. —ordenó arrojando el ave a los vikingos, no sin antes quitarle la carta la cual hizo trizas sin siquiera leerla.

Nada le importaba, ni siquiera sus tribus aliadas que habían mandado múltiples mensajes y cuyos mensajeros acabaron igual que el águila.

 **OOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

Mientras tanto, en una isla no muy lejos de Berk; donde lo más interesante que sonaba entre sus callecillas era la desaparición de mujeres, asesinatos de niños pequeños y hombres que se comportaban como salvajes.

El cansado Lennart se paseaba tambaleante entre las casas de ese pueblo; estaban tan decepcionado pues su plan de venganza se veía tan decrepito como el orgullo que sintió alguna vez por su hijo, del cual confirmó en dicha isla que era un cazador; pero la sangre seguía siendo sangre y al menos eso quería vengar, aunque se estaba cansando de estarla buscando; es por eso que cambiaría de plan, un plan macabro con el que se desquitaría al menos, lo último tal vez que haría en vida.

Se metió a una casa donde parecía haber buen ambiente y mucha bebida, y no sólo eso, muchas mujeres que tomar. Era un lugar de mala muerte, donde vendía por horas desde jovencitas hasta enormes señoras por algunas cuantas runas, algunas en contra de su voluntad, otras rendidas y pocas que gozaban del oficio.

— ¿Algo en especial señor? —preguntó con malicia el hombre que atendía el prostíbulo y servía las bebidas.

—La más hermosa jovencita que tenga, de al menos unos 20 años de edad, de cabello dorado… de preferencia.

—Oh, señor… tenga en cuenta que con esas características…

Lennart lo interrumpió arrojando una bolsita que tenía todo el oro que había ganado con Eero.

—Oh… en ese caso… déjenme presentarle a nuestra mejor mujer. —tomó el hombre el dinero y se retiró para buscarla mientras que Lennart seguía bebiendo.

Minutos después, el hombre regresó con una chica que estaba mugrosa por el trato que le daban, pero rubia como la había pedido, con un vulgar vestido color azul que dejaba ver todo su escote y poco a la imaginación.

—Entretenlo linda, y has todo lo que te pida. —ordenó el hombre.

—Como diga amo. —sonrió esta con malicia, Lennart comprendió que a esa chica le gustaba la mala vida y era lo que le daría.

— ¿Algo en especial?… viejo—preguntó la chica besándolo para seducirlo.

—Quiero que vengas aun lugar muy escondidito… nos divertiremos…

—Eso te costaría un poco más…—susurró la chica sin dejar de besarlo. — ¿Qué me ganaría yo?

— ¿Te gustaría esto? —preguntó mostrando por debajo el collar con la piedra.

La chica miró la joya embelesada y rápidamente aceptó la invitación; sin que nadie se percatara, Lennart se llevó a la chica hacia un lugar apartado del bosque, en donde la tomó como un salvaje una y otra vez, para después llevársela con él en su barco.

 **OOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

 **Isla desconocida.**

Los días seguían siendo una eternidad para Astrid, quien tenía que seguir postrada en la cama, sólo se podía levantar poco, ya fuera para que sus pies no se entumiera o hacer sus necesidades, algo que ya le costaba trabajo debido a su enorme barriga de casi 7 meses.

Heather en todo momento la acompañaba, hasta en esos momentos más privados, sin embargo era necesario ya que apenas podía moverse con facilidad, en esa última semana, se sentía en extremo pesada y muy cansada.

—Los has hecho bien Astrid. —felicitó Heather recostándola en la cama. —Ya falta poco.

—Eso espero. —susurró cansada, mientras acariciaba su vientre, la berserker notó su inquietud.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No, sólo estoy cansada… tal vez si me duermo un rato…yo…

Heather se espantó al ver que había decaído en menos de un segundo, pensó que se había desmayado, pero al escucharla roncar ligeramente comprendió que se había dormido. La arropó con las prendas que habían logrado hacer en esas últimas semanas y por ultimo tocó su frente notando que estaba un poco caliente.

—Ay no…

Se angustió, sin embargo lo que le dijo primero su instinto era mantenerla fresca, por lo que tomó un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la frente; lo segundo que le dijo el instinto fue que fuera a buscar a su marido.

Spinel se encontraba de expedición por su propia cuenta, había ido a recolectar algunos frutos rojos y después iría a tomar más algodón para hacer más prendas; sin embargo de repente se sintió vigilado, pues se escuchaba mucho ruido de entre los matorrales.

—Sé que hay alguien ahí…—volteó con fiereza y con porte rudo para atemorizar a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de él.

Sin embargo no infundió mucho temor a su "enemigo" pues este era un terrible terror color rojo, que se lamía sus partecillas.

—Ay… que decepción, pensé que sería algo más grande. —suspiró avergonzado.

Aunque de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ese dragón que lucía tan en paz lamiéndose, era lo que había buscado por semanas, lo que Heather le había pedido.

— ¡Eres un terrible terror! —gritó con emoción.

El dragón lo miró y luego regresó su lengua a sus partecillas, mientras Spinel se quedó estático, pues su animosidad pudo haber espantado al animal. Pero viendo que era ignorado por este, tomó un respiro, dejó lo que llevaba cargando y se quitó la camisa para atraparlo.

—Amiguito… Spinel quiere verte…—susurraba mientras se acercaba lentamente.

El dragón, para su deleite, seguía ignorándolo, y pronto llegó el momento de atacar.

— ¡Te tengo! —gritó arrojándose a él.

Sin embargo el terrible terror fue más rápido y brincó sobre su cabeza para empujarlo contra el fango.

— ¡ _Pequeño demonio_! —gritó exasperado y se arrojó nuevamente a él.

El dragón contratacó y se arrojó de la misma manera a su cabeza, los arañó por todo el rostro, lo orinó y se fue volando lejos de él. El terrible terror había ganado la contienda.

—Me las vas a pagar… —susurró el médico mareado.

.

.

.

.

Heather estaba angustiada, había buscado a su marido por alrededores sin alejarse tanto y mandó a Stormfly y Windshear a buscarlo a un lugar más retirado.

—Ay Spinel… ¿dónde te metiste?

Y como si lo hubiera convocado lo escuchó gruñir y vociferar por detrás de la choza.

—¡Spinel! —acudió presurosa a su encuentro, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver las fachas en las que venía. — ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y qué es ese olor? —se asqueó cubriéndose la nariz.

—Pasa ¡querida! Que me encontré con uno de esos dragones que quieres y me atacó y ¡orinó! —respondió humillado.

Heather trató de contener la risa, sin embargo procesó lo que había dicho.

—¡¿Un terrible terror?!

—Sí y el muy maldito se burló de mi… no se dejó atrapar.

—Ay, le hubieras dado de comer… así se gana su confianza. —regañó la berserker.

—Lo anotaré para la próxima linda. —contestó este con sarcasmo, aunque cuando Heather se angustió dejó su orgullo perdido por un lado, había preocupación en su esposa. —Lo siento, trataré de atraparlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

—No es eso. —dijo Heather suspirando. —Es Astrid, no la veo bien… creo que tiene fiebre…pero báñate primero antes que la veas, la harás vomitar después.

El médico bufó pero acató las ordenes de inmediato para después ir a atender a su paciente una vez que estuvo limpio.

—Sí tiene un poco de fiebre. —determinó. — pero nada grave, hay que tenerla en mucha observación, mantenerla muy hidrata.

—¿Qué crees que le pase?

—No quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero creo que… se adelantará el parto.

Heather dio un grito ahogado y se negó a creerlo.

—No, aún le quedan dos meses y medio… Spinel…

—Heather no podemos hacer nada, si ya no lo puede retener ¡¿qué más nos queda?!

Pero la berserker siguió negando con su cabeza, ya que era algo que no podía permitir, debía mantener a su amiga tan confortable para que siguiera el embarazo sin complicaciones.

 **OOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

.

 _ **Dos semanas y media después.**_

Hiccup estaba desesperado, sus amigos jamás habían demorado tanto en las expediciones y eso causó incertidumbre nuevamente en su pueblo.

—Esto es muy raro. —comentó Spitelout que últimamente lo acompañaba para que no se desesperara.

—Lo sé, les dije sólo tres días y llevan casi 20 días…

— ¿No cree que…

En ese momento el cuerno resonó, tanto Hiccup como Spitelout se alteraron y acudieron al llamado del cuerno que se encontraba en una colina desde donde se podía divisar el pueblo entero.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿son los chicos? —preguntó a Mulch que manejaba el catalejo.

—Ellos y algunos más.

Hiccup no comprendió hasta que se asomó por la gran lente y vio que sus amigos venían en sus dragones, y unos navíos los seguían, por las velas, concluyó que eran la de los Kogeorns.

—Qué demonios… ¡vamos, necesitan ayuda para llegar más rápido!

Ordenó a los jinetes auxiliares ir con sus dragones para ayudar a los navíos a llegar más rápido. Conforme se acercaban a los navíos y sus amigos, sintió un mal presentimiento, y este se volvió realidad al ver a un montón de gente apilada en las cubiertas de los barcos.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó espantado a Snotlout. — ¿Dónde está Alberick?

—Él está a salvo o más o menos en uno de los barcos. —respondió. —Por cierto… ¿Toothless ya puede volar? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Hablamos de eso después, vamos a llevarlos a la orilla del dragón.

Los jinetes en conjunto con varios dragones de apoyo, tomaron a los barcos y los arrastraron rápidamente hacia la orilla del dragón; al llegar al puerto, la gente empezó a descender bajó las instrucciones de los jinetes auxiliares, mientras que Hiccup trataba de dar con su amigo entre la multitud, detrás de él, iban los demás jinetes que una vez más no podían controlar a su amigo, hasta que dio con el jefe de los Kogeorns.

—Alberick. —susurró espantado al ver a su amigo caminando tambaleante y apoyado en una espada, con una herida en el costado.

—Es bueno verte Haddock. —contestó con debilidad.

—Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu esposa, tu padre? ¿Alvin?

—Ellos… —Alberick se giró. Detrás de él estaba Mako con un bebé en brazos y muestras de que había peleado en su rostro y aun lado de ella el enorme Alvin que seguía viéndose tan imponente, y detrás de ellos los dragones que le había regalado. —Papá no lo logró.

—Pero… no entiendo…

—Una flotilla de barcos llegó de sorpresa… y aunque combatimos con todo lo que teníamos no pudimos, fueron más inteligentes que nosotros,… tomaron la isla Hiccup… muy apenas pudimos escapar.

El jefe apretó los puños, sintiendo que un inminente peligro se aproximaba.

—Nosotros nos topamos con la flotilla de esos malvados mientras buscábamos a Astrid, —contó Snotlout. —Al verlos, retrocedimos del camino y fuimos del lado contrario de donde ellos iban, encontrándonos que fue la isla de Alberick la que había sido atacada.

—No ayudaron a salir más rápido. —siguió contando Alvin. —Lograron destruir las flotillas que se habían quedado, más no sabemos por cuanto tiempo estarán quietos esos malditos.

—Hicieron bien chicos. —felicitó Hiccup a su equipo. Sin embargo pronto se angustió. — ¿Astrid?

Pero todos los jinetes negaron con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién es esa Astrid? —preguntó Alberick confundido y Alvin se sobresaltó al percatarse que la exmiembro de su tribu al parecer ya había sido descubierta.

—Es una larga historia, y ustedes necesitan atención. —determinó Hiccup al escuchar al bebé llorar en brazos de su madre quien lo arrullaba para calmarlo, un acto que prefirió no ver ya que le recordó lo que a él le habían quitado.

Mientras le daban la atención médica a su amigo, Hiccup le contó con detalle sobre su matrimonio con Astrid, el cómo había abandonado a su abuelo Eero y cómo mantenía presa a la verdadera princesa. Para Alberick y compañía, fue en extremo sorpresivo la historia del jefe de Berk, pero como amigos y aliados que eran, le dieron su apoyo incondicional y respetarían su matrimonio con Astrid Hofferson, la cual confesó Alvin, que la conocía y había ocultado su secreto desde la última vez que había visitado Berk.

—Ahora comprendo porque no acudieron a mi llamado. —comentó repente Alberick.

— ¿Tu llamado?

—Había enviado un águila mensajera a Berk, pero creo que a tu rencoroso abuelo no le importó un comino.

—Lo siento Alberick… me siento en parte responsable por haberme ido sin avisar a las tribus, pero lo de Astrid…

—Lo sé amigo, tenías tus propias cosas que atender… pero ¡¿Ahora qué?!

—¿Cómo que ahora qué?

—Una guerra empezó Hiccup, mi tribu de seguro no es la única que ha sido atacada… y regresaré a mi tierra para reclamarla al igual que las demás tribus…pero no puedo sólo.

Hiccup empezó a negar con la cabeza pues sabía el rumbo de la conversación.

—No puedo.

—En poco tiempo pueden alcanzar esta isla, Berk, la isla de Mia… Hiccup necesitamos tu ayuda, incluso la del rey Harald…

—No, yo iré a buscar a Astrid… ella es mi prioridad…

—Hiccup, lo sé… pero…—Alberick se había quedado sin argumentos para convencerlo, ya que él haría lo mismo si se tratara de su familia. —Al menos ayúdame con algunas estrategias, ya que siento que este enemigo es un completo planificador…tú eres inteligente… sé que algo se te ocurrirá, por favor amigo, yo también tengo una familia que proteger.

Los presentes en la sala (jinetes y familia de Alberick) esperaban angustiados la decisión del jefe de Berk.

—Alberick…

—Sólo déjame mostrarte algo… ¿tienes un mapa?

Hiccup bufó y a regañadientes sacó el mapa en el que tanto trabajaba.

—Este es mi isla. —señaló Alberick. —Tus jinetes dijeron que vieron la flotilla moverse hacia este lado. ¿Por qué?

—Ahí no hay más que islas abandonadas. —señaló Hiccup el mapa en el punto donde estaba _isla lamida._

— ¿Entonces porque ir ahí?

Hiccup volvió su vista al mapa sin interés, viendo a donde apuntaba su amigo, isla lamida, un lugar rico en vegetación, cubierto por enormes árboles y densa neblina. Algo le resultó curioso, ya que si dejaba de ver Berk como el centro de todo, esas islas parecían el punto perfecto para dirigirse a otras tribus ricas.

—Un momento…—su mente empezó a trabajar para unir algunos puntos, entre estos, las islas que Camicazi le había dicho que habían atacado, donde había muerto su marido, y eran como si avanzara en un tablero de un juego de mesa hacia el principal objetivo: el reino de los Bog Burglars.

— ¿Ves algo? —preguntó Alberick al verlo silencioso.

—Sí… mira esto… aquí… tú…

De repente, el jefe se silenció, al mismo tiempo que un gran trueno resonó en el exterior y varios relámpagos se observaban a lo lejos, los demás se preocuparon tanto por la tormenta que se aproximaba y por su jefe que se había quedado estático y viendo a la nada.

—Hey…—llamó Alberick preocupado.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó el castaño sintiendo de repente un dolor en el pecho.

.

.

 **OOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

 **Isla Lamida.**

—Dios mío. —se angustió Heather pues su amiga había despertado muy mal después de haberla mantenido estable por más de dos semanas, el dolor repentinamente llegó y ya no se fue y llevaba horas así. —Astrid por favor… trata de calmarte por favor…

—Me duele mucho, no sé qué pasa…—chillaba está tocándose el vientre.

—Se acerca una tormenta. —irrumpió Spinel y quien había estado reforzando la choza. —Y no sólo eso… creo que es inevitable, el parto se adelantará.

—¡Es demasiado pronto! —riñó Heather.

—No podemos hacer nada, linda. —ubicó Spinel siendo más realista que su mujer.

—No se… peleen por mi culpa…—susurró la adolorida Astrid, y quien en los últimos días notaba que esos dos se gritaban más de la cuenta.

—No, claro que no. —acudió Heather a su lado, cuando un extraño ruidito llamó su atención, la cama estaba goteando, era como agua que provenía de la parte intima de su amiga.

Ambas como mujeres, y Spinel, como aprendiz de comadrona, sabían que significaba eso.

—Ya viene. —alertó el médico con la señal de la fuente rota. —Lo siento, pero tendrás este bebé esta noche.

—No…—chilló Astrid, pues sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, ya no podía retener a su hijo en el vientre.

Spinel la preparó, acomodó sus piernas de manera de que hubiera manera de recibir al pequeño, mientras que Heather preparaba lo que había estado tejiendo para el bebé y para tormenta en el exterior empezó con fuerza, gracias al reforzado que le habían hecho a la choza estaban a salvo, al igual que los dragones, a los cuales ya les habían construido su propio refugio.

Pasaron unas angustiantes horas, cuando el dolor en Astrid se intensificó y la amenazaban con hacerla desmayarse.

—Tú puedes Astrid…—animaba Heather tratando mantenerla consiente.

—Creo que esta lista. —observó Spinel. —es tiempo ¡puja!

Astrid obedeció como pudo, pero apenas tenía fuerza para sí misma, y el dolor emocional tampoco ayudaba. Gritaba tan fuerte que casi se podían comparar con los truenos que se escuchaban en el exterior.

.

. **OOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

—Hiccup… ¿qué pasa?

Nadie podía hacer reaccionar al jefe, cuyos ojos seguían perdidos en algún lado de la habitación. Sentía un dolor muy grande en el pecho. Y era tanto que apenas podía contenerlo.

—Astrid…—derramó unas lágrimas.

—¿Qué con ella? —se adelantó la preocupada Ruffnut.

—Ella… ella…

Y de repente el cuerno sonó.

.

.

 **OOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

— ¡Puja, Astrid! Ya se ve la cabeza —pedía Spinel una y otra vez, pero esta muy apenas podía esforzarse y mantenerse despierta.

—No, no, no… Astrid, vamos, falta poco. —la sostenía Heather. —una vez más, hazlo por tu bebé… por Hiccup.

La mareada Astrid, al escucharla decir el nombre de su amado y recordarle a su bebé, le dio una pizca de fuerza adicional, tomó con fuerza la mano de su amiga y dio un último pujido del cual sintió que había podido expulsar algo de su interior.

—Ya… ya… está aquí—avisó Spinel, notando que el bebé no se movía y Astrid prácticamente se estaba desmayando.

—Spinel…—susurró Heather, pues el bebé que sostenía su marido no se movía y parecía tener el cordón umbilical enredado al cuello.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué… no llora? —susurró la cansada Astrid.

Spinel cortó la conexión que la unía a ella y al bebé, desenredado rápidamente el cordón del cuello del inmóvil bebé.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Astrid se empezó angustiar pues el médico le dio la espalda con su muy pequeño hijo entre sus manos.

—Tranquila Astrid, tranquila… estará bien… —trataba de animar Heather, pero ni ella misma podía con el silencio de su marido.

—Vamos, vamos…—murmuraba el medico al bebé mientras masajeaba su pecho y lo movía de tal manera que pudiera expulsar los líquidos.

Le angustiaba no escucharlo llorar, ni mucho menos podía ver algún signo de que estuviera respirando, o era tanta su inexperiencia y angustia que no le permitía verlos con claridad, hasta que escuchó leve quejido y los pequeños bracitos del bebé se empezó a agitar.

Suspiró aliviado y feliz, más no sabía por cuanto, el bebé que tenía en sus manos era demasiado pequeño.

—Por favor…—escuchó chillar a la madre y eso lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

Cuando se giró hacia ambas mujeres las vio a las dos llorosas. Les sonrió levemente, y por el momento, les dio a entender que todo estaba bien, pero no sabía si sólo sería por algunas horas.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Heather, mientras que su esposo se acercaba con el bebé en brazos y su madre ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una manta.

—Es una niña. —entregó a la rubia.

Astrid se sintió feliz de tener a su "hija" en brazos, sin embargo, la depresión la dominó al ver que era muy pequeña, demasiado, y ella era responsable por no haberla retenido un poco.

—Felicidades Astrid. —trató de animar Heather.

—Es tan pequeña…es mi culpa…

—No,no, no, claro que no… hiciste un buen trabajo verás que estará bien, será una niña sana y fuerte como todos los demás.

—Heather…

Spinel la apartó de su lado, estirándola del brazo para arrinconarse en la pared de la choza.

—Es muy pequeña… no creo que sobreviva la noche. No le des esperanza, será después más doloroso para ella

—Spinel, ¡sobrevivirá! Ten fe.

Heather decidió ignorar las advertencias de su marido, para acompañar a la angustiada Astrid, que mecía a su bebita al mismo tiempo que trataba de aguantar su llanto.

.

.

 **OOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

El cuerno había sonado dando la advertencia de que un barco se acercaba a la Orilla del dragón.

—¿Enemigos? —preguntó Snotlout preocupado.

—Es sólo un barco, parece un barco pesquero de Berk. —observó Hiccup.

—Sólo espero que no sea ese viejo mal nacido. —gruñó Ruffnut.

Los jinetes al igual que Alberick y Alvin fueron al muelle para recibir al recién llegado y en todo caso regresarlo por donde había venido. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Lennart llegar como si estuviera en su casa.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —exclamó Hiccup de tan sólo recordar en el viejo a Leny.

—Vaya manera de recibirme jefe, sólo quería traerle un presente…

Dicho esto, arrojó una bolsa de cuero que chorreaba un líquido rojo. Hiccup tragó saliva al reconocer que era sangre lo que chorreaba.

—¡Y esto! —arrojó otra bolsa más pequeña, que chorreaba de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó sin bajar la guardia y no dejarse llevar.

—¿Porque no lo averigua?… supongo que su esposa sigue sin aparecer.

Hiccup se sobresaltó, a lo que Lennart rio, ya que el jefe se había delatado por su propia cuenta por lo que su plan no fallaría.

—Hiccup, ¡no! No le hagas caso a ese loco. —pidió Fishlegs temeroso.

Pero el jefe no escuchó, se acercó cuidadosamente a la primera bolsa que había arrojado y la abrió con cuidado, echándose hacia atrás de inmediato al ver una cabellera rubia en su interior.

—No…

—Sí… recién decapitada para usted. —suspiró el viejo como si hubiera hecho una gran hazaña. —primero me divertí con ella, la violé una y otra vez, después la maté y le saqué de las entrañas a ese vástago que está en la otra bolsa.

—No… no es ella. —negaba Hiccup una y otra vez sin poder dejar de ver cabellera rubia que se asomaba por la bolsa.

— ¿Ah, no? Vea la marca en su cuello además de esto que llevaba con ella. —Lennart arrojó con desprecio el collar con la piedra y el cual estaba igualmente ensangrentando.

Al ver la piedra en el suelo, el flashback de aquel día llegó a la mente de Hiccup, como su lady le había dicho que su abuelo lo Bork le había ayudado a hacerlo, el día en que los habían separado.

—Astrid…—chilló tomando el collar entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué se siente? Tú me quitaste a mi hijo—reclamó Lennart ante los atónitos ojos de todos los vikingos.

—¡Maldito! —condenó Hiccup con los ojos enrojecidos y todos los demás desenfundaron sus armas para matarlo.

—No les daré ese placer.

E inesperadamente Lennart sacó una daga y aprendiendo el arte de los cazadores se cortó él mismo su garganta, Hiccup se quiso abalanzar para apuñalarlo mientras se desangraba, pero los demás lo detuvieron ya que Lennart aún estaba vivo y por lo que parecía tardaría en desangrarse, una muerte dolorosa y tardada era lo que querían para el maldito viejo asesino.

Sin embargo, Hiccup ya no reaccionó, no daba cavidad que el dolor que había sentido momentos atrás había sido una advertencia; caminaba de un lado a otro incontrolable aun con el collar en las manos; responsabilizando no sólo a Lennart, de sus desgracias, sino también a su abuelo Eero y a una persona que estaba muy cerca de ellos: Camicazi, la verdadera causante de todo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Muchas cosas cambiaron sssss, bueno eso es todo por esta semana..**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Nina : jajaja pobrecito te burlas de su dolor XD. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: pues aun esta en duda lo del bebé, niña al inicio es un hecho sin precedentes de mis anteriores fics. Saludos.**

 **Patattita: pues Heather seguirá siendo la porrista de Astrid hasta donde pueda, todo puede pasar. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Pues no la encontró pero también se le ocurrió un plan muy enfermo. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues Lennart por lo pronto ya pasó a mejor vida. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: creo que muchas de las preguntas fueron resueltas en este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: jajaja sigue temiendo por todos, xD, nadie está a salvo todavía. Saludos**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: así es, aunque bueno la trampa de Lennart fue efectiva, más con la evidencia que le dio. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: pues por lo pronto anda ahí como si nada, nadie se acuerda de ella XD, es una antisocial. Saludos.**

 **Steffani:Upss, lo olvidé sorry, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos**

 **Dyl:jajaja pobre Camicazi, pero bueno por lo pronto sólo tortura psicológico, parece que todo le va bien, pero en realidad es lo contrario. Saludos.**

 **Melody: bueno supongo que muchas de las preguntas ya fueron resueltas. Saludos**

 **Sigrir: jajaja como adoptar a quién, es una buena teoría XD: Saludos.**

 **Vivi: jajajaja en el próximo capítulo XD, la que le espera o no sé. Saludos**

 **Guest: jajaja espero te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno con el bebé nada es seguro todavía. Saludos**

 **Dragoviking: jajaja ahora cuál es la siguiente teoría. Saludos.**

 **Gapy: bueno en sí, la isla es la que le había recomendado su hijito cuando le dijo que había buenas mujeres. Saludos**

 **Lilu: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Asriver: en realidad el capítulo era de tamaño normal, solo que a veces exagero XD. Saludos.**

 **Codry: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y bueno gracias por darte chance de leer el fic. Saludos.**

 **Amaido: jajaja por fin las partes que te comenté XD, espero me hayan salido bien, que la verdad ese asunto de los bebés como que no es lo mío. Saludos.**

 **Alba: feliz cumpleaños atrasado, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y la verdad veo muy difícil escribir un one shot, ando bien atorada con el trabajo y sus horarios raros, pero bueno si me ocurre algo pues ya lo pondría. Saludos.**

 **Pony Salvaje: bueno hablando de ese fic que todavía no sé si lo haré me imagino a Astrid con una combinación de avatar y mistic de los Xmen, es decir azul XD. Saludos.**

 _ **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **06 de febrero de 2017**_


	48. Capítulo 47

**Siento decir que ahora es un 1x02 creo que la mayoría sabrá porque, ¡estamos a horas del estreno de la temporada! Yeiii**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 47.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una casa olvidada de la orilla del dragón, la "prisionera" Camicazi, pasaba el día como los anteriores. Vivía recluida en esa casa. Nadie, a excepción de su vigilante Kana y ocasionalmente Gothi (cuando iba a revisarla), le dirigían la palabra. A su parecer, Hiccup cumplía muy bien sus amenazas, literalmente la tenía prisionera pero también le daba comodidad, y eso podía ser la gloria para cualquiera, pero ella vivía atemorizada por lo que pudiera suceder al día siguiente.

Su vientre crecía con el paso de los días, así como el amor a su hijo. Muy en su interior ya no se sentía esa caprichuda princesa que era en el pasado, estaba pasando a una nueva etapa: la de ser madre; que conllevaba a sacrificarse uno mismo por el bien de ese ser que aún no nacía; tratar de hacer lo mejor por él, y por primera en los 5 meses que llevaba de embarazo, se compadeció de lo que le había hecho a Astrid Hofferson.

—Camicazi…

La princesa despertó de su ensoñación, se había quedado viendo a la nada mientras acariciaba el vientre y reposaba en una vieja silla.

—¿Q-qué pasa Sra. Kana? —siempre llamaba a su vigilante con respeto.

—Te traje esto…—La mujer se acercó con una bolsa de cuero, y de esta le mostró diversos hilos de varios colores. —Puedes entretenerte tejiendo algo para tu bebé…

—Nunca lo he hecho…

—Bueno, si tú quieres te puedo enseñar. —ofreció gentilmente la mujer.

—Hiccup… ¿está de acuerdo? —preguntó con temor.

—Camicazi, el jefe es bueno… y créeme está muy ocupado como para prestar atención a lo que haces.

—Oh, está bien…

La mujer pacientemente le enseñó como tomar los hilos, agujas y demás para empezar a hacer tejidos que serían exclusivos para su bebé. Cuando la princesa entendió, pudo hacerlo por su propia cuenta, cometiendo una que otra equivocación que corregía de inmediato.

Esa fue la entretención del día, pronto de nuevo la casa se silenció, pues ambas mujeres estaban concentradas en su labor, hasta que Camicazi rompió ese silencio con un nuevo cuestionamiento.

—Sra. Kana…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿A usted le agradaba… ella?

— ¿La esposa del jefe Hiccup?

Camicazi asintió.

—Nunca la trate mucho, ya que cada quien estaba en sus labores, pero era gentil;… cuando se enfermó casi todo el pueblo, hizo brigadas para conseguir comida en lo que el jefe conseguía el remedio, también entrenó a muchos jinetes que la respetan y…

Camicazi sólo se incomodaba al escuchar todas las virtudes de su esclava y lo que había hecho por Berk y por Hiccup; Harald había tenido razón en ese aspecto, ella había sido una increíble líder.

— ¿Aun no dan con ella? ¿Verdad?

—No…—susurró cabizbaja la mujer. —El jefe Hiccup se va a morir de dolor si no la encuentran…

El comentario alteró los sentidos de Camicazi, pues pensó _"Antes me mata a mí"_ , imaginó un escenario en donde la destrozaba a golpes y al final él se quitaba la vida.

De repente, el cuerno sonó, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ya que había sonado tan igual como cuando los maleantes, que le dieron muerte a su esposo, atacaron su pueblo.

Kana dejó de tejer, tomó su hacha y se aventuró a salir en caso de un ataque, mientras que a Camicazi le ordenó no salir por ningún motivo. Ella obedeció, no quería meterse en problemas, confiaba en que no fuera nada grave y que el jefe pudiera lidiar con quienes hubiera llegado, después de todo tenía una defensa de dragones, incluido ese a quien nombraron "Salvajibestia".

Después de esperar con impaciencia, vio a través de la ventanilla que mucha gente había arribado al pueblo y se le estaba dando atención y refugio; a lo lejos observó a Hiccup con sus leales jinetes (incluidos los gemelos), tragó saliva al ver que estaban intactos y sin compañía de la otra rubia, en su lugar; un hombre herido de cabello negro, junto con una hermosa mujer que cargaba en un bultito entre brazos y un hombre enorme, le hacían compañía y los hospedaron en el lugar en el jefe.

¿Quiénes eran y qué había pasado?

Kana respondió a sus preguntas cuando después de atender a la multitud regresó agotada a la casa, para ese entonces ya era de noche.

—Es el jefe Alberick de la tribu de los Kogeorns, su isla fue invadida. —contó la mujer. —Lo bueno es que al parecer esos malhechores se fueron en distinta dirección a donde estamos.

Eso tranquilizó a Camicazi, que conocía ya muy bien lo que era estar en un campo de guerra con esos tipos; pensó que por el día había sido suficiente de alteraciones cuando el cuerno, nuevamente sonó.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó preocupada.

—Tal vez más refugiados…—tranquilizó Kana asegurando la puerta. —Iré a ver qué pasa…

Y otra vez la mujer salió con el hacha en mano, mientras que Camicazi trató de no alterarse, ya que le transmitía eso a su hijo, que inquieto, se empezó a mover en su vientre; sentía que algo muy malo pasaría, una intuición acertada cuando minutos después su puerta se abrió de golpe.

.

.

.

Hiccup, seguía caminando de un lado a otro con el collar entre una de sus manos y la otra sobre su cabello, el cual estaba a punto de arrancárselo, mientras que el cuerpo de Lennart seguía brincoteando como un pez fuera del agua.

—Tranquilo amigo. —trataba de detener Alberick pero no era escuchado y sólo conseguía que Hiccup lo empujara lejos, al igual que todo aquel que quisiera acercarse.

La otra que estaba consternada era Ruffnut, quien temerosa se acercó a la bolsa de la que aún se asomaba aquella cabellera rubia.

—Ruffnut… no. —pidió Snotlout.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Ruffnut la había tomado y descubierto más, horrorizándose al ver el rostro de la cabeza demacrada e irreconocible; más aun así se negó a creer que fuera su amiga y con temor buscó por detrás de su cuello, ya que había escuchado perfectamente la insinuación del viejo que seguía retorciéndose en su propio charco de sangre.

—¡Ah no…ah…!—gritó enloquecida al ver una parte de las letras "esclava". —¡ES… ES…ES…!

Snotlout y Tuffnut tuvieron que retirarla para cubrir nuevamente la cabeza.

La respiración se le entrecortó a Hiccup al escuchar a la gemela gritar, empujó de nuevo a Alberick y a Fishlegs y corrió hacia donde Toothless espantando esperaba, y que con una simple orden alzó el vuelo directo al pueblo.

—¡Espera a ¿dónde vas?! —gritó Alberick tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡Ay, no! —susurró el espantado Fishlegs.

Con esa simple exclamación los demás entendieron y montaron a sus dragones para alcanzar a su jefe y evitar una tragedia.

.

.

— ¡TÚ! —acusó Hiccup cuando entró a la casa casi tirando la puerta.

Camicazi se alteró, quedándose estática a unos metros de él, empezó a temblar del miedo que la mirada del jefe le provocó.

—¡TE LO ADVERTI! —acusó este encendiendo su espada. —¡TE DIJE QUE SI ELLA NO VIVÍA…

La princesa empezó a gimotear al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de algo se había enterado el jefe, y era malo, Hiccup tomaría su venganza.

—¡ELLA… MI HIJO…! ¡TODO POR TU CULPA!

El jefe se acercaba cada vez más, llegó un punto en que la princesa chocó contra la pared y sin tener escapatoria alguna. Sólo lloraba, pues sabía que sus ruegos no serían escuchados.

— ¡MALDITA….—seguía maldiciendo el jefe quien alzó su espada tembloroso, titubeante de lo que estaba por hacer, quería matarla pero los brazos se le habían entumecido.

— ¡HICCUP, NO! —detuvo Alberick y Fishlegs a tiempo, el primero le quitó la espada y se la entregó a Snotlout para que la apagara.

—¿POR QUÉ? —se reprochaba el jefe por dudado en matar a esa mujer. — ¿POR QUÉ NO PUDE?...

—Porque tú no eres como ella, amigo. —consoló Fishlegs aun deteniéndole un brazo. —Eres mejor que ella, recuerda lo que te dijo tu abuelo…

El lloroso Hiccup recordó las palabras de su abuelo, ¿acaso ese recuerdo lo había detenido? O era porque muy dentro de su ser no importaba lo que hiciera, nada le regresaría lo que había perdido.

—Escúchalo Haddock… no te ensucies las manos con "esta" mujer. —dijo Alberick que aún le sostenía el otro brazo a su amigo, y miraba despectivamente a la llorosa y embarazada rubia.

Hiccup trató de comprender las palabras de sus amigos, más no estaba satisfecho, algo debía hacer para arrancarse ese dolor y para eso tenía que eliminar la raíz.

— ¡VETE! —gritó desquiciado a Camicazi. — ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER! ¡VETE LEJOS DE AQUÍ!

—Ya amigo… ya…—trataba de someterlo Fishlegs. —No te desgastes en ella.

—¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! —chilló el jefe tratando de zafarse de ambos vikingos. —¡SUFICIENTE CASTIGO SERÁ QUE VIVA TENIENDO EN LA CONCIENCIA DE QUE SU HIJO TENDRÁ UNA MADRE COMO ELLA!

Aquello fue un golpe para el alma de Camicazi, se sintió juzgada.

—Pobre criatura…no sabe lo que le espera, teniendo una madre como tú—se compadeció Hiccup ya más tranquilo. — Es del único del que me compadezco… porque de ti no.

Camicazi siguió chillando acorralada contra la pared, mientras que el jefe, fue liberado por sus amigos, le dio la espalda y salió de la casa, la cual en el exterior aguardaba con muchos espectadores.

La que entró sorpresivamente y a gran velocidad fue Ruffnut, que aun llorosa le soltó una bofetada, antes de ser detenida por Odalys y Snotlout, pues su hermano pensó que lo tenía más que merecido.

— ¡alégrate de que no seamos como tú, maldita estúpida! —condenó la gemela antes de ser echada de la casa.

Camicazi se dejó caer adolorida al suelo, teniendo como único sostén a Kana, que a pesar de todo, se compadeció de ella, pues los otros vikingos espectadores acompañaron al duelo del jefe, quien estaba más que deshecho y caminaba sin rumbo por todo el pueblo hasta que se detuvo a la orilla del acantilado que daba vista a su pequeño muelle. Desde ahí se quedó viendo todo el camino de madera en la parte de abajo que esta encendido por múltiples antorchas que conducían los caminos hacia donde los barcos estaban anclados.

Era como ver el camino rumbo al Valhala, sólo faltaba echar a andar el bote que debía iluminarse por todo el horizonte. El bote que su amada e hijo debían de tomar, para acudir a la mesa de reyes, donde sus padres, abuelo y la familia Hofferson los esperaban.

—Preparen todo para darle el honor que se merece a mi lady…y a mi hijo…—ordenó a su pueblo, totalmente ido de su realidad, con los ojos perdidos por alguna parte del muelle.

—Haddock… —el jefe de los Kogeorns trató de encontrar palabras de consuelo, más no tenía las adecuadas.

—Alberick…—llamó este sutilmente viendo a la nada. —Cuenta conmigo para la guerra…

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Isla Lamida.

La espera por el amanecer fue interminable para los ocupantes de la choza; ni Spinel, ni Heather y menos Astrid habían podido descansar por vigilar al pequeño bebé que respiraba lentamente en brazos de su madre.

Aunado a la salud de la pequeña, las condiciones en las que estaban eran deplorables, Astrid había sido atendida, pero en el proceso agotaron todos los suministros; tanto de ropa, telas y medicinas y ahora yacía sentada en el suelo, en una cama hecha hierba y hojas del bosque. El matrimonio la veía muy mal, había perdido mucha sangre, sin embargo la rubia se mantuvo despierta para no descuidar a su hija.

—Astrid, ¿por qué no te recuestas un ratito con ella? —trató de ayudar Spinel.

—No quiero, no quiero quitarle la vista de encima…—gimoteó la rubia.

— ¿Por qué no intentas alimentarla? —aconsejó Heather.

La rubia suspiró sonoramente asintiendo a la idea de su amiga, si su bebé no lloraba al menos esperaba que comiera.

—La lluvia ya se calmó, les daré privacidad.

El médico salió de la choza para dejar a las mujeres hacerse cargo del infante, mientras que él trataría de pensar en una forma más efectiva de ayudar.

Con Spinel afuera, Heather ayudó a Astrid a acomodar a la bebé de tal manera que la rubia pudiera sacar uno de sus senos para alimentarla.

—Vamos, mi niña…—decía Astrid amorosamente a la pequeña se removía cerca de su pecho. —Tú puedes, lo llevas en la sangre…

Mientras tanto, Heather rogaba y rezaba a los dioses porque esa niña comiera, sería la primera batalla a ganar si lo hacía. Cuando de repente pasó, ambas mujeres dieron un grito ahogado cuando la pequeña se aferró al pecho de su madre, y aunque débil, empezó a succionar la leche.

Para Astrid fue una sensación extraña, de las buenas. Sentir que ayudaba a hija le alborotó el corazón de la alegría.

—¡Gracias a los dioses! —chilló la berserker conmovida con la escena. —Lo lograste Astrid…

La rubia asintió llorosa mientras su hija seguía prendida a su pecho, trataba de controlarse para no afectar su alimentación.

—Es tan bonita…—siguió hablando Heather ensoñada. —Creo que se parece a ti…

—Lo que quería Hiccup. —respondió Astrid. —Si supiera que ganó,… me decía constantemente que sería niña y yo lo contrariaba.

—Estoy segura… que se pondrá feliz… ¿cómo la llamarás? ¿Cómo me habías dicho?

—Sí….Asdis, como su padre quería.

En ese momento la pequeña se zafó del pecho, algo que espantó a Astrid ya que no quiso retomar su alimento.

—Tranquila, los recién nacidos no comen mucho… ya ha de estar satisfecha, sólo hay que ayudarla a eructar y después ambas deben descansar.

—Sabes mucho. —dijo la rubia sorprendida, mientras era ayudaba por la berserker quien tomó la niña para ayudarla a eructar.

—Me tocó cuidar a algunos bebés en mi natal Berserk… aprendí una que otra cosa, además que siempre quise ser madre.

Astrid bajó la cabeza, nostálgica por los sueños de su amiga, la cual parecía incluso ser mejor madre para su hija, porque a diferencia de ella, apenas empezaba a saber cómo ser una.

—Oh… parece que ya eructó está cosita. —exclamó Heather haciendo una voz graciosa. —Es hora de que vuelva con mamá.

La mencionada levantó de nuevo el rostro y alzó los brazos para alcanzar a su hija, y ayudadas por Heather se recostaron en aquel intento de calma para descansar aunque fuera por una hora.

Dejándolas ya descansando, Heather salió para acompañar a su marido en el oscuro y húmedo exterior, que era solamente iluminado por una fogata que los dragones habían ayudado a encender.

— ¡Spinel! —llamó muy animada. —¡Sí comió!

El médico suspiró y le sonrió a su mujer.

—Tal vez tengas razón y sobreviva… sin embargo siguen siendo horas críticas,…para ambas.

—Lo sé Spinel, pero no pierdas la fe…

—Es que no sólo se trata de si come o llora la bebé, debemos sacarlas a ambas de aquí, ¡no pueden estar en estas condiciones, no tenemos lo que necesitan para recuperarse.

El tono de voz de su marido asustó a Heather, pues no había considerado esos aspectos.

— ¿Qué planeas? —preguntó angustiada.

—He pensado que tal vez la podamos mover en su dragón, creo que ya puede volar… aunque Windshear no, aunque tampoco es muy viable, la bebé es muy pequeña, puede tener una complicación y…y…y…—se estiró el cabello al no tener una idea coherente.

—tranquilo… lo vamos a solucionar.

— Creo que mañana iré a explorar. —dijo el médico rendido. —Buscaré un lugar más grande como una cueva, o algo por el estilo.

—También necesitamos más algodón, comida… agua.

—Lo sé, lo sé… yo me hago cargo de todo eso. —dijo Spinel tomando sus manos para besarlas.

Heather imitó su tacto, y lo besó de igual manera para después abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Muchas gracias Spinel, no sé qué haría sin ti… Te amo. Vas a ver que todo estará bien, la bebé y Astrid lo lograrán.

—Te creeré. —besó este su cabello. —Sólo una cosa Heather. —el medicó se separó un poco del abrazo para poder ver fijamente a su mujer.

—¿Qué?

—Que no quiero que esto te vaya a afectar. —susurró preocupado, dejando confundida la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir…—resopló. —Que… la bebé que está ahí, es hija de Astrid, ella es su madre y tu "exnovio"… Hiccup… es el padre.

Heather se separó de él y se cruzó de brazos sin comprender a donde iba el comentario de su marido.

— ¿Quieres explicarte mejor? —comentó con molestia.

El médico se mordió los labios, tratando de encontrar la forma de explicarle sin que le afectara tanto.

—Me refiero a que… si salimos de esta, algún día ella se reencontrara con él, si es que sigue vivo, se va a ir junto con su hija… al lugar al que pertenecen, y nosotros… no estaremos ahí.

—Spinel… ¿crees que me afectara si ella se rencuentra con Hiccup y se va con la bebé? —preguntó Heather ofendida.

—Me temo que sí… —respondió con sinceridad.

—No… claro que no. —trató de convencerlo, aunque algo muy dentro de ella le doliera. —Tanto Astrid como la bebé… deben de estar con Hiccup. Yo… yo… no tengo porque molestarme o sentirme mal.

— ¿Segura? —cuestionó el médico al detectar su titubeo.

—Admito que extrañaré la compañía de Astrid, incluso la de la bebé…, también que verla me recuerda que alguna vez hice planes con Hiccup para tener hijos—recordó vagamente. —Pero sé cuál es mi lugar, lo que me tocó… ahora sólo quiero ayudar.

Spinel sonrió al ver que al menos estaba consciente de lo que podía pasar, se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Eres una persona maravillosa ¿lo sabías?

—Me lo digo a diario. —bromeó ella recostándose en su pecho. —Estaré bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Está bien. Confío en ti…

.

.

.

La noche había pasado al igual que la tormenta. Continuaban las horas críticas, y los inquilinos de la choza estuvieron turnándose para cuidar a la mamá y bebé. La pequeña había comidos dos veces durante la noche; sin embargo apenas gimoteaba. Mientras que Astrid, empalidecía cada más, estaba muy agotada y temía que eso afectara la alimentación de su bebita.

—Te ves muy mal Astrid… dime ¿qué te duele? —preguntó Heather preocupada.

—Estoy bien, sólo me siento muy cansada. —contestó esta débilmente mientras arrullaba a su bebé.

—No me mientas.

—Oh… está bien, me duele el cuerpo… pero es normal.

—No, claro que no…—interrumpió Spinel. —Si te sientes mal más vale que no los digas.

Astrid suspiró agotada, apenada con tantas atenciones y molestias que ocasionaba.

—Estaré bien, se los prometo… si me siento realmente se los haré saber.

Tanto Heather y Spinel no quedaron convencidos, sin embargo la respetaron por lo pronto y la dejaron descansar; y mientras Astrid intentaba alimentar de nuevo a su hija, el matrimonio salió de la choza para poder hablar en privado.

—Miente… no sé cuánto pueda soportar, debemos moverla de lugar, ponerlas cómodas.

—Necesita comer también, comió un poco de fruta pero necesita más para recuperar energía, también hace falta agua.

—Nos faltan muchas cosas, creo que hay que dividirnos… tú ve por el agua, consigue más leña, hojas, hierba, lo que sea que podamos utilizar como abrigo; mientras tanto yo iré a buscar un nuevo lugar, iré a ese campo de algodón a recolectar más, también conseguiré más de esas frutas rojas… trataré de pescar también.

—Sí, está bien, hagamos eso,…. ¿llevarás alguno de los dragones?

—No, es mejor que se queden aquí para cuidarte y a ella… yo estaré bien.

Hecho el plan, el matrimonio avisó a Astrid que saldrían por un momento; la dejaron resguardada en la choza bajo la vigía de Stormfly, quien cuidaba recelosamente el lugar; mientras tanto Spinel se aventuró hacia un extremo de la isla, mientras que Heather, en compañía de Windshear, iban del otro lado.

La berserker se apuró para hacer sus deberes; consiguió agua, lavó todo lo ensuciado la noche anterior, le preparó un pequeño refrigerio a Astrid; entre otras cosas. Para medio día, apenas tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse.

—Descansa Heather, no has dormido nada por estarme atendiendo a mí y a mi hija. —pidió Astrid.

—Estaré bien. —contestó echándose en el suelo.

—Luego dicen que yo soy la terca.

—Bueno, somos vikingas y mujeres ¿no? Supongo… que… es parte de… nuestra naturaleza.

Heather bostezó perezosamente mientras hablaba, los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar involuntariamente, aunque luchaba para que no hacerlo.

—Anda, duerme… aunque sea por unos minutos. —pidió nuevamente la rubia. —Estaremos bien.

—Está… bien. —volvió a bostezar la berserker. —Si necesitas algo, no dudes en despertarme.

Su amiga asintió aceptando el trato, a lo que Heather se terminó de recostar para finalmente quedarse dormida.

Durante el resto del día, Astrid se dedicó en cuidar a su hija con esmero; desde cambiarle las pequeñas telas que había hecho para pañales, darle de comer cuando sentía que ya tenía hambre, apapacharla para darle de su calor y amor; sin embargo con el paso de las horas empezaba a sentirse cansada de estar acostada o sentada; así que se levantó con su hija en brazos para caminar un poco alrededor de la poca iluminada choza.

Quería tomar un poco del aire del exterior, por lo que abrió un poco aquel montículo de hierbas y plantas, que hacían de puerta, para ver aunque fuera un poco de la luz del día.

— ¡Astrid! —Se espantó al escuchar la voz de Heather detrás de ella.— ¿Qué haces?

—Lo siento, sólo quería estirar un poco las piernas…

—Entiendo… pero… ah…—Heather aún estaba adormilada que no podía hablar con coherencia, se restregó las manos con pereza para quitarse lo somnolienta. — ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

—Horas… eso creo, ya casi atardece…¡mira!

Astrid señaló el exterior por el pequeño hueco que había abierto de la puerta; el cielo azul empezaba a perder su coloración.

— ¿Qué cosa? —La berserker, ya más despierta, se acercó para comprobarlo por sí misma. —¿Y Spinel?

—No lo he visto desde la mañana… ¿ya se tardó mucho, no crees?

—Eh… sí… bueno…no, dijo que iría a explorar y a pescar, supongo que ya debe estar de regreso, y más le vale que con una buena dotación de peces. —rio nerviosamente.

—Estás preocupada. —comprendió Astrid de inmediato.

—Ay, es que nunca se había tardado en volver… espero esté bien. —suspiró rendida.

—confía, lo estará.

— ¡Sí! claro… digo ¿qué es lo que podría pasar?...

.

.

.

.

Spinel había decidido recorrer un nuevo camino hacia el campo de algodón; esperanzado de poder encontrar un refugio en donde pudieran estar más cómodos y a salvo; sin embargo esa esperanza se acabó cuando llegó al campo sin encontrar más que árboles y rocas por todo el camino.

Dejando el desánimo por un lado, comenzó a recolectar una gran cantidad de algodón, ahora, había llevado consigo una enorme canastilla que colgaba de su espalda y la cual llenaría de todas las cosas que necesitaría. Al cabo de una hora, terminó de recolectar y se concentró en ir hacia la costa donde podría encontrar las frutillas así como el lugar ideal para pescar. Sin embargo; estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, que ignoraba que alguien más seguía sus pasos.

.

Tardó otro par de horas en hacer sus otros quehaceres, para la tarde, ya había conseguido la fruta y había logrado pescar 5 peces que serían suficientes para tener un festín.

—Vaya Spinel, parece que después de todo fue un buen día. —se auto halagaba en voz alta mientras caminaba por el bosque

Miraba a los peces que tenía atrapados a una cuerda vertical como si fuera un gran trofeo; y ahora, después de haber pasado toda la mañana pensando en cómo solucionar problemas, pensaba de qué manera su esposa podía prepararía la cena. Sin embargo; sus fantasías de Heather, como una hermosa chef preparando delicias culinarias, se vieron interrumpidos por unos extraños ruidos entre la maleza.

Como aquella vez, se quedó estático desde su lugar; cuando sintió que ese "algo" se acercaba, se giró rápidamente para enfrentarlo, y lo que vio delante de él sólo se resumía en una sola palabra: _"revancha"._

El terrible terror de color rojo, aguardaba frente a él, saboreándose aquella cuerda que sostenía aquellos peces. Spinel supo lo que quería en cuanto notó que el dragón mostró la lengua como una serpiente, además que recordó el consejo/regaño de su esposa.

" _Debes darle de comer"_

—Hola amiguito… ¿quieres esto? —mostró la cuerda con peces, a lo que el terrible terror sacó su lengua y se removió desde su lugar.

El médico zafó uno de los peces y se lo lanzó, el dragón saltó como un can y lo atrapó ágilmente, devorándolo de un sólo bocado.

—Oye, saboréalo por lo menos… pequeño glotón. —susurró lo último con malicia.

Era ahora o nunca, lanzó otro pez de manera que quedara en medio de los dos, el terrible terror guiado por su hambre se apresuró a tomarlo y mientras se atragantaba con él, Spinel cobró venganza.

Dando un feroz gritó, se lanzó sobre él alzando una bolsa de cuero que había llevado para recolectar las frutillas; el terrible terror no supo cómo pasó, pero terminó confinando bajo las garras de su captor, aun así, no se dejó de mover como pez fuera del agua, y daría pelea aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

— ¡Te tengo! Ya no te resistas… ¡vendrás conmigo quieras o no! —celebró el sonriente Spinel con el revoltoso dragón atrapado entre sus brazos, algo que empezaba a impacientarlo más cuando el dragón empezó a gruñir imitando un llanto. — ¡Ya deja de moverte, llorón!...

De repente, el crujido de una rama se escuchó detrás de él, para antes de que pudiera voltear, sintió un terrible golpe en la nuca que lo hizo soltar la bolsa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —se quejó el médico con sus manos sobre la cabeza tratando de contener el dolor.

El terrible terror salió de la bolsa y corrió hacía quien lo había defendido. Spinel, con los ojos llorosos, se giró para ver a su atacante, encontrándose con una chica que debía estar alrededor de los 17 años y lucía una ropa extraña de color negro.

—No te saldrás con la tuya cazador…—amenazó su agresora con lanza en mano. — ¿Creíste que podrías robar a mi dragón?

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —gritó el médico exaltado.

Sin embargo al hacerlo, más chicas salieron de entre la maleza y lo rodearon por completo. Del grupo, otra chica de cabello corto y armadura negra, le hizo frente junto con la chica que lo amenazaba con su lanza.

—Así que… ¿está es la persona que ha estado hurtando en nuestros campos?

—Así es reina Mala, por fin lo atrapamos. —respondió Samara. —El muy imbécil creyó que se podía llevar a mi dragón.

—A ver…a ver…¡un momento! —interrumpió Spinel confundido. — ¿Ustedes han estado aquí todo el tiempo?

— ¡Silencio cazador! No hablarás hasta que yo lo diga. —silenció la reina.

—Mire reina o lo que sea… no tengo tiempo para esto y tampoco sabía que ese dragón ya tenía dueño. —miró con rencor al pequeñín que se había resguardado bajo las "faldas" de su dueña.

— ¡No nos interesa tus explicaciones, te encontramos hurtando por lo que serás condenado!

A Spinel le pareció realmente irritante el tono de voz de la reina que se tuvo que rascar los oídos para quitarse aquella horrible sensación que le provocó el sonido de su voz; un acto de aberración ante todas las chicas que ofendidas dieron un grito ahogado lleno de indignación.

— ¡¿Te burlas de nosotras?! —gritó Mala.

—Me irrita su tono de voz… ya deje de hablar. —contestó este burlonamente. —Y por cierto está loca si piensa que le haré caso o alguna de estas locas… ¡yo me voy!

— ¡No te muevas! —Amenazó Samara para impedirle que se moviera.

—Uy, qué miedo. — Spinel le arrebató el arma con facilidad, a leguas veía que la chica era inexperta. —No dejaré que un montón de niñas me diga que hacer. ¡Así que quítense! o me olvido de mis modales.

Las chicas lo tomaron como un reto, se sonrieron entre todas y todos asintieron hacia su reina como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, Spinel trató de interpretar qué era lo que harían, más lo supo en cuanto lo hicieron, Mala con un movimiento muy rápido se abalanzó hacia él y le propinó una golpiza en el estómago que lo derribó por completo.

— ¡Pónganle la bolsa en la cabeza!… amárrenlo… si no habla y nos da información de los cazadores lo echaremos a los dragones.

Ahora el adolorido Spinel parecía el terrible terror a manos de aquellas chicas que de débiles no tenían nada, lo amarraron y le cubrieron la cabeza con la bolsa con la que había atrapado al dragón, el cual aprovechó el ajetreo para orinarlo una vez, marcando así su territorio.

— ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Cállate, no seas llorón! —se burló Samara de su infortunio.

— ¡Ja, que graciosa! ¡Déjenme, déjenme! —empezó a quejarse ruidosamente, pero las chicas hicieron caso omiso y lo hicieron andar por el camino a empujones y gritos.

— ¡Silencio cazador! O de una vez te mataremos.

— ¡No soy un maldito cazador! —refunfuñó. — ¿Cómo serlo cuando mataron a mi perro?

—Bueno, entonces eres un ladrón. —se siguió burlando Samara. —Te condenaremos con eso.

—No vi sus nombres escritos en esos campos. —replicó este infantilmente mientras era estirado para que caminara más rápido.

— ¿Te han dicho que hablas mucho? —se quejó Mala. —Eres el prisionero más escandaloso que hemos tenido.

—Y usted tiene una voz horrible… ¡déjenme salir! ¡Hay personas que espera por mí!

— ¡Alto! —detuvo Mala a todo el grupo de chicas. — ¡Parece que el cazador comenzará a hablar!

Con una señal, la reina ordenó que le quitaran la bolsa de la cabeza.

—Habla de una vez…—ordenó con prepotencia.

— ¡Que no soy un maldito cazador! —se exaltó.

La chica que lo estiraba de la cuerda le propinó otra golpiza en el estómago, para demostrarle quién estaba al mando.

— ¡Aaahhh… ya dejen de golpearme!

—Entonces contesta de una vez cazador, dinos ¡¿dónde están los demás?! Y tal vez te perdonemos la vida, te conservaremos con un esclavo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a los demás que les harán? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—Los mataremos…—contestó con simpleza la reina.

Spinel tragó saliva, no estaba seguro si esas chicas podían llegar a ser aliadas.

—No soy un cazador. —dijo en su defensa. —De hecho, ¡huyo de ellos!, destruyeron mi barco, mataron ¡a mi perro! En realidad soy médico… salvar vidas es más lo mío que matar, "su majestad".

Las chicas se extrañaron con la defensa del detenido, en primer lugar, porque nunca habían escuchado de un curandero varón, en segundo lugar, porque había sonado bastante sincero.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Aquí naufragué! ¡Déjeme ir, prometo no robar en sus campos!

— ¡Silencio, eso no lo decides tú! —ordenó Mala al notar altanería en el médico. — ¿No dijiste que había alguien más por ahí qué te esperaban?

—Sí, pero es algo que no le pienso decir…

—Entonces te condenaremos… ¡te echaremos a los dragones! —Sentenció la reina, al hacerlo las chicas dieron un grito de guerreras, estando de acuerdo con ella. — ¡Luego buscaremos a quienes estén por ahí y los mataremos!

— ¡no, no! —se doblegó Spinel ante la reina. — ¡Por favor, somos inocentes!

—Entonces habla ¿con quién vienes y qué intenciones tienes?

Spinel apretó los ojos, imponente por no poder hacer nada, desconfiado de que pudieran estar a salvo; sin embargo esperaba que su esposa y Astrid, como chicas que eran, pudieran al menos ablandar el corazón de esas guerreras en su beneficio.

— ¡Habla! —ordenó nuevamente Mala.

—Mi esposa…—confesó rendido.

— ¿Un mujer casada con un cazador? ¡Qué aberración! —gritó la reina desconcertada al igual que el resto de su tribu.

— ¡¿Qué parte de que no somos cazadores no entiende!? —gritó Spinel ganándose otra paliza.

—Silencio… también la condenaremos.

—¡No! por favor… no somos lo que usted cree… quedamos atrapados en este lugar, no podemos irnos… además…

—¿Qué? —exigió Mala al notar el titubeo por parte del médico.

—Por favor. — rogó nuevamente el médico viendo al cielo, ya era muy tarde y él estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo. —Hay una chica que necesita atención, acaba de tener un bebé y está muy mal… se los pido, por favor, ayúdenla, ¡ayúdenos!… No somos cazadores, al contrario, los odio tanto como de seguro los odian ustedes…

Escuchar la desesperación del médico hizo titubear a la reina, quien aun en su autoritaria posición, le ordenó guiarlos a donde esas chicas se encontraban, validaría su historia y después juzgaría.

Spinel sólo rogaba porque esas chicas se convirtieran en su salvación y no en un gran peligro.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la choza oculta en el bosque

Ya era de noche y Spinel no había llegado, Heather se mordía las uñas por la ansiedad, ya que jamás había tardado tanto.

— ¡No puedo esperar más! Astrid, necesito tomar a Stormfly… ¿crees que puedas estar sola un rato?

—Adelante… no te preocupes, ¡búscalo! —concedió esta aferrada a su hija.

Heather tomó unas dagas antes de salir; sin embargo cuando se disponía a alzar la puerta de la choza, escuchó que en el exterior los dragones se alteraron.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid preocupada.

Heather se asomó por un hueco de la choza notando que había varias antorchas que pretendían hacerles frente a su dragón.

—Imposible.

Salió de inmediato, dejando a Astrid con la incógnita de lo que pasaba; además que necesitaba calmar a los dragones que no dejaban de gruñir ferozmente a los recién llegados

—Basta nenas…—ordenó posicionándose entre ambos dragones, que obedientes dejaron de gruñir.

Heather observó que los visitantes eran unas chicas con ropas y armaduras extrañas, a la que le prestó especial atención fue a la que parecía la líder, ya que su cabello y ropa era muy diferente a las demás; sin embargo otra cosa o más bien alguien llamó su atención, un hombre cubierto de la cabeza el cual tenían amarrado e hincado a un lado de la líder.

— ¡Spinel! —reconoció de inmediato. — ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

—Supongo que tú debes ser la amante de este hombre. ¿O no? —ignoró Mala sus preguntas.

— ¡Suéltenlo o no saben de lo que soy capaz! —ordenó furiosa.

—Tienes agallas y por lo que veo también dragones. Aquí tienes a tu hombre…

La reina ordenó desamarrar a Spinel, luego lo empujó para devolverlo a la berserker, quien lo recibió entre sus brazos para protegerlo de aquellas mujeres.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —exigió Heather.

—Tranquila querida. —tranquilizó el adolorido Spinel. —Confiarán en tu palabra… sólo diles lo que ¡yo! ya les dije…

—Este hombre afirma que ustedes fueron atacados por cazadores ¿es verdad? —interrogó Mala.

—Así es, mataron a nuestro perro, destruyeron nuestro hogar, no sólo el barco, también atacaron mi pueblo natal, yo misma he experimentado la desdicha de ser atrapada por esos malhechores. —contestó Heather con firmeza.

Mala se mantuvo en su postura, venido de una mujer, confiaba más; aunque el interrogatorio apenas estaba empezando

— ¿Es cierto que alguien más los acompaña? ¿Otra mujer y un bebé?

Heather tragó saliva, y la respuesta se le atoró en la garganta.

—¡Habla! —ordenó la reina con exigencia.

.

.

Dentro de la choza, Astrid escuchaba voces de personas, mujeres para ser más precisos, lentamente se levantó desde su lugar con su bebé en brazos para averiguar que pasaba, temiendo que cazadores como Vishalia hubieran dado con ellos; al asomarse vio que eran varias mujeres vestidas de negro, y la que hablaba con la voz más alzada se le hizo extrañamente conocida.

— _¡Habla!_

— ¡¿Mala?! —gritó Astrid sorprendida.

La reina, al igual que todas las chicas, bajaron su guardia al escuchar aquella voz que provenía de la choza.

Heather y Spinel no entendieron que sucedió, más cuando la reina exclamó:

— ¡Astrid Hofferson!

" _Lady Astrid, lady Astrid, Lady Astrid"_ gritaron todas las chicas sorprendidas.

El matrimonio quedó confundido, más cuando todo el grupo de mujeres fue a auxiliar a su amiga, no entendían qué pasaba, pero todo parecía indicar que estaban salvados.

Continuará.

 **En serio lo siento, la semana pasada sucedieron cosas que ahora si me imposibilitaron publicar, pero aquí está algo "cortito" pero bueno es todo por este capítulo.**

 **Quería publicarlo antes de irme al trabajo así que queda pendiente la sección de comentarios y dudas, agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Dragon viking, Mad Lady, Melody562, Alba Astrid, Flopi, Jessy Brown, Nina, Sakura Yellow, Milagros, Fantasy Branca,Maylu liya, Sigrir, lilu, Violeta, Steffani, Vivi, Astrid pizarro, Dark Kime, Pony Salvaje. Sly dragon, Fanatico z, Asriver**

 **Y en general a los lectores anónimos, favoritos y seguidores, hasta las próxima semana. Saludos**

 **16 de febrero de 2017**


	49. Capítulo 48

**A tiempo con este capítulo después de casi semana y media de ausencia.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 48.**

.

.

.

 **Orilla del dragón.**

Pasaba de la media noche; los vikingos apenas habían podido ir a dormir después del largo día de atender a los refugiados Kogeorns y de haber preparado un funeral. El pueblo estaba en completo silencio y con las fogatas apagadas; unos se habían quedado para vigilar, jinetes que se habían ofrecido porque no podían conciliar el sueño después de lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, en un recinto parecido al gran salón, aunque no igual de tamaño al de Berk, se encontraba el grupo de jinetes que aún no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Los jinetes estaban sentados en una enorme mesa cuadrada, Tuffnut y Odalys, abrazados en un extremo, y frente a ellos los cabizbajos Fishlegs y Snotlout, cada quien perdido en el tarro de hidromiel que ni siquiera habían probado. El silencio del cuarteto pronto se vio interrumpido por el rechinido de la puerta de madera del recinto que se abrió mostrando a la agotada Ruffnut.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Fishlegs.

—Duerme, el medicamento que le dio Gothi surtió efecto. Toothless, Alberick y Mako le harán compañía. —contestó la gemela acercándose para después tomar asiento a un lado de Snotlout.

—También tú deberías dormir. —sugirió este al ver los rojizo de los ojos de su pareja, pero esta hizo caso omiso, tomó su tarro de hidromiel para beberlo todo de un sólo sorbo.

Al no recibir ninguna otra respuesta más que el tarro azotándose en la mesa, los jinetes optaron por guardar silencio hasta que Ruffnut decidió romperlo de nuevo.

—Aun no puedo creerlo. —dijo con melancolía.

Todos ahogaron un grito al escucharlo, las emociones aún estaban a flor de piel.

—La manera en que lo hizo…—siguió recordando la gemela. —No puedo creer que pudiera haberle hecho eso a ella, si era tan fuerte… tan capaz… ¡que idiota, ¿cómo se dejó?!

—Hermana, estaba embarazada… —trató de comprender Tuffnut. —Pudieron pasar muchas cosas.

—Lennart la acorraló, eso es seguro. —continuó Fishlegs recordando el interior del barco, al cual habían entrado para investigar y en el que encontraron una horrible escena del crimen y mucha, mucha sangre. Lo único que encontraron, pues no dieron con el cuerpo.

—Pero aun así…—suspiró Odalys. —Es decir… y ¿Stormfly?...

—Recuerda, ella fue herida por los cazadores… tal vez sólo alcanzó a dejar a Astrid a la deriva de una isla, o Lennart también…

—Ya cierren la boca. —pidió Ruffnut. —No nos queda más que aceptarlo, esa marca en su cuello, la joya que Hiccup le dio…—suspiró. —y la otra bolsa…

De nuevo los jinetes se silenciaron, pues en su investigación y negación de los hechos, abrieron la otra bolsa, en donde encontraron restos humanos, muy pequeños, entre estos deditos de pies y manos.

—Ahora ya descansan en el Valhalla —susurró desanimado Fishlegs.

—Donde los valientes viven para siempre. —completó la gemela. —Como dijo Hiccup, no nos queda más que seguir adelante, luchar por lo que queremos y no perder las oportunidades.

Todos asintieron y recordaron las palabras de su amigo, cuando él, junto con todo el pueblo, se despidió de Astrid y su pequeño.

.

.

 _Los jinetes habían dejado ir la barcaza por el mar; con la manos temblorosas Hiccup alzó el arco con la flecha en llamas, y con dolor la soltó para encender la barca que llevaban los únicos restos de una persona a la que había amado demasiado y del fruto de ese amor._

— _Es todo, se acabó…—susurró. —Es hora de continuar…—suspiró._

 _Se giró a su pueblo, que entristecido tenía la cabeza gacha al ver a su jefe sumamente triste._

— _Todo estará bien. —trató de animar este aunque su rostro demostrara lo contrario. —Una vez Astrid… me hizo prometer que por ninguna circunstancia me olvidara de mi pueblo… y es lo que haré._

 _El pueblo levantó el rostro al escuchar las palabras de su jefe._

— _Si algo de aprendí de Astrid es…¡a nunca rendirme!,_ —gimoteó. — _no importa que dura pueda ser la vida… uno… uno…—volvió a gimotear tratando de contener el dolor que ocasionaba recordarla. —Debe ¡pelear! por lo que quiere, con ella ¡aprendí! a no desaprovechar las oportunidades… a no perder el tiempo… Fui… fui muy feliz con ella…_

 _Sus piernas flaquearon en ese momento que cayó, siendo sostenido a tiempo por Toothless y Alberick._

— _Amigo, debes descansar. —pidió el Kogeorn._

— _Sólo… una cosa más…—pidió este sosteniéndose de sus amigos y siguió con su discurso al pueblo que lo escuchaba lloroso. —Amen cuanto pueda, porque a pesar de que puede ser lo más doloroso que te puede suceder…—dijo con una risita. —Es lo más hermoso… del mundo… y quiero protegerlo… no sólo a nosotros… a nuestros amigos, quiero luchar por esa paz y libertad… lo que le prometí a Astrid que le daría…_

 _Dicho eso, perdió por completo la fuerza la pierna y se desvaneció, tanto Alberick como Toothless le siguieron dando su apoyo._

— _Alberick… te ayudaré a conseguir paz. —empezó a balbucear el castaño._

— _Claro amigo, pero no así… primero debes descansar… porque sobre todas las cosas, islas y riquezas del mundo está tu salud._

— _Gozo de muy buena salud. —ironizó Hiccup soltando unas lagrimitas, empezando a delirar por el cansancio._

— _Debemos llevarlo a casa. — sugirió Ruffnut. —Hiccup, debes dormir…_

— _Lo sé, me siento muy cansado. —seguía balbuceando este._

 _Alberick lo montó en Toothless, que afligido, lo llevó con cuidado hasta su casa, donde la anciana lo hizo beber un té tranquilizante que lo hizo dormir de inmediato._

.

.

—Quiere ir a la guerra con Alberick… ¿creen que quiera suici…—insinuó Fishlegs temeroso.

—Eso parece, pero algo es seguro… lamentablemente tarde o temprano esa guerra nos alcanzará, no estamos a salvo, así que no vale la pena atrasar lo inevitable. —respondió Snotlout amargamente.

—Chicos ¡ya!… creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy… debemos ir a dormir. —pidió Odalys agotada. Se zafó del brazo de Tuffnut para ponerse de pie y marcharse. —Buenas noches.

— ¡Espera Odalys! —corrió el gemelo detrás de ella, dejando a su hermana y amigos atrás.

Mientras que Ruffnut se recostó en el hombro de Snotlout y este la abrazó por los hombros.

—Yo también quiero dormir. —dijo agotada. — ¿quisieras dormir conmigo?

Tanto Snotlout con Fishlegs enrojecieron con la pregunta, en especial el primero que no esperaba que esa invitación saliera por parte de ella. Asintió como un tonto, y dejó que la gemela lo ayudara a ponerse de pie para posteriormente salir del recinto, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a Fishlegs, quien como siempre se reservó sus comentarios. Para el regordete ver a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas, o sin ella (en el caso de Hiccup) también le hizo recordar una persona de la cual llevaba semanas, casi meses, sin saber de ella.

.

.

.

—Gracias Tuffnut, como siempre, eres muy lindo por acompañarme hasta mi cabaña. —agradeció Odalys.

—Eh… ¿Odalys, ya te quieres dormir? —preguntó tímidamente el chico.

— ¿P-por qué preguntas? —respondió nerviosa.

—Es que digamos que quiero enseñarte algo… ¿me puedes esperar un poquitín? Te juro que volveré más rápido de lo que dices "Thor"…

—Thor. —pronunció esta de inmediato.

—Ja, muy graciosa Lady mía… anda… espérame adentro de la cabaña… y ya te muestro.

Odalys alzó la ceja sin comprender, más ya no tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues Tuffnut corrió en dirección a su propia cabaña, por lo que no le quedó más que esperar sentada en la cama.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando del exterior escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

— ¡Pasa!

—No,no,no,… debes preguntar ¿quién eeess? —canturreó el gemelo en el exterior.

—Está bien…—sonrió rodando los ojos. — ¿Quién eeessss?

Pero Tuffnut ya no le contestó, en su lugar se escuchó el cacaraqueo de ¿gallina?

La puerta se abrió por sí sola, dejando entrar el viento que alborotó el cabello de la berserker, y también dejando entrar a un visitante muy especial.

 _Coac…coac..coac..coac…_

Entró gallina cacaraqueando una extraña canción, tenía un velito blanco en la cabeza y unas flores de adornos. Se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la boquiabierta berserker, quien después de ese raro espectáculo vio entrar al gemelo caminando/marchando/bailando, al compás del canturreo de la gallina, hasta que se hincó frente a la gallina y la tomó con ambas manos.

—Tuff… ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Esto lady mía, significa lo que siento por ti… con tantas cosas que han pasado no quiero seguir perdiendo más el tiempo… ¿Odalys…

—Sí…—la berserker tenía la respiración agitada, pues todo aquello parecía como si…

—¿Nos aceptarías a gallina, macey y por supuesto a mi y a Ruffnut también, si quieres?...

La berserker balbuceó, incapaz de responder a esa…

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —pidió el gemelo ofreciendo a la alegre gallina.

—Yo… yo…—se tapó la boca para contener la emoción, más no pudo y gritó un gran "sí". —¡Sí, quiero casarme contigo!

Se abrazó a su novio y a la gallina quienes fueron recíprocos a su cariño.

—Entonces lady mía… creo que esto es tuyo. —dijo este separándose un poco de ella para mostrarle a la gallina, que estaba ida de su alrededor. —Vamos gallina, tal como lo planeamos…

La gallina cacaraqueó y expulsó un huevo.

—Ay, eso no era…—regañó en secreto. —Lo otro.

Odalys trató de contener la risa, hasta que la gallina expulsó (de un lugar secreto) un anillo plateado

—¡Aquí está lady mía!

—Ahh… ¿eso no salió de..? —preguntó la berserker temerosa.

—¿Ah?, ¡Ah, no!… gallina tiene un compartimiento secreto de entre las plumas… shhh no se lo digas a nadie. —susurró.

—No lo haré. —rio Odalys. —Mi lord… ¿quisiera hacer el honor? —le ofreció su mano.

El gemelo dejó a su amiga gallina a un lado para proceder con lo que había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Ninguno de los dos desaprovecharía la oportunidad y amarían cuando pudieran, tal como lo había dicho Hiccup.

—Por cierto Tuff… ¿cómo le enseñaste a cantar a gallina?

—Lady mía, es una habilidad natural… y esa melodía algún día se conocerá como _la marcha nupcial de la gallina_ …

.

.

.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

El canto de los terribles terrores llegó a los oídos del jefe, quien se encontraba entumido en la cama donde yacía boca abajo, con su mano apretando la joya de Astrid; trató de abrir los ojos pero estos se le habían quedado pegados debido a las lagañas que sus mismas lágrimas le provocaron. Se talló los ojos para quitársela, notando al hacerlo que se encontraba en la habitación de su casa y que Toothless, dormido, estaba a un lado de la cama.

Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, apreciando el respirar de su amigo, después se giró al otro extremo de la cama, donde no encontró más que un espacio vacío. Un lugar que estaría así por el resto de su vida.

Suspiró lo más bajo que pudo, no quería despertar al dragón; acarició el lado de la cama, evocando lo más dulces recuerdos que había tenido con su lady.

.

.

— _Anda, sólo vamos a dormir. —invitó como si nada._

— _¿Por- por qué? —preguntó dudoso de que significaba aquello, empezando a imaginar que su esposa realmente lo quería._

— _Mmm… somos amigos ¿no? —Astrid se sonrojó, sintiéndose estúpida por semejante excusa._

— _Ahm… sí. —Hiccup dejó de fantasear en ese momento, ella tenía razón sólo eran amigos o como dirían otros, unos conocidos que se tienen confianza._

— _Ya deja de preguntar y ven a dormir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rio al recordar la rudeza con la que le había hablado, pero además de esos recuerdos, también tenía unos realmente apasionados, todos especiales a su manera, ya que ellos eran muy activos; sin embargo uno de ellos había hecho el milagro de engendrar a una persona que lamentablemente tampoco había podido conocer.

Hiccup tenía la teoría, o más bien la certeza, que el día en que él y su esposa engendraron a su hijo, fue el día en que Astrid no había querido hacer el amor en la cala. Recordó a la perfección el porqué de aquel suceso, de seguro Leny los estaba espiando, así lo había presentido ella, pero aun así se ofreció a "recompensarlo" en casa, y claro, él no se había negado, y por Thor y los dioses, a pesar de que el encuentro no se dio en la cala, el haberlo hecho en casa había sido realmente placentero.

.

.

.

 _De inmediatamente que dejaron a los dragones en sus establos y con comida; la pareja de jinetes corrió tomados de la mano al interior de la casa. Apenas cerrando la puerta, Astrid se lanzó a los labios de su marido, que nada lento la besó, empezando a sacarle sus prendas, iniciando con la capucha que cayó al suelo._

— _Ay, este traje de vuelo…—rio Astrid al tener de dificultad para quitarle la armadura del pecho._

— _Astrid…—refunfuñó el castaño y la ayudó con su labor, hasta él presentaba problemas para quitarse esa parte de la armadura._

— _Aunque debo decir que te ves muy atractivo con ella. —sedujo esta acariciándola, hasta detener su mano donde estaba el prendedor de dragón que le había regalado y al cual había adaptado al traje. —Gracias por llevarlo contigo siempre._

 _Hiccup tomó su mano y la besó._

— _Siempre la llevaré…listo mi lady ya la desabroché… ¿me ayudas? —pidió alzando los brazos para que le ayudara a sacársela._

 _Astrid lo apoyó y poniéndose de puntitas se lo quitó, ahora él ya no tenía la armadura y ella no tenía su capucha. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos como locos enamorados._

— _¡Alcánzame! —gritó ella de repente y con un movimiento rápido se agachó para tomar la capucha y salir corriendo a la planta alta de la casa._

 _Hiccup rio y la persiguió, llevando de igual manera su armadura. Una vez que la alcanzó en la habitación, esta estaba en medio del cuarto, esperándolo con una sonrisa; Hiccup dejó en un mueble la armadura y caminó presuroso al encuentro de su lady que lo recibió gustosa._

 _En medio de la habitación, se empezaron a besar, lento a rápido; Hiccup dejó los labios de su lady para bajar a su cuello, donde besó y mordió con sutiliza su piel, haciendo a Astrid suspirar de placer, esta metió la manos por debajo de su camisa y se la quitó para luego continuar con los besos en el cuello, para luego besar y morder sus hombros._

 _El jefe fue el siguiente en suspirar de placer, sus manos continuaban en la espalda de su lady, hasta que decidió proseguir y alzar su blusa para seguir con el desprendimiento de prendas. Los gemidos aumentaron de tono, cuando Astrid sintió las manos de su esposo sobre sus senos, después sus labios y boca sobre estos._

 _La temperatura aumentó en la habitación, conforme los dos se estimulaban mutuamente hasta dejar satisfecho al uno y al otro, terminaron tendidos en la cama, sin prenda alguna, donde consumaron el amor una vez más._

 _Hiccup amaba la manera en que su lady, le pedí entre gemidos que no se detuviera; mientras que ella amaba que él fuera siempre tan delicado cuando le preguntaba a cada rato si se encontraba bien, para de alguna manera no lastimarla._

— _Estoy muy bien. —siempre respondía entre suspiros, mientras se recibía los movimientos de su marido dentro de ella. — ¿Ya te dije que te amo?_

— _Siempre, pero dímelo otra vez…—pidió Hiccup besándola._

— _Te amo…—respondió entre besos. — ¿Tú me amas?_

 _Hiccup se detuvo por unos movimientos para poder responderle._

— _Más que a mi vida… te amo Astrid…_

— _Dilo otra vez…—pidió la aludida sonrojada._

— _Te amo…_

— _Ah… bueno eso también… pero después lo que dijiste…—pidió risueña._

— _¿Astrid?_

 _Esta asintió, provocando que Hiccup la mirara con ternura. —Astrid, Astrid, Astrid…_

 _La mencionada se emocionaba cada que Hiccup le decía por su nombre, que le dedicara todo a ella y no a otras personas del pasado._

 _Hicieron el amor esa vez hasta que el miércoles oficialmente terminó._

— _¿Te gustó? —preguntó Astrid sentada sobre regazo de Hiccup, mientras este la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda._

— _Me fascinó. —besó Hiccup su barbilla. — ¿Y… a ti? —preguntó tímidamente._

— _Me encantó. —besó esta su frente. —Creo que fue buena idea regresar a casa después de todo. —dijo con una risita._

— _Bueno, creo que al final no importa "dónde", sino con "quién"… ¿no crees?_

— _Exactamente. —respondió esta abrazándose a él. —Tú eres el único para mí…_

— _Y tú para mí, Astrid… —la abrazó Hiccup de igual manera._

.

.

Hiccup había estado lagrimeando conforme recordaba esa noche de pasión, y que él estaba seguro que había sido el día en que habían engendrado a su hijo, pues haciendo las cuentas concordaba a la perfección. Más todo eso se había acabado, ahora sólo sería un bello recuerdo, una esperanza inconclusa.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta que lo hizo despertar de su letargo.

No respondió al llamado, pero el sonido había levantado a Toothless, quien se levantó gruñendo; la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a Alberick, quien sólo asomó un poco la cabeza.

—Hey… siento levantarlos… ¿estás indispuesto?

—No… adelante. —concedió Hiccup sentándose con pereza en la cama, ocultando la joya por debajo de la almohada.

Alberick, terminó de abrir la puerta, mostrando que llevaba a su bebé en brazos; sin embargo se hizo a un lado pues Mako traía una bandeja con comida, un plato con algo humeante además de otros platillos.

— ¡Hora de desayunar! —dijo Alberick.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto con la atención, y el estómago se le revolvió un poco con el olor, pero era su misma hambre el que lo tenía desecho.

—Para recuperar energías. —ofreció Mako la bandeja.

—Eh… no se hubieran molestado.

—Cállate y come. —ordenó Alberick meciendo al bebé.

El jefe reprimió la risa, tomó un cucharon y probó la sopa que de nuevo le causó un dolor en el estómago, pero que al acostumbrarse le permitió tragarlo con más tranquilidad.

—Mako es muy buena cocinera. —trató de animar Alberick.

—Cierto, muchas gracias Mako. —agradeció el castaño gentilmente. —pensé que ya no sería capaz de tragar o sentir algo después de lo sucedido.

El matrimonio se entristeció al ver la melancolía de su amigo, algo que Hiccup detectó y se reprochó, ya que se había prometido ser más fuerte a partir de ese momento.

—Lo siento, ¿el bebé durmió bien? Con tanta cosa ni he preguntado cómo se llama.

—Akito. —respondió su amigo tratando de seguirle la corriente. —Y sí, durmió bien.

— ¿Akito?

—Significa otoño en el idioma de Mako.

—Estación favorita de Mako. —explicó la chica.

—Ya veo… —sonrió Hiccup tratando de no ser tan melancólico, pero pensar en su hijo y no saber siquiera como se hubiera llamado o que hubiera sido niño o niña.

—Amigo, sé que estás pasando por un momento duro, pero no has reconsiderado rehacer tu vida, ¡idigo! No ahora… pero tal vez, no sé, tal vez en un futuro encontrar el amor en otra mujer.

—Si tú perdieras a Mako ¿lo considerarías? —preguntó el castaño con sutileza.

Alberick se quedó sin palabras, más cuando su esposa lo miró con angustia, la respuesta era obvia.

—Claro que no, que idiota, perdón por mencionarlo.

—No te disculpes, sé que les preocupo… pero yo soy hombre de una sola mujer, y esa mujer ya no está…esperaré impaciente hasta el día que me tenga que reencontrar con ella en el Valhalla.

—Hey Haddock, eso de ir a la guerra no quiero que tú lo hagas por…

— ¡oh, no! —interrumpió. —Alberick, no creas que es una idea suicida ni nada por el estilo… es decir, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. —dijo abrumado. —pero está guerra nos alcanzará tarde o temprano, es hora de actuar.

—No es momento de hablar por ahora. —pidió la única chica creyendo que no era oportuno hablar del tema.

—Mako tiene razón amigo, primero debes de recuperarte.

—Pero Alberick… es que si nos atrasamos más…

—Calma.

—Es que juro que vi algo en el mapa… y no sé, tengo esta idea/presentimiento… de que sé qué hará el enemigo está vez. Debemos alertar a las demás tribus ¡de inmediato!

—Claro, claro… pero debes descansar primero. —Pidió Alberick, apoyándolo contra la cama.

—¡Entre menos tiempo perdamos, más vidas salvaremos!

—Te escucho amigo, está bien, pero cálmate y no te alteres… ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?

—Sólo quiero saber si mi teoría es la correcta…

.

.

.

El pueblo quedó sorprendido al ver a su jefe levantando y totalmente dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra de traer la paz y la libertad a todas las tribus de los archipiélagos; la primera orden fue mandar a investigar las zonas por donde estaba la isla de Axila lamida, tenía la teoría de que ahí se encontrarían sus enemigos.

Gustav, junto con su equipo, el nombrado **equipo A** , fue el que se ofreció a dicha misión, mientras tanto el resto de los jinetes, vikingos y refugiados, empezarían con la fabricación de armas, municiones, trampas, catapultas, reparo de navíos, construcción de más; pues lo primero lo que liberarían sería la isla de los Kogeorns. Algo de lo que aún no estaban muy seguros el equipo de jinetes.

—Hiccup… ¿qué haces? ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó la gemela, con toda las nuevas tareas que tenían.

—Sí. —respondió este cabizbajo. —Tenemos que hacerlo, para que cosas como las que le pasaron a Astrid, a ti, a mis padres… no vuelvan a pasar. ¡No crean que quiero suicidarme ni cosas por el estilo!

— Está bien hombre no te alteres… por cierto… ¿Qué harás con esa? —preguntó Snotlout refiriéndose a Camicazi.

Hiccup resopló, aún tenía _ese_ asunto pendiente rondando por su isla.

.

.

.

Camicazi se había sentido mal desde el ajetreo de la noche anterior, Kana la había dejado descansando y Gothi le había dado unos menjurjes para tranquilizarla, pero poco efecto habían surtido, pues en toda las noche no había podido cerrar los ojos.

— _Jefe Hiccup_. —se espantó al escuchar a su vigilante en el exterior.

Se sentó en la cama temerosa por lo que le esperaba.

— _Vengo a verla Kana_ …

Su corazón se agitó al escucharlo y empezó a temblar.

— _Jefe Hiccup, como miembro de la tribu me da pesar verlo tan afligido, pero como mujer, también me veo en la necesidad de pedirle que no cometa una locura con la muchacha… usted no es así._

—Gracias Sra. Kana. —susurró Camicazi al ver que al menos alguien la comprendía, de algún modo u otro.

— _No le haré nada Kana, este segura de eso, usted misma lo ha dicho… no soy así._

Después hubo una larga pausa de silencio, supuso que Kana había logrado ahuyentar al jefe; sin embargo la teoría no había sido del todo acertada cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente. Camicazi se cubrió con la sabana y se hizo un ovillo en la esquina de la cama; pensó que Hiccup se acercaría para amenazarla, pero después del sonido de la puerta ya no escuchó nada. Se descubrió para ver al melancólico jefe, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Como te dije ayer, puedes irte cuando quieras… haré que tu dragón regrese para que te lleve a Bog Burglar, si así lo quieres, no me importa, aunque Kana dice que tu embarazo ya está muy avanzado para que montes sola, ella sugiere que te quedes hasta que des a luz.

Camicazi sólo lloró. ¿Ya no sabía distinguir entre la compasión y las amenazas?

—Por mi parte da igual donde estés, mientras no te cruces en mi camino, algo que dudo que pase mucho, pues uno de tus sueños se verá cumplido.

La princesa lo encaró, ya que no entendió a que se refería.

—La guerra empezó princesa e iré… tal vez a hacerme mierda como lo querías desde un inicio, yo, juntos con los cazadores y malhechores que le dieron muerte a tu marido.

—No, no le deseo mal a nadie aquí… especialmente a ti. —respondió dolida.

—No te creo, pero gracias… ojalá así te hubieras compadecido de Astrid… de Fare Hofferson, a quien seguiré buscando aunque sea lo último que haga.

—En serio lamento todo, ahora comprendo que nada de lo que hecho en este último año estuvo bien, le hice mucho daño a muchas personas. Tardé, lo reconozco… y estoy muy arrepentida. Me duele también todo esto. —confesó llorosa.

—Tus disculpas están de más… nada borrará lo que hiciste, no queda más que afrontarlo y que sigas, así como yo seguiré sin ellos…

Camicazi asintió al regaño, que más que merecido se lo tenía.

—Te repito, puedes irte, pero Kana dice lo contrario… por mi parte quisiera que te fueras de inmediato, pero es tu elección, y de esa elección depende la vida de tu hijo… también te informo que iré a hablar con tu tío, ya que es tiempo de que cumpla con su palabra de mutua protección, ya que mi gente y dragones no son los únicos que se deben de arriesgar con esta guerra, mientras Bog Burglar vive cómodamente. Puedes escribirle si quieres para que mande por ti, no me importa, ya ustedes se las arreglarán.

Camicazi asintió, en todo le dio la razón al jefe.

—Era lo único y lo último que te quería decir, a partir de ahora serás como un fantasma para mi… lo que necesites no me importa, si la buena gente de Berk te ayuda tampoco me importará, no me meteré más en tu vida y espero que tu hagas lo mismo con la mía y con la de los gemelos que nunca fueron ni serán tus esclavos.

Dicho esto, Hiccup se giró, y se prometió a sí mismo que sería la última vez que cruzaría palabras con ella; ya no quería que la negatividad se adueñara de él por causa de esa mujer que tanto lo había hecho sufrir, pero que también le había dado lo que más había querido.

—Hey… ¿cómo estás? —Lo alcanzó Ruffnut cuando lo vio salir de la casa de la persona que ella nunca perdonaría.

—Terminé…"terminamos", partir de ahora a concentrarnos en lo que sea conveniente para nosotros… ¿sí?

—Yo podría golpearla hasta matarla si así lo quisieras, porque ganas no me faltan. —sonrió la gemela nostálgica. —Aunque ya sé que tú no eres así, y yo tampoco…

—Así es. —Hiccup miró al cielo y suspiró, estaba determinado a continuar pasara lo que pasara.

.

.

.

 **Isla Axila Lamida.**

Después del encuentro, la reina Mala no perdió el tiempo para poner a su amiga y aliada a salvo, en su nuevo refugio y pueblo que estaba oculto bajo la tierra, totalmente imperceptible de cualquiera que fuera a buscar problemas.

Tanto a Astrid como al bebé las trataron como unas reinas, las bañaron, asearon y dieron nueva ropas y comida; las alojaron en una habitación hecha de piedra, donde había una cómoda cama, y hasta un cunero le proporcionaron. Heather y Spinel también fueron tratados de la misma manera, pues las chicas estaban sumamente agradecidas con ellos por lo que habían hecho con su salvadora, aliada y amiga.

—Es un milagro Astrid, ¿no crees? —opinó Heather ya limpia y con ropa nueva.

—No cabe duda que los dioses a pesar de todo siguen siendo misericordiosos. —sonrió Astrid con su bebé en brazos.

—Sí, quién iba a decir que conocías a ese grupo de locas. —interrumpió Spinel llegando con ella, con alguno de los golpes aun marcados en su rostro.

— ¡Te escuche!

El medico sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, pues la reina estaba precisamente detrás de él, esta iba acompañada de Samara y del pequeño terrible terror.

—Pero aun así les estoy agradecida a ambos…

—Heather Deranged y Spinel Vulkan. —presentó Astrid con una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Mucho gusto, Heather Deranged y Spinel Vulkan por ayudar a Astrid Hofferson.

—De nada, pero corrigiéndola su majestad… es Heather Vulkan. —recalcó Spinel con orgullo y con afán de molestar. —Así como Astrid… no te olvides, eres Astrid Haddock. —corrigió a la rubia.

—Querrás decir más bien que tú eres Spinel Deranged. —contrario Mala divertida. —La mujer siempre va primero.

—Me gusta más así. —se burló Heather.

Spinel optó por cerrar la boca, había demasiadas chicas incluyendo a la bebé en su contra.

—Por cierto Mala, ¿aquí es dónde decidieron establecerse?

—Así es Astrid Hofferson, después de buscar por mucho tiempo, un aliado nos habló de estas tierras.

— ¿Un aliado?

—Así es, una tribu igual a la de nosotros, pero compuesta sólo por hombres… con quienes generalmente cotejamos en el festival de la fertilidad…

— ¿Festival de la fertilidad? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó el único varón incrédulo.

—Deja de reírte de nuestras costumbres. —regañó Samara, cuyo dragón le gruñó al médico.

Spinel se asqueó, juraba que aun olía a su orina, sin embargo, Astrid al verlo reconsideró algo importante.

— ¡Samara! ¿Es el terrible terror que Fishlegs te ayudó a entrenar, no es así? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Sí…

—Por favor, ayúdame… ayúdame a mandar una carta a Berk… ¡A Fishlegs! Es el único que me puede decir qué le pasó a Hiccup.

La chica tragó saliva y miró a su reina, quien apretó sus manos y mordió sus labios, como si ocultara algo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la berserker.

—Hace unos meses estuvimos alertas ya que al parecer los cazadores estaban merodeando cerca de la isla, así nos lo hizo saber la tribu que les comento y que está en la isla anexa a esta. La reina Mala no quería arriesgar a nadie, incluyendo los mensajes que enviamos de una tribu a otra… cuando la situación se calmó, la reina me dio permiso de enviar al "Kiki" —señaló a su dragón. —a Berk con una carta para el joven Fishlegs, lo iba a invitar al festival de la fertilización pero…

—Pero…—incitó Astrid a que continuara.

—Kiki tardó días en volver, realmente no sabemos qué tan lejos estamos de Berk, por un momento pensé que ya no volvería, que se había perdido, sin embargo volvió y…

— ¿Y qué? —preguntó Spinel desesperado.

—Llegó herido. —contó Mala. —Tenía múltiples heridas de armas humanas, sospechamos que lo quisieron cazar.

Samara les mostró que no mentían, pues el estómago de su dragón estaba llena de cicatrices, al igual que la pata a la cual apenas se percataban le hacía falta una garra.

— ¿Y la carta? —preguntó Heather.

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿cómo pueden estar seguras que lo atacaron en Berk? —opinó el médico.

—No lo estamos, pero tampoco estamos seguras de volver a mandarlo a un lugar donde probablemente lo maten.

—Fishlegs no lo hubiera permitido. —susurró Astrid sacando sus propias conclusiones. —Eero… Eero de seguro le hizo algo, a todos mis amigos… y si ellos están en aprietos es seguro porque…Hiccup… él… él…

—Astrid no saques conclusiones precipitadas. —trató de hacerla reaccionar Heather. —¡Qué demonios! Spinel, tomemos a Stormfly… vayamos a buscar a Hiccup nosotros mismos.

— ¡ESO NO! —regañó Mala. —Estábamos haciendo las exploraciones porque al parecer nuestro enemigo nos acecha otra vez, si ustedes se van pueden exponerse o a nosotros.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el matrimonio.

—Pero no nos podemos quedar así, Astrid no se puede quedar con esa incertidumbre de no saber qué pasó con Hiccup.

—Todo a su tiempo Heather Deranged, ahora que están con nosotros, los ayudaremos, pero también necesitamos que nos ayuden. ¡Astrid Hofferson! —llamó a la rubia que despertó con su grito. —Necesito que te conviertas en nuestra nueva comandante y entrenadora de dragones.

— ¿Qué?

—Este refugio subterráneo no fue creado por la mano del hombre, sino por dragones.

— ¿Dragones? —susurraron los invitados.

—Así es, mismos con los que hemos aprendido a convivir por un acuerdo de respeto mutuo, más no podemos domarlos como los hacían tú, Hiccup Haddock y los jinetes.

—Ve al grano Mala, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Que tenemos dragones en nuestro poder Astrid Hofferson, desde aguijones veloces que tenemos resguardados para nuestros peores enemigos, hasta una manada de nadders, que son perfectos para que nos ayudes a entrenarlos; una guerra se aproxima, lo presiento, y debemos defender nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Mala, por si no te has dado cuenta ¡acabo de tener un bebé! No la arriesgaré para nada.

—Muchas personas de mi tribu son madres, y pelearán precisamente por ellas… Astrid, debes asegurar el futuro de tu hija.

La rubia se alteró y la hacerlo su hija se removió en sus brazos; la miró, tan pequeña e indefensa, incapaz por el momento de protegerse por su cuenta, la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba ese bienestar que tenían por ese momento, y se empezó a cuestionar. ¿Qué pasaría si se negara?

Pronto su imaginación voló hacía un panorama desolador; casas incendiándose como en Outcast, padres y madres llorando a su hijos, pequeños niños abandonados frente a los cadáveres de sus padres, niños y dragones siendo mutilados por los cazadores, mujeres siendo vendidas, aplastadas, humilladas por esos tipos; a quienes se imaginó todos con la cara del malvado Ryker y también con el rostro de Eero. Este último se lo imaginaba riendo como un loco, quien disfrutaba de aplastar el cuerpecito de su bebé y debajo de él, el cuerpo inmóvil de su marido, mientras que los cuerpos de sus amigos habían sido subyugados por el poder de los mercenarios.

—No…

—Astrid…—zarandeó Heather para hacerla reaccionar. — ¡Despierta!

La rubia parpadeó aturdida, se había quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos, al reaccionar observó que todos lucían preocupados.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Heather.

Asintió a la pregunta, sin embargo empezó a sentir gran nerviosismo y una llama dentro de su ser que le decía que debía proteger, después de todo era una guerrera.

—Te ayudaré Mala. —dijo de la nada, sorprendiendo a los presentes. — ¡Con una condición!

—Di tus condiciones comandante Astrid Hofferson.

—Te ayudaré a mantener a salvo tu tribu, te enseñaré a entrenar a esos nadders, a cambio ayúdame a derrocar Eero en Berk, y a salvar a mis amigos si es que aún siguen vivos.

—Si es lo que quieres Astrid Hofferson es un hecho. —ofreció Mala su mano ante la atónita mirada de Heather y Spinel.

—¡Esperen un momento! No pueden decidir así nada más porque sí…

—Es cierto, Astrid ni siquiera se ha recuperado. —replicó Spinel

—Sé a lo que se refieren Heather Deranged y Spinel Vulkan… Astrid Hofferson antes que nada debe pasar por su cuarentena de embarazo, ella y la bebé estarán a salvo con nosotros, por supuesto ustedes también, claro que Spinel Vulkan, deberás dormir en un lugar apartado a las chicas, es una regla de nuestra tribu.

—Es mi esposo… —defendió Heather.

—Claro, y eres libre de ir con él si quieres. —concedió Mala.

—Heather, Spinel. —llamó Astrid. —No quiero ser descortés con ustedes, me han ayudado mucho, pero espero entiendan mis razones.

—Astrid, sé que quieres vengarte… créeme, yo lo sentí también alguna vez. —dijo Heather acudiendo con ella.

—Yo no me quiero vengar Heather, pero…—bajó la cabeza. —La guerra nos alcanzará, no quiero que mi hija viva lo que viví en Outcast, no quiero que viva lo que tú viviste, ni ella ni ningún niño… mientras que con Eero, sólo quiero recuperar a mis amigos, no puedo creer que para ellos todos allá acabado, me niego a creerlo.

— ¿Y qué dices de Hiccup? —preguntó Spinel también acercándose a ella. — ¿No crees que sigue vivo?

—No lo sé, pero Eero enloqueció ese día…y Hiccup…recibió un terrible golpe en la cabeza, se había ganado varios enemigos por matar a ese tipo. —recordó a Leny. —Además también perdimos a Toothless…los dragones también fueron fácilmente derrotados.

— ¡Por eso déjame ir! Préstame a Stormfly, Spinel y yo iremos a investigar, a liberarlos…

—Un dragón no hará la diferencia. —recordó Astrid que una vez Hiccup se lo había dicho mientras entrenaba a los jinetes. —Por eso necesitamos la ayuda de las defensoras del ala, a más dragones. A Stormfly casi la matan ese día… y no quiero que te lastimen, ni a ti ni a Spinel.

—En eso te doy la razón. —comprendió Spinel.

—Astrid Hofferson tiene razón, precisamente nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos siendo acechadas por cazadores ya que al parecer se dedican no sólo a la recolección de esclavos sino también de dragones. —dijo Mala

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Spinel interesado.

—La parvada de nadders que encontramos estaban muy alterados y asustados, unos no se podían si quiera mover, logramos calmarlos con la fruta sagrada, pero aun no nos ganamos del todo su confianza, y hay algunos que siguen enfermos por los efectos del veneno pero no nos dejan acercarnos.

—Spinel…—llamó Heather insinuante.

El médico asintió al saber que se refería, mientras las demás chicas observaban su conversación visual.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó al fin Samara.

— ¿Qué si le digo que Spinel… —señaló la berserker con orgullo. —logró encontrar el antídoto del veneno para dragón?

— ¡Spinel Vulkan, eso es grandioso!

—Sí, parece que no es un inútil después de todo. —comentó Samara burlona.

—Oye niña, claro que no… sólo ayúdenme a conseguir los ingredientes y los suministraré a sus dragones. —se ofreció el médico de inmediato.

Y mientras las dos defensoras del ala conversaban con Spinel acerca del antídoto, Heather se inclinó hacia su amiga para acariciar la cabeza de la bebé Asdis.

—Astrid… ¿estás segura? No tengo problemas en ir.

—Segura. —le susurró esta. —Heather, hay otro motivo por el cual no quiero que vayas…

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero asegurarme. —respondió con voz bajita. —Si algo malo llegara a pasar, si "algo" me pasara… quiero que tú seas la que cuide a mi hija; quiero que tú y Spinel sean sus padres.

—Astrid. —la berserker quedó boquiabierta ante la proposición de su amiga.

—Si Hiccup y yo no estamos para ella, no quiero que esté con nadie más que contigo y Spinel… por favor. —pidió abrumada.

—Oh… está bien, está bien…—trató de calmar la berserker su angustia. —Pero promete que lucharás para que no te pase nada, para que Asdis crezca con su mamá, y por supuesto que ambas encuentren a Hiccup. ¡Promételo Astrid, que no harás ninguna locura!

—También lo prometo, daré lo mejor de mí.

—Entonces es un trato. —ofreció Heather su mano. —Cuidaré a tu hija como si fuera la mía.

—Te lo agradezco. —estrechó Astrid fuertemente la mano de su amiga.

.

.

.

.

 **Berk**.

El estado del pueblo estaba peor que nunca, la gente no tenía que comer y las reservas se habían terminado, Eero estaba quebrado. Seguía en un estado de negación, seguía confiando en que su nieto regresaría, los meses pasados seguían sin enseñarle la lección.

— ¡Ave mensajera! —escuchó gritar a un vikingo, lo cual significaba hora de comida, como el resto de las aves, dragones, que llegaban al menos una vez la semana.

Como siempre, Eero tomó al ave, que inocente en su labor, terminó atrapado y asesinado. Con la misma saña, se los echó a los que quedaban de su pueblo para que la cocinaran; sin embargo la curiosidad lo embargó, y tomó el mensaje para ver quiénes eran los insistentes que mandaban mensajes.

La carta, era de uno de sus aliados, el jarl Iggy, el viejo que había atrevido a mofarse de su pobreza durante la regata, se burló al ver que ahora si necesitaban la ayuda de su nieto y dragones, sin embargo lo que le llamó la atención, era el ataque, cazadores sin lugar a dudas.

Arrugó la carta con rencor, ya que él había trabajado con ellos sin darse cuenta, Hiccup se lo había dicho, sin embargo pronto reconsideró algo importante, ya tenía nexos con ellos. ¿Y si él se unía a los cazadores? ¿Si jugaba el mismo juego para recuperar a su nieto?

Sonrió con malicia, los mercenarios seguían rondando en Berk, los utilizaría tal como ellos habían pretendido hacerlo con él. Atacaría desde el interior, los derrotaría y Hiccup lo perdonaría.

.

.

.

 **Dos meses después.**

La cuarentena y los días habían pasado; Astrid pudo reincorporarse a la sociedad de las defensoras del ala sin necesidad de tanta ayuda, al terminar su incapacidad de embarazo, pronto comenzó con el adiestramiento de la nadders. Dragones que habían sido salvados, gracias al antídoto de Spinel.

Como eran dragones salvajes, tuvo que empezar desde cero, ganándose su confianza a base de comida y caricias con sus debidos permisos, Stormfly en todo ese tiempo la acompañó para hacerle frente a cualquier dragón que quisiera atacar a su jinete; también se recuperó, lo que ayudó a Astrid a hacer rondines en medio de la noche, ya que Mala lo tenía estrictamente prohibido durante el día.

Tanto ella, como el resto de los habitantes, vivieron expectantes durante los primeros días de la cuarentena, pues habían escuchado de la otra tribu que los malvados se reunirían en alguna de esas islas, sin embargo nada pasó, cosa que ayudó a la tribu de retomar la rutina. Aunque no pasarían nada por alto, pues no debían dejarse llevar.

Mientras que su hija…

—Felicidades Asdis, cumples dos meses de haber llegado al mundo, los que debiste quedarte en el vientre pequeña apresurada. —revisó Spinel con simpatía, el médico que le asignó Astrid a pesar de Mala y sus comadronas.

— ¿Entonces está bien?

—Más que bien. —cargó el médico a la bebé para mecerla. —Es una niña muy fuerte. —dijo con voz graciosa.

A Astrid se le hizo enternecedor el momento, ya que creía que Hiccup sería igual o más exagerado que él.

— ¿Astrid, Spinel? —llegó Heather, luciendo un bonito vestido color negro que dejó embobado a Spinel.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid con una risita y la cual llevaba un vestido similar, aunque de color rojo, y a la cual había acoplado su capucha de piel.

—Ya llegaron…—insinuó esta con una risita.

.

.

Después de muchos atrasos, las defensoras del ala celebrarían su festival de la fertilización, en donde esperaban escoger a un hombre digno con el cual procrear un hijo o hija respectivamente. En estos generalmente los hombres hacían pruebas absurdas a cargo de la reina Mala, que decía que eran de suma importancia para mostrar el valor, el coraje y la hombría de los varones. Aunque había unas excepciones; las chicas que preferían el arte de conversar y juzgar la inteligencia, para que fuera una buena herencia para sus hijas.

Cuando una chica escogía a un hombre, tenía la oportunidad de pasar una semana con este para procrear con la persona de su elección, algo parecido a una luna de miel. Los invitados, sólo fueron varones de la tribu que les había estado comunicando acerca de los cazadores, "Los modig" se hacían llamar, que significaba valientes, y que a pesar de ser un grupo de hombres fuertes, demostraban honestidad en sus actos, honor, inteligencia, en fin, las cualidades que buscaban las defensoras del ala.

—Vaya, ¿así que en serio hacen estos festivales? —dijo Astrid asombrada con la gran cantidad de hombres que habían arribado al pueblo.

—Así es Astrid Hofferson, tal vez sea sorprendente, pero es nuestra manera de subsistir. —comentó Mala desde su trono.

—Entiendo, no juzgo…—rio la rubia. — ¿Y hay alguien que te interese?

—Pues…

—Reina Mala…—interrumpió un hombre alto, fornido, con un corte extravagante de cabello que era una moja, que se arrodilló frente a la reina.

—Jefe Throk… un placer. —saludó Mala, dándole permiso de levantarse. —Sea bienvenido con las defensoras del ala.

—El placer es todo mío, mi reina… y si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, me gustaría participar para ganar la oportunidad de ganar su corazón.

Astrid se sonrojó, pues su pregunta fue respondida al ver la sonrisa complacida de Mala, aunque aún no creía ¿realmente iba a poner al hombre en un lago lleno de anguilas asesinas? Tal parece que así era al ver al hombre dispuesto a todo por ella.

En fin, cada quien tenía sus conceptos de amor.

Incluso ella recibió propuesta de hombres muy apuestos, pero para ella no habría otro hombre en su vida más que el padre de su hija, por lo que optó por retirarse de las festividades para pasar más tiempo con su pequeña.

Mientras tanto Spinel y Heather pasaban un tiempo juntos, como dos personas normales, después de mucho tiempo. Ya que ellos se tuvieron que apegar a las reglas de Mala, pero ahora con los visitantes podían por fin pasar desapercibidos, sin tantas miradas de chicas encima de ellos.

—No pensé realmente que un festival como estos pudiera ser divertido. —apreció Spinel, pues no sólo los hombres predominaban ahora en la isla, sino también la comida y algunos juegos.

—Lo sé, por cierto… antes de pasar por ti, recibí una que otra propuesta. —confesó Heather con una risita.

— ¡Malditos! Ya me lo esperaba, pero ¡tú eres mía! —la abrazó posesivamente el médico.

—Totalmente tuya…—lo acercó Heather para besarlo; sin embargo…

—Joven Spinel, Lady Heather…—interrumpió su momento una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, el médico la reconoció, pues esa chica era la que lo había golpeado cuando lo atraparon y que también lo ayudó mucho con lo del antídoto para los dragones.

—"Naira"… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Heather siendo abrazada por el fastidiado Spinel.

—Lo siento a ambos. — se disculpó la chica tímidamente. —Pero vengo a proponerles algo.

El matrimonio se miró sin entender del todo y más al ver a la chica sumamente sonrojada.

—Lo siento lady Heather, la admiro mucho, pero también al joven Spinel… y sé su lamentable historia. —siguió la sonrojada chica. —Me he enamorado de su esposo. —confesó abiertamente. —Quisiera, "con su permiso", ¡concebir una hija con él!

— ¡¿Quéééééééééé?!

Spinel se abochornó, tanto por la propuesta así como por su grito que había llamado la atención de todos los invitados y las pueblerinas; mientras que Heather se había quedado boquiabierta, con una herida en su corazón que pensó que ya había cicatrizado.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mar.**

Una flotilla reposaba, justo donde la bruma era lo suficientemente densa para ocultarlos. En el barco más grande, un hombre admiraba su tablero de juegos, con varias piezas esparcidas estratégicamente en varios lugares.

—Hemos demorado más de lo esperado. Drago está molesto. —bramó Ryker interrumpiendo la concentración de su hermano.

—Le explique al buen hombre, hermano, que nos hemos encontrado con inconvenientes, al parecer el archipiélago tiene al menos un cerebro inteligente que ha sabido dar con todos mis movimientos, mismos que detecto a tiempo para hacer otra jugada.

—Entonces no es tan inteligente.

—No seas estúpido Ryker, no hay que subestimarlo… lo mismo le dije a Drago, a quien no me quedó más que aumentarle el precio por nuestros servicios así como pedir armas adicionales. ¡¿Cómo están?!

—Sometido como los querías.

—Excelente, retomaremos nuestra idea inicial de distribución para la conquista. —sonrió con malicia Viggo el tablero. —Hermano se acabó la pelea de cazadores contra jinetes de dragones, atacaremos fuego con fuego, dragón con dragón.

Ambos hermanos se mofaron con cinismo, una risa que resonó hasta en lo más profundo del barco, donde yacían dragones acorazados.

 **Continuará**.

 _ **Y bien, hasta aquí llegó, probablemente el próximo capítulo, no lo aseguro, ya será el momento del reencuentro.**_

 _ **Notas curiosas:**_

 _ **1\. La gallina canturreaba la marcha nupcial. Dedicado a Amai do, que quiso que la gallina tuviera su participación en la propuesta XD.**_

 _ **2\. Tengo entendido que después de tener un bebé son 40 días de reposo, por lo que Astrid tuvo esperar para entrenar a las defensoras.**_

 _ **3\. La tribu de Throk significa valiente.**_

 _ **4\. Lo que vio Hiccup en el mapa, desde el capítulo antepasado, fue la estrategia de Viggo, aunque este se le adelantó. (Spoiler siguiente capítulo)**_

 _ **5\. Sip, Samara iba invitar a Fishlegs a consumar la relación para procrear un hijo.**_

 _ **6\. La idea del festival de la fertilidad, es por la que hacen en Japón, a excepción de lo de adorar al miembro masculino XD.**_

 _ **7\. Ya tenía la idea del festival, pero gracias a los nuevos capítulos pude recrear el festival "a la Mala". XD**_

 _ **8\. La recuperación de Hiccup tal vez fue rápida, pero creo que al menos cuando "crees" que ya todo se acabó y te "resignaste" es todo más fácil, claro que él no lo sabe.**_

 _ **9\. Para el final de este capítulo, Camicazi tendrá 7 meses de embarazo.**_

 _ **10\. para los que leyeron el spoiler del hotcake. Me refería al Hiccstrid :P.**_

 _ **11\. Se acerca el momento del fin, viéndolo desde ahora no creo que pasen,(no quiero) que pasen de los 52 capítulos, y como había dicho anteriormente, no me enfocaré demasiado en la guerra, (por eso esos detalles pasarán rápidos) ya que el fic está principalmente orientados en las parejas.**_

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Dark Hime:jajaja ya no te desesperes, pronto será el reencuentro, como lo leíste en el spoiler, así que no comas ansias :P- Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Muchas gracias, ya todo bien por acá. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: así es, nada es tan fácil y Mala pues tampoco se las puso de a gratis, cada quien tiene sus prioridades. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajajaj déjame anticiparte que no morirá quien tu quieres, pero bueno ese es su destino, muchas cosas no se arreglan con la muerte o el sufrimiento de un personaje. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior; Gracias, y gracias por pasarte por mis demás fics, espero te hayan gustado. Saludos.**

 **Asriver: jajaja como todos los demás nos embobamos viendo la nueva temporada, decir de más que estuvo genial por parte del hiccstrid, y que abrió nuevos horizontes e ideas XD. Saludos.**

 **Fantasy: Sí, todo fue estretegicamente planeado, hasta tengo en mi cabeza la escena eliminada de cómo actuó Lennart, demasiado sangrienta en mi mente además de perturbadora, pero bueno así terminó la pobre chica, en cuanto a los nombres, buscó a veces el significado de las palabras, o cosas que se relacionen por ejemplo las islas estacionarias, por las estaciones del año y cosas así.. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: jajajaj pobre Spinel le pasa del todo, y si la relación con Heather tiene sus altibajos ahora con la nueva propuesta ssss, bueno ya veremos cómo reaccionan. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: jajaja el maltratado pero amado Spinel XD, ahora qué hará con una nueva y "sincera" admiradora. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pizarro: jajaja Camicazi tendrá más que nada vivir con sus remordimientos, pienso que es mejor que la muerte XD, como muchos lo desean. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: contestando a tu pregunta, termine súper emocionada después de ver la temporada, y como pudiste ver las nuevas ideas gracias a ella XD. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajaja basta de llorar, es hora de ser fuertes XD, o algo así quise plasmar, Hiccup se quedó sin lágrimas, era lo único que le quedaba. Saludos.**

 **Alba: fue un placer, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, :D. y tú te acordaste del aniversario, yo lo olvidé por completo XD. Saludos.**

 **Stefani: Ya muy pronto se reencontrarán, eso es seguro. Saludos.**

 **Milagros: Se sabrá más de la decisión de Camicazi en el próximo capítulo, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico z: Wooo amo esas poesías, me encantó la de los amantes, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, un placer como siempre leer tus reviews. Saludos.**

 **Melody: Ya muy pronto se reencontrarán, eso es seguro. Saludos.**

 **Lilu: gracias por comentar, y bueno ya vimos que ellos siguieron adelante, Hiccup por el pueblo que lo necesitan, y Astrid por su hija, cada quien pensando que ya no cuentan con el otro, pero muy pronto se reencontrarán. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: gracias por tu apoyo, que bien sabes tu que me ha costado trabajo XD, agradezco el apoyo y las ideas que también me has dado, espero ye haya gustado la participación de la gallina como sugeriste XD. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, lectores anónimos y favoritos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **26 de febrero de 2017**_


	50. Capítulo 49

**Super tarde, pero son 11500 palabras para compensar XD.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 49**

.

.

.

 **Orilla del dragón**

Dos meses habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; desde el funeral de su esposa e hijo, Hiccup se había dedicado a hacer estrategias y a advertir a las tribus aliadas sobre los inminentes peligros, pues su instinto le dijo que no debía confiarse, no después de que Gustav y los jinetes auxiliares le informaran que no habían encontrado ninguna flotilla cerca de las islas que estaban por Axila lamida.

¿Qué era lo tramaba el enemigo? Era la pregunta que lo mantenía constantemente entretenido, y lo ayudaba a olvidar la cruda realidad a la cual se enfrentaba cada vez se iba a dormir solo a la cama.

A pesar de las advertencias de amigos y pueblo, se aventuró a ayudar a su amigo Alberick para recuperar la isla que le pertenecía, sólo bastaron unos cuantos días y dragones para deshacerse de los enemigos y liberar a los pocos que habían dejado como esclavos.

A partir de ese momento, indagó más, pues su curiosidad salió a flote cuando recorrió los barcos de los cazadores, lleno de trampas y muchas celdas de tamaños como meter un dragón; sin embargo, una peculiaridad llamó demasiado su atención; en cada cabina de capitán a la cual entró, encontró un tablero del popular juego mazas y garras.

—" _Deben estar muy aburridos"_ —había comentado Tuffnut en aquella ocasión.

Todos le dieron la razón, el juego a simple vista parecía insignificante con todas sus piezas esparcidas, pero encontrarlas en todos los barcos, eso era demasiado extraño. Fue entonces cuando Hiccup recordó, que la misma noche en que se enteró de la muerte su esposa, había visto el mapa y las islas atacadas como movimientos estratégicos de ese juego.

¿Y sí esa era la estrategia del enemigo?

Fue el momento de jugar.

A pesar de las réplicas de los demás, Hiccup se empecinó en verlo todo desde la perspectiva del juego; fue considerado un loco, que desvariaba por su dolor; pero en cuanto acertó al siguiente movimiento del enemigo, empezaron a creer que no era una idea tan descabellada. Gracias a las predicciones del juego de Hiccup, habían logrado establecer nuevamente la paz en el archipiélago.

Pero ¿Realmente habían acabado con todos los enemigos? No lo creía; pues los cazadores de Berk habían nombrado a un tipo llamado "Drago", el cual describieron como un desalmado y sádico líder, pero hasta el momento no habían dado con alguien con esas características, habían acabado sólo con los peones del juego.

Sólo el tiempo se lo diría si realmente habían _encontrado paz en el archipiélago…_

—Ahora por el poder que me confiero como autoridad y porque así lo quiero… los declaro marido y mujer. —declaró Gobber cerrando ruidosamente el libro de plegarias. — ¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

La gente estalló en aplausos al momento que los novios cerraron aquel pacto con un beso; mientras que Hiccup, había despertado de un parpadeo, se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos durante la ceremonia matrimonial de Odalys y Tuffnut y para que nadie notara aquel descuido, aplaudió al compás de la demás gente de Berk e invitados de tribus aliadas.

Cuando vio que al parecer nadie se había percatado de su distracción, se permitió apreciar de verdad a los novios, que felices con su nueva unión, alzaban a la gallina quien revoloteaba en el aire con su pequeño velito blanco.

Estaba feliz por sus amigos, aquellos dos habían sufrido mucho, así que toda aquella felicidad se la merecían; claro que al verlos, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico por lo que a él le faltaba.

—Hey… —sintió una mano sobre su hombro que cubría con una armadura que amarraba la capa de jefe.

Al girarse vio a su amigo Gobber, ni cuenta se había dado cuando dejó a los novios, este estaba junto con Alberick y Mía, la nueva líder de los Silverhead.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Contento… en paz. —respondió con simpleza.

—Te comprendo, siempre es bueno un momento de paz, después de todas esas peleas. —opinó Mia respirando hondo, recordando cómo había terminado todo.

Tanto ella, como las demás tribus aliadas que quedaban, habían sido enteradas de la separación de Berk/Eero con su respectivo "porqué"; y por motivos de intereses de algunos, amistad de pocos, optaron con seguir la alianza con el jefe _"amo de dragones_ ", como algunos lo llamaban.

Con la aprobación de casi todos sus aliados, consideraron nulo el matrimonio entre la princesa Bog Burglar y él; donde la única desprestigiada al final fue Camicazi, pues Harald consiguió hacerse la victima ante sus aliados, a quienes ofertó apoyo y tratados para que no hubiera represalias en su contra; algo que cayó bien a los que querían hacer tratados directos con el rey.

—Sí, aunque aún sigo creyendo que no es el fin… nuestro enemigo sigue por ahí ¡lo presie…

—Disculpe jefe Hiccup.

La conversación se pausó por la inesperada presencia de una chica rubia de ojos verdes; joven, de unos 19 años de edad, era la hija menor de Iggy, el jarl de una de las islas que también les había tocado ser atacadas por los cazadores y salvadas por los jinetes y milicia de tribus aliadas.

La chica hizo una reverencia rápida, y totalmente sonrojada, le entregó un presente, el cual era como una pequeña reliquia para poner inciensos.

—Un obsequio de parte de mi padre y por supuesto que mío también… me tomé el atrevimiento de venir a dejárselo personalmente

—Gracias. —Hiccup agradeció gentilmente el detalle y lo tomó sin poner ningún pero. —Dile a tu padre que gracias, y por supuesto gracias a ti.

—Siempre estaré muy agradecida con usted jefe, por haber salvado nuestra tribu, nuestras vidas… si hay algo que mi padre o yo pudiéramos hacer, háganoslo saber. —ofreció la chica con gentileza.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta… y una vez más, gracias por el presente. —contestó este diplomáticamente.

La chica sonrió afectuosamente, hizo otra reverencia y se alejó lentamente no sin antes ver de nuevo al jefe de reojo, quien se despidió con un ademán de mano.

— ¡Vaya! veo que es cierto…—comentó Gobber peinando su largo bigote con el gancho de su prótesis.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hiccup sin entender.

—Que todos nuestros aliados te están paseando a sus hijas frente a tu nariz para ver si te decides a escoger a una nueva señora Haddock. —contestó Alberick de brazos cruzados.

Hiccup bufó burlón. —Eso nunca va a pasar.

—Esa chica era hermosa, pero no hay nadie que se compare con mi lady Astrid. —suspiró Mia, poniendo a Hiccup celoso, un acto que después le sacó una risita.

—Claro que no, porque esa muchacha era especial no como… eh…Por cierto… ¿dónde está… "esa"? —preguntó Gobber con precaución. — ¿Y el rey?

—No sé de quién me hablas. —fingió Hiccup con el primer cuestionamiento, su promesa de ignorar a Camicazi lo estaba cumpliendo al 100%—Y del rey… después de que sintió a salvo, otra vez, regresó con su flotilla a casa.

— ¿Sin ella? —preguntó Mia curiosa.

—Realmente no sé de quién me hablan. —fingió una vez más Hiccup, empezándose a molestar. —Creo que iré a dejar este presente a mi casa, los veo en el banquete.

A los presentes no les quedó más remedio que dejar ir al jefe, una vez que se alejó en compañía de su inseparable dragón, el grupo se permitió dar un suspiro cansado.

—Es sorprendente que la siga manteniendo aquí y que ¡actúe! como si no existiera. —bufó Alberick.

— ¿Es en serio que sigue aquí? —preguntó Mia curiosa, poca información sabía, salvo lo que Hiccup les había contado a todas las tribus sobre quien consideraba su legitima esposa y su problemática con la heredera Burglar.

—Así es… su tío no se la quiso llevar… y pronto va a parir. —contó Gobber. —Sólo los dioses sabe lo que le depara a esa muchacha que… ¡no es por defenderla!... pero también da lástima.

—Ella se lo buscó. —opinó Alberick sin cambiar de porte.

.

.

Camicazi miraba aburrida por la ventana, desde su lugar el pueblo se veía vacío, sólo alcanzaba apreciar, muy a lo lejos, unos adornos de tonos blancos, donde la boda se estaba llevando acabo. Kana había sido invitada, y esta no se había negado por lo que ahora estaba sola.

Respiró hondo, y al hacerlo sintió una patadita en el vientre, se lo sobó con amor, ahora estaba más enorme; la anciana cada vez que iba a revisarla no paraba de decirle que sería una bebé muy fuerte, y estaba feliz por esa parte, aunque no del todo, las semanas pasadas habían sido agotadoras, y cuando pensó que por fin podría vivir libre de la aldea, eso ocurrió…

Hiccup y los jinetes habían ido a solicitar el apoyo de la flotilla del rey cuando descubrieron más tribus aliadas en peligro. No estaba segura si Harald había aceptado por voluntad propia o el jefe lo había obligado, pero tan pronto fue advertido, se unió a la causa.

Cuando la última tribu fue liberada, se renovó nuevamente los tratados de paz, donde el antiguo Berk quedó fuera y la nueva Berk fue incluida así como el reino de los Bog Burglar; mientras que ella, fue obligada a declarar sobre sus actos de "traición" para con el jefe y el rey, y aunque no la castigaron por el delito de la esclavitud, su matrimonio con Hiccup se anuló de inmediato, pues nunca fue consumado ni era correspondido.

Y de su tío; no quería acordarse de él.

.

.

— _¡Tío, por favor! Llévame contigo. —rogó Camicazi aferrándose a su capa cuando se enteró que este pretendía volver solo a Bog Burglar._

— _¡Suéltame Camicazi! ¡No puedo ahora! Ni modo, tendrás que quedarte! Gracias a todas tus estupideces ahora todo el mundo sabe lo que hiciste, ¡incluyendo MI reino! No están contentos, no me lo dicen… pero creen que soy incapaz de manejar la situación, tengo que hacerles ver que se equivocan, y no puedo llegar contigo como si hubiera sido un juego lo que hiciste… tu presencia podría desatar una guerra civil…_

— _¡Mentira! ¿Por qué no sólo me dices que no me quieres ahí?_

— _Aparte…—sinceró Harald. — ¡Mírate! ¿Cómo vamos a explicar que te dejaste embarazar por cualquier tipejo?_

— _¡Cállate, no hables así de mi esposo!_

— _Serás la vergüenza de nuestra sociedad, una princesa con un bastardo._

— _¿Ya se te olvidó de dónde vienes tío? —preguntó Camicazi llorosa, dejando a Harald helado._

— _Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te consiga el perdón de Bog Burglar y ordene que puedes volver. —advirtió seriamente, pero herido por dentro._

— _¡Los dioses salven al rey Harald! —deseó Camicazi llorosa una vez que su tío se giró para marcharse. — Si así son las cosas, acepto la voluntad del pueblo del Bog Burglar, incluso tu voluntad "tío"… sabes…—lloró. —Ya no me interesa, quédate con todo, porque lo único que yo quiero es ser una buena madre para mi hijo…, y tal vez así pueda lograrlo._

 _Harald se quedó estático, dándole la espalda, las palabras de Camicazi seguían hiriéndolo, pues recordó a su propia madre que por un tiempo tuvo que cuidarlo sola hasta que el rey, su padre, enviudó y la tomó como esposa. Recordó a su hermanastro, el padre de Camicazi, a quien le había prometido cuidarla, algo que no había cumplido del todo hasta el momento, más ¿cómo hacerlo?, cuando había tantos resentimientos entre ellos._

 _Se giró nuevamente para confrontarla, pero para cuando lo hizo su sobrina ya no estaba, "tal vez era lo mejor", concordó por primera vez con ella, tal vez estando lejos estarían mejor._

 _._

 _._

Camicazi confiaba que había hecho lo correcto, renunciar a todo lo material y al poder para ser por fin un ser humano, una mujer sencilla, aquella que se había enamorado de Eret, a la que no le importaba ensuciarse con pescado, vivir en lugar pequeño y mucho más.

Se levantó con pesadez de su asiento y salió de la casa, a lo lejos la música se escuchaba, pero no se dirigió a esta, rodeó la casa para encontrarse con un establo donde un enorme dragón reposaba. Rompe cráneos, después de haber pasado días con los dragones que estaban al mando del alfa, regresó (con la ayuda de los vikingos), junto con la mujer que reconocía importante para Eret, un ser querido.

Se levantó para recibirla, y esta le respondió acariciando su cuerno frontal, al dragón le gustaba olfatearle el vientre ya que sentía una presencia ahí adentro.

—Eret o Erat se mueve mucho Rompe cráneos, muy pronto lo conocerás. —siguió acariciando Camicazi. —Tú y yo lo vamos a cuidar mucho…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup, también ausente de la boda; llegó a su casa junto con Toothless, dejó el presente en la mesa donde había más "presentes", desde flores, joyas, pieles, comida y diversos utensilios, todos obsequiados por hermosas jovencitas que desde que se enteraron que habían enviudado le "ofrecían" su compañía.

Tomó una de las frutillas que le habían regalado y se la dio a degustar a Toothless que lo devoró en un segundo.

—Muy bueno ¿verdad? —preguntó.

El dragón se lo saboreó en señal de respuesta; Hiccup sonrió con el gesto y subió a su habitación; sabía que debía regresar a la boda, pero no quería hacerlo hasta despejar un poco su mente. Al llegar, se sentó en la cama y sacó el collar de Astrid, que estaba ocultó debajo de su almohada.

Se desamarró la capa del jefe para poder tomar el prendedor de dragón que ella le había dado, para observar ambos objetos juntos; para así poder recordar con más claridad su boda.

—Tuffnut y Odalys se casaron. —empezó a contar a la nada. —Hoy ella está bellísima y Tuffnut… ya sabes cómo es, había sugerido hacer una boda doble junto con su hermana, pero creo que tanto ella como Snotlout siguen indecisos, o al menos Ruffnut, dice que le gustan las relaciones liberales, y Snotlout concuerda con ella, creo que más bien, quiere darle su espacio hasta que se decida a dar el gran paso.

El rechinido de la puerta lo distrajo, Toothless entró precavidamente y se acercó lentamente a su melancólico jinete.

—Ven Toothless, le cuento a Astrid sobre la boda…—animó al dragón, mostrándole el collar, este lo miró y le dio una pequeña lamida, a lo que Hiccup sonrió. —Toothless te manda besos. —resopló con melancolía. —Astrid, te sigo extrañando…—hipeó. —Y siempre será así…

Acarició a su dragón que ya había recostado su cabeza en sus piernas, y después de platicarle más cosas de lo que había hecho al collar, salió de la habitación para regresar a la boda.

.

.

.

.

 **Axila lamida.**

Astrid había regresado de inmediatamente con su hija, la cual estaba siendo cuidada por una enorme señora y Samara quienes cuidaba a otras niñas, incluida la sobrina de Mala; se retiró con ella a su espacio para poder mimarla y arrullarla en lo que las demás mujeres coqueteaban con los visitantes.

—Cada vez te pones más fuerte Asdis. —dijo mientras jugaba con la manita de su hija que la veía solamente con sus ojos grisáceos/azules. —Papá estaría orgulloso de ti…, te quiso mucho aun sin conocerte, siempre te daba un beso antes de dormir… siempre decía que cuando crecieras un poquito te llevaría a dar un paseo en dragón —sonrió. — Toothless se hubiera emocionado, aunque no podría volar muy rápido lo cual probablemente lo decepcionaría… pero quien sabe, eres hija de Hiccup… la adrenalina debe ser parte de tu ser, así como su inteligencia y curiosidad,… Heather, Spinel y todas las chicas dicen que te pareces mucho a mi… pero creo que serás como tu padre, algo que siempre me decía tu bisabuelito Bork… no por nada me hiciste vomitar esa sopa ¿Recuerdas?

La pequeña, aunque no comprendía, se sentía arrullada con las palabras de su mamá y se fue quedando poco a poco dormida, mientras sostenía con firmeza el dedo de su progenitora. Una vez dormidita, Astrid la abrigó con una pequeña cobijita, y se recostó con ella para dormir un poco; sin embargo sus intenciones de descansar fueron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando Heather entró a la habitación hecho un mar de lágrimas.

— ¡Heather! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

.

.

.

 _Minutos atrás._

Los vikingos invitados y las guardianes del ala, se silenciaron por el tremendo grito que había dado el médico. Las chicas en particular, desaprobaron la conducta de su integrante, pues una de sus leyes principales era no poner los ojos en hombres casados, pues sentían que deshonraban a la mujer con esa clase de actos. Sin embargo ni Mala ni las chicas intervinieron, esperaban que el matrimonio le diera una llamada de atención a Naira.

—¡¿Acaso me ves con un cartel de "SE RENTA"?! —cuestionó Spinel furioso, mientras que Heather aún no creía el atrevimiento de esa chica.

—Uhmm…lo siento, pero creo que deben reconsiderarlo. —insistió esta ofendida. — Si tengo una hija, será como un regalo para mí, si tengo un hijo… Lady Heather podría tener la oportunidad de criarlo, y usted joven Spinel tendría un hijo con su sangre... Algo que su esposa no le puede dar…

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó Heather furiosa y dolida a la vez. —Lo único que quieres es tener un trofeo, si realmente quieres una hija ¡vete y consíguelo con otra persona! No puedo creer siquiera lo que dijiste…

—Sólo digo la verdad… y el que tú no puedas tener hijos o hijas tampoco te da derecho de ofender nuestras tradiciones. —respondió Naira con prepotencia.

—¡Naira basta! —ordenó Mala viéndose en la necesidad de intervenir.

—Lo lamento su majestad, pero no me pienso retractar…

—Pues creo que tendrás que hacerlo, porque de antemano te digo que no. —respondió Spinel.

—Ya lo escuchaste niña… —dijo Heather aferrándose a la mano de su marido.

—Joven Spinel…—lloró la chica. — ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¡Cuando usted mismo me confesó sus anhelos de ser padre!

El corazón de Heather retumbó dolosamente al escuchar esa confesión, que pensó que podría ser una calumnia por parte de la chica, pero que al ver como Spinel le gruñía y le imploraba con la mirada no hablar de más, supo que era verdad.

— ¿Es cierto? —preguntó soltando su mano.

—Heather… déjame explicártelo. —pidió Spinel tratando de tomar su mano, sin embargo…

—Así es lady Heather… él me lo dijo…—recordó la chica.

.

.

 _Spinel se vio obligado a reproducir el antídoto para los dragones, para aquello tenía que salir a una parte de una isla a conseguir los ingredientes; para ese entonces, Naira, aprendiz de curandera, se ofreció a ayudarlo para aprender a hacerlo además de compartir experiencia con otro médico._

— _Sólo tienes que agregar un poco de la savia de esta flor y unas hojas de esta, y con el agua a una temperatura moderada tendrás el antídoto al veneno para dragón._

— _Que gran descubrimiento joven Spinel, no cabe duda que es muy buen médico… para ser hombre. —se burló._

— _Que graciosa._

— _Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. —sonrió Naira. —Pero lo digo en serio, es muy buen médico, es decir… salvó a Lady Astrid, a su bebita… ¡incluso a su esposa! Ya todas sabemos cómo se conocieron…_

— _Sí. —recordó Spinel en un suspiro._

— _Y se ve también muy lindo cuando hace reír a las niñas, pero en especial cuando le hace mimos a la pequeña Asdis._

—" _La pequeña apresurada". —apodó Spinel con una risita. —Ay, esa niña sí que nos dio un buen susto… a veces me siento como su pa…_ — _se silenció de inmediato pues uno de sus grandes anhelos profundos casi se le salía._

 _Sin embargo Naira no se quedaría con la curiosidad._

— _Disculpe, joven Spinel… ¿Nunca ha querido tener hijos?_

 _El médico no respondió y trató de seguir concentrado en el trabajo, pero Naira insistió e insistió hasta que este, como un secreto, se lo confesó._

— _Por supuesto que sí_ … _—suspiró. —Digamos que es uno de mis tantos anhelos, tener un hijo con la persona que amo. —Se apenó. —Pero bien sé que Heather no puede por lo que le pasó._

— _Sí, lo sé… que lástima…—se lamentó falsamente la chica, pues ya tenía el plan en mente. —Hubiera sido un excelente padre…_

.

.

— ¡Ya cállate! —no había parado de decir Spinel mientras la chica confesaba sentimientos que creyó que podría quedar entre "colegas".

—¡Basta Naira! —seguía exigiendo Mala desde su lugar a la chica que no cerró la boca hasta que contó todo.

— ¿Lo ves, lady Heather? Yo sólo quiero cumplir un sueño de él… no pretendo ofenderte, sólo quiero hacer feliz a tu marido, no puedes ser tan egoísta como para impedirle cumplir un sueño Además para no dejarte expectante a que Lady Astrid muera para que te puedas quedar con su hija.

— ¡QUE TE CALLES!

—Naira, ¡cuida lo que dices! —advirtió Mala molesta.

—Es cierto, muchas lo piensan…creen que lady Heather espera que lady Astrid caiga en batalla para quedarse con su hija.

— ¡QUE TE CALLES! —gritó Spinel lanzándose la chica para taparle la boca.

Mientras tanto, Heather aún seguía procesando la indiscreción, los aparentemente pensamientos de las guardianes del ala, así como la "buena voluntad" de Naira; vio que Spinel estaba forcejeando con ella, y esta parecía disfrutar de su atención y de sus roces.

— ¡Háganlo! —gritó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Tanto Naira y Spinel detuvieron su forcejeo cuando la escucharon.

—Anda Spinel…—dijo Heather con una sonrisa. —Ella es muy bonita, y si tiene un hijo varón podremos cuidarlo entre los dos… será tuyo y de ella… y si tiene una hija pues… igualmente será tuya…

—¿Qué dices? —balbuceó Spinel aun incrédulo.

—Hagan lo que quieran. —finalizó la berserker con molestia y se retiró corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Ves Spinel? —se aferró Naira a su brazo. —Ya tienes su permiso… conozco un lugar donde me gustaría…

— ¡Déjame sanguijuela! —se zafó este con rudeza. — ¡No tienes idea de lo que ocasionaste!

—Pero…

— ¡Basta Naira, Spinel Deranged tiene razón! —intervino nuevamente Mala. — ¡Esto es degradante!

—Con respeto su majestad, este asunto sólo concierne a Spinel y a mi…

— ¡ESCUCHA NECIA! —gritó Spinel en su cara. —¡No hay un tú y yo! ¡Sólo Heather y yo!

—Spinel Deranged, ya no des más explicaciones, ve y busca a tu mujer… mientras que ¡yo! personalmente acompaño a Naira a buscar otro prospecto "L-I-B-R-E" —insinuó lentamente la reina tomando el brazo de la atónita y rechazada chica.

—Gracias su majestad… y por centésima vez mi apellido es ¡"VULKAN"! —rezongó antes de salir corriendo tras su esposa.

.

.

.

—Heather… ¿qué te pasó? —trataba de tranquilizar Astrid a su amiga.

Esta sólo se había lanzado a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Estoy tan cansada! —gritó Heather haciendo que la pequeña Asdis se removiera de su lugar.

Cuando vio que sus berridos la incomodaban, soltó a Astrid para salir del cuartillo, esta salió detrás de ella, pues seguía sin comprender nada.

—Heather, explícame ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te peleaste con Spinel?

—Sí…—contestó dolida. —Siempre que creo que ya cerré esa herida, alguien viene y con una cuchillada la vuelve a abrir.

— ¿Qué herida?

—Que yo no puedo darle hijos a Spinel…—contó más calmada. —¿Por qué tuvo que ser así Astrid?

—Ay Heather… no sé qué decirte…

—Y no sólo eso, según dicen que muchas creen que yo estoy esperando a que te mueras en batalla para quedarme con tu hija.

— ¡Eso es una calumnia! —Astrid no podía creer que lo escuchaba.

—Pues es lo que piensan…—susurró dándole la espalda.

—Heather, yo no lo creo así… tú has sido la persona más gentil y buena con la que me pude haber encontrado, indistintamente a nuestro pasado.

Astrid la hizo girarse para encararla, y tomarla de las manos.

—No cabe duda que soy yo la que te ocasionó problemas, debí consultar tanto con Spinel como contigo lo de mis piensos sobre el futuro incierto de nosotros y mi hija, desde que me encontraron se pelean mucho… todo por mi culpa.

—Claro que no… —respondió la berserker. —Las cosas son como son, sabía que tarde o temprano, Spinel lo iba a desear… por eso le dije que se fuera a concebir con esa… argggg ¡vieja! —espetó molesta.

— ¿Qué vieja? ¿Qué hiciste Heather?

— ¡Naira! La aprendiz de curandera…—recordó con rencor. —Le ofreció concebir juntos… y yo acepté.

— ¡Pero qué cosa! —gritó Astrid. — ¡Heather no puedes hacer esto!

—Lo mismo pienso…

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz cansada de un varón.

—Heather tenemos que hablar…—pidió el cansado Spinel.

—Ya dije lo que tenía que decir…—respondió esta tratando de no verlo. —Tienes mi permiso.

—Heather…—reprendió Astrid entre dientes, pues su amiga se iba a poner orgullosa y eso tal vez no funcionaría.

— ¡NO SOY UN JUGUETE!

—Ay… calmados…—pidió la rubia haciendo de réferi entre los dos.

—¡Y YO NO SOY UNA EGOISTA! ¡Así que aprovecha la oferta de esa buscona y ten el hijo que tanto anhelas! —reprochó Heather celosa.

—Chicos…—trataba de detener Astrid, sin embargo los lloriqueos de Asdis llamó la atención de los tres, rápidamente su mamá fue a atenderla.

— ¡¿VES LO QUE PROVOCAS?! —siguió reprochando Heather.

— ¡¿YO?! Tú eres la que grita horrible—gritoneó Spinel

— ¡BASTA AMBOS! —gritó Astrid exasperada con su hija en brazos mientras trataba de calmarla. —Ustedes dos tienen que hablar ¡a solas! Olvídense por un momento que estoy aquí, que me ayudan a cuidar a Asdis, que está la tribu de las defensoras del ala… ¡son un matrimonio, dioses! Necesitan pasar un tiempo a solas.

—Astrid tiene razón, hablemos a solas. —reflexionó Spinel más tranquilo, pero Heather seguía en la misma posición.

—No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo.

— ¡Pues vas a venir conmigo aunque no quieras!

Spinel la tomó con rudeza del brazo y la jaloneó, Heather iba haciendo berrinches tratándose de zafar, pero no fue escuchada. Astrid sólo alcanzó a ver que ambos salieron al exterior, sólo esperaba que la petición que le había hecho a su amiga no perjudicara en su matrimonio.

.

.

.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —seguía refunfuñando Heather mientras era estirada por Spinel por todo el bosque.

Pronto se rindió pues este ya no le dijo nada, sólo la estiraba, la paseó por los campos de algodón, luego arrollo arriba, luego unos metros más sobre lo más recóndito del bosque; un camino que poco a poco distinguió la berserker.

— ¡Bien, por fin a solas! —gritoneó Spinel una vez que llegaron a su antigua choza.

— ¿Qué pretendes al traernos de vuelta aquí?

— ¡Hablar, mujer! Dioses, a veces me exasperas…

—Lo mismo digo. —contestó refunfuñona.

—Pero bien que me amas…—

Heather se puso colorada y evitó contestar, mientras que Spinel, suspiró cansado, había logrado calmar las aguas por un momento.

—Quería explicarte… lo que dijo Naira…

—No quiero saberlo. —siguió ella con su orgullo.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero compartir con mi esposa uno de mis tantos sueños.

—Uno que no te puedo cumplir…—se reprochó a sí misma. — ¿Por qué Spinel…?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —dijo este rendido. —Sé que cuando empezamos te dije que no me importaba, pero soy un humano, y convivir con una recién nacida no ayuda mucho… ¿esperabas que fuera una roca después de convivir mucho con la hija de Astrid? No puedo evitarlo, a veces me siento como el padre que a ella le falta. Y tú hiciste ese acuerdo de cuidarla sin siquiera consultarme… y ¡ahora! ¿me reprochas que tenga este tipo de sentimientos?

Heather sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta.

—Soy una egoísta lo sé… y es debido a eso que te estoy dando la oportunidad, ¿quieres hacer tu vida con alguien más o tener hijos con otra persona?… ¡puedes hacerlo! yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Sí, pero hay solo una cosa que tal vez no entendiste de lo que esa soplona dijo… yo dije: ¡que sólo quiero tener hijos con la persona que amo! Y esa eres tú… de otra forma no quiero. —la tomó Spinel entre sus brazos.

—Pero yo nunca…

—Entonces nadie tendrá nada, jamás pondría mi felicidad ante la tuya… ¡comprenderlo! Yo sólo te amo a ti.

Heather dio una grito ahogado, como siempre su marido la conquistaba con sus palabras, y no cabía duda que era el que más se sacrificaba por ambos, y lo amaba tanto que pensar que otra persona se lo quitaba le dolía, no lo toleraba, así como no soportaba estar un minuto sin él. Mandó al demonio su orgullo y se lanzó a él para besarlo con avidez.

— ¿A quién engaño? No puedo enojarme contigo aunque quisiera, tampoco dejarte ir —dijo entre besos. —Me mata pensar que puedas estar con otra persona…Te amo Spinel… tú eres mi todo. —confesó aferrándose a él.

—Y soy todo tuyo… así como tú eres mía.—contestó Spinel retomando sus labios.

Heather se montó en él rodeándolo su cintura con sus piernas, facilitándole a Spinel el llevarla al interior de su choza, donde sólo había quedado una manta que sería más que suficiente para lo que estaban por hacer.

Se deshicieron de sus prendas rápidamente y se recostaron en aquella manta sin dejar de besarse, empezando con un juego pasional que no disfrutaban desde el día en que encontraron a Astrid. Heather empezó a gemir ante las apasionadas caricias de su marido, más cuando este la giró para besar su espalda, tocarle desenfrenadamente sus senos y mucho más, para finalmente quedar cara a cara y entregarse al placer por completo.

.

.

.

 **En alguna parte del mar.**

—Por fin hermano, la operación conquista comienza… es hora de demostrarle a esos barbaros quienes somos.

—Una vez que nuestros cazadores se hagan de esas islas, trasladarse a las demás será más fácil. —rio Ryker con malicia.

— ¿Y todo gracias a este soplón?

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Viggo mandó a llamar a un anciano de expresión gruñona y que a pesar de estar encadenado no perdía el porte de jefe que tenía.

— ¿Qué más sabes de la isla de los Modig?

—Se lo haré saber cuándo el lacayo de su hermano me desencadene…—ofertó Eero seriamente.

—Un hombre de negocios, me agrada… Jefe Eero, no fue mi intención hacerlo sentir un esclavo. —comentó Viggo al mismo tiempo que ordenaba desencadenar al jefe.

Al ser liberado, Eero miró de reojo a Ryker, una insignificancia para él, pues a quien realmente quería engañar era a Viggo, aunque para hacer eso, iba a costar algunos sacrificios.

—Ahora si jefe, está libre… ¿qué sabe de la isla Modig?

—Es una tribu donde sólo habitan hombres, muy apenas dejan que se les acerquen los demás, muchos tribus desconocen su existencia, son realmente inofensivos…todo está zona es su aldea, está por debajo de la tierra… —explicó señalando el mapa que tenía el cazador sobre la mesa. —Usen a los dragones excavadores para penetrar en su fortaleza subterránea… misma que podrán seguir utilizando después para atacar la próxima isla.

—Interesante jefe, no sólo estratégico sino también conocedor de dragones… sé que es viejo ¿pero de dónde viene tanta experiencia? —cuestionó Viggo interesado.

—Un libro… que le robé a un tipo llamado Bork. —mintió.

—Interesante… cuénteme más. —insistió el jefe de los cazadores tomando asiento.

Eero reveló todo lo relacionado tanto con las islas atacadas, así como la de sus ex aliados, y para rematarla, también el conocimiento que había adquirido de los dragones gracias a Hiccup. Todo esto para ganarse su confianza y que lo llevara con el verdadero conspirador de todas aquellas matanzas. Se ensuciaría un poco las manos, pero el precio menor para mantener a salvo a Hiccup y la orilla del dragón, la única isla que no mencionó además de Berk.

—Así que si quiere ganar, alineé sus flotillas de tal manera que nadie, ni siquiera un dragón podrá penetrarlas.

—Mmmmm…Interesante jefe Eero, no cabe duda que todo su conocimiento y experiencia ha sido de gran ayuda...

—Y le puedo ser de más ayuda si me aceptara como un socio… con mi ayuda derrotaremos a todos, incluyendo a Bog Burglar, eso pondría feliz al amo Drago ¿no es así?

—Tiene toda la razón Eero, sólo que hay pequeño problema…

— ¿Y cuál es ese?

— ¿Conoce esta pieza? —mostró Viggo una pieza de metal, una pequeña figurilla de un vikingo.

Eero tragó saliva.

—Sí. —trató de no titubear.

— ¿Puede decir en voz alta de que pieza se trata?

—E…el traidor… una pieza clave del juego de mazas y garras.

—Exacto… —Viggo se puso de pie, empezando a caminar alrededor de la mesa. —Verá Eero, esto es un juego, y me atrevo a decir que hay alguien en el archipiélago que lo supo captar muy bien.

—No tengo idea de quién podrá ser.. —ignoró el viejo.

—¿Ha escuchado hablar del amo de dragones?

Eero volvió a tragar saliva, y ahora caló en su garganta; durante su travesía para incorporarse con los cazadores había escuchado hablar de su nieto y sus hazañas.

—¿Lo desconozco? —fingió lo mejor que pudo.

—Eero… Eero…Eero. —canturreó el cazador con una sonrisita maliciosa. —¡¿Me va a negar que este tal amo de dragones es su nieto?! —acusó aventando la pieza sobre mesa.

El viejo se puso de pie al detectar la amenaza, pero Ryker rápidamente se posesionó detrás de él para amenazarlo con su espada.

— Lo repito nuevamente Eero ¿Se trata o no de su nieto? Que bien mis fuentes dicen que se llama… "Hiccup".

Eero gruñó al sentirse descubierto, con la fuerza que aún tenía aventó la mesa para atacar a Viggo, mientras que a Ryker lo sorprendió con un codazo, y le arrebató la espada.

—Te mataré ¡infeliz! —amenazó a Viggo con el arma, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera atacar, el cazador rió con burla pues no pasó ni un segundo cuando Ryker arremetió contra el viejo y le arrebató nuevamente la espada.

—Jefe Eero, que lástima, creo que la vejez lo ha hecho más tonto. —rió Viggo. — También he escuchado que cometió la estupidez de confiar en antiguos súbditos. —se burló al verlo sometido por su hermano, quien lo tenía agarrado de la cabellera. —Esos tontos cazadores cobardes con los que vino,... dijeron todo al instante.

Eero abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, pues a los mercenarios, amigos de Leny, les había dado lo último que le quedaba de oro para que lo llevaran con el jefe de los cazadores y su escondite. Grave falta, ya que estos en un inicio no querían ir y los obligó a pesar de sus advertencias, y tarde lo comprendió, cuando el mismo Viggo le mostró todos los cadáveres de los mercenarios, a quienes habían apuñalado después de que contaran toda la verdad.

—No se preocupe Eero, es muy temprano para deshacernos de usted… recuerde que aún sigue siendo el traidor en este juego, quien acaba de vender a todos sus aliados incluyendo a su nieto " _el amo de dragones_ ", quien por cierto es mejor que nos deshagamos pronto de él ya que al amo Drago, digamos que, no le gusta la competencia en cuanto a materia de dragones.

Eero apenas podía procesar lo que Viggo Grimborn le acababa de decir, pues entre ver a los cadáveres de los mercenarios, y ser la pieza del traidor, se dio cuenta de la grave falta que había cometido, de nuevo su soberbia había ganado sobre todas las cosas, y su nieto ahora no sólo no lo perdonaría, si no que probablemente lo había matado.

.

.

 **Dos días después.**

 **Axila Lamida.**

—Astrid Hofferson, no hemos visto a los Deranged desde el incidente de antier… ¿sabes dónde están? —preguntó Mala preocupada.

—Están bien. —respondió esta con una sonrisita mientras alimentaba a su hija con un artefacto con la que se apoyaba cuando tenía dificultades con la leche. —Están pasando un tiempo a solas… no los molesten…—pidió seriamente.

—Oh…—balbuceó la reina comprendiendo. —Está bien, sólo quería asegurarme porque desde hace dos días están ausentes, pero dado a que se están divirtiendo por su cuenta, ya no me preocupa… regresaré al festival, faltan unos días para que se termine, una vez que todos se vayan continuaremos con las lecciones de vuelo.

—Lo tengo muy presente Mala, no te preocupes…mientras tanto diviértete.

La reina se despidió con propiedad, dejando a la joven madre alimentando a su hija, a la cual al finalizar, alzó para ayudarla a eructar.

—Heather y Spinel se están divirtiendo ¿no es así, Asdis? —dijo con una risita, mientras palmeaba su espaldita. —Me encantaba divertirme así con tu padre.

La pequeña como si contestara, eructó, a lo que Astrid la volvió a recostar para que se durmiera.

—Pero eso es algo que no te puedo contar, salvo cuando necesites un consejo… en un futuro, de preferencia, cuando ya hayas encontrado a la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida… ¿sí?

La pequeña no entendía nada de lo que su mami decía, pero le gustaba escuchar su voz que era como un canto que le ayudaba a dormir. Astrid se sorprendía que de que su hija fuera demasiado pasiva y para nada escandalosa como alguno de los otros bebés de la tribu; una vez que la abrigó apropiadamente se acostó a un lado de ella, pues eso de ser madre y comandante la tenían agotada.

.

.

Unos gritos en el exterior la sobresaltaron, cuando abrió los ojos dudó de cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, pero tanto ella como su hija se despertaron cuando todas las chicas y vikingos entraron la fortaleza subterránea haciendo un escándalo.

— ¡Calma, orden…!—gritaba Mala a la muchedumbre y Throk le hacía segundas.

Astrid no entendía qué pasaba, había una gran multitud en el área que la reina utilizaba para reuniones y juntas. Quería acudir con ella, pero había demasiada gente y no quería dejar ni llevar a su hija; sin embargo, Samara llegó con ella llevando al pequeño dragón Kiki.

— ¿Qué está pasando Samara?

— ¡Cazadores! Están atacando la isla de los Modig. —contestó la chica asustada. —Y si logran penetrar su fortaleza lo más probable que sigan con esta isla.

— ¿Y Heather y Spinel? —preguntó Astrid al no ver a sus amigos entre la multitud.

—Supongo que aún deben estar afuera…

— Ay no… debemos avisarles…¿puedes mandar a Kiki a buscarlos y quedarte con Asdis en lo que yo voy a ayudar a Mala? —pidió angustiada.

—Claro que sí.

La chica obedeció rápidamente y escribió un mensaje que amarró la pata a su dragón, el cual ya sabía a donde dirigirse pues tenía más que marcado su territorio con el médico y podía encontrarlo donde fuera.

.

.

Heather y Spinel seguían tirados sobre la manta sin prenda alguna, en los dos días que llevaban ahí, sólo habían salido ocasionalmente para conseguir algunas frutillas, agua y satisfacer algunas necesidades fisiológicas, de ahí en más, se la pasaron en la choza "reconciliándose".

—No cabe duda de que deberíamos pelearnos más seguido. —abrazó Spinel satisfecho.

— ¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó Heather echada en su pecho.

—Sólo si termina así.

Ambos rieron por sus ocurrencias, hasta que Spinel se movió para quedar frente a frente a su esposa, la cual estaba tan despeinada como él, y cuyos cabellos se empezaron a peinar entre los dos.

—Spinel he estado pensando sobre el incidente de antier.

—Quedamos que lo dejaríamos atrás. —besó este su nariz.

—Sí lo sé, es sólo que ahora que lo pienso… tal vez no tengamos que tener un hijo necesariamente…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me gustaría ayudar a niños como en los casos de Asdis, es decir, a encontrar a sus familias, porque esa pequeña se tiene que reencontrar con Hiccup a como dé lugar, a pesar de que su mamá crea que está muerto, y para niños que perdieron sus padres… ayudarlos hasta encontrarles una familia.

—No cabe duda de que eres increíble…me parece una buena idea… me encantaría ayudarte…

— ¿Sí? —sonrió Heather ensoñada. —Y no solo eso… hay algo más que me gustaría. —dijo acercándose a él.

— ¿Qué? —

—Cuando Astrid por fin se reencuentre con Hiccup y todo este asunto de los cazadores termine, … quisiera tener otro perro…

El médico respiro hondo ya que recordó a su gran amigo.

—Me agrada también la idea… Kaiser número dos… yo me encargo querida.

La berserker feliz con sus nuevos planes, se acercó a su marido para besarlo, para comenzar con otra sesión de amor, sin embargo un extraño ruido en el exterior, los hizo detenerse. Unos ruidos, parecidos a unos rasguños en la choza de la puerta los hizo levantarse a la velocidad de un rayo y vestirse rápidamente; ya que temieron que fuera una chica curiosa o alguna otra cosa; sin embargo al abrir la puerta, Spinel miró con fastidio de que se trataba sólo de su pequeño rival.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir? —regañó infantilmente.

— ¡Ay, Spinel déjalo! ¿Qué te hace? —cargó Heather al dragón para mimarlo, notando de inmediato el papel que tenía en su pata. —Creo que tiene un mensaje.

— ¿De quién es? ¿Astrid y Asdis están bien?

—Atacaron la isla de los Modig. —leyó Heather el mensaje. — ¡Spinel! ¡Debemos regresar!

.

.

Mientras tanto, el cao seguía en la isla de las defensoras del ala, Astrid no se percató de los hechos hasta que, volando en Stormfly, vio la gran columna de humo que salía de la isla vecina, y en la orilla de la playa una enorme flotilla, ya con muchas catapultas instaladas, además de estruendosos ruidos que se escuchaban como si estuvieran haciendo explorar la tierra.

Bajó nuevamente para advertir a la reina, que esperaban con Throk y el resto de su tribu que en su mayoría estaba ahí, al descender Spinel y Heather llegaron también.

—No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero parece que ya se apropiaron de la isla. —contó Astrid preocupada.

— ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Throk incrédulo.

—No lo sé, pero de lo que alcancé a ver con el catalejo es que tienen más armas, y muy sofisticadas.

—Tengo que volver… hay niños y ancianos que se quedaron…

— ¿No tienen por dónde escapar? —preguntó Heather de inmediato.

—En casos de crisis tenemos un pasadizo secreto, conduce al otro extremo de la isla donde hay un pequeño puerto… espero que todos lo hayan utilizado.

—Es lo que averiguaremos… ¡Mala, debemos ir y tratar de rescatarlos! Traerlos aquí antes de que esos malditos den con ellos. —Pidió Astrid.

—Pero aun no estamos listas. —objetó una chica preocupada, una de las que llevaba las lecciones de vuelo con Astrid.

—Es cierto. —Concordó Mala. —Pero parece que tendremos que aprender por experiencia… ¡andando chicas!

—Mi reina, déjeme acompañarla. —Pidió Throk.

Mala no se pudo negar a la petición de su pretendiente, y entre ambos prepararon a la nadder que ella utilizaría, lo mismo pasó con el resto de las jinetes que ya habían encontrado pareja.

—Ojalá Windshear pudiera volar para acompañarlos. —Se lamentó Heather con la bebé Asdis en brazos, mientras observaba como su amiga, acomodaba su hacha y otras provisiones en caso de ser necesarias.

—No, claro que no… nosotros debemos prepararnos para quienes lleguen heridos. —opinó Spinel, conociendo su papel.

—Es cierto. —concordó Astrid. —Además…—miró al matrimonio apenada. — Creo que les debo una disculpa…—agachó la cabeza.

El matrimonio se miró sin comprender la acción de la rubia.

—En especial a ti Spinel… fui una desconsiderada al no comentarte que me gustaría que tú y Heather fueran padres de mi hija en caso de que a mi…

—No lo digas…—interrumpió Spinel. —Acepto el ofrecimiento porque te estimo y a tu hijita, pero que no te pase nada ¿está bien?

—Así es Astrid, todo saldrá bien. —animó Heather. —Y descuida, nosotros la cuidaremos en lo que estás ausente.

—Se los encargó. —besó Astrid a su bebé antes de partir.

Yendo al frente, Astrid junto con Stormfly y las nuevas jinetes de dragones emprendieron el vuelo rumbo a la isla vecina.

Ya era media noche, y aun así, a lo lejos, se podía apreciar una parte de la naturaleza incendiada en la otra isla. Astrid comandó sigilosamente a las jinetes que en compañía de sus hombres, sintieron más confianza para mostrarles su valentía.

—Formación diamante. —ordenó Astrid susurrante, una vez que llegaron a la orilla de la isla. —Thork… ¿dónde está ese puerto?

—Está ahí…—susurró de la misma forma el hombre, señalando hacia el apagado puerto.

—No se ve que alguien haya escapado. —observó Mala unos barcos intactos, algo que causó angustia en el jefe de la isla.

—Echemos un vistazo…—ordenó Astrid descender lentamente.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran acercarse más, un ruido tremendo se escuchó al igual que una explosión debajo de la tierra acompañado de gritos de niños y adultos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —observó Mala aturdida, pues distinguió a los adultos que intentaban pelear contra un monstruo rodante.

—Es… es un dragón ¡un atormentador!. —distinguió Astrid atónita, pues los dragones parecían estar aliados con los cazadores quienes golpeaban unos enormes metales que los aturdían y los incitaba a atacar.

— ¡Tenemos que salvarlos! —pidió Throk al ver que unos peleaban contra los asesinos cazadores y los niños corrían a los barcos.

— ¡Ataquen! —ordenó Astrid, no quedaba de otra y junto con las chicas se lanzaron a pelear contra el enemigo.

Ordenó rápidamente a tres jinetes a ayudar a los niños y heridos a subir al barco, mientras que otras amarraban los barcos a los dragones para llevarlos más rápido, pero no fue tan fácil, pues tan pronto los cazadores los vieron tiraron flechas a matar.

— ¡Que no los toque las flechas! ¡Tienen veneno! —advirtió Astrid tratando de esquivarlas al mismo tiempo que lidiaba con el enorme dragón, al cual sólo pretendía alejar para no lastimarlo.

Era difícil, ya que el dragón parecía reaccionar a los sonidos que emitía el cazador que golpeaba el gong, no fue hasta que Throk se lanzó del nadder de Mala y peleó contra este hasta matarlo , así el dragón se quedó en paz; pero tan pronto acabaron con los pocos cazadores que habían, del agujero que habían hecho en el pasadizo secreto, se empezó a emitir una radiante luz, una alerta de que más cazadores llegarían.

— ¡Vámonos, vámonos! —ordenó Astrid en cuanto amarraron el barco.

Lamentablemente, dejaron al dragón atormentador atrás, ya que este parecía no reaccionar por cuenta propia; la comandante lo dio por perdido cuando de nuevo escuchó el sonido del goong a lo lejos.

Sus enemigos, ya no eran lo que pensaba, ahora era peor, pues estaban cerca de donde estaba la tribu de Mala y su hija.

" _Hiccup…"_

 _._

 _._

 **Orilla del dragón.**

El jefe se levantó de un sobresalto en medio de la noche, sintió un dolor en el pecho que no sentía desde aquel fatídico día. Se echó de nuevo en la cama tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero unos golpeteos en la puerta le hicieron retumbar de nuevo el pecho.

— ¿Quién será tan tarde? —gruñó poniéndose la prótesis.

Toothless, que dormía en una roca en la misma habitación, se levantó gruñendo de la misma.

—Vamos amigo, por si tienes que ahuyentarme a alguien.

El dragón bostezo con pereza, aunque no podía negarse a la petición de si amigo, le había hecho el favor desde dos días atrás, cuando las "damas", empezaron a buscarlo, y esa noche no sería la excepción.

—¡Jefe Hiccup! —exclamó una chica de cabello negro muy sorprendida y sonrojada. —Creía que no me abriría…

—Eres la prima, del hermano, del amigo, del jefe o algo así de la isla de los Silverhead ¿no es así? —trató de recordar el castaño.

—Sí, la hermana, de la prima de la tía, del amigo del amigo de la jefe Mía. —respondió la muchachita sonrojada.

—Como sea… ¿qué te trae por aquí?... —preguntó Hiccup con falso interés.

—Bueno hace frio…y yo pensé que tal vez tú y yo… no sé…—dijo avergonzada. —Ya que mañana todos regresaremos a casa…

—Por suerte. —susurró Hiccup para si mismo. —Mira muchachita…—no recordó su nombre. —Si tienes frio, en el gran salón hay una fogata… déjame dormir…—se despidió con desdén y cerró la puerta prácticamente en la nariz de la atónita chica.

Aun con la puerta cerrada, se quedó esperando unos segundos, la experiencia de los día pasados le habían enseñado bien. Y esa noche no sería la excepción cuando escuchó que de nuevo tocaron la puerta.

—Recuerda amigo… sólo un asustito con el ataque de plasma. —pidió Hiccup susurrante a Toothless.

El dragón se preparó y de su boca un fulgor morado se empezó a formar.

— ¡TOOTHLESS ataque de plasma! —gritó Hiccup abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Soy inocente! —gritoneó Fishlegs asustado y con las manos en alto.

Toothless al verlo tuvo que tragarse su plasma, no muy bueno, desde su perspectiva.

— ¡Por Thor, Fishlegs no me asustes así! Pensé que eras de esas chicas molestas.

— ¿Qué chicas? —preguntó el regordete sin comprender, aunque rápidamente sacudió la cabeza al recordar el motivo de la visita. — ¡Hiccup, tengo noticias!

.

.

.

 **Axila lamida.**

En los días posteriores al rescate de los que habían quedado de la isla de Throk; tanto Mala como Astrid ordenaron reforzar la isla.

Teniendo en cuenta a lo que se enfrentaban, Astrid estableció un perímetro de defensa que incluía diversas trampas alrededor del bosque y las costas, lo suficientemente grandes como para detener al gran atronador.

Se recogió hasta el último fruto y racimo de algodón para que su enemigo no diera tan fácil con ellos; mientras en el interior de la fortaleza subterránea, Spinel trabaja arduamente en conjunto con Heather para curar a los heridos de la batalla previa, incluyendo la rechazada Naira, que fijó su mirada rápidamente en otro fiero vikingo.

—En caso de que nos acorralen, estos serán los puntos de escondite. —señaló Astrid el mapa donde venían plasmadas todas su estrategias y trampas.

—Esos malditos ya se tardaron… ¿cuánto tiempo no harán esperar? —gruñó Throk, ya que pensó que el enemigo atacaría de inmediato.

—Supongo que quiere intimidarnos… no los vamos a dejar…—dijo Mala. —Astrid Hofferson… ¿cómo debemos contratacar?

—Debemos dejar que ellos den el primer paso, si nos lanzamos así de la nada, es seguro que nos tiendan una trampa… así que es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras posiciones y hagamos las vigías como en los días anteriores.

La reina y el jefe de los Modig aceptaron, ya que en cualquier momento el enemigo podría aparecer y atacar sin advertencia alguna.

.

.

— ¿Irás a la vigía otra vez? —preguntó Heather mirando atentamente a su amiga mientras le daba de comer las últimas onzas de leche a su hija.

—Sí… cada vez los siento más cerca. —contestó angustiada. —Pero no dejaré que se les acerque. —miró con dulzura a su hija. —En especial a ti…—susurró sólo para ella.

Heather sonrió ante aquel gesto, le preocupaba demasiado su amiga, pero tampoco podía detenerla.

—Cuídamela mucho ¿sí? —pidió Astrid entregando a la bebita, de la cual se despidió con un besito que le dio en la frente. —Nos vemos más al rato mi amor.

—Descuida, estará bien. —animó Heather. —Cuídate mucho también.

La rubia le sonrió a modo de despedida, y se fue corriendo en dirección a donde Mala y los demás las esperaban.

.

.

.

 **En alguna parte del mar.**

Hiccup había sido advertido por Fishlegs en la madrugada que los escuadrones de vigilancia, que tenían en varias zonas, detectaron actividad inusual en una de las islas abandonadas del archipiélago, las mismas donde le perdió la pist a su enemigo la primera vez.

¿Qué era lo que tramaba ese tipo? Gruñía de tan sólo preguntárselo.

—Juro que mataré a quienes se haya osado interrumpir mi luna de miel. —gruñó Tuffnut molesto.

— ¡Estábamos TAN bien! —concordó Ruffnut de igual manera.

—Chicos, esto es serio. —trató de calmarlos Odalys.

—Pues hasta yo estaría molesto. —opinó Snotlout.

—Chicos ya basta, Odalys tiene razón. —siguió Fishlegs, iniciando así una nueva discusión.

Hiccup tuvo que escuchar con fastidio como se peleaban, y si hubieran estado ellos nada más no le hubiera importado, pero había más jinetes acompañándolos, entre ellos, Alberick,Gobber, Gustav y Mia, quienes no tardaron en unirse a la discusión.

Sin embargo, se tendrían que callar ya que llegaron a su destino donde encontraron un panorama nada favorecedor. Al menos una flotilla de 50 barcos estaba anclada en la costa, un 70 por ciento en una isla, el otro 30 en la que él llamaba la isla Axila lamida.

—Pero qué demonios… ahora son más. —observó Snotlout impactado.

—Ya se distribuyeron, lo mejor será atacar a la primera flotilla. —opinó Alberick viendo la de Isla de Axila Lamida.

—Sí, creo es lo mejor… esos barcos son de búsqueda. —observó Hiccup por el catalejo que los navíos no eran tan grandes como el resto.

—Destruirlos será fácil. —opinó Tuffnut ansioso.

— ¡Andando! —ordenó Hiccup descendiendo en dirección a los navíos junto con el resto de los jinetes, más lo que sucedió después nadie se lo esperaba.

.

.

Una explosión a lo lejos alteró los sentidos de los habitantes de la isla Axila Lamida; desde Astrid, que estaba en su posición de vigía, hasta Heather, quien aún cuidaba a la bebé en el la fortaleza subterránea.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Mala preocupada.

—Parece que ya empezaron pero… —Astrid trataba de dar con una teoría, pero el ruido había sido demasiado para que su sigiloso enemigo lo ocasionara.

De repente, el rugido de feroces dragones la puso en alerta, parecía que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. Quería saber lo que pasaba, pero no se quería mover de su posición para no descubrir a su armada.

No fue hasta que una chica y un vikingo que hacían vigía en otra zona, se acercaron a dar las nuevas.

—¡Una batalla se desató! ¡Hay dragones peleando contra dragones!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Al parecer un grupo de forasteros montando dragones están peleando con ellos. —contó la chica.

" _Jinetes de dragones"_ Fue lo primero que pensó Astrid.

— ¿Podría ser? —susurró esperanzada.

— ¡Astrid… Astrid Hofferson! —llamó Mala sacándola de su ensoñación.—No sabemos de quien se trate… de cualquier forma debemos aferrarnos al plan inicial… debemos conducir a todo aquel que se quiera acercar a las trampas.

Astrid asintió una y otra vez, pero empezó a sentir una sensación en su pecho, algo que llevaba mucho sin sentirlo con tanta intensidad, era ese "algo" que tanto le gustaba.

— ¡Están cerca! —advirtió la reina, haciéndola despertar de nuevo.

—En sus posiciones… ataquen a la primera orden, y recuerden… si todo sale bien… nos veremos en la fortaleza.

Las jinetes estuvieron de acuerdo, y a pesar de su inexperiencia, cada quien montó a su respectivo dragón para dirigirse a su posición. Astrid se puso su capucha y montó a Stormfly para dirigirse al área especial donde aguardaban muchas trampas.

.

.

De todas las cosas que pudo haber esperado, ser atacado por dragones no era una de ellas; fue el colmo para Hiccup y Toothless tener que pelear con dragones acorazados, que estaban muy molestos por su obvia falta de cuidado y libertad. Y aunque los tenía literalmente detrás de él, no fue impedimento para que él y su furia nocturna, hundieran algunos barcos que se hundieron en cuestión de minutos gracias a lo coordinación de los jinetes.

—Hiccup… son demasiados… ¿cómo los vamos a detener sin lastimarlo? —preguntó Fishlegs.

—Entren en el bosque, debemos perderlos desde ahí o tratar de calmarlos si se puede.

El grupo de dispersó y entró al bosque, haciendo uso de sus hábiles movimientos, cada jinete se las ingenió para deshacerse de los dragones, desde desorientarlos, perderlos o haciéndolos chocar contra rocas.

—Pan comido. —Celebró Snotlout al ver al dragón desmayado por tremendo golpe.

—Después presumes… ¡andando! —ordenó Ruffnut apresurada, pues aún quedaban muchos dragones que esquivar.

—Sigamos por ahí. —señaló Fishlegs a una parte más oscura del bosque

Voló tomando el liderazgo del grupo, pero lo que no esperaba es que una red metálica cayera sobre él, que lo atrapó y a su gronckle.

— ¡Ayuda! —chilló de inmediato.

—Pero que rayos…—observó Snotlout un movimiento inusual dentro de la oscuridad del bosque, que con una ráfaga poderosa, casi lo hace caer a él, a los gemelos y a Odalys de sus respectivos dragones.—¡Nos atacan! ¡Cuidado!

—Debemos ayudar a Fishlegs…—señaló Ruffnut al regordete que trataba de zafarse de la red, aunque no serían tan fácil de hacerlo cuando vieron que personas, en su mayoría vestidos de negro, lo rodearon.

— ¡¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes son?! —gritó Tuffnut espantado.

— ¡No se muevan! —advirtió de repente una voz de una mujer detrás ellos.

Lentamente se giraron, aquella chillona voz se le hizo conocida…

— ¡¿Reina Mala?!

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, Fishlegs trataba de verse amenazante ante las personas que lo rodearon cuando de repente…

—Joven Fishlegs…—habló una chica que estaba cubierta por una máscara negra que sólo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos.

— ¿Samara? —distinguió el regordete de inmediato.

.

.

—Salvador Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorton, Tuffnut…

—Sí reina, somos todos. —Cortó la gemela rápidamente…— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

—Creo que las explicaciones las tendremos que dar después. —advirtió Mala viendo que a lo lejos se acercaba más dragones. —Además de una sorpresa que les va a gustar…

— ¿Sorpresa? —se preguntaron todos incrédulos, más no hubo tiempo de cuestionamientos ya que debían seguir peleando.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, Hiccup luchaba contra los dragones, parte de su estrategia era quitarles el acorazado que los esclavizaba para tratar de calmarlos, de pronto se vio sólo en la misión, ya que Alberick, Mia y Gobber se entretuvieron con otros dragones.

— ¡Dioses, ¿cuántos son?! —gruñó al tener a otro dragón detrás de él una vez que se había escapado de otro. — ¡Vamos amigo!

El furia nocturna emitió su característico sonido, y siguió volando por el espeso bosque.

.

.

¿Había sido su imaginación?

Astrid se había logrado atrapar a unos dragones en las trampas, cuando escuchó ese singular sonido.

— ¿Podría ser? —por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, una de ellas es que el furia nocturna estaba siendo utilizado para fines malvados, y otra, de la cual no se quería hacer ilusiones. —Vamos nena… llévame a donde se escuchó ese sonido.

La nadder ya lo tenía bien contemplado y voló rumbo hacia ese sonido.

.

.

—Toothless… cuando te diga… ¡atacas! —pidió Hiccup cansado de jugar a las carreras, estaba listo para hacer dormir al dragón con un gran golpe, cuando un segundo gruñido a un costado a varios metros de él se escuchó. — ¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡¿Otro?! —expresó molesto, viendo a su costado, donde a no más de 20 metros visualizó un nadder color azul, y no sólo eso.

— ¿Qué es esto? —susurró al ver a una jinete en capucha.

.

.

— ¿Qué es esto? —sintió Astrid un dolor en su pecho, al ver que su esperanza había sido renovada, pues justo frente a ella, estaba su marido. —Hi-ccup…— una lagrimillas se le formaron en los ojos por la emoción; sin embargo la emoción se acabó al ver que este se dirigía a una de sus trampas. — ¡Hiccup cuidado!

.

.

El jinete creía que era un sueño, que un dragón lo había matado y que ya estaba en el Valhala, sin embargo el grito de advertencia de su esposa lo puso de nuevo en su órbita.

Más no supo a qué se refería, cuando de repente sintió que él y su dragón activaron una especie de trampa.

— ¡Stormfly! —intervino Astrid antes de una red de rocas cayera sobre su esposo y el furia nocturna, y activó otra de troncos que cayeron encima del dragón que los perseguía.

Las rocas quedaron esparcidas por la intervención de la nadder, pero aun así no estaban a salvo, ya que el dragón aún no había sido derribado del todo, pero Hiccup aún seguía atontado con todo lo sucedido; no reaccionó siquiera cuando sintió otro esencia muy cerca de él. Astrid había saltado de Stormfly para subir al furia nocturna.

—Hiccup… ¡baja! ¡baja! —pidió Astrid desesperada tratando de hacerlo reaccionar antes de que el dragón alzara el vuelo otra vez.

—¿Eh…?—reaccionó muy apenas, estaba en una especie de trance y ensoñación, no comprendía porque si acababa de ver a su esposa, lo primero que le decía era _"Hiccup, baja, baja…"_

— ¡Hiccup! —zarandeó Astrid con rudeza.

Aquella rudeza y agresividad, fue suficiente para que reaccionara, aunque no con mucha concordancia, ya que movió mal el pedal de Toothless y los hizo bajar arrebatadamente.

— ¡Ahí hay un escondite! —señaló Astrid una grieta entre la tierra donde había establecido una zona de vigía. Iba aferrada a la cintura de Hiccup ya que este no parecía tener el control total de Toothless y quien tuvo un aterrizaje peligroso.

Dragón y jinetes cayeron al suelo, Astrid se levantó primero, y alertada por el otro dragón que atacaba, tomó la mano de su aturdido esposo para meterse con él en la grieta, donde había una especie de red con muchas hojas con las cuales se ocultaban durante las vigías, Toothless y Stormfly los siguieron, aunque quedaron muy apretados por los estrecho del espacio. Aunque no necesitaban moverse mucho, ya que su curiosa mirada estaba atenta a sus jinetes que quedaron uno arriba del otro.

Hiccup, aun no terminaba de procesar todo lo ocurrido, se levantó con pesadez, ya que aquella red parecía una hamaca que se movía demasiado, sin embargo poca importancia le dio al ver a la persona que tenía debajo de él. Su esposa.

Con los ojos puestos sobre el uno y el otro al igual que sus cuerpos, ninguno de los dos pudo mencionar palabra alguna, pero se podían escuchar claramente sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Hiccup…—hipeó Astrid primero, alzando su mano para tocar la mejilla de su amado, y comprobar ahora sí, si no estaba soñando.

Al sentirla, el corazón de Hiccup palpitó con fuerza, podía sentirla, pero era ¿real o él estaba muerto?

—Estás vivo…—la escuchó sollozar.

—Estás viva…—lloró ahora él, a ver que no era un sueño y mucho menos que no estaba muerto. —¿Es real? —preguntó esperanzado.

Astrid sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

¡Estás vivo/viva!

Sollozaron una y otra vez al mismo tiempo, mientras sus manos se tocaban el cabello, rostro y cuello, para cerciorarse de que no fuera mentira.

— ¡Dioses, estás viva! —se echó Hiccup sobre ella para abrazarla. —¡No puedo creerlo! Te extrañé tanto…

—Y yo a ti... —Apretó Astrid con fuerza…— ¡pero… pero estás bien!

Lo separó un poco de ella para poder observarlo y tocarlo para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bien.

—Lo estoy…—sonrió Hiccup sintiéndose de nuevo querido.

Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, ya no quería postergarlo, la besó con ansiedad y Astrid le correspondió con la misma intensidad, se mordieron sus labios, sintieron la lengua de cada uno, el calor que cada uno emanaba con cada caricia. Hiccup era el más ansioso de los dos, pues dejó sus labios para pasar a su cuello, mientras que sus manos se paseaban por sus senos hacía su vientre donde su hijo debía estar.

Repentinamente se detuvo al considerarlo. Levantó medio cuerpo de su lady para poder observarla por completo.

—Hiccup… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid angustiada con reacción.

Pero su esposo no reaccionó, en lugar de responder, le levantó la blusa que llevaba, arrancándola por un extremo. Astrid se apenó al pensar que Hiccup le quería hacer el amor en ese lugar, algo que descartó de inmediato cuando este empezó a tocar enloquecido todo su vientre.

—Hiccup, por favor…

— ¿dónde…dónde? —empezó a balbucear el castaño tratando de encontrar, en el ya plano vientre de su mujer, a su hijo.

Astrid comprendió entonces lo que pasaba, se reincorporó como pudo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Shhh… shhh calma Hiccup…

—No…no…no… me digas que…—lloró este aferrándose al abrazo, no quería escuchar la mala noticia.

—Shh…shh… calma…—siguió tranquilizándolo Astrid. —Ella está bien… ella está bien…

¿Qué había dicho?

Hiccup se separó un poco de ella, para cerciorarse si había escuchado bien.

— ¿Ella? —susurró lloroso.

—Sí… ella. Tenemos una hijita. —reveló Astrid con una gran sonrisa. —Y…le puse como querías… se llama Asdis,…mi amor… tienes una hijita.

¿Una hija?

Hiccup no podía con tanta emoción, que se mareó dejándose caer nuevamente encima de su lady.

—¿estás viva Astrid y tenemos una hija? —volvió a preguntar lloroso para cerciorarse.

—Sí babe, estoy viva y tienes una hermosa hija…

Hiccup la apretó con fuerza y siguió llorando sobre su pecho, ahora que ya la tenía no pensaba dejarla de nuevo ir.

.

.

.

La noche había caído en Axila Lamida, después de una intensa lucha contra los dragones, habían logrado someterlos gracias a las trampas de Astrid y las defensoras del ala.

—Entonces Hiccup ¿está vivo? —preguntó Heather impresionada cuando vio a todos los jinetes llegar junto con Mala.

—¿Y entonces es cierto que tú también estabas aquí? —señaló Snotlout incrédulo.

—Y no sólo ella… sino alguien más. —insinuó Mala con una risita. — ¿Aun no llega Heather?

—Pensé que estaba contigo. —respondió esta, viendo que aparentemente aún no había informado a los demás sobre cierta rubia comandante.

— ¿Y Hiccup, alguien lo vio? —preguntó Gobber preocupado.

Todos los jinetes aliados negaron verlo, al igual que las chicas que desconocían el paradero de su comandante.

Sin embargo, el singular sonido del furia nocturna acaparó la atención de todos los presentes quienes alzaron su mirada al cielo nocturno donde un furia y un nadder descendían juntos.

—Ese dragón…—señaló Ruffnut confundida, y al igual que a todos los demás se les paralizó el corazón al ver a su jinete.

—Es…

—Es..

—Es…

—Ay… mamá ¡es Astrid! —gritó Tuffnut con los ojos llorosos, al ver a la rubia descender del dragón en compañía de Hiccup, fue el primero en correr para abrazarlos, la segunda fue Ruffnut que aún no se lo creía.

— ¿Sí eres real? —cacheteó llorosa a la rubia.

—Muy real Ruff…—cacheteó Astrid enseguida para después abrazar a su amiga.

—¡Estúpida… patada de yak en el estómago… maldita come caca de troll!… ¡¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?! —siguió llorando la gemela.

—Lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas…—respondió Astrid llorosa apretándola con fuerza.

—Pero ya está con nosotros… es lo importante—festejó Hiccup, aun conmovido.

—Pero… pero… pero..¡¿Cómo?! —trataba de encontrarle Fishlegs una explicación.

—Pero Astrid…¿Qué pa…—susurró Odalys de repente y vio directamente a su vientre.

Los demás comprendieron que sucedía y miraron el plano vientre de la rubia, y si hacían cuentas, Astrid debía estar por finalizar el embarazo.

—No se preocupen… ella está bien. —avisó Astrid a todos antes de que se angustiaran y haciendo que Hiccup se emocionara de tan solo recordar que tenía una hija.

— ¡¿Ella?! —susurraron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, Astrid y Hiccup tiene una hermosa hija. —dijo Heather que había estado alejada de la conversación.

—Se llama Asdis. —reveló Spinel al feliz grupo.

Hasta ese momento Hiccup les prestó atención, era tanto su emoción que su sentido visual por el momento estaba nublado.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? —murmuró feliz a la berserker y al médico. — ¿Ustedes la cuidaron?

Heather apenas asentía cuando sintió que Hiccup rápidamente se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ante la atónita mirada de ella y de los mismos vikingos.

—Gracias. —susurró Hiccup apretándola con fuerza.

—No… hay de que…—respondió Heather avergonzada.

Spinel carraspeó sintiendo un poco incómodo el ambiente, más dejó de sentirlo cuando Hiccup soltó a Heather para abrazarlo a él con la misma fuerza.

—También te lo agradezco… has cuidado a mi hija…

—Ay dioses…no… no hay de que…—se sonrojó el médico. —Me… me alegro que esa niña… vaya a tener a su padre con ella. Ahora es tu turno de cuidarla y a tu esposa.

Hiccup se separó de él y asintió aceptando gustoso el nuevo puesto que tenía y que pensó que había perdido.

—Hiccup… ¿quieres conocerla? —preguntó Astrid de nuevo llamando su atención.

Este asintió y se peinó el cabello como si fuera a conocer a una persona muy importante, y así era, porque su hija y su esposa eran las personas más importantes de su vida. Astrid tomó su mano, y lo condujo al interior de la fortaleza subterránea, seguidos del curioso dragón y de lo demás jinetes que también querían conocer a la niña.

Dentro de la cueva subterránea, Hiccup no pudo dar un paso más cuando Astrid soltó su mano y se internó a un cuartito donde había una pequeña cuna. Vio que su esposa le hacía mimos a su hija, mientras la alzaba con todo y cobijita, la pequeña empezó a gimotear levemente, después de haber sido despertada, pero en brazos de su madre se calmó nuevamente.

—¡Anda Hiccup! No te quedes ahí…— empujó Heather al castaño para que entrara.

Este entró a tropezones, sintiéndose tonto frente a Astrid, que a diferencia de él, ya parecía tener un poco más de experiencia.

—Anda acércate…—invitó Astrid. — ¿Quieres cargarla?

Este tomó una bocana de aire y asintió temeroso, Astrid se la pasó con cuidado y fue el momento en el que pasó,… por fin la vio. Un nuevo sentimiento nació en Hiccup al momento que vio a su hija, tan pequeña, tan hermosa, tan parecida a su madre.

Pensó que nunca podría volver a enamorarse pero se equivocó, si lo hizo, tenía un nuevo y diferente amor, _el amor de un padre_ , amor a su pequeña hija Asdis.

 **Continuará…**

 **Super tarde como últimamente lo hago, pero aquí quedó todo.**

 **Por cierto, les debo los reviews… trataré de no distraerme tanto para tener todo a tiempo**

 **Agradecimientos, comentarios y dudas del capítulo 48.**

 **Yura, Fantasy Branca, Vivi, Sakura Yellow, Dragon Viking, Jessy Brown, Violeta, Steffani, Asriver, Maylu Liya, Flopi216, Unbreakablewarrior, Astrid Pizarro, Heimao3, Melody562, Alexandra, Nina, CharlieSantaRosa, Dark Hime, Milagros, Ana Gami, Amai do,**

 **Toothless: Hello, thank for you review, about the drawing of Astrid as a Beast and the wings thing, let me tell you that it has a purpose, I mean, it would be "part" of the problema of the beast ;)**

 **Gracias a los que siguen leyendo y comentando, lectores en las sombras, favoritos y seguidores.**

 **13 de marzo de 2017**


	51. Capítulo 50: Especial

**En serio, una enorme disculpa por todos los retrasos, pero entre el trabajo y diversas salidas de ocio que he tenido, pues no me han dado tiempo de escribir, pero bueno al mal tiempo darle prisa ( o algo así)**

 **Este decidí hacerlo un capítulo "Especial", para cumplir con la tradición en cada uno de los long fics que hago.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 50**

" **Especial: Reencuentro"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Astrid… ¿realmente estás viva? —preguntó Hiccup aferrado a su esposa, era la quinta vez que lo hacía._

— _Sí Hiccup… estoy aquí contigo. —respondía pacientemente la rubia mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella ya lo había procesado aunque no del todo._

 _El castaño se reincorporó de encima de ella para verla a los ojos, al momento que sus ojos se encontraron, Astrid dio un grito ahogado pues gruesas lagrimas caían del rostro de su amado, de la cuales unas empaparon su rostro._

— _Hiccup… ¿Qué pasó?_

 _Como respuesta el aludido se volvió a echar encima de ella y lloró en su pecho._

— _¡Me hicieron creer que estabas muerta!_

— _¿Qué? —el corazón de Astrid retumbó al escucharlo._

— _¡El maldito Lennart! —contó entre gimoteos. —No sé cómo le hizo… pero me hizo creer… me hizo creer… que te había matado…, llegó a la Orilla… con… con una cabeza humana, su cabello era igual al tuyo, tenía incluso la marca de esclavo…y tu collar…_

— _¿Mi collar?_

 _Hiccup asintió y se reincorporó para darle oportunidad de ambos sentarse en la incómoda red y sacó de entre su armadura el collar con la piedra que representaba su matrimonio._

 _En el exterior, se seguía escuchando el aleteo del dragón que seguía vigilando la zona; mientras que Toothless y Stormfly trataban de encontrar una posición cómoda en aquel hueco._

— _Pensé que lo había perdido. —susurró Astrid tocando el collar con delicadeza._

— _Así fue… creo que ese maldito lo encontró e ideó un plan para engañarme…y lo hizo, ya que hasta restos de un bebé había llevado… ¡Todo por vengar al maldito de Leny!_

 _Astrid dio un grito ahogado, no podía creer que ese hubiera sido capaz de tanto._

— _Eso quiere decir que no se contuvo para asesinar a sangre fría a alguien más… hasta un bebé. —susurró espantada._

— _Así es, y no sólo eso… me hizo perder tiempo… estos meses pude haberte buscado… lo siento._

— _No shhh…—lo abrazó. —Yo estuve bien, y sinceramente también pensé que te había perdido, después de ver cómo te golpeó y que no reaccionaste, y también al abuelo Bork… ¿él está bien?_

 _Al escuchar la pregunta, el jefe se abrazó a su cintura y dio un largo grito ahogado._

— _Hiccup… ¿el abuelo Bork está bien? —preguntó Astrid sintiendo un mal presentimiento._

— _Él… él….está en un lugar mejor Mi lady… su alma ya se encuentra en el Valhala._

 _En ese momento Astrid perdió el aliento, se paralizó mientras sus brazos rodeaban a su marido, y recordó aquel sueño en donde él se despedía de ella._

— _Astrid… —Hiccup la apartó un poco de él, al hacerlo esta dejó escapar su dolor._

— _¡Es mi culpa, yo los metí en este problema! —lloró cubriéndose el rostro con las manos._

— _No, claro que no… el abuelo lo hizo porque te quería… —consoló ahora Hiccup. — Te quiso tanto como quiso a mi madre, a mí y a nuestro hijo, bueno… hija…, aunque no logró conocerla, me pidió con sus últimas palabras que le contáramos a ella sobre sus hazañas, sobre quién fue, no hay que deshonrarlo._

 _Astrid asintió llorosa, se recostó ahora en el pecho de Hiccup, quien le acarició el cabello con ternura._

— _Debe estar muy feliz donde quiera que esté al saber que tiene una bisnieta. —trató de animar él._

 _A la rubia se le salió una risita al considerarlo, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos con su abuelito Bork, que fue tan querido como lo había sido su abuelo Honeir._

— _Pero aun no entiendo… ¿cómo le hiciste para sobrevivir este tiempo? Porque… te ves muy bien…estás bellísima—admiró Hiccup con timidez. — ¿Y mi hija cuándo nació?_

— _Hace dos meses y días… fue prematura. —recordó esta con tristeza._

— _Pero ¿te encontraste con alguien que te ayudó? ¿Tal como lo había supuesto Tuffnut? Porque yo, antes de que Lennart apareciera, me imaginaba lo peor…_

— _Pasaron muchas cosas, cuando llegué aquí, sólo éramos Stormfly y yo… Hiccup, casi pierdo a nuestra hija, pero…—sonrió. —No te imaginas con quién me encontré._

— _¿Con quién? —preguntó Hiccup angustiado, esa parte de que casi perdían a su hija lo provocó._

— _Babe, me encontré con Heather y su esposo… ellos han cuidado de mí, me ayudaron con mi embarazo y con el nacimiento de nuestra hija._

— _¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido. — ¿Entonces ellos están aquí también?_

— _Sí, y tampoco la habían pasado bien, unos mercenarios destruyeron su barco, mataron a su perro, lastimaron a su dragón, y han estado varados aquí desde entonces… ellos me han ayudado, en especial Heather, ha sido una muy buena amiga._

— _No puedo creerlo…—suspiró Hiccup sorprendido y sonrió. — Que irónica es la vida… parece que conocemos a las personas correctas por alguna razón._

— _Así es, tanto que en esta misma isla está Mala y su tribu._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _Sí. —rio. —Justo cuando más necesitábamos ayuda apareció, acababa de dar a luz; Heather y Spinel estaban escasos de recursos, habían utilizado todo lo que tenían durante el parto, yo estuve muy débil y Asdis… había nacido tan pequeñita que por un momento pensé que no sobreviviría…_

— _Y yo lejos, creyendo como un idiota que estabas muerta. —se reprochó Hiccup._

— _Shhh… basta, no fue culpa de nadie… yo tampoco te busqué porque pensé que estabas muerto, pero si pensaba entrenar a Mala y a la demás chicas para salvar a Berk de tu abuelo Eero, pensé que tenía a los chicos raptados._

— _A ese no me lo menciones… por fin logramos independizarnos de Berk y su mandato estúpido._

— _¿Y… qué hay de Camicazi? —preguntó recelosa._

 _Hiccup sudó en frio, a su esposa no le podía negar la existencia de dicha rubia, cuando sabía perfectamente qué pasaba con ella._

— _¿Cómo decirte? —suspiró cansado._

— _¿No me digas que aun sigues siendo su esposo ante la ley vikinga? —preguntó Astrid celosa._

— _¡No! Eso se acabó… todos se enteraron de lo que hizo esa desgraciada y el rey Harald, anularon el matrimonio. —contó con una sonrisa que la contagió. —… pero hay algo más…—dijo cambiando su semblante_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Astrid…—Hiccup tomó aire. —Cuando ella llegó a Berk,… ya estaba embarazada de otro._

 _La rubia no pudo ocultar su desconcierto, y llevó su mano a la boca para ahogar un grito._

— _Al parecer se casó con un humilde pescador, pero este murió durante el ataque del enemigo… eso fue lo que la enloqueció y la llevó a tomar venganza contra ti, la muy estúpida pensaba encasquetarme a su hijo._

— _¿Intentó… seducirte?_

— _No, ni siquiera pudo… parece que no tenía su plan muy bien pensado… al contrario, yo fui el que fingió que la tomaría a la fuerza… fue en ese momento que también se le salió decirme que había sido violada por su propio guardaespaldas._

— _¿A-arie? —titubeó Astrid sintiendo un escalofrió recorriéndole por la espalda._

— _Así es, en fin… me la llevé a la orilla del dragón ya que le dije que si tú no aparecías, ella lo pagaría con su hijo…_

— _¿Qué? Hiccup… tú no eres así… —susurró espantada, no creía que esas palabras salieran de su querido esposo._

— _Lo sé. —gruñó Hiccup apretando los puños. — Por eso el día en que pensé que habías muerto no pude matarla… la corrí de la isla, no me importaba que pasara con ella y hasta la fecha sigue sin importarme; sin embargo, por petición de la vigilante que le puse, se quedará en la orilla del dragón hasta que dé a luz a su hijo…_

— _¿Ósea que ella sigue cautiva en la orilla del dragón?_

— _Sí, y con gusto la echaría si te molesta, no me importa si todavía no da a luz. —ofreció Hiccup de manera neutral. —Porque tú tienes que volver conmigo, a tomar el lugar que te corresponde._

 _Astrid sonrió al ver que Hiccup seguía dándole su lugar; sin embargo después de escuchar la historia de su compradora, los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella se hicieron confusos. Sintió pena pero también furia._

— _Creo que si la viera… la verdad no sé cómo reaccionaría, en mi mente me veo destrozándola con mi hacha. —contestó Astrid frustrada. —Pero soy madre también, y recuerdo incluso cómo terminé mi embarazo con dificultad, la impotencia que sentía al ver a mi Asdis tan pequeña… aferrándose a la vida…; esa criatura que espera no tiene la culpa… me da pena por la madre que le tocó tener, pero él o ella no debe sufrir por causa de ella._

— _Lo mismo pienso yo… y se lo hice saber. Pero ¿Entonces…?_

— _Hiccup…—respiró con dificultad. —Por el bien de todos…no volveré a la orilla hasta que ella se marche… por mi salud, TU salud incluso, y la de ella misma… no quiero verla… porque no sé de qué sería capaz. Después de lo que me contaste una parte de mí ahora siente compasión de ella… pero la otra parte…—gruñó al imaginarse ahorcando entre sus manos a cierta princesa._

 _El jefe asintió estando de acuerdo, le daba la razón a su esposa, había demasiado rencor de por medio que podría alterar las verdades esencias de lo que ambos eran._

— _Será como tú quieras. — Comprendió Hiccup—…pero dejemos de hablar de ella para pasar algo importante._

 _La rubia alzó una ceja en señal de confusión, más cuando el jefe le sonrió ampliamente._

 _Astrid Hofferson… ¿quieres ser mi esposa… de nuevo? —preguntó ofreciéndole el collar._

 _Aquello no lo esperaba Astrid, y después de unos segundos de shock, asintió enamorada, el enojo por lo de Camicazi lo dejó de lado, y se acercó a su marido para que pudiera ponerle el collar con aquella valiosa piedra. Con la joya en el lugar donde pertenecían, los de nuevo esposos se besaron para cerrar su unión. Hiccup se abalanzó contra ella para ponerla entre la red y él._

— _Con gusto te arrancaría la ropa y te haría mía... —susurró entre besos._

— _Y con gusto dejaría que lo hicieras. —respondió Astrid acalorada. —Pero…_

 _El aleteó del dragón en el exterior los sacó de su ensoñación._

— _Hay una pelea allá afuera. —completó él._

— _Y no sólo eso, Hiccup… nuestra hija nos espera… no debemos dejar que se le acerquen._

 _Al jefe le retumbó el corazón de la emoción y esbozó una sonrisa; era padre ahora, el hombre de la familia, y como tal tenía la obligación de cuidarlas._

 _Enfocándose de nuevo en la batalla y con cautela, salieron del escondite, fue un fastidio para los dragones, pues cuando ya habían encontrado una posición cómoda en aquel lugar a sus jinetes se les ocurre terminar con su pequeño encuentro para entrar de nuevo en batalla._

 _Con renovados ánimos y fuerza, jinetes y dragones lograron someter a algunos dragones que se encontraron por el camino, de tal manera que no los lastimaran y tampoco se lastimaran demasiado; cuando lograron ahuyentar a varios del lugar donde estaba el refugio subterráneo, volvieron a la base, para sorprender a las defensoras del ala con su encuentro, aunque al final ellos habían sido los que acabaron sorprendidos, ya que Snotlout y el resto de los jinetes habían dado con ellos._

.

.

.

—Es tan linda…se parece mucho a ti. —seguía embelesado Hiccup con su hija en brazos. —Te gané, te dije que sería idéntica a ti.

Tanto él y Astrid se habían sentado en la cama para tener una mejor percepción de su hija, quien miraba con curiosidad al hombre que la llevaba en brazos, y cuyo tacto le daba tranquilidad.

—Sí, lo sé….pero algo me dice que será igual a ti. —respondió Astrid recargándose en su hombro.

Pronto un tímido gruñido llamó su atención, Toothless con sus orejitas hacia atrás pedía permiso con su mirada para acercarse; y no sólo él, todos los curiosos vikingos que no se atrevieron a interrumpir el momento.

—Ven Toothless, ven a conocerla…

Con pasos lentos el dragón se acercó, desde que había llegado a ese lugar sentía una esencia extraña, además que su amigo irradia una diferente y nueva felicidad. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Hiccup, inclinó un poco a la bebé hacia él para que pudiera verla, el dragón primero la olfateó, y la reconoció como la pequeña presencia, luego la volvió a olfatear, lo que ocasión que Asdis removiera sus brazos como si así quisiera tocarlo, aunque accidentalmente terminó pegándole en el nariz, una "caricia", que así consideró el dragón y más lo emocionó.

—Cuando esté más grande la llevaremos a pasear ¿verdad amigo? —prometió Hiccup.

Toothless se emocionó y se recostó en la pierna de amigo para poder sentir más de cerca a la cría que había tenido.

—Cof cof…—escucharon de nuevo afuera de la habitación, Tuffnut había fingido toser para llamar su atención.

—Pasen a conocerla también. —invitó Astrid de un vez a todos.

Los jinetes se empujaron para estar en primera fila, siendo Ruffnut que empujó con fiereza a todos para adelantarse y ser la primera jinete en conocer a la nueva heredera.

—Oh… ¡está tan linda!, una mini dictadora Hiccstrid…—chilló emocionada.

—Gracias a Thor se parece a Astrid. —opinó Snotlout admirándola, comentario que hizo gruñir a Hiccup.

—Aunque su cabellito se ve más opaco. —dijo Fishlegs también viéndola con emoción.

—Está tan chiquita. —siguió la emocionada Odalys.

—Pero no fíes, es hija de Astrid y Hiccup de seguro ya puede cargar una hacha… ¿alguien tiene una? ¿Puedo prestarle a macey para hacer la prueba?

—Tuffnut…—regañó Astrid.

—No digas tontadas muchacho…—reprendió también Gobber. —Felicidades a ambos, pescado parlanchín no puedo creer que lograras a hacer ¡esto! —señaló a la bebé por completo.

—Gracias Gobber. —respondió el aludido con sarcasmo.

—Es tan preciosa como mi lady Astrid. —observó Mia maravillada.

—Muchas gracias Mía. —agradeció esta sonrojada.

—Oye… creo que mi Akito y ella harían una excelente pareja… ¿qué dices Haddock? —ofreció Alberick con una sonrisita burlona.

Al castaño se le resaltó la vena de la frente.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió seriamente. —Mi Asdis será libre de escoger, no tengo que recordarte mi experiencia,… y en todo caso no dejaré que "cualquiera", más bien, que "nadie" se le acerque. —finalizó con un semblante celoso

—Calma "papá". —rio Alberick para enfurecer más a su amigo.

Todos los presentes en la habitación rieron al ver que Hiccup sería un padre protector y celoso; mientras tanto, ajenos al alegre encuentro, se encontraba Heather y Spinel. La primera miraba ensoñada lo feliz que estaba su amiga a lado de Hiccup, y ni que decir de este que ya estaba tomando muy en serio su rol de padre. Mientras que el médico aunque estaba feliz por ellos, no pudo evitar dar un sonoro suspiro y ponerse cabizbajo.

—Spinel… ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó su esposa al notarlo.

—Estoy bien. —respondió este con una leve sonrisa. —Estoy feliz… y pienso ¿cómo será nuestro Kaiser 2? —cambió de repente su mirada a una soñadora.

La berserker rio, sin embargo lo tomó de la mano para darle su apoyo, era lo único que podía hacer, corresponderle y nunca dejarlo, a menos que él así lo quisiera.

—¡Heather, Spinel! —llamó Astrid de repente.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la animada rubia que los invitaba a reunirse con ellos.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Heather sin soltar la mano de su marido.

— ¡Vamos!

El matrimonio se acercó y primeramente fueron presentados a los que aún no los conocían, Gobber y Alberick sintieron admiración y respeto por ellos, mientras que Mía encontró un nuevo amor platónico en Heather.

—Y Hiccup… chicos, quisiera decirles que Heather y Spinel se han convertido en algo así como los padrinos de Asdis… ¿verdad? —reveló Astrid con una sonrisa.

Los mencionados se sonrojaron y asintieron con timidez.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —preguntó Snotlout sin comprender.

—Eso quiere decir que si a Astrid o a mi nos pasa algo, quedaría en ellos la responsabilidad de cuidarla. ¿No es así? —respondió Hiccup viendo atentamente al matrimonio.

—Tú lo has dicho amigo, sólo en caso de que a ambos "les pase algo". —dijo Spinel. —Algo que por supuesto no deben de permitir. —agregó.

—Por supuesto, pero en dado caso aun así quiero agradecérselos, confío en ustedes.

—Igual yo…además que va más allá de sólo cuidarla, quiero que Asdis crezca sabiendo que ustedes la ayudaron, que no importa si están lejos o cerca, que siempre los lleve en su corazón. —agradeció Astrid.

—Ay Astrid… pero yo quería ser la madrina. —refunfuñó Ruffnut.

—Ambas podemos serlo, cuando yo no esté cerca tú estarás para ella. —ofreció Heather con una risita.

—Pues sí así me la ponen, está bien. —aceptó la gemela cruzándose de brazos. —O también me puedo esperar a que tengan otro hijo.

— _O sí otro hijo, otro hijo._ —empezaron balbucear todos.

Pronto Astrid y Hiccup se sonrojaron, ¿otro hijo?, apenas ambos asimilaban a su pequeña y se recuperaban de la separación y ya los demás querían que tuvieran otro.

.

.

Los minutos rápidamente entre risas y anécdotas en aquella habitación de piedra, hasta que la pequeña Asdis se quejó ya que se había ensuciado el pañal.

—Ohhh, alguien necesita un baño. —dijo Astrid con ternura, y aunque no quisiera tuvo que quitársela a Hiccup, que estaba renuente a soltarla o "prestarla". —Iré a bañarla.

—Yo te acompaño. —se ofreció Heather de inmediato. — ¿Ruffnut, Odalys, Mía, quieren ir?

Odalys y Mía aceptaron de inmediato; sin embargo Ruffnut…

—Ne… no quiero ver pañales todavía… —dijo con asco.

Astrid no se sorprendía, así era su amiga, así que se retiró con el resto de las chicas a otra habitación donde podían asear a la pequeña.

— ¿Dónde quedó eso de ser madrina? —preguntó Snotlout con sarcasmo.

Esta antes de responder se asomó al exterior de esa habitación para cerciorarse que las chicas se hubieran ido.

—No seas tonto, la verdad es que quería que se fueran para preguntarte algo Hiccup. —respondió mirando ahora a su amigo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó este confundido.

—Eh… creo que yo los dejaré hablar a solas. —interrumpió Spinel viendo que hablarían de algo muy serio y probablemente algo que no era de su incumbencia. —Iré a traer unas bebidas, deben de estar sedientos.

—Eres todo un príncipe. —agradeció Ruffnut coquetamente, aquella perspicacia y generosidad del médico le gustaba

— ¡Oye! —reprochó Snotlout.

— ¡Ay! Luego te pones celoso… hay algo más importante. —ignoró esta y se cercioró que su médico "príncipe" se hubiera ido también, para después pasar de nuevo a ese porte e irreconocible que pocas veces se le veía. — ¿Le dirás a Astrid sobre lo de Fare? —preguntó seriamente

El jefe ahogó un suspiro, su reciente alegría se había vuelto a opacar con la incertidumbre de aquella pregunta.

—Es cierto, ella un no lo sabe. —recordó Tuffnut con melancolía. — ¿Se lo dirás?

El grupo de hombres, chica y dragón observaron expectantes al jefe que parecía lidiar con ese asunto en su mente.

—No. —respondió de un minuto de silencio. —Lo mejor es que no lo sepa, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

—¡Pero es su hermano! —replicó la gemela.

—Lo sé, pero sólo imagínate Ruffnut, se lo decimos… ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría?

—Creo que querría ir a buscarlo. —respondió Fishlegs.

—Pero esa muchacha ya tiene otra responsabilidad. —comentó Gobber, entendiendo el punto de su alumno.

— ¡Exacto! —exclamó Hiccup. —Tiene ahora a Asdis; sentiría ese peso de no saber si salir a buscar a su hermano o cuidar a su hija. Se reprocharía por no poder partirse en dos para hacer ambas cosas, viviría con la angustia de no saber qué ocurrió con Fare o en todo caso por no sentirse capaz de cuidar apropiadamente a la niña. Tú sabes muy bien como es, Ruffnut.

Los gemelos bajaron su cabeza con melancolía, comprendieron todo lo que Hiccup les había dicho, y después de pensarlo un poco concordaron con él, por el bien de Astrid, era mejor que no se enterara o podría repercutir a la pequeña con sus decisiones.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Sólo callaremos y ya? —preguntó Snotlout.

Hiccup apretó sus puños, y se reprochó por tener que mentirle con algo tan grave, pero ya lo había decidido.

—Nosotros podemos seguir buscándolo…

— ¿Entonces serías tú el que sacrifique su tiempo con su familia? —preguntó Alberick.

—Eso parece. —sonrió Hiccup. —Pero por ellas haría lo que fuera, daría mi vida completa incluso…

—Bueno ya dejen esas cosas tristes, además nadie sabe lo que nos depara el futuro… —opinó Gobber. —Y recuerden que aún no acabamos con el enemigo.

—¡GOBBER BELCH TIENE RAZÓN! —interrumpió Mala abruptamente.

— ¡Dioses mujer, me asustas! —refunfuñó Snotlout, casi se le salía el corazón con tremendo grito.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hiccup al ver el semblante de la reina, de su compañero Throk y del resto de los jinetes a los que había ordenado acompañarla a revisar los daños de los barcos enemigos, así como los dragones capturados.

.

.

.

Barcos en completo abandono, desechos de otros que quedaron flotando en el mar; eran el único resultado que habían obtenido los jinetes, además de los 30 dragones que habían podido someter. Bajas de soldados: ceros.

¿Qué tramaba el enemigo?

Hiccup se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos al tratar de descifrar la jugada de su enemigo; Mala en conjunto con Throk, Gustav, Spitelout y otros jinetes habían ido al lugar de los hechos pero no encontraron más que una embarcación vacía y que aparentemente sólo habían ocupado los dragones, hasta que ellos mismos los provocaron a salir.

— ¿Qué hay de la flotilla de la isla vecina? —escuchó la voz de su esposa.

—No se han movido de su lugar, aguardan en el mar y por los ruidos a lo lejos se escucha que siguen cavando en nuestros subterráneos secretos, probablemente para hacer una fortaleza. —contó Throk.

—Se preparan para el ataque o esperan a que ataquemos. —concluyó Gobber pensante.

Hiccup apretó los puños, también pensó en esa probabilidad.

—Nos los dejaremos. —habló poniéndose de pie. —Pase lo que pase debemos proteger este lugar, no debemos dejar que se acerquen ni que se desvíen a las islas de nuestros aliados.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Snotlout.

—Vigilarlos. —respondió el jefe. —Si atacamos podemos caer en una trampa, es mejor estudiarlos primero, tratar de leer sus movimientos, averiguar lo que traman; porque de algo es seguro, estas islas son el perfecto punto de reunión para ir a cualquier isla del archipiélago.

—Pienso lo mismo que Hiccup Haddock. —opinó Mala. —No debemos hacer ningún movimiento hasta saber exactamente qué quiere el enemigo.

—Bien, organicemos las guardias. —dijo Astrid.

—Yo iré primero. —se apuntó Hiccup de inmediato, ahora más que nada estaba dispuesto a proteger a su familia

—De ninguna manera Hiccup Haddock. —contradijo la reina. —Yo iré primero, tú y los jinetes acaban de lidiar con la batalla y con el viaje, descansen para que recuperen energía, después de todo son los expertos.

—Pero…puede ser peligroso.

—No te preocupes Hiccup Haddock, yo la acompañaré. —se ofreció Throk. —Si a usted le parece mi reina.

—Por supuesto que sí. —sonrió esta complacida.

— ¿Le gusta o algo así? —preguntó Hiccup entre dientes al ver a ese par tan sonriente.

—Algo así. —respondió Astrid. —Pero tiene razón, es mejor que descanses, tú y los chicos deben de estar cansados.

—Pues la verdad yo sí. —comentó Ruffnut estirándose perezosamente. —Han sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

—Muy bien. Pues todos a la cama… ¡varones! no quiero indecencias durante su estadía en el refugio. —ordenó Mala.

—Uhhh, así que chiste. —se quejó Snotlout murmurante.

— ¡Casados, con sus esposas! ¡Solteros, al ala sur! —siguió ordenando la reina señalando hacia diferente direcciones. —Chicas solteras, al ala norte.

Los varones solteros se decepcionaron al saber que compartirían habitación con un motón de sudorosos y enormes varones; mientras que las chicas parecían ir a una especie de spa, Mia en especial fue la más complacida.

Mientras que los casados, fueron afortunados pues podrían estar junto a sus amadas, en la privacidad de una pseudo habitación de piedra, aunque estás carecían de puerta, para su mala suerte.

—Bueno, creo que nosotros iremos a dormir. —avisó Heather tomando la mano de Spinel. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —se despidió el médico de igual manera antes de ser arrastrado por su esposa hacia los aposentos.

Sólo los jinetes de la orilla del dragón se quedaron en el área común. Mala y Throk ya habían retirado para hacer la vigilancia, y las demás chicas también se habían retirado a sus respectivas alas.

—¡Qué suerte Odalys, podemos estar juntos! —se abrazó Tuffnut a su esposa de manera cariñosa.

—Sí, me alegro. —sonrió esta tímidamente.

—¡Esperen!¡¿qué?! —exclamó Astrid sorprendida.

La nueva pareja se sonrojo y se rascó el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Así es Mi lady, hace unos días se casaron. —contó Hiccup.

La rubia se emocionó y corrió de inmediato para abrazar a sus amigos y felicitarlos.

—Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

—A nosotros también, hubiera sido divertido ver como masacrabas a todas esas "mustias" que se le acercaban a tu marido para intentar seducirlo. —contó el gemelo divertido.

—¿Mustias? —repitió esta con desconcierto para luego ver de reojo a su nervioso marido.

—¡Nada pasó! —se justificó de inmediato agitando los brazos. —Sólo recibí presentes… tú… tú… sabes que tú eres única para mí—gritó enrojecido. —Que no _me imagino el mundo sin ti_

Astrid rio al verlo tan nervioso y acudió con él para abrazarlo.

—Lo sé babe. —lo apretó con tanta fuerza que Hiccup perdió el aliento. —Y más vale que no se te vuelva a acercar…—amenazó entre dientes.

—C-claro. —rio el jefe nervioso.

—Aunque para quedar a mano, durante este festival de la fertilización recibí propuestas de algunos miembros de la tribu de Throk.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hiccup enrojecido.

—Pero por supuesto que les dije que no. —contó Astrid tranquila. —Porque tú también eres único para mí, _tampoco me imagino un mundo sin ti_.

El jefe sonrió complacido y se abrazó a su esposa de manera juguetona, no le importaba que todo el mundo los viera; restregaba su mejilla contra la suya para acariciarla como si fuera Toothless y sus ronroneos que eran tan parecidos a los de un gatito.

—Bueno, ver tanto amor y felicidad hizo que me diera sueño. —bostezo Snotlout interrumpiendo el momento. —Vámonos papá, Gustav, Fishlegs.

Los varones suspiraron cansados y marchando lentamente caminaron a los aposentos de los varones sin embargo…

— ¡Gustav! —llamó Astrid.

Este se detuvo abruptamente y se sonrojó al ver a su jefa acercándose.

—Hiccup me contó que gracias a ti Stormfly me pudo sacar ese día.

—Eh… eh… ah… a sí, sí…—rio este nerviosamente. —Lo que sea por mi jefa. —dijo quitándose el casco para rascarse el cabello.

—Te lo agradezco. —Astrid lo tomó de las mejillas para darle un beso en una de estas.

—Oh… dioses míos. —susurró este embelesado y el aura a su alrededor se volvió rosa y su jefa destellaba de entre ese color, pero rápido despertó al sentir un golpe en el brazo.

—No alucines tanto. —Se despidió Astrid con su característico humor.

Sin embargo para el joven vikingo era como un sueño hecho realidad, no importaba que durmiera entre hombres ese día, la sensación del beso en su mejilla sería suficiente para hacerlo sentir como si durmiera en un lecho de rosas.

—¿Era necesario eso? —preguntó el celoso Hiccup abrazando a su esposa por detrás.

Los demás vikingos ya se habían ido del área común, sólo estaban ellos dos.

—Gracias a él tú hija y yo estamos a salvo también. —recordó Astrid entre risitas, su esposo le empezaba hacer cosquillas con sus besos en el cuello.

—Es cierto. —suspiró cansado.

—Ven… vamos, es mejor que te acuestes.

Astrid se zafó de su abrazo y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo de nuevo a la habitación donde la pequeña Asdis recién despertaba y era custodiada atentamente por el furia nocturna.

—Muchas gracias Toothless. _—_ acarició Astrid con delicadeza. —Tú también perdiste algo por ayudarnos.

El dragón gruño sutilmente y se dejó mimar, un acto que hizo pensar a la jinete era una especie de

" _No hay de qué."_

Como Asdis despertó, Hiccup tuvo la oportunidad de maravillarse con la labor de su lady como mamá, ya que primero amamantó un poco a su hija, aunque por problema que ya tenía con la leche materna había terminado por darle con un recipiente que servía también para alimentar al infante.

Quiso ayudar, y Astrid se lo permitió; le enseñó cómo alimentarla con el artefacto para luego enseñarle como debía sostenerla al momento de hacerla eructar; para cuando la pequeña quedó satisfecha se durmió en brazos de su padre.

—Eres bueno. —admiró ella feliz. —Yo a veces batallo para que se quede dormida después de comer.

—¿En serio? —Hiccup no lo creía del todo, pero se sintió de utilidad mientras arrullaba a su ya dormida hija.

—Sí, Heather también la duerme rápido porque le canta unas canciones muy bonitas, mientras que Spinel… él es bueno para mimarla.

Hiccup sonrió cabizbajo, al ver que sus amigos habían compartido más con su hija que él.

—Hey tranquilo. —consoló Astrid al verlo así.

—Es que… me he perdido de tanto…

—Sólo es el comienzo Hiccup… tú hija te quiere mucho… eso se nota, ya que no con cualquiera se tranquiliza.

Este abochornado por las palabras de su lady besó la pequeña frente de su hija antes de proceder a acostarla en la cuna, donde Toothless ya aguardaba impaciente.

—Duerme bien Asdis. —se despidieron ambos de ella, para después meterse en la cama, mientras que el dragón se acostaba entre ellos y la cuna, a la cual rodeó con lo largo de su cola.

—Que cálido está aquí. —dijo el jefe acurrándose en la calidez en las colchas y en la cercanía de su esposa.

—Anda duerme. —pidió Astrid juntándose lo más que podía a él.

—No quiero. —contestó susurrante. —porque temo que si lo hago, puede que me despierte de un sueño y no te encontraré, ni a ti ni a Asdis.

—Eso no va a pasar. —acarició su mejilla. —Porque créeme que Asdis será la encargada de despertarte. —advirtió divertida.

El jefe sonrió y juntó su frente con la de su esposa, para después pasar a darle un pequeño beso, luego otro, luego otro, hasta que estos se volvieron más intensos y llenos de necesidad. Por debajo de las colchas las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Hiccup metió la mano por debajo de la blusa de ella para acariciarla con más libertad.

—Ah… Hiccup. —gemía ella mordiéndose el labio al sentir el masaje de su marido. —Recuerda que no hay puerta… y que Asdis y Toothless están aquí…y que somos muy ruidositos.

—Lo sé. —respondió este calmando su euforia. —Ya tendremos oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Eso espero.

Astrid se dio cuenta que también sus manos estaban por debajo de la camisa de su marido; las retiró lentamente, para su mala suerte.

— ¿Me abrazas? —pidió tímidamente.

—Por supuesto.

Hiccup le dio un último beso; dejó que ella se acurrucara en su pecho y que lo rodeara con su brazos por la cintura, él la imitó y la abrazó de vuelta para recostar su cabeza muy cerca de la de ella; un tacto de amor que serviría para que ninguna pesadilla los separara.

 **Continuará.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo, como un especial de reencuentro, espero les haya gustado porque de ahí comienzan más problemas XD, por cierto también para avisar que posiblemente le queden d capítulo para terminar este fic.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Sakura Yellow: En realidad no pensaba nada de las pretendientes, pero ya que lo sugeriste me tomé la libertad de hacerlo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **ForeverHiccstrid: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado, Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: XD, espero te haya gustado todos los momentos de este capítulo que fue mucho bla bla, pero bueno porque después será pura pelea XD. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: gracias, espero este también te haya gustado, Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: jajaja OMG que clase de comentarios serán, espero positivos XD, espero estés bien. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Heimao3: Bueno Eero ya peca de soberbio, lo sé, porque conozco a una persona así y no importa cuanta razón no tenga, no lo sacas de ahí, lamentable, pero existen personas así, espero te haya gustado este especial de reencuentro. Saludos.**

 **Asriver: jajaja y lo que falta, la verdad lo de las batallas es con lo que más me estado quemando el coco. XD, pero bueno las ideas empiezan a surgir. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: jajaja cómo crees, sólo me gusta jugar con las mentes XD, pero bueno es que también todo puede suceder XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Guest: yeiii espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: Mmm no lo creo XD, pero bueno a ver qué sucede. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: jajaja sí, de hecho la personalidad de los hijos tampoco los cambiaré ;P, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Samara? ¿La novia de Fishlegs? Supongo que te refieres a Naira, la otra chica es inocente XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajaja típico de FF, nunca se publican los reviews inspiradores, me pasó con tu fic XD. Pero en fin, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pizarro: jajajaj Hiccup será buen papi y uno muy querido XD: Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: jajajaja a Heather y Spinel sus actividades maritales para aliviar el enojo y la tensión, lo mismo le pasa al hiccstrid. XD, y bueno sólo a esperar que depara para el futuro de los personajes. Saludos.**

 **Melody: jijiii no quise dejarlos tanto en suspenso, y bueno lo del hermano de Astrid creo que ya se respondió la pregunta sola, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: muchas gracias por la opinión, gracias a la reunión pues ya surgieron más las ideas de la batalla, ahora a plasmarlas. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jajajaj XD, ya sé, pero bueno tuvo una mejor recompensa XD, aunque los cazadores arruinan todo. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: Wooo me encantan los poemas, este último en especial, es precioso. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **29 de marzo 2017**_


	52. Capítulo 51

**Otra vez tarde, lo sé, pero quería hacerlo largo para compensar tanta tardanza.**

 **Espero traer pronto la continuación.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Y felices vacaciones para quienes si tienen (T_T)**

 **Nota: los tiempos van a varias entre cada situaciones, espero no sea confuso.**

 **Capítulo 51.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la oscura prisión de un enorme navío, un anciano se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la celda; derrotado, mugriento y cabizbajo, era ahora como lucía el viejo Eero.

Desde que Viggo y Ryker lo sometieron, sintió que echaron andar el barco hacia un rumbo desconocido para él; perdió la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrado ya que había dejado de marcarlos en la madera al quinto día, pues en su encierro no había día que no se reprochara a sí mismo.

 _¿Qué había hecho mal?_

 _¿Por qué las cosas no habían salido como quiso?_

 _¿Su nieto estaría bien?_

Su nieto, aquel chico escuálido que pensó que siempre necesitaría cuidados especiales, y que avergonzaría a su familia.

.

.

— _¡Ya nació, ya nació! —salió gritando de una casa el eufórico Stoick._

— _¡¿Y qué es?! —preguntó Eero extasiado por la buena nueva._

— _Espero que niña, espero que niña. —rogó Bork en voz alta._

 _Su consuegro lo miró con recelo, y muy por dentro de su ser pensó que más valía que su hija no se hubiera atrevido a tener una niña o sería realmente vergonzoso._

— _Es un varón. —respondió el emocionado Stoick._

 _Con aquellas tres palabras el actual jefe enalteció el ego de su viejo padre, pues la familia de los Haddock se conocía por ser una línea de varones primogénitos._

— _Sin embargo… —susurró el pelirrojo apagando su emoción en un suspiro._

— _¿Mi Valka y el bebé están bien? —preguntó preocupado Bork, su hija apenas cumpliría los 7 meses y medio cuando comenzó con los dolores de parto._

— _Valka está muy débil, la anciana dice que se recuperará, pero el niño…_

— _¿No me digas que salió deforme? —preguntó su padre con desprecio._

— _¡No! Sólo que es muy pequeño, Gothi dice que puede que no pase la noche._

— _¡Maldición! —gruñó Eero de inmediato._

 _Mientras tanto Bork se quedó sin palabras; había sido testigo de la entrega de su hija y yerno para llevar el embarazo hasta su término. Se negaba a creer que su nieto no sobreviviera._

— _No me importa lo que diga la curandera, yo sé que él lo logrará…. Sé que así será. —continuó Stoick esperanzado._

— _¡Así se habla muchacho! —felicitó su suegro con lagrimillas en los ojos._

 _Por otra parte, Eero sólo se cruzó de brazos; ya que hasta no ver resultados no se molestaría siquiera en conocer a su nieto, a diferencia de Bork, que de inmediato solicitó permiso para ver al niño y a su hija._

— _¿Tú no vas padre? —invitó Stoick._

 _El mencionado sólo se descruzó de brazos y a pesar de que no quería, acompañó a su hijo para ver al recién nacido y a la mujer._

— _¡Está tan chiquito! —admiró el Bork con una voz tan chillona que fastidió al otro viejo_

— _Felicidades Valka, hijo. —felicitó este a lo lejos._

— _Acércate padre, para que lo aprecies mejor. —invitó su hijo, quien ya se había colocado a un lado de su cansada esposa._

 _El viejo volvió a gruñir y se acercó unos centímetros más para ver al niño que cargaba la mujer, y por los dioses que se espantó y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue. ¿Esa pequeña criatura era su nieto? Había esperado otra cosa, un bebé vikingo más gordo y grande, sin embargo se ahorró sus comentarios, fingió entusiasmo y felicidad por fuera, mientras que por dentro, culpó tanto a la madre como al abuelo de que el bebé se viera tan débil._

 _Un pobre pequeño que necesitaría muchos cuidados especiales._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Hiccup, Hiccup! —gritaban Stoick y Valka desesperados por todo el pueblo._

— _¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué son esos gritos? —bramó Eero saliendo de su casa._

— _Padre, ¿Hiccup no vino a verte? ¡No estaba en casa!_

— _No, ¡dioses Stoick! Deberías ponerle una correa a ese niño, es la quinta vez que lo hace en menos de un mes._

— _Una disculpa suegro, Hiccup es un niño muy curioso. —justificó Valka avergonzada._

— _Y sólo tiene cinco años, no quiero saber cómo será cuando sea mayor._

— _Padre, ¡ayúdanos! —pidió el preocupado Stoick y se alejó para seguir buscando a su hijo con o sin su ayuda._

— _Está bien, buscaré a ese pequeño cabeza de carnero también, pero si lo encuentro primero le daré un tunda que no olvidará._

— _No creo que sea para tanto. —dijo Valka._

— _Querida nuera, así se educan a los niños. A ver si así aprende a no salirse de su casa y respetar a sus mayores, ya que al parecer su madre no le ha enseñado._

 _Valka se irguió ante su comentario, no esperaba menos de su suegro, y prefirió alejarse para buscar y encontrar primero a su hijo._

 _Eero rodó los ojos con fastidió, conociendo al chiquillo y su absurda mentecilla, se daba una idea de donde pudiera estar._

 _Sólo bastó que caminara por el sendero en dirección al bosque para que diera con él. Cuando lo encontró, este estaba tan entretenido jugando con sus amigos imaginarios, o más bien enemigos imaginarios._

— _¡Toma asqueroso troll, te llevaste los calzones de Gobber! —gritaba el niño golpeando a la nada con una vara de madera. Estaba parado en la punta de una roca alta y le daba la espalda al gran y furioso hombre._

— _¡HICCUP!_

 _Al escuchar tremendo grito, el chiquillo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la roca cabeza abajo, y como el golpe había sido duro y doloroso empezó a chillar ruidosamente._

— _¡Que torpe Hiccup! —Eero llegó con él y lo alzó con fiereza del brazo para que se levantara —¡Deja de llorar!_

— _¡Es… es que me DUELE! —siguió chillando el niño mientras sobaba su frente._

— _Y más te va a doler por la tunda que te voy a dar. —amenazó el gran hombre con la mano alzada._

 _En ese momento Hiccup dejó de llorar ante la inminente amenaza, miró a su gruñón abuelo con la mano en alto y temió incluso por su vida._

 _Eero estaba por darle su merecido cuando vio que su nieto, inesperadamente dejó de llorar, se le quedó viendo fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que apartaba la mano de su lastimada frente la cual estaba cubierta de sangre._

— _¡Dioses, Hiccup! —gruñó preocupado, la sangre salía a borbotones Se arrancó un pedazo de su ropa y oprimió la herida para detener la hemorragia. — ¿Ya ves lo que pasa por salirte de casa? —seguía gruñendo._

— _Lo siento abuelito Eero. —gimoteaba Hiccup. —Mi abuelo Bork me contó que los trolles se llevaron los calzones de Gobber, yo sólo quería recuperarlos antes de que se marchara, así que me preparaba para cuando los viera._

 _El viejo rodó los ojos con fastidio al darse cuenta que la culpa no era realmente del niño, si no de su infantil suegro, que le llenaba la cabeza con historia de trolles, hadas y dragones._

— _Hiccup, los trolles no existe… lo que tu abuelo te cuenta son puras patrañas._

— _¿Qué son patrañas?_

— _Ay, no empieces con tus preguntas. —suspiró cansado. —Vámonos, tu padre y tu madre te están buscando como locos._

 _Dejó de oprimir la herida viendo que sólo era un raspón que se haría un chichón, la sangre sólo había sido escandalosa y no había pasado a mayores. Hiccup se sacudió la ropa antes de emprender la caminata; sin embargo sintió como de repente fue alzado por su abuelo, quien lo tomó en brazos paternalmente._

 _Se sintió extraño, ya que era el abuelo al que más respeto le tenía, y con quien generalmente tenía que caminar, lado a lado desde que tenía uso de memoria; era la primera vez en su corta edad que lo cargaba._

— _Lo siento mucho abuelo. —se disculpó al sentir que lo estaba decepcionando. —Sólo quería ayudar._

— _Ya déjalo muchacho. —respondió el hombre cansado. —Algún día tendrás la oportunidad de ayudar, no con fantasías, sino como jefe de Berk._

— _¿Cómo mi papá y tú?_

— _Así es. ¿Estás listo?_

— _No lo sé. —respondió el pequeño cansado, balbuceó unas cuantas cosas más y se quedó dormido en el hombro de su abuelo._

.

.

.

Eero despertó de un sobresalto, se habían hundido tanto en sus recuerdos, que el panorama que estaba a su alrededor se había transformado en aquel verdoso bosque de Berk, pero cuando el sueño terminó se vio nuevamente dentro de una sucia celda.

Aquel recuerdo de Hiccup, apenas siendo un niño, era el que más recordaba con claridad, ya que partir de ahí se esmeró por cuidarlo, educarlo para que en un futuro fuera un gran jefe. Y aunque alardeara, sabía que había hecho buen trabajo con él, no por nada Viggo lo consideraba una amenaza para sus planes. Estaba realmente orgulloso de su muchacho.

Sonrió al imaginárselo como un magnánimo jefe, sin embargo aquella visión se opacó por la imagen de un Hiccup entristecido y rencoroso, uno que lo acusaba de diversos delitos frente a su gente y le reprochaba el amor de una esclava.

Gruñó y golpeó el suelo al recordar a aquella mujer, ella era quien le había quitado a su nieto. Su herencia, ¡todo! Había muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía, pero apartar a la sucia esclava de su nieto no era una de esas, ya que su nieto merecía más que esa insignificante mujer.

Siguió gruñendo y golpeando el suelo, hacer eso le daba una sensación de tener a esa mujer a merced.

—Tan temprano y haciendo corajes Eero.

El viejo gruñó al escuchar esa molesta voz y se puso de pie ante la visita de Viggo y de su inseparable hermano.

— ¡Ya les dije que no diré más…!

—Oh, nada de lo que tengas que decir nos puede importar, te lo aseguro. —respondió el jefe cazador con un tono burlón. —Sólo quería que Ryker se despidiera de ti.

El calvo sólo sonrió con maldad, y confundió a Eero más de lo que ya estaba.

—Irá a visitar a tu querido nieto… a ese lugar que… ¿cómo dicen que se llama? ¿Orilla del dragón?

Los ojos de Eero se abrieron como platos, se abalanzó con rudeza hacia los barrotes, y sacó los brazos en un intento inútil por tomar al jefe de los cazadores.

—Eero, no te preocupes… nos aseguraremos de traerte un recuerdo…mmm ¿tal vez la otra pierna?

Los cazadores gozaban de alterar los nervios del anciano, quien cayó en la desesperación, pues si Hiccup no tenía prevenido el ataque podía ser su fin.

.

.

.

 **Axila Lamida**

De guardia en guardia pasaron los días en la isla, no había hora que no fuera cubierta por algún jinete, vikingo o defensora; el enemigo, que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su isla, no se había dignado a hacer la siguiente jugada; sin embargo seguían trabajando en la que alguna vez fue la isla de los Modig, donde la antes playera vista de la isla, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un mugroso puerto.

—No cabe duda, se preparan para la llegada de más de sus aliados. —observó Hiccup por el catalejo.

Astrid y él, junto con sus dragones, sobrevolaban la isla a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

—No debemos dejar que pasen los límites del estrecho de Balder, debemos buscar la manera de derrotarlos aquí mismo.

—Lo sé Mi lady, Spitelout me informó que Harald y sus navíos ya vienen en camino, mandaré un mensaje a Gustav y a Alberick, para que nuestros aliados nos apoyen con la batalla que sé que se aproxima.

— ¿Aun no piensas ir a la Orilla del dragón? —preguntó su esposa preocupada.

Hiccup bajó el catalejo y suspiró cansado.

—No quiero irme y dejarte a ti y a Asdis, mientras ¡esos locos! —señaló a la isla. —Quien sabe que estén tramando.

Astrid respiró hondo, desde que se habían rencontrado Hiccup, este sólo había mandado a Gustav a la Orilla para darle las nuevas a los aldeanos y había asignado a Alberick como jefe suplente temporal, ya que se negaba a regresar a menos que fuera con ella y su hija, sin embargo; debido a que Camicazi aún continuaba en la isla y a punto de parir, era lo que los tenía retenidos a ambos en la isla de Axila Lamida.

—Hiccup, recuerda que el pueblo también te necesita.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero están bien, Alberick se está haciendo cargo de todo, y la gente comprende que también estamos en una situación crítica, si nos descuidamos el enemigo puede tomar ventaja en cualquier momento.

—Está bien… está bien…—canturreó no muy convencida.

—¿Seguirás insistiendo, verdad? —reconoció él aquel tono de voz.

Su esposa sólo resopló al ser tan obvia para esas cosas; mientras que Hiccup apreció su insistencia debido a que él también no dejaba de preocuparle su pueblo.

—Está bien, iré… ¡sólo unas horas! —aclaró rápidamente. —Mandaré hoy mismo un mensaje para avisar a todos.

—Gracias. —sonrió ella complacida.

—más bien gracias a ti, a veces me siento como el peor jefe de todos.

Astrid negó con una risita.

—Para nada, eres el mejor.

El jinete sonrió halagado, ya que hasta Toothless había gruñido en señal de estar de acuerdo con su esposa.

— ¿Tú y Asdis estarán bien? —como quiera preguntó.

—Sí "jefe", estaremos… nada nos pasará.

Con los dragones lado a lado, Hiccup alzó su brazo para alcanzar la mano de su lady, Astrid lo imitó para que la tomara, y cuando se tocaron, él aprovechó para besarle la mano.

— ¿Cuándo será el día en que podamos estar a solas y sin preocupaciones?

—Ya llegara un momento para que realmente podamos estar "a solas,"Hiccup. —confortó Astrid con una sonrisa.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, en los ojos de ambos se podía ver el deseo del otro, pero siendo ahora padres, jefes, guardianes y jinetes, muy apenas tenían tiempo para ellos.

Viendo que el enemigo no planeaba por el momento, volaron de vuelta a la isla para cambiar de turno y ver a su hija.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el hangar subterráneo de los dragones, Heather y Spinel habían decidido llevar a Asdis a dar un pequeño paseo por el lugar en lo que sus padres llegaban, además querían aprovechar para visitar a Windshear, ya que en los días anteriores notaron mejoría en ella.

—A ver nena, extiende y cierra. —pedía Heather abriendo y cerrando brazos.

El cuchillo látigo la imitó, y movió pesadamente sus alas al inicio, pero haciendo el ejercicio en conjunto con su jinete pronto las pudo mover con facilidad.

—Creo que oficialmente está curada. —diagnosticó Spinel, quien cargaba a la bebé en brazos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres hacer una prueba nena? —preguntó Heather acariciándola.

El dragón gruñó en señal de afirmación, a lo que berserker no perdió tiempo y le puso una silla de montar.

—Vayan con cuidado. —pidió su esposo antes de verla partir.

—Sólo daremos una vuelta.

Dicho esto, la jinete y el dragón salieron con cuidado del refugio, y una vez que Windshear se acostumbró de nuevo al aleteo, emprendió el vuelo.

— ¡Lo lograste Windhear! —felicitó la berserker extasiada al ir subiendo más y más.

En el cielo, ambas sintieron esa sensación de libertad que sólo se podía apreciar en las alturas, aquella adrenalina que muy pocos conocían, la frescura del ambiente a esas alturas. La dragona era la más emocionada, pues con su habilidad para volar de vuelta, aprovechó para hacer piruetas que iban desde caídas en picada, hasta vueltas de barril. Lamentablemente y para su mala suerte, no podían estar demasiado afuera, ya que con los peligros en el exterior, la mínima equivocación y podían alertar al enemigo, así que después del placentero viaje volvieron a resguardarse en la seguridad de la fortaleza subterránea.

—Vaya, veo que lo disfrutaron. —se burló Spinel al ver a su esposa con el cabello alborotado.

—La verdad es que sí, y ahora con Windshear recuperada ya que me siento más útil para ayudar a los que demás.

Aquel comentario hizo un clic en el médico.

— ¿Quieres ir a pelear con los jinetes? —preguntó preocupado.

—Mentiría si te dijera que no. —sinceró ella sin dejar de acariciar a la dragona. —Soy berserker después de todo, un poco de loquera con algo de guerrera corre por mis venas.

—Sí lo sé. —trató de sonreír él, sabía que la profesión de ambos eran muy distintas a pesar de que Heather no se dedicaba a las batallas ni a ser jinete desde hace mucho.

—Pero también creo que necesitan gente que esté lista para ayudar a los heridos. —continuó Heather acercándose a él. — Y tú y yo hacemos ese equipo ¿no? Sé que salvar vidas es lo tuyo, y quiero ayudarte.

Spinel sonrió ante la comprensión de su esposa, ya que a veces ella podía ser mucho más valiente que él.

—Gracias, aunque en estas circunstancia yo también sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por mantenerte a salvo, y eso incluye a deshacerme de cualquier desgraciado que se atreva tocarte un cabello.

—Por eso te amo. —sonrió Heather acercándose para besarlo, con un poco de dificultad ya que la bebé estaba entre ambos. —Además tenemos que cuidar a esta pequeña, en lo que sus padres pelean esta batalla. —le empezó a hacer mimos a la niña que miraba con curiosidad a sus padrinos.

En ese momento, el aleteo de dos recién llegados dragones llamó su atención, Astrid y Hiccup habían arribado.

— ¿Cuánto a que Hiccup me pide permiso de nuevo para cárgala? —susurró Spinel burlonamente, al ver que los padres se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

— ¡Heather, Spinel! ¿Le pasa algo a Asdis? —preguntó Astrid preocupada.

—Está bien, sólo la sacamos a pasear un poco.

— ¿Puedo cargarla? —pidió Hiccup con timidez.

—Ay, es tan gracioso…—susurró el medico aguantándose la risa, a lo que Heather respondió con un, nada discreto, codazo. — ¡Hombre, que es tu hija! No me pidas permiso. —respondió pasándole a la bebé.

Al hacerlo la pequeña se agitó en brazos de su padre y sonrió al verlo, a lo que todos se enternecieron.

—No cabe duda que Hiccup es su favorito. —concluyó Heather.

—Así parece ser. —suspiró Astrid ensoñada con ese cuadro familiar. —Por cierto… ¿a ti que te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes el cabello así? —preguntó al ver el cabello alborotado de su amiga.

— ¡Oh, esto! —se lo acomodó la berserker. —Tengo buenas noticias ¡Windshear ya puede volar!

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —dijo el matrimonio al unísono.

— ¿Y… te vas a unir a los jinetes? —preguntó el jefe con precaución.

—No, lo siento… no es por no querer ayudar, pero mi lugar está aquí, ayudaré a Spinel con los heridos, dragones y vikingos por igual.

—Comprendemos, no tienes por qué explicarlo. —dijo Astrid.

—Así es, además ese antídoto que Spinel encontró… ¡por Thor! Es muy bueno, que gran descubrimiento. —felicitó el castaño.

—No hay de qué jefe… ya tengo preparado el cargamento que pediste para cualquier emergencia.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, mejor vamos a cenar. —opinó la berserker de inmediato. —Supongo que ya terminaron con su guardia.

—Así es, nos suplieron Fishlegs y Samara. —explicó Hiccup mientras se encaminaba con todos a lo más recóndito del refugio.

—Esos dos están muy juntitos ¿no?

—Spinel, no seas curioso. —regañó Heather.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un mirador construido en uno de los arboles más altos de la isla, el regordete junto con su gronckle hacia guardia en compañía de una chica y su terrible terror.

—Parece que será otro día tranquilo. —concluyó Fishlegs bajando el catalejo.

—Eso parece. —respondió su compañera, la cual se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Fishlegs lo notó al ver como jugaba con sus manos con insistencia.

— ¿Qué tienes?

La chica exhaló y respiró profundo un par de veces antes de atreverse a decirlo.

—Joven Fishlegs Ingerman, había querido decirle desde días atrás que… que ¡creo que usted es el elegido! —contestó enrojecida.

La confesión enrojeció también a Fishlegs y se sintió dichoso por ser por fin correspondido, y no por cualquier chica, sino por una muy hermosa y atenta.

—Oh… Samara, yo también…

—Pero… —interrumpió la chica abruptamente. —Yo soy una defensora del ala, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero?... —preguntó con temor.

El jinete se irguió, ya que apenas lo consideraba, se sentía tan ensoñado con su compañía y trato que lo había olvidado.

— ¿Es decir que… tú no quieres que…? Es decir… tú….no ¿no quieres casarte conmigo… vivir juntos?

—Tal vez sí a lo primero… no a lo segundo. —sinceró la chica con leve sonrisa. —Así fui criada, no quiero dejar a mi tribu… pero… me sentiría honrada de tener a tus hijos, hijas en especial…—rio nerviosamente. —varones de igual manera, siempre y cuando sean contigo.

—Pero… pero… pero…—se dejó caer Fishlegs decepcionado

—Comprenderé si no quieres. —trató de consolar la chica. —Y sé que puede ser absurdo para muchos, pero es mi manera de amar, y aunque decidas que lo mejor para ti es algo diferente, yo lo comprenderé y seré fiel a ti; con o sin ti.

La sincera confesión de la chica dejó a Fishlegs sin palabras, eran tan poco convencional lo que le pedía.

—No tienes que responderme ahora si no quieres. —finalizó ella tomando el catalejo para seguir vigilando al enemigo.

Mientras tanto el jinete continuó en silencio, y aunque el sentido común le decía que todo aquello era sumamente absurdo, otra parte de su ser lo pensaba seriamente. ¿Podría amar con la misma libertad con la que Samara lo hacía?

.

.

.

En el comedor del refugio estaba toda la gente reunida esperando a que las bandejas con comida llegaran; Mala y Thork por un lado, cuyo único tema de conversación, Mia con un grupo de chicas, de las cuales se había hecho muy "amigas", y por otra parte esa la chica Thorton.

Ruffnut, sentada en una mesa esquinada, miraba a dos parejas en particular; Hiccup y Astrid quienes jugaban con la pequeña, que apreciaba curiosamente los mimos y caras que su papá en conjunto con Toothless le hacían para hacerla sonreír mientras que su mamá la mantenía sentadita en sus piernas. Mientras que por otro lado, estaba la pareja: Spinel y Heather, que más cursis no podían ser, ya que está última le daba de comer en la boca algunos aperitivos que el médico aceptaba complacido.

¿Y ella que tenía?

A un vikingo cansado y dormido sobre la mesa, y aunque quisiera despertarlo con un golpe, no entendía porque se le hacía tan atractivo verlo así. No comprendía como si quiera podía gustarle él a ella, si no era tan preocupona como lo era Astrid con Hiccup, ni tan cursi como lo era Heather con Spinel.

Incluso había rechazado la idea de casarse.

" _¡Boda doble!"_

Recordó como su hermano lo había sugerido y ella de un cortón le dijo un rotundo NO, sin considerar la opinión de Snotlout, que por cierto había estado presente cuando el gemelo lo sugirió.

¿Casarse?

La sola palabra le provocaba escalofríos, sentía que esas 7 letras eran una cadena que la ataría a un poste (Snotlout) por siempre. Y ella era una mujer libre, no quería ataduras de ningún tipo.

— ¿Todavía no llega la comida? —se levantó Snotlout somnoliento.

—No. —respondió esta aun pensante.

— ¡Odín, ya tengo hambre!

—Snotlout.

— ¿Eh, qué?

—Nunca me voy a casar contigo. —dijo viéndolo de reojo.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó confundido. —Ni quien quiera.

— ¿En serio? —frunció la chica el ceño

—Bueno sí, pero si tu no quieres…

— ¿Ósea que aun así seguirías conmigo? —ahora la confundida era ella.

—Por supuesto, y si mi princesa no quiere ataduras, yo no soy nadie para ponérselas.

Ruffnut sonrió, ahora comprendía porque ese patán le gustaba, aunque el encanto se rompió cuando la comida llegó y este se distrajo con la bandeja que pusieron frente a ellos. En el especial toda aquella carne.

— ¡Vamos a comer!

La gemela sólo respondió recargándose en su hombro, acto que confundió otra vez al vikingo.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Nada idiota, que tal vez no me quiera casar contigo, pero aun así… siempre me tendrás.

Snotlout enrojeció, la verdad para él es que el 50% del tiempo no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero parecía que hacía lo correcto si así mantenía a su princesa contenta. Se dejó querer y se apoyó con ella también, mientras degustaban ambos una pierna de carnero, cuyo sabor les hizo imaginar un ambiente de paz y felicidad.

— ¡Cursis!

Sin embargo, el encanto de nuevo se terminó cuando Tuffnut gritoneó y los señaló en voz alta.

.

.

.

 **Orilla del dragón.**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Camicazi había recibido la noticia: Astrid, la mujer que había comprado, estaba viva.

¿Cómo había sido?

Había estado al pendiente del ajetreo cuando el líder de los Kogeorns llegó con el jinete Gustav; todos los vikingos, incluyendo Kana, habían acudido a recibirlos, ella como siempre esperaría en su casa/prisión, aunque la curiosidad le ganó, quería saber quiénes habían vuelto y si habían logrado dar con los asesinos de su esposo; pero lo que escuchó fue más impactante de lo que creía.

— _¡Jefe Alberick, ¿Es cierto lo que nos dice?! —preguntó Alvin incrédulo._

— _Así es. —respondió este con una sonrisa. —Su jefe Hiccup, se reencontró con su esposa ¡No estaba muerta! —exclamó con emoción._

 _Camicazi casi sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, incluso sintió una dolorosa punzada en el vientre._

 _Astrid, la esclava…¿estaba viva?_

 _Y aunque quiso huir, sus piernas no reaccionaron por lo que escuchó la segunda e impactante noticia, dada por parte Gustav._

— _¡Y no sólo, tenemos una nueva y pequeña heredera "ASDIS"!_

 _¿Había escuchado bien? No podía dejar de temblar. ¿Astrid había logrado tener a su bebé?_

 _El calambre de su vientre volvió y con dificultad regresó a la casa, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que había salido. Cuando llegó, de inmediato se echó la cama, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar a partir desde ese momento._

 _Con Astrid viva ya no se sentía segura otra vez. ¿Y si esta decidía vengarse? ¿Cobrarse lo que le había hecho? Aunque por otra parte si su hija estaba viva, entonces no debería tener problemas ¿O sí?_

 _Desde ese día estuvo intranquila, impaciente por no saber cuándo se reencontraría de nuevo con ella. ¿Y cómo sería? ¿La mataría? ¿A su hijo? A esas alturas pensaba que Hiccup ya le había contado todo, incluyendo lo de su hermano. No podía con tanta culpa._

 _._

 _._

—Camicazi, ¡Camicazi!

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y con el corazón acelerado, ni cuenta se había dado que se había quedado dormida, de no haber sido por su cuidadora, que la había despertado.

— ¡Dioses niña! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Más no pudo responder pero otro dolor en el vientre llegó, que se echó en la cama dando un grito de dolor.

—¡O por Thor!, niña ¿sientes las contracciones?

—No lo sé… —contestó con dificultad. —Duele mucho.

—Tranquila, iré por la anciana.

Kana salió rápidamente de la casa para buscar a Gothi, dejando sola a la princesa que siguió chillando y desahogándose contra la almohada, ya que además de los dolores del vientre, le dolía y seguiría doliendo el alma.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiría el sufrimiento?

Eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

Minutos después la anciana llegó junto con su cuidadora y entre ambas la atendieron.

" _Sólo está estresada"_ diagnosticó Gothi y advirtió que si seguía así le podía hacer daño al bebé.

Camicazi por órdenes de la curandera, debía permanecer en cama hasta que llegara la hora del parto. Débil y pálida, ahora reposaría temerosa de que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriera con Astrid y su hacha lista para acabar con ella.

Sin embargo nada pasó, ni ella ni Hiccup volvía.

Hasta ese día...

.

.

 **Axila Lamida.**

— ¿Seguro estarán bien? —preguntó Hiccup.

Todos sus amigos y aliados se habían reunido en las afueras del refugio para despedirlo temporalmente.

—Sí lo vamos a estar. —prometió Astrid con su hija en brazos.

—¿Pue…

—No pidas permiso. —interrumpió su esposa con una risita y le pasó a su hija.

—Pronto volveré por ustedes. —le prometió a ambas.

—Sí, anda… o no te vas a querer ir después.

Hiccup sonrió ya que su lady tenía razón, se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño y muy dulce beso, que Astrid recibió gustosa. Después esta besó su mejilla y su frente para juntarla al final con la suya.

—Tranquilos, no es como si no se fueran a volver a ver. —cortó Ruffnut el emotivo momento.

El matrimonio sonrió levemente, sabían que su amiga tenía razón, pero después de todo lo que les había pasado se habían vuelto temerosos en ese aspecto de su vida.

—Vete tranquilo, nosotros las cuidaremos. —prometió Heather con una mano en su pecho.

—Cualquier cosa y mandaremos de inmediato un mensaje. —propuso Fishlegs.

—Se las encargo amigos. —pidió Hiccup como si estuviera dejando un gran tesoro y eran exactamente lo que eran su esposa e hija.

—Sí anda… ve. —motivó Astrid una vez más a lo que al jefe no le quedó más que regresarle a la pequeña que en cuanto dejó de sentir su tacto amenazaba con ponerse a llorar, aunque los arrullos de su madre pronto la tranquilizaron

Con pesar, Hiccup se subió a Toothless, que tampoco quería irse, se ajustó una mochila que llevaba frasquitos con antídoto para el veneno y emprendió el vuelo, sin dejar de ver a su mujer e hija hasta que las perdió de vista.

.

Astrid se puso nostálgica por su partida, el resto del día se dedicó a cuidar a su hija y planear nuevas trampas y estrategias por si el enemigo se atrevía a poner un pie en esa isla, para cuando la noche llegó, no podía conciliar el sueño debido a la preocupación.

Su pequeña ya se había dormido después de haberla dejado llenita, la había acostado con ella en la cama para tener su compañía, y para poder vigilarla de cerca.

—Astrid, ¿Por qué no duermes?—escuchó de repente.

Tanto Heather, Ruffnut y Odalys estaban paradas en el umbral de aquella habitación sin puertas.

—No puedo dormir.

—Hiccup estará bien, confía. —pidió Heather.

La vikinga se rascó el cuello sintiendo aquella marca que ya había hecho parte de su vida, que poca importancia le daba ahora.

—Sí lo sé aquí…—señaló su cabeza. —Pero mi corazón…

—Pues si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no sólo vas y ya? —preguntó la gemela con su característico humor.

—Ruffnut sabes que Astrid no quiere volver por no ver a… ya sabes quién. —murmuró Odalys entre dientes.

—Así es, Ruff… yo no sé qué sería capaz de hacer si la veo otra vez.

—Te comprendo Astrid, pasé una situación similar con el viejo Eero. —recordó Heather sentándose aún lado de ella. —Ni yo sé qué pasaría si me lo volviera a encontrar, pero creo que ante todo nunca hay que buscar la venganza…, debes decirte a ti misma que tú eres mejor que ella, que no eres así…

—Es difícil… ya que ella me quitó lo que más quería en el mundo… mi abuelo, mi hermano…

Tanto Ruffnut como su cuñada tragaron saliva y se miraron con nerviosismo, lo bueno es que Astrid no lo había notado por estar cabizbaja.

—Luego intentó quitarme a Hiccup… casi me hace perder a mi hija.

—Pero no sucedió. —trató de confortar Odalys. —Los tienes a ambos contigo.

—Mi "cuñis" tiene razón, y creo yo…, como te digo "creo", que si me pude contener… tú también, pero no lo sabrás hasta que no la enfrentes.

— ¿Qué están tratando de decirme? —preguntó Astrid al trio de chicas.

—Lo que queremos decir, es que es hora de que también la jefa vuelva a su casa a ver a su pueblo, ir con su marido a apoyarlo, aunque sea algunas horas.

—Pero ¿A-Asdis? —balbuceó viendo a su pequeña dormilona.

—Nosotras nos haremos cargo… tú ve con Hiccup. —ofreció Odalys.

—La cuidaremos bien, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras. —Ofreció Heather con una sonrisa.

—Ella tiene razón Astrid, Heather le dará de comer, Odalys cambiará pañales… y yo me encargaré de vigilar que el enemigo no se le acerque.

—Que generosa Ruff. —opinó su cuñada con sarcasmo. —Pero ¿qué opina jefa?

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír con las ocurrencias de sus amigas, en especial las de Ruffnut, pero todas tenían razón en algo, era momento de enfrentar a Camicazi, y reclamar el lugar que le pertenecía a lado de su marido.

A la mañana siguiente se despidió de igual manera de todos y de su hija, preocupada por dejarla, pero confiada en que sus amigas, la tribu de Mala, los Modig, Mia y Gobber que seguían en la isla, la cuidarían.

.

.

.

 **Orilla del dragón.**

Después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo sobre el desolado mar, Hiccup llegó a su tierra donde fue recibido con aplausos y festejos. Por un momento pensó que la gente estaría molesta por su descuido, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todo era lo contrario, los vikingos se habían regocijado con el reencuentro con su esposa y el nacimiento de su hija, y claro no faltaron las preguntas.

 _¿Dónde está lady Astrid?_

 _¿Y su bebé?_

 _¿A quién se parece?_

 _¿Cuándo llegarán?_

 _¿Es bonita?_

Tuvo que responder las preguntas en forma resumida, sólo diciéndoles que su esposa y su bebé se encontraban bien, y que pronto volverían a donde pertenecían. Cabe decir, que muchas de las chicas de las tribus aliadas, que se habían quedado por tener una oportunidad de conquistarlo, se habían resignado cuando escucharon las noticias de boca del mismo jefe.

Cuando la muchedumbre se calmó y llegó momento de hablar con seriedad, Hiccup reunió a Alberick, Gustav para que le dieran el resumen de los días pasados.

Alberick le contó con lujo y detalle, que todos sus aliados fueron advertidos y se prepararon para proteger sus territorios, así como los límites de ciertas partes del océano, el plan era formar una barricada alrededor del archipiélago sur para que el enemigo no se atreviera a cruzar.

—Alvin tiene esta zona, que abarca tanto mi zona como el de Mia, que también está siendo custodiada por su padre, mientras que el jarl ya se prepara del lado de su propia frontera, lo mismo pasando con las mismas tribus.

—Pues parece que todo marcha a la perfección. Me quedaré por hoy, pero debo volver para mañana.

— ¿Tan pronto jefe? —preguntó Gustav.

—Sí, Astrid y Asdis se quedaron en esa isla, cerca de esos locos… yo… debo ir.

—Comprendo amigo, aunque sería más fácil si ella volviera de una vez por todas y la otra… se fuera. —dijo Alberick a discreción.

—¿Co-comó está? —preguntó extrañado por verse ligeramente interesado en el estado de esa mujer.

—Mako me contó que al parecer… pfff… bueno ya pronto nacerá su hijo, y que no está siendo nada fácil.

—Que los dioses se apiaden de ella… —susurró Hiccup sintiendo lástima.

Tanto Gustav y Alberick compartieron el sentir del jefe, después de todo ellos no sabían nada al respecto del dolor de traer un hijo al mundo.

—Pero vayamos a cenar… debes estar cansado del viaje y fastidiado de tanta guerra. —ofreció el jefe de los Kogeorns para cambiar el tema.

—Vamos. —aceptó Hiccup cansado, nostálgico por no poder compartir ese momento junto con su esposa e hija.

.

.

En la casa/prisión, la desdichada Camicazi se encontraba mal, había escuchado que Hiccup había regresado; estuvo tan alerta y estresada de que él llegara y le reclamara algo o se burlara de ella, que le dio una horrible fiebre que comenzó a sentir junto con los espasmos en su vientre.

—La veo muy mal Gothi.

Kana limpió la frente de la rubia con un paño que remojó y que volvió a acomodar para refrescarla en su frente.

" _Es parte de todo… está estresada, ya no hay marcha atrás, debemos vigilarla ya que en cualquier momento va a dar a luz."_

La guardiana asintió acatando las órdenes de la anciana y continuó limpiando la frente de Camicazi, la cual se sumió en un sueño para no enfrentar la realidad.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hiccup se levantó muy temprano para ayudar en alguno de los tantos pendientes que había en la isla, desde ayudar a Sven a recolectar a las ovejas que siempre terminaban esparcidas después de su paseo matutino, hasta apoyar a algunos vikingos en el muelle con la pesca. Antes de irse, dio una revisión a todo lo referente con los dragones, eso incluía visitar al increíble titán con el que compartían la isla, para concluir con una visita al nuevo y mejorado hangar de dragones, donde se quedaban los que tenía enlaces más estrechos con los pobladores de Berk y que gozaban de la libertad para ir con su alfa o con ellos.

—Y no lo olvides Gustav, guarda bien ese antídoto, puede llegar a ser útil en cualquier momento. —Explicó el jefe cuando dio los frascos con medicina.

—Lo haré jefe. —dijo el joven llevando los medicamentos hacia un almacén secreto.

—Y creo que terminamos por hoy… ¿qué dices amigo? ¿Nos vamos con Astrid y Asdis?

El furia nocturna agitó su cola con emoción y se preparó para ser montado.

Y de repente,… el sonido del cuerno se escuchó.

Sonó 1, 2, 3, veces y cada vez parecía más alarmante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó Hiccup, al escuchar sonar el cuerno consecutivamente.

—Alguien se acerca. —advirtió Gustav conociendo cada una de las señales de ese cuerno.

El jefe no perdió tiempo y montó a su furia nocturna para salir del establecimiento y reunirse con aquellos que habían hecho sonar el cuerno, para cuando llegó a la plaza principal, que tenía una increíble vista al mar, todo su pueblo estaba reunido viendo asustados hacia el horizonte.

Al volver su mirada hacia donde los demás observaban, Hiccup dejó caer su mandíbula con incredulidad; delante de él, había algo oscuro que se acercaba, era como una pared movible y que se extendía desde el borde del mar hacia unos 20 o 30 metros hacia arriba.

—Alberick, ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Se reunió con su amigo que observaba a través de un catalejo.

—Míralo por ti mismo…

El jefe tomó el objeto y observó por la lente que se trataba de una gran cantidad de dragones, que abarcaban desde pesados y lentos Gronckles y ercutacalidos, hasta veloces y peligros tifomerangs, nadders mortíferos, pesadillas monstruosas, cremallerus, atronadores, al menos unos 200 dragones, sin embargo eso no era lo más impactante, sino que todos estaban acorazados y atados por una armadura de fierro, y eso significaba una sola cosa.

— ¡Nos atacan! —advirtió Hiccup de inmediato. — ¡Jinetes vamos a tratar de desviarlos, vikingos… vayan a los navíos, protejan la costa, mujeres, niños y ancianos vayan al refugio, tomen todos los suministros que tengan, no salgan hasta que se les ordene.

—Eh… jefe… eso no es todo. —llamó Gustav preocupado.

El aludido prestó de nuevo atención a sus dragones enemigos, los cuales se empezaron a separar entre ellos, revelando que detrás de ellos había unos cuantos más jalando enormes barcos, lleno de malhechores.

—¡Por Thor!

.

.

.

 **En alguna parte del mar.**

Con las instrucciones que Fishlegs le había dado, Astrid seguía su camino a la orilla; ya viendo como estaban las islas ubicadas en aquel mapa se dio cuenta de que las islas no estaban tan lejos entre sí, sólo unas horas de vuelo bastarían y por fin llegaría.

—Nena, realmente me llevaste lejos. —acarició a su dragona.—¿Ya había venido por este sitio?

Stormfly sólo gruñó en señal de respuesta, ella como dragón había viajado de un lugar a otro antes de haber conocido una familia.

—Nunca terminaremos de conocer todo el mundo ¿no es así? —susurró la jinete para sí misma.

.

.

.

Eran demasiados dragones para poco jinetes y navíos que había en la orilla, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dragones enemigos, que no estaban estirando los barcos hacia ellos, se dispersaron para atacar.

Otra de la desventaja de Hiccup, es que se había quedado sin sus jinetes y dragones expertos, sólo teniendo a Gustav como el de mayor experiencia, seguido por Alberick, Mulch, Bucket, Sven y Gothi. Los demás eran los más jóvenes que habían sido alumnos de Astrid.

No había plan de ataque para lo que se aproximaba, no había estrategia de por medio.

En cuanto los dragones llegaron a la isla, empezaron a ocasionar destrozos por doquier. La gente que no había alcanzado a huir corría despavorida, mientras que los navíos con dificultad preparaban su armamento.

Los dragones pertenecientes a la Orilla, salieron para enfrentarse con los de su especie, pero estos estando acorazados tenían la ventaja de la defensa.

— ¡Jinetes, hay que concentrarnos en los barcos! Si derrotamos a quienes los controlan será más fácil ponerlos de nuestro lado. —gruñó Hiccup mientras trataba rescatar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible que huía de los dragones.

—No me parece un plan muy desarrollado. —opinó Alberick que estaba haciéndole segundas.

—Si tienes una mejor idea…¡es el momento de decirlo!

Sin embargo la discusión de jefes se pospuso debido a que los dragones, al escuchar un sonido parecido al de un cuerno muy delgado, hicieron una formación para atacar en conjunto.

— ¡Esto no se ve bien! —gritaron ambos al momento que los dragones lanzaron sus ataques de fuego.

El impactó provocó una gran sacudida que incendió y levantó el polvo por doquier. Ambos jefes habían logrado alejarse del todo del estallido, pero en su huida cayeron de sus dragones y rodaron algunos metros lejos de ellos.

El primero en levantarse con pesadez fue Hiccup, que lo primero que percibió a su alrededor fueron todas esas llamas y destrucción; pero algo más llamó su atención, una de sus vikingas en peligro, la guardiana Kana, estaba frente a una casa en llamas, la casa donde aprisionaba a Camicazi.

.

.

Las contracciones iban en aumento, por suerte la fiebre había disminuido por la noche, aun así Camicazi no se sentía bien, llevaba horas con contracciones pero según su guardiana aún no estaba lista para dar a luz.

Y por si fuera poco, cuando escuchó sonar el cuerno, le dio tremendo pavor, ya que así se había escuchado cuando atacaron en su hogar y mataron a su familia.

Kana salió a ver qué ocurría y tardó varios minutos en regresar, para cuando lo hizo, le advirtió que se tenía que mover, pero ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente y por si fuera poco en ese momento se le rompió la fuente.

" _Ay, no"_ Fue lo único que había alcanzado a escuchar de Kana.

—Camicazi hay que movernos…—trató de moverla, cuando unos impactos se escucharon cerca, había comenzado el ataque.

—¡Vete tú! Déjame aquí…—empezó a delirar la menor con dolor.

—¿Qué hago? —se asustó la mujer, pues ella era guardiana no partera y la única brillante idea que se le ocurrió fue ir por la anciana.

Salió y corrió por todas las casas que se incendiaban, la mayor parte de la gente ya se había ido al refugio, la otra parte corría despavorida, recogiendo, cuanto suministro, comida, utensilio y animales pudieran llevar, mientras que los jinetes y demás dragones trataban inútilmente de desviarlo los ataques, entre estos rompe cráneos.

Al ver al dragón a la mujer le surgió la idea, iba a llamarlo cuando todo los dragones enemigos hicieron una formación para atacar en conjunto. Kana, al ver sus intenciones, corrió de vuelta a la casa para sacar de inmediato a la prisionera, pero no logró. Uno de los impactos dio cerca de donde estaba ella y salió disparada directo hacia la casa donde se golpeó contra la pared, mientras que otro de los ataques había dado en el techo de la casa lo que ocasionó que se empezara a incendiar.

Camicazi se estremeció por el temblor que sintió en esa casa, fue testigo como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la parte trasera perdió parte del techo, y con los restos de fuego la casa se empezó a quemar lentamente.

—No… no…—

Asustada, se dio media vuelta para levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor eran tan intenso que resbaló, logrando sostenerse a tiempo con las sabanas de la cama, quedó tendida en el suelo aferrada a la sabana, mientras que su entrepierna se sentía cada vez más y más incómoda; trató inútilmente de ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero resbaló de nuevo cayendo de espaldas.

Con la respiración agitada observó como lo que quedaba del techo se empezaba a oscurecer, pensó: ¿ese era su fin y la de su hijo también? ¿Acaso era el momento de ver a Eret?

Al pensar en este, una cegadora luz a su costado la deslumbró, con cansancio, vio una figura oscura que se acercaba a ella. Era… era…

—Eret…—susurró al ver a su marido aun lado de ella.

—Camicazi…

Sonrió al escuchar su voz, la cual se fue haciendo como un eco que se disipó al igual que la luz.

—¡Camicazi!

Parpadeó. Al hacerlo, vio que todo había sido una ilusión, su marido no estaba ahí, pero si su mayor temor. Se alteró al ver a Hiccup muy cerca de ella.

—Por Thor. —lo escuchó gruñir. —Hay que salir de aquí.

No lo creía. ¿Realmente ese hombre que había sido cruel con ella todo ese tiempo quería ayudarla?

Hiccup trató de levantarla, pero una nueva contracción hizo que Camicazi se retorciera del dolor.

—Ay, dioses. —volvió a gruñir, más cuando la casa amenazaba con colapsarse. —¡Anda! Te ayudaré a levantarte

—Vete… es mi… castigo. —empujó la chica con dificultad y se dejó caer en el suelo.

—Cierra la boca Camicazi… Si no quieres hacerlo por ti al menos hazlo por esa criatura que ¡SÍ! Quiere vivir.

" _SUFICIENTE CASTIGO SERÁ QUE VIVA TENIENDO EN LA CONCIENCIA DE QUE SU HIJO TENDRÁ UNA MADRE COMO ELLA!"_

La princesa dio un grito ahogado al recordar las palabras del jefe; y recordó que se había prometido hacer todo lo posible por el bienestar de su hijo, era momento de hacerlo, con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde llegaba se reincorporó poco a poco para salir de todo aquel desastre

—Muy bien, pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello. —ayudó Hiccup, que pesar de todo, se compadeció de la embarazada y su bebé,

Camicazi, aun sorprendida con tanta ayuda, obedeció, y al hacerlo, Hiccup la alzó a tientas pues a pesar de ser una chica bajita el estar de encargo la hacía la hacía más pesada. El viaje desde el interior hasta el exterior de su prisión, fue una eternidad para la princesa **,** tiempo en el cual se pudo dar cuenta de algunas cosas de su ahora salvador:

Hiccup no era como ella había creído, no era aquel anciano con el que le habían dicho que se casaría, no era aquel joven al que había calificado de "poco hombre, él",…no una persona igual a ella. Comprendió entonces porque a Astrid no se le había dificultado enamorarse de él.

La casa se derrumbó debido al fuego segundos después de que hubieran salido; en el exterior Alberick había llegado y había auxiliado a Kana para alejarla de la llamas, y entre los dos, llevaron a cada una de las mujeres al refugio con el apoyo de sus respectivos dragones.

Para sorpresa de los que esperaban ocultos en el refugio, fue una gran sorpresa ver llegar al jefe con la chica que lo había lastimado tanto entre brazos, y esta, adolorida y sudorosa debido a las contracciones.

— ¡¿Dónde está Gothi?!

—Con los jinetes. —respondió una de las tantas mujeres vikingas.

—Alberick ve por ella, que ayude a … que la ayuden con el parto. —ordenó Hiccup no queriéndose involucrar tanto.

— ¿Qué harás tú?

—Tengo una idea para detener todo esto, pero necesito la ayuda de alguien en especial… ¡Te lo encargo! —gritó antes de salir presuroso del refugio.

.

.

.

Aun sobrevolando el mar, Astrid hacia cálculos de cuánto tardaría en llegar, después de haber analizado y calculado los kilómetros que sentía que habían recorrido determinaba que en pocos segundos estaría viendo la gran montana cubierta de nieve.

— ¡Ya llegamos Stormfly! —exclamó al ver la puntita de la montaña a lo lejos.

Sin embargo, conforme se fueron acercando más y más, esta se desvaneció al encontrarla en una situación crítica.

—No puede ser.

Una gran columna de fuego se alcazaba a ver desde la Orilla del dragón, mientras que los barcos de los enemigos se encontraban a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar a tierra. Y los navíos y jinetes de su esposo se acercaban para su encuentro.

Rápidamente ordenó a su amiga volar en la dirección de los navíos, furiosa con esos malhechores, preocupada por quienes aguardaban en la orilla.

Los sobrevoló percatándose de la gran cantidad de hombres y armas en forma de arpones que llevaban con ellos. Gracias a los dragones que los sobrevolaban, no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, así que aprovechó para usarlo de distracción y atacar a los navíos.

.

.

.

— ¡Estamos cerca! ¡Preparen los arpones! Esta isla será mía. —celebró Ryker viendo maliciosamente a los navíos de su contrincante que se acercaban para hacerle frente.

Uno de los esbirro que estaba en su barco, obedeció y cargó un gran arpón en una base que ayudaría a dispararla con precisión al barco de su enemigo; calculó la posición perfecta para lanzarla y cuando tenía el blanco justo donde quería, la visión que tenía de esta se esfumó en un gran estallido que hizo volar al hombre a los pies del incrédulo Ryker.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! —vociferó este, viendo al cielo, tratando de encontrar el origen del ataque, viendo solamente que había dragones acorazados a su alrededor, volvió la vista a donde su arma frontal antes estaba y ahora sólo había restos de madera que se calcinaban por el fuego.

—¡ ¡ ¡ Argggg! ¡ ¡…. ¡Prepárense, ATAQUEN! —ordenó al resto de lo navíos.

.

.

—Justo en el blanco, nena que buen tiro. —celebró Astrid muy engarruñada a su nadder y con la capucha puesta. —Vamos por el siguiente.

"¡ATAQUEN!"

El grito de aquel mercenario atrajo estremeció los sentidos de la vikinga, quien quedó paralizada unos segundos para evocar viejos recuerdos: una playa, su hermano, su abuelo, los gemelos, ella, todo esclavizados por esa persona. De un parpadeó salió de su shock, y queriendo corroborar sus sospechas sobrevoló de nuevo aquel barco donde se dio cuenta que no había errado del todo, ese hombre estaba ahí.

—Ryker…

Tomó el hacha que reposaba a su espalda, era momento de cobrarse lo que le había hecho, ya que a diferencia de Camicazi, que sólo era una niña caprichosa y deseosa de vivir libre, ese hombre gozaba de asesinar y esclavizar por oro.

Sin embargo el ruido del armamento siendo cargando en el resto de los navíos, la hizo abstenerse de esa venganza. No era el momento, tenía que ayudar a su pueblo, a su nuevo hogar.

— ¡Stormfly, andando! —ordenó valientemente y se aventuró a disparar contra los arpones de los barcos vecinos; pero estos eran demasiados y no sólo eso.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁ! —escuchó gritar a Ryker a lo lejos.

Habían dado con ella.

.

.

.

El otro ataque al navío vecino puso al calvo en alerta, tomó el catalejo para buscar con insistencia a su atacante, a quien encontró después de que esta destruyera el arma principal del tercer navío.

—Te tengo. —sonrió con malicia al ver a la encapuchada encima del nadder. —¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡MÁTENLA!

Los navíos medianos prepararon y apuntaron sus armas a la chica y nadder; y sin contemplación de ningún tipo dispararon.

.

.

Astrid y Stormfly esquivaron ágilmente cada una de los arpones, pero estos o caían al mar sin remedio o se impactaban con dragones del bando enemigo. Viendo que con armas muy grandes no lograban darle, tomaron ballestas, arcos y flechas y comenzaron a disparar y cuyos proyectiles lastimaban a otros dragones que caían inconscientes o muertos en el mar.

—Flechas envenenadas, no podemos dejar que los lastimen. —susurró

Optó por volar lo más alto posible para que no hubiera manera de que los aropones la apuntaran o las flechas las alcanzaran.

.

.

—Muy lista. —seguía observando Ryker por el catalejo. —¡Déjenla, prepárense para hundir a los barcos! Dejemos que los dragones se encarguen de los dragones y al quien no le parezca denle una buena dosis de veneno. —dijo viendo maliciosamente el cuerno con el que llamaba a los dragones así como su cargamento de flechas con puntas verdes.

.

De repente Astrid ya no sintió que fuera blanco de su enemigo, en lugar de eso sólo escuchó el sonido de un cuerno que atrajo a todos los dragones de lado de Ryker, estos sólo obedecían aturdidos aquel llamado y formaron una pared frente a los navíos, se preparaban para un ataque en conjunto.

A los lejos vio que los navíos de la Orilla estaban cerca, preparados con catapultas con rocas cubiertas de gel de pesadilla monstruosa.

¿Pero cómo atacarlos si los dragones ahora estaban de por medio como un escudo protector para el enemigo?

Vio que algunos de los jinetes también se habían formado con los dragones de su bando, reconoció a Alberick y a Gustav quienes iban al frente, y mucho de sus alumnos por detrás de ellos. De inmediato acudió a reunirse con ellos.

— ¡Alberick, Gustav! —gritó.

— ¡Jefa! —exclamó el menor.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó el jefe de lo Kogeorns alterado.

—Eso no importa ahora… ¿dónde está Hiccup? —preguntó preocupada.

—Dijo que tenía una idea para acabar con todo esto… pero…—Alberick apretó el mango de su asiento de montar al ver que probablemente era tarde para cualquiera de sus ideas.

—No debemos dejar que se acerquen, pero tampoco debemos lastimar a los dragones. —observó Astrid a lo que habían caído al mar, unos aun agonizante por las heridas.

—Pero ¿cómo?… son demasiados. —observó Gustav preocupado y más cuando los dragones del enemigo empezaron a iluminar sus bocas con el fulgor del fuego que se acumulaba.

Tanto Astrid como Alberick vieron que estarían perdido si no hacían nada, si no podían contener ese ataque todo se habría acabado.

—¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ALTO! ! ! ¡

Un repentino cese al fuego se dio gracias a la intervención de Hiccup. Tanto sus aliados, como sus enemigos se abstuvieron de algún movimiento cuando el jefe de la Orilla del dragón y de Berk llegó al campo de batalla.

.

.

— ¿Ese es el famoso amo de dragones? —se burló Ryker al verlo a través de su catalejo, aunque admitía que el furia nocturna que iba con él era todo una reliquia.

— ¡Más vale que detengan esto! —escuchó que gritó el jefe acercándose a la pared de dragones.

—¡¿O si no qué?!Chico con una pierna—se descubrió el calvo presentándose así como el jefe de la flotilla.

Hiccup tardó en localizarlo entre la pared de dragones, pero en cuanto Ryker abrió la boca para provocarlo con _su ¡¿Qué nos harás?!_ Dio con él.

—Los dragones no deben de ser utilizados para este propósitos… ¡no son armas!

—Eso está por verse cojo… ¡¿No crees que son armas?! ¡MÁS VALE QUE VEAS ESTO!

Ryker sopló de nuevo aquel cuerno con el que aturdía los sentidos de los dragones, estos ante la nueva orden volvieron a acumular en mayor cantidad el fuego que saldría de sus bocas.

Hiccup y Toothless se alejaron de estos viendo que sería inútil hablar con ellos o tratar de entrar en razón con los cazadores, así que se reunió con su flota para prepararse para el ataque.

— ¡Hiccup!

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz, con tantas cosas no se había percatado que su esposa también se encontraba junto con sus jinetes.

— ¡Astrid ¿qué haces aquí?!

—Eso luego te lo cuento… ¿qué haremos? —preguntó preocupada.

El jefe sólo sonrió para sorpresa de todos los preocupados jinetes y marineros, alzó su mano para alcanzar la de su esposa, quien la tomó sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Todo estará bien…—prometió tranquilamente. — tendremos un poca de ayuda.

Los demás jinetes, incluida su esposa, fruncieron el ceño sin entender qué quería que decir, mientras que a lo lejos, los dragones enemigos esperaban otra señal de parte de Ryker para disparar; sin embargo en ese momento Hiccup se adelantó y con un ruidoso silbido llamó a un poderoso aliado.

El agua se empezó a agitar por debajo de los navíos, marineros aliados y enemigos habían perdido el equilibrio debido a este; mientras que los que aguardaban en el cielo fueron testigos de una gran sombra que se notaba por entre ambos bandos, al mismo tiempo que un sutil sonido parecido a un canto de una ballena se escuchaba desde el fondo del mar.

—Es… es…—balbuceó Astrid impresionada.

.

.

.

—¡¿qué… qué… es eso?! —balbuceó Ryker atónito con el gran monstruo que había emergido de entre el mar. El dragón alfa.

Pese a su aturdimiento, lo que vio frente a él, no sólo era un magnifica bestia, sino también una que valdría millones de tablones de oro. Con la ambición marcada en sus ojos, sonrió maliciosamente y sopló el cuerno para ordenar a los dragones atacarlo, pero nada pasó.

.

.

El salvajibestia, llamó con un canto a los dragones esclavizados, estos despertando del aturdimiento al que eran sometidos, cesaron de nuevo al fuego a pesar de haber escuchado de nuevo el cuerno, y con el segundo llamado de su alfa acudieron con él para venerarlo y protegerlo.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué, qué? —gritaba una y otra vez Ryker cuando su armamento viviente se fue del lado contrario, dejándolos expuestos ante el jefe amo de dragones y su flotilla.

Aun así la cantidad de barcos superaban a los de la orilla del dragón, así que desquiciadamente ordenó el ataque, no sólo contra su enemigo sino contra los dragones traidores. Sin embargo, era algo que no podía tolerar el alfa, y con su aliento congelante destruyó la mitad de los navíos.

Los jinetes y navíos aprovecharon la ayuda del alfa para destruir la otra parte de los navíos, que eran más que nada barcos con cargamentos.

Hiccup y Astrid, aterrizaron al barco de Ryker, donde este había caído aturdido después del ataque del salvajibestia que congeló la mitad del navío.

El calvo y los hombres que habían sobrevivido al ataque, se vieron rodeados de dragones furiosos y por los jefes de la isla, unos pretendieron suicidarse de acuerdo a su lunático código, pero Toothless y Stormfly dispararon antes de que atentaran con su vida, ya que debían muchas explicaciones.

Sólo Ryker era el que no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla y el suicido no era parte de su plan, ya que no era tan seguidor de Drago, así que desenvainó su espada, hecha con espinas de nadder y amenazó al jefe y a su esposa con esta.

Hiccup sacó su espada y le prendió fuego, al igual que Astrid que apretaba ansiosamente el mango del hacha

—Más vale que te rindas, no tienes alternativa. —amenazó el jefe.

Ryker sólo rio, sabía que las cartas no estaban a su favor y menos cuando el salvajibestia veía fijamente ese barco, pero al menos un daño menor es lo que quería hacer.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿De parte de quién vienes? —preguntó el jefe al verse ignorado.

—Eso es algo que no te pienso decir, muchacho estúpido. —siguió riendo este.

—Su nombre es Ryker Grimborn… y es un maldito cazador.

Tanto Hiccup como el calvo se sorprendieron por la presentación de la rubia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó su esposo sin bajar la guardia. — ¿Lo conoces?

Astrid, sin poder dejar de ver al incrédulo cazador, apretó lo más fuerte que podía el mango del hacha, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban con la lágrima de odio que se hombre le provocaba.

—¡ÉL FUE EL ME ATRAPÓ Y VENDIÓ COMO ESCLAVA! Ese…¡MALDITO HOMBRE!… ESCLAVIZÓ Y MATÓ A MIEMBROS DE MI PUEBLO.

Hiccup quedó atónito ante la confesión, su semblante hacia el cazador cambió a una de odio y rencor, estaba atónito al tener frente a él a ese que había golpeado y le había quitado la esperanza y la libertad a su esposa

—Tú eres la salvaje que me hizo rico. —recordó Ryker burlonamente, vio de abajo hacia arriba a la chica, no creyendo que aquella flacucha esclava fuera ahora una vibrante guerrera. —Así que te conseguiste un buen benefactor, lástima que lo tenga matar.

Dicho esto, se lanzó a Hiccup blandiendo su espada, este lo esperó y repeló el ataque con la espada de fuego.

Las cejas de Ryker así como su bigote se quemaron por las llamas, había pensado que resistiría, pero terminó chamuscado de la cara.

—¡Ríndete Ryker!

Sintiéndose humillado, el calvo optó por ir contra la rubia que esperaba lista con el hacha; pero Hiccup intervino de nuevo, dándole un trancazo en el cuello que lo hizo desvanecerse a pocos centímetros de la rubia.

— ¡Me hubieras dejado, tenía todo controlado! —reclamó Astrid furiosa.

—No puedo permitir que te hagan daño. —coqueteó Hiccup con una sonrisa.

Astrid sólo resopló sonrojada, su marido siempre con sus hermosos detalles.

— ¿Ahora qué? —pateó el cuerpo del inconsciente Ryker. —Este hombre es un peligro.

—Lo sé, pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle. —procedió Hiccup a amarrarlo para aprisionarlo.

Mientras tanto, los demás jinetes y navíos lograron someter al resto de los enemigos, muchos hombres se habían suicidado a otros no los habían dejado, ya que al igual que Ryker tenían muchas preguntas por responder.

.

.

.

Por otra parte en el refugio de la Orilla…

—¡Puja Camicazi! —pedía la herida Kana, cuya cabeza estaba vendada.

Como estaba herida, Mako se había ofrecido a ser su sostén en lo que anciana se prepara en recibir al pequeño, pero llevaban varios minutos así y a la rubia se le estaba dificultando mucho.

" _Creo que viene al revés"_ —determinó la anciana.

Se acercó al vientre de la chica y apretó con fuerza para mover al pequeño a la posición ideal, fue doloroso para la madre cuya fiebre había regresado por el dolor.

—Ya faltar poco… pujar.. —pidió Mako dejando que Camicazi le apretara la mano.

Esta siguió pujando con las fuerzas que su cuerpo aun le permitía, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Se ve la cabeza. —anunció Kana desesperada. —Tú puedes.

La princesa con un último grito y esfuerzo pujó, sintiendo por fin que algo había expulsado de entre sus piernas.

—Ya… ya salió. —siguió avisando Kana, quien fue testigo como la anciana ya ayudó a la chica a expulsar al bebé, quien emitió un gran chillido al llegar al mundo exterior.

Una extraña sensación de felicidad llegó a la cansada Camicazi cuando lo escuchó llorar.

— ¿Qué… qué… es?

—Es un varón. —respondió Kana y Gothi se lo entregó envuelto en una pequeña sabanita.

Camicazi se enamoró en cuanto lo vio, estaba muy grande y se veía en perfecto estado, y no cabía duda que se parecería a su padre al ver el montón de cabello negro que ya tenía el pequeño. Lloró rio a la vez, pues era una ironía que se pareciera a Eret cuando ella pretendía que se pareciera a ella para hacerlo pasar fácilmente como hijo de Hiccup, no cabía duda que los dioses estaban en su contra, pero en esta ocasión se sintió dichosa de que su plan no hubiera salido como quería, porque su hijo era perfecto ante sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo llamarse? —preguntó Mako compadeciéndose de la chica.

—Eret…—susurró levente. — Como su padre… Eret hijo… de….

Y de repente, Camicazi se desvaneció.

Alertadas por el desvanecimiento, Mako tomó al bebé en brazos, mientras que Gothi comenzaba a hacerle comprensiones cardiacas, ya que el corazón de la princesa había dejado de latir.

.

.

.

Había tomado algunas horas para apagar todo el desastre que había en la orilla, acarrear a los presos a sus celdas, y ayudar a los dragones y vikingos heridos. Para cuando la situación se calmó un poco, los jefes de la orilla recibieron la noticia de Camicazi.

" _Logramos resucitarla, pero ahora yace en coma, no sabemos si volverá a despertar"_

Había sido impactante para Astrid escuchar que su compradora estaba en una delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte. No se había atrevido siquiera a entrar al refugio, por miedo a verla convaleciente, a pesar de que esta se encontraba lejos de la multitud, por lo que sólo aguardaba como vigilante en el exterior del refugio.

—Hey… ¿estás bien?

Se espantó al escuchar la voz de su marido, estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

—Eh… sí, sí… ¿tú dónde estabas? —preguntó para no entrar en el tema de Camicazi.

—Viendo a los animales de granja.

Fue ahí cuando notó que Hiccup tenía a la gallina de Tuffnut en sus brazos.

—Esa gallina sí que es una sobreviviente. —admiró con una risita.

Al ver que se pondría cursi el momento, la gallina optó por soltarse de los brazos del jefe para entrar lentamente al refugio, ante la incrédula vista de los jinetes.

—Eh…Tuffnut me la encargó antes de venir. —confesó Hiccup rascándose el cabello.

Después de que la gallina termino como tema de conversación, ambos se quedaron taciturnos, sólo escuchando los sonoros suspiros que cada uno daba.

—Astrid…—se atrevió hablar él primero. — hace unas horas no me contéstate… ¿a qué viniste? ¿Asdis se quedó bien?

—Sí, sí…las chicas la cuidan. —contestó ella sin atreverse a verlo.

— ¿Y por qué viniste? Es decir, ¡no me molesta! Al contrario, fuiste de mucha ayuda… pero…

—Quería enfrentar a Camicazi de una vez por todas…—confesó cabizbaja. —Demostrarle que tú eras mío y este era mi hogar, pero ahora…

—Shuu… tranquila. —se acercó Hiccup para abrazarla. —Estabas en todo tu derecho, te comprendo… y sé que a veces las cosas no salen como queremos, pero también sé que pasan por algo, ¿no lo crees?

Astrid sólo asintió, nostálgica.

—Y siento tristeza por ella, porque acaba de tener a su hijo… y no puede siquiera alimentarlo, dormirlo… yo cuando sentía que no podía hacer lo mejor por Asdis no había día que no dejara de reprochármelo.

—Shu… shu… nuestra hija de poder hablar te estaría muy agradecida, y por el bebé de Camicazi no te preocupes, Gothi lo mantendrá cerca de su mamá, y por lo pronto será alimentado por una nodriza.

—Te lo agradezco. —dijo con una leve sonrisa. —Pero Hiccup… aun así… no quiero volver a verla, es mejor que cada quien esté por su lado

—Tranquila, si no quieres así será… y te aseguro que Camicazi también lo preferiría así.

Astrid sólo volvió a asentir y se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido, no quería soltarlo, en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nada, sin embargo…

— ¡Jefe! —interrumpió el agitado Gustav.

.

.

.

Hiccup y Astrid entraron a las celdas subterráneas de la Orilla del dragón, donde en una especial aguardaba el golpeado calvo.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Lo que quieres saber. —respondió Ryker escupiendo al suelo. —A mí no me interesa los estúpidos propósitos de Drago y su retorcida idea de venerarlo como si fuera el amo y señor de todo.

— ¿Entonces por qué estabas con él? —cuestionó Astrid de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué más va hacer linda? —sonrió este coquetamente haciendo enfurecer a Hiccup. —Por ORO…

—¿Y a ese tipo Drago? ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

—Oh, no jefe las cosas no funcionan así… ¿quieren derrotar a Drago? Primero tienen que derrotarlo a él…

—¿Quién?

—Mi hermano. —contestó con simpleza. —Viggo Grimborn. Es el que planea todas las estrategias y es el mayor confidente de Drago, es el que te ha vuelto loco durante todos estos meses, derrótalo a él… y tendrás toda la información de Drago a tu disponibilidad.

—¿Cómo confiar en ti? —dudó Hiccup.

—Porque digo la verdad, mi hermano tiene un dispositivo, con códigos esparcidos por doquier donde están todas las estrategias, sus trampas, el oro, todos los movimientos a seguir… lo dragones. —dijo insinuante, —… consíguelo y como te digo Drago estará a tu merced.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó el jefe interesado por tal dispositivo.

—Hiccup, no…

—Astrid, si este tipo dice la verdad y su hermano cuenta con toda esa información será más fácil acabar con la raíz de todo este problema.

La vikinga tragó saliva no estando del todo convencida, pero eran un equipo, su esposo era el líder, y tenía que confiar en él.

—Con gusto te diré en qué posición se encuentra mi hermano, a cambio de que me pagues con oro y me dejes libre en cuanto lo derrotes.

—Eso lo veremos cuando me digas dónde está… y si dices la verdad, pagaré—respondió Hiccup sacando el mapa. — ¿Dónde está Viggo Grimborn?

El calvo con una sonrisita no titubeó y señaló una solitaria parte del inmenso océano. El matrimonio vio que se encontraba muy alejadas de todas las islas del archipiélago, eso significaba que se tendría que ir por muchos días y también separarse temporalmente de su hija.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **Y yeiii abarqué todo lo que quería abarcar, si Odín y los dioses de Asgard los permiten, y dios XD, el próximo capítulo será el final, ¿Por qué? Porque como les dije, sólo me enfocaré en las parejas, no tanto en la guerra, y con lo que pasará pues digamos que se hará un resumen, además, habrá también un, creo yo, "pequeño" epilogo, Así que estamos en la recta final. Luz de libertad pronto se terminará.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Steffani: en el próximo habrá Hotcakes, el último de hecho XD, así que prepárate. Saludos..**

 **Sakura Yellow: pues sí hubo problemas pero nada que no resolvieran, bueno casi todos. XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: jajaj en el próximo capítulo, y espero que si me salga con todo, porque por ser el útlimo debe salir bien XD. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: jajaja ya en el siguiente capítulo, para concluir las cosas bien XD. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: jajaja ese Hiccup como papá lo veo así de celoso XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Takamina24: jajajaj, más o menos todo enfocado a la batalla, salió ganón el salvajibestia. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajajaj espero tu comentario y más por lo de Camicazi, que sé que la odias en este fic, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: jajaa XDD, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Asriver: esa Ruffnut es todo un caso, pero bueno ya vemos como poco a poco se empiezan a cerrar algunas cosas, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: me alegro, aunque no sé que efecto tenga este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Fantasy: pues no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero en sí está parte final es lo único que tenía cuando recién empezaba el fic, es decir, el cómo iban a ocurrir ciertas cosas. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: jajaj ya vimos de dónde sacará Asdis su faceta de preguntona. XD, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajaja pero ahora las batallas y pues atacaron la orilla, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Melody: si un momento de tranquilidad para lo que se aproximaba, y lo que se aproxima. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Pues las cosas cambiaron un poco, de eso quería que se tratara el fic, no entendí muy la frase de metido con el calzado, te refieres que fue… como decirlo, ¿forzado?, bueno es lo que entendí, pero bueno supongo que lo que se avecina el próximo capítulo probablemente muchos lo venga venir y otros no :P, espero te haya gustado los pocos momentos XD de las parejitas. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	53. Capítulo 52

**Sigo viva. Perdón por los retrasos.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene una escena lime, lemon, Hotcake, como sea. XD**

 **Están advertidos.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

Capítulo 52

.

.

.

.

 **Axila Lamida.**

El atardecer había llegado a la isla, un pintoresco anaranjado/rosado adornaba el cielo, y el sol se alejaba en el horizonte, el mar, la brisa e incluso las aves y pequeños dragones volaban con tranquilidad a lo largo de todo el cielo. Desde un mirador, instalado en lo alto de un árbol, una pareja de vigilantes hacía su guardia sin perder ningún detalle de su alrededor, en especial de la isla vecina, donde con un catalejo podían divisar también a sus "tranquilos" enemigos. Sin embargo, también estaban atentos hacia la dirección donde el sol se ocultaba, expectantes porque sus amigos aparecieran.

—Ya se tardaron. —susurró Ruffnut bajando el catalejo.

—Lo sé, dijeron que sólo irían unas horas, ya han pasado dos días desde que Astrid se fue, tres desde que Hiccup lo hizo. —recordó Snotlout.

— ¿Crees que haya pasado algo?

—Nos lo hubieran hecho saber de inmediato.

—Tal vez sólo quieren estar solos. —opinó otra voz

Ambos guardias se giraron para ver al recién llegado, era Tuffnut bajando con Odalys del dragón taladraco.

—Porque esos dos no pueden estar ni un momento sin el uno y el otro. —continuó el gemelo dando su teoría, mientras abrazaba a su esposa por detrás y restregaba como un gatito su mejilla contra la de ella.

—Tuffnut aquí no. —le susurró la avergonzada chica.

—Sí, deja de hacerlo aquí…—regañó su hermana. — ¿y qué quisiste decir con lo otro? ¡Astrid y Hiccup tienen una hija!… con lo preocupones que son, no creo que hayan decidido darse unas vacaciones de ella y por supuesto de nuestros enemigos. —señaló la isla anexa a ellos.

—Retiro lo dicho, fue sólo una ocurrencia. —dijo Tuffnut con su característica tranquilidad.

— ¿Y a qué vienen? Si se puede saber… —preguntó Snotlout.

— ¿Qué más? A hacer la guardia. —respondió la berserker.

—Ah es cierto y qué bueno porque ya tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre. —dijo Ruffnut con fastidio.

—Ya no seas gruñona, mejor vámonos ya.

La vikinga sólo siguió bufando con fastidio, pero acompañó a Snotlout de vuelta al refugio; mientras que los revelos de guardia se despidieron de ellos hasta que los vieron alejarse junto con sus dragones. Una vez solos, el gemelo aprovechó para abrazarse otra vez a su risueña mujer para colmarla de mimos y caricias.

—¡Tuff! Aquí no.

—Sólo un poco… ¿sí? Nadie se dará cuenta… será rapidito.

—Oh… yo no quiero "rapidito". —infló la mejillas la chica. —Además, alguien puede venir.

—Ah… sí ¿cómo quién? ¿Esos tipos de la isla de allá que no han venido en todos estos días?… ¿o ese terrible terror que se ve que dirige a nosotros? —señaló el gemelo al pequeño dragón que se apreciaba a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —susurró la sorprendida Odalys acercándose a la baranda para ver aquel que se acercaba

—Eh.. ¿Qué dije? — repitió este para sí mismo, apenas dándose cuenta de su comentario.

Tomó el catalejo para observar al pequeño reptil color amarillo que volaba lento hacía ellos, con un bolso de mensajería colgado a su cuerpo.

— ¡Un mensaje! —exclamó el matrimonio al mismo tiempo.

.

.

Apenas habían llevado el mensaje al refugio, y todos los habitantes, mujeres y hombres por igual, perdieron el apetito. La carta era de Hiccup, en donde les explicaba el motivo de su ausentismo y el de su esposa, el ataque del enemigo a la orilla del dragón, la destrucción de gran parte del pueblo, la ayuda del salvajibestia, la captura de Ryker, y un plan que llevarían a cabo; así como órdenes para los que seguían en esa isla.

" _Así que amigos míos les encargo seguir protegiendo Axila Lamida en nuestra ausencia; Snotlout y Fishlegs…"_

Los mencionados se irguieron al escuchar sus nombres de boca de Mala, quien era la que leía la carta.

" _Apresuren al rey Harald, para que su ejército llegue a la isla lo más pronto posible, impulsen a sus barcos con la ayuda de los dragones si es necesario, confío en ustedes"_

Los vikingos asintieron a las órdenes de su jefe y amigo.

" _Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Odalys, ustedes protejan la isla en lo que llegan nuestros aliados, no dejen que nuestros enemigos se acerquen."_

— ¡Como usted diga jefe! —exclamó el gemelo como si realmente hubiera recibido la orden directa de su jefe. Mientras que las chicas asintieron obedientes con su encomienda.

" _Heather y Spinel…"_

El matrimonio se irguió ante la mención, la berserker en especial ya que traía cargando a la pequeña Asdis.

" _Cuiden a nuestra hija, se lo suplicamos, es nuestro más grande tesoro"_

Leyó la reina pausadamente.

Tanto Heather como Spinel se miraron fijamente y acataron la encomienda como el gran equipo que eran.

" _Reina Mala, jefe Thork, les encomiendo también proteger a nuestra hija, a nuestros amigos, protéjanse mutuamente, si los dioses quieren nuestros aliados, Astrid y yo, acabaremos con una de las raíces; en cuanto tengamos noticias mandaremos un mensaje de inmediato, o en efecto iremos a la isla, por lo pronto manténganse atentos, no bajen la guardia y sean fuertes._

 _Hiccup. H. H III"_

—Es todo lo que dice. —terminó la reina con melancolía.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, debemos echar a andar el plan. —propuso Snotlout.

— ¿Te quieres ir ya? Es de noche…—dijo Ruffnut.

—Entre menos tiempo perdamos mejor. —respondió Fishlegs.

—Puede ser, pero no están listos para viajar… prepárense para salir al alba, organizaré a la chicas que los acompañarán para acelerar el paso de los navíos del rey ese. —opinó Mala

—Y creo que también deberíamos resguardar la isla antes de que se vayan, se llevarán algunos dragones, por lo que debemos preparar algunas trampas. — comentó Throk

— ¿Qué es lo que proponen su majestad? —preguntó Heather.

—Es hora de poner en marcha uno de los planes que propuso Astrid Hofferson.

—Y vaya que es mucha movilización, Astrid hace las cosas muy pesadas. —recordó la gemela.

—Y no olvides hermana que tendrá una probada de estrategia Thorston. —dijo su hermano entusiasmado.

—Pues viéndolo así, está bien, preparémonos, tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer, porque de aquí no salen los enemigos y tampoco entran. —animó Snotlout chocando sus puños.

Todos los vikingos dieron un gran grito levantando espadas, hachas y arcos en señal de acuerdo mutuo; todo el mundo lo podía sentir, estaban cerca de un inminente peligro, pero también de una futura libertad.

.

..

 **Orilla del dragón.**

Astrid caminaba en compañía de su dragona por lo que había quedado del pueblo; analizando el daño que habían recibido las casas que se habían salvado y las que no lo habían hecho, entre estas, la casa donde Hiccup había vivido solo durante varios meses.

La casa se había incendiado y sólo quedaba una débil estructura de lo que alguna vez había sido el techo y paredes; se metió entre los escombros buscando si algo se podía rescatar, logrando encontrar la vieja prótesis que el abuelo Bork le había hecho, o más bien sólo el metal que había resistido el calor del fuego; la guardó en un bolso ya que pensó que su marido probablemente quería conservarla, así, siguió husmeando entre los escombros, donde encontró algunas cazuelas, hachas y espadas que todavía servirían bien; estaba buscando en uno de los extremos, cuando de repente, Stormfly empezó a gruñirle en señal de que ella había encontrado algo, cuando acudió con ella, la nadder movió con su cabeza una pieza de madera chamuscada para mostrarle su descubrimiento, un espejo de plata.

La vikinga dio un grito ahogado al verlo, era uno de los regalos que le había dado su esposo hacía mucho, se arrodilló para tomarlo con cuidado, viendo lo chamuscado y poco deformado que estaba del mango además de que ya no tenía el espejo; siguió buscando por esa área esperando encontrar el cepillo más no dio con él, mucho menos con el amuleto del amor, que dudaba que se hubiera salvado.

Nostálgica y aferrada al espejo contra su pecho, observó los escombros de la que hubiera sido su casa de haberse mudado a la Orilla del dragón como se tenía planeado desde un inicio; sintió como si le hubieran quitado una parte de su hogar como lo habían hecho lo cazadores en el pasado cuando atacaron su Outcast natal. La historia parecía estarse repitiendo otra vez.

Apretó el espejo con fuerza, al imaginarse en un escenario invadido por el fuego, donde los cazadores mataban sin piedad alguna y las personas corrían en busca de auxilio.

" _No lo permitiré"_

De repente un gruñido la hizo despertar, Astrid parpadeó y aquel escenario se desvaneció para darle lugar a la realidad, donde ella estaba de pie aun lado de su preocupada nadder en los escombros de aquella casa.

—Gracias nena… estoy bien. —acarició su cuerno. —Creo que es hora de irnos… ¿Vamos a dónde están Hiccup y Toothless?

Animada con la idea, Stormfly extendió sus alas y se dejó montar por una Astrid más tranquila, con quien emprendió el vuelo a la forja, donde Hiccup planeaba su siguiente jugada, que incluían a los barcos de los enemigos que se reconstruían en las costas de la Orilla.

.

.

En la no afectada forja, uno de los pocos lugares intactos, Hiccup se encontraba pensante con su mirada fija en un montón de papeles, que incluían desde instrucciones, planes y estrategias. La idea: era ir a donde el enemigo aguardaba, fingirían que los barcos eran de Ryker y que este aun los comandaba, para después atacarlos con todo su potencial, detener a la mente detrás de los cazadores y robar ese objeto del que le habló su enemigo. Más la incertidumbre de no saber con qué se encontrarían lo hizo solicitar de más ayuda; Alberick se había marchado con unos dragones para llamar a su ejército, Mia había sido alertada y por supuesto había mandado a alertar los que se habían quedado en la isla de Axila Lamida, esta en especial era la que más le preocupaba pues ahí se encontraba su pequeña hija, la cual fue una de sus principales razones para solicitar la ayuda de su más poderoso aliado.

.

.

 _Cuando el plan quedó establecido, Hiccup acudió en compañía de Toothless hacia donde el Salvajibestia reposaba, este ahora se encontraba rodeado por más dragones, acorazados, de los cuales mantendrían así por el momento, si es que lograba cierta autorización._

 _Se paró en la orilla de un acantilado, que daba vista al lago donde dormitaba el titán. Este al verlo en compañía del tímido furia nocturna, se levantó como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando recibía sus visitas._

 _Tanto el jefe como Toothless inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de reverencia, pidiendo así también una auditoria. El salvajibestia dio un helado suspiro que llenó de escarcha su cabello y cabeza respectivamente, concediéndoles así el honor de permanecer con él y los demás dragones._

— _Te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros y los dragones. —habló el jefe fuerte y claramente aun con su cabeza gacha._

 _El gran dragón se alejó para hundirse en el agua y escuchar lo que el muchacho tuviera que decir; el día del ataque habían tenido una escena similar, pero fue más el llamado de los dragones lo que había hecho intervenir que las suplicas del jefe para salvar a su pueblo._

— _Sé que acordábamos no molestar, respetar a los dragones y ayudarte a mantenerlos a salvo, pero no he cumplido. —siguió el jefe dando su discurso. —No los considero como armas, pero sí como valiosos amigos y aliados… por eso…_

 _Todos los dragones dejaron de volar alrededor del salvajibestia, quien atento, miró como el joven jefe se arrodillaba y agachaba frente a él._

— _¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡Ayúdame a acabar con esta guerra!… para así poder proteger a los dragones y a quien más amo en el mundo, mi familia, mi pueblo, ustedes._

 _Toothless gruñó con angustia al ver a su amigo tan afligido, que aunque en ese momento no estuvieran en peligro, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido._

— _¡NO SE DETENDRÁN ANTE NADA! NADIE ESTARÁ A SALVO… DEBEMOS ACABAR CON ELLOS ANTES DE QUE ELLOS LO HAGAN CON NOSOTROS, SÓLO ASÍ ENCONTRAREMOS LA VERDADERA LIBERTAD…¡TE LO SUPLICO! —siguió chillando el jefe arrodillado._

 _Pero el gran dragón parecía sordo a sus suplicas, como bestias que eran, tenían el instinto de protegerse a sí mismo y a los suyos cuando lo ameritara la ocasión, no como los humanos que iban en busca y provocaban ellos mismos el peligro y los problemas._

 _Tal vez Hiccup no entendía el idioma de los dragones, pero sentía cuando era ignorado, sabía que pedía mucho al Salvajibestia, el que los hubiera ayudado anteriormente había sido sólo cuestión de suerte._

 _Sin embargo, el furia nocturna no quedó satisfecho, si en algo podía ayudar a su amigo era en comunicarle su sentir y pesar al alfa, y su misma añoranza por proteger a su "familia", la cual correspondía con Hiccup, Astrid, Asdis, Stormfly y el resto de vikingos y dragones. Empezó a gruñir a todos los dragones, captando así la atención del Salvajibestia, quien de nuevo se levantó para escuchar atentamente a lo que el pequeño dragón dijera._

 _Hiccup, aun agachado y con su cara al suelo, le sorprendió escuchar los gruñidos de su amigo que sonaban tan suplicante como sus ruegos, no sabía exactamente que interacción tenía con el alfa, y no quería que lo provocara, ya que en un momento, este se vio muy amenazante frente a ellos, pero el furia nocturna, como bien diría un humano, no quitó el dedo del renglón y se mantuvo firme en su petición, hasta que se vio que llegaron a una especie de acuerdo y el Salvajibestia gruñó para organizar a su legión de dragones._

— _Amigo… ¿qué hiciste? —dijo el jefe maravillado, observando a su alrededor como los dragones se organizaban como si estuvieran listos para batalla._

 _El furia nocturna sólo le dio una sonrisa dragoniana y agitó su cola con emoción. Sus pupilas dilatadas mostraban gran felicidad._

— _Gracias amigo. — se abrazó Hiccup a él. —Eres el mejor de todos._

 _El salvajibestia de nuevo se acercó a ellos, o más bien a Toothless, con el que tuvo otra interacción que Hiccup interpretó con el siguiente dialogo:_

" _ **¿Para cuándo nos vamos?"**_

" _ **Cuando el jefe lo ordene"**_

 _._

 _._

— ¿Hiccup…?

El jefe se levantó de un sobresalto, no se había dado cuenta en que momento había recostado medio cuerpo en su escritorio sobre todos los papeles que tenía sobre este.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte. —dijo Astrid mientras acariciaba al adormilado Toothless.

—No, que bueno que viniste. —carraspeó. —Aún quedan algunas cosas por hacer, antes de irnos.

—Lo sé. —Astrid se acercó a él y se le quedó viendo fijamente al rostro y sonrió.

—ehh… ¿qué?

—Tienes rastros de pintura en la cara.

Hiccup enrojeció y restregó la manga de su camisa en su rostro para quitarse la tinta, pero su esposa lo detuvo, ya que no se estaba limpiando en el lugar correcto. Tomó un trapito que había cerca, lo mojó con el agua que había en un barril y limpió con más delicadeza su rostro.

—¿Por qué no descansas? No has podido dormir desde el ataque, yo me haré cargo de lo que falte.

—Quisiera, pero siento que aún me quedan algunas cosas que escribir, eso me quita el sueño.

— ¿La carta que iba a Axila Lamida?

—No, esa ya fue enviada… es otra cosa

—¿Qué?

El jefe detuvo la mano de su esposa para sentarla en su regazo, Astrid dejó el trapito por un lado para abrazarlo por el cuello, esperando escuchar la lista de pendientes.

—Como decirte…—balbuceó Hiccup enrojecido. —Es una especie de… tes…testamento.

Infló sus enrojecidas mejillas en espera de alguna reacción de parte de su esposa, la cual sólo quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—As…

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con un testamento Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III?! —gritó.

—No te alteres. —pidió Hiccup y detuvo su intención de levantarse. —Es algo preventivo, algo que de hecho debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, de hecho desde que soy jefe. —dijo con un risita.

—¡¿cómo quieres que no me altere si me haces pensar cosas?! —siguió gritando Astrid. —¿Por qué ahora se te ocurre hacerlo Hiccup?

—Como te dije es sólo algo preventivo, porque con todo esto que pasa y a dónde nos dirigimos no sabemos que pueda pasar, no sólo conmigo, contigo también.

La vikinga suavizó su irritante expresión, sabía que su esposo tenía algo de razón.

—Y quiero que sepas, que tú eres mi heredera inmediata junto con Asdis.

— ¿Qué?

—Si a alguien puedo confiarle al pueblo es a ti, contigo, sé que nada les faltaría, que incluso podrías ser mejor líder que yo.

—Qué cosas dices. —bufó esta recostándose en su hombro.

—Y en dado caso de que llegues a faltar y Asdis no tenga la mayoría de edad, Snotlout se quedará a cargo, si en dado caso él no puede el poder lo tendrá Fishlegs, e increíblemente si este no puede se lo dejaré a los gemelos. Y Asdis tendrá la decisión de elegir entre ser jefa y servir a su pueblo o de ser solamente pobladora, quiero que sea libre de elegir lo que ella quiera,y claro, tú también tendrás la decisión de quedarte en mi lugar, si algo me llegara a pasar.

—Hiccup… ¿en serio, que tienes en tu cabeza? —rio esta aferrándose a él. —Y por supuesto que cumpliría con tu voluntad, tomaría el puesto con honor, pero más quisiera que tú siguieras siendo el jefe y nuestro líder… a menos que también quieras ser libre de todo eso. —dijo con una risita.

—Para nada, y claro que pretendo pasar los siguientes 50 años o más a tu lado, aquí en la orilla o donde sea, junto con nuestra hija y más hijos que pudiéramos tener, esa es mi idea de vida ideal.

—Y es la que vamos a tener.

La vikinga se reincorporó para tomarlo de las mejillas y besarlo, Hiccup no tardó en seguirle el ritmo para llenarla por besos por todo el rostro y cuello, tocar su cuerpo, ansiaba tomarla y hacerla suya.

— _¡Jefe, jefe, jefe!_ —escucharon de repente en el exterior. —¡ _Ya llegó el jefe Alberick!_

—¡Dioses, en serio!… ¿en qué momento vamos a poder tener un momento para nosotros? —chilló el llamado como un niño caprichoso.

—Ya tendremos oportunidad. —rio Astrid y le limpió sutilmente una manchita de tinta que se le había quedado en el rostro. —Vamos.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano salieron de la forja para recibir al recién llegado, y darle fin a los preparativos de su plan.

.

.

.

El día había llegado, vikingas, ancianos y niños salieron a despedirse de los jinetes y marineros que se embarcarían hacia lo más profundo del océano en busca del enemigo, varios guardias tenían amarrado al cazador Ryker, a quien custodiaron hacia uno de los navíos, tanto enemigos como propios que habían camuflado con las banderas de cazadores para hacerlos pasar por los de ellos.

—Cuídense mucho. —Deseó Gustav, el encargado de dirigir a los que quedaban de jinetes auxiliares en la Orilla del dragón.

—Lo mismo. —pidió Hiccup viendo a todo su pueblo, en especial al jefe de los Kogeorns y a su esposa a quien despedía con un largo beso y abrazo.

—Lady Astrid, espero que pronto vuelva, deseamos conocer a su bebita. —dijo una de las tantas vikingas que había.

—Por supuesto, apuesto a que le encantara vivir aquí con todas ustedes. —sonrió la jefa viendo a todas las mujeres que se habían reunido para despedirla, entre estas a Gothi y a Kana que estaban a lo lejos.

Dando un largo suspiro, se abrió paso de entre todas las mujeres y niñas para hablar con ellas sobre cierta princesa.

— ¿Cómo sigue?

—Parece que bien, jefa. —informó Kana. —Gothi dice que en cualquier momento puede despertar.

—¿El… be-bé? —preguntó con titubeo.

—El pequeño Eret, muy bien, es un niño muy fuerte…

Astrid sólo asintió, ya que por esa parte Camicazi había sido afortunada, su hijo no había peligrado tanto como su hija.

—Jefa, ¿Quiere que Camicazi se marche en cuanto se despierte? Se lo haré saber si así lo desea.

—Oh… yo…no precisamente cuando se despierte, pero sí… sería lo mejor, en cuanto se sienta mejor y sea capaz de cuidar a su bebé y este no corra peligro.

— ¿Quiere que le dé algún mensaje por usted?

Astrid tragó saliva.

—No.

Kana asintió levemente, sonrió al saber que su jefa no era una despiadada como Camicazi siempre se la imaginaba, que era muy comprensiva, aunque fuera de una manera poco convencional.

— ¿Mi lady lista? —llamó Hiccup llegando con ellas.

Astrid asintió y tomó su mano para retirarse con él, dejando a las mujeres que cuidaban a su compradora atrás, dejando aquella mujer que le había hecho mucho daño pero que también la había puesto en el camino hacia donde estaba el amor de su vida.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó al verla cabizbaja.

—Algo ansiosa, pero bien ¿Y tú?

—Contigo a mi lado, a la perfección. —Se inclinó Hiccup para besarla, sin embargo…

— ¡Hey tortolos! —llamó ruidosamente Alberick rompiendo su momento, este iba acompañado de su esposa y pequeño bebé.

—Alberick, como siempre en buen momento… —gruñó Hiccup entre dientes.

—No me lo agradezcas. —respondió este con sarcasmo, protegiéndose con su bebé de la mirada gruñona de su amigo. — Mako se quería despedir de ustedes antes de que nos marcháramos.

—Sí, Mako desearles mucha suerte, rezará a los dioses porque Alberick y ustedes lleguen bien. —dijo la chica con timidez. —Mako ansiosa por conocer también a pequeña Asdis.

—Muchas gracias. —respondió la jefa nostálgica. —Prometo que pronto la conocerás, por cierto…

— ¿Sí? —incitó Mako a que siguiera.

—Lo siento, pero creo que el amuleto que nos dieron lo perdimos con el ataque. —contó avergonzada, Hiccup también bajó la cabeza en señal de pesar.

—No preocuparse, amuleto sigue haciendo su trabajo, manteniendo a Hiccup y Astrid juntos. —explicó la chica viendo sus manos unidas. —Amuleto de amor ser por siempre.

Dada la explicación de cómo aparentemente funcionaba, ambos se avergonzaron y rascaron el cabello con nerviosismo; y hubieran seguido así de no ser por otro vikingo que llegó a informar que estaba todo listo para zarpar.

—Bien, entonces es el adiós querida. —se despidió Alberick de nuevo de su esposa y le entregó el bebé.

—Es tan lindo. —comentó Astrid al ver al pequeñito que a la vez le recordaba a su hija.

—Más bien querida consuegra querrás decir "apuesto".

—¿Cómo la llamaste? —bufó Hiccup con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Uy, ya se enojó el papá! —dicho esto Alberick salió corriendo porque Hiccup se fue persiguiéndolo.

—Ufff… hombres. —resopló la rubia rodando los ojos. —Cuídate mucho y a tu bebé. —deseó con una sonrisa nostálgica a su amiga, de quien se despidió con un pequeño abrazo antes de irse corriendo en la misma dirección que su esposo y amigo.

—Cuidarse…. —susurró Mako al viento.

— ¡Lady Mako, Lady Mako!

La chica se giró ante el llamado viendo que era la agitada Kana quien corría hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasar?

— ¡Despertó! ¡Camicazi despertó!

La noticia impactó a la jefa de los Kogeorns, regresó su vista al mar, donde los navíos empezaban a salir y pensó en su amiga Astrid; parecía que los dioses no querían que esas dos se encontraran. No todavía.

OOOooooOOOO

Camicazi abrió pausadamente sus grandes ojos azules, notando primeramente el techo de piedra, así como el hecho de que estaba recostada en una cama, sin nadie de vigilancia; aún ida de su realidad, se tocó el vientre notando rápidamente que ya no estaba abultada.

 _¿Dónde estaba su hijo? ¿Qué había pasado?_ —empezó a cuestionarse asustada.

De repente, en un sobresaltó que la aturdió, recordó todo en un segundo; el como Hiccup la había salvado del incendio, como Gothi, Kana, y la chica que no hablaba muy bien la habían ayudado con su parto y recordó a su pequeño bebé.

 _Pero este ¿dónde estaba? ¿Se lo habría quitado Hiccup?_

— ¡Oh, dioses mío! Despertó —Escuchó la ruidosa voz de una vikinga, así como el ruido de la bandeja que había dejado caer.

Lo que siguió después, es que esta misma mandó a llamar a todas las mujeres, en especial la anciana, a la que le permitió analizarla.

— ¿Mi bebé? —preguntó una y otra vez durante el chequeo.

La anciana sólo con un movimiento de cabeza ordenó traerlo, minutos después, una mujer se lo llevó arropado en una mantita. Camicazi, alzó ansiosa sus manos para cárgalo, deleitándose de nuevo con su imagen, del cual pensó que había alucinado que se parecía a Eret, pero no había sido así, su bebé era idéntico a su padre.

Empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad al tomar su manita, de la cual se aferró su pequeño a su dedo índice; se culpó por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse despierta después del parto y no cuidarlo cuando más la necesitaba, por ser ella la que siempre necesitara quien le ayudara, como siempre, además por saber que muy pronto se las tendría que arreglar por su cuenta, cuando se marchara de la Orilla, un lugar al cual sabía no correspondía ni quería corresponder. Su mundo y hogar ahora sería su hijo, lo demás ya no le importaba.

Cuando Kana llegó en compañía de Mako; la princesa sonrió al verla también sana y salvo; era una de las personas con las que tendría una deuda por siempre por haberla mantenido indirectamente a salvo a ella y a su hijo, y otra persona a la que también le debería, sería al mismísimo jefe de Berk, el hombre que no había querido como esposo: Hiccup.

— ¿Dónde está el jefe? —preguntó con los ojos humedecidos, aunque fuera inútil hablar con él quería agradecerle.

—Zarpó lejos de aquí. —respondió Mako acercándose para ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella. —A detener guerra, junto con su esposa.

— ¿A-A-…Astrid? —nombró con temor.

—Así es Camicazi… la jefa nos pidió durante tu convalecencia que cuidáramos de tu hijo y de ti… —explicó su vigilante comprensivamente.

" _¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿Por qué? ¿Era su manera de vengarse?"_

— ¿No… no dijo nada de mí? —preguntó temblorosa.

—No. —respondió Kana con el mismo tono nostálgico que su jefa había utilizado cuando le había hecho esa pregunta.

Aun así, la princesa no se lo creía, ¿su esclava la había ayudado a pesar de todo lo pasado? No lo comprendía, aun así no dejaba de temblar, tanto por el temor que le tenía, así como por saber que era otra persona con la que estaría en deuda por siempre. Una deuda que no se podía pagar con nada.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

.

Los navíos se aventuraron a mar abierto, siendo impulsados tanto por el viento como los dragones acorazados, que sería el principal señuelo del engaño. Todos los barcos iban a ser comandados por Alberick, quien era el experto en navegar en el océano abierto; dejándole así la oportunidad a Astrid y a Hiccup de planear una y otra vez la estrategia que iban a utilizar, además de organizar todo el material y arsenal confiscado de los cazadores, además de algo más…

—Si todo marcha a la perfección y vamos al ritmo que llevan los dragones, llegaremos en unos días a donde ese pelón nos dijo. —explicaba el jefe de Kogeorns, que se ofreció a darles un recorrido al matrimonio por el barco donde por lo pronto se quedarían. Llevándolos a la parte más profunda de la popa.

—Genial… confiamos en ti Alberick… ¿y supongo que ya se acabó el recorrido? —observó Hiccup la soledad del pasillo y sólo una puerta al fondo. — ¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Otro almacén de armas?

Pero la única respuesta que recibió el matrimonio fue una risita picara de Alberick.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no entran y lo averiguan? —retó el de cabello negro.

Tanto Haddock como Hofferson se vieron a los ojos sin entender, pero aceptaron el reto y abrieron la "misteriosa puerta", encontrándose solamente con una habitación, una muy bien arreglada para garantizar la comodidad del que se llegara a quedar ahí.

—Bienvenidos a su habitación. ¡Gócenla! —sorprendió Alberick, que presuroso se alejó tratando de contener la risita, había logrado el objetivo de dejar a sus amigos estáticos en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡O-oye! —fue el abochornado Hiccup a perseguirlo.—¿Q-qué… qué…

—¿Qué..qué…? Habla bien. —arremedó Alberick con humor. —Amigo, sé que tu mujer y tú no han tenido casi oportunidad, para no decir que nada, de tener tiempo para ustedes dos, lo sé, nos pasó a Mako y a mi cuando Akito nació; pero debemos encontrar los momentos para mantener la llama encendida… aprovecha, nadie los molestara aquí, de eso me encargo yo, por sus dragones no se preocupen, se divierten en cubierta, ustedes hagan lo que quieran aquí, ¡descansen!, dejé algo de comida ahí mismo por si no quieren salir hasta que lleguemos.

—Ay Alberick, tú y tus ideas. —sonrió Hiccup.

—Si es tu manera de agradecérmelo no hay de qué… anda Haddock, tu esposa ya te espera. —señaló a donde una luz se filtraba por la puerta de la habitación, Astrid ya había entrado, esa luz hizo fantasear a Hiccup sobre todo lo que les esperaba en ese espacio.

Iba agradecer a su amigo, pero cuando se giró de nuevo este ya se había ido; sin más que pensar se regresó en dirección hacia aquella luz, que se filtraba gracias a la ventana que tenía la habitación, frente a esta estaba su esposa. Con cuidado cerró la puerta, le puso llave y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

—Alberick sí que tiene buenas ideas…—sonrió Astrid al sentir el aliento de Hiccup cerca de cuello, se aferró a sus brazos viendo nostálgicamente que por la ventana ya no se veía más que mar.

—Te preocupa Asdis, ¿no es así? —presintió su esposo aun con su rostro oculto en su cuello.

—Sí. —suspiró. —La extraño.

—Astrid, aun no nos hemos alejado mucho, si quieres puedes volver con ella, yo me encargo del resto.

—No. Decidimos que íbamos a hacer esto juntos, así será… no quiero que nuestra hija tenga que sufrir por esos malditos cazadores.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero.

—Además que debo asegurarme de llevarle a su persona favorita de regreso.

Hiccup sonrió con el título que ya se le había otorgado.

—Y yo debo asegurarme de llevarle a su mamita de regreso. —dijo besando su cuello, besando aquella marca.

—Oh… Hiccup…—susurró su esposa cuando los besos se intensificaron.

El jefe se detuvo, al sentir que a pesar del maravilloso lugar que se les habían proporcionado, no era lugar ni el momento adecuado.

—Lo siento, es que en verdad te deseo… —confesó enrojecido aun abrazándola por la espalda. —Siempre lo he hecho, desde que entré por accidente al cuarto de lavado cuando te bañabas, recien nos casamos, te vi, y a partir de ahí no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

— ¿Qué cosa? —sonrió Astrid enrojecida. —Eso no me lo habías contado.

—Y te sorprendería si te contara todo, pensarías que soy un pervertido. —Hiccup ocultó su vergüenza apoyándose en su cuello. —Pero has sido la única mujer que me hace sentir todo tipo de cosas.

—No te preocupes, lo mismo me pasó…—confesó Astrid enrojecida. —Cuando empecé a sentir ese "algo" por ti… quería que me correspondieras de todas las formas posibles, y míranos ¡aquí estamos!

—Lo sé, y es maravilloso. —susurró él besando otra vez su cuello.

—Hiccup…

—Lo siento, lo sé, lo sé no es el momento…

—No.

Astrid se giró para tenerlo frente a frente.

—Te iba a decir que no te detuvieras, no te atrevas a hacerlo. —amenazó con una sonrisita. —Yo no me detendré.

Hiccup sonrió embelesado y tomó con avidez el rostro de su esposa para besarla con tanta pasión, que Astrid la definió como "fiereza", pronto las manos de ambos empezaron a toquetear cada parte de sus cuerpos, mientras sus bocas parecían pelearse por dar el beso más placentero. Más los labios de Hiccup clamaban por más y se pasó a su cuello, para luego bajar lentamente a su busto aun cubierto, teniendo en cuenta aquel obstáculo, procedió a quitarle con cuidado la capucha de piel que le había regalado, la cual se deslizó sin más cuando también se deshizo de las hombreras de metal; para después proceder a quitarle esa falda de picos (muy molesta para él) que le impedía tocar su trasero con libertad, aprovechando de una vez para quitarle el calzado.

Con sólo la blusa, los leggins y el collar con la joya puestos, Astrid pidió su turno, empezando por quitarle el arnés de cuero que su marido llevaba en ese momento,

—Qué bueno que no te pusiste hoy el traje de vuelo. —besó sus labios, retirando con cuidado el prendedor de dragón que su marido había puesto en la cintilla.

—Y dale con esos chistes. —rio sobre sus labios.

Se separaron un poco para que Astrid la pudiera retirar con más comodidad, dejándolo caer en el suelo, sólo conservando el prendedor de nadder en su mano. No quería que se extraviara.

—Dámelo, lo dejaré en la mesa. —señaló él hacia al mueble que estaba por detrás de ellos.

—Está bien, te acompañó. —dijo Astrid con una risita, tomando de sorpresa a Hiccup cuando se lanzó a él para que la cargara mientras ella aferraba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Él casi cae, ya que lo tomó desprevenido, pero ya con completo balance, caminó cargando a su esposa hasta aquella mesita, donde personalmente Astrid dejó el prendedor para que no se perdiera con sus juegos junto con su collar.

Teniéndola aun aferrada a su cuello, Hiccup abalanzó su rostro hacia ella para continuar con lo que se habían pausado, Astrid zafó sus piernas, para darle mayor libertad de que la tocara como se le diera la gana, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo.

Sin tener nada metálico o grueso que se interpusiera entre ellos, Hiccup bajó de nuevo sus labios hacia el vientre de ella, colmándola de besos como hacía cuando esperaban a su pequeña hija. Lentamente le empezó a levantar la blusa, hasta que se deshizo de ella, solamente dejándola con aquel vendaje que usaba de sostén.

Astrid exigió igualdad y le quitó la camisa verde que usaba, para aventarla hacia un rincón, con la mitad de sus cuerpos expuestos, volvieron a fundirse en un beso mucho más apasionado, Hiccup levantó una de las piernas de su lady, para así comenzar una estimulación placentera a bases del roce de sus intimidades. Ella se mordía los labios, ante aquel tacto, y besaba el cuello de su marido al mismo tiempo que él se concentraba en el suyo.

Pero ambos necesitaban más, Hiccup quería sentirla por completo, la giró para que le diera la espalda y empezó a besarla a lo largo de toda esta, hasta abajo y más, después regresó hacia arriba, pasando no sólo sus labios sino su lengua para degustar por completo su piel, hasta que llegó hacia el nudo de aquel sostén, el cual deshizo en par de segundos para después tocar en toda su plenitud sus hermosos pechos.

Astrid trataba de contener el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir, quería más de él, ver su rostro mientras la tocaba, y se giró para darse entre ambos una mejor vista, al hacerlo Hiccup volvió a sus labios, cuello, hombros y después sus pechos, al cual besó, mordió y tocó con avidez. Le encantaban.

Entre sus caricias, fue notorio para él que el cuerpo de su lady había cambiado un poco, después de todo ahora era una mamá, más eso no quería decir que no siguiera siendo hermosa y deseable. Y mientras su boca se deleitaba con sus senos, una de sus manos se deslizó traviesamente hacia su intimidad, Astrid dio un brinquito al sentirlo, que lo hizo volver a sus labios, ahora ella también lo quería complacer, llevando sus manos hacia donde sabía tenía sus puntos débiles, sus costillas, detrás de la oreja, aquello con lo que se distinguía a un hombre.

Fue el turno de Hiccup en gemir, quien, se aferró al cuello de su lady, mordiéndose sus labios para no romper el placer, cuando sintió que no podía postergarlo más, detuvo sus manos de labor y la besó, para después cargarla como hacían los recién casados y llevarla a la cama.

Dejando a su lady recostada en medio del lecho, procedió a quitarle los leggins y cualquier prenda que se interpusiera entre ellos, admirándola como aquella vez en su luna de miel.

Después se deshizo de la suya, no sin antes quitarse la prótesis y mostrando que estaba más que listo, se recostó encima de ella, y la hizo suya.

Astrid ahogó un grito al sentirlo nuevamente dentro de ella, casi había olvidado cómo se sentía, los meses de embarazo y el tiempo de abstinencia lo había provocado, pero ahora que de nuevo estaban así, se permitió recordar que tan placentero era, y aferró sus piernas a la cintura de su marido para que no detuviera sus embestidas.

—No pares Hiccup. —pedía entre suspiros que se entrecortaban por lo besos que él le daba. Tan deliciosos y excitantes que parecía casi que la mordía.

Porque Hiccup apretaba sus labios con los de ella, los mordía, metía lengua, abarcaban entre besos casi hasta su barbilla, dejando en cada roce toda su esencia, se aferraron a sus manos, para poder aguantar más tiempo, más Astrid sentía que derretía debajo de su marido, como su cuerpo se contraía y su intimidad ardía del placer. Pero como siempre quería estar a mano, lo hizo girarse de tal modo que ella quedara encima de él, fue el turno de Hiccup de deleitarse con los movimientos de su lady, que iban de arriba abajo, lenta, rápidamente, como fuera, lo volvía loco, masajeó sus pechos que brincaban con sus embestidas, se irguió para besarlos, apretarlos con sus manos; además para ayudar a su lady con los movimientos.

.

.

El tiempo dejó de existir, entre gemidos y los rechinidos y brincoteos que daba la cama; Astrid estaba a punto de terminar, se encontraba de nuevo debajo de marido, y cuando este penetró profundamente en ella, arqueó su espalda y ahogó lo que pudo haber sido un ruidoso gemido, se dejó caer agotada en la cama, permitiéndole a su marido llegar a su propio climax; este no tardó en llegar y se vino dentro de ella, y cuando lo hizo le provocó otra contracción placentera.

Después de aquel exitoso final, Hiccup salió con cuidado de ella, y agotado, se dejó caer a su lado, ambos tratando de contener la respiración, mientras que limpiaban el sudor de sus frentes.

—Te amo. —exhalaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron. No había nada que decir más que esas dos simples palabras. Astrid se acercó para acurrucarse con él, y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos, cubriéndola con estos y la sabanas de la cama.

Se sentían felices, satisfechos y muy cansados.

—Siento que duermo. —balbuceó Astrid tratando de mantenerse despierta.

Aunque había sido tarde para Hiccup, este ya se había dormido, Astrid sonrió al verlo por fin tranquilo, la terapia de relajación de Alberick había sido todo un éxito, así que acurrucó con su marido para acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

 **Días después.**

Acababa de amanecer en la soledad del mar, Hiccup y Astrid se vestían para el nuevo día, al primero le fascinaba verla cambiarse, pues así ideaba nuevas formas de quitársela, como en días anteriores.

A pesar de los peligros el exterior, se encontraban felices y con su amor y matrimonio más fuerte que nunca; sin embargo…

— _Eh… chicos…¿están despiertos?_

Ambo se extrañaron de que Alberick se encontrara tocando la puerta, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había prometido que nadie los molestaría mientras estuvieran en esa habitación.

—Sí, Alberick pasa. —concedió Hiccup, ajustándose con intranquilidad las muñequeras. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y parecía que no erraría al ver al jefe de los Kogeorns que por su expresión quería decir que eran buenas noticias lo que traía.

" _Tenemos problemas"_

.

.

.

Hiccup corría furioso por todo el barco, siendo seguidos por la preocupada Astrid, Toothless y Alberick, todos yendo en dirección a las mazmorras donde cierto cazador seguía retenido.

— ¡Ryker!

El calvo sólo alzó el rostro al ver al recién llegado amo de dragones..

—¡¿dónde demonios está Viggo? —exigió este golpeando los barrotes de la celda.

—Ya se los había dicho. —respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¡Mentira!, ya seguimos la ruta en donde dijiste que estaba… ¡no hay nada! —gritó Alberick.

El calvo sonrió de lado.

—¿Será que el capitán que no supo conducir a los barcos por el camino correcto? —insinuó maliciosamente.

—No seas estúpido… ¡sé cómo navegar! —se defendió el kogeorn. — ¡Y nos condujiste a un punto vacío en el océano!

Otra risita por parte del cazador no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Y si hubiera sido así qué? —cuestionó con burla.

— ¡Habla de una vez o juro por todos los dioses que te arrojo amarrado al mar! —amenazó la única mujer en el lugar.

— ¡Bah! —bufó este. —Es obvio… mi hermano se movió de lugar.

— ¡De eso ya nos dimos cuenta! ¡¿A dónde? —gritó Hiccup.

— ¿A dónde crees? —le sonrió este. —Al punto de concentración.

Shock.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup se quedaron estáticos ya que al lugar al que se refería, era la isla de los Modig y Axila Lamida, el lugar donde estaba su hija.

—No. —susurró Astrid temerosa, imaginándose de nuevo ese escenario donde todo ardía en llamas, incluyendo a su pequeña hija.

Mientras que Hiccup trató de contener todas sus emociones, preocupación, inseguridad, ira sobre todo con el calvo que se burlaba a leguas de todos ellos.

—Siento decirlo amo de dragones, pero cayeron en nuestra trampa.

.

.

. _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Sé que había prometido que este sería el último, pero decidí partirlo mejor en dos XD.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el momento hotcake Hiccstrid.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a las personas que siguen conmigo en esta historia, ya sea anónimamente, dándole en seguir o en favoritos o con sus mensajes de apoyo continuo. :D**_

 _ **Jesst Brown, Steffani, AstridPizarro, Asriver, Takamina24, Flopi, Unbreakablewarrior, AlbaAstrid, Vivi, Fernanda, DarkHime, Lilu, Codry16, Amai do, Melody.**_

 _ **17 de abril de 2017**_


	54. Capítulo 53

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero este capítulo me causó muchos problemas.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 53**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Obedeciendo la encomienda de su jefe, Fishlegs y Snotlout dieron con el ejército de Harald en aguas que se encontraban en las cercanías de Berk.

A su llegada, el rey fue llamado de inmediato por sus súbditos, quien tranquilamente salió a cubierta para recibir a los recién llegado.

—Vikingos, ¿qué se les ofrece? —preguntó diplomacia.

—Ayuda. —respondió Snotlout. —Hiccup nos ordenó llevarlos a...

—¡¿Hiccup, ordenó?! —vociferó el rey molesto, sentía que perdía mucha autoridad ante el gran amo de dragones.

—Lo que quiso decir mi amigo "Su majestad". —intervino Fishlegs. —Es que necesitamos su ayuda, puede que nuestro enemigo ataque pronto.

—Ustedes dos, —señaló con rencor. — ya hice una gran movilización por un par de maleantes varados en una isla de desconocidos, no creo que eso sea suficiente justificación para que tenga que aumentar la velocidad de ¡más de 100 barcos! Sólo para acabar con 20.

— ¡Eres un maldito egoísta como siempre! Todos nuestros aliados ya están formando barricadas en varios puntos del mar para protegerse y protegernos, a ti si Hiccup no te avisa no mueves el trasero de tu trono. —gruñó Jorgenson.

— ¡Cumplo con mi parte de los tratados de paz, ya voy en camino, lo que no quiero es que un imbécil con una pierna me esté ordenando qué hacer y mucho menos ustedes! —respondió Harald molesto.

—Si no lo haces por él, al menos hazlo por tu sobrina. ¿Sabías que sigue en la Orilla del dragón? —preguntó el regordete.

— ¡¿Y que fue atacada hace unos días?! —continuó Snotlout.

El rey se entumió.

—¿E...ella está bi—en? ¿Su hi—jo? —preguntó con mas suavidad .

—No lo sabemos. —respondió Fishlegs con el ceño fruncido. —Pero si no la mataron, debe estar a punto de dar a luz si es que no lo tuvo ya. ¿Por qué si le preocupa no se la llevó aquella vez?

—Eso no te importa, y si me siguen molestando ordenaré a todos mis barcos regresar, no me importa nada.

— ¡DEMONIOS! ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN EGOSITA? —Snotlout se abalanzó para tomarlo de la armadura..

En cuanto lo hizo, los soldados de Harald apuntaron sus ballestas hacia los vikingos y dragones, mientras que del otro lado, Fishlegs sacó su pequeña espada, Meatlug se posicionó para pelear y Hookfang encendió su lomo en llamas.

— ¡Suéltame! —gruñó el rey con dificultad.

— ¡MUCHAS PERSONAS ESPERAN POR NOSOTROS! NO PODEMOS SOLOS! ¡TU ERES EL QUE GOZA DE MÁS PROTECCION, ORO, TIERRAS! SOLO PEDIMOS UN POCO DE AYUDA A NUESTRO ALIDADO. ¡ERES UN REY COMPORTATE COMO TAL!

"¡Eres un rey compórtate como tal!"  
Esa frase hizo estremecer al rey, ya lo había escuchado antes y lo más profundo de su inconsciente se encargó de recordárselo, llevándolo a un escenario en Berk, donde una joven de cabello rubio, con gran parecido su sobrina, lo ponía en su lugar de una manera admirable.

"¿Dónde quedó ese rey que quería lo mejor para su pueblo?"  
Luego mas recuerdos, todos en retroceso, como peleaba con sobrina, los últimos momentos con su hermanastra, sus humildes orígenes a lado de su madre, aquellos días en que sólo ansiaba ser el rey para hacer el bien, un sueño truncando debido a los problemas con los que lidiaba y una sed de avaricia que lo dominó a partir de que obtuvo el poder para hacer su voluntad.

Snotlout soltó al rey al notarlo conmocionado;Harald aun cabizbajo, ordenó a sus soldados con una simple seña que bajaran las armas. Sus hombres obedecieron y en cuanto lo hicieron, Fishlegs y los dragones también se calmaron.

—Lo siento, sé que soy un maldito egoísta... y aunque realmente no quiera, los ayudaré. —dijo con sinceridad.

—Eh... ¿por qué el cambio? —preguntó Snotlout curioso.

—No eres nadie para saber, dijiste una frase con la que Astrid una vez me llamó la atención y con la cual me enamoró, y que raramente me hizo recordar de donde vengo,... lo que he hecho.

Fishlegs quedó boquiabierto con la confesión, sabía por Hiccup que el rey había tenido una extraña obsesión por Astrid, pero de una obsesión a estar enamorado eran cosas totalmente diferentes.

— ¡Lástima que ella esté casada! —se burló Snotlout de su infortunio.

—Querrás decir muerta. —corrigió el melancólico rey.

—Pues te equivocas.

—Snotlout. —trató de detener el regordete.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ella está viva, logró sobrevivir a la trampa de tu loca sobrina, ahora ella y mi primo tienen una bebita.

El vikingo contó orgulloso toda la historia, mientras que Fishlegs se golpeó el rostro con fastidio.

—Astrid ¿viva? —repitió el atónito Harald y sonrió.

— ¡Así es! ¿Estás sordo? Y no te hagas ilusiones, así que debemos movernos rápido ya que su hija espera en la isla anexa dónde están esos malvados, Hiccup y ella está dando todo por salvarla.

Y como por arte de magia el rey asintió y empezó a ordenar a todos sus soldados prepararse para que hacer una movilización masiva.

—Oye... eso fue impresionante. —admiró Fishlegs.

—Sí, creo que debimos mencionarle a Astrid desde un inicio, pobre tonto desdichado.

—Aunque fue buena estrategia, no debemos confiarnos, ¿qué tal si se la quiere robar a Hiccup? ¿Y si se crea falsas esperanzas?

—Ay gordo, como eres...Astrid lo odia y siempre lo hará.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, como quiera no debemos bajar la guardia, ¿qué tal si intenta matar a Hiccup?

—Ay gordo, como eres ¿para qué lo haría? ¿Para qué Astrid lo odie más?

—Cierto, tienes razón, pobre tonto desdichado.

—Sólo tiene su merecido, él pudo haber detenido a su sobrina, rescatar a los Hofferson... él mismo lanzó a Astrid a los brazos de Hiccup, ahora que sufra con las consecuencias de sus actos. —murmuró Snotlout dejando hasta ahí la conversación.

El rey se acercó a ellos junto con unos sirvientes que traían cargando una mesa que pusieron frente a ellos, y donde Harald colocó un mapa de todas las islas del archipiélago.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

Ya concentrados en la misión, Fishlegs y Snotlout se acercaron para poner la estrategia en marcha.

—Si impulsamos a los barcos con la ayuda de los dragones, llegaremos en... tal vez para el amanecer. —Señaló el regordete la parte norte del mapa.

—Pero ahí es el norte, el refugio está en el centro y el enemigo en el sur. —observó pensante Snotlout.

—Brillante.

— ¡No te burles gordo!

—No, lo digo en serio, lo que dijiste fue muy brillante. —admiró Fishlegs sorprendido. —De nada nos servirá llegar al norte si el enemigo se encuentra en el sur.

— ¿Qué traman? —preguntó Harald, pero fue ignorado por ambos vikingos que estaban concentrados en el mapa.

Minutos después de estar en la misma posición (ambos con la mano en la barbilla) se miraron con una sonrisita y con un nuevo plan en mente.

Ooooooooooo

En alguna parte del mar.

El cabizbajo Eero seguía esquinado en su celda, habían pasado algunos días desde que Ryker se había marchado para declararle la guerra a su nieto.

—Luces tan exhausto Eero. —escuchó una voz burlona fuera de su celda.

Levantó su demacrado rostro para ver con odio al recién llegado, quien con su usual postura le sonreía cínicamente.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres? —gruñó

—Sólo advertirte que muy pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, y eso también significa que también al tuyo, ya no te necesitaré más, con tu nieto vencido no eres más que un viejo decrepito que lo único que hace es estorbar.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu hermano podrá contra Hiccup? ¡No lo conoces!

—Vaya, me sorprendes, no sabía que depositabas demasiada confianza en él, pero te confieso algo, siendo sincero...—Viggo se miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo de aquella prisión para cerciorarse de que nadie los escuchara. —También pienso igual que tú.

Eero parpadeó confundido.

—Mi hermano será un bárbaro con enormes músculos, pero carece de algo importante...— hizo una pausa. — "Cerebro", eso que tiene de sobra tu nieto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —susurró Eero aun confundido. — ¡¿Mandaste a tu propio hermano como carnada?!

—Querido Eero, carnada suena muy feo, preferiría el término de "distracción", Ryker aceptó el reto gustoso, ya que le dije que si lograba derrotarlo se podía quedar con los navíos, los dragones y por supuesto la Orilla del dragón, ya que prácticamente no recibiremos paga de Drago hasta darle lo que quiere. —Explicó Viggo caminando de un lado a otro

—¿Y si fracasa? —Gruñó el viejo sin perder de vista el andar del estratégico cazador.

—Todo está planeado Eero, no dejamos ningún detalle sin cubrir.

—Hiccup no se dejará derrotar tan fácil... ¡él te acabará! —amenazó el viejo susurrante.

—Claro, si es que Ryker no lo acaba primero.

Eero se levantó fugazmente con intenciones de golpear al pequeño cazador, pero este burlón y de brazos cruzados sólo dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras se deleitaba con el dolor del viejo.

Sin dar más explicaciones se retiró burlón, ordenando a los que estaban en el exterior tocar el cuerno, ya que su objetivo se podía distinguir a kilómetros.

Oooooooooo

Axila Lamida.

El retumbar de un enorme cuerno en la isla anexa, alteró a los vigilantes en turno.  
Los gemelos, junto con Odalys y Samara, no entendían lo que pasaba; Ruffnut tomó el catalejo y observó que había gran movilización en la isla vecina.

— ¿Qué es eso? —escuchó susurrar a su cuñada.

La miró de reojo sin apartar el catalejo y la notó boquiabierta al igual que su hermano, ambos atónitos viendo hacia el horizonte, entonces cambió el catalejo de dirección, y de igual manera quedó boquiabierta.

Decenas de barcos se dirigían hacia ellos.

— ¡Debemos movernos! —gritó cuando salió de la impresión.

Tanto su hermano como su cuñada y Samara asintieron, y abandonaron su puesto para advertir a los demás, que la batalla había comenzado.

.oooooooooooooooo

Por otra parte del océano.

— ¡Hiccup basta! —separó Alberick a su amigo del calvo, ya que se había lanzado como dragón enjaulado a él y le propinó varias bofetadas que dejaron a su enemigo aturdido.

— ¡MI HIJA ESTÁ AHÍ, MIS AMIGOS! —gritó este zafándose con rudeza.

—No lo digas, no lo digas...—susurró Astrid aturdida, tenía ambas manos en las sienes, trataba de controlar la ansiedad y a su propia imaginación, ya que no dejaba de ver un paisaje rodeado en llamas y su hija en medio de estás y de los cadáveres de su hermano, padre, tío y abuelo.

—Astrid... —acudió Hiccup a su lado para abrazarla. —No le va a pasar nada, no le pasará...shhh tranquila.

—Debí hacerte caso... debí quedarme con ella.

—Shhh... no es tu culpa, no sabíamos qué esto pasaría...

—Chicos no quisiera interrumpirlos. —habló Alberick. —Sé que están asustados, yo lo estoy maldita sea, pero no es momento de perder la cabeza y de arrepentimientos, debemos movernos rápido.

—Alberick tiene razón, debemos regresar. ¡Tú y yo nos adelantaremos! —decidió Hiccup tomando las mejillas de su esposa. — ¡Vamos con nuestra hija!

Astrid asintió.

—Espera ¿qué? Haddock... creo que deberíamos llevar todo los navíos.

—Lo siento amigo, no podré esperar a que arrastren los barcos hasta allá, me llevaré una parte de los dragones, los demás que arrastren los barcos, manda mensajes a todos, que empiecen una movilización masiva.

Dada las órdenes, Hiccup tomó la mano de Astrid y junto con Toothless corrieron a reclutar al nadder para volver a Axila Lamida.

.ooooooooooooo

Axila Lamida.

Los pocos guerreros y jinetes que había, se prepararon para el ataque en cuanto vieron a los barcos movilizarse hacia su isla; los que no peleaban ya sabían cómo debían actuar en momentos de crisis y los planes a los cuales apegarse en caso de que el enemigo los invadiera.

— ¡Ha llegado la hora damas y caballeros! —habló Mala fuertemente. —Tal vez esté será el último día para muchos, a muchos de nosotros nos los volveremos a ver... —dijo con melancolía que hizo suspirar a más de uno. —¡Pero! algo que debemos tener siempre presentes es ¿por qué hacemos esto? ¿Para qué lo hacemos? ¿Por quién lo hacemos?

Tuffnut tomó la mano de su hermana y de Odalys al escuchar las palabras de la reina, ya sabían las respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

—Para proteger a quienes amamos...

Spinel y Heather también se tomaron de las manos mirándose con tanto amor como cuando cada quien descubrió sus sentimientos por el otro, luego miraron a la pequeña bebé de cabello castaño claro, que ella traía cargada a un rebozo, una pequeña que querían tanto como si fuera su propia hija.

—Para proteger nuestro hogar... nuestra libertad. —dijo Mala mirando a su pequeña sobrina, Thork, y sus chicas. — ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Que nuestra batalla no sea en vano! ¡NO NOS DEJAREMOS VENCER TAN FACILMENTE!

Todos los habitantes del refugio gritaron con sus armas alzadas, motivados por aquellas palabras y con un sueño en común llamado Libertad.

.

Con su barco protegido en medio de varios navíos ; Viggo se preparaba para el primer ataque con catapultas, mientras que otros navíos se disponían a anclar en la costa de la isla (de la que fue informado había algunos domadores de dragones) para tomar la tierra desde sus entrañas.

—Parece que todo está listo...—observó con un catalejo, y con una seña de cabeza dio primera orden al comandante de la catapulta.

— ¡FUEGO!

La primera roca envuelta en fuego voló en dirección hacia flora del bosque, donde chocó con varios árboles que cayeron en menos de un segundo.

Alertados con el primer ataque, los dragones y jinetes salieron de sus escondites para contratacar, empezando por lo que ya habían pisado tierra; a quienes atacaron con fuego, flechas y explosivos a base de gas de cremallerus y gel de pesadilla monstruosa.

Sin embargo los enemigos no se quedaron quietos, unos se refugiaron de inmediato en las profundidades del bosque mientras que otros buscaron la ayuda de los barcos más cercanos, quienes atacaron con su propio y pesado arsenal, compuesto de flechas envenenadas y enormes ballestas lanzadora de arpones, y por supuesto, dejando salir a los furiosos dragones acorazados.

— ¡Por mis calzones... eso no me lo esperaba! —gritó de nuevo Gobber al verse amenazados por un dragón de la misma especie que gruñón.

— ¡No debemos lastimarlos, hay que perderlos de inmediato! —ordenó la reina.

Todos los jinetes estaban distraídos, lidiando con los dragones, cuando de repente un estadillo en la playa sacudió todo alrededor.

La reina y el jefe Hosten, junto con los demás jinetes, vieron que por otro extremo habían logrado zarpar otros cazadores con la ayudante del dragón atormentador, quien con su poder destructivo empezó a cavar en la tierra en dirección al bosque, siendo seguido de los malhechores que lo manipulaban.

— ¡Allá llegaron más! ¡No hay que dejar que se adentren demasiado a la isla! —cambió de planes la reina, mientras trataba de esquivar a su actual dragón contrincante.

.

—Esto está más que ganado—observó Viggo como su enemigo apenas podía librarse de unos cuantos dragones y cazadores. La perfecta oportunidad para dar un golpe más fuerte. — ¡CATAPULTAS EN FORMACIÓN, QUIERO VER ESA ISLA ARDER Y LIBEREN A MÁS BESTIAS!

Apenas los jinetes podían lidiar con sus enemigos cuando otra manada de dragones liberado de los barcos se dirigieron furiosos hacia ellos, así como un ataque simultáneo de una decena de catapultas.

— ¡Ay no son demasiados! ¡Retirada! —Gritó Ruffnut.

— ¡Retirada! —repitió Mala. — ¡Atacaremos adentro del bosque, no debemos dejar que pasen el perímetro del refugio! ¡PREPAREN LAS TRAMPAS! ¡Gobber, ve con los aguijones veloces, espera nuestra señal! ¡Gemelos, Odalys traten de detener a ese dragón rodante! ¡Yo iré a la zona de las catapultas! ¡El resto de los jinetes ayuden cuanto guerrero se encuentre peleando en tierra!

—LO QUE DIGA LA REINA. —contestaron todos y se dispersaron hacia diferentes puntos de la isla.

.

— ¿Tan pronto se rindieron? Esperaba más de ustedes. —sonrió el victorioso Viggo cuando su enemigo regresó al bosque y sus demás soldados arribaron a la isla para tormarla.

.  
..

Mientras tanto, en el interior de las celdas, Eero sentía gran movilización y demasiados gruñidos de dragones y explosiones. Sabía que tenía que huir de ahí o sería su fin, así que empezó a golpear paredes y barrotes en un desesperado intento por escapar.

.

Por otra parte, en lo altos de unos peñascos ocultos por los grandes árboles...

—Ya se acercaron más barcos a la isla. ¡Es la hora! —avisó Mala llegando a donde otros jinetes y guerreros esperaban la señal para atacar.

Después de otro ataque simultaneo de catapultas por parte de su enemigo, dio la orden de contratacar ahora con su armamento; los vikingos de inmediato obedecieron y dispararon de igual manera enormes rocas encendidas con fuego que darían hasta los barcos más cercanos a la isla.

— ¡Tiren a matar! ¡No se detengan por nada! —ordenó ruidosamente la reina antes de irse de nuevo para ayudar a los que peleaban en tierra.

.  
.

Todos los dragones que habían entrado al bosque comenzaron a hacer destrozos junto con los cazadores que se divertían con destruir la naturaleza y matar a cuanta criatura viviente se encontraran, sin embargo; eran ignorantes que ocultos en la maleza varios guerreros esperaban por ellos.

Con un gran grito, Throk ordenó a su ejército atacar al enemigo en cuanto los tuvieron cerca, y arremetieron contra ellos con espadas y hachazos comenzando una sangrienta batalla.

..  
.

Con los dragones a sus espaldas, los gemelos, Odalys y otros jinetes engañaban a los reptiles para hacerlos caer en las trampas, las cuales incluían desde polvo de dragón nip procesado que los hacia dormir en un instante, jaulas hechas con acero de gronckle, así como una lluvia de anguilas de diversos colores (idea de Tuffnut) que espantaron a muchos dragones y que los obligó a salir del bosque.

Sin embargo; sólo había un dragón que no podían controlar, el dragón atormentador derribaba las trampas como si no existiera y seguía excavando en diferentes puntos de la tierra, de acuerdo a como se lo ordenaran sus captores.

— ¡¿Por qué ese no se calma con nada?! —exclamó ruidosamente Ruffnut viendo como este había derribado varias de las trampas con jaulas que colgaban de los árboles.

—Hermana, te contestaría pero debemos movernos rápido de aquí ¡YAAA! —grito Tuffnut pues una enorme roca lanzada desde el mar se dirigían a ellos.

—¡Ay, por Thor!

— ¡Muévete, muévete, muévete ¡ —exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Apenas habían logrado esquivarla pues cada uno le había ordenado a cada cabeza del dragón irse en dirección contraria, sin embargo la roca pasó por en medio de la dos cabezas y terminó estrellándose con un árbol que se empezó a incendiar.

— ¡Por Odín! ¿Están bien? Eso estuvo cerca ¿Qué pasa allá afuera? —exclamó Odalys espantada.

— ¡Más soldados acaban de llegar a la isla! Está instalando sus catapultas y trampas de dragones en la playa—informó Mala llegando con ellos. — Estamos contratacando con nuestras catapultas, pero son demasiados. Hay que aplicar el plan B.

— ¡Y el C y el D y todo el maldito abecedario!... ¿Qué pasa con el jefe Gobber?!¡Que libere YA a esos dragones! —gritoneó Ruffnut desesperada.

— ¡A eso voy Ruffnut Thorton, daré la primera señal! Pero primero hay que advertir primero a los demás...

Mala tomó un cuerno pequeño y lo sopló dos veces, esa era primera señal.

—No deben dejar que ese dragón los toque o los paralizará.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Tú sigue dirigiendo a los demás, nosotros seguiremos intentando detener al grandote ese. —Señaló la gemela hacia donde la tierra se sacudía por culpa del dragón atormentador.

— se los encargo!—gritó Mala antes de dejarlos

.  
.

En tierra, los que peleaban frente a frente con los soldados se espantaron al ver que más mercenarios empezaban a llegar, y el número los estaba poniendo en desventaja; sin embargo; el sonido de un cuerno renovó sus esperanzas y los alertó de lo que pronto sucedería.

— ¡Retirada! ¡Vámonos de aquí!—ordenó el cansado Throk y corrió junto con su pequeño regimiento hacia un lugar donde el enemigo se pudiera perder o caer en las trampas, o donde esos pequeños pudieran encontrarlos.

Los soldados, al ver huir a sus contrincantes, empezaron a perseguirlos con sus armas en alto, pero el bosque era espeso, rocoso, y peligroso; muchos cayeron en las múltiples trampas, que incluían pozos, trampas metálicas para animales enormes que desenhebraron a más de uno, hasta la más asquerosa que consistía en dejarles caer estiércol de dragón (idea de Tuffnut). Y por último la más peligrosa y que venía acompañado por dragones aguijones veloces.

— ¡A los arboles todos! —ordenó Throk empezando a trepar unos de los arboles más altos.

Los demás guerreros lo imitaron y escogieron diferentes árboles para trepar hacía lo más alto ya que no querían estar presentes cuando ellos llegaran; sin embargo seguían expuestos con sus enemigos que concentraron sus flechas hacia ellos, logrando darles a más de uno, que cayeron irremediablemente al suelo o que fueron lastimados en alguno de sus miembros.

Una de las flechas había dado en la pantorrilla de Throk, quien soportó y hacía todo lo posible para no decaer, pero además de las lluvias de flechas que lo amenazaban, más rocas lanzadas por catapultas seguían tirando arboles alrededor.

—Ya hagan sonar otra vez el maldito cuerno. —rogó por sus adentros, aferrándose a las ramas del árbol.

Y tan ansiado sonido hizo eco en el bosque, no solo 1 sino 3 veces y haciendo ecos por todos los rincones del bosque.

.  
.

—Creo que es mi señal. —dedujo Gobber viendo al cielo para enseguida disparar contra una roca que más bien era una especie de puerta de un oscuro túnel donde muchos pequeños reptiles salieron presurosos. —Que se diviertan cazando. —deseó burlonamente.

.  
.

En el área de la batalla, de repente todo pareció enmudecer cuando el eco del sonido de aquel cuerno se disipó en el aire., los únicos sonidos,apenas perceptibles, eran el del batir de las alas de los dragones de pequeñas ala, así como pasos rápidos y sigilosos entre la maleza del bosque.

Los cazadores, que habían estado hasta entonces concentrados en dispararles a los que se ocultaban en los árboles, tuvieron que cambiar su puntería a algo más a la altura de ellos, pues el bosque parecía tener vida propia, ya que más de uno observó que las plantas se movían sin que hubiera Corrientes de aire.

Un curioso mercenario, se acercó a una planta donde había percibido el último movimiento, y expectante se quedó viendola en espera de que se moviera de nuevo; su curiosidad quedó más que saciada, cuando de repente, un pequeño dragón de color azul con cola puntiaguda saltó velozmente encima de él y le inyectó un veneno que lo paralizó.

Al ver aquel acto los cazadores dispararon torpemente al reptil, que ágilmente esquivó el ataque y contratacó junto con los demás reptiles que los rodearon; pasando entre sus piernas para tumbarlo y picarlos con sus filosos aguijones, envenenándolos, y destrozándolos cuando ya los tenían a su merced. Muchos de los cazadores tiraron sus armas y huyeron despavoridos de los pequeños reptiles que hicieron un repentino cambio de papeles, los cazadores ahora eran los cazados.

— ¡Eso es, acaben con ellos! —festejó Throk desde las alturas, aun abrazado a su árbol.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —escuchó una voz cerca de él.

—Mi reina. —sonrió embelesado. —Me alegra verla de nuevo.

—Lo mismo Jefe Thork...—sonrió esta devuelta. — pero lamentablemente la batalla no ha terminado. ¡Vámonos!

El jefe de lo Modig asintió y con un salto subió al nadder que la reina montaba para seguir ayudando en la batalla

.

Los gemelos y Odalys seguían persiguiendo al dragón atormentador, aunque sus intentos por detenerlo eran entorpecidos por los molestos cazadores que disparaban contra ellos sus flechas envenenadas.

—Cava ahí dragón. —ordenó el que parecía ser el líder y golpeó ruidosamente un gong. —Busca si hay algo valioso ahí.

El atormentador, aturdido por el sonido, obedeció y se introdujo en la tierra, cavando así un nuevo túnel donde los maleantes se introdujeron. Los jinetes sólo alcanzaron a ver como la tierra se movía en el exterior trazando un camino subterráneo que iba al punto central de la isla.

— ¡No! ¡Atravesaron el perímetro, van a llegar al refugio! —gritó Ruffnut.

—Debemos seguirlos hermana.

—Así es, entremos también nosotros. —dijo la berserker, volando directo hacia el hueco que el enemigo había hecho.

Los gemelos los siguieron a gran velocidad, más no llegaron muy lejos ya que fueron detenidos abruptamente por unos cazadores que se habían quedado a esperarlos y dispararon sus flechas contra sus dragones que cayeron aturdidos por el veneno.

—¡Ja!, que tontos cayeron en nuestra trampa. —se mofó uno de ellos.

— ¡Malditos! —gruñó la gemela lanzándose ferozmente hacia este, que falló su intento por dispararle.

— ¡Yo te hago segundas hermana! —se metió el otro Thorton a la pelea, dejando a su esposa con la responsabilidad de curar a los dragones envenenados.

Sólo el sonido de golpes y más golpes fue lo que se escuchó dentro de aquel hueco.

.  
.

Los refugiados aun estando bajo tierra podían sentir todas las vibraciones de los ataques; Heather y Spinel trataban de mantener calmados a los que se habían quedado, en su mayoría niños y madres con bebés y uno que otro guardia armado y guerrera; sin embargo, cuando del refugio, el polvo y las rocas empezaron a caer se dieron cuenta que el enemigo estaba más cerca de lo que creían.

—Creo que hay que irnos ¡ya! —decidió Spinel tomando una enorme mochila donde llevaba varios utensilios, así como un escudo.

Heather asintió estando de acuerdo, se ajustó el hacha doble (que volvió a construir) para después aferrarse a la inquieta Asdis.

— ¡Todos al pasadizo!

Las mujeres, niños y guardianes con antorchas en mano y armas, empezaron a moverse en dirección a donde la berserker había ordenado, el matrimonio esperó al final, ya que el pasadizo era muy estrecho para Windshear, quien muy apenas podría ir caminando, sin embargo apenas iba entrando cuando de repente uno estallido sacudió toda la tierra alrededor.

Tanto Spinel como Windshear protegieron con su cuerpo a Heather y Asdis, quien por el ruido empezó a llorar.

—Shhh tranquila pequeña, no pasa nada. —trataba de calmarla pues voces de los cazadores se empezaron a escuchar donde estaba el área común.

"De seguro aquí encontraremos algo, hasta que por fin sirvió de algo ese estúpido dragón"

—Hay que irnos. — susurró Spinel. Sudaba en frio ya que Asdis no dejaba de llorar y sus berridos hacían eco en los diferentes túneles del refugio.

"¡¿Escuchas eso?!"

"Sí, creo se escucha por allá"

"Vamos"

—Debemos irnos...—apresuró de nuevo el médico obligando a Heather a subirse en Windshear para que las alejara lo más rápido posible.

"¡Mira, ahí están!"

Al verse descubiertos, el varón y dragón aceleraron el paso, aunque este último se le dificultaba un poco, ya que pasaba raspando por los costados del poco iluminado túnel, mientras que Spinel se encargaba de desviar las flechas que sus enemigos lanzaban a ellos sólo por diversión.

"Yo le daré primero a ese idiota"

"¡adelante! Yo quiero a la mujer"

"Imbécil, no me refiero a eso"

El médico podía escuchar a la perfección su conversación y eso alteró sus nervios, de sólo imaginarse que cualquiera de esos desgraciados podía tomar a su mujer en contra de su voluntad sólo por diversión, le hizo hervir la sangre. Y como vio que no se detendrían por nada, tomó una decisión para poder salvar a quien amaba.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo sin avisar y dejó que su esposa se alejara junto con el dragón, quienes ignorantes seguían corriendo por el oscuro pasillo que sólo era iluminado por el fulgor que emitía Windshear de su boca.

— ¡Spinel, el pasillo ya no está muy estrecho anda sube en Windshear!... —Avisó Heather aun pendiente en el camino. — ¿Spinel?...

Al no recibir respuesta, la berserker se giró sobre su asiento viendo que su marido se había detenido a varios metros de ella.

— ¿Qué haces Spinel? ¡Ven! —gritó asustada.

— ¡Tú sigue! ¡Vete de aquí! —ordenó este seriamente. — ¡Windshear llévatelas!

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¡Obedece Windshear! ¡Llévatelas! —ordenó el médico cabizbajo.

El dragón, conociendo su papel, aceleró su paso, ante la atónita mirada de Heather que vio cómo su marido se despedía de ella con una sonrisa, para luego correr en dirección contraria a donde ella iba, sumiéndose en la oscuridad del túnel.

Luego...una explosión. Un estallido que hizo temblar la tierra e iluminó por una fracción de segundos el pasadizo.

—¡SPIIIIIIIIIIINEELLLLL! ¡DETENTE WINDSHEAR! ¡DETENTE!—rogó la desesperada mujer.

El dragón al escuchar tal suplica llena de dolor, paró su andar sin dejar de iluminar levemente aquel pasadizo. Heather bajó de su lomo con todo y la bebé, viendo como todavía algunas partículas de polvo se dispersaban en el aire y el aroma singular se percibía en el ambiente. Pero de su esposo no había señales.

—Spinel...—Heather se abrazó a la llorosa Asdis, que con tanto escándalo y agitación no había parado de llorar. — ¿Por qué? —chilló.

Sin embargo; unos pasos en lo más profundo del pasadizo y una luz saliendo de este alertaron sus sentidos de furia y miedo; viendo que aún tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar otra vida, desenvainó su hacha y corrió hacia Windshear para de nuevo montarla y largarse, hasta que...

— ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí Heather?

El corazón casi se le detiene al escuchar esa voz, pensó que su mente le empezaría a hacer malas jugadas, pero al girarse vio la realidad, era su esposo, quien adolorido y con la cara llena de humo se acercaba a donde estaba llevando consigo una espada de fuego.

—Spinel. —chilló susurrante bajando presurosa de Windshear para recibirlo con un golpe en el estómago.

— ¡Oye, espera!

— ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso, idiota!

—Yo también te amo preciosa. —bromeó el medico adolorido.

— ¡¿Por los dioses que fue lo que hiciste?! ¿Esa es la espada de Hiccup? —preguntó escandalosamente.

—Sí, así es ¡calma!... me hizo una y me dio el escudo a cambio del antídoto, además que la equipó con ese gas apestoso y explosivo para que protegiera adecuadamente a la pequeña Asdis y a ti.

—¡Imbécil!... debiste decirme tu plan. —lo empujó Heather furiosa. —Pensé que... pensé que...

—Lo siento linda. —consoló Spinel enternecido y la acercó a él para abrazarla a ella y a la pequeña llorona bebé. —Prometo hacerlo para la próxima, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

Heather asintió sonriente, sin embargo, unos ojos malévolos por detrás de ellas la pusieron de nuevo en alerta.

— ¡Spinel!

El medico se giró a tiempo para ver que iba a ser atacado por un chamuscado cazador, y enterró la espada en su pecho antes de que él le encajara un hacha en la cabeza. El movimiento había provocado que algunas gotas de sangre le cayeran encima a Spinel, quien aturdido retiró el metal del cadáver.

Le fue impactante ver aun persona asesinada por su mano, con la explosión no lo había apreciado tanto, pero ahora que lo reflexionaba, acababa de matar a unos cuantos seres humanos.

— ¿Spinel estás bien? —preguntó Heather preocupada.

—Bien, ...hice lo que tenía que hacer ¿no? —respondió este con una leve sonrisa. —Prometí que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño.

—Así es, y lo has hecho muy bien...Te amo mucho.

—Y yo a ti... pero vámonos... tenemos que alcanzar a los demás.

Ambos subieron a Windshear continuaron su camino por el pasadizo que los conduciría hacia otro refugio que estaba en una cueva oculta entre unas rocas cerca de la montaña.

.  
.

Mientras tanto en el refugio subterráneo.

Varios cazadores salieron volando del hueco que el dragón había hecho, de este salieron los gemelos con las caras ensangrentadas montando a su recuperado cremallerus, acompañados de la también lastimada Odalys que montaba a su taládraco.

Esperaban ayudar a los refugiados, quienes pensaron se encontraban a merced de los malhechores, pero en el refugio no había absolutamente nadie.

— ¿Habrán alcanzado a huir? —se preguntó Odalys.

—Eso parece, ya no hay nadie aquí...—observó Ruffnut alrededor. —Tampoco esos estúpidos cazadores.

—Probablemente siguieron escavando otras áreas con ese dragón. — teorizó la bereserker, cuando...

— ¡Oigan ustedes!—señaló un cazador que salía de entre uno de los pasillos con bastante joyería de oro alrededor del cuello, brazos y manos, claramente hurtando lo ajeno.

Sin embargo no terminó de hablar pues Odalys le disparó una flecha que se incrustó en su cuello.

—Ahora si ya no hay nadie. Que buen tiro Lady mia. —admiró sonriente Tuffnut.

—Mejor cerciorémonos de que Heather y los demás hayan logrado llegar al otro refugio. —opinó Ruffnut. — ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Dada la orden de la Thorston mayor, todos montaron a los dragones y salieron del refugio en busca de sus amigos.

.

.  
OoooooooooooooO

Toothless y Stormfly volaban a gran velocidad por el extenso mar, al inicio muchos de los dragones que los acompañaban volaban a su par, pero debido al cansancio disminuyeron su velocidad quedando a kilómetros de desventaja de ellos, incluido a la gran sombra oscura que se deslizaba en las profundidades del océano.

Hiccup y Astrid hubieran querido que su poderoso aliado los hubiera alcanzado, pero este viendo por los de sus propia especie, creó una parada de hielo en medio del océano para que los dragones pudieran reponerse del largo viaje. El matrimonio al inicio también se había detenido para darles un respiro a sus cansados dragones, pero su preocupación y angustia por no saber que pasaba en aquella isla se reflejaba en sus melancólicos y furiosos ojos; sus dragones viendo aquello dejaron el descanso por un lado y los motivaron a que retomaran el vuelo para llegar pronto con los demás.

—Ese maldito tenía todo perfectamente planeado. —se reprochaba Hiccup. —Dejarnos varados en medio de la nada, y ahora por mi ingenuidad también el salvajibestia se ha quedado atrás.

—Nos alcanzará Hiccup... sé que así será... basta con ver como Toothless se comunica con él. —trató de animar la angustiada Astrid.

—Esperemos sea así mi lady... por que no dejo de sentir este mal presentimiento.

Astrid sólo apretó el mango de su silla de montar, ella también lo podía sentir y no le gustaba para nada, ya que no dejaba de imaginarse aquel escenario de fuego y destrucción que lamentablemente se hizo realidad cuando divisaron la isla en llamas a lo lejos.

Dragones y jinetes se quedaron sin aliento al ver la cantidad de barcos que atacaba sin piedad a la solitaria isla, de la cual se alzaba varias columnas de humo.

—No, no,no, no, no...¡Asdis! —chilló Astrid y pidió Stormfly volar hacia la isla.

— ¡Astrid, espera! —rogó Hiccup ya que su esposa prácticamente volaba por encima de la gran flotilla.

Pasando por encima de la flotilla, la furiosa vikinga pidió a la nadder encender cuanto galeón pudiera, la dragona con el mismo deseo de vengaza escupió su fuego a quien le cayera. Mientras que Hiccup iba cuidando su espalda con la ayuda de Toothless quien se encargaba de derribar a cuanto catapulta las amenazara.

.

— ¡Un furia nocturna!

Viggo, quien estaba pendiente del ataque en la isla, ajustó su catalejo en dirección a donde sus súbditos señalaban; viendo que algunos de sus barcos estaban siendo dañados, buscó rápidamente el origen, dando con un nadder azulado y un invaluable furia nocturna, además de sus jinetes a quien le prestó especial atención al que montaba al dragón de color negro.

—Así que ese es el famoso amo de dragones. —susurró burlón. — ¡MATENLOS!

.  
.

Con gran esfuerzo y habilidad los jinetes y dragones habían logrado hacer algunos destrozos a algunos cuantos barcos, sin embargo, con una orden de un voz que percibió a lo lejos, Hiccup notó que tanto los arpones y cazadores con flechas se movieron sincronizada mente para atacarlos en conjunto.

— ¡Astrid! —gritó a su esposa que seguía empecinada en seguir incendiando los barcos. —Atacarán en conjunto ¡Vámonos! Debemos reunirnos con los demás... ¡Con Asdis! —gritó para hacerla reaccionar.

Logrando el efecto deseado, Astrid detuvo el ataque de Stormfly, que aun gruñona, obedeció y retomó el vuelo alzándose para alejarse del inminente ataque de los cazadores. Hiccup la siguió por detrás, cuidando aun de su espalda, y tomando nota mental de la formación de todos los cazadores y del barco más grande de todos estos.

Saliendo del alcance del enemigo, rodearon a gran velocidad la isla para internarse al bosque por el lado este, que aún estaba intacto del ataque.

—Sé un atajo al refugio, ¡sígueme! —gritó Astrid volando entre un estrecho campo de árboles enormes.

Hiccup la siguió con algo de torpeza, ya que él no conocía aun del todo la isla, y de repente se topaba con uno que otro árbol, pero cuando estos se terminaron por fin reconoció el camino un poco más despejado y que conducía directo al refugio, o lo que quedaba de este, ya que lo que se encontraron no fueron más que destrozos en la tierra y gran parte de lo que había sido el refugio totalmente derrumbado.

—No, no, no,. —volvió a escuchar a su desesperada esposa que bajó rápidamente de su dragón para acudir a la destrozada área

El jefe salió de su sorpresa inicial y también bajó desesperado a donde antes era la entrada al refugio y que ahora estaba destruido. Trató de contener ese sentir de impotencia que dominaba una parte de su cuerpo al no saber qué había pasado con su hija y los demás, mientras que la otra parte de su ser trataba de convencerse en que su hija estaba bien al cuidado de su amiga Heather.

Pero Astrid no parecía pensar igual que él ya que empezó a resoplar furiosamente al pensar que lo peor le había pasado a su bebita.

—Astrid... por favor...

—Me la mataron... me la mataron. —sollozaba la vikinga rechinando los dientes y con los ojos rojizos.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices! —pidió el jefe tratando no perder tampoco el control

— ¿Qué no ves HICCUP cómo está TODO? —señaló ella furiosa. — ¡NO ESTÁ!

— ¡LO VEO! ¡Pero Astrid contrólate, trata de pensar!

—¡PENSAR ¿QUÉ? MI HIJA NO ESTÁ! —gritó encolerizada. —¡ME LA MATARON IGUAL QUE A MI FAMILIA!

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Eso no es verdad! —trató de silenciarla Hiccup para que no dijera más.

En su furia y desesperación, ambos empezaron a forcejar, ninguno de los dos estaban en sus cinco sentidos, era demasiado para ambos el pensar que su hija se había ido de su lado. Pero de los dos, Hiccup seguía siendo un poco más coherente y quien trataba de pensar positivamente.

— Astrid por favor...—rogaba entre los golpeteos que le trataba de dar su desesperada mujer. —¡Aun queda otro refugio, de seguro está ahí! ¡Con todos! ¡No pierdas la esperanza, te necesito conmigo...! Por favor... —susurró soltando unas lagrimillas. — ¡REACCIONA!

Aquel ruego desesperado detuvo a la vikinga de sus golpeteos que le hacían daño tanto física como emocionalmente a su marido.

—Perdón, perdón, perdóname. —empezó a repetir una y otra vez, tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de Hiccup y le limpió con delicadeza aquellas lagrimillas. —Perdóname, perdóname...Sigo aquí babe, nunca te dejaré ni a Asdis, porque ella está bien... ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. —Respondió él con una leve sonrisa—Vamos por ella.

Astrid asintió con una leve sonrisa, y lo impulsó hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso, para después juntar su frente con la de él. Y con aquellos segundos de paz y convicción se separaron para subir rápidamente a sus dragones.

.

—Heather, Spinel... que bueno que llegaron. —suspiró la agotada Samara cuando el matrimonio por fin se unió con los demás refugiados en el bosque.

—Nos entretuvimos un poco, pero sigamos. —pidió la berserker.

La gente se empezó a movilizar en dirección a zona profunda del bosque, en la parte delantera iba el dragón Kiki que era el que servía de guía seguida de Samara. El otro refugio quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, y se debía de bajar por algunos pequeños acantilados; sin embargo aún en la parte más profunda, el sonido de la guerra seguía resonando como si estuviera a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Las personas al percibir las vibraciones de las explosiones, el sonido de los arboles cayendo, el dolor de dragones utilizados, los hacía ir a paso apresurado, por lo que el paso tiempo pasó de inmediato y casi de manera imperceptible, que cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—¡Por fin! Por ahí... ¡vamos! —animó Heather a todos a correr hacia su nuevo refugio.

Toda la gente la siguió esperanzada, los niños iban brincoteando, mientras que las madres se aferraban felices a sus hijos, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera acercarse a su protección, la tierra empezó a temblar por debajo de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó Samara mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

La tierra, se empezó a partir por debajo de donde estaban.

—¡Un derrumbe! —advirtió Spinel. —¡Sigan, sigan!

La personas empezaron a correr tambaleantes para alejarse de la zona de riesgo, cuando de la tierra emergió abruptamente no sólo un dragón atormentador, sino tres en diferentes puntos, y cuya fuerza aventó a varios, incluyendo a madres y niños, mientras que otros que cayeron a los pozos que habían provocado, que no eran nada más y nada menos aberturas de túneles de donde empezaron a salir mercenarios armados.

Heather había logrado salvarse del derrumbe, gracias a que Windshear la tomó de la ropa y la alzó en el aire, al igual que Samara, que su dragón, un siendo muy pequeño, tuvo la fuerza para alzarla, pero la suerte no había estado de parte de los demás, al igual que Spinel, que salió volando cuando el dragón emergió.

— ¡Spinel! —Corrió la berserker a socorrerle, ya que estaba muy aturdido.

—Ay mi cabeza. —se quejó este llevando una mano a su sien de donde brotaba un borbotón de sangre.

Heather le puso su mano en la herida para detener la hemorragia, con mucha dificultad, ya que Asdis no paraba de llorar, además que unas burlonas voces no se dejaban de escuchar. Al girarse, vio con odio que los malhechores, empezaban a apuntar a todos con sus armas, mientras que los dragones atronadores, permanecían detrás de ellos como si fueran guardaespaldas.

—Está isla le pertenece ahora al amo Drago, quien esté en contra de él ¡morirá! —sentenció uno de ellos sin dejar de apuntar a una madre con su bebé, que apenas se recobraba del impacto.

La berserker no lo toleró, era ahora su momento de actuar, discretamente se desenredó del rebozó para pasarle la bebé a su marido.

—Heather... ¿qué haces?

—Es mi turno. —le dijo en voz bajita. —Cuídala.

—Heather... no lo...—Spinel fue licenciado por el dedo de su esposa, quien tiernamente le sonrió.

—Ah... ¿qué se siente? —susurró burlonamente.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes! —interrumpió un cazador que los amenazó con una lanza.

Spinel permaneció en el suelo con la bebé en brazos, mientras que Heather se levantó dándole la espalda, girándose lentamente para ver a quien la amenazaba, al mismo tiempo que Windshear empezó a gruñir fieramente.

—¡Pre—párense pa-ra ser ejecutados! —amenazó el tembloroso hombre que cambió su puntería al fiero dragón.

Heather sonrió de lado, pues era su momento, a gran velocidad sacó su hacha girándola un par de veces para después arrebatarle el arma con está y empujarlo lejos de la bebé y de su esposo con una patada.

— ¡Una revoltosa! ¡Mátenla!

— ¡Windshear! —gritó la jinete y su dragón sabiendo que hacer lanzó las espinas a su enemigos que se incrustaron en sus pechos.

— ¡Maldita! —gruñó a la que apuntaba al madre y a su bebé, y del coraje la abofeteó para dejarla inconsciente y concentrarse en la berserker.

Sin embargo, al reincorporarse de su cobarde acción, un llamara le quemó el rostro; el dragón Kiki había intervenido para después pasar a la salvaje de Samara que se lanzó como fiera su enemigo.

Creando una total revuelta, los cazadores empezaron a caer, y al estar desventaja se reagruparon cerca de los atormentadores que aun esperaban ordenes; uno de los agitadores tomó rápidamente el gong y ordenó a la bestias contratacar, ordenando a uno especialmente atacar al feroz cuchilla látigo.

Este obediente se abalanzó contra el dragón y lo embitió, mientras que los otros empezaron a rodar por toda el área con intenciones de aplastar a la gente que no le quedaba más que esquivarlos como pudieran.

— ¡Aplástalos a TODOS! —ordenó el malvado cazador, cuando vio que unos niños habían caído en la huida.

— ¡Nooooooo! —gritó Heather quien aún forcejeaba con algunos cazadores, tratando tampoco de quitarle la vista a su esposo que se había visto en la necesidad también de entrar en la batalla con la espada de fuego y la bebé de por medio.

Estaban otra vez perdiendo. Sintió que todo se acabaría cuando esos pobres niños fueran asesinados, perdió la esperanza de que hubiera algún mañana para todos ellos, incluyendo a la hija de Hiccup y Astrid, la cual al final no había podido proteger, hasta que...

— ¡ ¡ ¡TÉCNICA DE LOS ULTRAMEGA FANTÁSTICOS GEMELOS THORTON ¡AL ATAQUE! ! !

Un coro de alocados hermanos alegró sus oídos.

— ¡Y claro su cremallerus...!—escuchó decir a la chica

Enseguida una explosión que levantó el polvo, ramas y rocas alrededor.

Tantos los guerreros como los mercenarios se cubrieron por la estallido, y cuando el polvo se disipó, la figura de un dragón cremallerus, que era montado por dos hábiles gemelos, se empezó a notar como todo un héroe que tenía a todos y niños en su lomo que los admiraban con los ojos brillosos.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —gritó uno de los malvados.

—Tu peor pesadilla. —contestó el varón Thorton con voz tenebrosa. — ¡Lady Mia!

Enseguida quien había osado hablar se vio con una flecha incrustada en su espalda; en las alturas, la hábil Odalys con su taladraco empezó a tirar flechas a todos los enemigos.

Los que aún quedaban, cobardemente regresaron a los túneles para protegerse y para hacer su última maldad, descontrolar atormentadores que al igual que ellos se unieron para un solo ataque.

—¡Ay... eso no me lo esperaba..!.—gritó la histérica Ruffnut viendo a los amenazantes dragones que volaron en los alto para hacer su ataque conjunto.

— ¡Chicos! Hay que salir de aquí —exclamó Odalys bajando. — ¡Hay que sacarlos a todos!

— ¡Tenemos que movernos rápido! ¡Corran, todos corran! —gritó Heather

La gente como pudo se levantó tratando de huir, pero había varios heridos, y los que estaban bien trataban de socorrerlos al igual que los dragones que ya traían a unos cuantos cargando, pero el tiempo se había acabado; jinetes vikingos, niños, sintieron un paro en sus pechos cuando todo a su alrededor se iluminó. El ataque sería lanzado.

Sin tener por donde escapar, Heather cerró los ojos sintiendo que todo se había acabado; cuando…

— _ **¡TOOTHLESS / STORMFLY!**_

Aquel fulgor que los iluminaba salió disparado como un rayo en otra dirección, fuera de peligro; la gente volvió abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse que unos recién llegados dragones con sus jinetes acababa de taclear al trío de dragones.

— ¡Es Astrid!...—gritó Ruffnut

—Y Hiccup. —susurró aliviada Heather.

.

.

En lo alto, una feroz batalla se llevaría a cabo, el furia y el nadder mostraban furor hacia sus dragones contrincantes, que no hacían más que gruñir balbuceantemente.

—Astrid, hay que alejarlos de aquí… lejos de todos los refugiados.

—Tú mandas Hiccup. ¿Cuál es el plan?

El jefe apenas abriría la boca, cuando otra vez el maldito gong resonó en lo oculto del túnel. El matrimonio no pasó por desapercibido aquel sonido, ni mucho menos que este enfureció a los dragones, que empezaron a atacarlos.

—Este es el plan, Mi lady —dijo el vacilante jefe mientras esquivaba a los dragones. —Deshazte de esos desgraciados. Yo me encargo de estos amiguitos. Utiliza esto…—pidió lanzándole uno de los cilindros donde guardaba el repuesto del gas cremallerus.

—Justo lo que quería. —sonrió la rubia apretando el recipiente con gusto y con sed de desquitarse con alguien, y descendió para bajar a los túneles.

Uno de los dragones la iba a perseguir, pero Hiccup y Toothless lo detuvieron con un ataque.

— ¡A que no nos pueden alcanzar! —retó burlonamente y se empezó a elevar más en el cielo.

Los reptiles, lento pero fuertes, comenzaron la persecución, dándole a la gente la oportunidad de huir de la zona de riesgo. Mientras tanto, ya a una altura considerable, Hiccup le pidió a Toothless descender en picada, para reencontrase con sus enemigos en cierto punto.

—¡GIRO DE BARRIL Y DISPARO AMIGO! —Ordenó aferrándose al mango de la silla de montar para maniobrar junto con su dragón, que ágilmente obedeció disparando de manera certera a sus enemigos, que quedaron atontados por el impacto directo en la cabeza.— ¡EMBESTIDA!

Toothless gruñó como fiero y le pegó a cada uno con gran fuerza, para rematar con otro ataque de plasma que aceleró la caída de los tres dragones que cayeron pesadamente en el suelo, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

En los túneles, Astrid sólo había entrado sabiendo que le esperaba una emboscada; más lo que no esperaba su enemigo es que tanto la jinete como su dragón sabrían cómo manejar la situación; Stormfly había maniobrado para evitar sus ataques, y contratacó con sus espinas antes de que las flechas de los cazadores pudieran alcanzarla, y para dejar a sus enemigos sin alguna otra salida ya que derrumbó la inestable tierra por detrás de ellos. .

— ¿Les gusta jugar con fuego? ¡PUES TENGAN ESTO! ¡Stormfly! —gritó Astrid lanzado el cilindro hacia ellos.

La nadder lanzó una llamara que alcanzó al cilindro aun en el aire y que estalló justo en medio de los cazadores. Astrid y Stormfly se alejaron del peligro antes de que el túnel se derrumbara por completo, logrando salir a tiempo antes de que la entrada colapsara creando una nube de polvo alrededor.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, analizó el total de los daños, notando que de entre los escombros uno que otro cadáver se podía ver, uno de estos era el que sostenía el gong, que parecía que hasta en el último momento se había aferrado a él.

— ¡Estúpido! —bramó la vikinga y se lo arrebató al cadáver, considerando que podía funcionarle.

Regresó a la otra área de la batalla, donde los dragones enemigos habían caído y Hiccup trataba de entrenarlos utilizando el famoso truco de la mano, sin tener mucho éxito ya que las bestias se encontraban muy nerviosas.

—Tal vez esto ayude. —opinó mostrándole el gong.

Hiccup lo tomó.

—Con esto los controlaban, un sonido fuerte los aturde, pero uno más sutil...—empezó a teorizar con las ideas que su amigo Fishlegs le había dicho de los dragones de esa especie.

Con delicadeza, y usando una pequeña piedra, tocó el gong para que sonara más suave, un sutil sonido que sonaba armoniosamente en el bosque, tan relajante, que incluso atrajo a más de uno de los refugiados.

Los tres dragones gruñeron nostálgicamente con el sonido que Hiccup repitió un par de veces, cuando este consideró que todo estaría bien, acercó su mano al dragón que se encontraba en medio, quien más tranquilo, acercó su cabeza para terminar el contacto.

La gente aplaudió con tal hazaña, y se acercaron a los dragones para darles una nueva oportunidad.

—El truco de la mano, ¡¿por qué no se me ocurrió?! —pensó Ruffnut en voz alta.

— _Dah_... porque es exclusivo de _Monsieur_ Hiccup, ¡tarada! —respondió su hermano.

—Chicos, shu... ¡miren! —Señaló Odalys al momento que vio que Hiccup y Astrid acudieron corriendo hacia donde estaba su hija.

Una escena que les causó un nudo en la garganta a los hermanos, ya que cuando el médico le entregó la bebé a Astrid, esta lucía tan aturdida casi al punto de desfallecer. Los gemelos no la habían visto así, desde aquel día, cuando había sido notificada del deceso de sus familiares, el mismo día en que su marido casi muere a manos del hermano de la berserker.

Sabían lo que estaba sintiendo y no eran indiferentes a ese dolor.

.  
.

— ¡Asdis, Asdis...!—corrió Astrid presurosa a su encuentro, la había escuchado llorar a lo lejos.

Hiccup dejó a los dragones con las personas y corrió detrás de ella seguido de Toothless, todos con el corazón a mil por hora, ya que los berridos de la pequeña resonaban en el bosque con demasiado pesar.

—Está bien, sólo está asustada. —trató de calmarla Spinel, pasándole a la pequeña llorona.

Astrid la tomó ansiosa y a la vez temblorosa, pensando que en cualquier momento se podría desvanecer frente a ella como en sus peores pesadillas; más cuando la tuvo en su brazos una parte de ella se tranquilizó hasta que…

— ¡ESTÁ HERIDA! —tanto ella como Hiccup gritaron al ver su frente cubierta de sangre seca.

— ¡no, no, no! calma amigos, ¡esa sangre es mía! —explicó rápidamente Spinel señalando su herida. —No le pasó nada, está bien, sólo hay que limpiarla.

 _¿La sangre no era de ella?_

Astrid se sintió desfallecer al comprobar que efectivamente no era su sangre, aun así no podía con tanta paranoia acumulada. Hiccup la sostuvo en brazos, trataba de mantenerse sereno y tranquilo por su familia, pero por dentro ansiaba gritar, llorar y festejar que su hija se encontraba bien.

Pero Astrid no tenía el mismo sentimiento, seguía diciéndose una y otra vez que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si se hubiera quedado para cuidarla.

—Astrid, lo sentimos hicimos lo que pudimos. —se disculpó Heather poniéndose a su altura.

—No, yo no debí pedirles tanto... debí quedarme y estar con ella. Fui una tonta al pensar que aquí podría estar a salvo. Arriesgué su vida y la de ustedes. Lo siento mucho.

—Astrid las cosas siempre pasan por algo. —trató de confortar Hiccup acariciando su espalda mientras que con su otra mano tomaba la de su bebé. —A veces aunque quisiéramos proteger a los que amamos las 24 horas del día, es imposible... debemos dar gracias a los dioses que está con bien, gracias a que contamos con valiosos amigos.

Astrid asentía a cada palabra que escuchaba, una parte de su ser sabía que su esposo tenía razón, pero la otra parte siempre viviría con ese temor de perder lo que más amaba.

—Lo siento, es que tengo tanto miedo de perderla, o a ustedes. —dijo viendo a todo su grupo de amigos. —O a ti. —lo señaló a él.

—Eso no pasará. Al menos no por ahora. —confortó este con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Me lo pro...

— ¡Chicos, no quisiera interrumpir! —exclamó Samara llamando la atención de todos, y que curiosamente estaba junto con un dragón color purpura.

—Es Leopold. —reconoció Hiccup al dragón del rey.

—Así es, acaba de llegar con un mensaje de Fishlegs,… están cerca y tienen un plan. —sonrió la chica.

.

.

.

Conociendo el plan de Fishlegs y de Snotlout; Hiccup, los gemelos y Odalys, se prepararon para encontrarse con Mala y los demás para ejecutar una nueva estrategia; y como espectadora a lo lejos, estaba Astrid que no se había separado de Asdis desde su reencuentro y a la cual había logrado tranquilizar con un ración de leche y arrullos.

—Por fin se calmó la pobrecita. —escuchó a Heather, que estuvo junto con ella mientras atendía a Spinel.

— Sí, ha de estar agotada con tanta agitación y ¿tú?… ¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó con cortesía al médico, que tenía la cabeza vendada.

—Sólo un pequeño golpe, no es nada… y ¿tú?

—Más tranquila, eso creo… gracias, en serio, por todo... lamento haberlos puesto en esta situación, debió ser difícil y más por lo que Heather me contó que cada uno hizo.

—Son cosas que no se pueden evitar, ya no te aflijas por eso... lo hicimos con mucho gusto. —respondió Heather.

—Lo sé, pero... casi pierdes a quien amas, de sólo imaginarme que Hiccup… —miró de reojo a su marido que daba instrucciones a los demás. —O a Asdis. —se entristeció.

—Lo sé, es horrible, ya lo viví hace unas horas, cuando casi pierdo a mi querido Spinel,... pero como dijo Hiccup, sólo hasta cierto punto se puede proteger a alguien.

—Tristemente es así. —concordó Spinel.

—Porque somos vikingos ¿no? —susurró Astrid viendo con nostalgia a su marido, que después de haber dado unas instrucciones se acercó a ella.

Se puso de pie para recibirlo, junto con la pequeña que ya se había dormido cómodamente en sus brazos. Notó en Hiccup que tenía esa expresión de querer preguntar algo y ya se imaginaba que era, y antes de que siquiera se atreviera arqueó una ceja.

Su esposo notando aquel gesto, se abstuvo de preguntar y sólo alzó los brazos para que le permitiera cargar a su pequeña hija.

—Asdis, papá debe marcharse otra vez…—le susurró a la pequeña. —Va a alejar a los hombres malos de ti.

Astrid oprimió sus labios contra su boca al escucharlo, sintió ese nudo en la garganta y ese sentir que previamente había sentido con su hija, ahora en su imaginación a quien perdía entre un montón de barcos era a él.

—Mamá te cuidará, tía Heather y Spinel también…

El matrimonio sonrió enternecido por el momento, aunque Spinel se cuestionó pensante lo de ¿tío? ¿Cuándo se había hecho hermano de Astrid o de él? Pero dejó de pensar en la inmortalidad del gronckle para seguir escuchando las dedicatorias de un padre para su hija.

—Te amo mucho… pequeña, sé buena niña y continua dormida, pronto todo se terminará…

Besó su intacta frente con cariño; la niña sólo se removió un poco como respuesta, y fue devuelta a los brazos de su madre.

—Mi lady, la vida no alcanzaría para agradecerte por este regalo… Te amo muchísimo. —sonrió el jefe a su taciturna esposa. —Me voy…—pretendió besar su frente como había hecho con su hija pero Astrid lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —preguntó ella con un tono ofendido. —Tonto, yo te acompañaré.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que tú…—balbuceó este confundido.

—Lo sé, pero somos un equipo y me necesitas… sólo así Asdis estará segura, ya no caeremos en más trampas del enemigo.

— ¡¿Astrid, acaso estás loca?! Hace unos momentos casi te mueres de la angustia por no saber qué había pasado con Asdis. —Intervino Ruffnut ruidosamente

—Y será el mismo pesar si no sé qué pasa con Hiccup o con ustedes…—la señaló. —Son mi familia, y no estaré tranquila hasta verlos a todos sanos y salvos.

—Uy… eso es tan lindo hermana. —Dijo Tuffnut ojos brillositos y sorbiéndose los mocos de la " _felicidad_ "

—Ay como eres…—se golpeó la gemela la frente, un poco tonto ya que recién se había vendado una herida.

—Yo también te quiero Ruffnut. —se burló Astrid recuperando de nuevo el ánimo que necesitaba para proteger a su familia.

—Astrid… no sé. —balbuceó Hiccup, sinceramente no la quería en la batalla.

—No se preocupen por Asdis, nosotros seguiremos cuidándola. —ofreció Heather.

—Y nuestros nuevos amigos. —alentó Spinel señalando a los dragones que jugueteaban con Toothless, Stormfly y Windshear.

—Así es, con ellos de nuestro lado nadie nos atacará, nos ocultaremos bien, y sé que ya no habrá necesidad de huir porque ustedes acabarán con esos desgraciados. —animó Samara.

— ¿Entonces?...¿Vamos? —ofreció Astrid pestañeando inocentemente.

Hiccup rodó los ojos rendido, suspiró.

—Vamos…—le sonrió. — ¡JINETES A SUS DRAGONES!

— ¡Ustedes pueden! —animó Heather

—Cuando ganemos, prometo que todos lo festejaremos, los dragones darán la señal en el cielo… si la ven, es porque ya no habrá nada de qué preocuparse. —dijo Hiccup apuntando animadamente hacia arriba.

—Esperaremos ansiosamente esa señal. —dijo Spinel.

—Mientras tanto, se las encargo. —pidió Astrid devolviéndole la bebé a la berserker.

—No te preocupes, la cuidaré muy bien…

Los padres se despidieron de su hija con un pequeño besito en la frente que removió a la tranquila pequeña, que estaba tan agotada que no se había percatado de que su madre nuevamente la había dejado, para unirse a la batalla.

.

.

Había llegado el momento de la batalla final, de acuerdo al plan, Hiccup y compañía salieron a hacerle frente al enemigo, ya no huirían de ellos y mucho menos dejarían que se acercaran al bosque; hicieron una formación en las alturas, así como los guerreros que peleaban en tierra.

Hiccup comandaba desde el aire, junto con Astrid, Mala, Gobber y los demás, mientras que en tierra se encontraba Throk con unos cuantos más haciéndole frente a los cazadores que sólo estaban quietos con sus armas en alto esperando órdenes.

.

—Que interesante… —observó Viggo por el catalejo. — ¿Qué planeas amo de dragones? ¿O acaso ya te rendiste?

.

.

— ¿Crees que logremos soportar Hiccup Haddock? —preguntó la angustiada reina.

—Tenemos que intentarlo, la caballería ya viene en camino.

—Destruyamos lo que podamos. —sugirió la comandante.

—Así es, derrotemos primero su resistencia y ataquemos por último al jefe de los mercenarios, a ese tipo debemos darle directo en su ego.

La reina asintió un poco preocupada, pero determinada a seguir adelante. Mientras que Hiccup y Astrid, estando lado a lado con sus dragones se tomaron de las manos.

—Aun puedes volver…. —ofreció este con una sonrisa.

—No sin ti. —respondió ella.

—Eres imposible Astrid, y es por eso que me gustas tanto. —sonrió.

—Igual tú Hiccup…—sonrió esta de vuelta.

—Bien, pues no perdamos tiempo… ¡AL ATAQUE!

Soltándose la manos, los jinetes volaron directo hacia la flotilla, mientras que los guerreros corrieron hacia los soldados con escudos en mano, sus enemigos contra ellos, hasta que el encuentro se volvió cara a cara, a puro hachazos y espadazos.

.

— ¿Pero qué clase de estrategia es está? —se burló Viggo al ver a su enemigo acercándose con los dragones. —Pensé que eras más listo mi querido Hiccup. ¡ATAQUEN!

Sus súbditos obedecieron como perros y los apuntaron con las ballestas.

.

.

—Preparados chicos, ¡formación! —ordenó el jefe.

De manera sincronizada, todos se formaron en una gran hilera, dejándolo a él a la cabeza, cuando los enemigos dispararon, teniéndolo a él como principal blanco, los jinetes se dispersaron hacia diferentes direcciones (izquierda y derecha), que hicieron que los disparos al final no dieran en el blanco.

.

.

—Pero ¿qué? —gruñó el jefe cazador a ver tan hábil movimiento. — ¡No dejen que se escapen! ¡Mátenlos a todos! —ordenó aun con su ojo puesto en el catalejo, no quería quitarle la vista a su principal rival.

.

.

Con los dragones ya dispersados, Hiccup ordenó el ataque empezando por los barcos que había en las orillas así como los barcos suministros; la estrategia no iba a ser más que un juego de habilidades y destreza, ya que mientras los cazadores los apuntaban con tal de matarlos empezaron a disparar contra sus propios barcos.

El jefe lo había analizado cuando vio la formación de la flotilla a lo alto, y como en un tablero de juego, los navíos protegían al rey vikingo (en este caso el villano), el último que debía ser derrotado.

.

.

— ¡No, imbéciles!… ¡sólo apunten a los malditos dragones! —bramó el jefe cazador al ver a unos cuantos destruyendo sus propios barcos. — ¡¿Qué pretendes HICCUP HADDOCK?!

.

.

El corazón de Eero se alborotó pues aun con el ruido en el exterior pudo escuchar que alguien pronunció el nombre de su nieto.

El barco donde estaba no dejaba de agitarse, y en el pasillo de las celdas los únicos dos guardias empezaron a movilizarse.

Con furia, comenzó a golpear los barrotes con más fuerza, convencido de que tenía que salir de ahí para ayudar a su nieto, y a quien quería entregarle la cabeza de Viggo en señal de redención.

.

.

Los súbditos de los barcos a los alrededores que estaban siendo atacados, liberaron a unos cuantos dragones para apoyarse, pretendiendo que estos acabaran con su enemigo.

— ¡Aún tiene dragones…!—observó Ruffnut viendo como de unos navíos salían un par de gronckles. — ¿Cómo le hacemos para no lastimarlos?

Enseguida que preguntó uno de los dragones le había disparado al cremallerus, pero gracias a que lo esquivaron, el ataque dio con el mástil de la vela de un barco vecino.

—Revirtieron su estrategia. —respondió Mala, quien provocó a los dragones para que la siguieran y le dispararan en cierto punto, para finalmente esquivarlo y que este diera en el verdadera blanco: los mismísimos navíos.

.

.

— ¡Estúpidos! LAS BESTIAS ESTÁN DESTRUYENDO LOS NAVÍOS! —gritó Viggo furioso al entender la estrategia.

Más sus reclamos no eran escuchados ya que los cazadores estaban lidiando con sus propias batallas.

— ¡HIIIIIICCCUPPPP!

.

.

Pero el jefe de Berk era sordo a sus reclamos, por su propia cuenta había decido bajar a los barcos con la ayuda de Toothless, y con su espalda protegida por Astrid y Gobber, se adentró a la celdas para liberar a los dragones.

— ¡Salgan, salgan! —ordenaba apresuradamente cada vez que abría una celda.

— ¡Hiccup! Ya vienen…—advertía su esposa cada vez que los cazadores se reagrupaban para enfrentarlos.

Así, en cada barco al que entraban, siempre terminaba igual, él tomando su espada de fuego, Astrid su hacha, Gobber su mazo, y Toothless su plasma, y se adelantaban para dar el primer ataque.

Les costaba algunas heridas, pero la recompensa era cada vez más grande.

.

.

Otra vez Viggo gritando el nombre de su nieto, Eero no hacía más que tratar de permanecer en equilibrio antes las intensas vibraciones del barco, en su imaginación empezó a visualizar un escenario donde su nieto daba con él y juntos peleaban para vencer al cazador; un imagen que se disipó tan rápido como un proyectil que salió disparado en forma horizontal y que atravesó el barco de un extremo a otro.

Después del estallido que provocó que el anciano saliera disparado, Eero descubrió que ese insignificante ataque había destruido gran parte de la celda. Con una sonrisa endemoniada, salió de su prisión, preparándose para la batalla.

—¡Oye tú! —gritó uno de los zarandeados guardias, que al parecer había caído debido a la denotación.

Eero sólo se tronó los dedos y vio con avaricia el hacha que este portaba. Después de eso, sólo gritos se escucharon en el destruido barco.

Con la victoria ganada, Eero reclamó el hacha del ahora cadáver de su enemigo, y salió del pasillo de las celda para buscar a su enemigo; mató a unos cuantos en el proceso, sin dar con el jefe de los cazadores.

No fue hasta que salió al exterior del barco que se dio cuenta del porque no encontraba a su enemigo.

— ¡Viggooooooo!—refunfuñó enloquecido.

Su enemigo lo había tenido todo ese tiempo en otro barco, y este se encontraba a unos cuatro barcos de distancia, donde pudo ver claramente que su nieto le estaba siendo frente en las alturas junto con el furia nocturna.

—Ya voy Hiccup. —susurró y se lanzó al mar para alcanzar el otro barco.

.

.

Después de unas cuantas batallas en los barcos de los cazadores, Hiccup decidió hacerle frente a su enemigo para terminar con aquel juego, teniendo sólo a Astrid y Gobber de custodios, quienes se encargaron de eliminar a los cazadores que acompañaban a Viggo en el barco.

— ¡Que honor y que placer es tener al amo de dragones frente a mí, puedo ver con claridad que mi hermano no pudo contigo! —saludó este con hipocresía.

— ¡Fueron tontos al atacar mi isla! ¡Y fue tonto atacar estas islas!—respondió Hiccup con desdén. — ¡Así que lárgate de aquí o afronta las consecuencias!

—¡Yo sólo cumplo con un negocio pendiente!¡Estas islas le pertenecerán a Drago!

— ¡No le pertenece a nadie! ¡Y mucho menos a ti o a ese loco del que tanto hablan…!

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer mi estimado Hiccup? ¡Te advierto que aún estoy en ventaja! Mi flotilla es más grande que tu patético ejercito de jinetes de dragones, ¡MI ARMAMENTO MUCHO MEJOR! Que esas estúpidas bestias.

—De eso yo no estaría tan seguro. —sonrió el jefe desde lo alto.

Y de repente un estallido mucho más abrumador se escuchó desde ambos extremos de su flotilla.

Viggo no comprendió lo qué pasaba hasta que el mismo lo descubrió con la ayuda del catalejo donde vislumbró en las lejanías, (y de entre el humo de fuego) que había alrededor de su flotilla un ejército, igual de grande que el suyo, y que se acercaba a gran velocidad y lo tenía completamente rodeado.

Gruñó tanto que rompió el catalejo en dos, el ataque de los jinetes no había sido más que una distracción.

— ¡Ríndete! —exigió el jefe desde las alturas y Toothless disparó cerca de sus pies para intimidarlo.

— ¡¿TE CREES MUY LISTO?! —gritó este encolerizado, moviéndose rápidamente para tomar una enorme ballesta que en lugar de tener una flecha tenía filoso arpón, que disparó sin contemplación alguna.

— ¡Hiccup, cuidado! —gritó la asustada Astrid.

El jefe había movido a Toothless lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el disparo, pero aun así la flecha había logrado rozar una parte del vientre de su dragón, que se quejó por el dolor.

Enfurecido al ver a su amigo lastimado, Hiccup cambió al modo manual la cola de Toothless y saltó hacia el barco deslizándose por la vela para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

— ¡Hiccup, ¿qué haces?! —gritó su esposa al ver que había entrado prácticamente a la boca del lobo, y aliados de Viggo se preparaban para saltar al barco para ayudar a su jefe. — ¡no lo permitiré! Gobber, detén a los de ese extremo… yo me encargaré de estos.

.

.

Por otra parte, los gemelos y los demás se estaban cansando, aún faltaba quemar una parte de la orilla de las flotillas y sus dragones se habían quedado sin tiros, además de que también estaban agotados.

— ¿Qué no iban a llegar los demás? —se quejó la exhausta Ruffnut ya que no podía andar con tanto disparo y dragón enloquecido volando por doquier. — ¡¿Dónde está el estúpido de Snotlout?!

— ¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le llamas estúpido?!

Su corazón se paró en seco, cuando de entre el humo, heroicamente salió Hookfang, y por supuesto Snotlout, que para ella se veía tan regular como siempre, pero que a pesar de todo le gustaba verlo de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué decías?...

—Que ya quería verte idiota. —respondió mientras esquivaba unas cuantas flechas. —Dime que esté desgraciado trajo la ayuda…

—A regañadientes pero aquí viene. —apareció Fishlegs detrás de Jorgenson.

Y ambos jinetes pidieron a sus dragones agitar sus alas para aclarecer el humo alrededor que dio un paisaje más esperanzador con muchos barcos ya muy cerca de ellos.

— ¡Y allá también! —señaló el del pesadilla el otro extremo, donde los jinetes pudieron apreciar que tenían al enemigo rodeado por completo.

— Y fue idea de Snotlout…—recordó el regordete aun impresionado.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso se merece un beso! —festejó ruidosamente la gemela, sintiéndose por fin a salvo cuando los barcos aliados comenzaron su ataque.

—Mejor aún, si salimos todos bien de esta… ¡tendrás que casarte conmigo!

Ruffnut enmudeció ante la repentina propuesta, sin embargo sentía tanta euforia que asintió.

— ¡Sólo si todos salimos con bien! ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTOS MALDITOS!

.

.

Viggo torpemente trató de cargar la ballesta con un nuevo arpón, pero el enfurecido de Hiccup lo tacleó antes de que pudiera disparar ocasionando que la ballesta saliera volando lejos de su alcance.

— ¡Estoy tan harto de ti! —estrujo el jefe furioso y le propinó una bofetada.

Viggo cayó al suelo, limpiando el hilo de sangre que salió de su labio, no creía que el escuálido chiquillo tuviera tanta fuerza. Pero si quería pelea se la daría. Arremetió contra él con un golpe en el estómago que hizo que Hiccup cayera aturdido de espaldas sofocado por el golpe.

—Admito que eres listo pero no tanto…creíste que podías venir a golpearme así nada más…

Con un chasqueo de dedos, otros tres guardias salieron del interior del navío y amenazaron al jefe con sus armas, pero uno de estos rápidamente fue eliminado por el furia nocturna, que estando herido, descendió para ayudar a su amigo.

— ¡Acaben con él! —ordenó despectivamente Viggo y los soldados corrieron para acorralar al dragón.

— ¡Maldito cobarde! —se levantó Hiccup precipitadamente y lo empujó contra el suelo para molerlo a golpes.

Viggo se defendió, empezando otro forcejeo.

—¡No podrás conmigo infeliz! Acabaré con todos… tu estúpido dragón, esa mujercita que te defiende hasta con los dientes… déjame adivinar ¿tu esposa? — dijo con malicia. —se la llevaré a Drago como una mujer más de su colección y dime… ¿tienes hijos? Nos gustan los niños… ¡son buen alimento para los Cantos mortales!

— ¡CÁLLATE! —cabeceó Hiccup para quitárselo de encima, y en su furia escuchó un ruido a lo lejos que le volvió a dar serenidad entre tanto caos.

La destrucción era la orden del día, fuera en el mar, tierra o cielo no había guerrero y dragón compañero que no peleara por su libertad, y que Hiccup pensó que iba a ser posible gracias a ese simple y sutil sonido parecido a un canto de una ballena.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —bramó Viggo al ver a su sonriente contrincante.

—Está batalla ya la perdiste…—explicó Hiccup con tranquilidad. —No quedará nada de tu flotilla.

Viggo no comprendió de que hablaba hasta que de la parte de atrás de su inmensa flotilla, los barcos empezaron a alzarse debido una gran ola. El cazador quedó boquiabierto al ver al causante, un inmenso dragón que iba acompañado de otros más pequeños, y que enseguida que emitió un extraño canto, todos los dragones que había atrapado se unieron a él.

Con los dragones del lado del salvajibestia, este no se tentó y comenzó a congelar todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

.

Muchos de los soldados, fuera en mar o tierra al verlo huyeron despavoridos, unos cuantos tontos intentaron atraparlo pero murieron congelados, mientras que la otra parte de enemigos, siendo fieles al código de Drago decidieron poner fin a sus miserables vidas, antes de que el dragón o su enemigo lo hiciera.

Tanto los jinetes, como el ejército Bog Burglar (que ya se había internado a la batalla) y el mismísimo rey dieron sus respectivas reverencias al rey de dragones para evitar ser atacados.

.

.

Eero que iba matando y trepando de barco en barco para llegar a donde estaba su nieto, quedó igual de impresionado con el tamaño del inmenso dragón, y equivocadamente pensó que Hiccup tenía el control sobre este, así que para verse salvado se apresuró y siguió matando a cuanto mercenario se topara para llegar con él.

.

.

En el barco principal de la flotilla, Viggo seguía impactado y en lo primero que pensó en cuanto reaccionó es que debía de huir de ahí para planificar otra idea que incluyera atrapar a ese dragón, así que corrió al interior del navío para utilizar su vía de escape que consistía de unos esclavos Shocks eléctricos, aunque antes de hacerlo tenía que ir por otra cosa.

— ¡Que no escape!

Hiccup y Toothless lo siguieron en cuanto lo vieron huir y se adentraron al barco para acorralarlo.

.

.

Viggo, había perdido la quietud que lo caracterizaba, y entró presuroso a su camarotede donde tomó todo lo que pudiera hacerle falta para el viaje; oro, una espada y su máxima creación, más su intento de huir se vio amenaza con los pasos presuroso que se escucharon por el pasillo.

.

.

Hiccup y Toothless habían visto claramente cuando Viggo entró al camarote, así que tirando la puerta con un ataque de plasma, acorralaron al jefe de los cazadores.

Con la explosión, este había salido volando aterrizando contra un mueble; Hiccup, desde el umbral de la puerta, vio que su enemigo por fin había caído, pero lo que más curiosidad le causó fue un artefacto extraño sobre el escritorio que estaba por enfrenté del caído cazador.

Grimborn al ver que su artefacto peligraba se levantó presurosamente para tomarlo, pero Hiccup al ver sus intenciones se adelantó, algo le decía que era el artefacto del que Ryker le había hablado.

—Yo me quedo con esto. —dijo al momento de que le arrebató el artefacto al cazador.

—Más vale que me lo devuelvas Hiccup.

—Yo creo que no… ríndete Viggo ¡perdiste!

El cazador iba a replicar, cuando de repente, la habitación se empezó a poner demasiado fría y una escarcha se generó por alrededor de toda la madera.

El dragón escupe hielo había llegado para acorralarlo.

.

.

El jefe salió victorioso del barco aun con el artefacto en mano, que no sabía ni que era pero que había tomado como tesoro y señal de victoria, al igual que traía al amordazado Viggo que llevaba cargando Toothless y que arrojó a la cubierta una vez que salieron al exterior, no le harían nada ya que la ley vikinga se encargaría de rendirle cuentas al cazador.

— ¡Hiccup!

Quitó la mirada del artefacto para ver con alegría que su esposa se acercaba cogiendo hacia él.

— ¿Estás herida? —preguntó preocupado, ya que no sólo era la pierna, tenía algunos golpes en el rostro.

—Trataron de darle a Stormfly con una flecha envenenada… sólo la esquivé.

— ¡¿Con tu pierna?! —gritó exaltado.

—Luego me regañas. —sonrió. —Hiccup… ¿ganamos? —preguntó lo que era obvio pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

El jefe apenas consideró la magnitud de esas palabras, a su alrededor había barcos destruidos por doquier, sus amigos esperando junto con los dragones en algunos de los navíos destruidos o cerca de las majestuosas columnas de hielo que el salvajibestia (por delante del barco de Viggo) había construido, aguijones veloces en la orilla de la playa así como Throk y el resto de los guerreros que habían sobrevivido, los barcos de Harald que se mantuvieron alejados para darle paso al gran dragón, y la mayor prueba de su victoria, al jefe de cazadores amordazado y a su merced.

—Sí…—suspiró. —Ganamos… ¡GANAMOS! —exclamó con alegría.

Humanos y dragones aliados festejaron con gritos y gruñidos al unísono, y los segundos queriendo festejar lanzaron sus técnicas al aire, creando una explosión similar al de fuegos artificiales.

.

.

A lo lejos en el refugio, los que se ocultaban escucharon tal estallido, que para sus oídos se escuchaba más como un festejo.

— ¡Ganaron! —dedujo Heather de inmediato. — ¡Ganaron! ¡Ganamos! ¡Síííí!

Toda la gente se contagió con su entusiasmo y saltó de la alegría. Los atormentadores incluso se alejaron mucho más relajados, al escuchar el sonido de su alfa.

Heather y Spinel se abrazaron con añoranza y con mucho más esperanza de un futuro feliz, en especial para esa niñita que habían acostado en una cunita, y que inocente, desconocía todo lo que acontecía.

— ¡Debemos ir! —animó Spinel. — ¡Tal vez algunos necesite atención médica! ¡Vamos en Windshear!

—Sí, claro. —concordó Heather. —Pero…—miró a Asdis.

—Yo la cuidaré… no te preocupes. —dijo Samara. —Vayan y ayuden a los demás… por fin tendremos paz.

— ¡Está bien! —aceptó la sonriente berserker. — ¡Vamos!

Ambos subieron en la animada Windshear que voló a gran velocidad hasta el lugar donde se había dado la batalla.

.

Al terminar la batalla, gracias al Salvajibestia, el rey Harald se mantuvo al margen sólo mandando un mensaje con Leopold sobre su retirada ya que al parecer no había más peligro; más su decisión fue más que nada porque se no se sentía listo para enfrentar a Astrid otra vez como en el pasado, no después de lo que Camicazi le había hecho. No quería su rechazo y mucho menos verla feliz a lado de Hiccup y de su hija.

.

.

.

Todos los jinetes se habían reunido en el mismo barco para hacer el recuento de los daños, mientras que sus dragones le rendían cuentas y tributos al salvajibestia que se retiró un poco de la zona de batalla para descansar.

— ¿Así que esté es el maldito que planeó todo esto? —pateó Mala a Viggo, que yacía entumido y encadenado en el suelo.

—Sí, pero a la vez no… aún falta alguien más peligroso… pero estoy seguro que con está cosa vamos a averiguar todo sobre él o al menos lo que planean.

— ¡OHHH ¡¿y qué es? —preguntó Snotlout curioso.

—No lo sé, pero lo llamaré ¡ojo del dragón!

—¡Me gusta! —canturreó Ruffnut viendo el aparato con curiosidad. — ¿Y cómo funciona?

—Ah… pues…

— ¡Chicos!

Todos alzaron la vista ante el saludo de la berserker que se acercaba con Windshear y su esposo.

— ¡Heather, Spinel! ¿Todo está bien? ¿Y Asdis? —preguntaron Hiccup y Astrid al unísono, cuando estos saltaron al barco para su encuentro.

—Ya papás… ella se quedó dormida, Samara la cuida. —rio Heather.

—Vinimos porque pensamos que necesitarían atención médica. —explicó Spinel mostrando una bolsa donde llevaba varios utensilios para curaciones.

—Pues yo siento algo en mi ojito… ¡el bueno! —pidió Tuffnut la atención primero.

Todos rieron antes las ocurrencias del gemelo; ignorantes que alguien más se encontraba en la cubierta, escondido sobre unas cajas de madera.

.

.

Eero apenas podido llegar al barco, casi a rastras ya que la corriente que ocasionó el salvajibestia lo estuvo alejando, pero cuando por fin llegó, cayó pesadamente entre una cajas que tenían armamento. La cubierta estaba sola, salvo por unos cadáveres de cazadores, de su nieto no había señales, iría a buscarlo al interior del barco cuando de repente, se pasmó al momento que una jinete aterrizó con un nadder de color pelicular y tan parecido al de…

—La esclava. —susurró espantado al ver que estaba con vida.

— _¡Hiccup!_

Su corazón se volvió alterar al momento que vio a su nieto y a ese furia nocturna con Viggo amordazado. Le dio rabia ver que Hiccup no había perdido el tiempo y que claramente estaba aún embrujado por esa malvada mujer.

No consideró apropiado salir en ese momento, ya que necesitaba hablar con él, llevárselo de alguna forma a casa, por lo que esperó a ver si la bruja se alejaba, pero pasó lo contrario todo el mundo se había acercado para celebrar la victoria.

Volvió a gruñir al sentirse excluido, ¡él! Que había matado a tantos para llegar con Hiccup. ¿Y así lo dioses se lo pagaban? No lo sentía justo.

Más sin embargo el colmo de todo, fue cuando llegó la berserker, otra que se había metido en sus negocios, y una de las provocadoras del resentimiento de Hiccup para con él.

Gruñó sintiéndose impotente por no poder desquitarse con esas viles mujeres, cuando de repente, un reflejó en su ojo llamó la atención, buscó el origen del reflejo viendo que había una ballesta con un arpón cerca de uno de los cadáveres de los cazadores, los dedos le hormiguearon al pensar lo que podía hacer con el artefacto, así que salió un poco de su escondite de cajas y sacó sigilosamente el brazo para tomarla. Una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos, se abrazó a él, indeciso de qué hacer, ya que sólo había un tiro ¿la esclava o la berserker?

Tomar la decisión le fue fácil, se iría contra la que más daño le había hecho y quien le quitó todo el amor de su nieto.

.

.

—Hiccup, Astrid… muchas gracias. —dijo Heather alejándose un poco de la animada conversación de los gemelos. —Si no hubieran llegado, no sé qué habría pasado.

—Ya todo pasó. No te preocupes. —le sonrió Astrid y la abrazó.

Al separarse la berserker miró a su exnovio con ternura, ya que este parecía encantado con la idea que su esposa y ella fueran buenas amigas.

—Ven aquí amiga. — la invitó a abrazarlo también.

—Que molesto eres Hiccup. —le susurró esta al abrazarlo.

—Lo sé, y gracias por cuidar a mi hijita.

Ambos se separaron, y estrecharon sus manos como buenos amigos. Ni Spinel ni Astrid sentían incomodidad o celos porque sabían que ellos tenían bien definido sus sentimientos.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora podían vivir en paz.

—Hiccup… vámonos, quisiera ver a Asdis. —pidió Astrid al ver que ya no había más qué hacer.

—Sí yo también. Quiero contarle todo.

—Sí, de cómo te enfrentaste a Viggo y lo único que se te ocurrió decir fue: _"Yo me quedo con esto"_. —arremedó el gemelo, le había parecido tonto cuando escuchó la historia.

— ¡Ya déjame!

—Bueno, es que no fueron las palabras más geniales. —concordó la burlona Astrid.

— ¡¿Tú también?! Ven aquí. —refunfuñó el jefe acercándola a el para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un beso que esta recibió gustosa.

.

.

— _Bruja, esclava, bruja, esclava_

No dejaba de gruñir el viejo Eero al ver como la rubia tenía entre sus garras a su único nieto, pero eso se acabaría, le rompería el corazón a Hiccup pero lo tendría a salvo de su hechicería, así que salió silenciosamente de su escondite, tal cual el espíritu de la muerte con un aura negra y su arma apuntando hacia un destello de luz que deseaba apagar, y disparó…

.

.

Después de haber besado a su esposa, Hiccup la abrazó cariñosamente, recargando su barbilla en el hombro, se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado y sin más complicaciones; sin embargo, notó una sombra larga que se proyectaba precisamente frente a ellos, cuando levantó su mirada, vio a ese ser vestido de color negro, su abuelo Eero, quien disparó el arma de su enemigo.

El tiempo se congeló para Hiccup cuando vio el arpón siendo lanzado, y la única manera en que se le ocurrió proteger a su esposa fue recibir el impacto por ella, así que con un movimiento brusco, la giró y la empujo al suelo para que no la hiriera, pero en su acto se le incrustó lo atravesó al él por el costado.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, cuando el jefe cayó de rodillas, y aturdido retiró el arpón de su cuerpo donde el incesante líquido rojo empezó a correr y que trató de detener con su mano para luego caer dejarse caer en el charco de sangre que empezaba a formarse, y frente a todo esto Astrid también en el suelo, viendo todo con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió, todo el mundo quedó impactado al ver al jefe herido y tendido en el suelo, incluyendo a Eero que dejó caer la ballesta con incredulidad.

— ¡ ¡ ¡ NOOOOOOOOO! ¡!

El desgarrador grito de Astrid despertó a todo el mundo de la impresión.

Esta se arrastró presurosa a socorrer a su marido al igual que el furia nocturna que voló velozmente al detectar peligro, y quien quedó igual de sorprendido al ver a su amigo herido, el siguiente en reaccionar fue Spinel que se acercó con todo y utensilios para darle la ayuda médica posible, empezando por detener la hemorragia y tratar de mantener despierto al paciente.

Hiccup estaba en un estado de shock, sentía su corazón palpitar con rapidez, así como también su respiración; sentía un tremendo dolor en la herida, así como la sangre que le seguía escurriendo a pesar de la mano de su esposa y la del médico que la oprimían para detenerla.

—Vamos amigo, no te rindas. —pidió el desesperado Spinel al sentir su ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado.

—Hiccup, por favor… mi amor…, vas a estar bien —chillaba dolorosamente Astrid.

Los demás aún estaban incrédulos, no sabían cómo actuar, en especial Heather que se había quedado pasmada ante tanto sufrimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre alguien tenía que intervenir? ¿Por qué tanto odio?

Eso la hizo reaccionar, tambaleante se giró para ver al autor intelectual de todas su desgracias y no sólo las de ella, las de su amiga y del propio Hiccup. Después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver, y ahí estaba, parado como un estúpido, incrédulo de la idiotez que acababa de cometer.

Era su momento, por fin después de tanto tiempo se vengaría de lo que le hizo a ella y a su familia, se descolgó el hacha y la abrió de un solo estirón, sigilosamente se aceró al viejo que se dejó de caer de rodillas, sollozando como un pequeño crio sin dejar de ver a Hiccup.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca levantó el hacha en alto para córtale la cabeza, fue entonces que Eero reparó en su presencia y sólo se quedó estático y lloroso ante la amenaza de la berserker.

Está por más que quería no podía agitar su arma, sus brazos se había quedado congelados por alguna extraña razón.

—Vamos… ¡hazlo! —chilló Eero. —Me lo merezco.

Entonces comprendió porque no podía matarlo.

—Yo no soy como ¡TÚ! —bramó llorosa tirando el hacha frente al viejo. —Si quiere morir, ¡hazlo tú mismo!

Todos, a excepción de Astrid, admiraron la hazaña de la berserker con gran respeto, en especial Spinel, que aun atento a Hiccup, se había espantado al pensar que su esposa cobraría una venganza pasada, sin embargo le alegró que no fuera así, precisamente por la razón que ella había dicho: Ella no era así.

—Hiccup, por favor… tenemos una hija. —seguía rogando Astrid, acariciando el cabello de su amado.

Pero su esposo apenas podía hablar porque su mirada pronto se tornó cansada y sus ojos verdes parpadeaban pausadamente, quería dormir, era lo único que podía sentir.

—¡ NO, NO! ¡RESISTE MI AMOR, POR FAVOR RESISTE! —empezó gritar descontrolada Astrid.

Los gritos de esta, ponían tenso a Spinel que trataba por todos medios de que esa vida no se le fuera de la manos; sintiendo un poco más de tranquilidad cuando su esposa se acercó para servirle de asistente, mientras que todos los demás no les quedaba más que poner su fe en la habilidades del médico.

Mientras tanto, Eero no paraba de llorar al ver que Hiccup no lo lograría, y más que nada que él hubiera sido el causante de su deceso. Tanto lo había amado que terminó matándolo. Pero su nieto no estaría sólo, él lo acompañaría, de alguna forma u otra, así que desconsoladamente tomó el arma de la berserker y se puso de pie.

Los jinetes se alertaron con su movimiento y se prepararon para enfrentarlo, pero el viejo sólo caminó totalmente ido hacia la proa del barco, donde le dio la espalda al sol que iba en transcurso al atardecer, y con una triste mirada se despidió del mundo cuando empuñó el hacha en su abdomen, una y otra vez para desangrarse lo suficiente y sufrir lo que sufría Hiccup, para finalmente dejarse caer al mar.

Cayendo de espaldas y desangrándose, el sonriente Eero permanecía aún vivo y flotando esperando el momento adecuado.

 _¡NOOOOOOOOOO HICCUUUUUUP NOOOOOOOOO!_

El quejido doloroso de la esclava, esa era su señal; la señal de que su nieto ya se había ido, ahora era su turno, por fin se reuniría con quienes amaba en el Valhala y mientras se hundía en lo más profundo del océano rememoró un último recuerdo: cuando cargó a su pequeño nieto.

— _Lo siento mucho abuelo. Sólo quería ayudar._

— _Ya déjalo muchacho. Algún día tendrás la oportunidad de ayudar, no con fantasías, sino como jefe de Berk._

— _¿Cómo mi papá y tú?_

— _Así es. ¿Estás listo?_

— _No lo sé… pero gracias abuelo, te quiero mucho._

— _Y yo a ti… Hiccup_

Y con una sonrisa el viejo Eero había muerto y desapareció en las profundidades del océano.

 _.._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _ **Capítulo Final.**_

 _ **Epilogo**_

 _Seis años después…_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Debo decir que la parte de la batalla, sufrí, la reescribí como tres veces y bueno ese fue el resultado, que no me dejó del todo convencida, pero que al fin y al cabo dio lugar a lo que más quería llegar, el final de Eero.**

 **Y bien así terminó el viejo y pues se llevó a alguien entre las patas, el próximo capítulo será el epilogo y como leyeron, pasaron unos añitos.**

 **Espero que los guiños de RTTE les haya gustado, XD, fueron buena inspiración.**

 **Así que nos leemos.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Vivi: Sobre lo de Camicazi y Astrid, a fuerzas en el epilogo y la verdad a como se darán las cosas n habrá mucho de que hablar de ese encuentro. Ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: pues no, pero ni hablar, no hay mucho que decir XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues Asdis era la que estuvo bien, la libra la chiquilla, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de todos.**

 **Flopi: Pues terminaron con una batalla más no con la guerra.**

 **Nina: Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Sorry mi estimado guest, aunque me intriga cual es tu nombre porque se puso como guest, y con lo de aquella frase había pensado en la frase "Lo que hace un hombre a un hombre", pero bueno a veces eso no aplica del todo al 100 XD, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: jajaja sorry por lo de tus ojitos, espero este te haya gustado, aunque lo dudo XD. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Pues casi Asdis muere, pero todos llegaron a tiempo; sin embargo fue otro el que cayó en batalla, T-T. Sorry. Saludos.**

 **Asriver: jajaja ya sé, mendigo pelón, pero bueno ambos hermanos cayeron, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Takamina: jajaja gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Fantasy: Lo siento, creo que me salió más largo de lo normal, además de los problemas que tuve con la idea de la batalla, que en final se resume a golpes y más golpes. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Lo de Fare, digamos que quedará en un secreto eterno…o algo así, sabrás a que me refiero en el epilogo. Saludos.**

 **AstridPine: Creeme que el encuentro de Camicazi y Astrid será tan breve, que hasta pensarán. ¿en serio? Pero quiero manejarlo de esa manera, debido a las circunstancias. Saludos.**

 **Alba: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **CharlieSanta: jajaja espero que sigamos leyéndonos por FB y bueno ya se acerca el final XD, y mi nombre pues… tengo un nombre XD. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: Para lo de Fare, bueno te contaré cómo termina la película del sustituto, ahí la mamá nunca encuentra a su hijo, pero sabe que esta vivo XD, algo así será. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: que raro lo de los reviews, me llegó primero el de donde dices que no se publicó y luego creo que el primero, cuando FF anda en sus días, pero que se lava a hacer, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **HeiMAo3: jajaja bueno cambiaron un poquito las cosas, o eso espero, no quiero ser tan predecible, pero bueeno, XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: bueno digamos que el capítulo siguiente será un mega resumen de todo XD, pero no dejaré al aire lo más importantes, espero te haya gustado y gracias por escuchar o más bien leer mis dudas XD. No soy tan buena planificadora del drama . XD Saludos.**

 **Lilu: Siento la tardanza, pero si estuve borrando muchas veces demasiadas partes, espero haya valido la espera. Saludos.**

 **Codry: bueno no estuviste del todo equivocado, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: bueno como se puede apreciar, podremos tener u una Asdis niña en el siguiente capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 _ **A todos los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos espero les haya gustado. Saludos**_

 _ **Nos Leemos,**_

 _ **29 de abril de 2017**_


	55. Epílogo

**Muchas gracias por este viaje.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo final.**

 **Epílogo.**

 **.**

.

 _6 años después..._

Después de la batalla de las islas Axlamod (Axila Lamida- Modig), ya nada fue igual. Las percepción sobre un mundo estable y de paz, quedó en el olvido con las continuas batallas que se siguieron dando en el archipiélago barbárico y que se extendió más allá de las islas estacionarias.

Batallas tras batalla, al menos así se resumía gran parte de los posteriores cuatro años. Comenzando meses después de la batalla Axlamod, (nombre que las tribus le pusieron para simplificarlo) donde los vikingos aliados partieron hacia rumbos desconocidos en busca del enemigo , más allá de donde comenzaba la niebla, los mismos rumbos que el jefe Gobber alguna vez había tratado de cruzar sin éxito.

Dejando a sus familias atrás, hombres, mujeres y dragones se aventuraron hacia esas aguas y tierras desconocidas, sólo guiados por el Ojo del dragón y poniéndose a la voluntad de los dioses; cabe decir, que fue de gran ayuda aquel artefacto creado por Viggo, quien después de su caída se reunió con su hermano Ryker en prisión, en donde ambos fueron condenado a vivir encerrados por una temporada para finalmente ser condenados a muerte; el mayor un año después de ingresar a prisión, el menor, tres años después, una vez que los vikingos le extrajeron toda la información.

Pero como ellos, había muchos más, demasiados, cada uno tan sádico o planificador como lo habían sido el par de hermanos. Pero así como había villanos, también hubo nuevos aliados.

Y después de tres largos años de viajar de tierra en tierra, haber cruzado casi el océano completo y haber liberado poblados completos, por fin dieron al autodenominado "Amo de dragones y de todo el mundo"; quien dio una dura batalla por más de un año; y este tipo era como todo el mundo lo había descrito: estaba loco, era cruel, vengativo, sádico en todos los aspectos; durante la guerra directa con él, se perdieron muchas vidas, grandes aliados, entre estos el majestuoso Salvajibestia, ya que Drago se había dado a la tarea de encontrar un dragón similar a quien manipuló a su antojo para hacer su voluntad, haciéndolo sumamente violento antes las masas y sumiso a sus órdenes.

Los guerreros aliados perdieron una importante batalla cuando este tomó el reinado como nuevo Alfa y le arrebató a cada jinete sus dragones, así como los dragones que servían al Salvajibestia aliado.

Más sin embargo, entre todo aquel caos y un inminente final, una luz de esperanza surgió con el nacimiento de un nuevo alfa, en el dragón más humilde y justiciero que pudiera haber y que se enfrentó con valentía al malvado Salvajibestia.

Con una habilidad que el mismo dragón desconocía, sacó de su hipnosis a los dragones aliados y enemigos para liberarlos de la dictadura de Drago, y todos peleando en conjunto,( vikingos y dragones por igual) lograron derrotar a la bestia que se rindió ante el mandato del nuevo alfa, mientras que Drago y su ejército cayeron.

 _No hay mucho que decir de este tipo, el consejo vikingo no lo pensó mucho y fue condenado a muerte de inmediato, con una increíble ejecución publica; sin embargo no ha terminado del todo, derrotamos a la raíz quitándola desde el fondo, pero aún falta limpiar la basura, ya que entre las pertenencias de este retorcido maniático encontramos más lentes que se proyectaban en el ojo del dragón; donde encontramos diversos dragones y mapas, en resumen más bases en pueblos que necesitan ser liberados y que de seguro ignoran la caída de Drago._

 _Así que princesa, iremos a rescatar a los que se pueda, ya que los lideres piensan que no sólo unos cuantos deben ser libres, todos la merecen, así que no me esperes aún, no sé cuánto tiempo nos vaya a tomar, trataré de seguir escribiendo, aunque cada vez es más difícil ya que nos alejamos cada vez más de nuestro hogar._

 _Pero no pierdo la esperanza de algún día volver a tu lado. Tu hermano te manda saludos y dice que te extraña, y te pide que cuides bien a su mujer e hijo, también dile a ese gordo que no sabe de lo que se pierde, pero bueno también le tocó cambiar pañales._

 _En fin, te extraño mucho y no sabes cuánto ansío poder..._

—Y ¡tan tan!... se terminó la carta.

— ¿Por qué siempre lo cortas en esa parte tía Ruffnut? —preguntó una niña de cabello castaño claro atado a una trenza, de enormes ojos azules y que llevaba puesto un pequeño casco con un ornamento forjado de metal que figuraban las orejas de un furia nocturna.

— ¿Por qué eres tan preguntona Asdis?

—Mamá dice que eso lo saqué de mi papá.

—Ushhh... sí, tiene la razón...—suspiró la adulta con pesadez.

— ¿Por qué siempre le cortas en esa parte tía?

—Porque es algo que los niños no deben de saber, no aun,... además está carta es para mí, no tengo porque andarte leyendo mis cosas. —dijo poniéndose al tú por tú con la niña de apenas 5 años y meses de edad. —Van como 20 mil veces que te la leo… ¿Por qué te gusta?

—Me gusta como lo redactó el tío Snotlout, es como si fuera un cuento de aventuras.

—Pero no lo es, es una dura realidad, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad? —regañó Thorton con severidad.

—Sí, lo sé—respondió Asdis suspirando. — Tía… ¿extraña al tío Snotlout?

La simple pregunta sobresaltó a la gemela, desvió su mirada de ella para posarlo al inmenso paisaje que conformaba el cielo el océano, la increíble vista desde el mirador de Berk, donde habían establecido nuevamente desde casi 6 años.

Al no recibir la respuesta, la pequeña Asdis no se aguantó e hizo otra pregunta a pesar de saber que a su tía solía fastidiarle que lo hiciera.

— ¿Cuánto dices que ha pasado desde que el tío Snotlout envió esa carta?

—Dos años y meses creo… —respondió la adulta apretando el amarillento y desgastado papel entre su mano.

—Uhmm... ya es mucho tiempo. —reflexionó la niña pensativa. — ¿Tía…?

—Sí, Asdis…

— ¿Por qué nunca te cásate con el tío Snotlout?

Un resoplido por parte de la adulta se hizo notar, sin embargo después de inhalar y exhalar lentamente, se puso de cuclillas frente a la niña para responder con sinceridad su pregunta.

—Porque no quisimos, así de sencillo... —dijo con una leve sonrisa. — Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias mejor lo dejamos, creo que no nos gusta sentirnos atados y creo que sufriríamos más si lo hubiéramos hecho.

La pequeña no comprendió del todo, más que nada porque su tía parecía triste. Interpretó a su manera que estar casado (o atado como su tía decía) implicaba más sufrimiento. Sin embargo; aquella tristeza era similar a la de su madre, cuando se daba cuenta que extrañaba a su padre, igual a la de la mamá de su mejor amigo Akito, que venía de vez en cuando a visitar Berk y cuyo padre también estaba desaparecido, como la de su tío Fishlegs cuando extrañaba a Samara, su tía Odalys, a todos aquellos a los que les hacía falta algo o alguien. Incluso ella misma, a tan corta edad, sentía ese vacío y no tenía nada que ver con estar o no casado; sino al sentimiento de estar enlazado a alguien.

¿Entonces porque su tía había decidido aquello?¿Por temor? Podría ser, pero si se lo decía, corría el riesgo de recibir unos cuantos coscorrones.

—Hey niña... ¿Por qué esa cara? —dio un empujoncito la gemela al ver a la niña tan en silencio.

—Pensaba.

—Qué raro—respondió esta con sarcasmo. —Oye Asdis, ¿por qué no ves si ya puso la gallina? ¿Qué tal si vas a molestar a la tía Odalys ahora? ¿O qué te parece Fishlegs?

—Tía Odalys está ayudando a preparar la comida para todos y tío Fishlegs la ayuda a cuidando a los niños, mamá me dijo que me fuera con ellos para no fastidiarte, pero yo quería estar contigo.

—Mi castigo por ser la tía consentidora. —resopló esta casi creyéndosela.

—No en realidad. —desmintió Asdis. —Porque quería que me leyeras la carta del tío Snotlout y también para preguntar...

— ¡Que novedad! —interrumpió con sarcasmo.

—Tía... déjame preguntar... ¿No ha habido noticias de la tía Heather?

¿Heather?

Ruffnut sonrió de tan solo pensar en ella, aquella chica que a su manera de pensar era perfecta en todos los sentidos, ya que a pesar de haber sufrido como todas las demás, se podría considerar que ahora era la más afortunada de todas. Porque de todas las chicas, que se podría decir que protagonizaron una historia llena de tragedias, Heather había resultado ser la más feliz de todas.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Habían recibido una carta de ella unos meses atrás y no había habido palabras sobre un papel que fueran más dichosas…

.

.

 _Pasando unas semanas de la batalla de la islas Axlamod, tanto Heather como Spinel decidieron consagrar su tiempo a cuidar a los niños y niñas afectados por la batalla, lo que lamentablemente ocasionó que tuvieran que despedirse de Asdis, así como de su madre, quien decidió regresar a la entonces Orilla del dragón a tomar su lugar como jefe._

 _En los años venideros, nunca perdieron contacto con la gente que los había acogido; Berk, Hosten y las defensoras del Ala; y cuando su misión terminó en esta última tribu, decidieron viajar a otras islas afectadas para ayudar a más niños, no sólo dándoles tratamiento médico, sino también liberándolos cuando los encontraban esclavizados, ofreciéndoles una nueva oportunidad._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, se unieron a una comunidad con la misma misión, y con quienes permanecieron hasta que se declaró en todas las islas del archipiélago que la guerra por fin había terminado._

Unos meses atrás...

—Lady Heather, ¿qué vamos a comer el día de hoy? —preguntó un pequeño estirando de su delantal.

—Yak sazonado con calabaza. —respondió la chica. — Pero Oleg, no puedes estar aquí, te puedes quemar, cuando todo esté listo te mandaré a llamar.

— Pero quiero quedarme, quiero ayudar...

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si me ayudas avisando a los demás niños que la comida pronto estará lista y los ordenas en el gran salón? Que nadie se levante de su lugar hasta que llegue la comida. ¿Entendido?

—¡Entendido, Lady Heather! Ya lo hago. —saltó el niño emocionado.

—Que hábil eres con los niños. —aplaudió su compañera de cocina. —Como quisiera que a mí me hicieran caso a la primera como a ti.

—No fue nada. —sonrió esta. —Por cierto, el trabajo que le di a Oleg se supone que le corresponde a Spinel... ¿dónde habrá metido ese hombre? Le dije que me ayudara con eso porque me siento un poco extraña, creo que me voy a enfermar

—Ay Heather, no te enojes...—rio su compañera, y volteó para ambos lados para asegurarse de que cierto médico no anduviera merodeando por ahí. —No le digas que te dije. —murmuró en secreto.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró de igual la manera la berserker.

—Fue por una sorpresa para ti. —reveló la sonriente chica.

— ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

—No lo sé, pero sólo me dijo: _¡me iré a recoger algo! Una sorpresa para Heather, si pregunta dile que me mandaron a llamar lejos, muy lejos y que tomé prestada a Windshear._ —imitó con una risita.

—Vaya excusa, me pregunto de qué...

Heather no pudo terminar ya que la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas cuando se agachó por un recipiente, además que sintió un horrible bochorno, que la hizo sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió de la espalda hasta la cabeza en donde se concentró por unos largos segundos.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su compañera preocupada y la alejó de las cacerolas calientes.

—No sé qué me pasó. —respondió esta aun con la sensación de vértigo y con mucha calor. —Creo que si me voy a enfermar. Sólo espero que no sea algo como la furia de Thor.

—Ay, no digas eso…tal vez es sólo la presión o algo así, debes estar cansada ya que siempre trabajas demasiado; ¡vamos! come estás frambuesas dulces, te harán sentir mejor. —ofreció la chica un canasto con la frutilla roja.

Pero al verlas Heather las rechazó con repulsión.

—Ay no, huelen horrible, aléjalas por favor. —pidió con asco y con sensación de querer devolver el desayuno, aquella bizarra combinación de zanahorias con leche que se tomó en un extraño batido.

Su compañera al ver su reacción sólo quedó boquiabierta con incredulidad.

—¡Oh, dioses míos, Heather! —fue lo único que articuló y enseguida se la llevó con la primera comadrona que pudiera encontrar.

Esta ni siquiera entendió que pasaba, hasta que lo confirmó una experta.

Un milagro había pasado.

Su primera reacción, fue que no lo creyó, pero estaba más que confirmado: estaba embarazada, su segunda reacción fue haberse puesto a llorar como una bebé mientras que era consolada por su compañera y comadrona que la felicitaron en cada momento, para después pasar a su tercera reacción y próximo reto: darle la noticia a su marido.

Así que caminando de vuelta a la cocina, donde una vez que la comida fue servida, se quedó pensante, acariciando su vientre con amor, y buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Spinel que por fin serían padres, que su familia pronto crecería, que por fin había hecho su sueño realidad y el de ella misma, que todo el dolor del pasado por fin había sido gratificado, y por supuesto que lo amaba demasiado.

—Heather...

Exhaló con los ojos cerrados al escucharlo detrás de ella, sonrió; había llegado el momento. Se giró para recibirlo, enterneciéndose al instante ya que no fue difícil ver que este había llegado con la sorpresa y Windshear.

—Heather...—repitió el Spinel emocionado con un jadeante peludito de color negro en brazos. — ¡Te presento a Kaiser no. 2!

La berserker no pudo evitar reír de la felicidad, su familia estaba más que completa.

.

.

Ruffnut rio de tan sólo imaginarse aquella escena, así como la reacción de Spinel cuando Heather le reveló que estaba embarazada, que de acuerdo a su carta fue así:

 _"Se volvió loco, casi avienta al pequeño Kaiser 2 de la emoción, pero logré quitárselo a tiempo."_

¿Podría haber un final más perfecto que ese?

—Tía Ruff...—estiró Asdis de su chaleco.

—Eh... ¿todavía sigues aquí? —preguntó despistadamente.

—Nunca me fui. —infló esta sus mejillas. —Te quedaste viendo a la nada, ya no me respondiste ¿mi tía Heather está bien y tío Spinel?

—Oh, por supuesto. —respondió Ruffnut poniéndose nuevamente a su altura. —Solamente que han de estar muy ocupados, su bebé ha de estar casi a punto de nacer. ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niño o niña?

—Una niña. —anheló la pequeña. — Así si vienen de visita tendría con quien jugar.

—Es cierto, últimamente han nacido muchos varones.

El hijo de su hermano Tuffnut era una prueba de ello, Odalys había acompañado al gemelo hasta casi un año antes de la derrota de Drago, sin embargo este se vio en la necesidad de regresar de nuevo a batalla con los jinetes.

Mientras que Fishlegs, había aceptado la propuesta de Samara, y cuando regresaron se enteró que era padre de un varón, mismo que la defensora le dejó bajo su protección una vez cumplido el año de nacido, debido a que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, fue el único de los varones que no regresó a la guerra y se quedó como segundo al mando en Berk, teniendo visitas ocasionales de la defensora que tuvieron como resultado la esperada niña que ella quería.

Ruffnut, ni nadie en Berk, comprendía ese tipo de relación, pero a lo que se pondría pensar, Fishlegs era realmente feliz con su hijo varón, con su hija, que había visto ocasionalmente y con una mujer, que a pesar de estar lejos, le correspondía amorosa y fielmente.

Se podría decir que él también había tenido suerte.

—Tía... ¡Tía!

—Eh... ¡¿qué?! Que niña tan escandalosa eres.

—Es que de nuevo te quedaste viendo a la nada.

—Bueno es que pienso, yo también puedo hacerlo, no eres la única niña. ¿Ahora qué quieres saber?

—No tenía más preguntas...

—Uff...

—Pero ahora que recuerdo...

— ¡Ay no, aquí vamos otra vez!

—Lo siento tía, sólo una más... lo prometo.

—Está bien, adelante...

— ¿A dónde fue mi mamá? ¿Por qué a veces sale en las tardes con Stormfly? ¿A dónde va? ¿Por qué ahora se fue antes?

Ruffnut suspiró nostálgicamente, bajó la cabeza, ¿cómo explicarle a la pequeña niña?

—Por favor. —pidió la angustiada Asdis. — Sé que hice muchas preguntas pero...

—Tranquila. —confortó Ruffnut. —Tú mamá hoy recibió una carta de un remitente nada placentero, y eso la puso... tú sabes...

— ¿Triste?

—Algo así. Tu mamá no quiere que nadie se preocupe por ella, por eso se aleja para que nadie la vea cuando está molesta o triste; y contestando tu pregunta,... ella se va a un lugar donde puede pensar en los que ya no están.

— ¿Mi papá? —hipeó la pequeña sintiendo un doloroso nudo en su garganta.

—Así es, también en tus bisabuelos Bork y Honeir, tu tío Fare...en fin, todos.

La pequeña asintió moqueando, comprendiendo lo que su tía le decía, comprendiendo porque su madre, tan valiente y orgullosa jefa, lo hacía, más eso no significaba que no fuera indiferente al dolor que su querida progenitora sentía.

—Ya niña, tú mamá sólo necesita pasar un tiempo a solas, ya verás que más al rato llega más gruñona que nunca y nos obligará a cenar. —la abrazó Thorton con cariño.

—Lo sé: _¡cómanse su vegetales Asdis, Ruffnut!_ —imitó la llorosa niña con humor. —Gracias tía… por contestar mis preguntas.

Ambas se separaron, y Ruffnut aprovechó para darle un coscorrón y cosquillas que pusieron de mejor humor a Asdis, y después de juguetear un rato, la menor tuvo que retirarse para estudiar un poco del manual de dragones, antes de que su madre llegara y le hiciera preguntas, mientras que la gemela se quedó pensante en el mismo lugar, rememorando el por qué su amiga se había visto en la necesidad de ir a su pequeño escondite a desahogar a sus penas.

Todo por esa carta del Rey Harald, quien aunque no quisieran, tenían que seguir tratando por los acuerdos de paz, más la relación de Astrid y él era más áspera que la piel de un dragón, y esta primera prefería mantener la distancia y sólo hablar de política vikinga; y el rey, nada gustoso aceptaba.

Hasta ese día.

El rey se había atrevido a enviarle una carta con noticias que poco les importaba, pero que además hablaba de ella: Camicazi.

Ruffnut gruñó e incuso los ojos se le aguaron al recordarla, había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, que por un momento se podría decir que tanto Astrid y ella la habían olvidado, hasta que el rey Harald con su ridícula carta se encargó de recordárselas.

Un recuerdo en especial, el día en que Astrid y Camicazi estuvieron frente a frente otra vez.

.

.

Semanas después de la batalla contra Viggo, Astrid había decidido aceptar la voluntad de Hiccup y convertirse en jefe de la entonces Orilla del dragón.

Regresaron en barco, junto con la flotilla de Alberick, que los alcanzó horas después de la batalla, para llevar a quienes todavía no podían volar, además para hacer tiempo, ya que la jefa necesitaba pensar muy bien en lo que sería su nuevo rol, así como planificar el regreso a Berk, un lugar que nadie gobernaba.

A su llegada (días después) los vikingos que habían luchado en la batalla fueron recibidos con flores y aplausos; Astrid y su hija fueron recibidas con un especie de coronación y bautismo, donde a la primera le pusieron una capa de piel que se acomodó con su capucha y con cenizas le pusieron la marca de jefe en su frente, al igual que a su hija, que era cargada por Ruffnut.

Y después de hacer toda una caminata del puerto al pueblo, llegaron a la entrada, donde se toparon con ella.

Astrid entrando, Camicazi saliendo; los dioses parecían burlarse de ambas.

La gente guardó silencio, nadie de los que iban de un extremo a otro hizo algún movimiento, sólo estaban atentos de la dos rubias, que ya juntas, eran casi idénticas pero a la vez había muchas diferencias; muchos pensaron que habría derramamiento de sangre, entre ellos Ruffnut, que aún seguía cargando a Asdis y Kana, que ayudaba a Camicazi con el pequeño Eret, así como Mako que traía lo que parecía parte del equipaje. Incluso los dragones, a los ojos de los vikingos, parecían estarse desafiando con la mirada, cuando estos simplemente permanecieron a lado de sus respectivos jinetes.

Pero los que pensaron que ese encuentro terminaría en tragedia se equivocaron; ya que ahí no había más que dos mujeres heridas por la vida misma, y que irónicamente había puesto a cada una en su lugar.

Para ninguna pasó desapercibido el gran cambio de la una y de la otra. La esclava era la que ahora vestía élegamente y era atendida y respetada como una reina, mientras que Camicazi se había visto en la necesidad de aceptar las donaciones de la personas, además de 700 monedas de oro, que Hiccup en su testamente pidió se le regresaran; al principio no lo iba a aceptar, pero no pudo darse ese lujo ya que lo necesitaría para empezar su vida con su hijo, quien era lo más importante que tenía.

Así que ahí estaban, esperando que una iniciara una batalla o al menos diera el primer paso.

Viendo que su esclava no lo haría, la "princesa" dio el paso hacia al frente; al instante, Astrid desvió su mirada, no quería verla, no quería saber nada de ella.

Camicazi siguió dando pequeños pasos, arrastrando un carrito de madera con cosas que le habían dado, mientras que Kana se había aferrado al pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente, estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer su jefa cuando la princesa se acercara más a ella.

Nada pasó.

La temblorosa princesa se detuvo a un lado de ella y tragó en seco, mientras que la jefe seguía en la misma posición y decisión de no verla.

—T-e …te… libero. —soltó dolorosamente y dio un paso hacia adelante para seguir su camino.

—Nunca fui tu esclava.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la firme y clara voz de Astrid, aquellas palabras las había sentido como una cuchillada helada en su espalda. Mientras que la jefa siguió en la misma posición, no la veía pero sabía que se había detenido.

—Te lo había dicho Camicazi,... nunca sería tu esclava.

La princesa aun estática desde su lugar asintió rendida, dolida pero también aliviada de hacer por fin lo que una vez Eret le había pedido que hiciera; no había nada más que hacer ahí, así que dio otro paso hacia el frente para marcharse cuando...

—Al final ambas terminamos perdiendo lo que más amábamos. —la escuchó decir dolorosamente.

Eso le generó un nudo en la garganta que la amenazó con hacerla llorar; volvió a asentir a pesar de saber que ella no la veía, y sin decir nada más se alejó de ella para marcharse de la Orilla del dragón.

—Sé feliz. —susurró Astrid cuando ya no la sintió cerca.

.

.

La última imagen que tenía Ruffnut de ese día, fue cuando Camicazi se metió en un pequeño barco junto con su bebé y este fue arrastrado por el gran cuerna tronante hacía un rumbo desconocido. Al principio pensó que Kana la seguiría, parecía haberse encariñado con ella, pero la mujer fue fiel a su tribu y se quedó para servir a su pueblo.

Desde ese entonces, ni Astrid ni ella la habían considerado, sólo se dedicaban a vivir sus vidas, hasta ese día, en que Camicazi fue mencionada por el rey Harald en aquella carta, y quien por fin también tendría su merecido.

Más conocer lo que había sido de la vida de Camicazi, le dio mucho en qué pensar que casi se lo podía imaginar en su mente, una mujer de apariencia humilde viviendo en una casita en un hermoso paramo, tejiendo artesanalmente una mantita para su pequeño niño que juega con un enorme dragón en el pasto, un rey interrumpiendo esa paz...

.

.

.

El viento sopla suavemente sobre un páramo de color verde, que termina en un pequeño acantilado donde al fondo hay una playa con una pequeña comunidad. Camicazi, después algunos años de haberse marchado de la Orilla del dragón, había encontrado el lugar ideal para su hijo: el lugar donde su padre había nacido, vivido y también fallecido. Después de pensarlo mucho, regresó a aquel lugar, que después de haber sido liberado por los aliados volvió a sus actividades normales, y al cual regresó cuando se anunció el fin de la guerra.

Ahora vivía en el páramo a lo alto de la playa, a pesar de ser el hogar de su fallecido esposo, aun le dolía ver donde alguna vivió con él, por eso había escogido otra ubicación, una que además le daba una increíble sensación de paz, armonía y libertad. Donde podía meditar y trabajar con tranquilidad tejiendo lo que los pobladores le requirieran, y por supuesto, donde podía cuidar a su pequeño niño.

— ¡Eret Jr. ten cuidado! —exclamó sonriente al ver al pequeño haciendo una acrobacia que resultó un fiasco ya que terminó de cabeza y Rompe Cráneos tuvo que enderezarlo.

El pequeño sólo le sonrió y la saludó a lo lejos para después seguir correteando por todo el páramo con el enorme dragón tras él.

La ahora tejedora, siguió atenta en una manta que tendría de bordado un dragón parecido a Rompe cráneos, estaba tan concentrada en emparejar todos los hilos, sentir el viento alrededor y de escuchar las risas de su niño a lo lejos, que lo siguiente no lo habría visto venir.

—Ha crecido mucho.

Con tan sólo escuchar esa voz, sintió como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado encerrada en una hermosa bola de cristal, que se hizo añicos con un sólo susurro.

Se giró desde su lugar para cerciorarse que sus sentidos no la engañaran, pero ahí estaba, su tío parado como si nada atrás de ella a unos cuantos metros, con ese singular dragón purpura posado en su hombro.

—Cuanto tiempo Camicazi. —saludó apaciblemente.

—Sí. —respondió esta y siguió en su labor de tejer.

—Y tu hijo se ve fuerte y sano…

—Sí, eso lo sacó de su padre. —respondió ella orgullosa viendo con cariño al niño para después cambiar de semblante a uno más serio. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Camicazi, en verdad lo siento. No debí dejarte a tu suerte en la Orilla del dragón, debí llevarte a Bog Burglar.

—No podías. —recordó esta secamente sin perder de vista sus hilos. —Había cometido muchos errores…

—Y yo también, y es debido a eso que quiero enmendarlo… quiero que tú y tu hijo vuelvan al lugar al que pertenecen.

La princesa bufó.

— ¿Qué lugar es ese?

El rey tragó saliva.

—Tu… como princesa… tu hijo… como heredero inmediato al trono de Bog Burglar.

Camicazi volvió a bufar burlonamente, sabía que su tío no la había buscado por simple caridad.

— ¿Qué pasará con los hijos que tengas? ¿Aún no has contraído nupcias?

Harald sólo se entumió desde su lugar y no pudo responder; ni sus verdaderas intenciones, ni mentiras podían salir de su boca.

— ¿Cuáles son tu verdades intenciones tío? —lo encaró su sobrina poniéndose de pie. — ¿Qué quieres de mí? O para ser más exactos ¿Qué quieres de mi hijo?

—Camicazi, yo…. —el rey se mordió el labio inferior. —La corte teme que jamás le dé un heredero a Bog Burglar debido a que he rechazado a la mayoría de las doncellas que me presentan, sinceramente no creo poder estar con alguien a quien no ame , y tu hijo…

—Es tu as bajo la manga…

—Camicazi entiende, estoy bajo mucha presión, una jarl de una isla lejana quiere desposarme, la corte dice que ha sido la mejor propuesta que me han hecho en años, después de la guerra, pero sinceramente no quiero, puesto que mi corazón aun late por…

—Por ella…Astrid—volvió a completar Camicazi de brazos cruzados. — Ella nunca te va a querer, y me apena mucho tu situación tío, pero mi hijo está fuera de discusión, gracias por considerarlo pero la respuesta es un no. Así que acéptalo, llevas mucho atrasando un matrimonio arreglado, añorando una mujer que no te corresponde, cuando pudiste haber tenido la oportunidad de encontrar la verdadera felicidad, deberías de saber que a veces las cosas no salen como queremos…

Dando su palabra final, Camicazi se sentó para seguir bordando aquella manta aunque no podía concentrarse del todo por sentir la presencia de su tío muy cerca de ella.

—No seas egoísta Camicazi.

La voz lastimera del rey la incomodaba, más sin embargo decidió ignorarlo para tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo.

—¿Por qué eres así? —siguió reclamando él. — ¿Por qué le niegas el derecho a tu hijo de lo que le corresponde? ¡Porque quieras o no! Sigues siendo una princesa y ¡él! un heredero al trono…¡así que responde! ¿Por qué le niegas ese derecho?

Ella, aun dándole la espalda, sólo dejó los hilos y suspiró profundamente, observando a su pequeño, que estaba tan entretenido que no se percató de la presencia del visitante.

—Respóndeme…—rogó Harald desesperado con el silencio de su sobrina.

—Porque no quiero que mi hijo crezca en el mismo ambiente en el que crecí…—respondió en un suspiró y con el corazón entumido. —No quiero que mi hijo sea como yo…

Bajó la cabeza recordando lo que alguna vez le había gritado el jefe de Berk.

—Quiero que viva como su padre vivió… que sea humilde, trabajador, honesto, en fin…un hombre de bien

—Camicazi… ¿tanto te afectaron sus palabras? —susurró el rey, pero fue ignorado

—Pero no te preocupes, algún día le diré cuál es su herencia… y le daré la libertad de elegir lo que quiere, pero hasta entonces, él crecerá como su padre lo hizo, así que tío no te entrometas, te lo pido por favor.

El rey había perdido nuevamente otra batalla frente a la firmeza de su sobrina, después de años parecía que no había aprendido del todo. Se había excusado de sus obligaciones con la guerra, después con el plan de hacer a su sobrino el único heredero al trono, ahora ya no le quedaba nada más que aceptar su destino, y aprender definitivamente de este.

Sin siquiera despedirse se marchó dando media vuelta y en cuanto llegó a Bog Burglar, aceptó el matrimonio arreglado con una mujer mayor que él.

Mientras que lo último que se podría decir de la ex princesa, es que se permitió vivir con los pequeños placeres de la vida y con la libertad que siempre había añorado.

.

.

.

Unas lagrimillas salieron inconscientemente de los ojos de Ruffnut, pues hasta Camicazi era indirectamente más feliz que ella y Astrid juntas, porque aceptaba del todo la realidad, no como ellas, que se aferraban al pasado, o al menos ella, porque de Astrid a veces ya no sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza, y suponía podría estar peor si se hubiera enterado de que Fare estaba vivo.

La gemela gimoteó sintiendo una presión en su pecho, el secreto de Fare seguía siendo lo que era: un secreto, que supuso que se llevaría a la tumba por el bien de su amiga, ya que a esas alturas ya dudaba de que ese inocente niño siguieran con vida, al igual que su hermano Tuffnut, que Snotlout, Gustav, que todos los que se habían marchado a la guerra.

Ella trataba de aceptarlo de alguna forma, tratando de distraerse con las habituales tareas de Berk, "cuidando" a Asdis o a los niños, tratando de vivir, mientras que su amiga Astrid…

¿Dónde estaba exactamente ahora? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

La imaginaba volando por todo el cielo junto con Stormfly, haciendo su típico rondín por toda la isla, y cuyo destino final era el comienzo del bosque oscuro, donde dejaba a su fiel compañera esperando en la orilla, mientras ella se internaba en la soledad del bosque, para caminar hacia ese lugar donde podía pensar y esperar…

— Astrid… ¿algún día podremos ser realmente libres? —susurró al viento, con su mano posada sobre su marca de esclava y su mirada fijada en el horizonte.

Lenta, tranquila, taciturna; caminando con su ondeante capa, atuendo elegante color azul y cabello suelto, iba andando la jefa de Berk por un sendero que con el tiempo habían decidido construir para llegar hacia aquel acantilado, del cual alguna vez pretendió tirarse.

Ir a ese lugar le daba extrañamente mucha paz; el lugar perfecto que tenía para pensar en los que ya no estaban, en los que aún encontraban con ella; y en lo que les pasaría a los que se atrevieran acercarse con intenciones malvadas a su isla.

Llegando a la parte despejada del acantilado, Astrid se acercó a la orilla de este para admirar, como siempre, la distancia de su posición a lo más profundo de este, donde las olas chocaban contra unas rocas. Verlo le ayudaba a rememorar de lo que hubiera perdido si hubiera decidido dar aquel paso aquel día: su esposo, su hija y valiosos amigos, y aunque ni había podido mitigar el dolor del todo, no se arrepentía de nada.

Teniendo una carta entre manos, la empezó a romper lentamente, dejando que los pequeños pedazos fueran llevados por el viento; realmente no le importaba lo que decía. Era del rey Harald, quien "cordialmente" le hacía una invitación a su boda, y quien tuvo el atrevimiento de hablarle de Camicazi y su estado de vida actual.

A ella que le importaba.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por lo que él dejara de hacer, o lo que Camicazi estuviera haciendo. Pero no podía negar que le había afectado; no tanto por el contenido, sino porque esperaba al menos un mensaje de un remitente más placentero, ya fuera de su amiga Heather, que más ocupada no podría estar en ese momento, y a quien deseaba invitar a Berk para ayudarle con el alumbramiento, tal como ella lo había hecho alguna vez, pero ambas estaba muy lejos, o de Mia, aquella rara chica que encontró el amor en un miembro de las defensoras del ala, o de la misma Mala, quien cumpliendo con sus costumbres, concibió una hija de Throk, un año después de la batalla de Axlamod.

Eran de las cartas que al menos llegaban con buenas noticias, porque hasta las cartas de Mako, que seguía residiendo en la isla de los Kogeorns (con Alvin al mando de la isla), la llenaban de nostalgia; su esposo también se había ido con los vikingos de Berk, y estaba desparecido junto con ellos desde dos años atrás.

El estado de "desaparecido" de sus guerreros la tenía siempre en alerta, insegura y temerosa de que algún día sonara aquel cuerno dando la alarma de que alguien desconocido se acercaba a ellos con intenciones malvadas, desconocidos que quisieran quitarle lo poco que le quedaba, que le arrebatara a su familia, en especial a su pequeña hija, a quien siempre antes de irse a perderse a ese bosque se aseguraba de que no le faltara nada.

—" _Sí mamá, sí mamá"_ —rio al recordar como su hija siempre le contestaba con el listado de instrucciones que le daba.

Pero en dos años, después de la guerra, no había pasado absolutamente nada, y seguía sin pasar; por lo que también quedaba expectante de que si alguna vez tuvieran que hacer sonar el cuerno, fuera por causas positivas.

—Hasta entonces ¿no? —susurró nostálgicamente al viento, hablando con aquellos que no estaban con ella y a quienes había amado con devoción.

Frente a ella pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, la noche y el día que a veces duraba contemplado el horizonte, mientras que el sol se ocultaba por el lado contrario; siempre en la misma posición, siempre esperando, anhelando por que un día de esos fuera diferente.

Y así, días después de haber destrozado la carta de Harald, se encontraba en el mismo espacio, en la misma posición; con los ojos cerrados, pensando y esperando nuevamente, con sus manos unidas en plegaria para rogar a los que se encontraban en el Valhala que le dieran la paz que necesitaba.

Cuando de repente, el cuerno de alarma retumbó sus sentidos a lo lejos.

El sonido y un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda la hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente, el corazón le latió con insistencia al mismo ritmo del cuerno que sonaba con emergencia.

" _¿Podría ser…?"_

Corriendo a una velocidad que parecía ir en cámara lenta, Astrid recorrió todo el sendero donde su fiel amiga la encontró a medio trayecto para llevarla de vuelta al pueblo que dependía de ella.

En todo el camino de regreso, el cuerno no había dejado de sonar con insistencia y eso sólo significaba una cosa; que rogó desesperada a Stormfly para que la llevara lo más rápido posible; la dragona con la empatía que sentía con su jinete cumplió con su voluntad con todas las fuerzas de su ser, y en un santiamén se encontraban sobrevolando el gran pueblo de Berk; sus cosechas, su ganado, una riqueza y prosperidad que no se había visto desde el mandato de Stoick el Vasto, y cuyo bienestar se resumía en la gente y dragones trabajadores que lo hacían posible y que ahora se encontraba en montón cerca del mirador.

La jefa sufrió un vuelco al corazón al ver a los causantes de aquel tumulto, y gracias a que la gente le abrió espacio al verla sobrevolando, pudo aterrizar frente a ellos: sus guerreros, el resto de su familia.

Con los ojos llorosos vio que Ruffnut ya se encontraba fuertemente abrazada por un muy descuidado Snotlout, y que lo sollozos de esta resonaban más fuertes que los de la madre de Gustav y que se hicieron más sonoros cuando el lloroso Tuffnut junto con Odalys, y el pequeño Spok, se unieron a ese encuentro familiar, al igual que sus dragones.

— " _¡Idiotas, ¿dónde se metieron? ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?!"_ —eran los reclamos de la gemela para el par de varones.

Pero lo que realmente la dejó sin aliento, fue ese hombre, ¡ESE HOMBRE! que en ese momento junto con un dragón color negro trataban de consolarla a su pequeña y llorona hija, que se desahogaba sobre su hombro mientras este la tenía cargada y la arrullaba paternalmente con los ojos cerrados.

Aquel hombre, que le causaba demasiados sustos: cuando perdió la pierna, cuando lo creyó muerto, cuando pensó que había muerto a manos de su abuelo Eero, y que luego tuvo dificultades para recuperarse en los meses posteriores al grado de casi morirse, ¿y todo para qué? Para que una vez recuperado, tuviera que ausentarse por más años por la guerra y de repente desaparecer inexplicablemente por más de dos años; y que a pesar de todo seguía esperando y amando con locura, y ahora ¡por fin!, ahí lo tenía, junto con su hija, que había aguardado tanto como ella por ese momento.

—Hiccup…—susurró esperanzada.

El mencionado vikingo, abrió los ojos abruptamente, encontrándose frente a él a la dama dueña de su vida. La mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a sacrificar su vida y felicidad misma con tal de hacerla feliz a ella y a su hija; la mujer que había pretendido odiar cuando no la conocía, pero que terminó deseando y amado fervientemente por quien realmente era.

—Astrid. —susurró de igual manera aferrando a la pequeña niña que lo llamaba con insistencia "papá", y que al igual que ellos había sufrido por su ausencia, y quien al ver a su madre le gritó con alegría. _"¡Volvió mamá, volvió!"_

—Volviste…—repitió ella.

—Y nunca me volveré a ir. —respondió este feliz.

Dejando a Asdis sobre el lomo del feliz Toothless (a quien se abrazó la pequeña), Hiccup extendió sus brazos a su lady quien corrió presurosa a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, no sólo con sus brazos sino también con piernas; clamando de inmediato por sus labios que la recibieron con desesperación. De besos en besos se llenaron el rostro el uno y el otro para finalizar con uno largo y apasionado en los labios que los dejó sin aliento.

— ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! —reclamó con un sonrisita juntando su frente con la suya, con ganas de golpearlo pero a la vez sofocarlo entre sus brazos.

—Porque no podía volver con las manos vacías. —respondió este en un susurró y giró un poco su cabeza para que su lady viera a los que aguardaban detrás de ellos.

Desenredando sus piernas de él, Astrid se asomó por encima de su hombro para ver que había más gente que había llegado con ellos (jinetes y una flotilla en el puerto), Alberick, era uno de ellos; pero el que captó su especial atención fue un chico de al menos unos 17 o 18 años de edad, de cabello rubio largo, ojos penetrantes color azul, delgado y con una postura algo rígida que se ablandó al verla.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó intrigada, ya que el muchacho se le hacía conocido.

—Alguien que también ha esperado y buscado por mucho tiempo la libertad. —respondió su marido acariciando su rostro. —Alguien, que como nosotros, ha buscado a su familia desde hace mucho.

La jefa regresó los ojos a su marido, quien sólo le sonrió y le hizo una invitación mental para que se acercara a ese joven, más no se atrevió a dar el primer paso, no hasta encontrar entre sus vagos recuerdos si era alguien conocido.

El muchacho fue quien tomó la iniciativa y decidió a ayudarle con sus lagunas mentales, con una leve sonrisa se acercó a ella, le tendió la mano izquierda, no para saludar si no para darle la respuesta la cual estaba escrita en la piel de su palma.

"ESCLAVO"

Astrid quedó boquiabierta leer esa palabra y llevó una mano a su propia marca, miró al muchacho a quien se le empezaron a aguar los ojos, luego a Hiccup quien de nuevo tenía a su hija en brazos y quien también lloroso le confirmó lo que en su mente aún se negaba a creer.

¿Acaso él era?

— _¿Fare…?_

Enseguida, una respuesta afirmativa, que dio comienzo a algo totalmente nuevo; los amantes y las familias se habían reunido y con la radiante luz del sol sobre Berk como testigo, se podría decir que la _esclavitud_ era cosa del pasado, la _búsqueda_ se había terminado, ahora era tiempo de vivir con _libertad_.

 **Fin.**

… **.**

 **Las luces te guiarán a casa,** **  
** **y encenderán tus huesos** **  
** **y yo trataré de curarte.**

 **Canción de Coldplay Fix que cantaba mientras ponía fin el fic.**

 **Y bien se podría decir que quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas, pero así quise que terminara, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y como pongo en mis otros fics, me despido con lágrimas de este fic, que por el momento será el último long fic que escribiré, es decir, la verdad no creo tener cabeza para escribir fics tan largos como este o LGDLE. Pero de igual manera tengo el proyecto del herrero y la bestia (que si quiero hacerlo y sería basado o inspirado en la bella y la bestia) Más no creo todavía tener fecha para este, si lo hago, quisiera hacerlo crossover con nada más y nada menos con la película de TROLLS.**

 **Pero no crean que se librarán del todo de mi, ya que seguiré de vez en cuando con algún one shot, que de hecho ya están en votación en mi página de FB y los cuales son los siguientes.**

 **La perspectiva de chimuelo del capítulo de lado ciego**

 **Las teorías de los gemelos y Snotlout acerca del hiccstrid.**

 **Una escena eliminada de Luz de libertad (post-final, así es habrá una escena después del final)**

 **Un fic que tal vez nunca escribiré pt II y es de un fic de tipo genero ciencia ficción o con súper poderes.**

 **Una escena elimina de Sé tú mismo.**

 **Adicional una petición de Maylu liya, por un especial de la mamá del fic Escuchando a tu destino y otros más que quieren salir por ahí.**

 **En fin, como algo adicional a este fic, quisiera ponerles algunas notas, curiosidades acerca del fic de luz de libertad.**

 **Amai do, me convenció de escribirlo cuando le conté todo el fic (resumen) cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.**

 **En un inicio Astrid iba a tener un prometido cofcofNEROcofcof, que iba a morir en su pueblo natal, pero considerando todo lo que iba a sufrir la muchachita, decidí descartarlo.**

 **Stoick, estaba pensado para ser el rol de Eero, pero no podía hacerle eso a un personaje estimado, así que vualá, así nació este abuelo y su contraparte Bork, iba a ser el reemplazo de Valka.**

 **Para Eero tomé un poco de la personalidad de Stoick del libro de cómo ser un pirata, donde si se me hizo demasiado ambicioso exceptuando la parte final.**

 **Fare, realmente le pensé mucho con este niño, la verdad si quería ponerle el fin de que al final nunca lo encuentran, pero como pueden ver lo descarté para hacer un final un poco más feliz.**

 **Para el hiccstrid también le pensé mucho para los hijos, pero dejé a Asdis como hija única ya que debía tener su momento, así como Hikke lo tuvo con el otro fic.**

 **Camicazi al inicio no iba a ser violada, sólo iba seria el susto, sin embargo consideré que no tendría tanto impacto cuando Hiccup se enfrentara a ella y le hiciera creer lo que le hizo creer.**

 **Astrid dice la frase "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" tres veces en todo el fic.**

 **Antes de la cuarta temporada de RTTE dije ¡vamos a emparejar a Mia con Mala XD! Aunque lo descarté al ver Throk que también roba corazones XD.**

 **El personaje de Bork fue uno de los más queridos, y es como el abuelito que siempre quise tener (uno murió cuando mi padre era niño y mi abuelo materno vive lejos, muy apenas lo conozco)**

 **Amai do hicimos un parodia de lo que podría ser otra temporada la cual llamamos Luz de libertad 2.0 : Esclavo por tu amor, e incluye a los bebés de está historia XD.**

 **Por último y es porque ya no me acuerdo de más, la idea del fic nació inicialmente de un reto de la canción de girlfriend de Avril Lavigne (muy raro)**

 **Ahora sí la última sección de comentarios :D**

 **Alexandra: heyyy no lo mate Jiijii. Saludos.**

 **Sirgir: XD, pues no lo maté, ¿qué te parece? Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: en realidad Drago no es el malo principal del fic, sólo era una de las causas del mal, creo que incluso Eero podría decirse que era el verdadero villano, pero el fic iba más enfocado en las relaciones y en la vida misma de los personajes, todo lo demás eran ingredientes, por eso para que poder años de batallas, pero de igual manera espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **DRagon; pues no sé cuál sea tu reacción, pero espero que haya sido tan predecible del todo y que por supuesto de haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Lo sé, la parte de las batallas me mata, y también los finales XD, pero bueno ya quedó este. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo desde el inicio, y espero no defraudar con este final. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: muchos me hiciero el comentario de la película de mulan, y cuando lo leí me dije a mi misma ¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Entonces no fue Tuffnut? Porque en mi vaga mente recordaba una escena de un chico encorvándose y diciéndose esas palabras, y luego rememoré como que todo y dije, es ¡cierto! Eso nunca ha pasado en HTTYD, :V, imaginé al revés, fue raro.**

 **Takamina: pues si Eero lo que lo mató fueron sus decisiones, y pues al final no se podía llevar el premio (Hiccup) XD, sólo fue el sustillo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: te diré que si se salvó XD. Salduos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: espero haber sanado un poco tu corazón con esto, gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Nina: jajajaaj fail en todas la teoría, pero espero te haya gustado este final. Saludos**

 **HeiMao3: vuelvo a explicar lo de Mushu, creeme que pensé o al meno soñé que era una frase de Tuffnut en alguna parte del universo de HTTYD, pero luego al leer los reviews, creo que comprendí que revolví todo XD. Fue raro, espero te haya gustado el final, en especial con lo de Fare, que aunque es chicloso, bueno era lo que se tenía planeado para él. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Espero que todas la dudas se hayan resuelto con el fic, y si no puedes hacérmelo saber, como escribí, muchas cosas pudieron haber quedado inconclusa, pero también otras a la imaginación. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajjajaaj gracias por acompañarme hasta el final, XD, ahora si se vio el review y no puedo coronarme como las más mala si termina así ¿no? XD: Saludos.**

 **Fantasy branca: Se te cumplió tu deseo Eero se fue solito, aunque el hiccstrid no lo pasó bonito, pero bueno, tuvo un final feliz, (eso creo) y espero te haya gustado, y con respecto a los hijos XD, bueno sólo existe la parodia que Amai do y yo hicismos acerca de otra temporada.**

 **Astrid Jazmin; creo que todas las dudas han quedado resueltas, espero te haya gustado :D. Saludos.**

 **Lilu: jajaja bueno nada malo pasó, pero si no la pasaron bonito todos esos años y más que nada por la ausencia, pero bueno este el final de todo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Asriver; Hiccup no murió (susurrando quedito) espero que te haya gustado este final, y en general todo el fic. Saludos.**

 **Mena18: Ohh, muchas gracias por tu review, realmente se aprecia, y espero que te haya gustado el final, que no fue tan infeliz del todo XD. Saludos.**

 **Melody: No hay que echarle la culpa a Spinel y bueno no se puede estar tan seguro de los hubiera, principalmente porque no existen, pero nada malo pasó, ahora si todos felices. Saludos.**

 **Codry; Aquí falló lo del segundo hijo, la verdad con tantas tragedia y la inestabilidad de Astrid (hormonalmente) pues quise dejarlo así, pero espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: me causaste intriga con esa parte de la batalla y quiero agradecerte el apoyo y también las opiniones para con el fic, fueron de gran ayuda, y pues por fin se llegó al final espero no haber decepcionado, porque creo que pudo haber sido mejor, aunque me reservo algunas cosas para la escena eliminada, en fin ahora espero por leer tu fic. Saludos.**

 **Fanatico Z: sé que le faltó a la parte de la batalla, créeme, lo sufrí escribiendo, pero bueno con respecto a lo otro, espero no haber decepcionado por que no maté nuevamente a Hiccup, espero te haya gustado, y releeré el primer capítulo de tu fic, porque hace mucho que leí el primero y ando medio perdida cuando leí el segundo XD. Saludos.**

 **Dark hime: No hay que creer en los rumores XD, ntc, espero te haya gustado el final y espero pronto leer más de tus fic, que ya encontré por ahí ;) .saludos.**

 **Astrid Pizarro; Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por acompañarme hasta el final del fic, y contigo concluyo la última sección de comentarios :D. Saludos.**

 **Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Gracias**

 **99thProblem, Alexa HSGS, Alexandra HSGS, Amai do, Ana-Gami, AsRiver, Astrid Jazmin480, Astrid Pines Universe, AstridPizarroDiez, BDC13, Bunny12, Codry16, Dark-hime7, DavidusCMT, DragoViking, Emixa26, Euphiekururugi, Fantasy Branca Snow, Forever Hiccstrid, Frida441, GHOST AZ, Gaby Chanii, Gapy Haddock Hofferson Frost, GatoooooZhenXDXDXD, JesusSanchez, K13l, LadyAiraHH, Lady Berserk, LizzyFan, Lollipop87, Lucero de la Tarde, Mad Ladyration, MeliDiiaz, Melody562, Meyrinberk, Mud-chan, My Hiccstrid, Natulinda1999, Nayita-Uzumaki-Hofferson, Nordica11, Pao Valencia, Patattita, Patsi24, Queenofhearts98, Raven910, Raven2001, Richy1991, Ruth Ch B, SEBAS GG, Sakura Yellow, SigrirDragonite, Sone Velvet, SpeedyHaddock, Speedy Hernandez, Thewisdom, Ultimate Dark Soldier, UnbreakableWarrior, V1oleta, ValPerezRa, Vannezza966, Vivi-ntvg, WollyHowl, Yo soy Rick, alexa grayson hofferson, camidragoneter, chrislovenani, elvimar, emicastillo92, ewe-Gi, ezio2160, fakedestiny, flowerforever355, fsusana536, irati53, , joaonb4, jtc44, karinamorenod, lilu ghoul, marcy2512, missmarvel2000, nahisasuhias, , nesara22, pepito el dragon, videl.S.S, Cathrina Frankenstein Gis Sierra Malala2014 MasterOvi03 Nick Wolf 19 Nina Chilena Raven2001 Reqwert Rocio Dearleben Tat cupcake Tubasa-chan Ultimate Dark Soldier misakiusuiangie or24 pepito el dragon perses19,** **CharlieSantaRosa, AlbaAstridHoffer, pony Salvaje, InyuluMei, Diane, Hiccastrid, Nube, ChimaTigon, Nube, Arcangel Guerrero, DLYdragon, Mad Lady, Astrid Amezcua,, HeiMAo3, Ale Tris, Sone Velvet, Steffani, Sam Archer, Vanesa Veltran, flopi216, Mayluliya, Jessy Brown, Jessi, Navittho, Ladywerempire, Fanatico Z, Meciendo con, Mierl16, MAYU, Asurei Saya, Ritoruedito, Nrdica11, SharyAlex, Astripineunive, Arfive, , Brower, Elvimar, Forbei, Angeli, Voli021, Fantasy Branca, Liya, Milagros, Toothless, Yura, Takamina, Mena18, Fernanda,**

 **Y como dice Mario Bross "See you next time"**

 **07 de mayo de 2017**


	56. Aviso

Hola a todos, esto es un mensaje de prueba y de notificación ya que Fanfiction no está actualizando muy bien que digamos y al parecer hay unos que tienen problemas para leer el siguiente capítulo que fue publicado el 7 de mayo

Este mensaje será eliminado a brevedad. Saludos.


	57. Escena eliminada de Luz de Libertad

**¿No que ya se había terminado?**

 **XD, no… por petición de varios, la escena eliminada de Luz de libertad.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Escena eliminada de Luz de libertad.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **FARE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Una respiración agitada parecía retumbar como ruidosos disparos de dragones en un oscuro bosque, con la luna en alto en una noche libre de nubes, un chico rubio esculcaba con nerviosismo el ropaje de un hombre que yacía muerto. Lo acababa de matar._

 _Después de una desesperante pelea de uno a uno, donde él había tenido la desventaja por estar desarmado, por fin había terminado cuando logró golpear a su contrincante en la cabeza con una roca, ahora, le quitaría todo lo que tuviera para pasar desapercibido ropa, equipaje e incluso el caballo que el hombre montaba y el cual se dejó domar con facilidad, ya que también parecía complacido de haberse librado de su antiguo jinete._

 _Una vez vestido con lo hurtado, el muchacho montó al equino y ordenó que cabalgara sin sentido alguno; realmente no tenía un plan al que apegarse más que el de rezar por encontrar a alguien quien pudiera ayudarle a liberar a la comunidad de esclavos que lo habían ayudado a escapar. No podía decepcionarlos, la gente se había arriesgado para liberarlo por lo que tenía la obligación de pagarles con la misma moneda, más no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría, el rumor de que Drago había sido derrotado parecía ser cierto y los cazadores estaban tan inquietos que amenazaron con acabar con todos antes de darse a la fuga como los criminales que eran._

 _Pero ¿cómo salvar a un centenar de personas? Hombres, mujeres y niños que habían sido capturados para explotar la tierra de aquella isla, que estaban agotados, hambrientos y heridos por las largas jornadas de trabajos. ¿Quién podría ayudarlo?_

 _El relinchido y brusco movimiento del caballo lo hizo despertarse de su letargo, pues este llegó a la salida del boque donde la principal atracción era un pueblo consumido por las llamas._

— _¿Qué sucede aquí?_

 _El gruñido de dragones que agitaron los arboles a lo alto lo pusieron en alerta de nuevo, ya que el muchacho dedujo que aquella destrucción había sido provocada por estos._

— _Tenemos que irnos. —dijo al asustado caballo._

— _¡Allá hay otro! —escuchó de repente._

 _El muchacho sudó en frio al verse señalado por un par de vikingos, que corrieron sus armas en alto en dirección a él._

— _¡Andado amigo!_

 _El caballo galopeó de nuevo en dirección al bosque para huir de los vikingos; Fare se sintió en ventaja al ver que los hombres se quedaban atrás de él. Sonrió burlonamente al ver que jadeaban de lo agotados que estaban, más la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, cuando este par chifló al mismo tiempo para llamar a dos feroces dragones, un leñador y un serradientes._

 _Tanto había sido la sorpresa y el temor, que agitó las cuerdas del caballo, rogando porque este fuera más rápido que el par reptiles voladores, sin embargo con el suelo áspero del bosque en su contra, al animal se le dificultaba dar de todo de su velocidad; por lo que se apoyaría de su ingenio y ordenó un cambio de rumbo en dirección a donde había una gran cantidad de árboles, pensando que así se libraría de ellos, lo que no esperó es que el dragón leñador optara por cortar todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino con sus largas alas._

— _¡Detente ahí criminal! —ordenó el del leñador._

 _Se sintió atrapado al ver su cercanía._

 _Su mente divago en recuerdos dolorosos: cuando atacaron su pueblo natal, cuando lo separaron de su hermana, la muerte de su abuelo, todo el dolor y sufrimiento causado por una mujercita prepotente con aires de grandeza y deseos de libertad, y lo que siguió después de haber sido vendido por segunda vez como esclavo, como había terminado en un nuevo y desconocido mundo, donde fue comprado por un jarl prepotente que lo ponía a trabajar hasta 20 horas al día y que, un año después, por suerte murió envenenado por uno de sus mismos súbditos, quien lo reemplazó y de quien le fue fácil liberarse, había terminado vagando por las montañas más altas, y cuando sintió que no podía más, un hombre anciano lo encontró y le dio refugio en su hogar donde vivía con su mujer._

 _Ambos habían sido gentiles y le dieron un nuevo hogar, un lugar de donde no pudo escaparse más que nada por su alta moral, y porque no tenía recursos para irse del "más allá" como lo llamaban los ancianos, que habían terminado en esa tierra por obra y gracia del destino. Era un pueblo pequeño donde no había más de 30 personas. Con ellos había vivido tres pacíficos años; sin embargo, cuando la guerra volvió a explotar en su tranquilo pueblo, todos los aldeanos fueron capturados y reunidos con otros más para hacer trabajos forzados en las minas y cultivos de otra isla cercana._

 _Como todo un Hofferson, peleó, llevándose castigos que perjudicaron a su "familia" y seres queridos, entre ellos una chica de su edad que había conocido en las minas; esos momentos de impotencia y coraje le hicieron comprender al muchacho que había sido el mismo sentir de su hermana, cuando fue obligada a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Su pobre hermana mayor, que no imaginaba qué pasaba con ella a un lado de un viejo decrepito y asqueroso, como había escuchado decir a Arie, ese canalla guardaespaldas que se mofó de él hasta el día de su venta._

 _Y la historia de su vida parecía un círculo vicioso ya que otra vez sería atrapado y de seguro esclavizado._

— _¡Cuidado!_

 _Reaccionó de nuevo de su ensoñación, cuando escuchó la advertencia del vikingo, pero fue demasiado tarde, su caballo había caído a un pantano. El equino, sumamente agitado, trató de salir, sin embargo con cada movimiento más se hundía._

— _Tranquilo chico. —Fare se bajó de su lomo para tratar de calmarlo y sacarlo de aquella trampa de la naturaleza, pero también se empezó a hundir, mientras que los vikingos se mantuvieron en el aire, viendo aquel escenario._

— _Deberíamos dejar que se hunda. —sugirió uno de los vikingos con rencor._

— _Sí, buena idea._

— _¡Por favor! —gritó el chico atento a sus comentarios._

— _¡Ahora sí ruegas cazador! —escupió uno de ellos. —No te apiadaste de las personas, ¿por qué deberíamos apiadarnos de ti?_

— _Por favor. —volvió a decir Fare comprendiendo que lo estaban confundiendo, y consiente que aunque lo negara no le creerían. —Por lo menos saquen al caballo, está asustado, por favor._

 _Una extraña petición._

 _Los vikingos se miraron confundidos entre sí, era demasiado extraño aquel ruego si venía de parte de un desalmado cazador que no le importaba ningún ser vivo._

— _Por favor. —rogó de nuevo el muchacho ya con el agua al cuello al igual que el desesperanzado equino._

 _Ninguna respuesta._

 _Fare cerró los ojos para su inminente final, cuando de repente, sintió que una garra se había hundido en el agua para tomarlo de la cintura, al mismo tiempo que vio como el otro dragón sacó de la misma manera al asustado caballo. Este último siendo liberado cerca de sus salvadores dragones, mientras que él, fue sometido bruscamente contra la tierra por los vikingos, donde fue amarrado con los brazos en la espalda._

— _Dejaremos que los jefes te juzguen muchacho. —dijo uno de ellos._

— _¿Los jefes? —preguntó con incredulidad._

— _El consejo de jefes vikingos, formado por los más grandes líderes: Los…—empezó a nombrar el hombre una larga lista de nombres de jefes, jarls y reyes. —el jefe de los Kogeorns, y por supuesto y el más importante, el verdadero amo de dragones: el jefe de Berk. —terminó con orgullo._

 _A Fare se le detuvo el corazón por un instante, no creía lo que había escuchado._

 _¿Berk? Lo recordaba a la perfección, era el mismo nombre del lugar a donde habían llevado a su esclavizada hermana._

— _Así que andando muchacho. —empujó el hombre para que se moviera._

 _Obedeció, más estaba totalmente ido de la realidad, pues un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente: era momento de la venganza._

 _Después del salir del bosque, lo llevaron a un base que se concentraba cerca de un fluido rio; Fare fue encerrado en el calabozo, donde le indicaron que debía esperar para ser juzgado, para su suerte lo desamarraron, pero sólo para quitarle las cosas que llevaba con él, incluido un bolso con un montón de papales que le había robado al cazador._

 _Pasaron un par de días para que fuera llevado ante el juzgado._

 _Como si fuera un criminal caminó dentro de un improvisado recinto, donde al menos había alrededor de 20 personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, y al centro de este, un hombre de cabello castaño que analizaba un mapa junto con otros dos hombres de cabello negro._

— _¡Jefe Hiccup!, este es el que encontramos, el que llevaba esas cartas. —presentó el vikingo en voz alta._

 _Todos en la sala le prestaron atención a los recién llegados, Fare se irritó, no soportaba que muchas personas se le quedaran viendo._

— _¿Así que tú eres el cazador mensajero?…—observó el de cabello castaño._

— _Pues no parece la gran cosa. —dijo el muchacho fornido que estaba a su lado._

— _Snotlout tiene razón, no tiene la apariencia de cazador. —observó Alberick._

— _Muchachos recuerden… que siempre lobos vienen vestidos de corderos. —opinó Gobber desde su lugar._

— _Entonces que nos explique ¿qué significan todas estás ordenes de ejecución que llevabas con tanta prisa? —preguntó Hiccup alzando unos maltratados papeles._

 _Fare sonrió con arrogancia y se irritó a la vez al ver que trataba con personas de escasos cerebros._

— _¡¿De qué te ríes?! —regañó Snotlout._

— _¿Te parece gracioso? —cuestionó Alberick de brazos cruzados._

— _Por supuesto que no. —respondió el acusado con voz firme. —Sólo que me da risa su falta de visión, ¿qué no ven? ¡soy un esclavo! Maté y le robé esas cosas a un desgraciado, así que en vez de juzgarme, deberían alegrarse, ya que por lo que veo podemos estar en el mismo bando._

— _Gracias, era lo único que necesitábamos saber. — respondió Hiccup con tranquilidad y tomó asiento en la gran silla de jefe que había al centro del salón._

 _El muchacho se desconcertó con aquella contestación._

— _¿Es todo? ¿Me creen? —preguntó con incredulidad._

— _Por supuesto. No tienes la pinta de cazador,… un cazador no respeta la vida de ningún ser vivo, humano o animal; mis jinetes me contaron lo que hiciste por ese equino, así que por esa razón es que te creo… ¿Así que… qué piensas? ¿Realmente debería preocuparme por algo? ¿Eres un cazador?_

— _¡Por supuesto que no! Los odio tanto. —respondió dejando salir su ira y frustración._

— _Entonces estamos en el mismo bando. —sonrió el jefe al muchacho._

— _¿Quién demonios eres tú? —cuestionó nuevamente el confundido Fare, había algo que le seguía desagradando de ese tipo._

— _¡¿Cómo que quién demonios es él?! —reprendió su captor ofendido. —Él es Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, el amo de dragones y también jefe de Berk._

" _¿Qué dijo?"_

 _Esa sensación de no sentir latido alguno en su pecho se hizo de nuevo presente en el menor de los Hofferson, había quedado incrédulo con la actitud del jefe, pero más al saber que ese tipo era el jefe de Berk. El hombre que pensaba que era un viejo decrepito que era en realidad un veinteañero muy seguro de sí mismo._

 _Pero viejo o no, amable o no amable, para Fare el hombre que estaba frente a él era un desgraciado, que de seguro tenía a su hermana esclavizada y viviendo en una mentira. Muchas ideas grotescas pasaron por su mente, desde escenarios de violación, humillación, hasta la idea de que su hermana podría estar realmente con un viejo y ese tipo ser un sucesor de ese viejo. Le daba igual, era de Berk, y odiaba ese lugar sin siquiera conocerlo._

— _¡AHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Gritó enloquecidamente llamando la atención de todos, empujó a su captor y le arrebató la espada que tenía amarrada a la cintura, y corrió en dirección al jefe ante la atónita mirada de todos._

 _Hiccup nada lento, tomó su espada de fuego y la encendió justo a tiempo cuando las espadas chocaron._

— _Pensé que estábamos en el mismo bando. —gruñó Hiccup mientras repelaba el ataque._

— _No del tuyo maldito… tú... TÚ….¡ERES EL MALDITO JEFE DE BERK!_

 _Hiccup no comprendía el motivo de aquel rencor, sólo alcanzaba a ver unos penetrantes ojos azules que se le hacían tan familiares._

— _Más vale que desistas muchacho o te irá muy mal. —intervino Alberick, ordenado a todos los presentes apuntarlo con sus arcos y flechas._

— _¡NO, ESPEREN! —ordenó el jefe de Berk al detectar que había de familiar en aquellos ojos._

— _NO ME DEFIENDAS ¡PELEA BASTARDO! —gruñó Fare alejando su espada para contratar una vez._

— _¡¿Cuál es el motivo de aquel rencor?! ¡¿Qué te hice?!_

— _Me la quitaste. —gruñó el menor._

 _Hiccup sintió una punzada en el corazón, o como le llamaban una corazonada, una que le dio la energía suficiente para empujar y someter a su contrincante contra el piso, necesitaba saber si no se equivocaba._

— _¿Hiccup, qué haces? —preguntó Snotlout, cuando vio que su primo se echó encima de la espalda del muchacho para atraparlo._

— _No preguntes, Snotlout trae a tu cuñado…_

— _¿Eh? —_

— _¡Andando!_

 _Ante aquella afanosa orden, Jorgenson salió presuroso de aquel recinto en su busca del gemelo._

— _¿Qué pretendes Hiccup? —cuestionó Alberick al ver a su amigo muy emocionado por tener al flacucho muchacho a su merced._

— _Lo mismo pregunto. —refunfuñó Fare con su mejilla contra el suelo, y más sometido que nunca cuando el jefe lo tomó de los brazos para despojarlos de los guantes de cazador que llevaba puestos._

—" _Lo sabía". —lo escuchó decir al mismo tiempo que veía que su mano (con su torcido brazo) estaba siendo analizada por él, o más bien su magullada marca de esclavo._

 _Trató de cerrar la mano, odiaba que le vieran esa marca, pero el jefe se lo impidió con una sola palabra o más bien con un solo nombre._

— _¿Fare?_

 _Sintió un escalofrió en todo su ser. ¿Por qué él sabía su nombre?_

— _¿Fare? —escuchó decir a otra voz, una que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo y que le provocó un entumecimiento, cuando vio al recién llegado._

— _¿Tu… Tuffnut…?_

 _El rubio abrió los ojos como platos al ver una versión más adulta del desesperante gemelo, su torturado amigo, el último recuerdo que tenía que él._

— _¿Entonces si eres tú? —escuchó susurrar al jefe con emoción a la vez que dejó de sentir su peso encima de él._

 _El muchacho se incorporó del piso aun receloso de todo, en especial del hombre de ojos verdes cuya mirada expresaba gran felicidad._

— _¡Fare, estás vivo!_

 _Y… lo abrazó._

— _¡QUÉ ASCO, QUÍTENMELO!_

 _._

 _._

.

—¿Es en serio Fare? _"¿Qué asco, quíntemelo_?" —se rio Astrid con la anécdota.

Después de la bienvenida, todos los vikingos y nuevos pobladores de Berk se habían reunido en el gran salón para festejar, y por supuesto aclarar muchas dudas.

— ¡¿Qué?! Me abraza de la nada y odio que me toquen. —se defendió el menor con un gruñona expresión en su rostro.

—Me dejé llevar. —se justificó Hiccup con su pequeña sentada en su regazo. —Ya que no podía creer que por fin lo hubiéramos encontrado.

—Jejeje, y lo que siguió después de ahí fue más gracioso. —recordó Tuffnut limpiándose una lagrimita, mientras rememoraba lo sucedido.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó su hermana con curiosidad.

Tuffnut tomó aire para seguir contando la historia…

.

.

— _Tranquilo, tranquilo…—separó el gemelo al muchacho, que enfurecido se había atrevido a abofetear a Hiccup para quitárselo de encima._

— _¡PUES… PUES…. NO ENTIENDO! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!_

— _Calma y te lo explicaremos…—respondió Hiccup incorporándose con la ayuda de Toothless y Alberick y a pesar de la enrojecida mejilla que tenía aún no se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro._

— _¡Deja de sonreír idiota! ¿Y Tuffnut qué significa esto… por qué él… y por qué yo… y… y… mi… mi_

— _Ya niño. —zarandeó el gemelo para tranquilizarlo. —Y para hacerte un resumen rápido, él es tu cuñado…—presentó sin reservas. —El esposo de tu hermana Astrid._

 _Silencio._

 _Fare quedó boquiabierto, con el resumen exprés de su viejo amigo._

— _Y te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo,… hace algunos años apenas nos revelaron que tú…_

— _¡MALDITO!_

 _El muchacho se zafó de su amigo para irse contra el sonriente jefe que lo recibió igualmente con una bofetada en la mejilla, que por cierto le dolió mucho. Para después, los dos empezar un forcejeo en el piso._

— _¡¿Cómo que mi hermana y tú?!_

— _Así es…—respondió Hiccup mientras rodaba con él en el piso. —Y no puedo creerlo, ere justo como ella me dijo que eras. —reveló aun sonriente._

— _¡¿Pero cómo?! —siguió exigiendo el menor._

— _Pasaron muchas cosas… pero ¡nos amamos!, tenemos incluso una hija… ¡tienes una sobrina!_

— _¿Qué?_

 _Fare dejó el forcejeo para echarse al piso, aun incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar._

.

.

—¡Jajaja!… vaya manera de comenzar… ¿así que te agarraste a golpes con Hiccup? —se burló Ruffnut ruidosamente.

—Tal como lo oyes princesa, este muchacho es un cabeza de carnero, sólo así se quedó quieto, pero hasta la fecha creo que Hiccup sigue sin agradarle. —se burló Jorgenson a la par con ella.

—¿Fare? —llamó Astrid preocupada a su abochornado hermano que no hacía más que escuchar todo de brazos cruzados y con las mejillas encendidas.

—No te preocupes… creo que ya nos llevamos mejor ¿no? —dijo Hiccup.

—Sí claro, tanto que desarrollaste una Farefobia… —contó Gobber también riendo.

— ¿Farefobia? —quiso reír Astrid.

—Así es Astrid, después de contarle todo a Fare y que este lo… procesara…—dijo Alberick no muy convencido. —Haddock ha hecho todo lo posible por agradarle, pero este siempre reniega y curiosamente cuando habla mal o se queja de él o trama algo en su contra, Hiccup empieza a estornudar.

—Sí, aun así este tonto no ha dejado de pelear para agradarle, y vaya que ha hecho cosas por él, salvó al grupo de esclavos con los que estaba, incluida su novia.

— ¿Novia? —repitió Astrid sonrojada.

—Así es, la chica de cabello castaño que está allá, se llama Iriel. —respondió el enrojecido Fare señalando a una tímida chica que estaba en otra mesa comiendo y que al ver que todo el mundo la veía regresó la vista a su platillo. —Y se lo agradezco, más eso no significa que me tenga que agradar.

— ¡¿A quién le importa Hiccup?! ¿Por qué no nos has presentado a tu novia? —preguntó Ruffnut ansiosa por saber más de esa chica.

Fare resopló con cansancio, sería una larga noche…

Después de presentaciones y más, siguieron con las anécdotas, Astrid y demás pobladores que habían esperado se enteraron del porque no habían podido tener contacto sus seres queridos, ya que los cazadores, después de la derrota de Drago, interceptaron sus mensajes, matando a Terribles Terrores que pusieron en peligro tanto a dragones así como a quienes enviaban los mensajes. Por lo que Hiccup y Toothless, el nuevo alfa, decidieron cortar cualquier tipo de comunicación hasta acabar con todo el mal que Drago había dejado esparcido por todo el archipiélago.

Cuando finalmente se pudo decir que ya había paz, todos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa. El gemelo y Snotlout se deleitaron en seguir contando de los esfuerzos de Hiccup para agradar a su cuñado, mientras que Fishlegs, Astrid y los demás contaron lo que había pasado con ellos, desde los hijos del regordete, el anuncio del embarazo de la pareja "Spither", y revelando, lamentablemente, lo sucedido con el rey Harald, un tema de conversación que se resumió en "Ya se casó" y listo.

Los nuevos resientes de la nueva Berk, recibieron albergue de los pobladores en lo que Hiccup, Astrid y compañía construían nuevas casas para ellos; la novia de Fare optó por quedarse en la casa de la gemela, a pesar de que Astrid la había invitado a quedarse en la suya, junto con su hermano, quien por cierto, a pesar de todo las horas desde su encuentro, no habían tenido tiempo para conversar apropiadamente.

La jefa de Berk, ahora se sentía como la hermana menor, frente a su "alto" hermano y cuya expresión gruñona le recordaba demasiado al resto de los varones Hofferson, y a pesar de que las anécdotas de Tuffnut habían sido graciosas, podía ver en él que había cierta molestia, o eso pensaba.

—Fare… te mostraré la habitación en donde te quedarás. —dijo con timidez.

El muchacho recién se había despedido de su novia y asintió con la misma timidez para después seguir a su hermana al interior de su casa.

—Vaya luce muy reconfortante.

—Antes era la habitación de Hiccup.

El menor gruñó, ya no la encontró tan reconfortante después de aquella declaración.

—Fare lo siento. —escuchó susurrar a su hermana, quien estaba detrás de él.

El aludido tragó saliva, la voz de su hermana sonaba demasiado angustiada, triste.

—Debes sentirte decepcionada de mí…de haberlo sabido yo…

—Para ya… no es tu culpa. —interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta, sin atreverse a verla. —No lo sabías, y tu marido a pesar de ser un tonto, hizo bien también en ocultártelo… no me hubiera gustado ver a mi hermana desgastada por buscarme, descuidando a su hija.

Astrid oprimió lo labios contra su boca; había muchas cosas que quería decir pero que no salían de su boca.

—Y no, no me siento decepcionado… —la encaró el muchacho. —Admito que si me molestó en un inicio cuando me contó cómo inició lo suyo y lo que te había hecho…

— ¡Lo que le permití que hiciera Fare!… Hiccup no tuvo la culpa del todo, yo pude haberme defendido y no lo hice. —justificó Astrid recordando la mala pasada de su primera noche de bodas.

—Claro, porque ambos estaban amenazados, aun así, me enojó tanto que nos agarramos a golpes otra vez; pero luego comprendí que también había sido mi culpa, no te había cuidado bien, y sé lo que es ser presionado para hacer algo que no quieres, lo comprendí a él, incluso a ti… y después él… HICCUP…—dijo con un gruñido. —me dijo lo que tu habías hecho por él, y lo que ¡ÉL! Hizo también por ti…incluso Tuffnut me confesó que tú eras feliz con él… que te salvó la vida en múltiples ocasiones, que incluso casi muere por ti, comprendí entonces que es un buen tipo después de todo, uno muy tonto, pero buen tipo al final.

Astrid derramó una lagrimilla al escucharlo.

—Así que NO hermana, no estoy decepcionado de ti… y menos al ver todo lo que has construido, es decir, ¡este lugar! Es… es… ¡increíble! Y… Esa… esa… ¡NIÑA! —exclamó liberando aquel nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Astrid se abalanzó para abrazar a su lloroso hermano, ahora ella era la que se tenía que poner en puntitas para poder rodear su cuello.

—Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz…—exclamó el lloroso Fare.

—Lo soy… y quiero lo mismo para ti, hermano.

—Ya lo soy Astrid, _soy realmente feliz_ …

Ambos hermanos se separaron llorosos y limpiaron las lágrimas del uno y del otro, se sonrieron; y ahora que estaba más que claro que su relación no había cambiado en nada dejaron que las cosas siguieran fluyendo con naturalidad, que el tiempo siguiera sanando sus heridas, y que les diera más felicidad de la que ya tenían.

Cada quien se fue a dormir a su respectiva habitación, para descansar después de un largo día lleno de emociones. Fare, se quedó profundamente dormido en la cómoda cama, que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, y retractó lo que había pensado antes, la habitación era realmente confortante, hasta que...

Un ruidito.

Se levantó con un sobresalto, le había parecido escuchar la puerta del exterior cerrarse, así que con espada en mano se levantó para defender su hogar. Salió con cuidado, pero no había nadie, luego un aleteo en el exterior llamó su atención, un par de dragones se preparaban para emprender el vuelo.

— ¡Hey ustedes! —salió de inmediato al pensar que estaban robando a los compañeros de su hermana y cuñado.

—Shhh….—silenciaron Astrid y Hiccup sonrojados. —Asdis está dormida. —susurraron.

—Eh… ¿qué hacen tan tarde? —frunció el menor el ceño, no debía pasar de la una de la mañana al juzgar por la posición de la luna.

—Eh… iremos a dar… un…un.. —tartamudeó el castaño.

—Un rondín nocturno. —completó la rubia apenada.

— ¿Con qué un rondín nocturno? —se cruzó Fare de brazos como un padre sobreprotector. —No soy tonto… pero adelante… vayan a hacer su "rondín nocturno", yo cuido que la mocosa no se despierte…. _Ya que,… debo acostumbrarme_. —balbuceó regresando a casa.

Tanto Astrid y Hiccup se habían puesto colorados, pero al sentirse libre de la presión del menor de los Hofferson, se sonrieron y partieron, pues era hora de su "momento" a solas.

.

.

Fare regresó a la casa, más el sueño se le había esfumado, así que tomó asiento al borde la ventana para observar desde el cálido interior esa noche estrellada.

Se quedó en ese lugar dormido cuando de repente, escuchó unos rechinidos en la escalera, su sobrina venía bajando.

La niña lo observó con curiosidad y se acercó para sentarse sentarse a un lado de él y observar el cielo como lo hacía él, apenas Fare reparaba en su apariencia, era idéntica a Astrid.

—¿Así que tú eres la cosa que mi hermana engendró con ese? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cosa? No soy una cosa… soy una niña… ¿Tú eres mi tío Fare?... Eres gracioso. —le sonrió la pequeña.

Fare resopló y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así es, soy tu tío… y de ahora en adelante también te cuidaré junto con tus papás…

—Lo mismo, mi mamá y papá me dijeron que debemos cuidarnos entre todos, porque somos una familia.

—Así es…somos una familia. —susurró. —Y gracias a los dioses que te pareces a mi hermana… tienes el atractivo Hofferson. —aduló a la niña con un coscorrón.

Asdis rio, su tío era realmente divertido y tenía mucha curiosidad por él, y ansiaba bombardearlo con sus preguntas, aunque había una en particular que quería hacer en ese momento.

— Tío Fare… ¿A dónde fueron mis papás?

El aludido gruñó al recordar el "rondín nocturno"

—No sé, por ahí… probablemente fueron a buscarte un hermanito… —contestó con fastidio.

— ¡¿Un hermano?! —exclamó Asdis emocionada. — ¡Voy a tener un hermano!

—Eh… puede ser…—respondió este con nerviosismo.

— ¿Tío Fare… de dónde vienen los bebés?

El aludido gritó en su interior, y en su mente regañaba a la pequeña por ser tan preguntona, eso definitivamente lo había sacado de Hiccup, su querido y curioso cuñado; sin embargo, un plan siniestro se formó en su mente y era tan maravilloso que esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa.

— ¡Qué buena pregunta Asdis! ¡¿Y sabes quién tiene la respuesta? —preguntó con un fingido entusiasmo.

— ¡¿Quién?! —saltó la entusiasmada Asdis.

—Pues tu papito Hiccup… él todo lo sabe y si no se lo inventa… así que, ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y cuando tu mamá y él lleguen del rondín por la mañana le preguntas?

—Así lo haré tío… ¡gracias! —volvió la entusiasmada Asdis de regreso a la cama.

Dos pájaros de un tiro, Fare no pudo dejar de reír.

— ¡Ay, como te quiero cuñado! —dijo burlonamente y volvió a la cama, deseoso porque llegara el amanecer en la casa Haddock /Hofferson.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una cala iluminada solo por la luna y una pequeña fogata.

— ¡Achuuuu!

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Astrid reincorporándose del desnudo pecho de su marido. —Si tienes frío podemos volver.

—No, estoy bien. —le sonrió Hiccup haciéndola volver con él.

Ambos estaban sólo cubiertos por una manta y acostados sobre otras, mientras que sus dragones dormían lejos de ellos y sus ruidos, recién habían terminado con el "rondín nocturno" cuando ambos se permitieron relajarse después de una intensa "vigía".

—Debe ser la Farefobia. —explicó con una risita. —Apuesto a que tu hermano está pensando maravillas de mí o trama algo.

—Ay Hiccup, como eres… si le agradas a mi hermano… a su manera, pero le agradas. —justificó Astrid besándolo.

—Lo sé, él también me agrada y me da miedo a la vez… pero supongo que así son los hermanos ¿no?

Astrid asintió con una sonrisa y lo hizo volver a sus labios, Hiccup la envolvió en la sabana con la intención seguir más y más con ese rondín nocturno que se extendería hasta el amanecer.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

— ¿Papá,… de dónde vienen los bebés?

.

.

 **Y este cuento se acabó XD, espero que les haya gustado está escena eliminada con una mezcla de todo: comedia, familia, angustia, en fin, si me ocurre otra cosa ya irán para los one shot de érase una vez un relato.**

 **A todos los lectores que siguen la historia miles de agradecimientos de mi parte, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.**

 **En lo que más desctacó del final de Luz de Libertad fue del susto no susto (eso que) de la supuesta muerte de Hiccup, y pues que puedo decir el Hiccstrid unido siempre XD, que así sea.**

 **Agradecimientos a los reviews del capítulo final :D, muchas gracias.**

 **Violeta, Guest, Steffani, Maylu, Nina Chilena, Jessy Brown, Sakura Yellow, Dragon Viking, Alba Astrid, Dark Hime, Asriver, Dlydragon, Bunny, Lady AiraHH, Flopi, Charlie Santa Rosa, Heimao3, missmarvel, lilo ghoul, vivi.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, nos leemos. Saludos.**

 **04 de junio de 2017**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


End file.
